Misfits: the Series
by Infinite Zer0
Summary: The continuing story of the Misfits from the Jem & The Holograms series. Everything has been deleted due to my goof up. Also, the symbols I used for speaking in Japanese were removed in the conversion. Ah well. 08-02-13 The Human Instrument has begun.
1. Homcoming

Homecoming

A Misfits Fanfic

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Nippon Air Flight 208 now disembarking," boomed across the terminal loud speakers. A young man with mildly ruffled green hair stepped out into the terminal. He took in the sight before him. It was a bustle of people coming and going, none stopping to wonder about anyone else.

_Better get going_, he thought to himself. He walked through customs cleanly and made his way to baggage claim. He thought about the ordeal he went through to get his equipment through. The customs officer finally yielded when he show him the false competition papers that his mother gave him in Japan. He hated lying like that, but it was the only way. He found his bags, made sure everything was still in order and unbroken, then made his way outside. He started walking toward downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

"Eric!" Pizzazz bellowed while planting her knuckles on the edge of the desk. She leaned forward a bit, and tried her best to look intimidating. "Why haven't you started publishing ads for the new Misfits album? It's due out in a month and no one knows it exists. What is Daddy paying you for?!"

"Now calm down Pizzazz-dear, it's part of my plan. The plan is for the media blitz to start two weeks before your album is due out. Jem and the Holograms have an album coming out a week after yours. This blitz will take all attention away from Jem's album and bring attention to yours. Just relax and let me handle everything," Eric Raymond said softly with a slight smile on his face.

Pizzazz rounded up the Misfits and left Eric's office. "So what now, Pizzazz?" Stormer asked in her familiar quiet tone.

"I'm famished. I say we get some food." Jetta rubbed her stomach as it began to rumble softly.

"Ok, everyone in the van. We're going back to Pizzazz's place. There's always food there. Besides, we can take it easy today. Eric practically said so."

"For once Roxy has a good idea. Let's go." Pizzazz fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the van.

The four women climbed into the van and sped off towards the plush mansion of the Gabor family. The van zipped by a young man with ruffled green hair. _Everyone is in such a hurry here,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if I should just get a taxi. Might be easier than walking. No, I've come this far by foot. Besides, I'm almost there_.

* * *

"Will someone get the door already!? Matilda has the day off!" screamed Pizzazz from the TV room. "And if it's a salesman or a Jehovah's Witness; Set the dogs loose!"

"It better be that soddin' pizza we ordered! 30 minutes or less my bloody arse!" Jetta yelled from the recliner she was in. She didn't bother to set her magazine down.

"I'll get it Pizzazz!" yelled Stormer back. She opened the door to be greeted by a fairly handsome young man about average height and green hair that was slightly ruffled. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Harvey or Phyllis Gabor. I'm an old acquaintance of theirs. Might one of them be in?" he asked very politely. He was sweating a bit, but didn't appear out of breath. He had a bag on his back and what appeared to be handles of some sort were sticking out of the top.

"Please, come in and get out of the sun. My name is Mar-er, Stormer. Who should I say is here?" Stormer asked. _He seems so familiar. Like an old friend coming home. I almost told him my real name_. She thought to herself.

"An old acquaintance will do. I really don't think either will recognize me after so long. But here I am, getting ahead of myself," he said with a slight chuckle. Stormer noticed he had a lopsided grin.

Stormer nodded and ran off to get Pizzazz. After several minutes and a little shouting, Pizzazz and Stormer came walking back to the doorway. "Yeah, I'm Phyllis. But don't ever call me that again. I'm Pizzazz got it? So who are you and what do want?"

"I was hoping Harvey would be here too. Is he?" the young man asked politely while shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder.

_Waitaminute! Where have I seen him before? He seems so familiar, yet he isn't._ Pizzazz thought to herself. "Daddy is at his office. If you want to talk to him, you'll have to go there. Now what do you want? Tell me before I call the cops."

"Still impatient as ever. No matter. I will tell you who I am. But you must promise not to let Harvey know until I tell him. Understand?" the young man said firmly. Pizzazz nodded her head and rolled her eyes. By this time Jetta and Roxy came to see who was here. Introductions were made to Roxy and Jetta.

"I have a feelin' this will be quite a tale," Jetta said. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable than the front door."

The five walked back to the TV room and sat down. The young man put his bag down next to his chair. "Before I start, may I have some water?" he asked. Roxy got him a glass of water after running to the kitchen. "Domo arigato gozaimasu. I mean thank you. I keep forgetting I'm not in Japan anymore."

"Just get on with the bloody story!"

"Ok, name is David Ikari. But Pizzazz will remember me better as," David waited a beat, "David Gabor. Pizzazz's twin brother."

"What?!" all four women yelled at the same time. Each clearly stunned by the revelation.

"You're lying!" screamed Roxy. "Pizzazz would've told us if she had a brother! This is absurd! I'm calling the cops. This guy is obviously a fraud and a scam artist."

"I can't believe I'm agreein' with Roxy, but it's insanity! This is some sort of trick," Jetta said staring in disbelief at David.

"I dunno guys. Look at Pizzazz. I-I-I think it's true," Stormer said meekly.

"david. is it really you? after all these years you've come back. No, it's a trick. Some kind of trick. Mom took you when she ran off. She kept saying that I was the cause of problems between her and Daddy." Pizzazz said quiet, slowly starting to realize the truth of David's words. She grabbed the phone from Roxy's hands and looked up at the woman.

"Please, I have proof of who I am." David reached in his bag and pulled out a faded photo. "Do you remember this, Phyllis?" He handed the photo over to Pizzazz who carefully took it. Not wanting to believe what her gut told was true.

The photo was faded and yellowed with age, but the image was still clear. It was a family in a happier and more peaceful time. Two young children, and a happy, young married couple. The children were each a boy and a girl. Both had green hair and were smiling. The banner in the background read, 'Happy Fifth Birthday Phyllis & David'. "I thought this was lost forever," Pizzazz whispered.

"What? What is it, Pizzazz? Lemme see!"

"Not now, Roxy. Let's hear David's story first," Pizzazz said flatly.

David took a deep breath and sighed. "As you know, Phyllis, Mom left Dad after many arguments. They always said that it was because of you and how you didn't behave. That wasn't the real reason. Mother found out Father had gotten some waitress pregnant. Mother knew of other infidelities, but this was the final straw. I heard them fighting the night she took me away. I heard her say, '…and now you can be with your little toy! I'm taking David with me. You can have Phyllis, she hates me anyway.'"

Pizzazz looked shocked. "I've always loved Mom. I just wanted her attention."

David continued, "That night I packed a backpack full of clothes. I saw the picture on the dresser and took it so I could always have a keepsake. That was the one thing I always kept close to me. Mom and I flew out to Japan. She spoke fluent Japanese and figured she could get a visa and a get job out there. She wound up working as a waitress and a secretary. She wasn't making much yen, but it was enough for us to live by. She was applying everywhere to get a salaried job. Because she wasn't a citizen of Japan, it was next to impossible.

"We were in the Shinjuku entertainment quarter of Tokyo when an earthquake struck. It wasn't that strong of a quake. I think it was a three point seven on the Richter Scale. We got separated in the confusion. I looked everywhere for her. I soon learned that finding one person in practically half million is futile. I didn't know how to get back to our apartment. I didn't know the address so I couldn't ask the police to help. So I lived on the streets of Tokyo for about three months. That's when I met a young couple who were just married. They were on their honeymoon seeing the sights of the country. They were on their way back to Osaka.

"After a small discussion they decided to take me with. I learned their names were Mariko and Hiroshi Ikari. Hiroshi spoke English and started teaching me Japanese right away. They treated me like their son. When I turned nine, Hiroshi told me he'd teach me the art of Kendo. It's a form of martial art that uses a sword. This was a big deal to him and Mariko. Hiroshi's family for generations taught their sons and daughters this style of kendo. Mariko was diagnosed as being unable to have children. Obviously they took me into their hearts.

"For the next fourteen years I trained and practiced the Ikari style of kendo martial arts. Through the years I learned how to read and write kanji, katakana and hiragana. I'm also fluent in speaking Japanese. I studied at home. Hiroshi got some forged documents made and I was able to attend school. After I finished the equivalent of high school, I joined a band. I became the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Pulsar. We gained fame through the fact that a gaijin, or foreigner, was the lead singer. We toured the area a few times and put out two albums. We broke up last year. We still keep in touch. In fact, we got together last month. Which brings me to the final part of my story." David paused and took a sip of water.

"What happened to Mom, David?" Pizzazz asked with an unusual amount of compassion in her voice. "Do you know where she is or what happened to her." She unconsciously took David's hand in hers and stared at him.

"No, I don't. That's one of the reasons why I've come back." He said sadly. "About a month ago Hiroshi passed away. He had a heart attack and passed in his sleep. Mariko and I were devastated. After his funeral, she said I should go back to the States and look for my family. You and Father were easy to find, Phyllis. So I figured I'd see you first and ask if I could stay here until I get on my feet. I just want to get to know you and Dad again. I also want to search for Mom. I still think of Mariko and Hiroshi as my adoptive parents. They saved my life by getting me off the streets of Tokyo. I'll have to ask Father to stay. I don't expect you to make this decision."

There was a long moment of silence between the five young adults. "Ummm, can we see a demonstration of your kendo skills?" Stormer finally asked. "I've always found martial arts interesting."

David's face brightened a bit. "Sure! But let's do it out back. And I'll need a whole watermelon. I don't want to make a mess in here," he said smiling. David unzipped his bags and pulled out what looked like two long poles. One was longer than the other by a foot.

"Why is one shorter than the other?" Jetta asked.

"It's a daisho set. The short one is called a wakizashi and the longer one is called a katana. The concept behind the daisho technique is pretty simple. The wakizashi is used to parry blows and the katana is used to strike and thrust. It may sound easy, but it's tough to master," he told the Misfits as they walked to the backyard. Roxy set the watermelon down. "Thank you, Roxy."

David cut off part of an end off so it could stand upright. He took two steps back and picked up the katana. "Now watch," he said calmly. David took his stance swung his sword no more than four times. He moved so fast, the Misfits didn't know if he hit the melon.

"Did you hit it? I don't get it. I know I saw you move, but I didn't see you hit the watermelon," Pizzazz said confused. David sheathed his katana while wiping it off in the process.

"I knew he was a bloody phony," Jetta smugly stated to everyone. She moved to pick up the wakizashi David had placed by her.

"Jetta, please don't touch my swords. They're razor sharp and I don't want you to hurt yourself," David said as he placed eight plates around the melon.

David had finished setting plates around the watermelon. He just looked at the four women and smirked. He then tapped the melon so it fell apart into eight pieces. "Anyone want a slice?" he said and smiled. The Misfits just sat there stunned and amazed by what they had just seen.

* * *

Later that night, Harvey Gabor pulled up the driveway and went into his home. "Phyllis! I'm home!" he yelled.

Pizzazz came running down the hall. "Daddy, there's someone I want you to meet. He's someone special."

"Not another loser rocker boyfriend," Harvey grumbled. "Ok, let's meet this guy and get it over with."

David came walking down the hall. It was a nice even pace. He wasn't in a hurry. "Hello, I'm David Ikari. I've been waiting for you to come home. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Harvey looked at the young man before. _He looks like…. No, it can't be. Can it?_ he thought to himself. "Yes, please come into my study. We can talk there."

David walked up to Harvey. "Oh before I forget. I bring you a gift from Japan. Sake. Rice wine. It's customary to bring a gift to the people you visit."

Harvey took the bottle of sake and looked it over. "Yes, thank you," he smiled at David. "Now, let's talk, shall we?"

They both walked into the study. Pizzazz headed back to the TV room to think about the day's events.

* * *

It had been about three hours since her father had gotten home. He was still in the study talking with David. Pizzazz flopped on her bed, throwing pillows everywhere. She had decided not to go out with the Misfits tonight. She wanted to think. _Ceiling needs to be painted_, she mused to herself.

There was knock at her room door. "Enter," she mumbled.

The door opened a little, it was David. "Hi, can I come in?" he asked in that polite manner of his.

"Yeah. So what happened?" Pizzazz asked, her mood brightening a bit.

"Father said it would be fine if I stayed here for awhile. He's very happy I'm home," David told her. "I'm going to need to clean out my old room though. A lot of your stuff is in there."

Pizzazz noticed David fiddling with some sort of box. "So what are you playing with there?"

"Oh, this," he handed the box to her. "It's a gift for you. I brought it from Japan and forgot to give it to you earlier. It's a music box. I really didn't know what to get you." He gave her a half-smile. She opened the box and started to play a little song. Moved by the gift, she started to choke back tears. "Well, I need sleep. A fifteen hour flight takes it out of you." He gave Pizzazz the kind of hug she had long forgotten. "Good night, my Sister. See you in the morning. Pleasant dreams."

After he had left, Pizzazz just sat there staring at the picture inside the box cover. It was the photo he had taken with him. Pizzazz felt herself cry involuntarily. "david is finally home." She sobbed quietly. For the first time in a long time Pizzazz smiled and felt a little at peace.

_The End_


	2. Family & Friends Part 1

Family & Friends: Part 1

New Friends, New Enemies

By Nick Maro

It had been a month since David Ikari, known also as David Gabor to his family and close friends, had arrived in America. He walked down the stairs of the elegant Gabor mansion to the foyer. "Phyl - I mean – Pizzazz!" David yelled, correcting himself mid-sentence. "I have something I want to tell you."

Phyllis Gabor, known to the world at large as Pizzazz, leader of the rock band the Misfits, held up her hand as she yelled into the phone. "…and what are you going to do about our sales, Eric! Your little plan didn't work!" The phone beeped on her end of the line. "Eric, hang on. I have another call." Pizzazz switched phone lines and answered sickenly sweet. "Helloooo. Gabor Residence, how can I help youuu? Yes, he's standing right here. One moment, please." Pizzazz switched back. "Eric, I'm coming down to your office. And you better not be there, when I get there!" Pizzazz switched back to the other call. "David can speak to you now."

Pizzazz handed the phone over to David. He covered the phone and spoke softly to his twin, "Don't leave yet, I have something I want to tell you."

"Ok, but it better not be theres a third twin making us triplets," she joked.

David smiled. "No. Nothing like that." He put the phone to his ear and answered in a business like voice. "David Ikari, how can I help you."

"Hello, Mr. Ikari. I'm calling for New World Pictures, Mr. Sands' office. It's about the position you applied for, the stunt coordinator position. Our head stuntman saw that you had applied. He highly recommended you. Can you come down to the studio today around eleven this morning?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Eleven am it is, ma'am. Where should I meet Mr. Sands?"

"Mr. Sands will meet you and our head stuntman at studio seventeen. Have a nice day," the receptionist vied for being overly polite with David.

"Thank you," he said, "and thank you for calling. Have a good day yourself." David switched the phone off. He walked out the front door to where Pizzazz was waiting. The other Misfits stood waiting with her. They had arrived while he was on the phone. "Pizzazz, Misfits, I have two things to announce now. I just got off of the phone with Howard Sands office. I'm the new stunt coordinator for their new film."

"And what movie would this be?" Roxy asked.

"I can't say because I don't know," David gave a slight shrug, "The other news is that I've decided to move out. I'm not used to living in a house like this. I also feel in the way sometimes and out of place. Pizzazz, I know you love having me back. But I want to ease my way back into yours and Father's lives. Fifteen years is a long time to just come back and expect open arms. So, I've been apartment hunting. I have money left over from coming back to the States. Plus, this job I'm getting will help pay for rent, food and utilities." He smiled after he finished.

"Y-y-you could stay with me if you want," Stormer squeaked. "My place isn't that big, but it's big enough for two people to live in quite comfortably. Besides, I've thinking about getting a roommate." She went back to looking at her feet after Jetta and Pizzazz gave her silencing look.

"Oh, you just have a crush on him," Jetta teased.

"I do not!" Stormer blushed, "I didn't ask any of you because I knew you'd say no. What do you say, David?"

David shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his sister. He couldn't get a reading from her face. "I guess so. I mean, I'll pay you rent and everything."

"T-t-that's not really necessary," Stormer stammered. "The house is paid for and all."

"Ok, enough already! All this sweetness is giving me a toothache. Davey, need a ride to the studio? It's on the way." Pizzazz pulled the keys for the Misfits' van out of her pocket and looked at him impatiently.

"Sure. Beats walking," he joked. "Just let me grab some paperwork and I'll be ready." David slipped back inside the mansion and ran up to his room to gather the papers on his desk.

"Just hurry up! Otherwise you will be walking!" Roxy joked after him. She looked at both Pizzazz and Jetta who now looked annoyed at her. "What?!"

* * *

David hopped out of the van after it stopped. "Thanks, Sis. Stop by the set. I'll leave your name at the gate." He shut the van door and waved them off. He walked up the to the gate booth steadily.

The guard didn't look up from his paper. "Can I help ya?" he asked gruffly.

"David Ikari to see Howard Sands."

The guard looked at a sheet of names and marked it. "Here's your pass. No cameras or recording devices of any kind. If you lose your pass, go to the front office and pay five dollars for a replacement," the guard said with boredom of routine in his voice.

"Thank you." David entered the New World Pictures lot. _Now where is studio seventeen_, he wondered to himself. Up ahead he spotted a studio page. "Excuse me," David yelled. "Where is studio seventeen?"

The page looked up from his chart. "Take a right here." He pointed. "Then a left. Second studio building on the left." The page quickly went back to his chart and vanished into the crowded studio lot.

David followed the directions and found himself totally lost. _Shimatta! Where am I?!_ David swore to himself. He looked at his watch, it was five minutes to eleven. Sighing in exhaustion, he looked up at the studio numbers again. They mocked him. He looked on the right side of the row. Sixteen, eighteen. He looked at the left. Twenty-one, twenty-two. "Where the devil is studio seventeen?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I'm heading there. If you want you can follow me," a young woman's voice came from behind him. He turned around and before him stood a young redhead. She was a few inches shorter than him and had a beautiful smile.

"It would be very much so appreciated." David smiled. "David Ikari." He held out his hand and returned her smile.

"Kimber Benton. Nice to meet you, David." She gave him a friendly handshake. They started walking down the aisle to the back row. "This studio building is one of the bigger ones. For some odd reason it's been moved back here. It was very confusing for me and the Holograms at first too," she told him making small talk. "So are you an actor, too?" She looked at him while they walked.

David glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, I'm the new stunt coordinator for the movie Starbright Two. Mr. Sands' office called this morning and gave me the job." When David looked up at the building before him, they had arrived on time at studio seventeen.

"By the way, do I know you from someplace?" Kimber asked. "I could swear I've seen you before." She studied his face a bit closer, her eyes squinting in the sun.

David gave her a half smile. "I hear that a lot. I just have one of those faces." He gave her a friendly wink and chuckled.

Howard Sands noticed that Kimber had returned. "Kimber! Over here." He waved her over quickly. "And bring your friend with."

"Ok, Howard," she yelled back. "Time to meet the boss." She gave David her own wink and smile. "Howard, I want you to meet –"

"David Ikari?!" A shocked voice came from a man in a helmet standing next to Howard Sands. He was wearing a padded motorcycle stunt suit.

David took a step back, confused. "Huh?!"

"Oh the helmet, right." The mystery man took the helmet off and standing before David was a sandy blonde young man he hadn't seen in a few years. "David! It's me! Jeff! Jeff Wright! Don't tell me you've forgotten your old buddy from Osaka!"

David's smile grew huge. "Jeff! Oh my God! I haven't seen you since that movie you did where you almost wiped out half the stunt crew! So now you're a stuntman here? You always said that American movie stunts couldn't compare to the Asian market."

"Hey, that was years ago. I'm the top stuntman here. I can make the stunts look good," Jeff fired back. Howard shot Jeff a look. "Sorry Howard. Excitement of the moment."

"Now if we're done reminiscing, I believe I have yet to introduce myself. Howard Sands, owner of the studio. You come highly recommended by Jeff here." Howard shook David's hand firmly.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Howard," David said. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting Kimber here. But I haven't had the honor of meeting the rest." He smiled at the four remaining women behind Howard and Jeff. They were each studying scripts and going over lines.

"Howard if you don't mind I'll handle this."

"Go ahead, Kimber. I need to go over these final notes with Jeff," Howard said without a hint of business. He brought up a clipboard that he was holding under his arm. Howard lowered his voice a bit and pointed at spots on the sheet before them. Jeff nodded as Howard spoke.

Kimber led David over to the four young women. She cleared her voice to get their attention. She introduced David to them from left to right. "David, this is Aja, Shana, Jem and Raya. I'm sorry that my sister Jerrica couldn't be here. She has business at Starlight Music."

David shook each of their hands. "Pleased to meet all of you. I'm the new stunt coordinator. My job is that you don't get hurt." He smiled and waited for Howard to finish.

"David, when you leave tonight, I'll give your paperwork to fill out. I want you to just get to know the studio and the people here today," Howard said in a friendly tone. "Jem, you and the Holograms will be needed on the set at one. Jeff, I need you there at twelve-thirty this afternoon. So, I'll see everyone later." Howard smiled and walked with a sense of purpose to another part of the studio.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected," David said flatly. He pulled the papers he brought with out of his jacket pocket. "I guess I brought these for nothing." He let out a sigh and put them back then looked around. "I better get used to this maze of a studio."

"Need a guide?" Kimber asked. "I'm going to be heading to the trailers anyway. That covers most everything you need to know."

"Hey David," Jeff called from behind. "What about me, man! I haven't seen you in three years and you take off already? I mean what's a sidekick for?" Jeff started doing rapid side kicks without looking at his leg. He's hopped around and didn't pay attention to where his foot was going. Everyone began laughing at Jeff's hijinx; no one saw the foot heading for Kimber's face.

David was quick to react, he grabbed Jeff's foot mere seconds from hitting Kimber in the face. "Jeff, I see you're still careless," David chided his old friend. He twisted Jeff's leg and foot so that Jeff landed flat on his back. "I'm sure though, that Kimber could pull off a footprint on her face and still look beautiful." David winked at her again; he then put out his hand to help Jeff up. "Lesson learned, Grasshopper?"

"Yeah, don't show off in front of an ex-girlfriend," Jeff joked. Then got serious. "David, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure. Kimber, could you hold on a minute?"

"Okay, David."

"Dude, Kimber is dating someone. So cool it with the flirting. The guy is one of the co-stars. Sean Harrison. So just don't do it so much." David only heard Jeff speak this seriously on a few occasions, so he knew to listen to his friend.

"Yeah, I was getting the 'look' from the Holograms. I didn't come back to cause break- ups. I came back to rediscover my family," David said quietly. "All I'm looking for is a friend. Anyway, I can't keep her waiting. See you later, ok, buddy?"

"You got it. See you on the set. It's gonna be great working with you!" Jeff yelled as he took off to the commissary.

Kimber walked up to David. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go." David walked side by side with the young redhead. He couldn't help but notice that the Holograms were still giving him a cautious glare.

* * *

"…it was just so outrageous!" Kimber exclaimed.

Kimber and David walked up to the trailer. It looked like every other trailer in the area. The same dull tan look and cookie cutter design.

"So, now I get to meet to the infamous Sean Harrison I've been hearing so much about?" David asked, feeling just a hint of jealousy.

Kimber giggled. "Yep, here's his trailer. I'll get him." She smiled at David and walked in into the trailer.

David heard Kimber shriek inside the trailer and then came running out in tears. She ran past David at a full tilt run. A man came out of the trailer hiking his pants back on and no shirt. "Kimber! Come back! I can explain!" He yelled after. David could see some young blonde woman behind him. David gave Sean a long hard look then took off after Kimber.

He finally caught up with Kimber. She was leaning up against a trailer sobbing. "Kimber, listen, I don't know what happened in there. If you need anything, feel free to ask." David was trying his best to soothe her. He looked at his watch it was a quarter to one. "Kimber, lets go," he said taking her hand leading her towards the studios. "It's about time to get back. But we can walk slowly and talk about what happened."

Kimber looked up at him and saw him give a smile that seemed to calm her. "You're an odd man, David Ikari. Did you know that?" She smiled inspite of the pain and hurt she felt. "Walking slow would be good." Kimber grabbed David's arm like a long lost friend and started talking.

* * *

David and Kimber finally arrived on the set at two twenty-three. Kimber really didn't care if she got into trouble. David spoke first as Howard and Jem came running up. "Sorry about bringing Kimber back so late. We were having so much fun, we lost track of time." He flashed his disarming smile. He then noticed there was a blonde man with two blonde women there.

"Oh look," the blonde man said in a very smug and arrogant voice, "Kimber brings a new pet!"

"Riot," Kimber growled under her breath, "Shut up, right now. I'm in no mood more for you or your little, she paused and glared at the women, "friends!"

The one called Riot was a big muscular man. He had long blonde hair and what some would call a chiseled face. "Careful, friend," Riot said to David, "I hear she has claws and is known to scratch when excited!" He laughed deep and loud. The two blonde women standing next to him laughed also.

"David," said a woman's voice from behind, "please ignore Riot. He's just teasing. Allow me to introduce The Stingers. They are Riot, Minx and Rapture. They are also in this film."

Kimber glared at Riot and stormed off. Riot smirked to himself and announced loudly, "Let it be known, that I, Riot, claim Kimber Benton as my bride!" He then laughed louder and more arrogantly.

Kimber immediately began to move to toward Riot. David held her back. He walked up to Riot gave him a quick punch to the solar plexus. Riot doubled over gasping for air. Then kneed Riot in his nose, breaking it. "Baka!" David yelled then whispered, "fool! She just found her boyfriend in bed with another woman, you insensitive bastard!" David coming to realize what he had done turned and looked around. Everyone was looking at him in shock, especially Kimber. He did the only thing that he could think to do. He ran in fear of what the others would think of him.

"David! Please come back!" Kimber ran after him.

David turned to see Kimber chasing after him, but he didn't see the car coming at him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "FAMILY SECRETS"!

PART 2 OF FAMILY & FRIENDS


	3. Family & Friends Part 2

Friends & Family Part 2

Family Secrets

By Nick Maro

* * *

David Ikari ran away from what he felt was one the biggest mistakes of his life. He felt he had blown his chances at his new job and with new friends. He broke a man's nose in front of people who liked him. But most of all, it was in front of a woman who he liked. And he did it in her name. "David!" A cry came from behind him. "Look out for the car!" David turned and looked. There was a car no more that seven feet away from hitting him. There was no time to move out of the way for either of them.

Reflexes kicked in. David jumped and put his foot on the front bumper. Using his momentum to catapult himself onto the hood. He then 'ran' in place as the car sped under him. Hanging within David's reach was a rope. He grabbed it not worrying about rope burn and swung off the car's roof. Surveying the area quickly, he found a soft place to land. About eight feet away was a box filled with stuffed animals. _Hope none of them have plastic parts._ He thought as he changed his direction by shifting his weight, and landed safely in the box. The box exploded sending stuffed animals everywhere.

Kimber Benton came running up to where David had just landed. "David, are you alright?" She looked very concerned. But more so than the others gathering around him.

"I'm ok," he said trying to catch his breath. "Just knocked the wind out of myself. I guess we're even now. I saved you from a foot to the face and you saved me from going home with a grill in the face." He joked.

Kimber giggled. "I guess so." She helped him out of the box as everyone arrived.

"Jeff was right! You're amazing, David! That was some quick thinking there. I'm glad Jeff saw your resume. Welcome aboard, David!" Howard Sands exclaimed as he finished his jog from the set.

"You mean, I'm not fired for doing what I did?" David asked concerned.

"Heavens no! The big jerk had it coming. And don't worry about a lawsuit, the studio will protect you." Howard reassured David. He then turned to the crowd. "Ok people, the excitement is over. And let's call it a day for Starbright Two. Let's move it people!"

"Well, looks like its home for me. Bruised pride and all." David tried to joke while holding his side where he was slightly numb.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Kimber ran up to Jem and the other Holograms.

"Alright, I'll be here among the stuffed animals." David smiled as he watched her. There was something special about this woman he thought to himself.

Kimber returned after a brief discussion with the pink haired singer. "You, my hero, is having a night on the town. My treat. What do ya say?"

"'My hero?'" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "I thought we were even."

"You saved me from marriage to Riot," she laughed. "Let's go." She took his hand and led him to her car. David got in and smiled at Kimber. She smiled back as she started up the engine and drove off.

* * *

"Kimber, I just want to thank you for dinner. It's been a long time since I had this much fun." David grinned while watching Kimber drive. He meant what he had said. "But I need to get home so I can pack."

"You're leaving already?!" Kimber cried out. "But you just got here and your job at New Wor—"

"No, I'm moving in with another friend is all," David said cutting her off. "Where I'm at now, I don't feel too comfortable. I just want to put some distance between them and myself. Ease my way back so to speak."

"Oh," Kimber said quietly. "Sorry I overreacted. Boy, do I feel dumb now." Kimber started turning red.

"Nah, it's ok. Honest mistake. Say, do you want to help me move? It's not much, but I could use the help." David was trying to ease her embarrassment a bit. He also wanted to see her again outside of the studio.

There was a long moment of silence. Kimber sat there chewing on her lower lip, thinking. David played with the bottom of his over-shirt. "Ummm, where are you staying any way. You never told me," Kimber asked breaking the silence. She left his question unanswered hanging in the air.

"Do you know where the Gabor Estate is? That's where I'm staying."

"Gabor?! As in Harvey Gabor? Father of Phyllis Gabor? Phyllis Gabor who is Pizzazz?!" Kimber yelled surprised. "No wonder why you want out that madhouse," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's not as bad as you might think. The Gabors are old friends of my family. They offered to let me stay there until I could find a place to live. Now that I have, I'm moving in with her." He explained calmly not taking any offense to Kimber's comments.

"Her who?" Kimber asked suspiciously and her voice had a hint of jealousy behind it. _Knock it off, Kim. You just met this guy. As far as you know, he could be engaged or in a long term relationship._ She shook herself out of her own thoughts then smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Kimber glanced down to make sure she was going the speed limit.

"It's no big secret. I'm moving in with my friend Mary Phillips. You know her as Stormer. She offered to let me stay at her place for free. Can't beat free." David laughed softly at his own joke. "And before you ask, I think of Stormer as a good friend nothing else." He added quickly. He turned and saw her smiling at him. "What's with the grin?"

"Nothing. Just like watching you," she said sweetly. She put her hand on his knee as a friendly gesture. "We've just met but I already trust you."

David felt himself blush at her touch and words. He then felt the car shift to the side. "Better watch the road and not me." He gave her a wink. She went back to watching the road. "Ah damn! I forgot to get the papers that Howard wanted me to sign."

"Don't worry about them. I'll pick them up for you and drop them off at Stormer's place. I'll help you unpack if you really want me to." She finally answered his question from before. "I really don't want to be too near Pizzazz. I don't like her."

"Unpacking is fine. As long as you let me cook you dinner. I'm an uncertified Japanese chef, you know." David gave her a half-smile to let her know he was serious. "My adoptive mother in Japan taught me."

"That'd be great. I don't think tomorrow's shoot is going to run long. So, I'll try to be over around six or seven," Kimber said as she pulled in front of the gates of the Gabor Estate. "And David, I've had a wonderful time tonight. Thanks for being there." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You're quite welcome. Thanks for everything." David got out of the car. "See you tomorrow."

"You bet!" Kimber sped off and honked her horn after she turned around. David waved then went through the gates and walked up the driveway to the mansion. He smiled to himself and looked back to see Kimber's taillights vanishing into the night.

* * *

Jetta moved a box and a paper clipping fell to the floor. _Wot's this._ She thought to herself. She picked it up and read the headline, which read:

**Man Kills Wife, Then Kills Self** ** 8 Year Old Daughter Witnesses All**

"Hey guys! Getta load of this!" Jetta shouted, waving the clipping in the air. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. "Some bloke went crackers, blew off his old lady's head with a twelve gauge. Then turned turn gun on himself and repainted the walls with his brains. And to top it all off, their eight year old daughter sees this all. I'll bet she's a basket case by now."

Roxy walked up to Jetta, snatched the clipping from her hand. "I always knew you were an insensitive, uncaring no good bitch!" Roxy said between sobs, tears in her eyes. She then punched Jetta as hard as she could and went into Stormer's room.

Stormer, Pizzazz and David were all stunned at the spectacle they had just witnessed. "What was that all about," a very puzzled Pizzazz asked.

"I don't know, but I'll go check on her," David said quietly. On the way to the room he walked past a dazed Jetta on the floor. He stopped and turned toward her. "baka." Was all he could say. He then turned and looked at Pizzazz. "Just who planted that clipping in my box, Pizzazz?" She just shrugged. "Maybe you two should go. I've had enough of your help today." David turned on his heel and walked to Stormer's bedroom door.

"David, hang on a second," Stormer called after him. "I'll join you."

David stopped before opening the door, "Mary," he said quietly, "just wait here for a minute. She might not want you to see her like this."

Stormer thought for a moment then nodded, "Okay."

David slowly opened the door and looked in. Roxy was on the bed hiding her face in the pillows. "Roxy," he said gently as he poked his head in through the door, "may I come in?"

"don' care," was all he heard from the pillow. David put his hand up to signal Stormer to stay where she was. She nodded and did as David asked. He closed the door so it was open enough for Stormer to see in and hear what was going on.

David sat on the edge of bed and turned so he faced her back. "Roxy," he said compassionately, "what was that all about? You scared the hell out of Stormer, Pizzazz and me."

Roxy turned over her face was wet and puffy from crying. Tears streamed down her face streaking her make up. She was still choking back the sobs when she spoke. "That little girl was me." She told David quietly. Stormer gave a silent gasp from where she was standing. "How dare that bitch say those things and make fun of what happened."

David edged closer to her. "I kinda figured it was you from your reaction. Would you mind telling me what happened?" He kept his voice steady and gentle.

"Why do you care? You just met me a month ago. So why the hell should you give a damn?" Roxy said getting angry.

"So I can understand you better. Maybe help you. I help those whom I consider friends, Roxy."

Roxy sighed. "Fine. If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you." She sat up and moved closer to David, staring at the floor the whole time. She was still sobbing a bit, but was holding it back enough to tell her tale. Roxy hooked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The apartment my family lived in wasn't much. More of a hole in the wall than an apartment. We were a very poor family living in one of the worst parts of Philadelphia. My father had gotten laid off from the steel plant a few years earlier. Finding work was tough. He took his aggressions out on my mother and hid in the bottle. It wasn't uncommon to find him on the doorstep in the morning passed out and hung-over, smelling like a brewery and cheap perfume. My mother was a saint." David could see the corners of her mouth go into a smile. Roxy sniffed back some more tears. "My mother put up with my bastard of a father and that made her a saint in my book. She always made him dinner and looked past his drinking and whoring around. Hell, even when he beat her she'd say 'Oh that's just your father's way. It's nothing to worry about.' Bullshit. Even when I was that young I hated him for what he did to her."

David put his arm around Roxy's shoulders. She continued, "I was in what we considered the family room watching television. I heard my dad yelling at my mom about some shit. I don't know why but I got up and went into the kitchen where they were. I walked in right when my father pulled the trigger. My beautiful mother's body slumped to the floor. My father then put the rife in his mouth and killed himself. To this day I have no idea what happened after that. It's a complete blank. What I do remember is that the cops had shown up and were asking if I was ok. That's a laugh. I'd just witnessed my father killing my mother and himself.

"I was brought down to the police station. I was going to be put into foster care, but my Aunt and Uncle came down to take care of me. They were named my guardians in my father's will. Life with them was worse than seeing what my father did. My Uncle abused me every chance he got. My Aunt was an alcoholic. But when it came for social services to come by we were the perfect family. I wore long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises on my arms and pants or a long dress for the ones on my legs. He never hit me in the face, nor did he ever break any bones. I didn't know how to tell someone. I wasn't in school because my Aunt and Uncle said they wanted me to be home tutored. My Aunt was a tutor. The bitch," Roxy said through the tears of pain and anger at the memories.

David cleared his throat, "Why did they keep you if they hated you so much?"

"Because they were getting money from the state to care for me. Some clause in the will that said they got so much a month out of my father's social security. I never saw a dime," she spat out through clenched teeth.

"So what happened next?" David asked not knowing truly what to say. He looked up and saw Stormer still by the door looking in. Roxy was too wrapped in telling her story that he motioned her in. Stormer came in and stood by her dresser that was opposite from where they were sitting. Stormer looked like she was crying a bit too.

"The abuse and everything continued until I was fourteen. I couldn't leave the house so I had no real friends. But one night my Uncle came home drunk. He stumbled into my room waking me up. He was pulling his pants down. I told him to get out of my room. He called me a little tease and he intended to do something about it. He fell on top of me and fumbled to get my nightshirt up. I fought against him. He was too big and too strong. I looked to my night stand and grabbed my lamp. I hit him as hard as I could on the head with the lamp. I saw blood and he slumped on me out cold. I got out from under him. I knew now was my chance. I put my clothes on and quickly packed a bag full of clothes. I was heading to the back door when I thought about money. I went back to my room and peeked in. He was still out cold. I took his wallet and took whatever money was in there. I checked my Aunt's purse and took the cash in there. I knew about their secret hiding place for their valuables and took all of the money. All together I got around seven hundred dollars. Before I slipped out the back door I put all of the eggs in the fridge, in the microwave. I set it for over an hour, but I knew I wouldn't more than ten to fifteen minutes before they all blew up. I ran in no particular direction. The best I could call it is 'away'.

"I survived on the streets using what little streetwise sense I had at the time. I used the knowledge of what I had seen on TV. Cop shows and crap like that. It helped for a few days. Then I made a friend. He called himself Link and was the leader of a 'gang' called the Red Aces. He brought me back to where they lived together. All of them were runaways. I fit in perfectly with them. There was one rule: No one stole from another member. We all had fake I.D.s and fake social security numbers. That was so we could get jobs. Since I couldn't read, I had one of the other Red Aces fill out the applications for me. I went through my string of fast food jobs until I couldn't take it anymore. Link had taught me how to play the guitar and I was damn good when I finally left Philadelphia for California. I took the five thousand dollars I had saved up, packed my stuff and came to the City of Lost Angels. It was also the home of more crappy jobs." Roxy by now had stopped crying and was smiling a bit. She also sounded a bit relieved to get this out.

"I was in some loser band playing in a loser club. I went up to the bar to get a glass of water when Pizzazz approached me. Stormer was with her. Pizzazz said that I had what it took to be in her band. I summed her up and offered her to prove it. The three of us got on stage. I didn't know what to expect. What did happen blew me away. The crowd who was booing us before was now cheering. That's when I knew the Misfits were born." Roxy had a huge smile on her face. She looked up at David and gave him an out of character hug. "Thanks, David. Thanks for listening."

Stormer walked over to Roxy and David, she put her arms around the both of them. "Roxy, I never knew," she said quietly. "But now I understand where you come from."

"Stormer?! How much did you hear?" Roxy asked surprised. It looked as if she was about to become angry. Then face softened and she said quietly, "c'mere." She gave Stormer a hug. "Okay, enough of this sentimental shit. We still have moving in to do! So let's move it!" Roxy was back to her old self.

David and Stormer followed Roxy into the living room to find that Jetta and Pizzazz were gone. He was relieved that his sister had listened to him. Stormer found a note saying that they were tired of waiting and went back to Pizzazz's place. It also said to meet them there when everyone was done moving David's stuff in.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to finish up here by myself. There isn't much left to do," David smiled. "I'm also having a dinner date of sorts coming by." He tried to not to look too suspicious.

"Oh, okay, see you later tonight then," Stormer picked up her car keys and gave him a smirk.

Roxy gave David another quick hug. "See ya tomorrow. You did help too." She smiled and left with Stormer out the door.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed the dinner, Kimber," David asked. "I tried the best I could to make chicken yakitori without the liver. Personally, I didn't mind."

"It was great! Just for the record, I hate liver. So no big loss." Kimber smiled at him as he sat down across from her at small dinner table "I'm just sorry that I couldn't help you move in. The shoot ran longer than it should have. I'm starting to think this movie is doomed."

"Don't think like that. Otherwise I won't have a job." David joked. He picked up the cups and bottle of sake he had placed on the table. He put a cup in front of Kimber and one in front of himself. He poured some sake for each of them, then raised his glass. Kimber followed, "Kampai!" he said clinking her glass.

"Kampai!" Kimber mimed. They both took a sip and relaxed.

"Kimber, I do have something I want to say," he said slowly. "I just hope you don't hold it against me."

"First tell me what the devil 'kampai' means."

"Oh that, it's something you say for a toast. That's all. Japanese tradition."

Kimber thought about it. "Makes sense. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

David leaned forward and lowered his voice a bit. "Kimber, as you know I'm friends with the Misfits. But I have a closer relation with one of them." He paused and looked at Kimber. He stood and continued. "My true name is David Gabor. Phyllis Gabor is my sister. My twin sister."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "GHOSTS OF THE PAST"

PART 3 OF FAMILY & FRIENDS


	4. Family & Friends Part 3

Family & Friends Part 3

Ghosts of the Past

By Nick Maro

* * *

Riot paced in the office of Eric Raymond, the Vice President of Stingers Sound. He popped two tablets of painkillers and took a drink of water. He looked at his watch. _What is taking him so long?_ he thought, his patience at an end. Riot looked at the two women sitting on the couch. "Raymond better have a good plan. I could've sued that little shit for what he did to me. But Raymond told me he had a better idea."

"Riot," the woman known as Minx purred, "I'm sure Eric has a deliciously delightful plan. After all, what young David Ikari did to your beautiful face, it should be equally as devastating."

"Minx," came the voice of Eric Raymond as he entered the room, "you have no idea how right you are. And devastating it will be." Eric spoke towards the half closed door, "You may come in now." A shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

Riot smiled wide despite the pain of a broken nose. He felt the bandages stretch. "Eric, it's perfect!"

Eric spoke to the group before him. "Here's what we're going to do…."

* * *

"My real name is David Gabor. Phyllis Gabor is my sister. My twin sister," David said to the red haired woman sitting before him.

Kimber Benton, keyboardist for the rock group Jem and the Holograms, sat there a little shocked. "David," she said looking at the floor then up at him, "I don't care who your sister is. I like you. You're my friend," she said smiling warmly at him.

David sat back down. "I know that the Misfits and your group don't get along. I'm happy that the grudges don't carry over to me. I just felt that you should know, but let me tell the others please."

Kimber started chuckling to herself. David looked at her confused, "What's so funny?"

"I just realized," she said laughing. "You have an evil twin sister!"

David just looked at Kimber and smiled. He started laughing slowly. "She's not _that_ evil," he said with his laughter building.

"What's so funny?" A woman's voice came from behind them.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Stormer," David said looking at the woman standing in the doorway. "Didn't hear you come in. Kimber and I were just talking about Pizzazz."

"Hi Stormer! Pizzazz is David's evil twin sister," Kimber said laughing.

Stormer laughed. "Geez, Kimber, how did you come to that conclusion? I mean, you're a Hologram after all," she joked with her friend.

"Because a Hologram is more clever than a Misfit," Kimber jokingly shot back. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit," she muttered under her breath. "I didn't know it was getting so late. I have to be up for the movie tomorrow."

"That's okay, Kimber. I have to be on the set tomorrow too. Here, I'll walk you to your car." David got up and helped Kimber out of her chair.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kimber. I have a feeling you'll be stopping by more often now." Stormer winked and looked David's way.

"Yeah, now that I know where you live, Stormer. It's a beautiful home," Kimber said giving Stormer a hug good-bye. "Take care, okay?"

"You too, Kimber. Stop by anytime." Stormer smiled warmly.

David opened the front door for Kimber and they both headed out. Kimber stopped by the driver's side door and unlocked it. She turned back around and looked at David. "Thank you for dinner tonight. Your mother taught you very well. And don't worry about the whole liver thing. Maybe you could cook for Starlight House one night. Something simple."

"That would be wonderful. How about Sunday? I'll check the shooting sheets to make sure though."

"Sunday would be nice. I'll check with Jerrica, my sister, to see what she thinks. If anything it can be dinner for two again."

"Okay, it's a date then." Kimber hugged David before getting into the car. She turned her head to look at David. She leaned in to kiss him, then stopped and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's too soon, David. I got lost in the moment," she said to him regretfully.

"No need to apologize. I understand," he said sweetly.

They broke the embrace and Kimber got into the car. Before she got all the way in, Kimber squeezed David's hand affectionately. "See you tomorrow on the set," she said.

This time David squeezed back. "I'm looking forward to it," he smiled. "Drive safely."

"Thanks. Good-night," Kimber said before shutting the car door. She backed out of the driveway, honked the horn and waved to David. He waved back before heading back into his new home.

"Mary?" he asked entering the house.

"In my room changing," Stormer called. David waited and Mary came out in her bed clothes. "So Kimber was your dinner date, huh?"

"Yeah," David smirked. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said going into the kitchen. "Did you order carry out?"

"Nope, I made it. Try some."

"What is it?" Stormer asked looking at the dinner before her.

"Chicken Yakitori sans liver."

Stormer made a face when he mentioned liver. "Blech. Liver."

"Yeah, Kimber said almost the same thing. I don't like it myself, so I don't use it. Anyway," David said trying not to yawn, "I'm tired. Heading to bed."

Stormer took a bite of the chicken. "This is great! Alright! I have a personal chef," she joked with him. "Night, David. Sleep well."

"Thanks," he said while yawning, "you too."

* * *

"…then you roll out of the way, got it?" David asked one of the stuntmen.

"Yep, I do, Sir," the young stuntman said.

"Ryan, my name is David. I don't respond to 'Sir' or 'Mr. Ikari'," David corrected him.

"Ok, David. I'll go tell Anthony we're ready to shoot." He ran off in search for Anthony Julian, the director of Starbright Two.

David went to make sure the charges for the next scene were set and ready. "David, wait up," a voice called from behind him. Jeff Wright, David's old friend and now top stuntman, came running up to David. "Are you sure about assigning Ryan to this? He's only done a few stunts and this is a big explosion we're setting up for. He's rather inexperienced."

"Jeff, relax. It's not as big as you'd think. The effects guys are to make it bigger with computers. Besides, you were doing worse in Japan, Splinters." David smirked at the nickname.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Jeff said under his breath.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were bending over when that wooden box exploded."

"It's still embarrassing. I think I still have splinters in my butt." Jeff and David laughed.

"I'll bring tweezers next time you tell me to kiss it. Now, I have to check these charges. And, uh, don't you have a car to crash or something?" Jeff took off while David checked the charges.

"David!" came the distinctive yell of Pizzazz behind him, "Why didn't you tell me you were working on little Miss Pinkhair's movie?!"

David slowly turned to see his sister walking his way. Jetta was with her, but not Roxy or Stormer. He noted that for later. "Hi Pizzazz, nice of you to visit," he tried to sound cheerful, "You both left before I could thank you for helping me move the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me, David?" she demanded.

"I really didn't think you'd be interested." He smiled warmly.

Jetta pushed her way in front of David, standing a mere few inches in his face. "That's where yer wrong, Yank! We want to know everythin' that Pinkhaired bimbo does."

"But why? Seriously, why are you so set against her?" he asked the British woman.

"Because she gets everythin' handed to her. We bust our asses off to succeed and she gets it all!" Jetta yelled at David.

"Jetta, all I've seen you do is hurt people," David never raised his voice. "Pizzazz, all I've seen you do is try to stop Jem from being successful. Never have I seen you put that effort towards the Misfits."

"How dare you say such a thing, David! You've never seen us in the studio or on tour," Pizzazz yelled at her brother. "I've put a lot of work into our music."

David walked up to Pizzazz, "I know you put a lot of work into your music. But imagine what you could if you put the effort of your vendetta against Jem into your music. I know you can succeed if you do that. But you can't past that. So she beat you in that stupid Battle of the Bands. It's the past. Get over it. You just work harder next time. It was Eric Raymond who kept telling you it was Jem's fault. And he's betrayed you for the Stingers. I know all about Misfits Music being turned into Stingers Sound. I know his type. To him, you're old news. Why do you think his 'foolproof plan' failed? Think about what I've just said. I said it to help because I give a damn."

Pizzazz stared at her brother letting his words sink in, "You don't know what you're talking about." Was all she said before she turned from him and started walking off the set.

"Bloody wanker," Jetta spat out and kicked the charge David just inspected. She followed Pizzazz.

"Pizzazz, wait!" David started to go after her.

"Dave! You ready down?" Anthony asked.

David looked as his sister walked past the gate. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said as he ran to where the detonators were.

Anthony looked at David. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding. Well, let's do this," David said trying to sound ok.

Anthony got on the speakers, "Ok, people, this one is for real. Three, two..."

David looked down at the charge he had just checked. The wire Jetta had just kicked was starting to spark. "Anthony," David yelled starting to run towards the charge, "cancel the countdown. Malfunction." Was all he explained and took off into full run toward the explosive device.

Aja was walking past where the damaged charge was. _I hope can make it in time_, he thought, "Aja! Run!" She started running to him. _Oh no! She misunderstood me!_

Jeff came driving by in a studio truck. David jumped on the running board and held on. "If this works, I'll never call you Splinters again," he yelled to Jeff.

"And if it doesn't," Jeff called back.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," David said.

Aja started running to where David had his left arm out, ready to grab her. David reached out and grabbed Aja barely by the shirt, pulling her toward him. She got the wind knocked out of her from the impact. She felt something give. _Must've been a rib_, she thought. Jeff gained speed as the charge exploded only seconds after she was saved. David and Aja braced themselves as the shockwave hit them. David wasn't fully prepared and was thrown from the speeding truck. He rolled a few feet and stopped. Debris fell and peppered David with tiny bits of concrete.

"David!" Kimber screamed as she ran up to him. "David, are you ok?"

"Don't touch him," Aja said wincing in pain as she knelt down. "We don't know what's wrong."

The emergency team that was on alert was there within moments checking him over. David's eyes opened. "Is Aja ok?" was all he asked. He tried sitting up, but the paramedic told him to take it easy.

"I'm ok, David," Aja said gratefully. "You just take it easy now."

"I feel fine. Scraped up, but fine," he said weakly. "But you're hurt. I can tell by your face. It's showing the pain." He turned to one of the paramedics. "Could you please look her over too?"

The paramedic who looked David over spoke to him. "You're alright. Just a few cuts and you'll be bruised up a bit. You're lucky you're a stuntman too."

Kimber hugged David tightly, "I'm glad you're alright. You scared the shit out of me."

"Thanks, Kimber, but loosen the death grip up a bit. You're on a bruise," he said weakly.

"sorry," she said quietly

Aja came over to David, she had a bandage around midsection. "I cracked a rib," she said helping him up. "Thank you, David. You saved me." She gave him a gentle hug as thanks, then went to Jeff and hugged him too.

"Ok, let's call it day," Anthony said. "Come back tomorrow and we'll take it from the top."

* * *

Later that evening a large crowd had gathered in front of Stingers Sound. News vans and cameramen were everywhere. The crowd was in a murmur. David, Kimber and Stormer made their way to the front of the crowd. There they found Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta. Roxy smiled and waved to them. Pizzazz turned to David. "I heard about what happened on the set today. I'm glad you're okay," she shouted above the crowd.

"Thanks," David yelled back. "Aja has a broken rib. But she's alright."

"Any idea what the cause was?" Pizzazz asked.

David glanced at Jetta and saw her look at the ground for second, _She feels guilty. That's a good sign,_ David thought. "Still investigating the cause. Faulty wiring is my theory. Guess I didn't check it good enough." David covered for Jetta and made her feel a little better.

Eric Raymond came out on the makeshift stage. Riot came out with a bandage across the bridge of his nose. His eyes still bruised from David breaking it. Minx and Rapture followed. Eric spoke into the microphones. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press," he began, "I've called this meeting to make announcement concerning Stingers Sound. I'll make it short and take questions afterwards. Now let me introduce the new manager of the Stingers. You may come out now, M'lady."

A beautiful woman who looked to be in her late forties or early fifties came out. She was very graceful and had graying blonde hair pulled back. Pizzazz gasped. David just said quietly under his breath, "it can't be!"

"I present," Riot's voice boomed, "Ms. Evelyn Gabor! Our new manager!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "FAMILY REVELATIONS"

PART 4 OF "FAMILY & FRIENDS"


	5. Family & Friends Part 4

Family & Friends Part 4

Family Revelations

By Nick Maro

* * *

"It just isn't possible." David didn't know where to look while sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Gabor Manor. "That woman is not our mother, Pizzazz. It may look like her, but it isn't her."

Pizzazz looked across the table at her twin brother and gave him an icy glare. "And just how do you know? Maybe she decided to come back like you did. Bet that little nugget of logic didn't cross your high and mighty mind."

"M-m-maybe you two should clam a little," said the blue haired woman sitting next to David. "I-I don't like to see you two fight is all." Stormer avoided the Pizzazz's glare.

"Shut up, Stormer. Let them fight it out." Jetta sat back and grinned at the possibility of a fight.

"Jetta, for the last time, mind your own fuckin' business!" Roxy yelled at Jetta. She still hadn't forgiven the raven haired sax player for the other day.

"All of you please let Pizzazz and I handle this." David calmly took a deep breath. "Pizzazz, I know because I have a gut feeling. Just as I knew you were my sister. It's just a feeling. I have a feeling Riot is behind this, too. He might be angry because I broke his nose. He seems the type to get revenge."

"Now you think its Riot who's behind this? Just how in the name of Hell did he know you were a Gabor?! Answer that one. I know Eric Raymond didn't tell him. Know why? Hmmm? Because none of us told him!" Pizzazz shouted at her brother. "Your gut feelings and theories have a lot of holes in them."

David took a deep breath. "Phyllis," he replied using his sister's real name, "if it is mother then why didn't she come up to us. We were standing right there in the front row. Surely she'd recognize her own children. Motherly instinct and all."

"There you go again! You and your damned instinct! I've just about had it, David Ikari or David Gabor or who the hell ever you're today. I've fuckin' had it," Pizzazz shrieked at her brother and sat back down.

There was a long moment of uneasy quiet. "She wasn't tall enough," Pizzazz said breaking the silence. She looked at David and the other Misfits. "Mom was about two inches taller. David, I'm sorry for yelling like that. You were right." Her smile faded quickly and turned to anger. "That fucking Eric Raymond! He set this whole thing up!" She got up and stormed out of the room. Everyone got up and followed.

"Pizzazz, come back here," David shouted to her.

"No, I'm going to see that pile of crap Raymond!"

David caught up to her before she made it to the door. "Just wait a minute, okay. Before you do anything stupid, think about this. You said no one told him I was related to you. So how did he know about us?"

"I don't know! Maybe he overheard us talking. I'm no mind reader. How should I know?" Pizzazz felt her temper rise again.

"Just sit and calm down. Yelling at him won't do any good," David tried to calm his sister down.

"God dammit, David! I'm tired of you always trying to be the fucking peacemaker. You don't know me or any of the other Misfits. You come back after fifteen years and think you know it all. Well guess what. You don't!" Pizzazz turned her anger towards her brother. "You don't know me, so quit acting like you do!"

"If you'd stop acting like a fucking child all the time I would! I come home and expect be greeted by a mature sister and what did I get? I get this big baby who whines and cries until she gets what she wants. And if she doesn't get it what does she do? Goes running to Daddy or she tries to ruin another person's career." David finally lost his temper. "Here's a bit of advice I'm sure no one has ever given you: Grow the fuck up and take care of things by yourself for a change. By the Gods! You're twenty-three years old and you act like you're still eight. Show a little responsibility."

"David, I-," she started.

"No," he cut her off. "You've had your say, now it's mine. You never listen to anything. I've tried helping you in my own way. I guess that didn't work. So now I'm praying that yelling and shouting at you will work. Stop being so God damn selfish. Because if you don't, I'll leave. I'll go back to Japan right now. I love you dearly, but if I have to leave to teach you a lesson, I will."

"Well, I think-," Jetta started saying.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Jetta!" Everyone yelled at her at once.

David turned back to his sister. "Think about what I've just said. It just may be the most painful thing I've ever said or done." He turned and headed out to the backyard.

Pizzazz just stood there looking shocked by what had happened. She screamed and hit punched the wall, putting a hole in it.

* * *

David sat in the yard trying to meditate. He couldn't. The fact he had lost his temper like that chewed away at his gut. He heard someone come out the back door. Moments later Stormer sat down next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He opened his eyes and whispered, "worse part of what had just happened. besides me losing my temper like that," he turned his head to look at her. He continued, "I meant every word but I couldn't find a way to say it calmly. That's what hurts the most."

"Pizzazz can be very difficult, David. It's just her way." She looked back to the house and saw Pizzazz still yelling. "I guess I'm used to her fits. We all are."

"I'm starting to seriously reconsider staying in America. I could always go back to Osaka, settle down and raise a family of my own." He let out a deep sigh. "But then I'd be like Pizzazz. Running away from my problems." David lay on his back and stared at the sky. They were too close to the city to see that many stars.

Stormer decided to change the subject. "So where did Kimber go after we left?"

David turned his head slightly. "Jerrica needed her at Starlight House. Something about Mrs. Bailey catching the flu." He shrugged. "I'm actually glad she didn't see me like that. I keep thinking I'm on thin ice as it is." He grinned and went back to looking at the sky.

"I-I think you're better off than you think. I can tell she likes you a lot," she admitted.

"How so?"

"The way she looks at you."

David sat up. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at the grass again.

The back door opened up. "David! Someone is here I want you to meet!" Pizzazz yelled.

David looked at Stormer. She shrugged. David stood and held his hand out for Stormer. They walked back to the house together.

* * *

Rapture was still laughing. "Did you see their faces when Riot said 'Evelyn Gabor'? I mean Pizzazz is nothing to us, but it still felt great to get her too."

"Eric, this is a great way to get back at David Ikari, I mean, David Gabor," Minx said sitting on his desk.

Eric Raymond sat back in his chair and smiled. "I just want to thank Evelyn for agreeing to be your new manager. Without her, none of this would be happening right now. This now frees me up to concentrate on promoting the Stingers."

"But what about the Misfits, Eric? Aren't you going to promote them?" Riot asked. He took a sip of his champagne.

"No. You're the real stars now, Riot. I've had enough of the Misfits and their sloppiness. Besides, from what I've been hearing, they're ready to blow apart at the seams as it is. All we have to do now is sit back and watch the fun," Eric chuckled.

"But what about Stingers Sound? It's owned by my estranged husband, Harvey Gabor," asked the radiant, mature woman, Evelyn Gabor. "If the Misfits fall apart, he may not be interested in funding this company."

Eric looked at her. "I've taken precautions. I've been embezzling money slowly since the days of Misfits Music. Harvey is so wrapped up in other business affairs he hasn't noticed. Once the Misfits break up, I'll make an offer to Harvey to buy Stingers Sound. I find it amusing that I'd be paying for it with his own embezzled money."

Minx handed Eric a glass of champagne. "Eric, that plan is just perfect," she purred.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Clash," the purpled haired girl said as she shook David's hand. "Nice to meet you."

David shook her hand. "I've heard very nice things about you, Clash. Heard you have a very creative mind."

"I'm just glad to be back here. I was in Mulberry for too damn long. But I had to stay until he got better." She smiled.

Pizzazz walked past David and started up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Just lock up when you leave. Good night," she said to the group before her.

"Phyllis, wait," David called after his twin sister. "Dad's been in New York for the past week. Do you know when he's coming home?"

"Sunday," she said climbing up the stairs. "You have until then to leave." She said glaring at him, then turned the corner, vanishing out of sight.

David heard her slam he bedroom and he sighed. "I just wanted to know is all. Maybe he could help us." He looked at Clash. "It was nice meeting you. Just been a stressful day." He smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I saw the press conference on TV. So I understand," she smiled back.

David turned to Stormer. "I think it's time we left, too." He looked at Jetta and Roxy. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me earlier. Something I work at keeping under control." He noticed that Jetta and Roxy weren't even looking at one another. He whispered to Clash. "If one of them doesn't have a ride home, could you give them one?"

She whispered back, "you got it," and smiled.

Stormer led the way out the front door. David turned and looked back, _What's happening to us?_ Is all he thought then continued on his way and drove off with Stormer.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon day. David was checking the stunt sheets for the day. Kimber was standing close next to him. She had her head on his shoulder as he looked the sheet over. "I don't get it," he said. "Damn near all of the stunts scheduled for today are canceled. What's going on?"

"Maybe we should find Anthony or Howard. They should know," she said looking up at him. "How are you holding up anyway?" she asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I haven't talked to Pizzazz or Jetta since Friday. I talked with Roxy on the phone before I left to get here," he said exhausted. "I'm just worried about Pizzazz and Jetta. My father gets back later today. I just hope he has some answers."

"Let's go find Anthony now." Kimber took him by his hand and led the search. They rounded the corner and ran into Sean Harrison.

"Hullo, Kimber," he said cheerfully, he noticed Kimber holding David's hand. "I see you move quickly, David. Are you always this quick to pick up other men's women?"

"We're only friends, Sean. We enjoy each other company. Nothing more," David said calmly and started walking away. Kimber let go of his hand and followed.

"It looked like more than that when you were reading the sheets," he said smugly. "Kimber sure looked like she wanted you."

"Shut up, Sean. You're the one who messed up our relationship! It boggles my mind at how you could even think you could get away with cheating on me," Kimber yelled at her former boyfriend. "I loved you! And you betrayed that love by sleeping with another woman. Or maybe that's how you show that you love me." Kimber started to walk away again. Sean grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Kimber, I just want to talk, luv," Sean said changing his tone. "I'm sorry for what I did. Can't you tell?"

"You don't have to go, Kimber," David said to her.

"She doesn't need you speaking for her, Ikari!" Sean spat at David.

Kimber walked up to Sean. "Ok, let's go talk," she said getting closer. Sean took her arm and started leading her away from David. "Sean," she started, "I don't need you to guide me, okay." He tightened his grip. "Okay, I warned you," she said as she spun and punched him as hard as could in the solar plexus. He let go and doubled over gasping for air. She then brought his head down into her knee, breaking his nose. He crumbled to the ground and Kimber ran over to the stunned David. _Holy shit! That actually worked!_ She thought. She smiled innocently at him. "I had a good teacher for dealing with creeps like that." She took his hand and held it tightly. This time David held hers too.

"Let's just get out of here," David said.

* * *

Harvey Gabor's private jet landed. He was greeted on the tarmac by his daughter, Phyllis. "Thank you for meeting me here, honey," he said gently. "Call your brother and tell him to meet us at home." Pizzazz just nodded.

* * *

"It's no use to keep beating yourself up about it, David," Kimber said to him across her dining room table. "It isn't your fault the production got scrapped. Howard even said that these things happen."

David swallowed the mouthful of food he had. "I can't help but feel that explosion helped shut down the movie. But you're right, it's not my fault. It's another one of the ways Eric and Riot are getting back at me." He sighed. "Sorry about dinner. But ramen noodles was all I could make on such short notice."

Kimber smiled at him. "It's ok. It's you and I anyway. After Howard announced the shutting down of the film, Jem and the rest took the Starlight Girls to Universal Studios. So this gives me more time with you." She winked at David. She giggled when he blushed.

"Well, at least there's leftovers. They can reheat that. I'm just sorry I won't be seeing you at the studio everyday anymore," David said sadly.

Kimber stood up and walked over to him. She leaned over and looked him in the eye and whispered, "I can fix that." She leaned in closer to kiss David's lips. Her lips were just moments away from his when the phone rang. "dammit," she cursed quietly. "I'd better get that. And it better be important," she said walking to the phone. "Like someone dying or dead. Because they will be if it isn't."

David took a drink from his glass. He looked up and Kimber was standing there with the phone. "For me?" he asked. She nodded. David took the phone. "Hello?"

"David, it's Pizzazz. Daddy wants you to come over. He says he has something to say to the both of us." Her voice was without much emotion.

David sighed again. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." Pizzazz hung up without saying good bye. He stared at the phone for a few moments then turned to Kimber. "My father wants me to come over. Pizzazz said he has something to tell us. Can you give me a ride? You're more than welcome to wait with me."

Kimber took off to the kitchen where she scribbled a short note and grabbed her keys "Why are you still sitting there? Let's move it!" She smiled as he got up and they headed out the door.

* * *

Harvey Gabor's study doors finally opened. Kimber stopped pacing. Roxy looked up from studying the tiles. Stormer stopped writing the song she was composing. She then nudged Jetta to wake up. Pizzazz walked out first and stared a longtime at Stormer, then bolted up the stairs in tears. David came out next. "Stormer," he said quietly, "Harvey asked me to tell you this. But I need your permission to say in front of everyone."

Stormer walked forward, "O-o-okay. S-s-sure," she nervously stammered. "I don't have any secrets from my friends."

"Mary," David started, "Harvey Gabor is your biological father. Phyllis is your half-sister. I'm your half-brother."

Stormer just dropped her notepad in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "THE MISFITS BREAK UP!"

PART 5 OF "FAMILY & FRIENDS"


	6. Family & Friends Part 5

Family & Friends Part 5

The Misfits Break Up!

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Mary," David said slowly, "Harvey Gabor is your biological father. Phyllis is your half-sister. I'm your half-brother."

Stormer just dropped her notepad in shock. Kimber gasped in surprise. "I don't believe it!" Roxy said stunned.

Jetta was a loss for words. "wow," was all she was able to say.

Stormer shook her head in disbelief. "W-w-wait, how is that possible? My brother Craig has the same color of hair as me. Wouldn't I look at least a bit like you, David? Or like Pizzazz?"

"The genes that determine how your hair and eyes will be is usually on the mother's side." Harvey Gabor stood in the doorway of his study. "I'll let David explain it. I need to check on this whole Evelyn affair." He slipped back into his study and closed the doors.

David put his arm around the shaken Stormer. They went into the living room together. The others followed close behind. David sat next to Stormer with his arm still around her. Roxy sat on the other side of Stormer. Kimber sat next to David. Jetta sat in a chair next to Kimber, far from the other Misfits. "Stormer." David kept his voice soft. "Remember when I came back I talked about why my parents fought?"

"Y-yeah?" Stormer stammered like she usually did when she was nervous.

David cleared his throat and glanced at everyone in the room. "Well, as it turns out the waitress he got pregnant was your mother."

"Wait a second. Something doesn't make sense here." Roxy leaned forward to look at David. "Stormer is only two years younger than you. You were eight when you heard that argument. So when your mother took you to Japan, Stormer would've been six years old. It must've been another woman."

"Roxy, I can explain it." He turned back to Stormer. "My mother knew about my father's affair with your mother. She knew for six years. What I heard was only part of the argument. My mother had just found out that my father was giving your mother money to help raise you and your brother. She was furious because he said he had no contact with you or your mother. In fact, he bought the house we're living in, Stormer. My mother found the papers for it and went ballistic. That night she took me away to Japan."

"I-I-I never thought about it. I just never thought about how my mother could afford a house like ours on her pay." Stormer looked at her half-brother. "She always had money for us too.

"But what this really helps me understand is why my mom quit her job as a waitress." Stormer hooked a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "She took a job here as a maid. She brought me here when I wasn't in school. Craig was older so he was allowed to hang out at a friend's house after school. I didn't have any friends at school. Mr. Gabor paid for Craig to attend boarding school in England. So I didn't see him much, except at holidays. He came home for the summer but he had his own friends to be with here. Craig didn't want anything to do with Pizzazz. So I never talked about him to her.

"Pizzazz was my only friend. She wasn't mean at first, but that changed when we started junior high. She started hanging out with the popular crowd. I tagged along with her because I didn't know what else to do. I finally asked my mother if I could go to boarding school in my freshman year of high school. That was a huge mistake. After two months of what I considered hell, I called home and left. Pizzazz always said that I abandoned her like her mother had. She never mentioned you, David. I'd never saw any photos of you at all." Stormer sighed back her tears. "She blamed me for the popular kids leaving her in the dust. She said it was because she was always seen with a loser like me.

"After we had graduated high school, Pizzazz and I decided to start a band. I took piano lessons and Pizzazz always sounded pretty good when singing. Plus she had some skill with the guitar. Problem as that we only had two people. So Pizzazz and I searched for a third member. We spent months checking local clubs and not finding anything. We were about to give up when we heard someone just playing with all their heart. We went into the club and saw Roxy on stage. Right then and there, I knew we had our third member. Pizzazz went up to Roxy when she was getting her water. The crowd was ready to start throw eggs at us when we started. But that changed quickly. The crowd started to cheer. But no one knew what to chant. Pizzazz got on the mic, ready to shout out what the band was called. She glanced at me for help. My mind raced. I was a misfit all my life and whether Pizzazz knew it or not, she was too. Why stop now. I yelled into my mic 'The Misfits!' That night we were born and our friendship was reborn, as well.

"The more gigs we got, the larger our fan base got. We knew we were going to need a manager. One night we met Eric Raymond. He was an executive at Starlight Music. Emmett Benton had just passed away and Eric was promoted. He became our manager. Before we could get an album out, we had to win that rigged Battle of the Bands in the park. That's when Jem and the Holograms first appeared." She stopped for a moment and looked at everyone. "I guess everyone here knows the rest of that story."

Stormer hugged David tightly and stood up. "I need to be by myself for awhile." He saw tears from realizing what the truth meant now. Stormer took off out the front door.

Roxy got up and chased after her. "Stormer! Wait up!" Jetta went up the stairs to see Pizzazz. Each of the Misfits was beginning to see that they were closer than they had realized before.

David leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Ceiling needs to be painted."

Kimber looked at him. "Huh?" She looked at the ceiling. "What does that mean?"

"Something my mother used to always say. Whenever she had a problem she'd look at the ceiling and say, 'Ceiling needs to be painted.' Means no matter how big your problem is, there's usually a more annoying one looming over your head. So don't worry about it." He turned and smiled at her. Kimber put her head on David's chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart beating. David put his arm around her shoulders and relaxed.

* * *

Harvey Gabor put the tape of the press conference on pause. "Phyllis, you were correct. Evelyn was about five feet and seven inches; this woman here is about five feet and five inches. I can tell because Eric is five feet and eight inches. There's a three inch difference." He turned to his daughter. "Good eye for details. Just like your mother." She smiled at his praise. "But unfortunately that won't hold up. You have to reveal her for the fraud she is in someplace public."

"How about at a black tie affair?" Everyone turned toward the voice that came from the doorway.

"How did it go, Clash? Get what I asked you to?" David leaned against the wall behind the chair Kimber was sitting in.

Clash came into the room, her purple hair reflecting in the light. She held up a folder full of papers and computer disks. "All you had to do was ask."

Pizzazz looked at David confused. "What's going on here?"

David was looking through the papers while he navigated his way to the computer in his father's study. "Evidence. From the looks of this, we have all of the evidence we need to put Eric Raymond away for a long time." He looked up from the papers. "I remembered someone saying Clash was great at disguises. So I had her dress up as a cleaning lady last night. I got her into the building using the default security code for Stingers Sound. It is still owned by one Mr. Harvey Gabor." David glanced at his father. "I asked Clash to get anything that would help us out. And looking at what she brought me; bank statements, payment records and memos. It seems we have what we need." He turned back to Clash. "These are copies aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are. But should we be talking about this?" she asked with concern in her voice. "The house is wired for sound."

Pizzazz put her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a small microphone. "We found this in Daddy's picture frame over there." She pointed over her father's desk. "There's a crew going through the house now looking for others. I have feeling they were put in a few weeks ago. I let a new security firm come in and install their system because they said Daddy ordered it. How was I supposed to know?"

"Now that they know that we know about the false 'Evelyn', won't Eric cancel the party?" asked Roxy. She looked up from the music sheets that Stormer had given her the previous night.

"He can't and won't." Jetta smirked at her. "If he cancels now, he'll lose out on potential supporters of Stingers Sound."

"Okay, we don't know if he knows or not," Kimber said hoping she wasn't out of place in speaking. "Is he able to record what goes on while he's not listening or not."

David looked at a piece of paper. "These schematics don't say. But Kimber is right, we don't know."

"So we have to assume he does know." Pizzazz finished for him.

They sat in silence while David looked at the information on the computer disks. "How the hell did Eric know what Mrs. Gabor looked like? Especially now." Roxy asked the most obvious unasked question.

"I can help there," an unfamiliar voice answered, "Eric used his hench goon Zipper to break in here a few weeks back. He was one of the security people who installed the microphones."

"Techrat!" the Misfits and Clash yelled at once. David looked at his father and Kimber confused.

"What are you doing here, Techrat?"

"Pizzazz called me after she found the microphone," the strange man replied. "I will admit it is my work. I didn't know it would be used to hurt the Misfits." He turned to David. "The microphone machine does not have recording abilities. It only broadcasts like a radio."

"Just how long were you standing there?" David asked him.

"Long enough to know that I could trust you."

David went back to the disks. He was looking at bank statements for Gabor Industries. "Dad, come look at this." He pointed out on the monitor to his Father.

Harvey's eyes got wide and he shook with anger. "Why that worm! He's been embezzling from me for years!" Harvey patted David on the shoulder. "Good work, David! You've just found the way to put him away for years."

Stormer was looking at some of the papers. "I think we have a name for 'Evelyn'," she announced. "One Ms. Susan Drake: Actress."

Pizzazz and David ran over to her. "Are you sure?" Pizzazz asked.

"Right here on this check receipt. I recognized the name. She was a good actress until her breakdown. She disappeared from the camera eye a few years back." Stormer had a touch of pride in her voice.

"Ok, now I have a question." Roxy paced. "How did a clipping of my parent's death get in one of David's boxes?"

Techrat stepped forward. "That was Zipper's doing. Eric wanted to help form a rift in the Misfits. His plan was make you break up so he could cancel your contracts."

"And you know this how?" Jetta asked walking up to him.

"This house isn't the only place I bugged. I personally bugged his office," Techrat said smiling. "I didn't trust him."

"I have a plan that might work," Harvey Gabor began. The young men and women in the room gathered around to listen to him carefully.

* * *

The cars were lined up in front of the Kool Klub. Celebrities waved and smiled as they strode inside for the biggest party of the year. One of the biggest stretch limos that Jason had ever seen pulled up. He opened the door and one very angry and pissed off green haired woman came flying out. She turned back around. "Fuck you, Roxy! Fuck you, Stormer! And most of all, fuck you, David! I've had enough of your shit!" She yelled into the car. "This idea is stupid and insane! It'll never work!" She then headed inside after shoving Jason aside.

Jetta climbed out after Pizzazz. "David, I just want to say you and your snotty little Holoslut can go fuckin' die!" She caught up to Pizzazz. "Let's go tell the world, luv."

The usher taking tickets asked nervously. "T-t-tickets, p-p-please."

Pizzazz looked him. "I don't need no fuckin' ticket. I'm Pizzazz!" She shoved her way past him nearly knocking him down.

"Yeah, sod off, ya bloody wanker!" Jetta said as she knocked him down. She stepped over him laughing.

David, Kimber, Stormer and Roxy all climbed out of the limo. They jumped over the downed usher. "The tickets are in the limo!" Roxy yelled to him.

By the time the four of them reached the dance floor, Pizzazz and Jetta were heading to the stage. "We've got to stop them!" Stormer shrieked. She was pushing her way through the crowd along with the rest. She spotted Eric Raymond and Riot. She felt the blood drain from her face. "I think we've been spotted," she said to the others.

David saw Pizzazz reach a microphone. Pizzazz saw him and gave him the finger. "I know this isn't my party but I still have something I want to say." People turned and looked at the two people standing on the stage.

Kimber saw something she didn't expect; her sister and Rio. "Jerrica and Rio are here," she whispered to David. He nodded and kept pushing through the mass of people.

Pizzazz noticed the four of them trying to get through. "Let them through," she yelled. "There isn't a damn thing they can do now anyway."

The crowd parted for Roxy, Kimber, Stormer and David. Roxy ran past David to the stage. Stormer was close behind her. Kimber ran to Jerrica and Rio. David followed Stormer.

The three friends all made it on stage without being stopped. "You can't stop me, David. I'm doing it right fuckin' now," Pizzazz yelled at him. "Ladies and gentlemen. I want to just announce that the Misfits are broken up!"

The crowd gasped in shocked. David was watching Eric Raymond the whole time. He saw him pull him arm down and whisper, "Yes!"

_Predictable_, David thought to himself.

Eric, The Stingers and Evelyn made their way up the stairs. "My dear Pizzazz," Eric started saying, "your news saddens my heart. The Misfits was a wonderful group. You could always sing back up for the Stingers."

David glanced to the back of the room. He saw his father and the police slowly making their way in. That was Kimber and his cue. David walked to where his mother was. "Mother, it's been so long since I've seen you." He began to cry. He went give her a hug. Kimber, Jerrica and Rio made it to the stage behind the Stingers.

Before he could hug his mother a hug, Eric got in his way. "I'm sorry, David, but she's put you behind her now. So get lost, kid!" David circled around behind Eric toward his mother. Eric spun David around. "Didn't you hear me, Dav—" Eric didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, David was now falling backwards towards the elder woman. David reached out snagged her hair. The wig came off in hand. Evelyn Gabor was now exposed as a fraud on television.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kimber in mock surprise. "That's not Evelyn Gabor! It's Susan Drake!"

Eric tried to move forward, but was held back. He looked behind and saw Harvey Gabor standing next to a police officer. The Stingers turned from what had just happened with Susan towards Eric. "What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Eric.

"Mr. Raymond, you're under arrest." An officer took Eric's arms and roughly pulled them behind him.

"On what grounds?"

"Embezzlement for starters," Harvey Gabor said with a wicked smile. "Get him the hell out of here." He nodded to the officer.

Susan Drake ran off stage after Eric, shrieking and hitting him as they went. David stood up and dropped the wig. The Stingers started after David. Rio tapped Riot on the shoulder. "You don't how long I've wanted to this." Rio smirked.

"Do what?" Riot asked smugly.

"This." Rio pulled back his arm and punched Riot as hard he could, rebreaking Riot's nose.

Minx and Rapture helped Riot off the stage. David looked at the crowd. He went to the mic. "Dad, please tell the officer to hold on one moment. I have a special surprise for Eric." Harvey gave thumbs up to his son. The officer stopped Eric and turned him towards the stage.

Kimber, Jerrica and Rio got off the stage. David spoke to the crowd before him. "Eric, Riot, I've two words for you."

"Fuck you!" Some smartass in the back of the crowd yelled.

David laughed. "No. Just kidding!"

The curtains behind him opened to reveal the Misfits with their instruments. They had made their way to back in the confusion. Pizzazz walked up to the mic. "I want to thank my brother, David. Oh, and Eric, Riot we have something to say to you." The Misfits broke out into the one song that they felt was the most appropriate. The band burst into an impassioned version of their song Jack Take a Hike.

"In case you don't get the message," Pizzazz said after the song finished.

"You're fired!" They all yelled at the same time.

David stood with his arm around Kimber and smiled. He looked at Jerrica and Rio, they smiled back. "Jerrica, Rio, I want you both to finally meet David Ikari." Kimber made the introductions.

He looked at Kimber. "David Gabor," he corrected her. "I'm David Gabor."

Jerrica hugged him. "I'm very pleased to meet you. So, you're the one who saved Aja."

Rio shook his hand. "I heard a lot about you from Kimber and Aja."

Kimber couldn't wait any longer she pulled David down by his shirt. Bringing her face close to his, she whispered seductively, "I've been wanting to do this for too long." She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, returned the long repressed sentiment. When they finally broke the kiss, Pizzazz was standing there.

"Great, my brother is dating a Holotwerp." She tried to look annoyed at them then broke into a kind smile to Kimber. Pizzazz turned to Jerrica. She searched for the words to say. "Listen, this is tough to say, but what the hell, y'know?" She put her hand out. "In light of everything that's happened, I'm sorry for everything we've done. Forgive us?"

Jerrica looked at the hand for a long moment. She pushed the hand aside and hugged Pizzazz, startling her. "Yeah, why not?" Pizzazz slowly hugged Jerrica back. Knowing she just made a true friend.

* * *

Eric sat in the holding cell awaiting his lawyer. "Someone's here to see you." A guard led Eric to an empty room. There sat a man Eric had never seen before.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Raymond," the man offered.

Eric sat down and the guard left the room shutting the door. "What do you want?" Eric asked.

"My name is Mr. Kite," the mystery man said. "I represent a man who has some interest in you. He's just learned you've become a, how shall we say, a free agent again."

"Go on, I'm listening," Eric replied. Mr. Kite smiled and so did Eric.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Kimber said trying to make sense of what David had just explained. "Eric never could have dropped the Misfits from Stingers Sound because he didn't own them, right?"

"Yeah, my father owns Stingers Sound and all intellectual properties within," David said walking next to his new girlfriend. "And that included the Misfits contracts. He did take great joy in tearing up the Stingers contracts though. I think I heard him 'whooping' last night as he burned the pieces in the fireplace." Kimber giggled and pressed closer to his arm.

Kimber stopped walking before entering the building before them. She turned to David. "Just a few things I don't understand. Jetta and Roxy were at each other's throats before. What happened?"

David turned to her. "Jetta eventually apologized for her comments. Roxy forgave her. I think the fight Pizzazz and I had, had an effect on more than one person. I'm still somewhat amazed myself."

"And Zipper, what happened to him?"

"Arrested for breaking and entering. Techrat should have been implicated as an accessory. But since he came forward and helped us out, he was cleared of all charges."

Kimber thought for a moment. She started walking then stopped again. "Don't you think it was convenient for Eric to leave all of the plans in his office like that?"

"No," David started explaining. "Eric Raymond thought he was invincible and untouchable. Men like that are usually overconfident. Raymond was just sloppy and suffered from delusions of grandeur. He really is his own worst enemy."

They walked into the building that was framed in skeletal work. The windows being replaced with silver reflecting glass and the metal was being repainted from black to silver. Missing was the Stingers Sound sign that had sat at the top for a short while. It was replaced by the old, familiar Misfits Music sign. The video screen was missing though. Kimber didn't care, it still looked good. They walked arm in arm past the doorman who greeted them. "'Morning, Mr. Gabor, Ms. Benton."

"Harry, its David and Kimber," he corrected the doorman. "Save the Mister stuff for my father."

"You're the boss, Mr. Gabor." Harry teased him.

Kimber stopped David again in the lobby. She kissed him quickly, then asked, "Why the change of the buildings look?"

David was glad she had asked that. "It was my idea. A giant black building isn't very good for a corporation. It represents 'death'. Besides, it just didn't look right next to Starlight Music. I wanted this building to be the brightest one on the skyline, anyway. Not a giant pox on the city." David looked at his watch. "Damn, we're gonna be late."

"Well, someone had to stop at Dunkin' Donuts. I'm not naming names…David." She winked playfully at him.

* * *

"About frickin' time you showed up," Pizzazz chastised her twin. "Daddy's almost ready to announce you. Is that powdered sugar on your chin?"

David brushed his chin off. "Is that better," he asked Kimber. She looked closely then licked it off.

"There you go," she said cheerfully.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Roxy whispered them. Kimber just flipped her off jokingly.

"Anytime, honeybunch," Roxy joked.

"…and now, without further ado," David heard his father's voice boom, "the new Senior Vice President of Misfits Music, David Gabor."

David kissed Kimber for luck and walked out on the makeshift stage to a thunderous applause. He approached his father shook his hand and then hugged him. He walked up to the podium. "Thank you. Thank you. I'd like to thank my father Harvey Gabor, first of all. I hope I make him proud by taking over this company for him. Now, I'm not one for speeches, unlike Dad." David glanced back to see his father chuckle. "So let's get on with it. Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I present to you the Misfits!"

Right on cue Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy and Jetta all came out on stage. They stood a few feet behind David. "We have three new additions to the Misfits. First is their new sound engineer; Constance Montgomery, better known as Clash. We have their new technical advisor; only known as Techrat. And now for the new manager of the Misfits." David flourished his arm out dramatically. Waited a few beats and looked around. "Hmmm, let me go look for him." David walked off stage. The press and the Misfits mumbled to themselves. David came back up on the stage. "Heh heh, I feel stupid now. Their new manager is me; David Gabor."

The audience burst in applause. Flashes went off from cameras and David waved Kimber on stage. She ran up and hugged him tight, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Pizzazz – The confidence

_Stormer – The heart and soul_

_Roxy – The strength_

_Jetta – The passion_

_Clash – The enthusiasm_

_Techrat – The brains_

Myself – The wisdom

David stopped writing in kanji in his journal. "Hurry the hell up will ya!" he heard Roxy yell. "Otherwise we're starting the movie without you!"

"Be there in a minute!" he yelled back. He put his journal back in the drawer, bumping the ring case on the way. He paused and opened it up. The diamonds on the ring sparkled like a million wildfires at once in the desk light. He closed it and put it back. He was walking out the door when he ran into Kimber.

"I was sent to get you," she said taking his hand. "Jetta stole my spot, too. So now I must kill the black haired wench." She saw David look back in his room, scanning everything in wonderment. "Something the matter?" Kimber asked gently.

He turned and looked at her and smiled. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all." They walked into the living room of his and his half-sister Stormer's house. No longer were these people here strangers. No longer were they just friends. On many levels they were his family. He just smiled.

"You move, you lose, Kimber! Thems the rules!"

"Prepare to die, Jetta!" Kimber playfully tackled Jetta. "Now gimme my spot back!"

David smiled. They were his family all right, a dysfunctional family at that.

THE END


	7. Family Obligations Part 1

Family Obligations Part 1

The Night Stalks Son of Ikari

By Nick Maro

* * *

::Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

It was a humid, hot summer night in the city of Osaka, Japan. The blonde Japanese woman sat next to her old friend and former band mate. "David-_kun_, I think I speak for the rest of us when I say, welcome back!" She flashed him her crooked smile. "I can't believe that our little David-kun is actually the twin brother of Pizzazz. It's mindboggling."

"Hitomi," interrupted the young man sitting next her, "just calm down. You're so hyper-active. I still say Mom dropped you as a child." He teased his younger sister.

"Kenshiro, you're a bald headed goon." Hitomi stuck her tongue out at her older brother. She looked across the table to a young man with red hair streaked with blonde. "Eiji, what do you think?"

Eiji turned from his conversation with Jetta, sax player for the Misfits. "About what? Ken's stupid bald head or David's little secret?"

"Will you leave my bald head alone!" Kenshiro hid his head from both Eiji and Hitomi.

Hitomi giggled at her brother's outburst. "David-kun's little secret of course, Eiji."

"I just wish he had said something when the band was still together." He glanced at the woman with the raven hair next to him. "Then I could've met the lovely Jetta here sooner." He smiled at Jetta.

"And there he goes, Eiji the Lady Killer. Swooping in on yet another helpless victim of his charms." David Gabor teased his old friend. "I'd be careful Jetta. Eiji is a smooth one."

"I can handle meself." Jetta her English accent mixed in with the others.

David just smiled and looked around the table where they sat. On his left sat Kimber Benton, his girlfriend and keyboardist for Jem and the Holograms. She was currently on leave from her band so she could travel with David and the Misfits on their tour of Japan.

Next to Kimber was Stormer of the Misfits. Like Kimber, she was a keyboardist but also played the guitar when needed. Stormer was writing another song for the band. Lately she'd been writing a lot more. It was a little over two weeks ago that she learned that David and Phyllis Gabor were her half siblings. She was happy and expressed it through her music. She had told everyone that after she learned the truth, it felt like a fog had lifted from her mind. She had ideas that she didn't think were possible.

Roxy sat next to Stormer. She played with her left over fries while listening to Hitomi and Kenshiro squabble. Roxy played bass for the Misfits. She'd found a lot of inner peace after she came to terms about her childhood. She still had some problems expressing herself though. But she had the support of the friends around her.

Pizzazz was going over some stage ideas with Techrat and Clash. Pizzazz, the twin sister of David, was the lead singer and guitarist of the group The Misfits. Out of all the Misfits she had the most changes happen recently. First her brother came back after fifteen years, then it turns out her childhood friend is her half-sister. She felt terrible about the way she had treated her all those years. She often joked to herself that she was going soft. Actually, it was the fight with her brother that had changed her. He wasn't afraid to say what everyone was thinking.

Techrat pointed to spot on the sheet that David couldn't see. Techrat spent his whole life as an outsider looking in. He was a true misfit in every sense of the word. He had a brilliant mind that not many people could appreciate. David had taken the risk and offered Techrat the position technical advisor. That was a fancy word for 'stage designer' as David told him. Techrat had some ideas that were very unique.

Clash leaned further around Techrat's left arm trying to see where he was pointing. Clash constantly had tried in vain to join the Misfits. All she wanted was a chance and she never got it while Eric Raymond was around. Once David was named Senior VP of Misfits Music, he gave her a different kind of chance. She was their new sound engineer and if needed, their spy.

Taking a deep drink of her beer, Jetta sat back. Jetta had gained the one thing every member of the Misfits looked for: acceptance. She was now accepted fully by all of the Misfits. Jetta added an uncommon quality to the band. She was a saxophonist.

Next to her was Eiji, the keyboard player for the band Pulsar. David was right about him being a lady killer. Eiji just had an over pouring of charisma. It was Eiji who got Pulsar together in the first place. He had heard about David through Kenshiro. Eiji asked David to be the lead singer for the band.

Ken went back to reading his manga, Gaijin Samurai. It was written and illustrated by his favorite manga creator; Kaori Umezawa. Ken was the bassist for Pulsar. His full name was Kenshiro, but he answered to Ken. His younger sister was Hitomi. He looked out for her but vowed to never be overprotective.

Hitomi was talking excitedly about one of their gigs. David narrowly avoided her flailing arms. It was little wonder why she was the drummer. When Eiji asked David to join to be lead singer, David was dating Hitomi. Even after they had broken up, the band stayed together and they remained close friends.

Someone tapped David on his shoulder. He turned and looked behind him. It was the club owner. "Excuse me, sir," he began very politely. "I could not help but notice that you were the band Pulsar. I have been asked to ask you if you could perform one song tonight."

David replied in perfect fluent Japanese. "I must ask the others first, sir," he said equally as polite. He turned back to the rest of the table. The Misfits all looked confused at David. The other members of Pulsar just nodded their heads yes.

Kimber nudged him. "Please translate for the Japanese impaired."

"He wants to know if Pulsar can play one song. And from the nodding of heads I'm getting, I'd say it's a yes." He turned back to the owner. "We'd be honored to play for your patrons, sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Thank you, Gabor-san, I will announce you this very second." The owner bowed and began to walk away.

"Sir. Just one request," David said stopping the owner in his tracks. "Let it be a surprise."

"Yes, sir!"

David and the other members of Pulsar stood up. "Wish us luck."

Kimber kissed David. "Good luck and have fun."

Pulsar snuck their way backstage. They tested and tuned their instruments given to them. "So what shall it be?" Ken asked.

David thought for a minute. "What we always opened with."

They took their positions, the stage lights came on and the curtains opened. Ken started with his guitar riff, Hitomi joined in a few seconds later, then Eiji and David joined in. Kimber and the Misfits knew the song instantly.

David started singing in English.

* * *

Pulsar wrapped up the song and the audience burst into applause. David felt a surge that he hadn't felt in a longtime. He saw in the back a man in a black trench coat walk out of the door. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Kimber jumped on stage and hugged him. They all jumped down the front of the stage. The Misfits greeted David and the members of Pulsar. "That was outrageous!" Kimber yelled.

David smiled at her and turned to the Misfits. "I actually wanted you to hear Pulsar before I asked you guys this." David had their attention. "How would you like Pulsar to tour with you. Be your opening act."

"You didn't have to ask, y'know." Pizzazz smiled. She was proud of her brother. "But in any case, sure. We'd be happy to have you as our opening act."

"Perhaps we should be getting back now," Jetta added. "It's getting late and I'm tired."

"I'm getting sleepy, too," Roxy said after yawning.

David and Kimber went arm in arm to pay for their food. The owner said it was on the house since David and Pulsar played for the restaurant. The group headed out into the warm night. Ken stopped at the end of the walkway. "Guess this is where we part for now." He hugged his old friend. "Felt great being up there on the stage again, David."

"You talk like we're old men, Ken," David replied. "It's only been a year since we last played. But it did feel good. Talk to you later about the tour."

"See-ya, David-kun." Hitomi hugged and kissed David on the cheek. She also hugged Kimber. "Take good care of him. Remember to always give him fresh water," she joked.

Kimber laughed. "I always do. It was great meeting you."

They each said their respective farewells and parted company. The members of Pulsar hopped into Eiji's car and drove off. The Misfits climbed into their rental van. "Coming, you two?" Stormer asked poking her head out of the open passenger side sliding door.

David thought about the tight squeeze driving on the way there. "No, I think we'll walk. It's not that far back to my Mother's house," he told Stormer. "Pizzazz, do you remember how to get back?"

"No need." Pizzazz rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This van is state of the art. It has the GPS feature. You programmed it, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly. "I forgot. Must be all the excitement. Drive safely!"

"Bye!" the occupants of the van yelled in unison. Stormer slammed the sliding door shut and Pizzazz drove off.

Kimber and David started walking. They had walked about two blocks when Kimber broke the comfortable silence. "Why did Hitomi call you, 'David-kun'?"

"It's just a nickname she gave me years ago. It means 'David Cute'. That's what 'kun' means." He explained. "Now if I were to call you 'Kimber-chan', I'd be saying 'Kimber Cute'. 'chan' is for girls, 'kun' is for boys. Not jealous are you?"

"No, just curious." She smiled.

They were almost back to the house where David had lived for most of his life, when he stopped walking. Kimber hugged him around the waist. "Something bothering you, David-kun?" She gave him her best flirty smirk.

David smiled at the sign of affection and put his hand in his pants pocket. There he rolled the ring case in his pocket over and over in his fingers. He was nervous and didn't quite know how to ask this. It was something he didn't even ask Hitomi. Then he tensed up. He felt a prickling on his neck again. Then he felt something he never thought he would feel. The air front of him felt like it was ripping apart. He grabbed Kimber by the upper arms and yelled. "Get down!" He twisted her out of the way and pushed her to the ground by falling on her. David landed hard on Kimber forcing the wind from her lungs. He covered her for a few extra seconds making sure it was safe.

Kimber shook under him not knowing what was going on. She struggled to get air back in her lungs. Once she finally did so, she whispered to her boyfriend. "david, what's wrong?" She was afraid now.

David got off of her and looked at the wooden fence that was behind them. There it was an arrow. It looked like it had something wrapped around it. He walked over to the arrow. There was a note wrapped around the shaft. Yanking the arrow out of the fence, he unraveled the note. It was written in an old code. One he learned while he learned kendo. David finished reading the note and jammed it in his pocket. He then snapped the arrow in two. "….said, 'Are you listening, David!'" Kimber yelled at him.

David spun around to find Kimber standing there with tears in her eyes. "kimber…I'm sorry," he said very quietly. "We're in a lot of danger. All of us are."

"David, you idiot! Don't you realize you're bleeding?!" she yelled. David looked around for what she was talking about. "Your left arm! You're bleeding."

He tore off a strip of his shirt and made a makeshift bandage stopping the bleeding. He glanced at the arrow head and the tip had his blood on it. He then stood where he was before. The arrow was aimed from the back of Kimber and to pierce her heart. "We have to get the hell out of here. We'll be safe once we reach Mariko's place," he said calmly but obviously very frightened.

Kimber hugged him tightly. "I'm scared, David. I saw what you did by standing there. That arrow was meant to kill me. What did that note say? What the fuck is going on?!"

David kissed her forehead. "Once we get to Mariko's I'll tell you. Now it's not safe." He grabbed her hand and they both ran as fast as they could down the remaining four blocks to his adoptive mother's house.

* * *

David led Kimber around to the back of the traditional Japanese house. There was a light on, so he knew someone was awake. David slid the door open. "Shoes." He reminded Kimber. He explained to her and the Misfits on the plane ride over that it was tradition to remove your shoes upon entering the house. That way you don't track dirt into the place you live. She kicked her shoes off and slid her feet into the house shoes that were placed there. David did the same. He walked down the hall. Kimber closely followed him. He slowed his pace and went into the living room. Roxy and Clash were talking about the concert. "Where's Mariko," David asked catching his breath. Kimber collapsed on the couch exhausted.

Roxy stood up. "What's the matter?" There was genuine concern in her voice. "I'll get you guys some orange juice."

David looked at Clash. "She's upstairs. She just went up there maybe five minutes ago. Is everything ok? You guys looked like someone tried to kill you." She laughed trying to lighten the mood a little.

Kimber had her face in a pillow. "Someone did, dammit!" Kimber yelled pulling her face out of the pillow. She was crying again.

David sat on the e

* * *

dge of the couch by her head. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "stay here, hon. I'm going to talk to Mariko. we're safe now, we're safe." He ran his finger through her hair. Kimber nodded. He kissed her again and stood up. Roxy came back with two glasses of orange juice. He stopped her. "Roxy, I have something I have to discuss with Mariko. Keep an eye on Kimber. She's shaken up but calm, I think. I'll be down soon."

He started up the stairs. "Don't you want your juice?" she asked.

"I'll be down soon, Roxy," David said not stopping.

Roxy shrugged and took a gulp of his. "Your loss then," she mumbled quietly. She went back into the living room. She set the two glasses down on coasters on the coffee table. She sat down by Kimber's head. "Hey, sit up." She nudged Kimber. "Got some orange juice for you, might be some vodka around here. You look like you could use it."

Kimber sat up and took the full glass and drained it. "Thanks, Roxy." She then put the pillow in Roxy's lap and flopped her head down. She lay on her side staring at the wall. As an afterthought she looked over her shoulder. "Hope you don't mind. Just makes me feel better. I do this all the time with the Holograms when I'm scared or depressed or both."

Roxy slowly put her arm on Kimber's upper body and pulled close, comforting her. "It's okay, Kimber. Clash and I are here. Everything's going to be okay," Roxy said softly. She wasn't used to this, but it felt good. So she must be doing it right. "You can tell us what happened if you want."

Clash moved closer to the couch. She sat by Roxy's legs and Kimber's head. She smiled warmly and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Kimber smiled back letting her know it was okay. Kimber breathed deep and started retelling what had happened to these two women she once called foe.

Mariko was just getting into bed when there was a knock at the door. "Just a moment, please," she said politely in perfect English. She opened the door to find the young man she raised as her own. "David, what's wrong?" she asked switching to Japanese. She let him in and he sat in her desk chair.

David reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he had read earlier. "Does the name Hiroki Bayushi mean anything to you?" David asked quietly. Upon hearing the name Mariko Ikari took a step back and gasped. "I'll take that as a yes, _Kasa_. This was attached to an arrow that would have struck Kimber in the back." He swiveled his head up and looked at her. Tears had formed in eyes now that he had denied before. Then he pointed to a place on his back, "It would've hit her right here. The arrow had enough pull on it to pierce her back and go through her heart. Instant death. Yet I would remain unharmed. This was a message meant for you and I, Kasa." Never once did he raise his voice. He wasn't angry at her. He just wanted to know why.

Mariko walked over and took the note from David's hand. She turned the desk light on and read the message:

_**David Ikari. I want what your Father has left to you. The name and the style of the Ikari Kendo Dojo. He had me dishonored and thrown out many years ago. Seeing how you are not of Japanese blood, you cannot rightfully take over the school. I hereby challenge you to a duel of honor. Win and you get the school. Lose and you must marry my daughter Kyoko and teach the Ikari style for me. I hope you understand that I am serious. The dead body in your arms should be evidence. I will be in contact with you in three days time.**_

_** -Hiroki Bayushi**_

Mariko looked at the young man. "Is she still-."

"Alive? Yes, Kimber is all right. Very scared though. I should be down there now comforting her. But I must know who Hiroki Bayushi is. I have this souvenir of his attack on me and Kimber." David pointed to his left arm. The bandage was soaked with blood.

Mariko sat on the floor and sighed. A lock of hair fell in front of her face. She stared at the black hair. It was started to become streaked with strands of silver. _A sign of wisdom_, her grandmother always told her. "Hiroki Bayushi is the man who murdered Hiroshi Ikari," she said finally and quietly. She saw David tense up in the chair in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE CODE OF BUSHIDO"

PART 2 OF FAMILY OBLIGATIONS


	8. Family Obligations Part 2

Family Obligations Part 2

The Code of Bushido

By Nick Maro

* * *

::Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

"Hiroki Bayushi is the man who murdered Hiroshi Ikari," Mariko said finally and quietly. She saw David tense up in the chair.

David sat for a long while quietly. He ran his fingers through his green hair and broke the fragile silence. "Kasa, what do you mean he murdered _Otosan,_" he asked the older woman sitting before him. She was just in her late thirties, but she looked like she was in her early twenties. David was raised by Hiroshi and Mariko Ikari when he became separated from his Mother during an earthquake. The eight year old David was treated like their son. He often thought of them as his parents. Called them Kasa and Otosan which was Mother and Father in Japanese. He referred to them as that out of respect.

David lived with Mariko and Hiroshi for fifteen years. He was taught the Ikari style of kendo. Almost three months ago Hiroshi died from what seemed to be a heart attack. A month later David left to America to find his family. He found them and more. He returned to Japan as the manager of his sisters' band, the Misfits. They were kicking off a four city tour starting in Osaka, Japan.

Before Mariko could answer, there was a knock on the door. David stood and opened the door. "What going on here?" It was Stormer and she looked very concerned for David.

David looked down to Mariko, she nodded. "Come in," was all he said. His voice was very hoarse from crying. He sat down on the floor in front of Mariko. Stormer sat next to him and took his hand to show support. Stormer was one of his best friends, she was also his half-sister. He had no secrets from her or anyone in the Misfits.

"I-I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Mariko," she said with her slight stutter. "But I heard the back door shut and David's voice. I wanted to talk with Kimber for awhile, so I headed downstairs. Kimber told me what had happened and that you were up here." She turned to David. "Kimber is very afraid. A-and so am I. Just what did the note say that Kimber said you found." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. David looked slightly stunned at Stormer's tone.

Mariko read the note aloud to Stormer in English. "A-are we safe here?" Stormer asked. The stutter came when she was either sad or scared David had noticed.

"We're all very safe," Mariko reassured Stormer and David. "Hiroki can not attack here. He has issued a duel of honor, and therefore does not risk dishonor by attacking without an answer." David knew this, Stormer didn't. "Have everyone me meet in the dojo in ten minutes. I'll tell the tale of Hiroki Bayushi there." Mariko smiled sadly at David.

* * *

Inside the dojo, Mariko's eight guests sat on the bamboo floor. David tightly held Kimber close to him. Mariko knelt facing the small group. "It started over twenty years ago," she began, "Hiroshi and Hiroki trained together in this very dojo. They were the best of friends all through childhood. Some called them brothers in spirit. When Hiroshi turned eighteen, he was told that he would inherit the Ikari dojo from his father when he retired. Everyone knew this it was just tradition and ceremony. Hiroshi's Father lived by tradition.

"I met Hiroshi at the local college. We fell deeply in love. Hiroki became extremely jealous of his best friend. Hiroki saw me as competition. I, however, found Hiroki very charming and we got along. The way he acted around me, you would have never thought that he was jealous. One night the three of us were walking home from the theater. A neighbor of Hiroshi's drove up next to us. She rolled the window down and told Hiroshi that the dojo was on fire. Hiroshi told Hiroki to take me home and drove off with the neighbor. Hiroki was a little hurt that he wasn't asked to come with to save the building that he had sweat and bled in. But he did as his friend had asked.

"The walk home was very pleasant. Hiroki told me stories about Hiroshi that he would never tell me. We got to my small apartment and for reasons I still don't know, I invited him in for tea. We talked while the water boiled. Hiroki kept getting closer while we sat I was so tired from walking that I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until he attempted to kiss me that I knew I shouldn't have invited him in. He was bigger than me so it was easy to force me to the kitchen floor. I'll spare you the details of what happened. Quite simply, he raped me and fled into the night. I laid there on the floor in a daze, listening to the teapot whistle. I eventually got up and turned it off.

"Hiroshi came over the next day. He had helped save the dojo. One of the candles was knocked over by a gust of wind. Only one of the walls and part of the roof was damaged. He asked if anything was wrong. I had decided not to tell him that I was raped by his best friend. A few days later Hiroshi's father retired and he was now the master of the school. Things between Hiroshi and Hiroki started to get tenser. They were fighting more often. They had just had a fight where neither was talking to the other. It was around this time that I found out that I was pregnant. I told Hiroshi. He accused me of cheating on him. Hiroshi and I never had sex. I told him I wasn't cheating on him and that Hiroki raped on the night of dojo fire. It hurt breaking his heart like that. At first he didn't believe me. But something in his heart told him I was right."

Mariko took a sip of tea. It had gone cold from her telling the story of betrayal and heartbreak. "Hiroshi didn't know what to do. We both were against abortions and we were unmarried. If I had the child it would dishonor Hiroshi. Dishonor him because I was attached to him. He went to his father and asked for help. His father set up a very private and off the record adoption. To do so, I had to drop out of school and go into hiding. Hiroshi confronted Hiroki about my pregnancy. Hiroki denied raping me, naturally. Hiroshi for the first time used his new power. He expelled and forbade Hiroki Bayushi from ever practicing or teaching the Ikari style of kendo. Once again, Hiroshi had his heartbroken in my name. I begged for his forgiveness. He told me that I nothing to feel guilty about.

"When I had the child, we were told it was girl. Hiroshi's father wouldn't allow us to see the baby. Hiroshi's father secretly kept us up to date on the child's progress. He informed us that when she had turned three, she was kidnapped without a trace. Couple of months after that news, Hiroshi's father died. A year after the death of his father's death, Hiroshi Ikari and Mariko Akiyama were wed. On our way home from our honeymoon, we found David in the streets of Tokyo. We felt heartsick for our daughter. After a brief discussion we brought David back and raised him like our son."

She paused from talking, David cleared his throat. "Mariko, you said Hiroshi was murdered. What did you mean?"

Mariko smiled. "You always did have a touch of impatience in you." David glanced quickly at Pizzazz, his twin sister. She smiled back at him. Mariko spoke again. "After Hiorshi seemingly died in his sleep from a heart attack, I had an in-depth autopsy performed. What was found is that he was poisoned with blow fish toxin. David, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You were just so looking forward to going to America. Also, I didn't want to involve you with our enemies. But now, it's up to you. What is your decision? Will you accept the challenge?"

David thought about it for a long while. Finally he stood up and walked to where the family honor sword sat in its stand. He picked it up and unsheathed the ancient sword. David turned and faced his family before him. Pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and swiped the still razor sharp katana across his forearm, drawing blood. "On the name and honor of House Ikari and of this katana of my forefathers; I vow that Hiroki Bayushi will be slain for murder of Hiroshi Ikari and the rape of Mariko Akiyama." David's voice was full of conviction. He then plunged the sword into the floor.

Mariko looked very proud. Kimber was unmoving and in shock at what she had just seen. She didn't need a translation at what just happened. The rest were murmuring about had just happen. Mariko finally translated. That's when Kimber ran out of the room in tears. David waited a handful of heartbeats before moving towards the door. Stormer got up and walked beside him. He stopped her by putting his hand over her heart, stopping her. "I have to talk to her alone, Mary. Please understand." He spoke softly. She nodded slowly and went back into the dojo looking at the ground.

* * *

David went back into the house and went upstairs. He went to room where she was staying. Very softly there was sobbing inside. He gently knocked on the door. "Fuck off, David!" Kimber yelled. He actually took a step back in surprise. Somehow she knew it was him. He gave her some time and went to the medicine cabinet and bandaged his left forearm. The cut was very shallow, only deep enough to draw blood.

He walked back to the door and listened. She was still crying. He knocked softly again. This time the door flew open. Kimber threw her fist at David's face. He caught it with ease and let go. She slammed the door in his face. David opened the door and went in. "Get out!" Kimber growled at him. She ran at him in tears and started pounding on his chest. David wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull out of his grip weakly. Her pounding on his chest lessened. Eventually she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest. David held her tight.

When Kimber's sobbing slowed, he led her to the bed and sat her down. She sniffled. "You're going to murder someone, aren't you?"

David put his finger under her chin and looked deep in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "No, I'm not," he said very quietly

"Liar," she said softly. "Mariko translated what you said. You said 'Bayushi will be slain'. That means you'll kill him."

"No," he said very quietly again. "You don't fully understand. What I said back there was just ceremony. This is not feudal times. In modern times 'will be slain' means they'll be brought to justice. Their identity will be slain is all I meant. I'm not going to kill anybody. I swear that to you, Kimber."

She looked deep in his eyes. He was telling the truth. His lips started to move to talk again. Kimber put a finger on them. "Shhhh, I believe you." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss and she leaned her head on David's chest.

David cleared his throat. "So." She looked up at him. "How'd my tonsils taste?" he joked and cheering her up almost instantly.

Kimber hit David with a pillow. "_Baka!_" He had taught her that it meant 'idiot' right after they had started dating. David grabbed the pillow from her and put it behind his head and fell back on the bed. Kimber snuggled up beside him and laid her head on his chest. "Night, David," she said and closed her eyes.

"Night," David said wrapping his arm around her body and falling quickly asleep. Mariko had been watching the whole scene in the doorway unseen. She walked to the bed and put a blanket over them. She kissed each of them on the forehead and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. She was proud of her adoptive son. He was becoming the man that Hiroshi knew he would become.

* * *

David showed Roxy and Kimber around _Niji-no Machi_, better known as 'Rainbow Town'. It was an underground shopping mall. Both young ladies were amazed. David had shown Techrat the discount electronics district. He seriously thought Techrat was going to just move in right then and there. Techrat argued to let him wander on his own. He won the argument when he showed David the tracking device he had made.

The rest of Misfits had their own things to do. Pizzazz was making sure their instruments were ok. Clash was on the phone with the arena checking on the sound capabilities. Stormer wanted to talk with Mariko. Jetta just wanted to relax.

The three friends walked under a crosswalk, on the other side David felt he was being watched again. He shrugged it off as nerves. He squeezed Kimber's hand and smiled at her. The sensation didn't go away. David led them into a music store, Roxy immediately started browsing. David turned to Kimber. "Remember that feeling of being watched I had last night?" She nodded slowly. "I just felt it again." He sighed deeply.

Kimber stole a quick kiss from him. "It's probably just nerves. Just relax, okay?" Her saying that it was nerves reassured him all the more.

"I'm done," Roxy said next to David. She was holding a bag with five CDs in it.

David looked at the bag. "What'd you get?"

"Pizzas. Tiny, little pizzas," she said sarcastically. "CDs dumbass. Geez!"

David rolled his eyes and took Kimber's hand. "Let's go." They walked back out into the crowd. The tingling sensation was gone. He started to relax. As they approached the food court, David felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice came from behind him. David, Kimber and Roxy all turned around. There stood a young Japanese boy around sixteen years old. He looked like he had been traveling a lot. He wore a pair of Chinese walking shoes, black pants that had crisscrossing strings on the shins, a yellow martial arts shirt of some sort, a backpack with a red umbrella harnessed to it and a yellow bandanna with black spots was tied around his head.

"Yes? How can I help you?" David asked the confused looking boy.

"Which way is it to Furinkan High?" he asked bewildered.

David thought a moment. "That's in Tokyo, correct?"

"Yes."

"You're in Osaka. Head that way." David pointed to an exit. "Once outside, head northeast and you'll be fine." David smiled. The boy thanked him and started walking towards the exit. At the last second he turned right and went into a ladies room. David could hear the screaming from where they were. "Maybe we should get him a train ticket." David thought out loud. "Or maybe a map and compass."

"Tch, a shame about that boy," a voice next to Roxy said.

Roxy turned. "What do you mean?"

The little man looked up at Roxy. "Word is he's eternally lost. Some say not even from this world. He's been here for two days now. He's harmless. But it was kind of you to try and help the poor lad." The man went back to his shop.

The three young friends ordered their food and took a seat. "So what are you going to do about Hiroki?" Roxy asked.

David sighed and looked at Kimber, then back to Roxy. "I have three days to figure that out. I have no idea to be honest."

Kimber squeezed David's hand under the small table. "Regretting making that vow?"

"No."

"Sorry I asked," Kimber said quietly. She felt David rub his hand on her back. It made her feel a lot better.

"Didn't mean to sound like I snapped at you," David said comforting her. "That was something I thought long and hard about. It's hard for the both of you to understand, isn't it?"

Roxy and Kimber both nodded. "After this is all over and done, I'll explain it fully. I just need to solve this damned mystery first," David said finishing his meal. He glanced at his watch. "We should start heading back. I want to find Techrat and see what he's found. Sometimes getting your mind off the problem gets you to the answer faster."

They threw their garbage out and headed out of the mall. David hadn't felt he was being watched since they went into the CD store. "…ay to Furinkan High?" They heard the familiar voice aimed at a different couple.

It wasn't as humid or hot as it was the previous day. Half way to where they had left Techrat, David felt like he was being watched again. He spun around and locked eyes with the man who was following them. It was the same man in the black trenchcoat. The man was around the same age as David. He wore a black trenchcoat and a brown suit, black dress shirt and a brown tie.

"_Kon-nichi-wa, Ikari-san_," he greeted David in Japanese. "It actually pleases me to see that the lovely Kimber Benton has survived." He switched to English as he slowly walked forward towards them. "Forgive my manners. My name is Shin. I represent Hiroki Bayushi." He glanced at the CD Roxy was holding. "Megumi Hayashibara. Good choice. Personal favorite of mine." He turned his attentions back to David. "Bayushi-san doesn't know I've come to meet with you. I came to apologize for last night. It wasn't my idea to assassinate your girlfriend." He put his hand out for David to shake. "No hard feelings?" He asked sincerely.

David stepped forward, looked down at the hand extended to him. Then glanced back to make sure Kimber and Roxy were safely behind him. He looked at the hand again and started speaking slowly. "You try to kill my girlfriend. You stalk my friends and me like we were animals. You deliver a message from the sick man you serve that threatens me and expect me to forgive you?" He slapped the hand down. "I will not accept your apology." David then threw the fastest punch Roxy or Kimber had either seen.

Shin simply blocked it. "Ikari, I did not come to fight," he said flatly.

David tried a round house kick. Shin blocked it with ease. David feinted with a right and threw a left punch. Blocked again. David snapped a sharp, fast sidekick. Another block. Shin let this go on until he saw what was waiting for. David didn't hear the sirens or Roxy and Kimber calling for him to stop. Shin let the kick to the chest through and rolled with the kick. He didn't take any damage.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" David heard behind him. He cursed to himself and put his hands over on his head. He saw Roxy hiding Kimber's face from the scene before her.

'Thank you' he mouthed to Roxy. She nodded and smiled weakly. David felt the officer hand cuff him and put him in the back of the police car.

* * *

"Get up, _gaijin_," the guard barked while banging on the cell bars with his nightstick. "The charges have been dropped. You're free to go."

David opened his eyes and saw the cell door unlocked and left open ajar. He had been meditating while he had waited to be charged and bailed out. This had come to him as a surprise. It was a surprise that left him with a bad feeling in his gut. He walked out of the cell and followed the guard. He was given all of his personal possessions back and led out to the lobby.

"David!" Roxy and Kimber both yelled at the same time. The receptionist shushed them. Kimber ran up to David and hugged him tightly. Roxy walked up to him and gave David a long hug.

David smirked. "They even took my shoelaces," he said amused. He sat down and laced up his shoes again while Kimber and Roxy talked to him. Roxy had told him that Mariko was on her way to bail him out. "The charges were dropped," he said simply and leaned back in the chair. "I don't know why or by whom, but I'm free to go." He stood up and took hooked his arm around Kimber's. They walked out of the station and ran into Mariko.

"You made bail?" she asked surprised.

"Someone dropped the charges," Roxy said.

"That would be my doing," a female voice came from behind Mariko. David looked over Mariko's shoulder to see a very beautiful Japanese woman standing there. "My name is Kyoko Bayushi. I'm Hiroki Bayushi's daughter." She motioned to the limo parked in front of the station. A door was open. "David, if you would please join me." It wasn't a request.

David looked at the four women before him. "Kimber, this is something I have to do," he said quietly to her. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her forehead. He started walking to the waiting limo.

Kimber tried to follow, but Mariko grabbed her by the arm. "It's something he must do," she told her. Kimber thought that Mariko sounded like a mother then. "Come on let's make it home to greet him, okay?" She smiled and looked like a crafty older sister. Kimber and Roxy looked at each other, smiled and followed Mariko to her car.

Inside the limo sat Kyoko sat next to David. She wore a very light perfume that smelled of lotus petals. Across from David sat Shin and an older man. He looked to be in his late thirties. He was slightly over weight, but still looked very powerful. He spoke in a deep voice. "Ikari-san, I'm very sorry for Shin's behavior. He was told to not to follow you. I had the charges dropped to show my respect for you. Shin tells me you fight very honorably. He was impressed with your ability. You have no idea how close you came to getting a true hit in. No man has been able to do so. You are the first."

"You honor me with your words, Bayushi-san," David replied politely. "Shin is a very good fighter. If the circumstances were different, I would be honored to spar with him and possibly learn how to become faster. Forgive me for asking, but why is it you wish to speak with me?"

"To the point. Ikari taught you that didn't he? No matter, I wish to extend the offer to marry my daughter Kyoko. No fighting, no losing. Just a simple yes or no now." The burly man before him offered.

David looked at Kyoko. She was very beautiful. "Kyoko is a lovely woman, Bayushi-san, but I cannot abandon the woman I'm with now. I have accepted the duel. The duel stands."

Kyoko took David's hand. "Please reconsider."

"He has made his choice, my daughter," Bayushi said. "He wants to fight for his honor. We will let him." He turned to David. "Now that you've made your decision. I offer this option to you; you fight Shin tonight. We will meet just outside of Osaka. On top of the tallest hill to the south of town. Just you and Shin. Kyoko and I will sit in the car and wait for the winner. The rules are this; first person to get three hits loses. No hitting below the waist and no hitting in the head. You will use a bamboo shinai. Also, you must wear your school's fighting clothes. Do you accept these terms?"

David sat and thought about what he had just heard. "Yes, I accept. On one condition. If I win, you must confess to murdering Hiroshi Ikari and raping Mariko Akiyama. Those are my terms."

"Father," Kyoko started. "is what he says true? Did you kill Hiroshi?"

Bayushi glared at David. "I did no such thing! But if it gets you to fight, then yes I agree."

"Thank you for agreeing, Bayushi-san," David said politely. "I'll get out here and walk the rest of the way to the dojo."

Hiroki signaled the driver. The limo pulled to curb and David opened the door. He was about to get out, when Kyoko stopped him. "Take care. You're an honorable man."

"Thank you." David smiled. "You're a strong woman." He climbed out and bowed to the people inside. They each bowed their heads each in sequence in acceptance. "I'll meet Shin at midnight." Shin bowed his head in agreement. David shut the door and the limo pulled away. David started walking back to Mariko's home.

* * *

David snuck out of the backdoor of the house and made his way to the meeting place. He wore the clothes he had on earlier and carried a bag full of his equipment. Techrat struggled to try and sleep. He had too many ideas floating in his mind. He stood up and quietly walked out of the bedroom door. He went downstairs to the living room to write down his ideas. Clash was down there writing down ideas of her own. She looked up and smiled. "Looks like someone else couldn't sleep either."

"What do you mean?" Techrat asked her.

"David just left to go practice in the dojo. Guess with all that's happening is eating at his brain." She shrugged.

He sat down near Clash and brought his pen to paper. Techrat sighed and tried to think of where to start. Clash was asking him about an idea she had for the sound system. "I'll be right back," Techrat said slowly. He went back to the room he was sharing with David. There he found the tracking unit he was working on. Techrat went back down stairs, sat next to Clash and showed her his invention. He turned it on. Something wasn't right. "I put a tracking bug in David's bag earlier. I wanted to test it when he went to the dojo. It needs at least fifty feet to receive."

"Not very good at close range, huh? So what's wrong?" She asked confused.

"It says David is two miles away. You said he was in the dojo." Techrat sounded slightly alarmed.

"Maybe he's taking a walk," Clash suggested.

Techrat looked at her. "I doubt he'd do that without telling someone."

They sat there for a few minutes staring at the screen. "I'll get Kimber's room. You wake Pizzazz's room. This isn't good."

* * *

It was windy on the dark hill. Moonlight shined down on the hill, illuminating the two combatants. Off to the west storm clouds gathered. Lighting ignited randomly. "You understand the rules, Ikari-san?" Shin asked. He was in the Bayushi colors of brown and black.

"Yes." David was wearing the red top and blue pants of the Ikari School. He held his shinai low. He bowed to Shin. Shin returned the bow.

Hiroki shouted, "Begin!"

David raised his shinai to mid-waist level. Shin brought his up a little higher. David charged towards Shin and brought his shinai to clash with his opponents. Shin pushed David back and retook his stance. David stood his ground, while Shin took to the offensive. Shin slashed at David's side with his shinai. David blocked barely in time. Shin went for the other side of David. He blocked just in time again.

While Shin was vulnerable David got a lucky thrust into Shin's side. "First blood is yours, David," Shin said surprised. David just took the opportunity to strike again. Shin blocked David's failed torso strike. David was hit in the stomach by Shin's shinai. "One to one." Shin pointed out. David took a guarded stance.

* * *

"Which way now, Techrat?" Pizzazz yelled to him.

"Keep going straight, now turn right! Turn right!" he shouted back.

Pizzazz turned the van right sharply. "Watch those bloody sharp turns, Pizzazz!" Jetta shouted at the driver.

"He's straight ahead!" Techrat said excitedly. A bolt of lightning flashed and the occupants of the van saw a silhouette of two figures fighting on a hill.

* * *

Shin was relentlessly attacking David. David was having a hard time keeping up with his opponent. "David!" He heard being yelled. He tried to block the voices and focused on Shin.

Shin backed off and restarted his assault. "David!" David heard again. This time it was Kimber. His guard fell for a second, and then felt Shin's shinai hit him in his ribs.

"You've lost," Shin said. "But you fought well. You got two hits on me. That's two more than any person ever has."

David saw Kimber come up the hill. She ran to him and gave him a hug. He didn't hug her back. David turned to Shin. "I have something I must give Kimber before I leave. Is that permissible?" he asked. Shin nodded. David went to his bag and pulled out the ring case. He walked over to Kimber. By now everyone else was gathered there. "I wanted to give this to you last night before we were attacked. Now inside you'll find something I have to give you." He put the case in her hand. "You'll know what it means." With that said he walked away from her.

"David!" Kimber yelled. David started to climb into the limo. "I love you," she shouted and hoped he had heard her. If so, she couldn't tell. She then fell to her knees and opened the case. There was a ring in it. She started to cry as the rain began to fall.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "HONOR"

PART 3 OF FAMILY OBLIGATIONS


	9. Family Obligations Part 3

Family Obligations

Part 3 Honor

By Nick Maro

* * *

::Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

Pizzazz knocked on the door frame of the room Kimber was staying in. "Mind if I come in?" she asked sweetly. Kimber turned and looked a little startled. It wasn't long ago that she and Pizzazz were constantly against each other.

Kimber looked back at the item she had in her hands. It was a ring case. Inside the case was one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. The ring had about ten diamonds embedded into it. It was the last thing her boyfriend had given her. He had just lost a duel of honor and was being forced to marry another woman as the result. "I don' care," Kimber mumbled miserably. She closed the case before her boyfriend's twin reached her.

Pizzazz sat on the bed next to Kimber. She pushed a loose lock for her green hair to the side. "Believe it or not Kimber, I do care about you. You've grown on me." Pizzazz smiled. "David is a very smart man. He'll figure a way out of this." She looked out the window. The noon day sun was starting to peek out from the storm clouds. The rain was slowly stopping. "What do you have?" Pizzazz asked curiously.

"Nothin'." Kimber said quietly.

"Please let me see?" Pizzazz tried again. Kimber shook her head, sending her red hair flying. She heard Kimber start sobbing again. Not thinking, she hugged Kimber tightly. Kimber wrapped arms around Pizzazz and cried harder.

Kimber broke her embrace and looked up at Pizzazz. "He-he-he was going to ask me to marry hi-hi-him," she said through her sobs. Pizzazz seemed shocked this news. "He g-gave me th-this before he l-left." She opened the case.

Pizzazz's eyes went wide. "oh my god," she said quietly. "When did he plan on asking you?"

"The night I-I was shot at," she said with her sobbing slowing down. She pulled the ring out and slipped it on her ring finger. It was an almost perfect fit. "I love him, Phyllis." She looked up into Pizzazz's eyes. "I love him so much. I told him last night as he was getting into the car." The tears started to well up again. "He didn't even react."

Phyllis was Pizzazz's real name. She reached out and lifted Kimber's head by pushing under her chin with her fingers. "Kimber, believe me when I say that he does too. It's just a very difficult situation we're all in. And right now we can't just sit around and cry all day. Put it behind you for now; come back to the pain if you fail. When you succeed, it will vanish. I say 'when' because I know you, Kimber. You find a way past a problem usually with ease. Now what are you going to do?"

"Push aside the pain and find a way around the problem," Kimber said with little enthusiasm. Pizzazz shook her head 'no'. Kimber said it again, this time believing it more.

"I'm proud of you, Kimber," Pizzazz said through her smile. It actually felt good to help Kimber. "Let me see that ring again." Kimber held her hand up and showed it to Pizzazz. _I've seen a ring like this before. I don't remember where though._

"I don't feel right wearing it," Kimber said softly and put it back in the case. The velvet cardboard that held it in place was coming out a little. She paused from replacing the ring. The last words that David had spoken to her came back.

'_I wanted to give this to you last night, before we were attacked. Now inside you'll find something I have to give you.'_

"now inside you'll find something I have to give you," she said quietly repeating his words. "It wasn't the ring he was giving me last night," Kimber said suddenly. "David hid something inside. A clue or something." Kimber pulled the card piece out easily. There folded up in the case was a note. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

It read:

Kimber,

If you're reading this, it means I lost the duel. You probably found the ring case on the night stand. I have to find evidence that Hiroki Bayushi killed Hiroshi Ikari. That means right now I'm at Hiroki's house searching. I'm going to try and avoid getting married to Kyoko. I think I know of a way not to. I don't want to say it, because I don't want to worry you.

I let Techrat place a tracking bug in my bag. Yes, I know it's there. I waited until he was asleep before sneaking out. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you follow me. Anyway, if I'm not back in two days time, use the bug to find me. Please wait two days. I don't want you in any danger. Hopefully, I'll see you soon.

I wanted to say this the other night, but I was afraid to. It's amazing how brave you get on paper. Anyway, here it goes. I love you, Kimber. Now, I'll see you shortly.

Love,

David

Kimber yelped in joy. "He loves me!" She hugged Pizzazz tightly. Pizzazz hugged her back. Kimber replaced the cardboard in the case and put the ring back in as well. Then she took the ring and note with her and ran down the stairs. She yelled for everyone to go into the dojo. She waited for everyone to show up and then read the note out loud.

* * *

David sat in the window and rebandaged his various cuts. The stitches in his upper arm itched. He had just put antibiotics on it and a fresh bandage. He looked at his left forearm. The cut was barely a scratch. He was thankful that he knew how sharp the blade was. Having put the medical supplies back into the first aid kit, David sat back and sighed while looking at the flower garden below. After putting his headphones back on, he turned on the MP3 player he had requested. He closed his eyes and sat in the sunlight.

The light scent of lotus petals wafted his way. He reached down turned the volume down on the MP3 player. "Hello, Kyoko," David said without opening his eyes. "Don't stand in the doorway all day, come in. Slide the door shut behind you please." He turned off the MP3 player altogether now and opened his eyes.

The beautiful, young Japanese woman walked towards him. She wore a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with the character Hello Kitty on it. Her hair was braided down the back. She sat on bench next to David. "I just wanted to talk," she said softly. "To get to know you better. I can tell you have no interest in me. But that still doesn't mean we can't become friends." She turned and looked at him. "You look tense. Turn around. Back facing me."

"What are you going to do?" David asked cautiously. He turned around, unthinking.

"You're tense and need to loosen up." Kyoko started to massage David's neck and back. David moaned softly. His back and neck were very tight. "When was the last time you had a massage? It feels like a while back here."

David groaned. "About a month ago. One of Kimber's friends, Aja, is a certified massage therapist. It was her way of thanking me for saving her life." He chuckled to himself. "It sure beat a thank you card." He was starting to relax. It was only last night that he had fought the duel of honor. He had lost. Now he was honor bound to marry this woman rubbing his neck.

Kyoko stopped massaging. "That's enough for now, I can finish the job later. Come. I want to show you some place special to me." She stood and held her hand out for him. David accepted the hand and walked out of his room with her. She held his hand while walking but let go when she sensed he didn't want to. Kyoko led David out to the flower garden that was below the window of his room. "I grew most of these myself." She was showing David a side of her that obviously not many knew of. "I'm very proud of my work here. They're almost my children."

"It's a beautiful garden. Ever think of opening a greenhouse? You'd be very successful," he said while walking. They sat down on a secluded bench out of the way. "I take it we're safe to talk freely here."

"Yes, even though I chose the room you are in, I suspect it is bugged. My father is a good man. He loved my mother until her death. She died of cancer." She looked at David sadly. "Don't worry. I've cried all the tears possible after her death. Anyway, if we are to be friends like I hope, I wanted to show you the thing I'm the most proud of."

David sat and thought for a moment. "Maybe when this is all over we can be friends. As it stands right now we can't be." He turned and looked at beautiful young lady next to him. "We're not enemies though. I'm not sure what we are."

"Allies," Kyoko said softly. "David, please tell me the reasons why you think my Father killed Hiroshi Ikari and raped Mariko."

"Okay, I will," David said quietly. He told her the story Mariko had told him a little over thirty-six hours ago.

After David finished his story, Kyoko sat there quietly watching an insect on the ground. She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll do what I can." She got off of the bench and turned back to David. "Explore the house and grounds. You are not a prisoner after all. It's my wish that you not act like one. Will I see you at dinner?"

David thought for a while. "Yes, I'll be there." Kyoko started to walk away. "One more thing." She stopped and looked at him. "Thank you." Kyoko just smiled and walked down the path.

She slid the door open to the house, Kyoko suppressed a yelp of surprise when she found Shin standing there. "Shin! You startled me," she said to her Father's young assistant. Shin moved out of the way of Kyoko, but grabbed arm when she tried to walk past. He silently led her to down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" She asked a little nervous. She looked at the young man. He was about her age and she thought he was very handsome.

"I have something I must tell you."

* * *

"Kimber! Are you insane?!" yelled Stormer, following her friend like a shadow. "You read the note. It said everything short of 'Don't try rescuing me!' Just wait the two days like David asked."

"Keep your voice down will you?" Kimber said while she put dark greasepaint on her face.

"You look silly, y'know," Stormer said flatly. "Do you even know what you're doing? Why don't you ask Clash to help you?"

Kimber stopped putting on the camo paint and looked in the mirror. "Fuck me, you're right." She turned back to Stormer. "I look like a damn fool. I'll wash it off." She smiled at her friend who then started giggling. She came back out of the bathroom fresh-faced. "Did you get the tracker from Techrat's stuff?"

Stormer held it up. "Yup! It was easy. Techrat and Clash are at that club we were at a few nights ago. Techie is trying out a new prop for our show. Before you ask I got the van keys. Pizzazz isn't as clever as she thinks she is most of the time." She winked at Kimber. Her voice turned more serious. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Will stop asking me that? Now, let's go before I come to my senses." Kimber sighed. She was wearing all the dark clothing could find. She told Stormer that she's seen enough spy movies to know this was how you dressed. "I still say I should wear the face paint," she said as a second thought. She and Stormer walked quietly, but quickly out the front door to the van.

"Kimber, you are insane," Stormer whispered quietly opening the van door. She opened the passenger side for Kimber. Before she started the van up, Stormer asked Kimber what direction. The tracker said northwest and they headed in that direction. "I haven't said this yet, Kimber, but be careful." Stormer parked a few blocks past the house David was in. "Y-you're my best friend. I don't need a dead b-best friend."

Kimber looked at Stormer and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, you're mine, too. I'll be very careful in there. If anyone asks, I went for a walk. That lie won't last long, but long enough." She took one last look in the mirror. It still took her by surprise to see her red hair to be replaced by dark navy blue. _Dark colors_ she thought. She opened the van door and jumped out. "See you later, Mary."

* * *

Hiroki had his maid clear the table. While she did so Hiroki turned to David. "I've decided that you will marry Kyoko tonight. I really don't see why we should wait anymore. I did notice that you went out to the garden earlier with Kyoko. Just like her Mother, Kyoko has a gift for life." He paused and took a sip of his tea. "Now, on to the wedding. Shin will bring you to the dojo. Let's say at midnight. Now, I must make the arrangements for tonight." He rose and bowed deeply to David and left.

Kyoko waited until Shin followed her father out of the dining room. "David, I may have found a way out of this for you," she whispered. "Meet me at nine in the garden." She handed him a note. "This will tell you the rest. After reading it burn it in the fireplace in your room." Kyoko stood and left David alone in the dining room.

He got up and left the dining room. On the way back to his room, he heard a noise come from what he thought was a guest room. He slid open the door without knocking. "Hello? Somebody in here?" He thought he saw movement.

"I'm sorry. Father rearranged my room, I'm still getting used to it," came a light female voice. "Are you a friend of Father's?"

'_Father?_' David thought to himself. "I'm to wed Kyoko. My name is David. Who are you?"

"My name is Ayumi. I'm his daughter. It's very nice to meet you, David. Please come in. Turn the lights on if you wish. I have them out because I'm blind. No use for me to have them on."

David went into the room and found the light switch. He shut the door behind him. Ayumi stood before him, he was stunned. She could have been Mariko's long lost child. She looked so much like Mariko it was frightening. "Hiroki or Kyoko never mentioned you. May I sit?"

"Please forgive my manners. I've been painting all day. I can't paint in colors for the obvious reasons." She told David as he sat in a chair. "What do you think?"

Around David was some the most amazing paintings he'd ever seen. He could hardly believe it was done by a blind woman. "If you're blind then could you do such lovely work? I mean no offense; I'm just taken back in awe. There's such detail."

"I wasn't always blind," she began. "I was blinded at fifteen in an accident. I was in chemistry class and a beaker of chemicals exploded, blinding me. I paint from my memory of the details. Each work takes a long time too. I have to wait for the paint to dry, of the lines I paint so I know where to go next."

"Have you always lived with Hiroki?" David asked. He suspected he knew the coming answer.

"No, Father adopted me when my parents passed away. He said they were in a car accident," she said sadly. "I was only three at the time. Father is a good man to me. Kyoko is my best friend. So I'm glad you'll be my brother-in-law. You sound very kind, but sad. Aren't you happy to be marrying my sister?"

David sighed. He had accidentally found Mariko's child. She was so sweet and talented. He had to word things carefully. "I would be happy to marry her. But I'm in love with another woman. Kyoko and I are arranged to be married. I can't walk out on wedding her without being dishonored." David stopped before telling her anymore. "What about Shin? You didn't mention him."

Ayumi sat across from David. She spoke softly. "Shin has many times admitted to me that he loves Kyoko. Shin and I are close. He's almost like a brother."

David stood up and started heading for the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ayumi. I know I'll see you soon."

"Yes, I know. I have a feeling you will. Good bye, David," she replied as he slid the door closed.

David went back to his room and read the note.

By the bench, pull the third brick from the bottom. Press the button. A door on the other side will open, go down the stairs. See you then. K.

David looked at the clock. It was eight forty-five. He sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair. He then burned the note in the fireplace. He went to garden to meet with Kyoko.

* * *

She had finally found an open window. The light was on but no one was in the room. Kimber carefully dropped to the floor with barely a sound. She looked around the room and saw hidden masterpieces of art. "outrageous," she said quietly.

"Misato, is that you?" a voice came from another room. "Have you come to clean up?"

_Oh shit! Somebody's here! Gotta hide! But where in a lighted room!?_ Kimber thought to herself. She ducked behind the couch. She was hidden from both the other room and the door to the hall.

"Hello? David, did you come back?" the voice asked.

Kimber made out the name 'David'. She slowly stood up and tried to remember the greeting for 'Good Evening'. "_Konban wa_," she said slowly remembering the phrase. Kimber hadn't heard the young woman standing before her enter the room. She could've sworn it was a young Mariko.

"Hello. I am Ayumi," Ayumi said very slowly in English. "You not speak Japanese? Excuse me, my English is not good."

"Hi, I'm Kimber. I heard you say David's name."

Ayumi smiled. "David is nice. He left about half hour. He talk about how he is in love with you."

Kimber blushed and then realized that Ayumi couldn't see. "Would you mind if we talked? Because I would really like to."

Ayumi and Kimber sat and started talking. Kimber chose her words carefully and tried not upset Ayumi. It was an hour later that Ayumi heard footsteps approaching her room. "quick, hide behind couch again," Ayumi whispered. Kimber did so without question.

The door slid open and Shin entered. "Why is the light on? Is somebody here with you?" he asked politely.

"Misato must have forgotten to turn it off again. What time is the wedding?" Ayumi covered for David's mistake.

"It's at midnight. Did you want to attend?"

"No. I'm very tired. I've been working on a new piece," Ayumi said. She pulled the painted canvas out and showed Shin. "It's the legendary Bathow-sai. You know how much I love legendary ronins." She smiled.

"Breathtaking as always, Little Sister. If you change your mind it's being held in the dojo," Shin said going out the door and turning out the light.

"He is gone," Ayumi said to Kimber after a few minutes.

Kimber stood and let her eyes adjust to the light coming through the rice paper walls. "What did he say?" Kimber asked hopefully.

"Midnight in the dojo is the wedding." Ayumi told Kimber. She took Kimber's hand and led her to the door. "You safe here now. Wait here until midnight then go to dojo, okay?"

Kimber agreed and Ayumi led her to a chair. Kimber helped Ayumi with her English a bit.

* * *

David made the final adjustments on his kimono. It was fifteen minutes before midnight. He hoped Kyoko's plan would work. Shin signaled David that it was time. Shin was still a mystery to David. He was loyal to Hiroki, but was in love with Kyoko. He hoped that when the time came his loyalties fell to the right side. David stood in doorway of the dojo. Hiroki turned. "It's almost time for your agreement. You wished to speak to me"

David cleared his throat. "Hiroki Bayushi, I David Ikari, challenge you to a duel of honor to the death!"

Hiroki looked bemused. "Very well said. But on what grounds." All amusement was now gone from his demeanor.

"For the murder of Hiroshi Ikari your best friend. For the rape of Mariko Akiyama, the mother of Ayumi Bayushi. I now hearby accuse you of kidnapping Ayumi from her adoptive parents." David declared to the older man before him. "Grounds of the duel are this: You fight me. One on one. We use katanas. Steel. No practice swords. It's to the death. No one can interfere. Refuse and I walk free and clear. Accept, we fight. What is your decision?"

Hiroki thought for a moment. "If I win this duel?"

"You gain the Ikari school and all honor is restored to you. If you lose I go free, no wedding. That's it." David was nervous but he didn't let it show.

"Duel accepted," Hiroki said quickly. "When shall we fight."

David had expected this answer, but it was the one he feared. "We fight now. Shin and Kyoko will gather our weapons. I choose Kyoko to get my katana. Shin shall get yours. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes," Hiroki answered. "While they are gathering our katanas I suggest we have a cup of tea. A final cup between foes."

To refuse would be an insult, Hiroki knew this. But Hiroki wouldn't trick David. "I would be honored."

Kyoko and Shin returned with the swords. David and Hiroki finished their cups and took their positions. "To show no trickery has been involved, I will cut my right forearm with the blade that Kyoko has brought me." David cut his forearm without any ill effect.

"I will do the same with the blade that Shin has brought me." Hiroki sliced into forearm. About halfway he screamed in agony. "It's like white fire! What have you done Ikari!?" David looked just as shocked as Hiroki.

"Hiroki, I swear, I didn't tamper with your sword," David said honestly.

Kyoko stepped forward. "It was I, Father. What you feel now is the effects of the blow fish toxin that you used to kill your best friend, Hiroshi Ikari. Don't look so surprised. Shin told me all about it. He also told me that you have admitted in your drunken states about raping Mariko Ikari. You never did say rape did you? You told him that you were indeed Ayumi's father and the mother was Mariko Akiyama. Shin says you described it as a night of passion. It was rape, Father, rape. You have dishonored the name of Bayushi. I am restoring the honor to our family. It called for your death. I knew David never could do it, so I had to. Father, beg for forgiveness now and I'll grant it and give an honorable burial. I'm sorry, Father. I love you, but this is how the old ways truly are."

"Kyoko, I am an old fool," Hiroki wheezed. "it's only now that I realize the wrong I have done the Bayushi and Ikari name. Please, David and Kyoko, forgive me."

"You are forgiven, Hiroki Bayushi. I hope Hiroshi Ikari and yourself have tea together as friends. I now restore the full honor to the Bayushi name," David said to the man lying at his feet.

"Father, I forgive you also," Kyoko said crouched over her father.

Hiroki Bayushi smiled. "thank you, Ikar—" he said with his final breath.

David closed Hiroki Bayushi's eyes with a heavy heart. He looked up at Kyoko who was holding back her tears. "It's ok to cry. We can now be friends" David hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Shin walked to Kyoko and took her into his arms from David. She cried on his shoulder. David heard someone clear their throat. "hi," was all Kimber could say.

"kimber." David's heart raced, he tried to run to her but legs were stuck. "I love you." Was all he could say.

"I love you," Kimber said before breaking into a full run. She wrapped her arms around David and cried tears of joy for a change.

"Kyoko, Shin, meet Kimber," David said to the new lovers. He looked at Kimber's hair. "What happened to you?"

Kimber giggled. "I'm your rescue party?"

Despite herself Kyoko laughed. Then she turned very serious. "We need to call an ambulance and say my Father suffered a heart attack."

* * *

After the ambulance came and picked up the body of Hiroki, Kyoko extended the offer to stay the night. David accepted and explained to Kimber what she had heard. Kimber and David took separate rooms.

* * *

"Stormer! Where did you take Kimber?" Pizzazz yelled. "I know you took her someplace."

"I-I-I can't say, Pizzazz," Stormer stuttered. "J-just give her till noon, o-okay?"

Pizzazz sighed. "All right. Noon, then you tell me."

"Pizzazz, she's right here," a familiar voice came behind her.

Stormer and Pizzazz turned around. Stormer hadn't noticed David standing there with Kimber. "David!" They both yelled at the same time each taking turns to hug him and Kimber.

David gathered everyone in front of Mariko's house. He opened a limo door and said, "We're here, you can come out now." A young Japanese girl stepped out of the car.

Mariko covered her mouth with her hand. The girl looked almost like her twenty some odd years ago. "ayumi," she said quietly. She looked at David. "How…..where…?"

"Tell you later."

Mariko walked up to the young girl. "Hello, Ayumi."

"Hello. Who are you?" the girl asked. Then felt her face and smiled. "Mother." Ayumi hugged her long lost Mother for a long time.

* * *

"…now the Bayushi family and Ikari family are friends again," David explained to the members of Pulsar. They were backstage of Nakanoshima, the civic center that the Misfits were playing at first. Pulsar was opening for the Misfits. "In fact, I've asked Shin to teach the Ikari style of kendo again. Hiroki taught it to him."

His friends in Pulsar found his tale amazing. "And you always said David was dull, Ken." Hitomi joked with her older brother.

"Is Ayumi single?" Eiji said kiddingly to David.

"Yeah and I'm keeping her away from you!" David smirked.

"David?" Kimber stood beside him. She was back to her normal red hair. "Before we were attacked and you wanted to give me the ring. Were you going to propose to me?"

David looked at Kimber and smiled. "Kimber, I do love you very much. But it's too soon for marriage. I was going to give it to you so could have something of mine to hold on to. That ring was Evelyn Gabors' engagement ring. It was one of the only things I have to remind me of my real mother. During the quake I pulled the ring off as I fell."

Kimber looked relieved. "I'm glad it wasn't a proposal. Had too much trouble with those," she said with a wink. She was quiet for a few minutes. "David. I've been thinking of doing something. It's the toughest choice in my life. I've been thinking of quitting Jem and the Holograms. I have enough songs written to make ten albums stacked in my closet."

"That's your choice to make," David said after a few minutes.

"David, three minutes till the curtain opens," Roxy told him.

"Ok, Roxy." David called back to Kimber. "Gotta go, hon."

"I know. Good luck." She kissed him as he ran up to the stage.

"The usual?" Ken asked.

"Nope. Let's do what we rehearsed earlier."

The stage lights hit the curtain as they parted. Eiji started playing the slow piano beat, David started singing. Kimber and Stormer grinned as the recognized their first hit song; I'm Okay. Before the chorus, David waved Kimber on stage. She joined him for the rest.

The End


	10. Family Obligations Epilogue

The Gift

Epilogue to Family Obligations

By Nick Maro

* * *

::Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

"You're offering us what?!" an astounded Kenshiro exclaimed. He was still a little tired from opening for the Misfits the night before. Nakanoshima, a stadium in Osaka, Japan was a packed full house.

"I'm offering you a contract with Misfits Music, Ken," explained David Gabor. "Sometimes you have to give yourself the big break." He smiled. "But, I can't be lead singer or guitarist. I have responsibilities to the Misfits and to Misfits Music. This is my last tour with you for awhile."

David looked at his three friends and band mates of the Japanese rock band, Pulsar. Kenshiro played with his tea cup not knowing what to say. Hitomi sat next to her older brother. It was one of the few times David had ever seen her calm. Eiji listened to the conversation. "Who will take over lead vocals and guitar?" he asked.

"Haven't thought that far yet," David said quietly. "But I know I can't do it." His tone changed back to being cheerful. "So, what do you guys say we worry about that after you sign?"

Ken started to open his mouth. "I say hell yes we do it!" Hitomi said excitedly. She looked at Eiji who was now smiling.

"Theres some beautiful women in the States, so let's do it." Eiji opened his eyes and looked at Ken.

"Oh, all right! We'll sign! But on one condition," Ken said looking at David. "You have to stay until we find a replacement. I'm not asking to go on a hundred city tour or anything. Just one album or until we get a replacement. Deal?"

David thought about it. The Misfits were due for a new album anyway. He could arrange for Pulsar to record around the same time. "That's actually a good idea," David said smiling. They shook hands and left the dojo.

Inside the house of Mariko Ikari, David found Kimber waiting for him. "So, did they sign?" she asked impatiently.

David kissed her deeply. Just a little over twenty four hours ago he almost lost her forever. He'd lost a duel and was bound to marry the daughter of a rival of his adoptive Fathers'. Through a chain of events it was lifted and he was free to pursue Kimber. "Yeah, they did. I just have to do find a replacement for myself."

The five of them went inside to tell the others the good news.

* * *

Mariko gave Pizzazz and Stormer several picture albums full of pictures of David, from eight years old and up. "Mary," Pizzazz started. "I'm not good at this sort of thing. But I was pretty shitty to you growing up. David helped point this out to me. So I just want to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I also want to say thank you for being a friend." She looked at her longtime friend. "God, I felt like such a wimp saying that."

Stormer smiled at Pizzazz. "That took more guts to say than you think. Those types of things aren't easy for anyone to say. I don't think David wants you to save the world or anything. Just be more true to yourself. Look at Roxy. She's much nicer to people in general, be she still has her edge. What he meant to tell you was 'don't lose your edge.'"

"You may a have point there," Pizzazz said thoughtfully. "David was right about one thing. We have to focus our energy into the band. We may say we gave up on making Jem and the Holograms looking bad. But now we have to follow through. I say we start on a new album once we get back."

"Way ahead of you, I've been working on new songs the whole trip. I even have an album name. 'Rebirth'. Like it?" Stormer asked with a proud grin.

Pizzazz hugged her half-sister then let her go. "You really are the spirit of the band."

* * *

Roxy helped Jetta load the tour bus. "So, Jetta," Roxy said while putting a suitcase in the cargo hold. "You and Eiji an item or what?"

Jetta laughed. "Not bloody likely. He's a nice guy and all, just not me type. I don't want a one night stand. Besides, I just don't think he could keep up with me." She winked at Roxy laughed. "What about you? Waitin' for Mr. Perfect also?"

"So long that I'm used to being alone. I'm still young. I don't need anyone right now. I have my music and I'm happy with it." Roxy shrugged and tried to lift a steamer crate. "What did Pizzazz pack in here? Fucking bricks? Help me out here, Jetta?"

"Sure thing, luv." Jetta put her bag down. "Ooof, feels more like she filled it with concrete." Jetta and Roxy lifted the crate and loaded it in the tour bus. "On second thought, it was probably one of Techrat's things. At least he doesn't yell 'Dooooon't touuuuccchh meeee!' anymore," Jetta said in her 'creepy' voice. "That always got on me bloody nerves."

"Mine too. Let's take a break. Better yet, let's go recruiting. We need help here. David and Pulsar should be helping us." Roxy stretched backward. She started walking towards the house.

"Hang on, I'll join you." Jetta quickly caught up with the bassist for the Misfits.

* * *

The bus pulled away from the house and was on its way to Tokyo. Mariko, Ayumi, Shin and Kyoko all waved as the bus faded into the distance. Inside the lead bus, Techrat and Clash went over stage ideas for the Tokyo Dome concert the next night. Roxy and Jetta sat next to each other and talked for a longtime. Eiji and Stormer were in the back of the bus playing fighting games on the Playstation on the buses television unit. Pizzazz had winner. David was asleep in the back, the noise not bothering him. Kimber had his head in her lap while he slept. Hitomi and Ken were in the front discussing ideas for Pulsar.

* * *

David stepped off the bus; they had arrived at their hotel. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went inside to pay for the rooms. Kimber hurried to join him. Inside David filled out all of the necessary paperwork and grabbed the three hotel keys. He met everyone in the lobby. "Ok, our baggage can stay on the bus. Bring in the overnight bags if you want. Sleeping arrangements are: Guys in one room. Ladies, you have two rooms. I made sure you got the connecting rooms. There's an indoor swimming pool. If anyone wants an extra key, ask at the front desk. I think there only one extra for each room. Any questions? If not, you're dismissed and I'm sorry for sounding official."

"Are you restricting us to the hotel, Dad?" Roxy asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Keep up that tone, young lady and you will be." David smirked and chuckled. "Remember, you're in a country that doesn't speak English as a primary or secondary language. Hitomi, Ken, Eiji this sure as hell doesn't apply to you. But Misfits if you do go out, try not to get into any trouble, okay?" They all nodded and agreed. David gave Pizzazz a room key and Jetta the other. Roxy, Kimber and Ken went to the desk for the extra keys.

"You sounded like a real manager back there, David," Pizzazz said to her twin while waiting for the elevator. "Much more than Eric ever did. So do we have spending money on this trip or what?"

David smiled at her compliment. It really meant a lot to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Thanks for reminding about that. I'd almost forgotten," he said climbing on the elevator and gave Pizzazz fifty thousand yen. Roughly four hundred fifty dollars. _Damned, exchange rates,_ he thought. He reminded himself to pass out the money to the others when he saw them. David, Pizzazz, Jetta, Stormer and Eiji got off the elevator and went to their rooms.

* * *

"So, who do you want to share a bed with? Techrat or Ken?" Eiji asked flopping down on the mattress behind him.

"I'd prefer it being with Kimber. But I guess I'll share with Ken," David said searching in his overnight bag. "I found out sharing a room with Techrat that he kicks in his sleep." He found what he was searching for, a necklace for Stormer. He'd never thanked her properly for letting him move in. It wasn't anything fancy, just a gold chain with a pendant of a dolphin on it.

"Who's the necklace for?" Ken asked coming in the door. "Kimber?"

"Nope, it's for Stormer. A thank you gift," he replied. "By the way, Ken, you're the sharing the bed with me."

"Where do I sleep?" Techrat asked kind of nervously.

"You can have the bed if you want. The floor is good for my back." Techrat nodded and Eiji was thankful that he wasn't going to be kicked in his sleep.

"I'm outta here." David gave Techrat his money. He explained to Ken and Eiji that he didn't expect them signing with Misfits Music. They were more than understanding. David could've sworn that he heard Ken cough 'cheap bastard' a few times.

David went to the rooms the Misfits were in and gave them their money. Jetta immediately challenged Roxy to a drinking contest. They made their way to the closest bar. David gave Stormer the necklace. She hugged him and put it on right away. Then she hurried into the bathroom to put on her new bathing suit. Pizzazz and Clash came in through the adjoining room in their suits. They headed off with Stormer to the pool area. Hitomi was already there. That left David and Kimber alone.

"There's someplace I want to show you," David said. "It's within walking distance of the hotel."

"Okay." Kimber grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were in an upscale shopping area. "This is the area that I lived with my Mother when we first came to Japan," David told her. "Of course," he said with a chuckle. "It sure has cleaned up since I was last here."

"Wow," Kimber said amazed. "I'm glad you brought me out here. Seriously, it means a lot to me."

David stopped in from of an old apartment building. It looked really high priced now. "Life moves fast, doesn't it?"

Kimber squeezed his hand affectionately. "Yeah, it sure does. Let me guess, the apartment building you lived in. Sure is classy now." She smiled at him. "I thought you said you couldn't remember how to get back home after the earthquake."

"When I was eight I couldn't. I'm older now. Guess it was just instinct." He smiled sadly at her. "I dunno. Let's get back to the hotel. There's a Jacuzzi with my name on it there." They started walking back to the hotel. A store caught his eye. He stopped and looked through the window. It was closed. Something told him to stop in before he left.

"You have that damned faraway look in your eye again," Kimber told David pulling him from the window. "Let's go before you get kidnapped by mutant ninjas or you have to marry into the President of Japan's family."

"Emperor," David told her. "Japan has an emperor."

"Who cares! Let's just get back to the hotel. We'll pamper ourselves silly with room service." She pulled him by his arm.

"Alright! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" David said with a grin. "Not that much room service and stop yanking my arm. It hurts." Kimber giggled. They were back at the hotel in no time.

* * *

The next morning, Roxy slowly woke. Her head felt like someone poured cement in it, her eyelids were like lead. She felt someone stir under her. _Oh God!_ Her brain yelled at her. _Let whoever this is be cute. And have something for my aching head._ The sensations her fingers were telling that her hand was on some soft, yet firm. _Just my luck. A fat guy. Gonna kill Jetta. Her damn dumb idea to have a drinking contest. My fault for accepting the limey's idea._ She blinked her eyes open and looked at what her hand was on. _Oh my God! I didn't, did I?_ Her panicked mind raced. _Please let whoever this is be cute._ She closed her eyes and braced herself. When she opened them, she screamed. It was the last thing she had ever expected.

* * *

Jetta laid there in the sunlight, her head throbbing relentlessly. _Oooo, me head. I feel like I lost the contest. To the victor, the spoils my arse. Whose head is this? And why is their hand on my boob?_ Jetta opened her eyes and looked to see a head moving to look up. Their eyes locked at the same time.

Roxy and Jetta screamed at the same time. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" was all Roxy could say. "Oh my head!" she finally said.

"Get the bloody hell outta my bed, Yank!" Jetta screamed at Roxy. She was weakly attempting to push Roxy with her legs.

"We didn't, did we? I mean, I'm just not that way," Roxy said panicking while trying to cover her body with a bed sheet.

Jetta stopped pushing Roxy. "I'm not sure," Jetta said slowly and looked down. Her panties were still on and so were Roxy's. She looked back at Roxy and shrugged.

Roxy was hit square in the face with a pillow. The force flung her off the bed and onto the floor. "No, you two didn't. Now will you two stop your fuckin' yelling?!" Clash screamed at the two half naked women. "All I know is that Stormer heard the door open. She found you both half conscious in the doorway. Kimber and Hitomi helped her move your carcasses to separate bathrooms. There you paid homage to the Toilet Goddess. But you also disrespected the Textile God by puking on yourselves. So they stripped you naked and put you in bed together. It was Hitomi's idea to remove your bras. If you're gonna kill someone, it's her. By the way Jetta, killer tattoo." With that said, Clash covered her head with a pillow and went back to sleep.

Roxy looked at what Clash was talking about. On Jetta's right breast there was a black tattoo of a knife surrounded by blue fire. "That is pretty cool," Roxy told Jetta. "Have you always had it?"

Jetta started search her bag for bra. "Yeah," she said quietly. "It's a…gift from an old boyfriend. Been meanin' to get it removed. Now quit sittin' all naked like! Get dressed," she told Roxy. "ooooh me head."

Roxy heard Jetta catch herself about the tattoo. She put it aside mentally and started getting dressed. "So, when do we kill Hitomi, Jetta?"

"Sooner the better. Especially if she took pictures." Jetta grinned evilly. Roxy laughed softly.

* * *

David had been standing in front of the store now for ten minutes. He'd told Kimber where he was going and if anyone asked he'd be there. Finally gathering the courage to enter, David opened the door. A little chime rang as he entered. It was a nice little store. It reminded him of a corner drug store. He was looking at the decorative knives, when a woman's voice spoke from behind. "May I help you, sir?"

"Just looking, tha—," he said turning around. He stopped in mid-sentence and took a step back in disbelief. The woman did likewise.

"david?" she whispered. "oh my god, david."

"mom?" he said regaining his composure. There stood before him was Evelyn Gabor. The real Evelyn Gabor. This time it wasn't any actress. She looked much better. Her hair was still blonde and she looked a lot younger too. David walked towards her slowly. They hugged tightly; reunited after fifteen years.

"David, where have you been?" she asked smiling.

"That's a question easier to ask than answer." David laughed. "What about you? I'd thought for sure you would've gone back to the States."

Evelyn took a deep breath and sat on a stool. "After we got separated I searched for you endlessly with the search teams. I didn't give up until two years after the quake. But in between searching for you in that two year time period, I was saving up money to open this shop. It's something I always wanted to do. Once I accepted that you were either gone, went back to the States, in a foster home or dead. I got on with my life. I met a man and we fell in love. I married him three years after that. We just had out tenth anniversary. After you and Phyllis, I didn't have anymore children. His name is Yuji Yamada. He's an investment banker. So what about you? What have you been up to?"

David told Evelyn everything had happened up until coming into this store. "If you want to see Phyllis, I could go get her," David offered.

"No, that's ok," Evelyn said quietly, she turned away from her son. Unsure if she'd ever be able to face her daughter. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay. Well, I do have a band to manage. That includes getting them to the concert hall on time." He pulled out his wallet and gave his Mother a card. "It's my business card. Been passing these out to everyone lately it seems. To Mariko because she's a second mother and Kyoko to stay in touch. Now if you ever want to talk, call me. Also, here are two tickets and backstage passes to tonight's show. Come and see what your daughter is like. Please?" He handed her the two passes and tickets he carried for emergencies.

"We'll see. I'm not promising anything, but we'll see," Evelyn said sweetly.

"I'll keep an eye out just in case," David said hugging his mother. "I have a feeling the day isn't finished with surprises."

* * *

David was about to enter the hotel when he heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me; do you know where Furinkan High is?"

He turned around and it was that same strange boy from the mall. "Yes, let me show you where," David offered.

The boy's face brightened. "You mean it?! Finally I will have my revenge!"

David knew the school was a short walk from the hotel. But he remembered the way the boy got lost before. "Well, let's go." The boy almost got lost even following David. They talked while making the trip there. Finally they had arrived. "Here you go. Take care, kid."

"Thank you, sir! I won't forget this. I'm in your debt!" the boy called back.

As David walked away he heard. "Oh great! You found your way back!"

"Prepare to die!" The boy yelled. David heard water splash and then a pig squeal. He resisted the temptation to look back.

* * *

The Misfits were wrapping up their final set on stage. It was a sell out crowd. He noticed that everyone was starting mesh together. They were vastly improving as a band and as a team. David was happy with everything going on. He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He told Kimber he'd be right back. When David got there all he found was one of the decorative knives he was looking at his Mother's store.

"What is it?" Kimber was now standing next to him.

David looked at her and smiled. "Just a gift from an old friend. Come on; let's go see the Misfits off the stage." They walked back together to where his family and friends were coming down.

The End


	11. Misfits Invade The UK Part 1

Misfits Invade the UK Part 1

Stormer: Lady of Scotland?!

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Mary," David called to his roommate. "You've got mail. Ugh, I feel so dirty saying that. Damn Steve Case." David picked up the letter for his half-sister and knocked her bedroom door. "I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not." He warned her.

David opened the door to find Stormer on the phone. "Okay, Craig, I'll talk to you later. Next time I won't wait so long to call," she told her brother. "Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and shot David a glare. "What was so damned important?"

"You've got a letter here from Scotland," he said innocently. He held up the envelope. "Thought you might've wanted it right away."

He gave her the envelope; she looked at it with confusion on her face. The return address got her excited:

Angus McGee

Castle Wallace

Bo'ness, Scotland

"Oh my God! I'd forgotten all about Angus!" She looked up at David's confused face. "It was a few years back. The Misfits and Jem and the Holograms were stranded on a desert island for two days. Anyway, we all joined forces and made our way to the top of this bluff. At the top we found an old shack with a hermit inside. He took a liking to me right away. But after we got rescued we parted ways. I stayed in touch with him for a while. But it's been so long, I thought he'd forgotten me."

She opened the envelope and her eyes went wide. Her hand covered her mouth and she showed the letter to her best friend. David looked at her even more confused.

* * *

"Open the bloody door! I promise not to kill you!" Jetta yelled while banging on the bedroom door. "Just give me the bloody pictures you took!"

"Hitomi, c'mon, I'm not mad anymore," Roxy pleaded. "I just want to see them." She turned to Jetta and lowered her voice a bit. "How pissed would Mr. Gabor be if we broke down this door?"

"Enough to make David dock our pay and reinstall it ourselves," Jetta said thoughtfully. "I'm willin' to take that risk." She smiled wickedly.

"On three then," Roxy said getting ready to bash the door down with her shoulder. Jetta stood likewise. "One. Two. Three!"

The two women rushed the door just as it opened and tackled the blonde Japanese woman coming out. The pictures she was holding flew everywhere. The three women untangled themselves and made a scramble for the scattered pictures. Jetta looked at the pictures she was holding. They were blank Polaroids.

"Roxy, do yours have anything on them?" she asked slowly. Roxy shook her head no. "Where are the real ones, luv? We know you have them."

Hitomi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a stack of Polaroids. "Right here, but you have to catch me!" She took off running down the hall of the mansion she was staying at. Jetta and Roxy tried cutting her off. Hitomi made it to the backyard. She tripped on the sprinkler head of the underground sprinkler system. She fell and knocked some of the wind out of her. Dazed, she tried to get away.

Jetta yanked the pictures from the disorientated woman's hands. "Victory!" She held up the pictures of herself and Roxy half naked and completely wasted in bed together. It had happened in Tokyo about two weeks ago. Jetta and Roxy had a drinking contest and came back to the hotel drunk. They wound up half passed out in the doorway. Kimber, Stormer and Hitomi helped clean them up. Hitomi played a prank on both of them by removing their bras while they slept and took pictures. "Anymore that you're hiding?" She asked the dazed woman.

"No," Hitomi said in defeat. "I was going to give them back. Just having some fun. Help me up, please?"

Roxy grabbed the extended hand and pulled the fallen woman to her feet. "Okay, now we can get to Misfits Music. David wanted to see us, Jetta. Pizzazz is waiting in the van as we speak." Roxy was a bit out of breath. "Hitomi, David just needs us. Jetta and I will deal with you later." She walked to the car as Jetta caught up to her.

* * *

"Jerrica! Why won't you listen?" Kimber screamed at her older sister.

"Kimber, I just don't see why you want to quit the Holograms," Jerrica said calmly. "You have no real reason too."

Kimber sat on her bed, looking up at her sister. "There you go again. Quit making choices for me. I'm old enough to do it myself. I'm not a baby anymore. Stop treating me like one."

"I'm not treating you like a baby. I just want you to tell me why," Jerrica explained sitting next to Kimber. "Are you sure it wasn't David's or any of the Misfits' idea?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want to quit for a short while, maybe for a few years." Kimber tried calming down a bit. "I want to explore what I can do outside of the Holograms."

"Isn't that what you did with Stormer? Remember how that ended up?" Jerrica reminded the younger Benton.

Kimber shot off the bed. "How dare you bring that up! I know it was a mistake. I was very naïve then. I've grown since then, Jerrica. I may not make all of the right choices in life. But then again, I'm only human and not perfect like you, Jem! Oh wait, you can't decide if you should tell Rio that you're Jem. Because you're afraid he'll leave you. Well, you grow up! If he can't accept you either way, then who needs him?

"David was scared to tell me he was Pizzazz's brother. But he still did it. I didn't run from him. You know what I did, I laughed. I made a joke and laughed. Before you start telling people that they're too immature to do certain things, look in the fucking mirror! If you won't let me leave peacefully, then I'll just say it. I quit!" Kimber stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her, ran down the stairs and went out the front door, slamming that door as well.

The front door opened and Aja sat next to Kimber on the front step. "I heard everything," was all Aja said.

"Have you come to condemn me also?" Kimber asked quietly.

"No, I think you're right. Jerrica is just being a big sister. She's always looked out for you. We all have." Aja put her arm around Kimber's shoulders. "But Jerrica is afraid of losing you. She doesn't want to lose her little sister. To do that she tells you what to do and makes decisions for you. She really doesn't want to see you hurt. Now you're all grown up. What you did back there was the right idea, wrong execution. If you're serious about leaving the Holograms, then I support you. I know that David or any of the Misfits haven't talked you into this. I can tell it's your idea."

Kimber sat there for awhile in disbelief. Someone was showing some faith in her decision making. "Aja," Kimber said slowly. "Thank you. You're the first person besides the Misfits or David to have any faith in my decisions."

"I guess I should be more like Aja then," Jerrica said from behind them. "I know you are serious about this. And that did scare me. Remember, Sis, you're free to come back to the Holograms anytime. Have you decided where to go from here?"

"Yeah," Kimber smiled. "I'm going to paint that damn ceiling." She started laughing at her private joke. Aja and Jerrica gave her a confused look. "Sorry, private joke that didn't make much sense till now. I'm going to ask David if I could stay there for awhile. Don't worry he has a couch with my name on it."

She hugged Jerrica and Aja tightly. "I'm sorry for what I said up there, Jerrica. I love you, Sis. And thanks again, Aja."

"It's okay. You were right about a lot of things. Maybe you're right about this one too," Jerrica admitted.

Harvey was sitting at his desk in his office when a knock came from his door. David stuck his head in. "Dad? Could I ask a favor?" his son asked.

"David, please come in. I wanted to talk to you about Misfits Music's budget," Harvey replied. "Tell Mary to come in too. I can see her peeking around the door."

Stormer and David entered the office. "Problems with the budget? I told you I'm new at this," David said nervously as he approached the desk.

"Problems? Oh heavens no! For once we're actually making money." Harvey looked proudly at his son. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. Now what was it that you needed?"

David looked at Stormer and she shrugged. "What I think it is, Dad. We're not trying to make Jem and the Holograms look bad anymore. Anyway, I'll let Mary ask the favor. It does concern her."

Stormer handed Harvey the letter. "Mr. Gabor, I got this in the mail today. I just need to know if it's legal."

Putting his glasses on, he read the letter. "You can call me 'Dad' or 'Father'. I am after all your biological father. From what I can tell this is legal. But I'll get my lawyers on it right away. Let you know in about an hour?"

"Thank you. And I just find it too uncomfortable to call you anything more than 'Mr. Gabor'." Stormer gave her real father a kind smile that reminded him of her mother.

* * *

Harvey smiled at the young woman. "That's fine then." David and Stormer left his office. He picked up the phone and called his doctor to confirm his annual check up. Afterwards he called his lawyers.

The phone rang in David's office at Misfits Music. Jetta answered it politely. "Hullo, David Gabor's office. How may I help you?"

"Jetta? It's Kimber. Is David in? I have to ask a huge favor."

"He's not in yet, luv. Pizzazz, Roxy and meself have been waitin' for about a half hour for him. He said somethin' needin' to see us. I have no bloody clue where Clash and Techrat are. Why don' you come here and join us in the waitin'. I'm gettin' tired of lookin' at Roxy anyway." Jetta teased Roxy.

"I can't. I'm kinda busy myself," Kimber told the British woman. "Just have him give me a ring, okay?"

"Sure thing, luv. Taa!" Jetta hung up the phone. "Hey Pizzazz, I say we tie David down and make him listen to the Limp Lizards for twelve hours for makin' us wait." That got the other two Misfits to chuckle.

David and Stormer walked in the office minutes after Kimber's call. "Where's Clash and Techrat? They'll be interested in this also."

"Where have you two been?" Pizzazz demanded. "We've been waiting for a half hour!"

David paused while sitting in his office chair. "We had to stop by Dad's office first. Sorry that we didn't call." He sank in his chair and looked at the women before him.

"Speakin' of calls, Kimber just called up here. She said it was important," Jetta told David sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I'll call her after what Stormer has to tell you. Take it at face value until Dad's lawyers calls back." David glanced at Stormer giving her cue.

Stormer cleared her throat. "I got a letter in the mail today from Angus McGee. Roxy and Pizzazz will remember him, Jetta this was before you joined. Short story, he was a hermit on a desert isle that liked me. Turns out he was loaded in Scotland. Like most people with money he was eccentric. He even owned a castle. From what I understand it was one of the smaller castles that dot the Scottish landscape.

"About two weeks ago Angus died in a car accident. He didn't have any family to leave his castle and money to. I guess he really did love me. So I was named the sole heir." Stormer looked at her friends with a sad look on her face. "I own a castle, guys. We're heading to Scotland. David and I talked about it in the car. He said it would be a good distraction before we start work on our new album. Who knows, we may get inspired there." She smiled at her shocked friends.

The phone rang, David picked it up quickly. "It's perfectly legal? Okay, tell Mr. MacTaggart we'll be out there by Wednesday. Thank you for getting back so quickly, Ms. Daniels." David looked at the women gathered. "We leave tomorrow afternoon. Anyone have a problem with this?" They all shook their head no. "Great. You guys go find Techrat and Clash; I'm going to talk with Kimber."

* * *

David knocked on the door of the Starlight Mansion. The door opened and a little blonde head peeked out. "Oh. Hi, David, c'mon in," greeted Ashley, one of the Starlight Girls.

"Hi, Ashley, Kimber called and said she had something important to ask. Is she in?" David asked the young foster girl.

"Yeah, she's out back saying good-bye to everyone," Ashley said leading David to the backyard.

"Good-bye? Ashley, what are you talking about?" David asked confused.

Ashley stopped before opening the backdoor. "She hasn't told you yet? You mean you aren't here to pick her up?" She looked up at the now confused David. "I'll let her tell you." They went out the sliding glass door to the expansive backyard. Kimber was hugging all of the Starlight Girls. Jem and the rest of the Holograms were by her side. David itched where the arrow grazed him in Japan. It was nearly fully healed. "Kimber! David is here!" Ashley yelled.

Kimber ran up to David and hugged him. "I have some good news, bad news and a big favor to ask," she said in one breath.

"Okay, what's going on? Why does it look like you're going away?" David asked confused.

"Well, because I am. I quit the Holograms, that is the good-bad news. I want to see what I can do on my own. But I'm welcome back to the Holograms anytime," Kimber said with a sad smile.

"And the favor?" David asked hesitantly.

Kimber looked at the ground. She finally asked him quietly. "Could I possibly move in with you and Stormer for a bit? I'll sleep on the couch."

David sighed. "We can talk about it on the plane ride. That is if you want to come with us to Scotland tomorrow. If not you can stay at my place until we return. But you can stay tonight, I'll take the couch."

"Scotland? What's going on there?" Kimber asked looking up.

"Stormer inherited a castle. She can explain it better. I've decided that it might be good for the Misfits to go with. They might find inspiration there," David explained. "I'll phone Stormer and let her know what's going on. Mind if they stop by?"

Kimber thought about it a minute. The Misfits still aren't the most loved group of people here. But they were her friends now. "Yeah, I'd like that. I want to show everyone how much they've changed." David called Stormer on the kitchen phone.

* * *

David climbed the staircase, he reached the second floor. The party was starting to wind down. He wanted to get Kimber's stuff loaded into his car. Smiling to himself he thought about how well the Misfits were getting along with the Holograms. David put his hand on the door handle and unthinkingly opened the door. "…ow's over, Synergy," he heard Jem say. He saw flashing pink light around Jem appear. When it was gone, Jerrica stood where Jem just had been.

"Ummm, this is Kimber's room right?" David nervously asked Jerrica. Kimber turned and looked at her boyfriend, hoping he'd understand.

Jerrica turned and looked at him surprised. "David, how long have you been there?" Jerrica asked, looking in a mixture of shock and scared.

David entered the room and shut the door. "I heard something about someone named 'Synergy' and Jem turning into you, Jerrica," he admitted. She started to open her mouth, David cut her off. "Don't worry about it. You have your reasons to keep it a secret. All I wanted to do was help get some of Kimber's boxes into my car before we left. Your secret is safe with me."

Jerrica smiled at David while Kimber ran up to him. She turned to her sister, pleading with her eyes. "Please Jerrica, you can trust him." She then turned to her boyfriend. "I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I swore to Jerrica I wouldn't. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset. It just helps things fall into place better with Jem and Jerrica." David was then told the whole story of how Jerrica became Jem and who Synergy was. The other Holograms joined midway through the brief story. David felt accepted by Jerrica and the Holograms.

* * *

The private jet was an hour outside of Edinburgh, Scotland. David checked on the passengers. It was a longer trip than he expected. He noticed that Techrat and Clash were awake and discussing ideas again. He wondered if they ever stopped. Roxy had found them in Techrat's Rat's Lair coming up with new gimmicks a day earlier. David sat back down in his seat. "How much longer?" Kimber asked next to him.

"About an hour. Everyone but Techrat and Clash are asleep," he whispered.

"I'm getting more sleep then. G'nite." Kimber leaned her head on his shoulder fell asleep. David closed his eyes and rested also.

The hour passed quickly and the plane descended on the landing strip. The pilots opened the door and let the stairs down. Fresh, late morning air breezed into the plane waking the yawning passengers up. The eight weary travelers filed out and stepped out on the tarmac. From the looks of the sun it was almost noon. "Welcome to Scotland, lads and lassies," a Scottish accented voice greeted them. A middle-aged gentleman walked forward. "Now, which one of ye is David Gabor?"

"I am. I take it you're Mr. MacTaggart," David said shaking his hand. He introduced everyone and pointed out Stormer last. "And this, Sir, is Mary Phillips."

"Pleased to meet ye, Ms. Phillips. Please call me Ian. Mr. MacTaggart or Sir make me feel old," he chuckled. "Now, shall we show our new Lady her castle? We can do all of the legal paperwork afterwards."

There were three cars waiting to take the waiting band to Bo'ness. Stormer, Kimber and David rode with Ian, who told them stories about 'Crazy Angus'. As it turned out he was well loved in town. He donated to local charities and hosted a carnival each year for the children. They called him 'Crazy' because of his extravagant stories he told at the pubs.

Finally, the cars approached the castle. It wasn't much in comparison to other castles. But it was huge to the eight people standing before the massive front doors. Ian opened a regular sized door to the right of the massive doors. "Those one's there are just for show and take three men each door to move. I'll show ye to yuir rooms," he said holding the door open for them. Ian led them down a short hall. He promised the grand tour once they were settled in. The hall led to a cross section. Straight ahead was a flight of stairs that they climbed. Reaching the top, Ian showed every one their rooms. Ian gave Stormer Angus' master bedroom.

"Ian, when did you want me to sign the paperwork?" Stormer asked quietly.

"Mary, there's no hurry. Take a few days to explore the castle and get to know the city," he said starting to shut the door. "I'll see ye at dinner."

When Ian had left, Stormer looked around the room. _This room is bigger than a ballroom!_ She thought to herself. She smiled sadly when she saw a portrait of Angus hanging over the fireplace. She stood there for awhile staring at it, and then went to go find the others.

* * *

After dinner Roxy and Jetta walked to town. Roxy had thrown out a drinking challenge to Jetta. This time they'll remember who had won. It was only a fifteen minute hike to town from the castle. Once there, they went into a pub called 'Black Ned's'. "Lovely name," Jetta mumbled. They entered and found a table in the corner. Jetta ordered and Roxy took off to the bathroom.

" 'Ello, Sheila, luv," said the man sitting in Roxy's place. "Been awhile now. Seen you on the tele. Runnin' with a new crew, are we?"

Jetta sat in shock. She thought she was finally away from them. "Get the fuck outta here, Eddie! I have nothin' to do with the Azure Blades anymore. Stevie can tell you that. I quit your little group," Jetta snapped at the man she called Eddie.

He laughed. "Stevie is dead. She wouldn't tell me where you two hid the jewels you stole from me. And you still wear the Azure Blades mark, don't you?" Instinctively, Jetta put her hand over her right breast where the tattoo was. "I wasn't sure if you did or not. Stupid bitch, you just let me know you still did." A wicked smile spread across his face. "You're coming with me. Tonight. Back to London. You're still an Azure Blade. That means your sorry ass listens to me now."

Jetta spit in his face. "Fuck off, Eddie! I ain't goin' nowhere with you. Now piss off!"

Eddie wiped the spit off his face. "Like I said, you're a stupid bitch. Who do think killed 'Crazy Angus'?" he said lowering his voice. "I had to get you back here. It took some doin', but I found a way that didn't trace back to me. Also, if you don't come with me, Mumsy and Daddykins will be floatin' in the Thames. Now let's go." He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat.

Jetta saw Roxy making her way back to the booth. "Let me say good bye to me friend first, Eddie."

He thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but no tricks. Trick me and you get it in the back." He flashed a sinister looking knife subtly. "Try to rabbit and I kill your fuckin' parents." She knew he meant it.

Jetta ran up to Roxy and pulled her into a scared embrace. "Roxy, I have to go. It's been a fun ride. That tattoo I have is an azure blade. I love you, guys. I'll miss you, Roxy. I mean that. And don't get any stupid ideas like followin' me. The people I was involved with are very dangerous. Here and in London." She kissed Roxy on the cheek, then hugged her tightly again. Breaking the hug she joined Eddie and they went out the door. Roxy couldn't move.

Roxy paid for a bottle of scotch and went out the door of the pub. She opened the bottle, took a deep drink and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "BANG! YOU'RE DEAD!"

PART 2 OF MISFITS INVADE THE UK


	12. Misfits Invade The UK Part 2

Misfits Invade the UK Part 2

BANG! You're Dead!

By Nick Maro

* * *

Roxy slowly stumbled her way up the hill to the castle. She drained the bottle of the scotch and looked at it. "Fuck. S'empty," she slurred heavily. She heaved the bottle into the tall grass. When she didn't her the glass shatter, she shrugged drunkenly and continued onward. She reached the door and banged on it. "Lemme in dammit. C'mon." The door opened and she fell on her face.

"Roxy! What's the matter? Where's Jetta?" Pizzazz asked standing over her. "You're drunk again." Pizzazz helped Roxy up and brought her into the front room. Stormer, Kimber, David, Techrat and Clash watched as Pizzazz half dragged a drunken Roxy into the room. She put Roxy on an old couch and helped hold her up. "Clash, go find a bucket or pail just in case she pukes." Clash and Kimber ran off to look for one.

"I'll go get a cold glass of water," Stormer offered.

Pizzazz slapped Roxy's face. "Hey, hey wake up. Where's Jetta? Come on, Rox."

Roxy stirred. "Sh's gone. Sh' left wit' sum guy. Sh' loves us. B't sh' gone." Roxy was passing out again. By the time Stormer returned, Roxy was asleep with her head in Pizzazz's lap. Pizzazz was brushing Roxy's hair while she slept. Stormer gave Pizzazz the glass of water and put on the table next to the couch.

"Wh-what did she say, Pizzazz?" Stormer stuttered nervously.

Techrat and David went to find Clash and Kimber. Pizzazz looked up from Roxy; she mindlessly combed the sleeping woman's hair with her fingertips. "Nothing much. Just that Jetta left with some guy and she loves us. I guess we have to wait till she wakes and sobers up some. This isn't like Roxy. Jetta must've said something to either upset her, move her emotionally or both." Pizzazz looked back down at Roxy. "I'll take first watch with her. In case she wakes up and all."

Kimber came back with a small garbage can. "I hope this ok." She said to both women. It was Stormer's castle after all. Stormer nodded. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs. David, Clash and Techrat are up there now. We decided to give Roxy her quiet while she slept. I hope everything is all right." Kimber said quietly, "Stormer, you can join us if you want."

"That's ok, Kimber. I'll keep Pizzazz company. Don't want her to feel abandoned." Stormer pulled up a chair closer to the couch. "Besides, she might need help with Roxy."

Kimber started to walk away. "If you want someone to take over, Pizzazz just ask." Kimber smiled and went up the ancient stone stairs.

"Mary," Pizzazz said quietly, "are we becoming more like the Holograms or is Kimber becoming one of us?"

Stormer answered quietly. "A little of both, I think." She smiled at her half-sister. "I don't think it's so bad, either."

Pizzazz smiled back. "Y'know, I'm kinda getting used to it myself."

* * *

"Then she hugged me and left with some greasy looking guy," Roxy explained. She took another drink of her glass of water. "oooo, my head," she moaned.

"Now let's review here. She has a name for the tattoo?" David asked. Roxy nodded. "What did was called it again?"

"Azure knife. Blue dagger. Something like that," Roxy said trying to remember.

"Azure Blades?" asked the middle-aged Scotsman.

"That's it! She said it was called an azure blade," Roxy exclaimed. "Ow! Shouldn't yell. How'd you know?"

Ian looked at the group gathered at the table. "The Azure Blades are a gang out o' London. They call themselves a syndicate, but they're no more than a group o' ruffians. They started movin' their way into Scotland a few years back. I heard rumors about a few o' them bein' in Eidenburgh." Ian took a bite of his breakfast. "If yuir friend is involved with these people, then she's in trouble. Roxy, have you ever seen this tattoo? If so, what did it look like?"

Roxy nodded. "It was a dagger surrounded by blue flames. It was on her right breast. She said it was a gift from an exboyfriend. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. I dropped the subject." She gave a slight shrug.

"Aye, the Azure Blades alright. You intend on savin' the lass don't you?" he asked David tilting his head a bit.

"How can we not? She's our friend. We all care about her." David sat staring at his breakfast, as it grew colder. His mind was racing to get a plan together. "Roxy, did she say anything else? I know it's hard to think with a hangover, but please try."

Roxy sat there and thought hard. "Yeah," she said slowly, "there was. She said that she had friends that were dangerous both here and in London. Maybe she was taken to London."

Everyone sat in silence for a long while. "Okay, Roxy and I are going to London to get Jetta. Stormer you need to stay here and sign the papers for the castle. The rest I don't want in danger."

"I'm going with, David," Kimber said standing up from her chair. "I want to help."

David drummed his fingers on the table. "All right, only because I don't have time to argue. But you have to listen to me. Techrat, you're coming with too. We might need your skills. Pizzazz, Clash, you both stay with Stormer. I don't want her completely alone. Okay, we leave in three hours. I'll go call the jet and let them know we're coming."

Ian stopped David before he headed upstairs. "Lad, if yuir serious about this, then I have somethin' you'll need." He led David out to his car, opened the door and pulled something out of the glove box. "Here. Before you can ask how I knew about the Azure Blades and all. I was an agent of Scotland Yard in London. I retired about ten years back. Personal reasons. I still have friends there that keep me up to date. Now, Lad, take this."

David gripped the forty-five automatic pistol. "Ian, I just don't believe in using guns. I think they're dishonorable. I can't take this." He handed it back to Ian.

"Take it. You don't have to use it. Just take it in case you need it," Ian said refusing to take the weapon back.

David gave let out a breath. "If you put it that way, fine. I'll just leave it on the jet. No way I'll get it through customs."

"Ach! That reminds me!" Ian dug through his glove box again. "Found it! I saved the director o' Scotland Yard's life once. Got this in return." He showed David a card giving him free passage in and out of England. "Just means you cain't be searched. The gun I don't care about. The card I want back."

"Ian, thank you," David said shaking the Scotsman's hand. "I have a few more questions, but let's talk inside while I get some stuff together."

* * *

The pilot had just announced that the jet was going to land in twenty minutes. David told his friends what Ian had told him. "…so he is a lawyer, just not Angus'. He wanted to see if Stormer was connected in anyway with the Azure Blades. It was only coincidence that Jetta was a former member. He agreed to watch Stormer sign the papers." He didn't say anything about the gun he carried.

"Where do we start looking?" Roxy asked, her hangover was almost gone.

"Ian told me that a Detective Thomas would meet us after we landed. The detective has a few leads. That's why you're here, Techrat. We may need you to hack into the Yard's main computer." He looked at the young Phillipino man.

"It shouldn't be that hard, David. I just need to put the finishing touches on the modem scrambler. This is almost like working for Mr. Raymond again," Techrat said quietly while working on the device in his lap.

"Ugh, don't even joke like that, Techrat!" Kimber laughed.

The jet landed and the four passengers exited. David nervously showed the customs guard the card and was let through. They let the other three pass as well. Detective Thomas spotted David coming through the terminal. "Excuse me, David Gabor?" he asked walking to the group. "I'm Detective John Thomas. Ian told me to watch out for you." He shook each of their hands as David made the introductions.

"You don't you have an English accent? Why not?" Roxy asked as they walked to Detective Thomas' car.

"I get this question a lot. I grew up in the States. My father was a public relations man for a computer company. So, as a result I grew up there and but remained a citizen of England." He unlocked the car letting everyone in.

"To be honest, Detective from what Ian told me I expected you to be older," David admitted.

John chuckled. "Call me John, David. I just feel older than really I am. Ian trained me as a rookie," John said proudly. "Don't worry. I'm not as reckless as I used to be." He laughed at his private joke while his passengers looked at each other nervously.

"John, where are we headed first?" Roxy asked. "I'm just worried about Jetta."

"Well, last night Sheila Burns' parents were kidnapped. I take it you all know that's her real name. Anyway, we're sure that it was the Azure Blades who did it. So now we're going to her parents place and look for more clues. So we're going to check up there first"

John parked the car in front of a low rent apartment building. He led the group up a flight of stairs and to a taped off door that was down the hallway. Inside John told them to search for clues. Anything they thought that was odd. "Everything in here is odd," Kimber mumbled. "I'll check Jetta's room again."

"I'll help you," Roxy said sounding hopeless, she followed her into the room. Roxy went through Jetta's dresser drawers. She found an odd business card. "Hey John," she yelled. "Does a bar called something 'by the Keep' mean anything to you? Sorry, I'm still learning how to read." She felt a little dumb saying that.

John came into the room and looked the card over. He pointed to the 'I' in 'Witchery'. "Witchery by the Keep. Look here, a blade covered with blue flame. Roxy, I think you found our first lead. Good work." John went into the living room and made a quick call to the Yard. He hung up the phone. "Ok, Witchery is now gone. But the building remains standing. HQ says that the Blades still operate out of there. David and I will check it out. You three stay here and look for clues."

"I'm going with," Roxy spoke the familiar words that Kimber said hours earlier. "Jetta is my best friend and I don't want her hurt."

"Fine," David said before the detective could object. "But you do as we say." John started to protest. "I have an idea, okay? I'm hoping that whoever took Jetta will recognize Roxy."

"Risky, very risky," John put his hands in his pocket and just shook his head. "You remind me of myself when I was younger, David. Let's stop stalling and get going."

"David, be careful," Kimber said softly. "You're not going up against people like the Bayushi clan. These people are worse." She kissed him deeply. "I love you and take care." She looked at Roxy. "You be careful also. Listen to David. He knows what he's doing."

"Thanks. I'll try," Roxy said giving her new friend a hug.

"Ok, enough of the soap opera. Let's move," John said heading out the door.

"David, wait." Techrat stopped the three from leaving. John started complaining to himself. Techrat held up three little disks, each about a half inch wide. "Take these. They're tracking bugs and microphones. It'll help Kimber and I keep track of you."

"Great, you guys have a regular Q with you." John took the bug and slipped it in the liner of his coat. "Now can we go?" Roxy and David hid both of theirs and followed John to his car.

"How are they working?" Kimber asked looking at the display on the tracking unit.

"Perfectly." Techrat set the tracking receiver and looked around the living room. "Let's go check Jetta's room again."

* * *

Clash paced in front of the window. "Stormer, are you sure this is what you want?"

"For the last time, yes it is," Stormer said patiently. "I've thought hard about it. I'm just not very comfortable otherwise."

"I still say it's stupid, Stormer." Pizzazz sat on the couch in disbelief. "But it is up to you and your decision."

Ian smiled and pointed where to sign on the papers. Stormer signed her name everywhere it was marked. "The town o' Bo'ness thanks you, Mary." Ian checked the papers over carefully. "It's very kind o' you to sign this castle over to the town. You were right in thinkin' that it was somethin' Angus woulda done. Everythin' here seems in order. On behalf of the town of Bo'ness I thank you and welcome you to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Ian. But we're just staying until David or Roxy calls," Stormer said in her usual quiet voice. "Which I hope is soon."

* * *

John stopped his car and exhaled sharply. "Ok, the lights are on in there. Could mean nothing, could mean something. I'm going to get closer and scope it out. You and Roxy stay here," he said looking at the rundown building. "David, are you strapped?"

David patted his pocket. "If you mean to ask 'Do you have a gun?' then yes, I do. Sorry, I didn't tell you, Kimber and Roxy." He apologized incase Kimber was listening and to his friend in the backseat. "Ian gave it to me just incase. I don't like it though."

"I don't care if you don't like it, David. You'll probably need it." John opened the car door and began getting out.

"John," Roxy said after keeping quiet. "Maybe David should go look. The Azure Blades probably know your face, but none of them know David's. If he gets caught, he has a much better chance of talking his way out of any trouble."

David and John just looked at each other. "She makes a good point." David frowned slightly. "The Blades at the very least have a vague idea of what you look like. I've kept behind the scenes of the Misfits pretty well. I really don't think they get local LA news broadcasts, either."

Slamming the door John cursed. "Fuck! Ok, but be careful, David. If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming after you." David hugged Roxy over the seat and she wished him luck. David opened the door and stuck to the shadows. He reached the building and gave thumbs up to John. "That boy is either very brave or very stupid," John mumbled.

Peeking through a crack in the boards over the windows, David saw that the room was empty. He didn't like it. Creeping along the edge of the wall, David made his way to the backdoor. He peeked through the window, he saw a man with long greasy hair open a trapdoor and head down. David counted to thirty and slowly opened the backdoor when no one came back up. He paused and removed his shoes. He padded quietly into the building. It was a trick Hiroshi had taught him. David shifted most of weight to his upper body to walk more silently. He placed his shoes outside by the back door.

David crept to the opening of the where the trap door was. He listened carefully and heard talking. It was muffled and distant. He saw no light source. He gripped the gun in his pocket and clicked the safety off. Slowly and carefully, David made his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom he took in everything. To the left of him he saw stacks of crates silhouetted by a light behind them. He saw a shadow of a person pacing. Most likely the man he had just seen. Once again he kept to the shadows. He peeked behind the crate he hid behind and saw Jetta tied to a chair. She was next to what appeared to be her parents.

"Eddie! I ain't tellin' you where the jewels are!" Jetta screamed in defiance. "You're still small time!"

The man she called 'Eddie' shoved a gun in her face. "Bitch, I'll blow off your fuckin' head right now! Where did you and Stevie hide the jewels?"

Jetta laughed at him, even though she had a gun in her face. "You fuckin' git! If you shoot me now, you'll never find them. Impulsive arse." She sneered, pride on her face.

Eddie slapped her hard across the face with his free hand. He stormed off past David and went up the stairs. David made his move. He put the gun back in his coat pocket. He stood up and motioned for Jetta and her parents to be quiet. They each nodded their heads. David was able to untie her parents; he only as able to loosen Jetta's when he heard Eddie coming back.

David motioned for her parents to hide behind the crates. David pulled out the gun and kept it to his side. Eddie came into view; David pointed his gun at him. Eddie pulled his gun and pointed it at David. "Just who the fuck are you?!"

Jetta struggled with her ropes; she got free and stood next to David. Jetta's parents made their escape safely. David smiled and finally replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm her manager. She's coming with me." David saw someone coming up from behind Eddie. He acted like he didn't notice. He hoped Jetta did the same.

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of the 'Witchery by the Keep', the door opened and a red-haired woman bolted out. The driver yelled something. John and Roxy both yelled at the same time, "Kimber!" They were out of the car in no time and chasing after her. Roxy caught up to Kimber before she could enter the building. John paid the cab fare and caught up to them.

"Are you fuckin' stupid, Kimber?" John growled quietly. "Your boyfriend is in there. Do you want a dead boyfriend?"

"Sorry," she whispered. "I followed you about a half hour after you left. Techrat gave me the tracker to use. I didn't want to stand by and do nothing." She handed the tracker to Roxy. "I think David found Jetta. And he's in trouble." Just then a couple came bursting out of the door.

Using the couple as a distraction Kimber snuck in the old pub and found the trap door. Roxy quickly followed Kimber. "Fuck!" John cursed again. He turned to talk to Roxy but she was gone also. "Dammit," he swore under his breath. "Excuse me, folks. I'm Detective John Thomas, Scotland Yard. I take it you're Flo & Bertie Burns?" They nodded and thanked him for the rescue. John called for back up.

* * *

Kimber and Roxy quietly walked down the stairs. Kimber heard the yelling come from the left and stayed to the shadows. Roxy followed slowly. They reached the crates and ducked below them. Kimber motioned that she'll climb on top of the crate and tackle the gunman. Roxy shook her head no violently. Kimber refused to listen and peeked over the edge. She saw David pointing a gun at a man in front of her. Jetta was standing next to David. She heard David say, "I'm her manager. She's coming with me." With that she slowly got up on the crate. Once at the top she waited.

"Fuck you, Yank! I could care less who the fuck you are!" Eddie yelled. He heard a noise behind him and turned around. Kimber jumped on him grabbing his arms. They danced, fighting for control of the gun.

"Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Kimber yelled. Jetta and David stayed where they were. "Go!" she cried. By now the gun was between her and Eddie. David lost track of the gun when there was an earsplitting bang. Kimber and Eddie stumbled backward, eyes wide and shocked looks on their faces. David dropped the gun he was holding. Roxy came out from behind her crate. Blood started to appear on Kimber's shirt slowly. It started just below her left breast. "I-I-I thought it would've h-h-hurt m-more," she said before collapsing the ground.

David ran over to his girlfriend and held her head in his lap. "Kimber! Hang on, Kimber. You'll be okay. Roxy, tell John to call an ambulance. Now!" Roxy ran up the stairs without argument. David put pressure on the bleeding, when he heard seven more shots go off. He looked up and saw Eddie fall to the ground.

Jetta stood there still pulling the trigger of the gun David had dropped, but was now just getting a rapid clicking. "Motherfuckermotherfuckermotherfucker," she chanted as tears came streaming down her face.

Detective Thomas came up behind Jetta and took the pistol from her. He whispered quietly in her ear. She turned away from the body of Eddie and hugged the detective tightly. He comforted her as an officer came down and saw the scene. John turned to the younger officer. "It was self-defense." He gave the young officer a glare that said it was what would go down in the report no matter what. The officer nodded slowly.

* * *

David, Roxy, Jetta and Techrat raced into the hospital reception area. Out of breath David asked, "Kimber Benton, please."

"Are you a friend or family?" the receptionist asked. David knew they wouldn't let friends in so soon. "Sir, friend or family."

"Family. I'm her fiancé," he lied. His three friends looked at him in shock.

"Okay, sir. She's still in surgery. A doctor will contact you when she's out. You can have a seat in the waiting area with your friends."

David sat down next to Roxy. "Fiancé?" She asked.

"I had to lie. Only way I'll be able to see her. I'm going to call Jerrica. She needs to know about this. Someone call Stormer in Scotland." David's throat was rough and raw. He got up and called Jerrica.

* * *

Jerrica open the door to Kimber's room. Room four-one-five Benton, K. the nameplate next to the door frame said. Kimber was hooked up to a few machines. Jerrica's eyes started to tear up again upon seeing this. "David," she whispered, waking the sleeping man holding Kimber's hand. "David, wake up. I want to talk to you."

David woke up and yawned. He got out of his chair. "Hi, Jerrica," he said quietly and his voice still hoarse. "We can talk down the hall." He hugged Jerrica tightly then led her down the hall. "Jerrica, I feel terrible about what has happened. It's my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to let her come with to get Jetta."

Jerrica held his hand and smiled at him. "I don't blame you. Right now I just want her to get better. We can't blame anyone."

Jerrica was interrupted by a nurse yelling on the intercom. "Code blue! Room four-one-five! Code blue! Room four-one-five!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "A DEATH IN THE FAMILY"

PART 3 OF MISFITS INVADE THE UK


	13. Misfits Invade The UK Part 3

Misfits Invade the UK

Part 3 A Death in the Family

By Nick Maro

* * *

Harvey Gabor put his shirt back on. "Hank, thanks for getting me in so soon. Your father would be very proud."

Hank chuckled. "Yeah, I know Dad would've been. Dr. Hank McCoy, the eternal screw up, takes over his practice and doubles the patients. Do know how many cracks I get now? Little smartassed teens saying, 'Let me guess, you're a doctor not a forklift.' Or they'll ask me why I don't have blue fur like in that comic book X-Men. Ah well, you've gotta have a sense of humor."

Laughing, Harvey adjusted his tie. "Well, let me say you're doing a damn fine job. I'll have to get my kids in for a checkup. Heaven knows when the last time any of them did have one."

"I still can't believe David has come back. When they get back from Scotland, give my nurse a call and I'll squeeze them in. Oh, by the way, you're perfectly healthy. You might want to cut down on the greasy foods. Other than that it's the usual, eat right, exercise and avoid stress," the young doctor told his Father's college friend.

"Thanks again, Hank." He shook his hand, then pulled two tickets out of his coat pocket, "These are for you. Skybox seats to the next Lakers game. Eat and drink what you want. It's on me."

"Harvey, I can't take these," Hank replied. Harvey gave him an insisting look. "Oh, all right. Been planning a guy's night out anyway. Bill will shit when I show him these. Thanks, Harvey. Now go make a million or two." Harvey chuckled and walked out to the lobby. He checked with Hank's nurse that his insurance papers were in order. After doing so he went to his waiting car and headed back to his office.

* * *

The gentle breeze blew across a strand of hair and tickled Kimber's nose, waking her. She looked around. She was in the middle of a field. Flowers were blooming randomly. She could feel the breeze blow on her face. The air smelled sweet from the flowers. "Hello, Sweetie," a familiar voice came from her right. She looked and jumped back a few feet.

"D-daddy?" she asked nervously. Emmett Benton smiled. "Daddy, where am I? Last thing I remember, I was shot. oh no, that must mean I'm dead." She looked at her father again. He helped her up and gave her a hug.

"No, you're not dead. Not dead. I'm just here to tell you it's not your time yet. It won't be for a very longtime." She sobbed in joy and in sadness against her father's chest. "Kimber, listen. I'm very proud of you. You're growing up just fine. Jerrica and everyone at Starlight House are doing just fine. But you can't stay here, honey. You have to be stronger than this. I know you are."

"But, Daddy, why can I see you?" Kimber asked through her tears.

"Because you choose to."

An overview of the hospital room that she was in appeared; Kimber saw doctors and nurses trying to revive her. "What's this?" she asked quietly.

"That's what's going on right now. You have to go back. You can't stay. Not yet," her father said softly. "When the time comes, I'll be here waiting for you."

Kimber went up to her father and hugged him tightly. "I never got to say it the last time, Daddy. But I love you and I miss you. Good-bye, Daddy," she said very softly.

Emmett hugged her back. "I love you and miss you too, baby. Tell Jerrica I love her and miss her also. Same goes for everyone else. Good-bye, Kimber." He kissed her softly on the cheek. Kimber started to slowly fade from his arms.

* * *

"…AGAIN! ONE – TWO – THREE! BREATHE!" yelled a doctor. "Nothing. Try again. ONE – TWO – THREE! BREATHE! Dammit! Still nothing."

"That's enough. She's gone," screamed another doctor. "Let's call it at three fift—" Kimber's heart monitor started up weakly and quickly built in strength. Kimber sucked in a breath and started breathing steadily. "Cancel that! Inform the family she's alive and becoming stable!" The doctor let out a held breath. "First round is on me!"

* * *

Jerrica clung to David tightly while they waited to hear about Kimber. The nurse told them to go back to snack room and wait there. The door open and they jolted up. "Doctor, finally, how is she?" Jerrica asked.

The Doctor sat in a chair facing them. He motioned for them to take a seat also. "Ms. Benton is stable. She came back just as we were ready to call the time of death. I don't like using the term 'miracle', but it was the closest thing to one I've ever witnessed," he explained. "When she flat lined it seemed she lost the will to fight to live. But now, she's stabilized. We've upgraded her condition from 'critical but stable' to just 'stable'. It's safe to say she'll pull through."

David and Jerrica both sighed heavily and hugged each other. "I know it was a gunshot wound, but was there anything else?" Jerrica asked.

The doctor shifted in his chair. "The bullet grazed her left lung. Plus she suffered from massive blood loss. You've got a tough little sister there. Normally this isn't allowed, but I'll let it slide this once. You both can go see her. But don't wake her. That has to come her own will."

He led them back to Kimber's room; the heart monitor was beeping stronger and much louder. Her breathing was also stronger. David walked up to her and rubbed her hand with his fingertips, "I love you, Kimber," he said quietly. Jerrica walked up beside him and held his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

A nurse brought in two chairs for them. They sat down and talked quietly. David eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Jerrica was reading a magazine while David slept. She waited for Kimber to wake up. She read the same line over and over. She wasn't able to concentrate. That's when she heard Kimber moan and stir. Jerrica woke David up. They rushed to the side of the bed. Kimber's eye fluttered open. She saw Jerrica and David standing over her. "daddy, says he loves you, jerrica," Kimber said quietly and weakly.

Jerrica laughed past her tears, which fell on Kimber's cheek. "Try not to speak. Just rest." Kimber smiled at David, who could only smile back at her through his tears.

* * *

After hearing the news of Kimber's shooting, Harvey Gabor booked a penthouse suite at an exclusive London hotel. Jetta stood out on the balcony of suite. She leaned over the railing and looked at the night time skyline. She put the bottle of whiskey to her lips and took another tug. The wind blew her hair behind her. Jetta heard someone coming toward her. "Leav'me 'lone," Jetta mumbled.

Roxy came up beside her. "Sorry, can't do that. Can't let my drinking buddy stay depressed and get drunk without me," she said trying to cheer up the British woman next to her.

"I kill'd a man. I think it was in self defense. But I'm not sure," Jetta said soberly. "John said I was in the clear. No charges are bein' brought against me." She looked at Roxy and frowned. "If I'm in the clear, then why do I feel so fuckin' guilty?"

Roxy took the bottle from Jetta and took a drink herself. She wrapped an arm around Jetta and guided her back into the penthouse. "Let's talk inside, hon," she said softly. Jetta sat on the couch while Roxy grabbed two glasses. She sat down and put the glasses on the table in front of them. Roxy then set down a bottle of brandy she had found. "This is much better and more expensive," Roxy said making Jetta softly laugh. After pouring a glass for each of them, Roxy looked at Jetta. "You do know I said you were my best friend, right?"

Jetta shook her head no and then took a sip of her drink. "Why would you say a silly like that," she asked confused. "You hate me don't you? You always have."

Sipping her drink, Roxy remained silent and then spoke slowly at first. "No, I don't. I was just jealous and scared that someone else was getting attention. I've learned a lot about myself," Roxy said quietly looking at her glass. "These past few weeks, I've learned a lot about you also. I have fun talking to you." Jetta put her arm around her friend. "When you left me at that pub in Scotland; it felt like I was losing my best friend. I had to come after you. You're not a bad person for killing Eddie, either. David says he was going to shoot Kimber again. You were just protecting her."

Jetta took a gulp of the brandy and looked at Roxy. "You're me best friend too, Yank," Jetta said after a while with a grin. "Cheers!" She held up her glass and Roxy did the same. After taking a drink they hugged each other. "So, what do you think of that Detective?" Jetta asked changing the subject a bit.

"He's gay," Roxy said simply. That wasn't what Jetta was expecting to hear. Roxy continued. "While we waited for David in the car we talked. I asked if he had a girlfriend or a wife. He said neither, but he has a boyfriend. I think my face turned the same red shade of Kimber's hair." Jetta laughed and emptied her glass.

"That's enough for me. It's late. I'm tired," Jetta said heading to the bedroom.

"Wait up. I'll join you," Roxy said drinking the rest of her brandy. "Oh stop looking at me like that! Damn pervert," she joked. When she heard Jetta laugh, Roxy knew she had cheered her up, at least for the time being.

* * *

John pulled the brick loose and looked inside. The 'jewels' sat right where Jetta had said it would be; thirty kilos of the finest cocaine. "Down here!" John shouted to the other agents. He started pulling the watertight packages out and handing them to his partner carefully. "Here, Denise. Take care of these. The Captain will have my head wrapped in my entrails if anything happens to this," John said with a grin.

"What is gonna to happen to the girl who hid all o' this?" Denise asked loading each kilo into the sack carefully.

"Nothing. Officially she should be in so much trouble; it would take five lifetimes to work off. But, she has a very high ranked friend helping her out, of course, there's me too," he smiled over his shoulder at his brunette partner.

"Gee, John, feed that ego much? Seems a bit hungry," she grinned John while tied off and lifted the sack. "Seriously though, she's lucky not to be dead like her friend Stevie."

"I think she is very lucky to have friends like she does. C'mon, I want to get this back to the Yard," John said following his partner up the slope. They put the sack of cocaine into the armored truck and watched it pull away. John paused before getting into his car. He looked down the slope and at the support pillar of the London Bridge in the morning light. _Very clever place, Jetta, very clever._

* * *

The phone rang waking Pizzazz. "He-hello?" she asked groggily. "Okay, I'll be right down to get it." She hung up the phone and checked the clock. It was just after seven thirty in the morning. Pizzazz groaned as she got dressed. It may have been the penthouse suite but she still had to share her room. Careful not to wake Clash or Stormer, Pizzazz slowly opened the door and walked out quietly. She then checked on Jetta and Roxy's room. Both women were passed out in separate beds. She checked on Techrat, who was asleep on the floor.

Pizzazz pressed the button for the elevator. She climbed on board and went down to the lobby. Once down the she went to the reception desk. "Hi. Package for Phyllis Gabor, you just called," she said still tired. The receptionist handed her the plain manila folder. Pizzazz looked at it, shrugged and made her way back to the elevator.

She was almost there when she heard someone call. "Pizzazz! Wait up!" It was David. He looked like hell. "The Terrible Benton Sisters kicked me out of hospital. Kimber said I needed a shower and change of clothes."

Pizzazz hugged her twin brother. "I agree with her. So she's fine?"

"Well, it's a long story. She flat lined around three fifteen this morning. The doctors almost declared her dead," he started explaining on the trip up the elevator. "About an hour ago she regained consciousness. She told me that she was okay now, then kicked me out of the room. I'm not to be let back in until I shower and get at least eight hours of sleep." David looked at his sister. She was asleep. He shook her awake. "Hey, get up. We're at our floor."

As they exited, Pizzazz opened the envelope. "Sorry about that I fell asleep. Tell me about it again later. Haven't slept that well since we got here, been worried about Kimber. Also been talking with Stormer about new album ideas; might go with a concept album." She stopped talking when she saw what was in the envelope. "holy shit. This is the original copy of Jetta's Scotland Yard criminal record."

David looked through the file. It wasn't that big. "Says here she was a student at Oxford University on a scholarship. This just about her entire life." He looked up at his sister. "I'm going to take a hot shower and think about this." He lowered his voice. "Phyllis, keep this to yourself for now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you trust Jetta?" she asked stopping David.

He looked at her and smiled. "With my life. Just keep that under wraps. A half hour isn't going to make much of a difference." He turned and looked at the room options. "Uhhh, which room are my clothes in?" Pizzazz showed him and he grabbed a new set of clothes. David disappeared into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

David emerged a half hour later from the bathroom. Stormer and Clash were finishing up breakfast and Pizzazz was in the shower in her room. "About damn time you got out," Clash said after swallowing a mouthful of waffle. She stood up and hugged him. "It's great to see you. How's Kimber? Pizzazz said she fell asleep while you explained it. That dull, huh?"

Stormer pushed Clash out of the way. "Lay off, okay," she hugged and kissed her half-brother. "Clash is just being her usual obnoxious self." Clash stuck her tongue out at Stormer. "I'm happy to see you though."

David sat down and picked at some of the leftover food. "Kimber is going to be fine." He explained everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. Pizzazz came in at the point when she originally fell asleep. David sat back on the couch. "It sure doesn't seem like twelve hours, more like twelve days." He looked at Jetta's room door. "I better go talk to her." He started to get up. Pizzazz stopped him.

"No, don't. You don't have to be the therapist all the time. Kimber told you to relax. Dammit, I'm making sure you relax," Pizzazz told him pushing him back on the couch. "Now, watch TV, read a book, take a nap or throw paper balls at Clash. I don't care what you do. Just relax and don't try to solve problems or be a pain."

"Oh sure, I'm the one you choose to throw the paper balls at," Clash mumbled.

* * *

Jetta woke up to Pizzazz sitting on her mattress. "Wot time is it?" she asked without opening her eyes and still sleepy. She looked at the alarm clock. It was nine seventeen. "fuck. Wake me at noon, 'zazz. Roxy and I didn't get to sleep till four." She put her head back on the pillow. She felt Pizzazz put something by her hand. Jetta sat up and looked at the folder. Then up at Pizzazz in bewilderment.

"Ian sent it for you. He called in a few favors and got your whole criminal record erased. This is the hard copy of that file," Pizzazz explained. "As far as the police and Scotland Yard are concerned, you have a clean record."

Now wide awake Jetta flipped through the folder. "How much do you know?" she ask quietly.

"All of it. I'm a little hurt that you couldn't trust us. But it's okay. You'll tell the rest when you feel the time is right," Pizzazz said softly. "Just don't wait too long. Otherwise I'll tell them." It wasn't a threat. Jetta looked at Pizzazz who had a serious look on her face. She meant what she had just said.

"I will, Pizzazz. I promise," Jetta said quietly. She looked up at Pizzazz again. "You're not angry are you? I mean, that I never told you."

Pizzazz exhaled. "No, I'm not. I don't know how I really feel. Guess I'm still in a bit of shock. I'm making it seem worse than it really is." She started to leave, then turned and said, "David knows also. He wanted to talk to you, but I felt I should've been the one. I consider you a friend. So does the rest of the Misfits." She shut the door behind her. Jetta pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, rested her head on her knees and stared at the wall behind the sleeping Roxy. She decided to tell them the whole truth tonight.

* * *

"So what did want with us, Jetta?" Stormer asked. All of the Misfits were sitting in the main room of the penthouse. David had gone back to the hospital to visit Kimber.

Jetta took a sip of water then began telling the Misfits the truth. "As you all know I was once a member of the Azure Blades. The Blades were once huge in London. They were into everythin'. Drugs, prostitution, embezzlin' money, protection rackets, everythin'. When I became a member I was still in college. I was in Oxford University. I had scammed me way in on a bogus scholarship. Don't get me wrong, I was smart enough to get in. I just didn't have the money.

"Well, one night I was at a local bar. It was open mic night, I was playin' me sax when I met Stevie. Stevie was a member of the Azure Blades. She and I became great friends. She asked me to join. I was dumb enough to do it. I never touched the drugs or got involved with their prostitution rings. But I ran their money launderin' ring. Stevie was my right hand girl. Things were goin' well for about a year. Then things got weird. The Azure Blades leader Louie was killed in a coup.

"Eddie took over then. Eddie was a right bastard. He pushed all of the sections of the Blades to their limits. When he didn't get his way or when someone couldn't meet his demands, they were killed as an example. Stevie and I got scared. We decided to rabbit and get away from the lunatic Eddie. We decided to take a day's worth of money that was bein' laundered. We really should've ran earlier. I was averagin' about fifty thousand pounds a day. So we came up with another plan.

"Stevie was sleepin' with one of the women in the drug ring. She got away with thirty kilos of pure cocaine. We hid that behind a brick in a support pillar of the London Bridge. We each split the forty-five thousand pounds I was able to grab and split up. I joined the band the Tinkerbillies and left for the States. I then changed my name to Jetta and toured the country. I met the Misfits shortly after." Jetta drank the rest of the water.

"But Ian said the Azure Blades were moving into Edinburgh. Doesn't that mean there still big?" Clash asked.

"No," Jetta said. "Eddie was stupid enough to tell me his plan. He wanted the 'jewels' that Stevie and I stole. Jewels was the codename we had for cocaine. He was goin' to sell the coke to some Colombians or somethin'. I wasn't really listen' that much to him. But he was going to use that money to make a new base in Scotland. He also claimed to kill Angus. I think its bullshit meself."

"I-I-I asked Ian about that," Stormer said uncomfortable about the subject. "He said Angus did die in a car crash. But Angus suffered a heart attack while driving. The car went out of control and went off a cliff into the sea. He was on his way into Edinburgh from Bo'ness. I talked with John and he said that Eddie was hiding in Bo'ness from Scotland Yard. So it was just a weird coincidence that everything happened like it did."

Jetta poured another glass of water. "Just our luck, huh? By the way, Stormer, why did you sign the castle to the town?"

"Because they deserved it," she said simply. "Angus meant a lot to them. So I gave them a reminder of that kind man. Also, do you really think I could afford the upkeep on it?" She winked and everyone had a good chuckle.

Jetta smiled to herself. She had told the truth about her past and no one was angry.

* * *

A week went by, David and Jerrica stayed with Kimber to help her through recovery. She was healing faster than expected. The doctors released her earlier and put her on antibiotics. She was instructed to rest and no stress. Two days after her release everyone flew back to LA.

The members of Pulsar were still at the Gabor Estate when David walked through the door with Kimber. She was staying with David until she healed fully. It was a week after their return; Pizzazz went into her Father's room to wake him for breakfast.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Time to get up." He didn't respond. She shook him hard. "Daddy! Get up! Please, Daddy!" She was afraid and crying. Shaking, she felt for his pulse. His skin was cold and there was no pulse. "No!" Pizzazz cried and fell to the side of the bed sobbing. Hitomi came into the room and asked if anything was wrong. "He's dead," Pizzazz sobbed. "Daddy is dead."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "FALLING STARS"

PART 1 OF "FALL OF THE MISFITS"


	14. Fall of the Misfits Part 1

**The Fall of the Misfits**

_**Part the First**_

_**Falling Stars**_

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

David sat at the desk, pen to paper he began writing:

_I'm writing this now while the events are still fresh in my mind. I was asleep when the phone rang. Kimber yelled from my room to 'get that damn phone'. I smiled to myself and mused how well she had recovered well from being shot. I answered the phone…_

"Hello?" David answered politely.

"David? It's Ken. Listen, uhh, you need to come over. It's your father, man. Ju-just come over, all right," Ken told David in a voice softer than usual.

"What's wrong? What's going on, Ken? C'mon, you're my best friend. Tell me." David insisted.

Ken was silent. He finally spoke. "Listen; there are some things you don't tell people over the phone. This is one of them. Just get Stormer and Kimber and get over here," Ken said before hanging up.

David started to dial his father's personal number. He stopped. "Kimber, get up and get dressed. We need to get to my father's house. I'm waking Stormer too," David said in hurry. He threw on the jeans he wore the day before and kept the shirt he slept in on. He then knocked on Stormer's door and opened it before getting answer. "Mary, get up. Something's wrong with Dad. We gotta get over there." He shook his half-sister awake.

"Wha-what's going on?" Stormer asked confused. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at David. "What's wrong?" David looked scared. "Tell me."

"Get dressed and I'll tell you," he said while she put on some shorts. David turned his back while she put on a new shirt. "Ken just called and told me to get you and Kimber over to Dad's. He wouldn't say what was wrong, just that it wasn't something you say over the phone." Stormer put her shoes on. He turned around to face her, the worried look remained on both of their faces. "You ready?" he asked meeting Kimber at the bedroom door. Kimber and Stormer both said yes. David grabbed a set of car keys and tossed them to Kimber. "You drive."

Stormer tossed David his shoes. "Forgetting something?" she asked with a smirk. When David didn't laugh, she knew it was serious. The three of them got into Kimber's car and sped off to the Gabor Estate. None of them were sure what to expect when they got there.

* * *

The flashing lights could be seen two blocks away. David's heart sank when he saw the lights. Kimber sped up to the gate of the mansion. After a brief argument with an officer, she was let through. She parked behind Pizzazz's van. David and Stormer were running towards the house before she had the car turned off. The scene inside wasn't as chaotic as David had expected.

Hitomi saw David and pulled him to the side. "David, we all agreed for me to be the one to tell you," she said. She guided him to the living room and sat him on the couch. He sat next to her. Hitomi took his hand and started to break the bad news. "Last night your father passed away in his sleep. The coroner hasn't arrived yet, so it's just speculation that it was natural causes."

David just sat there not speaking. He didn't notice Kimber sit down next to him. He finally looked up at Hitomi. He found it strange that he wasn't crying. "Where's Phyllis?" he asked quietly.

"In her room, she's the one who found him. Everyone has been trying to talk with her," Hitomi said sadly.

Standing up, David started going up the rear stairway. "David, I'll come with," Kimber said.

He turned and looked at her. "No, stay here, I'm her brother. Just...just stay here for now," was all he said. Kimber sat back down next to Hitomi. David continued up the stairs. He went down the hall and stopped before a closed door. He listened for a few minutes and heard gentle sobbing. He knocked softly. "Phyllis, can I come in?" he asked quietly. The door opened and Pizzazz hugged him tightly right away. David walked her back into her room and shut the door. He stood there and hugged his twin sister in return. She cried on his shoulder.

"Al-all I-I wanted to kn-know was wh-what he wanted f-for bre-breakfast," she cried into his shoulder. David just held her.

…_I didn't know what to say. I still don't._

* * *

David put down his pen and stretched. He checked the time and saw that it was almost time to leave. Kimber entered the room. She was in all black.

"The car is waiting to take us to the service," she said standing next to him, while he put his shoes on. They walked hand in hand to the car. David held the door open for her. "Thank you," she said quietly while entering the limo.

David got in and sat next to Pizzazz. "How are you doing?" he asked with quiet concern.

Pizzazz looked at him and a little smile came to her lips. "I still hurt. But I'm coping in my own way," she replied hoarsely. She'd been crying for the past few days. She was also in all black.

David looked at the others. Kimber sat next to Stormer. Kimber let Stormer lean on her for support. Next to Stormer was Roxy. Roxy had her eyes shut. She was tired from staying up all night with Pizzazz. Jetta talked quietly with Clash. Techrat offered his support to both Stormer and Pizzazz. David wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

The limo pulled into the cemetery and parked in front of the burial plot. The chauffeur opened the door and everyone filed out. David, Pizzazz and Stormer walked up the hill together. Kimber, Roxy and Jetta followed behind them. Clash and Techrat were behind the three women. Everyone took their places when the time came for the service to start.

David didn't realize his mind had wandered until his name was spoken. He was being asked to give a eulogy. David stepped up to the podium. His mind was a blank. So much to say, yet he couldn't put it in words. "He was a good father. I just wished I had known him longer. I believe he raised my sister Phyllis the best he could. He really loved her. She has a lot of his strength in her. I'm going to miss him. That's all I have to say." David joined his sister. The casket was lowered and people came by to give their condolences.

"I just wanted to say that I'll miss him also, Mr. Gabor," said a man in his mid-thirties. He was accompanied by a man that David and the Misfits knew all too well. Eric Raymond. "Judging by your reactions you know my associate. My name is Mr. Kite. I represent Adrian Lassiter. Mr. Lassiter sends his condolences about your father's passing. If there's anything we can do, just ask," the man only known as Mr. Kite said in a business voice.

"You and Raymond can go fu—!" Roxy was cut off by Jetta's hand over her mouth.

David cleared his throat. "I'd like for you both to leave and leave my sisters and I in peace. We're finished with Eric Raymond. He was asked not to appear today. Also please tell this Mr. Lassiter not to contact any of us. Good day, sir." David turned from the two men.

"They're gone," Jerrica Benton said from behind him. David turned around and she gave him a brief hug. "Those were some kind words you had up there." She then hugged Pizzazz. "Pizzazz, if you every need anything feel free to ask." Pizzazz just nodded sadly.

"Must've been tempting to punch him for showing up like that, David," Jerrica's boyfriend Rio said. "Anyway, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man from what Jerrica tells me."

Pizzazz walked back to the car. Roxy and Kimber stayed behind with David. Jerrica asked what the official cause of death was. "The coroner said natural causes. He just died in his sleep." David shrugged. "He had a physical a few weeks ago. Dr. McCoy said he was perfectly healthy. He didn't find anything. I dunno. Just have to grieve, accept it and move on. But thank you for showing up. It means a lot to Phyllis." He smiled, hugged Jerrica again and shook Rio's hand. "I'd better get in the limo. Kimber, are you coming with?"

"No, it's okay. Spend time with your sister. She needs you more than I do right now," Kimber hugged him and kissed him lightly. David took one look back at the grave and accepted Roxy's extended hand and went back to the limo.

* * *

The limo dropped everyone off at the Gabor Estate. Clash and Techrat gave their condolences again and left together. They were off to test a new gimmick that Techrat had come up with. Pizzazz went inside by herself. Concerned, David watched her leave. Hitomi, Eiji and Ken pulled up the drive way. They joined Roxy, Stormer, David and Jetta. David turned to his friends. "I'm moving back in. The house has more than enough room for you to stay," he spoke to the members of Pulsar. "Right now I think Pizzazz needs all the support she can get. Excuse me, I have to make a few calls. The will and everything." David walked off into the house.

"This isn't really happening, is it?" Stormer asked. "I mean, I just found out that I have a father. Then he leaves me in a way to never to return. Roxy, give me a ride home? I-I need to think."

"Yeah, me too, Mary," she said to Stormer. "See you guys later." Stormer and Roxy left in Roxy's car.

"Come on inside, Jetta. I challenge you to the title of Mistress of Rock in Street Fighter!" Hitomi said with a huge smile. Jetta laughed and followed the three young Japanese musicians inside.

* * *

A week passed without any more disasters. David was in his office reviewing the status of his father's other companies. He wasn't too sure who they went to after his death. By all the rights they should've gone to Pizzazz. But his gut told him to check. David called Jerrica up on the phone. "Hi Jerrica. It's me, David. No, everything is alright. Can you come over to my office? You're the only one I could think of to handle this problem. Okay, I'll see you in a few." He hung up the phone. He asked his secretary to make some tea. He sank into his office chair and started reading the reports again.

"Hi, David," Jerrica said startling him. She let out a short laugh. "I'm sorry, Rose let me in. Now what's the problem?"

David let out a small sigh. "My father left his entire company to Pizzazz. Neither she nor I know how to run a company. We're going to need someone to do this. That's why I thought of you." He looked up at her from the paper.

"I can't run Gabor Industries, David. I have Starlight Music and the Starlight Foundation," Jerrica said without trying to sound unappreciative.

David chuckled. "I'm not asking you to run the company. I wasn't finished. I want you to help us find someone to run it for us. If you want I could pay you."

"No, no need to pay me. I'll do it." Jerrica smiled. "Actually I know someone perfect for this job. His name is Kevin Ross. He owns Kross Medical Industries. He donates some money to the Starlight Foundation each year. I'll give him a call and see if he can come over tonight."

There was a knock on the door. Rose opened it with a tray of tea. "Here you go, David," she said putting the tray on the liquor cabinet. David hired Rose almost on the spot. She was a kind middle aged woman who answered the phone when it rang during the interview. She said it was habit. Right then he knew she would be perfect. "Going to be a long night, David? If so, I'll call down the street to that nice little Chinese place you like," she offered politely.

"That won't be necessary, Rose," David said standing up and pouring himself some tea. "It's almost five; you can head home now if you want. If Jerrica or I get hungry we can call ourselves."

Rose thanked him and left. "That was kind of you. Do you often let her go home early?" Jerrica asked curious.

"Just once in awhile. She has a family that needs dinner made. She sometimes likes to make something nice. Which reminds me," he handed Jerrica her tea. "I still owe Starlight House dinner." He took a sip of his tea. "Ah geez, where's my brain?" He went and grabbed a chair and offered it to Jerrica.

"David, it's okay. You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm your friend and I can get my own chair. But thank you." She laughed softly. "Now, let me call up Kevin and invite him over." She called Kevin Ross' office. He accepted Jerrica's offer. As an afterthought David called Pizzazz and asked her to come to the office. She also agreed.

* * *

"Eiji, when are we going to hold try outs for the new lead singer?" Hitomi asked.

Eiji cursed as he put the controller down. "I don't know. We need a manager also. Right now David is handling everything. So, when he says I guess." He picked the controller up. In his worst dubbed martial arts voice, he yelled, "Now, you have ruined my concentration. Prepare to feel my wrath, insolent one."

Ken put his comic book down. "Man, Eiji that was terrible! Of course, it was better than Hitomi's drumming," he joked. Without looking, she backhanded Ken and went back to her game. Ken rubbed his arm. "She does have a point though. We should do the try outs. David is just the record company. Which still blows my mind. What do you say we set it up for a week from now?"

Hitomi and Eiji both agreed to it.

* * *

"Jerrica Benton! Just how are the Starlight Girls doing?" Kevin Ross exclaimed in a pleasant voice. Kevin wasn't anything that David had expected. He was about forty-two, but looked about thirty. Kevin was a few inches taller than David. He appeared to be thin, but in very good shape. He kept his shoulder length, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. David noted that his gray eyes gave him a comforting presence.

"The girls are doing very well. It's nice to see you again, Kevin," Jerrica said smiling.

Kevin turned to David. "And you must be David Gabor. I was saddened to hear about your father's passing. I never had any business dealings with him. But he was well respected by me and the rest of the business community."

"I just want to thank you for coming by so quickly, Mr. Ross," David said shaking his hand. David wasn't sure what to make of Kevin just yet. "I know I shouldn't admit this, but neither my sister nor I know a thing about big business. Well, Jerrica just insisted that I ask you to help us out."

David offered Kevin a seat. "First thing, David call me Kevin. Being called Mr. Ross just isn't me. Besides, I prefer first name basis. It helps promote familiarity between people," Kevin explained while looking at the papers. He looked up from the files. "So, who's hungry? Better to do business on a full stomach than an empty one."

"We can go to this little Chinese place that David knows about." Jerrica offered. "It's right down the street."

"Ditching me already?" Pizzazz asked from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late. Eiji needed to speak to me."

"Ah, you must be Phyllis Gabor. I'm Kevin Ross. A pleasure to meet you," Kevin said before kissing Pizzazz's hand. Pizzazz blushed. "I'm sorry; do you prefer being called Pizzazz?"

Still blushing, Pizzazz replied, "No, Phyllis is fine." David and Jerrica were speechless. Pizzazz hated being called Phyllis. Even David only called her that when it was necessary.

Jerrica lightly hit Kevin's arm. "If you're done Prince Charming, let's go eat."

"Should I bring the files with, Kevin?" David asked.

"No, leave them. We have plenty of time to look at them later," Kevin said hooking his arm around Pizzazz's. "Now, food calls my vacant stomach!" Kevin and Pizzazz left the room.

Jerrica turned to David. "What do you think? Think he's qualified enough?"

"He's a character, all right. But is he like this all the time? Pizzazz seems to have taken a liking to him. It's too early for me to judge, though."

"When it comes down to business he's more serious. You get used to him though," Jerrica said grinning. "Come on, we don't want them to start without us." David and Jerrica left his office and caught up with Kevin and Pizzazz.

* * *

Kimber waited for the microwave to beep. When it finally did she opened the door and grabbed the plate with pot holders. "Mary, leftovers are reheated!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Just hope it isn't cold in the middle. Ick. Hate that." Kimber mumbled to herself. She sat down at the table and started eating.

Stormer joined Kimber at the table. "Y'know, day old lasagna is better than freshly made lasagna." She watched Kimber eat for a moment. "What's wrong?" For the past few days, Stormer has noticed that Kimber wasn't her usual upbeat self.

Poking her lasagna piece with fork, Kimber looked up at Stormer. "I'm bored that's all. When I first thought of quitting the Holograms, I figured I'd have more time with David. But that isn't what has happened. I got shot and almost died. Then your father passes away and David is stuck dealing with the business. I'm not mad about that, just the getting shot part. That was my own stupidity." She threw her fork down and startled Stormer, causing her to jump in her seat. "That does it! I'm sick of being a push over. It's about time I took control of my life. Quitting the Holograms and moving in with you was the first step. Now I must go to the next step. And that's…and that's…damn, I don't know what's next."

After a moment of silence, Stormer looked at Kimber and said, "You could've waited until after dinner to say that. But listen, you deserve this time off. Relax a little. Watch some television. Go to a movie. Don't force yourself into a new you. Let it flow naturally. It'll come. Just give it time."

Kimber finished her dinner and put her dish in the sink. She turned to Stormer. "You're right. Let's rent a movie, girls' night in or something." Stormer quickly agreed.

* * *

Roxy rang the apartment buzzer. "Hullo?" a scratchy British voice came from the intercom speaker. "Wh' is it?"

"It's me, Jetta. Can you buzz me up?" Roxy asked. She shifted the paper bag in her arms and waited for the door buzz. Once it did, she pushed the door open. She climbed the stairs to the third floor apartment that Jetta lived in. Jetta was standing in her doorway looking concerned. Roxy gave a half smile greeting. "I'm in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble," she asked following Roxy inside. "Is it serious?"

"Kinda serious." Roxy put the bag down on the counter. "I got kicked out of my apartment." She turned and looked at Jetta. "I hate asking for help, but can I crash here for a few days? Please?"

Jetta chuckled softly to herself. "Of course you can, luv," she said softly. "Stay as long as you want. But stay longer than a month and you start payin' half me rent. Now, why did you get thrown out?" She caught the bottle of beer Roxy tossed her and sat down.

"I got into a fight with the building super. We got into some stupid argument about the rent. With everything that's been happening I simply forgot to pay." Roxy sat next to Jetta on the couch. "I told him I'd pay. He said I broke my lease or some shit like that. Next thing I knew I decked him." She looked at her friend. "I'm still trying to decide if it was worth it or not."

"Have anythin' to bring up here tonight?"

"Just some clothes, toothbrush and stuff. I have until next week to get all my stuff out. I'll put most of it in storage," Roxy told her. "By the way, were you inviting me to share the apartment with you?"

Jetta let out a loud laugh. "You catch on fast. Yes, you can move in with me." She set her beer down and headed for the door. "C'mon, let's go get your stuff out of your car. Later we can clean up the spare room a bit. Or I should say your new room?" Roxy joined her at the door.

"Thank you, Sheila," Roxy said softly with a small grin. They headed to Roxy's car together.

* * *

Pizzazz walked into the office of Kevin Ross. The receptionist looked up. "Yes, may I help you, Miss?"

Pizzazz cleared her throat. "Phyllis Gabor here to see Kevin Ross. He should be expecting me."

"Please go right in."

"Thank you," Pizzazz said politely. She opened the door and entered Kevin's office. She had expected a huge extravagant office. But this office was very modest. It felt homey.

"Ah Phyllis, you've finally arrived. I thought for sure you were going to ditch me," he joked.

Pizzazz smiled. "I was helping my friend move her things. She got kicked out of her apartment and is moving into a fellow band mates place. Lost track of time."

"No need for concern. Now, let's get this ugly paperwork aside so you can get to the housewarming party," he said while pulling out a chair for her at a table.

"What kind of paperwork is this?" she asked scratching the back of her neck.

"Just mandatory paperwork, that declares transfer of ownership of Gabor Industries. I noticed that Misfits Music wasn't a part of Gabor Industries. Do you know why that is?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I already own it. Misfits Music is my company. Name, company, building and all," she said signing her name to one document.

"That reminds me. There's a clause here that says you own the name to Gabor Industries. Yet you don't own any of the companies affiliated to the name. At least, not yet. But the giving you ownership of the name without the companies confused me," Kevin asked Pizzazz as she signed the last document.

"Dad said it was for protection purposes, in case of a buy out or hostile takeover. They may own the companies, but not the name." Pizzazz stood up. "I hate to cut this short, Kevin. But I need to get back to helping my friend move in. Thanks for helping us out like this."

Kevin walked Pizzazz to the door. "It was a pleasure and it kept me from being bored. Oh wait a minute." He ran back to the table with the documents and brought them with him. "Here give these to my secretary, she'll make you copies. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Phyllis."

Pizzazz said her farewells and immediately went to the secretary. Kevin shut his door and headed back to his desk. Sitting down he pressed an intercom button. "You may enter now."

Eric Raymond, Mr. Kite and an African-American male entered the room. "So, did she sign?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but she owns Misfits Music and the name Gabor Industries," Kevin said quietly.

The African-American man spoke next to Eric. "But the companies are still up for sale, aren't they?"

"Nothing to fear, Mr. Lassiter all is under control." Kevin smiled wickedly. "All is under control. Phyllis Gabor doesn't even realize she just put her father's companies up for sale. We just have to make sure we buy them up first. Then my revenge on Harvey Gabor will be complete."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "SWAN SONG"**_

_**PART 2 OF THE FALL OF THE MISFITS**_


	15. Fall of the Misfits Part 2

The Fall of the Misfits

Part the Second

Swan Song

By Nick Maro

* * *

Roxy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned on the television. The morning news was on. Roxy was putting the bread in the toaster, when she heard news that made her stop and listen.

"…_and in business news today, Gabor Industries has put all of their companies and stocks up for sale. This comes one week after the funeral of Harvey Gabor. The set price is yet unannounced. There has been no comment as of yet from Phyllis or David Gabor. The twin son and daughter of Harvey Gabor. Now we turn to a story of the little squirrel who could..."_

Roxy turned off the television. Who should she call first? David or Pizzazz. She sipped her coffee and thought about it. Grabbing the phone she dialed. "Hello. Gabor Estate. Hitomi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hitomi, it's Roxy. Is David awake?" she asked quickly.

"Roxy, how are you? Yeah, he is. He's doing his morning routine though. You know, practicing, meditating, finding inner enlightenment. I keep telling him, he just needs a bran muffin. Boom! Instant inner peace." Hitomi rambled on.

"Hitomi, shut the hell up and go get David! Its an emergency!" Roxy snapped at the young woman.

"O-okay, sorry. I'll go get him." Hitomi apologized and put the phone down. She heard her jog off yelling David's name. Roxy paced the kitchen waiting, she saw Jetta standing there asking soundlessly what was wrong. Roxy just mouthed the words 'in a minute.'

"Roxy, what's the matter? Hitomi said you bit her head off," David asked, finally coming to the phone.

She cleared her throat and told David what she had heard. "I just heard on the morning news that all of Gabor Industries is up for sale? What is Pizzazz thinking?" Roxy said louder than usual.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked sharply.

"The business report for the morning news said that all of Gabor Industries companies are for sale. I take it that you have no idea what is going on either."

David was quiet for a short period. "Shit. Nothing about Misfits Music, right?"

"No, just Gabor Industries. Are they separate or something?" Roxy asked confused.

"Yeah, Pizzazz owns everything for Misfits Music and the name to Gabor Industries. That's why just the companies are for sale. Okay, come on by if you'd like. I have to sort this out. Thanks for letting me know." David hung up the phone.

Roxy clicked her phone off. Leaning against the counter, she picked up her coffee and looked at Jetta. "It's gonna be one of those days."

* * *

"Are you sure this will look good?" Kimber asked Clash.

Clash finished rising Kimber's hair out. "It's going to look great. I think this will be a great new look for you." She finished up and told Kimber to sit up. She towel dried Kimber's hair, brushed it out and stood her in front of a full length mirror. "Meet the new Kimber Benton."

"wow. It does look great. Thanks, Clash. Stormer, what do you think?" Kimber asked turning to her roommate.

Stormer smiled broadly. "It's awesome, Kimber. I love it." Kimber grinned and looked in the mirror again. Her hair now looked like dancing fire. It started at the top. It was red which blended into gold, which blended into yellow. Stormer stood behind her. "Like I said, you have to take your change slow."

"I was thinking of taking a stage name," Kimber said quietly. "It's kinda stupid, but ever since I found out that I 'died' and came back. I felt like a new person. Also, I've been thinking about the legendary bird, the phoenix. It rises from its own ashes every time it's killed." She turned to the two women with her. "That legend has comforted me. I'm thinking of calling myself Phoenix when I start performing again."

"'Phoenix.' I like the sound of that." Clash threw out the dye bottles.

"C'mon, Kimber we're going to show off your new look to the Misfits," Stormer said while dragging Kimber out of the bathroom. "Now get your shoes on, Phoenix." Stormer winked when she called her that. Kimber put her shoes on and the two friends were on their way.

* * *

Pizzazz just finished her shower. She was finishing getting dressed when a knock came from the door. Quickly putting her shirt on, she opened the door. "Morning, David. What's goin' on?" she asked trying to get some water out of her ear.

"Did you put the companies of Gabor Industries up for sale?" David got straight to the point.

Pizzazz laughed at David's joke. "No, why would I do something stupid like that?" She took a good look at him. "You're serious. I swear I didn't put them up for sale." David paced the room thinking. Pizzazz sat on her bed thinking. "that bastard," she whispered. David stopped, looked at her questioningly. "When I went to see Kevin the other night, he had me sign some papers. I have copies here." She went to desk and grabbed the copied documents. "He said they were mandatory paperwork. Transfer of ownership rights or something like that. I took his word for it and didn't read what I was signing. I thought he meant it was giving me the rights."

"It says here that you authorize Kevin Ross to sell all stocks and assets under the name of Gabor Industries. But it also states that the personal savings of Harvey Gabor will go to Kross Medical Industries as payment for setting up the sale." David looked at Pizzazz on the bed. "Why didn't you read this? We both know that you read what you sign! I mean, I could handle losing the companies. But the personal savings? Misfits Music was relying on that until we could get in the black. Our personal savings can't support this house and Misfits Music! Dammit, Pizzazz. You've really fucked up this time! It seems like I have to hold your hand with everything!"

Pizzazz bolted off the bed. "Fuck you, David!" She punched David in the jaw, taking him by surprise. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, nearly knocking Roxy and Jetta over, who had just arrived. Pizzazz continued out the front door.

David came running next. "Phyllis! Wait! I'm sorry I said that!" He ran past the confused Jetta and Roxy. He got to the front door to see his sister take off in her van. "damn."

"Okay, what the hell was that about?!" Jetta demanded. "Better question is, what the hell is goin' on here?!" David looked back at her and Roxy. Eiji, Hitomi and Ken were coming down the stairs now. Jetta walked up to him, put her arm around his waist and pulled him away from the door way. "C'mon, luv, let's go and sit down and talk." Jetta comforted him. She saw the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Pizzazz and I are in really deep trouble," David said quietly. He let Jetta guide to a couch and sat down. He was still holding the papers. He handed them to Jetta. "Read for yourself. I'm giving up. I've tried so hard and gained so little." He closed his eyes and just leaned back.

"You self righteous asshole!" Roxy yelled, throwing a pillow at him. The pillow hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. "How dare you say such bullshit! Is that all you care about? Yourself? You preach and preach and preach about how we should try harder and be a better person. You hit one snag and you give up. Fucking hypocrite." She took the documents from Jetta and read them herself. She glared at him. "So, poor Little David is broke. Well, guess what? I've been there! I've survived. And I'll continue to survive. You can go rot." She took off in her anger out the back door.

"Look who's got a new look!" Kimber said standing in the entry way of the living room. She had arrived late and didn't hear the arguing. She noticed the look of concern. "What's wrong?" Jetta told Stormer and Kimber about the sale of Gabor Industries. She sat next to David and hugged him.

David stood up. "Okay, first things first; I'm sorry for what I said and I'll be back." He headed out the back door that Roxy had. He found her sitting in the pool house with her feet in the water. "Roxy, I'm sorry. I was being selfish. It's just the whole situation is crazy. I'm confused about what to do." He took off his socks, shoes and hiked his pants up a bit. He sat next to her, putting his feet into the pool. "But you are right about everything. I am a hypocrite. And I do smell like cheese." He looked up at her, smirking. She was still staring at the pool water, slowly kicking her feet.

She looked up at him slowly, still looking a bit pissed. "Never said you smelled like cheese." David smiled. "But, that doesn't mean I forgive you." She pushed him into the water and started laughing. "Now I forgive you."

David treaded the water. "Yeesh, I think I'd be safer having you pissed at me," he joked. Roxy started helping David out of the pool. He braced his feet against the cement wall. He pushed back and sent Roxy flying into the pool. "Like I said, I'm safer with you pissed at me." Roxy reluctantly laughed.

* * *

Clash knocked on the door of the Rat's Nest. The door opened automatically. She entered avoiding various scraps of metal and pieces of junk. "Yo, Techie. Where are you? C'mon, 'Rat. Quit playin' around." Clash thought she saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked, it was gone. She went to Techrat's workstation to see if he was there. The stool was empty. Again the same blur out of the corner of her eye. Clash cautiously sat on the stool.

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Techrat's voice rang from behind her. Clash jumped off the stool and looked at it. There was Techrat; she thought she felt legs under her.

"God dammit, don't do that shit with me. Scared the hell outta me," Clash said clutching her chest and breathing fast. "How'd you do that anyway?"

Techrat held up a little metal box. "With this, it's a personal cloaking device. It works by bending light around you. When you move you create ripples in the light, though. But when you stand still, you're virtually invisible. I'm still perfecting it."

"Cool. Like the Predator. So that was the phantom movements I saw were." Clash was impressed.

"Actually that's where I got my inspiration; the Predator movies. I figured these would make a good entrance gimmick for the Misfits. You know how Pizzazz loves those outlandish entrances," Techrat said smiling about his latest invention.

"Heh, yeah. Don't I know it? By the way, I never got an answer from you the other night. Do you want to go out on a date?" She tried changing the subject. It was bugging her ever since she asked. She did ask when it was noisy and just assumed that he didn't hear her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just I want to be with you outside of this environment." She was getting nervous about his answer.

"I don't know. I'm not good on dates. I tend to say and do the wrong thing," he said quietly. He looked and seemed to really want this. He sighed. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you. And this has to be a secret!"

Clash broke in a huge smile. "You mean it! Alright! Don't worry about me telling anyone. The Misfits would tease us both for months. Probably think we're all ready dating."

Techrat picked his cloaking device and started packing up a few tools. "Let's go show Pizzazz. This should make everyone's day," he said over his shoulder to Clash. He finished gathering what needed and they both headed for the door.

* * *

Still dripping wet from their impromptu swim, David and Roxy walked through the back door still chuckling. "What the hell happened to you two?" Jetta asked from the living room. Roxy just started laughing harder. David soon joined her.

Roxy's laughter slowed down enough for her to speak. "I forgave David. I-I, heh heh, pushed him into the pool. Then…then I tried to help him out. He, heh heh, pulled me in!" Her laughter started to go out of control again. Jetta and Kimber looked at each other confused. Roxy caught her breath, "He said he was…was safer with me pissed at him. I'm, I'm sorry. Guess you had to be there."

"Yeah, there in the pool with us! Forgiving each other so much it got silly. Oh man, I needed that. Roxy, seriously, thanks. You helped clear my head. Next time I need to clear my head, I hope I'm not on a building's edge. You'll push me off," David started laughing harder. He slowed down again. "Kimber, could you get Roxy and me some towels?" Kimber nodded and ran off to get them some.

While they were waiting, the phone rang. After a few seconds Eiji came down with the phone. "What's with you two," he asked handing David the phone.

The phone was on hold. "Roxy and I forgave each other," he said with a chuckle.

Eiji just looked at the two of them. "You're even weirder in America than you were in Japan, David." He went back into the kitchen shaking his head as he went.

David took the phone off hold. "David Gabor speaking," he said politely and businesslike.

"Good morning, Mr. Gabor. Mr. Ross has invited you to lunch at the Adonis Men's Club. Will you be able to make it?" Kevin Ross' secretary asked David.

"Yes. What time shall I meet him at?" David asked quickly. At least this way he won't have to go searching for Kevin Ross, David figured.

"Is one thirty this afternoon good for you?" the polite secretary asked.

"Yes, I have an opening there. Tell Kevin I look forward to seeing him," David said and hung up.

Kimber was back with the towels. She hand each of them one. "What was that about?" she asked.

"We have a meeting with Kevin Ross. He wants to meet with me at the Adonis Men's Club," David told the three women.

"We? But isn't that an exclusive men's club. Men only?" Roxy asked toweling her hair dry.

David had a huge grin on his face. "Sure as hell is. Ladies, we're gonna go shock some old men and have a chat with Kevin Ross. He lied to my sister and that makes him my enemy. I'm going to get my father's companies back, one way or another." His words were full of determination. David looked at Kimber as if for the first time. "I love your hair, Kimber. I noticed before, just wasn't the appropriate time." He kissed her cheek. She smiled broadly.

* * *

David had just finished changing into dry clothes, when he heard Pizzazz's room door close. He figured now was a good time to apologize to her for how he acted. David went to her door and softly rapped on it. He opened the door a crack. He heard someone sobbing. David walked in and found Pizzazz on her bed with a gun in her mouth. She looked scared. "Go ahead. Take the coward's way out, Phyllis," he said calling her bluff. He shut the door and sat next to her on the bed.

David gently took the pistol from her hands and out of her mouth. She immediately hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He checked the gun. The safety was still on and it wasn't ready to fire. He took the clip out anyway. He returned the hug. "Phyllis, you need help. It seems I can't be that help. I've tried to help you," he said quietly. David pulled her from his chest. "You're my sister and I love you. But I'm scared now. I come in here and find you trying to kill yourself? Why? I don't understand. Just do me a favor and talk to someone who you think can help you."

Pizzazz's crying slowed. "I'm sorry, David. It's just that with Dad dying and me screwing everything up, I've been depressed." She started wiping the tears from her eyes. "When you yelled at me earlier, it hurt. It hurt a lot. So I took off and thought about what you said. I just got more and more depressed. I don't know why I got Daddy's gun. But I went into his room after sneaking back in. I just hurt so much without him." She started crying again.

"I'm sorry I said those things, Phyllis. I was upset and not thinking. I know you're a lot stronger than you are now. I've been dealing with the loss of Dad in my own way. Mostly through my martial arts. I've also been talking with Jerrica about it. She's been telling me how she dealt with the pain of losing a parent. What she told me was the pain never goes fully away. You just have to get past it. But take your time." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Find someone to talk to. Do it for yourself. Please."

She nodded her head slowly. "I will."

* * *

After a brief disagreement, David convinced Kimber to stay with Pizzazz. While Roxy, Stormer, Jetta, and himself went to the club. They each climbed out of the limo. All four wore tailored business suits and sunglasses. David held the door open for the three ladies. They waited for him to take the lead again just inside. David led them to the front desk. He pulled out a card. "I understand that membership can be passed down from father to son. My father was Harvey Gabor, I'm his son David. And I have a very important meeting with Kevin Ross. Where can I find him?" He asked without making any pleasantries.

The front deskman looked at the card, David then finally on the three women. "You may find him on the third floor in the lounge. Those women may find their way back outside," he said very snooty while pointing at the Misfits.

David turned to the Misfits. "Third floor lounge, let's go," David said starting up the stairs. The three women started to follow, but were stopped by the front deskman. "They're coming with me. They're my guests. I'm allowed to bring three guests. I read the rules."

"The rules state that no woman shall enter the club. It's been tradition since seventeen ninety-three," the desk clerk said very haughty.

Jetta walked up to him. "Outta the way, Yank!" she said while pushing him to the floor. The three women proudly broke the longstanding tradition by walking up the stairs and following David to the first landing.

"No woman has stepped foot in the Adonis Club in over two hundred years! You've just broken that tradition, young ladies," the little clerk yelled from the foot of the stairs. He was in hysterics.

Roxy turned to him, pulled her sunglasses to the end of her nose and looked at him. "My heart bleeds. Really it does. Stupid damned tradition anyway." She scoffed at him.

"Look at it this way. You can start a new count when we leave," Stormer said smiling. They all started following David again. When they reached the third floor, security had been alerted. Two unarmed guards blocked their way. David sized them up. Nothing him and the Misfits couldn't handle he figured.

The first guard held his hand up. "Sorry, kids. You've done enough damage here. You're going to have to leave now." He tried to keep an authoritative tone. The second guard got his mace spray out.

"If you step aside now, you won't have a headache later," David said simply.

"Kid, are you threatening me?" the first guard asked.

"No, just warning you." David walked towards him. The second guard stepped closer to the first guard. David gave a hand signal to Jetta. She came up beside David. He gave her a nod. "Just so you know, you're threatening me. I have witnesses that you are. We are defending ourselves," David said with a slight smile.

"Okay, enough of this shit. Karl, mace the black haired bitch, I'm going to take this little shit to school," the first guard said and moved toward David. The second guard moved towards Jetta. At the nearly the same time David and Jetta moved in sync. Each found the nerve cluster on their guard and applied pressure, knocking the guards out.

David and the Misfits looked down at the sleeping guards. "I told them they'd have a headache later," David said walking past them. They made their way to the lounge walking past shocked club members, who balked and gaped at the three women. Upon reaching the two closed lounge doors, Stormer and Roxy stood in front of one. Jetta stood next to David. He nodded; the two women pushed the doors open. David and Jetta walked through first, while Stormer and Roxy fell in behind them.

While still walking, on cue the four individuals removed their sunglasses at the same time. "Kevin, you wanted to talk. Well, here I am, let's talk. Oh, by the way, I had a little trouble getting my three friends in. But, that's okay. It's a nice looking club and all. But I'm almost for certain for that I had my membership revoked. I think the blame will carry over to you also. Hope you liked coming here. I'm sure this is the last time you will," David said while sitting down on a large couch with the rest of the Misfits.

Kevin was surrounded by Adrian Lassiter, Mr. Kite and Eric Raymond. Kevin gave a polite clap. "Very good David, I was watching your whole performance on the surveillance camera. Very amusing indeed, I do agree about the tradition of no women allowed. It's a rather archaic rule. But who am I to argue. It's a nice place to do business," Kevin said very cheerfully. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." David pulled the copied documents out of his jacket pocket. "You lied to my sister and made her sign these papers. They say that you get all of my father's personal savings as payment for assistance. They also state that she has given you permission to sell all of the companies that my father owned. It also states that the money from selling the companies will go to Stingers Sound. I hope you realize that these will not stand up in a court of law."

Kevin sat back and picked up a sandwich. After taking a bite, he offered each of them some lunch. Stormer refused. Roxy gave him the finger. Jetta told him where he could shove that lunch. David waited for him to reply. He finally did. "Can you afford to go through all of the legal fees? The waiting for the court dates? All your assets and stocks are frozen. Do you have enough money in your personal accounts to fund this legal venture? Enough to also support Misfits Music? I don't think so." Kevin stood up and went to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. "Unless you can do all that, don't come in here and make empty threats."

David sat there and knew he was right. He and Pizzazz didn't have the money to fight what was sure to be a lengthy court battle. With desperation in his eyes he looked at his three friends with him. The look they gave him said they also came to the same conclusion. David stood up off the couch. The Misfits followed his lead. "I did accomplish a few things today. I ruined a standing tradition and history. Plus, I also learned what a bastard you really are, Kevin. It will hurt me deeply to tell Jerrica Benton about you. She really looks up to you. It's a shame really," David said putting his sunglasses back on. The Misfits followed his lead. "This isn't over. Not by a longshot."

As they started to walk out the door Eric Raymond walked up to the Misfits. "Regretting you fired me now, girls?" he said very smugly.

Roxy whirled around and punched Eric in the right eye. "Does that answer your question?" she asked flatly, then joined the rest of group. As they approached the doors, they opened as if on cue. The two security guards opened them. They were still dazed and complaining of a nasty headache.

"Told you should've stepped aside, now you have the headache I warned you about," David told them as he walked past them. The Misfits laughed at the stumbling guards. The four friends made their way down the stairs and back to the lobby. David turned to the smiling desk clerk. "Before your smile takes over your head, read who one of the founders of this club is. Herbert Gabor is an ancestor of mine. I believe the bylaws state that none of the future ancestors of the founders can be thrown out. Ever. My girlfriend is going to love it here." David took satisfaction in watching the clerk's face drop. David and the three Misfits walked out the front door laughing.

* * *

Kimber pulled up to the house and killed the motor on the car. She turned to her passenger. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have nowhere else to turn. Well, let's do this," Pizzazz said getting out of the car. Kimber followed her up the stairs. Once at the door Kimber opened it for her. Kimber led Pizzazz down the hall to a door. She opened the door for Pizzazz. She spoke to the young woman at the home office desk, who looked a bit startled to see Pizzazz there. "Jerrica, I need your help. I need someone to talk to."

Jerrica got out of her chair and led Pizzazz to a couch in her den. She sat next to Pizzazz. "Of course you can talk to me. I like to think of you as a friend." She kept her voice very soothing.

Pizzazz started telling Jerrica her problems. Kimber left the room and waited for them to finish.

* * *

A shadowed woman sat at her office desk at her home. She looked at the business card for David Gabor. She had just heard on the Japanese business news report that Gabor Industries' companies were up for sale. She knew that David or Pizzazz would never do something like that. She picked up the phone and dialed David's office line. It rang twice and a sweet voice answered. "Misfits Music. David Gabor's office. How may I help you?"

Remembering to speak in English, the woman replied politely, "Is David Gabor in? I'd like to speak to him about the sale of his company."

"I'm sorry ma'am; he's out for the rest of the afternoon. Could you try back tomor-. Wait, here he comes now. Please hold," the secretary said before putting her on hold. When the phone picked back up it was David.

"David Gabor. How may I help you?" David he asked very professional.

"Hi, David I hope I can help you out of whatever troubles you're in," she told him.

Surprised at the voice he had just heard, David could only whisper, "_kasa."_

* * *

Later that night, David called for a meeting at the Gabor Estate. He was in a good mood. All was not lost after all. He looked over the papers he held. It was the Misfits' contracts. He looked at the group assembled before him. Pizzazz was smiling again, that made him feel a lot better. "I just need to know if you trust me. Even if it looks like I'm doing something totally insane or stupid. Do you trust me?" Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"What are you getting at, David?" Clash asked.

"Just trust me," he said before throwing the contracts into the fireplace. All of the Misfits except Pizzazz yelled at him.

"Trust him. He knows perfectly well what he's doing," Pizzazz told her band. He had told her earlier about the phone call and the plan. She quickly agreed to it.

David turned back to the group. "As of right now, the Misfits are no more!" he announced to his stunned friends.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "REBIRTH"

PART 3 OF THE FALL OF THE MISFITS


	16. Fall of the Misfits Part 3

The Fall of the Misfits

Part the Third

Rebirth

By Nick Maro

* * *

The ashes of the contracts sat in the fireplace. Kenshiro stood staring at them in disbelief. He had just signed them a few weeks ago. Now David had burned them. He'd gone through the same speech about trust as he did with the Misfits. He turned and looked at his sister. One of his closest friends was sitting next to her. "Eiji, Hitomi we have to trust him. I've seen that look in David's eye before. He's up to something." Ken sat in a chair across from them.

"I trust him with my life, Ken. You should know that," Ken's sister, Hitomi said. She hooked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I mean, I dated him. It's just that it took me by such surprise that David would burn our contracts. This is our career we are trusting him with."

Eiji ran his fingers through his red and blonde hair. "I don't know. There's something up. I heard the Misfits wondering why he burned their contracts too. Maybe this is for the better. We don't even have a lead singer." He held his head in his hands and sighed.

Kimber entered the room and sat next to Ken. "Hey, looks like we're all in the dark here. David won't even tell me what's going on. Pizzazz and Clash are the only others who know." She sounded somewhat annoyed

"I love the hair, Kimber. Kept forgetting to tell you that," Hitomi said trying to smile.

Kimber laughed softly and mindlessly played with it. "Thanks, I actually had a stage name in mind. Phoenix. Silly, huh?"

"Sounds more like a band name," Eiji said still looking at the carpet. He raised his head and looked at her. "That's it. I've got it." Everyone looked confused at him. "Ken, remember in school the legend of the Suzaku? It's basically the same as the phoenix legends. Anyway, if we get through this, we change our band name from Pulsar to Phoenix." He looked at Kimber. "I'm sure I speak for everyone here, but would you like to become our new lead singer?"

Shocked and thrilled at the offer, Kimber sat there. "I don't know. I play the keyboard, you do also, Eiji. I want to take some time off from performing."

Ken smiled. "Kimber, take your time to think about it. You don't have to play an instrument. Besides, we wanted to see America before we cut an album. You have time to decide." He put his hand on her knee, reassuring her.

"Thanks, guys. I'll think about it. But now I'm heading home. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be equally as long," Kimber said standing up. "Night all. Thanks again for the offer." She smiled and left the room.

Hitomi looked at her friends. "I think we have a lead singer and a new band name. I like the sound of Phoenix. It represents a new start for us in more ways than one." Ken and Eiji agreed with her. After discussing ideas for the band, they headed upstairs for bed.

After they had left, David turned off Techrat's cloaking device. He felt guilty and hated the fact he just spied on those he had asked to trust him. Still, he had to test Techrat's invention first hand. Satisfied that it would serve its purpose, he headed to bed also.

* * *

"Dammit, Ross! When are you going to purchase those companies?" Adrian Lassiter demanded in the office of Kevin Ross. The morning sun poured through the windows.

Kevin Ross calmly looked up from his paper. "Patience is a virtue, Adrian. All in due time. It won't be too long before our young Mr. Gabor realizes they have no option but to sell. Once he makes the announcement, my people will swoop down and purchase the whole lot. It's only a matter of time."

"Too bad you couldn't get Misfits Music as part of the deal," Eric Raymond said sporting a black right eye. He adjusted his sunglasses and sipped his orange juice. "I'd just love to show those sluts whose boss. Especially that bitch Roxy."

"Eric, please. You're obsessing again," Kevin said going back to reading his paper.

"You're one to talk. You're the one who's been obsessed with destroying Harvey Gabor," Adrian said pulling Kevin's paper down and looking at him. "So what is your whole deal? Just what did Gabor ever do to you?"

Kevin folded up his paper, leaned back in chair and began his tale. "My father owned a small software company. It was on the verge of becoming a big name by releasing a new computer program. This program was rumored to revolutionize how people could start a home business. It was a very noble effort. Harvey Gabor catches wind of this and decides to buy my father's company. Thing is my father doesn't want to sell." Kevin stood up and headed to the bar with the breakfast pastries. "So, our good Mr. Gabor starts a little operation of industrial espionage. He pays off one of my father's programmers and gets the code for the program. Gabor releases his own version of it and it fails. The market for this type of program is now ruined. My father can't release his because it won't sell. My father eventually sells his company to Harvey Gabor for far below the original offer." He sat back down in his office chair.

"I was fifteen years old when this happened," Kevin continued. "I was in a very plush boarding school and getting a good education. Then my life crumbled once Gabor bought out my father's company. I was pulled out of the school and put into public schooling. I decided to excel there. I was at the top of every honor society. My family was still poor when I graduated. My father broke the news that I couldn't attend college. He was now working for Emmett Benton. Emmett was like a big brother to me. He granted me a scholarship to college when he heard we couldn't afford it. I got a Masters in business. It was that day I vowed revenge on Harvey Gabor. Then Harvey died and his naïve daughter took control. I do feel bad having to drag Jerrica Benton into this. I truly do respect her and enjoy helping the Starlight Foundation." Kevin regained his composure.

"All we have to do now is just wait for David to set a price and we'll be ready. Stingers Sound will get a new income and Kross Medical will expand. Adrian, KBST will get the new broadcast tower you requested. Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen. I do have a meeting to attend." Kevin headed out of his office through a side door.

* * *

"Let's test this out, Techrat," Clash said making some final adjustments to the cloaking device and the hidden microphone she wore. She switched the cloaking device on and adjusted the mic a final time. She then walked to the other side of the room and whispered, "Can you read me? Can you see me?"

"I read you just fine, Clash. Looks like we need to adjust the cloaking device a bit; you're fading in and out," Techrat said from across the room. Clash made her way over to the workbench and turned off the cloaking device. She handed it to Techrat who opened the back and twisted a few dials. She put her arm around him while he worked. "Don't touch me," he said sharply. "I'm working. Don't touch me while I'm working."

"So the mic worked fine?" she asked Pizzazz. Pizzazz and David were in the Rat's Nest at Techrat's request.

Pizzazz put down the random gizmo she was looking at. No matter how many times she had visited Techrat's little palace of wonder, she was still amazed. "Worked beautifully. I still want to see that cloaking device work at top performance though. You said you designed it for our shows, Techrat?" Pizzazz asked while he worked. He grunted an affirmative. "David, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure for the thousandth time. Clash knows the risk involved. Hell, she volunteered. I have full confidence in her, Pizzazz," David said checking the time. "How much longer Techrat?"

"Finished, David. Try it now, Clash," he said handing it back to Clash. She clipped the device on and flipped the switch. She started fading out of sight, in seconds she was gone. Clash stood perfectly still, she left only a faint outline. She started to move and she made a very faint rippled form. "Problem fixed, Clash. Just remember, you're still detectable by all other forms detection. Cameras just won't pick you up all that well."

Clash turned off the device and shimmered back into view. "This is so freakin' cool!" She removed the mic and the cloaking device. "Here, I have to go change. I know putting on dark clothing won't matter any. Just seems like the thing to do." She said going into the side room.

"Are the Misfits still pissed at me, Pizzazz?" David asked putting down some documents.

"Stormer trusts you completely. Then again, that's just Stormer. Roxy is just waiting for this to fail. My advice is to avoid her wrath. Jetta is, well, I'm not sure. She trusts you. Hell, you saved her life. But she's wary. As for me, this plan is insane! Just who is this new buyer?!" Pizzazz demanded.

"It's a secret. As for the plan, I want to embarrass Kevin Ross," David said putting the papers down. "Yeah, it's risky. But that's what Clash is helping us out with; making it less risky."

"Still don't know why I have to sell Misfits Music to this person. Doesn't make sense," she mumbled.

"Only way to legally get backing from this person. They'll give it back to you anytime. In fact, they assured me they will. Also, that's why I had to burn your contracts. Once everything is settled, I'll have better contracts made up. I have to do something to make up for this." David set the papers to sell Misfits Music in front of her. He handed her a pen while she read the contract this time. She signed the papers and handed them to him. "Do you trust me, Phyllis?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Just don't really trust this plan," she said quietly. David just smiled.

Clash finally came out of the room. "Okay, I'm ready to play Mission Impossible," she joked.

* * *

Kevin Ross and his associates sat in his office and listened to the business report. Rumors on the internet was that at around four o'clock David Gabor was going to announce the sale of Gabor Industries. There was another rumor saying that David was going to include the name of Gabor Industries and Misfits Music in the sale. Kevin suspected that David was up to something. Finally the announcement came.

"_David Gabor has sent out a press release stating that all of Gabor Industries and Misfits Music will be sold for five thousand dollars. There are stipulations for the sale. Whoever makes it to Century Park Plaza in Anaheim by five thirty this afternoon first, will be the winner. They will get the companies. Yes, it's a race. Also, you must start at least a half hour away from the plaza in a car, truck or motorcycle. No speeding, driving on sidewalks or breaking the law in anyway. Streets only. The race will begin at five. This is during rush hour. Good luck to all competitors. Signed, David Gabor."_

"He's playing with us! That goddamn kid is playing with us!" Kevin yelled turning off the radio. "A race? What does he think this is? Recess? Okay, Mr. Kite find out if we're a half hour from that plaza. If not, find out how far a half hour is. Now move!" Mr. Kite ran out of the room. Kevin turned to Adrian. "Ok, get me the fastest car I own. I'm going by myself. You and Raymond are to stay here." Kevin then turned to Eric Raymond. "You'll get Misfits Music's building. Stingers Sound will have its home there again. Now, I have to get ready." Kevin left the room through his office side door.

Eric started pacing the office. "This isn't right. David's up to something more than just a race. He has a plan. I just can't believe he'd do something this risky," Eric said to Lassiter.

"Eric, relax. Kev knows what he he's doing. C'mon, let's go find a good car for him," Adrian said leaving the door open. Eric followed not shutting it.

A rippling form slowly crept to the door. It was keeping low and near the wall. It snuck out into the lobby. The secretary started turning her head and it stopped in a shadow. The secretary shrugged and went back to work. The form then moved more quickly and made it down the hall. It turned the corner and went into the woman's bathroom.

Once inside a stall, Clash turned off the cloaking device and microphone. She pulled out a duffel bag that she had hidden earlier. She was grateful it was still there. Clash put on the clothes of a cleaning woman. She put the cloaking device and microphone into the duffel bag. Exiting the stall, she bumped into the secretary. "Oh, excuse me, ma'am," she said in an accent. The secretary shrugged it off and Clash left the bathroom.

While waiting for the elevator, Adrian and Eric came down the hall. Clash started to panic, hoping that Eric wouldn't recognize her in her disguise that she put on before her playing spy. She tried to avoid looking directly at Eric. Adrian talked about how he'll promote the Stingers heavily on KBST. The elevator doors opened and the three got on. Eric pressed the skyway button to the parking garage. He turned to her. "What floor, Miss?"

Clash used a different accent this time. "Lobby, please." He pressed the button and the elevator started lowering. Eric and Adrian just had small talk about nothing. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator arrived at Adrian and Eric's floor. They left without looking back. Clash leaned again the back of the elevator. She let out a breath that didn't even realize that she was holding. The doors opened again and Clash exited to the lobby. She said good night to the security guard standing there. He just smiled and held the door open for her.

When she left the building she made a right and walked two blocks. She made another right and walked a block and got into a blue sedan. "How'd everything come in?" she asked.

"Perfectly, David and Pizzazz heard everything." Techrat merged into traffic. "You did a great job, Clash. I'm glad my equipment worked."

Clash smiled. "Thanks. So am I."

* * *

Kimber pulled out a chair and sat next Hitomi. They were in the food court of the plaza having an early dinner. "I've been thinking about your offer to join," she said putting ketchup on her hamburger. "The more I think about it the more I'm tempted. I'm just not sure if it's a good idea." She took a bite of her burger. She wiped ketchup off the side of her mouth with finger.

"Just keep thinking about it. It's not like you have a deadline," Hitomi told her while putting ground hot pepper on her pizza slice. "Did Ken or Eiji tell you what the new band name will be? That is, if you join." Kimber shook her head no and swallowed her bite of food. "I hope you don't mind, but we're thinking of going with Suzaku. I just hope we're not stepping on any toes here."

"Guess that means I'll still be Kimber, huh?" she said a little disappointed.

"Well, not many Americans will catch on that Suzaku means Phoenix in Japanese. So, we don't see why you can't keep it." Hitomi took a bite of her pizza. "Ugh, mall pizza."

"I'll think about it. By the way, I haven't told David yet. I'm waiting to tell him." Kimber looked at her friend. "Where did Eiji and Ken vanish to?"

Hitomi took a sip from her soda. "Eiji is wandering the mall 'girl watching.' Big shock there. Ken is at the comic book shop here. It's gonna take a miracle to get him out of there. Damned _otaku_. I just hope he doesn't spend all of his money in there."

Kimber looked at Hitomi confused. "_Otaku_? What's an _otaku_?"

"An otaku roughly means 'fanboy.' Mostly used for anime fans, but it can be applied to manga or comic book fans," Hitomi explained. "Ken is a huge otaku. Whatever you do, don't ask him what his favorite anime series is. He'll talk your ear off about it. And probably convince you not to join the band." The two young women giggled at that. They finished their food and relaxed. Kimber turned when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you two finished here?" David asked coming up to Kimber and rubbing her shoulders as she sat. "It's almost showtime. Sorry, that was bad. Go meet Pizzazz and the rest in meeting area." The meeting area was an empty store in the plaza that David rented out for three hours. The plaza let him do this for the publicity. "I'm going to hunt down Eiji and Ken. Either of you have an idea where they could be found?"

"Ken is in the comic shop and Eiji is on the hunt for women." Kimber finished off her hamburger.

"Okay, Ken will be easy. Eiji will be the tough one to find." David turned Hitomi. "Go get your brother. I'll find Eiji."

Hitomi cleaned up her garbage and threw it in the trash. "You got it, boss."

* * *

"Driver," the woman in the back of the limo called. "How much longer to the plaza?"

"Five minutes, ma'am," the driver called back. "The route that Mr. Gabor gave us is letting us avoid most traffic jams. You'll make it in time." He turned down a side street avoiding traffic congestion. After a few minutes of driving down the side street, they exited and the plaza was in sight. "Ma'am, what service entrance again?"

She unfolded a piece of paper and read what it said. "Service entrance D. He didn't say if it was upper or lower."

"Okay, I'll circle around the mall looking for it," the driver told her. He quickly found it on the lower level. He parked the limo and opened the door. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said checking her watch. Ten minutes to the deadline. She was early. Gathering up her briefcase and folders, she opened the service entrance door. "You have your instructions, right?" she asked the driver. The driver nodded and she went inside the entrance. She made her way down the hall and stopped at a door. She knocked. After a few minutes the door opened. It was David.

"You're early, but no matter." He led her into the back room. No one else was there. "Stay right here. I'll get the others as witnesses." David left the room. She took a seat.

* * *

"Who was at the door, David?" Pizzazz asked looking up from her magazine.

"A surprise," David said with a smile that said their worries were over. "I want you all to meet her." He looked at the time. It was five twenty-four. "First are the papers ready?"

Jerrica Benton finished straightening them. "They are now, David. I'm sorry again for getting you into this trouble."

"It's alright, Jerrica," David reassured her. He opened the back door. "You may come out now." He held the door open as he backed away. A blonde woman came out. She was older and a bit shorter than David. She had the same green eyes as David. Pizzazz's eyes went wide, then fainted. Ken caught her. Pizzazz came around quickly. David announced her. "Everyone, this is Evelyn Yamada. Known better as Evelyn Gabor, mine and Phyllis' mother." There were the expected murmurs and gasps. "Let's get the signing over with first. We are in a race still."

Evelyn signed all of the papers that were required. She signed the final document when Kevin Ross came bursting in. "Stop right there!" he yelled. "It's five twenty-nine. She can't sign that last document. You said the signing will take place at five thirty."

"I said you had to get here by that time. I never said that it was when was the signing was to take place. Ms. Yamada arrived here six minutes to the deadline. She wins. You lose. Stingers Sound only gets five thousand dollars. And off the record, Kevin; if you hadn't screwed us, we wouldn't be standing here. Now I'm politely asking for you to leave."

Kevin started moving towards the documents. Roxy started to stop him. Pizzazz stopped her. "Roxy let me handle this." She moved out of the way and Pizzazz stepped in. Pizzazz stood directly in front of him. "Kevin, you hurt me. You embarrassed me, you humiliated me. I almost took my own life because of your lies. Now, I'm telling you to get out of here."

"Or you'll do what?" Kevin sneered.

Pizzazz just shrugged her shoulders. "Just this," she said punching him in the solar plexus. He doubled over and she kicked him in the face, sending him flying and landing on his back. She pounced on his chest and pressed her forearm against his throat. Anger and hatred burned in her eyes. "You don't fuck with a Gabor. Not me, not my brother, not my company, not even my half-sister." She pressed harder. "And never with my mother. Got it? You don't even look at the name Gabor Industries. Do you fucking understand?" Her voice was a low growl. Kevin gave a weak nod. She let him up.

"You ok, Pizzazz?" Roxy asked. She had never seen Pizzazz like that. Pizzazz nodded as she watched Kevin walk out. She could've sworn that she saw a wet spot in the crotch area of his white pants.

"sorry about that," Pizzazz said quietly. She then ran over and hugged her mother. "missed you," she said crying into her shoulder.

* * *

Evelyn signed the last document and the deal was set. David collected the papers. "Yamada-Gabor Industries is born and Misfits Music lives again! So do the Misfits." David handed out the new contracts to each of the Misfits. "You'll notice the slight pay raise and new expense accounts. Now for Pulsar."

"David," Eiji interrupted, "we don't want a contract just yet. We're waiting on something first. It's not another offer. We just want to wait."

David put the contracts down. "It's ok with me. Besides, we still have to find a manager for you. Hell, you need a new lead singer too."

"I think I have the manager end covered," Evelyn told him. "I have a surprise of my own." She opened the back room door. "It's time." A beautiful Japanese woman stepped out. She smiled at the people gathered before her. "I think everyone here remembers Kyoko Bayushi." Kyoko looked as beautiful as David had remembered her.

"I believe we should take this to Misfits Music or maybe back to the Gabor place," Jerrica suggested. David nodded and started shutting down the makeshift office.

* * *

It was a week after the Yamada Corporation-Gabor Industries merger. A major announcement was about to take place in front of Misfits Music. David and his mother were backstage getting ready. "Why didn't you tell me Yuji ran Yamada Corp?" David asked his mother.

"I just didn't want to. I was enjoying talking with you in my store. Besides, not the first thing you tell your son after fifteen years of not seeing him," Evelyn told him. "Now, you go get on stage. The Misfits are ready."

"Yes, kasa," David said with a sideways grin. She shot him a look and he started gathering his notes. He got on stage and the press started taking pictures. "We'll start in a few minutes. I just wanted to thank everyone for showing up. Misfits Music also thanks you. Now, like I've stated in the past. I hate speeches. Let's get on with it, shall we? First I'd like to announce the new Misfits album. It's titled 'Rebirth'. Now, let's bring the Misfits out."

One by one the Misfits came out on stage. Stormer came out first. Her blue hair was straightened out and cut even to her chin line. Roxy was next; her hair was cut to the middle of her back. The first six inches of the ends of her white hair was dyed red. Jetta followed Roxy. Part of her black bangs her swept over her right eye. Pizzazz came out last; four white streaks ran down the length of her green hair. Her hair was cut to just past her shoulders. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the rebirth of the Misfits." David announced to the press.

After the Misfits left the stage, he continued. "Now for a new band to the Misfits Music family, I present to you Suzaku," David said as Ken, Eiji and Hitomi came on stage. "Suzaku is looking for a new lead singer. Try outs will begin later this afternoon."

David had just finished his sentence, when Kimber came on stage. "David, sorry to interrupt this like this, but I'm their new lead singer," Kimber said quickly kissing him on the cheek and then stood with her new group. They all hugged her and David looked at her proudly.

"That's it for now," David said. "Thank you again for coming out."

* * *

Pizzazz sat on the couch and hugged the arm of her mother. "I'm glad you came with David and I to visit Daddy's grave site. He really missed you," Pizzazz said looking at her mother. Evelyn put her arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Phyllis, I have something I want to discuss with you and David. It's about my becoming head of Gabor Industries," Evelyn told her daughter. "Where is David anyway?"

"He's out with Kimber," Pizzazz told her mother. She watched the fire dance. It felt good having her mother back. Pizzazz eventually drifted to sleep in her mother's arms.

THE BEGINNING


	17. A Night In the Life Of David & Kimber

A Night in the Life Of… David & Kimber

Our Dinner With Suzaku

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Welcome back to the Lindsey Pierce Show," the perky, blonde host said cheerfully. "Joining me now is Kimber Benton and David Gabor. Kimber, since your departure from the Holograms you've been through a lot. Care to tell our audience and the people at home about it?"

Kimber cleared her throat. "Well, Lindsey, most of it is very private and I intend on keeping it that way. But what people do know is true. I was shot and I almost died in England. I'm fully recovered and I want to thank all who have sent me cards and letters. But most of all I want to thank my sister, Jerrica Benton. Without her and David's support, I don't think I would've pulled through as quickly." She squeezed David's hand, he started to blush.

Lindsey turned her attention to David. "Now David, you're still a mystery to most people. I understand that you're the fraternal twin brother of Pizzazz of the Misfits. Don't the Misfits not get along with Jem and the Holograms?"

David shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hated being interviewed, much less on television. He coughed, clearing his throat a bit. "Lindsey, all I did was point the Misfits in the right direction. I think they're doing a good job. They're all very nice women once you get to know them."

"They seem to have rededicated themselves to their music," Lindsey said before turning her attention back to Kimber. "Kimber, this band Suzaku you've joined, what can you tell our audience about them?"

"They're a Japanese rock band from Osaka, Japan. David used to be their lead singer until last year. I've become good friends with them all, especially our drummer Hitomi. I don't mind not playing an instrument. It gives me the chance to do lead vocals. Something I've missed since Stormer and I got together a while back." She took a sip of water from her cup and continued. "I've been writing songs in English and our keyboardist, Eiji, translates it into Japanese. I don't speak Japanese, so as far as I know, I could be singing 'Buy the Misfits' new album'." The audience, Lindsey and David laughed at that.

"I've been helping her with pronouncing the words and putting it to music. She's a very fast learner, Lindsey," David said after the laughter died down.

"One last question before I let you two go. Is it true that you're going to get married and merge Starlight Music and Misfits Music?" Lindsey asked the couple.

Kimber looked up at David, letting him answer it. "No, we're not getting married, one day maybe. But for now we're just dating. Also, our two companies couldn't merge because of various reasons. But, we will trade talent," David said winking at Kimber who giggled.

* * *

"Okay, well, thank you, David and Kimber. Thank you for coming on the show. I hope you both have a great night," Lindsey said then looked at the camera. "Coming up next, a performance by the Limp Lizards."

* * *

"I still say 'Rebirth' should symbolize a new sound for the Misfits." Pizzazz argued with her brother. "We should have a new sound for our new look. Jetta dropping the sax and playing the drums is what we need at this point."

David rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. Clash, you're the sound expert here. What do you think?"

Clash looked up from her laptop computer. "We should lay down a few test tracks first and see if it sounds good. I can't judge it on theory. Sorry," she said shrugging and started shutting down her computer.

"Roxy, what do you think?" David asked the woman leaning against the wall. After a few seconds of her not answering, David asked again. Again she didn't answer. "Roxy, are you listening?" David said impatiently. Jetta was poking her in the ribs. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face turned a little pink. He cleared his throat and asked a final time. "I said, what do you think about Jetta taking up the drums and dropping the sax."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming before. Adding drums to our sound might be an improvement. We should test to see if we like it before we commit ourselves," Roxy said overcoming her embarrassment.

Leaning back in his chair, David thought about his dinner date with Suzaku. He agreed to take the band and their new manager out for dinner tonight. David listened with one ear open to everyone's opinion. "Well, let's meet tomorrow and test it out. If anyone else has an idea they'd like to try, let me know tomorrow," David told his friends. "Now go out and have some fun. Let's say we'll meet at Flash Studios around noon. Bye all."

He started filing some papers when Roxy stepped up to his desk. "David, sorry about the daydreaming, just been looking forward to tonight. A stress free night, y'know," she said standing before him.

David smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I zoned out a few times too. Kimber and I are taking the other members of Suzaku and Kyoko out to dinner tonight." He filed the papers he had started on and opened the drawer. _Shit! I forgot to hand out the cards,_ he thought to himself. He pulled out two envelopes marked Roxy and Jetta. "Here you go. Just thank you's for trusting me. Now I have to go get Kimber. Take care you two and don't get into too much trouble." The two women thank him and left. David pulled the rest of the envelopes out and placed them on his desk; a reminder to take them with to the studio tomorrow. He turned off his light and locked the door.

He reached the elevator to see the lobby light go on then shut off. The light for the skyway floor went on. David chuckled to himself. At least he wasn't the only one who did that.

* * *

"You looked great on Lindsey's show, Kimber," Shana complimented Kimber. "David looked uncomfortable though."

Kimber helped Shana clean up the dishes. "He doesn't like being interviewed on TV. It makes him very nervous. Can't say I don't blame him, puts me on edge too."

Shana took the plates Kimber handed her. "You don't have to help me clean up. Go by Jerrica and Aja and wait for David with them," Shana suggested to Kimber. She put the plates into the sink with a loud clatter.

"I don't mind helping. I miss being here and helping out, but I have my own life now. But that doesn't mean I won't visit. Mary an-, er, Stormer and I do the dishes together anyway. She's a wonderful woman." Kimber handed Shana the empty glasses.

"We're all glad that you're happy, Kimber. Now scoot, it's my night for dishes," Shana chased Kimber away from the sink.

Kimber ran away squealing. "Okay, okay, you win! I'll see you before I go," she said over her shoulder. She walked down the hall to the front room and sat on the couch next to her older sister. "Shana chased me away from helping her. Dinner was good, Aja. Just sorry I didn't eat more. I didn't want to spoil my appetite for tonight."

"I understand, Kimber. David is paying and far be it from you to skip out on that," Aja teased her former band mate.

"What time was David supposed to be picking up, Kimber?" Jerrica asked.

Kimber checked her watch. "Any minute now I'd say," she said quietly. "After the show he called a quick meeting with the Misfits, something about a new sound. I dunno, I'll bug him later about it. But our reservations aren't until later." She leaned up against her sister and relaxed.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Aja answered the door and let David in. Kimber looked over the back of the couch and smiled at him. David walked up to the back of the couch, bent over lightly and kissed Kimber. "Sorry, I'm late. I forgot which button the skyway was again. I swear, it's some sort of comedy routine my mother put in. Just about everyone goofs up. Everyone except Ed the Janitor," David said breaking the ice.

"David, I'm glad everything worked out with the whole Kevin Ross deal. I feel terrible about it," Jerrica apologized. "He called me the other day and said he has nothing against me. He said he'll still donate to Starlite Foundation. But, I don't know. The trouble he caused kind of throws a shadow over the donations."

David sat on the arm of the couch by Jerrica. "I think he was telling the truth. He seemed to genuinely like helping you. I don't know why he doesn't like my family. So don't turn your back on him on my account." He tried making Jerrica feel better.

"Thank you, David."

Stretching after she stood up, Kimber hugged David. "Better get moving. You know how impatient Hitomi and Ken get if they wait too long, especially when they're hungry." She dragged David off the couch arm. Kimber and David each said good bye to Jerrica, Aja and Shana. They headed out to David's car. "So how'd the meeting go?" Kimber asked playing with the radio.

"It went well," he said pulling out of Kimber's old home. "Looks like Jetta is switching to from the sax to the drums. We're laying down a few test tracks to see how it sounds. Who would've thought that with all of the crap Kevin Ross gave us; it would be a blessing in disguise."

Kimber looked up from the radio in confusion. "How so?"

A black sports car cut David off. "Asshole!" he cursed, giving the now vanishing car the finger. Kimber laughed at David. He looked at her quickly. "What's so funny?"

"You are!" she chuckled softly. "You're becoming more and more like a real driver. Giving people the finger and calling them names. Next thing I'll know, you'll be singing along to the radio. So why was all that a blessing?"

David blushed a bit. "I already do sing along with the radio. Anyway, it was a blessing in many ways. The Misfits for one possibly may have a new sound. Pizzazz has learned more about herself. Gabor Industries has a much more powerful backer, thus, so does Misfits Music. You joined Suzaku. And my mother has come back to the family," he explained pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

"Never thought of it that way," Kimber said checking her make up real fast, then getting out. She hugged and kissed David again quickly. "I love you, David."

David kissed her back. "I love you too. But if we don't get our butts inside, I know a group of four people who won't love us if we don't hurry." He took her hand and began walking towards the building.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Ken asked pacing back and forth in the restaurant waiting area.

"Just sit down and relax, Ken. They're not even late," his younger sister Hitomi told him. "Besides, you're the one who said we should leave early."

"But I'm hungry," Ken moaned.

"They're here now." Kyoko came back into the waiting room, she paused at a mirror to check her hair. "Now you can eat, Ken. Hitomi, kindly drag Eiji away from the arcade games." Ken followed the beautiful Japanese woman into the reception area. Kyoko walked up to David and bowed in a friendly manner. He returned the bow, broke into a grin and gave her a hug. "Thanks for doing this, David."

David smiled at her. "It's no problem. Just a chance to be with some old friends. Besides, Hitomi has been bugging me for some decent pizza." David turned his attention to his old friend Kenshiro. "I can see you're still impatient."

Before Ken could respond, Hitomi ran up to David and jumped into his arms hugging him. "David! We can finally sit and order!" she yelled in excitement. "I've been working on not being as impatient." She elbowed her brother lightly.

David walked up to the host. "Gabor, party of six. We have a reservation for nine," he told him politely.

The host looked at the list before him. "Yes, your table is ready, sir. This way please." The host led the party to the back. David took Kimber's hand and followed him to the table. "Here you are, sir. A waitress will be with you in a moment." Pulling a chair out for both Kimber and Kyoko, David thanked him and sat down between the two women.

A waitress came by a few minutes later. "Here are the menus and what do want to drink?" she asked in a tone that said she was experienced in waitressing. David ordered a pitcher of Coke and a pitcher of beer to be on the safe side. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and to take your orders." She left and returned a few minutes later carrying the pitchers in both hands. Eiji helped her set them down. She thanked him and he winked. She came back with the empty glasses. "Now, what will you have?" she asked pulling out a pad and pencil.

"One family size pizza with sausage and pepperoni; and one family size with extra cheese," David ordered. "Also, an order of mozzarella sticks and breadsticks." The waitress collected the menus and told them the appetizers would be out shortly. "I hate that damned skyway level," David said for no reason other than it was on his mind.

Kimber looked around David to Kyoko. "How's Shin doing? You said you were going to speak with him today," she asked the other woman.

Kyoko sipped her water. The air was dry in this section of the restaurant. "He's doing fine. Shin doesn't mind that I'm staying out here for awhile. He's getting help from Mariko in handling the business and school. He might head out here next month to visit," she said with a big smile.

"I look forward to sparring with him again," David told Kyoko. She smiled knowing that David didn't have any hard feelings towards Shin or her family. "You can tell him that next time I won't lose."

The waitress came back with the appetizers and a fresh pitcher of Coke. The appetizers were gone in under five minutes. David was about to order more, when the waitress came out with the pizzas. Ken took his share right away. Kimber sipped her beer and turned to Ken. "Tell Kyoko and me a little about how you first met David," she asked him sweetly.

Ken turned, looking at her with a slice of pizza in his mouth. He gave her a 'do I have to?' look. She shot a glare that said yes. Quickly swallowing his bite, Ken started telling the story. "We met in the Japanese equivalent of junior high. David was assigned to the same class as me. He took the seat next to the window. I don't think he heard one word the teacher said the whole day. At lunch time, I sat next to David. I tried making friends, but he wouldn't respond. I had him pegged as a lost cause.

"One day during gym class, David finally talks to me out of the blue. 'I'm sorry, that I didn't talk before. I had nothing to say' was all he said. I stood there looking at him in amazement. He invited me over to his house after school. I told him that I would have to bring my younger sister with. Hitomi was in a grade lower. David didn't mind. I called my mother when I got to David's house and stayed there for dinner. After dinner, Hiroshi and David showed Hitomi and I the kendo dojo. I loved it, Hitomi wanted to join in. Personally I think that's when her crush on David started.

"Hiroshi offered to teach me a few moves, which I quickly accepted. After that night David and I became best friends. The one thing he never talked about was why he was living with Mariko and Hiroshi. I brought it up once and it just seemed to pain him to talk about it. I never brought it up again." Ken took a bite of pizza and a long drink of his beer.

"We were both in the same classes together through the years. We were close enough that we were almost brothers," Ken continued. "After we graduated middle school, David started dating Hitomi. He never had a girlfriend before, now he was dating my sister. Anyway, David took time off from schoolwork to dedicate more time to his martial arts. I was starting college and Hitomi was finishing off middle school. I met Eiji in college. Eiji was like a god to the ladies. I still don't why they're drawn to him.

"Eiji wanted to start to a band. So, I asked David if he wanted to join up. He and I started playing the guitar together in middle school. It was just for kicks. Hitomi started the drums around the same time." Ken stopped telling the story for a second. He saw that Kyoko and Kimber were looking at him a bit confused. "Sorry. I'm jumping around. I do that when I start telling long stories," he apologized.

Ken took another drink of his beer. "Anyway, Eiji, David, Hitomi and I all got together as a band. We practiced together first before going out on stage. It was in some dive of a bar. But it was still the birth place of Pulsar. Our fans loved the fact that an American was singing in fluent Japanese. It became our trademarked gimmick. In the Osaka area we had a nice fan following. David and Hitomi eventually stopped dating, but they remained strong friends. The band didn't suffer at all. But as you know a little over a year ago the band broke up.

"David started getting more deeply in involved with his martial arts. Eiji and I had our school work to deal with. Hitomi was also dealing with her own school work and juggling a new job. We just simply didn't have time to play anymore. I missed it a lot. We hardly saw David anymore because of his training. I guess he was near the end of it." Ken started eating another slice of pizza. "I just realized. Not only did tell you about how I met David, but I told you my perspective of Pulsar. And Hitomi didn't interrupt once! What's the gag guys?"

Hitomi giggled. "Ken I was actually enjoying one of your stories. For once it wasn't about some damned anime or manga character," she teased her brother.

"Y'know, Ken," Kimber said slowly. "I already knew most of that. David told me in the hospital."

"What? You mean I could've been eating instead of telling a story? Ah man!" Ken shouted keeping his voice low. Kimber started laughing. "Oh man, I do not look forward to touring with you now," he joked.

David kissed Kimber on the cheek. "When did you get so sneaky?" he asked her. She just laughed harder.

* * *

The pizza was almost gone; David helped Kimber out of her chair. She was pretty buzzed from the beer. David had the remaining pizza doggy bagged into two containers. He took one and gave the other Kyoko. He hugged Kyoko and Hitomi good night. Kimber did the same, just a little less smoothly. David and Kimber went out to his car. He held the car door open for her, and then closed it after she got in. He climbed into the driver's side and headed towards Kimber's home. "Aren' we pickin' up my car, David-kun?" she said slightly slurred.

David shook his head. "Nope, you're not sober enough to drive anywhere. Before I head to meet the Misfits tomorrow, I'll drop you off to pick it up, okay?" She nodded. "Enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yep, t'was fun," Kimber said leaning her head against the side window. They drove in silence back to Kimber and Stormer's place. He parked his car and helped Kimber out. Stormer's car wasn't there. She must've still been out. He used his copy of the key and unlocked the door. Once inside, Kimber laid down on the couch and David started a small pot of coffee. "David, you spendin' the night?"

"I guess I could," David said getting an empty mug for her. "In the morning, I can drop you off at your car and head home for a shower." The coffee finished brewing and David poured her a cup. "Uhh, I forget, cream and sugar, right?"

Kimber grabbed the mug, blew on it to cool it off and took a sip. "Right now black is fine. By the way, I found somethin' in your old desk. A journal of some sort. I guess it's yours, the writin' looks like Jap'nese," she slightly slurred her words.

"It's in kanji," David said sitting next to Kimber on the couch. "I write in kanji out of familiarity but only for personal things. If you want I can read some of the things I wrote in it." Kimber smiled at him and went into her room and grabbed the journal. She came back and sat sideways on his lap. David opened his journal and started reading.

* * *

The cell phone's ringing woke David. He left it on in case of an emergency. He answered the phone and in a groggy voice. "h'llo?" He glanced at the time; three thirty-six.

"David, its Roxy," a tired, but awake voice came from the other end. "I'm sorry for waking you but do you have the spare apartment key I gave you?"

Still half asleep, David answered. "Yeah, I have it. It's safe. See you tomorrow." He turned the phone off. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

Kimber cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek. "David, who was that?"

"It was Roxy wondering if I had her spare key. I do, it's safe on my keyring," he said rolling her on top of him. She giggled softly.

"Since we're awake, let's do it again," she said straddling him. "Please?"

He looked up at her and couldn't resist those eyes. "Oh, okay. Get on your back," he said quietly. She squealed in joy and lay on her back. He put his feet on either side of her and stood on the mattress. Slowly, David started bouncing up and down on the bed. He kept his feet firmly planted. Kimber bounced up and down on the mattress giggling and laughing loudly. David was laughing hard too. It was fun doing this, but exhausting.

The door flung open and Stormer yelled at them. "Do you two mind?! I'm trying to sleep." She sounded somewhat angry but mostly annoyed. They both apologized. "I don't get you both. Why can't you have sex like a normal couple?" she asked before shutting the door. David and Kimber looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I need sleep." David wrapped his arms around Kimber and laid back down. "Long day tomorrow. Good night. I love you." He kissed her deeply and hugged her tight. It felt great to have a body sleeping next to him.

"Love you too." She snuggled close to him. She put her head on his chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

Kimber slowly woke to the sound of barking. _No one around us owns a dog_, she thought to herself. David was asleep on his side facing away from her. She got out of bed, put her robe on and went out the door. Roxy and Jetta were in the living room with Stormer. Kimber walked in slowly waking up. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?" she asked sleepily.

Stormer looked up at Kimber from her spot on the floor. "Roxy brought us something," she said happily. Then almost on cue, a little tan puppy came hopping along. "Kimber meet Karma. Roxy saved him last night but can't keep him in her apartment. So she's giving him to us. I mean, if you don't mind."

"Awww, he's so cute. But how will we take care of him? We're both in bands and not home enough to raise him," Kimber said disappointed. "Wait, how about if we bring him to Starlight Mansion. The Starlight Girls can take care of him there. What do you say, Roxy?"

"Sure. He'll have a huge yard to play in and to make his private bathroom," Roxy said happily.

"Great! When David drops me off, I can bring him then. They'll love him." Kimber walked up to Roxy and hugged her. She then picked up the puppy, which licked her face and wagged his club like tail.

* * *

CONTINUED IN A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… JETTA

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… ROXY

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… PIZZAZZ & STORMER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… TECHRAT & CLASH

ALL STORIES CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER!


	18. A Night In the Life Of Jetta

A Night in the Life Of… Jetta

Chance Encounters

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Thanks for lettin' me practice on your drums, Raya. Been awhile since I played," Jetta told the Hispanic woman standing next to her.

"Oh you're quite welcome to come over anytime." Raya took the drum sticks from Jetta. "I think it's a great idea to add the drums to the Misfits sound. A new look and a new sound is just what you need."

Jetta moved from the drum set and sat on a bench that had a few plants on it. She was at the Alonso Nursery & Greenhouse, the greenhouse owned by Raya's family. She felt a twinge of guilt being there. When Jetta first joined the Misfits she had the greenhouse practically destroyed. Now she was here again as a friend of Raya's. Raya kept an old practice set of drums the garage of her family's home. Jetta called her earlier and asked if she could come over and see how out of practice she was. "So how did I sound? I know I need practice meself," Jetta said sniffing a flower.

Raya sat on the drum chair. "You need some more practice. To be honest, you sounded like you're only a couple of months out of practice. Not a few years. Why did you give up the drums anyway?" Raya asked twirling her drums sticks between her fingers.

"I was goin' to college at the time. I couldn't fit me drums in me dorm room. So I took up the sax. I've always been a musical person," she told her friend truthfully. "Actually, I sold me old drum set to get the bloody sax."

"Must have pained you to sell it, I know it would be painful for me if I ever had to." Raya accidentally dropped a drum stick; Jetta picked it up and started twirling it between her fingers. "I see you haven't lost your touch in doing that." She joked and grinned.

Jetta chuckled softly. "This was easy to stay in practice for. I do it all the time with a pen or pencil. Drives Roxy absolutely batty because she can't do it." Jetta handed it back to her again. She sighed and looked at the drum set. "If I do start playin' the drums again, I'm goin' to need a new set. Could I possibly bother you to help me look for one?"

"It would be no bother at all. In fact, I need a new set myself. This would be the perfect excuse to shop for one." Raya stood up. "C'mon, let's go in the greenhouse. I want to show some of the new flowers my father is raising."

Once again feeling a twinge of guilt hit Jetta when she stood. "Okay, but I still feel bad for havin' it trashed," Jetta said regretfully. She followed her fellow drummer into the hot greenhouse. The air was thick with moisture and smelled of varying flower scents.

"I told you before, you're forgiven. My family believes in forgiving a person who asks for forgiveness. So stop feeling so guilty. Smell this one," Raya held up a red and purple flower.

Jetta sniffed deeply. "Cor. That's lovely!" she said quietly. "And thank you, Raya. For everythin'."

"Carmen! Dinner!" Raya's mother called from the house.

Raya looked at Jetta. "Staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, Roxy is picking me up and I have time. Haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile," Jetta told her. Raya clipped one of the red and purple flowers and handed it to Jetta. "Thanks." Jetta put it through a pocket button hole on her jean jacket. She then followed Raya inside.

* * *

"Great. You had homemade Mexican food for dinner. Better crack a window, Jetta," Roxy teased Jetta mercilessly. She backed out of the driveway, honked her horn and waved at Raya and her family. "Anyway, how'd it go?"

Jetta mindlessly played with a lock of her hair. "It went good. Obviously her family has forgiven me. David was right. I needed closure with her family." Jetta leaned her seat back a bit. "So are we on for tonight after the meetin'?"

Roxy's grin was huge. "Oh you know it, babe! Just where are we going to?" she asked confused and curious.

"It's a small surprise. No big deal, just a new club a friend told me about." Jetta aimed an air vent at her face. The air conditioning cooled her face off.

"Great. I've had the urge to go drinking though. But I guess I can do that there," she turned and looked at Jetta. "But once we get home, I challenge you to a drinking contest. This way, Hitomi can't take pictures of us nude and me groping your breasts while I sleep."

Jetta laughed softly and looked at Roxy. "I didn't mind you gropin' me too much," she teased Roxy. Roxy swerved a bit. "I'm kiddin'! Gods, luv. You should know me better'n that."

Roxy giggled. "It wasn't that, there was a chunk of metal in the road. Besides, I always figured you enjoyed me groping you. Thought it was one of the reasons why you invited me to live with you," she teased back.

"Ha! I'm busted now. You figured out me whole master plan," Jetta said very sarcastically.

Roxy laughed as she pulled into the parking garage. She flashed a parking pass and drove up to her personal space. She noted that Pizzazz and David were already there. Roxy and Jetta climbed out of the car and walked across the newly erected skywalk to the Misfits Music building. They entered the elevator and headed up to David's office. Roxy opened the door without knocking. "Okay, so what's this meeting about? I have plans, dammit!" she said in mock annoyance. David chuckled and Pizzazz rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, that's our idea. Jetta switches from the sax to the drums," Stormer explained to David and the rest of the Misfits. "What does everyone else think?"

Pizzazz spoke first. "It's a great idea. 'Rebirth' is all about change and new starts. That's what we need, a new sound to represent a new start. My vote is yes."

David looked at his half-sister. "Then that means you'll have to write new music, Stormer. You do write most of the songs after all," he explained to her in his soft-spoken way.

"Already taken care of, David. I wrote two sets of songs just in case." Stormer showed David some sample pages.

"They look good on paper, but I still don't know. Why spoil a good thing?" David started to protest.

Jetta cleared her throat so that she could speak. "I went to see Raya today and to see how out of practice I am. I need work but I'm still in practice. David, I really want to do this."

"Oh I dunno," he said rubbing his temples. "Why ruin a good thing?"

Pizzazz sat on the edge of her brother's desk. "I still say 'Rebirth' should symbolize a new sound for the Misfits. We should have a new sound for our new look. Jetta dropping the sax and playing the drums is what we need at this point."

"I don't know. Clash, you're the sound expert here. What do you think?" David said rubbing his eyes. Jetta noted that he looked weary.

"We should lay down a few test tracks first and see if it sounds good. I can't judge it on theory. Sorry," Clash said shrugging and started shutting down her computer. Once it was shut down, Techrat took it and put its carrying case.

"Roxy, what do you think?" David asked the woman leaning against the wall. After a few seconds of her not answering, David asked again. Again she didn't answer. "Roxy, are you listening?" David said impatiently. Jetta started poking her in the ribs. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face turned a little pink. He cleared his throat and asked a final time. "I said, what do you think about Jetta taking up the drums and dropping the sax."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming before. Adding drums to our sound might be an improvement. We should test to see if we like it before we commit ourselves," Roxy said overcoming her embarrassment.

"Well, let's meet tomorrow and test it out. If anyone else has an idea they'd like to try, let me know tomorrow," David told his friends. "Now go out and have some fun. Let's say we'll meet at Flash Studios around noon. Bye all."

Jetta waited for Roxy while she talked to David. He handed them each an envelope. Jetta and Roxy each thanked him and walked to the elevator. After screwing up and going to the lobby, Roxy led Jetta across the skywalk to her car. They headed home to change.

* * *

She sat on her bed and looked at the old photo. Jetta felt a flood of emotions come rushing towards her inside. The woman she stood next to was a few inches shorter than her. She had short blonde hair and wore a slightly faded jean jacket. Jetta wiped the tear from her eye. "oh, stevie. I miss you so much," she said quiet enough that Roxy wouldn't hear her in the next room. She put the photo away.

"You ready yet?" came Roxy's voice from the other side of the door.

Jetta picked up leather coat and opened the door. "Yes, Miss Impatient," Jetta teased the woman who she now saw as her best friend. After a few minutes of last minute checks and forgetfulness on Roxy's part, they were on their way to the club. Roxy was a usual bundle of nerves tonight. She needed this more than she knew. They talked on the way to club, Jetta explained when and where she played the drums. Roxy pulled into a pay parking lot and they walked to the club.

After a small wait Jetta and Roxy found themselves inside the club, Camelot. Raya was right. Jetta loved it. She took the surroundings in instantly. Around her the club was designed to look like a thirteenth century castle. The walls were pre-fab fake stone, empty suits of armor stood along the walls, tapestries hung from floor to ceiling, replicas of medieval weapons hung between the tapestries and armor. They walked to the bar and Jetta ordered two beers. She paid for them since Roxy paid the cover for the club for her. "Let's find a table!" Jetta heard Roxy yell over the pulsating music. She nodded and followed Roxy to an out of the way, quiet table. "This is actually a nice place. We should try and get David to book us here," Roxy said after taking a sip of her beer.

Jetta smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Believe it or not, Raya told me about this place. She and Aja came here a few days after it opened. Gotta admit, she has good tastes."

Roxy took a gulp from her beer. "I'm going to dance. Need to unwind." She held out her hand for Jetta. "Join me?"

Jetta didn't feel up to dancing just yet. "Nah, I want to relax here for a bit. Go enjoy yourself. Break a few hearts." Jetta smirked at her. Roxy shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the dance floor. Jetta was happy Roxy was going to unwind. She needed it. Jetta finished off her beer and caught a waitress to order another. She was about to order when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry, luv, I changed me mind," she told the waitress, who just smiled and walked away. Jetta made her way to where she saw a familiar figure. It was gone. Desperately, Jetta looked all around, finally spotting the person sitting at a booth. Slowly and nervously Jetta walked up to the booth.

When Jetta reached the booth, the person looked up at her and started to speak. "May I ha-. oh shit."

"stevie? is that you that really you?" Jetta asked very quietly. She felt tears starting to flow. The woman sitting in the booth looked a little like Stevie. But this woman had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, not brown and a smaller nose. There was one thing that gave Stevie away to her; Body language. The way this woman sat was exactly how Stevie sat.

"oh my god! eddie's found me," Stevie said starting to get up.

Jetta lightly pushed her back down into the booth. Thankfully Stevie was alone. "stevie, it's me sheila," Jetta whispered sitting next to her.

Stevie looked at Jetta suspiciously. _It's gotta be a trick! Sheila's dead!_ She thought to herself. "Prove it," was all she said. Leaning her head forward Jetta took out the contact in her right eye. She looked at Stevie. Jetta's eye was now the unique jade green she knew. Jetta put the contact back in. She hugged Jetta tightly. "I heard you were killed a few months ago. That Eddie killed you!" she whispered sharply. "I'm such a bloody fuckin' fool," she said sadly.

"It's okay, I am too. I believed Eddie when he said he killed you." Jetta consoled her old friend. She looked at her a long minute. "God, it's great to see you! Let's get outta here and talk someplace more private." She stood up and helped Stevie out of the booth. She told Jetta to wait and wrote a note to the friends she was with. Jetta then remembered Roxy. Let her have her night out, she'll understand if I write a note. "Bugger, almost forgot to write a note meself." Jetta led Stevie to her table. It wasn't taken and Roxy wasn't there. Jetta quickly scribbled a note and went out the front with Stevie.

"So you're with someone too?" Stevie asked Jetta as they walked out of the club.

"No, I came with me roommate. It was a girls' night out of sorts," Jetta said taking her old friends arm in hers. "So where can we go that's private to talk?"

Stevie slipped her arm around Jetta's waist. "Can't go to me hotel, stayin' with some friends," she told Jetta.

Jetta thought as she walked. "Can't go back to me apartment, Roxy will show up sooner or later." Jetta sighed. They walked about a block in silence, both thinking. Jetta stopped. "Oooh, I'm so bloody stupid. There's a rooftop terrace at Misfits Music. There won't be anybody there. It's perfect," she told Stevie, who looked confused. "I'll explain everything once we get there." Jetta hailed a taxi and were driven to the tall silver building.

* * *

Jetta had just finished telling the story what happened since Stevie had last seen her. She took drink from her bottle of fruit juice. Jetta put her feet up on the stone table before her and relaxed. Stevie rested her head on Jetta's shoulder. They stared at what stars they could see. "So, what about you Stevie? What happened to you after I saw you last?" Jetta finally asked.

"I took off to Germany after we escaped from Eddie. I laid low for a longtime," Stevie started explaining. "I heard rumors that Eddie was gainin' more power. Then again Eddie always was a braggart. So I stayed in hidin' with some friends. I got into computers. It's paid off. I'm one of the top web designers around. In fact, that's why I'm here, big computer expo goin' on at some damn convention hall.

"But a few months ago I got a call from an Interpol friend to come and identify a body. I swear to God, Sheila it was you. The face was smashed up, someone removed the teeth and the body had no fingerprints. But, the tattoo was right where yours is. I was certain it was you. I cried for days. Thankfully Katja was there for me. She's me new love. You'd love her, Sheila. Almost as smart as you." Stevie wrapped up her story, explaining most events. "So do you know what Eddie is doin' now? Last I heard he was expandin' into Scotland."

"He's dead. Eddie's dead. The Azure Blades are no more."

Stevie looked up at Jetta, a look of stunned confusion on her face. "Dead, how'd you know?"

Jetta looked away from her. This was something had been tough on her and something she left out. "I know because I killed the fucker. Shot him seven times. He had just shot one of me good friends and was about to shoot another in the head. I just reacted. I don't know if it was right, I don't know it was wrong. Just that it felt like I served justice," she said with tears from the painful memories running down her cheeks. After a few heart beats she looked at Stevie. "Why is it that I kept hearin' you were killed by Eddie?"

"Easy to explain," Stevie told her. "I faked me own death. I heard Eddie took the credit and just let it stay that way. He believed I was dead, that's all that mattered. At this point I thought you were dead anyway."

"That's a mystery solved. Okay, another stupid question, how come you never heard of me bein' in the Misfits?"

Stevie laughed. "I don't follow the music scene anymore. Most of the time I'm in my room workin' on new web sites or buildin' a new computer." She fell silent and enjoyed being next to her long lost friend. "So I guess you told the police about the drugs, huh?"

"Yeah, I have a few good friends in the Yard now, also no criminal history. I was given me original criminal record and a note sayin' that me computer records are erased. It was a thank you for doin' that and all of the trouble me friends and I were put through."

"That's actually a relief. I never felt comfortable with the idea of sellin' the coke. But I do feel good knowin' that Eddie never got to sell it himself." Again Stevie fell silent. "I'm glad you killed the bastard. I hated him," she said quietly to herself.

Jetta sighed deeply and kissed the top of Stevie's head. "I hated him too. But I only acted out of the defense of a friend. I'd never kill someone to just kill them," she told Stevie honestly.

"You're a good person, Sheila. One of the many reasons why I befriended you. I still love you like a sister. Nothing can change that," Stevie said reassuring Jetta.

Jetta checked her watch. It was later than she thought. "Just remembered I have a meetin' at noon. Seein' if me playin' the drums is a good thing or not. I really don't want to go." Jetta gave Stevie a long hug.

"Yeah, Katja will worry that I ran away with you," she joked. "Besides, I heard thunder, storm comin' this way."

Stevie and Jetta gathered up their trash and threw it out. Jetta shared a cab with Stevie to her hotel. Jetta got out with Stevie and told the cabbie to wait for her. "I've really missed you, Stevie. We've got to get together again," Jetta said in the elevator.

"We sure do. Tell me, do have anyone special in your life?"

Jetta blushed a little. "Yeah, but she doesn't know it. She isn't 'like that'. So I'm not goin' to ruin anythin' with her by tellin' her," Jetta admitted. Stevie nodded that she understood. The elevator doors opened to Stevie's floor. They walked to the room Stevie and Katja were staying in. "Now, you know where to write and call don't you?"

"Yep, I have all of your addresses and phone numbers in me pocket. And you have mine?" Jetta nodded. Stevie smiled and hugged her. "Oh, Sheila, I'll miss you, luv. I hope we can get together again soon."

"Me too, I'll miss you also. See you soon, luv." She kissed Stevie on the cheek and headed to the elevator. She went to the waiting taxi and headed back to her apartment. Fatigue hit her as soon as she shut the taxi door. Jetta leaned her head against the cool window and watched the wet road. She thought about Stevie and smiled.

The taxi pulled up to her building. She paid the cabbie told him to keep the change. The cab pulled away after she got out. She noticed that Roxy's car had a flat tire. Shaking her head, Jetta went up to her apartment. She opened the door and Roxy was standing there in her robe. "You won't believe the night I had!" she said in a mixture of excitement and annoyance.

Jetta took her jacket off. "Wait till you hear about mine, luv," she said starting to go to her room. Roxy slipped into her own room. "Where are you goin', Yank?"

Roxy poked her head back out. "Want you to meet our new roommate," she said with a happy grin. She opened the door all the way and a little puppy ran out to Jetta. "His name is Karma."

"Awww, he's cute. But we can't keep him. The landlord won't allow animals. I'm sorry," she said trying not to disappoint Roxy and failing. She bent and petted the puppy.

"Maybe we'll have to get a house then. Or give him to Stormer or Pizzazz," Roxy said trying to stay hopeful. Jetta figured that she'd become attached to him somehow.

Jetta thought about it for a few moments. "Stormer would be your best bet. She loves animals." She let the puppy lick her face.

Scratching the puppy behind his ear, Roxy thought about what Jetta suggested. "Good idea. Well, he can stay the night in my room. Night, Jetta, I'll tell you about what happened in the morning." Roxy hugged Jetta tight.

"Same here. Night, Roxy." She hugged Roxy in return. The puppy yipped and wagged his tail at Jetta. _Maybe we could get a house. We can afford it now. I'll ask Rox in the morning_, she thought closing her bedroom door behind her.

Jetta flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Roxy opened the door a crack. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked still in her robe. Jetta nodded still staring at the ceiling. Roxy came in and the puppy jumped on the bed next to Jetta. "He wanted to come in by you. Hope you don't mind too much." Roxy sounded almost apologetic.

"No problem at all. In fact, you can stay in here too. I kinda feel the need to have someone near by. Had a strange night and I don't think I can sleep alone," Jetta told her roommate. Roxy smiled understandingly and put on some pajamas. She laid next to Jetta with the puppy between them. "G'night, Rox," Jetta said sleepily.

"Night Jetta," she said to her best friend. "Night Karma." The puppy was lying on its side with her arm around it. Slowly Jetta and Roxy each drifted to sleep.

* * *

CONTINUED IN A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… ROXY

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… DAVID & KIMBER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… PIZZAZZ & STORMER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… TECHRAT & CLASH

STORIES CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER!


	19. A Night In the Life Of Pizzazz & Stormer

A Night in the Life Of… Pizzazz & Stormer

Family History

By Nick Maro

* * *

Stormer stood next to her older brother Craig. She leaned against him and looked at the headstone before her sadly. "I'm glad you were able to make it out, Craig," she said softly. "I was worried that you wouldn't because of your European tour."

Craig tighten his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I haven't miss an anniversary of Mom's death yet. Have I, Mary?" He spoke just as soft. "Seems longer than five years doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. The scary part is that she invited me along to the store. I-If I had gone, I'd be dead too," Stormer said feeling suddenly scared. "I guess I should stop looking at things in what could have been. And start looking at them in what they are. How was I supposed to know the store had a gas leak? Strange accidents happen."

Craig looked at his sister. "You seem much stronger than the last time I saw you. Are you dating someone?" he asked not in concern, but curiosity.

She blushed at that. "No, just been inspired by a good friend. Before I drop you off at the airport, I'll take you by to meet him, okay?"

"That would be great. I can't wait to see what this David guy is like. All you've said to me about him is that he's someone special to you. I just assumed he was a new boyfriend."

"Nope, definitely not a boyfriend. But I do love him dearly. You'll understand later."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it now. But we have to go now. I want see if I can catch Aja while I'm in town." Craig put some flowers on his mother's headstone. Stormer followed his lead. "I love you, Mom," he whispered.

Stormer kissed her mother's name on the headstone. Vanessa Phillips. "I miss you and I love you, Mom. I hope you're proud of me," Stormer said quietly wiping a tear from under her sunglasses. She stood up and walked away with her brother's arm around her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Craig broke the silence. "Mary, why the hair style change? It's so short."

"New look for the band. You don't like it?" She sounded a little disappointed.

Craig let out a short laugh. "No, I was just thinking. You look so much like Mom now."

Stormer's smile beamed. "You really think so?" Craig nodded and she hugged him as they walked to the car.

* * *

Evelyn Gabor walked past her son's room and peeked in. It was perfectly in order. She went in and sat on his bed letting the mid-afternoon sun warm her face. She loved how David embraced Japanese culture. It really suited him. Over his desk was the knife she left him at the Tokyo Dome. Evelyn moved to the chair before his desk and carefully lifted the knife from its mountings. This knife was a favorite of hers. It was about eight inches long and came with its own sheath. The handle was wrapped with a thick black and red cord. There was a small golden metal Japanese dragon set into the handle.

"Are you the one who gave him that, Mom?" Pizzazz asked startling Evelyn.

Evelyn motioned for Pizzazz to enter. "Yes I was, Phyllis. It was a gift so he wouldn't forget me."

"I highly doubt he'd have trouble doing that. He does have your engagement ring," Pizzazz told her mother. She crouched down next to her looking at the knife David cherished so much.

"What do you mean David has my engagement ring? I lost that when I was separated from him in the earthquake."

Pizzazz looked at her mother in confusion. "You mean he never told you?" Evelyn slowly shook her head no. "Oh. He said when the quake hit he was holding your hand. As he fell, he grabbed the ring off your finger. David kept the ring close to him always. In fact he did give it to Kimber to hold on to. He's pretty serious about her."

"I'm relieved that it's ok. I'm also happy that he's had it all this time. Guess it would be too much to ask for it back. I'll let Kimber hold on to it for now." She handed the knife to Pizzazz to look at. She held it very carefully like it could break any second.

"I'm sorry I never you about the ring before, Mom. It was my only reminder of the last time I saw you," David said coming into his room. Pizzazz started to hand the knife back to David. He let her know it was okay by putting his hand up. She smiled at him. "I was looking for you to say I'm off to the studio. I have to pick up Kimber then head over there. Wish me luck." He said kissed his mother on the cheek. They wished him luck and David left for his interview on the Lindsey Pierce Show.

Evelyn took the knife from Pizzazz and put it back on the mountings. "It's funny, Phyllis," she said quietly. "You and David are so much alike, yet so different. I think we should leave his room. I feel like I'm invading his privacy." Pizzazz agreed and they left together.

Walking in silence, Pizzazz followed her mother down the stairs. "Mom, when do I get to meet Yuji?" she asked entering the kitchen.

"Soon enough. He's been busy finding someone to cover my store," Evelyn said pouring Pizzazz a glass of lemonade. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Thanks. No, I'm not. I was actually going to try and clean up some of the crap in my room. Maybe I'll find my self-respect up there," Pizzazz said half-joking.

Evelyn sat at the table across from her daughter. "I was going to clean the attic a bit. Go through a few of your father's things. So I was hoping you'd join me," she asked hopefully. Pizzazz's face brightened when she heard her mother ask that. "I'll take that grin as a yes. We can start after David's interview on that show. Lindsey Pierced or what not."

"Lindsey Pierce, Mom." Pizzazz laughed. "If you're going to help run Misfits Music, you've gotta learn this stuff. I'll help you tonight, okay?"

"Deal, I'll even tell you more about Yuji. Now, let's see what we can do about your room. I'm sure it's not that bad," Evelyn told Pizzazz.

"It's not bad, it's worse!" Pizzazz said laughing again. Her mother smiled and laughed with her.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" Stormer asked her brother. She sat in the recliner and turned on the television.

"I have time still. Besides if I can't meet David in person, the least I can do is see him on television. It's better than nothing." Craig sat on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. He moved a throw pillow from behind his back. On the television the Lindsey Pierce show resumed. Craig and Stormer watched it in silence. Afterwards Craig turned to his sister. "Wow, a lot has happened. David seems very nice. You didn't tell me he was your new manager or that Kimber quit the Holograms."

Stormer grabbed a can of cola for herself and Craig. "I thought you knew about both. And before you ask, Kimber was shot saving David and Jetta's lives. It happened in England. I was still in Scotland dealing with the castle. I was so scared when I got the call that Kimber flatlined. That was an adventure though. Kimber is my best friend and I'm glad she's living with me."

"Kimber seems different, though. Changed. Then again, almost dying will do that a person," Craig commented. "I'm glad to see you doing so well, Mary. I thought the Misfits were keeping you down before. Guess I was wrong."

"No, you were right in a way. The Misfits were keeping me down. But it was only under the influence of Eric Raymond they did so," she started explaining. "Eric kept pushing his vendetta against Jerrica Benton through Pizzazz and the rest of the Misfits. He was bitter that Jerrica had brought Jem onto the scene. Pizzazz was the most heavily influenced by Eric. She decided that the Misfits should be number one. Meanwhile, Eric used us as pawns against Jerrica. I wonder how differently things would have been if we never signed with Eric."

Craig took a drink from his can. "Interesting perspective, so what changed it all?"

Stormer fiddled with her fingernails in thought. "I dunno. Things started to change when David came along. Out of the blue he comes back into Pizzazz's life. All that rage she had almost vanished. At the time she wouldn't admit it, but she really missed him. I was so happy for Phyllis. I always figured that she had something or someone missing in her life. Never would I have guessed it was a brother."

"What about Roxy and Jetta? They always seemed to have it in for Jem," he asked.

"Roxy was a whole different story. She was trying to prove herself. Her childhood was very rough. I don't know how she survived like she did. She wanted to prove how strong she was against emotional torment. Thing is, she kept her pain hidden. What she didn't know was that to be strong was also to admit you're in pain. She never told anyone about her parent's death or her time with her Aunt and Uncle. It was Eric's fault that it came out into the open. Eric actually helped us become closer with that. Roxy told David and me the full story. I consider her a true friend."

"You didn't explain Jetta though."

Stormer smiled to herself. "Jetta just wanted acceptance. The reason why she and Roxy didn't get along was that they were afraid to. Roxy was afraid that Jetta would be better than her. Jetta was afraid that Roxy would turn her back on her. At least, that's how I saw it. Jetta isn't a bad person, just the most unknown. She's very smart too. I like her. Always have."

Craig sat in silence. "What about you? You were always too good for the Misfits. You could've left and joined the Holograms. I still don't understand why."

"Because the Misfits were my friends, sure they were mean and cruel to me. But they stuck by me and I stuck with them. Now, we're not just friends. We're a family. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't," she said quietly.

The doorbell rang. Stormer answered it. "Craig, it's for you. It's Rick and Mel," she called from the front door.

Craig went to the door and greeted his old friends. "Mary, I'm going to hang out with them for a bit. Meet you after your Misfits Music meeting?" he asked.

"Okay, meet me back here around nine?" she suggested. Craig agreed and took off with his old friends. Stormer shut the door and leaned against it. She went into her room to get changed.

* * *

Pizzazz and Stormer left the meeting together. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Stormer asked her half-sister as they walked to the stairs.

"Helping my mother go through some junk in the attic. She's going to tell me about Yuji while we go through some boxes." Pizzazz held the door open.

Stormer led Pizzazz down the stairs to the skywalk. "Oh, I was going to invite you with to taking Craig to the airport. But it's okay," Stormer said walking to her car. "See you at Flash Studios tomorrow. And say hello to Evelyn for me."

"I will. Say hi to Craig for me," Pizzazz called back getting into her van. She pulled out and saw Techrat and Clash walking to Clash's car. Pizzazz honked and waved to them as she passed by. In the rearview mirror she saw them wave back. She pulled out of the parking garage and headed home. Once there, she drove through the gates and parked in her spot.

The yard lights were on and Pizzazz saw her mother in the pool house. She opened the door to the pool house and took her boots off. After removing her socks, Pizzazz hiked her jeans up and put her feet into the pool. "How'd it go?" Evelyn asked stopping from doing laps.

"It went pretty well. Jetta might switch from the sax to drums. Give the Misfits a new sound. Clash wants to lay down a few test tracks first, to see if it works. I have to agree with her. So we're meeting at Flash tomorrow." Pizzazz enjoyed the water on her feet. They'd be aching while she broke in her new boots. "Water feels good."

Evelyn slowly waded over to her daughter. "Well, it sounds like you have everything under control on that front. So what was Mary doing tonight?" She pushed herself up and out of the water. She sat on the edge next to Pizzazz.

"Craig's in town, only for tonight though. It's the, uhh, anniversary of their, uhh, mother's death." Pizzazz looked uncomfortable. She wasn't comfortable talking about the woman who her father had cheated on her mother with. "No matter what, they always get together and meet to visit her gravesite on the anniversary." She kicked her feet in the water trying to ease her discomfort.

Evelyn was quiet, trying to choose the right words. "I didn't know she passed away. How did it happen?" she asked quietly. The pool house walls echoed her words slightly.

"It was five years ago. She died in an explosion. A department store exploded from a gas leak. It was a freak accident. Stormer was devastated, mostly because her mother invited her to come along to go shopping. For a long time afterward Stormer said she should've died with her mother." Pizzazz watched the water ripple.

"I never wished harm to her mother. Mary is a wonderful young woman and I think highly of her. I'd love to get to know her better. Anyway, do you want to delay cleaning out the attic for another time?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'm hungry. Tell me about Yuji over dinner?" Pizzazz asked standing up, grabbing her boots and socks. She helped her mother up.

"Dinner sounds good to me. I'll make the stir fry I made for Yuji the first time I cooked for him. Good way to spark memories." Evelyn winked at her daughter. They left the pool house and went through the back entrance of the mansion.

* * *

Jerrica heard a soft knock on the front door. "Now who could that be?" She put the book she was reading down and got up to answer it. "Stormer! Hi! You missed Kimber and David by a few hours," Jerrica said in a friendly tone.

"I'm not here to see them. Is Aja home?" Stormer asked Jerrica.

"Yes. Please come in and I'll go get her." She opened the door wider to let Stormer in.

"No, I'd rather wait here for now." Stormer flashed a cunning smile. Jerrica shrugged and left to go find her oldest friend. A few minutes later Aja came to the door with Jerrica following her.

"Hi, Stormer," Aja greeted her with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Out of a shadow, Craig stepped into view. "Hi Aja, Mary wanted me to surprise you. A flair for the dramatic she has. But it's so good to see you, hon." He gave her a big hug and kiss.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were on tour in Germany," a shocked but pleased Aja asked. She returned the hug and kiss then pulled him inside. Stormer followed but hung back slightly.

"Personal reasons, it's the fifth anniversary of our mother's death. Mary and I visit her gravesite every year together," he told her quietly holding both of her hands. "But that's not why I'm here. I have a plane to catch in a few hours and I wanted to know if want to spend those last few with me and Mary. She can drive you home after the airport. What do you say?"

"I guess so. I was going to turn in, but since you're here," she said teasing him a bit. "Of course I want to go with you two! First time I've seen you in six months. Geez!" She giggled softly hugging him. She turned to Jerrica. "I'll be home later. Night, Jerrica."

"Have fun, Aja. Nice seeing you again, Craig. I'll talk to you later, Stormer," Jerrica said walking them to the door and shutting it once they were gone. She went back into the living room and started reading her book again.

* * *

Swallowing the bite of her late dinner, Pizzazz looked across the table at her mother. "This is great, Mom. No wonder why Yuji stayed with you." She complimented and joked with her mother.

"It's funny. Yuji and I make the same joke all the time. I have a feeling the two of you will get along just fine. He really wants to meet you and David. I've told him so much about you on the phone already." Evelyn put some soy sauce on her meal. "Want me to tell you about how we met?"

"Yes! Get on with it." Pizzazz sounded more impatient than she wanted.

Evelyn smiled and poured her daughter a cup of sake'. "Sip this. It's pretty potent." She warned her daughter. "Okay, after the quake struck, I search for David for years. During that search I met Yuji; he was around my age and was searching for his daughter. We became friends quickly. I learned that his wife had died of pneumonia shortly after their daughter was born. He was a young investment banker just starting his own company. About a year after the quake we learned that his daughter was killed by falling debris. Yuji was devastated. His daughter was the world to him. To help with the pain he helped me search for David. We started dating during this time.

"I quit my job as a secretary and became CEO of his company. He knew of my business experience and hired me for it. There were rumors that I was hired only because of my relationship with him. That was quickly shot down when they saw how good I was. A year after learning of Yuji's daughter's death, I gave up on my search for David. Where ever he was, he was either safe or dead. I fell deeply in love with Yuji. He asked me to marry him on my birthday. Obviously I said yes. We were wed in a traditional Japanese ceremony.

"About seven months after we were wed, Yuji bought out a dying business and brought it back from the brink of extinction. He made a fortune. We were now multimillionaires. Yuji asked me what the one thing I wanted was. I told him my own shop. So he bought me a building and I opened my store in Tokyo. It was near the site where I lost David. I had hoped that if he ever came back, he'd come into my shop. Little did I know that logic would be right. The shop is filled with a little bit of everything. Next time we go to Tokyo I'll take you there, Phyllis." Evelyn completed her story.

"Wow, does David know?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, everything except Yuji's daughter, I'll tell him soon," Evelyn said putting her plate in the sink. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She kissed Pizzazz on the cheek. "Good night, Phyllis. I love you."

Phyllis hugged her mother good night. "I won't. I love you too, Mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek. Evelyn left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Pizzazz finished her dinner reflecting on the story her mother just told her.

* * *

Stormer was lying on her back in bed. It started raining as soon as she walked in the door. A flash of lightning illuminated her wall. Stormer stared at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. She thought back to her conversation with Aja in the car. Stormer was dropping Aja off at home after seeing Craig off on his plane. Stormer was somewhat uncomfortable talking with Aja, but she quickly felt her tension ease when Aja spoke to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Craig never brought it up before. Losing a parent is tough. I think we both know that," Aja said trying to become better friends with Stormer.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents, Aja? I-I mean, why were you a foster child?" Stormer asked somewhat nervously.

Aja smiled bittersweetly. "My parents were drug addicts and drug dealers. They were busted during a raid at a friends' house. They were arrested and sent to jail. As far as I know they're still there. I personally don't care if they're out or not. I know it doesn't seem like me to say that, but it's how I really feel. After they were arrested I was put into a foster home; The Leith family. Eventually they adopted me. I lived with them until there was a fire. Only I got out alive. None of the relatives of the Leith's wanted to take me in. So I was brought to Starlight House. Obviously you can guess the rest. I miss the Leiths." Aja was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up at Stormer. "I'd like it for you to come with me to visit their graves, Mary." Aja offered quietly.

Stormer turned into the driveway of Starlight House, pulled up to the door and set her car in park. "I-I think I'd like that too. I'm sorry to hear about the Leiths. I'm sure they were a wonderful family. M-Maybe you should think about seeing if your parents are still in jail or not. I-I could go with you." Stormer offered nervously.

"I'll think about it, Mary. And thank you," Aja said starting to get out of the car. "Drive carefully and tell Kimber I said hello."

Stormer said her good bye and drove home. She pulled into her driveway and saw David's car was parked there. Stormer put her key in the door when a flash of lightning and boom of thunder startled her. Rain began to pour down.

A boom of thunder brought Stormer back from her thoughts. "jus' go ta sleep," she mumbled quietly to her herself. Stormer pulled the covers around herself, snuggled in for a good nights sleep. She was almost asleep when she heard a rhythmic bouncing sound. "What the hell?" She climbed out of bed and put her robe on. She walked out of her room and heard it was coming from Kimber's room. Kimber was giggling loudly too. A deeper laugh came from the room also, David's laugh.

Stormer opened the door without knocking first. She was a little pissed. "Do you two mind?!" she yelled at the couple. David was standing over Kimber, bouncing her on the mattress. "I'm trying to sleep!" Stormer snapped.

"Sorry, Mary," Kimber said trying to stop giggling.

"Yeah, sorry," David said laying back down next to Kimber. He was still laughing a bit.

Starting to shut the door, Stormer stopped and looked at the couple. "I don't get you both. Why can't you have sex like a normal couple?" she asked the rhetorical question, then shut the door. As she walked away, Stormer heard David and Kimber burst out laughing. Stormer rolled her eyes and went to bed.

* * *

The door bell woke Stormer up. Once again she put on her robe and went to answer the door. The bell rang again. "I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" she said in annoyance. She opened the door and was greeted by Roxy and Jetta. "Oh, hi. Is it almost noon?" Stormer asked in confusion.

Roxy laughed. "No, it's almost nine thirty. We came by to introduce a new friend." Jetta ran to Roxy's car and grabbed something out of it.

"Here, luv," Jetta said offering Stormer the squirming puppy. "This is Karma."

"He's so cute!" Stormer said letting the puppy lick her face. She was amazed at how easy a puppy could bring her out of her bad mood. She invited Roxy and Jetta in for some coffee.

* * *

CONTINUED IN A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… JETTA

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… ROXY

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… DAVID & KIMBER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… TECHRAT & CLASH

ALL STORIES CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER!


	20. A Night In the Life Of Roxy

A Night in the Life Of… Roxy

One of Those Nights

By Nick Maro

* * *

Roxy leaned against the wall of David Gabor's office wall. David had called a quick, late meeting to discuss the new album. She was looking forward to tonight. She and Jetta were going to have a girl's night out. The past month or so had been a strain on everyone. Tonight, she was going to cut loose.

Off in the distance she heard David's voice calling her. "Roxy? Are you listening?" David asked a little impatient, while Jetta poked her in the side. Everyone was looking at her. Roxy started to blush a little. David cleared his throat and asked his question again. "I said, what do you think about Jetta taking up the drums and dropping the sax."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming before. Adding drums to our sound might be an improvement. We should test to see if we like it before we commit ourselves," Roxy added thoughtfully.

"I said almost the exact same thing, Rox. Pay attention next time," Clash told her. "But, that doesn't mean it isn't a valid point. So far two people agree to test the sound out." Roxy felt herself start to blush again. At least the meeting was almost over. From what she could tell, the general idea was for a harder, heavier sound.

After getting the opinion of everyone else, David called the meeting to a close. Roxy told Jetta to wait a minute. "David," Roxy said walking up to his desk. "Sorry about the daydreaming. Just I've been looking forward to tonight. A stress free night, y'know."

David smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I zoned out a few times too. Kimber and I are taking the other members of Suzaku and Kyoko out to dinner tonight." He filed a few papers and opened a drawer. He pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Jetta and Roxy. "Here you go. Just thank yous for trusting me. Now I have to go get Kimber. Take care you two and don't get into too much trouble."

Roxy and Jetta left the office and caught an empty elevator. "Lookin' forward to tonight, huh?" Jetta asked in her English accent. "I really don't blame you. This new club I heard about is supposed to be great."

Roxy opened her envelope, inside was a card and a little bonus. "At least we won't have to worry about how we're going to pay for tonight," she joked. Putting the money and the card back in the envelope, Roxy looked at Jetta. She'd gotten the same thing. "So we're stopping home first?" she asked as the doors opened.

"Yeah, I want to change and put most of this away. Don't need to spend it all at once," Jetta told Roxy as the elevator started moving down. "You hit the floor for the skyway, right?"

Roxy looked at the button. The lobby button was lit. "shit," she cursed under her breath. "When the doors open I'll hit that button. It totally slipped my mind. Sorry, Jetta."

"It's ok, luv. I'm still gettin' used to it meself," Jetta said sympathetically. The elevator went down to the lobby and Roxy hit the button S/2. The doors shut and the elevator made its way back up. When the doors opened again, the two women crossed the skyway to the parking garage. Roxy found and unlocked her car. Jetta got in; Roxy started the car and backed out. She navigated her way out of the garage and made her way home.

* * *

In her room, Roxy checked her jeans pocket to see if her driver's license and money were there. They were and she was ready. Last time she went out with Jetta, she forgot her license. She was thankful the officer was understanding. She left her room shutting the door behind her. Walking up to Jetta's door, she knocked. "You ready yet?" she yelled through the door.

The door opened and Jetta stepped out. "Yes, Miss Impatient. And here I thought Pizzazz was bad," she teased her friend. Roxy rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. "Forgettin' somethin', luv?" Jetta said tossing Roxy her car keys.

"At least I have my license this time," Roxy said catching the keys. "Ow. Damn key poked me. Alright, let's go before I forget something else. Don't why I'm so scatterbrained today."

"Everyone gets like that, luv. Don't worry about it." Jetta locked the apartment door. She grabbing Roxy's arm and dragged her to start walking. "We've all had a lot on our mind lately. That's why we're going out, to relax."

Roxy opened the car doors and got in. "You're right. As of right now, Roxanne Pelligrini is totally relaxed. Now, why didn't you tell me you were thinking of taking up the drums?" she asked pulling into the street.

"Stormer asked me if I could. The new album has no songs with a sax that I know of. Also it's a change of pace for me. I haven't played them in years," Jetta told her adjusting the air conditioning.

"When did you play drums? You never mentioned it before."

"I played in middle school. I took up the sax when I got into Oxford. Besides, I couldn't fit me drums in the dorm room." Jetta gave up on the air conditioning.

Roxy made a left turn and followed Jetta's directions. She parked in the car lot and put the lot ticket in the front window. Roxy and Jetta got out of the car and made their way to the club. In big neon letters, the sign read 'Camelot'. "Ah shit! There's a list!" Roxy cried after seeing a line and a guy standing with a clipboard letting only a few people in at a time. "Let's just see if we can get in."

Jetta and Roxy stood in the line and waited. They finally made it to front of the line a half hour later. People were being turned away constantly. Roxy saw maybe a total of ten people actually get in. The man with the clipboard looked at them, then back at the clipboard. "Sorry ladies. Not on the li-. Wait, aren't you two in the Misfits?" he asked curious. They both nodded. "I'm sorry, your new looks threw me off. You aren't on the list, but I'm a big fan. What the hell, right?" He undid the rope and let them through. The two women thanked him and went through the doors.

Inside, it looked like an old castle. Roxy paid for both herself and Jetta. After getting their hands stamped, the two friends went to the bar and ordered a beer. Roxy watched the group of people dancing and smiled to herself. It was nice to be out. "Let's find a table!" she shouted above the music. Jetta nodded and they pushed their way through the crowd looking for an empty table. They found one that was out of they way and somewhat quiet. Roxy sat down and took a sip of her beer. "This is actually a nice place. We should try and get David to book us here."

"Believe it or not, Raya told me about this place. She and Aja came here a few days after it opened. Gotta admit, she has good tastes," Jetta told Roxy while leaning back in her chair.

Roxy took a gulp from her beer and stood up. "I'm going to dance. Need to unwind." She held out her hand for Jetta. "Join me?"

"Nah, I want to relax here for a bit. Go enjoy yourself. Break a few hearts," Jetta said smiling at her. Roxy shrugged her shoulders and joined the mass of humanity on the dance floor.

Letting herself cut loose, Roxy danced for what seemed like forever. She left the dance floor and went back to her table. Jetta wasn't there, but there was a note. Before she could pick up the note, a waitress asked if she wanted to order anything. Roxy ordered another beer and sat down to read the note.

Rox, ran into an old friend. See ya at home. I have my key. Later, J

Roxy sighed and stuffed the note into her pocket. She sat down and finished off her previous beer. The waitress came with her fresh bottle, Roxy handed her a five dollar bill and told her to keep the change. She opened the beer and let her mind wander while watching the people dance. She was jolted out of her daydreaming when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see a man in early twenties standing over her. In the back of her mind she thought was somewhat attractive. "Hi, mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Actually, I was just leaving. You can have the table if you want. Empty tables are tough to come by." Roxy finished off her beer.

"Oh, well thank you," he said sounding a bit disappointed. "I couldn't help but notice that you have an uncanny resemblance to Roxy of the Misfits. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Roxy let out a short laugh. "That's because I am her."

The young man smiled. "Cool. I'm a fan of yours. If I can't share a table with you, could I get your autograph? That is, if it's not any bother."

"No, no trouble at all. Do you have a pen?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here you go," he said handing them to her. She signed her name and kissed it, leaving a faint lipstick mark on it. She handed the pen and paper back. "Thank you! I can't wait for your new album."

"You're welcome. It's going to be a new sound, but that's all I can say. We're still deciding what sound we want," she told him while peeling the label of the beer off the bottle. "Anyway, I have to get going. Have a full day tomorrow. Take care."

"Thanks again. I will. Good luck and I look forward to the album," he said taking her seat.

* * *

Roxy found her car and looked for her keys. She couldn't find them. Panicking, she searched frantically around the car. She looked through the passenger side window. They were in the ignition. Roxy smacked her forehead and leaned against her car. She thought of what she should do, while she chewed on her thumbnail. She decided to ask the lot staff if they could use a slim jim on her door.

Walking up to the little booth, Roxy knocked on the window. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman in the booth looked up. "Yeah? What kind of help?"

"I locked my keys in my car. Do you have a slim jim or anything?" Roxy asked, feeling her cheeks begin to blush a little.

"You'll have to sign a waiver saying we're not responsible for any damage."

"That's fine," Roxy sounded a little more cheerful. She signed the waiver; the woman grabbed a long flexible piece of metal and went to Roxy's car. She slid the metal strip between the window and the outer door panel. She moved it back and forth, up and down a few times. The lock finally popped up. "Thanks a lot," Roxy said graciously. She grabbed her keys and followed the attendant back to the booth. She paid the ten dollar fee for popping the lock. Roxy went back to her car and headed home.

She decided that taking the freeway would be easier. She was almost home when she heard a bang and her car started to go out of control. Roxy regained control and pulled to the side of the freeway. Getting out of the car, she saw her front left tire had blown out. Roxy sighed walking to the rear of her car. She opened the trunk with the lever next to her seat and pulled out the jack and spare tire.

Roxy changed the tire in what seemed to her was a record time. While lowering the jack, Roxy notice the spare was getting flatter and flatter. "No fuckin' way!" she yelled. The spare was also a flat. Frustrated, Roxy put her tire and jack back into the trunk. Roxy locked up her car and started walking.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Roxy found a convenience store. She picked up a bottle iced tea and a candy bar. When she reached in her pocket to pay for the food, she realized she didn't have any money or keys. "I'm sorry; I left my money in the car. Sorry," she told the cashier and started to walk out.

On the way out she was grabbed by a man in ski mask coming in. He held a shotgun to her head. "Anybody moves the bitch dies!" he yelled. "Now, empty out the safe an' register! Also yer wallets an' purses! Now!"

Roxy tried not to panic. The robber held her tight around the throat, just enough that she could breathe. _I'm gonna fuckin' die! I'm gonna die and it's gonna be on Hard Copy or Extra!_ She thought to herself. _This just goes with the luck I'm having all night. Why me?!_ Roxy heard the door open again and the grip on her slacked just enough. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shotgun move away from her head a little bit. Roxy decided to take a chance and made her move. As fast she could Roxy grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and pointed it away from her head and anyone else.

"Wadda ya doin', ya stupid bitch?" the masked man yelled at Roxy while he wrestled with her for control of the shotgun. Roxy dug the heel of her boot into his foot. The robber yelled and his grip on the shotgun loosened. She was able yank it out of his hands. Roxy stood there staring at the shotgun in surprise. He lunged at her. Roxy swung the stock of the shotgun at his head, knocking him out. She looked up and saw the person who came in was his partner. He pointed a pistol at her. Roxy pointed the shotgun at him. He started to tense to fire the pistol, Roxy rolled to the left dodging the shot. The bullet struck the Slurpee machine, causing it to ooze the thick liquid.

Roxy had rolled down an aisle. She'd noticed that the cashier had ducked behind the counter and the customers that were around her were now in the same aisle as her. "Stay down," she told them in a whisper. Roxy peeked over the top of the shelf and saw the second robber making his way to the register. Once again, Roxy pointed the shotgun at the second masked man. "Drop the fuckin' gun, asshole! Or I'll blow you in half!" she yelled scared out of her mind. The second robber turned around and pointed the gun at her again. Roxy's finger twitched on the trigger causing it to fire. She missed by a longshot. The kickback knocked her on her back, saving her from the second bullet the crook had fired. That shot shattered the window to the freezer behind her. He was now standing over her with the gun pointed at her face.

"Stupid bitch!" he growled deeply. He was starting to pull the hammer of the gun back. She closed her eyes waiting for death. She heard a sharp crack of wood against flesh and the second robber fell next to her. Roxy looked to where he was standing. The cashier was standing there with a baseball bat. The cashier helped her up.

"Have any rope so we can tie them up?" Roxy asked.

"In the back, cover them, okay?" he told her disappearing in the back. One of the other customers picked up the pistol and helped Roxy cover the robbers. The cashier came back out with some bundling twine. "All I could find. Good enough until the cops show up." He helped Roxy tie up the second robber, and then moved on to the first one.

"Well, that broke the monotony of the night," Roxy said somewhat sarcastic. She looked around the store. "Ah shit. Sorry about the damage. Umm, I guess Misfits Music can cover the damages," she told the cashier.

He looked at her confused. "Why would Misfits Music want to cover us?" he asked. The sound of sirens started coming closer.

Roxy looked at him. "Because most of this damage is my fault. Also, I'm Roxy of the Misfits. Just hope it doesn't come out of my pay." She put the shotgun on the counter next to the pistol.

The cashier was about to speak when three squad cars pulled up. Six cops came rushing in pistols drawn. "Everybody fre-!" the lead cop stopped in midsentence when he saw the two robbers tied up. "Okay, looks you handled that part of the job for us," he said in a joking manner. He put his gun away and signaled for the other to do the same. "Now, who wants to go first in telling me what happened here?"

* * *

Roxy finished making her statement. She was the last to go. The other officers finished viewing the security tapes and verified her story. The store's insurance would handle the paying for the damage. She started heading out of the store when the cashier stopped her. "Wait a second, Roxy." He grabbed her by her arm. "I just wanted to say thank you and if there's anything in the store you want, take it. It's on me."

She smiled and grabbed a new iced tea and candy bar. "Could I possibly also get some change to make a phone call? My car broke down on the freeway and I need to call a tow truck," she told him.

"You got it." He opened the cash register and broke a dollar for her. "Here you go. By the way, I can get a copy of the security tape if you want."

Roxy thought about it for a minute. "Y'know, it's the only way my friends will believe me about tonight," she joked. "Thanks for the change. Just send the tape to David Gabor at Misfits Music. See ya around." She walked out of the store and went to a pay phone. She called a tow truck and told them to send the bill to Misfits Music. She also told them to drop the car off in front of her apartment. She hung up and started walking towards home. Roxy had decided to walk home rather than get a taxi. For one, she had no money. Second, her keys and phone were locked in her car. She needed to call David to drop off her apartment key. Third, she needed the walk after all the excitement.

She walked slowly and let her mind drift while she ate the candy bar and sipped the iced tea. She was almost home when she came across a pay phone. Roxy decided to call David. She called his cell phone. All she knew was that he and Kimber were going out. The phone picked up and David answered very groggy. "h'llo?"

"David, its Roxy. I'm sorry for waking you but do you have the spare apartment key I gave you?"

After a few seconds David answered her again. "Yeah, I have it. It's safe. See you tomorrow," he said starting to hang up.

"No! David! Wait!" she yelled too late. All she heard was a dial tone. "Goddammit!" she screamed slamming the phone down. She called the phone collect and it went directly to his voice mail. "Shit! He turned it off. Maybe Jetta is home." She started walking home.

She was walking near the curb when car came flying by and splashed water on her from a puddle. It had rained the night before; the puddles still hadn't dried up. "fuck!" she swore under breath. Roxy looked up at the sky. "Its shit on Roxy night, isn't it? I hope you're all getting a good laugh at my expense! I hope I'm a good jester for you all! In case you don't get the message; fuck you!" she said to the sky giving the middle finger with both hands. Roxy started walking again and almost as if on cue thunder was heard. Rain came down in a down pour. Roxy just kept walking. With each step getting angrier with how the night turned out. Tonight she was supposed to relax. So far it just added to her stress. The thought of a hot bath kept her in check though.

When Roxy reached her apartment building, the rain was starting to stop. "Figures," she mumbled. She found a puppy in her doorway staying out of the rain. It was a little mutt with short tan fur and a long tail, which was wagging like a club. _Awww, poor little fella, _she thought to herself, _I'll give him the rest of the candy bar._ "Here you go, little guy," she said sweetly to the puppy. It took the bar and ran off to eat it. Roxy tried her buzzer, but no on answered. She sat down on the steps and waited for Jetta.

While sitting there she heard a group of dogs growling and barking. _Knowing my luck its wild wolves escaped from the zoo. They found out I give candy bars to stray dogs,_ she thought to herself very cynically. Then she heard a smaller bark. It was the puppy. "Ooooh, I'm gonna regret this!" she said under her breath.

Following the barks, Roxy found three dogs had cornered the puppy in an alleyway. They wanted the candy bar. Roxy picked up a stick. She started growling at the bigger dogs. "Get away from him! Away! Scat!" she growled while swinging the stick. "Go on! Fuck off, you mongrels!" The stick grazed the biggest dog's nose and it ran off. The two others followed what seemed to be the alpha male. Roxy let out a weary sigh. She looked at the puppy that was wagging that club like tail like crazy. "Good boy," she said rubbing the top of his head. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

She started walking away and he followed. Roxy turned and looked him. "Get lost, okay?" She started to walk away. Again he followed. "No, bad puppy; stay here. I don't even like animals." This time she ran from him and made it to the apartment stairs. She sat down on them and waited again. She looked up and there was the puppy across the street. Roxy tried to ignore him. He started across the street. Roxy heard a car barrel down the road straight at him. Without thinking Roxy ran towards the puppy and scooped him up seconds before he could be hit. The car honked at her and she flipped him off. The puppy licked her face. Roxy heart melted and sighed, "Okay. You win. You can stay."

Roxy crossed the street and sat back down on the steps. She giggled as the puppy licked her face. "You're going to need a name," she said holding him up. "With the way my night went tonight, how about Karma? Yeah, Karma is good." Roxy put the puppy in her lap and he started falling asleep. Roxy looked up and saw her car was there for the first time.

Cradling the puppy in arms, she stood up and checked her driver's side door. It was unlocked. She pulled emergency trunk release and grabbed her keys and phone. Roxy shut the trunk and locked her car back up. She went into her apartment and put the sleeping puppy in her room. She stripped naked and drew a hot bath. She was in the tub for about an hour when she heard Jetta come home. She climbed out of the tub and put on her robe. "You won't believe the night I had!" she said to Jetta.

"Wait till you hear about mine, luv," Jetta countered. Roxy disappeared into her room quickly. "Where are you goin', Yank?"

"Want you to meet our new roommate," Roxy said with a grin. She let the puppy out and he ran right to Jetta wagging his tail. "His name is Karma."

Jetta bent down and petted him. "Awww, he's cute. But we can't keep him. The landlord won't allow animals. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"Maybe we'll have to get a house then. Or give him to Stormer or Pizzazz," Roxy suggested.

Jetta thought about it. "Stormer would your best bet. She loves animals."

"Good idea. Well, he can stay the night in my room. Night, Jetta. I'll you about what happened in the morning," Roxy said giving her friend a big hug.

"Same here. Night, Roxy," Jetta hugged her friend in return. The puppy yipped it's good night and the two women giggled.

* * *

CONTINUED IN A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… JETTA

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… DAVID & KIMBER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… PIZZAZZ & STORMER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… TECHRAT & CLASH

ALL STORIES CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER!


	21. A Night In the Life Of Techrat & Clash

A Night in the Life Of… Techrat & Clash

First Date

By Nick Maro

* * *

"So after all her trying, my little cousin Constance is finally a Misfit," the young blonde woman, Video said opening her door. She looked down at her younger cousin carrying a heavy box up the stairs.

Clash looked around the box and glared at her cousin. "Ha-friggin'-ha. Help me out here! This box weighs a damn ton," she said with a strained breath. Video propped the door open wide and took one end of the box. "Thanks, Vivian. I have a very good feeling about this, y'know."

Slowly backing up the few remaining stairs and into the house, Clash and Video rested the box in the living room. "Ok I admit it, Clash," Video said breathing heavy. "You're better than me. You didn't have to go to such extreme measures to prove it. How did you lift that box on your own?"

"Leverage and I lifted with my knees," Clash explained opening the box. "As I was saying though Cuz, I have a good feeling about moving in with you. Now I can steal your spotlight daily." Clash laughed softly at her little joke. Video rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh lighten up, Viv. I'm kidding."

Video sat next to Clash and helped her unpack the box of electronics. "I know you are. Just still bugs me that you're not as serious about your work as you should be," she told her cousin point-blank.

Clash stopped pulling out some equipment and looked at her cousin dead in the eye. "That's such bullshit! I'm a very hard worker! You don't know what you're talking about, Vivian. Ever since David gave me a chance, I've been busting my ass off. This is one of the few times I've had off by choice. All the other times David or Techrat had to tell me to take a break. I'm happy, I'm dedicated and I'm working hard." She snapped at her older cousin while repacking her equipment.

"That was the reaction I was hoping for. It tells me that you are dedicated and proud of what you're doing. Sorry that I had to test you like that," Video apologized.

Slowly, Clash started taking everything back out. She looked at her cousin, confused. "Are you sure you're not somehow related to David? That was something he would've done to test a person. Infuriating as hell, but effective. Guess I'm still not used to people treating me with respect. Sorry I snapped like I did, just how passionate I am about my job. I'm really damn good at it," Clash said in a softer tone.

Now helping her cousin, Video took out the electronic equipment and stacked it where she told her. "I, for one, am glad that you're happy. You always were a very good sound and video technician. I would've asked you much sooner to move in, but I wanted to make sure that you were serious. After that whole fiasco with the sale of Gabor Industries, I knew you were. There is one thing I forgot all about though." Video had a sideways grin.

"What's that?" Clash asked pulling out a few bundles of wires.

"Your sense of humor. God, I'm gonna hear bad jokes everyday now," Video said starting to laugh.

Clash stared at her, then smirked. "And I have to deal with you being so serious and a tightass," she countered. Video stopped laughing and looked at Clash. She looked at her cousin and felt her herself staring to break into a wide smile. Next thing either of them knew, they were laughing like crazy on the floor.

* * *

"So this is the infamous Rat's Lair, huh Techrat-luv," a young British woman said as she walked through the door.

"Cyberia, I bid you welcome," Techrat greeted her.

Cyberia snorted. "Techrat, I told you in me email. Call me Stevie. Cyberia is just my web design name. I feel weird bein' called that in person. I still don't know your real name, luv," she told him looking around his workshop. "Cor, the computers I could build 'ere," she said in a quiet, amazed whisper.

"Sorry, force of habit to call you that. As for my name, I'd rather not say for personal reasons. My parents and I don't get along. So you don't need to hear it," he told her quietly. "We better go pick up Clash. Don't want to miss all of the expo."

"Can't poke I around a little longer? You always said that you're workplace was amazin'. I just thought you were braggin'. Now I see why you were. Where do you get all of your stuff?" Stevie asked looking but not touching anything as Techrat had requested.

Techrat sat on his workstation stool. "I get all of my equipment from this junkyard. It's owned by some technology firm. Arbco or something like that. Anyway, this is were they throw all of their broken or unused equipment. To be honest only a fraction of it is broken. Who am I to complain? They allow me to stay here and build my gadgets. The guy who runs this place, Fred, is an alright guy. So, that's my big secret. I rebuild junk into working devices." He mindlessly fiddled with a gizmo.

"I noticed there was an awful lot of unused pieces here. I might have to stay a few extra days and see what I can build here. That is, if you don't mind," she asked looking at a monitor.

"Not at all, the next few days I'm going to be busy at Misfits Music. We're starting on the new album soon and I have to begin the plans for their tour. Just don't mess with the stuff I've built. They're very fragile," Techrat said starting to lead her out the door. "Now, let's go pick up my friend Clash and get to that expo." Stevie finally followed Techrat out the door. They drove off and waved to Fred as they passed him.

* * *

Clash poked her head out of her doorway. She didn't see Video anywhere. "Video! I have a slight problem," she yelled.

"What is it?" Video asked coming to Clash's new room.

"Ummm, no place for my bed," Clash said slightly embarrassed. "I have too much stereo and electronics parts in here. Could I store some of it in the basement or maybe make a sound lab down there?"

Video slowly shook her head. "Alright, you can make a sound lab down there. Been meaning to do something with it anyway. Maybe you can help me with Jem's new sound. Aja called me the other day and said they're going to see how Kimber's songs sound without keyboards," Video said thoughtfully. She started to walk away then stopped. Video turned back to her cousin with a glint in her eye. "I just had a great idea! I feel so stupid for not thinking of it before. How would you like to form a recording and production studio?"

Clash looked at her cousin confused for a moment, realization set in a few seconds later. "Y'know, I love that idea. Would you mind if I ask Techrat join?"

"I don't mind. He can design our audio and video equipment. He may be creepy, but I can't deny his genius," Video told Clash. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. "Speak of the devil, hi Techrat. Clash and I were just talking about you." She led Techrat and Stevie into the living room. "Have a seat. Anything I can get you two anything to drink?" Video offered. They declined the offer and sat down. "I'll tell Clash you're here." She started turning around, then turned back to Stevie. "Where are my manners? I'm Vivian Montgomery, Clash's cousin."

Stevie shook Video hand. "I'm Stevie Blackwell. Nice to meet you, Vivian," Stevie said with a smile. "Hey, I know that name. You're Video, aren'cha? Yeah, I've seen your work. Amazin' stuff it is."

"Why thank you, Stevie. I'll go get Clash." Video said leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with Clash following close behind.

Clash smiled at Techrat and made a confused face at Stevie. "Hi, Techie I thought it was just you and me going to the expo," she asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Hi, I'm Stevie Blackwell a friend of Techrat's. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on a date or anythin'. Techrat invited me along when he knew I was goin' to be in town," she apologized.

"Oh sorry, he didn't tell me. No big deal, I'd be happy if you joined us," Clash said with an embarrassed smile. "Wait, you're Cyberia, aren't you? Argh! He did tell me you would be joining us." She turned towards Techrat an annoyed look in her eye. "Why didn't you say her name was 'Stevie'?"

Techrat stood and started walking to the door. "I was so used to calling her 'Cyberia' that I just simply didn't think about it. Are you ready Clash?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You're awfully impatient today, Techie. Let me grab my stuff first," Clash said running to her room and grabbing her money, then rejoining her friends. "'Kay, I'm set. I'll be home late, Viv. Don't wait up."

"Okay, Clash. Have fun and be careful. Bring some flyers on some of the new video cameras." Video waved as Clash and Techrat got into Stevie's rental car. She watched them drive off, and then went back inside.

* * *

Inside the car, Clash leaned forward a bit from the backseat. "Techrat, Video and I are starting up a sound and video production company. We were wondering if you'd like to be a part of it. I'm sure you could design some wonderful gadgets for us. What do you say?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

Techrat thought about it. "Yes. I think I would like that, an outside project from Misfits Music." He turned to Stevie. "You're a top web designer. How would you like to design the web site?" As an afterthought, he turned back to Clash. "That is, if you don't mind her doing that."

"I don't mind if she does. I've seen her work. It's great! We just have to get Video to agree to this," Clash told him. "Stevie, what do you say?"

Stevie looked at Clash in the rearview mirror. "I'm sure I can squeeze you into me already hectic schedule. I'll also throw in me special discount, half off me usual fee. How's that sound?" she asked in her pleasant English accent.

"Great," Clash said with a smile. "Now we just need a name. I'm open to suggestions here."

"That's something we figure out later, Clash," Techrat said rolling his window down a crack. "Stevie, we're meeting up with Katja at the expo, right?"

Stevie pulled into her hotel parking lot and found a space. "Yeah, I'm just glad we booked a hotel near the center. It's a nice day to walk anyway. I just want to pop into me room and grab me laptop." She led them into the air conditioned building. "Katja should still be in the room. She gets up late all the bloody time," Stevie said in the elevator. The doors opened and they walked to Stevie's room. She invited them in and she grabbed her personal laptop computer. Katja left a note saying what time to meet her at. "Alright let's go, mates."

"So who's Katja, Stevie?" Clash asked exiting the elevator after riding it down to the lobby.

"Katja is my girlfriend."

Clash missed a step but kept walking. "Oh, I didn't know you were a lesbian."

Stevie lightly giggled. "I'm not a lesbian, luv. I'm bisexual. I just happened to have fallen in love with a woman. Life is strange at times, luv," she said obviously unoffended, but very amused.

"That's very true, Stevie." Clash glanced over at Techrat. "Life is strange at times." She moved next to Techrat and took his hand in hers. She smiled when he didn't reject her hand. They walked hand in hand to the expo center.

They each paid their own way and entered. The hall was packed with electronics and computer goods. Techrat smiled wide as he looked around. Clash started to feel a touch claustrophobic. Stevie smiled at both Clash and Techrat. "Okay, here's what Katja and I usually do at conventions and expos. If we get separated, we set a time and place to meet at. I think we should do that ourselves."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How about we meet at two by the wax guard near the main doors?" Clash proposed. Techrat and Stevie nodded their agreement. Clash took Techrat's hand again and started pushing their way through the crowd. "Feel like a damn sardine in here."

* * *

About ten minutes into the convention Clash got separated from Techrat and lost sight of Stevie. She slowly walked from booth to booth, looking at the products the various companies had on display. Clash reached for a pamphlet and grazed the hand of a young woman. "Excuse me," Clash said quietly letting the other woman get one first.

"It's all right," a familiar light German accented voice came from next to her.

Clash slowly looked up at the young woman. She recognized her instantly. "Oh. It's you," Clash said coolly. The ravishing blonde woman turned to face her. "I'll leave this booth to you, Minx." Clash started pushing her way to the next booth.

"Wait up," Minx called to her. "I'm here on my own, Clash." She caught up to Clash and put her hand on her shoulder to slow her down. "Wait a minute. I'm not here to start any trouble. It's just a coincidence that we've run into each other. I'm here to see what new instruments I can build for the Stingers. That's all. Please, I'd like it if you joined me."

Clash stood in the middle of the aisle thinking. She wasn't sure if she could trust Minx. "damn you, david." she said under her breath. She shook her head in disbelief in what she was going to say next. "Oh, all right. David always says to accept the hand of friendship. But you stab me in the back; I'll make you regret you ever did. Got that?" she warned the German blonde.

Minx nodded her head. "Don't worry. I won't. I come to this show every year. It's my personal time away from the Stingers and time to myself. Now, will you join me?"

"Yeah sure, I kinda got separated from Techrat and our friend Stevie. Not used to this kind of environment. How do you handle it?" Clash asked as they walked from booth to booth.

"You grow used to it. Just be polite and others will return it," Minx explained while keeping close to Clash. "So how are you finding Techrat and your friend?"

"I'm meeting them at two near the front of the building."

Minx and Clash walked in silence for awhile. "I'm getting hungry, Clash. Join me in the food court?"

Clash's stomach was growling its agreement. "Okay, I haven't eaten since breakfast." Together they made their way to the cafeteria. Clash walked to the vending machines. "What do you want? My treat."

After getting their food, Clash and Minx found a table and sat down. "Oooh, feels good to sit," Minx purred. "This is the one thing about expo's that I hate. Sore feet and back pain. Anyway, how are the Misfits doing? I couldn't believe that stunt Kevin Ross pulled. I'm not innocent or anything, but I still wouldn't ever do something like that."

"What about the false 'Evelyn Gabor' stunt? Like that wasn't the same thing?" Clash asked after swallowing her bite of sandwich.

"Not really. Riot just wanted to punish David for breaking his nose. And Eric just wanted to break the Misfits up. I really don't know why though," Minx explained. "If it means anything to you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to help hurt David."

Clash thought about what Minx had just said. She finished her sandwich. "I can't accept your apology. David is my friend who's put his life on the line more than once for the Misfits. If you can't apologize for what you've done to him also, then I can't accept the one to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my friends," Clash said feeling her temper rising at the thought of the pain she went through the past few months. "Minx, I do think you mean well today. You've been very nice to me. I like you, but I can't be your friend. Not now. I hope you enjoy the rest of the expo and find what you need. Take care of yourself." Before Minx could answer she turned and left the room. She climbed the stairs to the main floor and smiled when she saw Techrat standing there waiting.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked in his quiet way.

"For the most part yes, I ran into Minx. She was actually very pleasant to be around. Anyway, where's Stevie?" Clash asked joining him near the wax guard.

"Lost sight of her inside. It's easy to get lost in there. But I did get a lot of brochures," Techrat said and adjusted the bag in his hand. "Free computer disks too. So where is Minx at?"

"I kind of went off on her in the cafeteria. God, I feel like such a bitch now. She tries being my friend and I yell at her." Clash slumped her shoulders. Techrat slowly put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She leaned into him and kept an eye out for Stevie.

Stevie came running up to them. "There you two are! You're missin' all of the fun!" she said with a big smile. She then noticed the look on Clash's face. "What's the matter, luv? Not havin' any fun?"

"No, just don't feel good. I'm going to head home, Techrat. Spend some time with Stevie. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Clash said giving him a small hug. She turned to Stevie. "Sorry to rain on the party. But I just don't feel like being here. But it was wonderful to meet you. Techrat can give you my email address. Talk to you soon." She hugged Stevie and left the expo center. She got on the bus and headed back to her new home.

* * *

Clash was moving some of her sound equipment to the basement when David called. He wanted her and Techrat to show up for a meeting at Misfits Music. Clash texted Techrat and left a voice message. Stevie dropped Techrat off at Clash's place after the expo. Techrat and Clash drove to Misfits Music together in Clash's car. The weather was on the radio. "_…and thunderstorms are expected to be moving in from the southwest later this evening or early tomorrow morning."_ Clash turned off the radio.

"Sounds like Stormer and Kimber will get hit first with that storm," Clash casually commented. "So how was the expo?"

Techrat put Clash's laptop on his lap. "It was pretty nice. I wish you would've stayed. Katja was asking about you." He watched the city lights streak by.

"What do you say after the meeting we go head down to the beach and start a fire? Just sit and talk. I can tell you about Mulberry and you can tell me a little about yourself," she suggested. Techrat agreed and Clash pulled into the parking garage.

Once parked, they got out and started across the newly erected skywalk. Techrat suggested they take the stairs up rather than the elevator. They climbed up the flights of stairs to David's floor and walked to his office. "We're not late are we?" Clash asked.

The meeting began and Stormer handed Clash a computer disk. Techrat gave Clash her laptop after pulling it out of its carrying case. She booted up her system and viewed the contents on the disk. It was new sheet music. "No notes for saxophones on here," Techrat said quietly. "But it looks like the notes for drums have replaced them." Clash nodded and opened another file.

"Ok, this has notes for drums again but no keyboards," she said confused. Clash looked up at Stormer and motioned her over. "Ok, what's going on here?" she whispered.

"A whole new sound," Stormer said as equally as quiet. "If things go right, I'll be taking up guitar and dropping keyboards. Pizzazz wants a harder edge to our sound. So I'm giving her that."

Clash heard David asking her opinion on Jetta switching instruments. "We should lay down a few test tracks first and see if it sounds good. I can't judge it on theory. Sorry," Clash said shrugging and started shutting down her computer. Once it was shut down Techrat took it and put its carrying case.

David asked Roxy what she thought. For a woman who was just daydreaming, she caught on pretty fast. She said roughly the same thing Clash just had. David then called the meeting to a close. Clash and Techrat made their way down the stairs to the skywalk. They were walking to Clash's car when someone honked at them, startling Techrat. It was Pizzazz in her van. Clash and Techrat waved as she drove past. They both climbed into Clash's car and headed to the beach discussing the new music ideas Stormer had.

* * *

Techrat listened to Clash tell him about her childhood. It was so much different from his. "So, now that I've told you about my childhood, it's your turn," Clash said with a big smile.

Techrat poked at the small fire they had built. "My name is Terry Peters. I was born in a small village a few miles outside of Naga on the isle of Luzon in the Philippines. I was adopted by a rich American family days after I was born. I grew up in Beverly Hills. When I was two years old I was reading preschool books. It wasn't until I was five when my true genius started to show. I was reading at a fourth grade level then. The doctors my parents took me to see called me a child prodigy. All I knew was that I was a smart five year old. I wanted to play with other kids my age.

"I was put into home tutoring until I was ten years old. I was then allowed into a local high school. I was in every honors class. It was at this age I got interested in electronics and building things. I graduated high school very quickly. My parents were thrilled that they could 'raise such a smart third world child'. I never knew they said that until later, part of the reason why I don't talk to them.

"At fifteen I graduated from MIT with honors. My parents wanted me to take an IQ test. I refused. I knew I was a genius and didn't need a number to prove it. Besides, it would have only given my parents one more thing to brag about. When I turned eighteen, I left home. I didn't need my 'parents' anymore. I never cared for their money. I just wanted to create new gizmos and gadgets. I may have lost my childhood, but I gained a love for technology. The friends I had were few and far in-between. In fact, the Misfits are the longest I've had a friend. I'm still adjusting to it," he said watching the fire dance.

Clash watched at Techrat for a moment and then sat closer to him. "How'd you meet Eric anyway?" she asked putting an arm around him.

He put his around her and looked up. "Oh, an internet ad. He needed an engineer and I responded. No big deal," he said quietly.

"Do you still talk with your parents?"

Techrat tensed at that. "No. I was just another object for them to show off to their rich friends. They didn't even try to stop me when I left."

Clash kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have friends like the Misfits and me. We all care about you, Terry. Especially me," she said with a little smile.

A clap of thunder sounded over head and they both looked up as drops of rain started falling. "Thank you, Constance. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about my name or anything. It's my past that I want buried," he asked quietly.

"Okay. And thank you for letting me in just a little," she told him standing up and brushing the sand off her bottom. "We should get going."

Techrat stood and hugged Clash close. "No hurry. The rain won't kill us." They walked back in the rain to Clash's car. Once there, Clash open Techrat's door for him. She gave him a hug. After a moment she turned and kissed him on the lips. She melted when he returned it.

* * *

CONTINUED IN A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… ROXY

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… DAVID & KIMBER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… PIZZAZZ & STORMER

A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF… JETTA

STORIES CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER!


	22. Instant Fame Part 1

**Instant Fame **

**Part 1 **

**A New Star is Born **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

"Jetta," Rio's voice boomed over the intercom to the sound room, "the drums sound great. But we've encountered a snag here. Stormer, the keyboards don't quite fit the new style. You're going to have to figure something out if you want this to work."

Stormer exited the recording room and headed outside the studio building. "I had this planned for. Be back in a sec."

"Listen, Rio, thanks for coming out," David said handing him a can of cola. "It's not like Clash to be so late. I hope she's okay." He turned and watched the three other Misfits talking inside the room. "Well, I'm going to try Clash again. Maybe she's back." He walked away slightly annoyed.

Stormer came back into the sound engineer's room. She was carrying a guitar case. "I had this planned for, Rio. Let's see if Pizzazz and Ken's lessons have paid off," she told him before going back into the sound room and hooking her guitar up. Once she was done, she gave Rio thumbs up to let him know she was ready.

Roxy ripped into a soul wrenching bass guitar riff. Her other band mates joined in for the improvised song. Rio listened carefully to the song and smiled. It sounded good. Not perfect, but really good. David came up beside Rio and listened with him, a look of surprise on his face. "I hope you're rolling on this, Rio. This is great!" he said with a smile.

"I started recording as soon as Stormer gave me a thumbs up. Anything on Clash's where abouts?" he asked while making a few adjustments on the control board.

David continued watching the Misfits. He didn't want them to stop or be interrupted. "Yeah, she said she thought I said two o'clock. So she went out and ran some errands. She's coming in now. I'm just glad she's okay." He leaned against the far wall. "Honest opinion, Rio. What do you think of the Misfits?"

Rio sighed and turned to look at David. "It's hard to forgive them for what they've done. They've hurt me, they've hurt the Holograms. But most of all they've hurt Jerrica and Jem. It's hard to forgive so easily. The few times I've actually spoken with them since they split from Eric have been pleasant. I just can't bring myself to trust them as fully as Jerrica has. Well, I do get along with Stormer," he said getting it off his chest.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the new sound. How does it sound to you?" David asked with a small smile.

"Oh. Sorry. It sounds really good. It's not perfect, but with some practice I feel they'll be great. It's a nice change. It fits them perfectly." Rio honestly admitted.

David smiled, he motioned the waiting Misfits in. They'd been standing there listening to Rio confess how he felt about them. "Rio, I think I speak for the rest of the Misfits when I say thank you for being honest," Pizzazz said standing next to her brother David.

"How much did you hear?" Rio asked blushing slightly.

"Just about all of it, luv," Jetta said walking up to Rio and ruffling his hair. "Each of us has changed in her own way. All we ask is to give us a chance. We're dedicated to our own careers now. No more messin' with the Holograms or tryin' to sabotage them."

"Yeah, the Misfits are looking out for ourselves from now on. No more jealously, no more pranks," Roxy said with a smile. "Okay, maybe a few pranks. Nothing that will set them back, though." She added as an afterthought. She laughed a little at that.

"We don't want to pressure you into liking us, Rio," Stormer said from the doorway. "Our actions will prove we mean it."

Rio turned back to the control board and rewound the recording he did of the Misfits playing. "Ever since you publicly split from Eric I've started trusting you. Just takes longer for me to trust people who have constantly hurt me and have betrayed my trust. But I do think you mean and believe everything you've said. I don't know who or what's changed you, but it's a good start," he told them very honestly.

"Okay! I'm here! Let the party begin," Clash said coming though the doorway. "Sorry I was late. I really did think David said two o'clock."

"Rio, let's playback what the Misfits recorded for Clash and the Misfits," David suggested. Rio started the playback. The impromptu jam session blasted out of the speakers. It sounded better on tape than it did through the glass looking into the studio. David gave the Misfits thumbs up.

When it was over everyone started speaking their opinions at once. "Guys! Hey guys!" Clash yelled getting everyone's attention. Once her friends quieted down, she spoke again. "That was great! I have one question, what happened to the keyboards, Stormer. Aren't you playing anymore?"

Stormer smiled at Clash. "I'm dropping the keyboards and playing rhythm guitar. I've been practicing with Ken and Pizzazz."

"Oh. Then that explains why there was no keyboard in some the music sheets you gave me last night. Anyway, I think it sounds great. Sounds little like KMFDM and Rob Zombie," Clash said rewinding the clip.

"I think we accomplished what we had intended. Congratulations, Misfits. You have a new sound to go with your new look," David said with a proud smile. "Now, we're to going work on this for a bit. You're going to need to get used to playing with the new instruments. Stormer, Jetta, I don't want to sound like a hardass, but I want you both to keep practicing everyday. One or two hours a day for the next week or so is all I'm asking. Then we'll come back here and see how you sound." He walked over to his backpack and pulled out six envelopes.

He handed them out to each of the young women there. He kept the last one labeled 'Techrat'. "I forgot to hand these out last night. Well, I remembered when Roxy and Jetta talked to me. Anyway, they're just thank yous and little extra cash." David finally handed the last one to Clash. "When you see Techrat next give this to him for me. Well, I guess that's all. Class dismissed," David joked and made a copy of the track the Misfits had just done. He turned to Rio. "Need a lift? I'm heading back to Starlight house to pick up Kimber anyway."

"Yeah, Jerrica dropped me off then went to Starlight Music." Rio accepted the offer. He started out of the building while David turned off the recording equipment and shut off the lights.

* * *

"I need to stop by Misfits Music. That store surveillance tape should be there by now," Roxy told Jetta. "I just glad that the tow company fixed my tire too. Just going to have to pay David back, I put it on Misfits Music's bill."

Jetta started chuckling. "You left that out of the story, now didn'cha?" She smiled at Roxy who was now laughing a little herself. "I still can't believe you took an iced tea and candy bar over a reward. Are you daft?"

"I sometimes wonder that myself. Besides, I was thirsty and hungry. Sorry, but that was more important than money at the time." Roxy pulled into the parking garage and parked by the skywalk entrance. "We should just be a minute in there."

"If we don't take the elevator that is," Jetta mumbled to herself. Roxy gave her a questioning look. "Nothing, Luv. Just thinkin' out loud again." They crossed the new skyway and entered Misfits Music. Roxy hit the elevator button. The doors opened right away. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor where David's office was located.

Roxy led Jetta to the secretary's desk. The tape was there. It was wrapped in brown paper and had an envelope taped to it with Roxy's name on it. "Got what we came for. Let's go." They rode the elevator back to skywalk level and proceeded back to Roxy's car. Inside the car she opened the envelope. It was from the clerk of the convenience store she helped stop a robbery at. The note stated that he personally gave the video tape to the security guard to bring up to David's office. Roxy backed out of the space and headed out of the garage. "By the way, I heard what you said before, Miss Smartass. But anyway, I want you to see this first. It's really something."

Jetta turned to Roxy after looking at the tape. "I've been thinkin', Luv. Maybe buyin' a house wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, we wouldn't have to leave our home to practice. If we both go in on it, we could afford a pretty nice house. More room for each of us and you could get your stuff outta storage. What do you think?" Jetta put on her sunglasses and waited for Roxy's answer.

"Asshole!" Roxy swore as a car swerved in front of her. She blared on the horn for a second and calmed down. She thought about Jetta's idea. It was very tempting. The thought of having a bigger place to live and a place to practice without getting yelled at was wonderful. Roxy turned down their exit ramp and drove to their apartment. She weighed the pros and cons of owning a house in her head the whole way home. She parked in her space, got out and looked at the apartment she shared with Jetta. It was nice, the apartment itself was very nice and so were the tenants. Yet something was missing. "Let's go house hunting tomorrow." She smiled at Jetta whose face lit up at the news. They hurried their way up to their apartment to watch the tape.

* * *

"Thanks again for the lift." Rio said getting out of the car and began walking to Starlight Mansion. "You seem confident that the Misfits have changed."

"I only know what I've seen, Rio. I can't change your mind for you. I can only show you what I know. I've shown the Misfits as they are now. In order for you to trust them, you have to believe them." David went silent for a moment. "Sorry. I'm just going back over what I was saying in the car again. I do that when I don't get enough sleep."

Rio laughed as he rang the doorbell. "It's okay, Kimber seemed tired today too." The door opened and they were greeted by a pink-haired woman. "Jem! What a delightful surprise! What are you doing here?" Rio hugged her as he walked in.

"Hi Rio. Hi David. I heard Kimber was here and decided to say hi. Come on in, she's out back playing with the puppy." Jem led them through the house to the backyard. "That's one cute puppy, David. It was very nice of Roxy give him to the Starlight Girls. It should teach them responsibility."

"I'm glad Jerrica agreed to take him. I really didn't want to bring him to the humane society. Anyway, how are you?" David followed Jem and Rio out the backdoor. Kimber was chasing the puppy in the yard. He smiled as he watched her laughing while running after it.

"Good afternoon, David and Rio." A deep familiar male voice came from next to each of them.

"Riot," they both growled.

The tanned, golden-haired man stood before them now. He had a deceptively disarming smile on. "Please, is that anyway to greet a man who comes in peace?"

David just glared at him and walked over to Kimber. The walk calmed him down some. "Hi Kimber, I brought a sample of the Misfits new sound. It's different." Kimber ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hate to spoil the moment, but what's he doing here?"

Kimber looked over his shoulder at Riot, and then sighed. "He just stopped by to see Jem. I honestly don't know how he knows when she's here. Change of subject, Aja and Raya took the Starlight Girls to the park to play some softball. Believe me; they didn't want to leave the puppy. I was invited to go with but stayed behind to watch him." She pulled David down as she sat on the soft grass. She lowered her voice a little so only David could hear her. "Jerrica wants you to see Synergy's computer, more of a formal introduction."

Karma ran up to David and fell asleep in his lap. "Okay, I'd like that actually. I'm not good with technical devices, but I'd love to see her. So are you in love with the puppy yet?" He scratched Karma's belly causing his leg to twitch.

"Yeah. So are the Starlight Girls. By the way, I heard about Roxy on the radio earlier. Wasn't that big of a story, but she was mentioned as to saving the store." Kimber picked up the puppy out of David's lap and got to her feet. "I'm putting him in his cage, and then I want to hear the Misfits new sound."

David got off the grass brushing himself off. "Okay, I'll wait until Riot is gone before letting you hear it." Kimber nodded and he hurried after her.

* * *

David and Kimber relaxed in the living room of Starlight Mansion. Karma was asleep in his cage. Kimber sat closer to David as the weekend edition of the Lin-Z Show came on. David had narrowly avoided a potentially explosive confrontation with Riot on the way in. Rio had already left in a fit. Seems Riot pushed the right buttons to make him leave. "Hi Jem, sit down and watch Lindsey's show with us." David made the offer without turning around or looking in her direction.

"How did you know I was here? I walked as quietly as I could." Jem seemed not as shocked at Kimber. Kimber was use to David's habits.

David looked to see if Riot was still around. He wasn't. David lowered his voice just in case. "I felt the static of the hologram on the back of my neck. I'm no electronics expert, but that might mean Synergy needs to be looked at. It could eventually give you away." Jem and Kimber both nodded their agreement.

"Okay quiet now. The featurette on Roxy is on," Kimber told the both of them. Jem sat next to her sister and watched the program with the young couple.

"_Welcome back. Earlier this morning Roxanne Pelligrini, better known as Roxy of the Misfits, helped thwart an early morning robbery at a convenience store near her apartment. There are reports of shots being fired, but no fatalities or injuries from the gunshots. V-TV is working on getting footage of the robbery attempt. We also hope to get a word from Ms. Pelligrini later in the week._

"_Lin-Z-TV went out to a local Diskovery Records store earlier today to conduct an opinion poll on the Misfits. Fourteen percent are awaiting their next album, thirty-six percent thought they had broken up and fifty percent think the next album will be as terrible as their last. Wow, looks like the next album they're reported to being making, better be a smash hit. We'll be back after these commercials."_

Kimber turned off the TV and rubbed her eyes. "Sounds like the world have forgotten the Misfits or think they suck. Now I'm curious as to how the Misfits new sound is. Kill the suspense, David and put it on."

"Okay, I'm assuming that Riot has left?" He asked looking at Jem. She nodded as he loaded the CD into the player. "I'm warning you now; it's a whole new style for them." He pressed play and the improvised instrumental piece blasted out of the speakers. David adjusted the volume and waited for the song to end.

The song ended and David hit stop. Kimber and Jem both wore impressed expressions. "Wow. That was the Misfits?!" was all Jem could say.

"I think they'll be a hit, David. I've never heard them play that good. Whatever they're doing, tell them to keep it up." Kimber thought for a second. "Maybe you should release that as a teaser single. With Roxy being in the news and that Lin-Z-TV poll, it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'll talk to the Misfits about it. But now I have to get back home. My mother and the rest of Suzaku are heading back to Japan. It's just for a few days. You're invited along, Kimber."

"They offered last night, David. But if you don't mind, I'd love to go with to drop them off." She hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Roxy, that was so cool!" Pizzazz exclaimed. Roxy and Jetta arrived at the Gabor Estate shortly after the Lin-Z-TV featurette broadcasted. Stormer and Clash had followed Pizzazz home. "Why don't you send a copy of it to V-TV?"

"I can't. I don't have the legal clearance to do so. Hell, this is an illegal copy as it is. Only reason why I have a copy is because the clerk was grateful I helped save him." Roxy ejected the tape and sat next to Jetta.

"Wh-what are we going to do about our popularity, Pizzazz? It's almost in the gutter. We have to do something to remind people we're still around as a group." The news about the popularity poll hit Stormer hard. She was nervous that the new sound wouldn't be well received.

"Relax, Luv. The album will do fine. Just as long as you and I get better at our new instruments. We'll make a come back to end all come backs." Jetta was very proud about her new role on the drums.

Clash finished reviewing the songs fully that Stormer had given her on her laptop. "Stormer, Pizzazz, these songs are great. They're more primal and aggressive than before. I can't wait to hear them."

The front door shut and David entered the entertainment room. "Just stopping by to pick my mother and Suzaku. But I have an idea. Actually it's Kimber's idea. Why not release what you did today as a single. It would be a great way to get people to hear the new style. Plus it really kicks ass. Hell, Jem heard it and she liked it."

Kimber poked her head in the doorway and waved at the Misfits. "They're getting in the limo. You ready to go?" David nodded and started following her.

"Think about it, okay? Phyllis, are you joining us?" David asked. Pizzazz quickly joined him. This trip to Japan was very last minute and decided earlier in the day by Evelyn Gabor. David's old band Pulsar, now known as Suzaku, was going back to Japan to visit their respective families. The rest of the Misfits waved good bye to David, Kimber and Pizzazz.

"Where's Techrat today, Clash? You two are usually together," Roxy asked her.

"He's showing his friend from Germany around. She's staying a few days extra to look at his gadgets. Very nice young woman. Name's Stevie or something like that." Clash sat down on the couch and started flipping channels.

Jetta's eyes went wide. "Didja just say her name was Stevie?" Clash nodded. Jetta turned to Roxy. "Have your car keys with you, luv?" Roxy held them up. Jetta grabbed them out of her hand and started running for the door. "Thanks. I'll see you at home, luv."

"Bring Stevie by when you do. I want to meet her." Roxy called after her. She looked at the remaining two women. "Ah shit! How am I going to get home now?" She leaned back in the couch somewhat frustrated.

"I'll give you a ride home, Roxy. It's not a problem. Besides, you're one of my coaches for relearning the guitar." Stormer told her friend after pouring a glass of lemonade for herself.

Clash put the tape of Roxy at the convenience store on again. "Sorry Roxy, I just get a kick out of this tape." Roxy and Stormer both sat on the floor next to Clash. They watched the tape over again in silence.

* * *

Stormer parked in front of Roxy's apartment building. "Mind if I come in, Roxy?" Roxy shrugged and got out of the car. Stormer followed her inside. "So are you and Jetta serious about moving?"

"Yeah, we're going house hunting sometime tomorrow. Anyway, it'll be nice to have some space. Hell, it'll be nice to have a backyard!" Roxy opened the apartment door. She turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" yelled Roxy's neighbors. Roxy stumbled back into Stormer almost knocking her over.

"Stormer, did you know about this?" Stormer shook her head no and looked more surprised than Roxy. "Wow, thank you everyone. But what's the occasion?"

The building superintendent, Mr. Ellis walked forward. "We heard about what happened last night, Roxanne. Well, you've become something of a local hero to us. This is just a way to let you know how much it meant to each of us. So we decided to throw you a surprise party." He looked past Roxy looking for Jetta. "Where's Jetta at?"

"She's showing a friend around town. But thank you everyone. Talk about unexpected surprises." She grabbed the video tape from Stormer's hand. "Which reminds me, has anyone seen the surveillance tape yet? I have a copy here." Roxy made her way to the VCR and television. She put the tape on and the guests gathered around watched truly amazed.

When it ended, the guests were alive with excited murmurs. The surprise party went on till after ten in the evening. "Thank you again, Mr. Ellis. It was a wonderful surprise. I'm just sorry that Jetta missed it. Good night." Roxy shut the door and leaned against it. She looked at Stormer who was already starting to clean up. "What they don't say after yelling 'surprise' is 'now you have a mess to clean up.' Thanks for helping clean up, Stormer. One of the reasons why I hate having a party at my place is cleaning up other peoples' shit."

"It's no problem. I don't mind helping out. Just count this as payment for helping me with the guitar. How's that sound?" Stormer put some empty glass in the sink and started rinsing them out.

Roxy smiled at her and brought some more empty plates to the sink. "Guess being a maid is in your blood." She joked and winked at her. Stormer blushed a little. "But you make a much better musician. Anyway, what do you think is going on between Clash and Techrat?"

Stormer answered without looking up from washing the dishes. "They're dating. Last night was their first date. You could see it in Clash's eyes today." Roxy looked at her amazed. "Just gotta know how to read body language," Stormer said finishing up. She fished her car keys out of her pocket. "It's getting late and I'm tired as hell." Roxy walked her to the door. Stormer gave Roxy a hug good bye. "See you tomorrow, okay? Call me when you and Jetta get back from house hunting."

"You got it. And thanks again." Roxy shut the door after Stormer started down the stairs. She lay down on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Roxy! Roxy! You gotta get up and see this, luv!" Jetta exclaimed while shaking Roxy awake. It was morning already. Roxy had spent the whole night on the couch. Her whole body was sore and stiff. She looked up at Jetta; she was still in her pajamas.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" Roxy asked still tired.

"Look out the window." Jetta pulled Roxy up and brought her to the window. Roxy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. There about two dozen news vans and reporters out there. All setting up their cameras and checking their microphones.

Roxy looked at Jetta confused. "Are they here for me?!" Jetta nodded. Roxy smiled to herself. "I gotta take a shower and meet my public!" Roxy ran off to the bathroom to change and shower. She emerged a half hour later looking more refreshed. She was smiling wide.

Jetta had changed and was watching the circus down below. "Go get 'em, luv." Jetta stood up, hugged and kissed Roxy on the cheek. Then whispered, "good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be up as soon as possible." Roxy turned and left the apartment. She made her way down the stairs passing other tenants. She went out the front door and was bombarded by camera flashes and about fifty questions at once. Roxy held up her hands. "Please, one at a time. I'll only take one question at a time." She smiled again. This was her time to shine.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "PRICE OF FAME" _**

**_PART 2 OF INSTANT FAME_**


	23. Instant Fame Part 2

**Instant Fame**

**Part 2 **

**Price of Fame **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

David walked with Roxy off the stage to the back area. She had just done a taping for the late night talk show Black-Out with Nathan Black. They had arrived in New York just after midnight. David followed her out the backstage door into the afternoon light. "So now what, Roxy? Dinner or go back to the hotel?"

"Food sounds good. But afterwards I wanna go sight seeing." She climbed into the courtesy limo and waited for David to follow. He shut the door once he was in. "Take us to the best restaurant you know of, driver!" David gave her a warning look. "David, it's not gonna kill the budget if we pamper ourselves a bit. Lighten up."

"I guess you're right. One dinner is not going to make Misfits Music go bankrupt." David visibly relaxed and leaned back in his seat. "So why did you ask me to come with and not Jetta?"

Roxy poured herself and David a drink. "Because you're my manager. I mean who better to represent me than my manager? Besides, you need more downtime than I do. Think of this as two days off from Misfits business and all worries. Just be my friend, okay?"

"I've always been your friend, Roxy. Just got into the role as boss. But you're right, time to kick back and relax." He took a sip of the drink Roxy poured him. He started coughing and handed it back to her. "I'm not much of a scotch drinker."

"It's okay," Roxy laughed. "I'm sure we can pick up some milk for you later." David gave her the finger and she laughed harder. The driver pulled up in front of an exclusive restaurant. Roxy looked out the window at the building. "Oh man, this place looks classy. Think they'll let us in?" she asked looking at her jeans and t-shirt.

David sighed. "Probably not without a six month reservation. Maybe we should just find a place on our own." Roxy nodded. "Driver, back to the hotel."

Roxy put her drink down. "There was another reason why I wanted you to come with. You're good with pressure, I'm not. Jetta isn't good with high pressure situations either. I knew that if you came with I'd be fine."

David started blushing slightly. "Thank you, Roxy. I don't know what to say." Roxy moved from her seat to sit next to him. She gave David a friendly hug and smile. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip back to the hotel. Each of them enjoyed the sights. The limo parked in front of the hotel and the chauffeur opened the door. David got our first then helped Roxy out. "The one thing I won't relax is my manners, Roxy." He winked and she started giggling.

"Why thank ya kind, sah. Ah do declare, ya know how ta make a girl's heart go a flutter," she said in a bad southern accent.

"Do me one favor for when I'm around you, don't ever do that terrible accent again. I'll have to take it out of your paycheck for causing physical trauma to those around you." David teased her. He took her arm in his and walked into the hotel lobby. They were mobbed almost instantly by fans.

"Could I please get some air here? Please! Back off!" Roxy yelled to the crowd. "I'll sign what I can if you'd please back off!" The crowd of fans started to move back. "Thank you. Now, I'll sign what I can because I'm very hungry and want to eat." She looked over at David. "Go on. I'll be up soon. Just going to sign a few autographs, I'm starved." David nodded and started pushing his way through to the elevators. He figured he'd call Kimber while he waited for Roxy.

* * *

"_Get ready Misfits fans! I have just learned that the Misfits will be releasing a new single next Tuesday! It's a sample of what to expect on their new album 'Rebirth'. From what I've been told, it's a whole new style for them. Thursday on the Lin-Z Show, we'll have Roxy Pelligrini of the Misfits on the show. Maybe we can get a sample of the single from her."_ Lindsey Pierce was wrapping up her show, the setting sun shown through Stormer's bay window.

Stormer turned off the television and rubbed her eyes. After she had left Roxy's apartment, she came home and stayed up late practicing the guitar with David. Pizzazz was there as well. It seemed they didn't want to go back home alone. So she let them stay the night. Until David and Roxy left for their flight to New York."Did you find any houses, Jetta?" Stormer asked going to the fridge to get a glass of water.

"Nothin' that we liked. Of course, we didn't have much time to look today. I think we're goin' to put it off until the new album is done. We're much too busy to look now." Jetta went out the sliding door to Stormer's porch. She sat on the plastic chair and watched the birds on the feeder. "Come on out here, luv. The birds are bloody beautiful."

The porch door slid open and Stormer sat next to Jetta. She put a pair of binoculars up to her eyes to watch them more closely. "I love coming out here in the morning. It's a relaxing way to start the day. My mother got me started on bird watching when I was a kid. Just stuck I guess. Take a look at the little yellow one on the feeder." Stormer handed the binoculars to Jetta.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've been watching it since it built a nest in one of the bird houses. But watch this. This is the part that still amazes me." Stormer whistled pleasantly. The yellow bird's head twitched and looked in Stormer's direction. Finally it flew toward Stormer and landed on the porch railing in front of her. It chirped softly. "For some reason it comes when I whistle. I've had it eat seed out of my hand before. It's like owning a wild pet."

Jetta didn't move for fear that it would fly away. She'd never seen that happen, only heard about it on television. "That's just down right amazin', luv! Who else knows about this?"

"Only a few people. David, Kimber, my brother Craig. It's not something I go around announcing to everyone. Anyway, what do you think of Roxy's new found fame?" The bird flew off as Stormer turned to Jetta.

"I think it's great. Just hopin' it don't go to her head, though. Last thing I need to do is put her in her place. I just hope that she has a safe flight to New York. Can't believe it was just this mornin' that her fame started." Jetta leaned back in the chair to stretch her back.

"She'll be fine. It's just a few talk show tapings then she's coming back here. The only show that I'm personally nervous about is the Harriet Horne Show on Friday. You know how good Roxy is with that kind of pressure." Stormer started going inside her house. "Come on. I need to go practice. How about you?"

Jetta took one last look at the birds and followed Stormer inside. "Yeah, I haven't had a real chance to do so today. I'll have to pick up Raya. She's me coach."

"Okay, I'll meet you at Flash Studios. I'm picking up Pizzazz."

* * *

Pizzazz finished her lap in the pool. She lifted herself out and sat on the edge with her feet in the water. "Thanks Jerrica for letting me come over. Ever since my father died, I just don't like being at home by myself, just too many memories."

Jerrica sat down next to Pizzazz. She was in her bathing suit also. "Its okay, Pizzazz. Kimber and I were the same way after our father died. I still don't like being in his office alone. Just takes time to get used to it. You're welcome here anytime."

"Hey Pizzazz! Stormer is here!" Kimber yelled from the backdoor.

"Guess I better go see what she wants." Pizzazz stood and dried off. Stormer walked out the backdoor and greeted her. "What's going on, Stormer?"

"Hi, Jerrica. Pizzazz, I've come to kidnap you to Flash Studios. Sorry, but Roxy is my coach and she's in New York till Thursday morning. So if you don't mind helping me out." Stormer let the question trail off.

Pizzazz just smiled and started heading to the house. "I'm going to change. I'll be out in a few minutes. I don't mind filling in for Roxy. By the way, David called to remind us to watch Black –Out tonight, like we'd forget or something." She walked into the house and into the closest washroom, where her clothes were.

"Y'know Stormer, Pizzazz really has changed. She's opening up more to people. What do you think about it all?" Jerrica dried off her feet and led Stormer back to the house. She turned on the yard lights and sat on a lawn chair.

Stormer crouched next to Jerrica. She wrapped a twig around her finger while she answered the question. "I kinda like it. She's not as mean as she was to me or anyone else. Plus, she's my half-sister. That answered many questions I had. I personally think she's grown up some. Before, she was an immature bitch from hell. Now she's just a bitch every other day." Jerrica and Stormer each softly laughed.

"'Bitch from hell' am I?" came Pizzazz's voice from behind them. Stormer stumbled back from crouching and fell on her butt. "Don't worry Stormer, I'm not angry. Well, not that angry. We better get going." She helped Stormer to her feet. "C'mon, we'll get some ice cream after practice. Jetta's treat, of course."

"Just as long as it isn't my treat. Jetta and Raya are meeting us at Flash Studios. Do you have the key?" Stormer walked next to Pizzazz through the hall to the front door. She turned to Kimber. "See you at home for Roxy's debut on Black-Out?"

Kimber smiled wide. "You bet. Pizzazz, are you staying the night again?" Pizzazz nodded that she would be. "Okay, see you two at home. Have fun practicing." They each said their farewells as Stormer and Pizzazz drove off. "David is right. Life is strange. One minute someone is your mortal enemy. Then next you're having tea with them." She turned to her older sister. "By the way, Aja wants to talk to you upstairs in your room."

Jerrica turned and started up the stairs. "Do you know why?" Kimber just shrugged. They went up the two flights of stairs and turned down the hall to Jerrica's room. The door was ajar. Jerrica pushed it open and saw Aja pacing back and forth. "What's going on, Aja?"

Aja looked up from her pacing. "It's Synergy, Jerrica. Nothing's wrong with her. Just that I've found a few things that I missed before. Come on, I'll show you." Aja led them to the hidden holographic wall where the computer known as Synergy was kept. "Hello, Synergy. I wanted Jerrica to see what I found."

"Certainly, Aja," the soothing melodic female voice said. A previously hidden door opened on Synergy's frame.

Jerrica and Kimber exchanged confused looks. "I give up. What is it Aja?"

"I don't know. It looks like you can plug in some new circuit boards or microchips here. I'm not one hundred percent sure. Without your father's design specs I can't say for sure." Aja waved them both over to look for themselves. She pointed out the areas she had mentioned.

"Synergy, why didn't you tell me when you first discovered this?" Jerrica asked somewhat still confused.

"I couldn't because you were in the presence of Pizzazz all day. Would you have liked to have her know of my existence?"

Jerrica sighed. "No. You were right in waiting." She looked at her sister then at Aja. "Nothing we can do now. Mystery for another day. So who's for dinner?" The two other women voiced their dinner preference as they walked out the cloaked room.

* * *

A stray beam of early morning light fell across Roxy's sleeping face. Dust danced in the sunlight as she stirred. She slowly rolled on her back and laid there. Roxy sat up and saw David meditating at the foot of her bed. The room the studio booked them was a single. Roxy offered to let David have the bed, but he preferred the floor. She walked past him and went into the washroom. They had an early flight back to Los Angeles. It was Thursday and she had an appearance on the Lindsey Pierce Show. After showering, Roxy came out to find David had ordered breakfast. "So, who's paying for this? The studio or Misfits Music?"

David looked up at her from his food. "Actually, I am. My way of thanking you for inviting me along. I took a guess and ordered for you." He patted to a spot next to him for her to sit. "I probably could've gotten a better room for us."

"So why didn't you? Then you could have had a bed to sleep in also." She took a bite of the eggs she had just cut. "Not too bad for hotel food," she mumbled mostly to herself.

"Figured it wasn't worth the trouble, we were just here one night. Sleeping on the floor for one night wasn't going to kill me. Anyway, we have a flight to make." He took a bite of his breakfast. "You know what though; I had a lot of fun. The view from the Empire State Building was amazing."

Roxy finished her eggs and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, it was." She noticed that David was finished with his breakfast also. "Thanks for breakfast. It wasn't that great, but hey, it's the thought that counts." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for being here with me. I'm almost certain I would've strangled someone by now. God those fans are crazy. The Misfits never had fans like that before. Is this how it's going to from now on?"

"I honestly have no idea, Roxy. I think this is isolated to your fame." He thought about it while checking his bags. "Well, for now at least. I'm just worried about Lindsey's show today. She's playing the first minute of the single live on the air. Did you ever get this nervous with your first song?"

"Between you and me, I still do." Roxy checked her bags. "Pizzazz won't admit it, but she's usually the most nervous. I think it's one of the many reasons why she hated Jem for so long."

David picked up his bags and started towards the door. "I think that phase in her life is over. She's matured. Honestly you all have. But I feel like I'm just repeating myself again." He opened the door and headed out. Roxy was right behind him. "Let's load up the limo and I'll check out." Roxy nodded and they went down to the waiting limo. David checked out of the hotel, and then got into the car with Roxy.

Once at the airport, David and Roxy found Misfits Music's private jet. They climbed aboard and had their luggage stowed away for the flight. David set his carry on bag on a seat across from him. Roxy sat next to him. "I was hoping you could help me with my reading, David. It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course. Let's just wait till we're in the air." David buckled himself in and the pilot announced they were clear for take off.

* * *

"Look at all of the people!" Stormer said stunned. "All of this for Roxy." She turned to look at Pizzazz. "Think we should greet the fans too?"

Pizzazz looked out of the limo's window. "No. Roxy can have her moment in the sun. Next week she'll have to share it with the rest of us." She looked up at the sky and saw the private jet starting to descend. "Here they come."

The jet pulled to a full halt. After a few minutes the limo pulled up next to it and the luggage was loaded into the trunk. David climbed out first and waved to the people before him. He was given a polite reaction. He climbed right into the limo. "So Misfits Music isn't flat broke because I left for a few days?" he joked with his sisters.

Roxy started down the stairs and was given a huge ovation. She waved to her fans and started signing autographs on her way to the limo. Stormer smiled at everyone in the limo. She was happy her friend was getting so much acceptance. Roxy accepted cards and gifts and opened the limo door. She sat next to David and smiled at everyone. "That was easier than at the hotels." She hugged Pizzazz and Stormer warmly. She then hugged and softly kissed David on the cheek. "Thank you again for coming with. I wouldn't have lasted without you there." Stormer and Pizzazz both exchanged raised eyebrows. Roxy caught the exchange. "No! It wasn't anything like that. Just David is good with dealing with stressful situations. A mob of obsessed fans isn't very calming."

"I thought Kimber and Jetta were coming with to pick us up," David said as the limo pulled past the fans.

"Jetta is practicing with Raya and Kimber is at Starlight Mansion helping watch the Starlight Girls. Kimber really wanted to come, but she was asked to watch them," Stormer explained. "I hope you don't mind us coming with to the studio."

Roxy smiled widely. "I only wished you guys could've come with to New York. David and I did so much." She gave them the details of their trip on the ride to the V-TV studio. Stories of what's been going on were swapped. The limo pulled up to the Lin-Z Show entrance. "Well, wish me luck guys," Roxy told them as got out of the limo.

* * *

The clip of the Misfits new single finished up and the audience erupted into applause. "Well, I'll say one thing for sure, Roxy. I'm very impressed. The Misfits new album sounds like a winner," Lindsey Pierce congratulated Roxy.

Roxy blushed slightly. "Thank you, Lindsey. The single was actually improvised. I just started playing and everyone else just joined in. I think the Misfits all know each other enough to do such a thing. I do have our new manager to thank somewhat for that. He's done something that Eric Raymond never did. He talked to us and listened to what we had to say." She waved off stage at him.

"Jerry, swing a camera at David Gabor off stage. Let's let everyone see him." At Lindsey's command the cameraman did so. David shyly waved at the camera. The camera went back onto Lindsey and Roxy. "Now Roxy, before we have to leave, I have one question. Will you be doing a solo album?"

Roxy looked nervously at her feet then back at Lindsey. "I do have the option of doing that if I want. I just have to be inspired is all. So for the foreseeable future I'd have to say no." The audience expressed their disappointment.

"Ok, that's the show. I want to thank Roxy of the Misfits for stopping by. Also, I want to thank the rest of the Misfits and Misfits Music for letting me be the first to play a clip of their new single." She waved at the camera till the red light went off.

"Thanks for having me on, Lindsey."

Lindsey walked with Roxy to the where David, Pizzazz and Stormer waited. "It was no problem, Roxy."

"Hi Lindsey," Pizzazz greeted her. "I thought the Misfits were banned from the Lin-Z Show."

"I just said that in anger. You should know by now that such things don't last." Lindsey walked them to the back exit where the limo was. She opened the door to be greeted by a mob fans screaming for each the Misfits and Roxy's autograph. Pizzazz, Stormer and Roxy all went out and signed their names. "David, you've done a great job with those girls."

David looked at her in the eyes. "I didn't do anything, Lindsey. All I did was showed them the direction in which to go. Rest was up to them. But, I knew what you meant. So thank you." David looked out the door and saw them by the limo waving him on. He quickly smiled at Lindsey and ran to his friends. He put his arms around Roxy and Stormer's shoulders. They got into the limo together, shut the door and drove off.

* * *

The limo dropped Roxy and Pizzazz off at the Gabor Estate. Stormer and David were let off at Stormer's house. "Kimber should be home by now, David." She unlocked the door and went in, David followed her closely. "Kimber! David's here! You home?" No one answered. She shrugged at David. "Maybe she left a note or something."

Stormer checked the answering machine. They were mostly telemarketing and hang ups. _"Hi, Mary. It's me, Kimber. Tell David to stop by the Starlight Mansion when he's free. I have something to ask him. Well, talk to you later. Love ya, babe!"_ That was the last message on the machine.

"So you'll give me a ride there?" David asked walking to the door. "My car is still at the Misfits Music parking garage." Stormer grabbed her car keys and led him out the door.

"I take it you and Roxy got closer, David?" She asked turning onto the main highway.

"Yeah, I guess we did. The hotel rooms were decent. My only complaint was they only had single rooms. I slept on the floor. But we've become closer friends." He went to looking out the window. "I helped her with learning to read on the ride home. I think the term is 'soaking information up like sponge' is what best describes her progress."

Stormer pulled through the gates of the Starlight Mansion. "Here you are." She pulled up to the door. "I'm glad that you and Roxy bonded. I've always thought of her as a best friend, David. See you later."

David opened the door and got out. Before closing it he leaned in. "Thanks for the ride. See you later." He shut the car door and went to the mansion door. Stormer drove off as he lightly knocked. The door opened a crack and he saw half of Aja's face peek through. "Hi, Aja. Kimber said she'd be here. Is she around?"

Aja opened the door all the way. "David!" She swept him up in a big hug. "Of course she's here. By the way, Roxy was wonderful on Lindsey's show."

"I'll let her know. I'm kinda of impatient to see Kimber." David smiled as Aja led him upstairs to Jerrica's room. She opened the door but Kimber wasn't to be seen. Aja started walking toward a wall. "Aja, wai…" He started to say but stopped when he saw her disappear through the wall. David stood there confused. An arm appeared out of nowhere and waved David in. Slowly David walked towards this phantom, mystery wall. He walked up to it and stopped. He swallowed hard put his hand on it to test it. His hand went through the wall; a hologram. He walked all the way through. Kimber, Jerrica, Aja and a big computer were all in this hidden room.

"David meet Synergy," Jerrica said with a smile. "It's about time the two of you met."

"wow." It was a rare thing for David to be stunned. "So, uhh, Kimber. What did you want to ask me?"

Kimber ran up to him giggling. She hugged and kissed him deeply. "I missed you. But what I wanted to ask was if you're any good with electronics or computers."

"Sorry, but I'm not. At least not with anything as sophisticated like Synergy." He looked at the monitor. A purple-haired and skinned woman was on it. "Why do you ask?" Kimber waved him over to where a panel once was. It looked like it needed some circuit boards and microchips. "I have no bloody clue, Kimber. I'm sorry." David sat next to Kimber on the floor and talked to Synergy for about half the night.

* * *

"…and welcome to the Harriet Horne Show. My guest Roxy has been telling us about her act heroism. Now Roxy, what was going through your mind at the time?" the blonde host asked pointblank.

"I was thinking if I was killed, my death would've been on every damn tabloid news show across the country. Not something I'd want." The audience laughed slightly at that. "My only problem with all of this is the clerk who saved me from being shot in the face isn't getting his full credit." The audience clapped loudly at that.

Harriet clapped also and stood up. "Roxy, I think now is time for the surprise I promised. The studio flew in two people from your past. Two people who were a big influence in your life." Roxy looked up at Harriet confused. Harriet swept her arm in a presenting fashion. "Here they are Roxy. Your Aunt Ester and your Uncle Hal. All the way from Philadelphia!" A curtain opened and there stood the abusive Aunt and Uncle she ran away from when was a teenager.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "FALL FROM GRACE" _**

**_PART 3 OF INSTANT FAME_**


	24. Instant Fame Part 3

**Instant Fame**

**Part 3 **

**Fall ****From Grace**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

"You fuckin bitch! How the fuck could you do this to me?!" Roxy screamed at the blonde host Harriet Horne. It was just seconds after Harriet had revealed her special 'surprise' to Roxy live on television. "My uncle fucking tried to rape me and my aunt is an alcoholic who took the money the state sent to me!"

"We're still on the air, Roxy! How dare you!" Harriet shot back trying to defend her actions.

"Fuck you Harriet!" Roxy slapped the host hard across the face and started to storm past her Aunt and Uncle. She slapped her Aunt on the way past her. "Bitch!" she growled after slapping her. Roxy's Uncle grabbed her arm. She performed a simple toss that David had taught her. "If you ever touch me again, I'll make you wish you never did!" she screamed at her fallen Uncle.

"You're banned from this show!" Harriet yelled at Roxy's back.

"I've been banned from far better shows than this piece of shit!" Roxy yelled back. She went to her dressing room and gathered her stuff. Then walked out of the building, right past security. She got into the waiting limo and looked at David who was sitting there waiting for her. Roxy wiped a tear from her cheek and faked a smile at him. "Guess I fucked up big time, huh?"

David smiled softly and hugged her. "No, fucking up would require you slapping the host." He waited a few seconds. "Oh wait you did that, didn't you?" He felt Roxy laugh against his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. She really should've checked before doing something like that."

Roxy curled up on the seat and rested her head on David's lap. She laid there for the whole trip back to the Gabor Estate. The chauffeur stopped the car and opened the door for Roxy and David. Roxy wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She sniffled and looked at David. Her make up smeared from her crying. David put his arm around her waist and they went inside the mansion together. "It's becoming habit for you to be my security blanket," she said quietly. David smiled and led her into the living room. All of the Misfits and Kimber were there. "Safe to say we won't be invited on Harriet's show when our CD comes out." Roxy tried making a joke, it didn't help how she felt.

"Well, I never liked that stuck up bitch anyway. Saves me the trouble of turning her down," Pizzazz said to Roxy trying to make her feel better. She looked over at Jetta and thought of the day they helped David move into Stormer's house. Roxy had punched Jetta when she laughed at the article of Roxy's parent's demise. "At least you only slapped her. That right hook of yours is downright lethal." She smiled and winked at Roxy who had a tiny smile.

"How much of it got on the air?" Roxy asked as she sat next to Jetta. She put her arm around Roxy's shoulders, comforting her.

Stormer sat by Roxy's legs and took one of her hands in hers. "Pretty much all of it. The censor in the control booth seemed to be able to bleep most of the cursing. Actually, we got it on tape. Clash figured you'd want to watch your interview later. Just to see the look on your face from the surprise. Boy, was she right." Stormer squeezed Roxy's hand in comfort. "To be honest, I would've punched her myself." Roxy giggled at the image of Stormer punching someone.

"If you want to watch it, I can rewind to the start of your interview," Clash offered while rewinding the tape without being asked to.

"I'll watch it later." Roxy went to the full sized couch and laid down kicking her shoes off as she did. "I just need to rest and calm down." She took her arm off from covering her eyes and looked at everyone else. "Was I the only one with a bad feeling about the surprise?" Her friends sadly smiled at her and their heads no. "That makes me feel somewhat better."

David asked Pizzazz to follow him into the other room. After a few minutes they came back into the living room. "You're all invited to stay the night if you want. I'm almost certain that reporters will try to get a word from you at your respective homes. The guard at the gate has orders not to let any reporters in. Roxy, this offer goes especially out to you. We have more than enough room for everyone. It's up to you." David sat next to Kimber after making the offer.

Just about everyone agreed to stay. "I'm afraid I'll have to get home to the Rat's Lair. I have a few projects I'm working on that I really want finish. I'm perfectly safe from reporters at the Arbco Junkyard. Fred only lets people I authorize in. But thank you for the offer, David." Techrat then went back to work on the gadget he was currently working on.

"I'm Techrat's ride so I'll be leaving too, David. But I'll be coming back later. I should call Vivian and tell her start throwing eggs at the reporters if they show up. Now if you'll excuse me, the burrito I had for dinner is letting me know it cares." Clash ran to the bathroom.

Jetta sat on the arm of the couch Roxy was on. "So wot now?" she asked. Roxy sat up to let Jetta sit on the couch. She laid her head on Jetta's lap again.

"Well, we take the night off from being the Misfits and relax. We have the whole house to ourselves. Make yourselves at home," Pizzazz said bringing in some food. When you get tired, pick a room that isn't already taken. We'll worry about everything tomorrow."

Roxy felt somewhat better after that and sat up. "Well, let's see that tape now."

* * *

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Raymond. Don't worry, sir. This special edition of Cool Trash magazine will be out by day's end." Pitt Slurrman leaned back in his chair. "No, sir. We've been hard at work on this since it happened. Yes, I took the initiative." He paused and listened at length on the phone. "I have my best reporters trying to get in touch with her Aunt and Uncle for an exclusive interview. Mr. Raymond, I have to get back to work if I'm getting this on the stands by tonight. Okay, sir. I'll call if we have any trouble here." He hung the phone up and watched the tape of Roxy on Harriet's show again.

A knock came from his office door and a young intern peeked his head in. "Mr. Slurrman? I just talked to Harriet Horne. She's willing to give an interview."

"Great work, Bobby. Any news on Ms. Pelligrini's relatives?"

"None, sir. We've narrowed down the hotels. I'll give Ms. Horne a call back and ask her if she knows of their whereabouts." Bobby started shutting the door.

"Bobby, wait a minute. I just want to say you're thinking like a professional. You find those relatives and I'll think of giving you a full time job after graduation. How's that sound?" Slurrman offered.

The young intern smiled. "Considered them found, Mr. Slurrman. I'm calling Ms. Horne back right now." He ran back to his desk and started dialing.

Closing the door to his office, Pitt Slurrman thought to himself that this would be their biggest selling issue since Jem Goes Wild. He opened his window blinds to let the morning sun shine in.

* * *

Kimber softly knocked on the door of the room that Stormer took. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Stormer was laying on her side facing away from the door. Kimber softly walked to the bed and slowly sat next to her best friend. "Mary. Mary, get up. Breakfast is ready." She kept her voice a whisper and gently shook Stormer awake.

Stormer olled over slowly. "M'rning ta you too, Kimber." She sat up and hugged her friend. "So where's Prince Charming?" She took the cup of coffee Kimber brought for her. "Thanks."

"No problem. David is out in the backyard with Roxy and Jetta. He's teaching them his morning _kata_. I must say, they're learning very quickly. Clash and Pizzazz are making breakfast. I woke you up so we don't get food poisoning from Pizzazz." Kimber stole a sip of coffee from Stormer's mug and started towards the door. "See ya downstairs." Kimber left the room and went back to the kitchen. She smiled at Clash and Pizzazz. "She bought it. She's coming down to make breakfast. Although I feel guilty tricking her like that."

Pizzazz put her arm around Kimber's shoulders. "Hey, you did alright. Don't tell me you never tricked your sister or any of the Holograms like that before."

Kimber walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug. She leaned against the counter and sipped it. "Yeah, I have." She turned and looked out the window at David teaching Roxy and Jetta the kata moves.

"Okay, time to save the world from Pizzazz's food poisoning," Stormer said entered the kitchen. "Again."

Pizzazz gave Kimber a confused look. Kimber slyly smiled at her. "Hey whatever works, huh? Isn't that what you always used to say?" She winked at the stunned Pizzazz and gathered up the full mugs before her. Kimber walked out the backdoor to where David, Roxy and Jetta were.

"Okay, you can rest now." David saw Kimber approaching. "So when's breakfast going to be ready?" He accepted the cup of tea Kimber had brought him. As a personal rule, David never drank coffee. He stuck to his Japanese ways and drank tea.

Kimber handed the mugs of coffee to each Roxy and Jetta. "Depends on what Stormer makes. I expect it to be something quick and easy."

"Sounds like Jetta," Roxy joked.

"Oh fuck off, Colony!" Jetta said laughing a little.

"'Colony', huh? Now there's something I haven't heard you call me in a longtime."

David turned away from the two friends 'arguing' and looked back at Kimber. "Want to join us? It'll help you work up an appetite. What do you say?"

Kimber looked hesitant. She was offered to try it before, but was afraid to try. Shifting from foot to foot nervously, Kimber looked at him then at Roxy and Jetta. They weren't afraid of trying and making a fool of themselves. "Yeah, okay. It should be fun."

About a half hour later Clash yelled that breakfast was ready. The four newly energized friends walked back to the mansion. While walking Roxy hopped on David's back for a piggy back ride, they reached the house and Roxy got off his back. Kimber held David back from entering. Jetta quickly followed Roxy inside. She hugged and kissed David lightly. "You were right. It did work up an appetite but it also re-energized me. So I was wondering, could you teach me what you know?"

David sighed and leaned against the house. "I don't know, Kimber. I'm nervous about teaching anyone. I could only teach you the martial arts. None of the sword techniques. But I don't feel I'm ready to teach yet. I'm sorry." Her lifted her hanging head with his finger and kissed her softly.

"I don't fuckin' believe it!" Roxy's scream came from inside the house. Kimber and David rushed inside to see what the problem was. Roxy looked at them still furious. "My no good Aunt and Uncle are going to do a special one on one interview with fucking Harriet Horne tonight! We just saw the ad on television! Shit!" She pounded the wall as she walked past them.

"And now the backlash starts," Clash said simply.

* * *

Roxy punched the hanging bag in front of her. She was in the gym at the Gabor Estate. She'd been in there for the past few hours just venting her rage and frustration. Roxy punched the bag again, grunting as she did so. "Can I talk to you, Roxy?" David's voice came behind her. Not thinking she spun around and swung at him. David caught the punch and let go. "Are you through?"

Panting, Roxy bent over trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, just give me," she gulped for air, "a minute." She was handed a large glass of water. She drank it down quickly. "Thanks. Sorry about the punch. I was just so into it I wasn't thinking." Roxy started removing the boxing gloves. "I actually thought I saw and heard my Uncle standing where you are." David handed her a towel and she wiped the sweat off her face, neck and down her shirt. "But you were right. Punching the hell out of that bag does help. Sorry I punched the wall." She started walking toward the shower room. David followed. "Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe I should go on one of the shows that's been calling. Give my side of whatever they're going to say."

"I'm one step ahead of you. I booked you on Twenty Questions with Hector Ramirez for tonight. His special will play an hour after Harriet's. That way you can rebuttal." David sat on the bench outside of the shower stall. Roxy had removed her clothes in the shower stall. She sighed heavily as the hot water hit her body. "There's some more bad news, Roxy. Cool Trash magazine has printed a special edition dedicated to just you."

"Son of a bitch!" Roxy's yelling echoed in the shower room. "Do you know who owns Cool Trash Magazine? Eric Raymond. That no good little pile of monkey crap! That mother fucker!" She slammed her fist against the shower wall. "ow," she said quietly, humbled by it's hardness.

"Pitt Slurrman also was able to land an interview with your Aunt and Uncle. This might be a good thing. At least now if they try to lie, we'll know. I think the biggest laugh in this is the so called interview with Eric himself. He says that he always knew you had a violent streak because you beat him up regularly. Then there's an interview with Rapture in here. She says that you chased her around the room with a book, swinging it like you were trying to swat a fly." David laughed at the vision of that.

Roxy laughed too. She poked her head out from behind the curtain. "Actually I only threw the book at her. She was teasing me about being illiterate. And I only punched Eric twice. He deserved it." She went back to washing her hair. "Ask Stormer sometime about when Pizzazz and I gave him a wedgie. This was before Jetta joined us." She stopped the shower and David handed her a towel over the curtain bar. "Thanks." She stepped out with the towel wrapped around her body after a few minutes. "My clothes are upstairs. I forgot them."

David held the door for her and followed her out. "Do me a huge favor, Rox. Don't punch or slap Hector. Above all else, don't throw a chair at him!"

"Throwing chairs is Pizzazz's department. I just slap talk show hosts." Roxy followed David up the stairs from the basement to the ground floor. "David, I want to ask you for a favor. Could you sit with me on Twenty Questions?"

"I can't. I'm going to be working the public relations department tonight. Spin control. I'm sorry but I wish I could."

Roxy walked next to David going up the stairs. "Guess I'll just ask Jetta. No, she'll throw a table at him. Stormer is my best bet." They reached her temporary room. Roxy hugged David tightly. "Thank you so much for all that you've done. Before I get too mushy, you've become one of my best friends." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "Don't read anything into that. It was just an expression of my friendship. That's all."

"I understand. I'll ask Stormer to go with you, okay?" Roxy nodded and David went downstairs in search of his half-sister.

* * *

Stormer watched Roxy pace in her dressing room. "Roxy, please sit down. Y-you're making me nervous now."

"I'm sorry, Mary. It's just all the crap my Aunt and Uncle said on Harriet's show has got me all wound up." Roxy sat in the chair next to Stormer and immediately slumped down. She looked at Stormer. "Am I like cursed or something?"

"No I don't think so, Roxy," Stormer laughed. "You're just having a string of bad luck. Things will be getting better soon. By the way, how does my guitar work sound?" She tried changing the subject to get Roxy's mind off of everything.

Roxy put down the magazine she was flipping through. "Hmmm? Oh, it sounded great! I really do think you're ready. Jetta sounds amazing on the drums, too. I say we can start recording next week. Clash was showing me the music you and Pizzazz have written. It's going to sound so amazing." The change of subject cheered her up as Stormer had hoped.

"You don't mind doing some of the vocals then?" That was Stormer's biggest worry. She had written some of the vocals for Roxy.

"Nah, I can handle it." A knock came from the door and Roxy answered it. "Yes?"

"We're ready for you and Ms. Phillips," the page told her. Stormer joined Roxy at the door. They walked to the set together. The page told them each where to sit. "Now, we go on the air in about five minutes." The page walked off and Hector Ramirez came on the set.

Hector walked up to Roxy. "Ms. Pelligrini let me tell you how happy I am you could make it. My kids are big fans of yours and look forward to your single on Tuesday. We don't have much time so we'll talk after the show, okay?" He walked off the set and Stormer turned to Roxy. At the same time they stuck their fingers in their mouths in a mock gag. They both started giggling.

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun!" Roxy said sarcastically.

Hector came back quickly and sat opposite of Roxy and Stormer. The stage manager gave the cue the show was on the air and Hector spoke to the camera. "Hello and welcome to Twenty Questions. Tonight we have Roxanne Pelligrini, better known as Roxy of the Misfits in our studio. She has been the subject of controversy since last night when she slapped talk show diva Harriet Horne. Earlier tonight Ms. Horne had Ms. Pelligrini's Aunt and Uncle on her show. They made some outrageous allegations towards my guest tonight. I now turn to Ms. Pelligrini and her friend Ms. Mary Phillips."

The camera focused on Roxy. "Thank you for having me on, Hector. But please, call me Roxy. I'm the most comfortable with that."

"Very well, Roxy. Now, how do you respond to your Aunt and Uncle's claim of you stealing money from them?"

Roxy shifted uncomfortably. "It's the other way around, Hector. They stole from me."

"Uh-huh. Care to explain how so?"

"My father killed my mother. He then turned the gun on himself. I was then orphaned. But rather than being put into a foster home, I was placed in my Aunt and Uncle's home. It was willed in my Father's will that if anything happened to my parents I'd be given custody to my Aunt and Uncle. They took the money from my parent's death and the money from the state. I was home schooled and that granted my Aunt and Uncle a certain amount a month to make sure I got the books I needed. My Aunt was a tutor. Regardless, I never saw any of that money. So when they say I stole from them, it's a lie. I just took what was legally mine." Roxy unclenched her fists and kept her temper cool. Stormer rubbed her back in comfort.

"There were accusations of you being manic depressive and withdrawn. What is your reply to that, Roxy?" Hector asked in a very gentle and concerned voice.

Roxy snorted a laugh. "More lies. My Uncle beat me regularly. The social worker would come over to see how I was. So my Aunt and Uncle would dress me in long sleeve shirts or long dresses. My Uncle never hit me in my face. Never did they leave evidence of abuse. They were both alcoholics. My Aunt didn't care what he did to me. As long as I didn't get hit in the face or he didn't break any of my bones. I wasn't allowed to play with the children in the neighborhood. I really don't think the kids knew I existed. I might've been manic depressive, but only through their treatment of me."

Hector looked his notes over. "Let's go back to the money for moment. Your Uncle claims that you drugged your Aunt and tried to seduce him when you were fourteen. This was when they claim you stole the money, correct?"

"I didn't drug my Aunt. She passed out from drinking. As for my Uncle, he tried to rape me. I had just turned fourteen and entered puberty. He came home that night and into my room. I was woken up by him entering the house. When he came into my room he called me a little tease. That's when he fell on top of me and tried in vain to get my nightshirt up. I tried desperately to get away. But he was too big and strong. I started to panic when I saw my lamp on the nightstand. I hit him as hard as I could with it. Blood started flowing immediately. In a panic I wiggled my way out. I also realized then that I had a chance to escape. So I packed my bag full of clothes. Took my Uncle's wallet and the money within. I raided my Aunt's purse for money and then went to their so called secret hiding spot. I took the money from there. My Aunt or Uncle didn't work. All of the money I took was meant for me. After I did all that, I ran away from home." Roxy picked up the glass of water on the table with a trembling hand.

"Your Aunt and Uncle claim that the money they stole was theirs and never received any money from the state or your Father's will."

"Total and utter crap, Hector." Roxy pulled out her copy of Cool Trash magazine. "In here they say that there was a trust fund for me. I checked that before coming in. It's a lie." The show continued and Roxy started feeling more secure that Hector believed her. He asked her some outlandish question and she set it straight. Finally the show ended and Roxy let out a huge breath.

Hector walked Roxy and Stormer off the stage. "Roxy," he said gently, "I can't tell you glad I am you did this. It was a very brave thing to do." He smiled warmly and Roxy relaxed. He walked them to their dressing room. "Now, I hate doing this, but can I get your autographs for my kids?"

Roxy and Stormer each started laughing. "Of course," Roxy said. She couldn't help but think that Stormer was right about her luck. It was indeed starting to get better.

* * *

It was the Wednesday after the release of the Misfits single. David looked at the overnight sale report and smile to himself. He put the piece of paper down and looked at the people assembled before him. He grinned wide. "I have never heard of a single o it way of going gold in one day!" The Misfits cheered and hugged each other. He showed them the headline that read: The Misfits – Fall From Grace Single – Rebirth Album; To Top of the Charts.

Pizzazz looked at her group. "Well, ladies, what are we waiting for? Now that the public has had a taste of the new Misfits, let's go satisfy the rest of their hunger!" The three other Misfits agreed and followed Pizzazz out of David's office.

David turned to Clash and Techrat. "I'll meet you at Flash Studios in a bit." They nodded and left the room. David hugged Kimber tightly. "We did it. We actually did it."

The phone started ringing. "Let it ring, David. This moment is ours. Enjoy it." Kimber kissed him gently.

* * *

**THE END**


	25. Dreamline Trilogy Part 1

Dreamline Trilogy

Part 1 of 3

Misfits of America

By Nick Maro

* * *

"Okay, Misfits, that's enough practice for today. Hit the showers and meet me in the conference room." Harvey Gabor's voice boomed over the intercom. He sat back and smiled. They were finally coming together as a team.

The five team members walked out of the training hall. Four headed into the women's shower room and one lone man into the men's. Constance Montgomery turned to Harvey. "They're improving everyday, sir. Better than they did under Eric Raymond."

Harvey nodded slowly. "Yes, they are. Notify Techrat that we're having meeting in a few minutes. He should be in the hangar working on the M.o.A. jet."

Constance nodded and exited the control room. By the time she reached the hall the shower rooms connected to, most of the Misfits were out of the shower. "You guys looked great in there. I'm off to grab Techrat. Anyone want to come with?"

Mary Phillips joined her. Mary was the second youngest member of the team next to Constance. "I really need more control over my lightning powers. I almost fried Sheila in there. David and Phyllis are working more as a team, though."

"But do they have to yell 'Gabor Twins powers activate' every time? Its getting damned annoying." They walked together discussing the teams strengths and flaws. Constance and Mary entered the hangar. Constance didn't see Techrat anywhere. "Techie! Where are you?"

Techrat climbed out of the landing gear housing. His metal body clanked as it touched down on the concrete floor. "I-AM-HERE-CONSTANCE. HOW-MAY-I-BE-OF-ASSISTANCE?" He still made Mary a touch nervous. He looked like a man, but wasn't.

"Ah shit. Techie, did you erase the personality program again?" Techrat gave her a blank stare. Constance pulled a disk out of her pocket. "Turn around, Techie. I told you a thousand times, the personality program makes everyone more at ease around you." She inserted the program and waited a few moments. The disk popped out and Constance pocketed it. "Now then, how's that, Techie?"

"The reason why I erase that program is for efficiency. When I'm working on something, I find that that program bogs my processing down by twenty-five percent." He smiled at Constance, then looked at Mary as if just noticing her. "Good afternoon, Mary." She smiled uneasily at Techrat. "Now what did you need me for?"

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll have to write a sub-routine where you can turn it off and on as needed." Constance started to program the code.

"Connie, Mr. Gabor is waiting. Techrat, you're needed in the meeting." Mary finished pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Shall we go my friends?" Techrat and Constance followed Mary out of the hangar bay to the conference room.

* * *

The conference room doors slid opened. Constance and Mary took their seats. Techrat stood nearby, waiting patiently. "First of all, I just wanted to tell you Misfits how proud I am of everyone. David, Phyllis, I'm glad you're both back from Japan. The martial arts skills you learned there will compensate for your lack of powers.

"Now Mary, you may be their half-sister, but you inherited your mother's powers. You truly have become Stormer, Mistress of Thunder and Lightning.

"Sheila, you may have just joined the Misfits, but you're showing great potential. Jetta is the perfect name for one who uses flight and a force field. By the way, you need more work on expanding the force field. I know it's tough for you, but you must try.

"Roxanne, I'm still working on where that amulet you got came from. It might be Egyptian though. At least you discovered how to change from rock form to normal. Regardless, you're the powerhouse of the group. The fact your childhood nickname was Roxy is an irony I still chuckle at." Harvey Gabor moved behind Constance.

"Now Connie, under Eric Raymond's reign of the Misfits your analytical mind was always ignored. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate your work. Techrat is an amazing find. Not hard to believe that he was the brains behind Raymond's schemes. But ever since you gave him a personality, he's more social. That is, when it's active." Harvey finished and sat down at the head of the table.

Roxanne spoke first. "So you just wanted to give us an evaluation?" Harvey nodded. "Hate to say it, but that was a waste of my time. C'mon, Sheila, we can catch that movie now. We are done, aren't we Harvey?"

"Yes, you're all dismissed. If any emergency comes up, you'll be alerted." Harvey stood and left the room. Each of the Misfits also stood. Sheila and Roxanne left together. Connie and Techrat left to go back to the hangar. Mary, David and Phyllis stayed behind for a moment.

Mary smiled at her newly found half-siblings. "So what are your guys' plans for the night? Anything special?"

"I'm off to visit Kimber. She asked that I stop by tonight." David grinned to himself.

"How can you even be remotely attracted to her, David? She's a hologram! A light construct! Her personality is just a computer program." Phyllis headed towards the door. "Besides, I don't like their leader Jem. Why does she hide who she truly is? What kind of hero is that? At least we're honest about it." She left the room cursing under her breath.

Mary put her hand on David's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you. I know that Kimber and the rest of the Holograms are more than just light and computer personalities. They were once real people. Did I ever tell you about the time Kimber and I worked together on a case? Afterwards Jerrica offered me a spot on the Holograms. She said my electrical powers could be of use on her team. I turned it down. Back then it was just Phyllis, Roxanne, Sheila and I as the Misfits. Eric Raymond had no idea what he was doing. But Kimber became my friend."

Static from Mary's fingers caused David to jump a bit. "Well, I'm glad my father took control. Hell, I'm glad I came home. In Japan, Phyllis was trained through virtual reality. It took me fifteen years to get the same level as Phyllis, while it took her fifteen days."

"Do you mind if I come with to visit Kimber? There's nothing for me to do tonight anyway."

David slowly smiled. "Actually, it would be my honor if you did."

* * *

Flopping on her bed, Phyllis turned on her television. She then picked up a magazine and started to flip through that. She was bored. With a groan of dissatisfaction, she put the magazine down and turned off her TV. "Screw it." She changed her clothes and went to her father's study. Slowly, Phyllis opened the door. "Daddy, I'm going out. I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, honey. I'll contact you if something happens. Have fun." Harvey then went back to his research.

Phyllis shut the door and went out to her car. She drove into town not knowing what she was looking for. A club caught her eye. Phyllis found a parking lot and headed to the club. She stood in line thinking maybe this is what she needed. She tapped a man in front of her on the shoulder. "Who's playing tonight?"

The man turned so she could hear him past the noise of the club. "A new band from Europe; called the Stingers."

"Never heard of them, but I hope they're good." Phyllis paid her admission and sat at a table. She didn't feel like dancing yet, so she just relaxed. The Stingers came on stage a few moments later. Phyllis had her breath taken by the man who stood before her on stage.

"I am Riot!" The golden haired man declared. He gestured to a beautiful blonde woman beside him. "This is Minx on keyboards." Then waved a hand at another equally beautiful blonde woman, "and this is Rapture. We are the Stingers." They started playing their song and Phyllis noticed people acting strangely. Women were literally throwing themselves at Riot on stage.

After the Stingers finished their performance, Phyllis was on her way out. She heard Riot speak again. "You will hand over all of your valuables. You will not remember this happening." Phyllis turned around and saw the women in the crowd handing over their money, watches and jewelry. The one called Minx was seducing the men into doing the same. Rapture seemed to be helping people forget everything.

Ducking low and running to the door, Phyllis snuck out and ran to her car. She called home on her car phone. "Daddy, I just encountered something very strange at the Camelot Night Club. A band with what seemed to be hypnotic and suggestive powers stole from the audience. Thankfully my martial arts training have made me immune to hypnotic suggestion."

"Okay, Phyllis. Come home and I'll notify the rest of the team." Harvey Gabor's voice crackled over the speaker.

"I'm already on my way." Phyllis floored the accelerator.

* * *

Mary rested her legs on David's while they sat on the couch at Starlight Mansion. She looked at Kimber who sat on the other side of David. "So there's hope for your real body, Kimber?"

The electronic voice responded. "Yes. It's frustrating as hell, but I never give up hope. I miss the simple things. Smelling a flower; feeling the grass between your toes." She looked at David. "Hugging someone you like." She brushed his face with the back of her hand. The hairs on his face tingled.

"I can't begin to imagine, Kimber. Do you know who released the virus?" David smiled warmly at her.

Kimber hung her head sadly. "No. But Jerrica thinks it was just someone who had no motive."

Mary was about to speak when hers and David's Misfitscard went off. "shit." She mumbled quietly. "Sorry Kimber, duty calls. I'll meet you in the car, David." Mary ran out of the room saying a quick good bye to Jerrica as she left.

David followed Kimber to the door. "I'll call you later, okay Kimber?" She smiled. He turned to Jerrica and hugged her. "Thanks for having Mary and I over."

"You're very welcome. If you need any help, just ask. I'll contact Jem."

David waved good bye and ran to the waiting car. Kimber turned to Jerrica. "I can't tell him, sis. Not until I have my real body back." After saying that, Kimber's holoform dispersed. Jerrica just shut the door and sighed.

* * *

Roxanne turned to Sheila. She kept her voice to a low whisper. "This movie blows. Let's get the hell outta here." Sheila nodded and they left the theater. Once in the lobby, Roxanne made a disgusted noise. "God that movie sucks ass. I hardly ever walk out of a movie but I had to for that one."

"I'm sorry for suggestin' it, luv. I say we find a bar and we drink a few mates under the table. Whaddaya say?" Sheila flashed that devilish grin that said she had a plan.

Thinking for a moment, Roxanne readily agreed to her best friend's idea. They walked out onto the street and headed to an area bar in Roxanne's car. "Been meaning to ask, Sheila, does using the force field hurt at all?"

Sheila shook her head no. "It doesn't really hurt. It's more like pressure in me head when I use the blasted thing. Harvey says it's all psychological, but I think it's because I'm scared of the power."

"How the hell can you be afraid of a defensive power like that?"

"Easy. I could thrust it outward with spikes on the ends. That could hurt someone. Sure, I use it while flyin', but that's to protect me." Sheila was about to suggest the bar they just passed when their Misfitscards went off. "bloody 'ell. Just the luck."

Roxanne made a U-turn and headed back towards the Misfits Mansion. "This better be important and not a test. I haven't had a decent night out in forever." Roxanne scowled as she flipped on the car's cloaking device. "Hang on, Sheila. And put on the Speed Racer theme. It seems to suit this moment." Sheila did as told and Roxanne sang along.

* * *

The seven members of the Misfits once again gathered in the debriefing room. Phyllis stood and addressed her teammates and friends. "Tonight at a club called Camelot, I saw a new band premier. It wasn't the show that concerned me, it was what happened afterwards. They're called the Stingers. From I can tell they have hypnotic and suggestive powers. Thankfully I'm pretty much immune to such powers from my martial arts training."

Phyllis pulled down a viewing screen and lowered the lights. A projector turned on. "I was able to get a few quick shots of what they look like." She clicked the projector remote to the first still. It was of Riot. "This here is their leader, Riot. He has the power to charm women. I don't want anyone but David or I to deal with him." The others nodded. Phyllis clicked the remote for the next slide. "Here we have Minx. Her powers are like Riot's, only they work on men. Stormer, I need you to take her down." She clicked the remote a final time. "And finally we have Rapture. She has the power of suggestion that can affect anyone." She turned up the lights and the screen disappeared into the ceiling.

"Pizzazz, what do you want Techrat and I to do?" Connie asked for the end of the table.

"Connie, I need you two to try and pinpoint their location from here. Keep in mind they're musicians. There's over two hundred and fifty clubs in the L.A. area." Phyllis walked to Connie's side; she put her hand on Connie's shoulder. "You're our eyes and ears on this one. We're all counting on the both of you." She walked back to the head of the table. "Now, if they are no more questions, let's move out, Misfits!"

The Misfits all ran to their respective vehicles. Climbing into her car, Roxy mumbled to herself. "We need a better battle cry." Jetta laughed at her comment as she got in the passenger side.

* * *

"Why are you keeping the name Pizzazz still?" David asked checking his swords.

Pizzazz sighed and kept driving. "It's my original hero name when I was with Eric Raymond. Of course, we were bumbling foul-ups then. Anyway, I've kept it to remind myself not to become how I was when Eric ran things. I'm just glad Daddy fired him and took control." They sat in silence for a short while. "Anything on the police scanner?"

"Nope, you did say they said that no one would remember. Wonder how the rest are doing." David turned on his commlink. "Stormer, anything on your end?"

The small speaker crackled to life. "Sorry David, I'm not picking up anything. If I knew their bio-electrical patterns I could track them that way. But so far I'm just getting the same mutants or beta powered humans that we know about. Check with Roxy and Jetta."

David saw Stormer streak by his window in her electrical form. "Roxy, Jetta, you two picking up anything?"

"This patrol duty crap sucks!" Roxy screamed. "I'm so fuckin' bored."

Pizzazz laughed. "That's a big no if I ever heard one." She turned down what seemed to be the same side street. "Maybe Roxy is right. We should call it a ni—"

Pizzazz was cut off by the squawk of David's commlink. "Pizzazz! David! I've located them! Lock onto my signal!"

"We've got it, Stormer. Great work!" David said as he pointed out Stormer's signal to his sister. Pizzazz floored the car's pedal and raced to Stormer's location. They arrived within minutes.

After the car stopped, the twin brother and sister jumped out of the convertible. At the same time they began their battle cry. "Gabor Twins powers activa—"

"Will you two shut up?" Stormer cut them off. "You don't even have powers! Did you even take the time to notice the name on the building?" David and Pizzazz looked up and saw the blue sign. Kross Medical Incorporated. They looked at Stormer confused. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What are thieves doing at Kross Medical?"

Roxy and Jetta pulled up seconds later. "Alright! It's action time!" Roxy grasped her amulet and concentrated. Roxy's body started growing in size and mass before their eyes. Rocks, glass and metal fragments flew off the street and on to her body. "This is more like it." Her voice now sounded like grating metal and crushing gravel.

"So wot's the battle plan, bosslady?" Jetta asked checking her guns.

Pizzazz thought for a moment. "Rubber mercy bullets only, Jetta. Okay, here's the battle plan. David and I take on Riot. Stormer, like I said in the debriefing Minx is yours. Jetta and Roxy take on Rapture. Best bet would be distance attacks. Do not make eye contact and good luck guys." She turned and looked at the building. "Stormer, are you sure this is where they're at?"

Before Stormer could answer, the front doors of the Kross Medical opened. Three blonde figures walked out slowly. In the lead was Riot. "Ah, it looks like the Misfits of America have come to stop us." He smiled wickedly. "Minx, Rapture, let's teach these fools what it means to mess with the Stingers!"

Pizzazz and David both rushed toward Riot. Stormer turned to electricity and start firing bolts at the dodging Minx. Roxy sprayed pebbles and small rocks at Rapture who was running for cover.

David struck Riot in the left arm. It didn't seem to have and effect. Riot looked directly into Pizzazz's eyes. "You don't want to fight me, my lovely. You'll do anything for me." His voice was very smooth and comforting. Pizzazz's answer was a kick in the gut. "Immune to my charms. Wonderful. You, my dear will be a challenge." Riot reached behind him and grabbed David. He flung David away. He flipped around midair and landed in a crouch. In seconds he ran back towards Riot. Riot grabbed Pizzazz by the throat and threw her at David. He caught his sister as he ran.

* * *

"Roxy! It looks like Rapture is chantin' somethin' here!" Jetta called to her partner.

"Wonderful, a spellcaster. Awright, let's take her out hard and fast, partner." Roxy backed Rapture up against the wall of the building. "Ok, take her down, Jet—. What the fuck?! I can't move!" She looked down at her body. The rocks and metal were beginning to fuse together. "Jetta, kick this bitch's as—." That was when her mouth formed over with rock.

"roxy." Jetta said to herself quietly. She was relieved when she saw that Roxy was still breathing. She assumed through her nose. Jetta made a turn in the air and head back at Rapture. "Alright you magic usin' bleach blonde bimbo. Let's see how you stand against me." Jetta started unleashing round after round of rubber bullets at Rapture.

* * *

Stormer fired another bolt causing part of the wall to explode. "Minx! I don't want to hurt you. Please stop running and tell us who you're working for."

The German born blonde smiled. "Alright dear, I give up." She walked toward the still electrified woman. Minx put her hands out of for the handcuffs. Stormer walked up closer to her. "Sucker!" She threw a small rubber ball at Stormer. It hit Stormer and rapidly expanded around her. The rubber casing held Stormer tight, until she stopped moving. Minx poked small breathing holes by her nostrils. Stormer was human again and unconscious.

* * *

David surveyed the scene before him. It wasn't good at all. They needed help. Rapture's eldritch bolts were getting closer and closer to Jetta. Riot seemed invulnerable. Minx had taken down Stormer and Rapture turned Roxy into a living statue. Pizzazz was near exhaustion from the constant fighting. David started towards the car. They needed help. Pizzazz would understand. He ran to the car and took off. He knew where to go for help.

"David! Where you goin' you bloody coward!" Jetta yelled after seeing his car take off. A ruby bolt of magic hit Jetta in her side. The force field protected her but the force slammed her into a wall knocking her out.

* * *

The doorbell rang repeatedly; Jerrica opened the door in anger. "This better be goo—. David! What's wrong?!"

"Jerrica! Misfits need Jem and the Holograms. Hurry! Please!" David pleaded.

"Ok, ok. Let me get them." Jerrica shut the door, leaving David outside of the mansion.

Kimber appeared before David. "Is everything alright? You seem worried."

Before David could answer the doors opened to the mansion again. Jem stepped out with the three other Holograms. "David, Jerrica told me the Misfits need our help." She got into David's car. David got into the driver's side. "Where at and what can we expect."

David sped out of the Starlight House gates and turned down the main road. "Kross Medical." Was all David said.

* * *

By the time David arrived, he found that Connie had showed up in the M.o.A. jet with Techrat. Jem got out of the car and summoned the Holograms. David got out after Jem did. He ran up to Pizzazz who was still standing. "Pizzazz! I'm sorry I ran off like that. I had to get help."

She looked at him. She was pissed. "Save it for later."

"Enough!" A booming voice echoed. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see Eric Raymond standing before them. "My dear Misfits, I hope you found my Stingers as entertaining as I have. Now, Stingers, eradicate them!"

The Stingers merged into one giant being and stepped towards the heroes on the ground. "No!" Pizzazz shouted as the giant foot came down on her.

* * *

"No! Stop!" Pizzazz yelled, jerking awake. She looked around. She was in the back of her limo waiting for Suzaku and her mother to return from Japan. David and Stormer looked at her. "Sorry, had a weird dream that we were all superheroes." She looked on her lap. There was a pile of comics that Ken wanted. She fell asleep after reading a few.

"It's alright, Pizzazz. Strange dreams happen all the time." Stormer smiled warmly. Pizzazz returned it. "Besides, I think it would be cool if we had superpowers."

* * *

COMING SOON: DREAMLINE PART 2


	26. The Mob Rules Part 1

**The Mob Rules**

Part 1

The Hand of Friendship

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

Sizing his opponent up, David took a defensive stance. He held his katana in front of him. It was positioned so that he could block just about any attack. His opponent shifted towards him. David backed up in defense. The opponent started circling around David, he countered in turn. Slowly, David edged towards his opponent. His opponent tapped David's blade with his. David tapped back twice as hard. The opponent swung his katana hard at David's. He brought his sword up to block. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed. David grunted as the other young man put the pressure on David's defense. He broke the exchange by letting David push his blade down.

The two young men now circled each other again. David smiled at his opponent. It had been a longtime since he was able to duel like this. The other young man, David's opponent tapped the floor with his katana blade. The blade rang musically. He then swept the blade up in an arc at David's blade. More sparks flew from the two blades. David easily blocked the attack. The other young man now smiled. He started attacking David more fiercely. They exchanged blows for countless minutes. The clang of metal against metal became a symphony.

David ducked and rolled away from the oncoming sword of the other man. He stood back up. David was now inside his opponent's defensive perimeter. David swept his opponent's leg from under him with his own. His opponent fell on his back dazed. David pointed his blade at the other's chest, right at his heart. "Do you yield?" David asked triumphantly.

The young man dropped his sword in defeat. "Hei. I yield," he said accepting David's hand. He smiled at David and shook his hand. "Well fought, Ikari-san. You've improved since we last met."

"Thanks, Shin. Are you sure you didn't let me win?" David switched from speaking in Japanese to English. "Thanks for agreeing to fight with unsharpened blades. Bokkens weren't enough and sharpened katanas were too risky."

Shin laughed and put arm across David's shoulders. They walked out of the basement gym together. "Actually, I'm glad we got a chance to spar again. You'll make a great teacher." Shin opened the door to the ground floor of the Gabor home. "Let me thank you once again for letting Kyoko and I stay here. She really loves the fact that you consider her family."

"Kyoko is a lovely woman. I just wish I knew her growing up in Japan. It seems almost her and I was destined to grow up as our fathers did, best of friends to the point of family." David poured Shin a cup of tea. He raised his own to Shin's. "Cheers, my friend."

Shin lightly tapped David's cup with his. "Kempai." They both sipped at the sametime and sat down.

"Is this guys only or can anyone join?" Kimber asked from the kitchen door way.

"Come join us, Kimber. We're just talking about nothing and everything." David looked around real fast. "Let's move this to the living room. More room to talk and we can be comfortable." Shin and Kimber quickly agreed. Shin left the kitchen first, giving Kimber and David some private time. David kissed Kimber tenderly. "So how is Jerrica and everyone?"

Kimber hugged him tightly. She laid her head against his chest and smiled. "They're great. Jerrica loves the flowers Kyoko brought her. It was nice of her to cut some of the flowers she's growing here." She wrapped her arm around David's waist and went into the living room.

"Hello, Kyoko," David said to the beautiful young Japanese woman cuddled next to Shin. "Have a nice time visiting Jerrica?"

"Yeah, the Holograms are great! I'll admit that I freaked out and had to get all of their autographs." She turned bright red at that. "Anyway, I've been thinking. I don't know how much longer I can live here. I'm going to have to return to Japan sooner or later. What I'm getting at is, I have to resign as the manager of Suzaku. I'm sorry, David. I thought about this the whole two weeks I was in Japan. I talked it over with Ken, Hitomi and Eiji. They understand and are willing to search for a new manager."

David sat next to her and smiled. "I understand. I can handle both groups for now. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. Shin told me before we started sparing. You two make a great couple." He hugged both Kyoko and Shin.

* * *

Clash turned on the intercom after the Misfits finished their song. "Ok, guys, that's a wrap. Rebirth is officially done being recorded." The four young women inside the studio cheered and hugged one another. "Hey! You're just done recording. Now my job starts. I have to make you sound like a good band." Clash smiled at them to let them know she was joking around.

"The month we've been recordin' went by fast. Just think, about this time last month, Roxy was strikin' Harriet Horne," the coal haired Jetta said leading the others out. "oooo, me arms hurt." She shook the feeling back into them.

"I can't wait to hear how it sounds. This is our best stuff yet." Stormer followed Jetta. She was smiling with pride.

Roxy threw her arm around Stormer's shoulder. "Have I told you how brilliant you are today?" She kissed Stormer on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks again for letting Jetta and I know about that house for sale. We spoke to the agent last night. We sign the papers tomorrow."

"Oh great! I guess that means I have to play forklift again!" Pizzazz said playfully coming out of the room last. "But for now let's call it a day. We can start editing and mixing tomorrow. Everyone is now invited back to the Gabor Estate for a celebration. Congratulations, Misfits. We did it. I hope you're as proud as I am." She smiled warmly at all of the Misfits and Clash. "Why are still standing around? There's a party waiting at my house."

Roxy and Jetta raced each other to the car. Stormer walked at her usual even pace. Clash caught up to Pizzazz. "Here you go." She handed Pizzazz a CD case with an unmarked CD. "It's a raw recording of the album. We can give it a listen tonight. I mean, what's a party without music?" She slapped Pizzazz lightly on the back. "Anyway, I'm off to pick up Techie. See ya at your place." Clash ran past Roxy and Jetta yelling, "Outta the way slow pokes."

Pizzazz walked next to Stormer. She held up the CD Clash had just given her. "Clash gave this to me. It's the album unedited. She wants me to play it tonight at the party. But I think you deserve first crack at hearing it. After all, you wrote most of the songs."

"I-I don't know what to say, Pizzazz. You've always listened to the original cut of the album before anyone else." Stormer stopped walking and hugged her half-sister. "Let me guess. You're trying to make up for all the times you were a bitch to me." She broke into a smile and started laughing.

Starting to laugh herself, Pizzazz led Stormer to her car. "Listen, Mary. Growing up together I always wasn't the most loving of a friend. But you were always like a sister to me. You listened to me when I had a problem and you held me when I needed it." She looked at the roof of Stormer's car for a moment. "Shit, I'm really bad at saying stuff like this. What I'm getting at is this, I'm sorry for all the years of mistreatment. Anyway, if you ever want to talk I'm here for you. There I said it. Now I have to go shower. I feel all sticky from being sweet."

Pizzazz was about to climb into her car when Stormer stopped her. "Hey, forget about the past of hurting others. I'd forgiven you years ago for everything. At least now we each have a new shoulder to cry on." She held the CD up. "We'll listen to this together. We both worked hard writing the songs." Pizzazz agreed. "Okay, follow me back to my place. We can listen to it there."

* * *

Clash parked in the usual spot she did when she visited Techrat at the Rat's Lair. She used the passcode that Techrat had given her months ago. The door opened and she entered the narrow passage way. "Hey Techie, you here? Great news, babe. Misfits are done recording and now it's our turn." She entered his workstation and leaned against the wall with her shoulder. "But tonight we celebrate."

"Okay, Clash. Let me get my stuff together. I'm working on a new gizmo for their first concert." He started to gather up his tools and small soldering irons. Clash grabbed him by the shirt. "Clash, what are you doing?!"

"You have the night off. No working on gizmos, gadgets and whatnots. You're going to party. If you don't know how to party, I'll teach you. And if you even so much look like you're thinking about a gizmo, I'll throw you into the pool. If you choose to waive these rights, I'll hand over to the not so tender mercies of Jetta and Roxy. Do you understand your party rights?" Clash was leading him out the door to her car. An old machine in the corner caught her eye. "Hey Techie, is this that time machine the Misfits told me about?"

Techrat walked over to it with a slight smile on his face. Clash was close behind. "Yes. But I lied to Eric Raymond. It wasn't a time machine. It broadcasted a hypnotic suggestion to the subject. I had it suggest to Jem and the Holograms that they were being sent back in time. They weren't. And the people that got sent forward in time were just hallucinations." He saw that Clash looked very impressed. "I admit it was fun making Eric think he was sent back to prehistoric time. The gasses back then would've really killed him. Also I had the Misfits 'think' the device was destroyed. It actually shorted out. Now let's get to this thing."

Techrat got into the car after Clash opened the door for him. She got in and started up the engine. "Ever think of patenting your ideas?"

"Never crossed my mind. By the way, any idea for our studio name?"

Clash pulled out onto the main road and headed to the Gabor Estate. "No. Nothing yet. I'm open to suggestions, though. Vivian says that she isn't that much of a hurry. She's been pretty busy lately. But the good news is she agreed to shoot the Misfits' new video. I haven't told them yet. It's my announcement for tonight."

* * *

Eric Raymond's head snapped back from the punch. "Now, Eric. How many times do I have to remind you? I want my money!"

Spitting blood out, Eric looked up the man in the sunglasses. "Leo," he began before getting punched again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Scarletti. I'm working on getting the money. I just need more time. Kevin Ross is watching every move I make. I can't embezzle the money from him. But-but I have an idea."

The man known as Mr. Scarletti sat forward. He looked deep into Eric's eyes. "Tony, Sal, let him go." Tony dropped Eric to the ground. Sal wiped the blood off his hand. Mr. Scarletti watched Eric sit back up. "I'm being nice here, Eric. I'm giving you the time you're requesting. How long do you require?"

"Thank you, Mr. Scarletti. I need a month. Then I can pay you back." Eric took the towel that Sal handed him. "Thank you." He wiped the blood from his mouth and chin.

Mr. Scarletti sat back in the chair. He thought for a few minutes. "Three weeks." Eric started to protest. "Three weeks! Be happy I don't make it one week. I don't care how you get me my money; just get it to me in three weeks. Next time there won't be any negotiation. Only thing you'll feel is a gun at the back of your head." Mr. Scarletti rose and walked to the door. Sal and Tony followed him. "We'll show ourselves out."

Eric swallowed hard after he heard the door closed. He had to figure out what to do. And figure it out fast. He opened a bottle of scotch and took a long drink. First he intended to get very drunk.

* * *

Stormer stepped out the backdoor to the backyard of the Gabor Manor. The celebration was still going for the Misfits finishing their new album. She sat in one of the patio chairs and rested her head on the table in front of her. "Partied out?" came a nearby voice. Stormer looked up. Evelyn Gabor was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Oh hi Eve didn't know you were out here also." Stormer rubbed her eyes. They ached from being awake so long. "I just needed some quiet and fresh air. Everyone went down to the gym to watch David and Shin spar. I'm not really in the mood to watch them." Evelyn handed Stormer a cup. She looked at the cup then at Evelyn confused. "What's this for?" Evelyn poured her a small amount of sake'. Then poured herself some.

"I want you to know that I hold no ill will towards you because of the fact that you're the love child Harvey had with your mother. I like you Mary. You're a very intelligent and creative young woman, and a good friend of Phyllis'. Now I propose a toast to us becoming friends." She held her cup up. Stormer brought hers up also. They clinked their cups and said "cheers" at the same time.

After sipping the drink, Stormer put her cup down. "Thank you." It was all she could say. She drank the rest of the sake' that was in the cup. After a moment of silence, Stormer looked at the older woman. "I don't even like sake' that much." She laughed a little then stood. "I think it's time someone new challenged Jetta to a drinking contest." She walked to the door and opened it. Before going in, Stormer looked at Evelyn. "Thanks again." She waved and went in the house.

Evelyn smiled to herself. She picked up the cups and bottle of sake'. She went in and put them in the kitchen then headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Eric paced in his office. His three weeks were almost up and he still didn't have the money. He started to call Riot then hung up the phone. No, he wasn't going to get the Stingers involved. Perhaps he could talk Kevin into giving him a pay advance. He jumped when a knock came from his office door. Eric quickly sat behind his desk and tried in vain to look composed. "Enter."

A beautiful German blonde entered the room. "Eric, Riot wants to know when the Stingers will put out their next album. It's just been ages since we have." She sat on the edge of his desk and stared at him seductively.

"You can start anytime you're ready, Minx. Right now I have more important matters to attend to." He started working on a bogus report hoping that she'd leave him to think.

Minx sat on Eric's lap, lifted his head and looked in his eyes. She could tell he was scared out of his mind about something. "Eric, what's wrong? You're trembling."

Eric put his pen down then helped Minx off his lap. "I wish I could tell you or the other Stingers, Minx. But I'm in deep trouble. So I'm going on a short vacation soon. I think it would be wise if you suggested to Riot that you go on a vacation also."

"I don't understand. What kind of trouble? Is your life in danger? What is it, Eric?" She put both of her hands on his shoulders and stood behind him. "Eric, maybe Riot can help. Whatever it is he'll try to help."

Opening a drawer, Eric pulled out handful of bills out of a box. "Take this. Split it up with the others and just leave for a few weeks. Work on some new songs if you want. Just leave the area for awhile." He turned and looked out his window. "I'll be in touch." We watched Minx's reflection in the window. She started towards him then slowly walked to the office door. Once she was gone, Eric sat back at his desk. The money he had given her was only a minor fraction of what he owed. At least the Stingers would be out of danger.

A thought flashed through Eric's mind of what he could do. He knew of someplace where he could be safe.

* * *

Pizzazz put the heavy box down and leaned on it exhausted. "Moving truck is almost empty. By the way Roxy, how much crap do you own? I need to sit." She sat, leaning her back against the box.

"Oh come on, Pizzazz. It's not that bad." Roxy handed Pizzazz a glass of iced tea. "It's mostly just stuff I've picked up on our travels. What can I say, I'm a packrat. I can't throw stuff out." She looked at Jetta. "Glad this place has an attic. I sure can use it."

Jetta started for the door. "The truck's not gonna unload itself, luvs. I'm going to move some of the boxes to the cargo door. Come out when you're ready and I'll hand them to you." The other two women nodded and she left for the truck.

Roxy sat next to Pizzazz by the box in silence for a few moments. She then hugged Pizzazz, startling her and causing her spill a little of the iced tea. "I live in a house! Finally!" She giggled happily and looked at Pizzazz. "Oh sorry, I'm just so damn happy." She listened to Stormer and Clash trying to assemble her bed in her bedroom. "Hey! Where's that no good brother of yours? I helped him move. He should be here helping me move!"

"He said he was meeting Shin's cousin today. His cousin is opening a new martial arts academy soon. So he's helping him set up there." She sipped her iced tea. "He'll be by later for the house warming party. Besides, he helped you moved into the apartment. So why are you bitchin'?" Pizzazz finished off the rest of the tea. "Let's go help Jetta before she starts throwing a fit." Roxy snorted a laugh and followed her.

In Roxy's bedroom, Stormer threw the ratchet down in frustration. "This is so damn annoying, Clash. Why am I putting it together? I have no mechanical skills like this."

Clash picked up the ratchet. "That's why I'm trying to teach you how to do this. You need to learn the skills first." She looked at the progress Stormer had made on the bed. It was almost together. "We're almost done here. Let's go help the others before they start complaining that we didn't help."

"We should finish this first." Stormer took the ratchet from Clash and started working again. "So our album comes out next Tuesday." Stormer tried changing the subject. She didn't want to think about how aggravating putting a bed together was. "When did you finish the mixing, Clash?" Stormer checked the support beam to see if it was stable enough.

"I finished Monday. It sounds great!" She twirled her finger in a clock-wise fashion. "Tighten is clock-wise. The direction slips sometimes on that ratchet. Anyway, the album is going to be a hit. I can feel it." Stormer handed Clash the ratchet. Clash looked and saw the bed frame was finished. "Alright, you did it."

Stormer smiled proudly to herself. "Yeah, it was a pain in the ass, but I did it. Thanks, Clash. But speaking of pains in the ass, let's go help the other three." Clash helped Stormer to her feet. They walked into the living room where Roxy and Pizzazz where putting their boxes down. "Hey Roxy, I just put your bed together." She was proud of herself.

* * *

David put the small box on the dining room table and smiled at the people around it. "Guess what's in the box." Everyone shrugged. He opened the box and pulled out a crystal CD case. He held it so the front of the case could be read by everyone. It had a picture of the group on it and read _Misfits – Rebirth_. "These are advanced first printings. I have one for each of you and for a few friends. After dropping Shin off at home I stopped by the office. I figured this would make up for not helping." He handed a copy to everyone.

The Misfits looked at each other. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's put it on!" Pizzazz started looking for where the CD player was.

"Uh Pizzazz, I haven't assembled it yet. Give me a few minutes, okay?" Clash started assembling Jetta's stereo system. "Jetta, I'm just hooking it up for the CD player. I'll get the rest done later. Now, hand me a CD." She took the CD Pizzazz handed her and put it in. She pressed _play_.

Fifty-six minutes and forty-nine seconds later, the CD ended. David looked at everyone else in turn. "Well, that sure as hell sounded better than the unmixed album. You guys did it. I knew you could."

Pizzazz stared at her brother. "David, I know I speak on behalf of all of the Misfits when I say this, none of this would be happening without you. If you didn't open our eyes to seeing that we didn't need to try to destroy, this album wouldn't be possible." She hugged her brother gently. "Thank you."

Each of the Misfits then also hugged and thanked David. Roxy went last. She turned to the rest of the Misfits. "Uh, I'm really bad at this shit one on one, much less in front of people. So if you don't mind, I'd like to thank him in private." Roxy bumped David's hand and led him to her new bedroom. David walked in first, she turned back to her friends. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna molest him." She started to close the door and then paused. "Not unless he wants me too." She winked and shut the door.

After the door was shut, Roxy leaned against it. "I was only joking with them. God, it seems all I've been doing lately is thanking you for something." She looked at David who was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Her eyes flicked to the bed frame and mattresses. "Help me put the mattresses on, ok?" David nodded and grabbed the boxspring. "It seems you've really helped all of us gain direction in our lives and music. I've killed a lot of my inner demons with your help. You're what the Misfits needed, a positive influence." She walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She hugged him gently.

David hugged Roxy back. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

They broke the hug and sat on the bed. Roxy felt the bed start to give. Before she could warn David, the bed frame came undone and David and Roxy sat there laughing. "Stormer! Come fix my bed!" Roxy fell back laughing. Stormer opened the door to find the two friends laughing like crazy. The rest of the Misfits peeked in and started chuckling themselves.

* * *

The house warming party ended around one in the morning. David and Pizzazz arrived home at the Gabor Estate. Pizzazz went straight to bed; David stayed up and talked with Shin. "Your cousin Tommy is an amazing martial artist. I'd never seen most of those techniques." David took a bite out of the cold pizza Suzaku had ordered. "I'd never seen that tattoo on your arm before either. You'd think I'd notice a tattoo on someone's right forearm."

Shin laughed briefly. "The tattoo is a mark of our ninja clan. When I was under the employ of Hiroki Bayushi, I was in dishonor. But now that he is dead I have my honor restored. I can practice the Arashikage ninja style again." He rolled up his sleeve to show David the tattoo. David held up his hand. "What is it?"

David shushed him. "Outside by the front gate; hear it?" Shin concentrated then nodded. "You prepared at all?" Shin showed him a couple shurikens he kept in a special belt pouch. David went to a hidden wall section and grabbed a wakizashi he kept in there. He handed Shin a bow and quiver of arrows. "No killing. Just wound whoever it is." Shin nodded. They slipped out the backdoor and merged with the shadows of the night.

Shin notched an arrow upon passing the house. He saw David ready on the other side. Shin signaled David that he was going on top of the garage for better view. David signaled back that he was going towards the gate and for Shin to cover him. After getting the reply, David got up to the wall near the gate and gatehouse. David leapt to the top of the wall, hidden by the top of the gatehouse. Shin signaled that he didn't see anything. Cautiously, David looked on the furthest side of the gatehouse. It was clear, he slipped down. Pulling the wakizashi free of his scabbard, David crept to the front of the gatehouse. A man stood there in the shadow. The man was nervous. David snuck up behind the man and grabbed him. He put the bunt edge of his sword to the man's throat. "Who are you? And why are you sneaking around my home?" David growled quietly.

"david," the man gasped softly, "it's me, eric raymond. I need your help." David let Eric go, but didn't sheath his sword. "David, I'm desperate. I need you to protect me."

David looked Eric with a blank face. He thought about it carefully. "All right, but only until you explain why you're in trouble."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "RETURN TO JAPAN"

PART 2 OF THE MOB RULES


	27. The Mob Rules Part 2

**The Mob Rules**

Part 2

Return to Japan

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese. The Arashikage Hexagram - :|:|:| ::

* * *

To say Pizzazz was angry would be saying the volcano at Pompeii was just a minor eruption. David started to walk up to his sister; she stopped him with her hand. "Sit the fuck back down, David. Whatever it is you want to say better be an explanation." She went back to her pacing. Before David could speak, she pointed at him. "The next words out of your mouth better be an apology for letting that…that…slime in my home!" She paced angrily before David.

David stood and stopped Pizzazz from pacing. "Phyllis, I'm not happy with having him in my home either. But his life is in danger. Eric told me that a Leo Scarletti is after him. He owes Scarletti a huge debt and he says that Scarletti put a hit out on him." David opened the door to the den a crack. "Look at him. He's scared out of his mind." He shut the door again. "Eric asked me to protect him. I can't let him die. And I know it's not in you to let him get killed either." David sat back on couch.

Pizzazz paced the room again thinking. She talked quietly to herself. David noted that when she did this, she was really upset and was going to make a choice didn't want to make. She stopped pacing in front of David. "Fuck, I'm going to regret this. I just know it." David braced himself just in case. Pizzazz knelt in front of him. "Okay, you have a point. As much as I hate that man, I can't let him die. He's asked you for help in protecting him and because of some oath you have, you will. I don't expect to understand it, so don't bother explaining. Just keep him away from me."

"Thank you, Phyllis. Just for record, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. He now has a debt to me. I intend on making him pay that back as soon as this is over. I don't forgive him for the stunts he's pulled. But since he asked for help in protecting him, I'll do that." There was a knock at the front door. David stood to answer it. "I just waited to tell you this until you were done expressing yourself. Then you could see it from another viewpoint." He opened the door and let Roxy and Jetta in. "Sorry to call you two so early in the morning. I'll explain everything once Stormer and Kimber arrive." He led them both into the living room. "Pizzazz, we'll finish this discussion later, okay?" Pizzazz walked into the kitchen, pushing past David without saying a word.

"Wow, never seen her so pissed." Roxy looked up at David. "What's going on?"

David sat next to her. "She's upset with me. I made a decision she doesn't like." He rubbed his tired eyes. Roxy put her arm around his shoulders and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Roxy."

"No problem. Just rest here for a few minutes. You look like you're about to fall down." She kept her arm across the back of his shoulders.

A half hour later there was a knock at the front door again. Jetta answered it and let Kimber and Stormer in. Stormer smirked at David sleeping on Roxy's shoulder. "This is what he called us over for?"

Kimber shook David on the shoulder. "Hey, get up." David started to stir. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What was so important that you had to tell us?" Kimber sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About a half hour, luv. Wish Roxy slept as soundly." Jetta handed him a cup of tea. "I made some while you were asleep."

Kimber hugged David and gave him a gently kiss. "I know you didn't call us all over to see that. Shutuproxy. Now what is it?"

David stood and stretched. He slowly explained the situation. The reaction was just what he expected. Jetta and Stormer were shocked. Kimber and Roxy both watched him for a long while. David looked at the four women. "So, what does everyone think?"

"I think you're daft!" Jetta said quietly.

"David, I-I know you want to help. But these are dangerous people." Stormer looked very nervous. "Are you willing to put your life in danger for Eric?"

"He asked for my help. I'm giving it to him. I know they're dangerous people. But we've faced much worse. Hiroki Bayushi and the Azure Blades come to mind. I won't let Scarletti scare, bully or threaten any of you while I'm protecting Eric Raymond. Arrangements are being made for your protection also. But we may need to leave for awhile." David sat next to Kimber on the couch.

The sound of foot steps echoed coming down the rear staircase. Evelyn Gabor entered the living room. "David, I will not be chased from my home by some two bit gangster because you're protecting the man who tried to destroy my company. I will not allow anyone to be hurt in my home. That also includes Eric Raymond. I may not like him, but I don't want him dead. Whoever seeks asylum here is granted it. David, I know you'll do what you feel is right."

David cleared his throat. "Mom, Shin is going to contact his family in Japan. They're a family of martial artists. Would you mind if some came here to protect us?"

"Actually that may be a good idea. Kimber, do me a favor and tell your sister to be extra careful. I don't want anyone there getting hurt because of your dating David." Evelyn headed toward the kitchen. "Anymore more tea left? Thought I smelled some before." Jetta followed her into the kitchen.

Shin opened the door to the den. "Hey David, I just spoke with my cousin. He's coming by with two of his friends. Also, Eric wants to speak with you." David and Kimber started walking towards the den. "Alone David." Kimber smiled and let David go in alone. Shin followed David and shut the door.

"Roxy, where's Clash and Techrat? Shouldn't they be here too?" Kimber sat between Roxy and Stormer on the couch.

"Oh you missed the fun. David called Clash up at her place. She bitched him out and said she's officially talking on the phone in her sleep." Roxy started chuckling. "But the best was the call to Techrat. Jetta and I were rolling on the floor afterwards. All I heard was 'Let me sleeeeep!' It was in that creepy ass voice he uses too. Hell, even David started laughing after he hung up." She was now laughing hard with both Kimber and Stormer.

"What about Pizzazz? I-I haven't seen her around." Stormer combed her fingers through her hair nervously.

Roxy looked across Kimber at Stormer. "She went to bed. She and David had a huge fight. I'd never seen Pizzazz that pissed though. Odd part was, she didn't punch anything." Roxy covered her mouth as she yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm sure the bedroom I use here is free. Night ladies." Roxy headed up the stairs. Kimber and Stormer joined Jetta and Evelyn in the kitchen and talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

Jerrica went through her files in her home office. She wanted know how all of her companies were doing. She'd been at this all morning. Kimber's call woke her before the alarm clock could. Jerrica pulled another stack of papers and sat back. Her back ached from being hunched over. A knock on the door interrupted the silence. "Door's open," she said without looking up from a report.

Shutting the door behind her, Aja put a mug of coffee above the report Jerrica was reading. "That looks very enthralling, Jerrica."

"Oh, it is. In fact, this is my second time reading it." Jerrica looked up at her old friend. "Thanks for the coffee. Kimber called me earlier. I've been up ever since on no stimulants." Jerrica took the report she had just read, flipped it face down and started a whole new pile. "I'm just going through my companies and seeing what to do with them." She read the header for the next one. "Hey, this one is on Starlight Drive Inn. I have an idea, Aja. Let's open it back up."

Aja's grin told Jerrica her answer before she could speak. "I'm surprised we haven't thought of this before. Synergy hasn't been in there for years. It's just sitting there collecting dust. There is the matter of your father's lab still being there. We'd need David to help since he knows about her. I say we go for it."

Jerrica put the file aside for later reading. "Great. I'm hungry. Did Mrs. Bailey make breakfast yet?" She grabbed the mug of coffee Aja brought her and followed her out the door.

"Yes. And you better grab what you can now. Raya and Shana already got the remaining waffles. I think Ashley got the last of the pancakes too." Aja refilled her own mug of coffee and sat at the table.

"The girls haven't left for school yet, have they?" Aja shook her head. "Good. I was thinking of what Kimber said about being extra careful. We'll drop off and pick up the girls till Kimber says otherwise. My gut has been telling me to heed her warning." Jerrica walked towards the stairs. She stopped before the food and looked at her friend. "You be careful today also. I'm going to break the news to the girls, then ask Shana to help out." Jerrica quickly went up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

* * *

David stood next to Shin on the driveway. They awaited Tommy's arrival. Eric was still asleep. The rest of the people inside were doing their own thing. David requested that no one bother himself and Shin while they waited. David yawned and looked at his watch. "Who are these friends of Tommy's again?"

"Very close friends to him. One of them is a member of our clan. He's an outsider, but still a member. The other is a close friend. They're both like family, so please treat them with respect." He looked at David. "Sorry, I know you will. Just nervous about meeting them myself."

"It's okay. I've snapped at friends more than once when I was nervous." David laughed to himself. "In fact, so does Pizzazz and my Mother. My Father did too, when he was alive. Must be a family trait." David watched the front gate open and a dark blue car pulled up the driveway towards them. David pointed the car to a spot by the garage to park. He followed Shin to the car. Tommy stepped out first, then a man who appeared to be wearing a latex mask. Finally, a beautiful redheaded woman got out of the back.

Shin bowed to each person. David followed his lead. Shin then hugged Tommy. "Thanks for coming. I hate making a request like this."

Tommy held up his hand. "Shin, you're a member of the Arashikage clan. Don't worry about it. Now, let me introduce my friends to you." Tommy gestured to the man next to him who was tucking the mask back in. "This here is Hebime." He bowed to David and Shin, and then shook their hands. David noted that Hebime also had the same tattoo that Shin and Tommy had.

"I'm Akai," the redhead told Shin and David. She bowed then shook each of their hands. "Forgive Hebime for not speaking. His vocal chords were injured in an accident. That is also a reason for the mask." She looked at Hebime for a moment. "He says don't worry about staring. He's used to it."

"I don't feel safe standing here in the open. Let's go indoors. I'll introduce you to everyone." David led the four into the mansion. He stopped in his father's study. Since his father's death, this was the only room he took over that belonged to his father. "Before we begin, can I get anyone anything?"

Hebime pushed Akai's chair in once she had sat down. He sat next to her. Akai smiled warmly at David. "No thank you. We can get something afterwards."

Tommy looked at both Shin and David. "I informed Hebime and Akai in the car about what's going on. I also called my uncle in Japan. He said we must come in person to formally make this request. I know that David doesn't want to leave everyone here unprotected. So I asked Hebime and Akai to stay here and guard the house until we return." Tommy waited David's answer.

"That sounds good to me. I'll make the reservations and pay for the tickets. My only request is that we bring Eric Raymond with us." He looked at Tommy. "Is this okay with you?"

"You think like I do, David," Tommy said cracking a slight smirk. "Now, I just can't wait to meet the Misfits." He stood and followed David out of the room. The others hurried after them.

* * *

"Looks like he made a run for it, Boss." Sal reholstered his gun and looked at the gentleman in the suit.

Leo Scarletti didn't look happy. "Wonderful. Here's what you and the boys are to do, Sal. I want to know where that coward is. I want no stone unturned. Tear this place apart. I want any lead, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem. Then I want you to find him and tell me. I'm doing this one myself."

Sal followed Leo Scarletti out of the small home. "Yes, sir. I'll give Tony a call now."

* * *

David knocked lightly on Pizzazz's door. He opened it before she could answer him. He noticed that she was still asleep. He leaned over and slowly shook his sister. "Phyllis, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Blinking the sun out of her eyes, Pizzazz looked up at her brother. "Wha-what time is it?"

"It's after ten-thirty. Mom said you were up very late. I wanted you to get some rest." He sat next his sister. "Listen, I'm sorry for making you as angry as I did. I only did what I thought was right." David cleared his throat. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm going away with Shin and his cousin. We're going to Japan to talk with their clan. Tommy tells me that I need to bring Eric with me. You don't have to worry about seeing him. Until we get back, Tommy is having two of his friends stay here. Hebime and Akai. I think you'll get along with them just fine. From what I've seen, you're all very well protected with them. You won't have to worry about those gangsters. Now get dressed."

Pizzazz stretched and got out of bed. "I did a lot of thinking last night. You're a very noble man. I'm proud to call you my brother." She put on a robe and faced him. "Very few people would do this. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I really was only lashing out like that because I wanted to do it to Eric." Pizzazz started walking out the door and stopped. "You will be back for the album's release, right?"

David sighed. "I'm going to try. I can't make promises. But if I'm not, Kyoko agreed to cover for me. You'll be in good hands with her. But you already know that."

"Just do me one big favor when you're in Japan. Be careful. You're the only brother I have. Hell, you're my only twin." She flashed a smile that said all is forgiven. "Well, I need a shower then I'll meet our new friends." David heard Pizzazz shut the bathroom door and start the shower. He left her room and headed to the living room.

* * *

"David, how much longer do I have to kneel?" Eric Raymond whispered.

The four men knelt in front of the gate of a huge complex. It was in the middle of the mountains of Japan. David estimated it had been just over thirty-six hours since they had left L.A. to meet with the Arashikage clan. David spoke to Eric without looking at him. "Eric, shut up. We kneel until they let us in. When they do, you keep your mouth shut. If someone asks you question, one of us three will translate for you. And you will answer, and be respectful when you do." He shot Eric a glare that frightened him to his core.

"I-I-I understand, D-david," Eric stammered quickly.

The doors opened about an hour later. Eric started to rise; David and Tommy pulled him back down. An old man approached the four kneeling men. He was about five feet tall, hunched over a bit and had long white hair. David thought he looked like the stereotypical old man you'd see in a martial arts movie. The robes he wore were beautifully embroidered. Tommy and Shin bowed their heads in respect. David followed their lead quickly. Eric was in sync with David. "Rise, my sons." Tommy, Shin and David did as asked. Eric stood after David translated for him. They followed him through the courtyard and past where students were training. He sat at the top of a step and motioned for the four men to kneel. "Now I know two of you. But the other two I don't know. Who is David Ikari?"

"I am, sir. I asked Shinobi Arashikage for help in protecting this man," David gestured to Eric, "and our friends and family from men who wish us harm. Shinobi told me that I would have to ask you myself for protection. So now I do." David bowed his head. "Sensei Arashikage, I ask for the protection of the Arashikage Clan. Will you grant my request?"

Sensei Arashikage sat there thoughtfully for a moment. "Walk with me, Young Ikari." He rose and waited for David to stand next to him. They walked side by side through the cherry orchard. "Have you been told the riddle of the Arashikage hexagram?" The Sensei rolled up his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo pattern that Shin, Hebime and Tommy had. It was six rows long. The first row had two short red dashes; the next row was one long red dash. It alternated like that till there were six rows. Three of each dash mark. David thought it looked like three U's in Morse code on top of each other.

"Yes, Sensei. Tommy told me it on the plane ride." David paused and remembered what Tommy told him. "The hexagram itself means Chi-Chi. 'After completion.' But the riddle goes, 'Good luck at start, not so good later. Pay attention to details and avert coming danger. Maintain balance.' It also means 'through chaos comes order'. It's from the I-Ching, isn't it Sensei?"

Sensei smiled at him. "Very good Ikari-san, I can tell you have a deep spiritual connection to Japan." He walked with David for a while longer. "Shinobi tells me you are to thank for helping restore his honor. Is this true?"

David allowed himself a small smile. "It's a matter of perception, Sensei. All I did was find the man who murdered the man who raised me like a son. Shinobi just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I restored the honor to the man who killed my father and raped my mother as he lay dying. This man was indeed honorable. He just lost his way. By giving him his honor back, I restored Shinobi's."

"Sad thing when an honorable man loses his way is it not?" David nodded. "What about this Eric Raymond you want protected. Do you think he's honorable?"

The question made David pause for a minute. "At one point in his life maybe. He's hurt my family on more than one occasion. I'm helping him out because he asked. I've never wished him to pay through death. That is bad karma. He's asked for help, so I'm giving it to him. I'm hoping that he will see it as a hand of friendship. At the very least, the hand of peace between us. But I do believe he's lost his honorable path. Maybe I can help guide him to it."

Sensei led him back to the entrance to the courtyard. "You're very wise. More than you realize at times. I will think about your request. But now I must talk with Tommy and Shinobi. Also, stop calling me Sensei. Shinobi thinks of you as family and so will I. Call me Uncle." David started to walk to his friends. "David, I have one request for you." David stopped and looked at the wise old man. "I would love to see a demonstration of the Ikari style of kendo. If you don't mind."

"Certainly Uncle, how does after dinner sound?" Uncle smiled letting David know it would be fine. David joined his friends indoors.

* * *

A knock sounded from Leo Scarletti's office door. His enforcer Sal came in. "Found Raymond, Boss. He's in Japan. Some punk kid named David Gabone, Gabor. That's it Gabor, is protecting him. I just got a message that they're on their way back. I say we get that punk Raymond when he gets off the plane."

"Excellent work, Sal, and I agree. We get him at the airport. But I want insurance for in case we're not successful. Do a background check on this David Gabor. Maybe we can manipulate him to our whims." Leo got on the phone and started calling the boys in his gang. "I also want all of the info on his flight."

"Right, Boss." Sal left the room and Leo made the calls.

* * *

David watched the landing strip come up at the plane out of the window. He wasn't very happy with the answer he got. The plane taxied to the terminal and the people started to disembark from the plane. "Eric, wait until everyone else has gone. You know the drill." He watched Eric's reflection in the window.

"David, the plane is empty. We can go now." Tommy told him a few moments later. David looked around and got up. They left the plane in a single file manner. Tommy in the lead, then David, Eric and finally Shin taking up the rear. "If it's any consolation, waiting a week for my Uncle to send some help isn't long that bad. He didn't say no. Also, I was impressed with your demonstration. It's a great technique." They walked through customs and then to baggage claim.

"Thanks, Tommy." David hefted his bag and placed it on the ground. He handed Eric his bag. After everyone had their luggage, Tommy led them to the parking garage. "Okay, stay alert here. This parking garage is too dark for me." He noticed that Tommy and Shin were giving him a look of 'no kidding.'

* * *

Looking through the sight, Tony steadied the sniper rifle. The dark of night kept him hidden. The night scope brought the target up perfectly. Using a laser sight would give him away. He spoke softly into the microphone. "Target locked, Mr. Scarletti. Just give me the word."

"Anytime you're ready, Tony." Tony slowly squeezed the trigger.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "MISFITS TO THE RESCUE"

PART 3 OF THE MOB RULES


	28. The Mob Rules Part 3

**The Mob Rules**

Part 3

Misfits to the Rescue

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking in Japanese::

* * *

Tony slowly squeezed the trigger. He had remembered to squeeze the trigger slow, never quickly pull it. The shot he had was perfect. He would be able to make the hit and be gone before anyone knew otherwise. He was almost done squeezing the shot off when he suddenly felt a pain pierce his hand. Tony's finger jerked and knocked the barrel off his target, missing it. "Dammit." He looked at his hand. There was a black shuriken sticking out. He pulled it out and threw it on the roof. Tony spun around and looked for who threw it. He didn't see anyone or anything.

"What happened, Tony? Did you make the shot? Answer me," Leo Scarletti's voice rang into Tony's ear. Before Tony could answer, he was knocked to side by an unseen force. He rolled to his back to see a man dressed in all black. Tony opened his mouth to scream to only be knocked out.

Hebime tied Tony up and gagged him. He also wrote a short note and pinned it to Tony's front. The note read: _I am a bad man. I shot at the parking garage and tried to assassinate another man. Please arrest me. I will confess. If I don't, the man who tied me up will come back. Thank you, Tony the Gangster._

Hebime laughed soundlessly at the note. He never got to do this sort of thing in his outfit. He then secured Tony to a length of rope and started lowering him over the side of the roof. He fastened the other end to another metal pole. Hebime pulled out a traceable cell phone and dialed nine-one-one. Once the operator came on, Hebime set the phone down and headed for the parking garage.

* * *

The wall behind Eric and David suddenly exploded. David tackled Eric and covered him to keep him from harm. Shin and Tommy immediately went to the concrete half wall and kept low. Their eyes scanned the skyline looking for where the shot came from. Tommy thought he saw movement on the building directly opposite of them. "Is everyone alright?" Tommy asked still scanning the skyline.

"We're alright, Tommy. Just where in the hell did that come from?" David helped Eric to his feet. "Also, it looks as if someone has lost control of their bladder." There was a puddle under where Eric was. "Don't worry about, Eric. I'm sure it's happened to all of, heh, us." David started laughing. "Okay, never to me. Tommy, Shin, either of you, heh, have this happen?" They both shook their head. David was now laughing harder than before.

Eric grabbed his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and pants. "Yeah, let's all laugh at the guy who was almost shot dead just now." He changed behind the car out of sight of everyone else. "I'm the one you're protecting. That shot was meant for me."

"I don't think so, Eric. Judging from where you and David were standing, I'd say the shot went wild. The bullet struck between yourself and David. There's no telling who he was aiming at originally." Tommy looked down the side of the garage. Hebime was scaling up the side. "Let me guess, that was your doing." Hebime reached the top and climbed over the half wall. He made a few gestures and told the story of what happened to Tommy. "He says there was sniper on the other building. Hebime threw a shuriken at his hand and made him miss. The sniper is now dangling from the building waiting for the police. Akai is watching the Gabor Estate. I suggest we get moving." Tommy and the three other men got into the car. Hebime disappeared into the night.

Tommy pulled out of the garage and turned on the main road. He drove past the building that Hebime said he hung the sniper from. Each of them, including Eric, laughed at the sight. "To be honest, that was too close back there." Shin looked at his cousin. "Tommy, you've mentioned a cabin in the mountains that Hebime owns. Maybe we should bring Eric there till the others arrive."

"I've been thinking." Eric looked at David. "I'm going to the police. This has gotten way out of control."

"Eric, it's totally up to you. But just remember the police aren't as well trained as we are. If you go to them Scarletti will know. Also, I think I've called in all of my favors with the Arashikage clan. I'm not telling you what to do; I'm just telling you the stakes in involved." David leaned back in the seat and watched out the window.

"How about this then, I go to the police and you remain as my protectors."

Shin looked back at David and Eric in the rearview mirror. "Actually I have an idea." The two men in the back looked at Shin. "We do what Scarletti doesn't expect. We go after him ourselves. Then after we capture him or find where he is, we call the police. I'm sure they have a huge rap sheet on him. How's that sound?"

Eric smirked at David. "I love how he thinks. It's a risky plan. But then again, what's a plan without risk? My vote is yes."

"There is no vote here. But the more I think about, the more I agree with Shin and Eric. Alright, let's try it this way." David looked at his watch. He couldn't remember if he set it for time change or not. "What day is it? I actually got confused by the date line."

Tommy thought for a moment. "It's Tuesday morning."

David smiled. "I'll be damned. We made it back just in time for the Misfits album to go on sale. Pizzazz will be happy now." David saw Eric wince at Pizzazz's name and smiled to himself.

* * *

After dropping the Starlight Girls off at school, Jerrica pulled up in front of Haven House. She went up to the screen door and knocked on it. A young woman with multi-colored haired answered the door. "Jerrica! What are you doing here?" She let Jerrica in and gave her a small hug.

"I was going to call. But since Haven House was closer to the office, I just decided to stop by. Now what was it you wanted ask me, Danse."

Danse led Jerrica to her office. They left the door open just in case one of the kids of Haven House needed something. Haven House was a home for runaway children to stay at until they were ready to go home. Jerrica sat on the opposite side of the desk. Danse pulled out a flyer and handed it to Jerrica. "Our annual musical benefit is coming up in a few weeks. The big news is that this year we'll be on pay per view. All of the money from those who ordered is donated to Haven House and Starlight Foundation. Surprise!" The look of shock on Jerrica's face was just what Danse had expected.

"I'm stunned and honored. Thank you. Now I'm glad I stopped by instead of calling. Who are the bands?" Jerrica was all smiles.

"That's another thing I wanted to address. I just needed your approval for Jem and the Holograms to headline the benefit. Since Starlight Music is helping out, I was hoping you could help book some other bands." She looked at Jerrica hopefully.

Jerrica sat back and thought for a bit. "How about something new this year, Jem and the Holograms co-headline with the Misfits. Of course I need to get David's approval about this." She chewed on her thumbnail for a moment. "I could ask him if Suzaku could play too. I have a few other ideas. But I need to discuss them with Kimber first." Jerrica stood. "Well, I really must get to the office."

Danse led Jerrica to the frontdoor. "I love the idea of Jem and the Misfits co-headlining with the Misfits. A few of the kids here have been saving up their money for the new album. That comes out today, right?"

"Yeah, I know a few of the Starlight Girls are the same way. It's funny; some of them swore to never buy a Misfits album as long they live." Jerrica started down the steps. She turned and looked at Danse. "I almost forgot. Send the paperwork to my office. I'll get it back to you as soon as possible. Talk to you soon, Danse." She waved to Danse and got back into her car.

* * *

Sal looked through the binoculars. He kept a watch on the entrance to the clothing store a few stories below him. He spoke into the walkie talkie. "No sign of them yet, Boss. Were you able to spring Tony out?"

The speaker crackled to life with static. "Not yet, Sal. The cops say we have to wait for the judge to rule on this. As far I'm concerned we kill both Raymond and the Gabor brat. Anything on our targets?"

People were going in and coming out of the store. Five minutes later, two women came out of the store together. One was a purple haired African-American woman; the other was a Hispanic woman with pink hair. "They're coming your way boss. Get ready." Sal grabbed the walkie talkie and binoculars and ran down to meet up with Leo Scarletti in the car.

* * *

"I couldn't believe that mob in the music store, Shana. I'm very happy for the Misfits though. They deserve to have a hit album like this." Raya adjusted her bag.

Shana checked her bag of fabrics. "What I'm happy about is the sale at the fabric store. These prints will be great for our next tour." She showed Raya as they walked. "That is, when we ever go on tour again. We really need to bug Jerrica about doing a new album."

"First we need to see if we can play without Kimber. She said the music she wrote for us was without keyboards. We should test it out tonight." Raya pulled out the keys for the Starlight van. She looked to where Shana was walking. She was gone. "Shana? Where did you g…mmph!" A cloth covered went across her mouth. A burly man dragged her quickly off the street and into an alley. Raya felt herself starting to pass out. She was unconscious seconds later.

Sal climbed into the passenger side of the car. "The pink haired one is loaded in. That was a cakewalk, Boss." He looked in the back at the two sleeping women.

Leo Scarletti started up the car. "No one saw you right?" Sal nodded. "Excellent. Now we can teach Eric Raymond and David Gabor not to fuck with Leo Scarletti. Remember Sal, those two bitches are not to be harmed in anyway." Leo honked at a car to move at the green light.

"You got it, Boss." Sal leaned back in his seat rested for the rest of the trip to the warehouse.

* * *

David lay out on the couch. "Just let me sleep here for about a year or so." He moved over so Kimber could lie on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around her mid-section affectionately. "Shin, what's the first step in your plan?"

"We relax for the rest of the day and come up with a plan." Shin sat next to Kyoko, his fiancee. "Are you sure you want to handle the Misfits appearance tonight, Kyoko?"

Kyoko kissed Shin on the cheek. "I don't mind. I'm just doing it as a favor to David. You guys need to talk about how you're going to deal with Leo Scarletti."

"Actually I've been thinking." David moved Kimber's hair out of his face. "I really should be at the Misfits' appearance at Diskovery Records. It's only a two hour deal. You can fill me in when you get back. I trust your cousin and his friends completely. Besides, the Misfits and Kimber will be safe with me."

Shin rubbed his temples. "Alright, I can see why you'd want to be there. You're partially responsible for the Misfits new sound and attitude. Anyway, you worked just as hard as the Misfits. This is your day too." David started to deny he did anything. "Take some credit will you? You can't be humble all the time. I mean come on; I couldn't have done what you did. People do respect you for more than your martial arts ability."

Kimber elbowed David lightly. "He's right. This humble act is getting old. It won't kill you to soak up the limelight every so often." She turned her head to look at him. "Promise me that tonight you'll accept the credit that comes your way."

Groaning David answered slowly. Kimber's eyes always melted his defenses. "Oh alright, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm humble at times. So what? But I'll try to loosen up a bit." He looked at his watch. "Almost time to go. I'm going to tell the Misfits to get ready."

David got off the couch and went in search for the Misfits. Kimber started to follow him when the phone rang. "Hello, Gabor Estate. Hi, Jerrica! Yeah, David is back, but he's kinda busy now. Tell you what, meet with him at Diskovery Records. Ok, I'll tell him to expect you. Love you, Sis. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked for David. She found him in the backyard with the Misfits and Akai. "David, Jerrica just called. She wants to talk to you about something." Kimber saw that Akai was using her crossbow for target practice. "Akai, can I show David what you taught me?"

"Sure, remember what I said. Fire when you know you have the target." Akai loaded in a new bolt and handed the crossbow to Kimber.

Kimber took careful aim at the target. Over the weekend, she learned all about wind resistance with the bolt. Today it was a slight wind. She squeezed the trigger when the time was perfect. The bolt launched from the crossbow and streaked soundlessly towards the target. It pierced the bullseye dead in the center. "Oh my God!" Kimber yelled running to the paper target. "I made a bullseye, Akai!" Kimber pulled the bolt out of the post and ran back with the target. "I've never done that before, David."

"I told you could do it. Keep the bolt and the target. They're souvenirs." Akai looked very proud of Kimber. "You should have seen her, David. Just about all weekend she tried for a bullseye. She has archer blood in her." She loaded a bolt in her crossbow.

David hugged Kimber. "That was incredible. You should take this up as a hobby. It suits you."

The Misfits started walking towards the house. "Hey David, we'll be ready in about an hour. Meet you by the limo." Pizzazz caught up with her friends and went into the house.

* * *

Kimber watched the Misfits sign autographs at the table set up for them at Diskovery Records. The autograph session was going great. Kimber loved how the fans went on about the new album. She was happy for her friends. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kimber turned around and smiled at her sister. "Hi, Sis! Isn't wonderful about the Misfits new found fame?" She then saw the upset expression on Jerrica's face. "What's wrong?"

Jerrica sniffed back a few times. "It's Shana and Raya. Some mobster named Scarletti is holding them for ransom. I've got to talk to David." Kimber held back a cry and got David. Jerrica started talking before David could say anything. "First off, I just want to say I'm not angry at you or the Misfits. But this note came about an hour ago." She handed him the note. "I told everyone to be careful. Please help them." She hugged Kimber and cried on her shoulder.

David quickly read the letter. "Okay, I'm going to talk to the manager. I'll reschedule a new autograph session." David hugged Jerrica tightly. "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. My friends and I will get them back safely." He felt Jerrica laughing slightly against him. "What's so funny?"

"That just sounded like something out of an action movie." She looked at Kimber who giggled a little. "David, Mrs. Bailey is watching the Starlight Girls. Aja and Rio are in the car waiting for me. I'll meet you at the Gabor Estate. I want to know what's going on."

David nodded. "Alright, take Kimber with you. She'll introduce you to my friends. I'll see you in about a half hour." He hugged Jerrica again. Then softly kissed and hugged Kimber. "Be careful on the way back. I love you." He gave her another quick peck on the lips and then went to talk with the store manager. He watched out the corner of his eye the two sisters leave. "Mr. Weinberg, I've just learned of a family emergency. I need to reschedule the autograph session for another time. When would be the best time?"

Mr. Weinberg thought for a moment. "Listen, I know how important family is. I'll get in touch with you at Misfits Music tomorrow. What do you say we give them five more minutes, and then they can leave?" David nodded. "Good. I'll be happy to have them here again." He shook David's hand and went to go prepare a statement.

* * *

Tommy finished reading the note. He looked at David and Eric. "The both of you are willing to go through with this, is that what you're saying?" They nodded slowly. Eric was frightened out of his mind. "Fine. The new plan is this; we'll use the tracking devices that Techrat has. The two of you will wear them inside your socks. They should be hidden inside your shoes. Akai, Hebime and I will follow five minutes behind you." Tommy shifted in his seat. "As for the hostage exchange, it says they want Roxy and Stormer to walk you both to the middle of the street. Two of Scarletti's boys will escort Raya and Shana. There they'll make the exchange." He looked at Roxy and Stormer. "Are the two of you willing to do this?"

Stormer said yes. Roxy thought for a moment. "I'm really starting to hate gangsters. And I hate how he referred to Stormer and I. 'The blue haired and white haired sluts.' So yes, I'll do it." David looked nervous about her attitude. "Don't worry, David. Not doing anything stupid." She tried to reassure him.

"I'm goin' too," Jetta said quietly. "Raya is me friend. But I'm goin' to help get David and Eric. I still owe David a rescue anyway. I just need me pistols and I'm all ready."

Roxy looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'pistols'? I didn't know you owned any guns."

Jetta had a look of guilt on her face. "I brought them in when we got back from England. David still had that card that said he couldn't be searched. I kinda borrowed it." She looked at the floor. "I sent the card back to Ian too."

"How good are you at hand to hand, Jetta?" Tommy asked.

"Not bad. I learned some moves from David. I can get by on me own."

Tommy looked at Hebime and Akai. Akai nodded. "Okay, you're in also. Hebime says you should go with. He's seen you in action." He got up and started for the door. "Let's get prepared. Scarletti won't wait forever." He walked out of the room, went to the room with his gear and started getting ready.

* * *

Roxy stopped the engine and watched two men climb out of the car two hundred feet in front of her. They each opened a rear door and pulled two female forms out. "I don't like this," Roxy said watching the two men stop in front of their car. "But, let's do it." Roxy and Stormer got of the car and helped David and Eric out. Their hands were tied behind them as stated in the letter. Roxy whispered to David. "Are sure about this? The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end." She stopped walking ten feet in front of the car.

"You see dead people?" He smiled a little. "Don't worry. Eric and I have everything under control. You and Stormer just grab Raya and Shana and get the hell outta here." David looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I brought everyone a gift from Japan. Give it to you later." He gave her that disarming smile and she relaxed a bit.

One of the men stepped forward. "On the count of three you two bitches send those two assholes over. We'll send these two sluts at the same time." Roxy and Stormer shouted an okay. "One! Two! Three!" The man shoved Raya forward. "Get to stepping, bitch." Raya and Shana walked at the same pace as David and Eric. They passed each other and David smiled at the two women and mouthed the words 'it's okay'. Eric nodded that everything was okay. The man who shouted grabbed David, the other took Eric. "Blindfold 'em, Louie." David felt a cloth being put over his eyes.

"I'm required to say this next part," David said being loaded into the back of the car. "But you won't get away with this." The man shut the door and got into the driver's side. "Sorry, but it's some law or something to say that." David heard Eric and the man Louie slightly chuckle.

"Just shut the fuck up, Gabor. You'll have plenty of time to talk or should I say beg when Mr. Scarletti deals with you." The first man started the car and drove to a warehouse.

Once there, he pulled David out of the car. Louie grabbed Eric. They guided them through the doors and into a small empty room. David heard the door shut and lock. He acted quickly in loosening the ropes his hands were tied with. After a few moments he was free. David took his blindfold off and freed Eric. He kept his voice to a whisper. "Tommy and the rest are about two minutes away. That's two minutes too long for me." He grabbed his length of rope and looked around the room. It was pretty bare. David found a roll of duct tape and some nails.

"What are you doing those?" Eric asked whispering as well.

David looked at him for a second. "Improvising." He pushed some nails in row through a strip of duct tape. He placed a few pieces like that in front of the door, but made sure it was out of the way of the door swinging in. David made another duct tape strip of nails, folded his and Eric's ropes in half. He wrapped a strip of nails around each rope and made a handle with the tape. David tested the swinging speed of the weapon. It was a little slow but effective. He handed one to Eric.

"Here's my plan. You stand on the side of the door that has the hinges. I'll be on the other side. When the first goon comes in, hopefully he'll step on the nail field. That's when you strike him with the rope. Try to hit him in the hand if he's holding a gun. If not, go for the crotch. Trust me, it'll work. I'll be vulnerable if there's back up. But I've handled worse. Hell, my sister is Pizzazz. She makes these guys look like girl scouts." David put his hand out.

Looking at David's hand, Eric shook it firmly. "I've been wrong about you, David. You're a good man. And yes, I can go through with the plan. I managed Pizzazz. You're right; these guys are girl scouts in comparison."

They each heard footsteps slowly walking towards them. Eric took his position and David took his. The handle jiggled then unlocked. The door slowly opened and Eric got ready to strike. He heard David whisper 'no' and then saw him roll a black clothed person out of the way of the nails. It was Jetta. "Cor, David. I always knew you liked me. But you coulda asked a girl first before goin' fer a roll." She accepted David's hand and got off the floor. "The others are takin' care of the help. Blimey they move fast. But let's get Eric-boy to safety."

Jetta started out the door when Eric grabbed her arm. "I'm going with after Scarletti. I'm not running from him." Jetta and David both looked at him, then waved him on. "Jetta, did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, right before we came in, Hebime just called nine-one-one on his cell phone and left it on the ground. They'll trace it here." Jetta stopped them at a T-section. She pulled her twin pistols out. "Hang on." She peeked around the corner. She saw one of the goons. Quietly, Jetta walked up behind him and clubbed him in the back of the head with pistol. She caught him as he went down. David and Eric followed her.

They walked down the corridor with Jetta in front, Eric in the middle and David covering the rear. David felt someone behind him. "Get down!" He tackled Eric as shot rang out and hit Eric in the leg. Jetta spun and pointed her pistols at Scarletti. David looked up at the man as well. His gun was pointed at David.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky fuckin' day! Both David Gabor and Eric Raymond in my sights." He looked at Jetta. "Drop the pistols, bitch. Or your friends have had it."

"Fuck off, Scarletti. The minute I drop me guns you'll shoot 'em."

He laughed. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Or just maybe I'll do it now." He pulled the hammer back and aimed at David's head. "Now drop 'em!" Jetta looked at David and Eric. She slowly put the guns on the floor. "Stupid trusting bitch!"

"No!" Eric pushed David out of the way and blocked David with his body. Scarletti pulled the trigger of the gun. Eric closed his eyes and braced himself for the bullet. Instead he heard a click and heard a body thud to the wooden floor seconds later. He opened his eyes and saw Scarletti knocked out by Hebime, who stood over him. "Wh-why wasn't I shot? What happened?" Hebime held up Scarletti's pistol. There was a shuriken stuck between the hammer and the gun.

David pulled his way out from beneath Eric. "Well, looks like it's over, Eric."

"Yeah, it does." He took David's hand again. "Listen, I just want to thank you. I've done many terrible things to you, so I'm not asking for us to start going on fishing trips. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"I should be thanking you, Eric. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. So thank you." He shook Eric's hand again. "I also think you owe apologies to all of the Misfits and most importantly my mother. I forgive you for the small things. But the larger ones will take more time. I think we can be business partners in time. I just don't approve of your boss Kevin Ross."

Jetta walked up to Eric. "I just want to say I hope you keep goin' in this direction. It beats bein' a bloody snake all the time. But enough of this, I heard somethin' about gift's from Japan." She winked and smiled at David.

David and Eric made their statements to the police and then went to their separate homes. David felt good about himself. This experience taught Eric Raymond a few lessons. He felt Eric gained a little morality.

* * *

It was the next morning. Shin, David and the Misfits were saying their good byes to Tommy, Hebime and Akai. Kimber was wearing the kimono he bought her in Japan. He had bought just about everyone one. Tommy bowed to David. "If you ever choose to join up with us you'd be very welcomed, David." He gave him a business card.

David looked at it and put in his pocket. "Thanks but I'll decline for now. You three take care. I hope to see you around."

"You bet. Stop by the dojo anytime." Tommy hugged his cousin. "Take care of Kyoko, Shin. She's a great woman."

"I will. It was great to work with you on this." He bowed to Akai and Hebime. Everyone said their good byes and the three new friends headed to their car.

Tommy opened the backseat door. He looked back at the group. "Yo Jo-oow!" Akai smacked him upside the head, cutting off his battle cry. "I don't get it. I always have to be the serious one? But the moment I decide to crack a joke you smack me. Dammit O'Hara! I'm talking to you." Tommy climbed into the car and Hebime drove through the gates of the Gabor Estate.

THE END


	29. Revelations Part 1

Revelations

Part 1

Renovations and Restorations

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The mountain bike flew over the small hill. The rear tire landed first followed by the front tire a split second later. Roxy raised her body off the seat and let her legs act as shock absorbers when the bike landed. She resumed pedaling to compensate for lost speed. Dust and gravel flew behind her. Sweat dripped from her forehead, some trickled into her mouth. She kept going for a few more minutes then stopped near a cliffs edge. She waited for Jetta to catch up. Jetta stopped next to her, obviously not use to the exercise. Roxy handed her a water bottle. "Quite a ride, huh?"

Jetta wiped her forehead off and drank from the water bottle. "Where did you learn to ride like that, luv?" She looked where Roxy was. The view from the cliffside was breathtaking. "Wow. The ocean is beautiful from this view point. Where did you find out about this spot?"

"You're the first person I've shown this to, Jetta. It's a spot I come to when I feel depressed or I need to think. It's very relaxing." Roxy took a long drink of water. "I learned to ride like that when I was a bike messenger in Philly. I wasn't always a burger flipper out there. I was fired from that job because of my illiteracy. I would hand the people the wrong messages, then eventually just let them find theirs themselves." She laughed with Jetta and got off her bike.

"I'm honored that you'd show me this." Jetta followed Roxy on foot to a clearing. She took her bike helmet off and ruffled her flattened hair. "bloody helmet," she muttered quietly. "So, now what?" She laid out on the grass and soaked up the sun.

Roxy grinned. "I know of a path down to the beach that's below the cliff. Now we regain our energy by going swimming. Didn't think I'd have you bring your suit for fun, now did you?" She looked down the dirt path. "Know what? Our house is closer to this than I thought. Either that or I'm getting faster." She changed into her suit without worry of any strangers seeing her.

Jetta finished changing and put her clothes in her backpack. "I think you're gettin' a swelled ego, luv. Now where is this path, Speed Racer?"

"That's me, a regular demon on wheels. It's this way, Trixie." She turned and looked at Jetta for a moment. "On second thought, you're more of a Spridle or Chim Chim." Jetta smacked Roxy lightly on the arm. "Lock up your bike with mine. I don't want them stolen." She wrapped a chain around a tree and put it through hers and Jetta's bike frame. "The trail is this way. It's kinda steep, so hold on my arm if you want." Roxy led Jetta down the trail without incident.

"Are you sure it's safe to swim here, luv. No undertows or chemicals and shit like that?"

Roxy shook her head. "None of that here. It's secluded and perfectly safe. I've been here before, remember?" She pulled her towel out and laid it flat on the sand. Roxy handed Jetta a bottle of suntan oil. "Would you mind? I'll return the favor." She laid face down on the towel.

Jetta squeezed out a handful of oil and rubbed it on her roommate's back. "I was talkin' with Pizzazz today. Seems David has another surprise announcement for us. She had no bloody clue what it was either. Hope it's about the tour. I'm lookin' forward to goin' on the road again. This time I have plans for a drinking contest with Stormer. She may be quiet, but she can hold her own."

After Jetta patted her back to let her know she was done, Roxy sat up and oiled Jetta's back. "Can you believe that we still have the number one album? I know it's only been two weeks, but come on." She rubbed the oil in while she thought. "Maybe we really are good. I only thought of it as hype and bragging, but I still played my hardest this time." She shook her head to clear her mind, and then slapped Jetta's back without thinking. Jetta winced and cried out. "Sorry. You're done." Roxy rubbed oil on the rest of the areas that needed it.

"Did Kimber tell you about what her sister's company is doin'? They're reopenin' the Starlight Drive In. She asked me if we wanted to help in restorin' it. I said I would help, but I would ask if you wanted to help." She turned her head to the side and looked at her friend. "What do say, luv? You in?"

Roxy blocked the sun from her eyes and looked at Jetta. "Yeah, what the hell, better than sitting around the house looking at your ugly face all day." Jetta smiled then at flicked some sand at Roxy. Roxy blocked the sand and laughed lightly. "How about after this we go drop by Stormer and Kimber's place. It's actually on the way back."

"Sounds good to me, but now I'm goin' for a swim. Come on in when you're done soaking up the sun, luv." Jetta ran into the cool ocean water and yelled. They stayed at their private beach for a few hours. When they finally left, each felt refreshed both physically and mentally.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, David stepped out and walked up to the secretary's desk. She told him to go right in. David opened Jerrica's office door and waved. "Hi Jerrica, sorry I'm late. Can't blame the traffic, I was right across the street." He noticed a young woman with multi-colored haired. "You must be Danse. David Gabor."

Danse stood and shook his hand. "I know. Jerrica has told me a lot about you. I'm happy the Misfits will co-headline with Jem and the Holograms. What about the other band? Suzaku."

"Not to interrupt, but here are the papers, David." Jerrica pulled some papers out of a drawer and placed them on her desk. "I kept meaning to give them to Kimber. I've just had so much on my mind with the reopening of the drive in."

"It's quite alright, Jerrica. Kimber has been forcing me to shop for a tux. She wants me to look nice for tonight's dinner party." David finished signing the last document. "The Misfits have all been teasing me relentlessly about it too." He looked over at Danse. "Suzaku doesn't know yet. It's a surprise. I'm planning something special for them."

"We're making the announcement tonight about the reopening of Starlight Drive In." Jerrica took the signed documents and put them aside. "Any word on the Misfits helping out with the renovations?"

Danse cleared her throat. "If you want, I'm sure I could get some of the Haven House kids to help out." She looked at her watch and started heading for the door. "I have to run. I have a class in about an hour. It was great to finally meet you David. See you both tonight." She smiled and waved then dashed out the door.

"Actually I told Kimber I'd meet her at my office, more tux shopping. She doesn't think my ceremonial kimono and garb would be appropriate for tonight." He turned for the door then turned back again. "Almost forgot. So far all of the Misfits except Roxy have agreed to help. Jetta is asking her today. Everything's been so chaotic."

"Fame can be that way. I'll walk you to the elevator." She walked next to David and opened the door for him. "Kimber says that you're handling it perfectly." She pressed the elevator button for him. "I'll see you two tonight. Kimber showed me her dress already. It's beautiful. Good luck finding a tux."

The doors opened and David got on the elevator car. "She keeps bragging about it. Right now I'm just hoping the Misfits behave themselves tonight." He winked and heard Jerrica give a small laugh as the doors shut.

* * *

Kimber opened the door slowly. When it was fully open, she posed and smiled for David. Kimber was wearing a long dark red and black dress. It was slit up both sides but had a crisscrossing silk cord that bound the two halves together. Thin straps went over her shoulder and down the low back. The dress showed off a small bit of cleavage. "So, how do I look?"

"Wow. I mean, wow." David regained his composure and took her hand in his. "You look stunning." He gave her a quick kiss then looked over her shoulder. "Is Stormer ready?"

Stepping into view, Stormer hugged her half-brother. "Of course I'm here, just wanted you to get an eyeful of Kimber first. You look good in that suit." The limo honked impatiently. "Guess that's our cue. Let's go you two." The two women wrapped their arms around David's and they walked to the waiting car together.

Roxy poked her head of the car door. "Hurry it up! I'm all dressed with someplace to go and you're keeping me from it." She was pushed out of the way by Pizzazz.

David let the two women get in first then got in himself. Kimber put her arm around him immediately. "All I know is part of what Jerrica is going to say. The rest I have no idea. David won't even tell me what he plans on announcing." She nudged him a little.

"You're going to have to wait. But first I need to know who's going to help with restoring Starlight Drive In." All of the Misfits raised their hand except Techrat and Clash. David still smiled. "Clash, Techrat, why can't you help out?"

Clash leaned forward and looked at David. "Techrat and I are setting up for your first video. It's going to take at least two weeks to get things together. I'd love to help but I can't. Sorry."

"Well, Jerrica will just have to do with just the Misfits helping. Don't worry about it, Clash." David wrapped his arm around Kimber and sat back. The band Suzaku and his mother were in a second limo already at the dinner party.

The limo pulled in front of the mansion. An usher opened the door; one by one they climbed out. They walked in the front door together. A gentleman who was graying at the sides of his hair greeted them. "The Misfits finally arrive with Kimber Benton. And you, sir, must be David Gabor." He shook David's hand with enthusiasm. "I was just talking with your mother. She's proud of you. Please go into the grand ballroom. Food has already been put out. Help yourselves."

The Misfits all took off for the ballroom after thanking him. David and Kimber stayed behind. "Mr. Xanthos, thank you for having us. I just wanted to say what a lovely home you have and if I could possibly see the rest sometime soon."

"Of course David, but call me Richard. You're among friends here." A woman in a dark tan dress walked towards Richard with a clipboard. "Christine, there's someone here I want you to meet." She was about David's height and looked to be either Arabic or Indian. "This is David Gabor and you of course know Kimber Benton. David this is Christine, my very hard working assistant." He took the clipboard she handed him.

Christine gave a slight bow. David returned it. "I was just talking with Eric Raymond. He seems to speak very highly of you for being a rival."

Kimber and David both smiled and gave a short laugh. "We've come to an uhh, understanding of sorts. It's a complicated story that I'll tell you another time." David bowed again.

"Looks like David is getting hungry, Richard. You'll have to excuse him. I look forward to whatever in the hell is going on." Kimber took David's arm again.

Richard looked up from the clipboard. "Enjoy yourselves and feel free to roam the backyard." He went back to reading the sheet on the clipboard as the two lovers found their way into the grand ballroom.

Kimber and David both stopped and looked in awe at the ballroom. The ceiling was about fifty feet over their heads with polished marble pillars. Getting over their initial awe, the couple walked into the room. David patted Kimber's hand to get her attention. "I'm going to find Jerrica and get something to eat. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be at one of the tables. I'll even make you a plate too." She kissed him quickly and waved as he made his way through the crowd. Kimber looked around and found where the plates were. She put various foods on her plate. A finger tapped her on the shoulder. Kimber turned around. "Yes?" Her face lit up with recognition.

"Hi, Kimber, you look lovely tonight." Jeff Wright smiled back. "So, where'd David run off to? I saw him move in a hurry through the crowd." He took a piece of garlic bread off her plate and started eating it.

Kimber lightly hit him and giggled. "Get your own bread." She grabbed some silverware and started walking to a table. Jeff walked next to her. "David had to go talk with my sister. Fifteen dollars says it's about the big announcement tonight. I swear, if I hear 'Can't tell you. It's a secret' one more time, I'm gonna shake the Gabor outta him." She sat at an empty table. Jeff sat next to her. "So what have you been up to?"

"I'm the head stuntman for the new Flint Westwood movie. But next month I start on a dream job. I get to work with Jackie Li. David is gonna get a huge kick out of this. Jackie Li actually enjoyed David's stuntwork in the martial arts films he did out in Asia." He took another piece of bread from her plate.

"Since you can't steal my girl, you're going to steal my food now?" David said from behind Jeff. He took the piece of garlic bread and put it on the plate before Jeff could take a bite. "How are you, buddy?" David sat on the other side of Kimber.

Jeff stole the bread again and ate it before either of them could act. "I'm good. I was just telling Kimber about the new stunt job. So what's this I hear about a special announcement?"

"You'll find out in about an hour." David turned to Kimber. "After the announcement I need to talk with you. It's a small detail of the announcement. Don't worry about it. I know you'll love it." He picked some food off her plate and ate it.

* * *

The hour flew by while David and Kimber caught up with Jeff. David checked his watch and excused himself from the table. Kimber turned to Jeff. "I'm going to stand up front with Suzaku. Catch you after the announcement?" He nodded and Kimber got up front with no problem. She stood next to Hitomi. "Hey Spazz, are you as confused as I am?"

Hitomi giggled at the use of her childhood nickname. "Yeah, David-kun's been very mysterious lately. Locking the door when he gets a phone call, but I figured he was just having phone sex with you." Kimber smacked her on the arm. "I'm kidding, geez." She rubbed her arm where Kimber smacked her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Kimber turned towards the stage when Jerrica tapped on the microphone. "First I want to thank everyone for coming. Now on to the big announcement; as many of you know the annual Haven House Charity Concert has been delayed. Well, I'm proud to say that the concert will take place next week. This year we're doing something very special. This concert will be broadcasted on pay per view around the world. Also, all proceeds will go to both Haven House and Starlight Foundation. I'll let the next member of this party take over."

The audience clapped as Jerrica stepped away from the microphone and David stepped up. "Thank you." He turned to Jerrica. "Thank you Jerrica, as everyone is probably aware that Jem and the Holograms usually headline this charity event. But this year, the Misfits will co-headline with Jem and the Holograms." David could see that news stunned most of the partygoers. "Also, this will be the first live United States performance of Suzaku. We'll have a complete list of bands that will be performing later in the week. I now turn the podium to Danse."

Danse stepped forward and spoke in her soft voice. "Jerrica, David, I want to thank the both of you. For those who don't know what Haven House is, it's a home for runaway boys and girls. There they can get an education and have a place to live until they're ready to go home. Starlight Foundation is a foster home for young girls. All I can do is ask that you help by either buying a ticket or ordering this concert on pay per view. Thank you." She started to walk away then came back. "It's been so hectic tonight that I almost forgot this next part. I'll be dancing with some of my students during selected performances. Thank you again." She walked away from the podium and bowed with Jerrica and David.

Kimber ran to the stairs and waited for David. He finished talking with Danse and Jerrica and came down the stairs. "Okay, that was a big announcement. Now spill what you want to ask me, Gabor."

David led Kimber around back to an office and shut the door. "When Suzaku performs for the charity, I'm going to be singing for the first two songs. Then I'm going to stop and you'll officially take over as lead singer. I wanted to do this as my final farewell. It's a form of closure for me."

"Actually I love that idea." She gave him a tight hug. "I just realized that this is Suzaku's big break. We're going to need to put out an album soon, huh?" David nodded. "About damn time. I was getting sick of just sitting around the house." She just stood there and listened to his heart beat. "You should've seen Hitomi's face when you announced they'll be on pay per view."

"I did. Ken and Eiji's faces shared the same expression. But the Misfits were jumping up and down." He broke the hug and led Kimber back out to the party. "I'm actually very nervous now. So much is riding on this concert." They went back the table they were at before and sat down.

Kimber kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine. Now, dance with me." David took her hand and they went to the dance floor.

* * *

"Mind if I get some that?" Pizzazz asked sitting next to David on the cement bench. David handed her the bottle of champagne. She took a long drink from the bottle. "Good stuff. So what are you doing out here?"

David looked at her. He wasn't drunk but he was well on his way. "Just getting some fresh air. Too damn crowded in there. I was getting claustrophobic. Besides, I wanted to get a look at the Japanese gardens Richard has here. Just can't find the bloody place." He took another drink from the bottle.

"Great, now you're talking like Jetta." She grabbed the bottled from David. "And you can't find the gardens because you're almost drunk." Pizzazz looked around. "Well, it's also dark out here. Even with the yard lights on." She put her arm around her brother's shoulders. "So what's bugging you?"

"Just nervous as hell with everything that's going on. I keep thinking I'm going to screw up. You'd think after all of the years I spent in training, I'd have more confidence in myself. Well, I am very confident in my martial arts ability just not my business skills." He played with a stone with his foot.

Pizzazz watched him for a few minutes. "You're doing a damn good job. Now let's go back inside and find Kimber." She helped David up and they went back into the party together. "I think Eric was looking for you. Oh, and Jem finally showed up. She's been searching for you also." She let out a small sigh.

"What's on your mind, Phyllis?" David took a glass of water off of a tray.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired. Sleepless nights and such." She felt David's eyes on her. "Okay, I'm nervous too. A world broadcast isn't exactly the most stress free thing to have on your mind."

David put his empty glass down and a passing waiter quickly picked it up. "I'm going to search for Eric and Jem. I'm probably staying the night at Kimber and Mary's place. Kimber and I need to get to the Starlight Drive In early to help clean the place out." Pizzazz hugged her twin and disappeared into the thinning crowd. David walked the perimeter looking for either Jem or Eric. He saw a flash of red hair and went into the crowd. "Kimber!" Kimber turned and saw him. She walked in his direction. "I heard Eric and Jem were looking for me. Have you seen them?"

"Nope, you missed them." She took a drink from her glass. "Are you ready to go?"

Sighing, David nodded. "Yeah, let's do the good bye thing then get out of here. See if Stormer is ready to go also. By the way, that spare set of my clothes is still at your place, right?"

* * *

"So Rio is still sick, Jerrica?" Raya asked pulling a box out and looking through it. She coughed and sneezed as the dust hit her face.

Jerrica tied her blonde hair back. "Yeah, he's sorry he missed the party. I'm just sorry I wasn't nursing him back to health. But I guess its better that he isn't here. Less chance of him stumbling across anything related to Synergy." She bent over to lift a box. "David, help me here." He ran over and helped her lift the box.

"What's in this?" he grunted while following Jerrica's lead out the door.

They threw the box into the dumpster. "A bunch of old projector equipment. Don't worry, wasn't any of my father's equipment. We still haven't found the lab he used here. Maybe there's a hidden door of some sort. Synergy didn't know when I asked her." She tapped her chin. "David, go help Kimber and Aja under the screen. Shana, Raya and I have it handled here. We'll let you know if we find anything."

David jogged from the projector building to the base of the screen. He walked through the wooden doorframe into the dimly lit storage area. Kimber and Aja looked up from their crates. "Jerrica kicked me out and told me to work with the two of you. Not that I'm complaining mind you." He flashed a small smile. "Find anything useful?"

"No, I'm beginning to think there's nothing in here but exposed and water damaged filmstock. I found a whole crate full of bolts, too." Aja showed David the crates she was talking about. "Kimber found what might be the only useful crate in here; a crate that was used as a tool box. Some we might be able to salvage them if we clean them up. But other than that, nothing." She shrugged her shoulders.

Kimber opened another wooden crate. "Oh this is useful! A crate of nothing but water logged stationary." She closed up the box and put the handcart under it. "David help me with the crate with the filmstock. Get Aja's work gloves. Don't want to dig a splinter out of your hand."

David helped her lift the box. They set it on top of the crate. She tried pulling it back, but it was too heavy. Aja and David helped without being asked. The three of them pulled. The handcart fell backwards toward them from too much weight. David shoved the two women back against the east wall. They each backed away from the wall. From the wall came a small 'click'. Each turned back to the wall to see what it was. There was a hidden panel. They looked at each other in confusion.

Aja moved the panel and it creaked on its rusty hinges. There was metal door behind the panel. "I think we should get Jerrica," Aja said breaking the tension. "You two stay here. I'll go get her." She took off running at top speed.

Testing to see if it was locked, David started to turn the handle when Kimber put hand on his to stop him. "She didn't say not to open it. Besides, if this is what I think it is I want to get in there." After Kimber removed her hand, David turned the door handle. It opened with no problem. "I have a feeling we'll need flashlights." She handed him one and they ventured into the dark corridor.

Kimber grabbed onto David's arm tightly. "You see a light switch?" David shook his head. "Wait, there's one." She pointed to the left side of the corridor ahead of them. "I just thought of something. No power. Why keep the power going at an abandoned drive in theater?"

"To keep Synergy powered of course." David flipped the switch. The lights stayed off then slowly flickered to life. "Guess the power is still on after all." A lab was lit up before them. The desks and various workstations were still a mess. But nothing was damaged. Everything looked to be in perfect shape. David and Kimber split up and started looking at the papers on the desks. "Check the drawers first, hon. I have a strong feeling this is what we were looking for." David opened a drawer and only found pencils.

"Oh wow. This is great!" Jerrica said coming into the room. "Okay, let's see if we can find what we need in here." Jerrica started going through the papers on the desks. "I just thought of something. I had the power here cut off after we took Synergy out. How are we getting power now?"

Shana looked through a deep drawer. "A separate generator in case of emergencies? You know how careful your father was. This is probably just an emergency generator if the power went out." She shut the drawer in mild frustration.

Jerrica thought about it for a minute. "That's probably it." She kicked an unseen box on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. It was full of old fried circuit boards. "Well, that settles it. This is where my father created Synergy, at least where he finished her." She put the box on table and continued looking around.

"Hey Jerrica, come here." Raya called from a desk. She pointed to a drawer on the desk. "I think it's locked."

Examining the lock, Jerrica pulled her set of keys out of her pocket. It was a longshot, but worth it. She tried several keys before finding one that fit the lock. She couldn't remember where she had gotten that key. Holding her breath, Jerrica tried turning it. The lock turned smoothly and clicked. Jerrica looked at Raya and Aja who were now standing next to her. "Here goes nothing." She opened the drawer. Inside was a journal.

Kimber tapped Jerrica on the shoulder. She was holding a rolled up length of paper. "I found the blueprints to Synergy!" David was looking at them over her shoulder.

Jerrica picked up the journal. She dusted of the front and read the title. Everyone turned when they heard her gasp. She turned and faced her friends. "Look at this!" Jerrica held the journal up. The front read: _Schematics and Blueprints for Synergy 2.0 Upgrade_.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN 1001001 S.O.S.

PART 2 OF REVELATIONS


	30. Revelations Part 2

Revelations

Part 2

1001001 S.O.S.

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Aja propped her feet on the table and leaned back in the office chair. She opened the technical journal to the page she was just reading. She and David were asked to see what they could learn in the small lab. The lab they were in was under the screen at the closed Starlight Drive In. It was also the birthplace of the powerful computer Synergy. Aja heard David digging through some boxes they had found. "Find anything else, David?"

"No, just more circuit boards. But I was thinking, maybe this is just the lab. Maybe there's a storage area. We're under only one half of the screen. What if there's another hidden door to the aforementioned area?" He dusted his pants off.

Aja put the journal down. "Y'know, that's a very good point. Who's at the projector building?"

David thought for a moment. "Kimber and Raya, Jerrica wanted to take care of Rio and Shana needed watch after the Starlight Girls." He pulled out the cheap walkie talkie Jerrica had bought at a local toy store. David walked outside and spoke into the microphone. "Kimber, Raya, you reading us over there?"

There was a burst of static and then Raya's Mexican accented voice. "I hear you David. Go ahead."

"Aja and I have a stupid idea we're going to test out. The both of you come over when you get the chance. No hurry."

Raya's voice came back through the speaker. "Okay. Everything's pretty dull here. I'm thinking of making a food run later. Let me know what you when you get hungry."

He felt a slight hunger pang after Raya mentioned food. But there were more important things than food. "We will. If this doesn't pan out then we'll start taking food orders. Take care you two." David walked back into the main storage area. Aja was already at the other wall looking for the hidden panel. "Sounds like Raya and Kimber are getting hungry up there. Do you remember how we found the other door?"

"I remember that we pushed up against the wall and the panel clicked open. We should try pushing on the wall. Maybe we'll get lucky." They started pushing on opposite ends of the wall and worked their way to the middle. About six feet from where she had started, Aja found the second secret panel. "Well, that was easy." She opened the panel wide while David ran outside and told the others. Aja studied the door while David was outside.

"Okay Lara Croft, just open the door." David smiled at her minor glare. She opened the door to reveal another dark corridor. David turned on his flashlight and ventured into the corridor. Aja followed close not wanting to trip over anything. She pointed out a light switch on the wall to the right. David flipped the switch.

Once again the lights took a couple of moments to power up. Inside was just what David just had suspected, a storage area. In the middle of the room was a huge worktable. Rows of drawers lined both sides of the table. The walls still had plans and blueprints tacked to the walls. What looked to be a frame for a computer about Syngery's size was against the far wall. "Aja, what was in the journal anyway?" David asked looking through a drawer only to find more computer chips.

Aja shut an empty drawer. "Basically Emmett wrote that the Synergy we have was a prototype model. He had designed a more powerful version of her. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that, so he put everything he could into the prototype." She put her hands on the table. "I'm thinking we should build Synergy 2.0. From what I can tell, that frame and these parts are what Emmett planned on using." She studied the blueprints on the walls. "These are the blueprints and the journal was meant to act as a guide for his successor." Aja was getting very excited.

Raya cleared her throat. "Who do you think he had in mind?"

"My father spoke very highly of Rio in the journal we found, Raya. Maybe it was him." Kimber suggested while looking at a set of blueprints. "These things always have given me a headache."

"Before we do anything, let's call Jerrica and let her know what we've found. Odds are she'll okay this whole thing." A stray thought came across David's mind. "Aja, you know that mystery panel on Synergy? Were you able to find out what that was for?"

"No, not yet. Since we now know that the current Synergy computer is just a prototype, probably a system that conflicted with her. It's common. Okay, let's take a break. Raya can get food and David can call Jerrica. Kimber and I will go back to the projector booth." Aja and Kimber started walking to the projector. Raya took their order before they left.

David searched for his cell phone. He caught up to Raya. "Raya, you have your cell phone? I forgot mine."

"Sorry, I don't own one. Kimber has hers, though." She took David's order and ran to her car. David walked to the projector building. He looked at his watch. It was five minutes after five. He had hoped Kimber knew Rio's phone number.

* * *

Roxy peeked around the corner of the wall. Stormer stood there with her back to Roxy. She checked her gun and made sure it was working right. Stormer would pay for what she did to her in the living room. This time it was war. Roxy took careful aim at Stormer. She was about to pull the trigger when her light sensor started going off and began beeping. Someone shot her. Roxy looked all around seeing no one except Stormer. Stormer pulled the trigger of her gun and Roxy's sensor went off again. She was officially dead. "That wasn't fair, Stormer! Where's Pizzazz hiding this time?"

Pizzazz came out of a closet in the hall between Stormer and Roxy. "I believe the score is two to nothing, Roxy. You and Jetta owe Stormer and me fifty dollars each. Now pay up!" Roxy reluctantly handed over fifty dollars to each woman. "Now let this be a lesson to you. You can't beat the team of the Gabor Half Sisters."

"Next time you'll think before you challenge us to a game of laser tag, now won't you?" Stormer twirled the plastic gun on her finger. "And where's Jetta? I want my other fifty."

"I thought you were gonna flush them out into me direction, luv. What happened?" Jetta walked up sounding somewhat annoyed. She saw Pizzazz counting her money. "Aw shit. We lost?" Jetta pulled the money out of her back pocket and handed it out. "So how did we lose this time? Hey! I thought you had to eliminate both of us to win! Gimme me money back."

Pizzazz and Stormer both smiled wickedly. "We do." At the same time they shot Jetta's sensor eliminating her.

"That's not fair! You cheated! Gimme me bloody cash back, Pizzazz!" Jetta shoved Pizzazz back a step. Pizzazz pushed her back.

Roxy grabbed the money Stormer was holding. "Let go, Roxy! We won, you lost! Deal with it!" She yanked the money out of Roxy's hand. Roxy tackled Stormer to the floor and tried taking her money back.

"You tricked us, Stormer. Now hand it ov…ov…over." Roxy finished quietly then got off of Stormer and sat leaning against the wall. She looked up and saw Pizzazz and Jetta in a pushing match. "Stop it you two." They didn't. "I said to fucking stop it!" Jetta and Pizzazz looked at Roxy. She made a sad smile. "It just dawned on me how much we've matured and changed. Stormer, Pizzazz, keep my share. You didn't cheat you were just sneaky. No matter what, I'll still jump to conclusions every so often." Roxy got to her feet. "I'm going to look for something to eat."

Stormer tapped Roxy on the shoulder and handed her twenty-five dollars. "Maybe we cheated just a little bit. Like in the living room, Pizzazz convinced me to turn off my sensor. You had me and should've won. So, here's half of what you gave me." She gave another twenty-five to Jetta. Pizzazz reluctantly did the same. "I say next time we have a battle of the bands with Jem and the Holograms, just an idea to kick around."

The phone rang as Pizzazz walked past it. "Hello, Gabor Residence, Pizzazz speaking. Hi Clash. What are you two mad scientists up too? Okay, we'll be there in about a half hour. No, we can't make it any sooner. We're about to eat. Alright see you then. Bye." She hung up and joined the others in the kitchen. "Clash said that Techrat has a gimmick for Jetta. It's for the benefit concert. She wouldn't tell me what it was though. We'll leave after dinner." Pizzazz sat at the table and started eating.

* * *

"So what did you need me for, luv?" Jetta asked leaning against a work table.

Techrat held out a pair of what looked to be arm bracers. There was a hose coming out of the back of them. Little holes went around the bracer. "Put these on." Jetta did as told. The fit was nice. Techrat hooked each hose to an air tank. "When I tell you, point both arms at the drum set in the corner and press the palm button." Jetta nodded and pointed her arms. "Now press the buttons." When Jetta did, there was a rapid fire noise of 'fwip' that came out before the drum set started making noise. It was over in about fifteen seconds.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Jetta looked at the gauntlets in awe.

Clash stepped forward smiling. "They fire little pellets of sawdust that break upon impact. Perfectly safe and harmless. I found a whole crate full of this stuff in the junkyard. I figured if I could help design something, we could use these. I'm glad it worked."

"Techrat, have I told you that you're a damn genius?! Anything else for the rest of us, Clash?" Pizzazz asked hopeful.

"Sorry, but no," Techrat turned back to Jetta. "If you want, I can adjust the firing speed so it's faster or slower. Also, I want you to practice using these. It's just for an improvised drum solo. Just work it in somewhere."

Jetta nodded her head as she took them off. "Yeah, you know I will. Any chance of makin' them a bit more compact? They're a tad bulky now."

"One of the things I suggested also, Jetta. Techrat and I will try." Clash took the bracers and put them on the work table. "Has David called on the progress of the renovation?"

Roxy shook her head. "Nah, he hasn't called all day. Like we need an update on how many boxes of crap they've thrown out. Anyway, I'm betting it's been a very dull day." The others agreed and asked to see the bracers in action again.

* * *

David rang the bell for Haven House. A teenage boy about fifteen answered the door. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes. Is Danse available? I have some good news about the benefit." The boy let him in. David extended a hand. "I'm David Gabor."

The boy shook David's hand. "I'm Peter. I think she's teaching a class." David followed the boy's lead to an open door.

Inside Danse was teaching her class. David waited by the door way. Peter left to do some chores. Danse finished up and called it a day. "Hi Danse, just stopped by to drop off the final list of performers we were able to sign up." He tossed her a towel and she wiped the sweat off. "Also if you're free later, my Mother has invited you over for dinner. Nothing fancy, just a dinner."

Danse smiled and hugged David. "That sounds wonderful actually. My office is down the hall. We can talk there. So how's everything at Starlight Drive In?" She walked past him and went to an office down the hall from the studio. Danse sat behind her desk and David sat across from her. "Now, what bands did we get?"

"The new bands are the Stingers, Johnny Deacon and the Bluebloods. Several bands managers called and expressed interest but also to say they couldn't make it. No big deal. But here's a funny story. Some band called Cold Slither wanted to be part of the concert. But get this. Their manager said they had to be paid five hundred dollars an hour. He hung up very quickly when I told him that the other bands were playing for free." David handed her a list of bands. "The renovation of Starlight Drive In is going great. The Haven House kids that came to help are hard workers."

"Thanks." Danse smiled. "They all came back yesterday excited. Jerrica had them paint the projector building and the screen base." She looked at the date. "I can't believe it's already Monday. The concert is Saturday. So much to do still." She walked to David and grasped his hand. "I just want to thank you in advance for helping out like this. This is such a big event that without you and Jerrica, I'd go insane." Danse picked up a gym bag and headed for the door. "Give me a half hour to take a shower and clean myself up. Then we can head to your place for dinner. In the meantime, feel free to talk to the kids here." She waved and left the room.

David went into the recreation room where most of the kids were. He was invited in by the counselors. He talked with a few of the kids he had met during the weekend. A half hour later, Danse was ready and they went to have dinner with his mother, Pizzazz and Kimber.

* * *

Aja searched for the next component that was listed on the blueprint. The construction of the new Synergy was going faster than expected. Emmett Benton had this planned out so his successor could take over easily. Aja didn't think it was her he had in mind. Regardless, it was up to her now to make his dream a reality. She found the board she was looking for and snapped it into place.

After doing so, she took a step backward and looked at the new computer. It looked just like the Synergy computer at Starlight Mansion except it was more compact. Aja folded her arms across her chest and smiled. It didn't have the panels on yet, but it was looking great. The screen was now an early version of a High Definition TV screen. There was a new class of laser projectors around the screen. This version was vastly superior to the old Synergy computer. Best part was that Aja could download the current Synergy persona and memories into this new system. In fact, the program for the new features was already in the old system.

The footsteps of Jerrica entering the room startled Aja. Jerrica was in awe of the computer before her. "It's beautiful, Aja. But aren't you tired? You've been working since we found it on minimal sleep."

"I'm fine. I just want it together before the concert. Give the audience an extra special light show. I should be done by Tuesday afternoon. Then we can download Synergy's program into it. That's what the mystery panel was for, to download Synergy into this machine." Aja looked at her watch. "Geez, I didn't notice it was after midnight already. I'm going to work on this some more and then take a nap here, Jerrica. If you could, have someone bring breakfast by?"

"Of course, don't work too hard." Jerrica started walking out the small work area. "You know what. I think you've just found a fall back career if we ever break up. The reason why I stopped by was Craig and the Bluebloods will be playing at the benefit. They arrive Friday night at LAX, just thought you'd want to know."

Aja looked up from the blueprints. "Great! I'll give Stormer a call later. I want to go with to pick him up. But first I must build the Leithenstein Monster!" Aja then started laughing like a typical classic movie evil scientist.

Jerrica just looked at her old friend. "Just get some sleep, Dr. Leithenstein." She left Aja to build the new computer in peace. "The time alone has gone to her head," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Aja proudly stood before the covered machine. Her eyes were tired and had bags under them. She hadn't slept since Monday morning. It was now around five on that Tuesday afternoon. She yawned for what seemed to the tenth time that minute. Jerrica, Raya, Shana, Kimber and David were in Synergy's room with her. They all shared concern for her fatigue. Earlier, Aja rented a truck and moved the new computer to Starlight Mansion while the Starlight Girls were passing out flyers for the benefit.

Aja cleared her throat. "I present to you the future of Jem and the Holograms. I give you Synergy 2.0!" She pulled off the cloth that was on the new system. The familiar purple hued face of Synergy came on the screen. Aja continued. "The new features are improved laser projectors. Capable to project over six hundred million holograms at once. And the best feature of them all; solid light holograms. There is a limit on that though. It's only effective up to twenty miles from Synergy's computer. Beyond that it becomes less solid, but she can still project visible light holograms. Synergy, show everyone the new you." Aja stepped aside.

The lights on the system blinked rapidly, the laser projectors turned on and Synergy formed in mid air. The effect took a few moments longer than usual, but Synergy was now solid and tangible. "Aja, thank you, I feel in my circuits that I'm finally whole. This is how I was meant to truly be. Error! Error!" She suddenly yelled.

Jerrica started to panic. "What's wrong with her, Aja!"

"It's-it's nothing. Synergy shut down." At Aja's command, Synergy turned off. "I have a feeling the hologram matrix got out of alignment during transport. It's a little sensitive. I'll have it fixed in a minute." Aja slid under the main console and removed a panel. "Shana, hand me the flashlight." She grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. "Thanks." She made a few adjustments then slid back out. "That should do it." Aja pressed the on button and Synergy hummed back to life. "Synergy, perform an in-depth diagnostic on yourself. Make sure everything is functioning fine."

The lights along Synergy's side blinked as she checked herself. She then projected another solid light hologram of herself. "You were correct in adjusting my hologram matrix. All of my systems are functioning within the proper parameters. Now to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." Synergy hugged Jerrica without passing through her. She broke the hug and backed off from Jerrica. "There is another limit that Aja wasn't aware of. I can only make one solid light hologram at full strength. If I make two, the strength is cut by half and so forth. But since the visible light holograms take not even a fraction of my power, it won't decrease the solid light holograms power at all." Synergy dispersed the solid light hologram of herself and went back inside her computer.

"I have a question." Shana said looking at the Synergy system. "Now what do we do with this one? We can't just throw it out. It could fall into the wrong hands. Plus it's been with us from the beginning." She looked at everyone in the room then smiled. "A back up system. It just dawned on me that we could keep the old system as a back up. We still don't know what kind of bugs are in the new one. It just makes sense is all." The others agreed after a few moments. Shana looked her watch. "Damn. I'm late in meeting with Anthony and Countess Du Voisen. Going over the stage fashions. Again." She turned toward Synergy. "Bye Synergy. Bye all." She took off running out the door.

Jerrica laughed. "Figures Danielle would want to see her again. She's such a perfectionist." Jerrica put her arm around Aja. "And you, Miss Computer Expert need some sleep. I'll walk you to your room." She and Aja left the room to put the fatigued woman to bed.

"Kimber, David, do you want to help me pass out flyers? The Misfits and the Starlight Girls are already doing it. But I'm sure three more people helping would be appreciated." Raya smiled sweetly.

"Actually that's great idea, Raya. Then afterwards we'll get ice cream or something." Raya quickly agreed to Kimber's suggestion. She took David's hand in hers. The three friends bid their farewells to Synergy and left the hidden room.

* * *

"I-I-I don't like it. Craig's plane is late. What's the delay?" Stormer paced the terminal nervously. Lightning lanced outside the terminal window. The clap of thunder made Stormer jump a little. "I don't like this at all."

David put his arm around his half-sister's shoulders. "Mary, everything will be all right. Your brother is fine. The rest of the Bluebloods are okay. Pilots make this kind of landing all the time. Just sit down and relax. I'm not worried." He gestured at Aja. "Aja isn't worried. So just relax, okay?" Stormer nodded and sat next to Aja.

The storm raged outside. There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder that made both Aja and Stormer instinctively jump. After the initial shock, they started giggling. Aja rubbed Stormer's back. "Guess I'm a little on edge too, Stormer. It's normal during a storm like this. I'm sure it's just a small delay." Stormer relaxed a little and gave a half smile to Aja.

"Here try this, Stormer." David pulled out his headphones and disc player. Stormer put the headphones on but didn't start the disc. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. "A J-Pop mix disc. Hitomi made it for me. She put quite a few bands on there. Ayumi Hamasaki, Every Little Thing, Tokio, DoCo, Nanase Aikawa, Shonen Knife, Namie Amuro and a few others. If you like it, I'll have her make you a copy." Stormer hit play and relaxed.

"I hope the plane lands soon. I'm more nervous than I let on." Aja stood and put her jacket on the chair. "I'm heading to the newsstand. Anything you want?" David declined the offer. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

Aja returned ten minutes later. She sat back down next to Stormer and started reading the magazine she had just bought. David sat down and started looking over the band order for the benefit. About twenty minutes later it was announced that the Bluebloods' plane would be landing in five minutes. David and Aja let Stormer listen to the CD, when it was announced that the plane was at the gate they told her. She handed the disc player and headphones to David and thanked him.

Craig and the Bluebloods came out of the gate. Stormer ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. While Aja hugged and kissed her boyfriend. Stormer introduced David to the Bluebloods. They all headed down to baggage claim. The Bluebloods wondered if their instruments had arrived safely. David assured them that they did and were safely at Flash Studios. The Bluebloods took their limo to the hotel David had booked for them. The remaining four people got into Aja's car.

Stormer leaned forward to talk to her brother. "I hope you don't mind staying my place. You'll be in my room, I'll be in Kimber's room and Kimber will stay at Starlight Mansion."

"If it's okay Mary, I'm staying a few days extra to spend time with you and Aja. Our tour is finally over, so I have time off." He pointed his thumb towards the trunk. "That's why my bag was so full. I hope I'm not imposing."

"Of course not! You're my brother. You can see how much the Misfits have changed." Stormer grinned proudly.

Aja laughed a little. "Yeah and you can help us remodel Starlight Drive In. The only guy we have working on it is David. Rio is getting over being sick." She looked in the rearview mirror at David. "Are Ken and Eiji going to help?"

"Yeah, they've been practicing. But they promised after the benefit they will help." David tapped Stormer's shoulder. "So what did you think of the CD?"

"I loved it! I'll tell Hitomi to make me a copy tomorrow." She went back to talking with her brother. David leaned back and watched the storm out of the car window.

* * *

"Has Hitomi agreed to go with us to the Portland area next weekend?" Eiji asked as he checked his keyboard.

Ken tuned his guitar. "Yep, she'll be coming with. I wish David and Kimber would come with. They need a vacation." Once satisfied with the tuning, Ken put the guitar down. "Did you buy film for the camera?"

"Yeah, I still say this is

a wild goose chase. Giant robots in the Portland area. Yeah, right. If there really was such a thing, then why don't we see them elsewhere? Why don't they try to talk to us? It's Big Foot all over again, Ken." Eiji let a stagehand move his keyboard to the stage. "But it should still be a nice drive. Looks like we're on in five. Last minute bathroom break for me." Eiji jogged towards the nearest restroom.

When Eiji returned, he was directed to the stage. David was on stage with the rest of the band. He gave Eiji that disarming smile and told him to trust him. David started once the curtain was raised. They played two of their oldest and best songs. When the second song was over, David called for a brief break. "Ladies and gentlemen, the people watching at home, this has been my last performance with Pulsar. I now give you Suzaku's new lead singer; Kimber Benton."

Kimber came on stage to a thunderous applause. She hugged and kissed David. He left quickly and stood just off stage. He watched as Kimber broke out into her first official song with her new band. They played the rest of the hour to a responsive crowd. Suzaku was a hit.

Kimber announced that the Stingers were on next. Johnny Deacon opened the benefit. He played many of his older hit songs. The fans loved it. The Bluebloods played after Johnny. Danse and her students performed during a few of the songs. Suzaku was after the Bluebloods. The Stingers were playing next, then the Misfits and finally Jem and the Holograms. Each band was given one hour to play and fifteen minutes to set up.

The Stingers finished setting up. They started playing before the curtain went up. David and Kimber started waking towards the back area when David bumped into Eric. "Eric, enjoying the concert?" Kimber asked in a very friendly tone.

"Yes. I was just coming to thank David for inviting us. Riot and the girls were getting very antsy about when they were going to perform next. Also Kimber, I really enjoyed your performance up there. You have a bright future." He leaned on his cane. "I need to find Jerrica. Either of you know where she is?"

David pointed out the way to the production booth. "Yeah she's in the production booth I think. How's the leg doing?"

Eric instinctively looked at his leg. "It's healing just fine. A few more weeks and I won't need this cane. Although, it is fun to use it to chase the Stingers out of my office." David and Kimber both laughed. "I'll talk to you later, David. Take care, kids." He walked in the direction David told him to go.

Fifty minutes later the Stingers wrapped up their set. The Misfits set up rather quickly and started performing right away. The audience loved the new sound live. In the middle of a drum solo, Jetta stopped and pointed both of her arms at her drum set. She pressed the palm buttons the sawdust balls fired out and hit her drum set. The crowd went berserk. When she was empty, she picked up her sticks and started playing again. The Misfits finished up on time. Jetta threw her sticks into audience. So far they got the loudest ovation.

Jem and the Holograms got on stage after setting up. Jem thanked everyone for showing up and for ordering the special. She dedicated the first song to Kimber. They performed longer than expected. The people didn't care. The pay per view company let it go an extra half hour longer. Jem was on the final song. She couldn't hear Synergy's warning. She was wearing earplugs to protect her ears. Pink light started to shimmer all around her. Before Jem could do anything. It was too late. In front of millions Jem was revealed as Jerrica Benton.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "SHOW'S OVER, SYNERGY"

PART 3 OF REVELATIONS


	31. Dreamline Trilogy Part 2

Dreamline Trilogy

Part 2 of 3

An Interlude to Revelations

Visions of a Possible Future

By Nick Maro

* * *

The alarm went off, waking the slumbering woman. Aja smacked the clock harder than usual and got out of bed. The spot next to her was empty. Her husband Craig was still on tour. She went into the shower to wake up. She came out fifteen minutes later and headed into the kitchen. "Synergy, what's my schedule like today?" She poured herself some coffee.

The android prototype Synergy walked into the kitchen. "You have a lunch date with Jerrica Llewelyn at noon, Aja. A one o'clock meeting with Phyllis Gabor at Gabor Industries. Dinner with Kimber Benton-Gabor at seven." Synergy gave Aja a blank look.

Aja poured another mug of coffee. "Thank you, Synergy. Bring me the files and notes that Techrat brought me." Aja took her coffee into her office. It was a mess with blueprints and notes. "One of these days I'll clean this up." She sat at her desk and went over the new personality program. She still felt terrible about crashing the original Synergy fifteen years ago. She was in the middle of downloading her personality and data into the new system she had built when there was a power surge. It instantly wiped Synergy clean. Jem and the Holograms disbanded shortly after that.

Shaking her head, Aja focused on the papers before her. Synergy walked into the room silently. She handed Aja the files and notes she had requested. She went back to her research. Around nine, Synergy came back into the room with some breakfast. Aja thanked her and Synergy left the room. She picked at her food as she read the notes.

"'Morning, Aja," Mary said in the doorway. She maneuvered her wheelchair into the den.

Aja's face brightened. "Mary!" She ran over and gave her sister-in-law a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo getting that surgery for your legs done."

Mary shook her head. "That damn earthquake is what happened. I wait six months on the list and it gets canceled because of a stupid tremor. The doctor said I could come in next week and they'll operate. But I stopped by to see how everything is going."

"Craig is still on tour and I'm working on Synergy, although I do have a meeting with Phyllis later. Her research and design department is hiring. She kept saying that I have the job if I want it. So it looks like I'll be getting closer to completing Synergy." She put away the notes Techrat had given her. "I need some fresh air. Let's go for a walk."

"How about you walk and I'll roll."

Aja winced at the pun attempt. "Walk n' roll? Oh that's terrible, Mary!"

Mary laughed at the joke. "Let's go, my favorite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only sister-in-law," Aja grumbled.

"Yep, that's why you're my favorite." Mary wheeled out of the den to the backdoor. "Aja, remind me when I get my legs fixed that I'll never go mountain climbing again. I have a very bad habit of becoming paralyzed when I do. Any word from Shana lately?"

Aja pushed Mary's wheelchair on the sidewalk. "Not for awhile. She and I both have busy schedules. Jerrica talks to her more than I do. I think Shana and Anthony are living in Paris now. I dunno, it's a damned fashion city that she's in now."

"Speaking of which how is Jerrica? I haven't seen her since, well you know. I-I don't like talking about it." Mary pulled out some photos and showed them to Aja. "I haven't shown you these yet, have I?" She pointed each the children out in the photo. "The boy is Nate and the girl is Rei. They're foster kids I'm taking care of. Techrat and Constance are watching them."

"That's great, Mary. Reminds me of the start of Starlight House. Starts with two kids, grows to twelve." They walked in silence for awhile. Aja broke finally broke it. "Why don't you come with me to lunch? I'm meeting Jerrica later. She'd be delighted to see you again."

Mary put the pictures away. "Okay, I was hoping to see her anyway. I just wanted advice on how to run a foster home for abused children. I also want to ask for permission to take over the name Starlight House." Mary's chair hit a rock. "I need better suspension." The two long time friends walked the rest of the time in quiet.

* * *

Roxy fired her glock nine at their pursuers. "Y'know Sheila, between you and David, I don't know who is better at getting me into trouble." A bullet ricocheted off the roof by her head. "Dammit Burns! Can't this piece of shit go any faster! That was almost my face!"

Jetta gunned the engine of her sports car. Garbage cans flew everywhere. "Well excuse the bloody hell outta me, luv! How was I supposed to know that the Azure Blades were still operatin' in the Middle East? So don't blame me! I was assured they had disbanded after I killed Eddie." She turned out of the alleyway and on to a main street. "It was just fate that we found their headquarters. David is gonna kill us once we get back home." Jetta saw in the rearview mirror one of the cars skid out of control. It crashed into a storefront.

"Well, I just hope that store was empty." Roxy slid back into the car and reloaded quickly. "We'll worry about David after we lose these bastards. And I'm not blaming you. You're just easy to blame at the moment." The back window exploded inward, sending glass everywhere. Roxy and Jetta ducked instinctively. "Well, now I have a seat as a shield." Roxy slid her body behind the seat and fired out the back window at the other car. Their front windshield of the pursuing car exploded. Roxy shot the driver and the car went spinning out of control off the bridge they were on.

Turning off the main highway, Jetta slowed down and pulled into an unmarked building. It was a safe house and auto repair shop for the people they worked for. Jetta got out and inspected the damage. "Bloody hell! Those bastards fucked up me car worse than I thought! Louie can you get to work on this, luv?"

"Sure thing, Sheila." He caught the keys as Jetta tossed them to him. "Oughta take maybe an hour to repair. Looks like you pissed someone off."

"They've been pissed at me for years, Lou. If David calls just tell him the Blades are back." Jetta went all the way up the stairs to the office and sat in the small office chair. "This is majorly fucked up, luv." She lightly tossed her gun on the desk and relaxed.

Roxy paced the room while chewing her thumbnail. "Just what the hell were they doing using a computer store for a front?" She walked to a blank wall. "Computer; I want a search done on all related keywords to Azure Blades. From nineteen ninety-nine to present. Begin." Roxy sat on Jetta's lap. "And now we wait. Just wish David would call."

Jetta began massaging Roxy's neck and back. "Has David mentioned anythin' about the divorce? Seems like it's been goin' on forever."

"Yeah, Kimber still won't sign the papers unless she gets one hundred million. Ungrateful bitch. David earned that money after they had separated." She moaned and hung her head as Jetta massaged a sore muscle. She leaned back against Jetta. "Thanks. I think I should call him. I know he said not to bother him, but this is too big." Roxy dialed David's number and got his voice mail. "David, Jetta and I ran into some old friends. Get back home. We'll meet you soon. Having car trouble. It's very important." She hung up and rested her head on Jetta's chest.

"Forget how to speak in full sentences, luv?" Jetta wrapped her arms around Roxy's shoulders. "The worse part about this is no one goin' to pay us for takin' them down." She rested her head on Roxy's.

They rested there while the car was being fixed and thought about what to do. The computer signaled that it was finished with its search. "Computer; transfer data to the desk display screen." The information appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. It was actually a projection from a fiber optic bar set in the desktop. Roxy and Jetta read the data they found in awe. "Well, fuck me. Eddie has a daughter. She must be out for revenge on you, Sheila. Shit, she must hate us all. Computer; print out a hard copy and send this to the alpha email group. Encrypt it with the omega encryption program. Top priority. Complete erasure of all records on this computer." Roxy got up and checked her gun then grabbed five fresh clips.

"I told you I didn't like this. Little bitch is gonna have it out for all of us." Jetta caught the clips Roxy tossed her. Jetta grabbed the hard copy and yelled down to Louie. "Is me car ready yet, Louie?"

Louie finished rubbing a spot on the car. "Just like the day you bought it, Sheila. Be careful the next time, eh?"

Jetta laughed. "I bought that pile of crap used, Louie. But you're still a miracle worker." Jetta and Roxy gathered all of their things up and raced for the car. Jetta stopped before the mechanic. "Go home and get Rosie and the kids to the safe house we have for you. Roxy and I may have caused some trouble prematurely. Go take care of them, Lou." She kissed him on the cheek and got in the car, starting it up right away. She was out of the garage before the door was fully open. She and Roxy were on their way to their secured bounty hunter headquarters.

* * *

Jerrica Llewelyn finished her lunch. She smiled warmly at Mary and Aja. "It's really good to see you Mary. I love the kids you're taking care of. You're going to have to bring them by sometime." The waiter returned with the check. Jerrica signed her name and handed it back. "So, what are you doing tonight, Mary?"

"I'm going back to Constance and Techrat's place. They're watching Nate and Rei while I'm visiting Aja. Didn't want any distractions while talking with her." Mary sipped her tea. "I was hoping I could use the name Starlight House. I want to open a house for foster kids like you had."

Aja stood from her chair. "Jerrica, I have an appointment with Phyllis. Looks like I'm getting a job at Gabor Industries. Could you possibly give Mary a ride?"

"Of course, it's no problem." Jerrica hugged her old friend. "Call me after your dinner with Kimber. Don't worry about the Synergy thing. You'll get her back soon. When Craig gets home from his tour, you're both invited over for dinner. Bring Synergy with. She still amazes me."

"Sounds good to me," Aja hugged her sister-in-law. "Take care of the kids, Mary. Most of all take care of yourself. I can't wait to go running with you." Jerrica and Mary wished her luck at Gabor Industries. Aja went down to the car valet and had her car brought up. It was quickly brought to her. Aja tipped the valet and drove off to Gabor Industries.

Aja played an old Jem and the Holograms CD while she drove. A sad smile spread across her lips. The drive was pleasant and gave her time to reflect on the past. Before she knew it, she was at Gabor Industries. She drove up to the guardhouse and gave her name. The guard waved her in and she found an empty parking place. Aja gathered up her papers and research data. She put them in her briefcase and made her way up to the main office building.

A security guard met her at the door and gave her directions to Phyllis Gabor's office. She was given a security pass to wear. She rode the elevator the guard told her to go to. Stepping off the elevator, Aja walked to the secretary's desk. "Hi, Aja Phillips, I have a one o'clock appointment with Phyllis Gabor."

The secretary looked up from her paperwork and picked up the phone. "Ms. Gabor, your one o'clock is here. Yes, ma'am." She hung up the phone and smiled sweetly at Aja. "She said to send you right in. Go right through those doors over there, Ms. Phillips." She flashed another smile and went back to her work.

Aja thanked her and opened the office door. Like everything Phyllis did, her office was huge. Phyllis ran up to Aja and hugged her tightly. "It's so great to see you, Aja! I'm glad you decided to come work for me. I know how important it is for you to get Synergy back working. How's the prototype android working?"

"My God this office is gigantic. Had to take the biggest one, huh?" She sat on the couch Phyllis had in her office. Phyllis sat next to her. "I couldn't stay away from your offer any longer. Techrat keeps saying how big your R and D department is. Maybe they can help me get past this mental block I have." She showed her onetime rival the documents. "The prototype is working fine. Just wish she had more emotion when she spoke. But that's where I'm stuck. I swear, Emmett Benton was a genius to create the original Synergy from scratch."

A door behind the office desk opened. David Gabor walked out drying his hands. "Have to remember that curry and a Concord flight from Japan do not mix." He paused when he saw Aja. "Oh, hi Aja. Didn't know you were stopping by. Anyway, I was just leaving."

David started walking to the office door. Aja stopped him. "David, I'm not angry at you. You made your choices by yourself no one forced you." She hugged him gently at first. Eventually David hugged her back. "Goddamn you look good, David. Bounty hunting business must be good. How's Hitomi doing?"

"She's good. Still grieving over Eiji and Ken. I'm still looking for their assassins. Kyoko and Shin are helping search in Japan." David sat on the couch next to his twin sister. "I just stopped in to see Phyllis on my way to headquarters. Roxy and Sheila have been handling things while I was in Japan. I just hope we're not bankrupt." The three friends laughed lightly. "Are you still working on Synergy, Aja?"

Aja sighed and showed him her briefcase. "Yeah, I'm taking a job in the research and design department here. I'm hoping it will help me out."

Phyllis' pager went off first, followed by Aja and David's. David's cell phone rang. He excused himself and took the call in the washroom. Phyllis turned to Aja. "You got the same message?" Aja nodded. "Shit. Okay, we'll ride with David. Safer if we stay together." Phyllis went to her computer and checked her messages on there. The data Roxy sent her came up encrypted. "Computer; run omega subroutine. Run voice match. Authorization; Pizzazz. Password; Ceiling Needs Painting." The computer started printing right away then erased all data records immediately afterwards.

"Phyllis, Aja, we have trouble," David said coming out of the washroom. "Roxy left a brief message on my answering machine." Phyllis handed him the print out after she read them. "Fucking wonderful. Aja, Phyllis, you have to come with me to our base of operations. You'll be safe there. On the bright side, we won't have to schedule that family reunion. Phyllis, is there a secured exit? We have to get out of here with as little people seeing us as possible."

"This way," was all Phyllis said. She walked up to a wall and turned an engraving. The panel slid open revealing a hidden circular staircase. She looked at twin brother. "I learned from the best. This will take us down to my car. It's not a far walk down, but it's not the fastest way." She pressed a button and the stairs folded down, making a slide. "This is faster and much more fun." Phyllis sat at the edge of the slide and pushed herself down. David and Aja followed quickly. She helped them up at the bottom. "I had it installed for when I'm too tired to walk down. I'm lazy. What can I say?" She pressed another button and the stairs returned to their original position. "My car is this way." Phyllis opened a door to a private car port. She threw the keys to David, who opened the car for the rest. He sped away quickly down a private road.

* * *

Jetta looked through the spyhole to see who was at the door. She pulled her Desert Eagle forty-five pistol. She clicked the safety off. Standing out of the way, Jetta let the person in. Once they were in and clear of the door, Jetta wrapped her arm around their neck and put the gun to their head. She pulled the hammer back. "What's the fuckin' password? Answer wrong and your brains will be the new paint scheme."

"B-b-bushido." The person gasped out.

"I say shoot her, Sheila," Roxy said coming into the room. "It was close, not close enough for me. Hello Kimber. Wish you would've called first. Then I could've made sure I wasn't home."

Jetta let Kimber go and put her gun away. Kimber gasped for air. She glared at Roxy. "Fuck you. Someone sent out a call to the alpha group. I was told to come here for safety reasons." She walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. "Now what's this about the Azure Blades?"

Roxy left the room to wait for the others. Jetta sat at the table. "They're back, Kimber. It's Eddie's daughter who's in charge. Rox and I accidentally stumbled across them at a computer store. For some reason they're using it as a front. Anyway, we did this as a precaution. Roxy sent the call out." Jetta left the kitchen without saying anything more and joined Roxy in the other room.

Over the next hour Jetta and Roxy greeted their old friends who came to the door. Kimber stayed in the kitchen avoiding the two women. David, Aja and Phyllis showed up last. David walked into the kitchen. "Kimber, thank you for actually showing up. Have you changed your mind about the money?" She threw a glass at him. He grabbed it out of the air. "I'll take that as a no. I'm going to talk to Roxy and Jetta and find out what's going on. Someone will get you when we're ready." He turned to walk out.

"Still Mr. High and Fuckin' Mighty! You still think you can tell the world what it can do, don't you?" David just stood there with his back to her. "Answer me goddammit!"

David slowly turned and faced her. "And you still don't know when the right time is for a discussion like this!" He stared at her for a full minute. Neither said word. He turned to walk away again.

Kimber grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her. "I hope know you I still love you. But you still lied to me. You were in bed with Roxy. I caught you red handed." She left his gaze and stared at the floor. "I might as well be talking to a ghost. You're not the same man I fell in love with." She turned and sat back down.

"I'll be back in a moment." David left the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. He sat opposite of her. He slid a small wrapped package across the table to her. "Open it. It's something I picked up in Egypt for you a few years back." He watched her open the gift. It was a small golden pin of a phoenix. "I know what did was a terrible thing. It was a moment of weakness. Roxy even admitted to giving in also. But it's no excuse for the way I've treated you. I've been thinking of calling the divorce off. That is if you agree."

David went to get up. Kimber forced him back into his seat. "Thank you for the pin. But it's not just the fact I caught you with her. It's your line of work. I don't like it. No, I hate it. It's just not you. Hunting down another person for financial gain? I know they're criminals, but it still doesn't sit right with me." She put the pin on her shirt.

"Kimber, I'm retiring from the bounty hunter game. I'm endangering too many people I care about. Ken and Eiji are proof of that. I'm giving the company to either Roxy or Sheila. Maybe to both. Also, I'm moving back to Japan and taking over the Ikari kendo school finally." He started to leave the room again.

Kimber quickly joined him. "You go talk to Roxy and Sheila. I want to talk to my sister. I need some advice."

* * *

The group of friends and allies gathered in the living room. Aja noticed that David was nervous and agitated. He began speaking softly. "The alpha call was created for an emergency such as this. It's for everyone's protection and safety. I'm sure all here knows the story or remembers the story about the Azure Blades. As you may know by now they're back. Roxy thinks its Eddie's daughter, Penny. She's restored the Azure Blades to an incredible power in the Middle East countries. It was by sheer dumb and blind luck that Roxy and Sheila stumbled across their base in New L.A. But they're now aware of this group and operation. You'll be safe here. I'm asking for Roxy and Sheila to protect the house with me. There's a hidden room in the basement that will keep you safe. Sheila can show you the way down."

Kimber stood up. "I'm helping you, David. I'm not sitting on my ass and waiting for you to save the day. It's not me. Not anymore" David started to protest, when Aja also volunteered. Then Phyllis, Clash and Techrat all did.

Jerrica was about to volunteer. David stopped her. "No Jerrica, I need you with Mary to watch her kids. Besides, we have more than enough help here." She nodded and followed Sheila to the hidden basement room.

Over the next few hours David handed out weapons and Jetta helped design a defense strategy. Phyllis and Jetta were at back of the house keeping an eye out. Techrat and Clash at the west side. Kimber and Aja were on the east side. Roxy and David watched the front gate. Roxy motioned David to a spot where no one could hear them. "I heard what you said to Kimber. I can't accept the company. I'm too old and tired for this. Also, I'm sorry for seducing you." She kept her eyes constantly on the gates.

David leaned in closer. "It's okay. It was my fault too. I'll figure out whom to give the company to when this is done." Something caught David's eye. He put the nightvision binoculars to his eyes looked where saw the flash. "Look alive, Rox. I think we have company." He radioed a brief warning to the others. David notched an arrow in his bow and kept low.

Roxy whispered in his ear. "what was it?" David shook his head. Roxy pulled her hood up and tucked her hair in. She kissed him on the cheek. "wish me luck. I'm going in for a closer look." She unholstered her twin glocks and disappeared into the tall grass. David had taught her the hiding tricks well. She was gone for a few moments then rushed back. "five mercs in the grass. I heard them crawling. we can handle them."

Explosions rocked the left side of the house. The five soldiers in the grass popped up and started firing. David let the arrow fly into the heart of an approaching soldier. Roxy let loose with her guns. Together they took out their attackers. "Roxy, check on Clash and Tech. I'll check on Aja and Kimber." He grabbed Roxy before she could run and kissed her gently on the lips. "We'll have tea later." He returned her smile and took off to the right side of the house. He rounded the corner to find Kimber and Aja in an intense firefight. He let the arrow he had notched loose slaying a soldier.

Kimber let a smile crack. A soldier popped up on her blindside. David notched another arrow and ran towards her, aiming the arrow. He pushed Kimber out of the way and let the arrow go. The arrow hit the mark, but not before the soldier was able to fire. David hit the ground hard, Kimber ran up to him. Aja covered Kimber while she tended her husband. David turned over clutching his right arm. Kimber let out a sigh of relief. "I never wanted that money anyway, David. I just didn't want you to leave me. I always told you I was as stubborn as you."

David pulled her head down and kissed her deeply. "Come to Japan with me." He slowly got up and notched another arrow. "Aja, anymore?" Kimber stood next to him smiling while she readied her crossbow.

"We should check around back. I heard a hell of a lot of fighting back there." Aja loaded fresh clips into her pistols and peeked around the corner. She gasped when she saw it. Aja swallowed hard. "Phyllis is dead. I'm sorry, David." Kimber hugged David tightly. He told Aja to just go. Aja led two friends past the grisly sight.

A woman with close cut, dark hair approached them. She was holding Jetta in front of her with a gun to her head. "That's far enough. Drop yuir weapons or I'll kill this bitch right 'ere." She pulled the hammer of her gun back. Aja, Kimber and David dropped their weapons. "Oh what good sheep you are, luvs. As if you hadn't guessed by now, I'm the daughter of the man this bitch murdered. And now, you get to watch me get me revenge." Penny pulled the trigger, killing Jetta instantly. Roxy screamed behind her and unloaded a clip into her back. Penny spun around and shot Roxy in the center of the chest. "Silly bitch. I was wearin' me kevlar vest!" She turned to the remaining three. She pointed her gun at Aja. "Now, you die."

Aja panicked and screamed "No!" as the gun fired and the bullet raced towards her…

* * *

"No!" Aja jerked awake and fell out of bed with a thump. "Oh God, what a nightmare." She sat on the bed and looked at the time. It was almost time to get up. It was the day of the benefit concert. Aja put on her slippers and opened the door to head downstairs. She almost knocked Kimber into the wall. "Sorry Kimber had a bad dream."

"It's okay. I was just seeing what was wrong. You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Aja followed her friend and thought of the exciting day to come.

* * *

COMING SOON: DREAMLINE PART 3


	32. Revelations Part 3

Revelations

Part 3

Show's Over, Synergy

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The audience was silent. What had just happened was nothing short of unexpected. Live on stage and on televisions around the world, Jem was revealed to the world as Jerrica Benton. Tears started to fill Jerrica's eyes. She bolted off stage. Pushing past anyone who got in her way. Jerrica slammed the door to the Holograms' dressing room. The reporters who were backsatge ran to the door and started shouting questions. Thinking quickly, Kimber started to field the questions. She told them all their questions will be answered on the stage in a few minutes. She went to the stage walked up the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As many of you know I'm Jerrica Benton's sister. What just happened was a technical problem. Jerrica was covering for Jem tonight. Jem is actually home sick with the flu. Jem did not want to disappoint her fans. So she asked Jerrica to perform as her tonight. My sister jumped at the chance. Their voices are almost identical when singing. The way we staged Jerrica to look like Jem I cannot reveal at this time. Jem will issue a statement when she's recovered from being ill. Once again on behalf of Starlight Music and Jem and the Holograms, I apologize for this deception."

Kimber was met with a standing ovation. She smiled and bowed then waved the other performers out. "Let's give a hand to everyone involved. Sis, I know you can hear me in the back. Come on out."

The audience started chanting 'Jerrica'. All of the bands joined in. Slowly, Jerrica stepped out from the curtain and was met with a deafening applause. She walked up to Kimber and hugged her tightly. She whispered in Kimbers ear. "Thank you. That was very quick thinking." Kimber nodded and left Jerrica to addressing the audience. "I just want to thank my sister for explaining the situation. I ran off because I was very embarrassed and scared. But now let's just wrap this up, shall we? First, I want to thank Danse for arranging this whole benefit. Second, I want to thank David Gabor for helping out. Finally, thank you everyone. Your contributions are very much appreciated. Thank you and drive safely." She left the stage to the same applause. Jerrica went into the Holograms dressing room and laid on the floor.

Aja came in and sat by her longtime friend. "I told Rio and the rest to stay out until I could talk to you. Shana said that when she saw what had happened, her heart skipped a beat." Aja paused for a second then smiled. "No pun intended." Jerrica let out a loud laugh and rubbed her eyes. "What do you think could've happened?"

"I dunno, Aja. All I know is that I was so scared. It was my worst fear come to life. Once I got in here it hit me. Rio knows that I'm Jem. What am I going to do now? I broke down in tears shortly after that. Then I heard Kimber's explanation. She didn't panic but took control of the situation. She's matured, Aja." Jerrica propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm exhausted. Let's go home."

"Yeah, good idea," Aja helped Jerrica to her feet. She gathered hers and Jerrica's things. "I'll just drop you at home. I'm meeting Craig and Stormer at her place. Craig is leaving tomorrow morning. Mason just told them they're doing a mini tour of England starting Tuesday. So I'm milking as much time as I can with him." Aja opened the dressing room door. To her shock no reporters were there.

Rio spotted Jerrica coming out of the dressing. He excused himself from talking with David and ran up to her. "We need to talk, Jerrica. In private."

"O-okay." Jerrica was startled by Rio's tone of voice. He wasn't upset, angry or disappointed. It was flat and neutral. This frightened her. "Rio, I'm very tired and exhausted. All the excitement has worn me out. Can't we talk tomorrow? I'll be feeling better then." Jerrica hugged him lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm tired as hell myself. Tell you what. I'll meet you at Starlight Music tomorrow. I need to reconfigure some of the sound equipment for the new album." He hugged her back. "I didn't mean to scare you. Just that's how tired I am. I'll drive you home. Let Aja spend more time with Craig." Rio and Jerrica said their good-bye's and went to Rio's car. Jerrica leaned her head back on the headrest and started falling asleep. He let her rest until he got her home. He pulled through the gates of the mansion and parked in front of the home.

Rio got out and opened the passenger side door and picked Jerrica up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Rio carried her to the front door. He got her keys out of her purse and opened the front door. Rio went up the stairs to Jerrica's bedroom. He put her on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Jem."

* * *

Pizzazz rang the bell of the old mansion. It was the morning after the benefit. A butler opened the door. Pizzazz put on her best smile. "Hi Phyllis Gabor for Richard Xanthos, I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping to speak with him. Is he in?" She nervously rubbed her thumb along the briefcase handle.

The butler opened the door wider. "Master Xanthos is in his private study. Follow me." He led her down the hall and up a flight of stairs. The butler stopped at a decorated heavy door. Once Pizzazz caught up, he opened the door. Richard put his book down and looked up. The butler cleared his throat and Pizzazz entered the study. "Master Xanthos, a Miz Phyllis Gabor here to see you, sir."

Richard stood up and smiled wide. "Phyllis, how good it is to see you. I didn't get a chance to tell how much I enjoyed the benefit last night. That was one hell of a show. And I must say, the Misfits are growing on me. But the band I was the most impressed with was Suzaku. If they keep up with singing in Japanese they'll be a hit. America needs a change in the music scene. Now what can I do for you?"

"The Misfits and I want to do a Battle of the Bands. But we don't want to do a music contest. Instead we've been planning a more a physical contest." She put the briefcase down and opened it. Pizzazz pulled out a light gun and a sensor. "I'm suggesting we do this. It's called Laser Warriors. I just wanted to ask if you could host this event. All money would go to where you want. It's just an idea, Richard."

Richard rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Not everything has to be for charity, Pizzazz. This could just be for fun. I'll make a few calls. Maybe I can get a network to pick this up. Instead of Battle of the Bands how about we rename it War of the Bands. Something to that effect. I like this idea, Pizzazz. Besides, it looks like a lot of fun to play." He put the sensor on the couch and fired at it a few times.

"I'll have David contact a few bands. Jetta and I came up with a few rules for the games. No more than four people per team. We're thinking of taking the bands and mixing up the members. Do a random draw type thing. We're still working that one out. Another rule; no blocking or turning off the sensor. That's just not fair. Then there's other smaller rules; no touching the opponent. You can't get closer than ten feet of your opponent. And whatever rules you can come up with. I'm fresh out." Pizzazz took the light gun and sensor from Richard and put them back.

"It sounds like a great idea. Can I offer you some breakfast or something to drink? Or do you have to run so soon?" Richard picked up the phone and called down to the kitchen before Pizzazz could answer.

Pizzazz sat at a table and thanked him. "The Misfits and I play this laser game all the time. Usually for money. It'll be fun playing on your property. A lot of strategic hiding places back there." She smiled to herself. "I remember how lost I got the last time I was back there during that treasure hunt. God, I just realized how much of a bitch I must've been then."

Richard sat next to her and laughed a little. "You just weren't as mature as you are now. I see it in you. A few months ago you would've just busted in here demanding I do this. Now you're asking for my help. That was the main reason why I agreed to help." Pizzazz put her arms on the table and put her head on them and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head while it was down. "Just thinking of how much I'm becoming more like my brother. It's funny and scary at the sametime. Next thing you know, I'll be dating a Hologram." Pizzazz turned her head and looked at Richard. "Maybe Raya is available."

"Pizzazz you're a lesbian? I didn't know."

Pizzazz sat up straighter and stared at him. She saw he was getting nervous from the look she was giving him. Then she laughed hard. "No, I was making a joke. Still working on that aspect. Roxy is the jokester lately anyway." She stood to leave when a different butler came in with some breakfast.

"Won't you stay for breakfast? We can discuss this War of the Bands idea further." Richard smiled when she agreed. He pushed her chair in once she sat back down. They ate breakfast and talked about the event.

* * *

Aja knocked on Jerrica's door frame. "Just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm going with Stormer to lunch. You're welcome to join us." Jerrica looked at Aja. She looked distracted by something. "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing. Just thinking about what could have happened. Why it happened and so forth. I better get ready to meet Rio. He's at Starlight Music adjusting our sound equipment. Rain check on the lunch, then?" Jerrica started changing out of her clothes from the night before. Aja didn't leave her doorway. She put on a fresh shirt. "I'm alright, Aja. Really."

"Jerrica, I know you better than most. Now what's really bugging you?"

Jerrica was putting on a new pair of jeans; she paused then finished putting them on all the way. "When Rio brought me up here I was half awake. He kissed me on my forehead and called me Jem. I think he knows and that's what he wants to talk about. It's another fear come to life." She looked in the mirror to start applying make up. Jerrica gasped. "Of course! I'm so stupid! I've been so out of it, I forgot to ask Synergy what the problem was. C'mon Aja. Stormer can wait a few extra minutes." She grabbed Aja's arm before she could object. In seconds they were in Synergy's private room. Jerrica turned to the powerful computer. "Synergy, why did the hologram fail?"

Synergy blinked to life. "The answers are in the earrings, Jerrica. They're simply not able to handle the power of the new holograms. I tried warning you on stage."

"I was wearing the ear plugs to prevent hearing damage," Jerrica sighed.

"Y'know, Jerrica. It is possible the Jemstar earrings did burn out. Your father wasn't even sure if they could handle the new holograms. Give me a few days I might be able to create a new pair. How does that sound?" Aja put her hand on Jerrica's shoulder, who just nodded. "Or we could ask Techrat for help. There was several times when I almost called him for help."

Jerrica turned around quickly. "No! No, we can't get outside help on this. This is my father's dream and our secret. Just get the new earrings done as fast as possible. We still need Jem to issue a statement about her health. How do we get in these messes?"

"We're just lucky, I guess," Aja laughed. "I'll give Stormer a call and cancel lunch. I want to get to work on the earrings right away. I think I saw plans for some new ones in the tech manual. No one's at Starlight Drive In, right?"

"No one should be there. All of the rewiring and the new screen are done. I just have to meet the code inspector tomorrow morning." Jerrica sighed again and rubbed temples. "Go have lunch with Stormer. I don't want you sacrificing your social life for me. And I'm going to talk with Rio. This should prove to be fun."

* * *

None of the staff of Starlight Music was around. Jerrica knew it would be a good time to talk in private. She walked into the recording studio quietly. "I brought lunch, Rio. So what did you want to talk about?" Jerrica chided herself for being so nervous.

Rio slid out from under a control panel. "I forgot all about lunch. Thanks, Jerrica. You're a life saver." He started eating the fast food hamburgers Jerrica brought. He shut the studio door just in case someone was in the building. "About what happened last night, why didn't you tell me you were Jem last night. Why all the secrecy?"

Jerrica was silent for a minute. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to tell you so many times over the past few years. But I didn't know how you'd react. Also, I knew you loved Jem and me. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Okay, I can see your point," he said half listening. "But I'm still your boyfriend and the stage manager. If you're going to pose as Jem for a ni—" Rio caught himself in mid-sentence. "Wait, did you say past few years?" Jerrica's eyes went wide with fear. He really didn't know. She nodded slowly. "You've always been Jem?!"

"Y-yes." She said with her voice cracking more. "I thought you knew after last night. I was half awake when you kissed me on the forehead and called me Jem."

Rio threw a pair of pliers he was using. "I only said that because of what Kimber said on stage. I thought it was great that you filled in for a sick friend like that. But now I find out this way that all this time you've been lying to me! I've seen you and Jem together. How the fuck did you pull that off?" Jerrica started to open her mouth. Rio cut her off. "No, it'll just be another damn excuse. I don't know what it means for you to have a boyfriend, Jerrica. But this is not how you treat them. I'm through here and I don't want to see you again." Rio grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. Jerrica fell to her knees and wondered why it was so hard to cry.

* * *

Pizzazz knocked on David's door and waited for his answer. She opened the door and found him writing at his desk. "I need a huge favor, David." He stopped writing and slowly looked up at her suspiciously. "Ok, nothing that huge. I just need you to ask Ken, Eiji and Hitomi to do something." The look on David's face deepened. "It's nothing destructive! I just need them to postpone their trip until after next weekend."

"What's next weekend?" David finally asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I have arranged for a War of the Bands event. I went to Richard Xanthos' place this morning and asked to use his property for this event. He jumped at the idea. What we're going to do is play a game of Laser Warriors. Richard is getting it televised on WMBT." Pizzazz smiled. She was very proud of herself.

David smiled in return and chuckled. "It figures the Wombat would pick up that special. But I have to admit I'm surprised. This sounds like a great idea. I've been working on your tour schedule and this fits in perfectly. We go on tour in a month, by the way. Meant to tell you last night, but with all the excitement I forgot." David's stomach rumbled. "Kimber should be here any second. Tell us about the idea over lunch. She'll love it I'm sure."

Pizzazz agreed and followed David downstairs to the kitchen. "Do you think you could ask Jerrica if Jem and the Holograms could participate? Each team has four players and there are four teams. Suzaku, Misfits, Jem, and one other to be decided later. I was thinking of the Stingers but they're a trio." She sat at the table with a bag of chips. Pizzazz spoke around a half chewed mouthful. "If you were to enter then we could do a hat draw. Have four team captains draw three names out. How's that sound?"

The doorbell rang before David could answer. He opened the door and hugged his girlfriend. He broke the kiss she gave him after a few moments. "Kimber, Pizzazz has a great idea. A War of the Bands using Laser Warriors equipment. What do you think?"

"I think I'm hungry. But I do like the sound of the idea. Stormer has a set of the Laser Warriors toys. She and I constantly play it. She's good at it." Kimber wrapped her arm around David's waist and walked with him to the kitchen. She took the bag of chips from Pizzazz. "Thank you."

"Hey! Those were mine, Baby Holotwerp!" Pizzazz screeched, and then took them back. She took a handful and handed them back to Kimber, who was laughing at Pizzazz's reaction. "How are you, Kimber?" She asked in a more pleasant tone.

Kimber leaned against David and popped a chip in her mouth. "I'm hungry and tired. Doofus here promised me lunch. So where is it?" She elbowed him lightly and looked up at him over her shoulder.

"You haven't told me what you wanted. I could make okonomiyaki. A girl I met in Japan taught me how to make it. Strange girl too. Dressed like a boy and carried a giant spatula. She was cute too. Had little throwing spatulas. But like I said strange. I almost asked her out but she kept ranting about some fiancee." David shrugged. "Anyway, it's like a Japanese pizza. You'd like it, Kimber."

"Well get to it. You promised me lunch and I want lunch dammit." Kimber elbowed David and winked at Pizzazz who was now laughing. She let David get off his chair and he started preparing the meal. Kimber slid the bag of chips to Pizzazz. "Last night was great, Pizzazz. The benefit was a huge success. Hopefully we can carry that over to this Laser Warriors thing you have planned."

Pizzazz spoke around another half chewed mouthful of chips. "I have a feeling it will. WMBT is doing promos for it starting tomorrow. I just need two more bands. We already have Misfits and Suzaku playing. I wanted you to ask Jem and the Holograms to play. Then I just need one more band. Looks like I'll have to ask the Stingers." She propped her head on her hand. "I don't really want to ask them, but I will."

David put a plate in front of Kimber and Pizzazz. "There you go. Hope you like it." The two young women started eating right away. David sat next to Kimber. She cut a piece and fed it to him. Pizzazz rolled her eyes. The phone rang as they ate. "I'll get it. You two finish lunch." David answered the phone. "Gabor residence, David speaking. Oh hi, Raya. Yeah she's here having lunch. I'll put her on." David covered the mouthpiece. "Kimber, its Raya. She needs to talk to you about something." He shrugged.

Kimber put her fork down and swallowed the mouthful of food. "Hi Raya, what do you need? Uh-huh. Ok, let me go into the other room." She got up and went into the living room. David and Pizzazz looked at each other in confusion. A couple of minutes later she returned. She hugged and kissed David then put her jacket on. "Lunch was great. But I have to run. It seems Rio is mad at Jerrica and broke up with her. So I'm going to cheer Jerrica up. I'll see you tonight." She kissed David again and ran off to her car.

"Y'know, that girl has grown on me, David. And she was right. Lunch was great." Pizzazz pulled her brother by the arm. "C'mon, make me another."

* * *

Hitomi laid on her back and watched the clouds. She was still giddy from the night before. It was such a rush to be on stage in front of millions of people. Hitomi turned her head and watched Roxy stalk Eiji. They were playing a one on one game of Laser Warriors at Roxy's new house. Eiji popped up from behind a bush and Roxy eliminated him. Hitomi smiled to herself. She was hoping Roxy would win. "Good game, Roxy. I better get some practice in myself. Either that or hope that I get put your team."

"Well Pizzazz didn't give me any details about what's going on. Just said it was really up to the network and Richard Xanthos how teams would be chosen. They might just prechoose teams. In any case, I just hope I'm on the team with David." She took Eiji's set of light gun and sensor. She took her own set off.

"I'm going to challenge Ken and Jetta inside. I think they're still playing video games." Eiji waved and headed indoors.

Roxy frowned a bit. "He's still ticked about having to cancel the trip up north?"

"Yeah, I don't blame him. He was really looking forward to this. So was I actually, but I can wait another two weeks. Did you want to come with? I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. I spend too much time with Eiji and Ken anyway." Hitomi sat in a lawn chair.

"Maybe, I still have to get ready for the tour coming up. We're leaving in a month or something. David was distracted with something when he told me. I think it was Kimber's tongue in his ear." She shrugged. "But I'll see what's going on. It's only for three days, right? Not gonna turn into some kind of Blair Witch thing is it?" Roxy sat in the chair next to Hitomi.

Hitomi gave her a confused look. "Blair Witch? What the hell is that?"

"It's a movie. Jetta and Stormer love it for some reason. They thought it was scary. I laughed my ass off at how stupid the people acted. All in all it was good movie. Ending scared the shit out of me. We'll watch it later, okay?" Roxy smiled when Hitomi agreed.

* * *

The banging on the door wouldn't stop. Rio finally got up and opened it. "What?!" he yelled at the redheaded figured before him, then cooled down. "Oh it's you, Kimber. Come on in if you'd like. What does Jem, I mean, Jerrica want."

Kimber walked into Rio's apartment. In all the years she'd known him, she'd only been over a few times. It was just like she remembered, in order with a little chaos. "My sister didn't send me over, Rio. I came over on my own. She doesn't even know I'm here. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that she really does love you. What happened at Starlight Music is tearing her apart."

"Maybe if she told me the truth from the start then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. Do all Benton's enjoy toying with men's emotions? Look at you Kimber; you toyed with both Jeff and Sean's emotions. Wouldn't surprise me if you were toying with David's too." He sat in his recliner and turned the TV on.

"How dare you go there, Rio. What I have with David is special. He knows about my past and that I'm not proud of it. Besides this isn't about me, it's about you and your stubbornness to accept Jerrica as Jem. She didn't tell you because of how you'd react. You know what? You're acting just like how she thought you would. Like an asshole. No; correction. A world class asshole. Besides she knew you loved Jem. That's why Jem always fought off Riot's affections. Because she loves you." Kimber turned off the television and blocked his view.

Rio shot to his feet and got in Kimber's face. "If Jerrica loved me so badly then she should've told me before constantly lying to me about not being Jem. I could care less about Riot trying for Jem. I knew she would never go for him. He's not her type of man."

"Oh and you are? Big, macho, jealous jerk type?"

"Well it sure beats being flirt and slut like you, Kimber."

Kimber's eyes went wide. She then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Just remember, Rio. No matter if she was Jem or Jerrica she loved you. And that's all that really matters in the end, isn't it?" Kimber left, slamming the apartment door behind her.

Rio flopped back in his recliner and threw his remote control. "Dammit!"

* * *

Jerrica climbed out of bed and looked out the window. It was a sunny morning and she felt like just crawling back into bed. She hadn't been in the office for two days. The code inspector came by Starlight Drive In on Monday. Shana handled it for her. Jerrica sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes hurt from constantly crying since Sunday. A knock came from her door. Jerrica ignored it. The knock came harder this time. "Fine. Come in!"

Aja opened the door. She had a big smile on her face. "Good news for a change, Jerrica. Rio was hit by the Stupid Bus. That's why he reacted like that. He's all better now." Involuntarily, Jerrica laughed. Aja sat next to her on the bed. "I really do have some good news." She pulled out an earring case and handed it to Jerrica. She kissed Jerrica on the cheek. "Don't worry, they work."

With a smile Jerrica carefully opened the case. Inside were exact duplicates of her old Jemstar earrings. She put them on with shaking hands. Then finally spoke the familiar words. "Showtime, Synergy." Within seconds the air around her shimmered with pink light. She was Jem once more. Jem turned to Aja and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"Now that Jem is official over being sick, we can participate in the War of the Bands."

A clearing of the throat came from the doorway. Jem and Aja looked to see Rio standing there. He cracked a half grin. "Raya let me in." Jerrica canceled the Jem hologram and sat on the bed. "So, that's how you did it. A computer hologram?" Jerrica nodded slowly.

Aja started walking out of the room. "I'll let you two be alone." She left the room and shut the door after giving Rio a cautionary glare.

Rio let out a held breath and sat next to Jerrica. "I'm sorry. I said some stupid things and let my anger get the better of me. Did Kimber tell you that she stopped by my apartment?"

Jerrica looked up from the floor. "No she didn't."

"Well she did. We had a big fight. I said some stupid things to her also. But she did make one good point. No matter who you were, you always loved me and that's what matters in the end. I thought about that the past few days. You have one smart sister there." He put his arm around Jerrica, who laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I never told you when the time was right." She felt tear starting to stream down her face. Jerrica wiped at them. "It just seemed that it never seemed to be the right time."

Rio kissed the top of her head. "It's ok. I do love you. No matter who you are at the time."

Jerrica looked up at him for a minute and then kissed him deeply. "I love you, too." After ten minutes of hugging and kissing, Rio looked deep into Jerrica's eyes. She smiled. "I think I have an introduction to make that's long over do." She got off the bed and pulled him by his hand. "C'mon, you have to meet Synergy. You'll love her."

THE END


	33. Misfit Hunt Part 1

Misfit Hunt

Part 1

Unusual Suspects

By Nick Maro

* * *

Roxy crouched next to Rapture. They were behind a row of thick hedges waiting in ambush for any of the other teams. Roxy slowly looked at the blonde woman next to her. Rapture was in military camouflage and face paint. Her blonde hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. Cracking a small smile, Roxy leaned over and whispered to her. "I gotta say, Rapture. You're really damn good at this. I'm impressed, Stinger."

"Thanks, Roxy. Like Riot, I was also a military brat. I get it from my mother. We were stationed in Germany when Riot and Minx came looking for a third band member. I jumped at the chance. But my mom insisted that I learn how to use a gun for my own protection." Rapture looked at the light gun. "Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind." She shifted uncomfortably from Roxy and kept an eye on the path before them.

The twig that Hitomi laid along the path snapped. Roxy waited for Rapture's cue. This was a part of her plan. Hitomi put Rapture in charge of strategy and planning. Roxy hoped this would work. The games had only started an hour ago. Each team was granted a half hour to plan. Roxy and Rapture were paired up by Hitomi, while she went with David. Divide and conquer was the strategy. Rapture started the countdown for the attack with her left hand. Roxy may not have liked being paired with this woman, but she had to admit she was good at it. She was given the final cue and the two young women jumped up from behind the bushes, surprising Eiji. "Die, Romeo!" Roxy yelled jokingly. She then noticed the three others on his team; Jem, Stormer, and Minx. "Oh shit! Run!"

Roxy and Rapture ran down the path to where Hitomi and David were waiting. It was a simple strategy that was easy to execute. Rapture peeked over her shoulder to see Minx holding the rest back. "dammit," she cursed quietly. "Minx is on to our strategy, Roxy. Time to go to plan B, you tell Hitomi, I'll get David." After Roxy nodded they branched off to where their two other teammates were. Rapture found David crouched by his bush. "Minx figured out our plan. Let's get up in the trees while we still have time."

"All right. Just wish we could've used radios for this." David rubbed his thigh muscle and stood. Rapture gave him a concerned look. "It's nothing, just a cramp from crouching so long. It'll be fine." He followed Rapture at a brisk pace. They arrived at the orchard of trees at the same time as Roxy and Hitomi. David and Roxy climbed up the same tree and Rapture and Hitomi took the opposite tree. "I swear, first person to start singing 'Sitting in a Tree' gets it." David laughed quietly to Roxy. The cramp in his leg was now gone.

"Quiet." Roxy put her finger on his lips. "I think I hear someone coming." Roxy sent a hand signal to the opposite tree. Hitomi and Rapture sent back their acknowledgment. After a few minutes wait, a referee came walking down the path. Roxy let out a breath and smiled at David. "I'll say one thing for sure; this has made me even more paranoid. I keep jumping each time I heard a squirrel." She stopped when she heard voices coming from below.

Roxy quickly gave the hand signal for voices. David readied his position next to her. Across the way he saw Rapture and Hitomi do the same. Roxy held her hand up to wait. Ken was the first to come into view. Pizzazz, Shana and Raya shortly followed. Roxy gave the signal to fire without warning. The four in the tree's fired upon the confused members below. Sensors started beeping like crazy. Pizzazz's team was eliminated without any problem. Despite himself, David smiled. He helped Roxy climb down and turned to his sister. "Gotcha Pizzazz."

Pizzazz slowly nodded. "Yeah good work, David. But I'm afraid we were eliminated already." A sly grin kept across Pizzazz's face. "Get 'em!" Pizzazz shouted and moved out of the way.

From behind David, Jem and her team came out and quickly knocked Roxy and David out of the game. Hitomi and Rapture were able to eliminate Stormer and Eiji and knock a few points off of Jem and Minx before they were eliminated. David smiled at his sister. "That was very sneaky! I can't believe Jem agreed to it. Are you sure that was legal?"

Roxy pulled David by the arm. "Come on, David. We can discuss it in the Loser's Circle." She walked next to David and let the rest lead the way. "Man, this is sucks. We planned this out perfectly." She kicked a rock into the trees. "I guess we can watch the rest of the war in the Loser's Circle. Ah well, there's a hedge maze I want to check out after the contest ends. Wanna come with? Invite Kimber along, it'll be fun." She kicked another rock that bounced off Stormer's butt, who quickly turned and glared at Roxy. She pointed at David trying to put the blame on him.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Stormer said to the now confused David. She ran at David, tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. "Okay half-brother, now you're gonna get it." David started tickling her back while Roxy laughed at the two of them.

"It wasn't me." David laughed out. "Roxy did it. It was all her fault!"

Stormer stopped tickling David. "Oh. She did, did she?" She slowly stood and helped David to his feet. Roxy nervously started walking backwards. "I say we pay her back in kind, David." He nodded his agreement.

"Now guys, I was only goofing around. Really." Roxy put her best smile.

"Get her." Stormer said simply. Roxy ran into the trees. Stormer and David quickly followed, laughing as they ran in pursuit.

* * *

David pressed the towel to his eye. The ice stung the bruised area. Roxy rubbed his back lightly. "Sorry I hit you like that, David. Just got carried away." She wrapped her arm around his waist and walked with him. "Let's see how bad it looks." She stood front of David. He moved the towel to the side. She didn't hit him in the eye; instead she hit the area of cheek by his eye. The ice was helping the swelling go down. She smiled sweetly at him. "Kimber is so gonna kick my ass." Roxy laughed to herself. "Come on, let's check out that maze."

David wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she wrapped her arm around his waist again. "That's one hell of a right punch you have. You shouldn't worry about Kimber kicking your ass. She'll understand. And I'm not pissed at you. I'm more angry at myself. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It was an accident." He squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

Roxy leaned her head against David's shoulder as they walked. They reached the maze in silence. Roxy studied the maze map for a few moments. "Maybe we should leave a note for Kimber. Tell her where to meet us." She quickly wrote where she and David would be for their friend. "I'm ready to take this on." She took his hand and led David into the maze.

"I've never been in one of these. Nothing like a challenge, huh?" David gave her a sideways smile and followed her deeper into the maze. They twisted and turned for about twenty minutes when David spotted a bench. "Let's take a break, Roxy. My leg is starting to cramp up again." He sat down, removed the towel from his eye and started massaging the back of his thigh.

"Let me get that, David." Roxy said quietly. She pushed his hands out of the way and rubbed his thigh. David put the towel back on his eye. "You're just a walking accident, aren't you?" Roxy looked up at David and smiled. She stopped massaging after five minutes. She sat next to David and leaned against him. David wrapped his arm around her. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

David shifted on the bench. "Maybe we should move to the ground, Rox. My leg just went numb." Roxy got up laughing and sat on the grass. David lay on his back on the lawn and stared at the sky. Roxy laid next him and put her head on his shoulder. David wrapped his around her mid-section, she moaned softly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He felt Roxy adjust next to him. He then felt her lips on his. As hard as he tried, he couldn't refuse the kiss and melted into it. David returned the kiss to Roxy with passion. Finally they broke the kiss and he slowly opened his eyes. "Um, maybe that was a mistake."

Roxy laid her head on David's chest. "yeah, maybe." She looked up at David and put on a weak smile. "Perhaps we should get out of this damn thing." Roxy got back on her feet and brushed off her pants. Before leaving the spot with the bench, she hugged David tightly. "I have to confess, David. For awhile now I've been attracted to you. You're one of the few people to ever accept me for who I am. Hell, I've told you shit that I've never told anyone else." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Not knowing what to say or do, David just hugged her back. He then kissed her forehead. "Roxy, I don't know what to say. I have to say I'm attracted to you also. It's just natural to be with one person and be attracted to another. But I'm in love with Kimber and I'm happy with her. I'm not saying I don't love you, Roxy. Just not in love with you." He sighed. "But that kiss felt so natural. Obviously we can't tell Kimber about this."

"Well, duh!" Roxy poked him in the ribs and looked him in the eye. "Let's talk about this later. I know a place where we'll have privacy. Don't worry I'm not gonna jump you. That is, not unless you want me to." She took his hand in hers walked down a row of hedges. "Now, let's get out of this mouse maze." They walked down a few rows and made a couple of turns. "Okay, we're lost."

"No. Do you smell that?"

Roxy sniffed the air. "Rice? Who's cooking rice?" David shrugged. "As the commercial says, 'follow your nose.' Maybe whoever it is knows how to get out." David and Roxy followed the smell of cooking rice to a dead end. There they found the boy they tried to help in Japan. "Hey, can we help you?" Roxy asked startling the young man.

"Oh hello, I was just having lunch before I make my way back to Furinkan High. Would you care to have some?" He offered a bowl of rice to each. David took a bowl and thanked him, as did Roxy. They ate in silence. The young man broke it when he was finished. "So what are the two of you doing in here?"

"We're actually lost. You wouldn't happen to know the way out?" David asked hopefully.

The young man put his bowl away and took their bowls. "It's easy. I'll show you." Within minutes David and Roxy were at the entrance. "There you go. I'm going to pack up my gear before it starts to rain." He turned to enter the maze.

David looked at the clouds, they were rolling in fast. "Better hurry." He turned to see Kimber coming running up to the maze. "Say, I never got your name before. What is it?"

"It's RyogAHHHH!" He was cut off by a sudden down pour of rain. A little black piglet came running out of the maze and it headed for the woods.

Roxy, David and Kimber looked at each other. "I'm not asking what that was about," Kimber said hugging David. "Come on, you two. Riot's team won. Time for you two to play good losers." She wrapped her arm around David's and they walked to the Xanthos Mansion in the rain. She was blissfully unaware of the events that had happened in the hedge maze.

* * *

Stormer leaned over the second story railing of the aviary. A variety of species of birds flew over head. It was an open aviary giving the wild birds a place to nest and eat. Stormer giggled like a young girl and looked at Jetta. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Jetta? Look at the colors above us. The sounds are just a choir. I can't believe Richard has a place like this in his backyard!"

"It sure is something special, luv. You love these things, doncha?" Jetta put her hands in her jacket pockets and leaned her butt against the rail. A hummingbird hovered mere inches in front of her face, Jetta couldn't help but smile. It fluttered away when she put her finger out for it to perch on.

"This is the place I want to work in if the Misfits ever split up. It's just so peaceful. So when is the ceremony for the winning team?" Stormer grabbed a handful of seed and held it out for the birds. To her surprise a few landed and grabbed a couple of mouthfuls.

Jetta looked at her watch. "Richard said it was goin' to be at seven. Its half past five now. We have time. That's some light show goin' on out there. I hope David and Roxy got out of the hedge maze in time. Well before a bird craps on me head, I'm headin' into the main house. I'll leave the umbrella here for you, luv. Don't be too long." Jetta walked down the stairs to the main floor. Once there she looked up at her friend. Stormer was all smiles. Jetta shook her head and opened the door to exit the building. She waited for calm in the rain and ran for the house.

Stormer rested her chin on her hands and watched the birds fly and swoop. She felt air rush in from the door opening. "Jetta, is that you? Couldn't stay away?" She giggled at the last part.

"You're gonna have to settle for your half-sister. I brought you something to drink. Just some bottled water." Pizzazz handed Stormer the bottle and hand dried her hair. "Really coming down out there. You missed David, Kimber and Roxy when they came in. Totally drenched." She flipped her hair back and put a hand on her hip. "Guess they won't need a shower tonight." Pizzazz leaned against the rail next to Stormer.

"Thanks for the water. I was telling Jetta this is what I want to do when the Misfits break up." Stormer smiled contently at Pizzazz.

"Misfits aren't breaking up, Mary. Not for a longtime. So quit talking like that. We're finally successful and on top. You're jinxing us." A bird swooped in front of Pizzazz startling her momentarily.

Stormer took a long drink from her bottle. "I'm not talking about us breaking up in the next year or so. I'm just making long term plans. Is there anything you'd enjoy doing after the band breaks up?"

Pizzazz rubbed her eyes in thought, and then looked at her. "Yes. And you can't tell anyone I do this. I do a lot of painting when we're not together. Mostly portraits and scenic stuff. I've never shown anyone my paintings." She smiled at Stormer. "I'll show you later tonight. I don't think I would want to paint for a living though. It's a hobby for now."

The storm sounded like it was ready to pick up in strength. "Let's get in the house before the storm makes the umbrella useless. I'll just have to visit here more often." Stormer handed the bottle to Pizzazz and led her down the steps. As she was about to open the door, it swung open letting rain and wind in. In the doorway, stood a figure in a fedora and trench coat, nervously, Stormer spoke. "Ex-excuse me. You just startled me."

The mysterious figure entered the aviary and took off his hat. "Are you Ms. Mary Phillips?" Stormer looked at Pizzazz then slowly nodded. "My name is Marlowe. I'm a private investigator. Mr. Raymond hired me to investigate Jem's origins when she first appeared. What I found at Starlight Drive In was some sort of super computer. Well, I'm here to ask you a few questions of my own about what happened at the concert. Is that alright?"

"I don't see why not. Mind if we get to the house first? I don't want to waste this lull in the storm." Stormer picked up the umbrella and gave it to Pizzazz.

"Of course." Marlowe opened the door while Pizzazz opened the umbrella. Stormer and Pizzazz ran to the house under it. Marlowe put his hat back on and ran next to them. They reached a covered porch and each shook off the rain water. Marlowe looked at the two young ladies. "Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, Ms. Phillips. At the end of the concert Jem turned into Jerrica Benton after a glimmer of pink light. Her sister, who coincidentally is your roommate, claims that Jem asked Jerrica to pose Jem for the concert. Starlight Music offered the explanation of it being a trick of the light. I don't buy it."

Stormer stopped Marlowe as they walked to the main banquet hall. "Just what are you getting at, Mr. Marlowe? It sounds an awfully lot like you're accusing Jerrica Benton of really being Jem. It's insane. I've seen both of them together." She started walking again.

Marlowe chased after Stormer. "Wait! Just hear me out, please. The computer I told you about, that's the key! It projects light images. When I discovered it, it freaked out. I panicked and threw something at it and it exploded. Or maybe it didn't. I don't know." He followed Stormer and Pizzazz into the main banquette hall. Marlowe grabbed Stormer's arm. "I need you to ask Kimber Benton about it."

"I most certainly will not!" Stormer screamed and shoved Marlowe away. "I just remembered where I have seen you before. I saw you on my way down from a meeting with Eric Raymond. How dare he send you to spy on my friends? Much less use me to do the spying?" She pushed him to floor and shook her finger in his face. Stormer's rage rivaled the storm outside. "So help me if I ever catch you near my friends or myself again. I'll make you regret it." Stormer stomped past the shocked guests. She stopped in front of Eric Raymond and slapped him hard. "And to think, I was starting to think you were starting to become a human." She left through the main doors and went to her car. She drove off disappearing into the storm.

* * *

The tapings for the awards ceremony were postponed for another time. The special was being taped for a later broadcast. The TV crews all went home after the storm died down. The Stingers and Eric Raymond left shortly after the crews. Jem and the Holograms offered to help the Misfits and Suzaku to look for Stormer. David and Pizzazz thanked them but refused their help. Pizzazz said it was a Misfits matter. Jem said she understood. She and the Holograms headed home.

Pizzazz turned to her friends. "Clash, Techrat, first I just want to say sorry for not including you in the games. It was bands only and while you're technically Misfits, you're not in the band. Anyway, it was for the musicians only. David was allowed to participate for the fact he was once the lead singer of Pulsar. No hard feelings you two?"

Clash giggled softly. "You're silly, Pizzazz. Of course there are no hard feelings. Techie and I knew our roles are just technical for the Misfits. Don't worry about it. Besides, I say we have a private inter-company match sometime. But as you were saying, Pizzazz." Clash poured herself another glass of water and sat back in her seat.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. We're splitting up into groups of two. Techrat and Clash you're together. The other teams will be Jetta and Ken. David and Roxy; Hitomi and Kimber; Eiji and myself. We're going to look in all of Stormer's favorite hang outs. I've teamed everyone with one person who knows Stormer the best. Any questions?" Pizzazz sat on the table and wrapped her hands around her knee.

Kimber spoke before anyone else could. "Why wasn't I teamed with David?"

Pizzazz smiled a little. "Because you and David will work better separated. The two of you know her the best. That's why I separated you. Just makes sense, Kimber." Kimber slowly agreed. "Now, let's get going. I've never seen her act like that and that worries me. If you find her give everyone a call on their cell phone. Good luck all."

After thanking Richard Xanthos for use of his home, the four pairs went their separate ways in search of the missing Stormer. David climbed into the car with Roxy and leaned his seat back a bit. "Figures we'd get teamed together. Not that I'm complaining. Just wondering if Pizzazz is suspicious at all."He adjusted the seat again not happy with its previous position.

"I doubt it, David. She was just putting us together because of our friendship. Plus you know her better than I do." Roxy snorted a short laugh. "Even though I've known her longer. Ah well, where to first?" Roxy put the car into reverse and pulled out of her parking spot.

Finally satisfied with the seat position, David ran his hand through his hair. "Let's try the observatory. When I lived with her, we'd sometimes go up there and talk. She really loves science and nature." He watched Roxy drive for a minute and smiled. She was a very beautiful woman. He just never noticed. A twinge of guilt washed over him. Thoughts of Kimber flooded his mind. He really did love Kimber, but he couldn't shake the fact he was attracted to Roxy. Finally he cleared his throat. "If she's not there, then maybe we could talk about what happened."

Roxy turned the radio on and rubbed David's hand. He flinched slightly then let her rub it. "I'd like to talk someplace less cool. I was thinking maybe my place since Jetta will be out. Give us a chance to be undisturbed. How's that sound?"

David chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "The patio on the roof of Misfits Music, we can talk there. Besides, there are some papers I need to get from my office, tour information. So the observatory and then to Misfits Music?" He put on KJEM and tapped his fingers in beat with the music on the dashboard.

"Sounds good to me, I love that patio up there." She smiled wide at David. He blushed and looked out the window for the rest of the trip. About twenty minutes later Roxy pulled into the observatory parking lot. She let David lead her up the concrete steps to the observation area. She'd never been up here. Before her were the lights of the skyline of Los Angeles. "wow. This is beautiful. I can see why she likes it here."

"I know. Mary fell asleep on my shoulder the first night she took me up here. I was just hypnotized by the beauty before me." David finished searching the observation deck. "She's not here. Let's check Misfits Music then we can talk." He walked past Roxy who took his hand in hers. He stopped walking down the stairs and turned to her. David hugged Roxy tightly, slightly confusing her. He then kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "No matter what, you're one of my best friends." He then hugged her again and led her to the car.

* * *

Stormer stumbled into her house. She was drunk. She was glad Kimber wasn't home yet. Stormer didn't like it when people saw her intoxicated. She went into her bedroom to change for bed when a knock came from the front door. "who th' fuck?" she slurred a little. Throwing on her robe, Stormer answered the door. "What do you want?"

The trenchcoated figure of the private investigator Marlowe stood there. "Ms. Phillips, I apologize for what happened earlier today. It's just that it's been so frustrating. I just wanted to apologize and I'll be on my way."

This sobered Stormer up a bit. She smiled and shook his hand. "You're forgiven. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Marlowe followed Stormer into the kitchen and shut the front door.

* * *

Kimber drove up to the house she shared with Stormer. There were police squad cars in front of it. Stormer's car wasn't there. With her heart in her throat, Kimber got out of her and went inside. "Wh-what's going on here?" Kimber asked nervously.

A man in his mid-forties approached Kimber. "Are you Ms. Kimber Benton?" She nodded. "I'm Detective Evans; homicide. May I ask you a few questions about your roommate Mary Phillips?" He led her into the living room. "Now Ms. Benton, have you ever known Ms. Phillips to be violent at all?"

"Violent? No. I don't understand. What's going on here?"

Detective Evans sighed and starred her in the eyes. "Ms. Benton, Ms. Phillips is wanted for questioning in the murder of Private Investigator Henry Marlowe. His body is in the kitchen. He was shot to death." Kimber felt the blood rush from her face in shock.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN "RUN, RABBIT, RUN"_

_PART 2 OF MISFIT HUNT_


	34. Misfit Hunt Part 2

Misfit Hunt

Part 2

Run, Rabbit, Run

By Nick Maro

* * *

"B-but that's just not possible! Stormer would never harm anyone!" Kimber was still in shock after hearing that her best friend was suspected of murder. "I-I need a drink of water." She started to get up when Detective Evans stopped her. She gave him a confused look. Then it dawned on her. The kitchen was a crime scene. "Right, I forgot." An officer went into the kitchen got Kimber a glass of water. He handed it to her and she mindlessly thanked him.

Detective Evans cleared his throat. "Ms. Benton, Is there anyplace you can stay for the next few days?" His tone was even but compassionate. "We're going to need to go over the house for a few days. So if you want, I can have Officer Ryan help you." He called the officer over and introduced her. "Ms. Benton, this is Officer Molly Ryan."

Officer Ryan gave a hello. Kimber smiled. "Hi. Yeah, I do have a place I can stay. I'll stay at my boyfriend's place. Lemme pack a bag." She went to her room, mind reeling from the news. Officer Ryan followed her without a word. Kimber stood still in a daze looking around her room. She spoke to her over her shoulder to the waiting policewoman. "I should have two over night bags in the closet. Can you hand them to me?" She started pulling a few outfits out of her dresser.

"I'm sure you hear this a lot, Ms. Benton, but I'm a big fan. I was at your charity benefit last weekend. I look forward to Suzaku's first album." Officer Ryan handed the bags to Kimber who started packing them.

"Thank you, Officer. Please call me Kimber. I just can't believe that Stormer would murder someone. I know that she said that if he ever bothered her again, that she'd make him regret it. But never anything like this. She's the sweetest person I know." Kimber sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the floor.

Officer Ryan knelt by her. "She said that he would regret bothering her if he bothered again?" Kimber shot a terrified look at her. The officer smiled warmly. "Hey, she's innocent before proven guilty. I don't think she would've done something like that myself. I'm a Misfits fan too after all." She winked and Kimber giggled.

"I appreciate that. Well I better get to the Gabor Estate. Don't want to hold up the investigation." She pulled out an old glossy eight by ten photo and signed it. "Since you're a fan; here. The ink is still wet, so be careful." She offered a small smile.

"Thank you, Kimber. Is there anything else you need?"

Kimber thought for a moment. "Yeah, my toothbrush." She laughed lightly at that.

* * *

Parking in her usual spot, Roxy got out of her car and waited for David. "Looks like Jetta is still out looking with Pizzazz." She wrapped an arm around David, who smiled. "I need a drink, how about you?" She opened the front door and entered with David. "What do you think those police lights were up the street?"

David poured themselves each a cup of sake'. "I dunno. But it looked to be coming from Stormer and Kimber's place."

"Nah. Couldn't have been. Must have been old Mrs. Wellington. She lives next to them and has a bad heart. Perhaps it finally gave out." Roxy shrugged and took the sake' cup David handed her. They clinked glasses and drained their cups. The alcoholic warmth spread quickly through her. She laid down on her couch and draped her arm across her forehead.

"Maybe. I think we should go be nosy and find out." David sat on the floor and leaned against the center of the couch. "Where could she be? This is insanity. Why would Stormer just vanish because she punched someone? Doesn't make sense."

Roxy combed her fingers through David's hair. "None of our lives do. Besides, it's Stormer. You know how sensitive she is. She'll come back when she's ready. We're her family to her. I know that she's particularly fond of you." Roxy ruffled his hair. "She isn't the only one." He hand accidentally hit the sore area of his eye. David winced back in pain. "Sorry."

David's cell phone started ringing before he could respond. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was a call from his home. "Must be Pizzazz checking in. Hello? Oh, hi Kimber. I'd thought you'd be home by now. No, Roxy and I haven't been by your place. Why? We're at Jetta and Roxy's place. Do you have any idea what the police lights are by your place? Okay, we'll leave right now. Love you too." David hung up the phone and leaned his head back. "Kimber says to 'haul ass home now'. She said it's very important."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Stormer; that's all she said." He shrugged then stood. "Are you in good condition to be driving or do you want me to?"

Roxy sat upon the couch. "No, I'm fine." She stood and her knees gave out. David caught her before she fell. She turned her head to look at David and smiled. "On second thought you drive. And thanks for the save."

He took the keys from Roxy and helped her out to the car. "You just rest and I'll make a pot of coffee for you when we get there." Roxy nodded from the passenger side of the car. David started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He drove slightly above the speed limit and made it to the mansion gates in ten minutes. The guard on duty let him through and David parked next to Kimber's car. "How are you feeling, now?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Much better. Still, coffee sounds good." Roxy followed David inside. "I'll be in the living room resting on the couch." She waved a hello to Kimber who passed her on her way to see David.

Kimber ran towards David and hugged him tight. She didn't let go, but instead started crying lightly. David rubbed her back lightly in sympathy. "Stormer is being sought after by the police. She's suspected of murdering that private investigator Marlowe. He was found shot to death in our house. I need to stay here for a few days. Pizzazz said it would be fine. I'm so scared for Mary. I know that she could never do that."

The initial shock wore off of David and he kissed Kimber deeply and lovingly. "We'll find her. I'm sure right now she's looking for help. Let's make some coffee and tea. Then we'll get some sleep." Kimber nodded and walked with David into the kitchen.

* * *

Stormer hated having to abandon her car like that. But it was the only way to buy herself some more time. She finally reached the junk yard. The gate was locked so she had to climb the fence. The guard dog came running barking at her. Stormer shouted a few quick commands and the robotic dog turned and ignored her. She walked to the domed building known as the Rat's Lair. She punched in her private access code causing the door to pop open a fraction. Stormer entered the building, shut the door and locked it behind her. She made her way to Techrat's bedroom. The door was open. She walked in quietly and sat next to his bed. Techrat was asleep with his back to her. Stormer lightly nudged him and spoke his name. "Techrat. Get up, Techie. I need your help. Please wake up."

"huh?" Techrat said very groggy. "Wh-who is it?" He rolled over and saw Stormer sitting next to his bed. She looked a mess. Her make up was in streaks. Upon closer inspection Techrat noticed it was blood. "Stormer, what happened? Is that blood on your face?"

"What do you mean?" Stormer wiped her finger across her cheek and looked at it. In the dim light she couldn't tell. Techrat turned the light on. It was blood. "Oh my God, it's Marlowe's blood." She looked at Techrat with new tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared. I didn't know where to run. I just knew I'd be safe here. Please help me, Techie." She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Techrat got out of bed and pulled Stormer into an unfamiliar hug of comfort. "Just tell me what happened, Stormer. I'll help you as much as I can. I have an idea how to help, but I have to call Clash for this. Would that be all right?" Stormer just nodded on his shoulder. "You can tell me what happened then. In the meantime, take a shower and wash up." He looked at her clothes. They were bloodstained. "I'll have a fresh set of clothes ready for you." He walked her to the washroom door.

Stormer opened the door and smiled at the odd man before her. She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Thank you, Techie. I only want you and Clash to know where I am. I don't want anyone else in possible danger." She slipped into the washroom and took a refreshing shower. When she was finished, she found what looked to be a bodysuit. It had a red emblem on the front. It looked to be a stylized cobra head. Stormer shrugged and put the black bodysuit on. It was a good fit. A bit loose, but fine for now. She stepped out of the washroom and Clash was there. "Hi, Clash. Sorry to have to come over here like this."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." Clash looked at Stormer in the form fitting bodysuit. She then looked at Techrat. "You couldn't find anything else for her to wear? I mean, it looks good on her, but still."

"Don't worry about it, Clash. At this point I could sit with you guys in the nude and not be self conscious. That's how scared I am." Stormer sat at the table with her two friends and laid her head on the table. "Didn't realize how tired I really was until now. Would you guys mind if I rested for a few hours? I just feel guilty for calling Clash all the way over here." She yawned wide and rubbed her eyes.

Clash put her hand on Stormer's shoulder. "Rest up. Tell us what happened after you've gotten a few hours sleep. I know I could use it." Clash walked with Stormer to a spare bedroom. "You do know that just about everyone was looking for you tonight."

Stormer held back another yawn. "I know and I'm sorry for acting like that. I just panicked. I never struck someone like that before." Stormer felt her eyelids droop. "Okay. I'm going to rest. Wake me in about four hours?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to sleep also. I'll have Techie set the alarms for four hours. You'll get up. Trust me." Clash hugged Stormer and set off to another spare bedroom.

After shutting the door, Stormer laid on the small cot. It wasn't much, but it was a place to sleep. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost instantly. The alarms went off exactly four hours later, surprising her into a sudden state of being awake. She kicked the blankets off as she sat up looking around. Her surroundings confused her for a moment. Then the flood of memories from the past night came flooding into her mind. She moaned to herself and let herself fall back onto the pillow. A soft knock came from the metal door. "Come in." She said entirely too softly. The knock came again. "Come in." Stormer said much louder than she had wanted. Clash opened the door and smiled her at her softly. "I'm awake, Clash. Still tired, but awake."

Clash entered the room and handed Stormer a mug of coffee. "This should wake you right up, my own blend. Techie told me he heard you talking in your sleep. Bad dreams?" She sipper her own cup and waited for Stormer's reply.

Sipping the coffee, Stormer woke up. "I don't think I dreamt much last night." She stood on unsteady legs and then got her balance. "Where's Techrat at? I'm ready to tell you what happened." Clash led her to what seemed to be a kitchen. It looked just like his workshop, but with food and empty glasses. Stormer sat across from Techrat who offered her some breakfast. She accepted right away. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Here ya go. Techrat is an expert at making eggs. In fact, that's just about all he does make." Clash set a plate in front of Stormer and sat next to her. She started eating her own breakfast. "Anytime you're ready, Stormer."

"Thank you, Techrat. It was very good." Stormer finished the breakfast and leaned back. "I'm not sure where to begin. Guess I should start after I punched Marlowe. I took off without any thought of where I should go. At first I went home, but I didn't feel comfortable there. So I went to a local club. I danced for a long time. I was talking to a very nice young man who kept giving me drinks. Not wanting to be rude, I accepted them. Eventually I went home to go to bed. I was still sober enough to drive but still pretty tipsy. Anyway, I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at the door. Or was it the doorbell? Doesn't matter anyway, I answered the door and it was Marlowe come to apologize. With how bad I felt, I let him in and apologized myself for striking him. I invited him in for a cup of coffee. This is where things get fuzzy for me. I was in my nightgown and robe, Marlowe was sitting across from me telling me about his daughter. That's when I blacked out.

"I woke up about an hour later. Marlowe was on the ground shot in the back. My nightgown had blood all over of it. I changed right away and ran out of the house in a blind panic. I ditched my car just outside of town and walked all the way here." She looked at her friends. "I didn't kill Marlowe, I swear." She put her head in her hands again and started crying.

Clash glanced at Techrat and pulled Stormer into a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out. Techrat and I promise to help no matter what." She held Stormer until she stopped crying.

"Thank you. I intend on finding the person who murdered Marlowe. But first, could I get a change of clothes? I can't go in search of a murderer dressed like this." Stormer let out a long surpressed giggle and smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been more help, Detective Evans. Yes, sir. I'll call you if we hear anything. Alright, you have a nice day too. Bye." David hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He looked up slightly at the four women gathered around him. "Okay, so I lied a little. I'll call him after we find out what the hell is going on." He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Like the others, he was exhausted.

Kimber cuddled up to him on the couch. "I say we get some sleep. We're all to the point of falling over where we stand." She laid her head on his chest. "I just want to wake up and have this nightmare over with."

"Eiji and the rest were the smart ones. They went to bed hours ago," Pizzazz said already going up the stairs. "A few hours isn't going to matter. So let's get some sleep." She disappeared up the stairs. Jetta followed silently behind her. Roxy looked back at David before going up the stairs. She felt an annoying twinge of jealousy towards Kimber. She smiled warmly at David, who returned the smile. Roxy proceeded up the stairs and found the room she used before.

"Why does this always happen to us?" David asked to no one in particular.

"Because we're just lucky." Kimber pecked him on the cheek. She took his hands in hers and pulled him off the couch. "Come on, it's been awhile since I fell asleep in your arms. Also, there's something I want to talk to you about."

David bent forward slightly and patted his back. "Hop on. I'll give you a piggyback ride." Kimber laughed and jumped on his back. David stood slowly, making sure he held his footing and went up the stairs to his room. He shut the door and lowered Kimber gently on his bed. David laid on the bed in his usual spot and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" He gave a firm hug from behind and smiled.

Kimber sighed and enjoyed his embrace. She then rolled over, kissed the tip of his nose and stared deep in his eyes. "Well, I've been thinking. I think it's time we went to the next level of our relationship. I talked this over with Stormer and she agreed quickly to it. I want you to move in with me. That is after this whole mess is over with. What do you say?"

Pulling Kimber into a deep kiss, David laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'll be honest with you. I need to think about it. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, take all the time you need." She put her head on his shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eric Raymond spit his morning coffee out on the floor when he heard the news of Stormer being sought by the police. "I don't believe it." He called in his secretary to bring in some paper towels. Eric turned to the three members of the Stingers. "I don't believe it." He repeated.

The flaxen haired German woman known simply as Minx, stood behind him and started massaging his neck. "Now Eric, she's obviously guilty if she ran like that. An innocent woman would've stayed and told her story to the police. Now come with us and hear the Stingers record their new album. That will get your mind off those pesky Misfits."

"Not now, Minx. This is serious. You didn't know the Misfits like I did. Stormer was the gentlest one. Hell, I never thought she truly was a Misfit at times. I know that she was a part of the group because of Pizzazz and she was a great talent. But it was her attitude. She was too kind at times. I was almost for certain that she would join up with Jem one day." He brushed Minx off from massaging his neck.

"Eric, I think you should be more concerned with Stingers business. If one of the Misfits wants to go around popping off private investigators, fine. It doesn't concern the Stingers." Riot stood to leave. "Minx, Rapture, I'm ready to record." He turned and left the room. Minx slowly followed.

Rapture stayed behind for moment. She looked at Eric from across the desk. "I think your defending Stormer is a wonderful thing. You're slowly changing, Eric. And I believe you. If you say she couldn't do something like that, then I believe it. I want to help anyway I can." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Rapture. But I don't want put you to any trouble." Eric got up from his chair walked to the door. "If you don't mind, I believe I'll escort you to the recording studio." Rapture smiled and followed Eric out of the office.

* * *

Clash shook the latex mask off. Powder gathered into a pile on the floor beneath her feet. She walked over to where Stormer sat. "Let me put this on you and see how it looks, Stormer." Clash slipped the mask over her head and made a few adjustments. She stepped back and looked at her handiwork. "That's not suspicious at all," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "Looks like we'll have to go with that molding latex compound Techrat found. Let me try the wig on you, okay?" Clash grabbed a long black wig off a mannequin head and slipped it on Stormer's head. The bangs were cut straight across and the back of the hair hung to the middle of her back. Clash handed her a mirror.

Looking in the mirror Stormer couldn't believe her eyes. "Clash, this is amazing!" She turned her head and caught how the hair looked from just about every direction.

"Thanks, Stormer. Lean your head back. I want to get the contacts in before we apply the latex." Clash held a contact on the tip of her finger and a bottle of eye drops in the other. Stormer leaned her head back and Clash put the two contacts in. She added the eye drops to get rid of the itching. "Techie, is the voice modulator ready? We're ready for it here." She stepped back once again and looked at Stormer. "Wow. You are going to fool everyone, darling."

"Here it is, Clash. Let me put it on her." Techrat put a thin strip of circuitry over her throat. It was self adhesive, so it stuck with little problem. "Okay Stormer, let's see if this works. Repeat after me, 'The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.'"

"The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog," Stormer repeated now in a Japanese accent as she had requested. "Techrat, maybe the pitch could be a bit softer. Can you adjust that?" Techrat waved what looked to be a flashlight over the strip. When Stormer spoke again, her voice was with a softer accent. "Perfect. Thank you, Techrat." Clash applied some latex compound across her throat where the strip was. "How did it adjust to my skin tone?"

Techrat looked up from his work station. "It's self adjusting. It just knows. I didn't invent it, so I can't explain it. Sorry."

Clash stood before her again with some more of the latex. "Now totally relax your face muscles. Otherwise this won't work as well." Stormer let her face relax and closed her eyes. Clash put the latex on and molded her face to look Asian. She then applied a chemical that temporarily dyed her skin to desired skin tone. The latex adjusted itself again. Clash then put some make up on Stormer to finish the job. "There. All done. And I must say you're stunning." She held up the mirror for her again.

Stormer couldn't believe that the woman sitting before her was herself. "Clash, you don't know how much I owe you! Thank you so much!" She giggled at the sound of her voice. "I have to get used to this voice first."

"Come over here please, Stormer." Techrat called from across the room. Stormer walked over, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Put your fingertips on the domes. This will burn but only for a second." Stormer did as told. On each dome a light came on under each. Stormer yelped and pulled her hands back in pain. "Sorry, I had to erase your fingerprints. Give me your hands." Cautiously, Stormer did so. Techrat applied a piece of latex to each finger. "I've just given you new fingerprints. The glue on each finger will last about a week. You won't be able to take them off till then. Now for the big question, what's your new name going to be?"

Stormer thought for a moment. "I like the name Rumiko Akiyama. How does that sound?"

"I actually like it. Okay, let's start to work on your papers." Clash started taking pictures of Stormer, who was all smiles.

"Stormer, just so you know the latex on your face is the same on your fingertips. It'll stay on for a week and feel like your actual skin. In other words, you just have to be careful with your wig and contacts." Techrat went back to work after explaining the nature of Stormer's disguise. Clash went back to taking Stormer's picture.

* * *

The punching bag shuddered violently. Roxy threw a left hook and knocked it back slightly. David was bracing the bag for her. She'd been working out for the past hour. Reports of Stormer allegedly killing the private eye were all over the news. She needed to vent her rage, so she went to the basement gym at the Gabor Estate. Roxy asked David come down to spot her. Kimber joined them about fifteen minutes ago. Roxy punched the bag a final time, fell forward and hugged it. "Believe it or not, I'm still pissed." She sat next to Kimber and wiped the sweat off her face. "So what's the plan, David?" He had started practicing with his katana.

David stopped practicing; he lowered it to mid level and looked at Roxy. "Simple. We find her and we hide her. Then we find out who really did murder Marlowe." David sheathed the sword and started up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at the two women. "I need to meditate. Make sure I'm not disturbed for an hour." He disappeared up the steps leaving the two ex-foes together.

"He seems so distant." Kimber said quietly. "But he has so much on his mind." She went back to peeling the label off the juice bottle.

Roxy walked to the shower room. "I've noticed too. He's really worried about Stormer. Not that I don't blame him." Kimber followed and sat on the bench inside the room. Roxy disrobed and started the shower. "So what do you think we should do?" She gave a small shout of shock when she stepped in and the water hit her. "Remind me to look at the temperature of the water when I get in."

Kimber smiled and giggled. "I think we should do just what David said. It's just the logical thing." She fell silent again. She watched Roxy shower mindlessly. A glint around Roxy's mid-section caught her eye. "When did you get the belly ring?"

Momentarily confused, Roxy looked down. "Oh, last night while searching for Stormer. David and I passed up a body piercing and tattoo parlor. Been wanting one for awhile so I got it done. David talked me out of a tongue stud. He said that I wouldn't be able to sing for six weeks and that wouldn't do because of the tour." She turned off the shower and held her hand out. "Pass me a towel please?"

"Here." Kimber gave her a towel and handed Roxy her gym bag. "And there's your spare clothes." She sighed softly and stared at the floor. "I asked him to move in with Stormer and me. He's thinking about it. I get the feeling he's not too fond of that idea. He's the old fashioned type in a way. I'm surprised that we sleep in the same bed."

Roxy finished pulling her shirt on. "You mean two have never…?" She let the question trail off. Kimber shook her head. "Wow. I was almost for certain you two were." She watched Kimber for a moment, and then crouched in front of her. "I have something to confess, Kimber." She looked up from the floor at Roxy. Roxy swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with David also."

Half smiling to herself, Kimber let out a short laugh. "I know." She watched Roxy's stunned face with a bemused look. "I'm not angry. Why should I be? I've seen how you act around him and how you talk with him. And I've seen how he acts around you. I know he cares for you also. I'm not jealous. I'm not angry. I have a feeling if things were different, you two would be together." Kimber lifted Roxy's head with her hand and looked in her eyes. "You'll find someone soon."

"Thanks." Roxy hugged Kimber tightly. "It's strange thinking of you as a best friend."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Kimber kissed Roxy on the forehead. The two friends went up the stairs to kill the time till they had to wake David from his meditation.

* * *

The young Japanese woman walked confidently into the police station. She stopped before the main desk. The clerk looked up at her. "May I help you, Miss?"

Pulling some papers out, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She spoke with a light Japanese accent. "My name is Rumiko Akiyama. Detective Akiyama of the Tokyo Police Department. I was on vacation when I heard about this Mary Phillips murder. A few months ago she was in Tokyo for a concert and a stage hand was murdered. I have reason to suspect her. May I speak with the detective in charge?" Stormer's mind raced. She knew the story was flimsy, but it was the best she could come up with. Her palms began to sweat.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "R.I.P."

PART 3 OF MISFIT HUNT


	35. Misfit Hunt Part 3

Misfit Hunt

Part 3

R.I.P.

By Nick Maro

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, David couldn't meditate. His mind was still racing from the days' events. He finally gave up and started writing his thoughts down. The sun was starting to set outside. David sighed quietly. It was hard to believe it was the middle of fall already. He stopped writing and looked at the leaves on the trees. He missed the multicolored wonder of his yard in the fall. Closing his journal David just enjoyed the colors and coming of evening. A soft knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He yelled without looking at the door.

The door opened and Pizzazz walked in. "I heard you come up earlier, didn't want to disturb you though. But I wanted to know is, do you want to see what I just finished?" David just shrugged a reply. "What's wrong, David?" She knelt next to her brother took his hand in hers.

"Everything. I don't know what to do about Stormer. I don't know where to begin searching for her or what to do when I do find her." He glanced down at her. "Then there are a few more personal ones. Ones because of which, I can't meditate because I can't focus. I dunno, Phyllis. I just need a break I think. The tour is coming up, Mary is accused of murder. It's just so frustrating." David stomped his foot in aggravation.

"Hey, calm down, Davey. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see. Maybe this isn't something for you to solve. Perhaps this is up to Stormer." She rubbed the back of her brother's hand. "You don't have to help us fix everything. We can solve problems on our own. No one ever said you had to be our protector. Let's give Stormer her shot at this. I'm sure she hasn't come to us to protect us from harm. Now," she stood and pulled him to his feet, "I want to show you what I did. I'm very proud of it."

David smiled and followed Pizzazz to her room. To his surprise it wasn't as messy as it once was. She brought him before an easel. There was a painting on it of the Misfits and Suzaku. He couldn't help but smile. "It's great. I didn't know you painted. When did you start this?"

Pizzazz was putting her art supplies away. "A little after we returned from Japan. Mariko suggested that it might help me out with my frustrations. She was right. This whole mess with Stormer was weighing on me also. But I started on this piece again and it's helped. I can't wait to show it to the others. I'm so glad you like it."

After wiping a smudge of paint off his sister's face, David hugged her tightly. "I really must be rubbing off on you. I just thought about what you said. And you're right. I really should put my faith in Mary. There must be some sort of reason why she didn't come to us. I'll still worry just because she's our sister, but I can't play hero all the time." He sat on her bed and combed his fingers through his hair. "But I guess we can make sure this isn't a public relations nightmare. This is the best way we can help her."

"See now you're thinking straight." Pizzazz laughed under her breath. "Talk about a role reversal, huh?"

David let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, no kidding. Just think, a few months ago you would've just let me be miserable."

Pizzazz frowned. "David, I'm hurt. You don't think I would've tried to add to the misery?" She winked and then hugged him. They sat on the bed together talking, unaware of the two women who watched them with smiles.

"Think we should bother them, Kimber?" Roxy asked quietly.

Kimber shook her head slowly. "Nah, let's let them be. It's been awhile since I've seen either of them this happy."

Roxy put her hand on Kimber's shoulder. "Come on, let's go rent a movie." Kimber smiled and turned to follow Roxy. She then looked back at David and Pizzazz sitting on the bed talking together. "Hey, you all right?" Roxy asked from down the hall.

Kimber took a final look and caught up to Roxy. "I'm fine, just enjoyed watching David enjoying himself. Now, come on Rox, let's see what's in." Roxy led Kimber down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Detective Evans held the door open for the young woman. "Now Inspector Akiyama, what can I do for you?" He offered a chair next to his desk. He poured himself a cup of coffee, then as an after thought turned to her. "Can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. Please call me Rumiko, Detective." Rumiko Akiyama said in her light Japanese accent. "I was hoping to review what you have so far in the Mary Phillips case. She's been a suspect in a similar case in Tokyo. It was only by chance that I was here on vacation when this news broke."

"I checked your credentials. They checked out. By the by my first name is Steve." He put a thin manila folder in front of the young Japanese woman. "Here's what we have so far. It's not much. As of right now we just want to talk with Ms. Phillips. There's enough evidence that says she was not involved in killing Mr. Malone."

Rumiko looked up at the detective. "Mr. Malone? I thought his name was Marlowe."

Steve finally sat at his desk and groaned. "No, Marlowe was an alias he used. Not a very good one, but good enough." He sipped his coffee and opened the file folder. "Now if you look here, the toxicology report shows that Malone had a large amount of a sedative in his system. We did a test on the coffee. We found high traces of the same sedative in both mugs. I'll admit to goofing up and announcing that Ms. Phillips was wanted for the murder. I think she's innocent because of this toxicology report."

"So you think this whole thing was a set up? That someone was trying to frame, Ms. Phillips?" Rumiko had a confused look on her face.

"Unofficially, yes."

Rumiko thought about it while looking the files over. "Couldn't Ms. Phillips have worked up immunity to the sedative?"

"That's possible, but unlikely. Besides, it sounds like something out of an old martial arts movie." Steve looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to leave in a few minutes. I have a meeting." He stood and started to collect the files she was looking at.

"Thank you for taking the time out to see me like this, Steve. And thank you for letting me look at the case. Ms. Phillips just may be innocent in Japan also." Rumiko shook Steve's hand.

"You're very welcome, Rumiko. I just hope I helped you with your case. Good luck on that and enjoy the rest of your vacation." He escorted her past the reception desk and watched her walk out the door.

Once outside Rumiko, better known as Mary Phillips, let out a long held sigh of relief. She walked up to a rented van and climbed in the passenger side. "So, Techie, did you get all that?" Stormer removed the pin she was wearing.

Techrat pulled out of the police parking lot. "Every word. Now we begin our own investigation." He picked up a radio and pressed the send button. "Clash, are the cloaking devices ready yet?"

There was loud pop of static and then Clash's voice. "All set and ready to go, Techie. How did everything go on your end?"

"It went down perfectly, Clash. Rumiko and I will be back shortly." Techrat turned off the radio and turned to Stormer. "Don't worry Stormer. It'll be over soon."

Stormer smiled at Techrat's reassurance. "Thanks. I can't wait." They drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Eric Raymond opened his office door. He was very tired from the night before. He had barely gotten any sleep. Eric spent the night up checking the Stingers' schedule. They were behind in recording the album and already over budget. Eric put the files on his desk, and then headed up to Kevin Ross' office. The secretary wasn't there yet, so he started to let himself in. He stopped when he heard Kevin speaking to someone. The other voice was very familiar to Eric.

"I don't care if it was perfect! The cops just announced that they just want Mary Phillips for questioning! You said you'd get the job done! It's not done and this Phillips bitch has vanished! I want to know what you're going to do about it." Kevin screamed at the other man.

"Hey don't worry about it, Mr. Ross. My boys have everything under control. It's only a matter of time before she shows her face again. Then it's bye-bye baby!" He laughed a squealing laugh. Eric shuddered at the laugh from behind the door.

Kevin slammed his fist on the desk. "I don't want soon! I want results today. I don't care who you have to hurt or what you have to do. I want the Misfits and David Gabor to pay! They humiliated me by arranging those games. The Stingers should never have agreed to it. It was that idiot Raymond's fault. Now get the hell out of here! I want results by tonight!"

The other man left the room in a hurry. Eric pressed up against the wall and hoped he didn't see him. He then waited a few extra minutes and entered Kevin Ross' office. Eric regained his composure and adjusted his tie. "Kevin, I wanted to speak to you about the budget."

Kevin looked up at Eric. "Yes? What about it?"

"Well, we're over budget and I don't know how. I was thinking it might've been an error in accounting. I told Riot and the ladies to watch their spending." Eric tried to look calm.

"I saw you standing by the door, Eric. I know that you heard me yelling," he said without looking up from his paper. "I thought you'd be happy with what I'm doing; finally getting rid of our competition."

Eric couldn't believe how forward Kevin Ross was being. "Yes, about that. Don't you think it's a bit extreme?"

"Extreme? It's not extreme! It's necessary! David Gabor is still guilty of hurting my family through his father! Now the Misfits are taking away profits from the Stingers. I want something done about it. I don't invest in Stingers Sound to fail. I do so to succeed. I'm just doing what needs to be done." Kevin started pacing his office floor.

"But attempting to frame an innocent woman of murder?! Not to mention you had a man murdered to push this along! I can't support actions like this. This is crazy!" Eric walked to Kevin Ross and stopped his pacing. "You can't do this, Kevin."

Kevin shoved Eric to the floor. "Do not ever fucking touch me again. Either you're with me or against me. Where do you stand?"

"I would never condone murder. I quit and the Stingers are coming with me. I own the name to Stingers Sound and to the Stingers contracts." Eric got to his feet.

"I'll see you court then." Kevin said to Eric as he walked out of the office. Once Eric was gone, Kevin toppled his liquor cabinet over in anger.

* * *

Riot, Minx and Rapture waited in Eric Raymond's office. Minx was going over some new plans for a keyboard. Rapture was reading the week's copy of the Weekly World News and giggling at the stories. Riot was looking out the office window. He had a bad feeling since he'd gotten up this morning. Something wasn't quite right. "Rapture," he said quietly, "are you certain that my horoscope was good news?"

Rapture put her paper down and looked up at him. "I can't believe your buying into that. You should know by now that it's fake and utter nonsense." Riot shot her glare that quieted her down. "All right, I'll check it again." She picked up the city paper and flipped to the horoscopes. She read it twice and put it back down. "Says that today is a day of transition. A day of change. Doesn't say if it's for better or worse." Rapture gave a half hearted shrug.

"It could always mean that Riot will just change his shirt." Minx said absentmindedly.

The office door opened and Eric came striding in. He didn't notice the others in his office just went straight to his desk and started clearing it out. He finally noticed the three blonde musicians. He straightened himself up and undid his tie. "Stingers, I'm afraid we're going to have to find a new backer. It seems that Mr. Ross and I don't see eye to eye on certain business ethics. If you have any belongings here, I suggest you get them now." Eric went back to filling the small box with his personal items.

The Stingers were stunned. None knew what to say to each other. Riot finally broke the silence. "Eric, where are we going to go? We're in the middle of recording an album. We can't just leave now."

Eric lifted the box and headed to the door. He turned to face Riot before exiting his old office. "We're going to do the one thing that we've never done before. We're going to ask for help. As of right now the album is scrapped. You'll start a new album as soon as possible." He shifted the weight of box. "Riot-Rory, forget your pride for once. What we do next will be one of the hardest things ever." Slowly the three Stingers quietly followed Eric Raymond out the door.

* * *

Mondays; David always hated them. He sat in his office at Misfits Music trying to figure out how to clear Stormer's name in the public eye. Detective Evans made a public statement saying that she wasn't wanted for the murder, just questioning the night before. This made the Misfits feel better. David spun his office chair around and looked out the window at Starlight Music. He watched Jerrica try to focus on her work. _Looks like I'm not the only one who hates Mondays,_ he thought to himself. A soft knock came from his half opened door. "Come on in, Kimber. Before you ask, I saw your reflection in the window."

Kimber draped her arms around David's neck from behind and kissed his cheek. "Watching my sister are we?" She giggled to herself. "Anyway, I came to distract you. Pizzazz told me this morning you still seemed confused and unfocused. So we're going out." She straddled his lap and kissed his nose.

David hugged her tightly. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I still need to make Stormer look good. Her being accused of murder reflects badly on the company. How about afterwards?" He kissed her lightly and brushed the hair from her face.

"I forgot to also mention that I talked to your mother. She said for you to let the public relations department handle this. That's what they're getting paid to do." Kimber got off David's lap and yanked him to his feet.

"Fine you win. As usual. Let me just straighten up here and then we'll go." David put the papers away and headed for the door when he heard a brief argument. Kimber and himself left the office to see his secretary and Eric Raymond in a disagreement. "Rose, what's going on out here?"

The elder woman turned to David. "Oh David, Mr. Raymond here won't leave. I keep telling him that you're busy, but he won't listen." She shot a glare in Eric's direction.

"It's alright, Rose. I'll speak with him. In fact, Kimber and I were just heading out. But that can wait a few extra minutes." David squeezed Kimber's hand gently. "You don't mind, do you?" Kimber nodded that she didn't mind. David led Eric into his office. "Have a seat, Eric. Now, what can I do for you?" David sat in his desk chair and Kimber sat on the couch, out of the way.

Eric cleared his throat and put on a smile the best he could. "The Stingers, myself and Stingers Sound are longer with Kevin Ross. I quit this morning after I over heard Kevin talking with an old associate of mine." He cleared his throat again. "I've come to ask a favor. I was hoping Misfits Music would have a place for the Stingers."

Kimber and David both exchanged shocked looks. David turned back to Eric. "I would love to say yes, but it's not up to me. You'll have to talk to my Mother about it. But I don't see where there'd be any problem. What did Kevin say to your old associate that made you want to quit?"

"He was talking with Zipper. I'm sure you remember him from when I foolishly bugged your home and tried to break the Misfits up. But it appears that Kevin hired Zipper to murder Marlowe. I knew him as Malone. He was a good man. Zipper was supposed to frame Stormer for the murder. But he botched the job." Eric looked at the desk blankly. "I don't have any proof of any of this. But I felt I should tell you. The one thing I'd never resort to is murder and then framing someone. I can't work for a man like that."

"Eric, thank you. Thank you for telling me. Tell you what, I'll start getting an office ready for you and I'll tell my mother that I'm signing you and the Stingers. Just as long you don't try another take over or try to break up the Misfits. You have to play it clean, Eric. I mean it." David told the older man sternly.

"Thank you, David. Ever since the whole Scarletti affair I've been a changed man. I just want to make music now. No more shortcuts." Eric shook David's hand and smiled.

Kimber stood and headed for the door. "Are we done now? I want to get out of here before something else comes up." Eric and David joined her at the door. "So Eric, where are the Stingers at?"

"They're waiting down stairs in the car. I didn't want trouble so I didn't bring them up. I've learned from the past of bringing the band to a meeting that doesn't concern them." Eric stepped on the elevator and waited the others to board.

When the elevator reached the lobby, David, Kimber and Eric exited the elevator car. "Well I parked on the street today. Didn't feel like playing skyway tag." Eric gave David a confused look. "You'll understand when it happens to you." Kimber and David both chuckled under their breath.

They followed Eric out to his black sedan. The three Stingers were out of the car waiting for Eric's return. He gave them a wide smile. "We're a part of Misfits Music again. You can thank David for this. He's going out on a limb for us. So you listen to him also, got it?" Each Stinger reluctantly nodded. "Well I guess we'll leave you and Kimber to a day of peace. Thank you again, David."

David pulled his keys out of his pocket and put his finger on the 'unlock door' button of the remote. "It's no problem, Eric. You helped us out today too. But, it looks like Kimber is getting antsy in wanting to go. Thankfully my car is right over there." David pointed to two cars behind Eric's and pressed the button. The car exploded in flames a second afterward. Riot tackled both Kimber and David to the ground, protecting them from any harm. He got up a moment later and then helped David and Kimber to their feet. "Riot, thank you." David said in shock.

"It was nothing, David. You would have done the same for me." Riot put out his hand. "Listen, I'm sorry for how we acted. Let's make this a clean start."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." David shook Riot's hand.

* * *

"Everything loaded?" Ken called from the front porch of the Gabor Estate. Eiji nodded and Ken went back inside the house and grabbed his back pack. He slung one strap over his shoulder and headed out the door. He handed the pack to his sister in the backseat. "Thanks, Spazz." He got into the driver's side of the car and started it up. "And off to Oregon we go." He pulled out of the drive way, passing a cable truck that was coming in.

Eiji turned the radio on and leaned back in his seat. "It's about time that we were able to go. I just do hope for the sake of argument that the transforming robots are for real. Still sounds like bullshit."

"Bullshit or not, Eiji dear, we're going to find them. I've brought my camera and three rolls of film to prove it. Too bad Kimber didn't want to come along. I wanted to help get her mind off the whole Stormer ordeal." Hitomi cracked the window a bit.

"We'll be back in a few days. I'm sure David will figure something to do about Stormer by then." Ken pulled onto the freeway and headed north.

Stormer tested the cloaking device in the van. It was dusk outside. She would be practically invisible now. She spoke into the microphone attached to her ear. "Okay, everything tests out. I'm heading out now. Do you have me on heat sensors?"

"We've got you. The mic works fine. Wave to the camera." Clash held an infrared camera at Stormer who waved at it. Clash glanced at the monitor. "Okay, that tests out perfectly. You can go anytime you want. Good luck."

* * *

"Thanks." Stormer turned on the cloaking device and jogged the block to her house. Police tape was still on the door. She walked the perimeter of the house and went to the backyard. The bird feeders were out of seed. She sighed and continued on looking for any kind of clue as to what had happened. Stormer stopped outside of her bedroom window. There was a foot print in the dirt there. "Clash, Techie, I'm sending you a picture of a footprint in the dirt here. See what you can do with it." Stormer pulled out the camera and took several shots of it. The shots were sent back to the van through a remote modem.

Techrat's voice came over Stormer earpiece. "It's not much and not very good, but we'll work on it. I'm not promising a miracle here."

"Just see what you can do." Stormer walked the perimeter again looking for the prints. She looked next to the front door flower bed. There was a perfect set. She pulled out the camera again took several shots of it. "Try the ones I just sent."

"Stormer, I think we've done it. Get to the van now!" Clash said quietly. Stormer raced back without a word. She opened the door to be greeted by Clash's smiling face. "My girl, you've just discovered who did it."

Stormer turned off the cloaking device and got inside. "So who was it?" Techrat pointed to a word on the bottom of the boot print. "Oner? Who is Oner?"

"You're reading it backwards. It says Reno. Who do you know with the name Reno?"

"Techrat quit asking me riddles." The name then hit Stormer. "Oh my God! Chuck 'Torcher' Reno? One of Zipper's goons? I have to tell the other's that they're in trouble also." Stormer sat in the passenger seat as Clash started up the van and they headed to the Gabor Estate.

* * *

"Are you out of bloody mind?! You've signed Eric Raymond and the bloody Stingers?" Jetta screamed in shock at David. They were at the Gabor Estate having dinner. David, Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta were eating in peace until David told the story of what happened before the car exploded. Kimber was at Starlight House having dinner there. Evelyn Gabor was still at the office finalizing the papers for Eric.

David swallowed his mouthful of food. "Jetta, trust me. They can be trusted. Eric owes me for giving him this opportunity. Plus, Riot saved mine and Kimber's life." Put his fork on his dish and took the plate into the kitchen to be washed.

"I noticed that your swords aren't in your room, David. Moving in with Kimber?" Pizzazz asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not going to be as uptight anymore." David poured himself another glass iced tea when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He opened the door to find a frantic out of breath Japanese woman. "Yes? May I help you?"

The young woman pushed herself past David. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm Stormer." She pulled off the black wig to reveal the short cut blue hair. "We're all in danger."

David cut her off and looked at the hair. "Mary! You're alright!" He hugged her tightly. The other Misfits came running into the front hall. "Where have you been? What's wrong?"

"David, Misfits, Zipper had one of his goons kill off Marlowe. I found footprints in the dirt by the frontdoor. Clash and Techrat dropped me off and they're-" She shook her head and hands wildly. "Right now that doesn't matter. We need to get out of here." She wandered into the living room. "We're not safe. Get what you need and let's get the hell outta here."

Roxy grabbed her jacket off the couch knocking the throw pillows off it. "Alright, Stormer. Just calm do— oh shit." She looked down and saw a bomb with a timer counting down from thirty.

* * *

Kimber pulled up to the guardhouse. "Hi Phil, how are you tonight?"

"I'm doin' good Miz Benton. How's ev'ryone at Starlight house?"

"Dinner was great tonight. Next time I'll bring you some. Is David still home?" Kimber tapped her hand impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Yep, he is. I'll let you in." Phil pressed the button for the gate to open. Kimber started to edge her car in when the mansion exploded into a giant fireball. The shock wave rocked Kimber's car.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…?


	36. Misfit Mercs Saga Prelude

Misfit Mercs Saga

Prelude

We Have Not Gathered Here to Praise the Misfits, But to Bury Them.

By Nick Maro

* * *

Thunder cracked overhead as the gathering of mourners listened to the eulogy. Lightning illuminated five lone figures standing on a hill. They watched in grim silence as the caskets started to lower into the ground. "I say we go down there. It's not like they'll know it's us," the blonde woman said breaking the silence.

"No. Kimber would know it's me. We have to let the world think the Misfits and David Gabor are dead. It's the only way we'll be safe." The figure spoke in a male voice. He turned to the four others. "I know it's hard. But only Techrat and Clash must know we're alive. I think the person who blew up the mansion is the same who tried to frame Stormer. I mean Rumiko. We have to get used to our new identities." David quieted down when Kimber started to speak.

The blonde woman wrapped her arm around David's and leaned her head against him in thought. _Seems just like yesterday. I pulled my coat off the couch and discovered the bomb. We only had thirty seconds to think. Thankfully Pizzazz remembered something…_

* * *

"Oh shit!" Roxy's eyes went wide. "Run!"

Pizzazz looked at the couch. The timer was at twenty-eight. "Everyone into the basement! There's an old bomb shelter down there. That should protect us." The five friends hurried to the basement without question. David vaguely remembered that the door was hidden behind a mirror. He found the catch right away and swung the mirror on the hinge. Jetta opened the door and they quickly made their way down the steps.

David grunted as he tried to shut the door. "It's stuck."

"Hang on! I'll help!" Stormer offered in her light Japanese accent.

"No! Get to cover! It's budging." The shock wave of the explosion shut the door and hurled David down the stairs. He smacked his head on the concrete below. Roxy and Pizzazz ran over to check on him. He moaned softly and slowly rubbed the back of his skull. David jerked his hand away in pain. "Fuck!"

Silence settled on the small room. They each looked at each other in confusion. Roxy cradled David's head in her arms and smoothed his hair down. Stormer spoke first. "Now what? Whoever planted that bomb is going to want to know if we're dead."

"Stormer's right, gang. We have to make sure that it looks like we're dead." Jetta said lying on a cot.

"Fake our own deaths? How can we?"

"I think I know how, Pizzazz." David said in pain. "We have to contact Techrat and Clash. We're going to need their help. Once the world thinks us dead, we can then find out who did this." He looked up at Roxy. "I'm sick of this shit."

Everyone went silent again. "How do we get out?" Roxy looked to Pizzazz for an answer.

"I think I remember an emergency passage way Daddy had installed. In the event the main door got blocked, the passage would provide an alternate way out." Pizzazz stood and brushed her pants off. "Jetta do you have your cell phone?"

"Right here, Pizzazz. Thinkin' of callin' Techrat an' Clash?"

Pizzazz shook her head. "No, gonna have to page them. The phone call can be traced back. It's still close to the explosion so the police won't bat an eye at it." Pizzazz dialed the pager. Left the number and waited. A few minutes later the phone rang. "We're ok. Pick us up in front of the cemetery my father is at. See ya then." Pizzazz turned to the others. "Okay, let's move Misfits." She uncovered the secret passage way and noticed Roxy had a concerned look. "David is going to be fine. I'm worried too, but we have to get the hell out of here."

"Stop reading my mind, Pizzazz." Roxy clutched David close to her.

David stood on unsteady feet. He put his hand on the wall to brace himself. "I'm alright, Pizzazz, Roxy. Just needed to get my balance." Roxy stood next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a small smile that made Roxy's face light up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Earth to Roxy," David said quietly.

"Huh?" Roxy looked at David then back down the hill. She was brought out of her thoughts by David. She looked at him again. He didn't look the same without his green hair. The brown hair looked so out of place. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

David took her hand and smiled. "It's okay. We're heading back to base."

Looking around her, Roxy didn't see the others. "Okay." She wrapped her arm around David and they headed down the hill to the waiting car. She climbed into the backseat and looked out the window. The rain had almost stopped. David sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him and sighed. "Well, the world thinks we're dead. Now what?"

Jetta looked across at David then to Roxy. "Now we train. Don't want to keep Techrat and Clash waitin' now do we?"

"Actually, we can rest for today. You know, mourn the death of the Misfits and David." Pizzazz said pulling out of the cemetery.

That cheered Roxy up a bit. "Did you want to go that martial arts film fest, David? I want to enjoy myself as the new me."

"I had planned on talking with Techrat about some of the stuff he found in the junkyard. But I guess I can push that back a day to spend tonight with a lovely young blonde I know." He affectionately hugged her lightly causing a light giggle.

Stormer looked at Pizzazz after hearing the obvious flirting. Pizzazz had the same disapproving frown on her face. Stormer went back to her laptop computer. She started typing again. _We arrived at the graveyard to find Techrat and Clash waiting…_

* * *

"_Jesus! You guys are all over the news! They're saying you're dead."_ Clash said running up to them. She got on the other side of David and helped him walk. "Stupid question time; are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. David is the only one hurt. I think he has a concussion." Stormer said still in the false Japanese accent. "He was trying to get the bomb shelter door closed. The force of the blast shut the door and knocked David down the steps. He smacked his skull on the concrete. Roxy has been helping him the whole time."

The group walked to a dark van. The side door slid open and Techrat greeted them there. They filed in and Techrat took off to the Arbco junkyard. On the trip there, each Misfit filled Techrat and Clash in on what happened. David rested on Roxy's shoulder. Techrat pulled into the junkyard's back entrance to a secured area. The Misfits climbed out one by one and hurried into the Rat's Lair. Roxy and Stormer helped David out and into the domed building. Pizzazz looked scared and concerned for her brother. "We need to get him to a doctor." Pizzazz said as she watched Roxy gently laid him on a cot.

"And blow our cover of bein' dead, Pizzazz? I don' bloody think so." Jetta accepted the bottle of water from Clash and sat on a stool.

"He won't need to see a doctor, Pizzazz." Techrat said coming into the room again. He carried a laptop sized computer. "I'll use this on him. It's a portable medical scanner that I found. It was broken, but I fixed it." He turned the device on. It took a few moments to warm up. When it was ready, Techrat passed it over David's head. He took a few moments to read what it said. "He has a minor concussion. Don't let him fall asleep for a few hours. He'll be fine with a few days rest. That will give us time to figure out what to do about your bodies."

Stormer took a long drink of her bottled water. "That's a good point. What are we going to about that? They need some kind of evidence that we're dead. What about the bomb shelter. They'll just assume we hid in there."

"This is David's area of expertise." Pizzazz rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

Stormer stopped typing and turned off the laptop. They were in the parking bay of the underground complex that they now resided in. "I'm going to my quarters." Stormer called to the rest of the group. "I need to finish collecting my thoughts." She then took off to her room.

Jetta and Pizzazz left together talking about where to start in finding out who was after them. David walked Roxy to her room. She opened the door and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to change and take a quick shower. Meet you by your room in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. Give me time to do the same. I was thinking that maybe after the festival that we could get something to eat."

"Dinner and a movie, huh? Sounds like a date now." Roxy kissed him again and smiled.

David laughed to himself. "Now that you mention it, it does. Oh well, see you in an hour." Roxy shut the door to her room and he went off to his. The hour passed by quickly. David was shaken out of his meditation by Roxy's knock on the door. He opened the door with a smile. "I'll be damned. You die and you start showing up on time." He winked and Roxy laughed.

"Well, what can I say? I don't want to miss the first movie. So move your ass." Roxy smacked his butt and laughed again. David shut his door and walked beside her. Roxy heard footsteps running towards them from behind. David and Roxy turned around at the same time. It was Jetta, her red hair bouncing as she ran. "This better be important, Jetta."

"I just wanted to tell you that Pizzazz has a plan. She'll tell you guys when you get back or tomorrow. She's not stayin' up too late." Jetta caught up to them. "Anyway, have fun you two."

"Thanks, Jetta."

"Yeah, see you later, Jetta." Roxy waved and raced David to the car.

Jetta watched her two friends leave. A smile crept across her face. She leaned against the door frame watching Roxy drive away. _Roxy really cares for David. I wonder if he knows how much?_ She thought to herself. _She spent that first night of his concussion waiting on him…_

* * *

"Quit being difficult, David. Drink the damn water!" Roxy tipped the bottle in his mouth. David started drinking fighting off the urge to fall asleep.

Jetta tapped Roxy on the shoulder. "Get some rest, luv. I can take over for you. You've done more than enough here."

"I'm fine, Sheila. But I need to get him some more ice for the bump on his head. Watch him while I'm gone?" Roxy looked up at Jetta. She looked even more tired than Jetta had thought. Her eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion and rimmed with dark half-circles Jetta nodded to look after David while she got the ice. Roxy stood and almost immediately fell on unsteady knees. Jetta caught her right away. "You need some rest, luv."

"Thanks, Sheila. Maybe a few hours of sleep is a good idea."

"Stay here. I'll get the ice and a cot for you, okay?" Roxy nodded her agreement and Jetta went to get the ice and cot. She returned to find Roxy asleep next to David. He was talking softly to her and brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "Looks like she won't need the cot."

David laughed quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping woman. "She's fine where she is. But my head is killing me." Jetta handed David the bag of ice. "Thank you. Any ideas on what we're going to do?"

Jetta shrugged. "Pizzazz has almost literally started bangin' her head on the wall thinkin' of one. We're open to suggestions actually. Any ideas you have would be appreciated."

"You're funny. It hurts to talk much less think right now. Maybe Techrat will pull our collective asses out of the fire again." David and Jetta sat in silence for a few moments. "I do have an idea of what to do about our looks. Whatever Techrat and Clash did for Mary worked perfectly fine. We should get new faces and new identities. Sound good to you?"

"That's great, David! Even if Pizzazz or Stormer thought of it already, it's still good." Jetta gave David the bottle of water Roxy was forcing him to drink earlier. "Are you hungry, luv?"

"Yeah," on cue David's stomach rumbled, "I am."

Roxy stirred from her spot next to David. "Don' worry 'bout it, Sheila. I'll get him some food." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. "I jus' needed a few minutes to rest m'eyes." Roxy yawned and wandered out of the room to the kitchen area.

Jetta watched her leave then turned to David. "She's very worried about you. Never seen her care like this about someone before. I hope she's alright."

"She will be. I just wish she wouldn't wait on me hand and foot. It's nice but a bit overwhelming. I'm not used to it." David adjusted the ice bag again.

David and Jetta talked while Roxy was gone. She returned with a bowl of soup for each of them. "Sorry, guys", she began as she handed out their meal. "Wasn't much in the kitchen but, chicken soup is better than nothing…unless Pizzazz made this!" She laughed at her own joke before turning back to David. "How's your head?"

David stopped blowing on his spoonful of soup and looked up at her. "Feeling much better. The bump is going down." He gulped the spoonful and looked in her brown eyes. "Roxy, thanks for looking after me." He kissed her on the cheek and started eating his soup again.

Jetta noted that Roxy had turned a deep red from blushing. She stood then, taking her soup with her. "I'm gonna check on Pizzazz and Stormer. Maybe they've got a plan. Thanks for the soup Roxy. David, I'm glad you're feeling better. Both of you get some rest, too." She left the room in search of her other friends. She found them both asleep and decided it was a good idea herself.

* * *

The fading lights of the car vanished from Jetta's sight. "Have fun you two." She said to no one in general. Jetta left the doorway and went to the kitchen in search of food.

Inside the car, David was checking to make sure he had his wallet. "I insist on paying for you, Roxy. It's my way of paying you back for watching over me." He found his wallet and counted the money inside. He had enough money for both of them.

"Alright, fine. You can pay for me." She pulled into the theater parking lot and cut off the engine. Roxy put some fresh lipstick on and smiled at David. "How do I look?" She mocked a movie star pose and giggled.

"You look great, but enough fun. I don't want miss the first movie."

"You're such a pain in the ass some times, Gabor." Roxy quickly kissed David and exited the car. She locked the car with the remote and hugged David close. She whispered quietly in his ear. "Think we're playing the role of a married couple too well?"

David whispered as quietly. "Not at all. In fact, I don't think we're fighting enough. I'm actually enjoying it."

Roxy took his hand walked to the office box. David paid for them both and took the movie tickets. Once inside, David started to head for the seats. Roxy pulled him towards the concession area. "C'mon, honey. Can't we get some snacks first?" Roxy went into acting like David's wife.

"Alright, Anne. Make it quick."

Squealing with joy, Roxy ran to the counter and bought some snacks and drinks. She came back and handing him a large drink. "Told ya you wouldn't pay for everything." David laughed and they searched for a seat. The movie hadn't started yet. They sat in the middle of an empty row together. The lights dimmed and Roxy cuddled against David's arm. The film fest went on for about four and half hours. The lights came up and Roxy held her stomach. "I'm hungry now."

David led Roxy out of the row of seats. "So am I. I wish we thought to have made reservations though. I don't feel like waiting for a long time." He looked over his shoulder. "Just want to get some carry out?"

"Sure. Pick up some Chinese? I haven't had that in forever." Roxy grabbed David's arm in the aisle and hugged it close. "I really enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you liked it." They walked out the exit doors arm in arm. "How about the Chinese place down the street from Misfits Music?" Roxy quickly agreed opened the car door for David. He climbed in and fastened his seat belt. Roxy got in and started up the car and drove towards the restaurant. David watched her drive from a moment and went into thought. _Am I getting too wrapped up in my role? I really like Roxy, but I love Kimber. I hate having to deceive her like this. What Techrat suggested was both ingenious and scary at the same time…_

* * *

None of the people at the table could believe what they had heard. Pizzazz spoke first. "You're nuts! There's no way I'm being scanned by that machine! I don't know who created it. I don't know if it'll give me radiation poisoning. What I do know is that I'm not letting you scan me with it!"

"Pizzazz, this machine is perfectly safe. I've used it before on myself. It's useful for running errands when you're too busy. Just watch." Techrat stepped under what looked to be a dead light bulb. He pressed a button and the dead bulb activated. A few seconds later an exact duplicate stepped out of a sealed tube. "A synthoid is more or less just a mindless shell. They do exactly as commanded."

David looked over the copy Techrat. "What about when you don't need them anymore. How do you get rid of them?"

Techrat held up a command remote. "Like so." He pulled an intensity lever on the unit and pressed a button. The false Techrat melted into a pile of gray protoplasm. "You can then feed the used protoplasm back into the vat and reuse it."

"Won't the cops do an autopsy on the bodies they find?" Jetta asked, somewhat confused.

Clash smiled wickedly. "Nope. I took the liberty to change your wills earlier today. There was so much confusion at Misfits Music, I wasn't even noticed. I put a clause in your wills that stated no autopsy."

"Okay, can the synthoids bleed?" Pizzazz asked looking in the vat.

"Yes, but it'll take all of the protoplasm to make five exact duplicates of the Misfits and David. I'm willing to sacrifice this for the Misfits." Techrat picked up another device. "This will help fake your deaths also. It'll simulate an undetectable earthquake. We'll cave in the bomb shelter on top of the synthoids."

"The plan sounds good enough for me. How about everyone else?" David watched as each of the Misfits slowly agreed. "Then, let's do it. Time is short." David went first through the process. Then one by one each of the Misfits had their doubles made. David inspected each of the duplicates in amazement. He stared into the blank eyes of Roxy's double.

* * *

Roxy shook David. "Hey, Earth to David. You're getting to be like me with the daydreaming! We're here."

"I was just thinking about the synthoids. They looked so much like us. It was very eerie." David got out of the car and followed Roxy into the restaurant. They ordered their food and waited on the bench. Their order was ready quickly. Roxy took the brown bag and led David back to the car.

"We should just head back to base. I know Pizzazz wants to talk with us." Roxy started up the car and merged with traffic. "How's that sound to you?" David agreed and Roxy drove back to the rear entrance of the junkyard. The gate opened automatically as Roxy's car approached. Once inside, Roxy parked in her usual spot. She followed David inside the domed building and down a hidden flight of stairs. "We can eat in my room."

David chuckled. "Still continuing our 'date'?" Roxy laughed a yes. He walked down the living quarters past his room and stopped in front of Roxy's. She unlocked the door and went inside turning lights on as she passed the switch. David set the food on a table and started taking it out. "What do you have to drink?"

Roxy set a bottle of sake' and two cups down. "It just seems appropriate. You pour." She sat opposite of David and accepted the cup after he finished pouring. She noticed that David was eating with chop sticks while she used a fork. "I could never get the hang of those blasted things. Give me a fork and I'm happy." She shoveled a forkful of rice into her mouth and smiled.

"Actually, it took me a few months to learn. I'll try and teach you if you want." David offered quietly. They ate their meal in relative silence, enjoying the company of the other. As they were finishing up, a knock came from the door. David answered it to find his twin sister standing there. "Hi Pizzazz, what can I do for you?"

"I heard you two come in. I didn't want to disturb your dinner. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we found him. What should we do?" Pizzazz had the same shade of brown hair as David.

David thought for a moment. "We'll deal with it in the morning. I can tell you're tired as hell. You deserve the rest." He hugged his sister and went back into Roxy's room, shutting the door behind him.

Pizzazz was tired from the day's events. She and Stormer trained while David was out with Roxy. Pizzazz opened her quarter's door and changed for bed. She then went into the washroom to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. _I have to keep reminding myself this is the new me until everything is made clear. Why did Mary talk me into this…_

* * *

"The cops have just announced that they found our 'bodies'. Now we just have to come up with identities. That means Clash gets to have fun dying our hair." Stormer told Pizzazz and Roxy. She led them to where Jetta and David sat getting their hair dyed.

Jetta smiled at the three women. "I always wanted to be a redhead. Didn't know I had to die to get me chance. By the way Stormer, you look smashing with black hair."

Clash came out of a supply closet and brought several bottles of hair dye. "David was unimaginative. He went for brown hair. So what would you two like to do?" Pizzazz and Roxy told Clash their hair choices. She sat the two women down on a chair and started to dye their hair. A short time later, everyone was finished.

Pizzazz looked in the mirror at her brown hair. "Well, I don't think anyone would suspect me of being Pizzazz of the Misfits now," she mumbled under her breath. Pizzazz turned and looked at the others. David shared the same brown color as her. Roxy was now a golden blonde. Jetta had dark red hair and Stormer had midnight black hair. "I think this is a good thing. Even I don't recognize us." The Misfits and David laughed at that.

* * *

Splashing cold water on her face, Pizzazz stopped daydreaming. She climbed into her bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Her alarm woke her up early. She groggily got dressed and used the washroom. She then wandered down the hall to David's room still half asleep. She banged on the door. He didn't answer. She tried again with no reply. Pizzazz walked down to Roxy's quarters and knocked on the door there. After a couple of minutes Roxy opened the door rubbing the sleep from here eyes. "Have you seen David, Roxy? I want to talk to him about what we're doing next."

"Yeah, David spent the night here." Roxy opened the door further and Pizzazz saw David still asleep in Roxy's bed. Roxy caught on to Pizzazz's disapproving expression. She cut her off before Pizzazz could say anything. "Nothing happened. We spent most of the night talking. I fell asleep in his arms and he just stayed with me. I'll go wake him." She left the door open.

David slowly woke up and saw his sister standing in the open doorway. He got out of bed and greeted her. "Morning, Phyllis. Have everyone meet me in the training hall in about an hour. I have an idea of what to do." Pizzazz agreed and went back to her quarters to change. David hugged Roxy. "See you in about an hour." Roxy nodded and David went to his quarters to change.

* * *

Roxy walked into the training hall and sat next to Jetta. David waited till everyone was quiet and stood. "Okay, here's what we're doing. Pizzazz found out where Zipper has been hiding himself. Tonight; we're going to have a little chat with our friend. Tonight; we start searching for who is responsible for our 'deaths'. Tonight; we become mercenaries. Tonight; we start picking up the pieces of our shattered lives."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN MISFIT MERCS SAGA PART 1

COMING SOON


	37. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 1

Misfit Mercs Saga

Rebirth Redux

Part 1 Reborn

From the Ashes

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The wooden box exploded as the limp body crashed through it. The man groaned painfully and looked up at his attackers. He felt his jaw and looked at the blood on his fingers. He spat blood out of his mouth at the feet of the three leather clad figures. "I toldja, I ain't saying nothin'!" He reached into his pocket, pulled a long knife and lunged for the center figure. The figure stepped out of the way, grabbing the man's arm and twisted.

"You can talk or you can scream. The choice is up to you, Zipper." The figure brought a hand down hard on Zipper's elbow, shattering it with a sickening crack. "Now, tell us were you paid by Kevin Ross to frame Stormer of the Misfits and blow up the Gabor residence."

Zipper held his arm in agony. "I told ya before, I'm not talking."

The brown haired man motioned to the red haired woman. "Alison, teach him a lesson." The red head just smiled.

She walked over to him slowly. Zipper was hunched over in pain of his elbow being shattered. "Don't worry, luv. This will be painful." She snap kicked Zipper under the chin, sending him flying back into a steel dumpster. Zipper smacked his head hard on the side of the dumpster. Alison walked catlike up to him. She grabbed him by the hair and slapped his face hard. "Are you ready to answer the man?" Zipper spat in her face. "Right. Anne your turn, luv."

Anne walked up to Zipper and then crouched front of him. She looked him in the eye. "I made a promise to my husband over there. I promised that I wouldn't kill you. You're lucky and you will talk." She found a fresh bruise on his face and punched it. Zipper screamed in pain, Anne covered his mouth with her hand. "For a guy who says he's not going to talk, you sure tend to scream a lot. Now, I'm giving you the chance to talk." Anne stepped on Zipper's hand on his broken arm. He muffled a scream. She grabbed his jaw, digging her nails into his flesh. "Now talk."

"Fu-fuck yoOWWWW!" Zipped screamed in agony. Anne ground his hand under her boot heel and tore some skin from his face with her nails. Zipper fell silent again and sobbed softly.

Turning her head, Anne looked at the brown haired man. "Nick, looks like it's up to you now." She turned back to Zipper. "I really wish you had told us right away." She backed off and Nick towered over him.

"Y'know, Zipper. You're just making this harder on yourself." Nick reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be an energy gun of some sort. He looked it over curiously. "I honestly have no idea what this will do. A friend of mine made it. Said that it was for 'shits and giggles'. An odd expression. So as far as I know this gun can make you explode or maybe it shrinks you. I don't know. Let's try it shall we?" Nick took aim. Zipper's eyes got wide. He lowered the gun so it pointed at Zipper's gut. "Anne please move, dear. No idea what this may do." He squeezed the trigger and a bolt of what looked to be electricity fired out. Zipper doubled over and clutched his gut. He moaned in agony. Then the smell hit.

"Cor! I think the blighter shit himself!" Alison cried holding her nose shut.

Anne waved her hand under her nose. "You're right. I think he did. Ugh, what a stench."

"Well looks like we found out what this does." Nick put the gun away. "And I get what our friend meant. He shits himself. We giggle." Nick and the two women started laughing at Zipper, who was now in a fetal position. Nick knelt in front of Zipper and made him look him in the eye. "Last chance, were you hired by Kevin Ross or not?"

Zipper opened his mouth and only moaned. He tried it again. "ye-yes, I was. b-but I didn't blow up the mansion. I-I don' know wh-who th-that was." He said slowly and in pain. "Make it stop."

Smiling, Nick stood up, took the chloroformed rag from Alison and knocked Zipper out with it. "Now to edit our names out of the tapes." Nick quickly edited the taped confession and put it in a plastic bag. He then put it next to the sleeping man. "Now to phone the police and get the hell outta here."

"Won't he wake up by the time the police arrive?" Alison asked on their way to a pay phone.

Nick shook his head no. "That will keep him knocked out for about six hours." He picked up the phone receiver and dialed the police.

* * *

Pizzazz hung up the phone and turned to Stormer. "Well, that was David or should I say 'Nick'. He, Roxy and Jetta took care of Zipper. He wouldn't confess right away so they had to interrogate him." Stormer gave her look of shock and horror. "Oh he's alright, Mary. Just in some pain and in need of a fresh pair of underwear."

Stormer laughed despite herself. "Pizzazz, there's been something on my mind. It's really been bothering me since we faked out deaths." She sat on stool in front of Pizzazz. "What's going to happen when we find the person who did this? I mean, everyone thinks we're dead. What about our homes, our belongings." She paused for a moment. "Our banking accounts. We won't have any of that when we return." Stormer rested her head on the workbench.

"That's something that never occurred to me." Pizzazz handed Stormer a fresh cup of coffee. "David and I will be fine financially once this is over, but you, Roxy and Jetta," Pizzazz sipped her cup, "I have no idea. But we'll think of something. I know in Roxy's will it says that none of the money goes to her living relatives. Instead, her money goes to Misfits Music. Jetta's money goes to her parents."

"And most of my money goes to Starlight Foundation and the rest to Craig. I recently put Kimber in my will. She gets my house. I felt it was only fair seeing all the things she'd done for all of us. Plus, I didn't want to kick her out." Stormer pushed her coffee mug aside and went back to reading the paper. She was following up on the news reports of their deaths.

Techrat came up behind Stormer. "David asked me to take care of that, Stormer." She whipped her head around startled, her black hair flying over her shoulder. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled and put his bowl of ramen noodles down.

"What did David ask you to do?" Pizzazz asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Can't tell you. Sorry. David asked me not to tell any of you what his plan is." Techrat gave a slight shrug.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Pizzazz sighed. "That's my brother. Him and his damn secrets. I'll beat it out of him later." She looked at her two friends. "I'm exhausted. G'night you two. Don't stay up too late. Mary, I want to go over some things with you. Just want to be rested. Sleep well." Techrat and Stormer bade good night to Pizzazz. She waved to them over her shoulder.

Stormer turned back to Techrat. "Are you going to be awake when the others get back?" He nodded. "Good. Just tell them I said good night. Also I need to talk to Roxy. I found something out. She's not going to be happy about it. Night Techie." She gave him a small hug and headed to bed.

Picking his bowl of noodles back up, Techrat looked around the room he was in. _It's amazing that I lived above this complex. It's incredible. I can't believe Jetta stumbled across it…_

* * *

"I can't believe I hafta clean this room for meself." Jetta complained to herself as she moved another box out of the back room. "But I had to suggest we draw straws for who gets this room. Bloody figures." She dropped the last box and went back into the room. The room was finally empty. Jetta smiled to herself and set up her cot in the corner. She grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it.

Leaning against the wall, she took a long drink. That's when she heard a whirring and a hidden door opened behind her cot. Slowly, Jetta brought the bottle from her lips stared in awe. "wot the bloody hell?" she whispered. She started to turn to tell the others but stopped. Jetta pulled a small flashlight out of her pocket and flicked it on. She slowly walked to the opening and shined the light into the darkness. The light revealed to Jetta a set of stairs leading down. She searched the wall for a light switch, finding only smooth metal. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously started down the metal stairwell.

At the bottom, she found that stairs led to a short passage way. Jetta again searched for a light switch when she exited the passage way. This time she found it. She flicked the switch and the slow hum of electricity surrounded her. Slowly, one by one, the lights came on overhead. Jetta was standing on a catwalk that overlooked an empty area. She guessed that it served as a motor pool by the oil stains and tire marks. Painted on the far wall was a huge stylized cobra head. The same symbol was on the floor.

Jetta walked the length of the catwalk. At the end she found stairs leading to the garage bay to her right and a door to her left. She approached the door and it opened automatically. The lights were on in the hallway. Down each side of the hall were evenly spaced doors. Jetta started walking down the hall and tested a door. It opened easily. She turned the light on and peeked in. It was an empty bedroom. She shrugged and tried another door finding the same.

After twenty minutes of searching, Jetta headed back to the rest to tell them about what she had found. The other rooms that she had found were a kitchen, a recreation room and what looked to be a training hall and a planning room. Jetta found the rest in the makeshift rec room of their own. "Techrat, Pizzazz, you'll never guess what I just found."

Pizzazz looked up from the obituary section. She was reading the Misfits' obituary. "There you are Jetta! We though that you went out or something."

"No, I just found what looks to be the bloomin' main buildin'. It's bloody huge! I think it's served as a base of some sort." Jetta showed the Misfits the complex.

David smiled. "Well, looks like we get to sleep in beds. You're right Jetta, this is amazing!" He turned his friends. _"My friends, it looks like we have a new home."_

* * *

Techrat smiled at the memory. He got up and went into his new workshop and began working on his newest gadget. When Jetta, David and Roxy got back, he gave Roxy Pizzazz's message. She nodded and went into her quarters to take a much needed shower.

* * *

"They're doing what?!" Roxy yelled in disbelief. She threw the newspaper across the kitchen area. "How dare they!"

"What's goin' on in here?" Stormer asked yawning. She walked through the doorway and pushed herself up on the counter.

Roxy smiled sheepishly at Stormer. "Sorry if I woke you up." Roxy picked the paper up and showed it to Stormer. "Pizzazz just showed me an article. An article about my God damn relatives. My Aunt and Uncle are disputing the legalities of my will. They say that the will isn't binding because it was drawn up by a friend. Now they want the money I have given to Misfits Music saying that it's rightfully theirs." She leaned against the counter next to Stormer. "Even in my death they're a bunch of assholes."

Stormer was about to speak when David came in. "I heard Roxy yell. Anything wrong?" David pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"She's all right, David." Stormer said still in her light Japanese accent. "She just found out that her relatives are being giant pains again. I see that you were reading again." She pointed to his glasses.

"Huh? Oh! No, I just didn't have my contacts in. I'm nearsighted remember. Besides, I kinda lost one of my contacts down the sink. Techrat is getting another colored pair in my prescription later. Till then I'm stuck in glasses." He turned to leave.

"Actually," Roxy said stopping him in his tracks, "you look kinda cute in them." Stormer snorted a silent laughed. Roxy lightly backhanded her. David left the room smiling to himself. Roxy looked over her shoulder at Stormer. "Wanna log in sometime in the training room? I could use something to release my stress."

Stormer shook her head slowly. "Some other time. As morbid as it sounds, I want to go see our gravesites." She hopped off the counter top and started to leave the kitchen.

"Mary," Roxy called, causing her to stop and turn around. "You're looking into our deaths quite a bit. I'm just worried that you're not regretting this."

Turning around, Stormer leaned against the door frame. "No, I'm fine. Just never been dead before." She smiled at Roxy over her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was fine and left the kitchen. Roxy sighed to herself. She went to her room and grabbed her jacket to go for a walk.

* * *

Jetta chewed her thumbnail while she watched Zipper being dragged into the police station on the news. Something about what he said bothered her. He said that he did kill Malone, but he didn't set the bomb in the mansion. If it wasn't him, then who did? Her gut told her that she wouldn't like the answer at all.

The channel changed and Pizzazz sat next to her. "The news is always so damn depressing." Pizzazz turned it back after Jetta glared at her. "Sorry, you didn't look like you were paying attention to it."

"It's all right, Pizzazz. The segment I was watchin' was over." Jetta sipped her morning tea. "I've been thinkin' about what Zipper said, luv. That he did kill Malone but didn't blow up the mansion. He didn't know who was responsible for that job. I believe him. No one shits themselves and lies." Jetta heard Pizzazz chuckle under her breath. "I guess there is some sort of hidden wisdom behind that comment."

"You're right though. Why lie when you've been punished in that manner?" Pizzazz studied the floor and her feet while she thought. "So now we've hit a dead end of sorts. What do we do now?" Jetta was chewing her thumbnail again. "Thumb taste good?"

Jetta looked at the gnawed on nail. "Sorry, bad habit. Picked it up in college before I joined the Azure Blades." She put her hand in her lap. "Think it could've been another gang that had a past affiliation with us or possibly Eric?"

Pizzazz just looked at her in sudden realization. "You don't think it was Eric who did it, do you?"

"No, I truly don't think Eric would anythin' like this. He really does seem reformed. Well, as reformed as a sleazy manger could get."

"Well, I just know that Kevin Ross is the mastermind. We just have to find the link to him. I'll talk to David later about this. Maybe he has an idea." Pizzazz stood and started to leave the rec room. "I'll talk to you later, Jetta." She waved over the back of the chair to Pizzazz.

* * *

The racquetball bounced off the metal wall. David slapped it with his hand, sending it ricocheting to the right. He chased after it and smacked it again. The ball bounced to the left and again David chased it. He was tracking by watching it in the air. David didn't see Clash standing until the last second. He fell to the ground, slid under her and stood up on the otherside. Clash stood there stunned and blindly caught the racquetball. She looked at the ball in her hand and smiled at David. "I believe this is your ball."

Out of breath, David nodded and took the ball. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Clash. Nice catch there." He paused and wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt bottom. "What can I do for you?"

Clash threw him a towel. "Just wanted to talk is all. Been thinking about this situation." David sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He patted a spot for her to sit and closed his eyes. Clash sat next to him and hugged her knees. "So what's the plan when you find out who did blow up the mansion?"

"Hand the person or persons responsible over to the proper authorities. What else can we do? We can't take the law in our own hands. I mean, we already are by acting like vigilantes." He gave her a weak shrug. "By the way, how's the production company coming with Video?"

"Oh! Techie didn't tell you?" Clash said with a wide smile. David shook his head no. "We have a name. Clashing VideoRat Productions. Video is working on finding a recording studio for sale. She has a few leads but nothing solid. Techie found some nice equipment here in the storage area. The equipment is the best I've ever seen. Whoever owned this facility had some great technicians working for them."

"That sounds great, Clash. I can't wait for this to be over. I really miss Kimber. Hell, I just miss my life. This was a stupid idea; faking our deaths. What were we thinking?"

Clash put her hand on his. "You were protecting your loved ones. You were making sure no one went after Kimber or Suzaku. This all will be over before you know it. Just hang in there. I can tell you're scared. We all are." David looked at her. "I saw Kimber at the Red Rock Café. She looks good. Depressed and out of it, but good."

David let out a sigh. "I'm happy that she's looking good. And thank you for caring, Clash." He gave her a light hug.

"Everyone into the briefing room. I repeat; everyone into the briefing room." Pizzazz announced over the intercom. David helped Clash up and they both walked together to the briefing room. On the way, they caught up to a returning Roxy fresh from her walk.

* * *

Pizzazz waited for her friends to take her seats before she spoke. "Techrat and I have an idea that we want to run past everyone. We need to cut all loose ends. Meaning there is one person out there that knows all our secrets." She waited a moment to make sure she had everyone's attention. "We have to take care of Eric Raymond."

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Stormer cleared her throat nervously. "Wh-what do you mean 'take care of him?'" Her eyes flicked back and forth at everyone rapidly.

"You're not plannin' what I think you are, Pizzazz?" Jetta said pulling her red hair back.

Pizzazz flashed a cunning little smile. "I am. Techrat and I have been working on this for most of the day. If you don't want to be involved, just say the word." Slowly, everyone agreed to hear Pizzazz's plan. "Great. Now, I found out where Eric has been hiding. It's not too far here." Pizzazz pressed a button on the table and a holographic map appeared. She pressed another button and a rundown apartment complex was highlighted in green.

"Wow. When did you discover this feature?"

"Techrat showed me it earlier, Roxy. Now, this is the apartment building he's in. He's in this apartment here on the third floor." A red dot appeared when she mentioned the apartment. A building was then highlighted in yellow. "Jetta, I need you to watch the apartment from the roof of this building here. You'll have a sniper rifle. You're to shoot anyone who isn't Eric or us. That includes the Stingers. Are you up to this?"

Jetta thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I am Pizzazz. I've done much worse in my life." She thought back to when she shot Eddie.

"Great. Now I need David, Roxy and Stormer to head up to Eric's apartment and just talk to him. We need to know what he does. Got it?" The three nodded slowly. Pizzazz turned to Techrat. "All right, Techrat. You know your job. Let's go everyone."

* * *

Jetta watched her friends turn from the bed Eric was in. A piece of cloth slipped out of Roxy's back pocket. A squawk of static came over Jetta's headset. "Okay, Alison. The mission is a scrub. Clean up the mess." Jetta fired two rounds into the chest of Eric Raymond's body, killing him instantly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "DECEPTION"

PART 2 OF REBIRTH REDUX


	38. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 2

Misfit Mercs Saga

Rebirth Redux

Part 2

Smoke and Mirrors

By Nick Maro

* * *

The body of Eric Raymond jumped as the bullets struck it. Stormer instinctively jumped back and grabbed David's arm. She wasn't ready for this to happen. David gave her a brotherly hug. He looked at Roxy. "Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." He glanced at the piece of cloth on the ground. "That should give the police enough of a false lead." He shut the apartment door and left with his arm around Stormer.

"Nick, was that necessary?"

David pulled his half sister closer to him. "Yeah. It was. If the plan is to work, he had to die. Eric knew too much about the Misfits."

* * *

"We better hurry. The cops will be here any minute. I don't feel like spending the night in jail." Roxy told her two friends. David nodded his agreement and pick up the pace. They reached the waiting van seconds later. He opened the door for the two women, then got in himself.

"Okay, Techrat. Let's pick up Jetta and get back to base." David told Techrat. He looked back at the shadowed form. "Are you okay?" The form nodded and David smiled at him. The dark form thought back to a few hours ago.

The blonde woman put her hand over Eric Raymond's mouth. He was in a deep sleep. A brown haired man shook him until he woke. Eric screamed in surprise into the hand. The man put his finger on his lips. "Don't scream, Eric. You scream and we'll have to take you down. Nod if you understand and agree."

Eric nodded his head quickly. Roxy took her hand off his mouth. He looked at the three people in his room. He didn't know any of them. He looked the brown haired man up and down. Was he a hired goon for Scarletti? But who were the blonde and the Asian woman? "Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" Eric was afraid that he was going to urinate right there.

The brown haired man spoke in his soft tone again. "Eric, can we trust you? It's very important that we trust you." Eric just nodded again. The man smiled at the two women. "Good. Now, this is going to sound insane, but then again that's not uncommon for us. Eric, it's me, David Gabor. The blonde is Roxy and the Asian woman is Stormer. We had to fake our deaths in order to find out who is trying to kill us. Do you believe us?"

"Wh-what?" Eric's jaw just dropped.

"Eric, it's true," Stormer told Eric in a light Japanese accent. She looked quickly at Roxy and David. "We're trusting you, now trust us."

Roxy sighed heavily. "Listen, Raymond. We know you're scared. Why else would you be hiding in a dump like this? This is tough to admit, but we need your help. I'm asking you to help us out. In return we'll keep safe until everything blows over. So will you?"

Eric thought about it for a minute. He didn't know if he could trust them fully. But there was something about each of them. Something familiar. It was as if they weren't putting on an act for his benefit. Eric finally broke the heavy silence. "Okay, you promise to keep me safe?" David nodded and Eric quickly changed his clothes. He followed the three musicians to a van that was waiting. Eric recognized the driver right away. "Techrat, I should have known you were involved. So where are we heading?"

"Someplace safe, Mr. Raymond. Everything will be explained there." Techrat watched Eric in the rearview mirror; he drove a maze of a path back to the hidden base. A hidden door opened in the side of a building and Techrat drove through. He parked the van in what looked to be a hanger and a parking garage.

David opened the door for Eric and let him out first. Roxy got out followed by Stormer and David. Pizzazz stood at the top of a catwalk. She smiled wickedly at Eric. "Today Eric, you die!" She then laughed evilly. Eric flinched and took a step back.

"Pizzazz quit scaring him." Clash said coming up behind her. "Eric welcome to our secret headquarters and your new home. We don't know who owned it before us, but who cares. Finders keepers." She turned to walk away and then looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh and Pizzazz is right. Today you will die." She gave him a sideways smile and left the catwalk.

Eric's eyes flicked back and forth between David and Pizzazz. "David, you said I'd be safe! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Clash and Pizzazz are just being dramatic. Pay them no mind. But you will die and I'll show you how." David put his hand on Eric's back. Eric stiffened in fear. "Relax. I'm not really going to kill you." He glanced at Eric out of the corner of his eye. "Not this body at least." Eric gave him a confused look. David led him into a small lab. "Stand right here, Eric." Eric did as told. "Okay Techrat, let's get this started."

A metal arm came down and a small screen rotated all around him. The process was over in minutes. Techrat moved to another control panel and flipped a few switches. In a matter of minutes an almost perfect clone Eric stood before him. Eric's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "H-how is this possible?"

"It's a construct of pseudo-plasm," Techrat started to explain, "I used it to create the 'bodies' the authorities found in the rubble of the Gabor Estate. I had used all of it to make perfect clones of them, but I found the formula to make more. I have just made an exact copy of you, Mr. Raymond."

"That's amazing, Techrat. So you're going to 'kill' the copy. Ingenious." Eric inspected his duplicate. He looked deeply into the copy's blank eyes. "Creepy."

Clash entered the room and inspected the duplicate herself. "Looks like the formula is working, Techie." She then turned to Eric. "Now, time for a make over, Eric. We can't have a corpse running around, now can we?" Eric followed Clash out of the room. He was led into a large bathroom. He sat in a make shift barber's chair and Clash went to work on changing Eric's look.

A half hour later she was finished. Eric looked at himself in the full length mirror. He now had gray hair, light blue eyes and looked to be in his sixties. "Amazing." His voice was now aged by the voice modulator.

"A character trait might help a bit."

"Like what, Clash?"

Clash thought for a moment. "How about a limp?" Eric tried a limp and agreed that it would be good. "C'mon, let's show the others. I heard the David was going to be training them down in the practice hall." Clash led Eric down to the training room. David was teaching Roxy how to use the bokken. "David, Roxy here's the new Eric Raymond." Eric walked into the training room. Clash cleared her throat. "The limp?"

"Huh? Oh!" Eric started doing the fake limp. "Sorry, I'm not good at faking a limp."

Roxy walked up to Eric and smiled. She then brought her bokken back and brought it down as hard as she could on Eric's left knee. The bokken broke in two. Eric screamed in pain. "Now you don't have to fake the limp, Eric dear." She started towards the shower room. "I've had enough for today, David. Catch you later when we're ready to go."

David watched Roxy disappear around the corner. He then turned to Eric. "Knee isn't broken is it?"

"No," Eric said through gritted teeth. "But I should have expected that reaction. I didn't expect the Misfits to accept me with open arms." He wrapped his arm around David's shoulders and slowly stood.

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts, but I can move my knee. That's a good sign."

David helped Eric to the hallway. "Maybe you should get a cane. That would also add to your new look and image." Eric agreed and David left him in the hallway. David returned in a matter of minutes. "All I could find was this staff. We'll pick you up a cane at an antique shop later." He looked at his watch. "We better go. The plan is to have Jetta on a building across from yours and shoot the body. We're to make sure that you're discovered quickly." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "By the way, I just learned that you owned Stingers Sound once. What happened?"

"Gambling debts," Eric mumbled under his breath. "I sold Stingers Sound back to Harvey Gabor to pay off my debts. I should have learned my lesson. Ah well, that's the past and my old life. Today I begin anew."

"That's a good attitude to have. Now let's make it a reality." David helped Eric get into the van. Roxy loaded the duplicate of Eric in after them. The rest got into the van and Techrat drove off.

The van arrived at the decaying apartment complex quickly. Techrat had dropped Jetta off a few blocks from where they were. David, Roxy and Stormer got out of the van with the duplicate of Eric. The real Eric stayed in the van. The three friends brought the pseudo-Eric upstairs and put it into the bed. Stormer gave the signal to the waiting Jetta. They turned to leave and Roxy let a piece of cloth slip out of her pocket. It was the common stylized cobra that was all over the base. Pizzazz figured it would be a good idea to lead the cops on a false trail. After the three left the room, Jetta 'killed' Eric Raymond.

* * *

Eric came back from his memories as Jetta climbed in. She smiled at him. "Well, luv, now you're dead. How does it feel?"

"Strangely liberating, I know this disguise will only last a week, but I feel like someone new. I wonder if this is how movie stars feel when they get into make up and character." Eric shifted his knee and groaned in pain. He glared at the back of Roxy's head.

"Looks like your knee still hurts. There should be some painkillers at the base."

Eric sighed. "No, I need the pain for the limp."

Jetta laughed under her breath. "Suit yourself, luv. I was just tryin' to be friendly." She smiled in a false friendly manner, leaned back in her seat and started to drift to sleep. Eric groaned softly and rested his eyes. He slipped into a light sleep.

Eric awoke several minutes later inside the garage. Groggily he exited the van. "David, I'm gonna need a room. That's the one thing you didn't give me yet. So can I take whatever one I want or did you want to assign one to me?"

"Uh, I'll show you your room." David walked slowly so Eric could follow. He led Eric to a door furthest away from the rest of the Misfits. "Here you go. I'm going to rest up myself, but I want to discuss some stuff with you when you get up. We're gonna need all the information on all the gangs you've used in the past."

"I figured as much." Eric yawned wide. "I have a few ideas of my own that I want to bounce off you." Eric opened the door and flipped the light switch on. He quickly looked at the small room from the doorway. "Well, it's better than the hole I was just hiding in." He turned back to David. "Just wanted to thank you again." He shook David's hand and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A soft knock came from the otherside of Jerrica's door. She looked up from the financial reports she was going over. "Doors open," she said looking back at the reports.

The door opened with a soft creak and Kimber walked through. "Hey, Sis. I was in the area and decided to drop by." She sat on the edge of Jerrica's desk. "Actually I have a big favor that I wanted to ask you." Kimber had a hopeful look on her face.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Kimber started slowly, "Hitomi and I were talking last night about having a concert in the honor of the Misfits and David. They deserve something." She looked at her feet and felt tears starting again. "They were my friends." She wiped at her eyes and looked at her sister. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you and the Holograms will take part in this. I'll even do a few songs with the Holograms." She tried to smile to hide her sadness.

Jerrica put her arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "I think I can speak for the Holograms this time. Yes, we'll do it. When did you plan on having this tribute?"

"Next Friday. I just got done talking about this with Evelyn. Suzaku is going to perform along with the Stingers." Kimber looked at her older sister again. "Eric is missing. I talked with Riot this morning and he said he hasn't heard from him in a few days. Riot wouldn't admit it, but I could tell he was worried."

"I'll have Aja call Craig up. I'm sure the Blue Bloods will perform." Jerrica started putting away the reports. "What are your plans for tonight? Anything special?" Kimber shook her head no. "Why don't you call Hitomi? Invite her, Suzaku and Evelyn over for dinner tonight. We can discuss the tribute over dinner. That sound good?" Jerrica smiled wide for her sister.

Kimber thought it over for a minute. "Okay, I know Hitomi will go for a good home cooked meal. I'll give them a ring now."

Jerrica stopped her. "They can wait, Sis." She sat Kimber on the couch and sat next to her. "I know you've been avoiding this, but how are you holding up. With David's death and all, I've barely heard from you since the funeral."

"It still hurts," she said after a few moments of silence. "It's almost been three weeks and the pain is still as fresh as it first was." Kimber put her head on Jerrica's shoulder. "I feel guilty because it's worse than when mom or dad died. I wake up everyday crying." She started to sob softly again.

"Let it out, Kimber. Just let it all out." Jerrica rocked Kimber as she cried on her shoulder. "They were my friends too."

* * *

Pizzazz entered the briefing room and stopped short when she saw Eric standing there with David. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "You wanted to see me, David?"

Finishing his conversation with Eric, David turned to his twin sister. "Eric has brought something to my attention. It's a small detail really but it makes sense. We've been driving around in the same van all over the place. He thinks we should get a second one so we can search even faster. I've been looking through the classifieds for a cheap van and I have a few good leads. We wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"I guess. Maybe I can find one that looks a bit like my old van." Pizzazz sighed to herself. "I miss the Misfits van." She looked up from her thoughts and smiled at David. "I'd love to go with."

Together they exited the briefing room and headed to the garage bay. "Just so you know, Pizzazz, Suzaku made sure that they got the Misfits' van. It's in very good hands," Eric said softly opening the van door for her. She quietly thanked him. Eric opened the sliding side door and got into the van. David got in the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled out through the garage doors.

Pizzazz looked over the ads that David had circled. "Shouldn't we have brought someone along who knows something about cars?"

"Eric went to an automotive school before he discovered that he had an uncanny talent for being a shrewd businessman," David explained. "Upon discovering this he dropped out of automotive school and entered a fairly reputable business school." He looked in the rearview mirror at Eric and then looked at his sister. "He really wanted to open an auto repair shop when he graduated. But instead he landed a job for a now defunct record label. Emmett Benton hired Eric from his reputation as a good businessman after the label went under." David looked in the mirror again. "Did I forget anything?"

"No, that's pretty much it. That was a good Reader's Digest version, though."

Pizzazz now looked at Eric in the mirror and started to see him in a different light. She still wasn't ready to forgive for what he did, but she was starting to respect him. "David, slow down, you're about to pass the first address."

David parked the van and each of them got out to inspect the first van. It was in working condition but needed too much fixing up for the amount being asked. The three went off to the next address David had circled. The van looked like it was headed for the junk heap. Politely they left and headed to the third and last van on the list. From a distance it looked to be in pristine shape. David walked up the owner and shook his hand. "Hi Fred, nice to meet you. My name is Nick, this is my sister Tricia and our Uncle Alex. He'd like to look the van over first. Do you mind?"

The blonde haired man shook his head. "Of course not, let me get the keys." Fred turned to his house and shouted. "Daph! I need the keys to the M Machine!" He turned back to David and smiled again. "I'm going to tell you now; she has a lot of miles on her. But I've kept her tuned up to perfection."

A young redhead came out of the house and handed Fred the keys. "Here you go." Fred made the quick introductions and handed the keys to Eric who quickly started inspecting the engine. While Eric looked the van over Pizzazz started wandering the grounds and looked in the backyard. David, Fred and Daphne made small talk.

"We'll take it." Eric said at last. "The van is in great shape." Fred and Eric went in the house to make the deal final. Daphne followed Fred as David went to get his sister.

Pizzazz ran up to David when she saw him coming up the driveway. "I heard Uncle Alex give his decision." She looked at the green van. "We're gonna have to repaint it. That green and the big flower sticks out too much and could give us away." Eric limped out of the house and gave the keys to Pizzazz. "Okay, I'll drive this van and you take Uncle Alex, Nick."

David nodded and started walking to the other van. Eric waved good bye to Fred and Daphne then got in the van himself. Pizzazz followed David back to the garage and parked the new van next to the old one. Eric walked up to Pizzazz as she got of the van. "So how did it drive?"

"It was a nice smooth ride. Nothing wrong from what I could tell. David will have to take you for a ride later." She started down the hall to the kitchen when David joined her. "So what's Eric doing?"

"He's looking the van over again. Where did you take off to while I was talking with Fred?"

She handed him a can of iced tea. "Oh, I was talking with their roommates and playing with their Great Dane. Smart dog. Could've sworn he was talking to me at times. But that's silly, isn't it? A talking dog?"

David chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's just the stress of everything that's been going on. I'm actually so stressed out that I can't really meditate well. I just want all of this to be over so we can get back to our lives."

Pizzazz sat on the counter in silence. "I'm actually starting to finally respect Eric too. I'm still not ready to forgive him, but after hearing his story today. I have some new found respect for him." She slid off the counter. "I'm going to the training room. See you at dinner."

* * *

"I was searching the internet today for rumors surrounding our deaths. Turns out that Pizzazz was engaged to Flint Westwood." Stormer told Jetta. Jetta immediately started laughing hard. Stormer joined her friend a few seconds later. "Yeah and Roxy was thinking of quitting the band to start her own band. Seems that she was getting an ego from the time she stopped the robbery."

Roxy leaned over the table so she could hear better. "Where the hell did you read something stupid like that?"

"The Cool Trash website."

Jetta snorted her disdain for the magazine. "Lousy rag. I wonder if we can sue them for bloody slander when this is over." Stormer just shrugged. "And where in the bloody hell is Eric and David? They called this damn meeting ten minutes ago."

As if on cue the briefing doors opened. David and Eric walked through and turned to everyone at the table. David stepped forward and spoke first. "Eric and I have just finished making a list of all the gangs that he's hired over the years and their hang outs. Friday night we begin to find out who did this. Our first target is the Skulls gang. They hang out at a bar called the Elbow Room. We're going to strike hard and we're going to strike fast. Any questions?" No one spoke. David explained the strategy to his friends.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "DANGEROUS KROSSINGS"

PART 3 OF REBIRTH REDUX


	39. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 3

Misfit Mercs

Saga Rebirth Redux

Part 3

Dangerous Krossings

By Nick Maro

* * *

The crowd danced in what seemed to be in slow motion to a heavy bass beat. Bodies pressed tight together and writhed. Just about all eyes were staring at the stage before them. The music reached a peak and Kimber came out on stage. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Kimber smiled and waved to audience. She began to sing with a passion that she hadn't felt in weeks.

* * *

The door to the Elbow Room flew open. Three leather clad forms walked through with a purpose. "We're looking for the leader of the Skulls. Show us where he is quickly and no one gets hurt. Stall in any way and you'll have nice trip to the hospital." The blonde said walking briskly to where a couple of bald men were playing poker.

"Girly, play tough girl in the schoolyard. We're busy here." One of the men said without looking up at her.

The brown haired man kicked the chair out from the biggest man. The man fell hitting his face on the table. The man with the brown hair stood over him. "The lady asked you where your leader is. You will answer her." He leaned in closely over the bald man. "And you will be polite."

The brute swung blindly at him only to be struck by the redhead, knocking him out. "Listen, luv. All we want is to question your boss. So be a dear and get him for us."

"Okay, enough of this horseshit." The bald man who spoke first rose from his chair. "Just what the fuck do you want with our boss?"

"We have a few questions we want to ask him." The blonde said flatly.

The bald man thought about it for a moment. "What are the questions relating to?"

A small smile spread across the blonde's lips. "The Gabor Estate. We want to know who blew up the mansion with the Misfits in it. We have reason to believe your boss is involved."

"Bullshit. We'd never have anything to do with a murder like that. Take your quiz show elsewhere." The man told the three people, then sat back down.

The brown haired man sighed. "Anne, looks like it's the hard way after all." He cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly. "All right. Let's dance." The three intruders rushed the Skulls who were playing poker.

* * *

Kimber was singing harder than she had in a long time. Music was helping soothe the pain of losing David and the Misfits. She smiled at her fans and danced with Aja who came on stage. She was starting to rethink about the tour that Evelyn had discussed with her before the show. Yes the Misfits and David were dead, but Suzaku and she were still alive. After the tribute, she decided to tell Evelyn that they'll do the tour after all. It didn't start until after New Year's anyway.

* * *

"Nick! Behind you!" Anne warned her husband of the sneak attack. Nick spun around and back handed the attacking Skull in the face. It only proved to annoy him. Nick backed off from his attacker to figure out a new strategy. Rain splashed on his face in the alleyway.

Alison kicked her opponent in the face. "Who blew up the Gabor Estate? Tell me, ya bloody wanker!"

"Go t'hell, bitch. I ain't talkin' t'you." He spat blood at her feet. The thug pushed Alison into a pile of trash. He swung at Alison's face; she blocked it and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground clutching himself.

Anne ducked a sloppy punch. Her opponent was undeniably drunk. "C'mon, big boy. Come get me." She waved him towards her. With a drunk yell, the Skull leapt at her. She grabbed his belt and flung him into the wall behind her.

The door behind Anne flew open knocking her down. A tower of a man walked through the door. He had a tattoo of a white skull on his forehead. He scanned the alleyway quickly and locked eyes on Nick. "I hear you're looking for me," he shouted in a deep, bass heavy voice. "Well here I am. What do you want?"

Nick pushed the Skull he had in a headlock down. "I want to know if you were involved in anyway with the explosion that destroyed the Gabor Estate and that killed the Misfits."

The Skull leader let a small grin slip on his face. "What explosion? Just what are you talking about?" He stepped closer to Nick and poked his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now I suggest that you and your little sluts get the hell outta her before you join the Misfits in the afterlife." Nick grabbed the man's finger and bent it back, snapping it in two. The leader screamed in pain. "You're going to pay for that, asshole."

Alison and Anne both start towards the leader. Nick held his hand up, signaling them to stop. "No. This is my fight." Nick turned back toward the leader. "Let's dance." A small grin now slid across Nick's face.

* * *

Dancing hard and fast on stage, Kimber let her fans become part of the show. She realized not long ago that the fans were the reason why she was who she was. If it wasn't for fans, Suzaku, Jem and the Holograms and all other bands would not exist. She let another fan on stage let them sing and dance with the band.

* * *

The fist impacted Nick's side like a brick. He didn't let on that it hurt by sweeping the Skull leader's legs out from beneath him. Nick back away further down the street a bit. The leader got to his feet and started towards Nick. "You've got some moves, kid. I'll give ya that. But it ends now." The leader rushed towards him.

"What did you have to do with the deaths?" Nick demanded. The leader came running towards him. Nick grabbed the leader and threw him through the doors of the club they were in front of. He followed after the Skull leader into foyer of the club. Nick tackled the leader's midsection and they tumbled through a second set of doors into the main area of the club.

* * *

Through the front doors tumbled what looked to be one man. Kimber then saw that it was two men fighting. The smaller man head butted the bigger man in the face. She saw a spray of blood and figured that his nose was broken. Kimber slowly worked her way closer to the fight. The crowd that was once dancing; was now panicked and gathering around the two men.

Hitomi grabbed Kimber by her arm. "Let's get outta here. It's too dangerous." Before Kimber could respond, Hitomi started dragging her to the back stage area. She slowly turned away from the spectacle and followed Hitomi to the back stage.

On the way back, Jeff Wright ran past her to help break up the fight. She stopped him. "Jeff, let me know what was going on." Jeff nodded and started toward the crowd. "One more thing! Find out who they are, okay." Jeff just smiled and then mixed in with the crowd of people. Kimber went to her dressing room and shut the door. Something about the way the smaller man was fighting that reminded her of David. After a few minutes of thinking on it, she decided that it was the fact the tribute was in David's name. That was all. Jerrica came in a few minutes later to see if she was all right.

* * *

Nick head butted the Skull leader again only to be met by the roar of the crowd. He didn't hear them. "Tell me, dammit! If it wasn't you, who was it?!" He shook the leader by the remains of his torn shirt.

"I-I don't know." The leader coughed. "W-we only w-worked for Raymond a few t-times."

Nick pulled his arm back to punch the man again, but it was stopped by a sandy haired man. "Hey! He's had enough." Nick relaxed his arm and Jeff let it go.

Nick backed off and the leader got to his feet. Nick turned around to leave when he jumped in the air, spun around and kicked the leader in the head, knocking him out. Nick turned to Jeff and looked him in the eye. "Now he's had enough." He ran to the door where Alison and Anne were waiting for them. They left the club quickly and headed to their van.

Once inside the van, Nick laid on the backseat and groaned in pain. "I saw Kimber in the club. It looked like she was throwing a concert."

"David, didn't you know about the tribute concert?" Roxy asked, looking at him from the passenger side seat. David just shook his head. "It's been all over V-TV and the radio. From what I understand the event sold out in a matter of minutes. The event was to honor the Misfits and you. All Kimber's idea."

David combed his fingers through his brown hair. "Guess I've been too busy to catch up on current events. I just feel bad that I ruined it for her."

"I'm sure things are all right, David. Kimber is a strong young thing. I'm sure the tribute has resumed or somethin'." Jetta said sounding confident as she drove home.

"You're right, Jetta." David replied staring at the van roof, waiting to get back to base.

* * *

A soft knock came from the dressing room. Jeff peeked his head through slowly. "Hey, uh, Kimber, everything is calmed down now and the audience is waiting for you. That is if you're up to it. I could always just tell another band to start if you're not ready."

Kimber looked up at Jeff with a faint smile. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Still a bit shaken up by what happened. I'm so happy that everyone stayed."

"Same here. By the way, I could've sworn I saw David in that fight. The brown haired fighter looked a little like him. Well not in the face, but in the eyes and body language, y'know." Jeff laughed to himself. "Okay, I sound like an idiot now. I'm just getting wrapped up in the spirit of the event. I'll go tell the Limp Lizards to go on stage."

Giggling softly, Kimber's smile grew. "Yeah, I thought so I saw him too. Thanks, Jeff. You're a good friend."

* * *

The constant banging on the door grew louder as Roxy woke from her deep sleep. She looked at the time on her alarm clock. It was way past the time she had set the alarm for. Quietly she swore to herself as she discovered that she had completely forgotten to turn the alarm on. She had only set the alarm time.

The banging continued. "Alright! I'm awake!" she yelled at the door. "I heard you the first hundred times." She muttered under her breath as pulled her pants on. After walking to the door, Roxy jerked the door open. Stormer was standing before her. Roxy stifled a yawn and glared down at Stormer. "What is it?"

"Pizzazz told me to wake you, Roxy. She was worried that you had a concussion and had gone into a coma or something." Stormer handed Roxy a tray of food that she didn't see before. "Anyway, here's breakfast for you. It was David's idea."

Roxy pushed the door all the way open. "Come on in, Mary." She led the younger woman into the small kitchen area. "I just forgot to set the alarm to on is all. I was so tired last night. I forgot how much fighting takes out of a person." She swallowed her bite of toast. "Thanks for bringing breakfast."

Stormer absentmindedly played with her hair. "Umm, Roxy? I-I've been thinking." Roxy looked up from her plate. "You've been getting awfully close with David. I know you're supposed to be husband and wife, but don't you think you're playing the role too well? "

Before Roxy could answer, David walked in through the door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, just wanted to see if Roxy was awake yet."

"Stormer just woke me. Forgot to set my stupid alarm clock." Roxy laughed lightly.

David just smiled at her. "I figured as much. Anyway, I just came to see if you're up for more training in about a half hour?" Roxy and Stormer both nodded. "Great. See you then." He waved to both young ladies and left the room.

Roxy finished her breakfast with Stormer's question unanswered. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Meet you in the training room?" Stormer nodded slowly. "Great. See you then."

* * *

Pizzazz pulled the mask from her face and set the air brush gun down. She had just finished painting the van that they had bought from the odd college kids. Taking a step back, Pizzazz looked at her handiwork. That was previously neon green and a pale blue was now a solid black with a red stripe along the side. She figured this van would be perfect for night strikes against the gangs that Eric had used in the past. Pizzazz looked at the roof and figured it needed something there; maybe a fin or spoiler.

Picking the gun back up, Pizzazz started taking it apart and washing the pieces. Auto shop in high school paid off with the Misfits van before and it paid off now. She dried the pieces off and set them next to the sink so the insides could dry. While washing her hands, Jetta came in to see her progress. Pizzazz smiled at the British redhead. "So how does it look? Did I do a great job or what?"

"Very nice, Pizzazz. I knew you were goin' for somethin' different, but I didn't know what. This is perfect for tonight's job." Jetta tossed a bottle of beer to Pizzazz. "Here you go, figured you could have a nice cold one to celebrate."

"Thanks!" Pizzazz opened it right away and drained half the bottle instantly. She didn't realize how thirsty she really was. "Say, who are we going after tonight?"

Jetta shrugged. "Dunno, haven't talked to Eric all day. All I know is that he was talking with Stormer earlier and she had an idea that she could only tell him. So your guess is as good as mine." Jetta inspected the paint job on the van again.

"Okay well, I'm going to find out who it is. I need to come up with a strategy for you guys. See you later, Sheila."

Jetta nodded her good bye and continued looking at the paint job.

* * *

"Okay I have to run an errand, David. I'll see you before you guys leave tonight." Stormer yelled running out of the women's showers. She was gone before David could say anything.

"What's gotten into her?" Roxy asked ,coming up behind David and giving him an affectionate hug.

David shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe she's visiting our graves again. Who can tell anymore?" He picked up his gym bag and started walking down the hallway. Roxy quickly caught up. David glanced at her sideways. "You're learning very quickly, Roxy. I'm very proud of you." Roxy beamed next to David.

They walked in silence for a few moments. "If you want, I can continue your training when this is over. You seem to be a natural at it."

Roxy stopped in her tracks. David walked a few more steps until he realized that she wasn't next to him anymore. He gave her a questioning look. She just looked up with a big grin on her face. It looked like tears were starting to form. "I'd like that, David. I'd like that a lot." She then hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for giving me confidence in myself and to the others. You've helped me in so many ways." She gently kissed his cheek.

Holding her hands in his, David smiled a private smile. "You're very welcome." He led her down the corridor again and stopped before the door to her quarters. "Listen. You and the other Misfits have helped me also. For a longtime I was scared that Phyllis would reject because of what happened. That she'd feel betrayed by me. But when the time came, it went smoothly and we grew as close as we were when we were eight years old. I can proudly say that Phyllis Gabor is my sister. I can proudly say that Roxanne Pelligrini is one of my best friends and my best student. It means a lot to me." He looked at his watch. "Anyway, go change and I'll meet you for dinner."

Roxy opened the door and turned back around to face David. "Hey, we're all Misfits deep down. I even consider Kimber a Misfit now. And Misfits stick together no matter what."

"Ah, truer words have never been spoken. You speak with hidden wisdom. Listen to it more often." David smiled and left as Roxy shut the door.

* * *

Roxy stormed through the door. Eric tried to get up before the furious woman could get near him. She pushed him back in the chair and held him there. The anger in her eyes spoke volumes. "How many other fucking gangs do we have to go through until we get the right answer?" she growled deeply.

"N-now Roxy, just calm down o-okay. We'll find the right gang e-eventually," Eric stammered nervously. He tried not to wet himself.

"'Eventually', Eric? 'EVENTUALLY'? Jetta was almost killed out there. A bullet struck a mere fraction of an inch above her head. David might have broken his arm saving me from falling off of a building. He took the impact of the fall with his body. And what do we get for our trouble?" Roxy grabbed Eric by the throat. "We get the Gimp saying that we'll 'eventually' get to the right gang. Only thing we'll 'eventually' do is wind up dead for real." She squeezed his throat under his jaw tighter. "Now, tell me who we should go after. Right now, Eric. I'm not fucking around anymore."

Eric gasped for air. His eyes bulged in pain and terror. He finally rasped a single name. "T-torcher. F-find T-torcher. H-he may know."

Roxy let go of his throat, tossing him back into his chair. Eric rubbed his throat and gulped for air. She stared deep in his eyes again. "This had better be the last one. I'm tired of jumping through your hoops and letting you play your manipulation games." She turned and walked to the door. "The only reason why I don't kill you where you sit is my sense of honor and that David seems to think you can change. I still think you're the manipulative asshole you always have been." Roxy left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Walking on unsteady legs, Eric went the bar and fixed himself a much needed drink.

* * *

David winced in pain when Techrat poked his ribs. "Good news is that you don't have any broken bones, David. But you're going to be sore for a few days. How's your shoulder and elbow feel?"

"Better since you gave me the pain killers. I'm just glad that my stuntman training paid off." David slowly stood up. "I'm going to hit the whirlpool. I used to do that after I took a fall wrong in Japan. It really helps."

Stormer wrapped her arm around David's shoulder. He nodded his thanks and let her lead him out the medical room. "I'm glad you're okay. Pizzazz's heart just about stopped when she heard you and Roxy fall. I'm just glad that you hit the dumpster."

"Would you believe I was aiming for the pile of mattresses that was next to it?"

"I can tell you're feeling better. You're back to making smartassed comments." She helped him to his door. "Okay, I'll go change and meet you back here in say five minutes?" David nodded and Stormer hurried to her room to change into her bathing suit. She knocked on David's door three minutes later. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mary. Just takes a bit longer because of my ribs. I'll be okay." He opened the door a few moments later. "I just learned that I'm okay walking. Bending over is the problem." Looking around, David turned back to Stormer. "So where did Roxy go? I haven't seen her since we got back. I would've thought for sure she'd be by my side."

Stormer started giggling to herself. David loved how her laugh sounded with the voice modulator. "She went to go have a 'talk' with Eric. With how mad she was, I can guess that there wasn't much talking on her part."

David shook his head slowly. "I just hope that she didn't hurt him at all." They reached the whirlpool and climbed in. Stormer turned it on and relaxed immediately. David did the same moaning in pleasure. "Oh this feels so good."

A slender form slid into the pool next to David and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me, David." Roxy rested her head on David's shoulder.

"So what did Eric have to say?"

Roxy looked across at Stormer. "He said to talk to Torcher. Personally I'm fucking tired of this wild goose chase. I want my old life back!"

"Tomorrow we'll find Torcher. If he doesn't know, then we'll go after our prime suspect. Kevin Ross. I'm tired of this also." David lifted himself out of the whirlpool and started to dry off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm going to get to bed. I want to also heal up a little. See you ladies tomorrow." David walked out of the door that led to the main hall.

Stormer and Roxy sat there awhile enjoying the warm, bubbling water. "You never answered me earlier. Do you think you're playing your role of husband and wife too well?"

Roxy got out of the tub and put on her robe. "I think I'm going to bed also." She exited out of the room and into the hallway.

Stormer got out the whirlpool and chased after Roxy. "Dammit, Roxy! Why won't you answer me?" She caught up to Roxy, grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. "What's wrong with you? I thought we could talk about anything!"

Hanging her head, Roxy stared at the ground. After a few long seconds, she brought her head back up and looked Stormer deep in the eye. "I'm in love with him, Mary. I've fallen deeply in love with David. I told him that I did during our little war games. He thought I meant like as a friend." She wiped a tear away. "No. I really want to spend the rest of my life with him."

The anger faded quickly from Stormer as she took Roxy into a tight hug. Roxy hugged Stormer back. "I really would like to talk about this, Mary. Are you up to it?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

The roundhouse kick finished its strike. Torcher flew through the bar wall. David, Roxy and Jetta stepped through the hole. "Now, are you going to tell me who destroyed the Gabor Estate or do we get to cause more property damage?"

Torcher sat up and spat out blood. He held his hands up in defeat. "No more. I give up." He slowly stood and sat in a close by chair. "I knew nothing but trouble was going to come from this."

David looked at the two women he was with in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who was hired to set the bomb." Torcher winced as Roxy started to lunge at him. Jetta and David were both straining to hold her back. "Wait! I'll tell you who hired me! Trust me when I say that it wasn't personal. I was paid twenty-five thousand to do this job."

"Who the fuck hired you?!" Roxy growled at him.

Torcher heaved a sigh and looked at his three attackers. "Ross. Kevin Ross hired me. Actually Ross and I never spoke. I spoke to a Mr. Lassiter. He's the one who paid me in cash. But the word on the street is that Kevin Ross has always had it in for the Gabor family."

Roxy finally calmed down. Jetta turned back to Torcher. "Are you willin' to testify against Mr. Ross and Mr. Lassiter?" Torcher nodded. "Then I want you to head down to the fourteenth district precinct and turn yourself in to a Detective Steven Evans. He's the lead investigator in this case. Tell him everythin'." Her gaze then turned deadly. "But if you bolt. I'll send Anne here after you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Torcher swallowed hard and got up to leave. Before he left, he turned and looked at them again. "If it makes you feel better. I didn't intend to kill the people inside. Just blow up the house." He left the bar, got on his motorcycle and left.

"Can we trust him?" Roxy asked into a hidden microphone.

A squawk of static burst in her ear. "I'm tracking him now. It was smart of you to put the tracer on his bike just in case he left like that."

"Keep on him, Rumiko. Make sure he goes to the station."

"You got it, Anne."

"I say we go after Ross tonight. He must have people inside of the police station. We have to strike while he's still unaware." David said walking out of the bar. He opened the passenger side door of the new van for Roxy.

A pop of static came in his ear. "Rumiko and I will meet you in front of the building. This concerns us also. We'll bring the cloaking devices to grant us safe passage. I warned him to never fuck with the Gabors again. Obviously he didn't listen."

Jetta started the engine and spoke to Pizzazz. "Alrighty. Meet you in about a half hour?"

"You got it. Take care you guys. Over and out."

* * *

"_Body feels exit._" Roxy sang quietly while waiting for Pizzazz and Stormer. She then punched David in the arm.

Surprised, David rubbed his sore arm. "What the hell was that for?"

Roxy just shook her head. "You got that damn Namie Amuro song stuck in my head that's what!"

David just stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh real mature there, Nick." Pizzazz said coming up the sidewalk. She entered the side door of the van and handed out the cloaking devices. "Remember we're not invisible from heat sensors. Also the doors are all locked. We have to trick the guards into opening the doors so all of us can sneak in. I have a map of the building that Eric made for us. Ross' office is on the sixty-third floor. We're taking the stairs. Elevators will be too obvious. Any questions?"

"How do we know that he's there?" Roxy asked the most obvious question.

Pizzazz smirked. "Clash made a 'wrong number' call. He answered. Clash did this about five minutes ago. Now, let's get moving." She opened the side door. She kept her cloaking device off but signaled the four others to turn them on. She then opened the drivers' side door and started the engine. She put it in neutral. Taking the club she had for the steering wheel, she jammed the gas pedal down and kept it place by propping in front of the seat. She then turned the wheel so the van was aimed at a safety fence. She turned on her device, threw the van into gear and got out of the way.

As the van sped towards the fence, she ran to the double glass doors and waited for the crash to occur. The van hit the fence with a loud crash. The horn blared. The guards inside the building looked out the door. One of them unlocked the door and the two guards ran to see if anyone was hurt. Pizzazz grabbed the door and snuck in. She propped her foot by the door to keep it open. After waiting ten seconds she whispered, "everyone here?" David and the three other Misfits acknowledged that they were. "Okay, there's a stairwell on the left side that we'll use. Meet you inside."

After half running, Pizzazz reached the door. She opened it carefully and slipped inside. The door opened three more times after her. Again she asked if everyone was there. David was the first to enter. After confirming they all were, all five carefully made there up the stairwell. They reached the sixty-third floor after twenty minutes of climbing. They were almost spotted when Stormer hiccuped.

Pizzazz opened the door and crept out into the plush hall. The door closed silently after Jetta came out last. Together they snuck up to the engraved main office door of Kevin Ross. David pounded on the door. He pounded again when no one answered. This time he yelled, "Boss! Come quick there's been an accident!"

The door flew open and Kevin Ross walked out. "What the he-?!" Pizzazz punched him in the face, cutting his sentence short. Kevin stumbled back into his office. His five invisible intruders followed him in.

Stormer quickly ran to his desk and flipped a few hidden switches. "All clear!" she shouted and turned off her cloaking device. The rest turned visible after the okay. She turned off all cameras and hidden microphones in the office.

Kevin rubbed his jaw. "Who the hell are you people?" He looked at each of them then stumbled back again. "It's impossible! You're dead! I saw your bodies!" He fell back, landing hard on his butt.

"That's right you bastard! We're not dead!" Pizzazz kicked Kevin in the side. "Why did you do it you bastard? Why did you have to take away all that mattered to us?" She kicked him again.

Kevin blocked another kick and slowly got up. "Let me talk, dammit! I can't talk if you're kicking me every five damn seconds!" Pizzazz stopped but stayed close as he walked his way to the bar. "Excuse me if I'm not a gracious host, but I tend to forget my manners when dead people start beating the hell out of me after breaking into my building." He mixed himself a drink.

Pizzazz knocked the drink from his hands. "We're not here so we can invest in your fucking company." She grabbed his throat and started squeezing. "Answers. Now." She put on a fake, sweet smile for him.

"Let go of me!" Kevin squirmed out of her hand and rubbed his throat. He looked over at Stormer. "You know, just about all my life I had a grudge with the Gabors. That included you also, my dear Mary Phillips." He casually walked up her and cupped her face in his hand. "Even under that latex I can see the family resemblance." Stormer pulled her face out of hand and glared at him. "Oh please, don't sneer at me. It's so unbecoming." He snorted.

"Now, I did have a point here. What was it? What was it? Oh yes! My revenge started with you, Mary. It started with your mother."

Stormer's eyes went wide with rage and she leapt over the desk at him. "You mother fucker! You blew up the store so you could strike back at the Gabors." She kneed him in the stomach and pushed him down. Sitting on his chest, Stormer started punching him in the face. David and Jetta tried to pull her off him. She grabbed his shirt. "Let go of me! He killed my mother!"

Roxy helped in pulling Stormer off of Kevin. The shirt finally gave way, tearing in Stormer's hands. Jetta and David kept the enraged Stormer back. Kevin stood again. "I should've expected that reaction." Stormer spat on him. He wiped the saliva off his face. "Charming. Now, you might be wondering how I knew that Mary was part Gabor. Easy; I'm in the medical industry. I can have anyone's medical record at anytime." He turned to Roxy. "I'm so glad that AIDS test came out negative. Never know what you might get in that profession." Roxy swung at him and missed.

"It seems I've managed to make everyone in this room hate me outside from blowing up your mansion. Well, with the exception of the lovely Sheila Burns there. Might I add that you look lovely with red hair?" She simply flipped Kevin the finger. He chuckled.

"Enough bullshit. Tell us why you did it, Kevin."

Kevin turned and looked at David. "To scare you. I told Adrian to tell Torcher to make sure you weren't there. All I wanted was to take everything you owned away from you, just like how your father did to mine." He straightened up his shirt.

Jetta caught a quick flash of something intimately familiar. She ripped Kevin's shirt off in a flash. There it was, the same tattoo she shared was on his chest. Jetta swept his foot from under him and pressed her arm across his throat. "You're a member of the Azure Blades? When did you join?"

"Ah, I knew that would set you off." A smile spread across his lips. "If you really want to know who set this up, ask them. Surprise! I'm a pawn this time!" Kevin started laughing hard at some sick, private joke. Jetta got off of him, kicking him for good measure.

"Pizzazz, Detective Evans will be here any minute. I just saw him pull up in the security camera."

"Thanks, Stormer." She looked around the room sadly. "We came in with questions and we're leaving with some tough answers and even harder questions. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow. For now, let's disappear and then get a good night's sleep." She activated the cloaking device and everyone followed her lead.

As they left they left the office, the elevator doors opened and Detective Evans came running out with two officers after him. Almost thinking alike, everyone rode the elevator down. The sound of Kevin Ross' laughter echoed in their ears. The elevator car stopped and they all exited and headed for the doors they entered through. It was a short quick walk to the old white van. Pizzazz drove the van back to the base. Everyone was silent the whole trip back.

Pizzazz parked the van in the parking garage and climbed out. She wrapped her arm around the crying Stormer, comforting her. David walked alone and went into his quarters. Jetta and Roxy headed to the kitchen to get drunk.

* * *

"Here's what I learned about where the Azure Blades currently located. We have one faction that's in England, but we have a second faction that's in Egypt. I did some looking into the Azure Blades history and I discovered that they come from the Middle East. So, my guess is that we have to go Egypt and find out who told Kevin Ross to blow you up." Techrat explained pointing at a holographic map.

David looked around the room. "I guess it's safe to say we're going to Egypt." Everyone at the table each nodded and agreed. David clapped his hands. "Techrat, Clash, get our papers together. We're going to Egypt!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "SANDSTORM"

PART 1 OF DOUBLE EDGED BLADE


	40. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 4

Misfit Mercs Saga

Double Edged Blade

Part 1

Sandstorm

By Nick Maro

* * *

"I don't care if we're charged extra for using the air conditioning, I'm turning it on!" Clash put her hand out to turn the dial.

Eric put a hand on her wrist, stopping her. "No. We don't have the money to spare. Go sit by the fan if you want to cool off."

"I can't. Pizzazz, Jetta and Roxy took it to their room." Clash pouted. "Just for an hour? Please? I'll pay for it and you can sit in here and enjoy it also. Please, Eric?"

Closing his eyes Eric nodded his okay. Clash squealed with delight and turned the unit on. Eric let out a sigh of relief escape and he fell back on the bed relaxing. "Clash, you pay the first hour and I'll pay the second hour."

"Mr. Raymond, I was just asking around about – oh my, that does feel good," Techrat said walking into the newly cooled room. "Sorry. The cold air just felt good. But as I was saying, I couldn't find anyone who knew about the Azure Blades. It's going to take some working to find them."

"That's okay Techrat, you tried your best. But we're going to have to find the underworld. The gangs, the scum, the black market. Don't worry about it. We'll find them soon." Eric sat closer to the air conditioning unit. "Why don't you sit down and just enjoy the cool air. I can tell you're that boiling from asking around."

Techrat nodded his thanks and sat next to Clash on the bed. "Roxy and Jetta were talking about seeing the Great Pyramids and the Sphinx later today. Everyone is of course invited along."

Clash cuddled next to Techrat. "I wouldn't mind seeing them. How about you, Eric?"

"I need to get over my jet lag first. I might just take a nap."

"Now you're acting how you look. Old." Clash joked.

"Get going before I chase you with my cane." Eric picked it up and shook it in a mock threatening way.

Clash laughed quietly. "I'm not going anywhere until my hour of nice, cool air is over."

* * *

David paced back and forth in the small hotel room. He stopped and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "I still don't see why we have to stay looking like this. We're far from home. No one knows us here."

"I see your point, David. And I agree, but we're still dead to the world. I want my life back more than anything."

David flopped on the bed in frustration. "Y'know Stormer, I think it's time that we got rid of our disguises. Just about no one here knows us." He sat up and looked at his half-sister. "I should know. I looked over the sales reports for your album. Hate to say it, but you bombed big time in the Middle East."

Stormer started laughing. "Then that's great news for us! No one will know us or think we're dead. I can't wait to look like myself again."

"Yeah, I'm sure all of the Misfits feel that way too. I'll talk about this later with Pizzazz and the rest. The one thing we'll have to keep doing is keep our fake names. I can't go around calling you Stormer or anything." David aimed the fan at his face.

"But my name is Japanese and I certainly don't look Japanese with this hair dye and latex. I-I guess I can come up with a new one." She smiled and grabbed the fan. "Quit hogging it!"

David wrestled with Stormer for the fan for a few moments. Then stopped, letting her have it. He looked at his feet then slowly looked up at Stormer. "Mary, did you want to talk about what you learned in Ross' office? I mean, I am your friend and brother."

"Y-yeah," Stormer said quietly, her mood no longer joking. She put her head on David's shoulder, aiming the fan on the both of them. "I feel so stupid for not seeing it earlier. I'm half Gabor and Kevin had a grudge against all Gabors. So why couldn't that include me and my family?" She sniffed back the tears that were now starting again. "Stores don't just explode. I still feel guilty that I didn't go with. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I do. I still feel guilt over Hiroki Bayushi. He shouldn't have had died. Not the way he did. Deep down Hiroki was a good man. I found respect for him after he had died. He raised Kyoko to be a respectable, honorable woman. Even though he kidnapped Ayumi, she grew to be a talented artist and a very sweet person." David hugged Stormer lightly. "I miss Japan."

Stormer pulled away and wiped her wet eyes. "I hope that fucker fries for what he did."

David sat there speechless. In the short time he knew Stormer, he rarely heard her swear and say things with such hatred in her voice. "I just hope justice is served in some manner, Mary. In all honesty, though. I think he'll walk. There's no evidence."

"I know, I know. It's so unfair that he can take away my mother from me and get away with it. Not to mention all of the other people who were killed in that explosion. The families he hurt and destroyed in the name of revenge."

They sat together in silence, supporting the other without words. David stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to talk to Pizzazz about the whole disguise thing. We should get this out of the way first."

"O-okay. I'll be here enjoying the fan by myself." Stormer got up and hugged David quickly. "Thanks for talking."

* * *

Pizzazz bounced the pen off her bottom lip deep in thought. She stopped, sighed and looked at the two other women in the room. "So, neither of you have any idea where we're getting the money to pay for this?"

"Sorry, luv." Jetta tied her hair back into a braid.

"Yeah, I'm drawing a blank here too," Roxy said aiming the fan on her face.

Pizzazz put the pen down and leaned back in her chair. "David is getting the money from someplace and I want to know where. Something about what Techrat said about our money being taken care of is bothering me. Just what the hell did David tell Techrat to do that's so damn secretive?"

The knock on the door was soft and quick. David opened the door before anyone could answer. "Hey, I wanted to talk to Pizzazz about something. So, uh, Roxy, Jetta could you guys let us talk in private?"

Roxy and Jetta exchanged shrugs and stood. "I think we should find out who's coming with the pyramids anyway, Jetta." The two women brushed past David with a small smile.

After they had left, Pizzazz stood herself and walked to her twin. "David, how the hell are we affording this? We have no money remember? We're dead. No income. So what the hell did you tell Techrat to do?"

"Don't worry about it, Pizzazz. Everything is taken care of." He sat in the chair by the fan. "The less you know the better."

"What the hell does that mean?"

David swallowed, wetting his dry throat. "It means what I did, I had to do. It might have been legal, it might not have been. The less you know, the safer you are just in case it is illegal." He shot her his disarming smile. "Once this whole fiasco is over I'll tell you."

Pizzazz loomed over him. "Dammit, David, I'm taking this shit from you again. I'm tired of not being told of plans. I'm the leader of the Misfits. Not you, David. Not you, Techrat or Eric. I am. Period." She pushed back her brown hair and stared at her brother. "Now, are you going to trust me with your precious secret or not?"

"I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry but I can't."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Pizzazz shook her head. "I guess you really can't trust me, can you?" She started to walk away, but turned to David. "I'm really hurt that you can put your complete faith in Techrat and Eric but not me; your own flesh and blood."

David stood and faced his sister. "Phyllis, I trust you. Believe me. I do. It's just that I don't feel comfortable telling you just yet." He reached out and touched Pizzazz's upper arm.

Pizzazz slapped his hand away. "I don't care if you feel comfortable! I want to know!"

"Well you're going to have to wait!" David was now losing his patience with Pizzazz's constant questioning. "I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

Pizzazz went to slap David. He blocked the attack easily and glared at her. "Both of you stop it!" Stormer cried from the shadowed doorway. "Everything is difficult as it is without the two of you fighting. Now just stop it!" She stepped into the sunlight. Tears were running down her face. "The Misfits need you to act like adults, not fight like children. This is a hard time for us and we don't need in-fighting. So just stop it!"

David turned from Pizzazz and Stormer to look out the window. He let his head rest on the glass. "I had Techrat transfer all of our money to a Swiss bank account," he said quietly. "He did it before the banks were able to freeze our accounts. The money is broken up into small groups and under different names. I've been drawing out small amounts everyday so no one would get suspicious." He turned to look at Pizzazz. "Happy now?"

The look of shock on Pizzazz and Stormer didn't surprise David. "That's what I thought." David started to leave the room. Stormer grabbed his arm gently. His face softened and smiled at her. "I'm sorry you had to hear and see that, Mary."

"That's not it, David," she said softly. "I wanted to know if you asked her about what we discussed."

David started to answer when Pizzazz interrupted. "Now you're talking about plans with Stormer? What's going on here, David?"

"Phyllis, I had an idea that I needed to bounce off someone. Mary was the only person in the room. This was the whole reason why I wanted to talk to you alone." David sat Pizzazz down on the edge of the bed. "I think we should get rid of the disguises now. We're in an area where no one will know us. And if someone does recognize us, we're impersonators. What do you think?"

Pizzazz sat there in thought. "I dunno, David. You could get rid of the disguise with no problem. You're not as well known as the Misfits are. I guess it should be up to everyone. Let them each decide if they want to get rid of it."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go talk to the rest about it."

* * *

Roxy dragged her feet behind Jetta and the rest of the tour group. She was somewhat annoyed that David didn't want to come with, but happy to have her real hair color and voice back. But she couldn't get her mind off of what Kevin Ross had said in his office. She kept many secrets of her past from her friends; secrets that she was ashamed of. And now they were learning them, one by one.

The tour guide pointed to a wall with hieroglyphics. Roxy looked at what she had pointed at. The group laughed at some joke that the tour leader must have told a thousand times. She half-heartedly looked in the direction. _Must've been funnier with the joke,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Roxy! Hurry up, will ya! You're missin' the tour." Jetta called back to Roxy.

"I'm coming." Roxy jogged to Jetta's side. They stayed a couple of steps back from the group for some privacy.

"So, what's eatin' at ya?"

Roxy shook her head. "Nothing. Well, no. Not nothing. You ever get that feeling something isn't quite right?"

Jetta wrapped her arm around Roxy. "More often than not, luv. Why?"

"I have it right now. Something is out of sync. It's not the tour; it's this whole thing with the Blades. I thought for sure that they didn't exist anymore." Roxy leaned into Jetta as they walked. She tried to pay attention to the rest of the tour, but couldn't.

As they came out of the pyramid, Roxy boarded the crowded taxi-bus. "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you there."

Jetta waved to Roxy. "Okay. Tell David and the rest I'm goin' shoppin'!" she yelled to the fading vehicle. She flicked her black hair out of her face and stared looked at the covered shops that lined the street. Jetta stopped at a small shop selling necklaces.

A browned haired woman looked like she was ready to explode. "You speak English." she said very dryly. The shop keeper nodded. "Wonderful. I struggle to speak your language as a courtesy and you speak English." She let out a breath regaining her composure. "Now, how much is the necklace?"

"Katherine! Hurry up! The plane leaves in the hour!" yelled an older man dressed in an old tweed suit.

"Okay, Professor Waltross," she yelled back. "Now, what did you say the price was?"

Jetta laughed to herself and moved along the shop row. She stopped at another jewelry shop, when a young boy brushed past her grabbing her purse. Jetta didn't notice at first, but when she reached to pay for a pendant when it became clear. Looking around she spotted him moving quickly through the crowd.

"Thief! He stole me purse!" she yelled. "Stop that boy!" She almost caught up to him. The crowd started parting for her. Jetta leaped in the air and tackled the boy to ground. They wrestled on the ground until she saw the familiar tattoo that she shared with him on his neck. Her eyes went wide in shock. The boy looked at her for a long moment, threw her purse at her feet and ran away.

By the time Jetta came out of her shocked state, the boy had disappeared. She picked up her purse and walked into a police officer. "Oh, um, hello Officer, I'm sorry to have yelled and caused a commotion."

"Let me see your ID." The officer said in a voice that spoke of authority. Jetta pulled it out of her purse and he looked it over. "You don't have red hair like in your passport. Why?"

Confused by the question, Jetta stared at him for a heartbeat. "Oh! I just dyed it today. I'm sorry; I'm not used to it yet."

The guard seemed to be satisfied by the explanation. He handed her the passport. "I don't want to see anymore trouble out of you."

"Don't worry. I'm goin' back to me hotel." She told the officer with a smile. He let her pass and Jetta made her way to a taxi-bus. On the ride back she contemplated telling her friends what had happened or not. She had found what they were looking for and it wasn't quite what she had expected. Now she knew what Roxy had meant by something was out of sync.

* * *

Pizzazz turned the television off and rested her head in her hands. She huffed out a breath. "I am so bored! Why can't they get any decent television stations in this lousy motel?"

David grinned at his sister. "Pizzazz, relax all ready. Eric and I have a few leads on where to start." He brought over a hand drawn map to her. He pointed at a spot that was south of the pyramids. "There's a few taverns and café's that have a questionable clientele. We figure we can start there. One of them has to be a regular hang out."

"Okay, so who's going to go and check it out?"

Jetta opened the door interrupting Pizzazz. She went to the small refrigerator and poured herself a glass of cold bottled water. "Did Roxy come back yet?" she asked sounding scared and exhausted at once.

"Yeah, she's in your room," Erik said without looking up from his map.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Jetta. Wait a sec! I need you to—," David was cut off by the door shutting behind her. "dammit." He sat back down in his chair.

Pizzazz poked him in the shoulder. "Hey, who's going to go and check these out?"

"Oh, I was thinking Jetta and I would go. It would look better than Roxy, Jetta and I going. Two women and one man is too conspicuous. But a couple is just fine." David rocked his neck back and forth, getting rid of a crick that was forming. "We'll be wearing the microphones so you can keep in touch."

* * *

"Roxy was disappointed that couldn't come with, David," Jetta said walking slowly next to him. She loved how the city looked at night. It was so beautiful.

David opened the tavern's door for Jetta. "I know but it would have too dangerous with her along." They sat in a booth near the doors. A waitress came along and took their orders. "See that boy who tried to take your purse?" he asked under his breath.

Jetta shook her head. "Nope." The waitress came back with two beers. Jetta sipped her beer and David put a coin in the waitress's hand.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said not so quietly, "but my wife and I were wondering if you knew where we could buy some souvenir blades. Preferably ones with a blue or azure handle. About the size of a dagger. Would you happen to know of a shop would sell such a blade?"

The waitress pulled her hand away. "N-no, sir," she whispered quietly, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know of such a shop." She walked away.

David kept a careful eye on her as she left. A couple of men on the other side of the bar were walking towards them. "Heads up. Three locals at three o'clock." David whispered to Jetta. "Are you carrying?" Jetta opened her jacket to reveal a Desert Eagle forty-five caliber pistol. "Just be ready for trouble," he told her quietly. David took a gulp of beer and signaled to Jetta they were leaving.

The lead man arrived as David was putting down the money. David turned and almost walked into him. "Sir, why are you leaving this fine establishment so soon?" he asked in a thick Egyptian accent.

"My wife and I didn't realize how late it was. We wanted to get back to hotel so we can do more sightseeing early tomorrow," David said flashing a smile.

"Yeah! You know how it is for newlyweds." Jetta said picking up where David left off. She kissed him deeply and moved his body in front of hers. David watched the three men in the reflection of the window, while Jetta used David's body as a shield to reach in her jacket for her gun. She flicked the safety off and made sure it was loose in the holster.

David let out a breath when Jetta let him go. "Umm, as you can see she really wants to get back. So if you'll excuse us—."

"Of course I'll excuse you, but the exit is back there." He pointed towards the way the three men had come. "If you want, we can escort you out. There's a not so nice element here." He gave David wicked grin.

"That's very kind of you. Isn't it, honey?"

* * *

"Oh gag me," Roxy mumbled while listening to Jetta and David on the headset.

* * *

Jetta smiled at David. "Yes, it is."

"Just back there?" David asked. The man nodded. "Okay. Thank you for the escort."

The man moved out of David's way. He moved past the man and signaled to Jetta. She put her hand in her jacket and grabbed her gun. David grabbed the chair he was near and flung it at one of the men behind the leader. Jetta pulled out her gun and fired it in the air. The other patrons in the tavern dove for cover. The leader took a step back in shock. David rammed the table that the chair was near into the remaining two men. He then grabbed Jetta's free hand and ran through the door as a man came running through. The man was knocked over.

David let go of Jetta's hand and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry," he yelled. The three men were now running for their motorcycles parked by the tavern. "Shit. We're gonna need to get off foot."

Jetta followed David around a corner. There were two horses on the far end of the street. The motorcycles finally coughed to life. She heard the revving of the engines getting closer. She hopped on the back of the closest horse and quickly undid the reins. David's horse led hers down sidestreets and alleyways. The motorcycles were right behind them.

The men shouted behind them. David led them out of town and into the desert. They stayed ahead of the motorcycles for about ten minutes. David's horse buckled under him, tripping over what looked to be part of a wall. Jetta's horse stopped and threw her off. David helped her up and they took cover behind a wall about ten feet high. Jetta peeked around the corner of the wall and fired off a couple of shots. "We're so fucked, David."

Gunfire rang out on the otherside of the wall, sending pieces of wall flying. "We've been in tougher situations." Jetta just frowned at him. "Well we have!"

Jetta fired a couple more shots around the wall. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time. Is this how your dates with Kimber go?"

When David didn't answer, she looked at him. The leader was pointing a gun at David's head. She now saw the dagger in flames tattoo on his neck. "Drop your gun." Jetta did as commanded. "I know who you are, Sheila Burns." He moved the gun from David's head to hers. "And now False Blade, you will die like the rest." He pulled the hammer back of the pistol and started squeezing the trigger.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "AZURE SKIES, AZURE BLADES"

PART 2 OF DOUBLE EDGED BLADE


	41. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 5

Misfit Mercs Saga

Double Edged Blade

Part 2

Azure Skies, Azure Blades

By Nick Maro

* * *

Jetta shut her eyes tight. She had weapons pointed at her before, but this time it was different. The man holding the gun knew who she was and intended to shoot her in the desert sand. She wished that she could've told Roxy everything. Curiosity overcame her, Jetta slowly opened one eye and peeked.

"Wait!" David yelled in panic. "Don't shoot her! You don't understand!"

The man pointing the gun slowly took his finger off the trigger and looked at David. "Then explain it, David Ikari." He spoke with a pleasing Egyptian accent.

_He knows my Japanese name. Who is this guy? _David thought to himself. _ Whoever he is though, it can't be good._ David cleared his dry throat. "You said 'False Blade', that must mean you're a 'True Blade'. Just explain what you meant before you kill her."

"You are right about me being a True Blade." The man set the hammer of the gun back, but kept it pointing at Jetta. "Now think about what that would mean."

"of course!" Jetta said quietly. "There are two factions! The Azure Blades here in Egypt and another Azure Blades in England. The 'False Blades' are the ones from London. But why do you call them that?"

The man laughed a deep laugh. "Very good, Ms. Burns! You do possess the genius I have read about." He finally lowered the gun and holstered it. "They are known as the False Blades because they strayed from what the Azure Blades were all about. When Eddie took over the London faction, he made a mockery of what the Azure Blades truly are."

Jetta ran over to David and hugged him tightly, relieved that she was going to be safe. She and David then faced the man. She looked at him confused. "And what are they?"

The man sat in the sand. He waved a hand in front of him. "Please, sit. I will explain all." Slowly, David and Jetta sat next to each other. The man started the explanation. "When you joined the Azure Blades Sheila, it was under the leadership of Ka-aper. Yes he sold drugs, had women sell their bodies and other 'illegal' activities. What no one but he knew, was that there was another activity. The most important of all: information. None of the drugs were real. The women who slept with men but were paid in information. The gambling rackets however, were real. That is how he generated a moderate income. But everything else in some way, shape or form was done in information.

"When Eddie killed Ka-aper, that's when we cut ties from our London faction. They were now considered our mortal enemies. We still had informants inside, though. For example, the woman Stevie you were sleeping with. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Eddie forced the women to now sleep with men for money and distributed real narcotics, once he learned they were fake. Here in Egypt, we helped in our own way. We notified the authorities to various activities that they were conducting. This all happened mere days after Stevie and yourself fled, Ms. Burns. You were very lucky. So was Eddie. The cops were on his trail but he escaped with a little cash.

"Once we learned that you had left the False Blades, we no longer considered you a threat. In fact, we followed your progress to guarantee that you wouldn't go back to them." He pulled a water skin from behind his back took a drink.

"So why did you pull your gun on me and say I was goin' to die?"

The man wiped his mouth off and offered the skin to David and Jetta. "It was a test. I knew you were free from Eddie's influence. I knew about his death. But I needed to hear it from you. You see, the Azure Blades have been following you ever since you arrived in Cairo. Hell, we've been watching you and the Misfits for a longtime now. We know about the trouble you're in. We know how to help."

David handed the skin to Jetta. The cool water felt good going down his throat. "Don't you need a price to be paid, sir?" He asked in a polite, but friendly tone.

The man took the water skin from Jetta when she was finished with it. "Jetta already has done us a huge favor. She rid us of Eddie, the leader of the False Blades."

"You know our names, but what is yours, sir?"

The man stood up. David and Jetta followed his lead. He put his hand out for David. "I am simply Radamun, Leader of the Azure Blades. It is an honor to finally meet the both of you." He started walking away from the stunned couple. "Come. Let us gather your friends. I'll take you to our headquarters. We can talk more there." He led David and Jetta to a waiting car. They got in and drove to the motel.

* * *

"I don't know." Pizzazz paced her room. "Can we trust him, Jetta? I mean, the guy points a gun at your head then says it's all a test. What kind of test is scaring the shit out of you? How do you know he's not trying to round us all up and kill us that way?" She stopped and watched Jetta.

"Me gut tells me, Pizzazz. He called Ka-aper by his real name. Only those in the Azure Blades knew it. We just have to trust him on this. For once we'll have to put our faith in a stranger. David watched for signs of him lyin' or tryin' to deceive us. As far as David can tell he's tellin' the truth. I trust him, Pizzazz. There just somethin' about him that I can't put into words." Jetta tried making a convincing argument to her band leader.

Pizzazz turned from her friend and looked at the night sky. The stars really showed out there. She looked at Jetta's reflection in the window and sighed. "All right. Since you and David both agree that he's harmless, I guess we can trust him." She turned around and leaned on the window frame, wondering if this was a wise choice.

"You won't regret this, Pizzazz." Jetta turned to head to the door. "And thank you for trustin' me instincts. It means a lot to me." She opened the door and Pizzazz followed her to the room Radamun waited with the rest of the Misfits.

Radamun stopped the story he was telling Clash and Eric. "I hope everything went well."

"Everythin' is fine. Pizzazz just needed to be reassured. The others are packing now we'll be ready to leave in a few moments." Jetta started repacking her bags. She met the others by the car she and David had arrived in. There was now another other car waiting to take the other Misfits to the Azure Blades headquarters.

* * *

David woke to Roxy's shaking. He had fallen asleep on the ride to the headquarters. They were still traveling. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Roxy was sitting to the right of him and Stormer to his left. David guessed that he fell asleep on Roxy's shoulder. In the front seat was Pizzazz. "How long was I asleep?" He asked Roxy.

"About an hour, Zahur says we should be there in about five minutes." She pointed to a sand dune. "The headquarters is in there. We have to pass through an underground passage first. Then several security checks." She smiled wryly at him. "I didn't want you to wake to a drooling guard dog sniffing your crotch."

Stormer made a disgusted sound. "Roxy, geez. Do you have to be so gross?"

"Sorry, Stormer," Roxy said quietly. "I'm just tired and I've had to pee for last fifteen minutes."

Pizzazz turned around in her seat and looked at Roxy. "Should've went before we left."

"Yes, Mom."

Zahur laughed as he drove into what looked to be a small sand dune. The passengers looked around nervously at first. The car passed through the dune and started down a steep incline. The incline leveled out to small parking garage. Zahur parked in an empty spot. Radamun parked his car next to theirs.

"I thought we were going to pass through security checks," David said handing each of the Misfits their bags.

"We did. They were imbedded in the walls of the entryway." Zahur explained with a smile. "The scanners looked for hidden microphones, weapons, ect. For the record, Ms. Burns, we know about your guns and Techrat's equipment. Those pass."

Radamun waved to Jetta. "Ms. Burns, this way to your quarters." He started to lead them down a well lighted passageway.

"Um, you can call me Jetta, y'know. I'm not use to bein' called 'Ms. Burns'."

"Jetta it is then. Now my friends, you may pick any room you wish." Radamun motioned to a row of doors. It reminded them of the quarters they had back in L.A. "These are the guest quarters. We don't have much use for them usually. Now, get some rest and I'll be by later to wake you for breakfast and to answer any more questions you might have."

* * *

Each of the Misfits took a room and said their good nights to both Radamun and Zahur.

"I'm still confused by somethin' that happened last night." Jetta glanced at Radamun. "The men who were shootin' at us seemed to have vanished after you showed up. What happened to them?"

Radamun laughed to him himself. "Don't worry about them. They're all right. But first there is someone I want you to meet." He led Jetta to a very above standard classroom. He put his head in yelled out a name. "Sheftu! Get your alleyrat butt over here. There's someone I want you to meet, someone important."

Jetta felt herself start to blush at being called important. "I'm not that import—" She caught herself she saw who he was calling to. Sheftu looked to be about ten years old and had shoulder length black hair that covered the tattoo. "That's the boy who tried to take me purse!"

"I'm not a boy!" Sheftu said firmly. "I'm a girl." Jetta took a step back.

Radamun laughed loudly. "Sheftu here did indeed try to take your purse. But it was a test wasn't it, Alleyrat?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Uncle." She turned to Jetta. "I wanted to see if you really were the woman I was told you were. I asked to do that."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sheftu is the granddaughter of Ka-aper. She was very young when her parents died, so I watch her. Ever since her grandfather was murdered, she wanted revenge. Then recently she was told that the man who killed her grandfather was killed by you. She wanted to meet the woman who served justice to her family.

"When she heard that the Misfits were in Cairo, she wanted to see you. So she grabbed your purse to see how you'd react when you saw the Azure Blades' symbol on her neck. It was just how she expected. You reacted in surprise and let her go." Radamun explained while showing Jetta around. Sheftu followed next to him. "It was just how she expected. Do you have something to say to her, Sheftu?"

Sheftu bowed deeply. "Thank you for avenging my grandfather's death."

Jetta was speechless. "I-I didn't mean t-. You're welcome." She saw the room they had just entered. It was huge and full of electronics. "cor!" She said very quietly and very impressed. "I never dreamed anythin' like this could exist!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" The familiar raspy voice of Techrat hit Jetta's ears. "I thought these computers were only in the design phase! How'd you get them?"

A young man smirked at Techrat. "Sex and drugs isn't the only thing we deal in, Techrat. We have sources in all types of business and industry. Having them in the computer and electronic fields does have its advantages. Why you should see the hol-."

"Emir!" Radamun snapped, startling both Jetta and Techrat. "There are some secrets we can't share, Jetta. I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right. Just what is this room?"

Radamun smiled proudly. "This is the nerve center of the Azure Blades. All of the electronics and computers you see here, is full of valuable secrets and information. This is where I can help you and your friends out, Jetta. But first I must show you around some more."

Techrat and Jetta followed Radamun and Sheftu out a door on the other side of the room.

* * *

Stormer rubbed her head at the temples. The pain was worse than first time she had felt it. That was right before Roxy discovered the bomb. She lay in her bed and moaned for the pain to go away. Her door opened and David brought her two aspirin and a glass of water. "Here, Mary. These should help," he whispered softly.

She popped the two pills into her mouth and drank the water. "Thank you. I don't know what's wrong. One minute I'm fine, next I get this unbearable headache. Felt like my head was ready to explode." Stormer sat up and put her shoes on again.

"It's probably just stress. I know I've had my fair share of them since we faked our deaths." He paused for a moment. "Aside from when I smacked my head. Anyway, there was someplace I wanted to show you."

"Can't. Pizzazz and I have to talk a few things over with Clash. Thanks for the offer though." Stormer followed him out of her room. "Show me later?"

"Of course," David said trying to hide his initial disappointment. "I need to find Radamun anyway. There are a few questions I have. Take care, Stormer. Hope your head feels better." Stormer thanked him. David walked down the hall in search for Radamun. He turned the corner to another hall and walked into Roxy, knocking themselves down. "ow. You okay, Roxy?"

Roxy rubbed her forehead. "I'll survive." She finally looked up at David. "Actually I was just looking for you." She took David's hand when he offered it. "Thanks. There's someplace I want to show you." Roxy led David down the hall. Roxy opened a door and held it for David. Inside was full of trees and flowers. "So what do you think? Isn't it great?"

David chuckled to himself. "I was going to show Stormer this a few minutes ago. I found this room a few hours ago. Kyoko would love it."

"Yeah, she would." Roxy sat down next to David and leaned against him. "It's so nice in here." She hugged him gently.

"Roxy, please don't."

"Why? What's wrong? I thought you liked me."

David let out a breath and pushed Roxy away from his body. "I do like you, Roxy. I like you as a friend. Remember I said I that I needed to think about us? Well, I have. I love you, Roxy. But I'm not in love with you. You're one of my best friends. I don't want that to ever change. What we were doing in L.A. was just an act for people. We were playing a role. I'm sorry if I led you on. I didn't mean to. I love Kimber with all my heart. I'm sorry."

He rose to leave, Roxy grabbed his arm. "David, wait." He stopped. "I told you before that I am in love with you. That hasn't changed. It hurts to hear that you don't share the same feelings, but I can't force you to fall in love with me. But I wanted you to know how I feel. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

David turned looked at Roxy. She was trying in vain to hold back her tears. He sat back down and took her in his arms. Roxy started crying on his shoulder, quietly. David stroked her hair as she cried.

* * *

Jetta knocked on the open door getting Pizzazz and Stormer's attention. "Can I talk to you Pizzazz? Somethin' on me mind."

Stormer got up to leave. "This is starting to become a routine. Talk to you later, Pizzazz. I'll go see what David wanted to show me."

"Seeya, Stormer. Hope your head feels better." She turned back to Jetta. "So what's on your mind, Jetta?"

"There's somethin' I never told you. It wasn't in my criminal record, because they never knew about it." Jetta shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "I didn't start out workin' in money launderin'. I was trained by Ka-aper for somethin' else entirely. He trained me to become their assassin." Pizzazz stopped looking through her bag and looked at Jetta with eyes wide. "I was a natural with a rifle. The Azure Blades in London needed an assassin to take care of informants who purposely gave us misleadin' information."

Jetta cleared her throat. "The time came when I was needed. A spy had been discovered in our organization and I was called on to assassinate him. I was up in the buildin' window with the target in me sights. I put me finger and the trigger. Try as I might, I couldn't squeeze the shot off. I had the talent, but I don't have the killer instinct. When I shot the body double of Eric, I had no problem because I knew it wasn't real." She tried again to find a comfortable spot in the chair.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pizzazz asked slowly.

"Because I want you to know the truth now, I thought I could keep that part hidden. But with findin' out who the Azure Blades really are made me realize I needed to tell you that part. I want to be honest with you." Jetta took out both of her contacts and looked at Pizzazz. Pizzazz stared at Jetta's jade green eyes. "These are me real eye color. I wore the contacts to hide from Eddie after I escaped. I continue to wear them because I like them." She put the contacts back in.

"I guess I can accept all this." Pizzazz sat on the bed across from her. "Just as long as you don't start telling us fake stories; about you knowing the Queen and all again."

Jetta laughed. "I wasn't lyin'. I do kinda know her." Pizzazz gave her a suspicious look. "I met her accidentally. I had to get into a Royal party in order to assassinate the spy. I had to be positioned in Buckingham Palace in order to get the right shot off. Not me fault that I walked down the hall she was shakin' hands."

Pizzazz started laughing slowly. Her laughter became infectious to Jetta. Both women laughed a longtime.

* * *

"So what did you want to show me, Radamun?" David asked as they entered a darkened room.

"I know that you are curious as to how we stay hidden in a sand dune, yet we still have sunlight shining through windows. What I'm going to show you, you can't tell anyone else about. It's a secret that you already keep, so I'm not too worried." Radamun flipped the light switch on.

Standing before David was a machine that remembered fondly. "My God. It's Synergy," he said quietly. "How—Where? How did you get it?" He asked with confusion in his voice and on his face.

Radamun chuckled. "You forget, the Azure Blades are information brokers. But sometimes we get information that cannot be shared. This is one of them. The sand dune around us is a hologram. It was described to your friends an illusion of the sand." He turned the monitor of the hologram computer on. "As you can see, we have no artificial intelligence programmed into it. We chose not to give this machine sentience."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"That's another reason why I'm showing this to you. I want you to have it. This machine is too dangerous to leave here. Besides, our headquarters doesn't need its protection now that the False Blades are without a leader. They're disorganized and sloppy. Almost all of them have been arrested." Radamun led David out of the room.

"But how did you build it? It's Emmett Benton's design, isn't it?" David quickly caught up to the Egyptian man.

"We're information brokers. There's very little we don't know. We have spies virtually everywhere."

David smiled. "Then I'm glad to call you ally."

* * *

Radamun looked at the people gathered in the conference room. "I hope everyone has enjoyed their stay here. But now it is time for you to move on in your quest. I know the name of the man you seek. I know his location. What I don't know is what you can expect. The organization he is affiliated with is shrouded in secrecy. We've tried to penetrate his security. We never heard from those who tried again.

"The man you're searching for is named Daisuke Matsuura. He has a stronghold just south-east of Kashihara in Japan." He pointed to a mark circled on a map. "You'll need to dress warmly. My advice is to buy supplies in one of the smaller towns, less chance of people recognizing you."

David cleared his throat. Once he had everyone's attention. "I've heard of this Daisuke Matsuura. Hiroshi spoke of him only once. We have to be careful, guys. From what I've heard, the Matsuura clan is very dangerous." David looked at Radamun. "Thank you again for all the information you have given us. We'll leave you in the morning." He shook the Azure Blades leader's hand. David felt that they were at last going to get all their questions answered. And none of them were going to like them.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS WRONG"

PART 1 OF PULL BACK THE CURTAIN


	42. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 6

Misfit Mercs Saga

Pull Back the Curtain

Part 1

Everything You Know is Wrong

By Nick Maro

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking Japanese ::

* * *

The cold winds whipped across the snow covered mountainside. The five white figures struggled their way up. From a distance they were virtually invisible against the snow. They walked though the snow in single file formation. They moved carefully and slowly so not to trigger an avalanche. The lead figure stopped and looked up at the stronghold before him. It was about a half day away. The lead figure motioned for the rest to stop. The sun was almost gone on the other side of the mountain.

The figure pulled out a white tent. The tent unfolded and set up automatically. It was large enough for the five people to sleep in comfortably. Each figure entered one at a time. The lead figure pulled down his hood and ruffled his green hair quickly. David looked at his four friends. "We're about a half day away give or take. It all depends on the weather. I'd forgotten how nasty the weather is up in the mountains."

Each of the Misfits took their packs off and set them on the floor of the tent. Pizzazz pulled out a battery operated space heater and set it far from the tent wall. Jetta warmed her hands with a chemical hand warmer. Roxy searched her pack for food they had purchased in the town they had bought their supplies. Stormer set up her bedroll and tried to get feeling back in her wind blown cheeks.

"So what's the plan?" Pizzazz asked after moving aside to let Stormer warm up.

"We'll take turns standing watch outside. At sunrise we start moving again and we try to avoid trouble." David finished setting up his bedroll.

Roxy snorted out a short laugh. "Us? Avoid trouble? You're funny, Gabor." She tossed Jetta a bowl of instant noodles.

Jetta put some snow in the bowl and held it over the heater to melt the snow. She stirred the noodles into the water and ate it cold. "So who's gettin' what shift?"

"I'll take first watch. Then Roxy, Jetta, Pizzazz, myself again. Each watch will last an hour and a half. I hate having to volunteer you guys, but it's the best way." David thanked Pizzazz for the noodles she made him.

"Wh-what about me, David?" Stormer stuttered partly from being nervous and cold.

"You just get some rest, Stormer. I'm concerned about those headaches of yours. I promise we'll see a doctor about them when this is finished." David put his snow mask and goggles back on. "I'm going to start my watch. Roxy, come get me in about two hours." David's voice was muffled by the mask.

"But you said an hour and a half!"

David picked up the katana and opened the tent door. "Yeah, that's for you three." He disappeared out the door before Roxy could object. He sealed it behind him and sat waist deep in front of the door. David thought about their journey to Japan after they had left Egypt.

Roxy relieved David an hour and a half later. They sat and talked for a half hour. Jetta and Pizzazz each took their shifts.

It was just before sunrise; David was taking his second shift. Once again he thought about when they arrived in Japan. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the movement of the snow-covered form coming from behind the tent.

* * *

"Welcome to Kyoto, hope your stay is a good one," the customs officer said politely after the Misfits exited the security area.

David bowed his head slightly and smiled. "_Domo arigato._"

After picking up their bags, the Misfits gathered in front of the airport. Roxy gathered her coat around her neck as a gust of cold wind blew by them. Techrat pulled Clash closer to himself. David let Stormer lean against him and use his body as a shield from the cold gusts. Pizzazz buttoned up her jacket. Jetta gave a package of tissues to Eric. She bought the tissues in the gift shop. Eric started wiping himself off again.

"Last time I agree to let a mother and her three year old child sit next to me," Eric complained under his breath.

Pizzazz laughed. "Now you know why I passed on letting them sit by me. I could see that the kid looked sick. All you wanted to do was hit on the mother. Serves you right by getting puked on."

Eric was about to retort, when Jetta cut him off. "Save it, Eric. Where do we go now, David? To the village or to a hotel so we can relax?"

"We'll get a hotel room for the night. I can tell everyone is exhausted and someone really needs to hose Eric off." David picked up his and Stormer's bags. Pizzazz and David both hailed a taxi. The Misfits split up into two groups and got into a taxi. They asked to be dropped off at the closest, but reasonably priced hotel.

David checked them in and handed Pizzazz her room key. They got rooms with a connecting door. Once in the room, Eric grabbed a new set of clothes and hurried into the washroom to change. Clash and Techrat started unpacking some electronic equipment. Roxy discussed if they should order room service now or later with Jetta. Pizzazz and David took care of Stormer. She was now crying from the pain of the headaches.

"David, she needs a doctor." Pizzazz's voice rang with concern.

"I-I-I'll be-be fine, Phyllis," Stormer said quietly through her tears. "J-just give me so-some more of th-the aspirins. I-I just haven't had them si-since yesterda-day." Pizzazz gave her two tablets and got her a glass of water. Stormer washed the tablets down and lay back on the bed. "Th-thank you."

Pizzazz brushed the hair off Stormer's forehead. "Just thank me by feeling better." Stormer nodded and smiled at her. Pizzazz grabbed David by the elbow and started dragging him towards the bathroom. "We need to talk." She opened the door and tossed Eric out who was just in his underwear. A second later, Eric's new and soiled clothes came flying out after him. "In private," she finished her sentence by slamming the door.

"Hey! I was changing in there!" Eric yelled at the closed door. He looked at the women around him. "What are you all starin' at? Never seen a man in his underwear before?"

"Teddybear boxers, Eric? I always thought of you as more of a red heart type." Roxy smirked at him, and then started laughing with Jetta. Eric quickly put on his pants while mumbling under his breath.

Inside the bathroom, David laughed. "Sounds like Eric is the butt of a joke again."

"No!" Pizzazz snapped. "You are not going to turn this into a big joke. Something is seriously wrong with Mary. We have to see a doctor."

"You don't understand. Mary says that she gets these headaches every so often. She said that they have been worse than this and just pass in a few days." David put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. "Besides, we can't go to a doctor. We're supposed to be dead."

Pizzazz slapped David hard. He put a hand on his cheek, shocked. "oh god. I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to hit you. I just did it." She sat on the edge of tub. "I'm sorry for yelling and getting so angry. I'm just tired, hungry and have one hell of a case of jet lag." Pizzazz sighed and looked at the tile. She then looked into David's eyes. "If Mary says that it'll be fine, then it'll be fine. But if it continues beyond this, then promise me we'll take her to a doctor."

"I promise," David said keeping his eyes on Pizzazz's. He stood up and held out his hand for his twin. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm not angry." She slowly took his hand and stood. David jerked his head at the door. "Let's go see about taking care of that lack of food problem." Pizzazz laughed and followed him out the door.

The Misfits ate a quick dinner then settled down to rest. There were two beds in each bedroom. David shared the bed with his half-sister, Stormer. Pizzazz and Jetta shared a bed. Techrat and Clash slept in the same bed, cuddled close. Roxy had a bed to herself. Eric started to climb in with her.

"Just what are you doing?" Roxy asked somewhat shocked, but mostly annoyed.

Eric stared at her for a minute. "Getting into bed, I'm tired and I want sleep."

Roxy shook her head slowly. "Uh-huh. You sleep on the floor. No way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." She rolled over on her side. "Might get baby vomit on me or something."

"The floor? I can't sleep on the floor!"

"Just shut up and sleep on the floor, Eric! I can't sleep with your bitchin'" Jetta yelled.

"Your bellyaching isn't making my headache any better, Eric." Stormer called from the other room. Roxy snickered at her comment.

Eric sighed and lay on the floor. "All right, fine. I'll sleep on the floor. But you're paying for my chiropractic bill, Roxy. I have a bad back." He looked around. "I need a pillow."

"Here, use this!" Roxy said throwing an object at him and hitting Eric in the face.

"ow," he moaned holding his nose. "that was a shoe."

* * *

The next day Jetta and David went shopping for supplies for their trip up the mountainside. They stopped in a sushi bar around lunch time and picked up some food to go. Jetta suggested they eat by the shore. It was cold out, but no snow was on the ground yet. They sat at a table on a pier. "When we ask questions about Daisuke, we'll have to be careful who we ask. There's no telling who is aligned with him."

Jetta finished chewing her sushi roll. "I was just thinkin' that meself. Are we almost done with shopping for the supplies?"

"Yeah I just want to buy a few more things then we can head back. Clash and Techrat are making few gadgets for us. But nothing that will help when we get to the stronghold." David dipped a roll in wasabi sauce.

"So what do we do when this is all over?"

"I have no idea, Jetta. We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, I just have too much on my mind." David quickly finished his second roll. He was reaching for a third when he paused and looked at Jetta. "Did you feel that? Felt like a vibration."

Jetta shook her head. "Probably just a truck or train goin' by? I wouldn't worry about it." David nodded as he chewed. "Or maybe it's Godzilla."

David choked as he tried not to laugh his sushi roll out of his mouth. His eyes started to water. Jetta went to pat his back, he waved her off. David finally regained his composure. "Okay, you caught me off guard with that comment. Just next time wait until I'm drinking something. Spewing rice from your nose hurts. Trust me I know. Just don't ask how."

Starting to laugh at the thought, Jetta finished her food. "Can you handle the rest of the shoppin'?" David said he would. Jetta's face lit up. "Great. I wanted to pick up somethin' for Roxy then head back to the hotel. I'll take the supplies back with me."

"Okay, thanks Jetta. I'll see you back there. Tell Stormer that I hope she feels better." David waved to Jetta and he started walking to a small shop he had noticed earlier. He opened the door slowly and was met with pleasant chime. The smell of sandalwood hit his nose. David walked up to the store owner. "_Kon-nichi-wa._"

The man turned and looked at David with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, young man, what can I help you with?"

David gestured at the swords on the walls. "I'm looking for a high quality sword. It's a gift for my sister who is ill. She's been fascinated by with Japanese culture since she was a child."

"Yes, I'm sure has been," the man said slowly. He waved David into the back. "Come, I'll show you where I keep my finest swords." David followed the man into the back. Once in the back, the man turned to David. "David, my boy! You're alive and well! I knew a simple bomb explosion couldn't kill you."

"It's great to see you also, Swordsmaster. I'm so glad you got my letter and understood the code. It's important that no one knows that I'm alive. This includes my mother. Especially her."

The Swordsmaster just smiled. "Yes, yes David. I can read and comprehend words. No one knows about the letter or anything. Now, do you want to see the katana I made or not?"

David smiled. "Show me."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Stormer?" Pizzazz asked putting her shoes on.

Stormer sat up in the bed and looked at her half-sister. "No I'm fine, Pizzazz. The headache is gone. All I needed was a good night's sleep and some aspirin. You go out and have some fun. I want to catch up with Roxy anyway."

Pizzazz opened the hotel door and looked at Stormer. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm just glad Eric isn't here for you guys to torment. See you in a few hours." She shut the door and went to the elevator doors. She rode the elevator down to the lobby and left the hotel. Pizzazz caught a bus to the shopping district. David had given each of the Misfits and Eric some spending money. Pizzazz window shopped for awhile. She entered a book store and started looking around.

Turning down an aisle, Pizzazz saw Eric. She quickly turned back around and started walking out of the aisle. Eric turned and caught sight of her. "So Pizzazz, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I was just looking for something on Japanese culture." She finally looked at him. "Not that's it's of your business." She turned and walked away from him again.

"Phyllis wait!" he called quietly. "Just wait a minute. Your brother forgave me for everything I had done to you, your band mates and your family. Why can't you just put everything into the past like your brother?"

"I am not my brother," Pizzazz said through clenched teeth. Eric was about to say something, when everything started to shake violently. A bookshelf by Pizzazz started to fall towards her. Eric shoved her out of the way without thinking. He and Pizzazz landed in a side aisle. The bookshelf landed on Eric's lower leg. The shaking stopped, but a few books fell and hit Pizzazz on the head. She saw that Eric was trapped and tried moving the bookshelf herself. It was too heavy.

A Japanese man jogged over to her and Eric. "We'll lift it together." He told her in Japanese.

"_Gomen. _I do not speak Japanese." Pizzazz said in far from perfect pronunciation. She was thankful that David had taught the Misfits what to say if they needed it.

The man cleared his throat. "We lift together." Pizzazz nodded and they lifted the shelf off of Eric's leg. He carefully pulled his leg out. Once his leg was clear, the man and Pizzazz dropped the shelf.

Eric started to stand, but fell back down from the pain in his leg. "I think it's broken."

The man motioned for Eric to lie down. When Eric did, the man pressed on Eric's leg feeling for something. Eric finally winced in pain. The man looked at Pizzazz. "Not broken, just fractured," he said in broken English. "Help me to clinic?"

Pizzazz nodded and helped the kind Japanese man carry Eric to a clinic that was around the corner. They helped Eric on a table and the man cut off the leg of Eric's pants. "Whose clinic is this?" Eric asked looking around. Bottles and jars were knocked down, but no serious damage. Outside wasn't that bad either. Just a few store fronts had their windows shattered and car alarms were going off.

"My clinic," he said proudly. "I am Dr. Tofu." He started putting a cast on Eric's leg.

"I'm sorry, but this is all the money I have to pay for this." Pizzazz held out all of the Yen David had given her.

The doctor shook his head. "Free of charge. I am doctor, not businessman." He finished making the cast and told them to wait for it to set and dry. He gave Pizzazz a set of crutches for Eric. He then left them alone to see if anyone else was hurt.

Pizzazz walked in front of Eric and looked at him. "Listen," she said quietly and a little ashamed at the same time. "Thank you for saving me. I honestly didn't believe you when you'd said that you've changed. For once I'm happy to be proven wrong. I'm also sorry for being such a bitch to you. I'll talk to the other Misfits. Tell them not to be so hard on you." She felt the plaster on the cast. It was dry. She found a marker and signed it. _Thank you! Pizzazz._

Eric just grinned. "You would've done the same for me, Pizzazz."

* * *

David helped his old family friend to his feet, the swordsmaster Saotoshi Kanno. "Are you okay, Saotoshi?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about my swords." Saotoshi went into the front of the shop and started inspecting the swords on the ground. David helped in picking them up. "I'll clean up here, David. You take your weapons and see if the Misfits are all right. When you get back we'll spar like when you lived here." He hugged David.

"Thank you again, Swordsmaster. I look forward to sparring with you. This time I won't let you win." David and Saotoshi laughed at the joke. David then rushed into the back room and picked up the weapons. He left the building through a secret side entrance. David quickly made it back to the hotel.

The earthquake wasn't a serious one, just shocking and sudden. It looked as if there had been little damage and injuries. A few windows had broken at the hotel and the elevators were shut down. David jogged up the stairs and went to the room he was staying in. He opened the door to find everyone there. The only injury he could see was Eric. David put the wrapped weapons on a bed. "I'm glad everyone is okay. How did you break your leg, Eric?"

Pizzazz spoke before Eric could. "It got crushed under a bookshelf after he pushed me out of the way of it. It's not broken just fractured."

"Before you ask, a doctor who was in the bookstore helped me out for free." Eric explained further.

"As long as everyone is safe and okay. This just means that you won't be able to go with us up the mountainside, Eric. But I guess that's for the better." David stood in the doorway connecting the two rooms. "Uhh, Techrat, Clash, would you mind sticking behind when we go up the mountain? I'm going to need you to watch Eric and help him out. Also, I have to worry about you getting hurt. We don't know what to expect up there."

"Don't worry about it, David. I was just asking Techrat why we had to go."

"Thanks, Clash." David went back to the bed and unwrapped the weapons. He took out a katana in a white scabbard. "Roxy, this is for you. You're not a master swordswoman by any means, but I think you're ready for this. Just take care of it."

Roxy took the katana very carefully. She slid the blade out of the scabbard part of the way. The metal blade shined in the light. "it's beautiful, david," Roxy whispered almost soundlessly. She slid the blade back in and hugged David in thanks.

"Just be careful. The blade is razor sharp." David handed Pizzazz a belt with ten leather pouches. "I never had a chance to really train you in the way of the sword, so this will do. Each pouch has five shurikens. They're quick and easy to learn. You'll do fine." He then picked up a wakizashi with a blue scabbard.

Stormer smiled when she saw it. "I know, David. I've been practicing as long as Roxy has. I'll take great care of it. I can't promise that I'll use it, but I'll take care of it." She took the sword with care.

David grinned. "I didn't think I was getting to be so predictable." He turned to Jetta. "I'm sorry. But I don't have anything for you. But you do have your pistols." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't want any killing. We don't use our weapons unless it's called for. We'll be using the cloaking devices once we get into the stronghold."

"When do we leave?" Pizzazz asked.

"Tomorrow. We'll get a hotel in Kashihara for Techrat, Clash and Eric. So everyone get your rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

That night Roxy let Eric have the bed. She slept in the bed with Stormer and David. In the morning David checked out of the hotel and had two taxis take them to the town of Kashihara. There they got another room. David didn't need to ask where the stronghold that Daisuke Matsuura was in. They could see it from the village. David and the four Misfits started climbing up the mountain a little after noon.

* * *

David felt a hand grab him from behind and yank him back into the tent. He was brought out of his thoughts. "G-get in here, D-David," Mary stuttered.

The blade of a sword appeared where David just was. He pulled his katana free of his scabbard. "We have company!" he yelled waking the others and slowly bringing them to attention. David ran back out and attacked the snow covered warrior.

The warrior silently swung his sword at David again. David blocked and kicked him in the stomach. David then launched his own attack. His katana struck the attacking warrior in his sword arm, causing the man to drop his katana. David then backhanded the man as hard as he could across the face knocking him out. David took a length of the rope they used to climb the steeper slopes and tied him up.

Afterwards, the Misfits broke down the tent and got their gear together to make the climb to the stronghold.

* * *

With the cloaking devices on, the Misfits had no trouble getting inside. They had taken off the heavy back packs and most of the winter clothes. They had hidden the packs and coats in a storage closet. Finding the room Daisuke was in was easier than expected. Together, David and the Misfits walked into the room cloaked.

A Japanese man of average height stood with his back turned to them. He wasn't thin, but he wasn't overweight. His long hair flowed behind him. It was mix of black and white. He had his hands clasped behind him. "Welcome, David Ikari. And do please turn off those silly devices; they don't work against heat sensors." He finally turned around. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long to get here."

The Misfits and David turned off the cloaking devices. David stepped forward with his hand still on the sword hilt. "Why did you try to murder us? What have we ever done to you?"

Daisuke smirked. "Hiroki Bayushi. Hiroki owed me a good deal of money. But I was unable to collect because of you, Ikari. He died before I had a chance to kill him myself. All because of you and your insipid fight of honor. Because of you he died of blow fish toxin and not by my hand. Killing him was my right!" Daisuke yelled, causing his voice to echo in the room.

"Killing another person is no one's right," David said calmly.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He pulled a gun that was in his robes and shot David. David fell to the ground, not moving. The Misfits screamed and started to run towards him. Daisuke nodded and ninjas that were concealed in the shadows taking care of the Misfits quickly. Each of them fell to the ground, not moving. "Take care of the three in Kashihara, also. You know where bring the bodies."

* * *

Mariko Ikari was helping her daughter Ayumi cook dinner. A noise came from the backyard. Ayumi turned to the direction of the noise. Although she was blind, she didn't let that bother her. "What is it, Mother?"

"I don't know. You wait here. I'm going to check." Mariko walked out the backdoor carrying a broom. The yard was still lit by the fading sun. It was empty. Mariko was about go indoors when she saw a light inside the dojo. She slowly walked to the dojo doors and slid it open. What she saw inside made her gasp in total shock.

"Something wrong, Mother?" Ayumi asked from behind.

Mariko swallowed hard. Her throat was suddenly dry. "It's – it's David and the Misfits, Ayumi. They're alive." she told her daughter quietly. Ayumi couldn't find her breath to express her shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "UNMASKED"

PART 2 OF PULL BACK THE CURTAIN


	43. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 7

Misfit Mercs Saga

Pull Back the Curtain

Part 2

Unmasked

By Nick Maro

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking Japanese ::

* * *

Darkness engulfed the room. She let her eyes adjust to dark. Within a few minutes, she could make out faint outlines of the room. She climbed out of the bed and slowly made her way to the door. She looked back at one of the other beds. Stormer was soundly asleep. She tested the door to see if it was locked. The door slid open with ease.

Still in a sleepy daze, she made her way out of the room. The hallway seemed familiar, but the last thing she could remember was being in a room with Daisuke Matsuura. He shot David and then everything dark. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself. Cautiously she headed down the steps. That was when she heard the welcomed, familiar voice. She walked into the kitchen. Mariko was sitting at the table sipping her morning cup of tea. "Hi Mariko."

"Pizzazz!" Mariko put her tea down and ran up to dazed woman. She hugged Pizzazz tightly. Mariko then broke the hug and looked at the green hair woman. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Long story, is David and the rest okay?"

"Yes, he's in his room with Techrat and a man who I don't know." She hugged Pizzazz again. "I'm just so glad that you're alive. Deep down I knew that David was okay. Ayumi and I found you in the dojo around dinner time. We couldn't leave you out in the cold, so we brought you inside."

Pizzazz sat down at the table. "Who else besides you and Ayumi know that we're alive?"

"Just she and I. I figured that you didn't want anyone else to know that you're alive." Mariko turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. David reached the bottom of the steps and looked around in confusion at Pizzazz and Mariko. "David!" Mariko left her chair and ran to her adopted son.

"_Kasa?_" he asked in confusion. He slowly hugged Mariko in return. "Why are we in Osaka?"

Over the next hour each of the Misfits came down the stairs, each in a state of confusion. David told Mariko and Ayumi everything since the Gabor mansion exploded. He then explained who Daisuke Matsuura was and why he was after the Misfits.

Mariko put a plate of food in front of Stormer. "There you go." Stormer thanked her quietly. Mariko sat down herself. "We need to call Kyoko and tell her about Daisuke. He may go after her now. I've never heard of him and I don't think Hiroshi did either."

"We might as well call both Kyoko and Shin. I have a feeling that we'll need both of them." David slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump. "Dammit! I was so sloppy back there."

Roxy put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. You didn't know he had a gun. And judging that you don't have any wounds and you're still alive, it's a safe bet that it wasn't a bullet that struck you."

"Sounds like you were hit with a stun rifle, David. I've never seen one in person, only heard about them." Techrat refilled his glass. "As for how we got here, I don't know. Clash, Eric and I went to bed in Kashihara and woke up here."

"Mariko, call Kyoko and tell her to bring Shin over. Don't tell her about us at all. I think this is one of the things that she needs to see first hand." David got up from the table. "Meanwhile, the rest of us should shower and get dressed. I'm going to check our weapons." David went back up the stairs to his room. Mariko made the call to Kyoko and the Misfits took turns taking a shower.

* * *

Kyoko knocked on the front door. The hairs on the back of her neck had been standing on end ever since Mariko had called. Shin waited next to his fiancee. Kyoko knocked on the door a little harder. The door finally opened. "Hi, Ayumi, Mariko called and asked that Shin and I stop by. Is she in?"

"Mother is waiting for you in the dojo. She wants you to meet her out there," Ayumi said in her soft voice. Ayumi led her half sister and her old friend through the house. She was used to the arrangement of the furniture. Because she was blind, it took her a few weeks to learn the way the furniture was arranged.

They were led to the backyard. Kyoko and Shin saw Mariko standing in front of the dojo door. She smiled at the young couple. "I called the two of you over because we need your help and to warn you of a potential threat. I should've learned years ago that things in life aren't what they seem. We have all been witness to such an event not too long ago. Now I'm about to show you the truth. You must swear that you will not tell anyone about this."

"Mariko, I don't understand."

"Kyoko, just swear that you won't tell a soul and trust us on this." Ayumi told her now standing next to her mother.

Shin and Kyoko promised that they wouldn't. Mariko's smile widened. She slid the door open. It was dark inside. "Step inside and don't light a candle or turn on a light until I say to." Kyoko and Shin went inside the dojo and did as instructed. Mariko and Ayumi closed the door. "You may turn on the lights."

Kyoko flipped the light switch. When the lights came on, she took a step backwards into Shin. David and the Misfits stood before them. Kyoko felt a tear run down her cheek. "I knew you couldn't really be dead." She ran up to David and hugged him tightly, then hugged the rest of the Misfits. Shin shook David's hand then embraced his brother in martial arts. Kyoko hugged David again. "So what happened? I was at the funeral and saw your caskets put in the ground." David gave Shin and Kyoko the quick version of all the events.

Eric stayed back from the group of friends. He felt out of place now. These were people who cared for the Misfits. It was partly because of David also. He was their manager when he first introduced these people to the Misfits. The people who Eric introduced them to wouldn't have cared if they lived or died. He sat on a bench in the corner. Mariko sat next to him. "You looked lonely."

"I'm not lonely, just a little jealous of David. He's been accepted by them fully. Meanwhile, all I ever am, is the butt of a joke or seen as the enemy. I know I did some cruel things to them, but I'm not that man anymore. I'm really trying to change." Eric adjusted the crutches that were resting next to him.

Mariko watched him for awhile, and then looked at the cast he wore. All of the Misfits had signed it. She found her own marker and wrote something in kanji. "There you go. That's my advice to you." She smiled and walked away.

Eric looked at the message. "Hey! I don't read Japanese!" Mariko didn't turn around. "I swear, it's pick on Eric Raymond wherever we go," he mumbled. The group was starting to move out of the small dojo to the house. Eric followed after them at his own pace.

"Hey Eric, hurry up." David called to him. He then ran to Eric and walked beside him. "I see Mariko signed your cast. What did she write?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. She wrote something, left and discovered her selective hearing." Eric hopped up onto the single step and went into the house. David followed.

"Hang on, I'll translate." David read the message to himself first after Eric stopped. He then read to Eric. "Its says, '_Tenjo hitsuyo to suru desu penki._' Ceiling needs to be painted."

Eric looked at David with a confused look. "And that means?"

David just smiled. "Ask Pizzazz. It's actually good advice." Eric left mumbling under his breath about how difficult David and the rest of his family were.

Eric found Pizzazz in the family room talking to Shin. Shin laughed at what Mariko had written. "Um, Pizzazz, Mariko wrote 'Ceiling needs to be painted' on my cast. What the devil does that mean?"

"Well, she got the idea right. The saying is 'ceiling needs painting'. It's something my mother would say when something was tough or keeping us down. It means that if something is difficult or bothersome, don't go crazy over it. There's always something more annoying coming your way, so don't worry about this one," Pizzazz explained.

Eric thought about it for a minute, and then laughed to himself. "That is good advice." He raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you sure Mariko isn't blood related to you? She sure acts it at times."

Pizzazz offered Eric a spot to sit and made the introduction to Shin. Later, Shin and David sat and planned on what do.

* * *

Ayumi knocked on David's open door. "Hi David, what's wrong? You've been trying to hide the fact that something's bothering you. So what is it?" She entered the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Lot's of things. Daisuke beat me way too easy. I'm not that out of practice. I know it. But there were so many things I should have noticed before he pulled the gun. Like the weight of the gun in his robe sleeve or the fact he didn't wear his katana." He leaned against her. "I just want to be in Kimber's arms right now. It's been so long since I saw her last." He sighed and sat back against the wall.

"Kimber is all right, David. I spoke to her the other night. My English is getting better. I only asked questions about what she said every other question." She giggled at her joke and leaned against the wall next to David. "Don't worry about failing to notice what Daisuke was doing. Everyone makes mistakes every now and again. If you didn't, you wouldn't be human. Look on the bright side. Now you'll have friends like Shin and Kyoko to help you out."

* * *

Opening his eyes, David watched a bug on the window. "You're right. I can't believe how much you're like Mariko. Now, how are your paintings coming? Tell me all about them." Ayumi's face brightened as she talked proudly about her works. They talked until after midnight.

Jerrica sat in her office chair and looked out at the silver building of Misfits Music. She was happy that Evelyn kept it running. In fact, she was happy that Suzaku had started recording their first album. It was good to see Kimber with a smile on her face. Jerrica had an idea that was bound to put a bigger smile on her face, if she ever showed up that was. As usual, Kimber was late meeting Jerrica in her office.

A soft knock came from the door. Jerrica spun around in her chair. "Come in, Kimb-," she stopped when Shana entered. "Oh, hi, Shana. Sorry, I was hoping it was Kimber. She's late again."

Shana laughed. "It's okay. And you should know that Kimber is always late to meetings." Shana laid a portfolio in front of Jerrica. "I wanted to bring my new designs to you. If Kimber agrees to this, we can use these for the event. I even did some for Suzaku as a gift."

"What am I agreeing to? What event? And I'm not late, I'm temporally impaired." Kimber walked through the open door. "Sorry I'm late though. We ran over in recording. I was having trouble pronouncing a few words. Singing in Japanese isn't easy, sis." Kimber sat in a chair opposite of Jerrica.

Jerrica slid a flyer across the desk to her younger sister. "It's just a mock up flyer. I wanted to know if you and Suzaku would be interested. If not, don't worry about it."

Kimber read what was on the flyer carefully. "I'll talk to them. But I'm not promising anything. The rest have families who they might want to spend the holidays with. But a free concert on Christmas night is a great idea."

"Here are the designs I did for Suzaku, Kimber." Shana turned a page in the portfolio for Kimber. "Even if you don't perform, you can use them for your tour in the new year. Think of them as early Christmas gifts from me."

Jerrica looked at her watch. "Ah dammit, now I'm late in meeting Rio for dinner. If don't get going now, he's bound to think Riot has clubbed me over the head like some caveman and dragged me off to another deserted island," she mumbled while getting briefcase and keys. She put the flyer in her case. "Kimber, you need a ride?"

"Nah, I was hoping to play catch up with Shana."

Shana started to put her portfolio away. "Sorry, Kimber, I have a dinner date myself. I was just on my way to meet Anthony. I'll call you this weekend. That is, if you're not busy."

"I'll be home all day Saturday, but we're recording all night." Kimber rode the elevator to the parking garage with Shana and Jerrica.

"Okay I'll try to stop by, Kimber." Shana split from Jerrica and Kimber. "Glad you liked the designs, Jerrica."

Jerrica waved good-bye to Shana. Jerrica pulled out her cell phone and called Rio. Kimber leaned against the roadster and waited. Jerrica finally finished her call and shut off the phone. "Well, Rio was trying to call my cell phone when he couldn't get through to me on my office line. Phone Company was doing some repairs. What he wanted to tell me was that our reservations are now cancelled. So, he's going to cook me dinner at his place." She turned to her younger sister. "Can I give you a lift home, sis?"

Kimber got off of the roadster. "Nah, Jeff is picking me up at Misfit Music."

"You're seeing an awful lot of him lately." Jerrica got into the car. "Anything I should know that's going on between you two?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Jeff is taking me to meet his new girlfriend."

"What happened to his last one?"

Kimber started laughing. "I really shouldn't laugh. She went insane. Jeff won't say why."

"Oh. Well, are you coming to Thanksgiving dinner next week?"

"Definitely, I'm not missing that for anything. Mind if Suzaku joins us? It'll be their first Thanksgiving in the States."

"That was my next question. Well you take care, Kimber." She hugged her sister. "And good luck with the album. Bye!" Jerrica pulled out of her private parking space and drove off.

Kimber walked out of the garage to Misfits Music. She waited in front and wished David could've been around for Thanksgiving. Jeff pulled up and handed her a helmet. She put it on and got on the back of his motorcycle. They sped off to Jeff's new girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

"_…and in international news, the terrorist group Cobr…"_ Roxy turned off the car radio as Kyoko pulled into the parking lot. "I can't believe you got tickets to the Namie Amuro/Every Little Thing concert! Kimber would be so jealous right now."

Kyoko pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine. "Well, this was supposed to be a surprise for Shin. But since he and David had to go to the Arashikage Clan home, I had a free ticket. Besides, Stormer said she had a headache and didn't feel like going out." They walked to the entrance and gave the girl the tickets. Kyoko held the door for Roxy. "Anyway, I figured you needed this."

"What I really need is a massage. I'm tired and sore. Just ache all over." Roxy followed Kyoko to their seats. "I hope we can get home soon."

"Oh ye of little faith, everything will turn out fine." Kyoko backhanded Roxy's leg excitedly. "It's starting!"

* * *

Sensei Arashikage waited for David and Shin on the front porch to his home. David couldn't help but smile at the kind old man. "It is great to see you again, Uncle. I just wish it was under happier circumstances."

"As do I, David. We will talk inside where prying ears cannot hear us." The old man smiled at Shin. "Again I'm happy to hear about your pending marriage to Kyoko, Shinobi. She'll make a wonderful wife for you."

"Thank you, Uncle. I just hope I make a good husband for her." He followed his Uncle inside to a private office. Shin shut the door behind him and knelt beside David.

A geisha poured David and Shin a cup of tea. "Thank you, beautiful one," David said, causing the girl to giggle and blush. "I'm sorry, Uncle. If I offended you at all, but I did find her beautiful."

The sensei laughed and smiled. "She is very beautiful. She is also my great granddaughter. But we're not here to talk about the beautiful women on the grounds. David, you said the man who arranged to have you killed was named Daisuke Matsuura?" David nodded. "The Matsuura Clan has been at war with the Arashikage Clan for many generations. For all the years we've been at war, we don't know much about them. Just that they're very deadly and very dangerous. None of us have been inside the stronghold and lived to tell about it. Tell me what you saw."

David gave a detailed description of the areas he had seen. As he described it, Shin drew a floor layout. "Uncle, David, Kyoko and I are going to confront Daisuke. I ask on the behalf of myself and David that you send fellow Arashikage Clan ninjas to help out. We can end this clan war for once and for all. Please agree to this, Uncle."

Sensei Arashikage thought about the request. He sipped his tea while he was in thought. He finally looked at the two men. "Yes. The Arashikage Clan will help you out. The Matsuura Clan has attacked one who I consider Arashikage in spirit. They will pay in blood. I'll gather a group of our best students, Shinobi. You have my blessings. Good fortune to you both."

* * *

"That went perfectly, Shin," David spoke into the microphone in the helmet. He rode on the motorcycle next to Shin. "When do you think we should attack?"

Shin let a car pass him up and then got back next to David. "We should train for at least a week first. If Daisuke defeated you that quickly; we to need to be careful and prepared."

David laughed. "It's not like he beat me with a sword. He used a stun gun on me. But I would feel better if we did train for awhile." He raced the bike past a slow moving car then slowed down again.

"We might as well let Kyoko go with us. I don't think you know this, but she's about as deadly as the two of us. Her father trained her well and I taught her a few Arashikage tricks. You know if we don't include her, she'll go anyway." Shin pulled up next to David.

"I already figured she'd want to go." David hit a bump and instinctive felt for his katana. It was safely strapped along the side of his bike. "The thing I'm concerned over is how to tell Roxy and the other Misfits that they can't go this time. They're all stubborn as hell. I can't keep an eye on them while I'm fighting Daisuke and his clan."

Shin was silent for a moment. "That's exactly how I feel about Kyoko coming along. But I know she can hold her own just from sparring and training her. Tell them they can't come with, but don't argue if they insist on coming along. One of the my clan broth—" Shin cut his sentence short. "David! Duck! Now!"

David looked up to see another motorcycle rider coming at him. He held a katana out at neck level of David. David lowered his head and hoped it was just enough. He felt the blade of the oncoming sword bounce off of his helmet. David started to loose control of the bike. He fought for control and pulled to the side of the road. "Shin, you okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you plan to do?"

"Fight. I'm not letting Daisuke get away with this." David strapped the scabbard of the katana to his belt. He made sure the wire connecting the katana and scabbard was attached and out of the way. Shin pulled up next to David. David revved the engine and turned the bike around in a semi circle, kicking up gravel and making a dust cloud. He tossed Shin a cellphone. "Page Roxy and tell her to get home. It's not safe right now." David pulled his katana so it was loose in the scabbard. He saw that the other cyclist was coming his way. David sped off after him, he pulled the katana free.

"David! Are you crazy?! No one has ever fought with swords on a motorcycle!" Shin yelled into the helmet's microphone.

"No. Pissed off."

David let the tip of his blade run along the asphalt, sparks flew. David maneuvered his motorcycle so he would pass on his right side. As the two bikes got closer, he brought his blade up. The other rider did the same. The two got closer and David braced for the pending shock and impact. The bikes passed each other and the sword met with a loud clash. Shockwaves went up David's arm and hand, causing him to drop the sword.

Stopping the bike, David yanked on the wire. The sword flew back to his hand. It was an old samurai trick he had learned. The blade was scratched up from bouncing on the road. He looked to see where his opponent was. The man was retrieving his sword, but had to get off his bike to do so. David watched the other man rush to get back his bike. They faced off for a minute then raced towards each other again.

David held his sword up at neck level while he raced forward. The other cyclist once again mimicked him. "God dammit, David. This is suicide!" Shin's voice echoed in the helmet. David kept going. They were about four feet apart when David ducked his head and lowered his sword. His katana hit the front wheel of the motorcycle, shredding the front tire. The other motorcycle went of control and slid on the ground. David spun his motorcycle around. His opponent was starting to get up. David turned off his motorcycle and leapt off of it going into a run towards the other man.

David took off his helmet and let it fall. Traffic was now dodging out of the way for the two combatants. David rushed towards the other man, who was now waiting with his sword ready. David took the initiative and attacked first. He brought his sword down, the cyclist blocked quickly but barely. David shoved his opponent back a bit.

The sound of metal clanged into the dusky night sky. Small sparks flew as David and his attacker fought. David finally got an opening in and gashed the other cyclist diagonally down chest, starting at his right shoulder. Blood sprayed into the sky, David's jacket was sprayed with blood.

The attacker dropped his sword. It clattered quietly on the street. David removed the other man's helmet. He was still breathing. "Daisuke Matsuura sent you, didn't he assassin?"

The man's smile was a bloody one. "Yes, I die knowing that soon he will kill you." He wheezed a shaky breath, and then opened his mouth to say something. Only his last breath escaped. David closed the man's eyes. He then picked up the man's sword and shattered it on the ground.

Shin rode up carrying David's helmet. "We have to get the hell outta here. Someone is sure to have called the police."

"I was just thinking that myself." David started to put on his helmet, but paused. Where his attacker had hit him, a piece of the helmet was cut off. He put it back on and ran to his bike. He revved the engine and took off with one wheel in the air. "We'll take the back roads."

"That's just what I was thinking." Shin was quiet was for a long time. They were on a vacant street when he finally spoke again. "David, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not."

* * *

Roxy paced back and forth in the living room. She was furious that she had to leave the concert, but more than that she was worried for David and Shin. Shin was vague in saying what was happening. They should have been there by now.

"Sit down, Roxy. I'm going to get whiplash watching you pace!" Pizzazz moved over on the couch for her friend. "David and Shin can take care of themselves. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Slumping her shoulders, Roxy sat and chewed her thumbnail. "You didn't hear how Shin sounded on the phone. His voice was worried and I could hear David speeding away on his motorcycle. Then Shin yelled, 'Are you crazy?' and shut off the cell phone. Kyoko saw the look of concern on my face and we left."

"Here you go, Roxy." Kyoko brought her some hot tea. "It'll relax you a bit."

"Thanks, Kyoko." Roxy sipped the tea and put it on the coffee table. She was about to lean back when she heard the revving and shutting off of motorcycle engines. "It's them!" Roxy got up and ran past Kyoko and Stormer, who was waiting in the door way.

Roxy ran to the back door to greet her friends. David was walking to the house visibly upset about something. Shin was talking back to David, trying to calm him down. By the time they had gotten in earshot, David went silent. When he reached the light from the house, everyone could see the spray of dried blood on his jacket. As he passed Roxy she started to open her mouth. "Not now, Rox. I'm not in the mood to talk." He went up the stairs, not speaking to anyone he passed.

Shin touched Roxy's arm. "Listen, he's really upset. He did something tonight that he's very ashamed of. Just let him be. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"What did he do?"

"I can't tell you, Mariko. That's for him to say. If you don't mind ladies, gentlemen, I'm going home and getting very drunk." Shin turned to Kyoko. "I'll call you in the morning, my lotus blossom. We need to start training right away. We attack the stronghold in a week."

Mariko watched Shin leave and the Misfits went back to the living room. Ayumi pulled on her mother's sleeve. She whispered in her mother's ear. "I know my English isn't good, Mother. But I know what David did. He said that he had to kill a man tonight. A man who was sent as an assassin to kill both David and Shin, that is why he's so upset."

"I know, honey. I know. Hiroshi had that same look David did the first time he had to kill."

* * *

The door to David's room opened. David squinted as the light was turned on. "It's too damn dark in here." Jetta walked over to her friend and set four bottles of sake' down on the nightstand.

"Sheila, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." David sat on the bench and went back to looking at the stars.

Jetta shut the door to his room. "Oh no you don't, you're not goin' to play poor little David tonight. Tonight you and I are havin' a drinkin' contest." She gave David a cup. He refused. "Take the bloody cup or I'll go to the press and show we're not dead!"

"Fine!" David yanked the cup from Jetta's hand. She filled to his cup's brim. He downed it quickly. "So why are you really here, Jetta?"

Jetta downed her second cup and refilled his. "I recognized that look on your face. I had it back in England. The look of bein' disappointed with one's self. The look of not bein' certain with yourself anymore." She brushed some hair out of her face and locked her eyes with his. "Who did you kill, David?"

David turned from her quickly. "It was….I don't want to talk about it." He drank the cup of sake' she held and watched Jetta in the window. "Sheila, leave me alone."

"Nope." Jetta drank straight from the sake' bottle. "Sorry. No can do, luv. I'm not leavin' until you either tells me or you're drunk off your ass. Personally I'm rootin' for drunk off your ass. Never seen you drunk."

"Alright! It was an assassin that Daisuke sent after me and Shin. I killed him with the katana I got in Kyoto. I left the body in the middle of the road. I'm probably a wanted murderer now." David then opened a new bottle of sake' and started drinking. He drank about half the bottle.

Jetta pulled David from the window bench and sat him on his bed. She took the bottle from him and wrapped her arm around him. "Its okay David, it was self-defense. He attacked you. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

Pizzazz, Eric, Roxy, Stormer and Mariko were playing a game of poker when they heard the sound of old English drinking songs coming from upstairs. "I swear, David has absolutely no alcohol tolerance," Stormer muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "ENDGAME SACRIFICES"

PART 3 OF PULL BACK THE CURTAIN


	44. Misfit Mercs Saga Part 8

Misfit Mercs Saga

Pull Back the Curtain

Part 3

Endgame Sacrifices

By Nick Maro

* * *

:: Writer's Note: Indicates speaking Japanese ::

* * *

A week had passed since Shin and David visited the Arashikage Clan to request help. The week's events were somewhat uneventful. David and Shin trained Kyoko, Roxy and Jetta. Pizzazz and Stormer were going along, but not as fighters. They were to help with the wounded, and get them out of the way. Everyone knew that this wasn't going to be nice. This was a war. Not any kind of war, but a clan war.

Shin taught each of the Misfits, plus Kyoko and David, basic Arashikage ninja techniques. He showed Stormer and Pizzazz how to disappear while in plain sight. They were not going to use the cloaking devices, so this was important. Stormer and Pizzazz were each to wear their weapons that David had given them in Kyoto. They were safety precautions. Everyone, including the Arashikage Clan ninjas, was to wear a radio link that fit on their ears. This was so they could report what parts were safe and where Matsuura ninjas located. But most importantly, it was to report where Daisuke was.

David had just finished his morning meditation and practices. He insisted that everyone who was going, practice with him that morning. David went into the house, the Misfits followed him exhausted. Ayumi had made everyone tea to warm them up. Snow was now on the ground. It added to the Misfits becoming exhausted quickly. David didn't even notice there was snow.

Stormer sat next to David and groaned. "I used to love snow, but after this stay in Japan I hate that white terror. How do you do it David? How do you train in the snow and not be cold?"

"I trained in snow for fifteen years, Stormer. You get used to it." He sipped his tea again and felt himself warm up a bit. "Also, Hiroshi would take me on trip into the mountains. There we'd train in just our underwear. Now that took getting used to. Come to think of it, I'm still not."

Mariko sat down next to David and put her hand on his. "It's been so wonderful to see you training out there these past few weeks, David. It's almost as if you've come back to live here." Eric moved past Mariko and David on his crutches. He gave Mariko a warm smile that made her blush.

David's jaw dropped. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "_Kasa_! Are you and Eric, uh, seeing each other?" He raised his eyebrow.

"David! No, we're not. We've just been talking a lot. It's nice having someone to talk to that you can identify with." She took a bite out of a cookie, and then sipped her tea. "It's nice having Ayumi here, but there are some things we can't talk about."

"Did I just hear David right?" Pizzazz asked quietly. "You and Eric are dating?"

Jetta raised her eyebrow slowly. "Interestin'."

Stormer smiled. "I think it's nice that Eric has found someone."

Mariko's face started turning a deep red. "Eric and I are not dating, okay!?" She didn't realize that she had screamed her words, until she looked up and saw that all eyes were on her. Eric looked up at her with his fork half way to his mouth. Mariko blushed deeper and then started walking to the kitchen. "Uh, more tea anyone?" Mercifully, Clash and Jetta agreed to some more. Mariko disappeared into the kitchen.

Gradually the whole table started giggling, including Eric. Pizzazz stood and took Clash and Stormer's tea cups. "I better apologize. This is partly my fault." Pizzazz went into the kitchen to talk with her surrogate mother. "Mariko, I'm sorry with what happened out there. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She watched Mariko for a minute. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm laughing." Mariko looked up at Pizzazz trying to catch her breath from her laughing fit. "I just realized how silly all that was, at least that broke up the stress of the day." Mariko got a serious look on her face. She handed Pizzazz the tea cups. "I'm scared," she said quietly.

Pizzazz took the tea cups and gave a small smile. "We all are," she said equally as quiet.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about that sword?" Roxy sat next to David on the porch step. He picked up the sword, thrusted it between two rocks and hit the hilt with his palm. The sword snapped in two. Roxy couldn't believe her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

David put the half connected to the hilt into the scabbard. "It was too badly damaged and I couldn't fix it or resharpen it. The next time I would've used it, it would have broke anyway. Now, I'm a swordsman without a sword." Roxy undid the sword at her side and offered it to him without being asked. David refused. "No. Roxy, that's yours. I can't accept it."

Mariko walked past David quickly and slipped inside the dojo. She came back out holding the family sword of Ikari. "Have you forgotten this sword, David? It's your right as head of Ikari School of Kendo to use this. Hiroshi's ancestors would be proud of you."

"_Kasa_, thank you. I know I'll make our ancestors and Hiroshi proud." He took the sword and bowed to his adoptive mother. She returned the deep bow. David pulled the sword out to look at the blade. It was still as sharp as he remembered. He tied it to his side. They were attacking the stronghold that night. The Arashikage knew of a quicker route to the stronghold.

Mariko hugged David tightly. "He's proud already, honey. Just take care up there. Protect your friends. Come back alive." She hugged him tighter and started crying on his shoulder. David held his friend and adoptive mother.

"Hey Roxy, can I talk to you in private?" Jetta asked coming up behind her. Roxy nodded and they went into the dojo, closing the door behind them. Jetta cleared her throat and paced. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"What's on your mind?"

Jetta sat closely next to Roxy. She took Roxy's hand in hers. "There's somethin' I've been wantin' to say for awhile. But as usual, I've waited till the last minute to say somethin'." Roxy just looked at her confused. "I love you, Roxy."

Roxy slumped her shoulders and snorted a quick laugh. "I love you too, Sheila. You're my best friend. How couldn't I?" She started to stand to leave. Jetta yanked her back down to the bench.

"No, I love you like this." Jetta took Roxy in her arms and pressed her lips to Roxy's lips, kissing her soft at first then deeply. Confused, Roxy just sat there eyes open. She slowly returned the kiss to Jetta, not realizing that she was. Jetta broke the kiss and held Roxy's forehead to hers. Tears fell on the legs of their pants. "Now do you understand?"

"yes," Roxy said softly. She lifted Jetta's head and smiled sadly at her. "I love you too, but I'm just not that way. I'm sorry." Roxy left the dojo feeling like she had just turned her back on her best friend.

Inside the dojo, Jetta was shocked that she couldn't cry. She had just admitted to her best friend that she was in love with her. She knew that Roxy loved her, but not in the same way Jetta felt about her. Still, she was her best friend. But she was afraid what kind of strain this would put on their friendship. Jetta stayed in the dojo and thought about everything.

* * *

The Misfits and David were picked up by Shin and Kyoko a little after dusk. The silence in the vehicle was deafening. Roxy grabbed David's hand and squeezed it. David returned the squeeze to put her at ease. They were nearing the location where they had agreed to meet with the Arashikage Clan members. It was a mile from the stronghold.

Shin parked the van and the passengers got out. A young Arashikage member ran up to Shin out of no where. "Shinobi-sama," he said quietly and bowed quickly. "I am Akira. Sensei Arashikage sends his best wishes to you and your friends. Let me introduce you to the men." The young ninja introduced everyone. David and Kyoko made translations for the Misfits.

They split into three groups. Shin, Roxy, Jetta and a group of five Arashikage ninja were in one team. Kyoko, David, Akira and five other Arashikage ninja were on a second team. Stormer, Pizzazz and six Arashikage ninja were the third team. Shin made sure that one of the ninjas with Pizzazz and Stormer spoke English. Pizzazz's team was the back up team. They were stay ten minutes behind the first two.

Taking a deep breath, Shin addressed the men and women before him. Kyoko translated again for the Misfits. "Tonight we attack our enemy, the Matsuura Clan. Daisuke Matsuura took it upon himself to declare a war on us when he attacked our brother David Ikari. It was a cowardly attack. David took it upon himself to try and defeat Daisuke. Daisuke showed the level of coward that he truly is. He shot David with a stun gun and knocked out his friends.

"Tonight he will learn that letting David and the Misfits live, that he made a grave error. Tonight, Daisuke Matsuura and anyone who stand in our way will die. We will attack without mercy. We will kill any enemy who gets in our way. They are without honor! Daisuke Matsuura is to only be confronted by David, Kyoko or myself. Not to insult your skills, but Daisuke is known to be a master swordsman. There will be enough to kill tonight.

"Now my brothers and sisters, I wish you good fortune and may you slay those who stand before you quickly, for there will be many more behind them. May the Gods smile upon you all and let your enemy's last vision be the Hexagram so they know it was an Arashikage that slew them." Shin then showed the hexagram tattoo on his forearm.

David nervous stepped forward. He whispered to Shin. "I don't think I can kill again, Shin. It's not in me."

Shin pulled David aside. "You don't have to kill, but you will. I'll explain." He took David behind some trees and they both knelt in the snow. Shin made an 'L' shape with both of his index fingers and thumbs. He connected his two hands so he made a triangle. He held it over his eye and stared at David. He spoke in a soft, even tone. "This is the Arashikage mindset technique. With this I can make you a wraith of death. You will only slay members of the Matsuura Clan. You will protect the Misfits and the other members of the Arashikage Clan. Do you understand?" David nodded in his trance. Shin smiled. "Good. Let's go, Assassin."

When David and Shin came back, the Misfits immediately saw that David was changed. Pizzazz grabbed her twin by the arm. "Are you okay, David?"

David turned his head, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking beyond her. "I'm fine, for I am a bringer of death to Matsuura Clan." He walked away and joined Kyoko with his group. Pizzazz tried to breathe. What she saw in David's eyes had scared her to her very soul.

"That wasn't David was it, Phyllis."

"No Mary, it wasn't the David you or I know. That one is gone."

* * *

After the groups split up, Shin's group ran along the eastern perimeter of the stronghold and found an opening. Each member brought out a grappling hook and threw it over the side of the wall. They scaled the wall in unison, landing silently at the top. It was clear. With Shin in the lead they ran along the wall silently. Jetta pulled out her pistols, Roxy got her katana ready. Shin and the other ninjas had their weapons ready. One of the ninjas found the way to the ground level.

Once at the bottom, Shin stopped Roxy and Jetta. "Are you sure you're up to this? This isn't going to be easy," he asked quietly.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "For the final time yes! The quicker we get in there, the less bloodshed."

"I was just making sure." Shin signaled the others onward.

Jetta and Roxy followed others. Slowly each ninja was breaking off from the rest and searched the stronghold. Roxy and Jetta stayed with Shin. They were nearing a door, when the sounds of battle rang out. Shin was looking around now for attackers.

The door they were near flew open and a Matsuura ninja attacked Shin. Shin brought up his sword to block. Roxy was slammed against the wall by another ninja. He raised his sword over his head to strike her. Roxy was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She had forgotten that she held a sword also. Tears ran down her cheeks. "please don't," she said barely audible to anyone but her. She closed her eyes.

"_Gaijin_, bitc—!" His sentence was cut off by a blade now protruding through the middle of his neck. It twisted sideways, spraying blood everywhere. The body fell and Shin was standing behind her. He offered her his hand, she took it immediately.

Roxy saw that her hand and arm was cover in blood. Both arms and hands were. "blood. I'm covered in blood." Roxy was starting to panic again. Jetta stood next to her.

Shin stared at Roxy. "Yes, it's blood. Not your blood, but the blood of the enemy. Now pull yourself together." He put his hand on your shoulder. "You're almost home, Roxanne."

"Let me." Jetta moved Shin aside. She took some snow and washed all of the blood she could off of Roxy. "There ya go, luv. All better." Jetta took out her pistols again and pulled the hammers back.

"Thanks, Jetta. I'm sorry, Shin. I got scared."

"Its okay, Roxy. Just remember getting scared like that will get you dead. Now let's move." Shin moved past the two men he had slain. Roxy picked up her katana. She and Jetta ran after Shin, disappearing into the stronghold.

* * *

The bodies marked the path of death Kyoko and David had forged. A ninja jumped in front of Kyoko. She quickly reached out for his throat and yanked. A fountain of blood gushed forth. She threw the chunk of flesh that she had ripped from him. Kyoko was using the climbing claws that she wore to scale the walls to kill at close range. She held her katana in her left hand.

The ninja David had just run through fell in front of him. They were almost to the room that Daisuke would be in. They moved as quickly as possible, each taking ninjas down as they walked. They arrived at the door before Shin did. Kyoko grabbed David, who was heading for the closed door. "No, we wait for Shin." David stared at Kyoko blankly.

Shin, Roxy and Jetta came through a side door. All of them were covered in blood. A ninja attacked Jetta, but Roxy was quick to strike. She cut his throat. The attacker fell with little sound. "Roxy, thank you."

"wow. I can't believe I just did that." Roxy was in awe at how she acted on impulse. While getting to the room, she let Shin and Jetta take care of the ninjas. Roxy turned to Jetta with her sideways smile. "I told you, you're my best friend."

Stormer and Pizzazz arrived with a few of the Arashikage Clan ninjas with them. David opened the door to the chamber. Daisuke was sitting in a chair clapping and laughing. "Good! Very good! If there is one thing you are, it's entertaining." He stood up and strode towards the group. David brought his katana up. Daisuke smiled wider. "Oh let me guess, this is the part where I'm challenged to a duel to the death, right?"

"No," David said without emotion, "this is where you die." David lunged at Daisuke. He dodged out of David's charge and knocked him to the ground.

Daisuke spun on his heel. "Could you be any more cliched, Ikari?" A sharp pain pierced his back. Daisuke screamed in pain and spun around to face his attacker. He pointed at Pizzazz. "For that you bitch, you'll die painfully." He threw the shuriken to the ground.

Pizzazz was ready to throw another one when Kyoko stopped her. "No, Pizzazz. He's mine." Kyoko took off the climbing claw and gripped her sword with both hands. "Daisuke Matsuura, I am Kyoko Bayushi. I swear on my family honor that you will die by my hand tonight." She swung the katana at Daisuke who pulled a sai out of his robes and blocked the strike with ease.

"No young one, I will not be dying tonight. But you will die. You'll be the last to die. I want you to watch as I torture and kill your friends." He used the leverage to break Kyoko's grip on the sword. It fell to the ground, skidding away. Kyoko went after it. Daisuke was already bringing the sai down on her.

"No!" Shin leapt in front of the sai. It went smoothly through his chest. The point was mere inches from Kyoko's face. She grabbed him before he could fall. Shin stood on wobbly feet. Kyoko got to her feet. He smiled at her serenely. Shin finally spoke so only she heard him. "H-hiroki is p-proud of y-you. I-I l-love yo-you, my lotus bl-blossom." He pulled the sai from his chest and fell into her arms. With his last breath, Shin looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. Shin's dead body fell from Kyoko's limp arms. He was dead at her feet. Kyoko only felt one thing: Unbridled hatred.

Daisuke deflected David's attack and turned back to him. "When will you learn, Ikari? I am your better. You will never defeat one like me. You will never –" Daisuke didn't finish his sentence. The sai that he used to slay Shin, now stuck through his robes. Daisuke looked at the enraged women who had stabbed. "You think I'm going to die? Y-you're wrong. I'm just a sm-small p-part of a big-bigger wh-whole." Daisuke took one last deep breath and yelled a single word. "Cobra!" His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground.

Kyoko spat on Daisuke's dead body and allowed herself a sad smile. "I told you that tonight you would die at my hands." Her eyes slowly went to Shin's still form. Kyoko fell to her knees next to Shin. She hugged his body and started crying silently. David knelt beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "He sacrificed himself for me," she said very quietly.

Stormer put her arm around Kyoko's shoulders also. "He saved us all, Kyoko. He's a hero. I was proud to have known him."

"Kyoko, the Arashikage are waiting for your command," Pizzazz said quietly behind her.

Getting her composure, Kyoko stood and addressed the ninja clan. "Burn it all down." Several of the clan brothers went to pick up Shin's body. She stopped them. "No, I'll carry him on my own." Kyoko put Shin's katana in his scabbard and then picked him up. She carried him out with her head held high. David and the Misfits followed closely as the young ninjas started setting fire to the stronghold.

The Misfits and David walked the mile in the snow to the van. Kyoko loaded Shin's body into the back and they drove to Kyoko's home in silence.

* * *

The funeral was held a week after Shin's death. Friends and family of Shinobi Arashikage gathered at the riverside. Shin was cremated as stated in his will. Kyoko, David, the Misfits and Sensei Arashikage were given small canisters with his ashes in them. One by one, they said a few words and poured the ashes in the river and let a small raft with a lit candle sail down the river.

The entire Arashikage Clan let a raft sail. Shin's cousin, Tommy, talked to David and the Misfits in private. "Daisuke Matsuura was connected to an organization that Hebime, Akai and I are opposed against. Was there anything you can remember that he did or said?"

They each shook their heads no. "It was pretty chaotic, Tommy."

"I understand. Thanks, David. If you remember anything just give me a call. You have my card, right?"

"Actually I kinda lost it when the mansion blew up, Tommy." David said with a smirk.

* * *

Pizzazz knocked on the bedroom Kyoko was using at Mariko's home. "Hey Kyoko, can I talk to you?" Kyoko nodded. She didn't want to be alone; Mariko was letting her stay with her and Ayumi. Pizzazz sat next to Kyoko on the bed. "I was just talking with the Misfits. You're invited to stay with us out there. Mariko said that she and Ayumi will take care of your home and watch after everything. What do you say?"

Kyoko gave Pizzazz a smirk. "I think Suzaku needs a new manager anyway." She let out a tear filled giggle and hugged Pizzazz. "I say yes. Shin would have wanted me to follow my heart and move on. But I better warn Kimber. Now that I'm single, David is fair game. My father did prearrange our marriage." Both women started laughing.

* * *

Epilogue 1 The World Witnesses the True Rebirth

Laughter filled the Starlight Mansion. It was Christmas morning. The Starlight Girls opened their gifts and giggled. Jerrica and the Holograms sat on couches and chairs to watch their young wards open their gifts. Kimber sat apart from the celebration. She sipped her hot chocolate and stacked the gifts the Starlight Girls gave her. She thanked them with a smile and went back to looking out the window.

Ba Nee was there with her father Martin. She tugged on Kimber's pajama top. "Kimber, aren't you going to open your gifts?" Ba Nee asked with wide eyes.

"Oh I will, honey. Later, okay?" Kimber told her softly, not wanting to disappoint her. "I'll let you when know I'm ready." The young girl smiled and ran off to play with her presents. Kimber put her cup down and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sis. I'm going back to bed. I don't feel good."

"Huh? Oh, okay. I'll wake you in a few hours, okay?" Jerrica turned to the Holograms as Kimber slowly went up the stairs. "Have any of you known Kimber to go to bed and miss out on opening gifts before?" They shook their heads and agreed they haven't.

"She's usually worse than the Starlight Girls," Aja joked.

Ashley overheard Aja's comment. "Hey! You know I'm worse than Kimber on Christmas morning."

The doorbell rang and Jerrica got up to answer it, but Mrs. Bailey stopped her. "You go spend time with the girls." Jerrica sat back down and Mrs. Bailey went to the front door. A few minutes later a visibly shaken Mrs. Bailey tapped Jerrica on the shoulder. "Jerrica, there's someone at the door for you." Jerrica gave her old friend a strange look. "It's very important that you don't scream."

Jerrica slowly stood up and nodded. She went to the door and opened it. "Yes, how may I hel—oh my god!" she said quietly. Jerrica put her hand over her mouth in shock.

* * *

"go away, I'm sleeping." Kimber mumbled into the pillow. The knocking at the door became harder. "Alright! Fine, I'm awake." She opened the door. Deirdre was there holding a card for her. "Sorry, just a bit cranky today."

"You've been cranky since you've got here," the young girl mumbled. She handed Kimber the card. "We found this under all of the other gifts."

Kimber looked at the card. She didn't recognize the handwriting. "Thank you." She shut the door and sat on her bed. Kimber opened the envelope carefully. The front of the card was just a Christmas tree and a message that read: Christmas is a Time for Surprises. She opened up the card and read the message.

Surprises are everywhere. Check the poolhouse for your Christmas surprise.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kimber looked for a signature and couldn't find one. She lay back on her bed and sighed. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered what to do. Kimber sat up and put on her slippers and robe. She went down the stairs and opened the backdoor. She turned to Jerrica. "Heading out to the pool house. Something about a gift." Kimber held up the card to her sister.

Kimber walked out of the house and slid the door closed. A cool wind whipped through her hair as she walked. She opened the poolhouse door. "Okay, I'm here. Who the hell are you?" She searched the poolhouse for the gift. "I knew this was bullshit." She put her hand on the door when someone behind her put a hand on each of her shoulders.

A pair of lips whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas, Kimber-chan."

Kimber froze. _I'm still asleep. I've gotta be,_ she thought to herself. Turning around with her eyes closed, she braced herself for nothing being there. When she opened her eyes, she knew then she wasn't dreaming. David was standing before her. Kimber jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply.

David broke the kiss after a few tries. "Kimber. Kim! Wait!" Kimber kissed him deeply again. He tried again. "Kimber, we're gonna fall into—" They fell into the pool together. "—the pool," David said finishing his sentence.

Wrapping her arms around his neck again, Kimber hugged David tightly and kissed his face. "I don't care where we are. You're alive. That's all that matters." She cuddled closer to him.

"Kimber, there's something I have to ask first." He waded to the shallow end of the pool. Kimber followed him. David pulled something out of his pocket then got on one knee. "Kimber Benton, will you be my wife?" He put the ring on Kimber's finger.

"yes." Kimber said without hesitation. She then fell into his arms, whispering her answer over and over.

* * *

Pizzazz finished telling Jerrica the story of what had happened. "And just where the hell is that brother of mine?" She looked out the kitchen window to the poolhouse. "I better go see if they've drowned or something." The poolhouse door opened, David and Kimber came running out. "It's a miracle! They live," she mumbled to herself.

The other Misfits were in the living room telling the Holograms and the Starlight Girls about everything that had happened. Kimber and David came through the doors laughing, smiling and dripping wet. Kimber ran up to Jerrica and hugged her tight. She whispered in her sister's ear. "He asked me to marry him! I'm getting married!"

Jerrica and Pizzazz each exchanged shocked looks. Jerrica smiled at her sister. "Congratulations! Go tell the others." Kimber giggled, grabbed David's hand and they ran off to the living room. Jerrica put her arm around Pizzazz's shoulders. "Looks like we'll be sisters-in-laws."

"Oh God, I'm going to be in-laws with Jem and the Holograms!" Pizzazz rested her head in hands. She then hugged Jerrica. "But I'm glad it's you and not the Stingers."

"Careful, I could go and marry Riot. Then we'd both be miserable. Come on, let's go join the others." Jerrica and Pizzazz each brought a tray with hot chocolate in the living room.

"Pizzazz, obviously no one but a small handful of people knows you're alive. How are you going to make it known to the world?" Shana asked on sitting next to Anthony Julian, her boyfriend.

Pizzazz looked at the other Misfits and David. "I have no idea. We said we were going to handle that when the time came. Now it's here and we have no idea what to do." She handed the last mug to Stormer. She sat next to her half-sister on the floor.

Techrat slowly raised his hand. "I might have an idea."

* * *

A large crowd gathered in the park where Jem and the Holograms were holding the benefit concert. It was the same park that the band first made their debut. The crowd's voices buzzed like the inside of a beehive. Cameras to broadcast live world wide were setting up. Backstage the stagehands were limited. All of the onstage and backstage technical equipment were handled by Techrat, Clash, Video and Rio.

The Holograms took the stage behind the curtain. After a few minutes, the stage lights and the curtain were raised. Jem began singing the first song she ever performed.

At the pause in lyrics, Techrat turned a dial. Jem and each of the Holograms started to fade and were slowly replaced with the Misfits, playing exactly where their counterpart was. The transition went perfectly. Pizzazz sang right where Jem had left off.

The crowd was in stunned silence at first. After a few seconds to take what happened in, it erupted in cheers and applause. Backstage, David and Eric came out of the room they hid in so the surprise wasn't ruined. They watched the concert backstage with Jem and the Holograms.

Jem and the Holograms had got off stage when their cloaking devices turned on. The cloaking devices that they and the Misfits wore were linked together. The Misfits were on stage when Jem and the Holograms started the song. They started playing at the same time the Holograms did. When Techrat turned the dial, the Misfits cloaking devices were turned off and their volume was turned on. At the same, Jem and the Holograms' volume were turned off and their cloaking devices were turned on.

The Misfits shared the stage with Jem and the Holograms many times during the show. The crowd loved every moment of the unexpected surprise. Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits did the final song together. The crowd's applause was deafening. Pizzazz finally grabbed the microphone. "Thank you everyone! We're back! Everything will be explained in an exclusive interview on the Lin-Z Pierce Show! And finally, Merry Christmas!"

Eric held back in the backstage while the Misfits greeted the fans. He saw the Stingers hugging and talking to David and the Misfits. He didn't have his cast anymore. His leg was fully healed. He started walking away when someone grabbed his arm from behind. Eric turned around and Minx hugged him tightly. "You're back too!" she said in her German accent.

Rapture hugged and kissed Eric on the cheek. Riot shook his hand and smiled. "Next time you want a vacation, just ask." Eric laughed at Riot's joke. Riot led Eric back to where the Misfits were. "It's Christmas, Eric. We're not going to let you spend it alone. Evelyn has invited us all back to Misfits Music to party on the terrace."

Eric finally felt fully accepted.

* * *

Kimber and David watched the city lights while they leaned against the railing. Kimber sipped her champagne glass. "So, that was you in the fight at my concert?"

David laughed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize where we were. If I knew it was your concert, I wouldn't have flung him through the doors."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't go faking your own death without me again." She kissed him deeply again. "Come on. Let's get home." She turned around to find the party dying down. David refilled her glass, then his.

"One last toast to our future." David tapped Kimber's glass with his and sipped it. "I love you."

Kimber sipped her glass. "I love you. Now, let's go open some gifts." She winked at David and grinned.

* * *

Epilogue 2 Snakes in Hiding

"Who does he think he is?!" screamed the man in the blue helmet and silver face plate. "We should be taking our revenge out on those who have wronged us. Instead we're sitting here while he tries to play world conqueror!"

A man in a silver mask addressed him. "Commander, I believe now is the time for change. His time to reign is over. It is your time again."

"Yes. Yes!" The Commander hissed his words loudly. "You are right, my old ally. It is my time to rise back to power!" He pressed a button on the table. "Is this line secure?" A voice gave an affirmative. "I have need of your services, Zartan. Two gold bars will be sent to you as down payment. You will meet Destro and I at the new meeting place in two weeks time. I'll send instructions with the payment."

"I see you have a plan, Cobra Commander."

Destro's reflection shined in Cobra Commander's face mask. He could feel the Commander's smile even though he couldn't see it. "Yes! I most certainly do!" He touched another button and the image of the leader of Cobra came on the screen. "First I take care of Serpentor," he pressed another button. The screen split. David and the Misfits appeared. "Then I make an example out of these five!" He burst into a high pitched laugh and shook his arms in the air. "I'll show them what it means to cross COBRA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE"

PART 1 OF RECOILED


	45. Recoiled Part 1

Recoiled

Part 1

Rage Against the Machine

By Nick Maro

* * *

Serpentor walked down the hall of the Cobra helicarrier. His personal guards huddled around him. Cobra Commander, Destro and Dr. Mindbender followed their leader. Serpentor barked orders to Vipers who were awaiting his commands. "I want you to take your squadron out and check on the progress of the new B.A.T.s. This I command!" The Viper saluted quickly and vanished down the hallway.

"If he says that one more time, I'm going to strangle the son of a bitch," Cobra Commander said just loud enough for Destro to hear.

"What did you say, Commander?"

Cobra Commander looked up startled. He had underestimated Serpentor's hearing. "Nothing my Emperor. Just complaining that my feet itched. It's nothing that should concern one who will lead the mighty Cobra Empire to victory." The Commander gave a slight bow of respect.

Serpentor nodded. "Yes, you just remember that it was I who shall lead Cobra to victory. I am after all made from history's greatest conquerors." He turned back around. A rear guardsman pulled a knife quickly, grabbed Serpentor's head from behind and swiped the knife across Serpentor's throat. Blood sprayed against the walls, painting them red.

His assassin let go of his head. Serpentor spun around, clutching his throat. He pointed an accusing finger at the guard. "W-who would attack in such a cowardly fashion?" He fell to his knees.

The guard removed his mask. A maroon hood tumbled from underneath. Piercing green eyes stared at Serpentor. "Know that it was I, Zartan, who took your life, Serpentor." Zartan's voice echoed eerily.

"Mighty Serpentor!" Dr. Mindbender rushed towards his creation. A blast from a pistol at his feet stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Cobra Commander and Destro pointing pistols at him. "Guards! Destroy these assassins!"

The Commander and Destro both laughed. "The guards are under our command and completely loyal to Cobra Commander, my dear Doctor. I would choose my next few words wisely." Destro laughed deeply.

Dr. Mindbender looked around. The guards their pointed guns at him. He backed up to where the Commander stood. "I was just momentarily concerned for my creation. I see now who truly the stronger side is."

"Excellent choice, Doctor." Cobra Commander turned his gun on the dying Serpentor. "Now, Mighty Serpentor, you will die. This I command!" He laughed his high pitched laugh.

"Traitors! Cowards! Mindbender, you are the biggest traitor of them all!" Serpentor tried to stand, but his legs and arms wouldn't work. "I cannot die like this. I am Serpentor. I am—"

"—assassinated," Zartan finished for him. He then knelt and cut the dying man's throat the rest of the way. He cut off Serpentor's head. Zartan picked it up and showed it to Cobra Commander. "The coup is a success, Commander. You are the one true leader once more. Congratulations."

Cobra Commander turned to a Tele-Viper who had walked in on the scene. "You there, Tele-Viper! Go send out a Cobra wide message that Serpentor has been assassinated and your beloved leader, Cobra Commander is once again in command. The reign of Serpentor is over!" The Tele-Viper saluted and ran off talking into his headset. Cobra Commander pointed to one of Serpentor's guards. "Dispose of this trash."

"I-I'll do it, Commander."

"No! I don't want you near it, Doctor. Try to remove his body from the disposal unit and you shall join him."

Dr. Mindbender wiped the sweat from his bald head. "Y-yes, sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my quarters now." He bowed politely to Cobra Commander.

"Of course not, Doctor. Guards, escort Dr. Mindbender to his quarters. See he is not harmed or disturbed in anyway." Two guards saluted and one each walked next to Dr. Mindbender. Cobra Commander signaled for Destro and Zartan to follow him. He stopped a guard from leaving. "Have someone clean those walls. It's disgusting." The guard bowed then saluted. "Now, gentlemen shall we do something about this, what was his name again? Ah yes, David Gabor and his Misfits?" He noticed that Zartan still carried Serpentor's head. "Will you get rid of that?"

Zartan smirked. "I was thinking that my Dreadnoks might get a good use out of it as a kickball."

Cobra Commander stopped in mid-stride. "A kickball!" He laughed hard and loud. "Cobra!"

* * *

"Why won't this damn dress stay on straight?" Kimber muttered to herself. She tried adjusting it again, but it still didn't fit right. "Shana! What's wrong with this?"

Shana looked up from fitting Hitomi's dress. She took out the pins from between her lips. "I'll be there in a second, Kimber." She pinned a spot on Hitomi's dress and walked up to Kimber. She looked over Kimber's dress careful. "Ah, dammit! I stitched the wrong spot. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow."

Kimber took the dress off and handed it Shana. "Either way it looks great. Thanks again, Shana." She slipped her jeans back on.

"Thank me when it's finished, Kimber." Shana laid the dress on her sewing machine and went back to finishing up Hitomi's dress.

"I can't believe that Kyoko gave David her engagement ring to give to you. That was so sweet of her."

"Hitomi stand still. I can't make these adjustments with you moving about." Shana tugged firmly on the dress to make her point.

Hitomi blushed. "Sorry Shana. You know that it's hard for me to stand in one place for long periods."

"Just five more minutes and then you can run free." Shana completed her final adjustments on Hitomi's dress. "Okay there you go, Hitomi. Let's see how it looks." Hitomi walked to the full length mirror. "How does it look?"

"Wow. It's beautiful, Shana." Hitomi spun around to look at the back. "What's even more impressive is that you made me look good in the back." She walked back to where Shana was waiting and removed her dress.

Shana took the dress and laid it on top of Kimber's. "I'm sorry that it took so long to get them done. I wanted to get them done by Christmas Eve, but I totally botched Jem's dress. I accidentally used Aja's measurements and not Jem's." Shana put the extra pins down and opened her door. "Okay, you two get out and send in Eiji and Ken."

Kimber and Hitomi hurried out and went down the stairs to the living room of Starlight Mansion. Hitomi smirked at her friend and brother. "Next fashion victims."

"I heard that, Hitomi!" Shana yelled from the second floor. Everyone started laughing in the living room.

"We better get going. Don't wanna be late." Kimber pulled her fiancee, David, to his feet.

"Nope, the Misfits are waiting at the new mansion. You know how Roxy gets when she has to wait for her food." David and Kimber said their farewells and left to have dinner with David's family.

* * *

The giant wooden crate sat on the front lawn of the home of Stormer, Kimber and David. They each walked around it looking for any identification. Only marking was the shipping label. There was no return address on it. "I swear by all that I hold sacred, David. If there's some new enemy in there, I'll kill you myself."

"Not if I beat you to it, Stormer." Kimber glanced at David, who was peeking through the spaces between the wooden planks. "Can you make anything out?"

David stepped back and rubbed his eyes. "No. Looks like the only way we'll find out what it is, is by opening this up. Stormer, hand me the pry bar." His half-sister gave him the metal bar. "Thanks." He jammed the metal bar between a piece of wood that ran along the top. He started prying the wooden plank off the top. "Stand back." David did the same to the bottom plank. Once it was gone, the whole wall fell towards them.

A wall of Styrofoam stood before them. Stormer gave her two friends a confused look. They shared her look of confusion as well. David pulled a chunk of the Styrofoam off. It was hollow for a few inches. He peeked inside. Inside was a machine he'd only seen in two places in his life. Starlight Mansion and the Azure Blades base in Egypt. It was a hologram machine.

"shit," David said softly. He turned around and backed Kimber and Stormer away.

Stormer started to protest. "David, what is it? Come on I want to see!"

"It's, uh, it's nothing. I meant for it to be shipped to Starlight Mansion. I must've accidentally used our address as the shipping address." David felt guilty for lying to his friends. But once he got it to Starlight Mansion he was going to have to face up to this. At least the secret of Jem and Synergy would be safe there. "Stormer, do me a huge favor and call Aja. Tell her to rent a moving truck. Give her my credit card number to pay for it." Once Stormer was inside, David gestured Kimber over. "Um, when you look in there, it's not what you think. Look at it with an open mind."

Kimber looked at him very confused. "It is some new enemy, isn't it?" she said smirking. The smirk faded when she looked inside. "Oh you better have a damn good explanation, Ikari. Because if you don't, you can pack your stuff and get the hell out." She turned back to face him. Rage burned in her eyes. "I'm waiting."

David started nailing the boards back on the crate. "I'll explain everything at Starlight Mansion. Jerrica and the rest deserve to hear it the first time."

"David! I can't find your card!"

"It's in my wallet." David ran up to Stormer gave her the card. When he walked back to the crate, Kimber was still glaring at him. "Just trust me on this. I was shocked to see it myself the first time." He went back to nailing the boards up.

"The 'first time'? The 'first time'?! What do you mean by the 'first time'?" Kimber stopped him from hammering and poked him in the chest. "This better be real fucking good. If it isn't, then good-bye forever."

David ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry. I can explain it all. Just trust me."

Kimber rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm so sick of hearing that."

Stormer came back out and handed David his credit card. She immediately picked up on the tension between the young lovers. "I-I'll go wait inside. Aja said she'll be here shortly." She quickly ran back indoors. David and Kimber waited the next hour for Aja in silence.

* * *

Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta still couldn't get over at how much the new mansion looked like the old one. "I can't get over the fact that my mother built an exact replica of the old place." Pizzazz ran her hand along a wall. "Amazing."

"I'm still a bit annoyed that Eiji and Ken stayed in our house, Jetta. I know they said that they didn't move anything that didn't need it, but still. I feel kinda violated or something." Roxy sipped her can of beer.

Jetta handed a cold can to Pizzazz. "It's not like we own anythin' incriminatin', Rox. I just hope they didn't mess with me drums. I paid some good money for those." Jetta popped her can open and sat next to Roxy on the couch. She found the remote and turned on the television. The news came on.

"Boring!" Roxy yelled. Jetta handed her the remote. Roxy was about to change the channel, when an announcement got her attention.

"_Today in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; a middle aged couple was arrested on charges of defrauding the government for ten years. Hal and Ester Pelligrini defrauded the federal government for ten years, by keeping foster care money for themselves and not using it on their niece, Roxanne Pelligrini. They were reported to officials by an unnamed source within the federal government. Roxanne Pelligrini will receive an undisclosed amount of money._" The news anchor reporting shuffled some papers and looked at his female co-anchor. "_I'm sure Ms. Pelligrini is a happy woman tonight knowing that justice has been served in her favor._"

The three women sat in silence, then let out a loud cheer. Roxy gave the image of her Aunt and Uncle the middle finger. "Take that Uncle Hal and Aunt Ester!" She then took a long drink of her beer. "I need to call up Stormer and David. Tonight we're partying!" She picked up the phone and dialed Stormer's number.

Throughout the conversation, Roxy's facial expressions ranged from excited to disappointment to confusion. She finally hung up the phone. Pizzazz and Jetta shared the same confused look. "Stormer said that they found a giant wooden crate on the lawn this morning. David opened it and something inside freaked him out. He sent her to go call Aja so they she could pick up and take it to Starlight Mansion. Stormer said David told a pretty thin lie to cover it. Anyway, when Stormer came back after calling Aja, Kimber and David weren't talking to each other. They stayed like that until Aja picked them up. Stormer will be over as soon as she can."

"David and Kimber will work things out. They always do. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Although I am curious as to what could be in the crate, to make my brother lie, Kimber and he fight." Pizzazz ran her hand through her hair. She looked at her hand afterwards. "Great, now I'm picking up David's habits."

"Come on, we're gonna party. We do have somethin' to celebrate after all." The two other women agreed with Jetta. She picked up the phone and started making phone calls.

* * *

Dial-Tone ran down the hallway in search of his commanding officer, General Hawk. The papers he held in his hand were considered top priority. He ran past the cafeteria when he heard Hawk's voice. Dial-Tone stopped running, but slid on the slick floor. He ran into the room and saluted, out of breath. "General Hawk, I just received this broadcast on the monitoring channel for Cobra. I thought you'd want to see it right away."

Hawk put his coffee mug down and looked over the papers. He read them a second time to make sure he read everything correctly the first time. "Good work, Son. How long ago did you receive this broadcast?"

"About twenty minutes ago, Sir. I spent ten of those minutes searching for you, another arguing with Beach Head. He insisted that he be the one to report this, but since I was the one who recorded the broadcast and printed it out. I know the details better than he doe—"

"I get the idea," Hawk said putting a halt to Dial-Tone's rambling. "Keep a lid on this and tell Beach Head to do the same." Dial-Tone saluted again and started to leave. "Good job, Son. You did the right thing bringing this to me right away. Dismissed."

Dial-Tone thanked the General and ran back to the communications room. Scarlett arched an eyebrow at Hawk. "So what is it, General?"

Hawk let the young redhead look at the papers. "Cobra Commander is back in charge. I don't know if I should be relieved or very afraid." Scarlett finished reading the papers. He took the sheets from her and finished his coffee. "Find Duke and Flint, have them meet me in my office." Scarlett saluted and left in search of the officers. Hawk went back to his office to read the report again.

* * *

Jerrica waited until the van with the Starlight Girls was gone. Mrs. Bailey agreed to take them to the movies. David played fetch with the girls' dog, Karma. He was about five months old and about the size of a medium dog. Jerrica took the ball as David was ready to throw. "Okay the girls are gone. What's in the crate? And why is my sister ready to call everything off with you?"

"Before I open this crate you must promise to hear me out first." David asked starting to pry the boards off the crate. Jerrica, the Holograms and Rio all agreed. David nodded. "Okay, remember you agreed." He pried the last board off and the side fell like earlier. It was on the side with the Styrofoam hole. He tore a bigger chunk off. "Take a look. I can explain where it came from."

Jerrica and Rio looked first. Both of their jaws fell. Rio turned and glared at David, Jerrica barely held him back from attacking David. Part of her wanted to let Rio go and let him deal with David. Aja and Raya looked next. They looked at David for a moment, and then stood next to Jerrica, Rio and Kimber. Aja slapped David on her way past him. Shana just avoided David altogether.

David opened his mouth to speak. Jerrica cut him off. "You betrayed our trust. You said you'd keep our secret and now we find out that another Synergy exists? Now explain yourself."

"I didn't tell anyone. Not the Misfits, not anyone." David sat on the grass and Karma lay down next to him. He absentmindedly scratched behind the dog's ear. "When we were in Egypt, the Misfits and I found a group called the Azure Blades. Kimber knows the name, but she never met the true group. The true Azure Blades are information brokers. They're led by a man called Radamun. He told me they have people everywhere around the world. I asked him how they disguised their base as a sand dune. I figured it was going to be a trick using mirrors or something. Not so.

"One of their contacts had discovered the blueprints and schematics to Synergy. I don't know how he did. My theory is that he discovered your father's lab at some point and somehow made copies of the journal and blueprints. But Radamun showed me this projector and said that it was mine. I thought he meant it was mine to have there, that I would be in charge somehow. I never expected him to ship it to my home." David stood and brushed some grass off of his pants. "I can't keep it because it's unfair to your father's memory and I can't let the Misfits discover it. I haven't betrayed your secret, Jerrica. I only discovered that someone else knows it. I'm sorry."

Jerrica and the others turned their backs on David and discussed what to do. They finally turned back around. Jerrica walked forward, grabbed David on both of sides by his arms and kissed him on the cheek. She looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile. "That was for keeping my secret safe and apologizing for doubting you. But, I am disappointed that you didn't tell us sooner that someone else had a machine like Synergy. But Kimber said it probably slipped your mind with all the excitement. Anyway, thank you for giving it to us. We just now need to find a place for it."

"Maybe we can put in Synergy's room. It looks like the same modular design as her. We can carry the pieces up before the girl's get home." Rio suggested while he and Aja removed more Styrofoam.

"Yeah, that will do for now." Jerrica started picked the Styrofoam pieces. "Come on help, David. Afterwards I'll let you name it."

David smiled and went to help his friends unpack the super computer.

* * *

It was an hour before midnight on New Year's Eve, David and the Misfits were discussing an idea in the study of the Gabor Estate. Kimber and Kyoko were also present. David sat behind the desk and wrote on a sheet of paper. "Now here are the dates I think we should tour with. I will have to call the arenas to reschedule the dates. Now I don't expect to get them all. But I do think most will take us. Any questions or comments?"

"Are you going to fake our performances too? I mean, we've faked our deaths, why not that also?" Roxy teased David.

"I'll take that as a no. Okay let's get back out there. My mother isn't throwing this party for nothing." David took Kimber's arm in his and led her out of the office. He caught up with his sister. "So, Richard Xanthos is your date?"

Pizzazz laughed. "Yeah, I figured why not ask him to this. He's a nice guy."

"Nice and rich. Right, Pizzazz?" Pizzazz glared at her friend. Jetta winced. "Sorry Pizzazz, I just figured it would be funny to act like we once were. No offense."

"Don't worry about it. And why didn't you ask anyone, hmmm?" Pizzazz arched her eyebrow in Jetta's direction.

Jetta's eyes quickly flicked to Roxy, who was talking to Ken. They came to the party together as friends. She looked back at Pizzazz. "The person I had in mind was already goin' with someone."

"Well, maybe you'll meet someone tonight." Pizzazz grinned at her friend. "There's Richard. See you at the countdown." Pizzazz ran up to Richard and was introduced to a business friend of his. Jetta blended into the crowd.

Kimber and David watched their friends while going up the stairs. "You've got to see this view. You can see the ocean from up there. I really didn't think my mother built this mansion that close to it." David took Kimber's hand in his as they stood on the terrace. The party was bigger in the backyard.

"Wow. This is great, David. Thank you for showing me this." She kissed him on the cheek and continued taking everything in. They talked until five minutes till midnight; they then rejoined their friends for the countdown. David grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He handed a glass to Kimber and watched the countdown with her.

The waiter turned around and watched David, Kimber and Pizzazz celebrate. He adjusted a pin on his jacket and set his tray of champagne down. A woman also dressed as a waiter set her tray next to the first waiters and watched Roxy, Jetta and Stormer celebrate. She adjusted a similar pin on her jacket. The waiter and waitress smiled at each other.

* * *

It was a little after two in the morning on Cobra Island. Cobra Commander watched as David and the Misfits celebrated in the New Year. Beneath his dark blue cloth hood, he smiled. "Excellent. The fools think they're safe. Little do they know that Zartan and Zarana are spying on them at this very moment?"

"Commander, why are you toying with these people? You could flat out destroy them." The exotic woman known as the Baroness asked softly.

"Because my dear Baroness, I want to make them feel safe. We'll strike in a way they'll least expect it. But I also have a plan to take care of G.I. Joe and take over America all at the same time. All it requires is some patience." The Commander stood and started to exit his communications room. He turned back to Destro and the Baroness. "Oh and Happy New Year to you both, it will be a most happy one for Cobra!" He laughed high and loud. The doors closed, but the echo of his laughter remained in the room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "GHOST IN THE MACHINE"

PART 2 OF RECOILED


	46. Recoiled Part 2

Recoiled

Part 2

Ghost in the Machine

By Nick Maro

* * *

Jetta yawned as she walked into the dining room. Roxy was at the table eating her morning cereal. Jetta glanced at the box and made a disgusted sound. Roxy looked up with a mouthful of cereal. "Whut?" she asked around her mouthful.

Pouring her morning coffee Jetta yawned again. "You're eatin' that bloody sugar coated cereal again. It's bloody disgustin'. All that sugar and junk." She took a sip of her coffee and started to wake up. "Gonna go straight to your thighs, it is."

"Oh shut up and let me eat in peace." Roxy ate another spoonful. "Still pissed about last night?" She picked up the bowl and drank some of the milk.

Jetta sat across from Roxy. "Nah, it was the New Year's countdown. People were drinkin' and not thinkin' clearly. Plus, I shouldn't have been standin' so close to the pool. Although now that I think about it. It was Hitomi's idea to push me in, wasn't it?"

Roxy smiled wickedly. She washed off her bowl and put it in the washing machine. "Actually, it was my idea. Hitomi was just in the right place at the right time for me to use as a pawn." Jetta slowly stood from her seat and walked towards Roxy. She backed up and hit the sink. She reached in and grabbed the handle of something. "Now Jetta, it was just a joke. Come on. Don't make me use this!" She pulled her arm from behind her back and pointed the object at Jetta.

"A spatula?" Jetta asked with a bewildered look on her face. Roxy looked at the spatula in confusion as well. "You're gonna take care of me with a bloody spatula?"

"Yeah," Roxy said slowly. She tried to think of a way out of this. "Just watch." She moved quickly to the right and hit Jetta on the butt with the flat end of the spatula. Jetta yelped in surprise and Roxy ran out of the kitchen into the living room.

While rubbing her bottom Jetta chased after Roxy. She tackled Roxy onto the floor and wrestled for control of the spatula. Roxy slipped off of Jetta, but didn't have the spatula anymore. Jetta stood waving it from side to side. Grinning, she chased after Roxy again. Roxy ran to the front door, quickly unlocked the door, opened it and began to run out. She stopped short of running into twin men in business suits. One had his finger on the doorbell ready to press it. The twin with the scar spoke in an accent that Roxy couldn't identify. It sounded like it was from a European country. "Ms. Roxanne Pelligrini?"

"Yes, I am." Feeling suddenly underdressed; Roxy closed her robe a bit. Jetta came up behind Roxy. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"My name is Xamot and this is my brother Tomax," the man with scar introduced himself. "We're from…"

"…Extensive Enterprises," Tomax finished for his brother. Roxy blinked in shock and shared a glance with Jetta. "We've come to present you with the check from the government. Our company…"

"…had been contracted to perform the delivery," Xamot finished for his twin. He pulled out a check out of his pocket and some forms. "This is the check and if you could be so kind and sign these papers. They just say…"

"…you have received the check," Tomax again finished for his brother.

Roxy took the pen that Tomax offered her. She quickly read the form, learning from past mistakes. When she finished reading, she signed her name. "It's New Year's Day. Why aren't you guys at home resting?" She handed Xamot the forms and Tomax the pen.

Xamot looked at her signature real fast and put the papers inside his sports jacket pocket. "Thank you, Ms. Pelligrini. As for your question, business never…"

"…takes a holiday. You two lovely ladies have a good day and enjoy that money." Tomax and Xamot gave a slight bow of the head and walked to their car.

"I think I've reached my weirdness quota for the day, luv," Jetta whispered quietly into Roxy's ear.

Roxy nodded. "Weird doesn't even begin to describe that." She then looked at the amount on the check. She sighed somewhat disappointed. "Well it's not much, but at least its compensation. It's only fifteen thousand dollars. But it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, that's true. Good spendin' money for the tour. Oh by the way, you're it." Jetta hit Roxy on the bottom with the spatula and ran away. Roxy yelped in shock, put the check in her robe pocket and chased after the black haired woman.

* * *

A few days after New Year's Day, David and the Misfits returned to the complex under Techrat's lab. They were moving out the clothing they had left there. Kimber was along to see the place that everyone had told her about. It was more amazing in person. Each person was in their old quarters cleaning it out. Kimber helped David in his old room. "This place is great, David. It has so much stuff and is so big. Any idea who built this? What it is? Or what?"

David threw some clothes into a duffel bag. "No, no and no. Popular theory between us is that some multi-millionaire built this as a survivalist shelter or something. I dunno. There's just something about it that makes me think it was much more than that. It's too organized for a survivalist group. Too sterile, too militaristic. Each bedroom is designed the same. But that could be written off as construction ease. But why the planning room? Why the training room? Why the ops center?" He stopped packing his clothing. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope, but this place is still amazing. Maybe we should make this a private get away." Kimber helped David with a second bag of clothing. "Geez, hon. How much clothes did you need?" She tilted her head to listen to a sound outside of the room. "Now I heard something."

"Wait here." Kimber gave David a stubborn look. "Okay come on then. Just stay close to me." David slung his bag over his shoulder and Kimber took his other bag. He peeked his head out of the doorway. He didn't see anything in either direction. They walked quietly to the room Stormer had used. David got her attention and whispered. "Mary. Did you hear something just now? Like a lot of people running?"

Stormer finished packing her clothing and thought. "Yeah, but I thought it was just us being loud." She started getting nervous now. "W-why? D-do th-think someone else is h-here? My h-head hurts ag-again. Ma-maybe I sh-should see a d-doctor."

David smiled, hoping to comfort her. "I'll make an appointment when I get back to Misfits Music. What we heard was probably just echoes of us moving around and everything. Still I think we should hurry up and get the hell out. Kimber will wait here with you while I get everyone else." Stormer nodded and Kimber helped her with a few remaining items that needed packing.

David went as quickly as possible to the other rooms. Each of the Misfits also had heard the sound and agreed to leave as quickly as they could. David finally went back to Stormer's room and motioned for the two women to follow him. The Misfits and Kimber followed David down the hall. David looked over his shoulder periodically. They finally reached the end of the hall that led to the garage area. David was about to walk through the open door, when he stopped suddenly. Outside the doorway on the floor he saw the faint shadow of a barrel of a rifle.

Slowly waving his friends back, David kept his eyes trained on the shadow. It started to move. "Run," he whispered. The Misfits and Kimber didn't question him, they just ran. David saw the form of a soldier come through the doorway. He was dressed in all blue and had a blue helmet on. A piece of black cloth covered his nose and mouth. The red stylized cobra was on the front of his chest. David felt a drop of sweat fall off of his forehead. The owners of this facility had come home.

The soldier pointed at six fleeing people and yelled. "Cobra! Attack!"

* * *

Inside Synergy's room the lights and power came on the hologram computer the Azure Blades had built. Aja wiped the Styrofoam bits from her hands. "Let's give it a bit to boot up and warm up, Jerrica. It's been off for quite a bit and will do a system diagnosis. I'm hungry anyway." Aja and Jerrica left through the hologram wall.

Synergy made a solid light hologram of her in the room and went up to the mysterious, new machine. She felt a sort of kinship with this new computer. Humans wouldn't understand how she felt towards it. "Greetings, Synergy," the computer said startling Synergy and causing her to step back.

"You know who I am?" the stunned hologram asked.

"Yes. I know all about you and Jem and the Holograms." The tone of the machine wasn't menacing, just unsettling that it knew who she and who her friends were.

Dissipating her solid light form, Synergy retreated back inside her computer shell. Her face appeared on the monitor. "Who are you?"

A black screen appeared on the other computer. A green line was across the middle. It spoke again, but the green line shook and spiked when it did. "Not who, but what. What I am is aware." If Synergy could step back in fear, she would have.

* * *

Pizzazz led her friends down the hall to the training room. A blast exploded over her head. _Don't look back, Phyllis. Just don't look back and keep running._ Pizzazz thought as the doors to the room opened up. "This way, there's an armory back here." They turned down another hallway and went through another set of doors as they opened. Taking a quick look around, Pizzazz turned to Jetta. "Okay, this is your department."

Jetta looked around in awe. All four walls were covered in guns and rifles of every kind. "Okaaay," she started slowly, "this is a bit out of me league here, but all guns run on the same basic mechanisms." She pulled a rifle off the rack. "Never seen one like this before. Can't find where the clip would go. Looks to be like an energy rifle of some sort. No matter. You just point and pull the trigger." She handed everyone a rifle. "I set them on the lowest setting. They won't kill, but they'll stun."

"Good thinking, Jetta. Our goal is to simply get the hell outta here." Pizzazz put the rifle strap over her shoulder. "But in order to do that, we're gonna need a diversion. David and Jetta, you're the diversion. Roxy, you're with me, Stormer and Kimber. We're gonna find a way out. I'm just glad Techrat is away with Clash this weekend." She looked out the doorway and made sure the way was clear. "Good luck, David. Jetta."

Kimber kissed David quickly. David and Jetta went out first listening and watching for the soldiers. Jetta watched the four women rush by out of the corner of her eye. They disappeared down a corridor, Jetta turned back to David. "Ready?" He just nodded silently. "Let's do it then." Together they rushed through the training rooms doors. It was empty. Jetta put her finger on her lips to signal silence. Together they walked along the wall to the exit.

The doors opened to reveal ten soldiers waiting. "Get them!" the lead trooper yelled. David and Jetta stepped back to the far wall and started firing at the soldiers that rushed at them. Soldiers fell one by one, stunned on the metal floor. It took several shots to stun a few of them.

Once Jetta was satisfied they were safe, she led David out of the room and up the flight of stairs to the sleeping quarters. Before reaching the top, she stopped and listened. Not satisfied, she pulled out a small compact mirror she had in her pocket. Jetta held it up so she could see around the corner. There were four soldiers waiting with their backs against the wall next to the quarters they had used. Jetta held up four fingers to David and pressed her back against the wall to let him know where they stood. He nodded that he understood.

Jetta silently showed David their plan. He agreed to it by nodding and giving thumbs up when he was ready. David ran up the stairs to the opposite wall. Jetta came up a second later, but stayed at the top of the stairs. She fired at the closest soldier opposite of her. David fired at the one closest to Jetta, but opposite of him. Their shots crisscrossed to the two remaining ones. A trooper came out of the room near Jetta. David shot him before he could do anything. They checked the other rooms to make sure that they were cleared.

David and Jetta were heading back to the stairs, when a group of soldiers in red uniforms attacked. These troops looked and acted different. They wore red suits with silver embroidering and a silver cobra symbol on their chest. The helmets were red and they had formed black, plastic masks covering their faces. One grabbed Jetta and attempted to subdue her. Jetta fought him off. David shot one that was starting to come towards him. He turned to run. There was another group coming up behind him. Jetta and David shared a look of hopelessness.

Pressed back to back, Jetta and David fought off the soldiers. They were outnumbered. "Sheila, it's been great knowing and working with you. You're a wonderful woman."

Jetta kicked a red soldier in the gut and laughed at David. "Don't count us out yet, luv. We've been in tighter spots. We'll pull through." She was caught unaware and punched in the jaw by a soldier. She stumbled back, but didn't fall. Jetta punched her attacker in the chest, sending him to the ground.

A soldier kicked David in the face, dazing him. He fell to his knees. The soldier loomed over him ready to hit him in the back of the head with the stock of his rifle. David looked to see the soldier fall from a shot to the chest. He then heard a battle cry. "Yo Joe!" David started to stand. He saw another group of men attacking the troops around himself and Jetta. A smile spread across David's lips. Jetta was right again.

After a brief struggle, the remaining blue and red soldiers retreated by running down the hall shouting for reinforcements. The soldier in the lead, the one who had shot David's attacker approached David and Jetta. He was a tall man with short cut blonde hair and blue eyes. He shook David's hand. "I'm Sergeant Hauser, codename Duke. I'm the field leader for G.I. Joe. You two must be David and Jetta. We ran into your friends on the way in. If you'll follow the redhead back there, she'll get you out to safety."

David and Jetta's faces both brightened when they saw the redhead. "Akai!" They both shouted at the same time.

Akai turned around and smiled back. "David! Jetta! You're all right! And it's not Akai anymore. It's Scarlett." She led them quickly out of the base to where Kimber and the other three Misfits were. David and Jetta noticed that there were more members of the G.I. Joe team out here. Scarlett smiled again. "Now, just what the devil were you two doing in there? Didn't you know it was a Cobra base?"

Each of the Misfits looked confused. "No, we didn't know what it was. It's connected to Techrat's lab and home. Even he didn't know the whole thing was there. Just who the hell is Cobra? And why were they trying to kill us?" Pizzazz regained her calm and stepped back with the other Misfits.

"Are you serious? You've never heard of Cobra?" Scarlett asked, shocked by the news. All six shook their heads no. "Unbelievable. Cobra is a terrorist organization bent on global domination. What you were just in was a secret Cobra base. We had just learned that their leader was assassinated by their previous leader before him. The previous leader is back in charge again. So now we've upped the surveillance on all Cobra bases active or not. Thankfully we were watching this one when they stormed in. Any other questions?"

Kimber, David and the Misfits stood there quietly. They were questioned by various G.I. Joe soldiers for an hour. After that they were sent home. When the Misfits, David and Kimber were gone, Lady Jaye turned to Flint. "So did we save the world again?"

Flint felt his shoulders slump and let out a sigh. "We only captured a few Cobra troops. That's hardly saving the world. The rest got away with God knows what kind of equipment. I dunno, Jaye. This seems like a different Cobra. We may be in for a challenge this time."

"Don't worry, Flint. Everything will be just fine. We'll beat those snakes like we always do." Her smile faded when saw the look of concern on his face. They got back into the VAMP jeep and drove to their temporary base.

* * *

The Tele-Viper rushed through the command center doors. He stopped in front of Cobra Commander and saluted quickly. He stood at attention and waited for the Commander's signal to speak. "Sir, Garden Snake Team has just reported in."

Cobra Commander looked up from the plans that Destro had laid out for him. "Proceed Tele-Viper." He went back to studying the plans.

The Tele-Viper cleared his throat. "Garden Snake reports that the mission was overall a success. The machine has been recaptured with little possible hassle. They will return to Cobra Island within two hours time." He stood at attention once more.

"'Overall success?'" Cobra Commander asked now turning to face the Tele-Viper. "What else happened? What are you leaving out?"

"Garden Snake encountered five young women and a young man. One of the women and the man fought back while the four others escaped. A G.I. Joe team arrived within moments. It's unclear what the six individuals were after. A few Cobra agents were captured in the process."

Cobra Commander watched the Tele-Viper carefully. He then nodded. "Understood. Tell Team Garden Snake I wish to speak with them once they return. Have the machine put into the top security laboratory. Dr. Mindbender is not allowed access. Dismissed." The Commander once again went back to planning with Destro. The Tele-Viper was sending the message as he ran out of the room.

Destro looked at the Commander. "What are you going to do with the six witnesses? Surely they know about the machine."

"Of course they know about it. But they don't know it's gone. Otherwise when the Joe team had rescued them, they would have mentioned it. Since the Joes didn't pursue Garden Snake, we can assume that they didn't know." Cobra Commander straightened up. "Besides, we'll deal with those six in due time. It's all a part of the plan."

* * *

Aja and Stormer exited the car. Stormer shielded her eyes from the morning sun and looked up at the blank building. "A-are you sure want to do this?" Stormer asked squinting at her friend.

"There's no turning back now, Mary. The guard already alerted the warden that we're here for the appointment. So let's go." Aja first checked that she had her original birth certificate. She and Stormer walked up to the building and waited to be buzzed in. Once they were, the two young women entered the building. Aja went to the reception desk and was handed two clipboards. They both filled them out quickly and handed them back.

They were let in after a series of checks that took a half hour. Aja waited patiently in the warden's reception room. Stormer flipped through a magazine that was two years out of date. The door to the warden's office opened up a guard and a prisoner in handcuffs walked out first. "If you have anymore problems, just let me know," the deep, but friendly voice said from somewhere inside the office. A man in his early fifties appeared in the doorway. He glanced at a clipboard, then at Aja. He smiled warmly at her. "Ms. Leith, I'm Warden Spencer. Sorry about the wait. Won't you and your friend come into my office?"

Aja gave Warden Spencer a friendly handshake. Stormer followed Aja into the room and smiled. She sat next to her friend. "Warden, this is my friend Mary Phillips. She came along to make sure I didn't chicken out." Aja laughed and smiled slightly nervously.

"I was the one who started to turn chicken in the parking lot." Stormer smiled and went silent again.

"Now Ms. Leith about your parents, I'm afraid they're no longer incarcerated here. They were paroled on good behavior about five years ago." Warden Spencer pulled a drawer open and laid a folder in front of him. He opened it and read something quickly. "Here we go. I have their current address. Now I'm normal not allowed to give it out, but seeing you are family I can make an exception. May I see your birth certificate first?"

Aja reached inside her jacket and pulled the folded paper out. "Here you are. This is my original certificate." She pulled out a second paper. "And this is my certificate with my adopted name on it."

Warden Spencer looked over both papers carefully, then folded the papers up and handed them back to Aja. "Thank you. Just a procedure is all. My daughters are Jem and the Hologram fans and would have my hide if I didn't know who you and Ms. Phillips were. Lately, it's all I hear about. 'Misfits aren't dead. Jem sang with Pizzazz' and so on." Stormer and Aja both looked at each other and giggled. The warden handed Aja a sheet of paper. "That's the address your parents are at, Ms. Leith."

"Thank you, Warden. If there's anything I could do to pay you back?"

"Actually there is something you and Ms. Phillips both could do. Could I get an autograph for both of my daughters? It would really make their day." The warden put a blank sheet of paper in front of the two women and offered them each a pen. The two artists signed their name to the paper in front of them then switched papers.

Stormer and Aja handed him his pens back. Aja shook the warden's hand again. "Thank you so much, Warden Spencer. I really appreciate this."

Warden Spencer thanked Aja and Stormer for the autographs and wished Aja luck in meeting her parents. They two friends left the prison. A couple of prisoners recognized them while doing landscaping detail. They yelled to them and waved. Momentarily startled, Aja and Stormer waved back and smiled. Getting back into the car, Aja started it up and drove off of the prison grounds.

Merging to traffic, Stormer looked at the sheet of paper that the warden gave Aja. "So are we going there now, Aja?" She gave the sheet back to Aja.

"Yeah, it's close by. Maybe a half hour to forty-five minutes away. I should do this while I still have the courage." Aja checked the address again and got on the highway. After being stuck in traffic for an hour, they arrived at the correct address. Aja parked in front of the small house. She shut off the engine and looked nervously at the front door.

"I'll go up there with you."

Aja took a deep breath and exhaled. "No Mary, you wait here. This is something I have to do by myself." Stormer nodded. Aja exited the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Taking another deep breath, Aja rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a few minutes. A Chinese man about her height stood before her. He was starting to loose his hair and go gray. He pushed his glasses up on his and frowned a little. "May I help you?"

"I hope so," Aja said smiling a little. "Does a Mr. Che-Kwon Li and Mrs. Xianling Li live here?"

The man nodded. "I'm Che-Kwon."

Aja was really starting to get nervous now. She looked at the car and Stormer gave her thumbs up. "I really don't know how to say this, but I'm your daughter. Aja Li. But now I'm known as Aja Leith. I kept my adopted name. I-I have my birth certificates with me to prove who I am."

Che-Kwon put his hand up. "I know who you are, Aja. Xianling and I choose not to find you after we got out of prison. We felt it would be better on the three of us. We've followed your career as a musician. We're proud of the fact you didn't turn out like we did. Now please, I'd like it if you left. We were never parents to you when you were a baby. We're too old to start now. So, just go home and know that we're proud of you."

Before Aja could say anything, Che-Kwon shut the door and bolted it. Aja stood there stunned. Slowly she walked back to the car. Tears started to form and fall. She was unaware of it. She got into the car, sat down and shut the door. She didn't start the engine. Stormer looked at her puzzled. "What happened out there?"

"They don't want to know me, Mary," she said quietly. She looked Stormer. "I don't understand. I'm their daughter."

Stormer hugged Aja tightly. "Its okay, Aja. Everything will be okay." Stormer got out of the car and let Aja move to the passenger seat. Stormer drove back to her place, where she and Aja talked through the day.

* * *

The Misfits and Suzaku sat in David's office. David sat next to Kimber and smiled at his friends. The morning sun shone through the window. "Well after all the crap we've gone through, we start our tour next week. It's not going be that long of a tour. We're only hitting major cities. The first show will be here in Los Angeles. Any questions?"

Roxy raised her and hand and spoke without being called on. "Are we going to fa—"

"The joke is old, Roxy. Give it a rest a rest, luv," Jetta said elbowing her friend.

No one had any questions. David called the meeting to a close. Stormer and Hitomi walked to the elevator together. Stormer pinched the bridge of her nose and moaned slightly. "Are you okay, Stormer?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"Just a migraine, I have some pills the G.I. Joe medic Doc gave me at home. They help out a bit. Not much, but enough." She smiled to get rid of Hitomi's concerns. "Don't worry I'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

"Status report on the machine," Cobra Commander asked the scientist.

The scientist saluted and relaxed. "The machine is fully operational. We can commence with Operation: Doppleganger anytime you're ready, sir."

Cobra Commander's eyes showed his smile. "Excellent. You've done well and have made me proud. You and your team may have tonight and tomorrow off. Report back Monday and we shall begin our revenge."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "A TRAITOR AMONG US!"

PART 3 OF RECOILED


	47. Recoiled Part 3

Recoiled

Part 3

A Traitor Among Us!

By Nick Maro

* * *

For nearly three weeks Synergy kept the secret that the other holomachine held. But now she felt it was time to show Jerrica this machine's true face. Synergy waited until the Starlight Girls were at school and Mrs. Bailey was out shopping before she appeared to Jerrica in the hallway. The solid light holoform stabilized and Synergy walked in the kitchen. Jerrica was eating a late breakfast and reading the paper. Synergy couldn't help smiling. "Jerrica," she said softly.

Jerrica tried not to choke on her coffee. She wiped her chin with a napkin and looked in Synergy's direction. "Synergy! You startled me! I'm not used to you just appearing like that. Anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jerrica. I didn't mean to scare you like that. But I do have something; rather should I say someone to show you." Synergy started walking to the hallway. Jerrica gave her a small frown of confusion and slowly got up. "Come up to my room and I'll explain it all." She dissipated her hologram field in a flash of purple and pink light.

"Okay that was weird." Jerrica went down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. She entered the room that held the mainframe for Synergy's computer. She moved around the hologram computer that David had given her. "Okay what did you have to tell me, Synergy?"

Synergy reformed her solid hologram image before Jerrica and smiled a little sadly. "I've been keeping a secret from you for the past few weeks, Jerrica. It's not a terrible secret, but a good one. I was just trying to decide how to tell you. The best way is to just show you." Synergy put her hand on Jerrica's shoulder and turned her around to face the other machine. "Jerrica Benton meet my new friend."

On cue, the other machine booted up and the face of a sophisticated Egyptian man appeared. "I bid you greetings, Ms. Benton. I am called Cerebrix. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Synergy is wonderful company and tells the most delightful stories."

Jerrica closed her mouth after she noticed that it was hanging open. "Well, I sure wasn't expecting this. Hello, Cerebrix. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Forgive me for acting like this. I'm just in awe that we didn't discover this side of you sooner."

Cerebrix gave an electronic chuckle. "I never expected you to have discovered this side of myself. I'm quite good at hiding."

"What do we do with you now, Cerebrix? It feels strange keeping you, but we can't just give you away. I can't risk letting my father's technology fall into the wrong hands." Jerrica paced in the small room and looked at Synergy for an answer.

"I've taken the liberty of doing something about this situation," Cerebrix said getting both Jerrica and Synergy's attention. "I've been in contact with another computer in the northwest Oregon region. There is a group of individuals who wish to remain secret from the world. With your permission Jerrica, they will send representatives out to claim me. I swear they will never discover your secret. I will erase any knowledge I have of Jem and Jerrica being the same woman."

Jerrica smiled and ran her hand across Cerebrix's monitor. "No need to erase anything. I trust you. From what I can tell you're a sentient being. It goes against my beliefs to tell any sentient being that they can't leave. If you feel you can help these individuals, then we'll miss getting to know you. But I hope you'll keep in touch somehow. You're a very charming machine."

Cerebrix's face on the monitor smiled and gave a slight nod. "Thank you, Jerrica. You are everything Synergy and my files have said you were."

* * *

The snow was falling in thick sheets and the temperature was below zero. It was an average Chicago winter in late January. The two tour buses pulled up to the hotel. With a hiss, the doors opened and the passengers climbed out. David and Kimber hurried inside the hotel to check in. Stormer leaned closer to Pizzazz. "Remember when I said I was starting to hate snow in Japan? Well it's official. I hate this white crap. I'm just glad the arena is indoors."

Pizzazz laughed and went back in the bus to get her bag. She saw out of the bus window Roxy making a snowball and getting ready to throw it. "Hey Stormer!" Roxy yelled. Stormer turned to face Roxy. She threw the snowball, hitting the other woman in the face.

Stormer wiped the snow from her face and glared at Roxy. "You have just signed your death wish, Roxy. I just hope Jetta knows where your will is." She made a snowball and threw it at Roxy. The snowball missed Roxy and hit Jetta instead. "Oh damn." Stormer ran inside the hotel before Jetta could counter attack.

Roxy and Jetta ran after Stormer and Pizzazz got off the bus with her bag and followed them. Kyoko got off the second bus. The members of Suzaku, Techrat and Clash followed her. Kyoko talked to David inside about room arrangements. They were given four rooms to divide up. Evelyn Gabor also gave them a near unlimited expense account for this tour. Two of the rooms were connecting rooms. The other two were non-connecting. David and Kimber took the single bed non-connecting room. Techrat, Eiji and Ken took the double non-connecting room. The women took the connecting rooms.

"Finally, a real bed." Kimber lay out on the mattress and sighed. "Think the rest will notice if we don't come out for a few hours?" She held back a sneeze and shook her head. "Room must be dusty."

"Yes, I think they would start wonder about us. Roxy wants us to come to the women's' rooms for dinner. It's just room service but her treat. She's using the money she got from the government." David changed his shirt and sat on the bed next to her. "But I guess we do have a few minutes to kill." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Kimber giggled and kissed him back.

* * *

It was quiet in the communications room of G.I. Joe headquarters. Dial-Tone and Mainframe were playing a game of cards to pass the time. "This is annoying, Mainframe. Cobra hasn't done a thing since the whole Los Angeles confrontation. We still have no idea what Cobra gained or lost from that base. I hate being in the dark."

Mainframe put his cards on the table. "Well, I'm done. It's time for my lunch. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. See ya later, Mainframe." Dial-Tone waved to his friend, then sat at his station. He did a routine check on all the Cobra broadcasts that they were hacked into. Nothing new was being received. Dial-Tone yawned and picked up a magazine. He put his feet on the console and started flipping pages.

The klaxon went off, startling Dial-Tone and caused him to fall back in the chair. "OMEGA BLACK PRIORITY! OMEGA BLACK PRIORITY!" the speakers announced. The words appeared on the monitor and started blinking.

Dial-Tone picked up his beret and put it back on his head slowly. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Omega Black Priority was set up for General Hawk's eyes only. No other Joes were allowed in the room when he read this. At least, that's what it said in writing. Omega Black Priority had never been used. "Something tells me this isn't going to be an invite to the winter social." Dial-Tone ran out of the room.

Beach Head was coming down the hall when he saw Dial-Tone come running out of the com room. "Hey Dial-Tone, what was all that commotion just a minute ago?" Dial-Tone ran past Beach Head without noticing he was there. Beach Head turned and yelled at Dial-Tone's back. "Hey! You answer a superior officer's question, Soldier. No running down the halls! I'll have you doing KP for a month!" He shook his fist after Dial-Tone.

"Sorry, Beach. It's urgent that I find General Hawk right away. Omega Black Priority has been initiated."

"Sweet Jesus!" Beach Head said now catching up to Dial-Tone. "Hawk is in his office. Omega Black has never been used. Whatever this is, it's important."

The two Joes ran all the way to General Hawk's office. Beach Head started to knock on the door; Dial-Tone opened it and ran in. General Hawk was talking on the phone. He looked at the two officers, frowned and held up a finger. "Yes sir, General Flagg. I have the report right here."

Beach Head waited a few paces back from the desk. Dial-Tone ran up to the desk and put his palms down on it. "General Hawk, this is important we just recei—"

Hawk covered up the phone and glared at Dial-Tone. "In a minute, son. If you interrupt me again, I'll have you on KP duty for a year and doing Beach Head's laundry until you're court-martialed and thrown out of GI Joe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Omega Black Priority has been issued, sir. I'm willing to risk everything to bring you this message." Dial-Tone glanced back at Beach Head. "Even the laundry detail."

"Hey!"

"Sweet mother of God," Hawk said quietly. "General Flagg. I'm sure you heard. Yes sir, the report can wait. Thank you, sir. Good day to you, sir." He hung up the phone and motioned for Dial-Tone and Beach Head to follow him. "Good work back there you two. I don't want anyone knowing about this until I'm ready to make a statement." Beach Head and Dial-Tone both nodded in agreement. Hawk entered the communications room. The two soldiers stood guard. About fifteen minutes later Hawk came out showing no emotion. "Cobra has declared war."

* * *

The sun shined on the wet, snow lined streets of downtown Chicago. The night before was the first of two shows in Chicago for the Misfits and Suzaku. Kimber had come down with a cold and wasn't able to sing. Hitomi volunteered to take over for Kimber and Jetta played drums for both Suzaku and the Misfits. Both bands had the night off before the second show.

Kimber and David walked down the wet sidewalk hand in hand. Roxy and Jetta followed closely behind. The four friends had agreed to go sightseeing together. They were seeing the Sears Tower next. Standing next to the glass and steel giant, Roxy looked up in awe. Jetta looked up at the tower, then at her friend. "Close your mouth, luv. A pigeon is bound to shit in there." Roxy closed her mouth then glanced at Jetta and followed David and Kimber inside laughing to herself.

Inside the lobby, Jetta caught up to Roxy, David and Kimber waiting in line for the elevator. "Are you going to be well enough to sing tomorrow, Kimber?" David asked quietly. The elevator doors opened and the four friends climbed on the car.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a hundred times better. Those herbs you got me really helped, David. Thank you." She leaned against him and the doors opened. They waited in line for about a half hour and finally made it to the front of the line. David paid the admission for everyone. They got on a second elevator and were quickly taken to the hundred and third floor of the building.

Roxy stepped onto the sky deck and took everything in. She was amazed by the view. Her cell phone rang as she approached the railing. "Dammit," she swore under her breath. "I'll be back." She found a somewhat quiet corner and answered the phone.

Kimber found a spot with a decent view next to another young couple. They turned and smiled as David joined Kimber, then went back to their previous conversation. The young woman had red hair, but lighter than Kimber's. She pointed to something in the distance. "Nick, what the hell is that thing?"

The young man shrugged. "Not sure Jill. A flying car? Maybe this will make Avery Brooks happy. He was promised flying cars and I'll be damned if that isn't a flying car."

"Looks more like a flying bubble than a car," Roxy said finally rejoining he friends.

Nick looked back at Roxy and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Car, bubble, and either way it's flying. Good enough for me."

Jill looked at her watch and grabbed Nick by the elbow. "Better hurry. We'll miss the train back. And why does Chicago get all the cool stuff? We don't have flying cars or flying bubbles in Rochester, New York."

"I dunno, because we're civilized here?" Nick said following his friend. She backhanded him in the stomach as they boarded the elevator.

"What was the call about, Roxy?"

"Not sure. I know it what was Pizzazz, but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say. Too much static. Anyway David, I'm going to see the city from up here then call Pizzazz back outside." She took her time going to each side then took the elevator down to the ground floor.

Once the elevator reached the bottom, Roxy left the Sears Tower called Pizzazz outside. Roxy hung up the phone as the three others came out. Each saw the look of concern on Roxy's face. "What did Pizzazz say, Roxy?"

Roxy looked at Kimber as if just noticing her. "Oh just some bad news as always, Kim. Pizzazz got a call from Evelyn who said the bank called her saying that check I got was fake and it bounced. It was a perfect forgery, but it still got caught. But that isn't the worse news." Her eyes went to David. "It's Stormer, David. She was complaining of a headache and passed out shortly afterwards. She's not in the hospital, but Pizzazz wants us to get back to the hotel." The four friends hailed a taxi and left to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Cobra Commander walked triumphantly to the laboratory where the machine was kept. The second phase of his plan was underway. There was a total media blackout around the state of Louisiana. No one was allowed in and most importantly, no one was allowed out. But this state was just the beginning. The downfall of G.I. Joe was close at hand.

The guards walking beside him opened the doors for him. Cobra Commander walked through the doors to discover Dr. Mindbender at the control panel of the machine. Cobra Commander stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of his bald rival. "Just what do you think you're doing, Doctor?"

Dr. Mindbender spun around to face the Commander and his two Crimson Guards. "Commander! I-I was just checking the…the…"

"The pH balance? I don't want to hear your excuses. I know perfectly well what you were attempting here and I warned you about it. Guards! Take the good Doctor into custody. He will be made an example of at a later date." Cobra Commander watched as the Crimson Guards subdued Dr. Mindbender. "Oh and guards, make sure he's very uncomfortable in his new home." Dr. Mindbender shrank back terror when the Commander began laughing.

* * *

David stayed to the shadows of the wall. He was nearly to the top of the Extensive Enterprises building in Chicago. He waited until dark to scale the side of the building. It was the third tallest in the city. Roxy had told him it was Extensive Enterprises who had delivered the check to her. After making sure Stormer was all right, David decided to investigate the company more closely. He ran into dead end after dead end when he tried to reach them on the phone. David was left with the only possible recourse, break in and get out.

Reaching the top, David found an air vent. He loosened the grating and crawled in. Thanks to Techrat, David now had the blueprints and how the security system was set up. He finally reached the floor and room he wanted. David quickly, but carefully removed the vent grate and fell silently to the floor. He looked around, taking in the layout of the room. In the far corner he spotted what he was looking for.

Carefully, David picked the lock and searched through the files. He found the information he needed and some that surprised him. He found a copy of the record concerning Roxy. But in the upper left hand corner was the stylized cobra that was all over the base they were in. Cobra was after the Misfits.

Stuffing the paper in his pocket, David shut the cabinet door and turned around. There was a shadowed figure behind him. "Say good night, Ikari." The figure moved quicker than he expected. It performed a round house kick connecting with David's head, knocking him out.

* * *

"If you hear from him give us a call, Jerrica. Thanks." Kimber hung up the phone and sat on the bed next to Pizzazz. "David hasn't been in contact with Jerrica or any of the Holograms either. I don't get it. Where the hell is he? He said he'd come right back."

Pizzazz put her hand on Kimber's shoulder. "I know my brother. He's probably on his way back now or he's digging for more information. You know how he is." She smiled when Kimber nodded her head and relaxed. Inside, Pizzazz was worried sick. It was just past dawn and no one had heard from David since the night before. Stormer was awake but bed ridden due to the pain of her headaches. There was no doubt they'd have to cancel tonight's concert. "Besides, it's not like answers are going to come to us right away. We have to be patient."

A knock came from the door, Pizzazz rose to get it, but Kyoko motioned for her to sit. "I'll get it, Pizzazz. Just take it easy for now." She unlocked the door and opened it a crack. A tall man with short blonde hair in a military uniform stood before the door. Next to him were two others that she recognized instantly. She opened the door to greet the unknown man first. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Good morning, Miss. I'm Sergeant Hauser here to see Phyllis Gabor. It concerns her brother. May we come in?"

Kyoko moved out of the way. "Please come in, Sergeant Hauser."

"Please, call me Duke." He saw Pizzazz and Kimber on the bed and walked to them. "Ms. Gabor, Ms. Benton, I'm not going to beat around the bush. David has been captured by Cobra. We received the communication earlier this morning. We got here as soon as we could. General Hawk wants the both of you and the other Misfits to come to Joe headquarters for safe keeping. Scarlett and Snake Eyes will escort and protect Suzaku back to California. Will you come with us?"

Pizzazz looked at each Misfit in turn and then at Kimber. She nodded her head slowly and stood up. "I can speak for us all when I say yes we will. I trust you're coming up with something to get David back, yes?"

Duke straighten up. "We're doing the best we can."

Eiji and Ken came running through the open door. Eiji turned on the television. "There's a broadcast from Louisiana you have to see! The Governor is speaking about what's happening."

Everyone in the room found a spot to sit so they could see and hear the broadcast. "_…and so, in closing, the state of Louisiana reluctantly secedes from the United States of America to join to the sovereign nation of Cobra. I now ask my fellow Governors to listen to Cobra and join us under the glory of Cobra. Hail Cobra!_" Roxy threw a shoe at the TV in disgust, turning it off.

Pizzazz looked at the shocked G.I. Joe soldiers. "Give us five minutes to pack and we'll be ready. I want to get my brother back so you can put all your efforts into stopping these madmen."

"Take your time, Ms. Gabor." Duke ushered Scarlett and Snake Eyes into the hallway. Ten minutes later the Misfits and Suzaku were ready to leave. Pizzazz called Evelyn on the way to the plane to put the rest of their tour on hold. Within a half hour the Misfits were on their way to G.I. Joe headquarters.

* * *

The transport plane landed on the airstrip and taxied to the tarmac. It came to a complete stop and the door swung open. Duke stepped down the stairs followed by the Misfits and Kimber. Techrat and Clash went back to California with Kyoko and Suzaku. Duke stopped before General Hawk and saluted. "General, this is Kimber Benton and the Misfits." He made the individual introductions quickly.

"Ladies, if you'll follow Duke and I; we'll show you to your temporary quarters. I'll have someone bring your luggage along shortly. I apologize if I seem a bit rude, but with the whole Louisiana crisis I know you'll understand." Hawk led them through the recreation room as a short cut.

Shipwreck glanced up from taking his shot in the game of pool he was in. He nudged Falcon, who was talking to Jinx. "Hey Falcon, look at the white haired babe." Shipwreck whispered and pointed at Roxy. "Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

Falcon looked at her for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I know who she is! She's that hot babe who did that brunette. Oh man, I wonder what she's doing on base."

Before Shipwreck could make a guess, Roxy had grabbed a pool cue that was lying on a table. Simultaneously, she pushed Falcon against the wall with the end pool cue and jumped kicked Shipwreck in the chest. Roxy hit Falcon in the head with the pool cue, dazing him then put it across Shipwreck's throat. She spoke in a low, threatening growl. "If you ever mention that movie or watch it again, I'll come back and do much worse to you both. I'll make both of your lives living hells. I have very good hearing as you can tell. Do you understand?" Both men nodded as the best they could. "Good. Remember my warning."

"That's enough, young lady." Beach Head pulled Roxy away from Shipwreck and Falcon. "You've just bought yourself a one way ticket to the stockade."

Hawk stopped Beach Head from taking Roxy away. "Let her be, Beach Head. For whatever reason she attacked those two men, it must have been for good reason. She's had a rough day so far and she doesn't need trouble from anyone here. Understand?" The room knew Hawk wasn't just speaking to Shipwreck or Falcon, he was speaking to everyone.

"But Hawk, she assaulted my men! She should be punished." Beach Head protested. Hawk turned away to escort Roxy back to her friends. "Dammit, Hawk! There's civilians on the base! Civilians! Now they're running roughshod all over us!"

"Now listen here, soldier!" Hawk spun around and pointed a finger at him. "I've just about had enough out of you today! I'm tired, I'm stressed out and I haven't slept in thirty-six hours! Now I want you and Falcon and Shipwreck to get the young ladies luggage and be quick about it. These ladies are under our protection. They have a special clearance granted by me. If you have a problem with how I'm handling things, take it up with General Flagg. I'm sure he's in the mood for your complaints. You're dismissed." Hawk turned back to the Misfits and Kimber. "I apologize that you had to be witness to that display. Your quarters are this way."

* * *

Stormer sat in the infirmary waiting for Doc to return with some medication. Her headache shot blinding pain to the front of her head. Doc finally returned with some pain killers and a glass of water. She took the pills and washed them down with the water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just come back if the pain continues." Doc helped her off the table. "Can you make it back to your quarters by yourself?"

"I think so. Thanks again, Doc." Stormer started to walk away when he knees buckled under her. She sat there for a moment holding her head before trying to stand again.

"Airborne! Help Ms. Phillips here to a bed. I want to keep an eye on her overnight. Those headaches are really concerning me." Doc went to his office to consult his medical book to check on what other symptoms to watch for.

Airborne helped Stormer to the closest bed. He knelt before her and saw the pain on her face. "I'm curious about your headaches. When you get them, is there a reason? Does something usually happen to cause them?"

Stormer look at the man confused. "I don't understand. I thought they were j-just headaches I-I've had all my life."

"It might be a sign of something else. I reviewed your statement of what you told Doc and Lifeline. It sounds like it's more than just headaches you're having. It might be something trying to tell you something. Each time you had a headache some event followed, correct?" Airborne spoke in a soft, non-accusational tone.

Stormer thought about it for a moment. Each time she did get a headache, some kind of new danger happened or appeared to herself or the Misfits. "Yes, I guess so. What does this mean, Airborne?"

"It means that you have a gift. I'm not sure, but you may possess some kind of psychic ability to sense when something isn't right. An advanced instinct for trouble. The headaches you get are that sense trying to warn you about it. My brother and I both have a limited psychic ability. But it took training to control it. If you want, I can show you a few exercises now to help reduce the pain. I can't train you, but I can recommend you to a group who can help you out." He smiled warmly at her and took her hands in his.

"I-I'd like that. Thank you." Stormer smiled back, a sense of relief flooding over her. Deep down she knew this was the answer she was seeking out. Airborne showed her a few exercises that helped relieve the pain noticeably.

* * *

Kimber knocked on Roxy's door lightly. After a few moments, Roxy opened the door. Kimber put on her best smile. "Hi Roxy, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened."

"Oh I guess so," Roxy said rolling her eyes. "Come on in." She moved to the side and let Kimber into the small room. "Have a seat. I was just sitting her feeling foolish and wondering where I can get a drink around here."

"I heard what those two guys said, Roxy. What were they talking about?"

Roxy stared at her feet. "There are some things you do when you're younger that you know is stupid at the time. This was one of them. It was shortly after I arrived in L.A. I was desperate for money. It's amazing how quickly one can spend five thousand dollars. I was broke and needed money quickly so I could pay my rent. There was an ad in the paper for a movie role. So I figured what the hell. As soon as I got there I knew it wasn't for a Hollywood film." Roxy took a deep breath and sighed. "It was for an adult film. It was a girl on girl scene. I had never done anything like it before, but I was paid for my time.

"The director asked me to do another movie and I agreed to it. I told him I would only do another girl on girl scene. He agreed. However when the time came, he wanted me to do a scene with one of the male leads. I refused and we argued about it. I walked off the stage ending my one picture adult film career." Roxy took a long drink from a glass of water. "I always figured that was buried in my past, until today that is. Kevin Ross made a veiled attempt at telling the Misfits." She looked at the door then at Kimber. "Let's go get a drink together."

"Thank you for telling me. I can tell why you kept this from the others. I won't tell anyone, not even David." Kimber hugged Roxy tightly. "Now let's go get a drink."

Roxy got up and opened the door. The Joe known as Lady Jaye was standing there looking out of breath. She had her fist up, ready to knock on the door. "General Hawk has requested that I escort the both of you to the debriefing room. It concerns your friend David." Roxy and Kimber followed Lady Jaye down the corridor. "Scarlett says that you're a natural archer, Kimber. I'd love to see you demonstrate sometime."

"I'd love to, Lady Jaye."

They entered the small room. Stormer, Pizzazz and Jetta were already there. Flint waited off to the side from Duke and Hawk. Kimber and Roxy sat next to their friends. Hawk addressed the room. "Thank you for responding so quickly. Our communications officer Dial-Tone just got this message from Cobra on one of our frequencies." Hawk stepped aside from the large monitor.

The monitor flickered to life. Cobra Commander stood in front of two men, Dr. Mindbender and David. Destro, the Baroness and Zartan stood just off camera. An unknown female held David captive. She was obviously a ninja. A Crimson Guardsman held Dr. Mindbender. The Commander spoke to the camera. "_Misfits, G.I. Joe, I send you greetings from the new Cobra state of Louisiana. As you can clearly see I hold young David Gabor captive. It is because of him and the Misfits that Cobra was blamed for the murder of…of…_" He looked to Destro for help.

"_Eric Raymond, Commander,_" Destro said in his deep voice.

"_Yes, Eric Raymond. I also accuse these Misfits and David Gabor of trespassing on our private property. Now I demand the Misfits be handed over to Cobra or we will execute both men. I am willing to sacrifice one of my top men for justice. The Misfits are to be brought to the top of Devil's Tower in Wyoming within twenty-four hours time or we will execute both men on live television. I await your decision. Cobra!_" The video ended with Cobra Commander thrusting both arms in the air, fists outward.

Pizzazz stood before anyone could say anything. "General Hawk, the Misfits will hand themselves over to Cobra to save the life of my brother. Kimber, you stay here where it's safe. No arguments."

"Ms. Gabor, you do know what you're getting your friends into, right?"

"General, David is my brother. He'd do the same for any of us. We must save him, even if it means captivity. If you can work out a plan to save us, do so. But we'll find a way out of this. It's become a habit of ours lately." Nervously Pizzazz and the Misfits laughed at the joke.

Hawk slumped his shoulders. "Okay, we'll have a back up squad to rescue you on your way back. You're all brave women." The Misfits and Kimber left with a few G.I. Joe soldiers to prepare.

* * *

Wind whipped atop the flat peak. Right away Pizzazz saw David bound and held by the female ninja. Dr. Mindbender was bound also by a Crimson Guardsmen. Cobra Commander waited in front of the two bound men. He held a gun in one hand, pointed at David. Destro and the Baroness waited by the door to the Cobra helicopter. Zartan sat just inside the helicopter out of the sun's light.

The G.I. Joe helicopter landed softly and Flint opened the door for the Misfits. "You sure you're up to this?" He yelled over the sound of the 'copter blades.

Each Misfit nodded and got out. Pizzazz led the group and stopped ten feet in front of Cobra Commander. "We're here just as you asked. Now we ask for one request before we turn ourselves over. Release David and let us speak to him in private. I want to make sure he's unharmed."

"Your request is reasonable." The Commander turned and yelled at the female ninja. "Yukio! Release David. Don't worry; he'll be our captive again." He turned back to Pizzazz. "As you can see I am a reasonable man. You have five minutes to talk to David."

David was still in the black jumpsuit he wore when he broke into the Extensive Enterprises building. He was freed. He ran to the Misfits and quickly hugged each of his friends then took a step back to look at them. "It's great to see you guys. Now I can do this." David reached behind his back and pulled a small gun and pointed it his friends. "Congratulations. You've been captured by Cobra."

The Misfit didn't know what to say. Cobra soldiers ran up and handcuffed each of the women. David pulled off his suit top to reveal a blue top with a red Cobra insignia on it. Cobra Commander walked up behind David and put his hand proudly David's shoulder. "Good work, David. That's step one of proving your loyalty to Cobra. Now execute Dr. Mindbender in front of your friends."

David smiled wickedly at the Commander and at the Misfits. "Anything for the glory of Cobra." He walked up to the doctor and stopped five feet in front of him. Dr. Mindbender looked up to plea for mercy. David shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. "Cobra!" David boarded a second helicopter with the ninja Yukio. Destro and the Baroness also boarded the same aircraft.

Hawk stared in silence at what he had just seen. Cobra left Dr. Mindbender's body behind. Flint tapped Hawk on the shoulder. "It gets worse, General. Texas, Arkansas and Mississippi have just sworn allegiance with Cobra."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "WHO AM I?"

PART 4 OF RECOILED


	48. Recoiled Part 4

Recoiled

Part 4

Dreamline Trilogy

Part 3 of 3

Who Am I?

By Nick Maro

* * *

Lifting the helmet off her head, Pizzazz shook her matted hair loose. She set the virtual reality helmet down and stood up from the cushioned chair. Her whole body ached from barely moving. She checked to see how long she had been jacked into the system. Ten hours. _Feels like I was in there for ten days_, she thought to herself.

On her way to the washroom, the doorbell rang. Pizzazz quickly checked out the window to see who it was. It was her half-sister Stormer. Pizzazz turned on the intercom. "Come on in. I'll be there in a minute." Pizzazz quickly went into the washroom and changed her clothes. Stormer entered the house with her key and waited in the hallway for Pizzazz. "Sorry. I had to relieve myself and freshen up a bit. So what's up Stormer?"

"So that's where you've been, jacked into virtual reality again. My name is Mary, Phyllis. Not Stormer and yours isn't Pizzazz. Roxy and Sheila were worried when you didn't show up for work today." Mary led Phyllis outside to her car. "I'm worried that you're becoming addicted to virtual reality. You're starting confuse reality with that fantasy shit again." Mary got into the car and started the engine. "Just how long were you in there?"

Phyllis watched out the window, not answering right away. Mary asked her again. "Ten hours," she said quietly, and then looked at Mary. "I couldn't sleep last night so I jacked in. I must've forgotten to set the alarm."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Again? I guess I shouldn't sound too surprised. This is the third time this month after all." She pulled into the parking lot of an old diner. "Roxy and Sheila should be here already." Mary got out of her car and made her way inside.

Getting out of the car slowly, Phyllis looked around. Buildings of glass and steel went up into the sky for what looked to be miles. Roadways were suspended in the air, crisscrossing over and under each other. Bits of information came back to her. It was the year 2048 and she was in the megacity of Los Vegas. The survivors of Los Angeles, San Diego and San Francisco came to Las Vegas after most of the California coast fell into the Pacific in the early part of the new millennium. The earthquake scientists predicted that would happen never did. Some kids had made a low yield nuclear device. It accidentally went off on the San Andreas Fault line half way between Los Angeles and San Francisco after the government had taken it.

Las Vegas benefited heavily from the tragedy. The city expanded all the way to Reno, Nevada. Engineers and architects from all over the world had new jobs and new opportunities to show off their skills. Phyllis was brought out of her daydreaming by Roxy's yelling. "Come on, Gabor! I'm not going to be late to this dinner meeting because you're daydreaming again. Get your ass in here, flake!"

"Don't call me that, Roxy. I just woke up."

"Whatever. Just get your ass in here. Eric is growing impatient for the Wonder Girl."

Phyllis glared at Roxy's back as she entered the small diner. "Bitch," she growled when Roxy was inside. Phyllis took one last look around and entered the diner. Once inside she found the rest of her group at a corner booth. Sheila smiled and moved aside for Phyllis. "Sorry I was late. I forgot to set my alarm."

"You have to stop jacking in so much, Phyllis. You've been losing your sense of responsibility ever since David was killed." Eric Raymond set his menu aside. "Thankfully our client is running late as well."

"I prefer the term fashionably late." A young woman in her early twenties approached the table. She brushed a stray lock of red hair out of her face and held a hand out for Eric. "Kimber Benton. I'm here because Jerrica has a few other meetings today and couldn't make it. So as a good younger sister I'm filling in."

Eric shook the young woman's hand with enthusiasm. "It's great to meet you, Ms. Benton. I'm so glad you chose Techrat Computer Consulting and Security. I must apologize that Techrat couldn't join us. He's designing the new security grid for Los Vegas, so I guess you're stuck with myself and the Misfits here." He quickly placed his order with the waitress.

Kimber looked at the group of women around her. "That's understandable. So, why are you called the Misfits?"

Sheila laughed at the question. "That's because our personalities are ones that would never match up outside of our jobs. But we get the job done and work like a well oiled machine. It's uncanny really."

"I wish we weren't called that. Makes us sound like we don't get along with other people."

Roxy sneered at Phyllis. "Aw, is the Wonder Girl's feelings hurt? Maybe she can just run back to her fake world where everything is okay."

Phyllis reached across the table and grabbed Roxy by the throat. She leaned in close to the white haired woman's face. "I have had just about enough of your shit. If you want to settle this outside, then we'll settle it. I'm not going to take your teasing and patronizing any longer. Now sit back, keep your fucking mouth shut and let Eric make this deal." Phyllis let go of Roxy's throat and lightly shoved her back. Roxy limply sat back. Phyllis turned to Eric and Kimber. "Sorry, lost my temper."

* * *

The dinner meeting continued and finished without any further trouble from the group. Kimber Benton made a deal for the Misfits to install computer and security systems for Starlight Industries. Phyllis was named to be in charge for her uncanny mechanical skills and understanding of computer languages. Her mind was already coming up with security measures and computer code.

Eric had called the meeting a close when everyone was finished eating. Roxy avoided looking or even talking to Phyllis on the way out. Sheila and Roxy left in their car together and Eric drove off in his Porsche. Mary stopped by her car and looked at Phyllis. "So, uh, give you a lift home?"

"No, I'm going to get something to drink then take a cab home. I'm not going to be too late. I have some ideas I want to write down. Hell, I'm not even going to be playing in the VR unit. I'll call you tomorrow, Mary." Phyllis waved as Mary pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the highway.

Phyllis started walking down the sidewalk when a car pulled up next to her and started pacing her. Phyllis bent to see who was driving. It was Kimber Benton. A window came down and Kimber leaned closer, but kept an eye on the road. "I saw you what happened back there. Just wondering if you needed someone to talk to."

Kimber stopped the car when Phyllis stopped walking. The passenger door opened. Phyllis hesitated a moment then got inside. She shut the door and relaxed. "Thank you, Ms. Benton. I really appreciate this. Again, I apologize for seeing what happened back."

"Don't worry about it, Phyllis. By the way, drop the Ms. Benton stuff. Call me Kimber. No offense but I'm probably younger than you. So what's the trouble between you guys?" Kimber turned onto a highway and just drove.

Phyllis watched the buildings go past in a blur. "It dates back to when my brother David was killed. He was my twin brother. Mary is our half sister. Anyway, we were working on installing some heavy security for a prison compound. David was in charge. We had just finished the installation and were getting ready to do a dry test. That means none of the lethal security measures were active. David volunteered to be the victim. Roxy gave David a kiss for luck, they had just started dating. I pressed the button and the metal arms grabbed David, restraining him. That's when the malfunction happened.

"David was struggling to get free and calling for us to press the cutoff switch. Mary was pressing the button like her life depended on it. Sheila was trying to get the fuse box cover off so she could kill the circuit that way. Roxy was trying to get the door open. I just stood in horror as I watched my brother get crushed to death. We all knew it was over when we heard his neck snap. The arms let his body fall to the ground with a wet smack. Roxy immediately blamed me for this malfunction since I designed the metal arms. The others don't blame me at all, but Roxy's hatred against me has been growing ever since. I now spend most of my free time in virtual reality. Only place I'm truly happy now." Phyllis wiped the tears from her eyes. Kimber just smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks for listening. Could you drop me at home? I have some designs to draw up."

"Not a problem, Phyllis. And I'm sure everything will work out. Accidents happen all the time. I'm sure your brother would never blame you." Kimber followed the directions Phyllis had given her. Phyllis thanked Kimber and went into her small home to start work on the new designs.

* * *

The buzzing alarm brought Phyllis awake. "Shut up!" she yelled at the clock. It shut itself off after recognizing the voice frequency it used as a shut off trigger. She dry scrubbed her face and got out of bed slowly. Sleepily, she staggered towards the bathroom. She grabbed her jeans that were thrown over the back of a chair as she passed them.

The lights came on in the bathroom as Phyllis entered. She winced a little and closed her eyes. "Dim by twenty-five percent." The lights dimmed a bit and she opened her eyes more fully. She turned on the shower and got undressed. She was out of the shower in ten minutes almost fully awake and alert. Phyllis put on a fresh shirt and pair of jeans. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a mug of coffee. She turned the timer off of the machine.

Phyllis sat at her table and looked over her design ideas again. The knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Phyllis walked to the front door and opened it. Standing at the door was a man wearing a trenchcoat and a hat that shadowed his face. Frowning a bit, Phyllis spoke. "May I help you?"

The man looked up slightly, all that showed was his mouth. "Phyllis Gabor, I have something to show you. Something that will help everything make more sense in your life. I will wait for you to get your shoes on."

Not knowing what to say, Phyllis nodded and went to put her shoes. She came back to the door to join this mysterious man. She didn't know who he was, but she trusted him for some reason. "First tell me where we're going?"

The man looked at her. "To the truth." He started walking north into the city. Phyllis caught up to him easily. "After I show you this, you must help make the others believe. I cannot help them. Only you can do that."

"Yeah, okay." Phyllis followed the mystery man for a half hour. The man led Phyllis into the old section of the city, the part once known as the Strip. The buildings were old and crumbling. She heard stories of how this area was once bright and alive. Now it was dark and slowly decaying. The man stopped in front of an old building. Phyllis recognized it as a gas station. She looked at the man suspiciously. "What do you have to show me that could possibly be in an old shamble like this?"

"Remember Phyllis, don't believe everything you see. Now follow me and you'll be safe." He entered through a broken door. Phyllis waited a moment then caught up when she heard a noise behind her. The man walked through what once was the store and into the garage. He pulled a cloth off of an old chalk board. "Now watch."

Phyllis watched the grimy surface ripple. The picture cleared and before her was four young women seated in large silver chairs with some kind of helmet on their heads. Phyllis took a step back. "Wh-what's going on here? Wh-who are you?" She was getting more frightened by the minute.

"The world you see here is reality. The one that's around you now is a fabrication. It's a false world. It is up to you Phyllis to tell the others and free them of their mind control." The man removed the hat and lowered his collar. Phyllis smiled and looked as if she had just woken from a nightmare. "Now there is something else I must give you." He put his hands on both sides of Phyllis' head. Light emanated from his eyes and flowed into hers.

* * *

Phyllis rushed into the office building of Techrat Computer Consulting and Security. She rushed past the receptionist into an elevator that was just starting to close. The ride was short and the doors opened to her floor. She bolted out and entered the engineering room. The three other women were still there. Mary looked up at Phyllis. "You're late again, VR simulator again?"

"You could say that," Phyllis chuckled. "Drop whatever you're doing. There's something very important that I must show you, something that can't wait until later."

The other women just stared blankly at her. "Phyllis, we have an important account here. If you didn't start on your designs, just tell us. We don't have time for your games today, luv." Sheila told Phyllis before going back to work.

Phyllis picked up each of the other women's work and ripped them in half. Roxy got to her feet and made a fist. "Dammit, Gabor! I worked all fucking morning on that! I don't care what your game is anymore. It's time I kicked your ass once and for all."

Mary stopped Roxy from completing her punch. "Roxy, stop it! Both of you just cool it. Phyllis, if it's so important that you show us this, fine. Just no more fighting. We're a team here. We're not in the fourth grade anymore. Phyllis, show us what you need to show us."

"You've always been one of the cooler heads, Stormer." Phyllis smiled and left the room.

"She's flipped. She's bloody flipped," Sheila said quietly following Phyllis out of the room. Roxy and Mary followed closely behind Sheila.

* * *

The three women stood before the dirty chalkboard. "This is what you wanted to show us? A chalkboard? What's the game you're playin' at, Phyllis?"

Phyllis stood before the chalkboard speechless. "I don't understand, Jetta. I saw into another world. I swear I did. The world we're in now is false." She looked at the others. "I don't understand! I saw the four of us laying in chairs staring into virtual reality helmets. We're captives being bound by living our lives here. It's not fair. I know it's true!"

"Phyllis, listen, we'll get you help. You're not well. We want to help you kick this VR addiction you've acquired." Roxy helped Phyllis to her feet. "I'm sorry for blaming everything on you. Just say you'll let us help you. We're your friends. We love you."

"Roxy is right, Phyllis. We love you. We want to help you. Come on, we'll go grab a pizza and work on the Benton account." Mary joined Roxy by Phyllis' side.

Sheila joined her friends. They were walking away when the chalkboard started to cast an eerie light. The four women turned and saw the chalkboard starting to ripple and reveal what Phyllis had described. "Cor! She was right," Sheila said quietly.

Slowly the four women approached the image on the chalkboard. Phyllis looked at her friends and moved closer. "Well, I was told what we should do. Everyone, do you believe me now that we're in a false world?" The other women nodded. Phyllis' smile grew larger. "Well it's about damn time. Now we need to touch our counterpart in the image. That will bring us out of this simulator. Everyone ready?" Again her friends nodded. "Okay, I'll go last. There's something I have to do still."

"I'll go first." Roxy stepped forward and touched her double. Her body shimmered for a moment then vanished. Mary and Sheila looked at Phyllis for a moment then touched their doubles. The same effect happened with them.

Phyllis stood alone in the old garage. Behind her, the sound of footsteps approached. Phyllis didn't turn around, she knew who it was. "Thank you for helping us escape. I won't forget this at all. We're in your debt."

"Just remember what I told you. Everything depends on that information. Be careful." The man watched Phyllis disappear into the image. He then disappeared himself.

* * *

Pizzazz lifted the virtual reality helmet off her head. She unruffled her hair, unmatting it and looked around. The three other Misfits were coming awake as well. She smiled at them. "Once again the Misfits pull their asses out of the pan and into the fire. Come on, we have no time to waste. We have about a half hour before someone checks on us. There should be some spare Cobra trooper uniforms on that bench. We'll disguise ourselves as Cobra agents and try to get out of here. How's that for a plan?"

"Uhh, okay. That works for me," Jetta said starting to put on the uniform. She stopped halfway and looked at Pizzazz. "How did you know that there would be four uniforms waiting for us? In fact, how did you know we were in a virtual world that wasn't our own?"

"Let's just say not everything that we see is true. I can't tell you anything more. I'm sorry. You're just going to have to trust me on everything from now on." Pizzazz finished putting on the uniform top.

After everyone had changed and was ready, Pizzazz walked through the door confidently. The others followed closely. She led them down a winding path through the base. Pizzazz stopped at an intersection and held a hand up. "No one say a word. Let me do all the talking." She flicked her hand and walked with head held high to a Viper standing guard at a door. "Attention, Viper! We have orders from Cobra Commander. The Commander wants us four to boost exterior guard duty. Let us out."

The Viper looked at each woman carefully. "I can't let you out. I'll need written orders from your commanding officer."

Pizzazz took a step forward and squinted her eyes at him. "Are you questioning the orders of our leader? Is that treason I'm hearing from you? Are you saying that Cobra Commander, our Glorious Leader needs to answer to a lowly commanding officer?"

Taking a step back, the Viper looked shaken. "N-no. I wasn't questioning the Commander's orders. I-I was just saying that if a, uh, commanding officer was, ah, giving the order, I'd, uh, need it in, uh, writing. But since this, uh, comes directly from our most glorious and triumphant leader, then, uh, it's good. It's good." He pressed a button that triggered a pair of doors. They slid open silently. "Ha-have a good shift, soldiers."

The four women started walking into the darkness outside. Pizzazz stopped before the Viper and smiled behind her cloth mask. "Thank you, Viper. I'll make sure the Commander hears how cooperative you were." The Viper nodded nervously. Pizzazz joined her friends outside of the base. The doors closed behind her. She lowered her voice and waved the other Misfits to the right. "This way. Our way off this island is over here."

Pizzazz led the Misfits along the side of the Terrordrome. They had walked for fifteen minutes dodging patrols and search lights when Pizzazz started searching some bushes. She pulled a tarp off of a small raft. She waved them to get into the raft. "Hurry!" she whispered. "Get in. We don't have much time left!" The three Misfits sprinted to the raft and got in. Pizzazz pushed them off shore and hopped in herself. Jetta helped Pizzazz row the raft out to sea. They were about a thousand feet out when they heard alarms and saw searchlights sweeping the shoreline. Pizzazz stopped rowing for a moment and rested her chin on her hands. "Well, they know we're gone now. Roxy, start up the motor and let's get the hell out of here."

After Roxy had started the motor, Pizzazz took control of it. Roxy took her helmet off. Jetta and Stormer followed her lead. Roxy sat next to Pizzazz. "Where are going, Pizzazz? Do you have any idea?"

"We're going to G.I. Joe headquarters. I have information they need. I just hope we're not too late. After that, I'm going to take care of my brother." Pizzazz steered the raft into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean 'They've escaped'?!" Cobra Commander screamed at both David and Yukio. "How could they have possibly escaped from their cells? We had them trapped in a virtual reality simulation that would have made it impossible! I want answers!"

David stepped forward and bowed his head slightly. "Commander, Yukio and I believe there may be a sympathizer within our ranks, someone who knows that technology and can access it. We're putting a list of suspects together now. We will—"

"I have my own suspicions," Yukio said cutting David off. "I think David helped his sister and isn't as loyal as he says he is to Cobra. As you know my lord, the Matsuura Clan is eternally loyal to you and your cause. Say the word and I'll dispose of David as a traitor."

"You dare question my loyalty? I manipulated both G.I. Joe and my sister into thinking I was being held hostage. I shot and killed Dr. Mindbender at the signal of our glorious Commander. And you have the gall, the audacity to question my loyalty?" David drew the katana at his side and pointed the tip at Yukio. "I challenge you to a duel to the death."

Cobra Commander chuckled to Destro and the Baroness. "My, my, looks like we're going to have some entertainment after all."

Yukio drew her katana. "I accept your challenge, Ikari. To the death and to the honor." She swiped her blade along her arm as David did to his. Yukio held her sword at mid torso and stared deeply into David's eyes.

At the same time, David and Yukio swung their swords. The blades rang out as they clashed together. The two opponents pushed their blades against the other. They broke the attack off and attacked again. David swung low and Yukio countered the attack. Sparks flew from the blades.

For five minutes the two martial artists fought. Yukio lunged at David with her sword aimed for his stomach. David spun out of the way and hit her hand with the pommel of the katana. Yukio dropped her sword from the shock of the hit. David grabbed her hair and pulled the young Japanese woman to himself.

David set the katana blade to her throat. He looked up at Cobra Commander. The Commander stood and leaned on the rail of the balcony. "What are you waiting for, David. Kill her. She would no doubt do the same to you."

"I do not wish to slay a warrior as good as she. Instead I offer her the option of serving me as my slave. What do you say, Yukio? Death or enslavement?" David asked in her ear.

"I'm already a slave to one cruel master. What's another?" Yukio said quietly in Japanese.

"Her life is mine, Commander. I choose that she lives as my slave. The duel is over." David let Yukio's hair go and sheathed his katana. He handed Yukio her sword. "Your life may be mine, but your blade isn't. You fought well until the end. Then you threw the fight. I'll want to know why later."

Cobra Commander threw a goblet from his balcony area. "What is the meaning of this? You said it was to the death. I command that she dies!" The Commander leaned on the railing and waiting for David's next action.

David looked up at him. "She has pledged her life as mine. In my eyes and hers she is dead, Commander. It would be waste to kill a good of a fighter as she is. She is still worthwhile to Cobra's cause. But if you wish that I kill her I will do so."

Thinking about David's words for a moment, Cobra Commander straightened up. "You're right, David. No use in throwing away the life of one who is capable of fighting. Killing her where she stands is something Serpentor would have done. David, Yukio you're both in charge of finding out who let the Misfits escape. Now go."

Yukio and David both bowed deeply and left the room silently. The Baroness looked at Destro and the Commander. "Is it wise to trust the two of them with such an important task?"

"David I trust, Baroness. It's that neophyte ninja Yukio that I don't trust. She was thrust into the roll of Clan Master due to Daisuke Matsuura's death. She says that she's loyal to Cobra, but she was more loyal to Daisuke than anything else. David will keep an eye on her for us." The Commander's attention was diverted by a Tele-Viper who had just entered the room. The Tele-Viper whispered in the Commander's ear, and then stood at attention waiting for his orders. Cobra Commander started to laugh. "Yes! Five more states have seceded from the United States to join Cobra. What a joyous day this is. Destro, come with me. I want you to help oversee the securing our new states."

Destro nodded. "Of course Commander, I want to make sure the new shipment from my M.A.R.S. facility in Scotland is up to our standards." He turned and looked at the dark haired beauty of the Baroness. "I'll meet you for dinner tonight." Destro followed Cobra Commander out of the command room.

* * *

Pizzazz took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, last check point and we're back in the United States or what's left of it. Once we reach Joe headquarters, I'll tell you everything that of what's going on. I promise."

"Pizzazz," Jetta smiled. "We trust you. That should be clear by now." Her smile widened. "Now, go work your magic on that guard." The Misfits were sitting in a Cobra jeep that was waiting for them where the mysterious man had said. They'd spent the past couple of days traveling north and listening to the news reports. Almost half of the United States was under Cobra's control.

"Thank you, Jetta. All I ask is your trust. Now this will be the most difficult checkpoint. Here goes everything." Pizzazz pulled her cloth mask up and put on her helmet. The rest did the same. Pizzazz started the jeep back up and drove up to the checkpoint. A Viper stepped out stepped out of the guardhouse with his hand out. Pizzazz stopped two feet in front of him.

The Viper walked to Pizzazz's door. "Sorry, special clearance only here. Turn around and go back the way you came." Pizzazz pulled some papers out of the glove box. The Viper looked them over. "Wait here. I need to get these authorized."

"We're fucked. Oh my God, we're so fucked," Stormer mumbled under her breath. "Pizzazz, this isn't going to work. You have to do something!"

"Stormer, relax! Everything is going to be fine. Just relax," Pizzazz said a little nervously.

The Viper came back out with three other Vipers. "Out of the jeep. You're under arrest for forgery of Cobra Commander's signature and seal. You ten seconds to exit or we will open fire." The four Vipers pointed their weapons at the jeep. "Ten…nine…eight…"

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "FINAL VICTORY"

PART 5 OF RECOILED


	49. Recoiled Part 5

Recoiled

Part 5

Final Victory

By Nick Maro

* * *

The red semi-truck pulled through the gates of the Starlight Mansion, drove around the circular driveway and parked with trailer facing the main doors. A yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked next to the cab of the semi. Each vehicle had the same red face symbol on it. The two men who had driven the vehicles walked up to the waiting women on the front door step. The older man of the two addressed Jerrica.

"Ms. Benton, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Irving Witwicky. Everyone calls me Sparkplug, old mechanics nickname." He gestured to the younger man behind him. "This is my son, Spike. We were asked to pick up our…mutual friend."

Spike smiled and stepped up next to his father. "I just wanted to tell you what an honor it is to meet you. I'm a big fan of Jem and the Holograms. I don't want any autographs, just meeting you is enough." Sparkplug cleared his throat. Spike quickly changed the subject. "Now with that out of the way, we can load up the equipment right away if you want."

Jerrica held back her yawn. "It's great to finally meet the both of you. I didn't think you'd come with everything that's happening. But once Oregon sided with Cobra, we were told that you would come today. I'm glad that you could make it. If you'll both please come inside, I'll introduce you to our mutual friend. Also would you like something to drink?" Jerrica stepped aside from the door a bit.

"That would be great, Ms. Benton. We've been traveling practically non-stop since we left." Sparkplug walked inside the mansion. "You have a lovely home here. I understand that this is also a foster home. I must say those are some lucky kids." He followed Jerrica into the living room and took a seat when Jerrica offered it. Spike sat next to his father.

"Thank you, Sparkplug. Please, call me Jerrica. I'll be right back with some coffee." Jerrica dismissed herself and went into the kitchen. Aja had prepared a tray of coffee for them earlier. Jerrica entered the room again and set the tray of coffee on the table. "Hope you don't mind to helping yourself."

Sparkplug and Spike waved their hands saying they didn't mind. For about fifteen minutes they talked about currents events and their mutual friends. Once finished, each put their cups on the tray. Jerrica led the two men to the room that held Cerebrix's components. Spike whistled low. "I was expecting something bigger. Dad, I'll go open the trailer." Spike ran out of the mansion and opened the trailer to the semi.

"My boyfriend Rio and I broke Cerebrix down last night for you, to make it easier on you both. If don't mind, I can help you load the trailer. I really don't mind at all." Jerrica offered with a friendly smile.

"That's okay, Jerrica. Spike and I can handle this." Sparkplug pushed a piece out the door and down a ramp Spike had placed on the mansion stairs. He pushed it up into the trailer and headed back inside the mansion.

Spike and Sparkplug loaded Cerebrix quickly and shut the trailer door. They each said their farewells to Jerrica. Sparkplug got into the red semi and Spike got into the yellow VW. The semi started up. Sparkplug smiled to himself. "Well Prime, now we head back to the Ark?"

An electronic voice came out of the speakers in the cab of the truck. "That's right, Sparkplug. Let's roll out!" Sparkplug and Spike drove back to Oregon peacefully.

* * *

"…Seven…Six…Five…" The Viper's voice got louder the lower he counted.

Roxy looked at the Viper to Pizzazz to the gas pedal. She stepped on the gas pedal smashing Pizzazz's foot. The wheels kicked up gravel that peppered the Vipers, blinding them for a moment. Roxy then threw the jeep into drive. The vehicle rocketed towards the gate. "Brace yourselves!" she yelled to her friends. The jeep smashed the gate. The Vipers were now shooting blindly. A lucky stray shot shattered the back window. Stormer and Jetta instinctively ducked.

Pizzazz finally took control of the jeep and looked at Roxy. "Part of me wants to yell at you, another wants to smack the shit out of you for blowing our cover. But I'm just going to thank you. That was some quick thinking back there."

"Thanks. Besides our cover was blown as it was. I figured what the hell. We're dead one way or another. This way we at least have a chance to get away." She looked out at the dark landscape. "So are we back in the United States now?"

"We are. Cobra hasn't taken over Kentucky yet."

"How do you know that, Pizzazz?"

"Because Jetta, we passed a Welcome to Kentucky sign back there. It was untouched. When we entered Tennessee, the sign had a Cobra insignia branded on it and painted red. What I'm curious about is why there's no Army guard on this side. But first thing we need to do is ditch this jeep and get new clothes. Right now we look like America's most hated." Pizzazz continued driving.

Stormer slumped her shoulders and sighed. "How are we gonna do that? We don't have any money!" Her voice squeaked with concern.

Pizzazz slowed the jeep down and pulled to the side of the road. "I'm so stupid! Of course we have money! There's money and a change of clothes in the back. There should be a duffel bag under Roxy's seat, Jetta. Do you see it?" Jetta nodded that she did. "Great. Pull it out. There should be four sets of clothing in there, one for each of us. In each pocket of the pants, there should be a wallet with fake ID and some money. I can see lights from a near by town. Where there are lights, there are people. Where there are people, there's a place to rest hopefully."

The Misfits got out of the car and each quickly changed out of the Cobra uniforms into the new clothes. They changed outside, on the passenger side of the car. No other cars drove past. Once changed, Pizzazz and Roxy pushed the jeep off the road so it was hidden in the dense treeline of the forest. They started walking towards the town. "Just how did you know about that bag and the clothes, Pizzazz?"

"I honestly don't know, Roxy. I've just been remembering things since we escaped from Cobra. I didn't know the duffel bag was there until Stormer mentioned money. To be honest, I think it just reflects our already strange life." Pizzazz told her friends. She kicked a rock forward, then kicked it again as she walked.

The four women walked in silence the rest of the way. They reached the town limits two hours later. Pizzazz spotted a motel sign on the right side of the road. They reached the motel fifteen minutes later. Wearily, Pizzazz entered the office. A woman in her mid-forties looked up from her newspaper. "Well howdy, young lady. What can I do for you?" She put on a wide grin.

Pizzazz smiled the best should could. "Hi. I'd like a double room for the night. My friends and I have been hiking cross country staying ahead of the Cobra take over. We lost our bags fleeing Tennessee this morning. So when we get up, I'd like to know of any stores around here where we can get supplies. Also, is there some place where we can rent a car? It's important that we reach New York City as soon as possible."

"Your room is room one-twelve. As for your questions, there's a Wal-Mart in town and an Enterprise car rental a few blocks from here. I'm glad to see you young ladies are alright. It's terrible with what's happening here. My Herb and I just don't know what we'll do if Kentucky goes next. Oh, here I am going on while you youngsters are dead tired. Did you have any other questions?" The woman handed Pizzazz the key and took her money.

Pizzazz smiled weakly. "Yeah, what town are we in? And why wasn't there an Army guardpost at the border?"

The woman laughed. "You're in Mount Pisgah. As for the lack of a guardpost; this is a not very well traveled road. No real need to set one up. Anything else?" Pizzazz shook her head no and the four women thanked the older woman.

Roxy opened the door to the room. She immediately went to the closest bed and collapsed on it. Jetta lay down next to her good friend. Stormer shut and locked the door. She then lay on the bed next to Pizzazz. All four of the Misfits fell asleep right away.

* * *

Cobra Commander led David and Yukio into the command room of the Terrordrome. A monitor had an image of the United States on it. The states Cobra controlled were in red. The states still controlled by the United States were in blue. The entire western half past the Mississippi River was red. The states south of what was once the Mason-Dixon Line was red as well.

The Commander gestured grandly at the monitor. "David, I'm giving each of my top allies and Generals a state to govern. Which state would you like to control?"

"California. I may be loyal to Cobra, but I still have family there. I wish to see them unharmed and treated fairly." David marveled at what Cobra had accomplished; the near complete takeover of the United States. "Commander, when do you expect the President to hand over the rest of the United States to Cobra?"

"Soon, very soon." Cobra Commander turned when the doors opened and Zartan entered the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, David. I have a meeting to attend. I'll see to it that California is yours to control. I know you'll make me proud." Cobra Commander climbed a flight of stairs to a meeting room that over looked the command room.

David turned and looked at Yukio. "Follow me. I wish to hear why you threw the duel." Yukio nodded and followed him without question. David led her down a few twisting corridors to the virtual reality room the Misfits were kept in. "This room is unmonitored. You may speak freely, Yukio."

Yukio sat on the foot of one of the VR chairs. "I share loyalties to Cobra only through its ties to my Clan. When you and the Arashikage Clan swept through my stronghold, you killed the teachers and most of the top students. Most of them shared Cobra's ideals and supported them loyally. When it came time to choose the new leader and representative of the Clan, I was chosen because I was the oldest and the most skilled. I do not believe in what Cobra says or does. My loyalties are to the Matsuura Clan only. I choose for my Clan to be a part of Cobra out of fear of dishonor and what they would do to my Clan brothers and sisters.

"I threw the fight so I could die an honorable death; so that a new leader could be named, one that could stand up to Cobra. But now I am a slave to you, Ikari-san. Although I am still a slave to Cobra, at least you have honor. Now that you have heard my intentions and where my loyalties stand, you are free to do what you wish." Yukio lowered her head and exposed her neck to David.

"I wish for you to become my personal bodyguard. You don't have to be loyal to Cobra anymore, just me. I'm also aware of the Matsuura Clan being a training camp for Cobra ninjas. The Matsuura Clan is now too small to be any worth to Cobra. I'll make sure that Cobra Commander doesn't use your Clan anymore. I'll train Cobra troops myself to fight like ninjas from within." David lifted her head by hooking a finger under her chin. He looked in her eyes. "You have my word of honor."

Tears formed in Yukio's eyes. "Thank you Ikari-Sensei, you may be the only honorable member of Cobra. And I'll gladly serve as your bodyguard. I'll follow you into the depths of hell itself if need be."

David chuckled. "I just hope it won't come to that. But come; let's go talk to the Commander. I'm sure he'll see to my wishes." David and Yukio walked out of the VR room together. Yukio held her head high, proud to serve a man of honor.

* * *

The rental car sped down the Pennsylvania interstate. The Misfits had been driving for about twelve hours. They were almost to New York. Roxy cracked the window despite the cold weather outside. It was her shift to drive. Pizzazz and Jetta were asleep in the back seat of the Sedan. Roxy watched her friends in the back and turned the radio down. "I've been meaning to ask about your headaches, Stormer. Are you still getting them or what?"

Stormer let a small grin come to her lips. "Actually not as much, one of the G.I. Joe soldiers helped me out. With some calming breaths I can reduce the pain a little. He told me I'm somewhat psychic, that I can sense when danger is going to happen to us. Not what the danger is, just that something bad is going to happen. With everything that's been happening, I've been having constant headaches. But I've been practicing the techniques that Airborne showed me."

"Figures you'd be the one with the psychic abilities. I've always saw you as the motherly figure in the group. I know we rode your ass for being what we saw as weakness, but you were really the best one out of us rotten apples. I feel like that I can tell you anything." Roxy looked in the rearview mirror again at Jetta.

"What's on your mind, Roxy? I can tell you want to tell me something. I'm psychic remember?" Stormer wiggled her fingers at Roxy and started laughing.

Roxy pushed Stormer's fingers out of her face. "Cut it out, will ya? I'm trying to be serious here." She glanced in the rearview mirror and looked at Jetta and Pizzazz again to make sure they were both asleep. Roxy lowered her voice a little. "Back in Japan, just before we left for our attack on the Matsuura Clan stronghold, Jetta told me something in the dojo. I'm still not sure how to react to it. She told me that she's in love with me, and then kissed me. It wasn't a peck on the cheek kind of kiss. Tongue was involved here." Roxy sighed. "To be honest I enjoyed it and I don't know how to react to it. I'm not a lesbian or bisexual mind you. What are your thoughts on this, Mary?"

Stormer was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, what kind of silly question is that. I love her just as I love the rest of you."

"That isn't what I meant. Do you love her like she loves you?"

Now it was Roxy's turn to remain silent. "I'm not sure. It's something deeper than what I feel for you or Pizzazz. But I know it's not true love. I just know it's something else."

Stormer smiled at her friend. "You're just confused about nothing, Roxy. You just feel Jetta is your best friend. But since she bonded with you, you've become something of soulmates. It's natural. Kimber and I are like that. I think it's wonderful that you've found your equal."

"Soulmate, huh? I guess I can live with that. Thanks, Mary. I'll buy you a beer when we get back to L.A. How's that sound?"

"No problem, Roxy."

The two friends drove for another hour listening to music and making small talk. Roxy spotted the Welcome to New York sign. "Mary, wake up Pizzazz. She wanted to know when we entered New York. We're almost to G.I. Joe headquarters. Just how the fuck do we get into these situations?" Stormer laughed at Roxy's question while she woke Pizzazz up from her deep sleep.

* * *

"General, I hate to bother you. But I have a group of women here claiming that you would want to see them right away. I told them that you were in important meetings and couldn't possibly be bothered. But the one with the white haired one kind of threatened to remove my manhood from my body. Sir, she scares me. You-you didn't see the lo-look in her eye." The young soldier listened closer to the voice on the other end. He straightened up to attention. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir. I understand completely, sir. Thank you, General."

The other soldier looked at him curiously. "Well Wedge, what did he say?"

Private Wedge looked at his watch partner. "General Abernathy says that it's the utmost urgency that those four be brought to him right away. He said they're vital to what's going on." He looked out the window at the four women then back to his friend. "Well Biggs, let's go escort them to the General's office." The two Privates walked out of the guardhouse and approached the four women. "Ladies, I apologize for the wait and misunderstanding. General Abernathy will see you in his office. Private Biggs here will park your vehicle for you. Follow me please."

Pizzazz shrugged and gave the car keys to the waiting Private. She then followed Private Wedge through the freshly fallen snow to the General's building. The other Misfits followed next to her. Private Wedge opened the door and told them to wait inside and that the General would be there shortly. Pizzazz sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Roxy, did you have to threaten to rip that soldier's testicles off with your teeth?"

"Sorry Pizzazz, chalk it up to being tired and way too stressed out. But you gotta admit it was funny. I thought he was going to go through the door the hard way before he could open it." Roxy laughed under her breath and sat next to Jetta.

"One of those 'you had to be there things', Ms. Pelligrini?" General Hawk asked standing in the rear entrance. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you're okay. Now, tell me how the devil you escaped from Cobra Island."

The Misfits took turns telling their story of what happened between the time they were captured in Wyoming to present time. Pizzazz accepted a mug of coffee from one of the Privates. "Anyway General, we do have information about Cobra's take over. Information that is vital. So if we could move someplace more private." Pizzazz let the sentence drop off.

"Yes I see what you mean, Phyllis." General Hawk stood and led the Misfits to the rear door. "Wedge, Biggs, you men go back to your posts. I'll take care of these young ladies now." The two Privates saluted and quickly left the office. "Ladies, the elevator is this way." Hawk and the Misfits exited the room and went to the elevator that led down into the Pit, the unofficial name for G.I. Joe headquarters. The doors opened and they took a brief trip down the elevator. When the doors opened, Hawk led the Misfits to a debriefing room.

"Please, have a seat. This is the main administrative arm of G.I. Joe. It was at one point the main base of operations, but the Joe team grew too big to accommodate them all. So, a new headquarters was built. That's the one you were at. So, just how did you know to come here and that I would be here?" Hawk asked sitting at the head of the table.

"That's easy, Hawk. I…uh…what I mean is that you tol…" Pizzazz shook her head. "I'm not sure, General Hawk. Just that I knew as soon I got out of the VR unit that we needed to get off the island and to get here. I can't explain it. But what I came to tell you is about Cobra's plan. What they're doing is more than what it looks like. Cobra is actually, uh, actually, um…dammit. I know it, but I can't remember. What's wrong with me?"

Stormer put her arm around her half-sister's shoulders. "Its okay Pizzazz, just relax and I'm sure it'll come to you."

Hawk stood up. "Ladies, in the meantime I want you to come with me to the main headquarters. You'll be safer there and much more comfortable. I'll have one of the soldiers bring your rental car back to the nearest rental agent. Do you have any bags?"

"We're wearing all that we have. There might be some fast food bags in the car, other than that nothing."

"Thank you, Roxy. Now, we'll leave immediately to Joe base." Hawk and the Misfits left the debriefing room. They left the Pit fifteen minutes later to the main headquarters.

* * *

Destro entered the debriefing room and sat next to the Baroness. He looked across the table at Zartan and Major Bludd. Cobra Commander stood at the head of the table, his excitement evident. "Commander, can we please get this meeting started? I'm expecting a new shipment of HISS tanks today and I do not want to miss the delivery."

Cobra Commander turned his silver mask to face Destro. "I'm waiting for David and his bodyguard. They're part of what is to come. Besides, this meeting won't take long. You'll be back in the armory in no time."

"Why must we wait for David? He's still new to Cobra. We should just begin without him. His fault for being late," the Baroness said growing impatient while looking over a few intelligence reports.

"Patience is a virtue that would suit you well, Baroness," David said entering the room. Yukio was close by his side, her hand rested on her katana hilt. "I apologize for our tardiness. I was showing my class a new technique and we lost track of time." David and Yukio took a seat opposite of Destro and the Baroness.

"Being prompt when your Commander calls is good loyalty," the Baroness shot back looking over the top of her glasses and smirked.

Yukio sprang to her feet and started to draw her sword. "You dare question Ikari-Sensei's honor, woman? By all rights I should spill your blood for such an implied dishonor."

"Yukio! Sit down and remain silent. Otherwise it shall be your blood spilled this day!" David yelled pushing her back into her seat.

"But…"

"I said remain silent. I can handle my own affairs. You have just to see that I stay out of danger. Implications of disloyalty I am more than ready to handle. Do you understand?" David now stood over her. The rest of the room watched David yell at his loyal servant.

Yukio finally nodded her understanding. "_H-hai,_" she said nervously. She had never seen David act this angry.

"David, Yukio, if you're done with your little lover's quarrel we can begin." The two ninja's quickly apologized and sat back down. Cobra Commander looked at Destro and the Baroness. "That goes for the two of you as well. Now, I just got word from the President of the United States. He's willing to surrender the rest of the country to me personally. Just think we conquered a nation without firing a single shot! He's surrendering the country in one week in Washington DC. But here's the plan, Major Bludd will be in charge of the Cobra forces we bring into Washington DC and Zartan and his Dreadnoks will secure the area. Baroness will be in charge of the Tele-Vipers and intelligence. I want constant surveillance on both G.I. Joe bases. Baroness will stand with both Destro and I to accept the President's surrender."

Cobra Commander stood behind David and Yukio. "As for the two of you, I want you both to be my personal bodyguards. Also, the soldiers you've been training I want hidden in case of any kind of betrayal or attack. I want no mistakes from any of you. This is a proud day in Cobra history. We're about to become more than just mortal men and women, we're going to become legends."

* * *

Pizzazz sat in the recreation room of the G.I. Joe base. She watched her friends mingle with the G.I. Joe soldiers. Stormer had challenged Slipstream to a video game competition. Jetta was playing a few games of pool with whoever challenged her. Roxy was in an intense poker game with four other Joes. She watched all three of her friends enjoying themselves. "Why the hell can't I remember this stupid plan?"

"Frogs in winter," Lady Jaye said walking past Pizzazz.

"Huh?" Pizzazz looked at Lady Jaye in confusion.

Lady Jaye looked at Pizzazz laughed. "Guess that didn't work, huh?"

Pizzazz was about to answer when Shipwreck dropped his pool cue and started chanting as if he was in a trance. "Dioxynitrotriphosphate, amoniahyrochoridefulmonate, potassiumtrigliceride and tholium isotope three eighty-five. Dioxynitrotriphosphate, amoniahyrochoridefulmonate, potassiumtrigliceride and tholium isotope three eighty-five."

"Oh shut up, Shipwreck! I can't believe the Operation Hot Water formula is still triggered by that code phrase." Lady Jaye sat next to Pizzazz. "Sorry, I thought maybe your memory would trigger by a random code word. Obviously it still triggers Shipwreck's." Shipwreck continued to chant in a monotone. Lady Jaye picked up a piece of crumpled paper and threw it at him. "Cut it out!"

The paper ball bounced off of Shipwreck's head and he shut up. He shook his head, looked around and picked up his pool cue. Pizzazz put her head on the table and started laughing. "I don't want to know what that was about. But thanks for trying. It did help a little. I now have a new idea. Maybe something will help me remember. I just need a trigger. The question is now is it a visual or verbal trigger?"

"A-ten-hut! General in the room." Beach Head's voice bellowed from the doorway. All of the Joes stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. Each of the Misfits exchanged a look and stood as well for General Hawk.

"At ease all. I come bearing bad news, the day we've dreaded has come. The President of the United States of America is surrendering to Cobra in one week. The surrender will take place in Washington DC. We have been ordered not to interfere." Hawk ran his hand through his hair. "G.I. Joe has been disbanded. Everyone has one week exactly to move out. That is all."

A stunned silence hung in the air. Pizzazz sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Everything felt so hopeless. She thought about what Hawk had just said. "Ceiling needs to b—." She cut her sentence off. "Oh my God! That's ingenius!" She looked around to see all eyes on her. "General Hawk, I must to you in private now. All is not lost. I know what Cobra is doing. I mean, I remember what the plan is and I know how to stop Cobra! And now I know!"

"I'm not finishing that," Lady Jaye said after a moment.

* * *

Pizzazz stood before the heads and leaders of G.I. Joe. Nervously she wiped the sweat from her palms on her pants. She flashed a quick smile. "Sorry if I sound a bit shaky. I'm nervous as hell here." She cleared her throat. "Cobra's plan was very simple. Find a way to make each state turn it's allegiance to Cobra. How Cobra did this was easy. They kidnapped the Governor's of each state and replaced them with a synthoid of that Governor. That was the machine that Cobra took in Los Angeles. The synthoid Governor only had to announce the seceding from the United States. That synthoid was then destroyed so another could be made. Cobra then put their own agent in office after the state was made part of Cobra. In short, those states are still part of the United States.

"Now, the Governors who have been captured are on Cobra Island. If I could have an interior blueprint brought up, I can show you exactly where." On the wall behind her, a stolen blueprint came up. Pizzazz signaled for a different slide. She shook her head and signaled again. "This is it. Thanks." She used a laser pointer to highlight an area in the upper left area. "They're being held here. It's a high security area. But I think that should be obvious. The power conduit here," Pizzazz pointed a bit lower on the blueprint, "disables the security cameras and doors. That's all I know about Cobra Island. I know I'm forgetting to mention something. Oh, for the synthoid Governors. Cobra may make replicas of all the Governor's who have been captured. The frequency to make them melt is twenty-six megahertz. That is all I know. I hope I was some kind of help." Pizzazz sat down next to Lady Jaye and gave a nervous grin.

Hawk stood in front of the blueprint. "Okay kill blueprint, Mainframe. First off I want to thank Ms. Gabor for the information she brought us. I'm respecting her wishes of not asking how she learned this." He put his hands on the table, palms down. "Gentlemen, we have the means to beat Cobra." Hawk turned back to Pizzazz. "Lady Jaye, if you could please escort Ms. Gabor back to the barracks. This is now top secret."

General Flagg held up his hand to wave to Pizzazz's direction. "General Hawk, I believe the young lady has earned the trust of the United Armed Forces this day. If she wishes to stay, she can. Ms. Gabor, would you like to stay?" Pizzazz nervously nodded yes. "You may stay as long as you don't tell a soul what goes on here, your being here goes against all military law."

"Thank you, General Flagg. I just have one small request. Don't harm my brother David. I know he's been brainwashed by Cobra and I intend on breaking him out of it. It's strictly a family matter between him and me." Pizzazz went back to nervously picking her fingernails.

Hawk smiled at Pizzazz. "I'll make sure of it personally, Ms. Gabor." Hawk went back to looking serious. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I have a plan. Joe forces will split into two teams…" General Hawk explained his plan in detail well into the night.

Techrat and Clash walked into the electronics' lab of G.I. Joe headquarters. Pizzazz called them the day after the meeting. She was vague in giving any information. They were told to meet her in New York City. Kimber went along. From there, Pizzazz drove them to G.I. Joe headquarters. On the way there, she told Techrat that General Hawk needed him to create a cloaking device but on a larger scale. Clash, Techrat and Kimber all used a personal cloaking device to slip past the Cobra boarder patrol.

* * *

Techrat put his cloaking device on the table before Mainframe and Dial-Tone. "This is the prototype I've been using. Clash and Kimber both have one as well. The design and mechanics are very simple. It's just a simple matter of bending light waves. You can still be tracked by heat and sound. That is very important to remember."

Mainframe opened the device and let out an impressed whistle. "Wow. This is amazing. And you say you just created it because you were inspired by the Predator films? Amazing."

"I've never seen circuitry or technology like this, Techrat. You are sticking around to help us, aren't you?" Dial-Tone asked and looked up from the circuit boards.

"Pizzazz asked me to help you build several larger versions and some smaller ones. She didn't say why, just that it was very important. General Hawk said something about these needing to fit on a whale?" Techrat gave both men a confused look.

"Oh, the Whale, those are our hovercrafts. But let's get working on this. We have less than a week to finish these." Dial-Tone started searching through bins for circuit boards.

Clash tapped Techrat on the shoulder. "I'm going to let you mad scientists work in peace. I want to catch up with the Misfits." Techrat nodded and Clash smiled to herself. He was in his own little world now and nothing could bring him out of it. She left the room and went back to the Misfits' quarters.

* * *

It was a sunny February day. The snow lay thick and white on the ground. A ceremonial stage stood before the Reflecting Pool in Washington DC. Cobra troops gathered around the stage decked out in ceremonial uniforms. Cobra Commander stood at the top of the stage looking at the scene laid out before him. He smiled behind his silver mask. At last, this was all his.

The Baroness tapped the Commander on the shoulder. "The area is secured, Commander. We can begin anytime you're ready." She went back and stood next to Destro.

"Excellent. Let the ceremony begin!" Cobra Commander signaled the band to start. The band began playing the Cobra March theme. Once it was over, the Commander approached the podium. "Today is a proud moment in Cobra history. Today we achieve our first step to global domination. Today we will take over the most powerful nation on Earth. Let me correct myself, we are being given the most powerful nation on Earth. Now Mr. President, please come forward and hand over your nation. Let all of America see the transaction of power." Tele-Vipers holding video cameras, aimed them towards the other end of the Reflecting Pool. The pool was drained of all water for the winter.

The door to a black limo at the opposite end of the pool opened up. A man dressed in all black, wearing dark sunglasses got out. He was followed by a man with graying hair who carried a black briefcase. Another man in all black got out after the second man. The two men in black walked on each side of the man with the briefcase down the center of the Reflecting Pool. The man with the briefcase slipped on a patch of ice. The men in black caught the other man before he hit the ground. The Cobra troops let out a low laugh. The group on the stage let a slight chuckle escape. "Watch your step there, Mr. President. We didn't get a chance to put salt down." Cobra Commander warned the President.

The Cobra forces surrounding the pool started laughing harder. The President and his Secret Service men glared at them and began walking towards the stage again. They reached the stage five minutes later without any further problems. The Secret Service men stood off to the back and to the side of the President. The President stood two steps below from Cobra Commander. "It is with a heavy heart that I do this, Cobra Commander. But I do it for the safety of the nation. May God forgive me for what I'm about to do." He flipped the briefcase so it lay flat and handed it to Cobra Commander.

"At last! Victory! Now Mr. President, kneel before the new ruler of the free world!" The Commander laughed in victory.

* * *

Cutter brought his Whale hovercraft on shore to Cobra Island. The cloaking device was working perfectly. "Shipwreck status report," he said quietly into the radio.

"Right beside you Cutter, those locator chips that kid Techrat whipped up work like a charm. I can't see you visually or pick you up on radar, but those chips tell me you're ten feet away. Tell Duke that Beta Team will meet him by the ventilation duct like we planned. Shipwreck out." He watched the radar for any Cobra activity. So far they were undetected.

Duke overheard what Shipwreck had said. "Okay men, I don't need to tell you that this must go without any flaws. This is strictly a rescue mission, which means we get in and get out with as little attention as possible. I got word that the Crimson Twins are guarding Cobra Island while Cobra Commander is in Washington. Now, let's go meet Beach Head by the ventilation duct like we planned. Let's go men! Yo Joe!" The front ramp silently lowered into the beach. Duke led Leatherneck and Torpedo out. Cutter stayed behind with the Whale.

The three men activated their cloaking devices as they ran along the perimeter of the Terrordrome. They arrived at the ladder that went up the side of Terrordrome within minutes. Duke turned his cloaking device down enough that just a ghostly image appeared. Beach Head's ghostly image came into view seconds later. "Okay Duke, this is the way in according to the blueprints. Wet Suit, Slaughter and I will go first. Two minutes later you follow. Our main objective is the power conduit that will open the doors for the Governors. It will also disable alarms and cameras, so we have to be fast getting out of there. Let's do it." Beach Head went to full invisibility again and climbed the ladder. Slaughter and Wet Suit follow him seconds later.

Duke waited two minutes then signaled his men to start climbing. They climbed the ladder to the opened vent and crawled in. Each man followed a path they had memorized to the power conduit. It took longer than expected to crawl there. Duke tried to shake his sense of dread. He dropped to the ground silently. Leatherneck and Torpedo dropped just as quietly. Duke looked at the wall where the conduit was mounted. "Okay Torpedo, give us five minutes to take care of the guards and then kill the power," Duke whispered.

"You got it, Duke."

"Let's go men," Duke said and quietly ran towards the detention center where the Governors were being held. The four other men ran just as quietly. On their way, Duke and Beach Head each took out passing soldiers. They took their fallen weapons to make up for their lack of weaponry. When they reached the detention center door, they found four Crimson Guards standing watch. They were knocked out with ease by the five men.

Five minutes later exactly since they had left, the door to the detention opened slowly. The five soldiers ran in before it was fully opened. Duke turned off his cloaking device since the cameras were now out. The five other G.I. Joe soldiers appeared behind him. Duke smiled at the thirtysome Governors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Duke. We're from G.I. Joe and we're here to rescue you."

The color from each Governor started to fade to a dull purplish gray, and then melted into a giant puddle. The purple-gray puddle grabbed each Joes' feet. Tomax and Xamot stood in the doorway. Tomax smiled and spoke first. "Congratulations, G.I. Joes. You've fallen—."

"—into our trap," Xamot finished for his brother. "You must remember, our Crimson Guardsmen are everywhere. Even in your—"

"—military!" both men said at the same time and started laughing.

* * *

Cobra Commander stood over the President of the United States. "Now Mr. President, kneel before Cobra!" The President slowly knelt down before the silver masked man. He started to smirk and slowly, quietly laughed. "What's so funny?" the Commander demanded.

The President looked up at Cobra Commander. "Look in the briefcase, Commander."

The Commander opened the briefcase slowly. Inside was a note. _**You've been had,**_ it read. Cobra Commander shut the briefcase in anger and looked at the President. "What does that mean?" he shouted.

"It means, Commander. You've been tricked!" The President ripped off the mask that was on his face. Flint now stood before Cobra Commander and his top officials. He pulled a small gun from inside his jacket. The Secret Service men that were with the 'President' ripped off their masks to reveal Stalker and Dusty.

Cobra Commander started laughing. "Tricked? Hardly. David, Yukio take care of this G.I. Joe scum." He stood over Flint, Stalker and Dusty looking arrogant.

David and Yukio both pulled their katanas. "Actually Commander," David said slowly, "I think the man is correct. You have been tricked." He pointed his katana at the Commander. Yukio pointed hers at Destro. "Tricked by myself and Yukio, I am not loyal to Cobra. I am the one who freed my sister and my friends. I am the one who gave my sister all of the details to your plan. Now you will surrender, Commander. Or I'll kill you where you stand."

"Do you honestly think I didn't know of your deceptions, David?" Cobra Commander snapped his fingers. "Yukio, show David who you're really loyal to."

Yukio pulled her sword away from Destro and put it at David's neck. "I'm sorry, Ikari-Sensei. He threatened my clan. He threatens to kill them all if I didn't help him. Please, don't make me kill you." David looked in her eyes and saw the sadness behind them. He lowered his sword from Cobra Commander's chest. Yukio smiled and let a single tear fall. "Thank you, Ikari-Sensei, now drop your blade." David let the sword fall from his hand.

"Yukio, don't let him trick you. I swore that no harm would come to your clan. I'll keep that promise to you. You're a good bodyguard Yukio Matsuura, now show me what kind of friend you can be." David turned and let the point of her blade poke the front of his throat. A drop of blood ran down his neck.

"Just kill him already, Yukio! He threatened your leader's life! Slay him where he stands you stupid woman!" Cobra Commander yelled fearing his perfect plan was crumbling around him.

Yukio's arm started to slowly shake. Her eyes flicked back and forth rapidly. Finally her eyes locked with David's. "No! I won't be anyone's pawn anymore!" She swung her katana up at Cobra Commander. "I'm not loyal to Cobra nor have I ever been. I'm loyal to my friends and Ikari-Sensei is one of them. Threaten my Clan all you want, but you will never gain my loyalty that way."

Cobra Commander started backing away. David picked up his katana and pointed it at Destro. David looked over his shoulder to the three Joes. "Flint, send the signal to destroy the synthoid Governors."

Flint pressed a button on a small transmitter. He looked to where the Governors stood. Nothing was happening. Destro started laughing. "Fools! You simpleminded fools! Those are the real Governors. They're under our control!" He laughed harder when he saw Flint's face fall.

Before Flint could react to the news, an explosion rang out near the stage. General Hawk was starting the attack on Cobra. It was too soon. He looked around; Cobra forces were scrambling to fight off the Joes. "Dusty, Stalker, come with me. We have to see to the Governors. Make sure they remain safe." He looked up at David. He and Yukio were gone. So were Destro, Baroness and Cobra Commander.

* * *

"…_General Hawk! Flint to General Hawk! Do you copy?_" Hawk's radio squawked.

"Hawk here, go on, Flint. What's the going on?"

"_The Governors here in DC are the real deal, General. They're under some kind of mind control. Stalker, Dusty and I are going to try to break them out of it. Also Cobra Commander and his top snakes have slithered off. Tell Ms. Gabor that her broth—OOF!_" Flint's message was cut short.

"Flint! Flint! Dammit. Okay Joes, Flint says the Governors gathered here are the real Governors. They're under a form of mind control. Flint and his men are going to try and break them free. Lady Jaye, this sounds a bit like the time Cobra kidnapped and used mind control on the loved ones of various Joes. I want you, Footloose, Spirit and Tripwire to locate and destroy the transmitter." Hawk turned to the Misfits after Lady Jaye and her team left. "Ladies, I know you volunteered for this part, but I want you to be extremely careful and follow the plan to the letter. Understood?" Each Misfit said they did. "Good luck then." The Misfits saluted quickly, got on four motorcycles and took off. Hawk turned back to the gathering G.I. Joe force. "We'll wait for the Misfits signal, then attack. Yo Joe!"

The group of men and women echoed General Hawk battle cry. "Yo Joe!"

* * *

Tomax and Xamot walked into the detention cell with the Joe invaders. "Tell me, Duke—" Xamot started.

"—how does it feel to be tricked?" Tomax finished for his twin.

Duke smiled at the twin brothers. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" The five G.I. Joe soldiers that stood before the twin Cobra brothers vanished. A finger tapped Xamot on the shoulder. He turned around come face to face with the real Duke. "Surprise!" Duke punched the scarred man in the face. The twins both went flying into the synthoid goo behind them. Duke and Beach Head started closing the door. Duke looked at them again. "New feature on the cloaking devices; we call it 'mirror image'." The door slammed closed.

Beach Head picked up his radio. "Torpedo, cages these snakes." A second later the locks on the door activated. "Phase one complete, Duke. On to phase two?"

"Beach Head, I want you, Slaughter and Torpedo to head back to the Whales. Wet Suit, Leatherneck and I will take care of phase two." Duke checked the weapon he took from the Cobra soldiers.

"Duke, I thought I was going along on phase two."

"Slaughter, I need you on the beach to defend the Whales. The Flagg is about to do something that will get the attention of the rest of the Cobra forces. So we need you on the beach."

Slaughter stood there for a moment. "When you put it that way, Duke; how can I refuse an order like that?" He turned to Beach Head. "Let's go, Beach Head. We've got snaketail to kick out there." The two men ran off down the corridor, turning their cloaking devices on.

Duke turned his device on. "Let's move out, men." Duke, Wet Suit and Leatherneck ran down a different passageway towards their goal.

* * *

"Get ready, Shipwreck. I just got the signal from Beach Head. The Admiral is going to start phase two any second," Cutter said into the radio.

"I hear ya, Cutter. Here come our boys now." Shipwreck lowered the ramp for Whale and waited for the next phase to start. Shipwreck kept an eye on the locator radar for the Joes and glanced at the horizon. Two aircraft carriers shimmered into view. Shipwreck and Cutter both waited. Alarms from the Cobra base split the calm. Cobra forces of every kind spilled from the island and raced towards the twin carriers.

The sound of an explosion echoed from inside the round base. Slaughter and Beach Head took their positions in the gunning stations. Torpedo took his position in the gunning station on Cutter's Whale. Duke, Leatherneck and Wet Suit came running out the door near the Whales. Cobra Vipers, troops and Crimson Guardsmen followed close behind them. Leatherneck looked around. "I don't see them, Duke. My locator radar was damaged."

"Mine too, Duke."

"Relax, Wet Suit. They're there." Duke spoke into his radio, "Okay, Cutter. Give 'em the surprise." Duke pointed out to Leatherneck and Wet Suit where the Whales were. They ran in the direction Duke had showed them. The two Whales came into view. The three men smiled to themselves.

The Whales started firing at the Cobra troops, providing cover fire for the three Joes. Cobra troops fell wounded and dying. The troops in the rear started to scatter when they saw what was happening. The three Joes ran into their respective Whales.

Once on board, the ramps went up and the Whales backed out. They sped away from where the two aircraft carriers were. Duke smiled with pride and spoke into the radio on the Whale. "Great work back there. The synthoid machine is destroyed for once and for all, but we don't know where the Governors are located. Let's all get back to the Flagg and see how they're doing in DC. Duke out." Duke joined Cutter in the control section. The giant form of the USS Flagg came into view. He let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Roxy took the binoculars away from her eyes. "I see three of Zartan's Dreadnoks down there, Pizzazz. It's your call."

"We follow plan A. The Joes are waiting on us. Be careful down and play it safe." Pizzazz started her motorcycle and headed towards where the three men were resting. The other Misfits followed her. Pizzazz pulled up to the closest Dreadnok. She smiled seductively at him. "Hi, my girlfriends and I were passing by and we thought you looked familiar. Are you by any chance the band Cold Slither?"

"Yeah, we love Cold Slither! They're the coolest!" Stormer said in her best valley girl voice.

Ripper looked at Buzzer and Torch. "Cor, look at this. We's famous and known. And to think it was all a tri—"

Torch backhanded Ripper and lowered his voice. "Shut up, you idiot. These frails obviously want to party with us." Torch turn to the Misfits. "Now ladies, why don't you follow us? We'll show you a party that you'll never forget."

"Yeah, yeah, we're havin' grape soda and chocolate donuts!" Buzzer exclaimed excited.

"Actually, we know of a better place to party. But you have to catch us to find out where." Jetta revved her motorcycle engine and smiled at the three men. "So are you in, luvs?"

The three Dreadnoks looked at each other and agreed quickly. Before they could say anything, the Misfits took off. The Dreadnoks quickly ran to their motorcycles and chased after the Misfits. Zartan ran out of the command tent. "Get back here you fools. It's a trick! Idiots!" He went back inside the tent. "Zarana, Zandar, those idiot Dreadnoks just took off after four women. Tell Thrasher and Monkeywrench to keep an eye out for them. I'm going to try and stop them."

Zartan ran back out and got on his motorcycle. He started the motorcycle and headed in the direction the Dreadnoks were last headed in. Within minutes he spotted their taillights. Zartan revved the engine and caught up to them. _Since when did they wear helmets?_ He wondered to himself. The Dreadnoks accelerated, leaving Zartan behind. Cursing under his breath, Zartan accelerated again and caught up with the Dreadnoks at the end of the street. He pulled up next to Torch. "You idiot! There's G.I. Joes all over the place."

Torch pulled off his helmet. It was Rip Cord underneath. "Yeah, I know. You're caught, Zartan. Thanks to the Misfits, they led your idiot's right into a trap. Now let's go have a reunion." Airborne got off his motorcycle and handcuffed Zartan, then radioed for back up. Zartan cursed under his breath again.

* * *

David and Yukio chased after Cobra Commander, Destro and the Baroness. The three Cobras ran toward a group of Cobra soldiers. Cobra Commander screamed at the troops. "Don't just stand there! Get them you fools, get them!"

The Cobra troopers pointed their guns at David and Yukio. The two ninjas stopped in their tracks. "Give it up, Commander. You're surrounded."

Cobra Commander and Destro each now had their guns pointed at David and Yukio. The Commander laughed at David's warning. "You delusional idiot; you're the one who is surrounded by Cobra! Now drop your weapons. You're prisoners of Cobra and our bargaining chip out of here."

"No, Commander, I'm not the one surrounded." David nodded to the lead Cobra soldier. He dropped his rifle and threw his helmet down. After pulling his face mask down, he drew his katana and took a defensive stance. All of the Cobra troops followed his lead. "Commander, meet the Matsuura Clan ninjas. I was never training your troops to be ninjas. I was training the Matsuura Clan all the time and they're no long aligned with Cobra. Surprise again."

Cobra Commander looked around him. "No! No!" he screamed. He pointed his gun at David and fired. Yukio leaped in front of David, she let a cry of pain out and fell to the ground. David ran at the Commander, but Destro blocked his way. Destro threw a small disc down. Blinding light illuminated the field they were in. David and the ninjas instinctively covered their eyes.

When the light faded, David found that Cobra Commander, Destro and the Baroness were gone. He turned to where Yukio was. She was slowly standing back up. A red stain was spreading at her left shoulder. David ran and caught her before she lost her strength. "Yukio, are you alright?"

"I-I will be. Help me stand. Don't let me look weak in front of my Clan." Yukio smiled with pride at David. "I protected you like a good bodyguard, did I not?"

David laughed. "Yes, but a bodyguard is there to get the one they're sworn to protect out of danger, not sacrifice herself. What good is a dead bodyguard anyway?" Yukio laughed at his advice and walked with him.

"What about Cobra Commander? Shouldn't we go after him?" She asked feeling her strength return very slowly.

"No, let the Joes get him. I'm getting you to a doctor. We've saved the world enough today." David helped Yukio to a nearby medical tent. The Matsuura Clan followed closely behind their wounded leader. Today was the day of freedom for the Matsuura Clan.

* * *

"Just get in the bloody plane, Commander! We've lost! It's better to retreat now so we can plan for another day!" Baroness yelled at Cobra Commander.

Destro started up the Raven stealth plane. Cobra Commander took one last look at the scene before him. G.I. Joe troops were attacking Cobra from every direction. All was lost and he knew it. Cobra Commander grabbed a passing Tele-Viper. "Send the signal to retreat and regroup on Cobra Island. We have been denied victory again." Cobra Commander got on board the plane and they took off moments later.

Once in the air, Destro spoke into the onboard intercom. "We shall have our vengeance on that ninja won't we, Commander?"

"Just shut up, Destro. Just shut up and get back to Cobra Island," the Commander said quietly.

* * *

General Hawk found Flint, Dusty and Stalker with the Governors. The Governors were confused and wondering how they got to Washington. "Flint, what happened here?" Hawk noticed that Flint had a bruise on his face and a smashed walkie-talkie lay nearby.

"I'm not sure, General. One minute they're under the control of Cobra, the next they're acting confused about where they are. But the one thing I can tell you, we won." Flint started helping the Governors out of the cold and into warm tents with hot meals.

"…_awk. Calling General Hawk, this is Lady Jaye. The Cobra antenna has been destroyed. I repeat, the Cobra mind control antenna has been destroyed. Are the Governors alright?_" Lady Jaye reported through Hawk's radio.

Hawk picked up his radio and smiled when he replied. "Hawk here. The Governors are okay, just a bit confused. Cobra is running scared, get back here and help with clean up, Lady Jaye. You and your team did great work." Hawk scanned the horizon. He spotted a man helping a woman down a hill. A group of Cobra troops followed them. "Scarlett, you and Snake Eyes come with me. We might have trouble coming our way."

The three Joes walked at brisk pace towards David. The closer they got the slower Scarlett and Snake Eyes walked. General Hawk walked up to David. David smiled at Hawk. "David Gabor and Yukio Matsuura. This woman needs medical attention right away."

"David Gabor, you're under arrest for treason," Hawk started saying.

"No! Hawk, wait! David isn't a traitor!" Scarlett yelled running up to them. She took over helping Yukio. "Don't ask me how I know, Hawk. I just do. Look at his eyes."

Hawk stared at David for a long moment. "You're the insider your sister mentioned. She doesn't know it was you does she?" David shook his head. Hawk smiled and clapped his hand on David's back. "Come on son, we'll get your friend stitched up. We'll also take these Cobras you captured."

"They're not Cobra soldiers, General. They're Matsuura Clan ninjas. Matsuura Clan has disavowed all allegiance with Cobra. You might want to get them a change of clothes. If you don't mind, I'm going with Yukio to keep her company." David went to the other side of Yukio. Scarlett and David helped the young woman to the medical tent.

* * *

It was a few hours after the defeat of Cobra. David sat beside Yukio's bed. They spoke in Japanese at her request. David felt a hand touch his shoulder. "So, do I have competition here?" David looked up and Kimber stood over him.

Slowly David stood up; he faced her and took her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're all right." Kimber hugged him just as tight started crying softly. David finally broke the embrace and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and sat back down, taking Kimber with him. "Kimber Benton, I'd like you to meet Yukio Matsuura. She saved my life today. She's my bodyguard and a close friend."

Kimber smiled at the injured woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukio."

"You as well Kimber, Ikari-Sensei told me all about you. You're a lucky woman," Yukio said weakly.

David kissed Kimber's cheek. "You two talk, I'm going to find the Misfits." Kimber nodded her okay and David left the tent. Snow was starting to fall. David searched the Joe camp. He turned down a row of tents, walking towards him was his sister and his friends. They all stopped in their tracks. David stopped as well. David cracked a small smile. "Hi Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, Jetta, ho-how have you been?"

Pizzazz walked up to David. She stared at him a long minute, then slapped him. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" She then hugged him and started crying hard. The three other Misfits then joined in on the hug, each starting to cry themselves.

* * *

The military prison bus left the G.I. Joe camp the next morning. Inside, the Dreadnoks sat shackled to the seat. Buzzer looked around. "I thought that Zartan was gonna be on here with us? Where is he, mates?"

"Cor you're right, Buzzer. Hey guard! Where's me mate, Zartan?" Ripper asked the guard closest to him.

The guard laughed. "Why he's driving the bus, moron!" The guard took off her disguise and Zarana sat beside them. Zandar took his disguise off as well.

The bus driver pulled the bus over and took off his disguise. Zartan turned to his Dreadnoks. "You idiots almost got me captured for real. Thankfully my brother and sister here were able to spring me. I'm only rescuing you because you're useful. Thrasher is waiting in Richmond for us. He has our get away there. We're going back to the base in the Everglades." Zartan pulled back onto the highway and drove to freedom.

* * *

It was a week after the defeat of Cobra. The Misfits and their friends were the guests of G.I. Joe. They stayed at the base and were given temporary military status to stay there. Yukio and the Matsuura Clan left for Japan two days after the battle.

Yukio told David that she was going to honor her vow to him of being his bodyguard. She wanted to first pass the title of leadership on to the most qualified Clan brother or sister. She also wanted to talk to the Arashikage Clan leaders about a peace treaty between the two Clans. Storm Shadow gave her his blessings. She also wanted to heal her injured arm. The bullet she took for David missed all vital organs. David, Kimber and the rest of the Misfits wished her well.

The Misfits spent the week relaxing and practicing to continue the tour. Each night they gave mini-concerts for the Joes in the local bar. The Misfits each looked forward to continuing their tour and it showed in each performance.

During the day, the Misfits spent some time to themselves. Stormer practiced with Airborne on focusing her senses. Her headaches were almost completely gone by the end of the week. Jetta and Roxy spent time challenging Joes to games of pool or poker. At the end of their stay, none of the Joes wanted to play them out of the fear of going broke. Pizzazz found time to work on her painting. She was working on a new group painting to replace the one they had lost when the mansion was destroyed. Clash and Techrat traded ideas for new gadgets and gizmos with Dial-Tone and Mainframe. David and Kimber spent their time being together. They watched television and talked with Joes. Storm Shadow and David put on a martial arts show with Snake Eyes and Quick Kick.

David and Kimber were in their rooms when Hawk entered. "Good. You're still here. I just wanted to tell you that the Governors' thank you for helping out. Roxy had one request as a thank you. She asked if she could be paid the fifteen thousand dollars that Cobra had lied to her about. It appears Cobra has a few people working in the media as well.

"Anyway, I pulled a few strings and I couldn't do anything for her. But the Joes took up a collection. They didn't give money since Sheila and Roxy took almost fifteen grand from them playing pool and poker. Instead they made a card. It's signed by each member of G.I. Joe. It's a collection of thank you." Hawk handed David four envelopes. "I can't award you a medal for what you did, but I can thank you." He shook David's hand.

"General, it was my honor. I only did what I thought was right. I'm just glad it all worked out in the end. Thank you for putting up with us. But I'll tell you what. When we wrap up the Misfits tour, we'll come back here and give the Joes a real private concert. What do you say about that?" David put the envelopes in his bag.

Hawk thought about it for a moment. "You got it, David. Now let's get you on the plane. I know you must be anxious to get back home." Hawk took Kimber's bag for her and led the couple out the door to where their friends were waiting.

They left the main building as a group and walked to the small military plane. Their bags were loaded on board. The Misfits climbed the stairs and boarded the plane. David stopped at the top with Kimber and took in the scene before them. A handful of Joes were outside watching them leave. David and Kimber saluted to Hawk and entered the plane. They took their seats across from Pizzazz and Stormer.

Kimber kissed David deeply and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, David. I can't till we're home."

David ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you. It feels like I'm home already." David closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as the plane took off, flying into the mid-winter sky.

The End


	50. Childhood Memories Part 1

Childhood Memories

Part 1

Innocence Lost

By Nick Maro

* * *

The sound of the shotgun blast sent the young girl running into the kitchen. She watched the blood covered woman fall to the dirty, food littered kitchen floor. The young girl saw her father put the gun into his mouth and pull the trigger. The girl covered her ears from the noise. The man's body fell and the shotgun landed on top of him.

The girl ran to the body of her mother and hugged it. "Mommy? Get up, Mommy. Please get up." She buried her face in her mother's chest and wished her to wake up. She felt tears start to form, but none fell. The girl felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her mother was alive! She had brought her back to life.

Smiling, the young girl turned to greet her resurrected mother. Her face fell into a frown when she saw a police officer crouched before her. He was young and had a kind face. Not mean like her father's was. He spoke softly to her. "Honey, can you come with me? Everything will be fine. What's your name, Sweetie?"

"You're not my Mommy. I'm not supposed t'talk ta strangers." She turned back to her mother's body.

The officer let his head fall. "I'm not a stranger, honey. I'm a police officer. You can talk to police officers. We're the good guys."

"Daddy always said police off'cers were worthless idiots and not ta trust any of them." The little girl said without looking at him.

"Wonderful," the officer mumbled under his breath. "Jessica! I need you in here."

A young, female officer with dark auburn hair came running in. "What is it Alex? Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw the bodies and mess. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Down here, Jess. We have a witness of sorts." Alex looked at his partner. "Little girl. Age about seven or eight. Trouble is, she won't talk to anyone. She's been told not to talk to strangers." He stood and pulled Jessica to the side, but still with the girl in view. He lowered his voice slightly. "Her father told her to not to trust police officers. Maybe you could work your magic you have with kids. Hell, even my kids listen to you, Jess."

"I'll see what I can do." Jessica readjusted her hat and walked into the kitchen. She crouched behind the young girl. "Hi, Sweetie, my name is Jessica Edwards. I'm your Aunt Jessica. Your mommy wanted me to come and get you. She wanted me to tell you that she's okay and wants me to take care of you. But she forgot to tell me your name. What is it, honey?"

The girl turned her head slowly and brushed the hair from her face. "Roxanne Pelligrini. But ev'ryone calls me Roxy. Is my mommy alright? Really alright?"

Jessica moved closer to Roxy, her arms stretched outward for the little girl. She gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah, really alright. Now come here and give your Aunt a hug." Roxy leapt into Jessica's arms. Jessica hugged Roxy tightly. Roxy broke into tears on Jessica's shoulder. "It's okay Roxy. Everything is going to be fine."

Alex put his hand on Jessica's shoulder. "I swear, Jess. You have a rare gift there. You could sweet talk a charging rhino out of attacking. Take young Roxy down to the car. I'll wait for back up here. Good work there, Jess. Good work."

* * *

It was dark in the expansive mansion. The time was a little after one in the morning. The boy peeked through the crack of his parent's bedroom. He tried as hard as he could to keep quiet. His mother and father were fighting again. The past few weeks it was becoming steadily worse. His mother screamed and threw a pillow at his father again.

"God dammit Harvey, you told me you broke it off with her! But you didn't, Harv! You didn't! You bought her and her fucking kids a house! On top of that, you've been sending her a weekly check for groceries and other bills! Let the waitress take care of herself! You have a family here. It wouldn't kill you to spend some time with David and Phyllis. You're becoming like your father." The blonde woman paced the room and stopped by the fireplace.

"Evelyn, I'm just helping Vanessa out. It's a tough time for her now. The restaurant she works for is laying people off left and right. Besides, she's your best friend. You said that you'd help her out if she ever needed it. Well, she needs our help now. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Harvey pleaded.

Evelyn threw a vase at Harvey. "She was my best friend in college! She was my best friend until you slept with her six years ago. For six fucking years you lied and said that you weren't involved anymore. Well fuck you, Harvey Gabor!" She turned from him and started crying. "I'm leaving you. I'm taking David and leaving. I don't want any money. I have some put away in a personal account. I made it before we married. This is good bye, Harvey. No more lies. No more deceit."

David watched his father try to talk his mother into staying. She was packing a bag. David quietly left the door to his parents' room and quickly ran back to the room he shared with his fraternal twin sister. He wiped tears from his eyes and put some toys into his pillowcase. He didn't want to wake his sleeping sister.

Feeling he was forgetting something, David looked on his sister's dresser. He took the picture and the picture frame off the dresser and stuffed it deep in the pillowcase. David heard his mother approaching his room and he started to change out of his pajamas. She opened the door as he was pulling his shirt on.

Evelyn smiled at him. "You were spying on Mommy and Daddy again, weren't you?" Blushing, David nodded. "Then you know we're leaving, don't you?" Again he nodded. "Let's go then."

David ran to the bed his sleeping sister was in and gently kissed her forehead. "Bye bye, Phyllis. I love you. I'll come back, even if Mommy doesn't." Phyllis rolled in her bed and mumbled in her sleep. David ran took his mother's hand. He held his pillowcase in the other.

"You take care of your mother, David. I'm counting on you." Harvey crouched and hugged his only son. He glared up at Evelyn. "You're not going to get far, Evelyn. Wherever you go, I'll find you and take you to court."

Evelyn snorted a laugh of contempt. "You're forgetting one thing, Harvey. I didn't grow up rich. I grew up on the farm. Hard work has never scared me and I can blend in easily anywhere I go." She picked David up into her arms. He clung to his pillowcase with a death grip. She carried him to the front door. Harvey followed behind her.

"What will I tell Phyllis? Did you think of that?"

"I love her with all my heart, Harvey. But I can't take her as well. She's naturally too wild. Tell her whatever you want. Lie to her. You were very good at lying to me all these years." Evelyn opened the door and quickly left before her husband could see her tears. She put David in the car and drove to the nearest hotel for the night.

Inside the mansion, Phyllis awoke and slowly came down the stairs. "Daddy? I heard the door slam. Where is Mommy and Davey?"

Harvey sadly looked at his daughter and took her into his arms. He cried quietly and tried to think of how to explain everything to his daughter.

* * *

Roxy ran through the hallway in the home of Officer Jessica Edwards. She squealed in delight as Jessica chased after her. "Gonna get ya, Roxy!" Jessica called while chasing the young girl. Jessica had agreed to take care of Roxy while the Child Welfare Office searched for her family.

"Can't catch me!" Roxy yelled turning the corner. "Oop!" Roxy exclaimed falling on her butt. She looked up at Jessica. Her eyes started to tear up. Jessica bent to pick her up and comfort her. Roxy started laughing. "Fooled you!" She stood up and brushed her rear off. "I'm fine, Auntie Jess. Just slipped on some water."

Jessica looked at the ceiling. "Oh no, it's leaking again! I'm gonna kill that contractor. He said he fixed that!" She went into the kitchen and came back with a bucket. She placed it under the drips. "Roxy, could you get me a towel from the linen closet?" Roxy nodded and bolted up the stairs happy to help.

The doorbell rang before Roxy could return. Jessica opened the door letting her partner and a woman in a business suit into the small house. Alex introduced the woman as Anna Simmons. "Jess, the Chief thought I should be the one to tell you this, but in the Pelligrini will it stated that Roxy should be placed with her Aunt and Uncle in case anything ever happened to them. Her relatives are in Philadelphia. Ms. Simmons here is to take Roxy to them."

"Wh-what?" Jessica's jaw fell slack as she stared at the woman. Her eyes shifted to where Roxy peeked her head around the wall from the stairway. Jessica walked up to Roxy and knelt so they were at eye level. "Roxy, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. I'm not really your Aunt."

Roxy handed Jessica the towel. "I know. You just wanted to help me. I-I don't want to leave you. I like it here. It's nice here! It's not cold when the wind blows. I don't wanna go."

Jessica hugged the young girl tightly. "I don't want you to go either. But your real Aunt and Uncle want you to stay with them. Now let's not keep them waiting. I'll help you pack, okay?"

"Okay." Roxy took Jessica's hand went up the stairs together. They came back down the stairs slowly. Roxy wore her She-Ra backpack that Jessica bought her. She stopped before Anna. "I'm ready to go, Miss Simmons." She turned back to Jessica. Jessica bent down before Roxy again. "I'll miss you, Auntie Jess. I had a lot of fun here." She hugged her foster Aunt. "I love you, Auntie Jessica."

"I love you too, Roxy," Jessica said trying not to cry. "I'll visit you, okay?"

"Okay." Roxy took Alex's hand. He walked Roxy to his car. Roxy sat in the back seat and watched Jessica from the window. The car pulled away and she waved to Jessica. Jessica waved back and Roxy smiled. She hoped her real Aunt was as nice as Jessica. Roxy watched the storm as it raged outside of the car. She knew she would be in her new home very shortly.

* * *

The Captain announced the plane's decent. Evelyn nudged her sleeping son next to her. "David. Wake up, honey. We're in Japan." She watched out of the window as the tarmac came rushing up at the plane. David leaned across his mother so he could watch out the window.

"This is our new home?" he asked quietly.

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "Remember what I told you? About how you're supposed to talk?"

"_Hei, Kasa_," David said in Japanese. Evelyn taught him a few words on the trip. He caught on almost right away to the language. She was so proud that she had such an intelligent son. David always had been eager to learn and see new things.

"Very good, I'm proud." Evelyn kissed David on the forehead.

The plane touched down on the tarmac and taxied to the gate. Evelyn and David waited until almost everyone was off the plane before grabbing their carry on bags. Together they disembarked the plane and went through customs with no problem. Before leaving the United States, Evelyn made a few calls and got a job with a restaurant franchise that was starting its chain in Tokyo. Evelyn was the only applicant who spoke both English and Japanese fluently. She was hired immediately. However, she had to relocate to Japan.

Once through the customs gate, David put his backpack on. He grabbed his mother's hand and they went to baggage claim. After grabbing their bags, Evelyn and David found a taxi and headed to their new apartment. The driver of the cab opened the trunk and set their luggage on the curb. Evelyn picked up their bags and went up the stairs to the door. David followed closely.

Evelyn unlocked the door and let David enter first. The apartment was small. It had one bedroom; the kitchen was also the dining room. The living room was part of the dining room as well. The bathroom was next to the bedroom. David kicked his shoes off at the door like his mother had taught him. He ran directly for the bathroom. Evelyn laughed to herself and set their bags on the bed in the bedroom.

David came back into the room. "Mom, is it okay to talk regular and not in Japan?"

"You mean in English and not in Japanese, right dear?" David nodded. "You can at home. But I want you to try to speak in Japanese in public. Can you do that? Make Mommy proud?" Again, David nodded. "Good. Now let's go get some dinner." David ran to the door to put his shoes on. Evelyn picked up her purse and followed him. She paused and took a look at her new home. A little smile spread across her lips. For the first time in almost ten years she felt free.

* * *

Harvey couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean you don't care about David or your Mother, Phyllis? It's been two months since they left us."

Phyllis looked up from packing a box. "I know, Daddy. But I decided that since my birthday wish of them returning didn't come true, I never want to see their faces again. So I took everything down with Mommy or David's picture on it and put it in a box. I never want to hear from them or about them again. I hate them, Daddy!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'll talk to you when you've calmed down. Now I want you to unpack that box now, young lady!" Harvey turned and shut the door behind him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. Maybe I should seek counseling for her."

The ringing of the doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Gabor, Miss Vanessa Phillips is here to see you."

Harvey turned to his maid. "Thank you, Juanita. I'm going to miss you when you leave."

The young maid blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Gabor. But my family needs me."

"I fully understand. Is Vanessa in the entertainment room?"

"Yes sir. And she's brought her daughter along."

The last comment caused Harvey to miss a step. He turned from going down the stairs and opened Phyllis' bedroom door. "When you're done up here, there's someone I want you to meet." He shut the door before Phyllis could answer. He finally went downstairs to greet his guests.

Harvey stood in the doorway and watched the blue haired girl for a few moments. He finally cleared his throat. Vanessa and Mary both looked at him at the sametime. "It's so nice you could stop by, Vanessa. I didn't expect you to bring your daughter with." He bent down and looked at the quiet girl. "How old are you, honey?"

The little girl didn't respond. She just stared at the carpet. "Mary, answer Mr. Gabor. He's going to be Mommy's new boss. We must always show good manners. Isn't that right?"

Mary held up seven fingers. "I turned seven last week. Mommy got me a new dollhouse."

"I have a daughter who just turned nine, Mary. Her name is Phyllis. She should be down anytime now. I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends." Harvey gave Mary a big smile. She shyly smiled back.

"So is this what you wanted me for, Daddy?" Phyllis asked coming into the room.

Harvey stood gestured to the mother and daughter. "Phyllis, I'd like you to meet Mary and Miss Phillips. As you know Juanita is leaving next week to take care of her sick mother. Miss Phillips is going to take over. Mary will be coming here when Miss Phillips is working. Maybe the two of you will be become friends. What do you think?"

Phyllis walked up to Mary and stared at the spot she was. "So why are you lookin' at the ground, Mary? See anything interesting?"

"Pictures," Mary said quietly.

"Harvey, I think we should let them talk and get to know each other. Why don't you show me what my duties will be around the mansion?" Vanessa stood beside Harvey and smiled slightly. He followed her out of the room, shutting the door.

"You're very quiet. Why don't you talk more?" Mary just shrugged at Phyllis' question. "You're like a mouse. I think I'll call you Mary the Mouse. Mouse for short would you like that?"

Mary looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I like that." She hopped off the couch. "Let's play." Phyllis agreed quickly. The two young girls left the entertainment room and went up to Phyllis' play room.

* * *

It was a little over two months since Roxy had started living with her long lost relatives. She had adjusted to living with her Aunt and Uncle. They bought her the toys she wanted and let her watch as much TV as she liked. Roxy was watching her afternoon cartoons when her uncle stumbled into the room drunk. Roxy watched her uncle with wide eyes. He glared at her cruelly. "What th' fuck you lookin' at, ya lil'bitch?"

Roxy started to shake a bit. Last time she saw someone drunk like this it was her father. Bits of memory started coming back to her slowly. She remembered that her father was drunk the night he killed himself and her mother. "N-nothin'. J-just don' k-kill m-me. I don' wanna d-die."

"Geddoutta 'ere, ya miser'ble bitch. Go ta yer room." He let out a loud belch. When he noticed that Roxy hadn't moved, he stood up. "I said, go ta yer fuckin' room!" He picked her up by the arm and threw her about two feet.

"D-don' hurt me, Uncle," she said between sobs. She then broke into a run for her room. Once there, she slammed the door closed and locked it.

When she came back out for dinner, her uncle was passed out sleeping. Roxy looked for her aunt. She found her in the living room drinking. "Auntie? Wh-where's dinner?"

"Make it yourself. I'm busy." Her aunt took a long drink from her bottle.

"I-I don't know how to cook."

Her aunt glared at her from the chair. "Then I guess you'll have to learn now, you ungrateful little bitch. When you're done feeding your ugly face, clean the kitchen when you're done."

Roxy backed away. "Y-yes, Auntie." Roxy made herself a sandwich and immediately started cleaning when she was finished eating. She went into the living room to show her aunt what a good job she did. Her aunt was passed out. Roxy turned the lights out and put a blanket on her sleeping aunt. She then changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and went to bed.

Roxy was woken up in the morning by her aunt yelling at her. "You miserable shit! The kitchen isn't cleaned! I told you to clean the fucking kitchen and you left it a mess!"

"B-but I cleaned it. It was spotless, Auntie."

"Liar! It's dirty right now. Go clean it!"

"No! I wanna go back to Auntie Jessie's. She was nice. You're mean!"

Roxy's aunt pulled her out of her bed by her arm. "You can't go back to her. She's dead. And if you ever try to run away or leave here I'll chop you into little pieces. Now clean the fuckin' kitchen."

Tears fell from Roxy's eyes. The kitchen she had cleaned last night was now a dirty mess again. Out of fear of being beaten, she started cleaning the kitchen again. Later, she was told to clean the living room. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Her door swung open with a bang the next day. Her uncle loomed over her. "Get up and get dressed. The social service woman is coming. You tell her that you're happy here. You don't tell her anything else. Just that you're happy and you love it here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Roxy quickly put on her best dress and looked her best for the social worker. She waited in the living room on the couch. Her hands were folded in her lap as she waited.

Finally the doorbell rang. Her uncle answered the door and the social worker greeted her aunt and uncle. She came up to Roxy and knelt before her. "Hi Roxy, you look very pretty today. How are you doing here?"

Roxy smiled at being called pretty. "I'm fine, Miss Simmons. Uncle Hal and Auntie Ester are wonderful. I have so much fun here."

"Good. I'm very happy to hear that, Roxy. Now if you could go play in your room while I talk to your aunt and uncle, I would like that. Grown up talk." She looked at Hal and Ester. "Do you mind talking in private?" The couple agreed. Roxy said good bye and went into her room. The young social worker turned to the couple. "She seems to have adjusted very well. But I am concerned about the limp Roxy has. Is there anything I should know about?"

Hal cleared his throat. "No. She actually fell while we were playing. She's a clumsy child."

Miss Simmons giggled to herself. "Yes, I've seen how eight year olds play. Just a routine question. But now you'll have to excuse me. I'm running behind today. Shall we schedule another visit six months from now?" Ester and Hal agreed on the time length. "Great. Then I'll see you then. Tell Roxy I said good bye."

Ester shut the door behind the woman. "What a nosy little bitch. We have to be careful when punishing her from now on. Quick thinking with the limp excuse though." Ester and Hal spent the rest of the night drinking. Roxy cried herself to sleep without having dinner.

* * *

David and Evelyn had settled into living in Tokyo. Evelyn took a second job as a secretary. During the day, David stayed at the apartment across the hall. He played with the boy who lived there who was about his age. The boy and his family helped teach David to speak Japanese. Evelyn was very grateful to the family. She wanted David to become more fluent in Japanese before she sent him to school. He was learning quickly.

It was a sunny August day. It was a rare occurrence for Evelyn to have off of work from both jobs on the same day. So she promised David that she would take him to the zoo. It had been a while since they had done anything fun together. Evelyn promised David that the next time she had a day off on the same day; they would go to the zoo.

Evelyn held David's hand as they crossed the street. A car honked as they passed in front of it. Both of them ignored it but hurried across the street to the train station. "Looking forward to riding the train again, David?" Evelyn asked walking at a brisk pace, but slow enough that David could keep up with no problem.

"The trains here aren't as noisy as the ones in America, Mom. They're quiet here. I like them more. And they don't smell funny." David smiled up at his mother and adjusted his backpack. They were getting closer to the train station. David felt something that made him make a funny face. "Mommy? Did you feel that? Felt like the ground movin'."

"It's just a train, honey. Don't worry about it," Evelyn said reassuring David.

The stairs going up to the train platform drew closer. That's when the chaos began. The ground felt like it was alive. People all around them screamed in terror and scattered in every direction. Cars skidded out of control, crashing into each other and the surrounding parked cars. As quick as it started, it was over.

David held tight to his mother's hand and carefully looked up at her. "I don't wanna go to the zoo anymore."

Evelyn turned around and quickly led David back the way they came. "Its okay Honey, we can stay home. The earthquake is over now. Everything is okay."

Almost to prove Evelyn wrong, the ground shook harder and fiercer. Plaster and bricks from the surrounding building fell. People fled from the falling debris. Evelyn and David were half way across the street when a building began to collapse. David yanked his hand from Evelyn's. He had something in hand as he pulled free.

A chunk of brick wall from a collapsing building fell between them. David screamed for his mother. It mixed in with other cries for help. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and carry him away. Another chunk of bricks fell where David had stood a few minutes before. Tears streaked his face and stung his eyes.

David was carried to a safe distance. The earthquake was now completely over. When he was set down, David didn't recognize where he was. He quietly thanked the stranger who had saved his life. Right away David started calling for Evelyn. He walked around yelling for his mother. When a police officer approached him, David ran in a random direction. He was scared of the police.

David was getting scared when he couldn't find his mother. He sat on a doorstep and started crying. A man in old tattered clothes crouched before him. "Hey kid, are you okay?" Looking up with red, puffy eyes, David shook his head no. "Well, what's wrong? Parents die in the earthquake?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know where I live and I don't know where my mother is. I'm hungry." David sniffled back his tears. "No more tears. I'm a big boy."

The homeless man laughed. "You're a brave one alright. Come with me, I know a place you can eat and have a warm place to sleep. My name is Masmune. But everyone calls me Mu. What's your name?" David quietly introduced himself. "Come then, David. You can meet my friends."

David went with Masmune to what looked to be an old park. There he met a group of homeless people who took good care of David. They gave him clothes, food and shelter. David taught them a little English in return. While begging for change, David looked for his mother and tried to remember where he lived. He gave up after two months.

* * *

It was three months after the earthquake. David was begging for spare change when a young Japanese couple passed by. "Excuse me, honorable couple. But could you part with some change? I was separated from my mother in the earthquake."

The couple stopped and looked down at him. The woman knelt before David and smiled sadly. "You poor thing, I'm afraid we don't have any spare change. I'm sorry. I wish there was something we could do to help." She looked over her shoulder at the man who was now pacing.

"Mariko, we better hurry. We need to get back to the hotel so we can pack. Our train to Osaka leaves in the hour." He continued the pace.

"Wait right here." Mariko told David quietly. She pulled the man aside and spoke to him. The man started shaking his head and refused whatever she had asked. David laughed when she pointed her finger at him, shaking it. The man backed away and nodded in reluctant agreement. Mariko walked back proudly. She knelt before David again. "What's your name?"

David was slow to answer. "David. David Gabor."

Mariko smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you David, my name is Mariko Ikari and this is my husband Hiroshi Ikari. How would you like to come home and live with us?"

"I-I don't know. I have to ask Mu." David slipped down an alley. A few minutes later he returned smiling. "Mu said that I should go with you. He said that I'll have a good life with you because you look so nice. But first can I say goodbye to Mu and my friends?"

Hiroshi lifted David into arms and laughed. "Of course you can. Mariko and I will go with you. Then we can show you your new home in Osaka."

David smiled at the couple. Deep down he knew that he had made the right choice. Masmune had told David it was his choice to make and to follow his instincts about people. He put his hand in his pocket and played with the ring he took from his mother's hand when they had become separated.

David said his good-bye's to his temporary family and joined Hiroshi and Mariko on their way back to Osaka. He knew that had just found a new home and a new family. On the trip to Osaka, David showed Mariko and Hiroshi the picture he took when he left the mansion. He always kept it in his backpack so it was close. It was a picture of his and Phyllis' fifth birthday party. He told them that one day he would find his real family again.

Mariko held David as he drifted to sleep. She smiled at Hiroshi. They would have a son to pass the school on to.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "MAKING OF A MISFIT"

PART 2 OF CHILDHOOD MEMORIES


	51. Childhood Memories Part 2

Childhood Memories

Part 2

Making of a Misfit

By Nick Maro

* * *

The young girl pulled her black hair back into a ponytail. She stared at the wrought iron gates of the spacious school estate. The weathered copper nameplate glinted through the ivy vines. The nameplate read: _**St. Cyril's School For Young Ladies**_. Above the nameplate sat a six foot tall statue of St. Cyril. The statue was carved out of fine marble.

"This looks like a lovely school, now doesn't it, Sheila darlin'?" The older, heavy set woman grinned widely. She got back into the car and watched her daughter study the gates and nameplate.

Sheila got into the back of the car and watched the gates glide open silently. "I'm only getting' in because Dad blackmailed the Headmaster. But in all honesty Mum, it looks nice." Sheila gathered her belongings and waited for the car to pull around to the main door.

The car parked near the front step of the main entrance. A middle aged woman in her fifties waited there. She stood with her back straight. The woman looked to have be raised very strict and very proper. Her eyes followed the car like a hawk stalking it's prey. Sheila opened her door and smoothed out the skirt that was part of her new school uniform.

"Welcome to St. Cyril's, Ms. Burns. My name is Miss Livingston. I am the Headmistress of the school. I saw you studying the gate to the school. That statue is over one hundred and fifty years old." Miss Livingston spoke very properly and with pride. Sheila decided right then that Miss Livingston was born to be a either a teacher or a librarian.

"'allo, Miss Livin'ston. Me name is Bertie Burns. Nice ta finally meetcha." Sheila's father held his hand out. When Miss Livingston didn't shake his hand he looked at it. It was covered in food. He wiped it off on his jacket and smiled sheepishly then held his hand out again once it was clean. "Sorry, 'bout that. It's kinda hard ta eat and keep good hygiene at once, y'know?" Miss Livingston reluctantly shook his hand. "Right, or not. Well, let's get Sheila all moved in so she can get nice an' settled." He went to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. He unloaded the two suitcases and shut the trunk.

Miss Livingston turned from Bertie to Sheila's mother. "You must be Florence. And now that we all know each other, I'll show you to Sheila's quarters." She turned and entered the building. Sheila picked up her last and smallest suitcase and followed her new teacher. Her parents followed closely.

After being shown where Sheila's room was, Miss Livingston gave them a tour of school and its grounds. Sheila waved to her parents as they drove out of the gate. "I just wanted to apologize for me father, Miss Livingston. He's a good man and I love him dearly. It's just that we're not very wealthy. He wants the best for me, but he doesn't usually have the money to do it. That's why he takes an advantage of people."

Miss Livingston stood behind Sheila. She put her hand on Sheila's shoulder. "I didn't accept you because of that. I accepted you because of your intelligence and willingness to learn. You're a gifted child, Sheila. I want to see you do well in your studies. You have a very bright future. I think your parents know that. All you can do now is do your best and make them proud of you. But most of all believe in yourself. Life here at St. Cyril's will not be easy. But it'll be worth it. Come; let us go to dining hall for dinner. You can meet your new schoolmates there."

Sheila followed the woman to the large building that the students of St. Cyril's were flowing into. "It's goin' to be extra hard since I'm a twelve year old takin' class equal to a sixteen year old. I've faced impossible odds before. And as they say in America, this should be a cakewalk." Sheila smiled up at the older woman.

"There's the St. Cyril's spirit!" Miss Livingston said with a wide smile on her face. They entered the building to sit down for a relaxing dinner.

* * *

Hiroshi lowered his bokken and looked at his adopted son. He gave David a stern, warning gaze. "David, today is the first day of classes. It took some pull for me to get you in. I don't see why you don't want to go. Your Japanese is perfect. You're a very friendly person. Plus, you'll make some friends. You need to play with kids your age, David."

David paced the along the dojo floor. "In the two years you've been training me and the three I've lived with you and Mariko, Hiro. I've learned a few things that I can use in the real world. One of them is to trust your instincts. Another is to listen to your elders when your instincts say they're right. But I'm going to school to learn, not to make friends."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, David." Mariko entered the dojo and handed David a backpack. "I figured you might need this. I'll give you some money for lunch. No saving it and buying candy after school." David rolled his eyes. She gave him a few coins in his hand. "I'll drive you to the school."

Mariko headed to the car as David said good bye to Hiroshi. He then ran to the car and got in the passenger side. On the ride there, Mariko told David how great school was going to be. David started to get excited about it himself.

They finally arrived at the school. Mariko parked the car and walked with David to the admissions office. The whole process took about twenty minutes. David said good bye to Mariko and he followed the admissions aide to his new class. On the walk there, David started to get nervous and shy. He felt confident when Mariko was there, but now he was alone and scared.

The aide opened the door to his class and introduced him quietly to his teacher. His teacher brought David in and told him in a whisper to write his name on the chalkboard. David obeyed without question and did so. The teacher cleared his throat to get the classes attention. It wasn't needed since the class had been watching David ever since he entered the classroom. The teacher told David to introduce himself.

"My name is David Ikari," he said quietly. David then took a seat at his assigned desk. It was right by the window. He could feel all eyes on him as he looked in his study book. David just ignored it and did his schoolwork. The bell mercifully rang signaling lunch time. David handed his work in without a single word and followed his classmates out of the room.

David bought his lunch and sat alone at a table outside. He ate his lunch and watched the other kids play, laugh and have fun. Someone then sat next to him and began eating his own lunch. "So, you're the new kid, huh? I'm kinda new here myself. My family and I just moved from Kyoto." He pointed to a girl playing with a group of other girls. "That's my sister Hitomi. My name is Kenshiro Masuda. It's nice to meet you, David."

Finishing his food, David looked at Kenshiro then down at the hand he offered. David went back to watching the other kids play. A shadow loomed next to David. He looked up at an older student. He was very muscular and wore a frown. "The _gaijin_ is obviously too good to talk to the likes of you, Kenshiro. Maybe he's thinking of going home like a good tourist. Aren'tcha, _gaijin_-dog?" The bigger student shoved David off of the bench.

David stood up and dusted himself off. He then picked up his garbage and tossed it out. He left the two boys without saying a word or looking in their direction. David sat against a wall and watched the kids play again. Kenshiro looked up at the older, bigger student. He ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Ryo?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Unless you want your jaw broken." Ryo sneered at Kenshiro.

"Like I haven't heard that empty threat before, the eight year olds are over there. Maybe they won't laugh at you and your threats." Kenshiro pointed to a group of six eight year old kids. Ryo glared at Kenshiro and left without a word. Kenshiro looked for David but didn't see him anymore. The bell rang again and Kenshiro went back inside for class.

* * *

For the next three months each day Kenshiro would try to open up to David. David would remain quiet and eat his lunch. Ryo would shove or threaten David, sometimes both. David just ignored him and went elsewhere.

One day, David was walking home from school when he heard Ryo's voice down an alley. He also heard a young girl crying in protest. David looked down the dimly lit alleyway and saw Ryo towering over a young girl that he recognized as Hitomi, Kenshiro's little sister. Hitomi yelled at Ryo to leave her and Kenshiro alone. David saw Kenshiro slumped against the ground.

Before entering the alley, David set his backpack down. He strode at a brisk pace towards Ryo. Neither Ryo nor Hitomi saw David coming towards them. David grabbed Ryo by the shoulder to stop him. Ryo spun around to face David. "So the _gaijin_ acts at last when someone else is in trouble. How sickenly noble of you." Ryo swung his fist at David, who sidestepped it with ease and grabbed it. David held tight and ducked under Ryo's arm, bringing it behind Ryo's back. David shoved Ryo face first into the opposite wall and let go of his arm.

Ryo looked up at David dazed. David was standing in a ready position to fight. Immediately, Ryo recognized it as a martial arts stance. The look in David's eyes told Ryo that David was ready to defend his friend and that he would win. Ryo put his hand up in submission. "In your eyes I may be a _gaijin_, but at least I have some honor. I do not need to pick on those who cannot defend themselves. You're nothing but a bully and if you keep this up, you always will be one."

Ryo looked at David and left the alley without a word. Hitomi and a now conscious Kenshiro stood in shock. Kenshiro's jaw moved without any sound coming out. "Y-you saved my sister. You know martial arts?! Hell, you talked! I thought you didn't have a tongue. Why didn't you speak when I tried to talk to you?"

David looked at both Kenshiro and Hitomi blankly. "I didn't have anything to say."

Hitomi hugged David tightly "Yay! David-chan's my hero!"

"Um, if you two want, you can come over to my house. You can call home from there." Hitomi and Kenshiro quickly accepted David's offer. David felt happy to have some new friends.

* * *

Phyllis stared at Mary for a long time in the airport terminal. Mary stared at the ground as she usually did. Neither had spoken to the other for ten minutes. Mary finally looked up at Phyllis. Her lower lip quivered like it did when she was nervous or scared. Today, she was both. "Phy-Phyllis, please d-don't be angry with me. I w-want to go be-because it wi-will be a new experience. You could always apply. I-I know you'd get in."

"Don't patronize me, Mouse. You know that you got in because you're a brain. You've always been in the same grade as me and you're two years younger than me." Angry tears fell from Phyllis' eyes. "You go ahead and abandon me. Leave me like my mother and…and…" Phyllis' cut herself off and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Mary a final time and ran past her father and Vanessa. She left the terminal to the limo that waited outside.

Mary stood there watching Phyllis disappear into the crowd. "I'll miss you too, Phyllis," she said quietly.

Vanessa walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh honey, Phyllis is just scared about entering high school alone. You two grew up together. She doesn't want to let you go and try something new on her own. Those kids she calls friends now are just using her. Phyllis knows you're her best friend and loves you very much. She just has a hard time showing it. Now say good bye to Mr. Gabor. We better get on the plane."

"Good bye, Mr. Gabor. T-tell Phyllis that I-I'll miss her very much and that I-I'll write to her everyday. I-I'll miss you too, Mr. Gabor." Mary hugged her best friend's father. She then waited as her mother said her farewell. Together, Mary and her mother boarded the plane to England.

Mary raced down the courtyard path to her next class. A few of the older students played a prank on her that caused her to be late. She'd only been at St. Cyril's for six weeks and she was still being hazed without mercy. Up until recently, the pranks were harmless and in good fun. But now they were making her late for class. She was glad that Phyllis was responding to her letters.

Still daydreaming, Mary ran into another student. They both gave a cry of surprise and pain. Mary bent over to pick up her books and saw that the other student was on the ground picking her books up. Mary started helping her. "I'm so sorry. Some of the other students played a trick on me. I'm late for class. I-I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, I'm so sorry. L-let me help you."

The blackhaired student continued picking her books. "Thanks luv, I forgot to set me alarm, so now I'm late." She recognized Mary. "You're the one everyone calls Mouse, aren't you?" Mary shyly nodded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Shei-" She was cut off by the clock tower bell sounding off. "Shit. I'm sorry. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around, luv. Bye." The other student took off running and vanished into a building.

* * *

Mary rushed to her next class. She was late and was given extra work as a punishment. When the class was over, Mary headed to the cafeteria. She wasn't very hungry but she ate a little anyway. She suddenly felt very homesick and alone. Nibbling on a piece of bread, she overheard the lead girl of the group hazing her comment loud enough for Mary to hear. "Look girls, Mouse even eats like a mouse!" The girls giggled.

Mary slumped in her chair. She looked up to see one of the older girls sitting across from her. The girl was average height, had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled warmly at Mary. "You know you can just ignore them. They're just bullies. If we were back in Deerfield, Illinois, they wouldn't last a week. My name is Kate. You're Mary, right?"

"Y-yeah, you called me by my real name not Mouse. Why?"

Kate gave Mary a confused look. "It's your name, right? Anyway, I know what it's like to have a crappy nickname. At my last school they called my Sprite. You try being nicknamed after a soft drink. At least it wasn't Dr. Pepper. I'd have to try to take over the world then." Mary started giggling at Kate's jokes.

"I'm going to check to see if I got any mail today. Did you want to come with me?" Mary stood to throw out her garbage.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Oh how cute. The mouse has a new friend." The older girl started laughing with her little gang.

"Blow it out of yer ass, Huntsman!" Kate yelled. She then turned to Mary again. "Just ignore them. So tell me where you're from, Mary."

Mary told Kate about Phyllis and her life in Los Angeles. They arrived at Mary's dorm room in a matter of a few minutes. Kate pointed out that Mary's bed looked funny. Mary pulled back the comforter and a dozen dead mice were underneath. Mary screamed in terror and turned from the bed. "That does it. I'm going home. I-I can't take this shit anymore." Mary left the room to call home.

* * *

A soft knock came from Phyllis' bedroom door. "Phyllis? It-it's Mary. I'm back from England. Can I please come in?" When Phyllis didn't reply after a couple of minutes, Mary opened the door. She smiled at her friend who was lying on the bed listening to a pair of head phones. Phyllis looked at who opened the door and frowned. She turned off the Walkman. "Hi Phyllis, I-I'm sorry for just opening the door. I was worried when I didn't hear you answer."

Phyllis tried to force back her smile. "No, I was just listening to some music. It's not Christmas break. What are you doing back, Mouse?"

"There was an incident. Please don't call me Mouse anymore. I-I just don't like it anymore." Mary sat on the edge of Phyllis' bed. "So, doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I was going to the movies with Monica and the gang. But I guess I can cancel out on them seeing you're back. I guess you and I can celebrate by going to the movies ourselves. How does that sound, Mou, er, Mary?" Phyllis let her smile come through when Mary agreed. Phyllis got off her bed and rushed down the stairs. Mary tried to keep up. "Daddy! Mary and I are going to the theater. We're taking the limo. I have your credit card! Bye!"

Getting into the limo, Mary checked her purse. "Is your father even home?"

Phyllis shrugged. "I dunno. He's hardly home anymore. He gave me his credit card last week and didn't ask for it back. Mine now. Don't worry about paying for the movie. I've got you covered. Rather, Daddy has you covered." She laughed at some private joke. Mary quietly thanked her friend.

Once they arrived at the theater, Phyllis saw her friends standing in front. Mary followed her as they walked up to the box office. Phyllis put on a fake smile for her friends from school. Monica turned and saw Phyllis and Mary approaching. "It's about fucking time you showed up, Phyllis. We were wondering if you'd actually show. You did beg us to let you tag along." She looked behind Phyllis. "Let me guess, this is the infamous Mouse you're always talking about. I forgot she was coming home today. I mean how could I? You only told me a million times that she quit that snooty school in England. Well, I guess she can tag along, too."

"I told you to call me Pizzazz, Monica," Phyllis said quietly.

"Right, Pizzazz it is," Monica said very snottily. "Well come on, Pizzazz and Mouse. I don't want to miss the movie."

"My name is Mary, not Mouse."

Monica turned at Mary's comment. "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Mary, not Mouse." Mary's voice squeaked.

"Uh-huh, well guess what? I say your name is Mouse. You look like a mouse and you sound like a mouse. So you're a mouse. Got it?" Monica turned back to the box office.

"I am not a mouse!" Mary jumped at Monica as she turned around. Mary shoved Monica to the ground and began to punch her in the face. While punching, Mary chanted quietly, "I am not a mouse! I am not a mouse! I am not a mouse!"

Phyllis pulled Mary off of the older girl. She dragged the struggling girl away from the other. "Mary, calm down, girl. Just calm down. You're not a mouse. You're Stormer. That's your new nickname; Stormer. Do you like it?"

Mary smiled at the new nickname. "Yeah, I love it, Pizzazz."

This time it was Phyllis' turn to smile. "Then that settles it. We're now Pizzazz and Stormer, a pair of social misfits. Let's forget the movie and go shopping instead." Stormer quickly agreed. They both got back in the limo and headed to the nearest mall.

On the way to the mall, Stormer smiled shyly at Pizzazz. "S-so you knew I was coming back the whole time and j-just acted sur-surprised?"

Pizzazz turned away and felt herself blush. "Well, I might've said something. But don't read too much into it. I'm still a bit mad at you for leaving me." Stormer nodded and leaned against her best friend. They arrived at the mall five minutes later.

* * *

Roxy sat and watched nervously as her Aunt inspected the house. Aunt Ester brought the bottle to her lips again and took a long, deep drink. Her bloodshot eyes turned to Roxy. "What th' fucks you lookin' at?" Roxy looked away from her drunken Aunt. "Thas better. You call this house clean? Huh?! HUH?! I din' thin' so. Go ta bed. Yer no good Uncle will take care of your sorry ass in th' mornin'."

Roxy glared at her Aunt. "Just what the hell do you know? I'm a fourteen year old girl. Not your fucking slave girl. You want the house clean? You do it yourself you drunken bitch. I refuse to be your slave anymore. I'm going to call the authorities and tell them how you abuse me and don't teach me. I've heard you talk about how you're getting money that's supposed to be mine. I'm going to call them now." Roxy went to the phone.

Ester slapped Roxy across the face as hard as she could. "How dare you, you ungrateful slut. Your Uncle and I provide you with a home. We provide you with food and clothes. And this is how you repay us?" She slapped Roxy again. "How dare you. Now you get to your room and you stay there. If you even think of coming out or running away, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you!"

"Fine, whatever you say drunken bitch, I hope you die." Roxy ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. Roxy fell asleep crying into her pillow.

* * *

The door banged open startling Roxy awake. She saw the massive bulk of her Uncle stumble in. It was obvious that he was very drunk. The moon cast pale light across his face. His leer made Roxy hide under the covers. She heard him fumble with his belt. "Yer turnin' out ta be a sexy lil'ting, Roxy. Ya're really lookin' like yer dead mommy. I think it's time ya were made a woman. Make room fer Uncle Hal."

"U-Uncle Hal, please get out. You're drunk." Roxy's pleas fell upon deaf ears. Her Uncle stumbled forward. "D-don't come any closer. I-I'll scream if you do." Roxy looked around her room in desperation for a weapon.

Uncle Hal laughed deeply. "Good. Scream all ya want. N'one will hear ya. Yer Aunt is pass'd out cold. B'sides, I like it when dey screams." He laughed loudly once again and fell on top of her. He reached under the comforter to lift Roxy's nightgown. Roxy grabbed the lamp on her nightstand in desperation. Her Uncle licked the tears off of her cheek and gurgled a sickening laugh.

Shutting her eyes tight, Roxy brought the lamp down hard on the back of her Uncle's skull. It made a wet crack. Her Uncle looked at her dazed. She brought the lamp up again. His eyes then glazed over and he fell on top of her. At first she thought she had killed him. Then she felt his labored breathing on top of her.

Roxy struggled out from under him. She still clutched the lamp in her hand. As if realizing she still held it, Roxy dropped the lamp. "Oh my God! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!" She saw her Uncle's wallet sticking part way out of his pocket. She carefully took it out. There was still cash in there. Roxy smirked to herself. "I'm outta here."

Roxy changed quickly out of her nightgown and into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She then grabbed some spare clothes and stuffed them into a deep backpack. Roxy thought quickly and went to her Aunt and Uncle's secret money stash. She grabbed some jewelry and all the cash, then grabbed the rest of jewelry. She found her Aunt passed out. Roxy spat hard on her Aunt. "bitch," she said softly.

Going into the kitchen, Roxy spotted her Aunt's purse. She quickly took all of the cash out of it. Roxy got to the backdoor and found it slightly ajar from her Uncle coming home. She then had a wicked idea.

Grabbing all of the eggs from the fridge, Roxy stuffed them into the microwave and set it for an hour. She then grabbed the sharpest knife she could find and took it. Roxy ran out of the backdoor and passed the car. She slashed all four tires, stuffed the knife in her bag and ran as fast she could down the street. Roxy paused to look back for a second. "Good bye forever, you assholes!" She then ran towards the lights of the big city.

* * *

Roxy was cold and scared. It was five days since she had left her Aunt and Uncle's home. During that time she avoided the police and public streets. The money and valuables she had stolen was gone. She'd spent the money on staying in fancy hotels. She gave the desk clerk extra so they wouldn't require ID. Now she was broke and she didn't know what to do. The secret place she had hidden the jewelry and money had been ransacked. She couldn't go back to her Aunt and Uncle. There was no way she would go back to that hell.

Roxy wasn't watching where she was walking and bumped into a boy her age. She mumbled an apology. "Hey! Wait!" he yelled behind her. Roxy turned around and gave him a confused look. He smiled warmly. "Sorry, it's just that you look lost and confused. I was just wondering if maybe I could help. People call me Link."

"I'm Roxy. And yeah, I am confused." Deep inside Roxy's gut told her to trust him.

"Nice to meet you Roxy, if you want I'll show you where the other Red Aces are, I'm their leader." Link led Roxy down a maze of alleyways. On the way he explained that they were a gang, but they weren't outlaws. They were a community of runaway kids looking out for each other. Roxy had never heard of such a thing. He further explained that each member held a job and when they got paid, they gave a little to the group treasury. There was also a code of trust. None of the other members stole from one another. If they did, they were kicked out.

Link stopped before an abandoned building. Roxy looked at him confused. "This is it?"

"Yep." Link opened the door and Roxy was astonished to find the building had power and heat. "One of guys here hooked us up to the power grid, the gas main and the phone line. It's all free. Come on in, everyone should be here." Roxy followed Link and looked around in amazement. She'd only seen half of the things in there on television, the other she couldn't imagine. Link got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, we have a new potential member. I'll let her introduce herself."

Roxy stood before the group of runaways. She cleared her throat. "Um, hi. My name is Roxanne Pelligrini, but everyone calls me Roxy." The group of runaways all greeted her at once. For the first time since she could remember, Roxy was happy and part of a real family.

Link slapped Roxy on the back. "Welcome to the Red Aces." Roxy smiled proudly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE PIECES FALL IN PLACE"

PART 3 OF CHILDHOOD MEMORIES


	52. Childhood Memories Part 3

Childhood Memories

Part 3 The Pieces Fall in Place By Nick Maro

The year had quickly passed since Roxy ran away from her Aunt and Uncle. Link helped Roxy fill out job applications since she couldn't read. She was quickly hired at a fast food restaurant and was rushed through the basic training program. Roxy was made a cashier when her training was completed.

Roxy was taking her first customer without any help. The man was ordering faster than she could keep up with. She finally looked the man in the eye. "Sir, I'm new here. I'm not very familiar where the buttons for orders are, sir. So could please order more slowly?"

The man nodded and ordered slower, but it was still too fast. Roxy punched the buttons anyway. She gave the man the total. The customer's eyes bugged out. "What? My meal shouldn't have cost this much. What are you retarded or just plain stupid?"

Roxy picked up the shake and hamburger the man had ordered. "Never call me retarded or stupid." She smashed the hamburger in his face and dumped the shake on his head. "This order is on me. Sir."

As Roxy started to leave from behind the counter, the manager stopped her. He was taller than average and had a pimply face. He attended the local community college. He spoke in a squeaky voice. "Y-you can't do that to a customer, Roxy. I'm afraid that I have to fire you."

"Oh like I give a flying fuck now." She looked at the customers who were all staring at her. "Everyone, I wasn't supposed to say anything about this. But, this morning we found insect larva in the ketchup mix and some of the meat patties had mold on it. We scraped the mold off and figured it would be okay. If you want to lodge a complaint, the eight hundred number is on the wall." Roxy then looked at her former boss. "Have fun with this mess. Toodles." She waved by wiggling her fingers at him and went out the door.

Before the door fully closed, she heard the manager try to explain that none of what she said was true. She unlocked her bicycle from the bike rack and rode quickly down the backsteets and back alleys to the Red Aces' home. She didn't look forward to telling Link that she was fired.

Link reacted as Roxy had expected when she told him what happened at her work. He quietly said that he'd get her another job. In the meantime, he taught her how to play the guitar so she could play for money on the street. The new job Link got for Roxy was another fast food job. She lasted two days before throwing a basket of hot fries out the drive thru window at a customer in a waiting car. A customer had gotten the wrong order and blamed it on Roxy who was now working in the back.

Roxy went through job after job before trying a messenger delivery service. She was to give letters and packages on an assigned route. Even though she couldn't read, Roxy was able to do the job perfectly fine. She made a few mistakes, but they were easily corrected. Most of the messages were to be delivered to the same office for each building. She memorized the streets from riding around the city on her bike. She navigated by landmarks, not by street signs.

Roxy quit the service after having a messy altercation with a client. She had accidentally delivered him the wrong package and his package to another office who in the same building. The package he was waiting for was time sensitive and concerned buy out information for the other office. The man called Roxy retarded and an incompetent moron. Then he threatened to sue her. Roxy did the one thing she always did in a situation like that. She punched him.

After striking the business man, Roxy quit the messenger service. All the while she was working those jobs, she was saving her money. She had enough to buy her own guitar. She used that guitar to play on the streets with Link and a few others. They split the money evenly. Roxy saved her money. She had planned on moving shortly. She felt she was ready to get on her own.

It was a couple of months after her seventeenth birthday. Roxy decided it was time to move on. She had saved enough money to get a bus ticket to Los Angeles. Link had given her a fake ID so she could play at the bars and clubs. The other Red Aces had raised some money for her to live on. She said that she would come back one day and thank them properly when she was rich and famous.

The bus pulled away from the depot and Roxy waved to her friends. When the bus was out of sight from the terminal, Roxy curled up in her seat with her guitar and backpack of clothes and belongings. Deep in her gut she knew her destiny waited in Los Angeles.

Hitomi opened the door to the dojo. David and Hiroshi weren't there. She had expected David to be training with Hiroshi today. Sliding the door closed, Hitomi walked through the winter snow to the main house. She brushed most of the snow off her legs and opened the back door. "Mariko! It's Hitomi. Is David home?"

Mariko walked around the corner and greeted the teenage girl. "I'm sorry Hitomi, but David and Hiroshi are in the mountains training."

"Oh yeah, that was today." Hitomi looked at the floor in thought. "Oh well. Just tell him I stopped by. Nothing important, I was just wondering if he wanted to catch a movie or something. See you soon, Mariko." Hitomi waved good bye and slipped out the back door. Mariko went back into the living room to watch the television show she was waiting for all week.

Hiroshi stood facing David. Both men held their katanas at the ready. David held his at his mid-waist, while Hiroshi held his sword lower. Their eyes were locked in an unseen combat. Neither man moved. Their feet were firmly planted in the cold snow. Cold winds beat against their bare chests. It was a test of strength and inner will.

Finally, David let his sword drop in defeat. "You win again, Master."

Hiroshi sheathed his sword and walked up to David, handing him his shirt. "You did fine, David. At seventeen I didn't even last four hours in the battle of will. You've come very far in your training. I'll be proud to pass the Ikari School of Kendo to you when you're ready." Hiroshi put on his shirt and coat. "Now, let's get home. I know that you wanted to see Hitomi today. It's about time you asked her out."

David blushed. "I haven't asked her yet and she hasn't said yes. So I don't want you make a big deal out of it. That way none of us get crushed by disappointment." He got into the truck and warmed his hands on the vent. Hiroshi pulled onto the hidden gravel road and drove down the mountainside.

"I heard you and Ken talking about taking up an instrument as a hobby. Any ideas?"

"Ken thinks we should learn guitar together. Spazz, I mean Hitomi, wants to learn the drums. Makes perfect sense for her, huh?" David gave Hiroshi a sideways smile. Hiroshi chuckled under his breath and pulled onto the freeway that led into town.

On their way home, they talked about school and martial arts. When they were almost home, David spotted Hitomi walking down the street. He rolled down his window and yelled to get her attention. "Spazz! Hey Spazz!" Hitomi turned around, when she heard her childhood nickname and smiled at David. Hiroshi pulled the truck to the curb. David got out and met Hitomi half way to the truck. "I'm glad I caught you."

Hitomi's smile grew wider. "Same here, David-kun. I was just at your place looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies or hang out. I forgot you were heading to the mountains for training."

"I didn't think it would last for so long. But I wouldn't mind catching a movie, been meaning to do so anyway. I wanted to make it like a date or something. I asked Ken. He didn't care because he knows I'll treat you well." David looked at the ground shyly. Hitomi's giggle caused him to look up at her.

"Do you know how long I've had a crush on you, David-kun? Since you saved me from Ryo, of course I'll go out on a date with you. But we better hurry up. Looks like Hiroshi is getting impatient with us in the truck." Hitomi took David's hand in hers and they walked to the truck together to begin their first date.

Stormer raced up to Pizzazz after school had let out. Stormer panted out of breath. "Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, Pizzazz. But I have piano lessons today, remember? My mom should be picking me up any minute."

"Oh yeah, I forgot too. I was thinking that maybe I should learn an instrument. Maybe the guitar? Who knows, we might start a band someday." Pizzazz and Stormer shared a quiet laugh. The younger girl with the gray hair chuckled with them. Pizzazz glanced at her. "Madison, what are you doing here?"

Madison looked at Pizzazz and Stormer nervously. "I-I just wanted to hang out, y'know."

"Can't you go bug someone else? Stormer and I were talking privately. Besides, you're too young to hang out with us." Pizzazz leaned against the wall and waited for the girl to leave. "Well, get goin'! What are you waiting for?"

"But Pizzazz, I'm not that much younger. I'm still older that Stormer. I'm only a year younger than you and a year older than Stormer. Plus I play guitar, I could give you lessons." Madison smiled hopefully at the two young girls.

A car horn tooted signaling Stormer that her mother was there. "Alright, gotta go. I'll look at the prices on some guitars for you, Pizzazz. I think it would be great if you bought one. Then you and I could get a band going, Pizzazz." The horn sounded a second time. "Okay, she's growing impatient now. I'll call you tonight, Pizzazz. Bye all." Stormer ran to the car and got in.

Madison looked at Pizzazz. "Please? I'll show how to play."

Pizzazz stood in the school yard thinking about the offer. "Okay. Show me how to play. Then maybe I'll think about you being able to hang out with Stormer and me."

Madison let out a short cheer of joy. "I can't wait to teach you how to play. You're so cool, Pizzazz!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's get this over with. We'll take my limo to your house." Pizzazz pulled her cell phone out of her backpack and called the limo driver. She told him where to pick her up. "He'll be about ten minutes."

While waiting, Madison talked to Pizzazz like they were best friends. Pizzazz yawned without covering her mouth and ignored Madison's talking. The limo finally showed up. Pizzazz and Madison got in and they took off for Madison's home. They arrived at Madison's suburban home quickly. She led Pizzazz to her room right away and showed her how to play guitar. Pizzazz listened carefully and soaked up the information like a sponge. She left Madison's house with a burning desire to play guitar.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with, Mary?" Vanessa Phillips raced quickly through the house. "Now where are my damn keys?" she muttered under her breath. She found them in her purse. Vanessa let out a disgruntled moan and hung her head. "Okay, I'm going to the store and you make sure you feed the birds, young lady. Get your feet off the coffee table!"

Stormer giggled at her mother yelling at her. "I'm just waiting for the aspirin to kick in to get rid of this headache, Mom. After I feed the birds, I'm going to the Gabor's. Is that okay?"

Vanessa kissed Stormer on the forehead. "Yeah, it's fine. You and Phyllis still thinking of starting a band?" Stormer nodded slightly. Vanessa smiled and walked to the door. "Alright, I'm going and you be home by nine. You have finals tomorrow. Love you. Bye." Stormer said her good byes and Vanessa shut the door behind her.

Stormer fed the birds in the backyard. She then cleaned up the house a bit and grabbed her homework. She drove to the Gabor Estate to study with Pizzazz. They studied until dinner was called. At the table they watched the news. The report that came next caused everyone to stop eating.

"…_this is a live shot of the department store that exploded this afternoon. We can see here rescue crews and firemen pulling out the survivors and victims of this deadly explosion."_

The camera panned to a body that was pulled out of the rumble. Stormer gasped sharply and covered her mouth. "mama," she said quietly.

Stormer had asked for Pizzazz to stay with her during the funeral. Stormer had talked to her brother about how they were to keep Pizzazz from learned that Craig was her brother. He told her that she should tell Pizzazz that the wake and funeral was for family only. Stormer did and Pizzazz said she understood.

Two months had passed since her mother's death. Stormer lived with Pizzazz for a few months then moved back into her home. She was now seventeen and out of high school. Pizzazz was a couple of months from turning nineteen. They had decided start up their band.

Pizzazz was relaxing in her living room and Stormer was playing the piano. Neither heard the doorbell ring or Matilda yell that there was a visitor. Madison quietly walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Uh, hi guys. I heard that you were looking for a third member of your band. I mean, I haven't seen either of you since graduation and I figured maybe this could make us closer, y'know. What do you say, Pizzazz?"

Pizzazz stared at Madison for a long time then glanced at Stormer at the piano. She let out a chuckle that was holding back. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, Madison." Pizzazz got out of her chair and walked up to Madison. She poked the other girl in the chest. "I don't like you. I never have liked you and I never will. You're a hanger on. I used you for one reason, to teach me how to play the guitar. Now that I know, I have no use for you. So get the hell out of my life and stop bugging me, pest."

Madison's eyes welled with tears, her lower lip start to quiver and her eyes darted to Stormer at the piano. "But we're friends, right Pizzazz? Right, Stormer?" Stormer looked at the piano and away from Madison's gaze. Madison was quiet for a few moments; she then looked in Pizzazz's eyes. "I hate you, Phyllis Gabor! You used me like a piece of toilet paper! You're a bitch, Pizzazz. And I'll get back at you. Just you wait and see!" Madison punched Pizzazz in the jaw, knocking her down. Madison turned around and left the mansion, slamming the door behind her.

"That little bitch! How dare she strike me!" Pizzazz fumed on the floor. Stormer helped Pizzazz to her feet. She shoved Stormer away. "Don't help me!" Pizzazz straightened her blouse. "Come on, Stormer. We're going to find a third member. It's time we got our band started." Stormer quietly put her jacket on and followed Pizzazz out the front door.

Sheila Burns found a way to con her way into Oxford University. She applied and got accepted for a grant that paid for her first four full years at the university. But she still needed money to live on. She took up the sax because her drum set wouldn't fit into her dorm. Also, she could enter contests easier with the sax.

She entered the small pub with her saxophone. It was amateur night and she was determined to win first prize. Her turn came up and she played the best she could. The audience went crazy when she was finished. Sheila accepted the applause. She sat at her table and ordered another beer. She was waiting for the emcee to announce the winner.

A young redhead sat next to her. "I hope you don't mind, I heard you play and I had to tell you were wonderful. By the way, I'm Stevie. I've seen you around campus. You're a brainy chick." Stevie smiled and Sheila laughed.

Sheila held out her hand for the young woman. "Sheila Burns, luv. And thank you for the compliment. I've seen you around as well. You're part of the foreign languages program. That's where I've seen you before. You're part of the Blue Sabers or somethin' like that."

Stevie took the bottle from her lips and looked a little stunned. "Azure Blades actually." She let her voice drop a little. "How did you know that, luv?"

"I did some diggin' around. Plus I found meself some hidey holes in the walls of the women's dorm. Old buildin's usually have crawl spaces between the walls. I learned that at St. Cyril's School For Young Ladies." Sheila thanked the waitress who brought her beer.

"Well, that's some school, luv. Look alive. Sounds like they're gonna announce the winner." Stevie turned to face the stage. The emcee came on stage and started announcing the winners. Sheila won second place. Stevie congratulated her. "Listen, luv. Meet me outside when you're done here. I have an offer for you." Stevie grabbed her purse and left before Sheila could say anything.

Sheila went up on stage and accepted her prize money. She then grabbed her sax case and went to pay her tab. Since she had won, the tab was already paid. Sheila thanked the woman at the counter and went out the door. Stevie was waiting down by the entrance to the alley. Sheila quickly walked up to the woman. "Okay, you have me attention, luv. What's your offer?"

"How would you like to become an Azure Blade?" Stevie smiled when Sheila smirked in thought. "We've known about your spyin' on us for awhile now. Now I'm givin' you a choice, follow me back to our headquarters or go back to your dorm room now and forget all about us. The choice is yours, Sheila. I know you'll make the wise choice." Stevie waited while Sheila paced in thought.

"Alrighty, I'm in. Lead the way mystery lady." Sheila followed Stevie to a waiting car and got in. Stevie explained to Sheila who the Azure Blades were and what they represented. Sheila and Stevie then talked about their lives. They were fast friends by the time they arrived at the Azure Blades' hidden base.

Roxy sat in her apartment and looked over the want ads for the fifth time that afternoon. She was still humiliated and embarrassed from making the movie and getting into the fight with the director. But at least she got paid for what she did. She opened up a musician's trade paper on a whim. She circled a few ads for a guitarist wanted.

Roxy played through the first two auditions without even trying her best. She could tell by the way they had greeted her that she wasn't getting the job. The third audition she could tell the band was desperate. Roxy played her best for them. She was welcomed into the band right away. She was told they were called Tone Deaf. After playing with the band for a few weeks, Roxy knew why. She stayed with the band because they were becoming popular and getting gigs.

Tone Deaf was playing in a back alley club. The crowd was really into hating them that night. The only thing that kept them from being lynched outright was Roxy's playing. Each time she had a guitar solo, the audience cheered her on. Tone Deaf made sure she played her fill that night.

The band took a break and Roxy ordered water from the bartender. Two women approached her. One had curly blue hair and the other had wild green hair. The green haired woman smirked. "You do realize you're the only one up there with talent, right?" she said shouted over the crowd.

"Thanks! Names Roxy, what can I do for you?" She took a sip of the cool water.

"I'm Pizzazz and this is Stormer." Pizzazz jerked her thumb at Stormer who was right behind her. "We're starting up a band of our own and were wondering if you wanted to join up? I mean, ditch these guys. They suck. You're way too good for those suck asses. What do you say?"

Roxy thought it over for a moment and drank more of her water. "Come on; show me what you've got in front of everyone. If they like you, I'll do it." Stormer and Pizzazz agreed to Roxy's conditions.

The three women took the stage. Pizzazz grabbed a guitar from a Tone Deaf member and Stormer got behind a keyboard. Roxy picked up her guitar and followed Pizzazz's lead. The trio played together perfectly. The audience erupted into applause and cheers. Roxy looked at Pizzazz and smiled. She then mouthed the words 'I'm in'.

As soon as they stopped playing, the emcee got on stage. The crowd cheered and applauded. "All right! Let's hear it for –"

Pizzazz glanced at Stormer who was thinking. Stormer then shouted into her microphone. "The Misfits!"

"Yeah! Let's hear it for the Misfits!" the emcee shouted again. The crowd chanted the Misfits name well after they left the stage.

Roxy looked at her new friends and shook their hands. "Roxanne Pelligrini. But I'm better known as Roxy. The both of you are great! So where are we going to meet up again?"

"I haven't given that much thought. But I think after tonight, word will spread about us. Let's go get something to eat. We can talk about our plans while we do that." Roxy agreed with Pizzazz's idea. On the way out of the club, she told Tone Deaf's lead singer that she quit.

The Misfits headed out the door as a group. Each woman knew they were going to be stars.

Over the next few months, they played various clubs in the Los Angeles area. Their name was starting to garner more attention. Record studio representatives were approaching them with contracts after each show. They ignored each one and left the club.

After one particular show, a studio rep approached them after the rest had left. He had a confident smile. "I know you get these offers each time you're done with a gig. Just give me five minutes of your time and then I'll be out of your hair. What do you say?"

"I say you fuc—" Pizzazz put her hand over Roxy's mouth.

"You have five minutes starting one minute ago."

"Shrewd. I like that. First off my name is Eric Raymond. I represent Starlight Music. Now I'm not asking you to sign with Starlight Music, but with me." Eric was led into the Misfits' dressing room. "Now you see Emmett Benton is the man who owns Starlight Music. He's very sick and so he hired me to see to the day by day activities of his company. Now he doesn't keep up with what I do. The old fool trusts me. Now when he dies, Starlight Music goes to his daughters. They know nothing about business. The company should be mine."

Eric smirked when he saw that he had the Misfits' complete attention. "So, I want to sign you to a temporary contract with Starlight Music. After the old man dies, we gain control of Starlight Music and I can make your break into the mainstream as the biggest band ever. Not to mention possible stock options and an expense accounts. We'll work on those details later. What do you ladies say? Are you in or what?"

Pizzazz thought about it for a second. "As long as we have full creative control, then I'm in."

"I'm in also." Roxy looked at Stormer. "Well? You in or what?"

Stormer looked from Pizzazz to Roxy to Eric back to Pizzazz. She chewed her thumbnail in thought. Pizzazz glared at her. Stormer nodded slowly. "I-I'm in."

Eric clapped his hands together. "Excellent. I'll start arranging a fake Battle of the Bands. And yes Pizzazz, you'll have full creative control." He gave Pizzazz his business card. "Just stop by the office tomorrow and we'll talk further. Ladies, it's going to be a pleasure working with you." Eric left out the door and the three women let out a cheer of their own.

David and Ken graduated high school together, Hitomi was still a senior. It was around this time they discussed starting a band. David didn't go to the university in the fall. He stayed home and trained with Hiroshi. Ken attended a local university. There he met a young keyboardist by the name of Eiji. Ken invited Eiji to his place to meet David and Hitomi. He was confident that Eiji would be the perfect element they were missing to their band idea. Eiji brought his keyboard along.

Ken introduced Eiji to his sister and David. They made some small talk and David suggested they play together to test their sound. David set the pace and each person then came in when they felt ready. It looked as if everyone was satisfied with the sound. When finished they agreed that it could work with some practice. David suggested that their name be Pulsar. He explained that a pulsar was a star that gave off rhythmic pulse of radiation. Hitomi loved the idea and agreed for the reasons. Ken and Eiji also agreed. Pulsar was now their name.

On the weekends they practiced playing together. Eventually they started performing shows. A local record label signed them to do a two record deal with the option of resigning. After their second album, David and Hitomi broke up as boyfriend and girlfriend. They remained great friends and it didn't affect their performance as a band. But they did agree to split up when David started training more, Ken and Hitomi were both slipping in their grades. They decided to break up as a band, but not as best friends.

Sheila and Stevie decided it was time to leave the Azure Blades while they were still able to. They planned on how to leave and what to do. Sheila was to take a day worth of money that she laundered. Stevie had the harder task. It was up to her to sabotage the drug cartel the Azure Blades had become. Before they escaped, Sheila and Stevie said their good byes to the friends they made. Sheila grabbed almost fifty thousand pounds. She gave half to Stevie.

Stevie had grabbed thirty kilos of cocaine. Both of the women knew that Eddie would be looking for them now. Sheila hid the cocaine in a support pillar of the London Bridge. After hiding the drugs, Stevie and Sheila went their separate ways. It was difficult for the two best friends to leave each other. But it was better if they escaped separately.

Sheila joined a band that had just lost their sax player. The band was heading to America and was desperate. Sheila changed her name to Jetta when she joined the band. She also got colored contacts that turned her eyes from jade green to a whitish gray. Jetta had forged papers that allowed her to travel to America.

In America, Jetta and the Tinkerbillies traveled across the country. They found their way to Los Angeles. The crowd hated them there because of comments Jetta had made before the concert began. Jetta had the crowd in a near riot. Three young women came up to her and introduced themselves as the Misfits. After playing with the Misfits, Jetta quit her band to join the trio.

Meanwhile, Stevie had found herself as part of the road crew of a band that was touring Europe. When the group went back to their home country of Germany, Stevie quit the road crew for the Stingers to study web design. She knew her future laid there.

Mariko shook David awake. David's eyes fluttered open and looked at his adoptive mother. "David," she said quietly, "it's Hiroshi. He, uh, he died. I just woke up and he was cold, not breathing. Oh David, what are we going to do?" She hugged David tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, _kasa_. Everything will be okay." David comforted the woman he'd known just about all his life. He felt tears stream down his cheeks for the man he called master, but most of all he thought of him as his father.

David and Mariko arranged the funeral together. Hitomi, Ken and Eiji helped them around the house while Mariko and David called family and friends. The service was small and held for family and a select group of friends. David gave a short eulogy that brought nearly everyone present to tears. Afterwards, David stayed behind with Hitomi.

Hitomi hugged David's arm while they stood before the grave marker. "So, what are you going to do now, David? Take over the dojo?"

"No, I'm not ready. I've been thinking of going home." He looked in her eyes. "Back to my family in America, I've been too scared to do it before. Now I miss them. I miss my sister. I miss my real father. Hiroshi was a great father. But I miss my true family." David kissed Hitomi on the cheek. "You guys here are my family as well. I love you, Hitomi. You'll always be my little sister."

"Yeah, you've always been like a brother to me. I love you too. You can always take over the school when you're ready. Let's get back to the dojo. I'm starved." She bent and kissed the grave marker. "Good bye, Hiroshi Ikari. Thanks for always being there." Hitomi stepped back a few feet to let David get closer to the marker.

David knelt before the grave marker. "Hiro, you've always been a father and teacher to me. You gave me advice when I needed it and showed me how to protect the ones I care about. But most of all, you've been my best friend. I'll miss you, Hiro. But I'll never forget you." He took Hitomi's hand and they walked back to the car together. David felt a chapter in his life was closing the further he got from the grave.

David said his farewells to his friends and boarded the plane going to Los Angeles. Mariko, Kenshiro, Eiji and Hitomi watched his plane depart. When it had disappeared in the sky, they left the airport. Mariko thanked each of David's friends and left in her car alone. She drove home and noticed there was a man waiting by the front door.

Mariko walked up to him slowly. He looked to be from the Middle East, possibly Egypt. Mariko spoke to him in English. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man had a grim smile on his face. "Ms. Ikari, my name is Radamun. I come to you with some sensitive information. May we have this conversation inside?" Mariko nodded and opened the door. She led him to the kitchen and offered him some tea. "Yes, thank you. Now I have some information about your husband's death. I just have one request. If you tell David about this, you're not to tell him you got it from me. Do you agree?"

Mariko's hand shook as she poured the tea. "Yes, I agree. Now what is it that you have about Hiroshi's death? I thought it was a heart attack."

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Ikari. I'm not going to lie to you. Hiroshi was murdered. He was murdered by Hiroki Bayushi. It was togu poisoning, blowfish toxin. It can simulate the effects of a heart attack." He took a sip of the tea. "This is very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And what proof do you have it was Hiroki?" Mariko and Radamun talked for several hours about the death of her husband.

David waited by the open door of the mansion. Sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes. The blue haired woman was coming back with a woman with green hair. David saw two other women coming down the hall behind her. One had white hair and the other had black hair. The green haired woman looked David up and down quickly. "Yeah, I'm Phyllis. But don't ever call me that again. I'm Pizzazz got it? So who are you and what do want?" David couldn't help but smile. He knew that from this day forward, each of their lives would change forever.

TO BE CONTINUED IN HOMECOMING 


	53. Pushing the Limit Part 1

Pushing The Limit

Part 1

Illegal Acts

By Nick Maro

* * *

Pizzazz laid a local music magazine on David's desk, she pointed at the headline. "Well looks like Starlight Music is about to expand a bit. I think it's great that Jerrica is finally looking for a new band to sign. I was starting to think we'd have no friendly competition." She smiled and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Kimber was saying something about an audition last night. Stormer joked that she and Kimber should go solo again and try out." David smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. It was the beginning of March; a week had gone by since the Misfits wrapped up their small tour. David was now planning a big global summer tour with Techrat and Clash.

The Misfits were still adjusting to normal life. The past couple of months were less than ordinary for the entire United States. Cobra had almost succeeded with taking over the United States. But with the help of David and the Misfits, G.I. Joe was able to stop the terrorists. It was kept secret that the band had any part in it. They were thanked properly in private at the end of their tour.

David looked at his watch. "Dammit, gonna be late in picking Yukio up. Last thing I need is an ex-Cobra ninja pissed off at me. Did you want to tag along or do you have plans?"

"I dunno, David. I know she swore a blood oath to you and all, but she makes me nervous. It's that stare she has, like a damn predator searching for its next meal." Pizzazz shuddered to herself. "To make matters worse, she's going to be living with me and Mom until the addition to your place is finished. You're lucky Kimber and Mary understand. I'd kick your ass if you asked to do something like that. Hell, I want to do so now." She playfully punched her twin in the arm.

"She's not so bad. You just need to get to know her. The Gods know you weren't always Little Miss Sunshine yourself." David walked out of his office and headed to the stairs, Pizzazz walked beside him. "Yukio was telling me on the phone before she left that the Arashikage Clan has accepted all the members of the Matsuura Clan. They're letting the Matsuura Clan members train at their stronghold under Arashikage masters."

Pizzazz followed David through the doors leading to the skywalk. "That's great. But are you sure she's not still bitter about everything? I mean, you and the Arashikage Clan did almost wipe them out."

David snorted a laugh through his nose. "Nope, she says that the clan is now pure and without evil influence. I have to agree with her. So are you coming with or not? Be a good chance to get to know her better."

"Fine I'll go; might as well make a friend rather than an enemy today."

David smiled at his sister's words of wisdom.

* * *

Roxy stared at the computer screen blankly. She'd been staring at it for the past five minutes. "Y'know Jetta, I'm really bored. Here we are, two famous and sexy rock stars and what are we doing on a Saturday night? Staying home and doing nothing. What the hell has happened to us? We should be out partying."

Jetta looked up from the novel she'd been reading. "Trust me luv, we need the downtime. I know I'm enjoyin' it. Just think of it as a vacation from your life. Not everythin' has to be excitin' twenty-four seven. Even the rich and famous need a breather."

"That may be true for you, but I'm getting cabin fever. I'm going to head out and see what's exciting. If I come across anything, should I call?"

"Nah, I'm really enjoyin' this book. You go out and have fun. Just don't go gettin' arrested on me. Last thing I need is to bail you out of jail. And if you do get arrested, call Pizzazz." Jetta smirked at her best friend.

"That settles it. My one call is to KBST saying how much of a bitch you are," Roxy said laughing while putting her jacket on.

Jetta shook her head and chuckled. "You really are a pain in the arse. Now get out of here and let me read me book in peace!"

Roxy stuck her tongue out and left through the front door. She got into her car and drove towards to the freeway. While driving she mentally made a list of clubs to visit.

* * *

"Yeowch!" Kimber shrieked in pain. She shook her hand in the air quickly. "Hand me the oven mitt, Mrs. Gabor. I forgot to put it on again." Kimber looked over shoulder at her best friend Stormer and her fiancé's mother. She pulled the tray of cupcakes out after Evelyn Gabor gave her the mitt.

"Kimber, you can call me Evelyn. You're going to be my daughter in law. I want us to be friends." Evelyn slid another tray into the hot oven. All day the three women were baking for the arrival of Yukio Matsuura. They wanted to surprise and make her feel welcomed. Evelyn started putting the frosting on the cupcakes.

Kimber smiled and sat at the table. "I know, Evelyn. I just keep forgetting. Good manners and all. Anyway, did you tell David that we were having a kind of surprise party?"

Stormer and Evelyn exchanged looks and started laughing. Stormer smiled at Kimber. "We figured it would be better if David didn't know. That way Yukio would be completely surprised too. I noticed that when I tell you about something that should be a surprise for David, it never is. He's good at reading people's body language. I just figured that Yukio would be the same way. Clever, huh?"

"Well, it's about damn time someone figured out a way to surprise David. He always knows when I'm trying to surprise him. Really gets annoying after awhile." Kimber popped a piece of hard candy into her mouth.

"Hey! Cupcakes!" Ken said entering the kitchen with a smile. His hand was immediately slapped by Evelyn as he reached for a frosted cupcake. "Ow."

Evelyn glared at him. "Not until Yukio arrives. Didn't you just eat dinner?"

Ken gave the older woman his best innocent look. "Yes, but I didn't have dessert."

"Come on, Ken," Kimber said grabbing him by the arm. "Let's go play Street Kombat, Mortal Fighter or what the hell ever you play, while Evelyn and Stormer get the baking done."

Quickly, Ken grabbed a cupcake and followed Kimber out of the kitchen. He unwrapped the pastry as he walked, took a bite and put some in Kimber's face. "Take a bite, it's good," he said around his mouthful and smiled.

Kimber lightly pushed it away. "No thanks. I had one before." She quickly changed subjects. "So what made you decide to grow your hair out again? Tired of having a cold head each time you went snow boarding?"

"No. Well, yeah now that I think about it. I just got sick of shaving my head every morning. Plus I miss my hair. Also, I think I heard fan complain that I blinded her with the glare from my head." Ken smirked when Kimber laughed. "Anyway, I was just tired of being teased by just about everyone. One more Buddha joke and I would've gone nuts."

Hitomi moved over on the couch to let her friend and brother sit down. "So Kimber, don't you think you should call Jetta and Roxy? David should be on his way to get Yukio."

"Yeah, I guess should let them in on this. I only kept it a secret from them so it would stay secret." Kimber sighed as she stood up. "No rest for the wicked, huh?" She picked up the phone and called Jetta.

* * *

Roxy pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She decided to stop in the Le Club Cool while driving. A new band was playing there tonight and she wanted to check them out. So far she was impressed with what she heard, but she didn't know the name of the band.

Finally reaching the front, Roxy looked at the band before her. It was an all female band. The gray haired lead singer sang as hard and as passionate she could. There was a woman with light purple hair playing bass. Roxy noticed that the bass player was watching her like a hawk. The other two members caught her eye. They were identical twins. One played the guitar and the other played the drums. She found it odd that their heads moved in sync.

Roxy watched the band for a few minutes. The whole time the bass player stared intensely at Roxy. Her cell phone went off. She had it set on vibrate. It was from the Gabor estate. Roxy pushed her way to the back and left the building. She called the number on her phone. A small sly smile came across her face when Kimber told her about the party. "Okay, I'm on my way, Kimber. See you then." She hung up the phone and walked quickly to her car. At last, she had something fun tonight. But she couldn't get the look the bass player was giving her out of her head.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, David, Pizzazz and Yukio noticed the lawn lights were out. David and Pizzazz exchanged shrugs as David pulled through the gates. Lightening arced across the sky, illuminating the yard and house. Yukio pointed to a tree branch that had knocked the electrical wires down. David parked his car and called the electric company.

David and Pizzazz got Yukio's luggage out of the trunk. Yukio pulled a small animal cage out of the back seat with her. The three walked up to the main door of the large mansion. Pizzazz opened the door and let David and Yukio enter. She then entered herself and shut the door. Once the door was shut, flashlights of varying sizes came to life. "Surprise!" yelled both Misfit and Suzaku members alike. David was surprised as much as Yukio. Pizzazz swore quietly under her breath at being startled.

Yukio automatically went into a defensive stance, but relaxed when she saw it her new friends. Her face heated up as she blushed and she bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry for reacting like that. I'm not used to having friends surprising me. Thank you all." She held up the cage she'd been carrying. "Mrs. Yamada, do you allow pets at all? I couldn't leave my cat behind."

"Of course I allow pets. My name is Evelyn, I'd like for you to call me that."

"Mom, do the generators work? David called the electric company; they said they'd get here in the morning. I don't think Yukio wants to spend her first night here partying in the dark."

Evelyn and Pizzazz walked together to the basement to get the emergency generator started. Kimber knelt before the cage and looked up at Yukio. "So what's the cat's name?"

"_Nekobaka_."

David's eyebrows shot up. "Idiot Cat? You named your cat Idiot Cat?"

Yukio smirked. "Well, wait till you see him. You'll understand why then." The lights slowly flickered to life; Yukio put the cage on the coffee table in the living room. She opened the door and pulled out a small animal. It looked slowly around and yawned. "This is Nekobaka. He's a lynx. I found him when I was training one day. He was barely two weeks old. So I brought him back home and raised him. He's perfectly tame and housebroken. I trim his claws regularly so he won't scratch up the furniture. Here, hold him, David." She held the lynx out for David.

"He's so cute, Yukio. Can I hold him next?"

"Of course, Kimber."

The rest of the evening went by without any problems. Yukio started to feel at home almost instantly. Evelyn fell in love with Yukio's lynx right away and set up a litter box in the basement for it. Yukio got to know each everyone and became friends with them all. She stayed close to David out of her bond with him. Evelyn showed Yukio where her room would be and Eiji helped in bringing her bags up.

After everyone had gone home, Yukio carried Nekobaka to her room. She changed into her bed clothes and climbed into bed. Nekobaka curled up against her purring softly. Yukio put her arm around his back. "I think I'm going to like our new home, Neko. David-san's family and friends are just as he had said. Friendly and supportive." Nekobaka yawned wide and laid his head on his tail. Yukio kissed the back of his head. "Good night Neko, sleep pleasant dreams." Yukio closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Jerrica shut the door to the studio audition room. She sat next to her lifelong friend Shana. Aja and Raya sat on the other side of Shana. Aja pulled out a roll of antacid tablets and slowly chewed them. Jerrica looked around Shana at Aja concerned. "Are you sure you're okay, Aja? You've been popping antacid tabs all day."

Aja rubbed her temples. "I'll be fine, Jerrica. Just feeling the after effects of dinner last night. Shana makes great spaghetti, but it plays holy hell with my stomach."

"I'm not surprised, Aja. You had three helpings. That would give anyone a bit of heartburn." Shana tried to keep her laughter quiet.

Raya glanced at Jerrica. "I think Rio is signaling us to shut up and get this audition moving. Are you going to remain as Jerrica or transform into Jem?"

"Jerrica is the head of Starlight music, so she should be the one heading the audition selection. But I don't see why Jem couldn't be here." Jerrica pressed the right earring and whispered, "Showtime, Synergy. Give me a solid light Jem hologram." The air next to Jerrica glittered with pink lights, seconds later a tangible Jem appeared. Jerrica smiled at her friends, and then motioned for Rio to send in the first band.

A group of five young women entered the room. Each woman ranged from the ages of sixteen to nineteen. The young lady with a red pigtail set up their mics. She flashed a small smile at Jem, the Holograms and Jerrica. She then set up a karaoke machine. All five women sang their audition song. Once the song was over, they bowed together.

Jerrica smiled at the young girls. "That was wonderful, but I'm afraid it's not what Starlight Music is looking for. We're looking for a band that can play their instruments as well. I'm sorry."

Each girl slowly nodded looking disappointed. Jem and each of the Holograms gave them a signed photo. The girls seemed to cheer up afterwards. They walked to the door Rio was standing near and exited the room. Jerrica called for the next band.

Four women in metal costume suits entered next. They had their own instruments. Quickly, they set up and waited for Jerrica to give a nod to begin. The four women broke into a loud rock song. Half way through the song, the redhead keyboardist screwed up. The blonde lead singer threw her wig off and started yelling at her. The other two women hung their heads down and packed up their instruments. Without being told they didn't qualify, the women left the room.

The next audition was a young woman who looked to be a man in disguise. No one was quite sure if they were a man or a woman. Everyone agreed that he or she was very good, but again not what they were looking for. The young woman graciously accepted the rejection and left with a smile.

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties entered the room. She stumbled to the stage and tested the mic by blowing into it. It was obvious that she was extremely drunk. The drunken woman sang in a very slurred voice about her time to be a star. Jerrica and Rio escorted her off the stage.

Aja lightly banged her head on the table top. "Just which deity did we offend to have to endure this kind of Hell? This is worse than when we searched for a new drummer." Raya and Shana glared at her. Aja gave them an innocent look. "What?"

Before either woman could say anything, another group of four women entered. The woman with the gray hair introduced themselves after setting up. "Hi, my name is Madison. This is our bassist, Thorn and the twins are known as Gemini. We're Illegal Limit." Madison turned and gave the cue to start. The band known as Illegal Limit played hard, loud and without any mistakes. Once finished they waited for Jerrica's approval.

The women at the table and Rio applauded the performance. Jerrica stepped forward and shook Madison's hand. "Madison that was wonderful. By far the best today, I want to invite you to a concert we're holding on Saturday. It's a playoff of sorts for the bands we like. Congratulations, Illegal Limit. You just may be part of the Starlight Music family soon enough."

Each of the members of Illegal Limit thanked Jerrica and everyone else. Aja and Shana couldn't help noticing how the Gemini twins moved and talked in sync. They found it very eerie. Jerrica took her seat and the auditions continued.

* * *

Yukio slowly woke to Nekobaka licking her face. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight and groaned. It took her moment to remember where she was. Nekobaka continued licking her face. "All right, all right I'll feed you. I swear, you have a black hole for a stomach, boy." She scratched him behind the ear and put her robe on.

Heading down the stairs, she heard activity in the kitchen. Nekobaka ran past Yukio and into the kitchen. Yukio picked up her pace and entered the kitchen. Pizzazz was making herself some breakfast. She smiled at Yukio. "_Ohaiyo gozaimasu_. I said that correctly, didn't I?" Yukio nodded with a slight confused look on her face. Pizzazz sighed. "Good, David taught me that not too long ago. I was hoping that I'd remember it correctly. Want some breakfast? I'm not the best cook, but you'll live."

"_Arigato_. Do you have a dish I can put Neko's food in? I forgot to pack the one I normally use. I'll pick up a new one today." Yukio took the bowl Pizzazz handed her. She then went to the cabinet and grabbed two cans of cat food. She opened both cans and poured them into the bowl. She set the bowl in front of Nekobaka. He sniffed the food and looked up at her. "I know it's not what you're used to, but it'll do for now. I'll buy you some steak later." Nekobaka sniffed the food and cautiously tasted it. He then slowly started eating mouthfuls of the cat food.

Pizzazz set a plate of food in front of Yukio. "Did you sleep well? I honestly thought you'd be up at the buttcrack of dawn like David is. Then again jet lag is a bitch for me too."

Yukio stopped eating for a moment and looked up at the other woman. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine-thirty in the morning."

"_Shimatta_," Yukio cursed under her breath. "I wanted to get up at dawn so I could do my morning kata. I'd still be sleeping if Neko hadn't woken me up. I'll do my kata after this wonderful breakfast."

"Wow, just like my brother." Pizzazz smiled and laughed quietly.

Yukio finished eating and set her plate on the side of the sink. "Do me a favor, Pizzazz? When Neko is finished eating, go up to my room. There should be a thick, protective arm sleeve in my gray bag. Put that on and play with him. He doesn't attack or anything just plays rough. He is a lynx after all, just a domesticated one."

Pizzazz looked at the feline and arched her eyebrow. "Are you sure he won't tear my arm to shreds and feast on it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just don't piss him off."

Yukio exited out the backdoor and began doing her morning kata. Pizzazz scratched Nekobaka behind an ear. "I won't piss you off and you don't tear me to shreds. Deal?" Nekobaka gave a light mewling of agreement.

* * *

The audience watched the darkened stage. The sound of an electronic voicebox quieted the crowd almost instantly. Seconds after the voice started, a loud explosion lit up the stage. Kimber jumped out of a wall on the set and began banging her head fiercely. Her red and gold hair danced like wildfire. She held a mic stand out to the side and was wearing a silver trenchcoat. After a few moments of doing that, she started singing her cover of Troublemaker by Nanase Aikawa. The crowd went wild at the fast paced, hard rock song.

After the song ended, David greeted Kimber and the rest of Suzaku coming off of the stage. Kimber smiled at David. "So, did you like my tribute to your favorite Japanese rock singer?"

David laughed loudly and handed her a towel. "Yeah, I did. I knew you were up to something, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, it was nice for Jerrica to invite us to perform at the audition. Kind of a warm up act for the participants."

Kimber finished taking a long drink of water from her sports bottle. "I heard a few of them tuning up tonight. They're good. You might want to look at the losers. Just because they lost tonight, doesn't mean they weren't chosen for a reason."

"I didn't think of that." David and Kimber walked past the Misfits dressing room. The door was open a crack. They both saw Pizzazz sniffing some flowers she had gotten. David opened the door and smiled at his sister. "Someone you forgot to tell us about? Not like you to get flowers before a performance."

Pizzazz giggled lightly. "This isn't the first time. I got a few from the same guy on the tour. Just didn't show you because I knew how'd react and tease me. He always signs the card the same. He says he's my biggest fan. I'm starting to believe him too." She put the flowers down when she saw a familiar woman out of the corner of her eye. "Kimber, David please excuse me. I just saw someone I haven't thought of in years."

Pizzazz rushed past the young couple before they could respond. She slowed her jog as she approached the gray haired woman. "Madison!" The woman turned around. "So it is you. How have you been after all these years?"

"Pizzazz. I've been fine and yourself?" Madison answered a bit coldly.

"I'm good. Listen, I know I should've said this a while ago, but I'm sorry for being a bitch and saying those horrible things when we were younger. I was just lashing out at the world for my own problems. I'm sorry." Pizzazz held her hand out.

Madison looked at the hand with an upturned nose. "Yes, well. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my band. We're going to win this audition. Nice seeing you, Phyllis." Madison turned and walked away without saying another word. Pizzazz stood there a little shocked by Madison's attitude.

* * *

"Nice seeing you my ass!" Madison mumbled in the Illegal Limit's dressing room. "Thorn, Gemini, it's time I got back at Miss Phyllis Gabor."

Thorn smiled wickedly. "What do you have in mind?"

Madison smirked. "You're gonna love this. First Gemini, you two are to distract the effects guy. Thorn, you pour extra powder in the pyro under the stage near Pizzazz. Here are the pyro plans for the Misfits." Madison handed the bassist the plans.

"Won't that hurt Pizzazz?" the twins asked in unison.

"Nah, I don't want to hurt her. Just scare the shit out of the bitch." Madison opened a can of beer. "I'm going to control when the pyro goes off. I'll need you to distract the guy who controls the pyro as well, Gemini." The twins nodded in unison. "Well, let's get a move on. The Misfits are up next."

* * *

Pizzazz sang with the passion she'd had since their new album had been released. It truly was a rebirth for the band. Stormer was losing herself in playing the guitar again. She was in the middle of a chord when she felt a familiar twinge in the front of her forehead. She looked around and stopped her gaze on Pizzazz. She then had a sense of Pizzazz being in danger. Stormer flung off her guitar in mid-stride towards Pizzazz. "Pizzazz! Get out of the way!" She shoved her startled half sister out of the danger.

The other Misfits stopped playing when they heard the explosion and looked in its direction. Stormer was at the epicenter. She took a step back and opened her mouth to talk but was engulfed by flames that had erupted from below the metal grating. Quickly, Stormer collapsed backwards on fire.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "BREAKING THE LIMIT"

PART 2 OF "PUSHING THE LIMIT"


	54. Pushing the Limit Part 2

Pushing The Limit

Part 2

Breaking the Limit

By Nick Maro

* * *

Stormer fell backwards from the flames and sparks, landing hard on the metal grating behind her. Emergency workers immediately ran to her aid with fire extinguishers. Stormer patted out the flames on her dress. Cold air enveloped her. A fire resistant blanket was quickly wrapped around the flames that were on her dress and forearms. Stormer yelled that she was okay to the workers who just kept reassuring her that she was. The emergency workers loaded her on a stretcher. David, Kimber and the Misfits gathered around the stretcher.

Illegal Limit pushed their way to the front of group of workers and crew who had gathered near the stretcher. Thorn glanced at Madison out of the corner of her eye. "Well, somehow we botched that up. But at least we got one of the Misfits in that."

"Yeah, but I'm still not happy. Pizzazz got away without a scratch as usual. She used one of her so called friends to take the fall for her. She always hurts those who love her." The stretcher was wheeled past her. "We'll get Pizzazz next time. Let's set up."

The four women turned to face the glaring gaze of Jerrica Benton and Rio. Jerrica frowned at Madison. "Don't bother setting up. We both heard what you said. It's not enough to get you arrested, but it's enough to reconsider your potential contract. There is no place in Starlight Music for the likes of you four."

Rio poked Thorn in the chest. "So get off our stage and get out of here."

Thorn grabbed Rio's finger and bent it back. "Oh shut up and put some more purple in your hair." She bent his finger until there was a wet snap. "And don't ever touch me again." Thorn pushed past Rio and followed Madison to their dressing room.

Gemini both glared at Jerrica and Rio. "You're lucky Thorn and Madison are in a somewhat good mood. Thorn would've broken more than your finger for touching her without permission." They smiled when the couple looked uncomfortable at how the women spoke at the sametime. Gemini turned as one and walked to the dressing room.

After witnessing and hearing a little of what had happened, Pizzazz looked up at her brother. "David could you and Kimber ride with Stormer to the hospital? I think myself; Roxy and Jetta are going to have a talk with an old friend of mine."

"No problem, Pizzazz. Mind if Yukio joins in? I think she needs to make a few new friends." David and Kimber climbed into the ambulance with Stormer. "Yukio, watch after my sister and our friends. I don't want you to hurt those who hurt Stormer too much. No killing, understand?"

"I understand, David-san and I apologize that I couldn't prevent Stormer's injuries. I'll protect your sisters' and your friend's with my life." Yukio bowed sharply and stood beside Pizzazz.

Pizzazz saw Kimber shoot David a questioning look before the ambulance door shut. She had the same question. "What did David tell you, Yukio?" Pizzazz asked as they walked past Jerrica and Rio. An emergency worker was fixing Rio's broken finger.

"He told me no killing and not to hurt the saboteurs too much." A smirk spread across Yukio's lips. "The nice thing about the term 'too much' is that it's so vague. Too much for some is too little for others."

Roxy clapped Yukio on the back. "You gotta love the way she thinks, Pizzazz."

As they neared the dressing room for Illegal Limit, Jetta spotted the four women pushing their way through the crowd. The three Misfits and Yukio chased after them. Illegal Limit weaved between the crew and the other groups in the backstage area. Madison knocked over a stack of speakers in hopes of stalling the Misfits.

Yukio jumped on top of a crate, ran to the edge and leaped. She shoved a speaker out of the way of a group of people. Yukio landed on the ground running and quickly caught up with the three Misfits. The members of Illegal Limit were riding away on four stolen motorcycles. The owners of the vehicles were hopelessly chasing their stolen bikes, cartoonly shaking their fists in the air.

Pizzazz quickly asked three riders to borrow their bikes. The owners agreed without hesitation. Yukio jumped on the back of the motorcycle Roxy took. All three bikes roared to life and chased after the rival band. Pizzazz took the lead and spotted the bikes that Illegal Limit stole turn a corner. The Misfits quickly followed.

Madison turned down an alley, slowed down so the rest of her band could take the lead. She then started knocking boxes and garbage into the path of the Misfits. She sped past Thorn and Gemini giving the signal to split up. The alley ended in a T-cross. Thorn and Madison went to the left and the Gemini twins each went to the right.

The garbage and debris slowed the Misfits only a little. Upon reaching the cross section, each Misfit and Yukio looked both ways. "Jetta and I will go to the left. Roxy, you and Yukio go after those twins. They have to meet up someplace sooner or later." Pizzazz and Jetta raced after Madison and Thorn at top speed. Yukio clutched tightly to Roxy as they chased after the twin black haired women.

Yukio tapped Roxy's shoulder. "Let me drive. I can catch them faster than you could."

Roxy switched places with the Japanese woman. Yukio revved the throttle once and let the motorcycle jump into action. The bike raced on one wheel for a few moments and then sped down the alleyway. Quickly, they gained on the twins. Yukio steered the bike towards a small, makeshift ramp. She revved the bike to go faster and flew off of the ramp at near top speed. Roxy clutched tightly to the ninja. The bike landed with losing very little speed.

Reaching under her belt, Yukio pulled out two shurikens. She hurled them at the rear tires of the twins' motorcycles. The two metal stars pierced their targets, causing the rubber tires to shred. The bikes started to swerve out of control. Yukio pulled back a little out of the way. Finally, the Gemini twins regained control and stopped the bikes.

Yukio stopped the bike and ran up to the twins. She rammed her forearm against the throat of one, kicked her foot against the throat of the other. She looked at the stunned Roxy over her shoulder. "Now you can question them."

Roxy walked up to the twins. She noticed they weren't resisting. "Yukio, that isn't necessary. Let them go." Yukio slowly let the twins go free. "Now then, just who the hell are you?"

The twins stared at Yukio and Roxy. Roxy noticed that there was a difference between the women, their eyes. The twin on the right had a right eye that was blue and a left eye that was green. The twin on the left had a green right eye and a blue left eye. "We are known as Gemini."

"Yes, well, could you not talk at the sametime? It's just damn creepy. Why did you try to kill Pizzazz?" Roxy rubbed her eyes between her thumb and forefinger.

The twin on the right spoke. "My name is Amanda and this is my sister Andrea. We were once Siamese twins joined at the midsection. We were separated a few years back."

"After the separation we had plastic surgery to hide the scaring. Little did we know that after the surgery we'd still do everything in sync out of habit. I'm not sure why we talk in sync still, we just do." Andrea moved closer to her sister.

"As for why did we try to hurt Pizzazz, Madison has a grudge against her. All we know is that Pizzazz hurt Madison shortly after high school. Madison was hurt very deeply and has sworn revenge. We have no such grudge. We have no animosity to anyone in the Misfits," the twins explained as one again. "Roxy, we do know that Thorn hates you for reasons unknown to us."

Roxy stared at the twins a moment. "Thank you. Now get out of here. I have no animosity with either of you and I'd like for that not to change." Roxy got on the motorcycle and waited for Yukio.

"Here is some money for a taxi. It is better to part in good graces than ill will." Yukio handed Gemini some cash then got on the motorcycle. "I'm going to call David and find out what hospital Stormer was taken to." Yukio called David and told Roxy. They first took the motorcycle back to the arena where the owners were. Roxy gave told the owners of the stolen motorcycles where their bikes were. She also gave them a number to call about the tires. Roxy and Yukio hailed a cab and went to the hospital to check on their friend.

* * *

Pizzazz and Jetta entered the hospital to find David and Stormer waiting with Roxy and Yukio. Kimber was checking on Rio. He was getting x-rays taken on his broken finger. Jerrica was patiently waiting next to David. Shana and Aja were asked to supervise the rest of the concert. David had asked the other members of Suzaku to help them in anyway they could. Stormer had asked that the concert go on. She didn't want to see the competitors disappointed.

Pizzazz hugged her half-sister tightly. "Thank you, Mary. I don't know what to say. I'm just glad you're okay." She pulled back and looked at Stormer. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I just have some mild first degree burns on my forearms and upper thighs. All the flames did was mostly singe the hairs on my arms and legs. My guess is that the sparks that mostly hit me, not the flames. I'm just mad that my dress was ruined." Stormer looked at her friends and giggled. She then sighed. "I was very lucky that I stepped back when I did. The sparks were mostly harmless, but the flames were able to melt part of the grate."

"Hey Pizzazz, did you ever catch up to Madison or Thorn?"

"No I didn't, Roxy. We lost them downtown." Pizzazz gave Roxy a confused look. "Hey, how do you know their names?"

Roxy smirked. "Yukio and I caught up with the Gemini twins; Amanda and Andrea. They seem like good people, but they seem loyal to Madison and Thorn for some reason. Anyway, they told us that Madison has it in for you, Pizzazz. Something about hurting her in the past looks like to me we've made another enemy." Roxy sat in a waiting chair and propped her head on her hand. "Guess that's our karma at work."

Stormer stood up and put David's jacket on. "I'm ready to go. I just want to go rest."

Pizzazz and the other Misfits headed out of the hospital and got into a waiting taxi. David turned to Jerrica. "If you want, Misfits Music will pay for Rio's finger. I feel partly responsible."

"That's not necessary, David. Starlight Music can handle it. Besides, it was our concert. If we hadn't chosen Illegal Limit as a finalist, none of this would've happened. I was going to suggest that I pay for Stormer's hospital visit anyway." Jerrica and David both laughed quietly. Jerrica's tone then turned serious. "I'm sorry for what had happened. I didn't know those girls would do something like that."

"Mary isn't blaming anyone but that band. If she says you're forgiven, then you're forgiven." David looked up when the elevator doors opened. Kimber and Rio stepped off the car. David lightly nudged Jerrica. "If Rio is up to it, I say we go back to the concert and see it finish. It's only fair that the winning band gets to meet their new boss, right?"

Jerrica agreed and hugged Rio gently, meeting him halfway. David hugged Kimber as well. Jerrica asked her boyfriend and sister if they wanted to go back and watch the rest of the concert. Rio smiled and told her that was what he was about to suggest. The four friends found a cab and headed back to the arena.

* * *

The door slammed behind Madison. She opened the door again and slammed it harder. The frame fractured and splintered. She slammed the door a final time. Pieces of molding broke off, bouncing off her jacket. "I can't fucking believe they chased us."

Madison spun around and pointed at Gemini. "And you two better remember your loyalties. The Misfits are our enemies. Not our tennis buddies. Just remember that I was the one who took you both in after you escaped that freak show. I was the one who paid for your surgeries. You both owe me."

The twins answered as one. "Yes, we know Madison. We didn't betray you in anyway. Roxy just asked who we were. We just gave her an honest answer. No betrayal in that."

"Roxy," Thorn spat with hatred. "You should've let me taken care of her when I had the chance, Madison. I swore on my brother's grave that she'd pay for his death. It's her fault that he killed himself. Tone Deaf would've been a success if she hadn't quit to join the Misfits." Thorn slammed her fist on the wall. "Damn that bitch."

"You'll get your revenge soon enough, Thorn." Madison calmed down and tied her hair back. "Right. First things first. Tomorrow we buy new equipment. We needed new instruments anyway. Then we start looking for another record studio to cut a deal with." A soft knock came from the door. Madison turned to open it. "It's not like a contract is going to just fall in our lap."

Madison opened the door. A man with a thin mustache smiled at her. "Ms. Madison Carmichael?" Madison nodded. "My name is Mr. Kite. I'm here on behalf of Breaking the Limit Records. My employer wishes to offer you a contract. May I please come in?"

"Of course Mr. Kite, now where did your employer hear us perform?" Madison shut the door once the man was inside.

"He saw you at the club the other night. He was very relieved that Jerrica Benton disqualified you tonight." Mr. Kite sat on the couch. Madison sat at the other couch and listened. "Breaking the Limit Records, or BLR as we call it, is ready to make you our masthead group. We plan on heavily promoting you. You'll be everywhere. Not to mention my employer has a weak spot for anyone with a grudge against the Misfits. What do you say the four of you meet with him tonight before you sign anything?"

Madison looked at the other members of Illegal Limit. They each nodded their agreement. "Mr. Kite, let's go meet this mystery man. I have a feeling this is the start of a most powerful alliance and friendship as well." Madison and Illegal Limit followed Mr. Kite out of the apartment to a waiting limo.

* * *

Stormer rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the sliding back door. She whistled dryly but no sound came out. Then wet her lips and tried again. This time she mimicked a cardinal's call. A bright red male cardinal twisted its head and chirped quietly in response. Stormer whistled again and the bird flew to the railing by her. She dipped her hand slowly into a bucket of seed and held it out for the bird. Cautiously, it ate the seed from her hand. Once finished, the bird flew off to a nearby bird house.

Stormer sat down at the patio table and watched David teach Kimber some defensive moves in the backyard. After watching for several minutes, Stormer got up and walked down to David and cleared her throat to get his attention. "David, I've been thinking. I'd like for you to teach me kendo. After the other night, I dunno, just feel like I should learn something. I've been a victim for most of my life. I want that to change."

"You just had to ask, Mary. I'd be happy to teach you. But are you feeling up to it? The doctor told you to rest."

"David, I'm fine. The doctor told me to rest and I rested. I'm over the shock and I now have smooth forearms." Stormer held out her arms for David to see. "I'm okay."

Kimber patted the sweat off of her face with the towel. "David, I'm going to take a shower. I'm not feeling too good." She kissed her fiancée on the cheek. "Don't work Mary too hard." Kimber jogged to the house and disappeared through the backdoor.

David sighed to himself. "Alright, let's get started then." Stormer nodded and stood before her half-brother. "First we need to stretch." David and Stormer began the stretching exercises while Kimber watched from the backdoor.

* * *

Roxy opened the door of the Gabor Estate. "Hello? Pizzazz, it's Rox. Jetta is parking the car and Stormer said she'll be here shortly." Roxy checked in the kitchen then looked in the living room. "Aw come on, Pizzazz. Where the hell are you?" Roxy stopped in front of a vase of flowers. She noticed there was a card.

"Boo!" Pizzazz said behind her friend. Roxy tensed in place, startled. "Sorry. Yukio was teaching me how to walk silently. I had to do that to someone." Roxy lightly slapped Pizzazz's arm. "Anyway, those flowers came today from my fan. He or she is glad I'm not hurt. They were delivered to Misfits Music earlier today."

"Lucky you, all I got today was a headache. My computer is still giving me a crap, keeps crashing on me." Roxy went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer from the refrigerator. "I've been trying to get a hold of Techrat but he hasn't been home. Any idea where he is?"

Pizzazz greeted Jetta and Stormer when they entered the room. She then turned her attention back to Roxy. "He and Clash have been busy with Video. They're still setting up their production company, Clashing VideoRats. David has been talking to Clash and Techrat on and off about the tour this summer. Just talk to David and he'll give the message to Techrat."

Stormer came running into the kitchen. "There's something you gotta see on the TV. Hurry!"

Roxy and Pizzazz hurried into the entertainment room. Jetta was sitting on the couch watching the screen intently. Immediately each woman recognized the blonde man on the screen. Kevin Ross. He approached the podium and spoke clearly and slowly. "_Ladies and Gentlemen of the press; people watching around the country. Thank you for coming and tuning in. This news conference is to announce the formation of my new music company; Breaking the Limit Records. But what would a music company be without a music group? Ladies, the podium is yours._"

Kevin Ross backed away from the podium and four young women that the Misfits recognized all too well took his place; Illegal Limit. Madison placed a hand on each side of the podium. She smiled wide for the cameras. She spoke with confidence. "_As Mr. Ross said before, thank you for coming. My name is Madison Carmichael, the lead singer of the band Illegal Limit. Behind me stands our bass player, Thorn and the Gemini twins. I can't express how proud we are to be the first band that Mr. Ross has signed. We hope we can live up to his every expectation. This afternoon we started recording our first single. Look for it soon. Thank you and good night._"

Madison stepped back from the podium and stood with her band mates. Kevin Ross took the microphone again. "_Thank you, Madison. Now, I'm afraid that is all for tonight. Thank you for coming. Good evening all._" Kevin Ross led Illegal Limit off the stage ignoring the barrage of questions from the press.

"What a giant load of monkey shit!" Pizzazz turned the television off then stormed out of the room.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "VENGEANCE"

PART 3 OF PUSHING THE LIMIT


	55. Pushing the Limit Part 3

**Pushing The Limit**

**Part 3 **

**Vengeance **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Coming down the stairs, Stormer heard Pizzazz grunting as she threw punches at the punching bag. This was Stormer's first time in the new workout room since the new mansion was built. It looked just like the original. Pizzazz punched the bag with all her strength. The bag jumped and swung back only to be punched again. Stormer stood a few feet behind her half sister. "Pizzazz, maybe you should stop now," she said quietly.

"Now why should I do that? I'm still pissed." Pizzazz looked at Stormer in one of the many mirrors that lined the walls.

Stormer walked forward and stopped Pizzazz's next punch. "Look at your knuckles." Stormer turned the back of her hand to Pizzazz. They were scratched and bloody. "Come on, I'll fix you up. Don't want your knuckles to get infected."

Pizzazz wiped the blood off with her hands. "It's nothing." She started punching the bag again, making new cuts appear on her hands and new blood stains on the bag. Stormer stepped behind the bag and held it for her. Pizzazz smiled slightly and started punching harder. Stormer braced herself with each punch Pizzazz threw. The shock of each punch jolted Stormer back slightly. She dug her heels into the soft mat and held the bag in place.

Pizzazz threw one last punch. The heavy bag slipped from Stormer's grip and hit her in the chest and chin. Her chin was slightly scratched and bleeding. Pizzazz ran and helped her up. "I'm so sorry, Mary! I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" Pizzazz lifted Stormer's chin to look at it in the better light.

"I'm fine. It's just a minor scratch. Now, why were you punishing yourself like that? Why bloody up your knuckles?"

"I-I don't know. I just saw how spiteful and full of hate Madison was on TV. I felt responsible for her being like that. I remembered my last words to her were very mean and cruel. That was only because I was hurting inside. It's how I lashed out at the world for feeling abandoned by my mother and David." Pizzazz sat next to Stormer on the mat. She started slowly wiping the blood from her knuckles. She then looked up at her childhood friend. "I'm not a bad person, am I?"

Stormer hugged Pizzazz tightly. "For a long time you were angry and full of rage. I don't like to think of you or any of us as bad, misguided perhaps. But we're beyond that now. Redemption is tough, Phyllis. I say ask for forgiveness again from Madison. Who knows, she may have seen the error of her ways. What happened to me was intentional, but at the same time an accident. I harbor no ill will towards her. In fact, I kind of pity her."

"I don't pity her. I understand where she's coming from and I feel very responsible. All she wanted to do was be my friend." Pizzazz stopped picking at the flesh that was scratched off on her knuckles. "I just want to know why you always stuck with me. I was a complete bitch to you when you came back from England."

"Believe it or not I saw how relieved you were when I returned. I knew we were best friends, just not how close. I just let you think you were tough when you were really just dying to hug me and cry on my shoulder. Remember when I said I saw pictures in the carpeting when we first met?" Pizzazz nodded at Stormer's question. "Well, I'd always seen some kind of inner beauty in everything. Admit it, that carpet was just plain ugly. But what I'm trying to say is that no matter how ugly your attitude was, I saw your inner beauty and friendship."

Pizzazz wiped a tear from her cheek. "Come on, let's bandage up my knuckles and get a better look at your chin." She and Stormer went to the adjoining shower room. Stormer pulled out the first aid kit and started cleaning Pizzazz's hands.

Stormer wrapped the bandage around Pizzazz's knuckles in silence. Once finished, she broke the quiet with the question both women were asking themselves. "What are we going to do about Kevin Ross? He's been a constant thorn in our side for the longest time. He's bound to influence Illegal Limit somehow into tormenting us. Any ideas?"

"No," Pizzazz said after a few moments of thinking. "That was another reason why I was so angry. That rat bastard is out of jail. Lack of evidence my ass. He blew up my freakin' home! He manipulated the lives of us both. I just can't wait until I get my hands on him."

"I think all of us feel the same, Phyllis." Stormer put the first aid kit away. "Let's get back upstairs and discuss what we're going to do." Pizzazz and Stormer walked up the stairs from the basement. David and Kimber were talking with Roxy and Jetta. Together they discussed what to do.

* * *

The door to Starlight Mansion opened a crack, and then opened fully. Jerrica smiled at her friend Giselle Dvorak, better known as Danse. "Danse! What a pleasant and unexpected surprise. Come in and tell me what brings you all the over here."

"Thank you, Jerrica." Danse followed the head of Starlight Music to the living room. "I came to tell you that the Zagreb Ballet Troupe is coming back to the Los Angeles area next week. Stefan is in charge of the troupe since Victor Crosarch was arrested. But that's not the big news. My father is coming with. He says he may have a lead on where my mother disappeared to."

"That's wonderful news, Danse! I hope everything goes well." Jerrica stood to leave the room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Danse shook her head no and pulled a flyer out of her briefcase for the dance troupe. "Its okay Jerrica, I wanted to discuss something with you first. Stefan was telling me that some of the members of the troupe were present for your concert in Zagreb. I was hoping that you could hold another concert for the troupe the day before their premier at the Ballet Center."

Jerrica sat back down and looked the flyer over. "I'm not sure if I could arrange a concert on such short notice. I'm now helping Rio manage Starlight Music's new group, the Limp Lizards. The actually won based on their cult following. But they need a lot of help in the studio. Rio and I have been coaching them everyday. I don't really have the time. I'm sorry, Danse."

"It's okay Jerrica, just thought I'd ask. But I do have some tickets for yourself and everyone else for the first night show. I hope you can make it." Danse handed the envelopes with the tickets to Jerrica.

Jerrica accepted the envelope and thought for a moment. "Thank you for the tickets. But I was just thinking. Have you thought of asking David? I'm sure he'd help you out any way he could. I can tell you right now that Jem and the Holograms would definitely love to play at the concert. I can agree to that."

Danse's face brightened. "I didn't think of that. Thanks. May I use the phone to call him?"

"Of course." Jerrica got up and handed the phone to her friend.

* * *

Roxy entered the hi-rise apartment building and walked up to the receptionist. She set her computer tower down. "Hi, I'm here to see Techrat. I believe he's expecting me. Roxy Pelligrini."

The receptionist looked up from her magazine with a confused look. "Tech rat?" She looked at the names of the occupants of the building. "Oh, you must mean Mr. Peters. Yes, just take the elevator on the right. That will take you directly up to Mr. Peter's penthouse. Have a good evening, Ms. Pelligrini."

"Right you too. Thanks." Roxy picked up her computer and walked to the elevator the receptionist pointed out to her. The doors opened automatically as she approached them. She entered the car and the doors slid shut silently. The car started moving quickly and quietly up to the penthouse. The car stopped after a few moments and the doors opened to reveal spacious penthouse suite. The walls were bare and there was just the minimum of furniture. "Techrat? It's Roxy. Where the devil are you?" Her voice slightly echoed in the room.

Techrat entered the room from a bedroom. "Hello, Roxy. How is everything?"

"Everything is fine. How's the production company coming? I talked to Clash and she said that it was moving along. I can't wait to make a video with you guys." After a moment of brief awkward silence, Roxy set her computer down. "So, when did you get this penthouse? I didn't think you got enough from Misfits Music to pay for something like this."

"If you must know my parents died in a car crash just recently. I inherited their entire fortune. Clash said I should live in luxury for once. I'd actually prefer a place where I could come and go without being watched. Like the Rat's Lair, but that's been seized by the government. I guess I'll stay here for a while then find someplace new." Techrat walked over to the computer. "Now, let's see what's affecting your machine, shall we?" Techrat lifted the computer and went into the room he had just come from.

Roxy followed Techrat into what looked to be once the master bedroom. The bed was gone and there were makeshift work tables lining the walls. The room was brightly lit by the stacked TV monitors tuned to various news stations. On one of the tables were dozens of inventions that Techrat was currently working on. To this day, Roxy was amazed at what he could do.

Techrat set the computer on a work table. He removed the shell from the frame and looked at the hard drives and disk drives. He then hooked the machine up to a monitor, keyboard and attached a power cord. He flipped the switch and turned on the computer. "If you want I can upgrade your machine tonight to top of the line." Techrat sat and waited for the machine to fully boot up.

"I thought this was top of the line. I just bought it last month." Roxy sat on a stool next to Techrat. "Sometimes I hate technology, moves too damn fast for me."

"Then I'll upgrade you tonight. It won't take too long." Techrat went silent when the computer finished booting up. He went straight into the diagnostics of the computer. It came up clean and read no problems detected. Techrat grabbed a CD and put it into the CD drive. The anti-virus program began installing itself. After it finished, Techrat ran the program and waited silently.

Roxy got up off the stool. "I'll let you work in peace. Mind if I watch TV in the living room?"

"Be my guest. There's some beer in the fridge and some snacks. You're welcomed to both. I'll work faster without you watching over my shoulder," Techrat told her without looking up at her.

"Thanks." Roxy left the room leaving Techrat to do his magic. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She then went into the living room and found the remote. Roxy sat in the recliner and started flipping channels looking for anything to watch. After flipping channels for about five minutes, she decided to watch an old eighties teen comedy movie.

"Roxy I've found your problem," Techrat finally called from the workroom. Roxy went into the room and looked at the monitor. A file was highlighted. She gave a Techrat a questioning look. Techrat motioned to the seat she was sitting in before. "Apparently this is your problem. It's a virus that's been downloaded as a file. Do you remember of anyplace you could've downloaded it from?"

Roxy gave Techrat another confused look. "No. But I did visit some local music site not too long ago. It asked me if I wanted to download a sample of some local bands. I did and the file checked out clean by my machine. Could that be it?"

Techrat thought for a moment. "Perhaps, I'm thinking that maybe this virus piggybacked on the file. It attached itself to the file and hid itself in another directory. It's not fully active, but it is the cause of your repeated crashes. I put the virus on an old hard drive of mine. Shall we see what it does?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about this as much as you are."

Upon clicking on the file, the screen on the computer went black. Seconds later, in bold red letters a message appeared. _**Your computer has been hacked by Graphix. Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

Roxy and Techrat gave each other a puzzled look. "Hmmm, looks like there's a new hacker in town. But from the looks of it, all this hacker did was make a harmless program and cause a few headaches. I'm installing a few counter measures to your computer. You won't be hassled by them again. I'll have the upgrades finished by the morning. I'll drop it off in the morning."

"Thanks, Techrat. I owe you." Roxy put her jacket on and changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do with your new found fortune?"

"Nothing."

"What? What do you mean nothing?"

Techrat looked up from his upgrading Roxy's computer. "Just what I said nothing, I never asked for their money. I only use what I need for food, rent and new equipment. That's all." He gave her a serious look. "If you want I can sign most of the fortune over to you. I don't want or need it."

Roxy stared at Techrat in shock. "No. No thank you. I'm just surprised to hear someone say this."

"Yes. Well, Constance is always saying I'm full of surprises." Techrat turned back to the computer and started working again. "Forgive me for not seeing you to the elevator. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing Techrat." Roxy turned to face him in the doorway. "Thanks again." Roxy walked through the penthouse suite to the elevator. She couldn't believe that he didn't want his inheritance.

* * *

Yukio set the platter of tea on the coffee table. She then sat on the arm of the couch David and Pizzazz were on. She looked at Danse and motioned to the tea gracefully. David cleared his throat and started pouring tea for everyone. "Thank you, Yukio. Now Danse, Jerrica called me after you left and told me what you asked her. She said you were too nervous to ask on the phone. Pizzazz and I discussed it and we think we can do it. It's very short notice, but I can pull a few strings and grease the right palms for it to happen on time."

Danse almost knocked over the tea pot leaning over the table to hug David and then Pizzazz. "Thank you so very much! This means so much to me." Danse sat back and smiled widely. "So who do you have in mind to play? Jerrica already agreed to have Jem and the Holograms and the Limp Lizards play. So who do you have in mind?"

"Well, the Misfits and Suzaku are definite, but I have to talk to Eric about the Stingers performing." David turned to Pizzazz. "Anyone you want to perform?"

"Illegal Limit," she said quietly and slightly nervous.

David looked at Pizzazz in mild shock. "But why? After what they did to Stormer? Why?"

Pizzazz answered in a quiet voice. "I feel like I'm responsible for Madison turning out the way she did. I want to make it up to her any way I can. You taught me that forgiveness is the best solution. I want her forgiveness and I hope this is a start."

David glanced at Danse then at Yukio. He turned back to Pizzazz and put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay. I'll get in touch with Kevin Ross in the morning. I'm proud of you, Phyllis. You're admitting what you've done is wrong and trying to set everything right. Sometimes that's the toughest thing in the world to do."

Before anyone could say another word, Stormer came running into the room slightly out of breath. "Ph-phyllis come qu-quick! There's so-something o-on the news you g-gotta see!" She ran back out of the room before Pizzazz could say anything.

"I'll be right back." Pizzazz got off the couch and jogged to the entertainment room. She found Stormer flipping news channels. "What's so important?"

Stormer finally stopped on a news channel that was doing a report on a murder. "Just watch and listen."

"…_earlier this morning, neighbors discovered the body of Monica Goldwyn. According to investigators, Ms. Goldwyn was stabbed to death twenty-seven times outside her home. Her body was discovered by a neighbor jogging by her home. An investigation is under way_." Stormer turned the television off and looked at the stunned Pizzazz.

"oh my god," was all Pizzazz could say.

Stormer turned and looked at Pizzazz. "I'm sorry."

Pizzazz looked at Stormer, waking from her dazed shock. "What for?"

"Monica being murdered. She was your friend, right?"

"No. She was never truly my friend. She just used me so I could be the butt of her jokes and she could mock me. I was no better than her with the way I treated you, Mary. I hated her, but I never wished this kind of harm to her. I feel awful." Pizzazz sat next to Stormer. "Do me a favor. Come with me to wake for Monica. I feel I should at least say good bye."

Stormer hugged Pizzazz lightly and whispered in her ear. "Of course I will, sis."

* * *

Pizzazz let out a deep breath and put her hand on the door handle. She glanced over her shoulder at Stormer for reassurance. Pizzazz slowly opened the door to the funeral parlor and entered. There was a sign pointing the direction where Monica's wake was being held. Pizzazz and Stormer quietly followed the arrow and entered the small room. There were a handful of mourners in the room. Some sitting quietly, some were talking softly away from the casket.

Pizzazz and Stormer walked up to an older couple who were talking to a gray haired woman. They couldn't see the woman's face, but Pizzazz suspected who it was. Pizzazz kept her eyes on Monica's parents and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mister and Misses Goldwyn. I'm not sure if you remember us. But I'm—"

"Phyllis Gabor and Mary Phillips!" Mrs. Goldwyn quietly exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages. In fact, I was just telling Madison here that wakes are almost like little reunions. It's amazing how sad events bring old friends back together. Monica always told new friends how she knew you and Mary in high school."

"Well, I'm sorry that we had to see you again like this. I wish could've been at a wedding or something." Pizzazz kept glancing at Madison out of the corner of her eye. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just want to say my farewells to Monica." Mister and Mrs. Goldwyn smiled and nodded. They thanked Stormer and Pizzazz for showing up again.

Pizzazz knelt before the casket and closed her eyes. She spoke softly so that only she could hear. "Monica, I just wanted to say that you were never a bad person. I don't know if you ever regretted treating me the way you did, but I forgive you. Good bye, my friend." Pizzazz stood and let Stormer kneel in her place. She walked past Madison and lightly grabbed her upper arm. "You and I need to talk in private. It's important."

Madison answered without looking at Pizzazz. "Fine. Coffee room in five minutes."

Stormer now joined Pizzazz at her side. Pizzazz let go of Madison. "Five minutes it is." The two women went back to Monica's parents and spoke to them for a few moments. They talked about the few good memories Pizzazz had with Monica. Pizzazz excused herself and Stormer when the five minutes were up.

The two friends entered the coffee room. Madison was leaning against the wall holding a cup of coffee. Pizzazz went to the pot and poured herself a cup. Stormer sat in a chair and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I've been looking back at what I've done to you. I was lashing out at you because I felt abandoned by my brother and mother. I know I treated you like shit and I'm sorry. Now to make up for this, I'm offering you a chance to perform with the Misfits, Jem and the Holograms, the Stingers and a few other bands on Saturday." Pizzazz held her hand out for Madison. "What do you say?"

Madison looked at Pizzazz's hand then at Stormer in the chair. She shook Pizzazz's hand slowly. "I say I'm sorry for almost seriously hurting Mary. And you're forgiven." She pulled Pizzazz into a tight hug. "I'm sorry too, Phyllis."

Stormer broke the embrace between the two and hugged Madison. "It's okay. All that happened was I got smooth forearms." She felt Madison giggle.

Pizzazz gave Madison a business card. "Call my brother David tomorrow. He'll tell you what needs to be done to perform at the concert. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Phyllis." Madison put the card in her purse. Pizzazz and Stormer started to leave. "Oh, Phyllis I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too, Maddie."

* * *

David slammed the phone down in frustration and swore under his breath. He'd been trying to book an arena for the concert and kept finding them all already booked. He was starting to think he'd have to tell Danse that he couldn't do it after all. David dialed another number. He spoke to a booking agent and found that the arena was booked. "Dammit!" he yelled hanging up the phone. He crossed off a name on a list.

"Having trouble, son?" Evelyn asked from the doorway of his office. She smiled when he looked up. "It's about the concert you agreed to help Danse with, isn't it?" David nodded woodenly. "Well, I've been thinking. Is this a public concert?"

"No. It's just for the dance troupe. Lindsey Pierce said that she might stop by to an interview with Danse and the troupe." David rubbed his eyes. "What's your idea?"

Evelyn sat in the chair opposite of David's desk. "Call Richard Xanthos, I'm sure he'd love to help you out."

"I feel so stupid for not thinking of that. Thanks, Mom. You've saved me a headache." David picked up the phone and called the philanthropist.

* * *

The Zagreb Ballet Troupe gathered in the in Richard Xanthos' personal auditorium. They were all excited to be in America and to see a private concert. Backstage was in chaos, stagehands ran back and forth relaying last minute instructions. There was to be no pyrotechnics on the account of the stage being smaller than an arena stage. The Limp Lizards opened up the show. The ballet troupe enjoyed them but was really looking forward to seeing Jem perform.

Illegal Limit was finishing up their set; the Stingers were to perform next. Madison went backstage and thanked Pizzazz again for the chance to perform. Pizzazz talked with Madison for a few moments then had to excuse herself to get ready for the Misfits' set.

"Madison, are you seriously being nice to Pizzazz? What happened to making her pay?" Thorn asked when Pizzazz shut the door to her dressing room.

"Just trust me, Thorn. They're all gonna pay. I'm giving them a taste of their own medicine." Madison turned to face the three women. "Gemini, did you bring what I asked?"

The twins held up a bag. "Just as you asked, I suggest we get started right away."

Madison smiled and opened the bag. She quietly explained to Thorn what to do. The four women casually made their way to the Misfits' instruments and started to tamper with them. The Stingers started wrapping up their set. Illegal Limit quickly hid behind some crates and watched as the Misfits came out of their dressing room to thank them for showing up. Suzaku got on stage to perform while the Misfits discussed quickly what songs they were going to do.

"Just pick up the fucking instruments all ready!" Thorn mumbled in quiet impatience.

The Misfits finally agreed on what to play and picked up their instruments to do one final tuning check. Each instrument fell apart in their hands. Illegal Limit started laughing. Madison accidentally knocked a crate over in her laughter. The Misfits each turned and glared at the four laughing women.

"I knew it," Pizzazz said full of suspicion. "I knew it was too easy. But that fucking settles it. I'm not taking their shit anymore." She started walking towards Madison. "Hey! Madison! This tears it. I apologized and you accepted. Now you pull some kind of bullshit prank on us like this? I don't fucking think so. This isn't grade school, bitch. This is my life!"

David ran between Pizzazz and Madison. "Pizzazz calm down. This isn't how we settle things."

Pizzazz glared at her brother. "David, I tried it your way. It didn't work. Now we do it my way. The bitch is toast."

Madison smirked at Pizzazz. "Get used to it, Phyllis. You hurt me, now I'll spend the rest of my li—Oof!" Madison was cut off by a punch to the face from Pizzazz. She looked at the green haired woman in surprise. Pizzazz threw another punch but Madison was able to side step it.

Thorn smiled at the fight that was starting and looked at Roxy. She kicked Roxy in the face. "Now then as for my beef with you; after you left Tone Deaf, my brother committed suicide blaming you as the reason. He said in his letter that because you left, the band was failing. His dream died because you had to live out your selfish dreams. He was the lead singer. Not that you'd care." She went to kick Roxy again, but Roxy caught the kick and flipped her on her back.

Jumping on top of Thorn; Roxy pinned the other woman's arms down. "Y'know, you are so fucking stupid. You're basing your vengeance on me because your talentless brother killed himself? God woman, you make all of the shit I've done in my life seem ingenius. You're just stu—ack!" Thorn head butted Roxy in the jaw, silencing her. Roxy was shoved off of Thorn landing on her butt. She kicked behind Thorn's knee, sending the woman crashing down.

Roxy got to her feet at the same time as Thorn did. Both women ran at the other. Thorn knocked Roxy into a stack of crates ramming her shoulder into Roxy's midsection. She punched Roxy in the stomach, Roxy countered by driving both of her fists into Thorn's back. Thorn let out a breath of air but didn't fall. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Roxy's waist and flipped her backwards. Roxy landed on her knees and looked up at the charging woman. She leapt at Thorn sending her flying through a set of stacked instruments. Thorn started to get back up, but fell back weakly. Roxy fell to her knees out of breath.

Madison and Pizzazz fought past where Roxy and Thorn had finished their fight. Pizzazz kicked Madison in the gut sending her backwards into a speaker. Yukio started running towards Madison. Pizzazz waved her off and Yukio slowly agreed. Madison took advantage of Pizzazz's brief distraction and grabbed her by the waist. She flipped Pizzazz through the curtain onto the open stage. Pizzazz shook her head and saw Madison charging. She elbowed Madison in the gut and stomped her foot. Pizzazz then punched Madison in the jaw again, causing Madison to fall back into Hitomi's drum set.

Pizzazz jumped at Madison, screaming at the top of her lungs. Madison weakly kicked at Pizzazz. She pushed Madison's leg out of the way. Madison rolled out of the way and tried getting up to attack again. She fell on her back. Pizzazz got to her feet and fell backwards on her butt. She glared at Madison.

Stormer and Jetta ran out and helped Pizzazz to her feet. Gemini came out at the sametime to help Madison. The four women stared at each other. Slowly, Jetta and Stormer helped Pizzazz to her feet. Gemini did the same with Madison. They left the stage without saying a word.

Backstage, David and Yukio helped Roxy to her feet. Gemini helped Thorn up after they laid Madison down. Gemini nodded politely to the Misfits. Jetta looked at Stormer. "Shouldn't we be stoppin' them or somethin'?"

"No. Let them take care of Thorn and Madison. Gemini didn't do anything. They're innocent for now." Stormer accepted a bouquet of flowers meant for Pizzazz. She handed them over and read the card to Pizzazz. "Looks like your biggest fan sends his regards again, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz held an icebag to her forehead. "Gotta admire loyalty like that." She looked at David. "I'm glad that Jem decided to play despite the fight."

"Yeah, me too."

Pizzazz sat up a little. "Listen, David. I'm sorry about what just happened. But Madison just knew what buttons to push. Plus, I don't think we're done with Illegal Limit. I mean, Kevin Ross is supporting them now. And we all know how he feels about us."

David knelt by his sister. "Yeah, I know. Why do I think our lives have just gotten more interesting?"

* * *

Kimber sat with Stormer in the aviary at Richard Xanthos' Estate. "So what did you need to talk to me about, Kimber?"

Kimber got off the bench and started pacing. "I don't know how to say this. It's just difficult. You're my best friend and I can tell you anything. So well, I might as well just say it. I'm late."

Stormer looked at Kimber confused. "Late?"

"Yeah, you know, late." She sat next to Stormer and took her hand in hers. "I think I'm pregnant." Stormer felt the blood drain from her face.

* * *

**THE END**


	56. Your Biggest Fan Part 1

Your Biggest Fan

Part 1

Devotion

By Nick Maro

* * *

Susan Drake walked out of her apartment building and double checked the papers she held. She cursed under her breath and re-entered the apartment complex. She went back to her apartment and found the missing resume sheet. Filing it back in with the rest of the papers, Susan left the building again. She started walking towards the train station.

A young man with black hair followed her. He stayed behind her for a few feet and then followed her down the stairs to the subway below. Susan got aboard the waiting subway car. The man waited a few moments then got on before the doors closed. They rode the subway car for roughly fifteen minutes. Susan got off the car and started up the stairs. The young man hurried off the car and followed after her.

Looking at her watch, Susan slowed her pace. She stopped in a coffee shop and ordered. The young man waited by the door. Susan came out a few minutes later and sipped the coffee. She started walking again. The man jogged up beside her. "Excuse me," he asked politely. Susan stopped and turned to look at him. "I feel foolish for asking this because I might be wrong. But are you Susan Drake, the soap opera actress?"

Susan let a smile slip then giggled. "Yes. You're not mistaken. So you can relax. What can I do for you, Mister…?"

"Vincent. Just call me Vincent." He took Susan's hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled inside as she blushed. "Well, if you have the time, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. I know a nice place a few blocks from here. You seem to be in a hurry though. Then an autograph would do."

"I am way ahead of schedule so lunch would be nice." Susan walked next to Vincent. "So tell me, Vincent. Is everyone in New York as friendly as you or are you just the only one?"

"Oh, I'm just nice to those who I admire." Vincent stopped in front of an alleyway. "The café is down this way. It's a nice place off of the alley."

Susan followed Vincent. "Sounds wonderful, I love these out of the way places." She stopped by a door where Vincent was waiting. "Is this the place?"

Vincent smiled wide. "Yes, after you." Susan tried to open the door. It was locked. She gave him a confused look. Vincent grabbed Susan by the back of her head and smashed her face first, twice into the wooden door. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Like I said, I'm only nice to those who I admire. It's too bad for you that I don't respect you at all." He unlocked the door and dragged Susan's limp body inside.

* * *

Jetta ran down the field as fast as her legs could take her. She checked over her shoulder, most of her pursuers were taken care of; except one. Jetta saw that the goal was a few yards ahead of her. She smiled to herself and felt the fire pump through her legs. Gripping the prize she carried, Jetta leapt for the goal. She was suddenly brought down to the ground hard by the woman who was chasing her.

"Dammit, Roxy! This was supposed to be touch football. Not grind the Brit into the ground," Jetta yelled rolling over on her back and looking up at her roommate.

Roxy helped Jetta to her feet. "Aw! What's the matter? Little Miss Action Hero can take being shot at, but not a little tackle?" Roxy made a noise with her lips. "Get over it. Nothing's broken, other than your winning streak." She smirked and winked as she walked away from Jetta.

Jetta brushed the grass and dirt off her pants then caught up to Roxy. She tossed her the football. "Good game though. Anyway, I've been thinkin' about what Thorn said to you. About her brother killin' himself sayin' that you're to blame. What do you think about it?"

"I think her brother killed himself out of depression. He never was the most stable person. Thorn is just in denial that he couldn't have done something like this on his own. I feel kind of sorry about that, but not really. Patrick was a world class tool." Roxy threw the ball to Eiji who was walking to the poolhouse. "Anyway, I'm not giving it a second thought. If she wants to hate me for thinking that, fine. No skin off my ass."

"No skin off my ass? You've been hangin' out with Ken too much." Jetta brushed some more dirt and grass off her pants. "Did you want to head out to a club or somethin'? Or are you going to be glued to your computer again?"

"Let's bring Yukio along. She needs to get used to America still." Roxy looked back at Jetta. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, she really needs to loosen up a bit. You go get her. I'm gonna talk to David and Pizzazz for a minute." Jetta jogged up to where the other players of the game were gathering.

Roxy ran slowly to the mansion entered through the rear entrance. She first went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, then started searching the house for Yukio. She went down the stairs to the basement training room. Yukio was practicing with her katana and wakizashi. Roxy had seen David practice the daisho technique when he first came back to America. It still fascinated her.

Yukio brought her katana around and stopped it short of cutting through Roxy's throat. "_Baka! Miharu hodo!_ I almost cut your head off, Roxy. _Gomen, ne_ for yelling at you. But next time clear your throat when I'm practicing like that." Yukio put the swords back into their scabbards. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Roxy self-consciously felt where the sword would have struck and swallowed. "Jetta and I are going out to a few clubs tonight and wanted to know if felt like joining us. You know, just get out and relax a bit. Observe American culture, that kind of crap."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that just quite yet. I'm still adjusting to living here in the mansion." Yukio wiped the sweat from her face and neck. She walked to the shower room. Roxy followed closely, waiting for an answer. Starting the shower, Yukio stripped and stepped inside. "I'll go. David-san told me I need to get out more anyway. Besides, this just means I can protect you and Jetta better."

"Great! I'm going to shower and change myself. Meet us by Jetta's car. See you there." Roxy ran up the stairs to the guest bathroom to shower and change into some clean clothes.

Yukio squirted shampoo into her hair and massaged it in. _Nice going, Yukio. Now you have to go out and deal with people. Just remember that not everyone is the enemy. Forget your training and be a regular person for one night,_ she thought to herself as she rinsed the shampoo out. She grabbed a towel off the hook and dried off.

Yukio went up to her room and looked in the closet for something to wear. Nekobaka was asleep on his back enjoying the sunbeam he was in. Yukio turned around and posed for her lynx. "What do you think of this?" Nekobaka gave a light purr. "I like it too." She scratched him under his chin and went outside to wait for Roxy and Jetta.

* * *

Pizzazz rubbed a small scrape on her elbow. She watched the road construction going on outside of the Misfits Music building. "You should've seen Mary today. She was almost unstoppable. I honestly think she uses that warning sense to figure out who's after her. I have no idea how that thing works."

"It's a sense that just warns her when she or someone close to her is in trouble. It's all a matter of perspective," David said without looking up from a report he was reading. "I wanted to go over the summer tour with you again."

"Not again! I thought we agreed to tour Japan again, and then it's on to Europe. What else do we have to possibly discuss?" Pizzazz looked at her brother out of the corner of his eye.

"How do you feel about Bulgaria?"

Pizzazz gave David a confused look. "How do I feel about it? I don't even know where it is. Why?"

David put the report down and looked up from his chair. "Turns out you're huge there. So I was thinking of including Bulgaria into the tour. What do you think?"

"You gotta be kidding me. You want us to play in country I've never heard of?"

"I am kidding you. You just looked tense is all, anything wrong? Not still upset about Illegal Limit are you?"

Pizzazz sat on the couch and looked at the floor. "Do you remember Susan Drake?"

"Yeah, she impersonated mom back when I first came back here."

"Well," Pizzazz started slowly, "I find out on the news today that she was murdered in New York. Police found her body crucified in an abandoned warehouse. They had to find her identity by checking her dental records. There was no note, no prints, no anything. The police are baffled. Hell, I'm baffled. I never knew someone who was involved in a murder like that." She looked up at David and started pacing the room. "Well, anyone outside of Monica."

David sat there mildly stunned. "Wow. That is a shock."

Pizzazz looked at her watch. "I gotta run. I'm meeting Jerrica and Rio for dinner. They want to discuss something. No idea what. Hope it's not another damn concert. I want to rest up before the world tour. Guess it's the price of being a star."

"Well, there is an awards show next week," David smirked when Pizzazz glared at him. "Joking again. Go on. Get outta here. Don't want to be late with meeting the future in-laws."

"I'm still not used to thinking of her that way." Pizzazz grabbed her purse. "I'm leaving my car in the parking garage for the night. Jerrica told me to meet her at Starlight Music." She opened the door and started to go out. "Tell mom not to wait up. I have no idea how late I'll be out." She waved as she shut the door.

Pizzazz said good night to Rose and walked quickly to the elevator. She rode the elevator car down to the ground floor and exited the silver building. Once outside Pizzazz waited by the crosswalk for the sign to change, a woman recognized Pizzazz and asked for an autograph. Pizzazz smiled and signed the small notebook the woman handed her.

From the hole in the street where construction was going on, a man in all black jumped out and grabbed Pizzazz's purse. He ran across the street, dodging a car that was turning. The man vanished into the rush hour crowd before Pizzazz could do anything.

"Aren't you going to call a cop or anything?" the young woman asked.

Pizzazz looked at her blankly for a moment, and then gave a small smile. "He didn't get away with much, just my driver's license and maybe a few dollars. My keys and credit cards are in my pocket. It's not really worth it." The light changed signaling for the pedestrians to cross. Pizzazz walked with the young woman across the street. "Anyway, I'm late for a dinner date." The young woman started to walk past Pizzazz. "Oh! Thanks for listening."

The woman smiled wide. "You're even nicer than I imagined. I knew you weren't a bitch for real." Pizzazz smiled and laughed and waved to the fan. She then entered Starlight Music hoping she'd get her license back.

* * *

The three young women watched the mass of people dance in erratic rhythms. Roxy joined the crowd almost immediately, while Jetta went to get herself and Yukio a beer. Yukio patiently waited for Jetta to return when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed the hand and twisted.

A man muffled a scream in pain. Yukio turned to face a young man trying not to scream. She let go and squinted her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

The man rubbed his hand and tried to smile. "I, ouch, I just saw you standing there alone and was wondering if you wanted to dance. This is a dance club after all."

"_Gomen nasai_," Yukio apologized as she bowed. "I'm still getting used to the customs of the United States. And no, I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer. I'm here as a favor for two of my friends. But thank you for asking."

Jetta handed Yukio a beer as she watched the man walk away. "Wot's was that all about, luv?"

Yukio took a sip of the beer. "Nothing, he just wanted to dance."

"Just wanted to dance and you almost break his bloody hand?" Jetta turned and watched the people dancing and took a sip of her beer. "Hate to see what you would've done if he asked you out. Probably run him through with a sword or disembowel him." She saw that Yukio was hanging her head slightly. Jetta rolled her eyes and nudged the young Japanese woman. "It was a joke, luv. It's okay to laugh at yourself. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Sorry, just realizing how disconnected I am from civilization. I am somewhat jealous of everyone else. They can at least joke and make fun of themselves. While I am so serious and…and," Yukio looked up at Jetta. "What is the word I'm looking for?"

"Uptight?"

Yukio thought about it a moment. "That's close, but it will do for now. I need you and Roxy to help me loosen up. Hell, I want everyone to help me. David has even said that I should learn how to fit in. I've been too proud until now to ask." She gestured at the dance floor. "Please Jetta, help me fit in."

Jetta smiled as Roxy came off the dance floor and stole the bottle of beer from Jetta. "What's going on here? Heard talk on the floor of some crazy woman breaking hands if anyone asks her to dance." Roxy looked at Yukio. "Have you joined Cobra again while we weren't looking? This time their plan is to break all the hands of everyone in the United States so no one can write or use a computer?" She winked letting Yukio know she was joking.

Letting a small giggle escape, Yukio smiled at Roxy's joke. "I have a confession to make. I don't know how to dance. Never had any use for it. Could one of you teach me?"

Roxy and Jetta both let out a small laugh. Roxy grabbed Yukio's arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Come on, it's easy. Just pretend you're doing your kata, but a lot less organized." She paused for a moment. "Odd. Before I met David, I would've never have thought of dancing and martial arts were similar."

Yukio followed Roxy's lead on the floor and started to slowly get the idea. Jetta soon joined her two friends. They danced and laughed into the morning hours, going from club to club.

* * *

The constant ringing of the phone woke Pizzazz from her deep sleep. She blindly reached for her nightstand looking for it. When she finally found the phone, Pizzazz cleared her throat quietly. "H'llo, G'bor Residence. Phyllis speakin', how can I help you?"

"Ms. Gabor, this is the office of Howard Sands calling. Are you free this afternoon? Mr. Sands would like to have a meeting with you," a young woman's voice said cheerily.

Pizzazz yawned quietly, thinking about what the woman had just asked. She glanced at the clock to see what time it was. She cleared throat again and spoke more clearly. "I just checked my schedule and I'm free this afternoon. What time did Howard want to see me?"

"How does two this afternoon sound?"

"Great. Tell Howard I'll see him then. By the way, why didn't you call Misfits Music?"

"We did. David Gabor told me to call this number. He also had a message. 'It's time to get up anyway.' I'll let Mr. Sands know that two o'clock is fine." The receptionist hung up on her end. Pizzazz hung her phone up and looked at it for a moment.

"Dammit, forgot to ask what Howard wanted me for," Pizzazz said quietly getting out of bed. She put on her robe and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower, Pizzazz put on a casual business suit. She went downstairs to eat before leaving.

Kimber and Hitomi were talking in the kitchen. Each young woman turned when Pizzazz entered. "Morning, Pizzazz. Whatcha dressed up for?"

Pizzazz finished pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Well Spazz, I was just woken up by Howard Sands' secretary. He wants to see me for some reason. So I decided to show him that I can be a professional business woman and look the part."

"Well, I for one, am impressed, Pizzazz. You clean up good." Kimber poured herself another cup of coffee. "Hitomi and I were just going over some songs for our new album. She was telling me that many Japanese rock and pop bands put an album out on an average of once a year. I figure since Suzaku is mostly a Japanese rock band, so we should follow suit. Anyway, if you're going to the studio, mind if I come along? Been meaning to bug Jeff."

"Not at all. Hitomi, want to come as well?"

"No thanks, Pizzazz. I have to talk to Eiji and Ken about these songs. You two have fun. Bond." Hitomi got up to leave the room. She first filled a bucket with warm water. "It's time Ken got up as well." She looked at Pizzazz over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll wash the sheets myself." Hitomi left the kitchen giggling to herself.

Kimber and Pizzazz watched Hitomi go up the stairs. "God, she's evil. I thought I was bad to the Holograms." Pizzazz got her keys out of her pocket. "Ready to go? I have a few errands to run first. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope, David is going to be at the office all day, so I'm free." Kimber finished her coffee and followed Pizzazz out the front door. "So how did dinner with Rio and my sister go? They didn't torment you, did they? Last thing I need is you trying to get revenge on them for that."

Pizzazz let out a quick, soft laugh. "No, we just had dinner. We discussed a possible tour with Jem and the Misfits together, mostly just talked. Oh, did you hear? I was mugged outside of Misfits Music. Damnedest thing too, I was talking to a fan at the crosswalk and this guy in all black grabs my purse and takes off. Only thing I had of value in there was my license. So I was careful driving home last night." She tossed Kimber her keys to her car. "So, you drive."

Kimber smiled and got into the driver's seat. She asked Pizzazz where they were going first and drove through the gates of the Gabor Estate.

* * *

Pulling up to the gatehouse of New World Pictures, Kimber told the guard they were there for Howard Sands. The guard gave the same monotone instructions he told everyone. He handed Kimber and Pizzazz each passes. Kimber clipped her pass on and drove into the studio. She parked the car in a guest spot.

Pizzazz and Kimber got out of the car. Pizzazz checked her watch, they were five minutes early. "Well, I'm going to Howard's office. Are you going to look for Jeff or what?"

"I can go with you. I'm kind of curious with what Howard wants with you. We can both make Jeff's life hell afterwards." Kimber giggled.

"True. I haven't seen poor Jeff in awhile. Okay, let's go." Pizzazz and Kimber walked to where Howard Sands' office was located. On the walk there, both of the women saw friends. Pizzazz saw Howard standing outside of his office building talking with a young star. She ran up and tapped Howard on the shoulder. "You wanted to see me, Howard?"

Howard Sands turned around with a wide smile. "Pizzazz! Right on time!" He looked at Kimber and gave another friendly smile. "And it's lovely to see you again, Kimber. Congratulations on your engagement to David. I've been meaning to call, but running a studio and all takes a lot of my time. Anyway, why don't we walk and talk about my proposal." Kimber and Pizzazz agreed and walked next to Howard slowly. "Pizzazz, I was wondering if the Misfits could do a soundtrack to a movie we're shooting. It's a science fiction thriller and I thought the Misfits new sound would be perfect. What do you think?"

Pizzazz walked in silence thinking it over. "I don't know, Howard. We're getting ready to tour this summer and I don't know if we can do a quality album that fast. I'm going to have to talk to the rest of the band and David about this. It's too big for me to decide alone."

"Fair enough, but come, I'll show you the movies that are being filmed today. We have a few that are on location, but that are filming here later." Howard led the two young women around the studio. He explained the plot of each movie that was being filmed at the time. Kimber was impressed that he could keep each movie straight in his head.

They were walking past a crew and cast who had just arrived from being on location, when both Kimber and Pizzazz heard a voice they'd both rather forget. "I don't know Harold. I think I could've done better on that cliff."

"Quit being a damn perfectionist, Sean. We were burning daylight as it was. If we can fit it in tomorrow, we will. We start shooting in studio eight in an hour and a half. Go eat," the director said motioning to stage hands where to put equipment.

"Fine." Sean Harrison started walking to his trailer when he spotted the backs of Kimber and Pizzazz's head. He ran up to Howard and tapped him on the shoulder. "Howard, I was hoping to reshoot a scene tomorrow. Could you possibly convince Harold to do it tomorrow?" He then acted as if noticing Pizzazz and Kimber. "Oh hello, Pizzazz. And hello, Kimber. Finally dump that idiot David?"

Kimber stared daggers at Sean. "I'm going to find Jeff, Pizzazz. It was nice seeing you again, Howard." She started to walk away. "Go to hell and eat shit, Sean." She then walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What a bitch she is," Sean swore under his breath.

Pizzazz shoved Sean. "Hey! That's my future sister in law! If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me. Got that?"

Sean looked at Pizzazz stunned. "What happened to you moonin' over me, Pizzazz? I guess you really have gone soft like I've heard."

"Not soft, just matured. My eyes are open and I see you for the asshole you always have been. Now why don't you go back to your trailer and your little disease ridden groupies?"

"Why you bitch!" Sean went to slap Pizzazz; she blocked him and slapped him across the face. "You'll regret doin' that! No one ever slaps me! You understand? Howard, throw her off the lot!"

Howard looked down at Sean. "Just go to your trailer, Sean. I'll forget this ever happened if you do." Sean opened his mouth and about to say something, but then shut his mouth. Howard watched Sean leave, yelling at the onlookers. "I'm sorry, Pizzazz. Sean has been drinking a lot lately. It's all due to him not being the big star he was promised to be."

"It's okay. No harm done. Listen, I'm going to find Kimber and Jeff. I'll talk to everyone about this." Howard agreed with Pizzazz and she left in search of her friend.

* * *

Sean smiled and ordered a drink for a woman across the bar. The bartender smirked and gave the woman the drink. He told her it was from an admirer. She giggled and gave a Sean with a little smile of gratitude. Sean picked up his drink and moved down by her. "Excuse me?" he asked in his English accent. "Is this seat taken?" The woman shook her head no. Sean sat down and smiled at her again. "Name is Sean Harrison. How are you?"

The woman giggled again. "I know. I'm a big fan of yours. I'm Annette. Thank you for the drink. I was nervous to approach you and ask your autograph."

"What the devil for? I'm a nice guy, despite what some would say. Take for example my spineless ex-fiancee. Kimber Benton. Silly bitch thinks I'm the bloody Anti-Christ because she caught me with my personal assistant. I admit it, I was stupid. But that doesn't make me a bad guy. It was a moment of weakness." Sean looked up at Annette. She was gone.

The bartender walked over to Sean. "Sorry pal, lady left when her husband came in. Better luck next time, eh?"

Sean finished his drink. "Yeah, better luck next time." He paid for the drinks and left the bar. He hailed a taxi and gave the driver his address. The taxi took off and disappeared into the traffic.

* * *

The Misfits were still undecided on whether they should do the soundtrack. They'd been casually discussing an album concept for the past few days. Stormer wasn't sure she could write what the album needed on short notice. David liked the idea, but hated the timing. It was too close to their world tour.

Pizzazz was discussing the album again with David with V-TV on for background noise. An announcement on V-TV caught their attention.

"…_V-TV has just learned that missing actor/singer Sean Harrison has been found dead. Harrison had been missing since last Friday. He was last seen in a bar near the New World Pictures studio. Police discovered Harrison's body in an alley in East L.A., California. Harrison appeared to have been strangled to death. Sean Harrison, dead at twenty-four._"

David turned off the television and looked at a stunned Pizzazz. A single tear fell down Pizzazz's cheek. Rose knocked on the door and gave Pizzazz a bouquet of flowers. The card read: _To help you through the shock, Your Biggest Fan._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "FEAR"

PART 2 OF YOUR BIGGEST FAN


	57. Your Biggest Fan Part 2

Your Biggest Fan

Part 2

Fear

By Nick Maro

* * *

Kimber knocked on Pizzazz's bedroom door. Pizzazz didn't respond. "Come on Pizzazz, open up. I've been standing here waiting for ten minutes. David told me that after you got the flowers, you became upset and left Misfits Music. Hitomi called David and he texted me. She said you were crying when you came in the door. I just want to talk. So please, let me in."

After a few minutes, the door finally opened. Pizzazz peeked between the door and the frame. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears. Her cheeks were red from wiping her eyes and nose. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "It's funny. You're probably the only one who can understand what he meant to me. Funny because he chose you over me. Come in. I need someone who understands that pain." She opened the door to let Kimber in.

"Thanks."

Pizzazz shut the door after Kimber was inside. She sat on the bed next to Kimber and forced back a new round of tears. "He was a special man to me. One of the only ones I truly loved. We met in London when the Misfits first started. Sean was a hellraiser then. We partied hard and fast back then. It was, in essence, a whirlwind romance. But damn, I loved him for it. Then when I saw him in Texas, well, old feelings came rushing back."

Pizzazz looked at Kimber with sorrow in her eyes. "I hated you even more after that. But deep down I knew Sean wasn't the same man that I loved in London. He was different. More soft. Mellowed out. He embraced his teen idol status. To be honest, you two were perfect together. It's just too bad he never saw that. He had the perfect woman for him and he goes and cheats on her. I guess that was the true Sean. The spoiled brat we saw on Friday at the studio. That wasn't the man you or I loved. That was a man to be pitied." She sniffled once. "But he didn't deserve to die. No one does."

Kimber pulled Pizzazz into a tight embrace. Pizzazz immediately began crying on her shoulder. Kimber smoothed and stroked Pizzazz's hair. "Let's just try to remember Sean when he was good to us both. It's not right that he died, but he did. Do you think we should attend the funeral at all? Would it be too odd if two of his ex's showed up together?"

"I don't care what people would think. I want to pay my last respects." Pizzazz sat up straight and wiped the tears from her face. "Anyway, let's change the subject."

"Yeah, good idea. I cried for an hour when I heard he was killed. V-TV was one of the last stations to find out about this. I was watching some TV movie when they announced it during a commercial break. I then went to a news channel and got the full story. No one was home, so I called Roxy. I went over there and cried on her shoulder." Kimber started playing with the ends of her hair.

Pizzazz gave Kimber a sad half smile. "I guess this kind of brings us closer together." Kimber smiled back in agreement. "Anyway, Mary told me that you might be pregnant. Why haven't you said anything to David?"

"I'm not pregnant. I was just late. I was in the drug store buying a home pregnancy test, when I began to feel cramping. I was just overreacting again." Kimber leaned against the wall and curled her legs under herself. "When did Mary tell you? I told her to keep it a secret."

"She told me after you told her about it. I've kept it secret. Mary and I keep no secrets from each other. I trust her with my life. But I'm glad you're not pregnant after all." She kissed Kimber on the cheek. "One day you'll give me a niece." Pizzazz got up to leave. "Thanks for listening and talking. I feel better. I say we have a drink in Sean's memory."

Kimber hopped off the bed and followed Pizzazz. "Just remember to say '_kempai_' when you toast."

"What the hell does that mean? Nevermind. Probably some long complex thing that David taught you." Kimber laughed at Pizzazz and prepared the toast.

* * *

David pulled up to the mansion and parked his car. The limo was already waiting to take the Misfits to the funeral. Kimber walked up beside him and took his hand in hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze causing her to give a small smile. Together they walked inside the mansion.

Inside, Evelyn was pacing back and forth impatiently. She hugged both David and Kimber. "David, after the funeral I'm going to Japan for a week or two. It's been a while since I've seen Yuji. Talking on the phone nightly is one thing, but you got see your loved one as well. Anyway, I'll call when I get there."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand. Could you visit with Mariko and Ayumi? I know they'll love to see you again." David hugged his mother. "Well, Kimber and I are driving to the funeral in my car. So I guess we'll see you at the funeral parlor. Is Suzaku still here?"

"They're in the living room. I'll see you at the funeral." Evelyn gave David and Kimber another quick hug. Kimber kissed David on the cheek and ran up the stairs to see where the Misfits were.

David entered the living room and cleared his throat. Kyoko and David's oldest friends turned to look at him. "Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I know you didn't know him at all, but still it's nice. Kyoko, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I have to go to Japan after the funeral as well. I have some, uhh, family business to take care of. No big deal, just an annoying matter with my Uncle. So I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I was just talking with Ken and he said that he, Hitomi and Eiji want to come with so they can visit their families. So I was thinking, maybe Kimber could come with. Suzaku could play a few clubs and get some publicity in Japan. What do you think?"

"I think I'll need to pack a bag first," Kimber said coming into the room. David gave her a somewhat disapproving face. "Oh come on, David. I need the vacation. Besides, a little club tour sounds like fun. Plus, you'll have me out of your hair for a while so you can work on the Misfits with their tour. But if you want, I'll only stay a week or so."

David rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then ran his hand through his hair. "All right. I think it would be a great idea for Suzaku to do a mini-tour. Kyoko, it's up to you to book the shows like Eric taught you. Kimber, you never need my permission to go on a vacation. Just let me know when you're going. I don't own you. I'll help you pack when the funeral is finished."

Kimber kissed David deeply and gave him a tight hug. "Oh thank you, David! This is going to be so much fun, I just know it." She kissed him again. "We can now work on the album as a group."

Pizzazz walked into the room and cleared her throat. "We're ready to go. So whoever is riding with the Misfits, get in the limo." Kyoko and Suzaku walked past Pizzazz, they headed towards the limo. Pizzazz hugged Kimber and David. "Thanks for coming. I'll see you guys there." She left quietly without saying another word.

"Well, let's go, Kimber. I think its bad form to show up late to a funeral," David making a little joke. "Then afterwards we'll go back home and pack for your trip. Just be sure to take some pictures. I don't want you guys just sitting around playing video games all day." He glanced at her as they walked back to David's car. "You already do that here." He smirked as Kimber stuck her tongue out at him. They got into the car and followed the limo to the funeral parlor.

* * *

The funeral for Sean Harrison was a quiet one. It had a small turn out of mourners. The Misfits, Jem and the Holograms, Suzaku and the Stingers huddled together on one side. The Blue Bloods and various current and former members of Sean's band stood on the other with Sean's family. Sean chose to be buried in the United States because he had come to love it so.

The priest gave the signal to lower the casket into the ground. Sean's family each threw a handful of dirt and a flower into the grave. Slowly the other mourners followed their lead. Pizzazz threw a rose into the grave and wiped a tear. She stopped and talked with Sean's family for a moment and then hugged each of them. She walked slowly to the limo and waited for the rest of her friends and family to join her.

Each of the Misfits waited with Pizzazz by the limo. Jerrica, Rio, Jem and the Holograms stopped to see how they were doing. David and Kimber joined the group of friends and suggested they go back to the Gabor Estate to talk. Everyone agreed and went to their respective rides.

Clash and Techrat rode with the Misfits on the way back. Video needed go back to her and Clash's house to get something. Stormer looked up at the couple confused. "Coming to this funeral reminded me of something. When we found the boot imprint in the mud outside my house, it said Reno on it. One of you said that it Reno was Zipper's lackey's last name. Why didn't we go after him right away?"

"Oh, I thought I explained it," Clash began. "Reno is indeed one of Zipper's lackey's last names, but it seems that wasn't the case here. Turns out it was coincidence that he was wearing those boots. There's a boot manufacturer named Reno Boots. I guess he liked that brand. But we couldn't have had gone after him since a boot imprint isn't enough to go on. That's why."

Stormer sat back and shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

The limo pulled through the gates of the Gabor Estate a short while later. Each of the occupants got out and made their way to the backyard. Evelyn and Kyoko waited for David and Kimber inside. They arrived after Eric and the Stingers showed up. Evelyn told David that she was going to leave later that evening to Japan. Kyoko told Kimber that they were going with Evelyn to Japan. The jet was going to Tokyo first to let Evelyn off, and then they were going to Osaka. Kimber nodded that she understood.

In the backyard, Pizzazz was discussing the soundtrack concept with the Stingers. Pizzazz and David decided that the Misfits wouldn't be able to do the album after all. It was simply bad timing. But Pizzazz didn't want to leave Howard out in the cold, so she decided to pitch the idea to the Stingers. They were somewhat hesitant on the idea, but Stormer offered to supply the songs. The Stingers said they'd think about it.

David came out and tapped Pizzazz on the shoulder. "Phyllis, could I see you in the study?" Pizzazz excused herself from the Stingers and followed her brother inside. David shut the doors to the study. "Phyllis, Detective Evans wanted to show you some letters they've received."

"Ms. Gabor," Detective Evans said in a somber tone, "we received a letter after each murder. The department chose not to let these be shown to the public because of the nature of the letters." He pulled the letters out of his jacket pocket and laid them on the desk.

Detective Evans pointed to the first letter. "We received this after Monica Goldwyn was murdered. The note didn't say much just that another will die. We didn't know what the writer meant by 'another'. But what is interesting here is the handwriting. It's Monica Goldwyn's. We tested it to make sure." Detective Evans placed the other two letters down. "Both of these are written by the victims as well. Obviously the murderer is killing off those who have hurt you in the past, Ms. Gabor. If you want, I can post a guard here for you."

Pizzazz sat in the chair and processed what Detective Evans had shown her. She looked up at David and felt her worries vanish. "It's okay Detective. I have all the protection I need right here. My brother is more than enough. But thank you for showing me this. Some of the people who have hurt me in the past are now my friends. I'll tell them to be careful."

"The offer still stands if you change your mind, Ms. Gabor. You have a good day now." Detective Evans followed David out of the study to the front door. Pizzazz stayed in the study and paced the room. She looked up at the portrait of her father and smiled. She left the study to warn her friends about the murderer.

* * *

Jetta opened the drawer she kept her pistols in. She slid the cartridge in and pulled the slide back. She was concerned that the murderer may come for her or Roxy next. Doing so with the other pistol, Jetta sat on her bed and sighed. A soft knock on her door caused her to turn her head. Roxy peeked in and smiled. She came in without Jetta's permission. Jetta could see something was on Roxy's mind.

Jetta tapped the spot next to her for Roxy to sit. "Wot can I do for you, luv?"

Roxy sat on the bed close to Jetta. "I just have a lot on my mind is all. I'm glad Evelyn and the rest did go to Japan. They'll be safe there. This is all so mind boggling. Pizzazz has a stalker-slash-serial killer killing those who hurt her in the past. Why us, huh?"

"I know wot you mean. It's like we're bloody cursed or somethin' for strange shit to happen to us. I'm just waitin' for a plague of frogs or locusts to show up. The frogs might be fun though. But locusts, I couldn't handle those buggers." Jetta laughed softly with Roxy. "So wot's really on your mind. I can tell that's not all."

"It's not. I've just been thinking about things. Been thinking about—" The doorbell rang cutting Roxy off. "Shit. Talk about lousy timing." Roxy stood to answer the door.

Jetta pulled Roxy back down. "No, finish wot you were about to say."

Roxy stood again when the doorbell rang a second time. "It can wait. Besides, it's something I can't just blurt out and rush to the door. Tell you later." She answered the door before Jetta could argue. Stormer stood in the doorway looking a little nervous. "What's wrong, Mary?"

"It's David. I have the feeling he's in trouble. Will you and Jetta come with me to the Gabor Estate? I don't like the fact that he's guarding Pizzazz by himself. Yukio is watching over Eric and the Stingers. So that's a relief. Everyone is almost certain that Eric would be next. I'm not sure if David was able to contact Kevin Ross to warn him. Frankly I don't care if he did. At least Jerrica took the police up on their offer." Stormer looked around nervously. "So will you go?"

"Yeah, let me get Jetta, okay?" Roxy turned around to find Jetta behind her. She smirked. "Well, what kept ya?"

* * *

David spun his sword around and sliced the three apples in half. He rushed forward and caught all three in his free hand. He offered a slice to his sister. Pizzazz took a piece and started eating it. David looked around the training room. "Are you sure you don't want to stay down here, Phyllis? It's safer down here. There's only one exit and no windows."

Pizzazz fished the apple top and grabbed one of the bottoms. "Yes. I'm not going to live my life in fear because of some crazed loon. If I did that everytime I got a threat before, the Misfits would've gotten nowhere. I'm sure you've seen the threats I got when we were constantly fighting with Jem. Sure this is the worst, but I won't show weakness now. If we do that, this psycho will win."

Sliding the sword back into the scabbard, David watched Pizzazz for a moment. Finally he slumped his shoulders and sighed. "You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. When did you start listening to my speeches anyway?"

"Oh ho, the humble David Gabor getting an ego now? It's just how I feel about the whole situation. I don't like feeling like a prisoner in my own home. I'll make you some dinner. I'm getting better at it. Mary has been teaching me a lot about cooking."

David made a face as he followed Pizzazz up the stairs. "In any case, Mom put poison control on speed dial. We can always use that in case of an emergency." He casually sidestepped a blind backhand from his twin. "What did the Stingers say about doing the soundtrack? They seemed kind of interested."

Pizzazz began pulling out pans and started preparing dinner. "They said they needed to think about it. I also need to call Howard and let him know the Misfits won't do the album. But Mary says she has the time to write, so we'll see. Kimber said that she could help Mary out if she gets writer's block."

"That's always good. So what are you making?"

"Stir fry. Been having a craving for some for a while now. Could you hand me the box of rice? Water is almost ready." Pizzazz took the box and thanked David. She worked in silence for a few minutes while David began setting a place for each of them. "Can I ask you something? Something that might sound a bit odd?"

Setting a plate down, David looked at his sister. "Of course you can. You can talk to me about anything that's on your mind."

Pizzazz let out a breath and poured a packet of frozen vegetables and meat into the frying pan. "I was just wondering how odd it would be if I asked Richard Xanthos out. I mean, I like him and all, but I was afraid to do so before because of the age difference and how I was before. It has nothing to do with the fact he's rich. He's a great man. But the age difference might raise a few eyebrows."

David let out a short chuckle of amusement. "After all the stunts you've pulled, you're worried about age difference? I say go for it. I can tell he likes you."

"After the police catch this psycho, I'll ask him out. Thanks for the advice." Pizzazz finished making dinner and served David a plate. They talked about whatever was on their mind. When they were finished, David collected their plates and put them in the sink.

"You know, Ken has been teaching me how to play a few of his fighting video games. Challenge you. Winner has to do the dishes," David said with a smirk. Pizzazz was about to answer when Stormer came running through the front door and charged at David. Roxy and Jetta were close on her heels.

"David! You're in danger!" Stormer yelled tackling him to the ground. Seconds after she tackled her half brother, the window David was standing in front of shattered. The three women dived to the floor.

Everyone waited a couple of moments before standing up again. The window was completely shattered. Jetta looked at the opposite wall that David was standing in front of. There was a small hole; a bullet hole. She looked at her friends. "I think you better rethink the police protection, 'zazz." Pizzazz silently agreed.

* * *

The police arrived an hour later. Detective Evans turned to David and Pizzazz as he headed out the front door. "Officer Richards and Officer Daniels are going to stay the night. I'll be by in the morning after with their relief and to discuss further precautions. Get some sleep. I'd advise the other Misfits to stay here for the night as well." Detective Evans closed the door behind him.

Pizzazz offered a kind but shaken smile. "Can I get you officers anything? Coffee? Tea? Something to eat? You must forgive me. I'm still pretty much in shock."

"Nothing for me, Ms. Gabor. I'm fine," Officer Daniels said putting his hand up.

"I could go for some tea. That is, if it's not much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Officer Richards. I mainly drink tea myself, so we just had a pot brewing." David led Officer Richards into the kitchen. He poured her a cup. "I don't know how you like it, but the sugar is that holder and there's cream in the fridge. Help yourself."

The officer thanked David. Roxy and Stormer went into the entertainment room and put on a movie. Pizzazz told the other officer that she was going to bed and Jetta went upstairs to take a shower. David went over the estate layout with Officer Daniels.

* * *

When morning came, David was meditating lightly to get his energy back. He was still aware of everything around him. The doorbell rang and he didn't open his eyes. Officer Richards went to answer it. "I'll get the door, Officer," he said quietly, startling the young policewoman. David got to his feet and opened the door. "Good morning Detective, any idea who took a shot at me last night?"

"Sorry David, nothing yet. How did the night go?" Detective Evans asked entering the mansion. "I hope Officers Richards and Daniels did their job."

"They were perfect." David waved Detective Evans further into the mansion. "I was discussing what happened with Officer Daniels. We're both confused about something. If this was the serial killer trying to kill me, why didn't he kidnap me first? This didn't seem like the same m.o. that we're used to. Maybe he's changing tactics."

Detective Evans sat in one of the chairs in the living room. "Our profiler at the station was wondering about that as well. He said that the killer might be changing tactics because we now know what to expect. But he also said this might be someone else." He leaned forward and looked David in the eye. "Mr. Gabor, do you have any enemies that would like to see you dead?"

David tried to hide his smirk and laughter. "I'm sorry. It's not that it's funny, well it is in a way. But yes I do. They're either in Japan or international terrorists. I don't think either would be trying now. For one, my enemies in Japan are all dead. As for the international terrorists, I just don't think they'd do anything to me. I'm too small of game."

"Yes, we knew about your troubles in other countries. What I meant was here in America. What about Kevin Ross or this Illegal Limit? Would they try to kill you at all?"

"No, not at all. For the most part both are harmless. Ross wants to destroy my family financially and publicly. Madison and Thorn of Illegal Limit are out to humiliate my sister and Roxy. I'm not sure what Gemini's game is, but they've shown no hostility towards anyone. I'm about as stumped as you are, Detective. But I'd appreciate any updates you can give me."

"Of course I will, Mr. Gabor. I'm assigning Officers Lee and Parker for the day shift. I'll be here around five this evening with the next shift. But I've heard stories of your martial arts ability, so I'm sure you and your sister will be in good hands. I'm leaving a bullet proof vest behind just in case. Stay safe, okay?" Detective Evans left with Officers Richards and Daniels.

Once again, David showed the layout of the mansion to the two new officers. Afterwards, he introduced the new officers to the Misfits once they had awakened.

* * *

The storm raged that night. Lightning arced across the sky and thunder shook the windows in their frames. Roxy, Jetta and Stormer had gone out for the evening. David stayed behind with Pizzazz and the officers that Detective Evans had assigned for the night shift.

Pizzazz had gone to bed early. David and Officer Kilmer sat on either side of her bedroom door guarding it. Officer Slater was outside on patrol. The shattering of glass caused both men to jump in their chairs. Pizzazz jerked her door open and looked at them nervously. David smiled and calmed her down. He looked at Officer Kilmer. "I'll check it out." David pulled his sword so it was ready for a quick draw.

David walked down the stairs slowly and silently, his hand on the hilt of his katana. At the bottom the stairs, David looked around. A window in the living room was broken open. David moved as quietly as he could. Rain poured through the broken window. He carefully checked out the window. A broken tree branch lay outside. Thunder made him instinctively jump. David started carefully searching the rest of the mansion.

When satisfied everything all right, David went back up the stairs. He found Officer Kilmer asleep in his chair and the door to Pizzazz's room wide open. Pizzazz was in her bed. "It was a tree branch that broke a window, nothing to worry about. Nice of Officer Kilmer to fall asle—"

Thunder boomed cutting David off. When it stopped, he fell forward on his face with three bullet holes in his back. Blood started forming around the holes. A young man with dark hair and wild grin stood before Pizzazz. He held a gun with a silencer on it. "Hello, Pizzazz. I'm your biggest fan!" The man laughed at some private joke.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "MADNESS"

PART 3 OF YOUR BIGGEST FAN


	58. Your Biggest Fan Part 3

Your Biggest Fan

Part 3

Madness

By Nick Maro

* * *

Pain flashed through David's back. There were three shots. Each shot hurt worse than the last. David fell to the bedroom floor and felt himself start to fade into darkness. He heard his assailant stand over him and speak. It was then that darkness took over completely.

The sound of other voices softly and slowly began to drift into his ears. It sounded like the volume was turned down on the radio. The voices and sounds started getting louder. David tried to make out each sound. The sterile smell of antiseptic told him he was in a hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. It was night outside.

David saw a blue haired form sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room. He blocked his eyes from the light. He figured he was out for a short while. When he went to speak, David found his throat very dry and hoarse. He focused his eyes again, but couldn't make out who was sleeping. "H-hello? Who-who is h-here? M-mary is that y-you?"

The form started to move and sat up. "David, you're finally awake. It's not Mary, its Aja. I'm so glad you're awake and okay. Your glasses are on the nightstand next to you. I poured you a fresh glass of water as well, before I took a nap."

"Th-thanks," David rasped hoarsely. He drank the whole glass; Aja poured him another without being asked. He drank that one as well and put his glasses on. David gave himself a few minutes to look around and adjust to his situation. His back still stung from the gunshots. That's when he remembered what had happened before the darkness. David looked up at Aja in a panic. "Where's Phyllis? Is she safe? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Calm down, David. You were shot three times in the back. Thankfully you were wearing the bullet proof vest Detective Evans gave you. They didn't stop the bullets fully, but they did slow them down. The bullets didn't go deep enough to cause any life threatening damage." Aja pulled the chair next to David's bed. "Pizzazz has been kidnapped. The police don't know by whom. But the officers that were guarding her weren't killed. It was Mary who found you. She sensed you was in trouble and went to the estate with Roxy and Jetta. They called the police."

David sat back in the bed and thought about what Aja had just told him. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, the doctors kept you under while your back healed up some. They were worried about you popping your stitches. The stitches can out in a few days." Aja stood from her chair and headed towards the door. "I'll let you be for a few minutes. You probably have to use the washroom something fierce. Just signal for the nurse when you're done."

"Thanks again, Aja," David said before she could leave the room. She smiled kindly and left. David got out of the bed and stood on shakey legs. He braced himself on the IV rack. Slowly and carefully he made his way to the washroom. Once there he used the toilet and took a quick shower. He thought about who could have kidnapped Pizzazz.

David shut the water off and dried himself with a towel near by. He put a spare hospital gown on and left the washroom. He pushed the IV rack slowly out of the small room. A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Getting shot in the back has made you forget your fiancé now?" Kimber asked sitting on the edge of his bed. David looked up in surprise and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kimber got up and put her index finger on his lips. "You don't have to answer." She wrapped her arms carefully around him and kissed David deeply.

David melted into Kimber's kiss. He tasted the salt of her tears. He broke the kiss and hugged Kimber tightly. David felt his own tears starting to fall from his own cheeks.

* * *

"You can't check out yet, David!" Roxy yelled as he started pulling his pants on. "The doctors haven't given you clearance yet." David ignored her as he put on his shirt. "Dammit David, you're worse than Pizzazz. More stubborn in any case."

David put his shoes on and turned to face his friends. "I'm going to find Phyllis. I should've been out there searching already. I've lost three days as it is. I won't let her stay in trouble any longer." He looked at Yukio. "Please stand back from the door, Yukio. I don't want to hurt you, so please back away from the door."

Yukio smirked in amusement. "When we fought for the first time on Cobra Island, I was given orders to let you win. You won't leave this hospital room without permission from the doctor. I will stop you, even if it means knocking you out. I don't want to, but I will."

The Misfits and Kimber looked at each other. None of them knew exactly what Yukio had just said, but got the idea behind her tone. David stared at Yukio for a full minute. He then turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Kimber sat next to him and carefully wrapped her arm around him.

The doctor entered the room and Yukio moved aside. He looked at the people inside and walked up to David. "Mr. Gabor, I'm happy to say you can go home now. There's no damage to any of your vital organs or your spinal column. So, I'm sure you can't wait to get out of this place. I won't keep you any longer. Your mother has signed all the insurance and paperwork for you. She's down in the lobby waiting for you."

David thanked the doctor as he left. "So now can I leave?" He looked at his friends, they nodded.

* * *

Kimber drove David back to the Gabor Estate. He held her hand as she drove. "It was Eric Raymond who called me in Japan. He was genuinely concerned for your life. But my heart just about dropped when I heard you had been shot. But, I knew deep down you'd be all right. I know you're determined to get Phyllis back, but you've got to be careful."

"I'm sorry if I scared you in any way. I'm just worried about Phyllis. Detective Evans is meeting with me once I get back to the mansion. He told my mother that they have a note of some sort in Phyllis' handwriting. He said it didn't read like a ransom note or like any of the previous letters." David adjusted in his seat.

"I asked my sister and the Holograms not to stop by or anything. I figured you'd want very little distractions. If you want, I'll stay out of your way as well." Kimber drove through the gates of the Gabor Estate. She parked in her usual spot and got out of the car. David followed her up the short walkway and into the mansion.

Detective Evans was waiting in the kitchen showing Evelyn a few reports. She had arrived while David was at the pharmacy getting his prescriptions. Detective Evans looked at the couple. "It's great to see you're all right, David. I was just showing your mother our latest analysis of the letters. It's not much. But we compared them to the letter we got for your sisters' kidnapping. The letters we got from each murder were too calm to be written by someone who was about to die. It's possible that it was the killer who wrote them. Our forensics expert thinks our killer/kidnapper is able to mimic a persons' handwriting style." He then pulled out a new letter. "We think this is Pizzazz's handwriting. We'd like for you two to verify it."

Evelyn and David read the note quietly at first, and then Evelyn read it aloud for Kimber:

Mother, David and Mary –

I'm fine and I hope David is as well. My captor has been gentle with me and I am unharmed_**. **_I'm not sure where I've been taken. He says that it's where it all started. I don't know what that means. But I'm well fed and taken care of. I hope to see you again. I love you all.

Love Always,

Phyllis Gabor

Kimber gave everyone a confused look. "It sounded like she was doing fine. Do you think she was forced to say that?"

Detective Evans shook his head. "No. But we do think she was scared at the time of the writing. The post stamp on the envelope was marked with the city limits. But he might've just mailed this on the way to their final destination. The thing that confuses us is the phrase 'where it all started.' We don't know what she's talking about there. But if you have any insight that might help, it would be appreciated."

"Sure thing Detective, just let us know if you come up with anything." Evelyn walked Detective Evans to the door, then came back and gave David a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you're okay and walking. Yuji wanted to come with, but business delayed him."

David smiled warmly. "That's okay, mom. I'll meet him sooner or later. I mean, he has to be at the wedding, right?" He gave his Mother a wink and a grin. He turned to Kimber. "Did Kyoko come back with you? I didn't see her at the hospital. Is she okay?"

Kimber opened a can of cola and leaned against the counter. "I called her on her cell phone, but she never answered. I left a message on her voice mail. I hope she got it all right. She might have called our answering machine. I haven't been by the house to check. Maybe Mary checked it. Anyway, I think you should rest up."

"I've rested enough." David picked up the report papers. "I'll be in the study." David went into his Father's study and shut the door.

Evelyn gave Kimber a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry, honey. He's just worried about Phyllis." She looked at the closed doors. "He's so like his father. The only difference is, he knows when not to be a workaholic. He knows family and friends come before work. So this is family he's working on. Let him be. He'll figure it out quicker in peace."

* * *

The doors to the study remained closed for the past eight hours. An excited David came bursting out, startling his mother and Stormer in the kitchen. "I'm so stupid that I didn't see it sooner! Must be the pain killers dulling my brain. Anything to eat? I'm starved." David started looking through the refrigerator for food.

Evelyn looked from the equally confused Stormer to David. "What did you figure out?"

David turned around and took the piece of chicken out of his mouth. "Sorry. It's just I'm so relieved, that I remembered I was so hungry. Anyway, I know where Phyllis might be. When she wrote 'where it all started', she was talking about our old home. All of the pain towards her started there. Even though it was destroyed, the bomb shelter still exists." David started making himself a plate of food and sat down to eat.

"That's so simple. Why didn't I see it either? I forgot that the shelter survived. David, we've got to go right away." Evelyn's face was lined with concern.

"After I finish eating."

Evelyn stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "How can you be so relaxed when your sister's life is in danger? We have to leave right away."

"She's fine. I also realized that if she was in any true danger, Mary would most likely get a feeling. Would you rather have me go look on an empty stomach?" David finished up his dinner. His composure straightened and his tone turned serious. "Mom, I want to go alone. It's too dangerous. Let me handle this okay?"

"You're not going without me, David-san," Yukio said coming into the kitchen. She was dressed in her old uniform. "I'm not letting you get hurt again. I swore that I'd protect you with my life. I intend on doing so."

David stared at her a moment. "Let me change." He quickly went up the stairs and found his spare uniform he kept there. David came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. It was the first time Evelyn had seen David ready to truly fight. "Yukio, let's be quick about it. I don't want to risk anything now." Yukio nodded in agreement. David and Yukio left the mansion and headed to the ruins of the old mansion.

An hour later, Yukio entered the mansion. She gave Evelyn and Stormer a sad shake of the head no. She immediately went up the stairs. David entered the mansion slowly. He looked at his mother and gave her a tight hug. "I was wrong. She wasn't there. She even wasn't there at all. We're back where we started. I just wish she wasn't so vague in the letter."

Evelyn sank into David's arms. "Oh honey, I know. But we'll figure this out. This nightmare will end soon." She opened her eyes and looked at the wall behind David. Old photos of her youth lined the wall. "That's where it all began," she said quietly. She went to the wall and studied the pictures. "I know where he's taken Phyllis."

* * *

The room Pizzazz was in was lighted by windows near the ceiling. She was allowed to walk around the room freely. She had a bed, table and access to a private washroom. She was starting to think of the room as a cell. The man who had taken her was very polite and courteous. He seemed to honestly care for her. From what she understood, he was protecting her from those who would do her harm. She hoped that David was okay. She constantly thought about him.

The door opened and her captor entered carrying a small bag. "I brought you some dinner. I figured you'd be hungry. Hope hamburgers are okay. I was thinking that maybe I could eat with you. I've enjoyed talking to you this past week."

Pizzazz tried her best to smile warmly. "Of course, I'd like some company for a change. But I was hoping I could get a television or a radio in here. I mean I do get awfully bored in here. It's like a jail cell. Nothing to read, watch or listen to." She took a burger out of the sack and started eating. "When are you letting me go?"

The young man looked at Pizzazz with shock. "You don't want to stay here with me? Don't you like me? Is it because I shot your brother? He's okay. I knew he was wearing a bullet proof vest. I didn't use chloroform on him like I did on the cops, because I knew he'd want to find you right away. Now he's mostly likely been in the hospital for a week. During that glorious week I've fallen in love with you." He sat down opposite of Pizzazz. "Would it help if I told you my name? My name is Frederick Vincent Broca. But please call me Fred or Vince."

"You can call me Phyllis then. I hate that name, but I'm stuck with it." Pizzazz took another bite. "I was wondering why you would kill anyone else who hurt me. Why didn't you go after Kevin Ross or anything?"

"Kevin Ross was too well guarded. I couldn't take the risk. As for Jem and the Holograms, they've never set out to hurt you. I couldn't find Eric Raymond or the Stingers. I killed the others to show my love for you." Fred smiled and stood up. He moved around the room getting more excited. "I figured if I eliminated those who have hurt you, then you'd have room in your life for someone who loves you. Makes sense doesn't it?"

Pizzazz sat there not believing her ears. It was clear that he was insane before, now it was just proved. She decided not to upset him and go along. "Actually yes, it does make sense when you put it that way." Pizzazz put on her best smile. "So about the television or radio, what do you say?"

"I guess so. I mean what could it hurt, right? I'll bring a radio up right away. I don't have a small TV I could bring up. But I know where I can buy one cheap. I mean anything for you, Phyllis." With a small giggle, Fred left the room. Pizzazz lay on the bed and fought back her tears.

* * *

The van pulled up to the medium sized home. Evelyn shut off the engine and looked at David, then at the Misfits and Kimber in the back. She let out a weary sigh. She had driven all the way from Los Angeles to the small town of Springfield. The trip had taken a whole day. She was thankful that they took turns driving.

Evelyn cleared her throat and spoke softly. "I haven't seen my family in about twenty years. So, don't expect a warm welcome." She then exited the van and waited for David and Stormer to join her. Together they went up to the front door. Evelyn nervously rang the door bell. She shifted her feet impatiently.

The door finally opened. A gray-haired woman peeked out. "Yes? May I help you?" David felt a sense of déjà vu.

"M-mom?" Evelyn asked her eyes starting to fill with tears.

The older woman stared at Evelyn a moment the swung the door open. "Evelyn! After all these years you finally come home!" The woman and Evelyn hugged tightly. An older man came into view. He then hugged her as well. The woman looked at David and smiled. "David. My word how you've grown! Look at him Hal, all grown up. Where's Phyllis?"

"That's what we're here for, Mom. She's been kidnapped and we think someone from Springfield did it. But first let me introduce the rest of our extended family." Evelyn proudly put her arm around Stormer. "This is Mary Phillips. Do you remember Vanessa Phillips? My best friend from college? Mary is her daughter. She's become almost a part of the family." Stormer blushed at the compliment. Evelyn introduced her parents to the rest of the Misfits and Kimber. They welcomed everyone into their home.

Angelica Neeson, Evelyn's mother, served dinner for everyone while Evelyn talked to her father in private. A soft knock came from the backdoor. Angelica went to answer it and let a young man inside. "Hello Freddie. Could I offer you some dinner?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Neeson. Could you please call me Fred now? I feel like such a kid when you call me 'Freddie'," he said politely. Fred looked through the crack of the back door and saw David sitting with Kimber, the Misfits and Yukio. He tried to hide his surprise.

"Well, what can I do for you tonight, Fred?"

"I was wondering if you had a television I could use. Mine just went out and there's a special I wanted to watch tonight. It'll just be until I get mine back from the shop."

"Why don't you watch it over here? We have some company that I'm sure you'd like to meet. It's my daughter Evelyn and her son David. They just showed up a few hours ago. Evelyn thinks her kidnapped daughter, Phyllis, is here in Springfield." Angelica looked over her shoulder at David. "It's such a long story about where they've been."

Fred looked at David again real quick. "I can't, Mrs. Neeson. The special is on a cable channel you don't get."

Angelica shrugged lightly. "I think we have one somewhere. You know Hal and his electronics. I'll have him bring one by after dinner, okay?" She smiled warmly waiting his answer.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Thanks, Mrs. Neeson. You're the best!" Fred smiled and nodded and disappeared as Angelica shut the door.

David was headed to the back door when he heard Kimber call his name from the living room. He watched Fred return to the house next-door, through the kitchen window, then joined Kimber in the living room. She was looking at some pictures on the wall. "What's up, Kimber?"

"Look at these pictures. They're pictures of your family on your mother's side. I didn't know you had two Uncles." She pointed them out. "Wow, Evelyn was beautiful then. Not that she isn't now. But now I see why your father married her. Beauty and brains." Kimber smirked and looked at David. "Too bad I'm getting neither from you."

Evelyn pointed out one of her brothers. "Dan's not with us anymore. He died in a car wreck while he was drunk. He killed a family that was on their way to pick their son from the airport." She then pointed at her other brother. "We don't speak his name anymore. The less said about him, the better."

Kimber and Evelyn left the room and started unpacking the van. David stared at the unnamed Uncle. His posture and eyes seemed so familiar. But he knew that he never met him, yet his gut told him otherwise. David went outside to help unload the van. Inside the living room, Roxy, Jetta and Hal were moving the furniture around to make space for everyone. Yukio was checking the house out of habit.

When everything was unloaded from the van, David found a window on the second floor where he could study the house that Fred lived in. He noticed that on the top floor there was a row of windows near the roof. He could tell they were mirrored so it would be difficult to look in. David told Yukio about the windows. Together they'd investigate them further later that night.

* * *

On the darkened roof, David and Yukio lightly stepped to the edge. David lay on his stomach and tried looking into the mirrored window. As expected, he couldn't see inside. He reached inside his uniform and pulled out a small suction cup. It was stethoscope type of listening device that Techrat had made. Techrat had used it to spy on Eric Raymond.

Yukio did the same on the otherside of the roof. She heard talking and signaled David to come by her. David quickly, but lightly, ran next to Yukio. He placed his suction cup near hers and listened carefully. He heard the young man who had come to his Grandparent's house speaking.

"Phyllis, I'm sorry, but I just heard on the radio that your brother passed away in the hospital. He died of a nasty infection to his back. It spread to his brain and well, I guess you know the rest. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Fred sat next to Pizzazz on the cot.

Pizzazz stared at Fred for a long moment. "I want to be alone. Just leave me alone." Fred left the room and Pizzazz started to cry quietly into her pillow.

David pulled out a glass cutter and started to cut the window near the frame. Yukio stopped him and pointed out a silver, foil wire on the window that was connected to a security system. David swore under his breath and started searching for another window to break into. He finally found one that led into the basement. David tested the window, it was open. He looked around for anyone who would be watching. He then gave Yukio the hand signal to wait for him. She nodded and he slipped inside.

The basement was almost pitch black. David was able to see from the light coming through the windows that lined the top of the basement walls. They looked like the ones that lined the room his sister was in. The basement had boxes stacked to the ceiling forming a maze. David carefully weaved through maze until he found the staircase going to the first floor. He listened for several minutes for activity made by Fred.

When David was satisfied that Fred wasn't near the staircase he slowly went up the stairs, testing each one. If a stairs felt it would make a noise, he skipped it. After two agonizing minutes, David made it to the first floor. He put his hand on his katana and made sure it loose for a quick draw. Keeping to the shadows, he scouted the entire first floor.

David pressed his back against the wall that lead up to the second floor. He listened again, took a deep breath and checked to see if his sword was free again. When satisfied, he began up the stairs repeating the pattern he used for the stairs leading up from the basement. David was faced by three doors at the top of the stairs. Mentally, he tried to picture the layout of the house. He smiled to himself and went to the door to his right. There was a key lock in the handle. He quickly unlocked the door and entered the room.

Pizzazz didn't look when the door opened. "Fred, I said to leave me alone. Let me grieve in peace." A gloved hand went across her mouth. Her eyes went wide with surprise and shock.

"Phyllis, it's me. I'm not dead, I'm here to rescue you," David whispered in his twin's ear.

"David! What a pleasant surprise," Fred said entering the room. "It's so nice to see you again. It sure was fun to watch you break into my house and sneak around like a thief. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't have any security here, did you?"

Turning around, David put his hand on his sword. Fred leveled a gun at David's head. David pulled the sword out of his belt and laid it before himself. "I'm unarmed now, Fred. The next move is yours."

Fred pulled the hammer back on his pistol and smirked. Pizzazz jumped in front of David. "No! Fred, I won't let you hurt my brother again. You're gonna have to shoot me in order to hurt him. Don't you understand, Fred? I've forgiven him and my mother for leaving me. Everyone who has hurt me, I've forgiven. It's the past. David has become one of my best friends, so has Jerrica Benton. I don't care who has hurt me in the past. I'm over it. Can't you see they're not a threat anymore?"

The gun started to waiver in Fred's hand. He looked at Pizzazz and started to steady it at her head. "Can you forgive me for doing this?" He started to bring the gun to his own head. "I can't forgive myself."

"No!" Yukio yelled as she ran through the open door and threw a shuriken at Fred's hand. He dropped the gun. It went off as it hit the ground. Fred screamed in pain and clutched his leg. David grabbed the gun and kept his sword from Fred's reach. He gave the sword to Yukio and told her to bring it back next door. He called the police and an ambulance for Fred.

Pizzazz knelt next to Fred. "We're going to get you some help. In time I can forgive you." Fred smiled past his pain. Pizzazz gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I do have to say you were a very kind and polite captor. You treated me just fine and I'll tell the police that you did so." She stayed with him until the police and paramedics arrived.

* * *

The ambulance pulled away from the house. David and Evelyn hugged Pizzazz tightly. Evelyn made a tearful introduction to Pizzazz to her Grandparents. She hugged them and started crying again. They went inside the house where Pizzazz was reunited with the Misfits.

After the small celebration, David went outside to sit on the back porch for fresh air. Kimber joined him a few minutes later. She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "We need to set a date, y'know. I was hoping before the world tour."

David kissed her forehead. "I was thinking the same. How about May first? That's a good target date."

"Yeah, sounds fine to me." Kimber kissed David. David's Grandparents watched the couple on the step. They were grateful to have a family again.

THE END


	59. Till Death Do Us Part Part 1

Till Death Do Us Part

Part 1

Bound By Honor

By Nick Maro

* * *

The plane continued its steady climb into the sunny California sky. In the distance, a second plane of similar design also climbed steadily. Inside the first plane were seven men and one woman. They nervously talked and checked their parachutes and jumping outfits.

"Well, I will admit this is better than getting me a stripper guys," David yelled over his shoulder while he made sure his parachute would open correctly. "Kimber would've killed me and you if you had done that. I've always wanted to try parachuting, now is my chance."

Rio clapped his friend on the back. "By the looks of it Eric isn't too hot on the idea of jumping." He turned to Eric and yelled over the engines. "Eric! You don't have to jump if you don't feel like it."

Eric moaned to himself and looked at the others who were suiting up. "Maybe this really isn't for me. My stomach is really not feeling up to this." He tried to crack a small smile.

"Don't worry Eric; I'm sure you can ride back in peace with the instructor." Riot roared with a deep laugh. "As for me, I can't wait to master the sky as I have learned to master a woman's heart." He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you did a spectacular job on Jem's heart," Rio mumbled so Riot didn't hear him.

Riot cocked an eyebrow at Rio. "Did you have something to say, Rio?"

"Uh no, I was just commenting to David we should be getting ready to jump soon. Before we all have a change of heart that is." Rio gave his pack a final check then put it on. "So who wants to go first? Any volunteers?"

When no one stepped forward Riot did. "Might as well be me. After all, nothing is conquered by being the last one." He stepped forward to the open door and looked down at the ground. His knees suddenly felt very weak. Riot turned around and gave a proud smile. "On second thought, who needs to master the sky when the woman's heart is enough for any man." He removed his parachute pack and sat next to Eric.

Eiji walked forward to the door. "Since this is partially my idea, I might as well be one of the first to go." Without a further word, Eiji jumped out of the door. Ken followed Eiji who was in turn followed by Techrat. Rio jumped out after giving a mocking salute to Riot.

Yukio stood at the open door and spoke to David. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, just trust me. No one will have seen anything like it. It'll be fun." David stood right next to her. She smiled and jumped out. David turned his back to the open air. "See you guys on the ground." David did a back flip out of the plane. The thrill of the free fall took over immediately. He found his gaze on the second plane. "Hell of a bachelor and bachelorette party, Kimber."

* * *

"Dammit Roxy! Just put on the bloody parachute! Everythin' is goin' to be fine! Just trust me on this. I did it all the time in college." Jetta put her hand on Roxy's should to reassure her best friend. "I mean c'mon. Do you want to look like a wimp or somethin'?"

Roxy let her shoulders slump and started putting on her parachute. She looked at the women who were getting ready to plummet to their deaths. At least that's how she saw it. She was part of Kimber's bachelorette party of thirteen women. It was Hitomi's idea to combine both parties. Roxy thought it was insane to jump out of a perfectly good airplane, much less leave the solid ground. She hated heights and she hated flying even more. "This is so fucking stupid," was all she said after checking the final strap.

Hitomi slapped Roxy on the shoulder. "Its only stupid when your chute doesn't open and you go splat."

"Oh that's reassuring! Thanks a lot, Spazz!" Roxy yelled at the young Japanese woman.

"Go get ready to jump and stop scaring Roxy, Hitomi." Kimber steered her friend towards the door. "Roxy, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one is forcing you."

"Its okay, Kimber. It's your party and all. I'm glad to be a part of it. I'm just crapping my pants right now. But I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to look like a wimp in front of the Holograms, now do I?" The women on the plane laughed at Roxy's joke. She smiled and started to feel better about jumping.

Aja whistled to get everyone's attention. "Look alive everybody. The guys have just jumped. We go once the other plane clears." She watched the occupants of the other plane jump out and start a slow free fall.

Within a few minutes, their plane was circling over the first set of jumpers. One by one the women leaped out of the plane. Jetta stood close to Roxy, holding her arm. "Listen, you go first and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"Yeah, great." She stuck her head out of the door. "I oughta have my head examined for this." Roxy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped into the blue sky. She didn't realize she was screaming until she heard Jetta's voice on her headset. She opened her eyes and saw the people below her. She let her arms and legs fly free at her sides. "I'm fine, Jetta. Just getting used to this feeling is all." Jetta drifted beside her and held her hand. Together they watched the group of men from David's plane.

* * *

Yukio dived at David and tried to knock him back. David let an air current take him behind her. He grabbed Yukio and flipped her toward the ground. He then tried diving at her, stopped and waited for Yukio's next move. She went to tackle him; David threw his arms and legs out and soared straight up into the air. "You've got to think three dimensionally when fighting in the air, Yukio. Adapting to your surroundings is one of the rules of martial arts."

"I know, I just simply wasn't thinking. Shall we call it a draw for now and continue on the ground?" Yukio bowed after David accepted the offer. She drifted up next him and watched the ground come up.

"Heads up, everyone. We hit the silk in fifteen seconds," Rio called over the headsets. He counted down the seconds and pulled the ripcord for his parachute. One by one the Misfits and their friends felt a slight tug and were jerked upward.

The group of friends glided silently towards the ground until they heard a voice over their headsets. "Surprise! Illegal Limit has come to crash your little party," Madison's voice yelled. Just about everyone looked around to see where she was. "Since I don't see Pizzazz here, I'll just pick on Stormer here." Madison grabbed onto Stormer's back and pulled out a knife.

Roxy felt someone latch onto her back. "Miss me, Roxy? I sure missed you. In case you're wondering, we have our own technical genius. She helped crack your private comm channel." Thorn looked over at Madison. She started cutting the cords on Roxy's parachute when Madison started on Stormer's.

When the cords were cut, Thorn and Madison both let go of the two women. "Happy landings!" Madison called after them and pulled her own ripcord. The two Illegal Limit members flew past the rest of Stormer and Roxy's friends.

"Mary, Roxy! Pull the cord on your emergency chutes! Do it now!" Rio yelled to the two, rapidly falling women.

Stormer pulled her ripcord and started slowing her descent when the parachute deployed. Roxy panicked in looking for the ripcord. "Wh-where is it!" she yelled, almost in tears.

"Try on that flabby thing you call your stomach, you bloody fool!" Jetta yelled, worrying about her friend.

"It's not that flabb—found it!" Roxy pulled the ripcord. The chute deployed and she was jerked just below her friends. The ground was coming up fast and she was still falling too quickly. "What do I do? I'm falling too fast!"

"Roll with the landing. Let your knees go limp and fall to the ground. Don't worry about breaking anything. Worry more about surviving the fall," Rio told her calmly. He looked at the panicked men and women around him. He hoped that would work.

The ground was less than ten feet below her. Roxy let her knees go limp before she touched ground. When she did, she fell to the ground and rolled to a stop. She laid on the ground and waited until the others had landed. Roxy heard the hurried rush to her side. She sat up and looked to the sky. Thorn was about to touch down on the ground. Roxy quickly removed her harness and stood up. She was fine. She ran towards where Thorn had just landed. "Bitch! You could've killed me!"

Thorn turned and threw her helmet off. "Come and catch me, little Roxy." She laughed and jumped into a car that had just pulled up.

Madison yelled at Stormer as well. "Come on Mouse, catch us if you can!" She got into the car. Once she was in, the car sped off. Stormer and Roxy both slowed their running to a stop.

"God dammit!" Stormer yelled. "They can't get away with this! It was attempted murder! We have witnesses!" She fell to her knees and started crying. Stormer pounded at the ground in frustration. "I'm gonna kill that bitch Madison."

Roxy hugged Jetta tightly. She then hugged everyone else. David knelt beside Stormer and cradled her in his arms. She cried into his chest softly while he caressed her hair. "We have no video evidence. Sure we all saw them cut the cords, but they knew how to make them look like they weren't cut by a knife. We have no proof. But I swear to you that we'll bring them down one day." He looked his half-sister in her eyes. "What I want to know is why you didn't sense this."

Stormer sniffed her tears back and chuckled humorously. "Are you kidding? Jumping out of a plane isn't the safest thing in the world. My sense was screaming that the ground was coming up. You know I can't control it." She stood on shaky legs. "I hope that Pizzazz is having a better time talking with her stalker. I can't believe that she went to see him."

David and Kimber walked with Stormer and Roxy a few feet behind the rest of the group. They were going back to the Gabor Estate for food and drinks. Both David and Kimber hoped that the almost fatal tragedy wouldn't bring the mood down.

* * *

The prison waiting area was small, yet comfortable. Pizzazz sat at one of the five tables in the room. She needed answers from the man who had kidnapped her the month before. Frederick V. Broca. She didn't look forward to seeing him again, but this needed to be done. She stirred her coffee and waited.

An officer finally stood in the doorway. "Prisoner zero-three-four-one-B-zero-one, Frederick Broca, have seat across from Ms. Gabor and keep your hands to yourself. I'm watching you, Fred."

Fred entered the room and sat across from Pizzazz as he was instructed. He kept his hands on the table and smiled at her. "Phyllis! Wow, I didn't expect you to actually come. I know you said you wanted to ask me some questions, but I didn't expect this. How have you been?"

Pizzazz gave him the best smile she could. "I'm fine – now. Why aren't you in the psychiatric ward? I thought the judge sentenced you there."

"The warden felt that I didn't deserve to be in the psyche ward. Granted my obsession with you did drive me to murder and kidnap. I'm on probation in general population to see how I fit in. So far I've had no problems with anyone. I'm seeing the prison shrink twice a day." Fred folded his hands on the table and watched Pizzazz for a moment.

"Well, that's good to hear." Pizzazz sipped her coffee and sat there in an uncomfortable silence. She cleared her throat and tried to smile again. "I guess I should get to the questions I wanted to ask you. I could've called the warden on your progress. Why did you steal my purse? You knew everything about me. What could it have possibly told you?"

Fred smirked to himself and chuckled lightly. "That was to throw you off a little. I didn't need it for anything. I just wanted to make you think that someone else was after you. I admit it was a poorly thought out idea. I didn't take anything except a business card."

"That's fine. I checked my purse after the cops found it in your house." Pizzazz shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with not knowing how to ask her next question. "I was just wondering now. I'm not blaming you in any way, but I'm hoping you'd have an answer. I don't want to offend you at all. But did you try to kill my brother with a sniper's rifle before you kidnapped me?"

Fred studied her eyes for a moment then looked down. "No. I didn't. That wasn't my style. I'm not offended you'd think it was me. With everything that was going on, I can see where you'd come to that conclusion. I hope you do find out who had tried that. It's a very cowardly way of dealing with someone."

Pizzazz slumped her shoulders and sighed in relief. "Thank you for being so honest, Fred. Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Just name it."

"If you hear of anyone in here talking about trying to kill David, tell the warden to contact me. We really want to know if we're all still in any danger."

"Sure thing, Phyllis. You have my word."

"Thank you." Pizzazz picked up her and stood up. "I really must be going now. I passed on skydiving with David and Kimber for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. I'm not about to miss the celebration at home. I'm happy to see you're getting the help you need. Take care, Fred." She reached out and shook his shackled hand. A tear ran down his cheek and he mouthed the words 'good bye'.

* * *

The early morning sun illuminated the horizon in an eerie red. Kyoko thought it reminded her of blood. She hoped that it wasn't an ill omen of things to come. One way or another, someone was bound to be hurt. It left a sour feeling in her stomach. She tried to keep it away by tending to her flower garden. Ayumi and Mariko were doing a wonderful job planting the new plants.

Kyoko started watering a seedling when the backdoor to her house opened. A man in a dark business suit wearing sunglasses approached her. Kyoko put the watering can down and waited for him to reach her. The man stopped a foot away from her and looked down looked down through his sunglasses. "Your Un " He was cut off by a sudden slap across the face.

"_Baka_! Don't you think I'd know that my Uncle wants to see me if he sends on of his goons to get me? Never insult my intelligence again. Next time I'll take it as an insult to the Bayushi name." Kyoko started gathering her gardening supplies. She turned and glared at him over her shoulder. "And you do not want to do that."

"Y-yes, Bayushi-sama," the stunned bodyguard stammered. "Your Uncle wishes for me to drive you to his home. He wishes to speak to you about your decision."

Kyoko wiped her hands off on the smock she was wearing. "Next time you come to my home you knock or ring the door bell, understand?" The bodyguard nodded woodenly. Kyoko started to enter the house, the guard started to follow. She held up her hand. "No, go through the gate and wait in the car. I need to take a shower and change my clothing. As far as I care, my Uncle can wait for my answer a little longer."

After the bodyguard had left through the gate, Kyoko shut the door and made her way up to the bathroom. She stopped the family maid on the way up. "Misato, do me a favor and bring the men in the car a pot of tea and coffee. I don't want to seem too rude after all." Misato bowed deeply and hurried to the kitchen.

Kyoko entered the bathroom and started the shower. While it was warming up, she picked out her clothes for the day and laid them on the bench next to the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and adjusted the shower a final time before stepping in. Kyoko wet her hair then put some shampoo in. While lathering she thought of her answer to her Uncle.

Upon rinsing her hair, she found she wasn't happy with her decision. Kyoko dried her hair and put her business suit on. She finished in the bathroom and went into the kitchen to eat the breakfast Misato had prepared for her. She thanked the maid and went out front to the waiting car. Kyoko waited for a bodyguard to open the door for her. She got and folded her hands in her lap.

The drive to her Uncle's mansion took a half hour. On the way there, she thought of her answer and how to tell him. She decided not to make it easy for him to get it out of her. The car pulled up to the front of the building. A guard ran down from the mansion door and opened the car door for Kyoko. She stepped out gracefully and followed the two men from the car into the mansion.

The two men stopped before a set of double doors. Kyoko glared at both of them. One smirked and opened it. Her Uncle was sitting behind a large office desk. He looked at up Kyoko striding in proudly. "You're late. You know how much I hate to wait, Kyoko," he said deeply. He motioned for the two bodyguards to leave the room.

Kyoko stood before the middle aged man, chin high. "I am not one of your henchmen to be ordered around like a soldier. I'm your niece. Besides, I hadn't showered yet. How would it look for the niece of the great crime lord, Soun Matsuo, to show up looking like she had just finished playing in the mud and dirt like a child?"

Soun stood and slammed his palms on the desk. "Is that anyway to show respect to your Uncle? Has your time in the West made you that disrespectful?"

Kyoko slammed her palms on the desks just as loud and leaned forward. "You're not true family to me! You married my father's sister is all. You have no right demanding the Bayushi school name and martial art style! I've only made my decision through your threat to my friends and family." Kyoko blocked an attempted slap by her Uncle. "So you have no right to demand any respect from me!"

"You're an insolent little whore." Soun sat back down and regained his composure. "What is your decision then?"

"I've thought long and hard about this. My decision will harm many friends of mine, but it will keep the school and the art out of your hands. I do not wish to see your Yakuza army disgracing this style I'm proud of." Kyoko stood proudly straightened her shoulders. "I will explain to him the situation and the reasons why I ask him to be my husband. Though I know I will loose some of my best friends, the only positive point is that you won't have any knowledge of the art or style."

Soun nodded slowly. "Very well, you may leave as soon as you see fit." Kyoko sniffed back her on coming tears and left the office. Once in the car, she broke down into tears. She didn't stop until well after she was home.

* * *

Shana finished tying the tie on David's tuxedo. She took a step back to see if it was straight. "I can't believe you're one of the best martial artists I've ever seen in action, yet you can't do something simple as tie a bow tie. Don't they have them in Japan?"

"Yeah, they do. I just never had any use or occasion to wear one. I mostly wore ceremonial kimonos, wouldn't mind being in one now as a matter of fact." David admired the fit of the tuxedo in the full length mirror.

Kimber came up behind David and hugged him. "You look great in that. Come one, we're going to be late for the rehearsal dinner. How would it look for the bride and groom to be late for the rehearsal?"

David smirked and then frowned. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding dress?"

"Oh yeah, like we need bad luck for this, I'm wearing Jem's bride's maid dress." Kimber lowered her voice in case any of the Misfits were around. "Jerrica is having difficulty calling up Synergy. She said it was due to Synergy performing a system diagnostic on herself. Synergy wants to make sure she doesn't foul up during the ceremony."

"Well, that's understandable. We better get going." The three friends left Shana's bedroom and went outside to the backyard of the Starlight Mansion. David and Kimber's wedding was set to be held at the Starlight Mansion as a gift from Jerrica.

The rehearsal went smoothly. Everyone got their cues and did everything perfectly. The wedding was set for the next day. David, Kimber and Stormer left the mansion together to head home. David wanted to be perfectly rested for what would be one of the biggest days of his life. When they arrived at their home, David found a note in his nightstand. He read it twice to make sure he understood it. He put it in his pocket and left the house as was instructed.

Kimber came out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower. "David?" She looked in the bedroom. When she saw he wasn't there, she slowly walked around the house calling his name. She knocked on Stormer's door and opened it a crack. "Mary, did David say where he was going? I can't find him anywhere."

Stormer looked up from her magazine. "Nope, he probably went out to the store or went for a walk to clear his head. It's not like he's going to leave you. He's just nervous."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Kimber shut the door to her best friend's room and got into bed wondering where her future husband was.

* * *

David and Kimber stood side by side before the priest. The wedding had started ten minutes ago and David hadn't heard one word the priest had said. Kimber kept glancing at him and blushing. David lightly squeezed her hand and smiled. He vaguely heard Kimber say I do. The priest had turned his attention to David now. David didn't hear what the priest had said. Kimber nudged him. The priest repeated himself. "Do you David Gabor take Kimber Benton as your lawfully wedded wife?"

David froze. He looked at Kimber and back at the priest. "I-I," David looked at Kimber again. She looked at him expectantly. David dropped his voice to a whisper, "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't." David ran from the altar to the front of the mansion before anyone could react. Once there, he climbed into a waiting car. He hoped that one day everyone could forgive him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "FORGOTTEN VOWS"

PART 2 OF TILL DEATH DO US PART


	60. Till Death Do Us Part Part 2

Till Death Do Us Part

Part 2

Forgotten Vows

By Nick Maro

* * *

Lying in her bed, Kimber stared blankly at the wedding dress that she had worn only a few hours before. Her eyes and throat hurt from crying. She studied the dress and could only think of one question. Why? Why did David suddenly have a change of heart? Why didn't he talk this over with her first? Why did he look as if he didn't want to leave her? Too many questions bounced in her mind.

The edge of the bed sank down and Kimber looked up to see her sister sitting there. She didn't hear her enter the room. Sniffling back a new set of tears, Kimber sat up and hugged her sister tightly. "You know what's funny, sis," Kimber said with her voice hoarse and cracking, "I don't hate David at all. He may have left me at the altar, but I don't hate him. There has to be some kind of reason for him to do this."

Jerrica pushed her younger sister away to an arms length. She stared at her for a moment and then smiled sadly. "I just realized how grown up you've become. If this had happened two years ago, you'd have the whole room torn up from throwing a temper tantrum. But now, now you're living on your own and you've matured. I know I would've kicked Rio's ass if he ever left me standing at the altar!"

"I just know David. He wanted to marry me. He really did. His sense of honor wouldn't have let him leave me there if it wasn't for a damn good reason. At least I hope it was. Maybe I'm just trying to keep myself from admitting the truth." Kimber laid her head on her sister's leg. "I just don't know what to do now."

"David is on his way back to Japan," Yukio said startling both women.

"Yukio! How long have you been here?"

Yukio looked at both Jerrica and Kimber. She bowed in forgiveness. "My apologies, I'm used to walking and moving silently. I heard everything Kimber had to say about David-san. I hope she's right in that he isn't a coward." Yukio pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and gave it to Kimber. "Techrat found David's name on an airline passenger list. Please don't ask how he got it."

Kimber looked at Yukio in surprise; she then swung her legs off her bed and looked for her pair of pants. "Before you can ask Sis, I'm going to Japan to find David. I don't know where to look or even where to begin. But that won't stop me."

"I can't allow you to go, Kimber," Yukio said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've been asked by Phyllis to go alone. If anyone can find him it's me. I'll come back right away when I do find him and know he's safe. I'm asking you as a friend to stay here for the time being, Kimber."

Kimber stood up and then sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at Yukio and her sister. "I need to go with, Yukio. I can't stay here and just wait."

Yukio sat next to the young redhead. She draped her arm across Kimber's shoulders. "I'll be honest here. David is traveling with a known member of the Osaka Yakuza. The Yakuza is like the Japanese mafia. No one else recognized his name. I did." She glanced at Jerrica quickly, then back to Kimber. "Kyoko's name was also on the list. I don't know how she's connected to the Yakuza, but I'll find out. Now do you see why I must go alone?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kimber said after a moment of silence. "But the moment you find him, you either bring him back or tell me where he is. Okay?" She looked at Yukio with tears in her eyes.

"That's what Phyllis said." Yukio winked and smiled. Kimber hugged the Japanese woman and cried on her shoulder. Jerrica rubbed Kimber's back lightly. After a few moments, Yukio stood and left the room to travel to Japan, leaving Jerrica to console Kimber.

* * *

Intense feelings of déjà vu washed over David as he sat on the bench overlooking the garden. It had been forty-eight hours since he had left Kimber and flew back to Japan with Kyoko. She had explained to him the night before the wedding that she needed his help, but he couldn't marry Kimber and do it. David told her he'd need time to think about it. He now found himself back in Japan.

David watched Kyoko work on her flower garden from his window. He adjusted the volume of his discman and relaxed while watching her work. Kyoko looked up from planting and waved to David. He gave her a wide smile and waved back. He turned his discman up and continued to watch her work. David's thoughts wandered to Kimber. He hoped that she could forgive him one day.

Kyoko waved for David to come join her. He nodded and turned off the discman. On the way out, he spotted Misato. "Misato, could you please serve lunch in the backyard by the flower garden? It's a beautiful day out and I'd really like to enjoy it."

"As you wish, Ikari-san," Misato said politely. "Sir, there have been several phone calls here in the past day. I was instructed by Bayushi-san to tell them that you didn't wish to speak to anyone. It just seemed out of character for you."

"It is. It's also too complicated to explain. Honor and duty comes before your personal needs. This is one of those things. Excuse me, but Kyoko is waiting." Misato bowed deeply as David walked past her and went out to the flower garden. David stopped and looked at a young seedling. "Looks great, Kyoko. Who's been taking care of them?"

Kyoko came out of a utility shed where she kept her gardening supplies. "Mariko and Ayumi have been. Mariko has quite the green thumb. It's a shame that we can't go visit them right now. Ayumi has done an amazing painting of you and Kimber together." Kyoko covered her mouth when she saw David wince in reaction. "Oh David, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's beautiful." David sat at a table near the flower garden. Kyoko sat opposite of him. David let out a long breath. "Listen, I have to get to Kyoto and talk to a friend there. He may be able to get us both out of this mess. Or in the very least help us find a way out. He's an old family friend. I'm going to have to dodge your Uncle's men to do this."

Misato set down their lunch and walked away silently. Kyoko waited till she was back in the house. "You're not a prisoner. You're free to come and go as you please. But that's only after you meet my Uncle." Kyoko played with her food mindlessly. "When did you need meet with your friend?"

David finished chewing his food then put his fork down. "As soon as I can the better, we really don't have much time to waste. When does your Uncle wish to meet with me?"

Kyoko leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "I have no idea. He really thinks he can get away with anything because he's the head of the Matsuo Yakuza. It could be today, it could be tomorrow. Hell, it could three weeks from today. The man is very power hungry."

"Then I'm going tonight. I'll be back by dawn. Kyoto isn't that far away." David finished his lunch and offered Kyoko his hand. Come on; show me what flowers have been planted."

"I know I can't stop you from going, David. But I can tell you to be careful." Kyoko took his hand and gave him a hug. "I do love you, David. I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you. What you're doing for me is the greatest gift any one could give me."

David stared into her brown eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm doing this for our fathers' honor and the honor of both schools. Hiroshi and Hiroki would expect no less from me. So if must marry you, I will. Personal happiness is nothing compared to family honor. In all honesty, I'm thankful I'll have a beautiful bride as you." Kyoko blushed at David's words. She then showed David the various flowers and seedlings.

* * *

The sun had gone down for roughly twenty minutes when David slipped out the back door of Kyoko's home. He was dressed in all black and wore a small backpack carrying a set of normal clothes. He also kept a tanto hidden under the backpack near his lower back. David peeked out the gate and spotted one of Soun's men. He leapt into a nearby tree and jumped into a neighbor's yard. He ran quietly to the opposite fence and repeated the process.

When David was sure he was clear of Soun's men, he made his way in the shadows to the train station. He purchased a two way ticket to Kyoto and back. David walked slowly to the platform and waited. Two of Soun's men came around a corner. They looked around and went back the way they had come. David came out from behind the corner he was hiding behind.

The train pulled up five minutes later. David boarded the train then went up two cars in case he was spotted. He didn't like how it put him out in the open. He chose a seat that provided the best cover. The train pulled away from the station with a light rock. The intercom crackled to life. "This is Nippon Rail number one-five-three express to Kyoto. Estimated time of arrival is one hour. Enjoy your ride." David sat back in his seat and relaxed. He kept his eyes open and his mind alert for any trouble.

Fifteen minutes into the trip, David saw two men enter his car from behind him. He spotted their reflections in the door window in front of him. David slipped his hand behind his back and started to free the tanto slightly. One of the men started coming toward David, he nudged his partner and they started walking toward him.

David watched them carefully. They were almost upon him when the second man fell to the floor of train. His partner turned to look at what had happened. He too was knocked to the ground. David saw standing over them was a black clothed female form. He stood with his hand still on the tanto and stared at the woman before him.

"I thank you, but please excuse me if I don't know if you're friend or foe," David said politely but with enough tone of distrust that the woman would have to reveal herself.

The woman took off her black mask and shook her long black hair loose. "You're getting sloppy, Ikari-san."

Pushing the tanto back into place, David let out a sigh of relief. "Yukio! I'm glad its you. What are you doing in Japan?"

"I'm here to ask you what the hell you were thinking leaving Kimber at the altar! She's devastated. What's going on here, David?" Yukio moved the men out of the way and tied their hands and feet together.

David helped Yukio with the men then sat down. He waited for her to finish gagged them. "Kyoko's Uncle is the head of a local Yakuza. He is claiming the Bayushi School of martial arts if she doesn't get married because he believes a woman has no place running it. Hiroki once promised that she and I would marry. Hiroki freed Kyoko from that promise with one of his final dying breaths. She was free to marry Shin and he would have taken over. That's no longer possible since Shin sacrificed himself for Kyoko. Now her Uncle wants the school to train his men to become assassins. Kyoko asked me to marry her to save the school." He looked in Yukio's eyes. "It's a matter of family honor. Family honor before personal life."

Yukio sat there in silence and thought of what he had told her. "You're doing the right thing. It's just the timing sucks." Yukio knocked out one of the men who was started to come awake. "So why are you heading to Kyoto?"

"I need to talk to a friend who can help us out. An old family friend." David slipped off the wedding band he kept when he left. He gave it a light kiss and put it in Yukio's hand. "When you see Kimber next, give this to her. Tell her that I'm coming back for it and her." The conductor of the train announced the nearing arrival to the Kyoto station. "Tell her I love her and I miss her. Also, don't kill those men. Just convince them they didn't see me."

David stepped off the train before Yukio could reply. She looked at the ring and at the two unconscious men. A sly smile crossed her lips. It had been awhile since she'd able to have some fun.

Kimber and the Misfits listened to Yukio explain what David had told her no more than a day earlier. Yukio opened Kimber's hand and placed the ring into it. "He said that he'd come back for that and you. He didn't say when, but I'd say soon. What David is doing is a matter of honor. I hope none of you hate him for doing this. David is one of the most honorable men I've ever known. If he says he'll be back, he will be. Just give him time to do what must be done."

* * *

Kimber threaded the ring onto her necklace. She stood and started pacing the room, thinking of what Yukio had told her. She watched the birds at the bird feeders out of the patio window. She tried to keep the tears back but it was futile. Tears started falling from her cheeks. She sniffled once and turned to her friends. "He'll be back. I know he will. David always tries to do what he says he'll do."

"You're right, Kimber. David always does what he says he'll do. We just have to let him work his magic." Pizzazz stood and hugged her future sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Phyllis." Kimber pushed David's twin away and looked at each of the women and Techrat. "I give him a week. If he hasn't returned then, then I'm going after him. Honor be damned. I'm not losing David over his sense of honor."

Yukio sat in her chair and watched Kimber pace the room. "You're not going to lose him. He says he has it under control. I trust him."

Kimber wheeled around on Yukio and stuck her finger in the woman's face. "I trust him also! What I don't trust is the situation! A lot could go wrong. I have half a mind to pack and go to Japan right now. You said he was going to Kyoto. I'll start there." Kimber started pacing the room again.

Stormer grabbed Kimber lightly by the arm. "Think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm going in search of the man I love." Kimber thought for a moment. "Again. I'm not losing him to honor." She pulled her arm free of Stormer's grasp.

"You're not going anywhere, Kimber. So you sit right down." Yukio swept Kimber's leg from under her, causing her to fall backwards. She then pivoted Kimber so that she fell into a chair. "Now you get this straight. You're staying here. David told me that I am to make sure that you remained safe. I intend to do that. I owe David my life. It's dangerous for you to go alone. The men David is dealing with are some of the most dangerous in the world. If they capture you, they'll either kill you; sell you into white slavery or worse. You wait that week. At the end of it, you and I will go find David. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

Kimber stared at Yukio a long time. Each of the Misfits looked at each other nervously. They'd never seen Yukio angry. For such a small woman, she intimidated each of them. Pizzazz thought of how Yukio reminded her of David when he was angry. "Kimber, just wait the week. I'm sure my brother will be in touch by then," Pizzazz said quietly. "I'm worried as well."

Kimber closed her eyes tightly and felt more tears run down her cheeks. "Fine. But at the end of the week, I'm going to Japan with or without you, Yukio."

Yukio wrapped her arms around Kimber and rocked her slowly. "Everything is going to be okay, Kimber. You'll see."

* * *

Kyoko knocked lightly on David's door. She heard him mumble to wait. She shifted her weight and balanced the platter of food on one hand. Kyoko opened the door when David gave the okay. She smiled at David as she brought him breakfast in bed. "I figured if you're going to be a guest in my home, I should treat you like one." She sat on the edge of his bed and watched David start to eat. "So do you think this will work?"

David swallowed a bite of his breakfast. "Yes, it will. He gave me his word that everything will be straightened out. No matter what, your Uncle will never possess or obtain any knowledge of the Bayushi School of martial arts. He's isn't even blood related." He went back to eating.

The phone rang before Kyoko could reply. She answered it on the third ring. Kyoko's composure changed noticeably. David figured that she was talking to her Uncle. He watched her take the phone to the bench by the window. After a few moments, Kyoko switched the phone off and slammed it back on the cradle. She put her hands on her hips and chewed the inside of her cheek for a second. "Get dressed, David. He's sending a car to pick us up now."

"How long till they get here?"

"About a half hour, but we can make them wait. Just one of the many ways I piss off my Uncle. So you have time to finish eating and to take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Kyoko kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

David finished his breakfast and then got in the shower. While in the shower, he thought about his trip to Kyoto. A lot depended on what Kyoko's Uncle had to say and what he'd agree to. David got out of the shower and dried off. He opened his closet and looked at his clothing selection. He chose his Ikari family ceremonial kimono. David figured he would show that he respected the tradition he had adopted into his life.

After getting dressed, David went down the stairs and met Kyoko in the living room. She was dressed in the Bayushi ceremonial kimono. Kyoko's smile grew when she saw him. "Guess we were thinking the same thing, huh?"

"Nah, just seemed like the right thing to do. It'll also show your Uncle that we both honor tradition. I guess we should get going. I know you like keeping him waiting, but let's not make it too much longer." Kyoko agreed with David and left the house and got into the waiting car.

The car pulled out of the drive way and drove to Kyoko's Uncle's mansion. David and Kyoko remained straight backed and quiet during the whole trip. They both stared straight ahead. A half hour later, the driver pulled through the gates and parked near the front door. Kyoko and David walked side by side through the door down the long hallway. They stopped in front of a pair of twin solid wood doors. Kyoko flashed a glare at one of the bodyguards. He opened one of the doors.

David and Kyoko slowly walked to the desk. The thin grey haired man looked up at them slowly. "Its becoming a bad habit of yours to arrive late, Kyoko dear." His gaze turned to David, he studied him from head to toe and back. "So, this is the man you wish to marry? The man who will love you and take care of you until you're both old and gray?"

"Yes Uncle, he is. David is very honorable and respects the tradition of martial arts. He may not be Japanese, but I believe he holds a Japanese soul. He treats me as an equal and not as a slave. David is easily one of my closest friends and I hold him dear in my heart. Even though the man I was set to marry has sacrificed himself to save me, I still honor his memory. But I must move on and carry on the Bayushi School and martial art style." Kyoko stared her Uncle directly in the eye.

"I wish to hear his reasons." Soun tore his gaze from Kyoko and looked David in the eye.

"Kyoko is the daughter of an old enemy of my family." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko look at him. "Her father raped my mother when he and my father were students of the Ikari School of martial arts. As a result, my father and hers became bitter enemies. Her father kidnapped the daughter that my mother gave birth to as a result of the rape. Kyoko grew up thinking it was her sister. It wasn't until last year that everything didn't come full circle. I was to marry Kyoko despite I was involved with someone else. Kyoko's father said that that debt was no longer with his dying words. What I do today is in honor of her father and mine, to honor their friendship. But most of all, to keep the school out of the hands of a monster like yourself." David stared hard into Soun's eyes. Soun broke eye contact.

After shuffling some papers, Soun looked at the couple. "Very well, the wedding will take place tomorrow evening. You both are to remain here until then. You'll be shown to your rooms now if there isn't anything else."

David stepped forward. "Yes, I'd like to request that I choose the monk who will marry us. It would mean a lot to me if the monk who married my parents, married Kyoko and I. Is that acceptable?"

Soun sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Yes, you may contact him tonight." David thanked the older man and joined Kyoko on their way to their separate rooms.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone through the bedroom window. David paced his room in anticipation of the wedding. He made the call to his family friend in Kyoto. He said he would meet David at the mansion around five in the afternoon. David wanted to make some minor prenuptial agreements that he and Kyoko made before they came to the mansion.

A soft knock came from David's door. He opened the door and let an older Japanese man inside. He was in his late forties and was starting to go gray. His posture was that of a man who had endured years of rigorous training and discipline. A friendly smile showed through his graying beard. "David, it's so good to see you again. Are you and Kyoko ready?"

"Yes we are, Master Kanno." David pointed at the papers for Saotoshi to look over and sign. "I just wish that my mother and family could be witness to the wedding. The Ikari family and Bayushi family finally becoming one is a major event." He pointed to a spot on a paper for Saotoshi to sign. David didn't want the bugs in the room or the guards to know about the papers.

"It's a very big deal, David. I'm honored to wed the two of you. I know that Hiroshi and Hiroki are proud of you both. I remember hearing them both talking about their children marrying when they would grow old." Saotoshi signed another piece of paper. "This, of course, is before their falling out." He put his pen away and winked at David. "Well, I must go get ready for the wedding. May I give advanced congratulations to you and your future bride." Saotoshi left the room leaving David smiling at the pieces of paper.

* * *

Soun Matsuo waited next to David for Kyoko to come down the aisle. She was followed by a few of Soun's maids; they held the train of her gown up. David glanced at Saotoshi nervously. He really wished Kimber was there to marry him. Kyoko arrived to where David was and flipped her veil up. She smiled and blushed at him. They turned together at the same to face Saotoshi.

Saotoshi spoke words that both Kyoko and David barely heard. They spoke when they were instructed to. David slipped a ring on Kyoko's finger and spoke words he didn't mean. All the while he imaged Kimber standing in place of Kyoko. Kyoko did the same with David, picturing it was Shin instead of him. Saotoshi cleared his throat and spoke more clearly. "You may now kiss the bride."

David turned and lightly kissed Kyoko on the lips, trying to make it look convincing to Soun. When he felt Soun would be satisfied, David broke the kiss. He turned to Soun with seething hatred in his eyes. "Now the Bayushi School will never be yours."

"I beg to differ," Soun said with an edge of cockiness in his voice. "In fact, you'll be the teacher of my men."

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?"

"This." Soun signaled one of his men. He flicked a switch and the mirror along the far wall lit up. It was a two way mirror. David and Kyoko both let out a gasp when they saw the Misfits and Kimber tied up and gagged. David noted that Yukio wasn't with them. "You will teach my men both the Bayushi style and the Ikari style of martial art or I will kill each of them slowly."

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "YUME MIRU SHOUJO JA IRARENAI"

PART 3 OF TILL DEATH DO US PART


	61. Till Death Do Us Part Part 3

Till Death Do Us Part

Part 3

Yume Miru Shoujo Ja Irarenai

(English Trans: I Can No Longer Be the Kind of Girl Who Dreams)

By Nick Maro

* * *

David and Kyoko stared at her Uncle in disbelief. Kyoko stepped forward and grabbed her Uncle by his coat lapels. "What do you mean David will teach your men the Bayushi and the Ikari styles of martial arts? This is something neither of us will agree to. We made a deal saying that if David married me, you'd leave us alone and let him teach the Bayushi style in peace."

Soun Matsuo smirked and slapped Kyoko's hands off his coat. "Don't you touch me, you little whore. Just be grateful I'm letting your friends live. I never intended on letting you retain the school. I knew you wouldn't be able to teach my men, so I tricked you into marrying the one person who I knew could. Now you better remember who I am and what I'm capable of."

It was now David's turn to grab Soun by the coat collar. He twisted the collar in his fists and pressed Soun against the wall. "You spineless bastard! You dare to threaten and harm my family and friends? You dare to kidnap them and threaten their very lives if I don't help you? I will not train your men, you sick bastard. Right now I'm going to free my family and friends. Then I'm walking out of here with Kyoko. You will never have contact with her again. If you do, I will see that no amount of hell can ever equal my wrath." David spat on Soun's coat. "That is what I think of your pathetic little Yakuza."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Soun yelled and pushed David away. "How dare you! You don't think I won't harm one of your precious family or friends? Allow me to give you an example." Soun gave a flick of the wrist.

One of the men behind the two way mirror with the Misfits and Kimber then pointed a gun at Jetta's head. He pulled the hammer back, aimed at her leg and fired. Jetta screamed in pain while the others screamed in shock and horror. Kyoko jumped and grabbed David's arm. David started to run towards his friends. Soun grabbed David's other arm. "Now do you believe me when I say I'm serious?"

David wrenched his arm away from Soun. "I believe that you're a mad man. But I know that you're willing to go through with what you say you will." He watched a maid apply first aid to Jetta's leg. "I'll teach your men on one condition. You allow me to talk to my family and friends first. After that you must let them go and never bother them again. Is it a deal?"

"Yes, but you must vow to me that you'll remain loyal to me."

Kyoko grabbed David by the shoulder. "No, you must not give him what he wants!"

David leaned close to Kyoko's ear. "I have no choice. Besides, this is going to plan." He turned around and glared at Soun. "I vow to teach your men till the day I die."

Soun let a smile spread across his lips. "Yes, I knew you'd agree. You may see your friends in an hour. You and your new bride may go freshen up in your own room. After all, the sooner you sire an heir the better. Tomorrow you'll begin training my men." He left the room by being followed a few of his men and bodyguards.

"David, let's go get cleaned up. I'm worried about Jetta and the others." Kyoko wrapped her arm around David and they headed to their room. She gave a sad, comforting wave to Kimber and her friends. Kimber waved back slowly. David couldn't make eye contact with her.

* * *

Kyoko walked past David for seemed to him was the hundredth time. It actually was. She looked at David out of the corner of her eye each time she went past. Kyoko was still in the main part of her dress. She'd taken off the veil and the train on the way to the room. She finally stopped in front of David, knelt down and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so scared. This idea of yours had better work. You're putting everyone at risk."

"I know. Believe it or not, I'm scared to death myself. Your Uncle had Jetta shot in the leg without a second thought. I don't believe for an instant that he wouldn't try to kill anyone else we cared for if we didn't do what he'd demand." David guided Kyoko to next to him. "So for now I say we play along. Just to make sure everyone stays safe."

"I guess I can agree to that." She looked at him for a long minute. "Well, I guess I don't have a husband who is bad looking. Not Mr. Universe, but good enough for now." Kyoko giggled when she saw David's face starting to turn red. "Hey, I'm only married to you, not your destined lover. That's Kimber's job. So I have to ask is how far do you want to take this marriage thing?"

David let out a held breath and looked at her. "That's something I've been thinking a lot about. It's one of the things I have to talk to Kimber about. I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you, I am. It's just I have to make sure that Kimber is okay with us pulling off a charade like this." David leaned his head on her shoulder. "I know one of us has said it before. How do we get ourselves in these messes?"

Kyoko giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're just fated that way. But we should go see everyone. It's been an hour." She adjusted her top in the mirror and stood next to David by the door.

"Dammit," David muttered quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I'm more scared of what Kimber's reaction will be to seeing me than I am of your Uncle." David smirked, took Kyoko's hand in his and exited the room. At the end of the corridor, a couple of Matsuo's men waited and watched David and Kyoko come down the hall. One told David where the Misfits and Kimber were being held. Together they followed the man's directions. Within moments they were standing in front of a plain, dark walnut door.

"Go on, open it." Kyoko nudged David with her elbow.

David glanced at Kyoko out of the corner of his eye without turning his head. She smiled reassuringly and nodded. David let go of Kyoko's hand and knocked lightly while opening it. "Room service," David said in a very light and high tone. The five women in the room turned at the same time to see David entering. Pizzazz ran up to David and hugged him tightly. The rest of the Misfits hugged him in turn. David saw that Kimber stayed where she was sitting.

Pizzazz whispered in his ear. "Go talk to her. We'll stay over here for privacy."

"Thanks," he said quietly. David slowly smiled as he walked up to Kimber. He sat on the bench next to her and laced his fingers together in his lap. He let out an exaggerated breath and looked up at her. "So," he said letting the word drag out, "was the ceremony any good? I felt it was too rushed and too quickly put together. But that's what you get when you hire mobsters."

Kimber stared at David in disbelief for a long time. She then took a necklace off with a ring on it and handed it to him. "Suppose you want this back, huh?"

The silver necklace held a thick golden band on it. David looked at it quickly and handed it back to Kimber. "Do you remember the message Yukio gave you when she handed you this?"

"Yeah, she said that one day you'd come back for it and me." She looked at him confused.

"Have I done that yet?"

"I-I guess not. But why are you giving it back? I thought you'd want it since you're married to Kyoko now." Kimber put the silver necklace back on.

David looked up at the Misfits and Kyoko. They weren't looking at him and Kimber. He turned Kimber's head towards him and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss he saw confusion and longing in her eyes. "I'll be back for you and ring, Kim. Then we'll get married ourselves."

Kimber choked back her oncoming tears. She looked away and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She cleared her throat quietly and looked up at David, trying not to burst into tears. "So what's your plan? What are you going to do about this?"

"I'm afraid that—"

"—that you can't tell me because I won't understand. Or that it's too dangerous and you're afraid that I won't understand. Or maybe it's too dangerous and you don't want to tell me because you're afraid I'll get hurt. Does that about cover your famed list of excuses?" Kimber looked at David with eyes welling with tears again.

David looked at his feet for a moment then at Kimber. "Yeah, that about covers it, but I'll be back for the ring soon. I promise." He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you. It was you who I was making the vows to at the altar in my mind. You're not losing me this easily."

"Yeah, I know. It's just so fucking hard being in love with you at times." Kimber laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door telling David and Kyoko that that there time was up. They said their farewells and left the Misfits and Kimber behind them.

* * *

The black clothed form stayed in a kneeling position until they were commanded to rise. They rose causing black hair to spill across they're slender shoulders. Her dark brown eyes locked with the older man standing before her. "Master," she spoke in a polite, even tone, "I would not have come here unless it was needed. The Ikari and Bayushi Schools are each in danger of being used for training assassins for the Yakuza. I was asked by David Ikari to come here in case of this danger." She knelt again and bowed her head. "I beg you Master to send help to Ikari-san."

The older man lifted the woman's head so he could look into her eyes. "Rise Yukio Matsuura. You must accept that the Matsuura-Arashikage Clan war is over. You have lost, but you are now our equals. I have known about this danger of the two schools being used for illicit means. David Ikari is a very intelligent and resourceful young man." He gestured for Yukio to follow him as they walked. "I trust that David has sent you with a plan?"

Yukio walked past trainees and experienced warriors of the Arashikage Clan. She spotted a few old friends from the Matsuura Clan being trained in the Arashikage style. "David gave me a sealed envelope to give to you. He said it was for your eyes only." She reached inside of her uniform and pulled out a white envelope bearing the Ikari Clan seal in dark brown wax. She put it into the elder man's hand while they walked. "He told me that you are to open in complete privacy. Only you are to know the contents."

"I gathered as much," the older man mumbled under his breath. He put the envelope into his uniform. He walked next to Yukio in silence. They walked to a secluded spot by a pond. He knelt on the grassy shore and motioned for Yukio to join him. "How are you doing, Yukio? Have you found America to your liking or do you wish to return?" The Arashikage Clan leader watched Yukio's face.

"America is very nice Master, but I keep forgetting myself there. David's friends have told me that I need to 'loosen up'. I have been trying, but its very difficult." Yukio picked up a pebble and studied it. She then tossed it into the pond. "That is how I feel at times." She then picked up another and tossed it into the pond.

"You feel like a small pebble under the pressure of the water around you. Yes, I know that feeling myself. The first time I came here to learn the family art. When I graduated and moved to Tokyo to become a painter. When I came back to teach after failing as a painter and finally, when I became the Master of the Arashikage Clan." The wizened master smiled at Yukio. "There is no true secret to relieving yourself of those pressures. Just do the best you can." He looked at her right arm and frowned slightly.

Yukio looked at her arm and frowned herself. "Something wrong, Master?"

"I was wondering when you had planned on getting the hexagram for the Arashikage Clan on your arm. I know it was your choice not to receive it until you've proved yourself to David, but now I believe you have. What do you think?"

"I think I want to hear it from David himself." Yukio picked at a blade of grass. "Maybe you should read the letter, Master. I was told by David to leave for America once you received it. He wishes that I protect his family while he's gone. I'll leave you to the letter now. If you wish, I won't leave the school until you've finished reading it." Yukio stood and bowed deeply.

The leader of the Arashikage Clan stood and bowed. "I would appreciate it if you stayed while I read the letter. You vowed your life to David's. By that vow alone, you have every right to hear what David has to ask of me." Yukio nodded and the Master broke seal on the envelope and read the letter silently first. Once finished he looked up at her. "Come. We have much work to do." The master quickly walked by his training students, to his home explaining to Yukio what the letter said on the way. Once finished explaining, Yukio and the Master hurried their pace.

* * *

The setting sun beat down on David's back. He stood on the shore of the man made lake. He watched the goldfish dart back and forth in the shallow waters. David threw a small piece of bread into the water and watched a fish gulp it down quickly.

"Well, I have to admit that my Uncle has a beautiful home. He had this lake made just so he could fish in it," Kyoko said coming up behind David. "The Misfits and Kimber just left. My Uncle kept them an extra day for Jetta's leg. I think they're still going to the hospital though. They're going to be okay, right?"

David threw a small piece of bread to a fish. "They'll be fine. While I'm here Yukio is going to watch over them. Besides, if everything goes as planned, we both won't be here much longer. But you are right about one thing. This is a lovely home your Uncle has. Too bad it's spoiled by the fact it was paid for in blood money." He sat on a nearby log.

Kyoko sat close to David. "You never told me exactly what you have in mind. Just that there is a plan and I'm in the dark about it. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, I can't," David said shaking his head slightly. "Only two people know what it is, me and one other. Less chance of anything going wrong this way. You'll see what I have in mind when you learn of who the second person is. Your Uncle is about to learn that he's not the only one who can play dirty." David cracked his knuckles and grinned.

Grabbing David's arm and laughing, Kyoko looked up at his face. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny to hear you say it that way. You looked and sounded like a bad action star. Maybe you should consider acting." Kyoko winked and started laughing again.

David wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Two of your Uncle's men are coming. Just follow my lead." He whispered quietly. Kyoko nodded slightly.

David saw the two men walk out from behind two bushes. He quickly hugged Kyoko tightly and kissed her deeply. Kyoko pressed her body against his and they tumbled off the log with her landing on top of him. She nuzzled his neck and gave it a light kiss. The men stopped and watched them for a moment. One laughed under his breath and backhanded his partner. "Looks like the newlyweds celebrate their honeymoon everywhere."

The other man laughed deeply and took a bite out of his apple. He spoke around the apple bite. "Can you blame him with a wife like that? I wish I could trade my wife in for a woman who looks like that." Both men laughed and left the couple to their affection.

Kyoko kissed David deeper and ran her fingers through his hair. David rubbed her back and returned the kiss. He stopped when realized they were alone. David had a hard time breaking the kiss from Kyoko. "They're gone. Did you catch what they said?"

"No. I kinda lost myself there for a moment. I'm sorry." Kyoko's face turned bright red.

"Don't be." David sat up on his elbows with her on his stomach. "I was enjoying myself also." He hung his head. "I feel like I just betrayed Kimber."

"You haven't. It was an act to fool the guards. Besides, we have to look like a pair of newlyweds anyway. You said so yourself. Let's go have dinner, okay?" Kyoko stood up and held her hand out for him. He took her hand and walked back to the mansion hand in hand. David felt ill at ease that he was comfortable with doing that with Kyoko. He tried to deny that maybe he was falling in love with her.

* * *

The next morning David was up early doing his morning kata. A few of the guards had stopped and started to watch David exercise. David noted that a few of the guards had set down their guns to mimic the easier moves that he was doing. He stopped and went to the bag on the patio where a few of the guards were standing. He pulled a towel out and started padding the sweat off.

David looked up at the guards who were mimicking his moves and smiled. "I saw you copying what I was doing. I'm not mad or anything, just want to offer to show you how to do it properly." The men looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. "Great, I assume you guys work in shifts. When does your next shift take over?"

"In a few hours, Matsuo-san wanted us to learn martial arts from you anyway," one of the men reminded David.

"Yes, I know. I figured I'd start with the men who looked like they were interested in learning first. That way they could help teach classes later on. Makes sense doesn't it?" David wrapped the towel across his shoulders and smiled at the men. They slowly nodded and agreed. "Glad you see my point. You may inform Matsuo if you choose. I understand that he doesn't care how I teach you, just that I do." David picked up his bag and left the men on patio to think about what David had just offered.

Opening the door to his and Kyoko's room, David threw the bag on the floor and lay on the bed next to Kyoko. She rolled over and shoved him out of the bed. She peeked over the edge she had just pushed him and smiled playfully. "If you're gonna lie next to me, take a damn shower. You're sweaty and stinky."

David smirked at Kyoko. "Kimber used to do that too. Happy to see that some things don't change among women." He got off the floor and grabbed a new set of clothes and entered the adjoining bathroom. He started the shower but kept the door open so they could talk. "Some of your Uncle's men were watching me do my kata. A few were copying the moves. I think they'll be easy to make allies."

Kyoko stretched in bed and sat up. "Good. I can't wait to see what you have in mind." David poked his head around the corner of the doorway to the bathroom and just smiled. Kyoko threw a throw pillow at David. "Just take your damn shower."

* * *

A week went by with David training the men who were first interested in learning the ways of martial arts. He was in the middle of training his first class, when a page from Soun approached him. He bowed nervously. "Ikari-san, there is a man here to see you. He says he is the leader of the Arashikage Clan and wished to speak to you about what you're doing here."

David held up his hand to stop the class. "Tell him that I will meet with him in a few moments. I just need to get cleaned up." He turned away from the page and addressed his class. "Looks like you're getting off lucky today. That will be all until tomorrow." David bowed sharply. His class bowed as one to him. David turned on heel and walked up to the mansion.

To his surprise, the men David had ask to learn martial arts were well disciplined. As far as he could tell they each had the mentality and focus of a martial artist. He kept that in mind to add to his plan later. David opened the back door and went straight to his room. He walked past Kyoko in the room and went directly to the closet. He pulled out his ceremonial kimono. "Change into your kimono as well." David looked up at her with a sly grin. "My plan is starting to unfold."

"What do you mean it starting to unfold?" Kyoko asked as David turned on the shower. "Just what the devil is your plan?"

"Just do me a favor and change into your kimono." David changed out of his clothes and entered the shower in front of her. He decided that he shouldn't be modest in front of his wife anymore. "I have a guest and it requires that you be in your kimono. Just trust me on this one."

Kyoko sighed to herself and changed into her ceremonial kimono. David came out of the bathroom a few moments later in his. Kyoko grabbed his arm. "David. Why am I worried that I won't like the way this plan goes? You have that look in your eye that tells me you're about to do something crazy or stupid. Maybe both." She hugged him tightly and whispered in his chest. "I don't want to lose you like the way I lost Shin."

David pressed her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes necessary sacrifices must be made." Kyoko looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "But not all are what they seem." His smile set Kyoko at ease. She knew that his plan was something he had thought long and hard about.

Together they left their bedroom and walked to the entertainment room. Kneeling facing the door way was an old man. He seemed to be meditating. Soun was sitting in an armchair sipping his morning tea. David and Kyoko stopped at the doorway. Soun looked at the couple and smiled behind mug. "David, Kyoko please come in and greet our guest. In fact, he came asking for you David."

The old man opened his eyes and stood to feet. He looked both Kyoko and David from head to toe and back. He bowed very deeply to both. The two returned the bow to the old man. "David Ikari, I trust you remember who I am. And I'm sure you know why I'm here." He looked David in the eye and waited.

"Yes I do, Master Arashikage. But I have chosen my path." David pulled up his kimono sleeve. "I do not bear the hexagram of the Arashikage Clan. You have no say over me. What I do with the Ikari and Bayushi Schools is my own choice. I'm sorry that you made a trip to see me. Good day, Master Arashikage." David bowed and turned around.

He was stopped by the leader of the Arashikage Clan grabbing his kimono sleeve. "You made a pledge to the Arashikage Clan on your family's honor that you would do right by your art. You also pledged loyalty to the Arashikage Clan itself. You have since broken both pledges by aligning yourself with a criminal." David turned around to face the old master. "I hear by challenge you to a duel to the death for your honor. If you lose, the Ikari and Bayushi Schools go to the Arashikage Clan. If you win, the Arashikage Clan will leave you alone to live with your own guilt. What is your answer?"

"Name my opponent."

The old man narrowed his eyes to slits. "Yukio Matsuura." Kyoko gasped and put her hand over her mouth. David nodded woodenly in acceptance. "Very well, the duel will be this afternoon on the shore of the lake here." He turned to Soun. "Is this permissible?"

Soun set his tea down and sat up in his chair. "Yes it is, old man. It should also be very entertaining."

The old master turned back to David. "The duel shall take place at five this afternoon." David bowed deeply again and left the room with Kyoko following close behind him.

* * *

"This is fucking insane, David!" Kyoko tried stopping him from checking his katana. "Dammit David, this isn't a fucking game! Yukio intends on killing you!" She tried pulling on his arm. "She's your friend, David! Don't you understand that?"

David stopped checking and sword and hung head a little. "Yes, she's my friend. I know that!" He hit the wall with the bottom of his fist. "This isn't how the plan was supposed to go." He looked at Kyoko a long moment. "I'm sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to go. But now it really is a matter of honor." David slid his katana into his belt. "Now I must face a friend on the field of battle. No matter what, win or lose, I lose."

Kyoko looked deep in his eyes. "You're going to throw the fight, aren't you? You think that it's the lesser of two evils."

"No. If I throw the fight, the terms of the duel become null and void. I can't and won't do that." David looked deep into her eyes now. "I will get you out of this. I will free you from your Uncle's control. You have my word."

"Yeah, I know." Kyoko hugged him tightly then gave him a deep kiss. "Fight with honor, my husband. I love you."

David stood straight and tall. "I will for your honor and the honor of our schools combined." He turned around and walked out of the room and headed to the lake's shore. Kyoko followed and stood with the master of the Arashikage Clan.

Yukio kneeled a few feet in front of David. She stood and drew her sword. "The only person I feel truly sorry for is Kimber. For you are not the man she fell in love with." She stood with her sword leveled at her mid-section.

David unsheathed his sword and held it low. He locked eyes with hers and ran towards her without saying a single word. He swung up at her sword sending sparks into the late afternoon sky. David kicked Yukio in the stomach and brought his sword down on her. She swept her sword up, knocking the sword away. She sliced her sword at David's legs. He jumped forward, doing a flip in mid-air.

Yukio rushed towards David and swung her katana at his chest. David crouched low with his sword up to block it. At the last second Yukio pulled the sword back and kicked him in the face, sending David backwards into the grass. He got up and spit out some blood. He threw his sword down and ran toward Yukio. She threw her sword aside as well and stood in a ready position.

When David reached Yukio, he feinted a leg sweep and elbowed her in the head. She grabbed his arm and twisted it around. David countered to face her. Yukio brought her other arm up and hit him in the chest. Kyoko saw David's eyes go wide and his jaw go slack. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Yukio let go of David's arm. His body fell to the ground. In the hand Yukio hit him with was a foot long blade covered with blood.

"No!" Kyoko screamed. "David!" She ran up to his body and hugged it close to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the woman who had just killed him. "You bitch! You heartless bitch! He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die like this!"

Yukio looked down at her and wiped the tears from her own eyes. "It had to be done, Kyoko. It was part of Ikari-san's plan." She turned around left Kyoko to cradle David's body.

The master of the Arashikage Clan turned to Soun. "The Arashikage Clan claims his body and both schools. We also wish that Kyoko come with us to observe a private funeral."

"Fine, I don't care. You have an hour to get off my property." Soun walked back to his home in defeat.

The old man walked up to Kyoko and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kyoko, please come with me. I think you'll be very pleased with what I have to show and tell you." Kyoko looked up at him with reddened eyes and nodded. She took a last look at David followed the old man. Two Arashikage students picked up David's body and headed towards a waiting car.

* * *

The Arashikage master examined David's body. He pressed a few spots on his body and stood back. Kyoko shot him a suspicious look. He just smiled and motioned to where David laid. She watched his body and after a minute she heard him moan. She looked at the old man again in shock this time. "W-what?!"

"Just watch, Kyoko," the Master said kindly.

Kyoko watched as David moaned again and moved his arm. She rushed up to his body and looked at his face. David's eyes slowly opened. He smiled wide and grimaced in pain. "I take it by the look on your face my plan worked." He winced in pain again. "Didn't think it would be so damn painful."

"If you weren't in pain already, I'd beat the living shit out of you for scaring me like that." Kyoko gave his a gentle hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Can you sit up?"

David nodded and slowly propped himself on his elbows. Kyoko helped David to sit on the edge of the bed. "Master Arashikage, thank you for your help. Did Swordsmaster Kanno give you the papers I had signed?" Kyoko gave him a curious look. The old man pulled the papers that were signed before the marriage. "Kyoko, look over those papers. I think you'll be pleasantly pleased."

Kyoko took the papers from the master and flip through each one. When finished she put them down and sat down with a relieved sigh. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. Our marriage is now over because you've been declared officially dead by the Japanese government. I have the school back because of Master Arashikage and you have the Ikari School back. Not to mention, my Uncle is leaving me alone." She stood again and hugged David once more. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just seeing your smile is enough." He hugged her back.

"I just have one question. How did you pull off your supposed death, anyway?"

David laughed. "The Ikari Death Trance. I sent the maneuver in the letter Yukio to the Master here. When Yukio hit me each time, she was hitting the needed pressure points. But when she stabbed me; that activated the trance. Very dangerous since it was next to my heart. Understand now why I couldn't tell you? If you had known, you wouldn't have reacted like you did."

Yukio silently entered the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Ikari-san, I'm so glad it worked!" She looked at Kyoko. "I'm sorry I had to scare you like that. I can never make it up to you." She showed David her right forearm. It was still blank. "Ikari-san, I think its time that we show the world who we are." David smiled and nodded. Together the three martial artists left the room slowly. Kyoko supported and helped David out of the room.

* * *

Kimber lay under the tree with her eyes shut. She had been reading a book and relaxing in the summer sun. She heard footsteps approaching but didn't open them. She was too tired. The person stopped and sat near her and leaned against the tree. She felt a cool glass press against her arm. "Thanks, Mary. I was getting thirsty," she said without opening her eyes.

"Well, I'm offended. I'm gone a month and you've already forgotten how I sound when I walk?" David said with mock offense in his voice. "I might as well go back to Japan and marry Kyoko all over again."

Kimber's eyes shot open when she heard his voice. She sat straight up and kissed him without a word. "You're back!" Tears of joy fell down both of their cheeks. "What took you so long? Is Kyoko safe? What the hell took you so long?!"

"I had to heal. Kyoko is very safe. The Arashikage Clan is making sure her Uncle doesn't try anything again. I had to heal some more." David explained his whole plan to Kimber. "I now think of Yukio as a clan sister. She's family to me. Kyoko is more than a best friend. She's someone I hold dear in my heart. I love her, but not as I love you. That's what makes this next part so hard."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kimber mumbled.

David chuckled. "Thought as much, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage. We should wait until our lives settle down."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Kimber hugged David tightly and kissed him deeply again. The two lovers cuddled under the summer sun, catching up. She looked at David's right arm and saw his whole forearm was wrapped in a white cloth. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing." David said undoing the cloth revealed the hexagram of the Arashikage Clan. "Yukio and I are now a part of the Arashikage Clan." David stood and offered his hand to Kimber. "Come on. No one else knows I'm back yet. Let's take advantage of that." Together they walked with their arms wrapped around the others' waist towards their house.

THE END


	62. Six Months Part 1

Six Months

**Part 1**

**We Join Our Story Already in Progress**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Dodging the punch, Kyoko glanced over to David who was fighting his own opponent. She kicked the masked man in the face and snapped his neck. "Now just who the hell are these masked idiots again, David?"

Felling his own attacker, David turned to the next one. He spoke without looking at Kyoko. "They're called the Crimson Sons. They attacked the Misfits and me on the world tour we did. Sorry you missed the fun. I don't know who sent them. It's been a unanimous decision between me, myself, and I that it's Kevin Ross. There's no way to prove it though." David sliced through his fifth attacker, killing him instantly.

"I still say they're after me," Yukio said smiling at the sound of the man's neck snapping. "I think they might be renegade members of the Matsuura Clan. They're using a mix of the clan's style and others, so it's hard to get a good reading."

David, Kyoko and Yukio fended off their attackers. The train they were on began to slow down. From what David could tell, the lead Crimson Son gave a signal to leave the train. The men who had began attacking the three friends stopped. The Crimson Sons followed their leader out the door. Bodies covered in deep red cloth rolled as they hit the ground. Yukio swore as she watched them escape.

David looked at the two women as he picked a body up. "Throw them off the train. We can't explain this to the police without it looking suspicious." He threw a body out of the open door, Kyoko and Yukio helped him. Together they cleared the car of the dead assassins. David picked up his tanto that he carried in his carry on bag. He glanced at the dead passengers. "Grab your bags and let's go."

Yukio swore under her breath as she watched David jump from the train. She and Kyoko followed quickly. They caught up to David within moments. "I thought we were going back to the Arashikage Clan home? It's still an hour away by train," Yukio said checking her backpack. Everything was just fine.

Kyoko clapped Yukio on the back. "Have a little faith, grasshopper. We're going to do what the samurai in the days of old would do."

"We're going to walk?"

"No," Kyoko laughed, "we're gonna to get a rental car. There's rental place a half mile back. I saw the sign before we jumped." She turned her gaze to David. "Just what the hell were you thinking jumping from the train like that?"

"I was thinking that I didn't need us spending the night in jail. Don't worry about the video cameras either. I accidentally broke them before we were attacked." David placed his swords into a long duffel bag as they approached the roadside. "How much money do you have on you, Yukio?"

Yukio pulled out a small wallet and looked inside. "About enough for lunch." She recounted her money again. "A small lunch."

David swore under his breath this time. "I'm gonna hate doing this."

The group of three friends made their way to the car rental center knowing they looked their worse. David stepped inside the office and smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "Good afternoon, I was looking into renting a car for the afternoon. Do you have any available?"

The young woman looked up and returned his smile. "Yes sir." After about twenty minutes of paperwork David and the young woman talked about what kind of car and current events. "Now Mr. Gabor, how will you be paying for the rental? Cash, check or charge?"

"I'm going to use credit." David gave the woman the small piece of plastic. The card was swiped through the machine while he waited. The rental agent handed David his card back and marked where to sign. She went to a metal box and pulled out a set of keys. David thanked her after he took the keys and was told which lot number the car was located.

David exited the building and motioned for Kyoko and Yukio to follow him. "I had to use my credit card. Phyllis is gonna kill me. Kill me worse than she was going to before. Kyoko, you drive." He tossed the keys to her after opening the doors.

Once inside, the three friends drove to the Arashikage compound in silence.

* * *

Pizzazz combed her fingers through her hair swore under her breath. She read the expense report for the Stingers over again. Eric Raymond peered over her shoulder pointed at a line and a number after it. "I honestly don't know how that got there, my dear Pizzazz. It must be an error from accounting. You know how sloppy they can be down there."

"The head of our accounting department is your cousin, Raymond." She slapped Eric's hand away from the report without looking at him. "And don't forget that I remember the agreement that you and my brother had." Pizzazz removed her reading glasses and set the report down.

"Yes, I remember." Eric leaned in near Pizzazz's ear. "But where is your dear brother now?"

Grabbing Eric by the throat, Pizzazz pinned her former manager against the tinted window. She stared with an unleashed fury into his eyes. She kept her voice calm and low, to a near whisper. "Don't you ever talk about him in that tone again. He's saved your ass more times than I can count. He stood up for you when everyone else wouldn't give you the time of day. You owe him. Now you need to give him the benefit of the doubt. You have one chance with me. Screw it up and you're on your own."

Eric slid to the floor gasping for air. He loosened his tie and looked up at her. "Why do you still stick up for him? He left you and the Misfits four months ago in the middle of your world tour. He left Kimber without a word." Eric stood and circled around Pizzazz. "David abandoned you like he did when you were children."

Pizzazz glared at him and brought her fist up, ready to strike him. She stared at him and relaxed. "You're not even worth the lawsuit. You just remember your agreement and that now I'm watching you."

"You just remember who gave you your break, Pizzazz." Eric opened her office door to leave. "And you also keep in mind that it's the Stingers who are keeping Misfits Music going. Not my fault the Misfits and Suzaku broke up." He left by slamming the door behind him.

Pizzazz picked up the phone and dialed an extension. It picked up on the second ring. "Joseph, start the investigation. I'm not about to let Eric embezzle from this company again. Let me know if you find anything. I'll have my cell phone on." She hung up the phone and sighed.

Two weeks ago Joseph Raymond, the head of accounting for Misfits Music, reported the Stingers were spending more than usual. Pizzazz made a note of it and kept an eye on the Stingers spending for the next two weeks. A twinge of the past tickled the back of her neck. The phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Gabor. Speak."

"Is this how your father and I taught you how to answer the phone?" asked the light female voice.

"Sorry, Mom. Just it's been somewhat stressful here. I just started an embezzlement investigation on Eric Raymond." Pizzazz stood and closed the blinds. "How's Mary doing? I've been trying to get away so I could visit her."

Evelyn Gabor let out a long sigh. "She's still the same. She won't talk about what happened. The doctor says she's closing herself off from the world slowly. Roxy and Jetta are there now. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and have a sort of a mini-reunion with the band." Evelyn paused for a moment. "You were happy then."

Her finger hovered over the off button on the phone. Pizzazz leaned against her door and let out a held breath. She moved her finger away. "I can't make it today. I have important meetings until late. Don't wait up, I'll be home later." She turned off the phone and paged her secretary. "Hold all my calls."

Pizzazz sank in her office chair, propped her forehead on the palms of her hands and started crying softly.

* * *

Roxy slowly removed her hand from the chess piece and locked her eyes with Stormer's. She let a smile slide across her face. "Check." She looked over at Jetta who was watching beside her and smiled again.

"Checkmate." Stormer said quietly, causing Roxy to turn around quickly and study the chess board carefully.

"Okay I give up. I just plain suck at this game."

Stormer tried to smile but failed. "I've told you before, Roxy. This isn't something you rush through. That's why I keep beating you. Your strategy is too fast. You have to think it through. Practice with Sheila or find someone who can teach you. You have the talent and skill, just no discipline. And I really like playing against you."

"I wasn't too bad of a chess player in me college days. I can teach Rox here how to play. Just have to make it interestin' for her. Like say, play for money or household chores." Jetta put away the chess pieces for the two women.

"So I was wondering how Kimber was doing," Stormer said after a long period of uncomfortable silence. "She hasn't been in to see me. I-I was just wondering if-if she was okay."

Roxy glanced at Jetta then back at Stormer. She cleared her throat quietly. "Kimber isn't talking to us. She doesn't know that you're here. She moved back in with her sister and neither of them will take or return our calls." Roxy played with the bottom of her shirt. "Phyllis tried visiting her at the Starlight House but was asked to leave. We thought of asking Hitomi to relay the message. But when Suzaku broke up, Hitomi stayed here with Kimber while Eiji and Ken went back to Japan."

Jetta looked at her watch. "Our time is about up, Rox." She hugged Stormer tightly. "You get better, okay?" Stormer nodded against Jetta's shoulder.

"Listen, I know you don't like talking about what happened with David. But myself and Sheila are here for you. Although it should be Phyllis you talk to." Roxy hugged Stormer like the sister she always had but just knew about.

"Yeah, I-I know. It's just that it's s-so hard. Tell Phyllis to visit. I know she's busy and all. But please ask her."

Roxy kissed Stormer's forehead. "Just get better. Remember, you're the little sister I never had." She waited a beat and leaned closer to Stormer. "You know how much I hate sounding sentimental."

Stormer hugged and said her good-bye to Roxy and Jetta. She watched them leave in Jetta's car from the day room window. When the car was out of sight, Stormer went back to her room then curled up on her bed and sobbed quietly. She looked up on her dresser at a photo of herself, Pizzazz and David all together. They were her real family. Now she felt like she'd lost them all.

* * *

It was several days after the global black out. David, Yukio and Kyoko had finished wishing Hebime and Tommy good luck on their mission. Stepping out of his bathroom, David found Kyoko waiting for him on the edge of his bed. He wiped his face dry and started getting dressed.

"What's going on, Kyoko?"

"You shaved the goatee. I was just getting used to it." Kyoko handed him an envelope. "You just got this in the mail. It's a letter from Phyllis. I figured you'd want to see it right away." She shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "I'll let you read it in peace."

Kyoko left the bedroom to let David read the letter. It sat on the bed for the next forty-five minutes as he paced the room looking at it constantly. He finally lit the lamp at his reading desk and opened the envelope. He read the letter three times before carefully burning it in the lamp. David looked at the phone out of the corner of his eye and picked it up.

David dialed a number, but hung up when Kyoko came back in. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw he was holding the phone. "I'm sorry, I should've knocked. I just wanted to see if you'd read the letter yet. I was curious at what she had written." She took a step back to the door. "I miss them all, David."

"Well," David sighed, "Phyllis has taken over my duties as head of Misfit Music. Jetta and Roxy are relaxing and taking life easy from the sound of it. And Mary…" His voice trailed off at the mention of Stormer, his half-sister. "I honestly don't know how she's doing. Phyllis didn't say. But she said that both Ken and Eiji are here in Japan, yet Hitomi stayed with Kimber."

"Anything else?"

"She wants us to come back. All of us." He shook his head slowly. "I don't think we can go back and have everything be the same. I left the way I did for a reason. I put everyone I loved and cared about in danger from the Crimson Sons." David sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Kyoko sat on the bed next to him. She wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "There were other reasons why you left like that, remember?"

Images flashed through David's mind. He saw Roxy's smiling face, Jetta and Pizzazz looking angry at someone he couldn't quite see. Stormer and Kimber both upset backstage on the world tour. The final image he saw was a man dressed in all crimson clothes throwing a shuriken at Stormer.

David opened his eyes and wiped a tear that had formed. He then realized he was crying softly. David was about to speak when Yukio called them both down for dinner. Kyoko kissed him lightly on the lips. "We'll finish this talk later, okay?" David nodded and followed the young Japanese woman down the stairs.

* * *

The stations on the TV flipped rapidly. Roxy set the remote down when she found a movie to watch. She watched for two minutes before growing bored with it. "Hey Sheila, I'm going for a bike ride. Maybe see if Phyllis is home. I haven't seen her in a while. Did you want to come or are you still working on the auto-biography of the greatest musical mishap?"

Jetta looked from behind her screen and stuck her tongue out. "The Misfits' history isn't that bad, Rox." She thought of the next phrase carefully. "It's very rich and colorful."

Roxy adjust her bike glove and looked at her friend unconvinced of the words she just heard. "Yeah, okay. You coming with or not, Hemingway?"

"You go right on ahead, luv. I need to get a few pages in. I promised meself that I would."

"Okay, that means I'll need music." Roxy stuffed her MP3 player into her jacket pocket and put on the headphones. "I shouldn't be too long. I have my cell just in case."

Jetta gave a small grunt of acknowledgment. Roxy shook her head and smirked. She went to the garage and wheeled her bike out. After checking that everything was in order, she got on the bicycle and started peddling, building up her speed. Roxy started to manually shift her gears causing a minor surge of speed to rush through her. The music on her player only heightened her need to go faster.

Racing through the backstreets to the Gabor Estate was time consuming, but the easiest way she knew of getting there. She hated riding on the main streets because the cars only slowed her down. Unconsciously she sang along with her music and tapped her fingers to the beat. The thrill of racing her bike was back. The adrenaline surge, the feeling like she could fly pumped through her blood. Roxy found herself laughing and smiling. When she looked up she was at the estate, slight disappointment that it was over washed over her.

Roxy walked the bike up to the garage complex and removed her helmet. She shook her hair out and went to the front. At the door she felt torn between knocking and just walking in. Reaching out, Roxy started to press the doorbell when the door opened and Pizzazz stood before her. They looked at each other in mild shock then both broke out into smiles.

"Hey stranger!" Pizzazz said cheerfully, hugging her longtime friend. "I was just on my way to a meeting at Misfit Music. But hell, I can cancel it for you."

"You don't have to do that. We can get together again another time." Roxy was anxious to taste the thrill of the rush she could only attain on her bicycle.

Pizzazz smiled again. "Nonsense, come on in. You're almost family and you don't need to ring the bell." She led Roxy into the living room and sat down next to her. "So, it's been what? A month or so since we last saw each other?"

Roxy frowned a bit. "It's been almost three months, Phyllis. Four months since," Roxy stumbled over her words, "since David left without a single word." She sighed and hung her head. "Things went to hell after that."

"I blame myself," Pizzazz said after a long, uncomfortable silence. Roxy looked up at her with a questioning look. "I kept pushing for the tour to be huge. I was badgering him like crazy and didn't think of the pressure he was under. I miss him, Roxy."

Roxy rested her chin on her palm and thought. "Have you visited Mary yet?"

Pizzazz's face turned a deep red. "No. I just can't force myself to see her in there. I keep finding reasons not to go."

"You need to see her. She needs your support and love. Mary may be your half-sister, but she's still your sister. So stop being so scared and selfish and go visit." Roxy stood and began to pace. "I was originally going to yell at you about that. I dunno, things have been so strange lately." She sat back down, rapidly bouncing her leg. The last remains of her adrenaline driven bike ride coursed through her veins.

"I'll see her tomorrow. I'll have all of my meetings cancelled and spend the day with her." Pizzazz went into the kitchen and brought back two glasses of water. She handed one to Roxy, who thanked her and drank half of the glass immediately. Pizzazz sat back and sipped her glass. She spoke after searching for right words. "I sent David a letter."

Roxy nearly choked on her mouthful of water. "You-you what?"

Pizzazz smiled slightly and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I found out where David was and I sent him a letter. He hasn't responded yet." She sighed again. "I don't think he ever will."

The sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor brought both women to look in its direction. A green haired young man stood in the front doorway. He wore a solemn look on his face. Unable to hold it upon seeing his sister's face he broke into a big smile. "I think I would call this a response." David smiled again when he saw both Roxy and Pizzazz's faces go from shock to joyous surprise.

Pizzazz tried to speak, but only felt herself get choked up with tears. Roxy jumped out of her seat and hugged David tightly. She was quickly joined by Pizzazz. David hugged both women lovingly, and then finally backed away. "I owe everyone an explanation and a huge apology."

* * *

The two figures moved silently between the branches of the trees of the Starlight House grounds. The darkness of night helped conceal their presence and movement. After a few moments, the figures separated and watched different sides of the mansion. They searched through binoculars for a specific person.

The first figure whispered into a minute microphone to the other. They spoke strictly in Japanese. "Anything on your end?"

"Nothing here. Wait, yeah, I see her. East side, second bedroom from the north. Send word to the boss that she's here."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "PICKING UP THE PIECES"**_

_**PART 2 OF SIX MONTHS**_


	63. Six Months Part 2

Six Months

**Part 2**

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The fist connected squarely with David's jaw. He rolled with the punch out of instinct. Looking up, David saw Roxy reaching down to pick him up. Roxy lifted David to his feet and slammed him into the wall. She glared at him. Gone was the moment of joy and happiness he had just seen in her eyes when he had entered the Gabor Estate. David glanced at Pizzazz who was standing there confused.

Roxy pressed her face closer to David's. "You bet your ass you owe us an explanation! You broke Kimber's heart when you left like that." She choked back her tears and brought her voice to whisper. "You broke my heart as well. Mary is in the hospital for depression because of the fact you abandoned us. The Misfits are no more because of your selfish act. Because of you, our lives are ruined!" Roxy slammed David into the opposite wall, causing it to crack.

"Dammit Roxy, that's enough!" Pizzazz yelled as she stepped between Roxy and her twin brother. She helped David to his feet and checked his face. She pushed Roxy back a step. "What the hell was that about? What's wrong with you? Is this the woman you've become? He said he would explain it all to us while you go and beat the hell outta him." Pizzazz quickly regained her composure. "Now, let's all sit down and talk about this." She calmly gestured to the living room.

David flinched when he touched his jaw. "You're getting faster with those punches, Roxy. I barely saw that one in time to roll with it." He sat on the couch next to Pizzazz. "To be honest I wasn't expecting a warm homecoming. I know I hurt everyone deeply. I just didn't know how deep I did. Saying I'm sorry won't solve a damn thing, but I am. I'm very sorry." He looked at Roxy and flashed her a small smile. "Roxy, I'm sorry I left like that.

"Phyllis," he said turning on couch cushion to face his sister, "I'm very sorry that I abandoned you again. The first time it wasn't my choice, but this time I had no choice." David looked at both women before continuing. "It was the concert in Kyoto when it happened. The night I left. Everyone was backstage celebrating the concert when I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. I carefully scanned the backstage but didn't see anything.

"I was standing next to Mary when I saw a man in a crimson uniform up in the rafters. He threw something metallic and vanished. I reached out instinctively and grabbed a shuriken between my fingers. I shoved it into my jacket pocket before anyone could ask me what was wrong. Remember I said it was 'pesky insects'?" David took a sip from Pizzazz's glass of water. "After meeting with Kyoko and Yukio in their room, we decided it would be best if we left everyone until we could figure out who this new threat was.

"We left without saying a word. It was to protect everyone from the danger that we could possibly bring. We knew that we couldn't leave any notes or clues to our whereabouts." He looked at the two women again. "That's the whole reason. We did find out who was behind the attack. But I want to tell the story when everyone is together first. It seems we're all in danger." David leaned back on the couch rubbed his eyes when his cell phone started ringing.

The person on the other end began talking as soon as David turned the phone on. He listened without speaking and turned off the phone. Pizzazz and Roxy stared at him expectantly. "Well, what was that about?" Pizzazz asked finally.

David looked with a small far away look. He finally refocused and smiled. "It was just Kyoko telling me she found a hotel room for us."

"Us? You didn't come back alone?"

"Nope. Kyoko and Yukio are with me, Roxy."

"You're not staying here, David?" Pizzazz tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

David sighed and picked up his bags. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if I did. Not until after I explain everything to you and the Misfits. Which reminds me, don't tell Mom I'm back. Not just yet." He put his backpack on and smiled at the two women. "I'm afraid she'll ground me or something. I'll give you a call at Misfits Music tomorrow, Phyllis."

Pizzazz shook her head. "I'm taking the day off. But my cell number is the same. I'll have that on all day."

David nodded and headed out the door alone. Roxy looked at Pizzazz and frowned a bit. Pizzazz closed her eyes and nodded to her friend. Roxy bolted out of her seat and chased after David. She caught up to him by the gate. "Hey! Wait up! I'm not gonna punch you." David stopped and Roxy stood in front of him. She gave him a big smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. David returned to the embrace. "Welcome back, David." She kissed him on the cheek tenderly, and then kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. "And apology accepted. I missed you." She backed off and smiled softly.

"I missed you also. Hell, I missed everyone." David forced back the tears that were forming. "It's good to be home." He hugged Roxy again and waved to her as he headed down the road alone.

* * *

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Kimber placed her jacket on her bed and sat at her desk. She turned on the desk light and pulled out a small, pink diary. The book creaked as it was opened. She pulled out a pen and began writing. Fifteen minutes later she finished and put the book away.

Kimber yawned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at an empty corner of her room and smirked. "David, turn that stupid thing off. I know you're in here. I can smell that damn incense on your skin and clothes." She watched as David came into sight. "Now, what do you want? And be glad I haven't called the police for breaking and entering."

"I came to apologize for leaving like I did. I had my rea—"

"Ohhh, you had your reasons, did you? Guess what? I'm really not in the mood to hear them."

David sighed. "I deserved that. I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry. I left for your protection just so you know." He waited for her to look at him. "I'm serious, Kim. The night I left, I stopped Mary from being murdered. A member of a group called the Crimson Sons attempted this. I caught the shuriken and kept it secret." He lifted his shirt sleeve and showed her the scar he had gotten saving her life. "Please just hear me out now."

Kimber nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I guess I owe you that much." She stood and poked David in the chest. "Let me tell you right now. Don't expect me to believe a damn word you say. I'm still picking up the pieces of my heart." Tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes blazed with a cold rage David had only seen once before. That was when she caught Sean Harrison cheating on her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, David took a deep breath. "I left without telling anyone to protect you. I know it's a thin excuse. But you have to admit that most things happen because of me or the things I try to do here. Even if it wasn't because of me, I saw the whole attack on Mary as my fault for simply being related to her.

"I went back to Yukio and Kyoko's room afterward and told them how I felt. I basically had a huge breakdown that night. It just was too much for me to handle. The constant attacks, kidnappings and conspiracies finally got to me. So I did the cowardly thing. I ran away from my problems instead of discussing them with you. I thought just vanishing like that would make my problems vanish completely and would keep you and all I loved here from danger." David stopped pacing the room when he realized he was doing so.

"I just didn't think what the impact would be on you or the others." He wiped the tears from his own eyes. "You're the only one who knows the truth. I told Kyoko and Yukio that it was just to protect you." He smiled to himself. "I must've almost called you a hundred times. But I just couldn't go through with it." He paused. "I was scared." David stood before Kimber and sobbed softly.

Kimber walked up to David and gave him a gentle hug. She held him for a long while before she spoke. "Welcome to the human race. We all make mistakes and do things we regret. The difference between good people and bad people is that the good feel remorse and regret. I know you, David. You're one of the great people. And that's why I love you so damn much." She looked up at him and smiled.

David looked deep into Kimber's eyes and began crying again. She brushed his tears aside and made comforting noises. They sat on the bed together. David looked at her again and gave a small smile. She returned it. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. Together they started kissing more passionately until Kimber shoved him away.

"No, stop," she said quietly. "I-it's too soon." She sat about a foot away from David. They sat together in an unforgiving silence. "I've been keeping something from you. I did it to keep you from panicking and making a big deal out of it." Kimber looked up and let out a nervous laugh. "Before you went to Japan to be forced to marry Kyoko, I thought I was pregnant. But it turned out to be nothing. I was just late." She let out another nervous laugh and smiled. "I didn't tell you because it really was nothing."

"I thought you were acting stranger than usual around then."

Kimber mindlessly clicked her thumbnails together. "Are you, uh, seeing anybody?"

David looked up with a smirk and shook his head. "Nope." He cleared his throat. "And you?"

Kimber stayed quiet for a long moment. "After you left I couldn't bring myself to be around people for a long time. I only went out when Hitomi forced me to. By the way, Suzaku is on hiatus. Anyway, I've become somewhat of a hermit."

"Kim?" David asked after another uncomfortable moment. "We're still friends, right?"

Laughing almost loud enough to wake the whole mansion, Kimber hugged David tightly. "Yes we are. And I know we'll be together again someday. Just not yet. I never stopped loving you, hon. Sure I was ready to kill you, but I won't ever stop being in love with you." She let out a quick breath and stood. "I think we should go for a walk. Fresh air will do us good."

David turned on the cloaking device and followed her out the door and out of the mansion. When they were clear, he turned it off and walked with Kimber to the closest park. They talked for hours and caught up on their lives. Both of them had begun to relax noticeably.

When David walked Kimber to the gates of Starlight House, Kimber gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a long hug. She then pulled on the chain around her neck and pulled it out to show David. Twin rings hung from the chain. "I never took them off. I'm still waiting for you to reclaim yours." She winked and slipped past the gates.

* * *

Crimson Son ninjas scattered as their leader threw one of his tantrums. The leader grabbed the messenger by the throat and held him again the wall. He leaned in and spoke in a threatening tone. "What do you mean you don't know where that gaijin and his whores went? You followed them to the Arashikage compound, didn't you?" The ninja slowly shook his head no. The leader glowered. "What do you mean no?"

"We followed them on to the train. But they spotted us. We fought valiantly against the gaijin and about twenty other Arashikage warriors, but we were out numbered. I was lucky to have survived." The ninja tried to bow his head. "Please, sire. Spare my life."

The leader howled with rage and threw the ninja against the opposite wall. The ninja's head and neck both made a sickening snap when it hit. "You were told to watch and observe fool! Not to attack!" He yelled at the dead body.

A slender arm began to massage his neck. The woman who spoke stayed in the shadows, hiding her face. "You must control your rage, my lord. The only way to defeat the gaijin is through clear thinking, not brute force." She leaned forward and kissed the leader behind his ear.

"You are right, my lovely. I will search anew for the gaijin. He can't elude me forever." He reached back and stroked the burns that covered the woman's left side of her face. "We both will have our revenge."

* * *

The rain poured down on the two young men who tried desperately to get the roof of the convertible back in place. "This is just great, Eiji. We're a day away from getting back to L.A. and we can't figure how to get this damned roof unjammed." Kenshiro shook the rain out of his thick, black hair. "How did you do it the last time? I really wasn't paying attention. It was on that blonde in the bikini."

Eiji lightly shoved Ken to the side and pressed a button on the roof's frame. The frame sprang up and he secured the roof into place. He looked across at Ken and got into the car on the driver's side. "I told you there was a release on the underside of the driver's side top hinge." He watched Ken dry off his seat. "If you'd paid attention to what I was doing or read that section in the owner's manual you'd know."

"I know, I know." Ken tried to find a radio station before he gave up and left the radio off. "Are you sure no one knows that we're on our way back?"

"Yep, this whole trip has been funded by our pal Techrat. He gave me a small chunk of his fortune before we left for Japan." Eiji carefully merged into traffic. "I didn't spend any because I didn't know what I was going to do with it. When we get back I'm giving the remainder back to Techrat. I just don't feel right about having it." He turned on the radio and slid a CD into the front.

"Well, I know one thing for sure. Spazz and the rest will be happy to see us again." Ken leaned back and listened to the music. "Wake me when you're ready for me to drive."

* * *

Stormer stood when she heard the soft knock on her room door. She set the book that she was reading down and opened the door a tiny crack. She spoke without looking who was in the hall. "I'm not expecting any visitors today. So could you please leave and come back tomorrow? Thank you."

After shutting the door, Stormer was about to sit down when the knock came again. She knew that the doctors and hospital staff would announce their presence first. The other patients of the hospital did the same.

Walking back to the door, Stormer opened it a crack and again didn't peek to see who it was. "Please go away and come back tomorrow. I'm not expecting any visitors today. If you don't do as I have requested, I will call hospital security." She shut the door and stood by it for a few moments before going back to her chair.

She sat down and picked up her book. Stormer stared at the door as if daring it to knock again. When fully satisfied that it safe, she began reading again. She got through one paragraph before the knocking started again.

"God dammit," she mumbled under her breath while stomping to the door. This time she opened it fully intending to give the person a piece of her mind. "Now just what part of 'go away' don't you under—" Stormer froze when she saw who was standing before her. For the first time in the longest she could remember she smiled. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she hugged Pizzazz tightly. "You finally made it," she said between sobs.

Pizzazz hugged her half sister tightly and cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that I haven't come sooner. I was afraid and childish and stupid. I found ways to distract myself from seeing you." She hugged Stormer tighter. "It's a beautiful day outside. Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Reaching behind the door, Stormer grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "We have to stop by the nurse station to let them know I'll be outside. Even though they know I love to sit out by the lake and watch the ducks, I still have to tell them." When they reached the nurse station, Stormer told the nurse and introduced her to Pizzazz. Together, Pizzazz and Stormer walked outside.

"Mary," Pizzazz said quietly and looked at the younger woman, "I really am sorry. I was afraid to see you in here. I didn't know what to say and all that. Now all I can say is that I missed you." She paused in her talking to look around the grounds. It was the middle of December. A few leaves were on the ground still. Patients and orderlies walked around in light jackets. Pizzazz looked at Stormer, who was wiping away fresh tears. "Have you heard from Craig lately? I was curious as to how the Blue Bloods were doing in Europe."

"H-he doesn't know I'm here. I asked Kimber to tell him that I'm unavailable when he calls. He probably thinks I-I'm avoiding him." Stormer wrapped her arm around Pizzazz's waist. "I don't want him to worry too much. But he's probably worried sick." She hugged Pizzazz's waist and smiled sadly. She led her half-sister to the pond she previously spoke of. They sat on the bench with the sun facing them.

Pizzazz smiled. "I can see why you like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful." She fell silent again and stared at the still water of the pond. She finally asked the question that she found the hardest to ask. "Mary, when are you going to check yourself out? You can't keep hiding here forever."

"It's funny," Stormer said softly. "A few days ago it felt like the world was coming apart for me. But now, now it's like everything is coming back together. Roxy and Sheila were here and it felt great. Like the Misfits were almost whole and complete. We just needed you there and it would've been complete but not whole." She looked up and gave an amused smirk. "To be a whole, David would have to been there."

"Now I guess we just need Roxy and Sheila here to make things whole again," David said walking up quietly behind them. He gave a small smile when he saw Stormer. "I'm not leaving you again, Mary. I was stupid to do so before."

Stormer jumped over the bench and tackled David to the ground and hugged him tightly. A rush of mixed emotions overwhelmed her; joy, relief, rage, regret. "I'm so sorry I made you leave, David. It's all my fault that you left. All my fault. I felt the danger but I didn't react. I'm so sorry," she whispered in her half-brother's ear.

David pushed Stormer up and sat on the grass hugging her. "It's not your fault, Mary. Stop blaming yourself." He looked up at Pizzazz gave her a sheepish grin. "I think we should maybe bring this reunion inside. We're drawing attention to ourselves." He looked at the people glancing at them. "As usual."

* * *

Smiling as she packed, Stormer hummed to herself. She looked up at Pizzazz and David. She finished folding a shirt and giggled lightly. "It's funny, for the past month my doctor has been saying that I'm ready to leave. He said that my initial depression was gone and that I just needed go back to my normal routine. I would still attend therapy sessions, but no medication would be needed."

Pizzazz gave Stormer a confused look. "I thought you were going to explain to us why you checked yourself in. But all you've done so far is told David and I wait in here while you talked to your doctor and checked out. What happened?"

"At the concert in Kyoto, I was having one of my headaches. This was a bad one, but not the worst I had ever felt. It was during the backstage celebration that it disappeared." Stormer continued her packing. "When we went back to the hotel, I could tell that something was bothering David. He had that look he gets when he's thinking about something dangerous. Anyway, I heard his room door open. I opened my door a crack and watched him enter the room Kyoko and Yukio were sharing.

"Quietly, I walked up to their door listened. I heard David say that he had saved my life but felt it was his fault. That he was again putting everyone in danger. David told them that he would be leaving that night without telling anyone. He said that seeing me put in danger again made him realize that everyone would be much safer without him." Stormer sat on the edge of the bed and wiped a tear. "Yukio and Kyoko agreed to go with him so he wouldn't be alone. I ran back to my room and cried to myself in the bathroom."

"Why didn't you tell us what had happened?"

Stormer laughed through the tears. "Simple. I didn't want to betray David. He made his choice through tears of his own. I heard him sobbing through the door. It hurt him so much to do what he did. Am I right?" Stormer looked up at her half-brother, who was now standing next to her.

David put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah and I wouldn't have done it if I had known it was going to hurt everyone like it has. I just want you to know I didn't leave because of you, Mary. It was me and the danger I seem to bring with. As strange as it sounds, I left to protect everyone from physical harm." He walked to the window and watched the grounds of the hospital. "I didn't think of the emotional harm I'd do."

"You did what you thought was right, David," Pizzazz said standing up and pacing out of excitement. "But now we need to get everyone together and have a family meeting of sorts."

Picking up her cases, Stormer waited by her door. "Oh this can only end in tears."

* * *

Hanging up his cell phone, Ken looked at Eiji with an amused look on his face. "You'll never guess what that was about."

"Telemarketers finally bugging people on cell phones and not in the homes?"

"Not quite. That was Pizzazz. She wants us to meet her at Misfits Music for what she called 'a family meeting'. Whatever that means." Ken looked out the window at the Los Angeles horizon. "How did she know we were on our way back anyway?"

Eiji shrugged. "Maybe she just figured we'd have the phone on. I mean you did say to call on the cell if there was an emergency. Obviously this is some kind of emergency. We're almost back and we can get more details once we get back to the Gabor Estate. We can still surprise them." He smiled and exited the expressway.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "REBUILDING THE FUTURE"**_

_**PART 3 OF SIX MONTHS**_


	64. Six Months Part 3

**Six Months**

**Part 3**

**Rebuilding the Future**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Pulling through the gates of the Gabor Estate, Hitomi looked at Kimber. "You still haven't told me where you disappeared to the other night." She parked her car and shut off the engine. "Well, I guess my brother and Eiji are back. Otherwise why else would Pizzazz call us together?"

Kimber straightened her jacket and looked into the wind. "Honestly Hitomi, I don't know. What I do know is that Jerrica wasn't too happy to hear from her." She sighed and shook her head. "I swear she's acting like a complete ass. It was David who hurt me, not Phyllis or the other Misfits. I hold nothing against Phyllis." She turned towards the mansion and stared at it.

"Hey, I know you don't blame the Misfits. I don't either. Let's just get this over with." Hitomi and Kimber walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell. "I was thinking its time that that Suzaku got back together. We've each had time to think and relax."

The door opened before Kimber could respond. Pizzazz opened the door wide for the two young women. "Roxy was just wondering when you two would arrive. Everyone is waiting out by the pool house." She hugged Hitomi and Kimber as they entered the mansion. "It's wonderful to see you both again. I think you'll enjoy what we have in store for tonight." She winked at Kimber and smiled.

Kimber led Hitomi to the backyard, she spoke over her shoulder. "I think I know what we're in store for tonight and as for where I went the other night. Well, let's just say it helped me see things for what they really are."

"Damn, you sounded like David just now." Hitomi followed Kimber out to the backyard. "I just wish Pizzazz wasn't being so damn cryptic about this. You'd think that it ran in their blood."

"There's Roxy and Sheila. I haven't seen them in so long," Kimber said mostly to herself as she approached the pair. "Uh, hey long time no see." She looked at Hitomi. "Or something like that. I'm sorry I never called. I just wanted to shelter myself from everything that reminded me of David for awhile."

Roxy and Jetta smiled at their one-time rival. "Don't sweat it, Kim. Sheila and I had a feeling you were trying to do something like that. You would've come around sooner or later." She turned to Hitomi. "You look great, Spazz. You got rid of that blonde crap, huh?" She gave each woman a tight hug.

Jetta continued leaning up against the wall, reading a book with no title on it. She looked up after Roxy lightly backhanded her. "Oh hey, you two. Sorry, I was readin' this book I picked up. It's on some interestin' theories about energies and how they're converted and redirected into other tangible forms." She smirked and put the book away in her jacket. "And I can tell you're not very interested that."

Before either Kimber or Hitomi could respond, Pizzazz walked up to them followed by both Techrat and Clash. She stood with the four women and watched a balcony that faced the backyard. Hitomi smiled and waved to Clash and Techrat, then gave a confused look at Pizzazz. Pizzazz motioned with her head to watch the balcony.

Everyone's attention was on the darkened balcony when the back doors swung wide open. Ken and Eiji stood in the double doorway. Eiji had his hands in his pockets while Ken threw his arms wide and had a big smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, the prodigal sons have returned. I, Ken and my partner in crime, Eiji, are finally back to enterta—"

Ken's speech was cut short by a light coming to life on the balcony. Three silhouettes appeared in the windows. All eyes were now again on the balcony. The doors opened slowly. The three figures, two female and one male, walked out. Their faces stayed in shadow until they were slowly revealed by the light below. Pizzazz smiled to herself at the gasps of shock.

David stood straight and carefully looked the people below him; his friends and family. The very same people he had hurt deeply. Kyoko placed her hand on his shoulder as a tear of joy slid down her cheek. Yukio stood stonefaced, not showing any emotions. David gave a single nod. He and both women climbed on the edge of the balcony railing and did a single back flip in unison. They landed perfectly and straightened slowly.

"Well, if our grand entrance was to be upstaged. It would be David who would do it," Ken mumbled to Eiji.

"I asked Phyllis to call everyone I consider family here tonight," David began quietly. "I just wish my mother could've been here, but she's in Tokyo." He stopped after scanning the group a moment. "Mary needs to hear this as well." He opened the door to the pool room and Stormer walked out to greet her family and friends. "Now then, allow me to apologize to everyone for how I reacted to Mary's attempted assassination. I ran away because I felt that it was an attempt to get to me. That I was bringing pain and misery upon my family."

David walked up to everyone individually as he spoke. "I was a coward. I freely admit that. I should have realized that Mary would have known there was an attack. She blamed herself for my leaving and fell into a deep depression. She's been in a hospital for the past few months blaming herself, like I blame myself. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but my own. All I can ask is that I prove myself worthy of everyone's respect and trust. That is the only forgiveness I can ask." David stood with Yukio and Kyoko.

"You may be wondering where I've been for these four months. Well, Yukio and Kyoko joined me in staying with the Arashikage Clan while we hunted for the assassin. We have stumbled upon a new threat; The Crimson Sons. From what the Arashikage Clan can tell us, they're a new group. They're possibly renegade Matsuura Clan members." David waited for the questioning murmurs to die down. "Instead of running, I decided I would do what I have done in the face of danger. I'll protect my family and in the end my family will survive. Are we in danger? Possibly. Will we over come it? Yes. Will I run away again? Hell no!"

Regaining his composure, David paced. "Now, I do have one other piece of business to address; the damaged reputation of Misfits Music. I called a few stadiums around the country and they're wary of booking anyone from Misfits Music. We were called unreliable and a possible financial risk. Starlight Music felt a minor effect of this because of Kimber." David picked up a glass of ice water and sipped it. The group continued to pay attention to him. "I propose the main goal of Misfits Music is to regain our credibility at all costs."

Pizzazz pulled David aside and spoke softly. "Speaking of Misfits Music, I have some reports I want to show you that concerns Eric Raymond. But it can wait until tomorrow, okay?"

"No problem." David looked back at the crowd of friends and family. "That's about it everyone." He turned to re-enter the mansion, and almost walked into Jerrica and the Holograms. Rio stood beside Jerrica. David blinked in surprise.

Jerrica frowned. "So I take it that we're not considered family to you?"

Still in mild shock, David smiled. "You are its just, well; I kinda figured you were still kinda pissed at me is all. We've been through so much together that it's hard not to think of you as family." His smile faltered when he saw Rio frown further.

"You know," Aja said quietly, "it's about damn time we got our chance to shock you, Gabor." She started to chuckle. "Phyllis called us today and said to surprise you. We heard the whole speech and we forgive you, but you'll have to prove yourself."

"That's what I thought." David led Jerrica, Rio and the Holograms fully into the backyard. The gathering of friends talked and caught up with each other on the four months they missed.

* * *

Nervously the messenger knelt before the large red cloaked form. The slender woman who sat before his leader shifted in her seat. Her face kept hidden in the shadows.

"Pray that you bring good news to me this time," the larger man rumbled deeply.

"I've just been given what could be seen as a lead, my lord." The messenger looked up. His leader gave a single nod and he rose to his feet. "The gaijin has left Japan and is now in America. I have not been able to pin point his location, but intelligence says he may have gone back to Los Angeles. There is a group of five Crimson Sons ninjas there now searching as we speak."

There was a long moment of silence. The messenger stood nervous in the fact that he may have given his feared leader bad news. A bellowing laugh erupted from the leader of the Crimson Sons. It echoed in the large room. The guards all flinched instinctively. The messenger urinated in his pants and flinched. The leader laughed louder and harder upon soon seeing this. He clapped an arm around the messenger and led him down a hallway.

"You have nothing to be worried about, my friend. Your news is just what I needed to hear. Come. Tonight you are a hero of the Crimson Sons." The leader snapped his fingers and two geishas waiting to the side rose to their feet. They waited with their heads lowered, looking at the floor. "Take our new hero here and clean him up. Show him a good time. Tonight is his night. Do whatever he wishes."

The two geishas bowed as one and spoke in unison. "Yes, my lord." They wrapped their arms around his and led him down the hall a bit further and into a room.

The leader of the Crimsons Sons returned to his chambers. The woman sitting in the throne next to his was frowning. "The hero of the Crimsons Sons can't control his bladder." She motioned at the spot he had urinated on.

"Yes, I see." He snapped his fingers again. Two crimson grabbed ninjas dropped from the ceiling next to him. "Have someone clean up this filth and take care of our hero." The ninjas bowed and disappeared silently. "Taken care of, my dear. Now, let us begin our planning the destruction of the hated gaijin and his cohorts."

* * *

The light rain fell steadily as the black van pulled up to the mansion. It was parked next to a black stretch limousine and a gray sedan. Pizzazz climbed out of the van and looked at the sedan with a slight frown. She shrugged her shoulders and went up the steps to the front door. A woman with light blue hair streaked past her. "Pardon me," she said quickly.

Pizzazz watched the woman without replying get into the sedan and drive away. She turned around and walked face first into the chest of Richard Xanthos. Pizzazz stumbled back a step and smiled up at him. "Have I told you I hate it when my brother sneaks up on me like that?" Her grin widened and she kissed him gently on the lips. She looked back to where the sedan was on impulse. "So who was that?"

"Just a family friend," Richard said in his European accent. "So, what can I do for you, my dear? I'm sure you didn't show up five hours early for our night out just for kicks."

"No, I have some news that you may or may not be thrilled about." Pizzazz followed Richard to the front room after quickly drying off. She sat next to him on a love seat but a little ways apart. "A couple days ago my brother came back and Mary has checked herself out of the hospital. Last night we had sort of an inter-company meeting with Starlight Music. Anyway, David brought up a valid point last night. Misfits Music and Starlight music have gained a reputation of being unreliable in keeping a commitment."

Richard watched her a moment then poured her a glass of ice water. "Well, I'm happy to hear that Mary is out of the hospital. I'm glad to hear that David has returned. You seem happier now that you mention him. What other news do you have for me?"

Pizzazz sipped the water and sat up straighter. "You know how Jerrica likes to throw a free concert each year on Christmas Day. Well, I was wondering if we could host it in your back yard. I just think it's time for the world to remember who the Misfits and Jem are. David is talking to a few station to put this on live, maybe making it into a benefit concert." She shifted in her seat a bit nervous. "What do you say?"

Smoothing his eyebrows in thought, Richard sat forward a bit. "I have an idea. Jem and the Hologram can perform here, while you and the Misfits do a sort of live feed interruption. The question now is where do you perform at?"

"You've given me an idea. I'm going to talk to Jerrica and see if the Misfits could perform atop the Starlight Music building. Do a whole fake rival band thing."

"I really like that. Use the phone in my study to call Jerrica if you want." Richard watched the smiling Pizzazz sprint to the study and pick up the phone. She turned and waved at her boyfriend as she dialed and waited. Richard waved despite having his mind on the blue haired woman who had left and what she had said.

* * *

Considering the fact the house had been unoccupied for nearly four months, David and Stormer were amazed at how clean it was. They each put their boxes down in their former rooms. Yukio entered the house and simply shrugged when saw the lived in look it retained. She dropped her boxes off in the room that Stormer had built just for her.

Roxy and Jetta brought in some boxes. They each wore a proud grin. Roxy waited until Stormer and David were in the room before speaking. "Sheila and I decided that the house shouldn't be dusty and dirty as hell when either one of you decided to come back. So we came in once a week and cleaned. Good thing you gave us a spare key." She winked and exited quickly before the initial shock could sink in.

"Well, thank you both. It was very nice of you to do something like this." Stormer followed Roxy outside to lock up her car. "It was also a good idea to pack up all of our valuables and keep them at your place for safe keeping."

"Not a problem," Roxy smirked and put her arm around the younger woman. "We just figured it would be something that you or David would do. Except neither one of us could figure out how you fed the birds. I mean there's just so many kinds of seed out there, that we got confused. No big deal though." She led Stormer into the house, out of the rain.

"Thanks again," Stormer said in her quiet voice. Her eyes went wide when saw David holding a little statuette. She ran towards him. "Be very careful with that! It was a gift to me from my grandmother." Stormer stood by her-half brother's side and ran her finger along the wing of the bird. "I've had this since I can remember. It's very special to me. I hope to pass it along to my daughter one day."

David smiled at her. "It's very pretty." He handed it to her carefully. "You can go put it where it belongs. I have all of my stuff to unpack." He peeked in Yukio's room. "Need any help in here? I can get one of those no good friends of ours to help you." David heard Roxy yell an objection.

Yukio grinned and giggled. "No thank you, David-san. I'm quite alright. Just missing Nekobaka. I know he's okay with the Arashikage Clan. Plus it's temporary that he lives out there." She lifted a few wrapped objects out of the box and looked up at David. "You need help with anything?"

"I'm fine. Just being the chivalrous male that I'm always accused of being." David flashed a smile and began to unpack his own boxes and arrange his room. He came out to get a drink two hours later. He heard Roxy and Stormer talking in her room. Yukio was still arranging her room. He didn't see or hear Jetta.

David knocked on the molding of Stormer's door frame. "Where'd Sheila vanish to?"

Roxy moved the bottle of beer from her lips. "She took off about an hour and half ago complaining about not feeling good and wanted to rest. After she helped with the boxes she spent her time reading that book of her, the one on the energies and junk. I dunno. It would put me to sleep." She shrugged and took a sip from the bottle.

"I was going to order a pizza. Go see what Yukio she wants on it." Stormer continued arranging some porcelain figures. She turned and smiled at him.

David left and returned a few minutes later. Stormer ordered the pizza. The four friends continued working until the pizza arrived an hour later. They then sat and talked about past stories.

* * *

"So what do you say, Jerrica? Is that a good idea or what, huh?" Pizzazz smiled wide and full of hope.

Jerrica looked at the Holograms and Rio. She made a few facial gestures that Pizzazz couldn't see or read. She finally turned around and kept her face blank. "I dunno, Phyllis. This might work, this might not. I mean the whole rivalry bit has been played out. How about this idea; The Holograms and the Misfits play at Richard's estate, while Suzaku plays a surprise set atop Starlight Music or Misfits Music? How's that sound?"

Pizzazz stood and started pacing in the living room of Starlight House. She pulled out her cell phone and called David. She told David the idea, rolled her eyes at what he said and hung up. She then dialed another number. "Hey Kimber, your sister had an idea that I wanted to throw at you." Pizzazz told the younger musician the idea. She listened then gave Jerrica and the others a big grin.

After hanging up the cell phone, Pizzazz sat back down in the chair she was sitting in. "David just told me to ask Kimber rather than ask him. He says that he's not a direct part of Misfits business anymore." She hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Kimber thinks it's a great idea. She and Suzaku are coming over." Pizzazz took a sip of her water. "Let me tell the Misfits to meet us here also."

"I'll go tell the Starlight Girls that we're about to have guests," Aja said heading up the stairs.

"Call up your brother and tell him to bring Kyoko and Yukio as well." Pizzazz started dialing before Rio could make the suggestion.

An hour later, the group of friends had gathered again; the second time in a few days time. They talked and discussed their ideas for the benefit concert late into the night. David eventually made his way out to the backyard and played with the Starlight Girls' dog, Karma.

Hitomi walked out alone and watched David for a few minutes before whistling softly and throwing him a bottled water. "Thought you might be thirsty." Karma ran up to her, wagging his tail happily. "I also realized that you and I haven't had a talk in a long, long time. I've missed you, David-kun. More than I let on at times."

David took a quick sip of the water and walked up to Hitomi, scratching Karma behind the ear. "That crossed my mind too." He sat in a lawn chair, Hitomi sat on his lap and just giggled. "I'm very sorry I left like that. I broke a vow to you that I'd always be there to protect you. I've always been there for you."

"Aww David-kun, you never broke your vow. You came back and that's what really matters. I think of you as my guardian angel, best friend and brother in spirit." She kissed his cheek. "Ever since you saved me from Ryo in that alley way I've loved you and I'll never stop. I understand you better than you think I do. Running away wasn't selfish of you. It was you finally putting your needs first. You have to start doing that." She poked him in the chest. "Its called being human."

"Geez, it's not like I haven't heard that speech before," he said jokingly. Hitomi giggled on his lap. They changed subjects and talked about what they had been doing for the past four months. A couple hours later, Hitomi was asleep on David's lap. David looked up when he heard Ken walk up to where they were sitting. "Spazz is finally calm. She's asleep." Ken let out a soft chuckle and smiled.

* * *

Two crimson robed forms slipped out of the ventilation system. They both landed quietly. The first person motioned at the door facing them. The second nodded and unlocked the door. Once inside, he reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a small package. He flipped a switch on the side and a row of LED lights came to life. He set the timer and stood.

After shutting the office door, they went to another office and entered. They left another package in the office. Silently, they left Misfits Music through the ventilation system. They emerged on the roof of the building a few minutes later and stood in the cool Christmas morning air.

* * *

The morning sun hung low in the sky. Each of the Misfits were tuning their instruments and chatting quietly. Pizzazz saw Jem and the Holograms pull up with Rio and Jerrica in Rio's van behind them. The Misfits set their instruments down and helped the Holograms unload their equipment and instruments.

Richard Xanthos pulled Techrat and Rio to the side to discuss the technical details of the show. Jerrica and Pizzazz made small talk while sound checks were being made. Aja broke from her conversation with Roxy when she saw Mrs. Bailey drive up with the Starlight Girls. Jem helped her keep the Starlight Girls entertained. Jetta waited on the sun deck and read her book. Stormer waited in the aviary with Shana and Raya. She taught them about the habits and natures of birds. Clash checked the sound with Video.

"Are you getting a clear feed from David's end?" Clash asked making final adjustments for the Misfits equipment and sound.

"Kyoko and Yukio are sending beautiful images. Those remote cameras Techrat designed are amazing. You said they send a remote signal for over five miles?" Video finished her last adjustment and walked over to her cousin. Clash nodded. "So who did he design these for? The news media?"

"He designed them for himself; also, to see if he could do it. We're not one hundred percent sure what the range is. It's probably more than five miles since he's tinkered with it." Clash straightened up and smiled at her cousin. "We're ready to go."

Video smiled at her purple haired cousin. "Great." Together they went and told each band to take their places for the broadcast.

* * *

David carefully watched the monitor as the Misfits played their last song of the set. He looked up and watched Kimber and the rest of Suzaku finish their tune ups. "Okay, guys. Get ready, the Misfits are about to wrap up." All of Suzaku watched David for their cue. David nodded to Kyoko and Yukio. They lifted the cameras to their shoulders and focused on the band.

Suzaku was ready to play on top of the Misfits Music building. Pizzazz wanted them to play as a surprise to show that all three bands were not gone and forgotten. David flipped a few switches and gave the signal for Yukio and Kyoko to begin broadcasting. A few minutes later, he gave Suzaku their cue and the band started into a brand new song.

Kyoko kept her camera focused the band, but motioned David over to her. She pointed at the four hang gliders equipped with small cameras on the front that were perched on the edge of the roof. "They're supposed jump in those things and glide down to the park at the end of the set? I still say it's a stupid idea. How are we supposed to make sure they're okay?"

"Don't worry about it. They've been practicing every day for the past couple of weeks. It's safe. I trust them." David flashed his smile to ease Kyoko's worrying. She just frowned and started following Kimber on the stage with her camera. David went back to the control boards and watched the broadcast feed from there.

Suzaku finished their last song and ran to the hang gliders. Kyoko and Yukio stayed where they were and followed the band with their cameras. The building rocked with an explosion. Ken and Hitomi grabbed Eiji and Kimber who both lost their footing and were at the edge of the roof. Eiji tried not to look down.

David, Kyoko and Yukio, still carrying the cameras, ran towards the band. A second, more powerful explosion rocked the entire building. The three friends and the rest of the viewers watched in horror as Suzaku fell off the building's edge and out of sight.

* * *

_**TO BE CONCLUDED IN "NO FUTURE"**_

_**PART 4 OF SIX MONTHS**_


	65. Six Months Part 4

Six Months

**Part 4**

**No Future**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The initial shock of falling left Kimber. She grabbed the rope that was attached to the window washer's carriage. She looked up and saw the rest of Suzaku holding on to the same rope. Her eyes flicked to look at the edge of the building as panic began to build in her stomach.

David, Kyoko and Yukio stood at the edge. Kyoko was starting to climb into the carriage when David stopped her. He pointed at the opposite end she was dangling from. It was damaged from the explosion.

Eiji had carefully climbed to the top and was helping Ken up when the screeching of metal on metal pierced Kimber's ears. The other end of the carriage was starting to snap. Ken was now on the edge reaching to grab Hitomi's hand when the support snapped. The sudden jerk caused Hitomi to fall further down the rope closer to Kimber. They exchanged frightened looks.

"Let go of the rope," Eiji yelled from the edge. "The carriage is about to fall and take you with. David is going to attempt something stupid. I mean, really stupid!"

They saw Ken smack Eiji upside the head. "Don't tell them that!" He looked down at his sister and Kimber. He gave his best smile. "Now listen to me. Let go when I tell you. David, Yukio and Kyoko are going to use the hang gliders to fly down and grab you as you fall. Okay, so it does sound stupid but it's the only idea we can think of. You're going to be okay."

Hitomi and Kimber exchanged nervous looks again. "Y'know Kimber, I'm really close to going into a full blown panic attack." Hitomi let out a nervous giggle. "You'd think I'd be used to this kind of thing by now. Defying death, thwarting international conspiracies, wondering why you woke up that morning. Remind me if we survive this to either kiss my rescuer or punch them really, really hard." She nervously giggled again.

Ken looked down at them again. "You guys ready?" Kimber and Hitomi both shook their heads no slowly. Ken smirked. "Tough. They're getting ready to jump as soon as I give the word. Don't worry its okay. You're going to be fine." He looked over his shoulder and gave a slow nod. "David is ready when you are. What I want you to do is both yell now and let go. David, Yukio and Kyoko will jump when you yell." The pair nodded.

Kimber looked up at Hitomi. "I'm ready when you are, Hitomi. Okay, Ken. Now!" Hitomi and Kimber waited a brief second and let go of the rope. They fell together speeding towards the rushing pavement below.

Hitomi reached out for Kimber's hand. She was mere inches from touching them, when she saw a blur of color streak down towards Kimber. The space where Kimber was was now empty. Hitomi closed her eyes. She jolted them open when she felt herself stop falling downward and was now moving sideways. Kyoko's face smiled at her. "You're going to be okay."

Hitomi unsteadily climbed on to Kyoko's back and hugged her around her neck as told. She shut her eyes and opened them again when the sensation of flying had passed. "thank you, Kyoko," she said quietly. Instinctively Hitomi looked up at where they were. She saw two smoking holes in the north side of the building.

The hang glider with David and Kimber landed a few yards away. Kimber hugged and deeply kissed David. She looked where Hitomi was and new tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kimber turned back to look at David. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're back." She lightly giggled and hugged her head into David's chest. The wail of sirens pierced the Christmas morning silence.

* * *

After answering what seemed to be endless hours of questions by authorities and insurance investigators, the Misfits and Suzaku met at the Gabor Estate. Pizzazz politely turned Jerrica down an offer for Christmas dinner at the Starlight Mansion. She leaned her left shoulder against the wall and watched everyone talk quietly. Her mind was racing about who would want to blow up her and David's offices.

David sat quietly on the couch. Roxy leaned against him, her back against his upper body. She had her eyes closed while she rested quietly. David looked to be in deep thought. He looked over at Stormer, who was pacing and chewing her thumbnail. She muttered quietly to herself about what happened. She almost tripped over Jetta's feet as she paced.

"I've come to the conclusion that we're just plain cursed," Kimber said from the entertainment room where she was watching footage of the explosion. "I mean our first concert in months and the building we're on top of gets attacked. What are the odds?"

Kyoko burst through the back door carrying Yukio. "David! We were just ambushed by the Crimson Sons. Yukio is hurt." She laid Yukio on the couch after David and Roxy got up." One of the ninja gave me this." She handed David a folded note. "She was protecting me."

Hitomi rushed to Yukio's side and looked her over. She opened the other's uniform top and felt Yukio's sides and ribs. "Well, the good news is that she'll be okay. No broken bones and its mostly just bruises or surface damage. But the bad news is that she may have a concussion." Hitomi stood up and leaned back to crack her back. She looked at the faces staring at her. "What? I took a few nursing classes in Japan."

David lightly tapped Yukio's cheeks. "Wake up, Yukio. Come on, wake up for me." Yukio's eyes fluttered open slowly. David rubbed her cheek with his hand smiled. "There's my fearless warrior. Sit up and tell me what happened." He helped her sit up.

"Kyoko and I were just checking the grounds when we were attacked out of the darkness." Yukio accepted a glass of water from Stormer. "Somebody strangely familiar attacked me personally." She paused and stared at the floor for a moment. "It's probably nothing, just shock of being attacked like that. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Come on Yukio, David and I will take you home so you can rest. I think its time we got moving anyway." Stormer helped Yukio up from the couch. "I'm just wondering why I didn't get the sense of danger I usually do. The whole thing with Misfits Music I can explain. I was still on my adrenaline high from playing. But tonight…" Her voice trailed off. "Tonight I'll think about it later."

"Mary, maybe Yukio should stay here if she does have a concussion." Pizzazz smiled warmly. "You're more than welcome to stay as well." Stormer shook her head and Roxy now supported Yukio for her.

Kimber grabbed David's arm as he started to follow Stormer, who was saying her farewells. "Um David, I'll give you a ride home. That is, if you want me to. I just want to talk." She flashed a small smile.

Looking over her shoulder, Stormer gave a slight nod to David. He turned to Kimber and took her hands in his. "We can talk while I check outside and make sure the attackers are gone." David glanced at Yukio and Kyoko. "Although I think they're gone by now." David kept the letter in his hand and walked to the backyard with Kimber. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"When I kissed you today, it was totally out of shock. I just didn't want you to think there was something else behind it." Kimber slipped her arm around David's waist and hugged it.

"I kinda figured it had to deal with what happened. Don't pay it any mind. You just acted on impulses that you had inside you. It was a heat of the moment thing." Once satisfied that they were alone, David sat on a bench in the yard. He pulled out the note that Kyoko had given him. "I didn't want to read this inside anyway. I didn't want to involve the Misfits in this."

David started to read the note with Kimber reading over his shoulder. She gave up when she saw that the note was written in kanji. He swore in Japanese quietly and looked at Kimber. "This is supposedly from the leader of the Crimson Sons. He's demanding that he and I meet tonight in Chinatown. He says that if I don't something tragic will happen to a loved one."

Kimber looked up at David in mild shock. A scream came from the house before Kimber could question the threat. Together the former couple ran toward the mansion at full speed. David opened the door and looked around. Kimber caught up to him quickly, slightly out of breath. He looked over his shoulder at the young woman.

"Kimber! David! Upstairs now!" came Pizzazz's voice.

The pair ran up the stairs two at a time and stopped at the room Hitomi lived in. Everyone was there. They stared at a far wall. David was let through. He stopped and paused before approaching the piece of cloth attached to the arrow in the wall. "Its part of the shirt Hitomi was wearing tonight," Ken said next to David, his voice was full of panic and worry.

Pulling the cloth off the arrow, David put it in his pocket. "Don't worry I'm getting her back tonight. Yukio, Kyoko, you're staying here. No back talk." He handed the note to Yukio and looked at the two women. "Don't come after me. That's an order." He held eye contact with them both before turning away. David grabbed his swords that he'd brought from his home earlier in the day. He took off in his car minutes later.

* * *

Watching the car pull up and park, the Crimson Sons' scout smiled to himself. He knew that he would be rewarded handsomely for the good news. He waited a few extra minutes and then ran silently across the roof tops to where his leader sat. "Sire, the gaijin has arrived. He is alone although he is armed."

The leader of the Crimson Sons looked up from his prisoner and bait. "Good work, I knew the gaijin would follow my instructions in fear of harm to our guest. No one touches him as I promised him in the letter. Tell everyone to stay hidden. He'll know they're there, but I don't want them seen. Is all of that understood?"

"Yes, Master." The scout bowed and ran back to his position at the entrance.

* * *

David glanced up as he saw a blur of movement. He kept walking, but checked his swords to see they were free of their scabbards. Walking down the alleyways, David kept alert knowing there were Crimson Sons ninjas all around him. David walked for another three blocks then stopped. He again checked his weapons.

Three figures walked toward him, a large male and two females. David could tell that one of the female forms was bound and forced to move forward. They stopped twenty feet in front of David, faces hidden. The man took a few steps forward. He folded his arms across his chest and began laughing. "So, this is the gaijin who has caused us so much trouble."

"From the way I've seen things, you're the one causing all of the trouble. I've done has you asked. I've met you in person alone." David held his hand out at the bound woman. "Now please, release Hitomi. I do not wish to fight you for her, but I will."

"Yes. Yes, as you have done so in the past. You defended dear, sweet Hitomi and her idiot brother Ken when you first arrived in Japan. I know very well how you'll fight for her." The leader of the Crimson Sons ripped off his mask. It took a moment for David to recognize the man before him. "I know because you humiliated me. You said I was without honor. You said I was less than a man. You are not better than me, Gaijin! I control the Crimson Sons. I could have them crush you without as much as a second thought. But I choose to finish what was started fifteen years ago!"

David stared at the man who was the bully from over fifteen years ago. He wanted to feel rage toward him. He wanted to hate him for kidnapped Hitomi. But all he could feel was pity. "Ryo, that was in the past. We were young. I should've went after you and talked to you. The way I handled it wasn't completely right. Yes, you were attacking Hitomi and Ken. But I should've announced my presence. I should've fought you like a true warrior. For that I apologize."

Ryo watched David intently. "Then I suggest we finish what you started right now. Hand to hand combat, no weapons. This time there will be no sneak attacks by you. None of my ninjas will interfere. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." David set his swords down carefully. "No matter the outcome, no damage will come to my swords. You win; you may take Hitomi and me as your prize. If I win, Hitomi goes free and we go our separate ways. I won't notify the authorities for this out of my attacking you blind. But if you attack myself, my family, friends or the Arashikage Clan again, I'll hunt you down till I see the Crimsons Sons are destroyed."

"Nice speech and I agree to your terms."

David stepped forward. "May I speak to Hitomi first. I just want to make sure she's okay." Ryo nodded and the woman behind Hitomi shoved her forward. David walked quickly to her, ignoring the urge to run to her. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll see."

Hitomi kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not afraid. I know you'll win." The woman started walking towards her. "I love you, David. I never stopped." She felt a tear run down her cheek as she tried to smile. She turned and walked back to where the woman was waiting for her.

Finished with stretching his arms and legs, Ryo looked at David. "Whenever you're ready, Gaijin."

* * *

Stormer ran into the living room of the Gabor Mansion slightly out of breath. All eyes were on her. She looked around the room. "Where's Kyoko?" Jetta pointed to the stairs without looking up from her book. Stormer raced up the stairs without saying another word. She opened the door Yukio was in. Kyoko looked up from watching over her friend.

"What's going on, Mary?"

"Do you think Yukio is well enough to fight?"

Yukio sat up, still groggy from her sleep. "A warrior is always ready to fight. Do not argue with me, Kyoko. I can see it in your eyes. Now what's the trouble, Mary?"

* * *

Picking himself up from the ground, David got to his feet. He rotated his right shoulder twice and looked at Ryo. "I wasn't expecting that. Very good, Ryo, now try again to impress me." David stood in his defensive ready stance and waited for Ryo to come at him. When he did, David grabbed Ryo's arm flung him into a set garbage cans and a wall. A voice from a window yelled for the cats to shut up.

Ryo stood up and glare at David. He charged his hated foe and rammed his shoulder into David's stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Ryo punched David's kidneys from behind causing him to scream in pain. "You think I'm doing this to impress you, Gaijin? Huh? You joke and laugh while I take this serious? This how you've always acted, Gaijin. You'll never be a true son of Nippon. I hate you, Gaijin. And I'll destroy everything that you love and hold dear. Starting first with dear sweet Hitomi." He gave a single nod to the woman in the shadows.

A flash of metal flickered from the woman's side. David watched helplessly as she brought the blade to Hitomi's throat and held it there. Hitomi tried to give David a brave smile as tears fell from her cheeks. David struggled to get free from the bigger man. He managed to get both arms free. He clapped both hands on Ryo's ears, who howled in pain. Ryo let go of David's waist to cover his ears, David began to run to Hitomi's aid.

"Don't even think about it, Gaijin. One jerk from my arm and your precious Hitomi is dead. Her blood will be in your hands," the woman spoke softly. David stayed in his place and thought quickly about to do.

A streak of metal struck the back of the woman's hand causing her to drop her knife and let Hitomi go free. David ran to Hitomi and hugged her, then grabbed her hand. He looked around. Ryo was still on the ground in pain, the woman was holding her hand and on the roof were two white robed figures. He smiled to himself despite the fact he told them both to stay away.

Both figures gracefully jumped to the ground. The shorter one pulled down her hood and face mask. Yukio smiled. "Sorry we're late. Traffic was a bitch."

The woman laughed from the shadows as Ryo stumbled toward her. "So, even you talk like the gaijin too. I expected much more from you, dear sister." The woman walked into the light showing off the scars and burns on the left side of her once beautiful face. "What's the matter, dear sister? Don't you recognize me? I'll give you a hint. Last time you saw me the Matsuura Clan was being slaughtered like cattle by the Arashikage Clan. We were standing side by side fighting them off and you left me! You abandoned me!"

Yukio took several steps backwards. "That's not true. The roof was on fire and you were buried under flaming debris. I couldn't get you out. Reika told me there's was no saving you. I ran after she was killed defending me." She looked up into the other woman's eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Mayumi. May, I thought you were dead. The smell of your flesh burning still haunts my dreams. You're my sister. You're my flesh and blood."

"Don't you ever call me that again! You abandoned me to die. I renounce you as my sister and declare you as my mortal enemy. Just as my beloved Ryo will make the gaijin's life hell, I'll make yours a living hell as well." Mayumi put her arm around Ryo. She opened her mouth to say more, when the wail of sirens was heard. She whispered in Ryo's ear. "Come my love. Let's get out of here." Ryo nodded and gave a signal for the Crimson Sons to make their escape.

"David, I can explain."

Putting his finger on her lips, David quieted his friend. "There's no need to explain for her. But you can explain your timely arrival on the way home."

The four friends ran through the back alleys back to the two cars that were waiting. David looked at the two women. Kyoko smirked. "Mary drove us." David just nodded his understanding as he carried Hitomi in his arms. Yukio carried his swords for him.

* * *

The constant pounding on the front door brought David awake. He moaned and held his head while looking around his room. His whole body was in pain. David noticed he fell asleep in his clothing. Kyoko was asleep next to him in her nightgown sound asleep. "At least one of us got to change," he mumbled to himself. The banging on the door didn't stop. "All right! All right! Can't a man wake up before answering the door?"

David rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He opened the door in mid-yawn. Pizzazz stood before him looking her usual impatient self. "About damn time you answered the door. I need to talk to you." She stopped and looked her twin up and down. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Kyoko and Suzaku decided that they should celebrate their return as a band. Hitomi dragged me along for saving her the other night. So, what's up?" David started boiling some water.

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about. It's about Eric Raymond," Pizzazz said sitting at the kitchen counter.

* * *

Eric was grabbed by a furious David Gabor as soon as he opened the door to his condo. David slammed the manager of the Stingers against the wall. David leaned in close. "Please tell me I didn't misjudge you. Tell me you're not the slimy, little piece of rat shit that my sister warned me about. Tell me you're not embezzling money from Misfits Music."

Staring at David with eyes wide in disbelief, Eric gasped out his words. "What are you talking about—" He was slammed against the wall again. "I didn't embezzle any money. You have my word on this." Eric stared long into David's eyes. David let go of his shirt and dropped him to the floor. "David, I'm not stealing any money from you."

David paced the hallway trying to calm down. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I was pissed. Phyllis came over this morning with some embezzlement investigation report by your cousin Joseph. He discovered that the Stingers were spending more than usual and told Phyllis. She watched your spending for the next two weeks and then had that fight you in her office. That's when she asked him to start the investigation. She got the results in today and it said that you'd taken close to a hundred thousand dollars extra." David stopped pacing and looked up at Eric.

Eric sighed. "That money was used for studio improvements and new recording equipment. I didn't think I'd need to get approval. Can't Dance Studios was falling apart. It's like it hadn't been updated since the eighties or so. So you'll tell Pizzazz, right?"

"No, you'll have to tell her. I'm staying out of Misfit Music business from now on. My destiny lays elsewhere and it's not with Misfit Music. I learned this while I was in Japan."

"Well, wherever it is you wind up, I know you'll be comfortable. I could tell from watching you manage the Misfits that you weren't cut out for the role." Eric held out a mug filled with tea for David. "I know you don't drink coffee. I'm not saying you didn't do any good. You did a lot of good. I never would have thought that the Misfits would have turned out the way they have: Respectable. This is all your doing, but when it comes to managing and booking an event you don't have the know how. You're a good man David Gabor, but a lousy manager."

David laughed under his breath. "Thanks, Eric. Phyllis is in charge of the Misfits now. She watched our father and has his business savvy. But she'll still consult with me on major matters. So when you tell her about the improvements, you take her to the studio and show her what's been done. I trust you, Eric. Just don't make me doubt you." David shook the older man's hand and smiled.

* * *

"Goddammit Sheila, can't you put that book down and listen to me for one minute? This is the third time I've asked you to do the dishes and you just ignored me by reading your book." Roxy grabbed the book from her best friend's hands.

Jetta looked up at Roxy with her heavily bagged eyes. "I'll get to it after I've finished me chapter," she said calmly.

Roxy closed the book and looked at it. "No. You'll do it now. You've been acting like a stranger since you've began reading these alternate energy channeling books. What's gotten into you?" Jetta rolled her eyes and walked to her room shutting the door behind her. Roxy stood at the door and spoke to it. "Talk to me, Sheila. I want you to tell me what's wrong." She twisted the knob, it was unlocked. "I love you. Gods help me, I do." She shouldered the door open.

Jetta wasn't anywhere to be seen. Roxy checked the windows. They were all locked and she wasn't in any of the closets. In one corner of the room, Roxy smelled what could only be described as oxidized air. She turned around in the empty room and did the one thing she never did.

Roxy panicked.

* * *

_**THE END OF SIX MONTHS**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "ASTRAL FORCES"**_

_**PART 1 OF MYSTIC RHYTHMS**_


	66. Mystic Rhythms Part 1

**Mystic Rhythms**

**Part 1**

**Astral Forces**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Light and sound slowly washed over Roxy as she found herself waking on the floor of Jetta's bedroom. There was a slight throbbing coming from her forehead. It was then she realized that she was laying face down. Roxy slowly sat up and leaned her back against Jetta's bed. She tried to remember how she wound up on the floor.

Rubbing her eyes in thought, Roxy sighed to herself. Memories of a fight between herself and her best friend slowly returned. It was then she remembered coming into Jetta's room to find it empty, but no way for Jetta to escape. She then remembered panicking and fainting. Roxy groaned into her hands. "Sheila, you bloody git, where did you get off to this time?"

A limp arm fell off the side of the bed, smacking Roxy on the side of the head gently. A softer moan came from the mattress above her. Roxy cautiously peeked over the edge of the mattress to see Jetta's unconscious body lying on the bed. Jetta looked pale and had a thin layer of sweat on her brow.

Roxy stood quickly but then grabbed her head from the sudden blood rush she got. When she opened her eyes, it looked as if parts of Jetta's body was disappearing and reappearing randomly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them Jetta was fine. "Must've been the vertigo messing with me," she mumbled.

Jetta stirred and moaned quietly. Roxy ran into the bathroom and grabbed a damp wash cloth. She ran a finger across Jetta's forehead and rubbed the sweat between her fingers. It wasn't sweat as she had thought. It felt like a thin gel or jelly. She wiped it on the cloth and began gently wiping Jetta's forehead. She spoke softly in the black haired woman's ear.

When she was done wiping off Jetta's face, Roxy went into the kitchen and made a pot of tea. She brought the two mugs into Jetta's room to find Jetta awake and slightly confused. She took the mug of tea after being asked twice if she wanted it. "I'm sorry I ran off like I did, luv. I don't even know where I went or what I did." Jetta thought hard for a moment. "I think I turned invisible. I can't remember."

"Okay. Do I get to know how you turned invisible? Or is that a secret you can't reveal?"

Jetta laughed weakly and smiled as she sipped her tea. "Honestly, luv. I don't remember if I did or not, much less how I did it." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I do remember that I was seein' everythin' differently. Everythin' was blurry and the sound was muffled slightly. I could hear me own breathin' just fine. But when you spoke, it was like the sound was turned down and underwater. The room kept shimmerin' in a rainbow pattern."

Roxy sat on the edge of Jetta's bed and looked at her best friend suspiciously. "You haven't been eating any strange mushrooms, have you?" She waited for Jetta to think about she had just said and joined her in a soft laugh. Roxy slipped her shoes off and leaned on her best friend against the headboard.

"Rox, I'd like it if you stayed in here tonight with me. I just need a friend." Jetta set the mug of tea on her nightstand.

"No problem. Let me go change and turn off the lights." Roxy picked up her shoes, quickly pecked Jetta lightly on the lips and left the room. She peeked her head back into the room and smirked. "Don't go disappearing on me now." They both laughed and Roxy turned off the lights on the way to her room to change.

* * *

The crack of thunder caused Astral to instinctively jump slightly. She watched the thunderstorm rage out of control through the living room window of the Xanthos Estate. In the reflection of the window, she watched the other woman calmly read the daily newspaper. The dark haired woman was Richard Xanthos' assistant, Christine.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink? Richard may be a bit longer with the storm and all." Christine spoke without putting her newspaper down. "Oh look, the Android's Dungeon is having their 'Worst Sale Ever'. I may have to check that out. Maeve, sit down. Watching out the window like a lonely puppy has never made him arrive sooner before."

Astral turned and looked at Christine as folded up the newspaper and set it aside. She sat in the chair opposite of her old friend. "I guess I will have that bite to eat. I need to keep my strength up. Richard will have us all preparing non-stop once I tell him what I've discovered." She stood again and began pacing.

Christine scowled at how her friend was acting. It wasn't like her at all. She pressed a button on the armrest and told the kitchen staff to bring a couple of sandwiches for Astral and herself. She sat back in the chair and crossed her legs. "Maeve, sit. Watching you pace is making my neck hurt. Tell me what's going on. Richard won't care."

Sitting and chewing her thumbnail, Astral stared at the carpet. "I did something very stupid based on a gut feeling." She swallowed hard and looked up at Christine. "I went to the Phantom Lands. The Soulless One has escaped." Astral winced as she heard Christine gasp sharply. "I don't know why I went there. I just felt I should have."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Not too long as far as I could tell." Astral watched Christine pour herself a glass of whiskey and drink it in one gulp. She poured another for herself and one for Astral. "Thanks. I don't know how he escaped. We put so many wards and bindings on him, that he should've been comatose for another twenty years or so." Astral leaned back in the chair. A butler brought in a platter of sandwiches and placed them between her and Christine. The food suddenly didn't look very appetizing.

Christine sipped her whiskey as she grabbed a sandwich. She chewed the bite of sandwich and sat in thought. "He doesn't have any followers. We killed or turned all of his disciples and acolytes." She ate more of the sandwich and then put it down. "You don't think Frack is behind this? I mean, yes, we did turn him. But he has caused trouble since then." She gave a small shrug.

Astral shook her head. "No. He's harmless and I thought about that too. After I returned from the Phantom Lands I checked on him. He's a trickster now, nothing more. He didn't have the taint that he carried when we first met him."

The butler walked back into the room took the remaining sandwiches and left. Christine stood and started pacing herself. "This isn't good at all. Tolliver shouldn't have been able to escape like that." She glanced at Astral over her shoulder. "This means Richard will have to call the family together. Last time that happened there were much more of us."

"Yeah, I know." Astral winced at the painful memories.

A pair of powerful hands gripped Astral's shoulders and began kneading them. "Thank you for coming to tell me, Maeve. I apologize for my eavesdropping. It was just so nice seeing the both of you talking like this again." Richard offered a small smile to both women. "My date with Phyllis ended early. It seems that her brother and a few friends are heading back to Japan tomorrow. I would've attended the party but Bryan called and told me you had been waiting for quite some time."

Richard sat across from Astral. He crossed his legs and wrapped his hands across his knees. "Now, tell me everything you can remember about what you found in the Phantom Lands." He leaned in close as Astral began to tell her lifelong friend about what she had found.

* * *

The stewardess lightly nudged Kyoko, waking her slowly. She bent in with a pleasant grin and spoke in soft Japanese. "Excuse me, Ma'am. We have arrived in Osaka. Please wake your husband and gather your belongings. Thank you." She left before Kyoko could respond.

Kyoko shook David who was in a deep sleep. "Wake already." She shoved him again, lightly hitting his head on the plane window. "Wake up before she comes back and calls you my husband again. We went through enough to get our first marriage annulled," Kyoko muttered to herself.

"What? There so soon?" David covered his mouth as he yawned. "I was having a wonderful dream about Riot thinking a poison ivy bush was Jem. He was chasing the bush everywhere while breaking out in hives." He stopped laughing when he saw the glare Kyoko was giving him. He began gathering his bags without a further word.

"This is Captain Alan Phillips thanking everyone for once again flying Nippon Air. Myself and the rest of the crew hope you had a pleasant flight." The plane's intercom snapped off with a slight crackle.

Yukio, Eiji, Hitomi and Ken waited for Kyoko and David inside the terminal. Ken waved to David; he had a slight smirk on his face. "You don't think our pilot was related to Mary do you, David? But then again knowing our luck if he is, he'd be a psychotic werewolf or something."

David yawned again as he passed through customs. "I don't think so, Ken. He didn't look like her or anything. Besides, didn't you hear him talking like he was in Starfleet on the intercom? He was an amusing pilot to have." David and his five friends made their way to baggage claim and gathered their bags.

Each of the six friends smiled when they saw their families waiting for them. David, Yukio and Kyoko knew that their stay in Japan was to help the Arashikage Clan hunt down the leader of the Crimson Sons. Yet they couldn't help but be happy to see Mariko and Ayumi talking with Ken and Hitomi's parents and Eiji's father. Yukio couldn't wait to see Nekobaka again.

After a brief discussion it was agreed they would all head back to Mariko's house for a small welcome home party.

* * *

It was just past midnight in the City of Angels. Pizzazz lifted her head when she heard her office door open and softly shut. She smiled at her half sister and stretched in her chair. "What are you doing here, Mary? I thought you'd be in bed by now."

Stormer sat across from her long time friend. "The house was too quiet without David and Yukio. I tried calling you at your place but Evelyn said you were here working on the new Misfits album." She leaned forward and tried to get a better look at papers on Pizzazz's desk. She frowned when she saw they were blank. "Well, looks like you had a productive night. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said avoiding looking at Stormer.

"Now Phyllis," Stormer said in her sweetest voice, "remember that I can tell when you're lying. So, what's on your mind? You have that 'something-is-bugging-me-but-I-can't-tell-anyone-b ecause-then-I'll-look-weak-in-front-of-the-others' look. I'll bet it's the same as what's bugging me." She smirked when Pizzazz chuckled.

"You're a pain in the ass. Did you know that?" Pizzazz got out of her chair and went to the mini-fridge she kept in the corner of her office. It was something she had installed since her office was blown up on Christmas morning. She tossed Stormer a can of beer and grabbed one for herself. "I was thinking about what David was saying about the Crimson Sons. How they're out to hurt him slowly by threatening us all." She sat on the edge of the desk and sipped the beer. "I just don't feel one hundred percent safe with him in Japan hunting them down."

Opening her can and taking a small sip, Stormer hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "He did say that they did go back to Japan. The Arashikage Clan did show him proof before he decided what to do." She sat on the edge of the desk next to Pizzazz and patted her leg. "We can't let our lives be controlled by what happens because of David. We're a band. I miss David as much as you do, but I also trust him. He'll be okay. Let's just worry about us, about the Misfits."

Stormer slid off the desk edge gave Pizzazz a wicked grin. "Now, I've been working on some new material. I'm sure Rox and Sheila are awake. Let's give them a ring and maybe we can lay down a few test tracks. What do you say?"

Pizzazz paced the office window twice before letting her old wild side peek through. "Right now, I think what we need to do is remind the world who the Misfits really are. The hell with recording some new songs." Her wicked grin widened. "Let's go crash a few clubs and give the clubbers a minor thrill?"

Almost immediately Stormer nodded returned the grin that Pizzazz wore. Within minutes both women were on their way out the door to the home of Jetta and Roxy.

* * *

Sitting in the shadows of the semi-darkened room, Astral watched through the one way mirror as the magicians entered the room one by one. They sat around a long conference table. A dark haired couple who that Astral remembered growing up with was holding hands. She saw a ring on each of their fingers. She smiled slightly at the thought of two of her best friends growing up and getting married.

Astral's smile turned into a slight frown when she saw former magic duo known as Frick and Frack enter the room. The duo had reformed after their very public falling out. Frack sat opposite of Devon and Marla, while Frick stood with his back against the wall. He stared at his feet, not wanting to look at either Marla or Devon.

The person to enter the room next caused Astral to jump to her feet. Rapture slowly entered and scanned the room. The look of surprise on the faces of the four in the room made her smirk. She walked to an empty chair and sat down. She ignored the others in the room by looking her nails over.

Causing her body to slip through the molecules of the mirror, Astral grabbed Rapture by the coat collar and lifted her from the chair. She pulled Rapture close to her face so that their noses touched. Without saying a word, Astral tossed Rapture through the mirror. Rapture's body shattered the mirror instantly. The others in the room watched in shock and surprise.

Rapture stood, brushing broken mirror from her clothing. She looked up at Astral and smirked. "Well hello to you too, Maeve. I see you're still holding a grudge."

Astral ran towards Rapture and thrust her shoulder into the blonde's midsection, knocking the air from Rapture's lungs. She continued to run, shoving Rapture against the far wall. Astral landed a solid punch to Rapture's ribs. She felt a few crack. "A grudge? You think I'm holding a grudge? It took an oath of honor from me saying I wouldn't kill you. An oath that said I wouldn't carry out my revenge in front of the non-magickal." Astral grabbed Rapture by the coat again and flung her through the opening of where the mirror was.

"Maeve! Stop it!" cried Marla. "Think of your karma."

"Funny thing is, Marla," Astral brought her knee into Rapture's stomach. "I'm not using magick. This is pure, unadulterated rage and hatred I'm using." She punched Rapture in the jaw. Blood flew out of the corner of her mouth. Astral stood over Rapture. "That was just for me. The vengeance I swore for my mentor will be much more severe." She kicked Rapture in the ribs. "Do you hear me, bitch?"

Astral was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Rapture. Richard spoke quietly in her ear, his voice heavy with anger. "This is not the time or the place for petty differences. Save it for the schoolyard. Have you forgotten the reason why we've summoned everyone here?" Richard stared into Astral's eyes. She looked down in shame. "That's what I thought."

Richard gestured towards Rapture and spoke under his breath. The blood from Rapture's lip vanished. He reached down and helped her up. "I do apologize for Maeve's actions and appreciate your coming here."

"Thank you, Richard. I just hope I can be of some help." Rapture walked back to her seat and looked at Astral with a smirk. "I mean after all, my ability to manipulate the magickal forces has been removed from my body."

"You don't need your heart, either. Mind if I remove that too?"

"Maeve that will be quite enough! You're only embarrassing yourself in front of our guests," Richard said in an even, yet firm voice. "Keep in mind that I was there also when your mentor was killed. But please, just for now, focus on our main goal. Ms. Ashe is an instrumental part for what we must do." Richard turned to the four other guests. "Frick, please take a seat. You do not impress anyone anymore."

Frick nodded and sat next to his partner Frack. Richard took a deep, calming breath and sat down at the head of the table. "First, I apologize for the actions of Maeve. As everyone here is aware of how Phoebe Ashe set up Maeve's mentor to be murdered by Tolliver. Ms. Ashe has since been punished by having her access to the magickal energies forever removed. Phoebe was studying under one of our finest mages in Germany when Tolliver first started what is now known as the Magickal Holocaust.

"But enough about the past, what we must discuss now is what Maeve has told me. Tolliver has escaped the Phantom Lands." Richard leaned back in his chair and waited.

Marla leaned forward and cleared her voice. "Must you refer to him as Tolliver? Doesn't that give him power?"

"It doesn't really matter if we call him Tolliver, the Soulless One or Bubbles the Naked Clown," Frack explained to Marla. He elbowed the chuckling Frick. "He'll draw power from any name that is inferred to him. I thought you would've learned that by now."

"Thank you, Frack," Devon said slightly annoyed. "I think Marla knows the primary fundamentals of magick." He glanced at Frick. "One of which that says you don't betray your fellow mages." Devon sipped his glass of water.

Frack slammed his palms on the table and stood. "How many times do I have to remind you that I didn't know Frick was going to do that? He betrayed me as well in case you forgot."

Devon stood to show he would not be intimidated. Before he could speak, Richard stood as well. "Silence the both of you! I'm not about to let petty bickering and arguments keep us from planning how to locate Tolliver." Richard placed his thumb and forefinger on his forehead. "Why don't we just pick this up tomorrow? We'll meet on the sundeck for breakfast, which will be at eight in the morning. Dismissed."

Richard slumped in the chair as he watched the mages leave the meeting room. Christine's began to massage Richard's shoulders. He groaned in pleasure. "This is a motley group we have here. But we may be able to subdue Tolliver and take him prisoner again if they can just get along."

"They will, Richard. They'll get along just fine when it calls for it. They always have. They always will. Just give them more credit and have a little faith in their abilities." Christine stopped rubbing her long time friend's shoulders and left the room for Richard to think about what she had just said.

* * *

It had been fours days since Jetta had vanished. Neither she nor Roxy spoke about it to the other Misfits. They felt it was their problem. Together they waited for Stormer and Pizzazz to arrive in the studio. Roxy tuned her guitar while Jetta read a book on theoretical energy when Stormer entered the studio carrying a folder that had papers spilling out of the sides. She smiled wide. "Guess who's been writing."

"What did you do? Write a whole album in one night?"

Stormer let out a pleased giggle. "Something like that, Roxy. Anyway, we're not recording today. Phyllis is over at Richard's place again. She said we'll begin practice tomorrow. You know how she is with Richard." She handed the two other women sheets of paper. "I swear I liked her better single. We got more work done." Stormer got a good look at Jetta. "Hey Sheila, you feeling okay? You look very pale and exhausted."

Jetta smiled and looked over the sheets she was given. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few late nights is all. I'm still workin' on the history of the Misfits book. That's takin' up a lot of me time and energy. This reminds me, I need to interview you for your take on the Misfits beginnin's and such. When would be a good time for you, luv?" Jetta sipped her water and continued to go over the sheet music.

"How about tonight sometime? That is if you and Roxy aren't doing anything. I'd hate to bother you during any, ah, private time." Stormer blushed slightly.

Letting out a small snort of a laugh, Roxy covered her face with her sheets of paper. She desperately tried to keep from laughing. Jetta elbowed her friend. "Quiet you." She turned her attention back to Stormer. "Actually I was thinking I could interview you and Roxy both at once." Roxy's laughter stopped at that comment.

"That's a great idea, Sheila." Stormer smiled and began to go over the music with the two women.

An hour later she left the two women alone. Roxy had left to run to the washroom and Jetta began reading her book again. She looked at her right hand and saw it begin to vanish from sight. The thought of her hand disappearing on her hadn't fully registered in her brain. It finally did when it began to turn visible again.

Looking up from her book she saw that Roxy was still gone. She told herself that she wouldn't tell Roxy about the incident.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "DANSE PATTERNS"_ **

**PART 2 OF MYSTIC RHYTHMS**


	67. Mystic Rhythms Part 2

**Mystic Rhythms**

**Part 2**

**Danse Patterns**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The mid-January snow covered the ground around David as he practiced with his katana. It was late morning. He had been practicing for the past three hours non-stop. For months he hadn't been able to concentrate like this in America. He felt at peace at home. This was his dojo and nothing in America could ever replace the feeling one got from the place where he learned the art.

David swung his sword around and sheathed the blade. He bowed to the dojo in respect. As he began walking toward the house he heard light clapping. It was from a young woman who stood at the gate with a small smile on her face. She had a small pile of envelopes tucked under her arm.

Confused, David walked closer to her. "Konnichi-wa. May I help you with something?"

"Konnichi-wa. Forgive my intruding. I was just coming over to give Mariko some of her mail that I accidentally got." The young woman showed the labels of the envelopes, being careful not to drop them in the snow. "No one answered the door but I heard someone back here. I take it you're David, right? My name is Kaori Umezawa. I moved in next door a few months ago. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"I'd love to say the feeling is mutual, but Mariko never mentioned you." David quickly thought of something nice to say. "What I mean is that it's nice to meet you also. Would you like to come in for some tea? Mariko should be home anytime now. She and Ayumi went to the market to get the weeks groceries."

Kaori handed David the mail. She acted as if she was having trouble debating if she should accept David's offer or not. Kaori finally grinned and winked. "Well, since you offered so nicely and you didn't hit me with the katana. Okay." She followed David to the back door and quietly thanked him when he held it open for her. She kicked off her shoes and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. "So, what style of kendo was that? I've never seen it before."

David glanced over his shoulder in mild surprise and delight. "It's the Ikari Style. My family's own style of kendo, that's been passed down for many generations. There's also a bit of Arashikage Clan style in there as well." David put the kettle on the burner and got out the tea. "You caught me doing my morning exercises. I guess I loss track of time. You weren't waiting long were you?"

"Nope, I was enjoying watching you anyway. You move so gracefully. You're like a ballet dancer with swords." She giggled as David began to blush and turned to hide it.

"Tell me, Kaori. What's your line of work? What do you do for a living?"

"Well, tell you what. Why don't we discuss this over dinner at my place? You bring the sake' and I'll cook a nice dinner." Kaori blew on the cup of tea after David handed it to her. "That is if you want to. I mean, I don't mean to come on too strong. It's strictly a friendship thing and…and totally up to you." She nervously smiled up at David.

Putting his cup of tea down, David returned the smile. "I'd love to come over tonight. I'm just curious as to why Mariko hasn't mentioned you before." He looked at the mysterious young woman more closely. She had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a very light brown, almost copper in color. Her smile was more of a sly smirk than a wide smile. She was slightly taller than most Japanese women he noted. Overall he found her very attractive both physically and in personality.

Kaori looked at him and shrugged. "What's America like? Mariko told me a little about your family there but didn't go into details. She just said you were her adopted son and left it at that." She sipped the tea again.

"I'll tell you tonight," he said with a wink. "Listen, I need to take a shower. You can wait down here for Mariko if you want. If not, then I'll see you tonight then."

"You got it. My house is the one on the north side to you. Come over around eight? Is that a good time?"

"Perfect, see you then." David walked Kaori to the door when she began to leave. He waved to her and watched her head into her house. He got in the shower. Afterwards he called Ken. "I just had the beginning of either the strangest day in my life or a wonderful one. I met this young woman who just moved in next door. Her name rang a bell and I thought of you. Kaori Umezawa. Does that ring any bells?"

Ken nearly deafened David with his shout. "Are you kidding me? She's the hottest manga writer-artist today. She's also the most private. She never goes to conventions nor has her picture taken for magazines. No one knows what she looks like or even if she's a she. You gotta tell me all about her. C'mon man! I'm your buddy and pal."

David began laughing while listening to his friend ramble on. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'm having dinner at her place tonight."

"Oh you rat bastard," Ken said clearly annoyed. They talked a bit more about Kaori until Mariko and Ayumi returned with the groceries. David hung up and helped them unload the car while thinking about Kaori.

* * *

The rotted door burst open when the woman kicked it lightly. She covered her mouth to protect it from the splinters and dust particles. Light filtered through the cracks of the boards on the windows. There was a table that had seen better days in a corner, a refrigerator that had been broken for years and an old rusty framed bed. The mattress on the bed was holed filled and covered in various stains.

Looking over the woman's shoulder, the older man frowned. "Looks like it's another dead end, Giselle. This place has been abandoned for years." He shrugged when Danse entered the house. "Then again, that didn't stop you before." He entered the house and helped his daughter search for any clues of his missing wife's whereabouts.

Danse stood before the bed and called her father over. "Look at this father. There's chains connected to each of the leg posts. Its like someone was held here before." She carefully examined the cuffs at the end of the chains. "These cuffs don't have any hinges. They seem to have been made to fit around the captive's arms and legs. It may not have been mother, but someone was held here."

Peter opened the fridge door. He immediately covered his mouth and nose as the stench of rotting flesh hit him. He shut the door immediately. "Giselle, let's get out of here and call the police. There's a body in the fridge here. It's not Nadia. The body is male." He led his daughter outside and breathed the fresh air in deeply.

"We can't call the police, Father. Last thing we need to is answer questions on why we were all the way out here. Let's just get back to the dance troupe and get to LA. The show for Haven House is tomorrow evening. Maybe we can find some clues then." Danse leaned against her car and sighed. "This may seem like a wild goose chase, but I know it isn't. We'll find mom soon. I just know we will." A sad smile crossed her lips. "We'll be a complete family." She hugged her father at the thought.

* * *

Jetta yawned as she made her way across the dance room floor. She handed Roxy and Pizzazz their beers and sat in the booth next to Roxy. She handed Stormer a glass of water. Jetta leaned her head against Roxy's shoulder. "So, have we decided on our song list or is Phyllis still worryin' if she should call Richard or not?"

"Nah, she called him. He's not there." Roxy glanced down at Jetta. "Instead Mary and I are debating if we should have Techrat mix our album or hire someone else. I was thinking of begging Rio again since he did a beautiful job on Rebirth." She lightly shrugged. "He might do it. I dunno if he's still holding a grudge or not. I'm avoiding him since the pool incident." Roxy took another small sip of her beer.

"Techrat's been too busy with Clash and Video getting their studio off the ground," Pizzazz continued peeling off the label from her beer bottle. "But, that doesn't mean he won't help us out. I'm just saying we should help them out by giving them business. It would be great publicity for the studio and hell, we'd pay. Just because they're friends, doesn't mean we should take it for granted." She wadded up the label into a ball and flicked it at Jetta, who was starting to drift to sleep.

"Hey!" Jetta yelled swatting at the air. "Watch it, Colony. I'll kick yer arse!"

Stormer chuckled while watching the people dancing. The song changed and Stormer smiled. She slid out of the booth and joined the group on the dance floor. Roxy propped her head on the table and watched the blue haired woman. "That's a good point, Phyllis. But I just have to wonder if they'll think it's us showing sympathy or not. I mean we'd be their first clients and all. Maybe they want to do this on their own."

Pizzazz thought about what Roxy had said. "Wouldn't hurt to ask is all I'm saying. The worse they can say is no."

Roxy nodded. "Well, I was just voicing my opinion on the matter." She turned and watched Stormer dance. "So what should we do about the disco queen? I haven't seen her with this amount of energy in ages."

"Ah let her dance. She's just excited about the new album is being made. Mary put a lot of herself into this one. This is a kind of therapy for her for what's been happening and all." Pizzazz finished her beer. "I think she did this while she stayed in the hospital." She pointed at Jetta. "What about sleeping beauty there? Gonna wake her up?"

"Hmmm?" Roxy looked at the raven-haired head on her shoulder. "Let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping very well as it is. Right now any sleep is good sleep for her. We'll wake her when we're ready to leave." Roxy went back to watching the people dance in the club.

As Jetta drifted into her dream, a vacant, disembodied voice whispered to her. _Sheila. Your power is growing. Your control over the energies is growing. You are doing well, my pupil. But you must start studying harder. If you cannot sleep, then study. Soon you will not need sleep for you will control one of the fundamental energies in the universe. That will sustain and nuture you. Now sleep. I will be with you soon to show you greatness._

Feeling a tingle of foreboding, Stormer stopped dancing and went back to the table. She saw Jetta twitch slightly and mumble in her sleep. She looked up at her two best friends. "I'm about ready to go. How about you guys?"

Pizzazz stood and stretched. "Yeah, it's almost two in the morning. Wake up Sheila while I pay the tab, Roxy. Meet you by the front door." She turned and went to pay. Stormer joined her half-sister. She turned her head once to look back at Jetta with a slight frown.

"Wake up, Sheila. We're leaving." Roxy shook the shoulder that Jetta's head was on.

Jetta slowly woke and looked around then up at Roxy. "Jus' had the strangest dream. Well, it wasn't much of a dream. More of a voice in me ear tellin' me how great I'll become or somethin'." She shook her head in annoyance. "Blast it all. I can't remember what it was now. Probably nothin'." Jetta looked around the table. "Where are Phyllis and Mary?"

Roxy slid out of the booth and held her hand out for Jetta. "They're paying the tab we rang up. Personally I can't wait to get home. I'm tired as hell." She slid her arm around Jetta's waist and walked with her to the front doors where Pizzazz and Stormer waited for them. She couldn't help but notice that Stormer was carefully watching Jetta's actions and movements.

* * *

The light knock on his bedroom door brought Richard out of his meditation. The door opened and Christine smiled at him. "The alarm at the house went off earlier tonight. Did you want me to send someone to check it out or anything?" She held back a yawn and blinked in effort to stay awake.

"I already knew about it when it happened, Christine. It's nothing to be concerned of just—" Richard's voice trailed off. "On second thought I'll go myself. I just checked the wards and I missed something very important." He stood and got dressed. Richard grabbed his car keys and started for where Christine stood. "Take care of our guests while I'm gone. I won't be back until later this evening."

"Sure thing. What should I tell them?"

Richard slipped on his jacket. "Tell them that something has come up. It might be a lead, it might not be. Also that I'll be back later to update them all. So they shouldn't wander too far." He hugged his longtime friend and started down the hallway. He turned around while walking. "Tell Phyllis when she calls that I'm away on business and I'll talk to her later." Richard broke into a short run down the hallway.

* * *

Nervously checking the small bouquet of flowers and bottle of sake', David rang the doorbell. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through his hair; but couldn't while holding the sake' bottle. After a few moments the door opened. Kaori smiled sweetly and looked at her watch. "Well, good to know that you're so prompt." She opened the door wider. "Get inside. It's freezing out there."

David walked just inside the doorway and let Kaori shut the door behind him. He handed the flowers to her and smirked. "Since we didn't have any of your mail, I found these instead. I'm sure you're not disappointed."

Kaori opened the bouquet and let out a small squeal. She looked up at David sharply. "How did you know that black roses were my favorites?" She smelled them again and smiled.

"It was a lucky guess. No, honest, it was."

"You're a very strange man, David Ikari."

David scratched the back of his neck and looked sheepish. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He remembered the bottle of sake' he was holding. "Oh, I brought this too as requested. I'm not very good at shopping for alcohol. So I don't know if this brand is good or not." He shrugged and smiled. He kicked his shoes off and followed Kaori into the dining room after she took his jacket.

"Don't worry about it. I just testing you anyway," she said over her shoulder. "But don't get me wrong, I do appreciate it." She went into the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase. When she came back in, she brought a pan of pizza with her. She placed it on the table and looked at David with a slight smirk. "I really can't cook either. In my line or work it's near impossible. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Pizza is just fine." David put a few slices on his plate. "So you're a manga writer and artist. I believe the series is called Gaijin Samurai?" He tried not to smile too much when Kaori looked up at him. "Well?"

Kaori was stunned and a little disappointed that he knew her career. "Let me guess, you're a fan right?"

David laughed quietly. "No, my friend Kenshiro is. He actually got very jealous when I told him I was having dinner with you. Anyway, it's been a while since I was able to relax like this." He wiped his hands on a napkin. "Might also say I rarely do with such a beautiful woman as yourself." David smirked and gave Kaori a quick wink.

"Have you always been such a big flirt?" Kaori tried hide her blushing behind her glass. "But thank you for the compliment." She wiped her hands off on a napkin as well. "So, uh, did you want to watch a movie or something? Okay, so I don't get out enough or plan very well."

"Its fine, I'd love to watch a movie. It really has been a long time since I was this relaxed. Thank you."

David followed Kaori into her living room and sat on the couch. Kaori found a movie to watch and sat next to David leaning against his side. She cuddled tighter as the movie went on. David glanced down at her often and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. He turned her face to his with his finger. He leaned in to kiss her when they both felt a slight vibration come from his belt. Kaori looked up at him in confusion and David cursed under his breath. It was Kyoko and Yukio. They had found a lead on the Crimson Sons.

* * *

The Zagreb Ballet performed in the cultural center near Haven House. Stormer leaned forward in her seat and watched with full attention. Pizzazz watched the ballet impatiently. She glanced at the empty seat of where Richard should have been. She hadn't heard from him since he went away on business. Deep down she knew he was okay. Pizzazz glanced at Roxy, who was trying to stay awake by yawning. She was grateful the young guitarist was covering her mouth.

Pizzazz looked at Jetta who was next to Roxy. Jetta was watching the dancers intensely. It was almost as if she was seeing something no one else was. Pizzazz turned back to the ballet and watched in silence. An hour and half later it was over. The audience stood giving a loud ovation. Jetta nudged Roxy awake and clapped her hands loudly. Roxy woke with a start and looked around and confusion. Stormer looked down at her friend and began giggling.

The ballet troupe came out and bowed several times. They were then joined by Danse who was smiling through the tears streaming down her face. She waved to the audience and threw kisses to them. People walked up to the stage placed flowers at their feet. Pizzazz grabbed her bouquet and nudged Stormer. She followed Pizzazz and motioned to Roxy and Jetta that they were going down to congratulate Danse and the ballet troupe.

The four Misfits made their way backstage where they waited for Danse to come off stage. It was then that Pizzazz noticed that Jem and the Holograms were backstage as well. The Misfits all noticed Kimber was absent. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two bands. Jem finally broke the silence. "It's nice to see you and the Misfits again, Pizzazz. It really has been too long since we did anything together." She gave a kind smile.

"Yeah, it has been. But you know how it goes, bands mature. Also, we've all been busy with our own personal lives." Pizzazz looked to the stage Danse was walking towards them. "Maybe we should save this conversation for another time." She turned to Danse. "Your dance troupe was terrific. We all enjoyed it." She lightly nudged Roxy.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I really liked all of the jumping and, uh, dancing," Roxy said trying horribly to cover up the fact she was asleep for most of the show. She looked around and found an excuse to get away from the group. "Oh hey, they catered." Roxy quietly walked over to the buffet table and began making a small plate of food. Jetta joined her and whispered in her ear. Roxy looked up at her friend and they went out the backdoor together.

Danse watched the two Misfits make their mysterious exit. She turned to the other women. "Thank you. We've been practicing for months for this. From what my assistant tells me we've raised a nice amount of money for Haven House." She turned her attention to Jem for a brief moment. "I wanted to tell Jerrica that I was going to donate some of the money to the Starlight Foundation. But I don't see her around."

"She had some business to attend to with Kimber," Aja offered quickly.

"Then that explains Kimber's whereabouts. So Pizzazz, I hear that Suzaku went back to Japan with David. I wish they were here to see the performance." Danse sipped her bottled water and dried herself with a towel. "Anyway, what's with Roxy and Jetta? They've been acting a bit strange lately." She leaned against the wall and continued to wipe the sweat from her brow and face.

Pizzazz looked at Stormer then briefly at the door. "Oh, ah, I'm not sure. Whatever it is, I'm sure its nothing." She gave a quick smile and looked at Jem. "I haven't seen you in awhile, stranger. How have you been?"

Trying not to look too shocked, Jem smiled. "I've been well. I haven't been around much because I've been visiting family and just relaxing." She gave a nervous glance to Shana and Aja.

Before either woman could respond, Richard clapped a hand on Pizzazz's shoulder. He grinned at everyone. "Sorry I'm so late. Family business. Nothing to worry about." He gave a single flower to Danse. "Forgive me for missing your performance. I promise I won't miss tomorrow's." He bowed slightly and grinned.

Danse giggled softly and smiled. "Thank you, Richard. I completely understand when it comes to family matters. The other day my father and thought we had a good lead on my mother. Turned out to just be an abandoned house. Anyway, I know we're close. I can almost feel it."

"You'll find her soon, Danse." Jem put her hand on the young dancers shoulder. "You've come so far and searched for so long to just not give up. Just don't give up hope. That's the worst thing you can do right now."

"If you need my help, just ask. I'll try my best to help you anyway I can," Richard offered.

"Thank you, Richard. My father is over there and he has all of the details."

Richard nodded and kissed Pizzazz on the cheek before he left. Pizzazz glanced at the door that Roxy and Jetta had left through. "I think we should check on our friends. Make sure they're not scaring small children or the dancers."

"Or eating them," Stormer added quietly with a smirk.

Danse, Jem and the Holograms chuckled at Stormer's comment. "Thank you for coming anyway, Pizzazz. It was very thoughtful of you. Tell David and the rest of Suzaku hello for me." Danse walked Pizzazz and Stormer to the door. The other women waved to them. Pizzazz caught Richard's eye and pointed to the door. He nodded and quickly joined her and Stormer. Roxy and Jetta were sitting against the building getting fresh air.

* * *

Waking from a restless sleep, Frick laid awake in bed for several minutes. He looked over to the bed next to his. It was empty. He saw his partner in magic, Frack, staring out of the window. It looked as if he wasn't breathing at all. Frick sat up and walked up to his old friend. "Can't sleep either I see."

Frack spoke without glancing over his shoulder. "You're still ashamed of what I'd done and who I am. You think I'll go back and side with Tolliver again. Well you're wrong. Tolliver did things that made sick to even think about now." He shuddered to himself. "I want to see him captured again. I was there when Astral's mentor was slaughtered. I still have nightmares about that night."

Frick grabbed Frack by the back of his neck and squeezed. He spun the other man around and pressed his forearm against Frack's throat. "Well, my young disciple." Frick's voice took on a deep, hollow sound to it. "It's nice to know that what I do to people makes you sick. I could kill you now if I chose to. But I'm going to let you live. Live and know that at anytime I choose I can take control of you or one of your pathetic friends. I will be in contact with you again."

Frack grabbed his throat when he was released. He slid to the floor rubbing his throat and looked up at Frick who was shaking his head and blinking. Frick looked down at Frack in confusion. "What happened?"

* * *

The doorbell rang a second time. Annoyed, Roxy exited Jetta's room and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was a middle aged man in an expensive looking suit. He was around six feet tall and had graying hair. His eyes were a dark brown that looked almost black. For an older man, Roxy found him to be somewhat attractive.

Roxy flashed a faked smile. "Yeah? What do you want?" She interrupted him before he could speak. "Wait, if you're a salesman. I'm gonna be seriously pissed off. No one wakes me up to sell me kitchen knives, say how I'm going to Hell or ask for money to save a starving goldfish. So if any of the above applies, you can fucker off right now."

"May I speak to Sheila Burns?" The man spoke in a light European accent. He gave Roxy a kind smile.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll go wake her." Roxy jogged back to Jetta's room and shook her roommate awake. "There's some old guy at the door for you. He's in a suit." Jetta stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at Roxy. "I swear Sheila, if you're in trouble again."

"Will you shut the fuck up for a minute?" Jetta slipped a long T-shirt on and started to walk to the door. "Sorry. You know I am in the mornin'." Roxy nodded and followed her. Jetta yawned and opened the door again. "Yeah? I'm Sheila Burns. What do you want?"

The man's smile widened. "Ms. Burns, I understand you've been reading my books on alternate energy control. May I have a word with you?"

Jetta let out a small yelp and turned to Roxy. "Oh my God, Rox! It's Willam Tolliver! The Author of the books I've been readin'" She turned back to Willam Tolliver and held the door open for him. "Come on in. It's an honor to have you here."

Roxy felt a chill run up her spine when Jetta shut the door.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "DANSE DANSE REVOLUTION" _**

**_PART 3 OF MYSTIC RHYTHMS_**


	68. Mystic Rhythms Part 3

**Mystic Rhythms**

**Part 3**

**Danse Danse Revolution**

**Written by Nick Maro**

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Jetta listened to the man who wrote the books she adored. Roxy half-listened while she made coffee and tea, the older man explained the fundamentals of energy sources widely ignored by mainstream science. Willam Tolliver smiled as Jetta quoted his books almost word for word. He accepted the tea graciously from Roxy and added a bit of lemon in it.

Roxy placed Jetta's tea in front of the black haired drummer of the Misfits. Jetta kept talking without noticing. Roxy sipped her coffee and continued to watch the conversation quietly. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jetta's light nudging. She blinked once and smiled at Jetta. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jetta let out a light giggle. "She's always like this in the mornin', Willam. Never fully awake till her first five cups of coffee." She giggled again. "I was tellin' Willam about the other night. When I ran into my room and vanished. He says that I accidentally shifted my body to another plane usin' what I learned in the books. What I think I did was I shifted reality around me to how I wanted. What do you think about that?"

Letting out a sigh, Roxy stood up. "I dunno, Sheila. Sounds way too out there for me. I'd like to think you just found a good hiding place that night. It's just too weird the other way. Sounds too much like magic or some junk like that." She walked behind Jetta's chair and put her hands on her shoulders.

"That is exactly was Sheila did," Willam said softly. "Although I believe that magic is the wrong term to use. It's too mundane. It's a word that's too quickly associated with illusionist and tricksters." He sipped his tea again and continued. "Magick does exist. But it's not like how you see on television. It's an energy that's all around us but only a few people can control. Only a select few who can master it. Magick is around us even now." He sipped his tea again.

"Sounds like you're talking about the Force here," Roxy said very glibly. "All I know is that Sheila vanished and reappeared and I don't know how the hell she did it. You can call it magick, the Force or alternate energy lifestyles, but I call it bullshit."

Willam smirked to himself. "Young lady, I believe it is time you were made to believe in magick." Before Roxy or Jetta could say a word, Willam had vanished from his seat. Roxy jumped when Willam appeared behind her. He smiled kindly. "My apologies, but that was just a small sample of what you can do with the energies. They can be used for either kindness or destruction. It all depends on the person using them. Shall I explain in more detail?"

Roxy and Jetta both nodded which brought a wider smile to Willam's face. He explained to the two young women about energy control and redirection for several hours. When he finally left, both women had a greater understanding and Jetta could begin to willingly feel the energies. Roxy however, couldn't.

Willam Tolliver waved goodbye as he left the house and got into his car. It pulled away and his driver looked back. She had grim look on her face. "So, is she working for him?"

The face of Willam Tolliver faded to that of Richard Xanthos. He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Maeve. Sheila has the potential of being a powerful mage, but I don't think she'll ever reach it. I don't think Tolliver is directly involved with her. But I think we should keep an eye on her just in case." Richard watched out the window. "Let's head back home."

The gray sedan streaked back to Richard Xanthos' family home.

* * *

Bursting through the office doors, Rapture stormed up to the desk where Christine was sitting. She slammed her fist down on the desk in anger. Christine continued reading her paper ignoring the blonde singer. She finally spoke to her when Rapture made a scene of sitting down in a chair in theatrical anger. "If you're looking for Richard he's on his way back. He should be here in a few minutes. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to deal with your tantrum."

Rapture glared at Richard's assistant. "I'm not looking for Richard. I just need to get the hell away from those damned amateurs and idiots. I can't take their accusing glances and glares anymore. If anyone is a traitor is that damned Frick or Frack." She threw her hands up in frustration. "Or what the hell ever his name is! I don't trust him. Not at all."

Christine shrugged and booted up her laptop. She waited for it to load. "Do you remember Jeffrey Stephens at all?" Rapture gave her a confused look. "He was a young student of the order. He was also placed in charge of guarding Tolliver. In any case he's dead. Richard found his body stuffed in the refrigerator in the house we were keeping Tolliver chained up. Jeffrey was guarding Tolliver in a meditative trance. He didn't require food or water.

"The other night Richard went out to the house in the Phantom Lands. He found the door smashed in and the door to the refrigerator was ajar." Christine loaded a program on her laptop. "He also scanned the cabin and discovered that Tolliver has been gone for several months. But the thing that stood out was that there were to aural patterns in the house that were non-magickal. These patterns belong to Giselle and Peter Dvorak. Richard tells me they're searching for Giselle's mother, Nadia. Now my question to you is what were they doing looking in the cabin that Tolliver was being held captive in?" Christine went right to work with the program she was running.

Rapture thought about what Christine had told her for a few minutes. "The real question is why would someone say that Nadia was in the cabin? It's obvious that they weren't looking for Tolliver and just for Nadia. So is there a connection between Nadia and Tolliver?"

Christine smiled as she read a report. "This is exactly why Richard wanted you here with us. You make an excellent detective. Come on over and help me put this bitch of a puzzle together." She motioned for Rapture to sit next to her. The blonde grinned and sat next to Christine. Together they looked at the clues and tried to figure out where Tolliver was and why Danse went to the cabin he was held prisoner.

* * *

Pizzazz took a deep breath and knocked on the office door of Jerrica Benton. A faint voice told her to enter. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head in. "Hi Jerrica. I'm sorry to bother you if it's a bad time. But there was something I wanted to ask you." She noticed that Kimber was in the office as well. Pizzazz flashed her quick smile.

"Come on in, Phyllis. You know you're always welcome here." Jerrica stood and hugged her one time rival. "I was just talking with Kimber about paying you and the Misfits a visit. I know the both of us have been busy trying to run a company." She gestured to a chair. "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Jerrica." Pizzazz sat lightly on the arm of the chair. "But I'm here to ask your permission to borrow Rio to engineer our new album. Since he did such a great job on Rebirth, I just wanted to see if we could borrow his magic for the new album."

Jerrica let out a light giggle. "Tell you what. You can ask Mr. Magic for yourself. He's in the studio right now checking out our equipment." She looked at Kimber and smiled. "I just realized you probably don't know the way there. Kimber can show you. Okay?" She sat back down behind her desk and shuffled a few papers.

Kimber led Pizzazz down the hallway. Kimber slowed her pace and walked next to lead singer of the Misfits. "So, any word from David in Japan? Is Yukio and Kyoko doing okay? What about Hitomi? Any word from her yet?" She bit her lower lip as she looked at Pizzazz expectantly.

"I heard from him a couple of days ago. Everyone is doing fine. Hitomi says hello and that she misses tearing up the malls with you. David seems at ease and is just getting the stress out of his system." Pizzazz scratched her neck in thought. "I missed you and Jerrica at Danse's ballet concert the other day. Where did you guys go?"

"Don't ask." Kimber muttered. "For one thing I overslept and missed the whole damn thing. Jerrica was cooped up in her study checking the financial reports for Starlight Music and Starlight House. So I just went to the mansion and played with Karma and the Starlight Girls." She shook her head. "They're growing up on me. Soon they'll be able to run the foundation themselves. Mary wants to have a sleepover at our place one night."

Pizzazz nodded and listened as Kimber talked. "Tell me, where has Jem been? I saw her at concert and I forgot to ask."

"Oh, she was taking time off on the East coast. I'm telling you, Phyllis, she was getting some major burn out. But it looks like she's okay now. I'm probably going to rejoin them for this album. I figure I can be in two bands at once." Kimber looked up at Pizzazz proud of herself. She stopped at a closed door. "Shit. We're here already. Just go in, the door is always open." She began walking down the hall again. "Oh hey, tell Mary I'll be home early and not to go anywhere. It's over due for her and me to raise some Hell." She waved to Pizzazz and jogged down the hall.

Before opening the door, Pizzazz thought about Kimber had said about Jem and Jerrica. She put the thoughts aside for later and opened the door. Rio was under some of the recording instruments and couldn't see who entered. He swore under his breath and held a hand out. "Hey, hand me the flathead screwdriver, please." Pizzazz found the tool and placed it carefully into his hand. "Thanks."

Rio pulled his hand back under the panel and grunted as he twisted the screw in. After a few minutes he slid out from under the control unit. He picked up his tools without looking up. "So what can I do for you now, Jerric—" Rio paused in mid-sentence when he saw Pizzazz standing before him. He gave his best apologetic smile. "Or should I say Pizzazz. So what can I do for you?"

Pizzazz helped Rio to his feet. "I just came to ask you a favor. Actually, I'm here to hire you to produce the new Misfits album if you're not too busy. I'm more than ready to pay you for your time and effort. Just name your price." She sat in a chair and crossed her legs.

"Why me? Why not Techrat and Clash's studio?"

"Because of the great job you did on Rebirth."

"I dunno, Pizzazz. Jem is about to do a new album herself and I'm going to be working on it. But maybe after I'm finished with them." Rio paced the room trying to think of a way to help.

Pizzazz stood and walked to the door. She turned and looked at Rio pacing. "Tell you what, you think about it and let me know. I'm going to ask Techrat and Clash if you decide not to do it. And I completely understand if you don't. Just keep in mind that we're willing to pay and we're not doing this out of friendship." She opened the door. "Take care, Rio."

Rio waved as he thought about Pizzazz's offer.

* * *

Jumping back from the explosion in the snow, David shoved Kaori down. He checked to see if she was alright and then swung his sword at an attacking Crimson Son. He then helped her up and turned her face to his. He was angry that she followed him when he asked her to stay where she was. He was concerned for her well being the most of all.

Another explosion went off forcing them both to the edge of the cliff. David looked around and saw Yukio running towards them yelling. He looked at the cliff's edge, the fall looked somewhat safe. Sheathing his sword, David grabbed Kaori's hand and looked at her again. He smiled an odd grin. "You trust me don't you?" Kaori gave him a puzzled look, and then nodded. "Good. Just trust me and go limp."

Before Kaori could say anything, David fell backwards and dragged her down with him. She felt herself scream but didn't hear it. The edge of the cliff fell further and further away until it stopped and she felt snow on her face. Kaori struggled to catch her breath and looked at David who was beginning to stand. He helped her stand and rubbed her back.

The sounds of explosions continued to echo above. That's when David heard another sound; the rush of snow coming down on them. He looked up and saw the snow that was overhanging the cliff coming towards him. His eyes darted until he saw a cave. Pulling the dazed Kaori with him, David dived for the cave mouth. A few seconds later he heard the snow hit the ground, covering the opening.

Slowly, both David and Kaori sat up in the darkness. David still held her hand. He rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "I'm right here," his voice echoed. "The first thing we need to do is get some light and find out how much snow is keeping us trapped in here."

"I-I've got a pen light." Kaori fumbled through her backpack and pulled out a small flashlight. She gave a scared smile to David and tried to hide the tears on her face. "That's better."

"Listen Kaori, I should've explained what was going on from the first time we met. I didn't want to get you involve or whatever. I'm sorry."

Kaori broke out into a loud laugh. She covered her mouth immediately. She finally hugged him and grinned widely. "Don't be sorry! This is the kind of action I always write about but I never get to live. I knew you were something special. I just knew it!" She took a few deep breaths and talked quietly to herself. "Okay, Kaori. Settle down. Yes this is exciting and all but you need to calm down and think. You're trapped in a cave and surrounded by ninjas."

"Umm, when you're done talking to the voices in your head, I think we should look for a way out of the cave by exploring it." David motioned to the depths of the cave. "We'll leave markings so we don't get lost. If we don't find anything, Kyoko and Yukio will get us out." He smiled and helped her to her feet. They walked hand and hand into the unknown cave.

* * *

A door opened to the darkened room. Inside was a lone woman tied to a bed. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes covered. Her blonde hair was matted with dirt and grime. The dress she wore was dirty and filled with holes. She appeared to be asleep. The man watched her from the doorway for a few moments then entered.

The man walked up to the side of her bed and lightly shook her leg. The woman jumped in her restraints having been startled awake. She moved her head to hear where her visitor was. Little whimpering noises escaped through her gag. The man chuckled to himself and traced the woman's face with his fingertips. "Quiet. Quiet. It's almost time, my snow angel."

The woman's whimpers ceased. The man untied her from the bed and removed the gag and blindfold. She shielded her eyes from the light coming from the doorway. She looked at her captor. He was bald and his eyes were dark, almost black, like they were empty and without a soul. She tried to smile. "Al-almost time for what?" she asked in a thick accent.

"Oh, my sweet snow angel. Almost time for you to dance again. To bring about power to me. To make me the most powerful of all time." The bald man watched her for a moment. Her eyes darted to the exit and back to him. He smiled. "Go ahead. Try to escape. I won't stop you." The woman ran weakly on wobbly legs towards the doorway. As soon as she passed the threshold, she fell to her knees and screamed in agony. The man watched her for a moment and then picked her up and brought her back into the room.

"Now, you are trapped in this room. This will be your prison. There is a spell in the hallway that prevents you from leaving this room. This room, or any other room that I choose, is the only place where you won't feel pain. Do you understand?" The woman weakly nodded. "Excellent. Now, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" The man stood back and studied her a moment. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The dirt and grim on the woman's hair and skin slowly vanished. Her dress was mended and became clean. The man opened his eyes. "I'll be back shortly with some food. Then I'll show the dance you must perform."

The man left the room leaving the door open. The woman looked at it a few times and cringed at the memory of her agony. To pass the time she looked at how clean her blonde hair was and how beautiful her dress looked. The man returned with a tray of food for her. He placed it on table near the bed. The woman started eating almost immediately. The man smiled.

"Your daughter and husband are close to finding you only because I like this game of cat and mouse we're playing. They will find you. But by that time it will be too late." The man gave a sinister smile to her. "By that time I will control the most awesome power known to man; you will be in my thrall." He laughed as the shock of his words hit her.

The woman looked up from her meal. Tears began to form in her eyes. "No. You leave Giselle and Peter out of this. They have nothing to do with us. They are innocent."

The man smirked. "No, they're not! They tried to take you away from me! Away from my destiny! They are not innocent!" He reared his hand back to backhand the woman across the face. He brought it down slowly when he saw her cringing. "Forgive me, Nadia. It is this temper. I'm not fully used to it. Now please, eat."

Nadia looked up at the man in fear and hatred. "What kind of man have you become, Victor Krosach?"

Victor stood and roared at her. "I am not Victor Krosach! I am Tolliver!"

* * *

Turning the page of her book, Jetta glanced down at Roxy who was asleep with her head in Jetta's lap. She brushed Roxy's hair lightly and smiled. She yawned again and tried to keep her eyes open. Jetta tried to read the first paragraph on the new page but she couldn't focus. Marking her spot, she closed the book and put it on the night stand.

Jetta woke Roxy carefully and whispered she was moving down. Roxy mumbled in her sleep but moved so the British woman could lay fully down. She almost immediately rested her head on Jetta's shoulder and was fully asleep in no time. Jetta hugged her best friend to her body and drifted to sleep herself.

A hollow detached voice filled Jetta's mind as she slept. _Sheila, the time is now. You are ready, my disciple. Prepare yourself. When you awaken, you will have been shifted to me. The time is now._ Faint chanting was heard in Jetta's dream, followed by the sensation of floating.

* * *

Roxy woke up with a pressure on her bladder. She rolled out of bed and sleepily walked to the bathroom. Once finished, she walked back to bed and noticed that Jetta wasn't there. Roxy searched the house but couldn't find her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. "Maybe she went for walk?" Roxy shook her head. "No, she would've woke me up or wrote a note." Roxy went back to the bedroom to look for some clues.

After searching for five minutes, she found the same gelatin that was on Jetta's forehead when she vanished. Roxy changed her clothes immediately and ran for the front door. She swung it open and saw Stormer getting out of her car. She was in an obvious panic.

The two women ran towards each other. "Sheila's in trouble!" they both yelled.

Roxy looked at Stormer in confusion then let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah. Your little Stormer sense thingy. Hang on; I need some things from the house." Roxy ran back inside and reappeared two minutes later stuffing Jetta's guns into her trenchcoat and carrying a bottle. She opened the bottle and took a deep drink.

"Should you be drinking at a time like this?" Stormer asked concerned.

"Trust me, Mary. It's the only thing keeping me from going into a full blown panic."

Stormer grabbed the bottle and took a deep drink herself. "Right. Let's go. I can feel where Sheila is. But we should get some help first."

Roxy pulled out the Desert Eagle pistols. "I have all of the help I need right here. Let's go save my best friend." She put the pistols back into her trenchcoat pockets. Stormer looked at her for a moment, nodded and got into the car. Once Roxy was in, she began driving to where she thought she had felt where Jetta was located.

* * *

The exit of the cave drew nearer. David pulled Kaori closer to him as they walked slowly to it. They'd been trapped in the caves for over a day. Dark sky and glittering stars beckoned them closer to the exit. Kaori looked up at David and smiled with relief. They quickened their pace towards the mouth of the cave. Cool wind blew on their faces. David hugged Kaori tighter to his side.

"Kaori, this has been bothering me ever since I told you about my past and all. Anyway, what I'm getting at is, are you comfortable with this?" David's voice was hoarse and a bit scratchy. "I mean, you could be in danger for just being around me. The men who attacked us are very dangerous. I'm just worried about your safety."

Kaori let out a light giggle that made David smile reluctantly. "Don't be silly. I'm a big girl and I can look out for myself. Besides, I have you here to protect me." She gave him a quick wink. "I like being with you. If danger is a part of it, then fine. I've always wanted a life of adventure. Before I met you I could only imagine it and write about it. Now I get to live it. I like you, David. I really do. You're everything I ever wanted out of life."

David stopped walking and turned Kaori to face him. He studied her face a moment and rubbed his thumb across her cold cheek. "You're serious aren't you. You do understand the risks involved." Kaori nodded. David cocked an eyebrow. "You're a very strange woman, Kaori Umezawa."

Letting out a small giggle, Kaori's grin widened. "Thanks, I get that a lot." She pulled David down back the back of his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's for everything you've done. Even if you did scare the shit out of me by pulling me off that cliff." Her tone turned more serious and she looked at the exit of the cave. "When we get back, I want to know everything, okay? I meant that I really liked you. I have ever since you were in Pulsar." She blushed slightly. "Okay, I admit it. I'm a big fan of Pulsar and I had a big crush on you."

"'Had a big crush'? You mean you don't anymore?" David teased and smirked.

"Nah. It's no longer a crush now that I care about you." Kaori gave David a tight hug and pressed her face to his chest. David wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head. Kaori spoke softly into his chest. "Maybe we should do this after we get out. As nice as this is, it would be nicer someplace warm and with food."

David chuckled. "Okay. Let's get home and make sure Yukio and Kyoko are safe. Then I'll tell you my life story." Kaori smiled and they began walking to the mouth of the cave hand in hand. They reached it within moments. They had a nice view of the city before them. A well walked path led down the slight slope into a forest. They made their way home without any further interruptions.

* * *

"Hurry up, Frack! Richard wants us to meet him in the conference room." Frick rushed back into the room the two magicians shared. "He says it has to deal with the whereabouts of Tolliver. I think he's found him."

Frack slipped on his shoe and looked up at his longtime friend with a sidelong smirk. "Oh I think he'll discover that I'm closer that he thinks." Before Frick could react, Frack brought his hand up and a beam of energy fired out. The beam blasted a hole through the chest of Frick. Frick's body fell to the floor. Frack turned his head to look at the doorway. A horrified Astral, Devon, Marla and Rapture stood there.

Marla finally shrieked in terror and hid her face into the shoulder of her husband. Frack stood and smiled at the four mages. His gaze turned to Rapture. His voice was hollow. "Now then, traitor. You're coming with me. I have use of you." He lunged for Rapture's arm and they both vanished before Astral could stop him.

"By the Ancients," Astral whispered in shock. "He's more powerful."

* * *

The old white Victorian house sat secluded at the edge of a forest. A red car drove past the house and parked down the street. Roxy and Stormer got out of the car and ran into the forest. They watched the house from behind a row of bushes. Everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place. Roxy turned to Stormer and gave her puzzled look. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Stormer nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure. This is it. Sheila is somewhere in there. The question now is how do we get inside? Waitaminute." Stormer pointed to a pair of people who were making their way to the backdoor. "Is that Danse and her father? What the hell are they doing here?"

"Only one way to find out." Roxy ran at a slight crouch towards Danse and Peter. She got their attention by throwing a small rock at Danse's feet. "Hey! Over here!" The two turned toward her. "Follow me." Roxy turned back around and ran into the forest line again. Danse and Peter joined her quickly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same, Roxy," Danse said in a whisper. "I had a strange feeling that this was the place to my mother. But, what are you and Stormer doing here?"

"Jetta was taken away earlier this morning while she and Roxy slept," Stormer explained softly. "I have a feeling that this man named Tolliver is involved. Roxy was telling me about him on the way here. The man wrote a series of books based on people learning how to control fundamental energies of the universe." She swallowed hard. "In other words magic."

"But what would this Tolliver want with Nadia?" Peter asked confused.

Danse thought about it a moment and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "In some cultures they believe that dancing is a form of magic. The gestures and movements help guide the magic and control it. Mother was the best in the Zagreb ballet. So maybe Tolliver took her after she fled to America. That is if mother is here." She turned to Roxy and Stormer. "If you help us find my mother, we'll help you rescue Jetta."

Roxy spoke before Stormer or Peter could object. "Deal." Roxy looked at the house from the edge of the woods again. Everything looked quiet. She pulled out a pistol, turned off the safety and pulled the slide back. Roxy noticed that Danse's eyes went wide when she saw the gun. "I'm going to check around see if I can find a way in and if anyone is there. I'll be back in a few minutes." Roxy ran at a crouch again and quickly reached the side of the house.

Stormer, Peter and Danse sat in silence while they waited for Roxy to return. Stormer turned her head when she thought she heard a noise come from inside the house. "Did you guys hear that? Sounded like air being sucked into a vacuum." Danse and her father looked at her and shook their heads. "Great. Now I'm hearing things."

* * *

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Richard looked to see if the others were okay. Astral and Christine were shaking their heads while Devon checked on Marla. Richard kept his voice low and soft. "I'm sorry about that. It was the quickest way to get here. The trail Tolliver left when he vanished was growing colder by the second." He looked around the room. "I think we're on the second floor of a house. We'll head downstairs when you're all ready."

Devon helped his wife to her feet and scowled at Richard. "Dammit it, Richard. You know Marla can't teleport like that. Now she's useless to us!"

"I'll be fine, dear. You go ahead and I'll catch up with you shortly." Marla waved weakly. "I just need to rest a moment."

Christine stepped between the two men. "I'll stay behind with Marla. I'm not going to be much help against Tolliver anyway. My control over the magicks has always been weak." She sat next to Marla and put a comforting arm around her.

"Alright, Maeve, Devon, let's go." Richard turned to look at his assistant and Marla then smiled. "Marla, don't rush yourself. Just take it slow and let yourself recharge naturally. Christine, guard her. May the magicks protect you both." Christine and Marla both nodded. He turned to the other two mages. "Right, everyone stay on their toes."

The three friends and allies made their slow descent down the flight of stairs. Multi-colored energy outlined each of their hands. Energy that was ready to strike on a moments notice. Before they reached the bottom step, they each noticed that the first floor was missing something; furniture. The first floor was vacant of any furniture.

Astral shot a confused look to Richard and Devon. Both men simply shrugged. Together they searched the first floor. They found nothing unusual other than the lack of signs of occupancy. Richard opened the door to the basement and they again walked slowly down the flight of steps into the basement. Once at the bottom, Richard held up his hand and a faint light appeared around it.

"Hey, over here," Devon whispered. "There's a hidden door here. It's open and there's a ladder leading down." He looked at Richard and Astral. Richard nodded and Devon began climbing down the ladder.

* * *

Stormer was beginning to panic. Roxy had left fifteen minutes ago. She looked at Danse and Peter again. They were both worried as well. Stormer finally stood. "I'm going to look for her. It shouldn't take her this long to scout the house."

"Hey, a little credit is all I ask," Roxy said behind Stormer. She put her hand over her friend's mouth to prevent a yell. "Sorry that I took so long. I saw movement inside, but I don't think it was the people who live there. If anyone lives there. I saw three people walking around as if they were looking for someone or something. Also, there's no furniture." She removed her hand from Stormer's mouth. "Sorry. Did anyone else hear an implosion of air from inside?"

"I thought I heard a noise," Stormer said quietly.

Peter looked from Stormer's face to Roxy's. "If my Nadia is inside there, then what are we doing sitting here?"

"Not so fast, Peter. One of the men inside I saw was Richard Xanthos." Roxy thought for a moment. "At least it looked like him. I mean, what the hell would Richard be doing here." She glanced at Danse and Peter. "Then again we ran into the both of you here tonight." Roxy put the pistol into her coat pocket. "Okay. The backdoor is unlocked. I think that's our best bet."

Danse nodded in agreement. "Well, lets stop wasting anymore time and get in there. We might be wasting valuable time discussing this. Let's just get the fuck inside and see what's in there." Danse sobbed back her tears of rage and frustration.

Roxy pulled the pistol out again and gestured with her head for the others to follow her. They ran quickly to the back of the house near the rear door. Roxy tested the door handle. The door opened quietly. She led the there others up the steps and into the house. They made their way into the living room when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Roxy motioned for the others to hide in the kitchen. She stayed in the living room hidden behind the wall that divided the living room from the hallway. The footsteps clicked when they hit the hardwood floor in the hall. Roxy steadied herself and held her breath. She saw two female shadows. From what she could tell by the shadows on the floor, they were unarmed.

Waiting until they were a few feet down the hall, Roxy slowly rounded the corner. She kept the pistol out and ready. She followed the two women for a few seconds then made a noise to get their attention. When both women turned around, Roxy nervously leveled the gun at both of them. Their faces showed their shock and surprise. "Who are you and were the fuck is Jetta?" Roxy hissed through clenched teeth. She then brought the gun down. "Christine? What the hell are you doing here?"

Both women looked at each other. Christine gave Roxy a confused look. "Roxy, what do you mean where is Jetta? Has something happened to her?"

Roxy nodded and called Danse, Stormer and Peter out of the kitchen. They all met up in the living room and each explained what was happening. Christine told Danse and her father that if Nadia was down there that they would save her. Stormer volunteered to wait with them outside the house. Roxy was insistent in going with Christine and Marla.

* * *

The long, dark hallway stretched for what seemed to be forever. All around them, Richard, Devon and Astral could hear the faint chanting of Tolliver. They made their slow approach, staying alert for any wards or alarms that Tolliver may have set in case of intruders. A faint light finally appeared at the end of the tunnel. They mages quickened their pace.

Before they reached the end of the hallway, Richard signaled to stop and to stay in the darkness. Richard cautiously inched forward and looked around the edge of the doorway. Inside was a lush and ornate room. On the far side of the back wall was a fireplace that was burning. Like on the first floor there was a lack of furniture. The walls were covered in dark wood paneling.

A man with dark graying hair stood with a bald man who had their backs to him. Frack stood on one side of the fireplace, Rapture was on the other. They looked to be in a trance. An older blonde woman danced in a pattern around the room. Richard was almost certain that she was in a trance as well. He was surprised to see Jetta chanting from a book as well. He went back to the others and told them what he saw.

Richard chanted quietly and cast a spell on each of them, hoping the spells would protect them from attack. Together they entered the room. Richard stepped forward. A blast of energy fired out of his hand and rocketed towards Tolliver's back. The blast went through him without causing harm. The sound of clapping came from behind Richard.

"Oh, you are so very predictable, Richard," Tolliver said calmly. "Do you honestly think I would leave my back open to an attack such as that? You really think I'm that foolish?" He smirked as Richard, Astral and Devon turned around. "Besides, it would be so rude of me to start the festivities without you, my dear Richard. You are my former captor and you hold a special place in my black heart."

With a gesture mystical bands lanced out of his fingers and quickly bound the three friends. Richard and Astral easily broke their bonds. Devon stayed frozen in placed, firmly bound by the bands. "Astral, Devon can handle himself. Remember what we discussed." Richard brought his hand up and fired a mystical bolt of energy at Tolliver, who deflected it.

Tolliver sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to become a God." He motioned at Frack and Rapture who both moved from their place next to the fireplace. Together they fired bolts of energy at Astral and Richard. Tolliver nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. Ms. Burns, begin reciting the words I've taught you. Ms. Dvorak, begin the dance that will make me legend." Jetta and Nadia both did as instructed.

"Dammit," Richard hissed under his breath as he dodged a poorly aimed blast. "Maeve, these are our friends. Do not hurt them. Just incapacitate them." A binding spell fired from Richard's fingertips at Frack that was countered. Rapture fired a blast that grazed his arm. Richard fired a second binding spell at her and missed.

Astral ducked a blast from Frack and ran at him. She heard Tolliver begin chanting himself. As she ran at Frack she summoned mystical armor around her right arm and punched Frack in the center of the chest. She heard a faint crack of his ribs. Frack moaned in pain and passed out. Richard gave her slight glare. She smiled. "At least he's still alive. Never said anything about not breaking a few bones."

The bald man stepped in front of Astral and punched her in the stomach and then in the jaw. Astral flew back unconscious. Richard fired a blind attack at the bald man. The beam glanced off a shield of protection that was around him. Rapture took advantage of the distraction the bald man provided and hit Richard on the back of the neck. Richard fell next to Astral.

Tolliver's chanting increased. On the ceiling above him a circle of light began to form. Nadia's dance increased as well did Jetta's chanting. Rapture moved to where Frack laid and woke him up. They put binding spells on Astral and Richard, then went back to their spots next to the fireplace.

As the dancing and the chanting increased, so did the brightness of the circle over head. Tolliver smiled as he chanted. He was finally going to achieve the goal he was denied.

* * *

Roxy, Christine and Marla watched the scene before them completely stunned. "What the fuck are we going up against here?" Roxy asked to no one in particular. She saw Jetta against the wall chanting again and wiped a tear. Her best friend looked like a ghost of herself. Her gaze went back to Tolliver and the circle of light above him. It was beginning to darken. "Oh fuck me that isn't good." She pulled out a pistol.

Christine stopped her from moving. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Think of your karma!"

"Karma has been fucking me since I was born. It owes me." Roxy yanked her arm free and ran into the room. She took aim and shot Tolliver in the back of the leg. He screamed in pain and turned to look at her in a mix of confusion and shock. She leveled the gun at his head. "As the man once said, did I break your concentration, mother fucker?"

The circle on the ceiling began to close and vanish. Tolliver saw this and screamed in rage. He looked at the bald man. "Victor. Kill them all."

Victor smiled and brought out a gun of his own and put it to Astral's head. "Put the gun down now or I'll kill her right here." Roxy ignored him and kept the gun pointed at Tolliver. Victor cocked the hammer back. "I said now, bitch!"

Roxy waited a moment and finally dropped the gun. It fell with a thud. She put her hands in her coat pockets and backed off. Tolliver's smile of victory was short lived when he saw Victor fall to the ground unconscious. Roxy smiled for the first time when she saw Jetta standing over the bald man. "You don't have the right to call her bitch."

Tolliver lunged for the pistol Roxy dropped and aimed it at Jetta. Roxy pulled out the second pistol she had and fired at Tolliver. She didn't stop firing until she felt Jetta's hand on hers. Roxy saw that Tolliver lay motionless on the ground, bleeding all over the carpet. She looked at Jetta and hugged her tightly. "I killed him, Sheila. I fucking killed him."

Jetta whispered in her ear. "It's okay, luv. You were justified in doin' so." She looked Roxy in the eye and smiled. "You saved me life." Jetta then hugged Roxy tightly. Roxy pushed Jetta away from the hug and looked at her for a long moment. She then kissed Jetta long and deeply. Jetta returned the kiss and broke it after a few minutes. "We have an audience here."

"I don't care. I love you, Sheila. And I don't care who knows anymore." Roxy left Jetta's side and helped Richard to his feet. "You have a lot of explaining to do. I mean a lot and I don't mean fifteen minutes from now." She watched Frack and Rapture shake their heads as they came out of their trances.

"Yes, I do." Richard said hoarsely. "The man you killed wasn't the real Willam Tolliver. That was his dark side, his evil side. That wasn't even human. It was evil made flesh many years ago. Willam Tolliver was my mentor. He was one of the best mages ever. But he was too ambitious. He tried to rid himself of the evil inside him. He succeeded, but he paid for it with his life. His evil side possessed him and destroyed his good nature. It then took control of his body. He called himself 'the Soulless One' because the body it was in had no soul.

"One of the powers the Soulless One had been the ability to possess another person. You could tell the person was possessed by their eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul. Five years ago we were able to capture the Soulless One and imprison him." Richard looked at Jetta. "That is until Sheila began reading the book on magic or alternative energy control as he called it. Those books were written before the Soulless One was born. However, it still gave him power because he now called himself Willam Tolliver. You were giving him indirect power. It wasn't your fault, Sheila."

Richard stood up. "Devon, could you and Astral take care of Victor Krosach? Thanks. Marla, explain everything to Nadia Dvorak please." Nadia was finally coming out of her mind control. Richard looked back at Jetta and Roxy. "That's basically what's been going on. Now if you don't mind I can explain everything else at my home. I have matters to take of here." He motioned at Tolliver's body.

Jetta and Roxy nodded. They started to walk down the hallway when a switch caught Jetta's eye. She flicked the switch and the hallway lit up with lights. She looked at Roxy. "What? I'm surprised you didn't do that in the first place."

Roxy hugged her best friend and giggled. She handed the two pistols to Jetta. "Here. I borrowed them."

Looking at the two guns, Jetta took one of them. "You keep one, I keep one." The two women smiled and walked down the hallway together.

* * *

Danse paced as she grew more and more impatient. She'd been waiting with Stormer and her father for the past half hour. How long could it take to investigate a basement? She gave Stormer an annoyed look and paced the edge of the forest again. "I've had enough. I'm going inside and searching myself." She began walking towards the house. Stormer went to grab her by the coat sleeve but was stopped by Peter.

As she approached the house, the back door opened. Danse stopped in her tracks. Marla came out helping a blonde woman who appeared too weak to walk by herself. Peter ran up behind Danse and stopped himself. The woman looked up at the father and daughter. A small smile came to her face. "Peter? Giselle?"

Without a word Peter and Danse ran up to the blonde woman and hugged her tightly. They felt to their knees. Soft cries of joy could be heard.

Stormer joined Marla and watched the happy reunion. She turned and watched the others exit the house. She noticed that a bald man was following Richard. The man's arms looked like they were stuck to his side. She also noticed that Jetta and Roxy came out of the house with their arms around each other. Stormer smiled, happy that they finally admitted their obvious feelings towards each other.

* * *

The audience erupted into applause as the dance recital ended. Pizzazz whistled loudly as Danse, Peter and Nadia took the stage and bowed. The other dancers came out and bowed as well. Pizzazz felt a tinge of déjà vu as the audience threw flowers on the stage. She glanced to see if Roxy was awake. Roxy was clapping loudly with Jetta by her side. Pizzazz knew it was going to take time for her to get used to those two being lovers.

Pizzazz waited for the crowd to thin out some before going backstage to personally congratulate Danse. Richard followed closely behind her. They reached the backstage quickly. Jerrica and Rio were there already congratulating Danse and her family. Kimber waved frantically at Stormer near the buffet table. Stormer went over to the table and spoke quickly to her best friend. She then said a quick good bye with Kimber and they left the building together. Roxy and Jetta cut their time backstage quick as well and left.

Danse thanked everyone for showing up and regretting having to cut their time short. She was going to do some publicity shoots for Haven House with her father and mother. Jerrica, Rio, Pizzazz and Richard left together. Jerrica looked at Richard and made a face. "Where did you get the black eye?"

"Oh, uh, Roxy punched me," he said quietly. "Don't ask. I deserved it."

Pizzazz giggled. "Listen Richard, I need to talk to Jerrica in private." She looked at Rio. "You don't mind leaving Jerrica and I in private, do you?" Rio just smiled and walked ahead with Richard. Pizzazz tried to avoid the confused and concerned look Jerrica gave her. "Jerrica, there's something I wanted to ask you. It's about the whereabouts of you and Jem. I've gotten two different stories from Aja and Kimber on where you were on the first night of Danse's recital. So which story is right?"

Jerrica stopped in mid-step, stunned by the question and the directness of it. She led Pizzazz to an alleyway and made sure no one was around. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, Phyllis. I trust you and the Misfits and it's about time I proved it. Now is about as good time as any." Jerrica touched her fingertips to her earring. "Showtime Synergy."

Pink light swirled around Jerrica. Pizzazz took a step backwards in shock. Jerrica who was now Jem just smiled. "Jem is really Jerrica Benton. Always has been."

Pizzazz's back hit the wall as she stared in shock at Jem, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN SPOTLIGHT'S FADE_**


	69. Spotlight's Fade Part 1

**Spotlight's Fade**

**Part 1**

**V-TV's Music Notes: The Misfits**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The initial shock of Jerrica Benton's revelation wore off of Pizzazz. She looked up at the woman who stood before her. Pizzazz let out the breath she was holding and waved her hand at Jem. "Jerrica….Jem, whatever you want to be called like this. Just turn back to Jerrica." She ran a hand through her hair and immediately thought of her brother's habits. Jem's form shimmed with pink light and Jerrica stood before Pizzazz.

"Dammit, Jerrica," Pizzazz sighed. She looked towards the exit of the alleyway. "I don't know what to say." She felt rage, disappointment and distrust flood over her. Pizzazz tried to keep it under control when she saw how nervous Jerrica looked. "We can talk about this later. It wasn't quite the answer I was looking for. But it's an answer."

"Phyllis, I-I meant to tell you a while ago. It's just that everything got so busy and complicated." Jerrica followed behind Pizzazz. "David and Kimber split up. I didn't see you or the other Misfits for a long time. I really did plan on telling you. I knew being Jem," she whispered, "would begin to be a problem. I was starting to feel like I was living a lie to you."

Pizzazz spun around and pointed a finger at the blonde woman. "I have news for you," Pizzazz hissed between clenched teeth, "you were. Now, let's finish this some place more private." She stopped and looked around. Richard and Rio noticed the pair and waved. Pizzazz and Jerrica waved back and smiled. "I'm going to have Richard drop me off at home," Pizzazz said without looking at Jerrica. "Meet me at my place in a half hour. We'll take everything from there."

Jerrica nodded slightly. "Tell the rest of the Misfits to come too. They deserve to know," she whispered as equally as quiet. She hugged Rio as he walked up and kissed the side of his neck. She whispered in his ear. "I told her the truth. She seems mad, but I'll know for certain later tonight."

"Well, Phyllis isn't feeling too hot. I'm going to drive her home and maybe put some raw meat on my eye," Richard joked.

The four friends said their good byes and went their separate ways. Richard drove Pizzazz home. She said her good bye to Richard and called the other Misfits on their cell phones. They arrived within minutes of each other. Each of the Misfits could tell something was agitating Pizzazz. She refused to tell them what it. Pizzazz was still angry but not like she was before. She'd calm down, but it still hurt.

A soft knock came from the front door. Jerrica poked her head in. She saw Pizzazz and gave a smile. "Hope you don't mind me coming in like this. I figured your mother would be asleep or something." She walked in when Pizzazz waved her in. "I'm, uh, alone." Jerrica saw Kimber in the living room looking confused. Kimber was with Stormer when she'd gotten the call. "Can I have a word alone with Kimber a moment?"

Kimber followed Jerrica into the study and slid the door closed. Thirty second later they both came out. Kimber sat next to Stormer but didn't look at her or any of the other Misfits. Roxy and Jetta sat with their arms around each other. Pizzazz stopped pacing in front of Jerrica. "Well, show them what you showed me."

Jerrica sighed and looked at each of the Misfits. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and exhaled. Jerrica opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Showtime Synergy," she whispered. For the second time that night, pink light covered Jerrica and she revealed the secret she held for so many years to her once arch-rivals. Jem now stood before them.

The gasp of shock from the three women sounded as one. Stormer turned to look at Kimber; she was trying not to look at her. Jem looked at the Misfits with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please, don't blame Kimber. She was just keeping my secret safe. We all were. I told Pizzazz tonight and I was planning on tell you. It's just life got busy. I never got around to it."

The four Misfits looked at each other and nodded. Jetta cleared her throat softly. "Just who else knows that you're Jem?"

"Well, obviously Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya; Rio found out the night that accident happened on the pay per view." Jem thought a moment. "David knows. He walked in on me transforming one time. It was kinda amusing. Oh, a former President and an old Tibetan woman. Don't ask. It's really quite stupid." She smiled and tried to laugh.

"That's really not too many then." Roxy said standing up. "I guess you don't trust too many with your secret, huh?" Jem shook her head. Roxy looked down at Jetta then at Pizzazz and Stormer. "So how do you do that? The whole Jerrica turning into Jem bit."

Jem sat down and explained Synergy to the Misfits with Kimber's help. Afterwards the Misfits stood in front of Jem and Kimber. Pizzazz looked down at Jem with an unreadable expression. She brought her arm back, hand flat out. Jem instinctively flinched when Pizzazz brought it down and grabbed her hand. Jem stood and Pizzazz hugged her. She stood there confused looking at the other Misfits. They too took turns hugging Jem.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for letting us know, Jerrica," Pizzazz said with a small smile. "However, I am feeling a bit betrayed and untrusting of you right now." She smirked when a stray thought crossed her mind as she picked up the phone. "You said my brother has known for awhile now, huh?"

Jem nodded in confusion.

* * *

David sat at home watching a movie with Kaori when the phone rang. He waited a couple of rings before answering it. He put the movie on pause and picked up the receiver. "Hello. Ikari household, this is David, how can I help you?" He answered the phone in a polite tone.

The other end was silent a moment. "David?"

"Phyllis!" David's eyes widened and he smiled hearing his twin's voice. "I've been meaning to call. So much has happe—"

"David, you're an asshole!" Phyllis screamed before slamming the phone down.

Kaori looked up at David in equal confusion to his. "Who was that?"

"My sister."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She called me an asshole and slammed the phone down." David finally hung up his end.

"Well, is that normal with her?"

David looked at his new girlfriend and smirked. "Well, no, not with me. Maybe with Eric or Riot yeah." He shook his head and kissed Kaori on the tip of her nose. "Let's just finish the movie."

* * *

Clashing VideoRats' studio was housed in a small warehouse just outside of the Los Angeles downtown area. The sign above the door was simple. If a person didn't know what it was, they would've passed right by. Pizzazz and Stormer knew that was just Techrat's style. Pizzazz opened the door and walked right by the receptionist, down the hall where there was the sound of activity.

The receptionist chased after the two musicians. "Excuse me! But you can't go down there." The blonde woman continued to chase after them shaking a pencil. "Excuse me! If you don't stop right now, I'll have no choice but to call the authorities!"

Stormer snickered at the threat of the police being called. Pizzazz stopped in front of an unmarked door and put her hand on the handle. She then glanced at the receptionist and opened the door. She smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Clash, how the hell have you been? It's been ages since we've had the displeasure of seeing your face." She jerked a thumb at the blonde woman behind her. "Mind calling off the goon squad?"

Clash almost burst out into laughter when she saw her receptionist beginning to dial the police. "Carol, put the phone down. These two women are two of my best friends. They never need an appointment." Carol flashed a glare at Pizzazz and Stormer as she left the room. All three women laughed quietly. "I thought you outgrew that shit."

"I'm sorry, Clash it was my idea actually." Stormer said rounding the desk and hugging her old friend. "I just figured it would be funny. For the record you look great. How's the studio coming along?"

Clash quickly gave Pizzazz a hug and started towards the doorway. "Come on, I'll show you. We're just about ready to start taking clients." Pizzazz and Stormer joined her as she started to walk down the hall. They walked further down the hall to a door that was next to a giant glass window. Clash opened the door and they heard swearing coming from under a control panel.

"Work you piece of shit! TR and I didn't build you from scratch for you to just stop workin—" The control panel lit up and started flashing light. The man under the panel shouted. "Take that you heap of shit!" He slid out and dusted off his pants. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled at Clash. Then he saw the two Misfits. "Oh, ah, sorry about that."

"Pizzazz, Stormer, this is Matthew 'Chip' Chase. Techrat and I just hired him last month. He designed the whole recording and sound system with Techrat." Clash put her arm around his shoulders. "He's a genius with electronics. You should see his apartment. Little robots that run around and do his chores. Anyway, I thought I'd introduce you to him."

"A pleasure to meet you." Pizzazz shook his hand.

Stormer went to shake his hand and noticed him blush slightly. She smirked and took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Matthew."

"Chip. Call me Chip. Everyone does," Chip said with a squeak in his voice.

Clash waved her hand again. "C'mon, I'll show you where his royal techness is. I swear, when we first bought this building I couldn't get him to leave for a month. He kept mumbling something about finally having space to work and grow." She glanced over her shoulder to Pizzazz and Stormer. "Video is out at the moment with our film crew. So far our only client is a local car dealership. Ah well, business will pick up."

As the three women got closer to the double doors, they slid open to allow them inside. The workshop was almost like Pizzazz and Stormer remembered how it was at the Rat's Lair. The work table was piled with circuit boards and random junk. One wall was lined with working and non-working monitors. Techrat sat with his back to the door. He brought a solder gun down and a thin trail of smoke came up. Clash cleared her throat.

Techrat turned around and lifted a magnifying lens from his eye. A thin smile crossed his lips. "Pizzazz and Stormer, it has been awhile hasn't it?" he rasped softly. "What can I do for you lovely ladies today?"

"Right to business as usual, huh?" Pizzazz found an empty stool and sat down. "We're getting ready to put out an album shortly. Well, we need a recording studio. Can't Dance Studios belongs to Eric Raymond. Quite frankly, I don't trust his ass. So, I was wondering if you'd do it for us. I'm not asking to do this out of friendship. We'll pay whatever you want."

Clash broke out into a wide grin and nodded at Techrat. He sat in thought for a moment. "Of course we'll do it, Pizzazz. You shouldn't have to ask. Just let us know when you'll want to begin recording and I'll have Chip set everything up. As for payment, just give us publicity. That's all I ask."

Pizzazz smiled and stood up. "You got it, Techrat. Thanks." She turned to Clash who obviously delighted to be in business with the Misfits again. "Why don't you show us the rest of the studio? We're going to need to shoot a video too." Clash nodded and they left Techrat's workshop for a quick tour of their new recording studio.

* * *

The man entered the spacious office of Kevin Ross. He walked up to the heavy oak desk and placed a black rectangular shape on it. A thin, evil smile spread across the man's lips. "The 'special' is finished, Mr. Ross. Harriet Horne jumped at the chance to do this. She's still pissed about Ms. Pelligrini's outburst on the air last year or so. She's a woman that can hold a grudge worse than you."

Kevin Ross lifted the unmarked video cassette and looked at from every angle. He then looked up at the man who stood before him. "Good work, Mr. Kite. You know what to do with this. Bring it down to the V-TV studios and bribe the executive producer of Music Notes. Tell them this is to air within the next few days. Let's make it this Friday. That way we have all weekend to watch what happens." His smile turned more evil while Mr. Kite took the video and left the office.

* * *

Roxy opened the door to the Gabor mansion. She passed the kitchen and waved to Evelyn who greeted her. Roxy made her way to the entertainment room where Pizzazz and Stormer were going over the set list for the new album. She showed her band mates an ad in the newspaper. Both women looked up at her confused. "Yeah. I had the same reaction. What the hell, huh?"

"So it's unauthorized. Big deal, Rox," Pizzazz said looking back at the set list. She pointed at a song for Stormer. "This is done all the time. And besides, it's V-TV doing it. They always do a great job on their specials. I wouldn't sweat it too much." She turned her attention briefly to Stormer. "We need more heavier rock on here, there's too many ballads."

Stormer nodded and brought out a list of songs. "I was kinda saving these. They're pretty dark but I think they're what you're looking for." She looked up at Roxy and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat and help out. You're a part of this band and we want your input also." Roxy sat on the edge of the couch and overlooked the list. Stormer spoke without looking at her. "I wouldn't worry too much about this special. It's probably just fluff."

Pizzazz looked over the list. "When does this special air anyway? I think we should watch it. I mean it is about us."

"Uh, let's see," Roxy scanned the ad quickly. "Friday night at eight in the evening." She tossed the paper back onto the couch.

"I say we throw a mini-party. I mean why not, right?"

Smiling at the idea, Pizzazz put one of the song lists down and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I'll go for that idea, Mary. Give us a chance to show Jerrica that there are no hard feelings between us. I still feel like I was played for an idiot all these years, but fuck it." She finally looked at Roxy and Stormer. "We should also invite Clash, Techrat and Video. They are technically under our employ." She shrugged.

"But what about Eric and the Stingers?" Pizzazz and Roxy both made disgusted faces at Stormer. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm going to invite that new guy who works for Techrat. That Chip guy, he seems nice."

"Yeah and he has a crush on you, Mary," Pizzazz teased her half-sister. "I saw the way he blushed and stammered around you."

"Oh shut up, Phyllis. He does not."

"Does too! Does too! Does too!"

Roxy sat back and watched the two sisters tease each other until she grew tired of being confused. "Hey! Who's Chip?"

A big smile broke across Pizzazz's face. "He's the new engineer that works at Clashing VideoRats. When we first met him he turned bright red and stammered like he was in junior high when he met Mary. His voice even squeaked. It was pretty amusing and sweet at the same time."

"Awww! Widdle Mawy has boyfwiend. Isn't that cute?" Roxy made kissing sounds at Stormer and started laughing. She saw how upset Stormer was getting. "Aw come on, Mary. We're just teasing you a bit."

"You guys are such children sometimes." Stormer collected her song lists and left the room slightly angry and annoyed. Pizzazz and Roxy couldn't but help snicker after Stormer had left the room.

* * *

The week passed quickly and Pizzazz found herself hosting a decent sized party. She thought it felt more like a family reunion than a party. Although she felt that a few people were missing. She grabbed the phone and headed to the privacy of her room and called her brother in Japan. A soft voice picked up and answered. Pizzazz shut her eyes and tried to remember what David taught her. "Konnichi-wa, Ayumi. May I speak to David? This is Phyllis calling from America."

Ayumi spoke in her best English, "Your Japanese is improving great much, Phyllis. But I am sorry to tell you that David is not here. He is with Kyoko and the rest watching the special at the Bayushi household. You want he should call back?"

"No, no. That's okay, Ayumi. Just tell him that I called. You take care. I can't wait for you to visit again."

"I too cannot wait. I must go now. Mother is calling me. I tell you said hello." Ayumi and Pizzazz said their farewells and hung up with each other.

"Pizzazz! It's starting!" Jetta yelled from the bottom of the steps. Pizzazz half ran and half jogged down the stairs and sat next to her boyfriend Richard Xanthos. The special began a few moments after she sat down.

* * *

An hour later the special was over and the entire room sat staring at the television in stunned silence. Pizzazz finally looked around with the shock setting in. She calmly stood and excused herself. She walked out the backdoor and went to the very back of her yard. Once there she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Mother fuckers! Those rotten rat bastard, sons of whores! That fucking bitch Harriet Horne!" She began pacing, swearing under breath and dry rubbing her hands together.

"Phyllis," Evelyn said softly in the shadows, "that special was nothing but a fabrication of the truth. All of your friends inside know that. All of your fans know that. Yes, you have every right to be upset. Hell, I'm furious that they could say such terrible things about the girls I love and adore. Yuji called right when it ended and he's looking into who to sue for slander and defamation of character. We'll work this out, sweetie."

Pizzazz wiped the tears from her eyes and blinked a couple of times before running into her mother's arms. She hugged her mother tightly and cried into her shoulder. Evelyn hugged Pizzazz just as tight and rubbed her back gently. She whispered into Pizzazz's ear. They stayed like that for a long while.

Finally Pizzazz broke the embrace and looked her mother in the eye with an inner fury that Evelyn had never seen before. "I'm not going to dwell on this. I refuse to let whoever is doing this get to me. That is the whole point of that piece of shit we just saw. Yes, this was a personal attack on us in public, but I refuse to let the public see how we fight back." She sat on the stone bench that was near by. "I promise I won't go to their level."

"You don't know how proud that makes me to hear that from you." Evelyn stood before her daughter with a proud, motherly smile. "Why don't you stay out here for a bit? The cool air will do you good. I'll take care of everything inside."

Pizzazz gave a small wave of thanks as her mother went into the house. She sat there for a while thinking of the evil and nasty things she wished she could do to those responsible. A light tap on the shoulder brought Pizzazz out of her daydreaming. She looked up to see Roxy standing there holding a phone out. "It's David."

"Great," she mumbled and took the phone from her long time friend. "Hi David. I take it you didn't like the special either."

David let out a forced chuckle. "Listen, Phyllis. I'm flying out there tonight. Yukio and Kyoko are staying here and so is the rest of Suzaku. But I think I'm needed there more than here. I know there's more than enough room there at the house for me."

Pizzazz felt herself smile and a wave of relief wash over her. "Of course there is. To be honest, I do need you here. I can't run Misfits Music like you did. You have dad's business sense. I just have his shrewdness." She ran her hand through her hair. "Anyway, I'll have a car ready to pick you up at the airport." She looked up and grinned at Roxy.

"That's fine. I'm going to need two rooms though."

"Two rooms?" Pizzazz asked confused.

"Uh, yeah, I'm bringing my new girlfriend with." Pizzazz could almost see her twin rubbing the back of his neck. "We still have to pack. But trust me, you'll love her. Her name is Kaori."

"Great. I'll see you soon then. Have a safe trip." Pizzazz hung up the phone. "Well, I have two rooms to prepare. David and some chick named Kaori are flying in to stay." She stood and ran her fingers through her hair; afterwards she looked at her hand then at Roxy. They both gave a short laugh. "I have to stop doing that! Anyway, let's get inside. I've been rude enough to my guests as it is."

Roxy put her arm around Pizzazz's shoulders. "Phyllis, I need to buy you a new TV. I kinda broke the screen after you left." Pizzazz looked at Roxy sharply in shock. "I'm just fucking with you! Geez you're so tense. This whole thing is going to blow over before you know it." She gave Pizzazz an overly dramatic kiss on the cheek.

Pizzazz wiped her cheek and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. My mom is right. David is right. Everyone is. We've bounced back from worse." She reached the back door and looked at her longtime friend. "Hell, we've come back from the dead! This is a bump on the road." She opened the door and headed to the entertainment room. It was empty except for Jetta and Stormer. The television screen was shattered and smoking a bit. Pizzazz looked at Roxy and pointed at the screen. "I thought you were with kidding me."

"I was. I didn't break it," Roxy chuckled. "Jerrica did. She left her credit card with Evelyn and she says she's sorry." The other two Misfits started laughing as Pizzazz shook her head. "I'm telling you Pizzazz, I've never seen her so pissed off. It made one of your outbursts look tame."

"Why don't you go to bed, Phyllis. Sheila, Roxy and I will clean up here." Stormer began picking up glasses.

Pizzazz nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Night." The other Misfits said their farewells and waved. Pizzazz walked up the stairs, looked at David's old room and the free room next to it and decided to clean them when she woke up. She heard her friends cleaning up and laughing downstairs. For some reason that made her feel better.

* * *

David packed his suitcase and listened to his girlfriend shout at her editor on the phone. Kaori winked at David while she yelled. "Listen to me, Takashi. Hey! Takashi! Shut up a minute! I'm going to Los Angeles because my boyfriend asked me to go with. I can do the book there and send you the pages via express mail." She listened to her editor a moment and rolled her eyes. "Hang on. I said shut up and hang on. Hey David! Are there tables and art supplies in America?"

"Last I checked there was," David said both confused and amused at once.

"Hear that? They have tables and art supplies. Now shut up again." Kaori looked at David with a big smile. She was trying not to laugh out loud. "Hey David, the mail gets sent here to Japan right?"

"Yeah, but it's tough because all we have is the pony express and the ponies always seem to drown." David sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kaori cover her mouth and laugh quietly. "But America delivers mail here. A little soggy and late, but it arrives."

Kaori took a deep breath and brought the phone back to her ear. "Takashi, I'm going and theres not a damn thing you can do about it. If you fire me, I'll just take my series to another magazine." She listened for a few moments and nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for finally listening to me you stubborn ass. For the next two weeks just say I'm on vacation and I'll start sending the pages. Yeah. Bye." Kaori hung up and sighed. "Goddamned ex-husband. Why did I marry him in the first place?"

"Don't look at me. I'm just packing. By the way, I'll teach you some English on the plane. We'll have enough time." David gave Kaori a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him and started packing for her first trip to America. She hoped that it would be exciting.

* * *

Feeling a twinge of guilt for tricking the guard with a hologram, Jem leaned against the elevator wall and waited for the elevator car to stop. The car stopped at the floor Kevin Ross' office was located. She exited and walked up to the office door and opened it without knocking. Kevin was sitting behind his office desk and looked up in mild shock and confusion. The members of Illegal Limit were also present. Kevin broke out into a wide grin. "Hello, Jem. What can I do for you this evening?"

Jem walked past the female rock band and slammed the palms of her hand on the desk. She looked at Kevin with an inner fury. "I just want to know why? Why are you trying to hurt the Misfits again? The special that aired tonight had your stench all over it and I'm not about to watch you drag them through the mud again."

Kevin smirked. "What do you care, Jem? After all the hurt and pain they gave you, why do you care so much? They're your rivals. And now I understand that your lovely bandmate Kimber isn't even involved with that dangerous man David. Yes, he is dangerous." Kevin leaned back in his chair.

"They're my friends and they're my family, Kevin." Jem watched a tear fall from her cheek to the desk. "You've been weighing on my conscious for far too long. I'm asking you in Jerrica's father's name, your friend, to quit it." Jem shuddered with rage.

For a long moment Kevin thought about what Jem had said. "Fine, I'll bother the Misfits or the Gabor family no more. But know this; Jerrica's father was never a friend of mine. He was a tool for me. Jerrica is not my friend and she never has been. She was a resource so easily exploited. Now please, get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing." Kevin stood and pointed at the door.

Jem stared up at him, turned around and left without a word. Kevin snapped his fingers, the four women in the room looked at him. "Teach her that she doesn't fuck with Kevin Ross. I don't care how. Just make sure she gets the message." The four women nodded and left the office quietly.

* * *

The lonely stretch of road was one that Jem always hated. She drove along it so that she could calm down. There were usually no other cars to worry about, but it was the curves that made her uneasy. The whole stretch was without street lights.

Jem slipped in a CD and began to relax as the music began. Out of nowhere two cars sped up beside her without their lights on. Her stereo was on too loud so she didn't hear them come up behind her. Jem saw a form pop out of the passenger side window of each car. She saw that it was Thorn and Madison of Illegal Limit. The Gemini twins were driving the cars.

Madison and Thorn both grinned evilly and pulled out two handheld mini-crossbows. Jem watched them point and aim the crossbows down. Madison pointed and fired her bolt. Jem heard her front tire explode. She pumped the brakes and tried to keep control down the steep slope. Thorn fired her bolt which hit the rear tire. Jem kept the car under control until she saw the metal barrier coming at her.

Even with slamming on the brakes, Jem hit the guard rail. Her car flipped the rail and rolled in the field beyond. The two cars stopped to survey the damage done. They then sped off into the night, fleeing scene as fast as they could.

* * *

Robert Stevens sang along with his car radio. He slowed to make the sharp turn when he saw the guard rail was damaged. As he got closer, he thought he saw lights from a car in the field beyond. Robert slowed his car to a stop. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed for emergency help. He hopped the rail and gave the operator the information she needed.

The operator said that police and emergency rescue crew would be on their way. Robert interrupted her when he found the body of a woman with pink hair ten feet from the car. She was still breathing. The operator told him to stay with her until the emergency team could arrive. Robert nodded even though she couldn't see it and hung up. Fifteen minutes later police and EMS showed up.

* * *

The EMS team rushed through the emergency room of the hospital shouting orders. A doctor stepped forward and took the pink haired woman's arm and checked her pulse. He looked at her while he timed it. He stopped and rubbed his eyes. "Anyone else see her just flicker?" The others around him just stared at him for a moment. "No more double shifts for me. Okay let's get in the O.R. We need to patch her up fast!"

The nurses grabbed the gurney and ran with it to operating room number four. Once inside, the nurses and doctors went through the routine of preparing her for surgery. One of the young nurses recognized the woman. "Holy shit! This is Jem!"

An older nurse came along and moved the younger nurse out of the way. "Yes, it is. C'mon, we have to save her life. Not gawk and ask for autographs. Take those earrings off her." The younger nurse listened and took the earrings off. They fell apart in her hand. When the nurses turned to look at her; the image of Jem had vanished and there laid Jerrica Benton. The emergency staff let out a soft gasp.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "I AM…"_**

**_PART 2 OF SPOTLIGHT'S FADE_**


	70. Spotlight's Fade Part 2

**Spotlight's Fade**

**Part 2**

**"I Am…"**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The chauffeur waited near the baggage claim holding a sign. Almost immediately David saw the sign and chuckled to himself. The sign read _David 'Secret Keeper' Gabor_. Kaori looked up at David in confusion at the sign. He just shook his head and grabbed her luggage for her. They followed the driver out of the airport to where the limo sat waiting. The driver opened the trunk and helped David put the bags inside.

The chauffeur hurried to the door and opened it for the young couple. Kaori got in first and looked around in mild awe. David slid next to her and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to America." He waited for the driver to get into the limo. "Driver, you have instructions on where to take us?"

The chauffeur nodded. "Yes sir, I have orders to take you directly to Los Angeles County Memorial Hospital right away. Once there, I'm to wait further orders."

"Wait, why are you taking us there? We're supposed to head to the Gabor Estate. Is there something wrong with my sister?"

"Sir, Ms. Gabor called and said you and your guest are to be taken to the hospital immediately. I'm only following orders." The chauffeur started the limo when David nodded. He pulled out into traffic and headed to the hospital.

David put the divider up and sighed. Kaori rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? We're not heading to your home are we."

"I'm not sure what's wrong but we're going directly to the hospital. My sister wants us to go there right away. This sure wasn't the way I wanted you to meet her." He pulled his girlfriend close to him and closed his eyes. Together they began to drift into a light slumber. They were both exhausted from the plane flight from Japan.

Forty-five minutes later the chauffeur lowered the divider and woke them gently. David looked out the window and they were at the hospital. He stretched and yawned. The chauffeur had already opened the door for them. David got out first followed by Kaori, who yawned cracked her back. She looked at the sky and the buildings that surrounded her. She smiled at David and wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him.

David led her to the hospital lobby. Just inside he found Stormer waiting for him. She immediately hugged him and sniffed back a few tears. David hugged her in return and introduced his half-sister to Kaori. "Mary, this is Kaori Umezawa, my girlfriend. She doesn't speak much English I'm afraid." He spoke to Kaori in Japanese. "Kaori, this is my half-sister Mary Phillips. Stormer of the Misfits."

Stormer smiled and nodded at Kaori. "Hello, Kaori."

"Nice to meetcha, Mary," Kaori said in her best English.

"So what's going on, Mary?" David translated to Kaori what he'd said.

Stormer led the way to the elevators. "It's best you hear it from Kimber or Rio. We're going up to a private floor." David translated for Kaori. They followed Stormer into the elevator and waited. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Kaori held David's hand now more scared than excited to be there.

The elevator finally stopped and they exited the car. Stormer once again led the way to a waiting room. Inside was nearly everyone. David waited just outside of the room while Stormer went inside to tell Kimber he had arrived.

Kimber came out with red, puffy eyes. She began to cry again when she saw David. She led them into an empty room to talk. Kimber hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, David. But Jerrica was in a bad car wreck last night. She just came out of surgery. But its more than that, the emergency staff knows she's Jem. One of the nurses removed her earrings and they fell apart. Theres now rumor flying all over the hospital about what happened." She heard David speaking Japanese to Kaori. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Kimber. I'm just translating to Kaori what you said. I'm leaving out the Jerrica is Jem part." He gave her a big smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister. I've heard all about the great Jerrica Benton in Japan. She's a business woman to admire and look up to. If her business sense is anything like her spirit and willpower, I know she'll pull through." Kaori took Kimber's hand afterwards and shook it.

Kimber smiled and hugged the Japanese woman. "Thank you. That was so sweet." She turned back to David. "Listen, why don't you and the Misfits take off, okay? I'll give you a call when Jerrica wakes up. She'll be happy to see you again. Hell, everyone will be. I know I am." She glanced at Kaori. "Even if you have moved on with your life."

David didn't translate the last thing Kimber said to Kaori. "Kim, you know I would always come back for your sister, any of the Holograms and most importantly you. I came home for my sister, to help her. But I'm here for you now and that won't ever change. I'm your friend and I love you." He looked out the window and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"David, I'm going to wait in the hall. I'm just in the way." Kaori smiled and nodded at Kimber. "Very nice to meet you." After Kimber smiled, Kaori left the room and closed the door.

Kimber lightly touched David's back. He instinctively flinched slightly. Kimber rubbed his back gently. "She's a very nice woman. And I never doubted you or anything. You've never failed me, my family or yours. I'm glad you're here for us all. Now, go home and get some rest. I'll call you soon." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks. And you always know what to say." He hugged his ex-fiancé and opened the door. Kaori was leaning against the wall, looking out of place and a little scared. He turned back to Kimber. "Tell Phyllis we'll be at the house getting some rest." Kimber nodded and David shut the door. He grinned at Kaori. "C'mon, my little chrysanthemum," Kaori blushed at David and giggled, "we're going to get some rest and go some place that would better to meet my family."

They headed into an elevator and went back to the limo. The chauffeur drove them back to the Gabor Estate.

* * *

Softly knocking on David's bedroom door, Pizzazz opened the door a crack and peeked in. She found David and Kaori asleep in each other's arms still in the clothes they arrived in. David was even still wearing his shoes. She studied Kaori from the doorway. Kaori's hand twitched while she slept as she clung tightly to David. Pizzazz quietly entered the room and woke David up. She sat on the edge of the bed near her twin.

David slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled and moistened his dry mouth. "Hey Phyllis." His voice was a dry whisper. "Is there anything new with Jerrica? Is she conscious yet?"

"Nothing new yet," Pizzazz whispered and glanced at the Japanese woman next to David. "I just wanted to ask you why you didn't tell me that Jerrica was Jem." She saw David's face turn slightly white. Pizzazz giggled quietly. "I'm not mad. She told me the other night when I called you up. I was annoyed you didn't tell me." She patted David's arm.

"Jerrica asked me not to, so I didn't. I was just respecting her wishes." David checked to see if Kaori was still asleep. His new girlfriend stirred slightly and then fell back asleep. "So why did you call me just to call me an asshole and hang up?"

Pizzazz let out a louder giggle. "I was fucking with you. And now I'm glad to see I did what I accomplished to do."

Kaori finally opened her eyes and looked up at David then at Pizzazz. A sleepy smile crept across her lips. "You must be Phyllis. You have the same eyes as David does. I wish we could've met earlier. I'm Kaori." David translated for his sister. Kaori kissed David's cheek. "It sounds like you're having a conversation I shouldn't be a part of." Kaori opened a suit case and grabbed a change of clothes and a bathroom kit. "I need a shower anyway."

"Go ahead, Kaori. We'll be down in the kitchen when you get out." David kissed her quickly before she could head out the door. "She's something special to me. I can tell Kimber is jealous. But that's life right?" David slipped his shoes off and let of sigh of pleasure and relief. "We got in the door and just crashed. I didn't realize we were that tired." He stretched and groaned.

Pizzazz hugged her brother tight and fought back her tears. "All of the entertainment shows are saying all of these cruel things. Just outside the gates are reporters from all over the place. Mom couldn't even get out without being ambushed by reporters." She half-smiled in amusement. "They were throwing themselves on the hood of her car." She let out a soft chuckle.

David ran his hand through his hair and stopped when Pizzazz laughed to herself. "Its okay Phyllis. I'm here now and I'm not leaving. Kaori is going to apply for a visa so she can stay as well. She's a manga writer and artist so she can work from here and ship her work out." He headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Pizzazz followed closely. "I'm going to start house hunting today in the paper."

Starting to make David and Kaori something to eat, Pizzazz nodded as David spoke. "So you'll return as the executive vice president of Misfit's Music?" David nodded. "Good. Like I said the other night, I'm not cut out for this. I'm better off as a queen bitch of rock." She heard David laugh at the title and she started laughing herself.

"What's so funny, David?" Kaori asked still in her robe, drying her hair. She hugged and kissed him. David explained what they were discussing. "Thank you for breakfast Phyllis, it smells wonderful."

"Think nothing of it, Kaori. You're my brother's girlfriend and from what I understand it's your first time here in America. I just want to make you feel right at home, okay?" Pizzazz placed a plate in front of both David and Kaori. She then put silverware and drinks in front of them as well. She sat across from Kaori, and then picked a piece of bacon off of David's plate. She grinned when he protested. "Now, tell me about yourself."

Through David's translations Kaori and Pizzazz got to know each other better.

* * *

Sounds and light began to flood Jerrica's senses. Her focus came slow to her. She smelled ammonia and anesthesia. That's when she felt the pain that racked her entire body. Jerrica endured it and looked around. Faint traces of light came from the window looking outside. It was night. She looked to the chair next to her. Rio sat in the chair slumped forward with his head resting on his arm. He held her hand.

Jerrica smiled and tried to swallow. She winced in pain at how dry her throat was. There was a glass filled with water next to her bedside within reach. She grabbed the glass and drained it within seconds. Carefully, she tried to pull her hand away from Rio without waking him. She got it free but Rio stirred. Jerrica instinctively froze in place and waited a few seconds before grabbing the pitcher and poured herself a new glass.

The water had helped wake her up and become more aware. She sat up in the bed and tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't focus on the details, just that she was in an accident. Jerrica closed her eyes and concentrated. She could only remember the special on the Misfits. That was it. She sighed in frustration.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Rio said yawning. "You really should watch your step going down those dark stairs. Never know when one of the Starlight Girls will leave their toys out." He shot Jerrica a quick wink. She giggled and felt herself blush. Rio's tone turned serious. "I'm glad you're okay. What do you remember of what happened? Take your time, okay?"

"That's what I've been trying to do." Jerrica weakly pulled Rio into her arms and hugged him as tight as she could. "How long have I been out?"

Rio gently hugged his longtime girlfriend and kissed the side of her neck. "You've been out for three days now. You were in a nasty car accident. The police pulled out two crossbow bolts out of your tires. It appears that someone tried to kill or at least make it look like that. The doctor's say you have a nasty concussion, fractured skull and minor internal injuries. They weren't too sure if you'd pull through at first.

"There's one other thing and I might as well tell you now." Rio began to pace the room. Jerrica looked at him expectantly. "When I tell you just remain calm, everyone is working on it." He stopped, paused to take a deep breath and continued. "The fact that you're Jem is going around the hospital as a rumor. Apparently your earrings were severely damaged and Synergy couldn't keep your hologram up." Rio shrugged.

Jerrica just brought her legs up and hugged her knees. She slightly rocked back and forth in her bed while she thought about what Rio told her.

* * *

"…and so I called this press conference to address the recent special, which aired on V-TV, about the Misfits." David stood behind the podium and looked at each of the reporters in turn. "At present time we are not considering a lawsuit against the station. We are looking at the makers of the so-called documentary for a case of slander and defamation of character. We have already accepted the apology from Ms. Pierce and heads of the studio and publicly want to say that we hold no hard feelings against them. It is the makers that are responsible.

"I was absent when the special aired, but I saw it in Japan while I was on leave for family business. I came back immediately at the request of my sister and will once again take control of Misfits Music as Senior Vice President of the company." David paused and took a sip of water. "Now, are there any questions?" The mass of reporters began shouting questions. David waved them all down and pointed at a blonde female reporter.

"Mr. Gabor what do you know about the rumors that Jerrica Benton is really Jem?"

David sighed. "That is not a question for me to answer. What I do know is that Jerrica Benton is in the hospital after being in a car accident. I still have yet to visit her." He pointed at bald man wearing red and green glasses. He had a spider tattoo on the right front side of his head.

"Yes, do you think it's the President who is behind this latest smear campaign because he wishes to keep the City free of musical expression?"

Pizzazz and David exchanged bewildered looks and shrugged. David smiled and chuckled. "Mr. Jerusalem that is the furthest thing from our mind. But I have decided to grant you your exclusive interview with the Misfits after the conference. If you and your, ah, Filthy Assistants would meet us inside that would be great."

A weaselly looking reporter wormed his way through to the front. "Mr. Gabor, is it true that Roxanne Pelligrini and Sheila 'Jetta' Burns are in fact lesbians? And do you think this is a positive message that they should be sending to America's youth?"

Roxy grabbed the microphone before David could answer. "Slurrman you little worm. It figures that question would be asked by a rag like Cool Trash. But I will answer it. Not for a rag full of lies, but for everyone here. Yes, we are lovers. She's my best friend and I love her with all my heart. I'm not about to go around telling everyone to become gay or a lesbian. This was a choice she and I made freely. I'm happy and comfortable with her." Roxy turned and looked at Jetta. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm at peace with her. And if that's sending the wrong message to the youth of America, then dammit, I'm guilty as hell and have no regrets."

When she turned around, Roxy heard the gathered reporters burst into applause. She grinned to herself and to Jetta. David patted Roxy on her back and took the microphone again. "Well, I guess that's it. Any other questions can be filed through my personal assistant. Now, class dismissed and everyone behave." The sea of reporters began to leave. "Oh wait, wait. Pizzazz just told me there will be a new Misfits album released shortly the title is, ah," David turned to his twin, "the title has hasn't been decided yet." The reporters chuckled and left.

"That was a beautiful thing you did, Rox." David kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She blushed and smiled as they went inside the Misfits Music building. David glanced up and saw Kaori in his office window waving with his mother. He smiled and waved back.

* * *

Jerrica flipped the channels on the hospital television. Her expression turned to a deep annoyance. She turned the television off and set the remote down. A knock came from her door and Kimber poked her head. "Hey Sis! How are you feeling today?" Kimber noticed the look on Jerrica's face. "All right, what's up? You look pissed about something."

"It's just that every damn daytime talk show is run on rumors and hearsay." She glanced at her sister and smirked. "At least David kinda helped us with his news conference. What I find the most annoying is that none of these so called investigative reporters have the guts to ask any of us about what happened." Jerrica frowned again. "Or have they and you're not telling me."

Kimber sat in the chair next to the bed. "Rio thought it would be best if you weren't bothered with this until you were on your feet. I know this will sound shitty, but we did do it for your own good. But, you look healthy now. If you want I can call a press conference right now and you can just tell the whole world that you're really Jem. Now do you really want to do that?" Kimber shot up from her seat angrily and went to the window.

Jerrica stood slowly and pulled her I.V. out. She walked up behind her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm starting to think," she said slow and softly in the redhead's ear, "that that's just what I might do. I'm tired of living this double life. I'm tired of pretending. It's starting to feel foolish and childish. I want people to know that it is Jerrica Benton who is the voice of Jem. That Jem is me. That she is nothing more than an alter ego." Jerrica sat on the bed closest to the window. "I just want to be me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kimber wiped the tears away from her older sister's face. "I'm sorry for going off like that. I didn't know it was eating you up like that. Are you sure this is what you want to do? You don't want to talk it over with the Holograms and Rio?" Jerrica shook her head no. "What about Synergy? How are you going to explain her?"

"Just going to say that much like a magician, I don't give out my secrets. And this is my choice. I can't let anyone influence me one way or the other on it." Jerrica let out a deep sigh. "I still don't know who did this to me. I mean, its right there, but I can't grab it. It'll come back eventually." She gave Kimber a fake grin. "So, why did you stop by? It wasn't for an argument was it?"

"No, I came to tell you that you have two visitors." Kimber glanced at Jerrica's hand and saw that it was bleeding from where the I.V. was. "Maybe you should have that put back in."

Jerrica rolled her eyes. "It's fine Kimber. Please get a nurse and tell my guests to come in." Kimber nodded and ran out of the door. Jerrica went into the bathroom and washed her face and cleaned her hand. The color was coming back to her face, but her eyes still looked slightly sunken. She splashed more water on her face and walked out when she heard the door open and close. A young nurse tended to Jerrica's hand and left.

A few moments later another knock came from her door. David poked his head in with his eyes shut. "I hope you're decent, Jerrica. I don't want Rio kicking my ass for seeing you in an indecent state," David joked. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I actually have someone who is dying to meet you." He opened the door fully and led a Japanese woman into the room. "Jerrica, meet Kaori." He switched to speaking Japanese. "Kaori, this is Kimber's sister Jerrica."

Kaori and Jerrica both nodded. "Kaori is my new girlfriend. We met while in Japan and well, she's someone special to me." David looked around slightly embarrassed. He held up a modest bouquet of flowers. "I picked these up on the way here." Jerrica took the flowers and smiled.

"I made this for you, Jerrica." Kaori laid a portfolio envelope on the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out a piece of heavy stock paper and handed it to Jerrica. "David gave me reference materials of you. I wanted to do something nice for a woman I've admired."

Jerrica covered her mouth when she saw the sketch that Kaori did of Jerrica. She listened to David's translation. "Thank you so much, Kaori. This is so lovely." She opened the room door and showed Kimber who was sitting in a chair with her chin in the palm of her hand. "Look at what Kaori made for me. Isn't it lovely?"

Kimber looked up slowly and stared at the sketch a moment. "Yeah. That Kaori sure is some talent." She stood up and pressed the elevator button. "I'm going for some food. I'll smuggle you something in later." The doors open and Kimber disappeared inside.

Jerrica re-entered the room. She hugged both David and Kaori then looked at David with a serious face. "David, go ahead and tell her."

"Tell her what?' David asked confused.

"Tell her that I'm Jem."

David blinked. "What?"

"I'm going public anyway. I want her to know now. Never had anyone tell me that they admired me. Sure I have as Jem, but never as Jerrica. I feel I owe her this."

David slowly nodded and spoke to Kaori. "Jerrica wanted me to tell you something. Something I already knew but swore to never tell a soul." Kaori stared at David when she saw he was serious. "Kaori, Jerrica is really Jem."

Kaori looked from Jerrica to David and back. She then started laughing. "Come on, you're just kidding with me. Right?" She looked back and forth again. "You're serious. Holy shit, you're not kidding." She leaned closer to David. "Why is she telling me this and how long have you known?"

"She says that she wants you to know because you admire her as Jerrica Benton. Also, she's telling the world soon. I don't think Jerrica wants you to find out that way." He smiled sheepishly. "I've known for awhile now. I promised that I would keep her secret safe and never tell a soul."

Kaori walked over to Jerrica and lightly hugged her. "Thank you, Jerrica," she said slowly in her best English.

"You're very welcome, Kaori." Jerrica turned to David. "If you'll both excuse me I'm a bit tired. I have so much to do now." She said her good-bye's to her friends and stopped David before he shut the door. "Tell Phyllis I want you and the Misfits at the announcement." David nodded and shut the door to leave Jerrica to think of how she was going to write the speech and tell her friends what she had planned.

* * *

Sitting up slowly from working on the recording equipment, Chip massaged his lower back and complained under his breath. He scanned the floor for his screwdriver. It was on the floor across the room. That's when his eyes saw a pair of feet in front of him. He slowly looked up and saw Stormer standing in front of him holding a bag of fast food and some drinks. She smiled sweetly at him and sat on the floor next to him.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you something to eat." Stormer began pulling out hamburgers. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I just got regular burgers. Take as much as you'd like." She handed him a drink and started eating herself. She spoke in-between bites. "I swear, I'm going to kick Roxy and Pizzazz's asses if they say you're my boyfriend again."

Chip choked on his drink. "They said what?"

Stormer giggled. "They called you my boyfriend because of how shy you acted in front of me when we first met." She watched him wipe his face a moment. "So, wanna go out? Nothing fancy or anything. Go see a movie or go for a walk." She shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Chip took a bite of his hamburger. He chewed a moment in thought and smirked himself. "If Clash ever found out that you asked me out and I said no, I would never be able to live it down. Besides, I've been here two months now and I haven't been able to see the sights. My only friends are Clash and TR. And I think you're extending your hand in friendship and I'm not going to be blind to it."

"Great, I'll take you some place fun and not a tourist trap." Stormer and Chip exchanged smiles and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly with the excitement of an announcement by Jem in the air. Every entertainment station and internet site was buzzing about it. Jerrica sat in her office watching the reporters gather in front of her building where the stage was set up. She sighed and went over a few papers. She glanced at Rio out of the corner of her eye. "Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, Jerrica? Do you really know what you're about to do?" Rio pointed out the window at the reporters. "Those vultures down there are going to eat you alive after you do this. After you do this, there may be no more Jem and the Holograms. Think about what you're going to do."

Jerrica stood and poked Rio in his chest. "I've had two weeks to think about this. And every time I do I feel sick to my stomach at how I've deceived my fans. How I've had to live a double life. I'm tired of it. It's gone on too long." Jerrica changed into Jem and headed for the door. "Now I'm going down there to make a statement that will change my life. I'd like the man I love to stand beside me and support me. Not the man who likes to think he's with two women."

Jem got into the elevator and waited a minute. Rio came running out of the office and into the elevator. She smiled at him. He hit the button for the lobby. "That was low of you, Jerrica." He kissed her on the cheek. "I do have faith in you."

"Yeah, I know."

The elevator doors opened a few minutes later. Jem walked confidently up to the podium and cleared her throat. She smiled at the Misfits and Holograms who were waiting next to the stage. Rio joined them. Jem cleared her throat a second time and tested the microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming today. I have an important announcement that I would like to make to the whole world. I have a secret that I've been keeping from you; a secret that I've kept for far too long.

"Now before I tell you what it is, I just want to say I won't answer any questions until I have explained myself." She took a deep breath and whispered, "Show's over." Pink light engulfed Jem and she revealed herself to the world. Jerrica Benton now stood before the podium. She stuttered nervously before actually speaking. "I-I'm really Jerrica Benton. I always have been."

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "JEM NO MORE?" _**

**_PART 3 OF SPOTLIGHT'S FADE_**


	71. Spotlight's Fade Part 3

**Spotlight's Fade**

**Part 3**

**Jem No More?**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The expected silence from the reporters went on longer than Jerrica anticipated. Finally, the reporters began whispering amongst themselves. Jerrica leaned forward and spoke again. Her voice was still slightly shaky. "N-now I wish to explain wh-why I did this." She turned to Rio for support. He got up on stage and put his arm around her waist. The reporters quieted down and waited.

"I never intended to be Jem this long. It's just something that happened. Jem became my alter ego, the person I could be when I wanted to relax and unwind. The fans also kept me returning to the role of Jem. I just couldn't let them down by quitting. I should have known that it would come to be like this. I apologize for leading a double life like this." Jerrica leaned closer to Rio. "I just hope that my fans do know that every charity event, every autograph session and every appearance I made as Jem was genuine."

Jerrica tried to smile. "I've always tried to be the most honest as I could. But now I've told you my biggest secret. I am Jem. Jem is me. I'm not sure what lays in the future now. I guess I'll leave it up to the fans. If they don't care, I'll continue to be Jem. If this blows up in my face, it's been fun and I love and thank all of my fans, friends and family. Thank you."

Each of the reporters looked at the each other. Finally Lindsey Pierce began clapping. At first she was the only one clapping, then slowly the other reporters around her started clapping with her. Slowly the whole group was clapping loudly. Jerrica hid her smile behind her hands. Tears were now flowing freely down her face. She hugged Rio tightly and each of the Holograms and Misfits who came up on stage to offer their support.

* * *

Inside the Starlight House, the Starlight Girls watched the press conference and cheered. Deirdre turned to Ashley and smirked smugly. "I told you she was Jem. What do you think that machine was that we saw? A futuristic washing machine?" Ashley picked up a pillow off the couch and hit Deirdre in the face with it and started giggling.

* * *

Eric Raymond sat with the Stingers in the main office of Stinger's Sound, all were in a state of shock. Eric wiped the water from his chin that he had spit out and hoped that Riot wouldn't notice that his back was wet. "I don't believe it. That nutjob of a private dick I'd hired was right. I don't know why I never believed him."

"I don't see how I could've been deceived, Eric." Riot glanced at his manager. "I could get Jem wrapped around my finger, but never Jerrica. Did changing into Jem affect her that much?"

"You're forgetting Riot dear, that Jerrica may have been acting that she was falling for you as Jem," Minx offered in her German laced accent. "She even said that she wanted to keep it a secret. Perhaps it was an act?" She looked at Rapture who curled up on the couch, oblivious to what was going on. "What do you think, Rapture?"

Rapture rubbed her tired eyes and looked at both of her long time friends. She gave them a nasty smirk. "What do I think? I think once again I've been tricked and fooled. I'm constantly being treated like a fucking puppet. Why not once more, eh?" She picked up a bottle of whiskey took a long drink from it. "Here's another thing I think. I've had it with the both of you. You wouldn't even begin to understand the shit I've gone through."

She walked to the door and opened it. "As of right now, you won't have Phoebe Ashe to kick around. I quit. I'm taking my ball and I'm going home." Rapture slammed the office door and left the three people inside she called friend in another state of shock.

* * *

Loud laughter echoed in the office of Kevin Ross. Kevin Ross' secretary and Mr. Kite stood outside his office door. They exchanged looks that basically said the same thing. When Kevin Ross laughed like that, they knew that somebody's life was going to be made a living hell.

* * *

Deep inside the cave that was used as storage, a forgotten computer started up. Buttons on the control panel lit up. A silent communication began between the computer and the other that was hundreds of miles away. The communication ended and the computer began talking silently to a far more alien machine. Finally a mechanical voice boomed over the intercom speakers. "Optimus Prime report to storage room alpha-three. Repeat, Optimus Prime report to storage room alpha-three."

* * *

Jerrica sat in her office, nervous to leave for fear of being ambushed by the reporters that were waiting outside. She was also scared to death of facing her young wards at home. She could always change to look like one of the office workers to get past the reporters, but that wouldn't work with the Starlight Girls. She felt like a hypocrite for telling the girls to always tell the truth when she was lying to them as Jem.

She sighed to herself and looked out the window towards David and Pizzazz's office windows. Pizzazz's light was on and she saw Pizzazz hunched over her desk. Jerrica picked up her phone and dialed Pizzazz's number. Pizzazz answered in a very tired voice. "Hello, Phyllis Gabor speaking. This better be good. You interrupted my crossword puzzle."

Giggling to herself, Jerrica cleared her throat. "Hey, it's me." She waved when Pizzazz turned around. She returned Jerrica's wave. "I'm not in the mood to go home right now. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink or something. We could always grab something and take it to your place."

There was a moment of silence as Pizzazz thought about it. "What the hell why not? Richard is away in Europe right now. Some business trip. I could use a night out. Um, how are you going to get out without being ambushed by the reporters? Using Synergy?" She saw Jerrica nod. Pizzazz chuckled to herself. "Just be glad our offices are opposite of each others. Otherwise I would've never had seen that nod." Jerrica giggled lightly.

"I'll meet you at your office in about ten or fifteen minutes, okay?" This time Jerrica saw Pizzazz give a mock nod to her and she laughed harder. Jerrica smiled to herself. "Hey, Phyllis?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not doing this so you can get back at me somehow, are you?"

Pizzazz let out a loud laugh. "Shit no! You're still injured and healing. I'm waiting till you're healthy again. Once that happens, watch out! Revenge time!" She laughed as evilly as could until she started a coughing fit. "Just get over here. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, see ya." Jerrica hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. She instinctively touched a Jem Star earring. "Synergy, I need to look like one of the workers in the building. Also, show a hologram of myself running for a taxi." Pink light engulfed Jerrica and she was transformed into a middle aged office woman. She thanked the computer that had become a friend to her and left the building with no problem.

* * *

Fumbling with the house key, Pizzazz motioned for Jerrica to be quiet. She finally got the key in and unlocked the door. The two women stumbled inside with a giggle from each one. Pizzazz straightened up as best as could and handed Jerrica the unopened bottle of champagne. They walked quietly into the living room and sat on the couch. Air escaped the cushions making it sound like gas.

Jerrica and Pizzazz paused and looked at each other and started laughing harder. Pizzazz put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Shhhh. We have to be quiet. Davey and Kaori are sleeeeping. I don't," Pizzazz giggled, "I don't want to wake them up." She thought a moment listened carefully. "Unless they're already up being naughty." She started laughing hard again.

"May-maybe we should get some glasses for the cha-cha-cha," Jerrica stumbled over the word a few times, "for the liquor." She looked over her shoulder and let a small gasp of shock. "Hi Davey," she said playfully, "I hope we didn't wake you or interrupt your playtime." Pizzazz backhanded Jerrica's arm in warning, both women started laughing and fell into each other's arms.

David rolled his eyes and picked up four champagne glasses. He placed them on the coffee table and took the champagne bottle from Jerrica. He popped the cork and poured some champagne into the glasses. Kaori sat on the loveseat and took a glass. David sat next to her and took a glass himself. He smiled at both women. "Now, what are we celebrating?"

Jerrica looked at Pizzazz shrugged. "Let's say the death of Jem. It was a fun while it lasted and it ended far too soon for my tastes." They clinked glasses and Jerrica began laughing again. "Or maybe it's to David and Kaori being naughty upstairs." Pizzazz hit Jerrica's upper arm repeatedly and laughed loudly. Jerrica managed to set her glass down before falling on her side laughing hysterically.

Kaori shook her head and sipped her champagne. "They're really drunk off their asses aren't they, David."

"Yes, yes they are. I think this is a good test of your ability to understand English. Are you understanding what they're saying?"

"Why do you think I rolled my eyes?" Kaori sipped the champagne again. "This is good. What kind is it, Phyllis?"

Jerrica looked at Kaori in surprise. "Wow! You speak English!" She gave her thumbs up. "Good for you!"

Kaori ignored Jerrica and looked at Pizzazz, who was looking at the bottle. "Its, ah," Pizzazz said turned the bottle in circles, "it, uh, it doesn't say. Jerrica and I scratched the, uh, the thingy off. The label. We took the label off. Why did we do that again?" Pizzazz looked at Jerrica in confusion. "Oh yeah, because we did it to the other bottle. But this was expensive." She gave David and Kaori a proud, drunken smile.

"I'll go set up a room for Jerrica." David smirked. "Unless you plan on sleeping on the couch tonight, I mean, they are comfortable." David started laughing when Jerrica looked at him confused. His twin and her former rival both started laughing hard.

Kaori finished her glass of champagne and kissed David on the cheek and cuddled against his side. "Are they always like this when they're drunk?" David just shrugged. Kaori smirked evilly. "I say we wait till they're passed out and then teach them a lesson. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun. Besides, this is kinda bringing them closer as friends. So, we shouldn't torment them too much." David winked and lay down on the couch. Kaori lay in front of him and he wrapped his arm around her mid-section. Together they watched the two drunken women laugh and talk into the early morning hours.

* * *

The ringing of the phone brought Kimber awake. She reached for where the phone should've been on the base. It wasn't there. She sat up as the phone kept its constant ringing. She found it next to her leg under her blanket. Kimber quickly grabbed the phone answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kimber its David, do me a favor and wake up Mary. There's something here that I think you'll want to see." Kimber could almost see David with a big smile. It was in his voice. "One more thing, bring a camera. See you soon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." David hung up before she could question him further. Kimber put on a pair of jeans and found a clean shirt. As an afterthought she grabbed her camera as David suggested. Kimber opened Stormer's door without knocking and shook her best friend awake. "Hey, get up. David just called and he wants us to head to the Gabor Manor. Says there's something we'd want to see there."

Stormer rolled over and looked at the clock, then at Kimber and back at the clock. She pulled the blankets over her head and mumbled. "Go away, Kimber. Whatever it is, it'll have to do without me present. I got in an hour ago and I don't want to talk about it. Just that Chip and I had a bad night. I just wanna sleep the day away."

Kimber shrugged and patted her best friend's shoulder. "If wanna talk about it later just ask. I'm bringing my camera anyway. You get some rest and today will be better." She gave Stormer a soft hug from behind and left, closing the bedroom door behind her. She grabbed her car keys from the counter and left the house.

She arrived at the Gabor Manor about ten minutes later. Kimber saw Rio urgently waving her inside and to be quiet. "What's going on, Rio?" she whispered.

"This is too good. You gotta see it to believe it. I see you brought your camera. Good." Rio led Kimber to where Aja, Raya, Shana, Roxy and Jetta stood in a semi-circle around something. She heard them giggling quietly.

The women saw Kimber and parted for her. What she saw made her jaw drop. She looked for David and shot him a confused look. The closer she got, the more her suspicions were confirmed. Pizzazz and Jerrica both were on their stomachs lying next to each other. They were passed out on the hardwood floor. The loose ends of their clothing was stretched out and tacked to the floor. Both women were effectively stuck to the floor.

David came up behind Kimber. "Where's Mary?"

"She's asleep and cranky. I'm taking pics for her of this." Kimber took a quick picture. "Might I add, this is one for the record book? What the hell happened?"

"Kaori and I decided to teach them both a lesson. They came in here all drunk and loud. Jerrica kept making jokes that Kaori and I were being naughty upstairs." He saw a hint of jealously sweep over Kimber's face. "Anyway, she figured they needed a small lesson in who to get drunk around. I did this once to Eiji. Ask him about it next time he's here."

Kimber gave David an amused smile. "I have to say. It's original. So when are you going to wake them up?"

"I wanted to wait for you and Mary first." David walked up to the two unconscious women and pulled out a capsule of smelling salts. He waved it under both of their noses. They woke with a jerk and looked around. "Well, welcome back to the land of the sober."

Jerrica and Pizzazz desperately tried to get up but couldn't. Kimber and Roxy both started taking pictures. Pizzazz glared at David. "You better let us up or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard." Pizzazz looked at Jerrica who was also glaring at David. The rest of the room started chuckling. Pizzazz turned her head to face Jerrica. "We're never gonna live this down are we?" For the first time she saw Jerrica's clothes. "Hey! Is that my top you have on?"

* * *

Shortly after Jerrica and the Holograms had left, David called Stormer and told her to come over as soon as she could. Kimber had left with her sister. She'd wanted to offer as much support as she could to her older sister. Roxy was busy calming Pizzazz down from being tacked to the hardwood floor. Jetta got to know Kaori while David went over a few reports in his office.

A soft knock came from his office door, David heard the door open and then close behind him. Stormer hugged her half-brother from behind. He reached back and gave her arm a light squeeze. "Are you okay, Mary?" David asked glancing over his shoulder. "You seem upset or down about something. Anything wrong at home? With Chip?"

Stormer flopped back on a leather chair in the corner of the office. "Nothing tragically wrong, just had a really bad night. Chip's car broke down in the middle of the highway. Our dinner reservations were cancelled because of said break down. Not to mention that while on our walk after our oh so glamorous dinner at a fast food place, we were almost mugged."

David spun around an in his chair and looked at her. Stormer just smiled and waved off his concern. "The self-defense moves you taught me helped out. We decided to err on the side of caution and went back to his place. We stayed up way too long watching movies. You have to see his 'servants'. The bots are so incredible and cute. You don't have to get up to get anything." She smirked to herself. "They do anything but go to the bathroom for you." They both started chuckling.

"Sounds like you had a better time than you thought, huh?" David smiled when Stormer nodded. "I'm glad I was able to help out. Why didn't your ability warn of any of the danger?"

"I'm not sure. I think alcohol weakens it. We had a glass of wine before we left." Stormer scratched her nose. "Well, I did. Chip doesn't drink often."

David stood and stretched. "He sounds like a nice guy the way you talk about him. I can't wait to meet him and see what he's done with Techrat and Clash. Anyway, I called you over to deal with the backlash from the false Music Notes special. I'll tell you about in the living room." He slid open the study doors. "I hope Phyllis has calmed down."

"What happened now?"

"Trust me. Rox or Sheila will tell you about it." David waited for Stormer to catch up to him and put his arm around her shoulders. "I found who made the video special, just a matter of proving it and all. We're not home free yet."

Stormer mumbled under her breath and sat on the couch. Roxy and Jetta smiled and waved to her and sat as well. Pizzazz walked into the room and smacked David on the back of his head as she passed him. David winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head. He winked at Roxy and Jetta who both giggled. Stormer looked confused but remained quiet.

"Okay, now that we're all here. I have some good news. I did some checking on the production company that made the Misfit's Music Notes special. Its some Canadian company that's owned by a paper company who in turn owned by an American textile company." David held up a stack of papers and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, who owns the textile company? Why none other than our good friend Kevin Ross. The trick is to now prove that Ross gave the order to do this special."

David stopped pacing and smirked. "There's more good news. Lindsey Pierce herself is going to conduct her own Music Notes special on the Misfits. You'll be interviewed together and individually by Lindsey. She's also going to interview Jerrica and the Holograms. Just about everyone associated with us currently. Hopefully this will straighten things out with people. I just want you to be honest with her. I mean honest." He smiled. "Okay, what do you think?"

Each of the Misfits looked at other unknowing who should talk first. Finally they all looked at Pizzazz. She stood next to David and gave a quick smile. "David's right. We can't go after Kevin Ross directly. This is going to take time. But he will pay for what he did to us." She began to pace around the room. It helped her think and get her words straight.

"When we do this special, we can't make it out that we suspect that it's Ross behind this. If Lindsey asks you a question about the special, just say you were very shocked that someone could this to you. Just avoid the subject of Ross." Pizzazz stopped pacing. "We won't be beaten by Kevin Ross. And this time the bastard will go down and pay for everything he's ever done to us."

"Okay, I'm going to call Lindsey now and tell her everything is on. She told me earlier that the whole thing will take about a week. A couple of days for interviews and then production. She's going to get the special on as soon as she can." David allowed himself a smirk. "Phyllis is right. We won't allow ourselves to be taken advantage of again like this."

The Misfits all smiled and agreed with David. Kaori watched from the top of the rear stairway and smiled as she watched David do his job. She saw how much the band of women cared for him and how he returned it. Deep down she knew she was falling for him and would not let go of David without a fight.

* * *

Sitting in her office at home, Jerrica took two aspirin for the headache she currently had. She was very relieved that the Starlight Girls welcomed her home with open arms and was not very surprised that a few of the eldest girls had discovered Synergy. All of the Starlight Girls were happy that Jem did live with them. She even got a phone call from BaNee and her father. It was good to hear from her.

Jerrica switched off her desk lamp and made her way to the office door. She was deep in thought about if she should continue as Jem or not. She didn't hear Aja calling her name until she tapped Jerrica on her shoulder. Jerrica jumped and laughed. "Don't do that, Aja. You scared the life outta me. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. This whole revealing yourself to the world thing is pretty intense. You wouldn't believe the reporters who were here yesterday. Be glad you did stay at the Gabor's than come here." Aja shook her head in amazement. "If the Misfits don't take care of Harriet Horne, I will. She was calling our band a sham from the start and how she knew we all were big fakes and phonies. What a crock."

Jerrica stared at her feet for a moment then started up the stairs and stopped. "I've been going over this in my head all day and I have to ask you this. Am I bad person? I mean, I made people happy as Jem. But by keeping my identity a secret, does that make me a bad person?"

Aja smirked and walked up the stairs to the landing that Jerrica stood on. She hugged the woman she loved as a sister. "No. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She walked with Jerrica up the stairs. "And stop this past tense crap when you talk about Jem. It's not over." She stopped and looked at Jerrica in mild shock. "You haven't seen or heard the reaction you're getting from your fans. One fan said she didn't care who you really were, you'll always be Jem in her eyes. I swear it's a sound byte and plea not to quit."

"You're joking right?" Jerrica asked quietly. Aja shook her head and led her back down the stairs to the entertainment room. Jerrica waited while Aja loaded up a video tape of the fans reactions a local news station broadcasted. She watched the coverage in shock and awe. A few fans were dressed as Jem and a couple as Jerrica.

A smile of joy broke across Jerrica's face. A steady flow of tears went down her cheeks and she covered her mouth. The coverage cut to reactions from around the music industry. Nearly all of the musicians interviewed said that she had guts to come forward like that. One even pointed out that it wasn't lip syncing due to the fact that it was Jerrica who was singing. She was just in a disguise.

Jerrica let out a small giggle. "Okay. I'm convinced. Jem is not dead. She's just being reborn."

* * *

A week went by quickly. Each of the Misfits poured their hearts out to Lindsey and told their version of how they joined the group. Pizzazz went out of her way to speak about Jerrica being Jem and how she was supporting Jerrica despite their past hostilities. Roxy and Jetta insisted on doing their interview together. They held hands and showed mild affection.

Jetta told Lindsey what they did privately was not any of the public's business. But they're not afraid to show their true feelings anymore. Stormer held her interview in her backyard near the bird feeders. She talked about her time in the hospital and some of the events that drove her there. Halfway through, her brother Craig made a surprise appearance. He'd been touring in Europe and didn't hear about the special.

David and Evelyn Gabor did their interview together as well. They each talked about how David became separated and how it affected their lives. Evelyn discussed how proud she was of her children and how she thought of the Misfits as her surrogate children. Part way through their interview, Evelyn left and David brought Kaori in to be interviewed. She talked about her first impression of meeting the Misfits and that she loves being able to know them. She gave a hello to their friends in Japan.

The special was finished and edited. With the interviews of the Misfits fans and their friends, the finished product ran for two hours. Lindsey was proud of herself. She felt that the special did the Misfits some justice and that it was her apology for letting the original special air without being previewed first.

The Misfits and their friends once again gathered at the Gabor Manor and watched the special together. At the end of the special, everyone felt like the dark cloud over their lives had been lifted. Pizzazz and David felt like they were vindicated the next day when they saw all of the emails and messages left for them at Misfits Music. David and Pizzazz shared a smile. The first part was finished. The Misfits name was cleared. Next was the harder part of tying Kevin Ross to the original special. That was going to take time and planning.

David was in his office when Kaori entered. They were going out for lunch together. She ran to him and hugged him in his chair. She then kissed him tenderly and looked deep into his eyes. "I've been wanting to tell you this since I watched you talk to the Misfits. I love you, David. I love you for being you."

"I love you too, Kaori. Ever since that night in the cave." The couple hugged again in David's chair and ordered lunch to be delivered to his office.

* * *

Jerrica made a smaller announcement about her decision to resume her role as Jem. She didn't want to take anymore of the Misfit's spotlight than she needed. That turned out to be the best move that she could've done. She was praised for putting her former rivals before her by most of the critics. Her fans as well approved the decision.

David saw the little coverage that Jerrica was getting and called her with a suggestion that both companies would benefit from. He proposed that both bands go on tour together. Jerrica jumped at the idea. The next day Starlight Music and Misfit's Music would do a tour once both bands albums were finished. The reaction they got was very positive.

The night of the announcement, Rio pulled Jerrica aside. He was a bit nervous. "Uh, Jerrica, listen. I've been going this over my mind for a long time now." He started biting his finger nails but stopped. "Now that you've revealed that you're Jem I wanted to ask you something. It's pretty important and I never had the right time to ask. But, uh, shit. I'm too nervous."

Jerrica kissed Rio on the cheek and smiled. That seemed to have calmed him down. He grinned. "Okay, here I go, I've had this rehearsed in my head for weeks and it's not going how I wanted but screw it. We've been through a lot together and been together a long time. So I, uh," Rio reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He unsteadily got on one knee before her and blushed as Jerrica did. He opened the box. "Jerrica Benton, be my wife?"

Jerrica wrapped her arms around him and tried to force her tears back so she could answer him. "yes," came the hoarse answer. She let go of his neck and Rio put the engagement ring her finger. She looked at Rio and kissed him deeply, letting him know she was waiting for this.

* * *

**The End**


	72. Instruments of Destruction Part 1

**Instruments of Destruction **

**Part 1 **

**Tools of Power Play **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

It was a sunny, mild late summer day. Kevin Ross stepped out on the golf course green and stood over the ball as he measured his swing. Mr. Kite stood by with two businessmen as he watched his boss prepare to hit the white ball into the distance. Kevin pulled his arms back and swung his club with enough power to send the ball into the horizon. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun and tracked the ball. "Dammit. I sliced it," he cursed under his breath.

"Do not worry, Mr. Ross. You're still beating Arnie and me." The younger of the two businessmen stepped up and placed his ball down. "Now, what were you saying about starting on a program that will block peer to peer file sharing?" The man hit the ball with enough force to send it near the hole he was aiming for. He let himself smirk, knowing he did better than his boss but tried to not show it.

"Oh yes. I was just contracted by a group who feels that peer to peer file sharing is bringing down the sales of movies, music CDs and computer software." Kevin climbed on the golf cart with the three other men as they made their way to their respective balls. "It seems that this kind of piracy is rampant lately. But Krossoft is always willing to help out, especially when there's a buck to made in the process." The four men let out a slight chuckle.

Mr. Kite neared where his ball had landed. That's when each of the men turned around when they heard yelling, screaming and loud music coming quickly from behind them. There were three golf carts barreling towards them. Kevin and Mr. Kite immediately recognized five of the six people. It was the Misfits and David Gabor. Kevin didn't know right away who the Japanese woman with David was. Mr. Kite stopped the cart when the three other carts blocked their path.

Kevin jumped off the cart and stormed up to the cart Pizzazz was driving. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Pizzazz looked at the other Misfits and her brother with a confused face. "Gee Kevin, I dunno. To me it looks like we're just raising holy hell on this here golf course. Although, I do have to admit I was to expect it to be like a miniature golf course. God damn do I love miniature golf." She looked around quickly. "This, well this is just plain dull."

"And a waste of valuable real estate," Stormer yelled from her seat on the cart.

"That too." Pizzazz nodded thoughtfully. "But to answer your question we're golfing."

Kevin felt his eyebrow begin to twitch with anger. "I'll have you know that I'm going to report your adolescent behavior to security and have your membership revoked. You think you can come here and play your little childish games with me? We'll I'm through playing. Mr. Kite, get security on the cell and have these," he looked them over quickly before choosing his insult, "common bottom feeders removed." Mr. Kite pulled the cell phone out and quickly dialed the club's security.

Roxy giggled at Kevin's insult. "Did he just call us 'common bottom feeders'?" She laughed louder when Pizzazz and Jetta both nodded. "Why not just call us 'the dregs of society'? Ooooooo! Such a big man there, Rossy-poo."

Security pulled up seconds later. A security guard got off of his cart and walked up to the group. He scanned the people standing around and looked at Pizzazz. "So, what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on—"

"Sir," the guard cut off Kevin, "I was speaking to Miss Gabor."

Pizzazz smiled sweetly at Kevin and batted her eyelashes. She then turned to the guard. "Oh nothing, we just came out to tell Mr. Ross that his yearly dues are up. I mean, when you buy a club such as this, one of the first things you look at are the member's records. Since we're such good friends, I thought I'd let you know personally." She held her hand out. "I can take a check. I trust you," she said in a syrupy sweet voice.

The guard got back in his cart and drove off. Kevin shot Pizzazz with a withering glare. "You own this country club?" Pizzazz shook her head no. Kevin took a deep breath and let out slow, trying not to yell. "Okay, then who does?"

"I own this club." The young Japanese woman with David walked toward him. "Kaori Umezawa. David bought it for me for my birthday. If you have problem with my friends being here, you can just leave." She gave David a kiss on the cheek.

Kevin spun around to get back onto his cart. Pizzazz grabbed him by the upper arm and leaned in close. She whispered with deadly venom in her voice. "You have that Graphix person hack the Starlight Music web site again; I won't be as polite as I was today." She let go and climbed back on her cart. She stood up and thrust her arm into the air. "Misfits! Game on!" The three carts sped off quickly, leaving a frustrated Kevin Ross behind.

* * *

Sitting in her office, Pizzazz went over the sale records of the Misfits' new album. Sales were steady, but not as good as she had hoped. Rubbing her eyes, Pizzazz stood and stretched. She left her office and told her secretary that she was out for the day. Pizzazz told herself that a walk would do her good. She left the Misfits Music building and looked at the building for Starlight Music that was across the street.

Quickly making her way across the street, Pizzazz slipped inside the Starlight Music building. She went up to Jerrica Benton's office and knocked on the door, then entered when Jerrica answered. The green haired woman smirked at Jerrica. "Well you missed a classic Misfits moment. Kevin was livid. I swear he was going to pick up his golf bag and snap his clubs in half. Y'know, like in all of those cartoons." She then noticed that Jerrica was watching the news. "Okay what's going on here?"

On the television screen was one of the cookie cutter news reporters that Pizzazz was used to seeing. The bottom of the screen stated that the reporter was near northern Oregon. The reporter was talking that they were awaiting an announcement from the United Nations. A car pulled up behind the reporter and then did something that Pizzazz would never forget. It transformed from a white Porsche with racing stripes to a fifteen foot tall robot. Pizzazz took a step backwards and fell on her butt.

Jerrica looked down at her friend and giggled. "Why do you think I'm sitting down? This is the first time you've seen this?" Pizzazz couldn't find her voice. She just nodded. Jerrica let out a laugh. "Well, this is a treat. The Great and Mighty Phyllis Gabor is speechless. This has been all over the news all day. Hell, it's been everywhere all day. Here's what I know. That car who just turned into a car is known as an Autobot. Apparently they crash landed on Earth four million years ago. It wasn't until recently that they became active again.

"Their leader is known as Optimus Prime. They've been living among us in secret as cars and planes. That's all I really know about them. I haven't heard where they're from yet. Right now Optimus Prime and a few other Autobots are in New York at the UN Building. Why? No idea. That's what we're waiting to hear about." Jerrica rolled an office chair to Pizzazz for her to sit on.

Pizzazz leaned forward and watched the screen. "Well, I think I need a drink. This is…this is just crazy."

Jerrica poured Pizzazz a drink and handed it to her. "If it's any consolation it hasn't sunk in for me yet either. I mean, this is a global changing event that's happening. An alien race of transforming robots living on Earth? This only happens in a kid's science fiction cartoons or comic books." Jerrica turned the television on mute and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. It's just the same thing over and over."

"It's not like this is a one time deal." Pizzazz sipped her drink and paced. She set her drink down and stopped in her tracks. "Do you know what this means? Ken was right! That trip that he, Hitomi and Eiji took wasn't all for nothing. That's the area they went to. I gotta get home. I need to talk to David." Pizzazz stopped as she headed toward the door. "Is there anything wrong? You seemed distracted."

"No, I'm fine, just working on our tour schedule when this news hit. Also I haven't been sleeping well. One of those things that happens when something big is about to happen. Guess this was it." Jerrica shrugged. "Guess Stormer isn't the only psychic you know." The two women giggled.

Pizzazz opened the door and leaned on the frame. "It's just called a gut feeling. I get it also. I've woken up just knowing that it was going to be a bad day. It usually starts when I bang my toe on the night stand. Give me a call later. I think we should all be together to watch the updates on what's going on." She shut the door when Jerrica nodded. Heading out of the front office she heard Jerrica turn the volume back on for the TV.

Pizzazz left Starlight Music and noticed that there was a lot less traffic on the streets. She figured that people were indoors watching the news. She went to her parking garage and headed home listening to the news on the radio. Nothing happened on the way home, they were just recapping the events ever since they had started. Overhead, Pizzazz heard and saw three low flying fighter jets. She figured the military was protecting the major cites. She arrived home to find David and Kaori glued to the TV.

* * *

Throughout the night, Pizzazz and the rest of the Misfits watched the television. They took turns watching while the others slept in case something big happened. None of them wanted to miss the next big event that they knew would happen any moment. Roxy was lounging on the couch with her head against her lover's side. Jetta was fast asleep while Roxy played with her Game Boy. She had the volume down on her vi.

Roxy shut off her Game Boy and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She'd been playing for a few hours and her hands were beginning to cramp up a bit. She rolled over and began watching the coverage again. A reporter was interviewing a man in his mid-twenties. The text at the bottom of the screen said his name was Spike Witwickey. He was talking about how he helped introduce the Autobots to Earth culture and way of life.

Sitting up, Roxy shook Jetta and told her to get up. The raven haired drummer mumbled in her sleep and shifted slightly. Giving up, Roxy went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She also made a quick stop into the bathroom. Sipping her water as she entered the living room, she saw that the scene had changed to just outside the United Nations building. Roxy spit out her water in surprise and hit Jetta with it.

Jetta sat up and gave Roxy a startled and somewhat annoyed look. "Okay, okay. I'll get up. I don't mind swappin' bodily fluids with you, but damn woman."

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom. I got a bladder, y'know." Roxy set her glass down. "Hit record on the recorder. I gotta wake everyone else up." She was halfway up the stairs, leaping up them before Jetta could respond. Roxy came running back into the room slipping on the hardwood floor in socks. She sat down on the couch next to Jetta and listened to the reporter as the others came into the room.

An older, distinguished reporter stood before three robots. He introduced the Autobot on the left as Perceptor; the Autobot on the right as Prowl and in the middle was their leader, Optimus Prime. In front of the trio of Autobots was the United Nations spokesman. He approached a podium and cleared his throat and spoke in a deep, clear voice. The Misfits sat in perfect silence, listening closely.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, citizens around this planet Earth, today is truly a day that will alter the course of the human race. Today we have discovered that we are not alone in the universe, that we share it with a truly remarkable race known as the Cybertronians. But, they wish to be known as the Autobots. Their home planet is known as Cybertron. About four million years ago their ship known as the Ark, crash landed in the northern Oregon area. It wasn't until recently that they have been reactivated after being shut down during the emergency crash landing.

"Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots have come before the United Nations today to make a request. Their request was simple and to the point. He asked us for an area of land in the United States so that they may build their own city. This city would be the defense against the Autobots enemy known as the Decepticons.

"The Decepticons threaten humanity with their attacks on oil refineries and other energy sources. The Autobots have stopped the Decepticons before and have sworn to keep doing so as payment to the citizens of Earth. They see that all life is in fact sacred and share a common need to preserve it. With saying that, I hearby announce that Optimus Prime and the Autobots are granted the land to build their city." The spokesman stepped away from the microphone. He clapped with the crowd and turned toward the towering Autobot leader.

Raising his hands, palms out Optimus Prime motioned for silence. His robotic voice resonated and echoed loudly. "Thank you, Mister Spokesman. Thank you for the kind words. I just want to say that our motives are pure and beneficial to the citizens of your planet. We will contribute and share our sciences with your countries in peace. We will respect your laws and wishes. We have come here in peace and leave in peace if it is willed. You have our eternal gratitude for letting our race stay on your planet." He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

The Misfits all sat in silence while the Autobot leader made his speech. He left a while later by transforming into a giant red semi-truck. The other two Autobots followed him. Pizzazz slowly closed her mouth and looked around. Nearly everyone else was sitting with their mouths open. "Well, I can tell you right now they're going to be showing that footage to death." The others all shot her a withering glare. Pizzazz made a face and turned back to the TV.

* * *

Pulling up to her house, Stormer shut off her car's engine and got out. As she approached the front door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. Cautiously she opened it and looked inside. She didn't hear or see anything. She chided herself for being forgetful and not locking the door in the excitement yesterday. Walking into the living room she jumped back startled. Craig and Chip both sat on the couch holding back their laughter.

"You guys are both assholes." Stormer hugged her new boyfriend. "So, how was your trip home?"

Both Craig and Chip gave her a confused look. "You're not freaked out by all this giant robot stuff, Mary?"

Stormer just gave her brother a small smile. "I am. But what can I do about it? Not a bloody thing. Life is going to go on. Giant robots or not. Anyway, what are you doing here? Both of you."

Craig held up his keys. "I used to live here remember. I got here around one in the morning. At about six, Chip rang the doorbell. He wanted to surprise you. So I invited him in figuring you were at Phyllis' or at the studio. I didn't want to bug you, so I got to know him. I let him know the ground rules for dating my precious younger sister." He let out an evil laugh afterwards then stopped when Stormer glared at him.

"We were just talking about my trip home, hon." Chip shifted in his seat and gave Craig a look. "Mary, you know that area the Autobots have been given to build Autobot City?" Stormer nodded. "Part of that area is where I'm from. In fact, I've known about the Autobots for sometime now. That was the reason I had to go back. I needed to be there for the announcement. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I swore to Optimus Prime that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Now I want to take you there so you can meet my friends."

Stormer stared at him for a few moments. "I knew you were hiding something." She then let out a small chuckle. "Ah hell with everything I've been through, I can't be mad at you for not telling me. I knew about Jerrica being Jem for a long time before she said anything. We all have our secrets." She gave Chip a tight hug and peck on the lips. She sat down with her brother and her boyfriend. Together they talked and watched the news coverage on the Autobots. Chip gave them a more in depth history of the sentient robots.

* * *

Deep inside one of the many nameless government buildings, a bored worker sat before his computer console. He was doing a scan on the Autobots and their base the Ark to see if they would interfere with any of the communications in the United States. He let the scan roam the entire country as a precaution. He set his book down when an alert caught his attention. The alert was focused on the Los Angeles area.

Immediately he picked up the phone and called his supervisor. "Mr. Reynolds, its Jenkins. I was just doing that scan for you and something popped up in LA. No, I don't think it's for the Autobots. They said they weren't out that way. Yes, sir. I'll tighten the scan up and get back to you right away. I understand it might be kids, sir. Yes, sir. Good bye." Jenkins hung up the phone and began working on getting the coordinates for his boss.

* * *

Standing before his sister and one of his best friends, Ken tapped his foot impatiently and smirked. "Well? I'm waiting."

Hitomi and Eiji both exchanged glanced with rolled eyes. "I dunno, Eiji. I don't think we should give him the pleasure of us admitting anything. Just look at him gloating. If we do anything now, we'll just be feeding that overgrown ego of his."

"Hmm, you're right. We're not really sure if that's what the tabloid was talking about." Eiji paced the living room slowly. The three childhood friends of David Gabor had been visiting Kimber Benton, their lead singer, when the news of the Autobots broke on the news. "Sure it said that a giant robot had been spotted in that area. But how do we know it was them? Could've been man made." He flopped back on the couch and relaxed.

"Oh just admit I was right at least!" Ken threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "So the trip itself was a bust. But I was right about the robots. We just didn't look in the right spot. Our information was completely off. Now we can go see them if we want. They're bound to be all over the place with this talk of building a city for them."

"Yeah, you and about a million other people, Ken," Kimber said walking into the room. She sat on the couch where Eiji was resting and stole a pillow from him. "Think about it. This is the biggest news since the invention of the wheel. Alien sentient robots from deep space have been on Earth for the past four million years. Only recently they have been reactivated and have been hiding among us. No one can top this story." She leaned back on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper. "I just talked to David on the phone. He said that the Misfits are just going to move along as business as usual. It's just what they can do."

Hitomi nodded. "Sounds about right, this is a global changing event. Might as well accept it now." She looked over Kimber's shoulder at the piece of paper. "So this is what you've been working on for our new album?" Kimber nodded slightly in thought. Hitomi scanned the paper, reading the concept ideas behind their new album. The members of Suzaku had decided to try and do a concept album. They had discussed that they were growing up musically and wanted to try something other than a pop sound.

Sitting up, Eiji looked at the paper and scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking about this the other night. About the concept, all the songs need to connect around a common theme. Why don't we do thing where we each write a song ourselves. Have it be about our childhood or something. Something where it tells a story about ourselves. Maybe we could get David to contribute. It's just an idea I've been kicking around."

The three other members of Suzaku looked at each other and shrugged. Kimber smiled at Eiji. "I think it's a great idea."

"Hey!" Ken said a bit annoyed. "Is anyone gonna admit I was right?" Hitomi and Eiji answered him by each throwing a pillow at him and laughing.

* * *

Techrat pushed himself out from under the computer console and flipped a switch. The machine before him lit up and gears whirred. He turned to David with a shrug. "It should work now. I just knew I should've changed those circuit boards in there." He left the metal panel off of the access hatch in case he needed to get back inside.

David watched the remote training unit for a moment. The training unit was a slender robot about the average height of a human. From what Techrat had told David it was some kind of sparring unit. David wasn't too sure. "Before I do anything with this thing, tell me again where you got it? I'm not sure I trust it. It looks shoddy. Like its ready to yell crush kill destroy and go on a rampage." The robot made a slight shudder. "Or just fall apart."

"I got it when I bought Fujiyama Robotics and Industrials. The founder was a genius and light-years ahead of his time." Techrat turned off the machine and the robot went limp on its feet. "Looks like I need to work on this. I still don't know what it is. It could just be a butler." He gave a small shrug and walked away. "I'm still hunting down all of Dr. Fujiyama's creations. The appearance of these Autobot reminded me of a rumor that Dr. Fujiyama created a robot ninja named Nightbird. I'm very interested in seeing it now."

Putting his arm around his girlfriend, David walked out of the lab with Kaori and Techrat. "Well, good luck with that. Right now Mary wants us over at her house. She has some good and bad news to tell us. All I know is that I need a nap. Haven't slept in like two days." David opened the passenger side door for Kaori. He waved good bye to Techrat and got inside the car himself.

Kaori gave David a kiss on the cheek. "If you're tired we can always skip going to Mary's."

David shook his head as he drove. "No, she said it was important and I'm not gonna get yelled at by her again. She's scary when she yells." He smiled when he heard Kaori giggle.

* * *

A week after the announcement of the Autobots living in secret on Earth, five black vans pulled up through the gates of Starlight House. A swarm of men dressed in black fatigues surrounded the house. They burst open the front door yelling that they were the FBI and the FCC. The men searched the whole house to find it empty except for furniture. It was as if the people who lived there just simply vanished.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "WHO MADE WHO?" _**

**_PART 2 OF INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION_**


	73. Instruments of Destruction Part 2

**Instruments of Destruction**

**Part 2**

**Who Made Who?**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Waking up to the blaring car horn outside of her window, Stormer sat up and looked at the time. She swore under her breath and slipped her robe on. Kimber was rubbing the sleep from her own eyes as she walked to the door. She gave her best friend a tired, not yet awake smile. Stormer yawned and returned the greeting to Kimber then looked out the front window. A yellow Volkswagen Beetle was sitting in her driveway.

Kimber peeked out the window herself and shrugged. "So where's your brother? Did Craig spend the night at Starlight House or something?" The horn beeped again. "Cuz, I'd think for sure he'd want to kick whoever is out there in the ass for waking us up."

"He actually took off last night. The Blue Bloods needed him in England for some reason. So he spent the whole night with Aja then left afterwards." Stormer tied the belt on her robe and opened the door. "Hey! What do you want?" she yelled at the yellow car.

The driver's side door opened and a young man in his mid-twenties stepped out. Stormer thought she recognized him, but didn't know where from. She was still trying to remember what time her alarm was set for so she could truly be angry. The man offered an apologetic smile to the two best friends. "I'm sorry for waking you. I'm looking for Chip. He gave me this address to meet him at." The man looked at both of the women and nodded. "Obviously he's not here and I have the wrong address." He opened the car door and started to get in.

Stormer held up her hand. "Wait. You're a friend of Chip's?" He nodded again. "He's not here. He's at Clashing VideoRats' studio pulling an all nighter on the equipment. He said he'd be over when he finished up. Why don't you come inside, have a cup of coffee and I'll give him a call."

"Sounds good to me." The man softly shut the car door. "I take it you're the one who stole his heart, huh? I'm Spike Witwicky. Chip and I go way back."

"Mary Phillips." Stormer shook Spike's hand then gestured to Kimber. "And that's my best friend Kimber Benton." Spike shook Kimber's hand gently. Stormer opened the door for him. "I'm sorry if I was rude. I just got to bed about three hours ago." She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Now I recognize you! You were being interviewed on the news when the Autobots first appeared. Took my brain a few minutes to warm up."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, that was me. That was a crazy day. Now I know what its like to be a celebrity. It's not easy."

An electronic voice came from the yellow Volkswagen. "You know Spike; you could show some manners and introduce us to the young ladies. I know you're happy to meet Chip's girlfriend, but come on!" A medium sized radio fell out of the right side of car as it transformed into an eight foot tall robot. The radio also transformed into a robot about ten feet taller than the other. "My name is Bumblebee and this here is Blaster. We're both actually big fans of each of your bands."

Kimber exchanged a glance with Stormer and rolled her eyes. "It's too early for me to handle this shit. I'll get the coffee and bring a can of forty weight for the robots."

"Let me guess, she isn't a morning person?" Blaster asked as softly as he could.

"Listen, why don't you take the two Autobots to the backyard, Spike. I really don't want a media frenzy here." Stormer gave Spike a shrug and a smile. "I like my privacy here. I'd hate to have to turn the water hose on the reporters." Spike laughed and picked Blaster up after he had transformed back into the radio. Bumblebee followed Spike in his robot form. Stormer went back inside and changed out of her night clothes. Kimber brought out some coffee and tea. She and Stormer got to know Spike and the Autobots while they waited for Chip to arrive.

* * *

Pulling through the gates of Starlight House, Jerrica saw a handful of men dressed in black swarming around the front of the mansion. She looked at her watch and noted it was late afternoon. She pulled up to the closest black van and got out of her car. "What the hell is going on here? Who's in charge? I want some answers dammit!" She held her hand up to the Starlight Girls that were still in the car. She saw Aja pulling up in the van.

A middle-aged man in all black walked up quickly. His whole demeanor cried out that he was a man of authority. "I am, Ms. Benton. Federal Agent Stone. We have a permit here to search your domicile for a suspected device that could interfere with federal communications. No one was home so we were authorized to enter the mansion with force. Now if I may ask you a few questions." He gestured to the black van in front of her.

Jerrica looked back at Aja in the van. She gave Jerrica a reassuring nod. "Of course Agent Stone, I have nothing to hide anymore."

"Ms. Benton, where were you today?"

"I was out shopping with my girls." Jerrica leaned against the side of the van.

"And the women you live with? Where were they?"

"They were helping me shop with the girls. Have you ever tried to school shop for eleven girls? Much less teenage girls? You need all the help you can get." Jerrica gave the agent a small smirk.

Agent Stone chuckled softly to himself. "I have two teenage daughters. Twins. I can barely keep up with them and I've handled hostage situations. One more question. Our reports told us that you have a dog to watch out for. Where is it?"

"Karma is at the vet. He's getting fixed finally and his yearly shots. The vet said to pick him up on Monday." Jerrica pointed at the car with her thumb. "I can go get the papers if you want."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Benton. We're finished here. We just did a complete scan of your house and property. It's clean. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have posed for you and we'll have the front door fixed by bedtime." Agent Stone shook her hand gently.

Jerrica smirked. "Well, the government actually gets something done quickly. Be still my beating heart. It might've been our old cordless phone that you detected. It just died on us recently. Kept getting our neighbor's house on it." She went back to her car making a face to Aja and the others as she did.

The FCC and FBI packed up and left quickly. A man in a pick up drove up shortly afterwards and began installing a new front door. Jerrica and the Holograms sat in her study and talked in a whisper. "Well, I for one am glad that we have friends in the government. Ones that owe us favors at least."

Aja stood behind Jerrica and massaged her shoulders. "Yeah, that Mainframe guy did us a huge favor. I'm gonna have to thank Pizzazz for whatever she and the Misfits did to put us in a good light with him and his group. Anyway, I'm off to watch some television." She patted Jerrica's back softly and left the room.

"Like I said, I'm glad we have some friends in the government." Jerrica stretched and yawned. "I'm also glad that Aja and Techrat could mask Synergy's energy signature or whatnot. But it could just be a matter of time before this happens again. We have to figure out something and soon." Raya and Shana nodded in agreement with Jerrica.

* * *

David sat in his father's study listening to Spike's explanation behind his showing up. He scratched the back of his head and gave Kimber a side glance. He wished that he could be out in the backyard with everyone else talking to the two Autobots. David leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk. "I'll talk to Jerrica for you. Personally I don't think she'll be too thrilled to learn that that other hologram computer wants her to bring Synergy to the Ark."

"I think it couldn't hurt to try, David. I think Jerrica would listen. Besides if Synergy's energy frequency could be detected by the government, just think of how easy it could be for this Megatron or whatever his name is." Kimber put a hand on David's forearm. "It was my father's greatest fear that his technology and creations to be used for destruction. She'll listen to you."

Spike shifted in the chair listening. "Optimus Prime wants to talk to Jerrica directly. That's the whole reason why Bumblebee, Blaster and I came out this way. All Jerrica has to do is give Synergy the frequency to talk to Teletran One, the Ark's main computer. It's a very secure line so no one can monitor or detect what's going on."

Kimber pleaded with David with her eyes. David finally sighed and gave in. "Alright. I'll talk to her. It seems like the right thing to do anyway. I don't want these Decepticons to get a hold of the technology that Synergy holds anymore than Optimus Prime does."

"Thanks, David. When can we meet with her?"

"I'll give her a call in a few minutes. So I'd say tomorrow sometime." David gave a slight shrug. Spike shook his hand and left the study to join everyone in the backyard. David called Jerrica and explained what Spike had told him. She agreed to meet with them at Starlight House in the afternoon.

Kimber gave David a kiss on the cheek and a light hug. "Thanks. You know how protective Jerrica is about Synergy. It means a lot to me also." Kimber looked at the ground slightly shyly. "There's been something I wanted to talk to you about. I just haven't had the guts or found the words. Something like that." She looked back up with a small smile. "It's about Kaori. She's a nice woman and all, but I'm jealous of her. She has you and I don't. I know we broke up before you went to Japan, but I always had hoped we'd be a couple again."

David took both of Kimber's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I knew that you were jealous. I could feel it. But I didn't plan on falling for Kaori. It just happened. I don't think I'll ever get over you fully, but I don't think we were ever right for each other. I always hated the fact that I put your life in danger because of who I am. You said that you could live with it, but I saw fear in your eyes when you said it. Kaori lives for it. I can't explain the feeling I get with her without making it sound like she's better than you. She isn't. I'm just more comfortable with her in who I am." He stood and paced the room a bit. "Am I making any sense?"

"A bit." Kimber stood and hugged David, resting her head on his chest. "You're saying that you still love me in your own way, but you're in love with Kaori?" David nodded and smiled down at her. "Still best friends and I shouldn't be jealous of Kaori?" He nodded again and kissed her forehead. Kimber hugged him tight and sighed into his chest. "I'll try to get to know her. She seems nice."

"That's all I ask, Kim. Come on; let's go learn more about the Autobots." David started to follow Kimber out the door when movement outside of his window caught his eye. _Eh, just a bird,_ he thought to himself. He walked out of the study and spotted Kaori coming down the stairs. She looked like she was crying but had a smile. David took his girlfriend into his arms and hugged her tight. "You heard what I said, didn't you?" Kaori nodded and kissed him deeply. She was being accepted slowly and that made her happy.

* * *

The ocean water looked like pure black glass in the darkness. The roar of the robot bird's jets broke the silence of the night. A pillar rose from the ocean's depths, breaking the stillness of the water. A door slid open as the bird neared the pillar and closed as it flew into the opening. The bird flew down the main shaft of the pillar, past a few rooms and side corridors. It finally found its master. It let out a squawk of greeting and transformed into a cassette tape. Its master's chest opened letting it slide in.

Two robots stood across from the bird's master by a control screen. "Ah, Laserbeak returns. Maybe this time he'll have some news of use. Soundwave, transform and playback his findings." Soundwave transformed into a cassette player and hooked up to a port on the control panel. Laserbeak played back his spying on David and Spike's discussion. When the video was over, the first robot let out a laugh. "Oh Optimus, how you make it so easy for me."

"Megatron," started the second robot, "before you make any plans maybe you should consider this a trap. Just look at the two Autobots that Optimus sent to protect this Synergy. Surely he'd expect us to try and take it."

"Of course I thought of that, Starscream." Megatron turned and looked at his long traitorous second in command with disdain. "Why do you think I sent Skywarp and Thundercracker out on patrol? They're awaiting my command to distract the two Autobots while Soundwave heads to this Starlight Mansion and takes what is rightfully ours."

Starscream thought about the plan for a moment, trying to find a way from himself to get Synergy instead of his leader. "Maybe I should help those bumbling idiots out. You can never have too much firepower distracting Autobots after all."

Megatron smiled. "Yes. That's an excellent idea. That way my two trustworthy Decepticons can keep an optic your sneaky hide." He turned to Soundwave who had transformed in the meantime. "Contact Reflector, have them monitor the Ark. If any Autobots leave in our direction, I want to know. Synergy will be mine." An evil glint went across Megatron's optic lens as Soundwave obediently nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Pizzazz woke to find Roxy still talking with Blaster. She smiled at the thought of actually becoming friends with the alien robots. There was enough weirdness in her life already, why not some more. She wandered into the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee. Sipping her mug, Pizzazz went out the backdoor and handed the other mug to Roxy.

"Thanks," Roxy said with a tired smile. "Blaster here is just a fascinating individual. We've been talking about music for over six hours now. I can't wait to visit the Ark. He was also telling Sheila and me about Cybertron before she crashed. The planet sounds so amazing." She looked at the coffee and made a face. "Maybe I shouldn't drink this and just get some sleep. Ah hell, who am I kidding? I'm going to write. I'm filled with inspiration." She motioned for Blaster to lean down and she kissed the side of his face. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later" Roxy ran off to David's office to write new music.

Blaster chuckled softly. "That woman there sure lives for her music. I think that was the first time ever since being reactivated that I was able to have a conversation like that. I mean Jazz and I discuss music a lot, but never in detail as Roxy and I have."

Pizzazz gave Blaster a confused look. "You talk to a style of music?"

Keeping the electronic chuckle down, Blaster smiled. "No. Jazz is one of the Autobots at the Ark, remember?" Pizzazz smiled after remembering Blaster mention him the night before. "Listen I need to go recharge my circuits. Bumblebee is in your drive way recharging. Would you mind carrying me to him? I don't want to walk there and damage your property."

"Sure thing." Pizzazz was surprised at how light Blaster was when he was transformed. He was the same weight as an Earth stereo that size. She made a mental note to ask him later about that. She tapped on Bumblebee's passenger side window. "Hey Bumblebee, Blaster wanted me to put him on your seat while he recharged. By the way, where's Spike?"

"Your brother is letting him use a guest bedroom." Bumblebee rolled down his window for Pizzazz. "Thanks for your hospitality, Pizzazz. I talked to Prime while I was recharging. He really appreciates your help. You're all welcome at the Ark any time."

"You tell Prime that we were just doing what we felt was right. Besides, how many times does one get to hang out with one of the biggest events of mankind?" Pizzazz lightly patted Bumblebee's roof. "I'm going in now before one of my neighbors thinks I've gone totally batty and started talking to my car in my nightgown and robe. I'll talk to you both later." Pizzazz hooked a lock of hair over her ear as she went inside the mansion.

She paused at the door and looked at the two Autobots. It was then that it all began to sink in. She was both thrilled and scared at the same time. It was the kind of feeling she got when something big was going to happen. Her belly rumbled reminding her how hungry she was.

* * *

The sun blazed with intense heat. It was hotter than usual for mid-August weather. David figured it was one of the hottest days that Los Angeles has seen, if not the hottest for August. But that's what records are for, to be broken. He looked over at Spike, who was in the driver's seat of Bumblebee. He found it funny that even though the Autobot didn't need anybody there to actually drive, that he needed a person there to look like someone was driving.

"So how is it that you guys know where to go, Spike?"

"Well, it was the Autobots who took that other holographic computer called Cerebrix. He somehow found and contacted Teletran-One." Spike was relaxed in the driver's seat, but made it look like he was driving. "I, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and my dad came down and picked him up. I think Jerrica will remember me. From what I remember she was very kind."

David made a grunt of agreement. They drove through the gates of the Starlight House Spike picked up Blaster as they rounded the circular driveway. Bumblebee stopped in front of the mansion. "Last stop, everyone out, I'm going to listen in from here while you guys are inside."

Spike shielded his eyes from the sunlight as he climbed out of the driver's side door. He followed David to front door of the mansion. David opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hello? Jerrica? Shana? Aja? Girls? Anyone home?" He turned around and looked at Spike. "They're probably in the backyard. Just wait here and I'll go get Jerrica." David started walking to the back when the door to Jerrica's office swung open and startled him. "Jerrica! You scared me. Didn't you hear me come in?"

Jerrica held her hand over her heart, feeling it race. She gave him a small smile. "I guess I didn't. I'm sorry." Turning her smile to Spike, she walked up to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Spike. Granted it's completely unexpected." She looked at both of the young men. "Well, shall we?"

"Hey now, don't I get an introduction here?" Blaster said with a tone of humor in his voice.

Spike chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry. Jerrica meet Blaster. He's here to help Synergy link up with the Ark. A signal booster if you will." He followed behind the young blonde woman as she went up the stairs at a quick pace. She guided them down the hall and stopped before a wall that was blank. At a command the wall vanished, revealing a door. She opened the door and led them inside. Spike immediately recognized Synergy. Cerebrix was almost identical.

The purple hued face of Synergy appeared on the monitor screen. It smiled at the visitors. "Greetings Spike and Blaster, I am Synergy. Jerrica tells me that Optimus Prime wishes to communicate through me. Input the frequency and I will attempt transmission." Spike walked up to the sophisticated machine. He placed Blaster in a niche on the console and Blaster connected to Synergy. "Stand by; connecting with Teletran-One."

Jerrica stood close to David as they waited for the Autobot's computer to respond. She jumped when Optimus Prime appeared on Synergy's screen. "I apologize for causing you alarm, Ms. Benton. And I thank you for agreeing to meet like this. I just wish it could be in person, but I'm afraid with recent events; that makes it hard. I wish to discuss with you the security of Synergy."

"What are you talking about? Synergy is perfectly safe here. No one knows about her except for a small handful of people." Jerrica walked up to Synergy, staring at the monitor. "I appreciate your concern, but it's unwarranted."

"Don't be so sure, Ms. Benton. I know for a fact that your government found out about her. Luckily you were able to disguise her energy signature in time. I'm not asking you to give her up to us. That's the last thing I'd do. I'm offering our help to you. Help hide her yet still be able to use her abilities."

Despite being a robot, Jerrica could see the compassion in his optics and in his voice. She chewed her thumbnail in thought and glanced over her shoulder at David. Slowly she turned back to Optimus Prime. "Okay. I agree. I accept your help. Deep down I know I alone won't be able to hide Synergy forever. Also, I know my father would agree with my decision."

"That was another matter I'd wished to discuss," Optimus Prime said. Jerrica arched an eyebrow. "Your father —" He cut off his sentence as he looked off to the right at another monitor. "Blaster, you and Bumblebee prepare for incoming Decepticon jets. Hold them off until Hound, Ironhide and Mirage can reinforce you. Spike, help David and Jerrica get her young wards to safety. Also warn everyone else in the house. Blaster, do not use your electro-scrambler gun. It may accidentally damage Synergy."

Spike grabbed Blaster, ran out of the room and tossed Blaster out an open window. Blaster transformed in mid-air in to his robot form. David and Jerrica were almost outside when Spike caught up to them. Everything was moving in a blur of sped up time. Spike and David helped Jerrica and the Holograms get the Starlight Girls into the van and cars. Jerrica quickly drove off leaving David and Spike behind to help the Autobots. They decided it was best to get Synergy out of the area in the back of Ironhide.

David found a broom handle in the garage and spun it around. "This will make a good make shift bo staff. I don't know what it will do against giant killer robots, but it's better than nothing." He and Spike ran back inside the mansion to Synergy's room. "Synergy, we need to dismantle you for transport." Spike and David waited for her to shut down. They quickly separated her into her three main components.

"Hey guys! Hurry up in there. The Decepticreeps are on their way. We need to get her ready for transport," Bumblebee yelled from the outside.

"We're moving as fast as we can, Bumblebee." Spike carefully pushed a section of Synergy into the hallway. He looked over the rail over the stairs. Bumblebee might be able to fit inside the mansion and help lower Synergy down. "Bumblebee, you should be able to fit inside the mansion. Come in and carefully grab the pieces of Synergy and put them in the hall down there."

"I dunno, Spike. I don't think I can reach them." He looked up at David. "Start guiding them down the stairs, I can take it from there." Bumblebee shook his head in annoyance. "How the in the name of Primus did they get her up there in the first place?" He grabbed the first piece as David carefully brought it down step by step. Within moments all three were in hall. Bumblebee smiled when he saw the three other Autobots pull through the gates.

David and Spike quickly, but carefully loaded Synergy into the back of Ironhide. "Don't you guys worry none. This here little lady just perfectly safe back there. Now both of ya's just hop on in and we'll be off."

"I'm staying here and fighting. This is my friend's house and I'm sworn to protect it." David turned to Spike. "Go with Ironhide. Give my sister a call and she'll tell you how to get to the safe house that Jerrica is at. She's at a friend's place. Arashikage Dojo. No one will find Synergy there."

Spike shook his head. "No way, if you're staying, so am I." He turned to Ironhide. "Did you hear what David said? Find out where this Arashikage Dojo is at and go there. I need to stay to make it look like it was a surprise attack. I don't want any arguing, Ironhide."

The red van let out a small rumble that David could've sworn was a protest. But the veteran Autobot drove off without any further complaints. David looked around in desperation. He knew that the broom handle wouldn't do anything. He finally snapped his fingers. "Spike, go to the garage and get all of the gas you can. I have an idea." David ran into the mansion and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed all of the sugar and gelatin mix he could find. He met Spike in the driveway.

"Just what are we making here?"

David dumped the gas into a metal basin, and then mixed in the gelatin and sugar. He began to stir it with the broom handle. "It's a crude form of napalm. It should work." David and Spike both jumped and dove for cover when they heard explosions in the front of the house. The Decepticons had arrived.

* * *

Following the directions given by Pizzazz, Ironhide pulled into the sub basement of the Arashikage Dojo. He wasn't followed by the Decepticons. Jerrica ran up to him and he opened his rear hatch. "Here ya go little lady. One Synergy safe and sound. Names Ironhide, by the by. Now if ya don't mind unloading her, I'll be on my way."

Aja and Shana quickly unloaded Synergy's sections. Jerrica looked at the Autobot confused. "You're not staying here to protect us?"

Ironhide let out a chuckle. Jerrica found it odd that an alien robot would have a southern accent. "Shucks, I'm ready to bust some Deceptichops. But I'll see you little ladies after we whip their tails. Besides, Prime is sending Jetfire here to take you all back to the Ark for safety. Right now it's the safest place to be." He shut the hatch and began to back out of the sub basement he was in. Ironhide drove as fast as he could and headed back to help his friends.

* * *

Dusting himself off, David began stirring the napalm again until it was as thick as it could get. Another explosion made him jump, but not for cover. "Bumblebee!" David yelled, "I need your help over here." The yellow Autobot ran to him within seconds. "Privately tell the other Autobots our plan here. What we made here is napalm. It can be very explosive and is very hard to put out. This won't be very explosive, but it will buy us time.

"What I want you to do is to transform and drive around as many Decepticons you can. Spike and I will throw this at each one as you drive past. Have the other Autobots shoot at the napalm when it lands on the Decepticons. Hopefully it will burn them and they won't be able to put it out. Like I said, it's a delaying tactic." David picked up the basin when Bumblebee transformed.

Driving as fast as he could, Bumblebee weaved around making himself a difficult target for the four Decepticons. He barely dodged a blast by Soundwave. Spike threw some of the mix on Soundwave's legs. Each of the Decepticons, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave got some of the flammable mix on them. Bumblebee finally rejoined the rest of the Autobots.

Sneering, Starscream fired at David and Spike. "Stupid Earth germs! So delusional in their thinking they can actually hurt us. Turn em into smears of grease on this pathetic mudball." Starscream fired at the two young men who dodged the blasts by luck. The Autobots fired back at each of the Decepticons, aiming at the gel spots on them. The napalm ignited when hit. Some exploded. Starscream screamed in pain and surprise at the attack.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage. Eject. Eject. Eject," Soundwave yelled in his monotone voice. His chest slid open and three giant cassettes flew out and transformed. Two turned into twin robots about the size of a human. The third turned into a black robotic cougar. The three new foes ran after David and Spike.

"Spike, I know we just met and all. But next time you know that a Decepticon has a little trick like that, let me know. Okay?" David smirked as they ran from the three pursuing Decepticons.

* * *

While the battle raged at her home, Jerrica helped load Synergy onto Jetfire. When she and Aja finished, Jerrica sat next to Shana and rubbed her temples. Her life was spiraling out of control. She then realized that Rio or Kimber weren't even there. At least the Starlight Girls and Mrs. Bailey were safe. Even though she didn't know the Autobots, she trusted them. The revving of Jetfire's engines brought her out of her thoughts.

Ashley gave Jerrica a worried look. "We're gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course, sweetie," Jerrica said gently. "We're just going someplace safe for a while. Just think of this as a vacation where we forgot to pack clothes." Jerrica didn't even notice that Jetfire was in the air until she looked out the window. She got up and went into the main cabin. "Is it okay that we talk?"

"Actually I was about to call you up front. I have Prime on the monitor for you. He has something he wants to tell you. And don't worry; I won't scare the girls in the back. No stunt flying today."

Jerrica giggled as Jetfire turned on the monitor. The familiar face of Optimus Prime was again before her for the second time that day. "Hello again Ms. Benton, I apologize for any troubles we may have caused you. But I want to get to the point. I wanted to tell you what I was about to tell you before I saw that the Decepticons were on their way." He waited a minute for Jerrica to settle in. "Your father made Synergy from Cybertronian technology."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "MAGIC CARPET RIDE" _**

**_PART 3 OF INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION_**


	74. Instruments of Destruction Part 3

**Instruments of Destruction**

**Part 3**

**Magic Carpet Ride**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Adrenaline surged through his veins as he ran, not knowing where to go. David looked at Spike who was running along side him. They were trying to elude the Decepticons Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage. Their flight found them in a small acre of woods behind the Starlight House. Jumping a fallen trunk of a tree, David looked behind himself. The twin Decepticons were having trouble making it through the thick woods. Ravage was having no trouble keeping up and gaining on them.

"We need to split up, Spike. Any tips on how to deal with these persistent pests?" David ducked under a low branch.

"Agreed, they're not too bright. Just watch out for Rumble and Frenzy's pile driving arms. They can cause a minor earthquake and actually split the Earth open." Spike looked back at Ravage who was about fifty feet behind him. "Let me take care of Ravage. He and I have a history." He looked again and yelled, "Hey, kitty-kitty. You'll never get me." Spike ran off to the right. Ravage followed David for a moment then chased after Spike.

David began to scan the woods. He knew he could use his environment against the two Decepticons. The trees around him were all varied in species. David found an old oak branch about three and a half feet in length. He turned around and spun it around his body and head. The weight was perfect for fighting. Rumble and Frenzy were starting to close the distance.

"Willya lookit that? The foolish human is making a stand." Rumble laughed to himself.

"Yeah, what's with these humans? Are they programmed with a suicide path or just stupid?" Frenzy snapped a tree branch off that was blocking his way.

Not saying a word, David ran at the purple and red twin robots. He leapt into the air with a battle cry and smacked Rumble in the back of his head with the oak branch. A loud clang rang out. David landed in a battle ready stance, the branch tucked under his arm. He was expecting the robots to be sturdy, so he had braced for the shock of the branches impact. Fury raged in Rumble's optics as he turned around. He made a wild and sloppy swing at David, who easily dodged it.

David dug the branch firmly in the ground and used it to brace his kick at the Decepticon's head. He connected and grunted with the pain of hitting solid steel. Using his momentum, David hit Rumble again with the branch. The purple robot staggered back slightly but caught his balance. Frenzy ran towards David who ran backwards a few feet. He fell to the side and wrapped his legs around the bottom part of Frenzy's. The red robot fell but quickly got up.

Finding himself between the two robots, David looked for a way to escape. He spotted a branch a few feet over his head, just out of reach. Waiting for the two Decepticons to rush towards him, David jumped up using the tree trunk to boost his leap. He grabbed the branch and pulled himself up to safety. Below him the Decepticons rushed into each other with a loud clang. David smirked. Spike was right about them being not too bright.

Carefully jumping to the ground; David noticed that they were both knocked out. He grabbed the two guns on the back of Rumble and started running back to the Starlight House. He figured that one of the guns would even up the odds against Ravage. David ran back to the Starlight House. The sounds of the battle began getting louder the closer he got to the mansion. Deep down David hoped that there wasn't much damage to the house.

David spotted Spike near the pool house. He was fending Ravage off with a leaf skimmer. He never understood why Jerrica needed one since the pool was enclosed. David tried to fire off a shot with one of the guns he was carrying. He couldn't find a trigger. The gun finally fired when he touched a pressure plate on the underside of the gun. There was no recoil. David brought gun around and aimed as best as he could at Ravage and tapped the pressure plate. A bolt of energy hit the ground near the Decepticon.

Both Spike and Ravage turned in surprise at David. Ravage growled at him and Spike both. "Spike, catch!" David tossed the other gun to Spike. "There's a pressure plate that acts as a trigger near the handle." David fired at Ravage again glancing off his right side. Ravage jumped back as Spike shot at him. They both leveled their guns at him, when Ravage took flight and flew over the mansion. David turned when he heard the snapping of branches behind him.

Frenzy and Rumble flew out of the forest and over the Starlight House as well. David and Spike ran as fast as they could to the front of the house. The Decepticons were retreating. Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy transformed back into the cassettes and slid into Soundwave's chest. The guns from their hands were yanked from them and disappeared inside Soundwave's chest as well. David looked around. The mansion itself was fine except for some light damage. The lawn was in ruins.

* * *

Waiting in the clouds above Jetfire, Megatron pointed at the red and white jet for his arriving soldiers. "The machine is aboard that Autobot. The machine is not to be damaged. Do what you will to the Autobot and its occupants." He turned and looked at his command. "Decepticons! Attack!"

* * *

Inside Jetfire's cockpit, Jerrica stared at the image of Optimus Prime in shock at what the Autobot leader had told her. "What do you mean Synergy is Cybertronian? That…that she came from Cybertron? My father found her like this?" She stood to pace the cabin but hit her head on the low ceiling.

"I believe I can explain, Ms. Benton," an Autobot answered. He was white and when he spoke the panels on the side of his head glowed. "My name is Wheeljack. While analyzing Cerebrix's designs, I found a schematic of Synergy. The only thing that's Cybertronian about her is the holographic matrix she uses. I suspect when the Ark was crashing to Earth, this matrix fell out and landed in a spot that it laid hidden. It's possible that your father found it and fixed it if it was damaged. I'm not saying your father didn't create Synergy. He did. He just didn't fully design the holographic technology."

Jerrica shut her eyes and leaned back in the seat of Jetfire. She was trying to calm herself down with breathing exercises like David had taught her. She thought back to just before her father had started work in holograms. He had taken herself, Kimber, Aja and Shana camping in northern California. She remembered that he had brought a metal detector for fun. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Wheeljack. "You're right. He did find it when we were on a camping trip. He—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Benton. But I need you strap yourself in," Jetfire said softly but with urgency in his voice. "I've got a handful of Decepticons on my tail and I need to shake them." Jerrica began to stand up to head into the back near the Starlight Girls. The seats straps whipped around her and fastened tightly. "I wasn't asking. Don't worry; the little ones will be okay. Just don't hold this against me later."

Before Jerrica could question him, Jetfire began to arc up at a severe angle. Jerrica clutched the arms on the seat with her life. She felt the Autobot increase his speed. The view outside the cockpit widow was changing from blue sky to dark space. Her vision began to blur before she passed out from the gravitational forces. The last thing that she thought of was the girls' safety.

* * *

Not waiting for Hound to come to a complete stop, David and Spike jumped out of their seats and ran up to the Gabor Mansion. David opened the front door quickly and skidded to halt as he almost crashed into Jetta. The British drummer of the Misfits arched an eyebrow. "What's gotten you in such a hurry?" She then saw the look of panic on his face. "Awright, out with it then. What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here and to safety. Where's everyone at? There's a group of Autobots who are going to get us to the Ark." David stopped talking when Jetta gave him a strange look. "What? Something wrong?"

"I don't understand what you're sayin'. You're speakin' in Japanese. Just calm down and tell me what's goin' on." Jetta placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She nodded a hello to Spike.

David took a deep breath. "We have to get out of here. There a group of Autobots outside who are going to take us to the Ark. Spike and I were attacked at Jerrica's by a group of Decepticons. Optimus Prime thinks that Megatron will try to use us as pawns. Jerrica is already with the Holograms and the Starlight Girls." David started to run up the stairs. "One of the Autobots will take you home to get some clothes. I already talked to Roxy and my sister. They're on their way here."

After waiting for about twenty minutes, David's cell phone rang. It was Stormer telling him that she, Chip and Kimber would be riding in Bumblebee. She also said that they're going on ahead while David waited for his sister. He had already called Clash and Techrat. Techrat said that they would be fine. They were perfectly safe in his home. Stopping his pacing, David looked up when Pizzazz drove through the gates.

"It's about time I got here." Pizzazz slammed the van door. "Goddamn traffic snarled up the freeway." David quickly introduced his twin to the Autobots.

The Autobots and the Misfits were about to leave when a car came racing through the gates of the Gabor manor. The driver got out and looked extremely angry and worried. David got out of the driver's side of Ironhide and smiled. Rio stopped and combed his hand through his purple hair. "What happened at Jerrica's? Where is she? Where are the Starlight Girls? What the hell happened?"

"Rio calm down. Something has happened, but everyone is safe. We're off to go see them now," David explained softly and quietly.

Slamming David against the side of the red Autobot, Rio spoke quietly but with deadly venom behind his words. "Tell me where they're at." He turned when someone tapped his shoulder. "Wha—?"

Kaori brought her arm back and punch Rio in the chin. He fell to the ground quickly. "How about a steaming cup of shut the fuck up." She looked at David innocently. "We didn't have time to deal with him acting like that. It was the best way to get him to go with us." She gave her boyfriend a little shrug. "I also didn't like him roughing up my boyfriend."

David put Rio in the back seat of Ironhide next to Roxy who gave Kaori a wink and giggled. Ironhide led the Autobots out of the gate and down a few back streets before getting on the expressway. An hour later they found Bumblebee and his passengers. By then Rio had woken up. David explained to him what happened. Rio looked out the window somewhat angered at the whole situation.

* * *

The reflection of the orangish-golden glow of the metal panels caused Jerrica to cover her eyes as she woke up. She looked around and found herself on a table made from the same metal panels that covered the floor, walls and ceiling. The other Holograms were still unconscious and a few of the Starlight Girls were missing. Feeling panic begin to well deep inside her, Jerrica looked for the girls frantically in the room.

There was no door for the room, just an opening. She looked around the corner, listening closely for the sound of her girls. The hallway was brightly lit just like the room she was in. Jerrica walked softly and slowly down the hall. After walking around for a few moments, she heard the clank of metal on metal footsteps of an Autobot. Jerrica slipped into an opening and pressed her back against the wall. Unconsciously, Jerrica held her breath and shut her eyes until the footsteps had passed.

"Well, greetings Earthling," came a jovial robotic voice in front of her. Jerrica opened her eyes and gasped slightly. The Autobot in front of her smiled. She still couldn't understand how a robot could do that. He spoke again. "Don't be scared. You're among friends here in the Ark. My name is Ratchet. I'm the head medical officer of the Autobots. And you're Jerrica Benton. It's nice to finally meet you."

Jerrica finally found her ability to speak after a few moments. "Where—where are my girls at? How did we get here? What happened? I thought we were being attacked by Decepticons."

Ratchet let out a soft chuckle. Humans seemed to amuse him with their innocence. "You were. Jetfire out flew the Decepticons jets by rapidly going into a low orbit around Earth. The gravitational forces however knocked out everyone on board. Once Jetfire had landed, we helped unload everyone and made them comfortable in a makeshift recovery room. I assure you that everyone is okay. You just might have a headache for a few hours."

"You still didn't answer my other question."

"Don't worry. Your girls are okay. I think Sparkplug is with them outside." Ratchet put down his tool and started walking out of the room. "I'll show you the way out." Jerrica hesitantly followed the giant robot.

* * *

Having only been at the Ark for less than an hour, Roxy and Jetta wanted to leave. Jetfire had picked them up along with the rest of the Misfits on their way to the Ark in Ironhide. They didn't want to have anything to do with what was going on. Roxy was personally tired of being dragged into world and life threatening situations. She knew her lover Jetta was also sick of it. They chose to go for a walk while David did whatever he was going to do. Deep down they each knew they'd agree to whatever he asked of them.

Roxy sat on a tree stump and watched the construction of Autobot City in the distance. The construction was moving along quickly. The whole city was expected to be finished in a few weeks. She picked at the bark and tossed it idly. "Hey hon," Roxy said quietly after a moment, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. Where's our relationship going?"

Jetta looked away from the construction to the young platinum blonde. "Wherever it goes Luv. You know that. Why do ask?"

"I dunno. Just been feeling like it should go further. You're the closest person I've ever been to. I just want to show you how much that means to me, especially to an emotional wreck like me." Roxy let out a small laugh.

"Let's talk about it another time. This is startin' to sound like the cliché you see in every bloody war movie that has a love interest. I just don't want what you're goin' to say to weigh on me conscious while we're off doin' somethin' stupid." Jetta looked back at the construction and mumbled quietly. "I just know we're gonna be doin' somethin' stupid."

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Pizzazz yelled at her brother. "You're having us do something stupid! Again I might add." She backhanded his shoulder. "This could get us killed for real this time." Pizzazz paced in the makeshift bedroom the Autobots had created for her. She avoided David's eyes. "Listen, Jerrica is a great woman and all. I'm glad she and I are friends, but why do we have to risk our life for her?"

David gave a small shrug. "I never said you had to go. I'd feel a hell of a lot safer with you here. So if you want to stay, that's fine with me. But I already asked Mary about it and she wants to go. I just need to ask Roxy and Sheila. I mean this is something that would sound better coming from me than you or Optimus." He walked to the door and it opened automatically. "I'm going to plan a strategy with Prowl and the others."

Pizzazz sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the door. She was getting tired of constantly being on the run. All she wanted to do was make music. She flopped back on the mattress and let out a long sigh while staring at the ceiling, thinking about what her twin had said.

* * *

Picking up the camera Stormer had spotted on the ground near the Ark, she nodded as she listened to her best friend talk. She examined the odd looking camera. She had never seen one like it. "Hey Kim, check this out. Think one of those tabloid photographers dropped this?" She held up the camera.

"That was months ago. Anyway, we better get inside. David said he wanted you there when he and Prowl planned the strategy. We can study it later." Kimber still couldn't get over how the Autobots remained hidden for all these years. Their technology was amazing and she was enthralled with everything around her. She looked forward to when Autobot City would be finished so she could visit.

"Wait a sec, Kim. I want to put this in my room. Don't feel like hauling it around everywhere." Stormer jogged quickly to her room and tossed the camera lightly onto her bed. It bounced a few times and finally rested on the mattress. She caught up with Kimber and they entered the dimly lit tactics room. There were two tables in the room. One at about ten feet high and the other was human sized. They were each identical except for their height.

David stood with Spike as they studied the map on the surface of the table. Prowl and Optimus Prime did the same around the larger table. David frowned when he saw Kimber come in with Stormer. "Optimus, will you excuse me for a moment?" The Autobot leader nodded his head and David walked quickly to Kimber. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Before Kimber could answer, David lightly grabbed her by the upper arm and led her out of the room. "What were you doing in there?"

Kimber looked at him in mild shock. "I'm going with you guys."

"No you're not. You're staying right here. I will not be responsible for you getting hurt."

"Mary is going. What about her safety?"

"I asked her to come with because she a few special talents we could use. She knows about the danger."

Kimber frowned a bit. "So you're just exploiting her then? She has that sixth sense thingy and you want to use it. Oh very nice David. So nice to see the real Gabor in you showing."

David held back his retort and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Fine, you can come. But you're coming with me so I can make sure you're okay. I don't want you getting hurt. This is dangerous."

As if to prove David's comment true, a klaxon went off inside the Ark. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! All Autobots to Teletran-One! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" David grabbed Kimber's hand and ran down the hallway following the Autobots who were rushing to the computer room. They came to a halt when they entered. They couldn't see much with all of the Autobots in the way but there was a struggle going on with three robots.

A sudden flash blinded all in the room. When David's eye sight came back he saw that the three robots were gone. He turned when Stormer came running up behind him. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. It looked like there were three robots in here but I couldn't get a clear view."

"It was the Decepticon trio known as Reflector, David," Bumblebee said walking up to the three friends. "Teletran says that they began to download the specs on Synergy, but only got half."

"David," Optimus Prime spoke softly walking up to him. "Get the rest of your team together. We have to get the space bridge as soon as possible and get everything Wheeljack needs there. Our timetable has been moved up to leaving in an hour. I want to get the data on Synergy and the holographic technology hidden as soon as possible."

* * *

It was rare that Megatron was pleased with his soldiers; most of the time he was amazed at their ineptitude to get something simple done. The three robots together known as Reflector stood before their leader. Even though they had only gotten part of the information, Megatron was still pleased. They waited for their commands. "Very good work Reflector, Prime and those miserable fleshlings don't know what they have." He turned and pressed a few buttons on the communicator.

The image on the monitor went from static to the image of a one-eyed Decepticon. "All hail the mighty Megatron."

"Shockwave, I'm about to transmit to you some data. I want you to get a team of your best Decepticons to search for the rest of it. Its Autobot technology in origin that's been lost for ages; it could turn the war to our favor." Megatron pressed a button and transmitted the data. He smiled to himself with the thought he may have finally found the weapon to destroy the Autobots.

* * *

The Decepticon's space bridge looked nothing more than a giant metal ring in the middle of nowhere. Two Decepticons guarded the opening to the space bridge. David went back to where the rest had gathered. "There's just two Decepticons guarding the entrance. How are we gonna do this?"

Prowl finished checking his weapon and looked at David. "We're going to do it how we usually do. Bust through the garrison and take off. It's worked before." He turned and looked at David, Kaori, Kimber, Stormer, Roxy and Jetta. "You've never been to Cybertron, so here's what you should expect. The gravity is bit similar to Earth but a little less. Also the atmosphere is thinner. We Transformers don't need to breathe oxygen, but we need it to keep our engines cool. Any questions?"

"I-I just want to apologize again for bringing that Reflector Decepticon into the Ark. I didn't know." Stormer looked away a little embarrassed.

"You're damn right you should apologize! That lousy Decepticreep was able to get some of the data and now we have to scramble to Cybertron without a good plan." The Autobot known as Gears was furious. "You humans are just more trouble than you're worth protecting."

"Gears! That's enough! Transform and roll back to the Ark. You're off this mission." Prowl watched and waited as Gears glared at him and at Stormer. He finally transformed and left. "Your apology was accepted already, Stormer. No need to keep doing so. Now, are we ready?"

Windcharger sped up to the group and stopped. He transformed after his passenger got out. Pizzazz came running up with a smirk on her face. "Y'know, I thought about it and figured that my brother and the Misfits can't do something suicidal and stupid without me." David smiled and turned his attention back to Prowl who explained the plan to Pizzazz. She nodded and the Autobots present transformed.

Roxy, Jetta, Spike and Pizzazz rode inside of Bumblebee. Stormer, Kimber, Kaori and David were in Cliffjumper. Prowl and Hound led the two other Autobots down the cliff side toward the space bridge. They caught the Decepticons off guard and rolled right through the space bridge's entrance. Immediately the space bridge activated and started to warm up. David saw over head the sky start to open up into a black circle and electricity danced in the sky. The space bridge began to suck the Autobots and the Misfits up toward the black void.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE LAND OF CONFUSION"**_

_**PART 4 OF INSTRUMENTS OF DESCTRUCTION**_


	75. Instruments of Destruction Part 4

**Instruments of Destruction**

_**Part 4**_

_**The Land of Confusion**_

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Reality hit like a ton of bricks as the space bridge completed its journey from Earth to the alien word of Cybertron. The doors to the space bridge transport tube opened to find the Decepticon Shockwave and a squadron of his soldiers pointing weapons at the empty tube. Shockwave looked around in confusion. He was told to expect humans and a handful of Autobots. Yet none were in the tube. Perhaps there was a mishap during the transport.

"Keep your weapons trained on the tube," Shockwave spoke in his echoing monotone voice. "I am going to scan the tube in case they are cloaked." He turned and began pressing buttons on a control panel. A screen next to the main monitor flickered on, showing the inside of the tube. Shockwave pressed a few more buttons and waited patiently.

Inside the tube, the Autobots and the Misfits sat in silence. The Autobots were talking silently between themselves on what they should do. Spike hoped the cloaking device that each Autobot was equipped with would hide their heat signatures from Shockwave's scans. His fears were heightened when Bumblebee began to roll slowly forward. He shrugged to the Misfits in the car. They carefully weaved their way past the Decepticon soldiers. Thankfully the door out of the room was open.

Bumblebee crept closer to the opening following Prowl's lead. Pizzazz was too busy staring in awe at the world around her to realize that she was in mortal danger. The whole world around her was metal. She looked at Roxy and Jetta behind her. Neither one was breathing hard. She looked at the monitor on Bumblebee's dashboard when Spike nudged her. She saw that Prowl was out of the room and heading down the corridor. Close behind them was the Autobot Cliffjumper. Hound was taking up the rear.

Roxy turned to look out the rear window at the giant purple Decepticon. The scan on the tube was finished revealing there wasn't anything inside. She felt Bumblebee start to move faster as he turned into the corridor. The hall was immensely large and of what looked to be polished metal. About three hundred feet away was a closed dark blue door. She hoped that was the door out and away from the Decepticons.

They truly did scare her to the core of her being.

Three long minutes passed as the convoy of Autobots and humans made their way to the exit. Anxiety was running high among everyone. The Autobots and Spike knew that Shockwave wasn't going to be fooled for long. They knew that he would eventually come to a logical conclusion and come after them. The idea was to get as far as they could before he did.

The blue door was only a few feet away when it opened. A Decepticon soldier walked through and glanced Prowl, disrupting his cloaking device. The Decepticon hit an alarm. Prowl broke his silence. "Okay Autobots, they know we're here. Split up and follow the plan. We meet our contact in the old commercial district in Iacon City. Let's roll out and be careful out there." The police car sped off leading a Decepticon patrol away from the rest of the team.

"Okay guys you heard Prowl, let's roll out." Hound and the rest of the Autobots stayed cloaked as they sped away from the building that acted as a terminal for the space bridge. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper locked on to Hound's energy signature as they raced through the metal streets of Cybertron. Everyone except for Spike was not prepared for how Cybertron would look in person.

The two smaller cars stopped at a fork in the road. "Good luck, Hound. See ya in Iacon." Bumblebee and Cliffjumper took the left fork as Hound went up the right fork. Bumblebee raced as fast as he could through the empty streets. Cliffjumper kept up his pace with the yellow car. They were both still cloaked, but Cliffjumper was almost certain that they were throwing off a massive heat signature from their speed.

"Everyone hold on, this landing might be a bit rough." Pizzazz looked nervously at Spike when she saw what Bumblebee was talking about. The road was broken ahead, but there was a road under the other. They were going jump down and take the lower road. Instinctually Pizzazz checked her seat belt. Bumblebee chuckled. "That might be a good idea. Everyone strap in." He willed his safety belts to form around his passengers. They were close to the edge of the road.

"I've got your back if the cloak fails, Bumblebee. You saw how easily it failed for Prowl back there."

"Hey, you got mine. I've got yours buddy." Bumblebee sped up as he closed the distance between himself and the chasm. When he finally reached the gap, it felt like to everyone that he was still on the road; then the sensation of falling. "This is gonna suck a bit." Bumblebee hit the lower street with a hard bump. His passengers all grunted as they bounced. He slammed on his brakes and turned around to watch Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper was already falling by the time Bumblebee was turned fully around. The other Autobot landed hard on the edge of the lower road. The cloaking device flickered a few times before it went completely off. Cliffjumper spun his front wheels hoping to get a good grip to get himself up. Bumblebee spotted an approaching Decepticon squadron. He quickly ejected the people who were riding inside of him, pulled his gun while transforming. He ran toward Cliffjumper and fired randomly at the Decepticons.

His wheels finally catching, Cliffjumper sped forward and transformed after everyone got out. He helped Bumblebee fire at the Decepticons. "So nice of the Deceps to give a warm reception, huh?"

"Yeah, although I would've preferred a cake." Bumblebee looked at the Misfits. "C'mon, we're almost there."

Bumblebee turned around and walked head first into a Decepticon soldier.

* * *

Rubbing her tired eyes, Jerrica held back a yawn. Since arriving at the Ark she hadn't slept at all. That was almost twenty-four hours ago. She couldn't sleep even if she tried. She was physically and emotionally stressed out. Jerrica tried escaping from her problems by looking over Starlight Music business. She turned off the monitor in frustration and walked out of her room. She knocked on Rio's door and entered. Rio had his arm draped over his eyes as he rested. "Hon, you awake?"

Sighing softly, Rio shook his head from under his arm. "I'm drifting in and out." He sat up and blinked a few times to focus in the dim lighting. "Haven't you slept yet?"

"No," Jerrica sighed and sat on the bed next to Rio and laid her head on his shoulder. "I tried everything to try and sleep. Hell, I even read the overseas daily report. God is that dull."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You just mention that report and I want to fall asleep." Rio wrapped his arm around Jerrica and pulled her closer. "If you want you can stay here with me. We are engaged after all. I've also been meaning to ask you something else. But I guess it can wait until after all of this is over." Jerrica gave him her special look and he melted. "I was wondering if I could move in. You know while we make the wedding plans and all."

Jerrica sighed and pulled away slightly. "I don't know. What kind of message would this send to the girls? But I think having you around more would be a positive male influence on them. Not like they don't see you enough. Just that they need to see you more often. Especially since we're getting married. They have to realize you will be living there." She stopped talking and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I was rambling. I do that when I'm stressed and tired and trying to make up my mind." She gave him a small smile.

Rio chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. The kiss grew in passion and intensity as Rio pushed Jerrica down on his mattress. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. His hand gently moved down the curve of her back as she moaned into his kiss. Jerrica's breathing quickened as she combed her fingers through Rio's hair. Slowly Jerrica broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

Outside Rio's door, Aja stood listening with the Starlight Girl Terri. They both heard Jerrica let out a small giggle and sigh. Aja felt herself blush slightly and led Terri away from the door. "Tell you what, Terri. You can sleep in my room. I think Jerrica and Rio busy."

"Busy doing what?" Terri looked up at the Chinese woman with curious eyes.

"They're having a tickle fight. An adult tickle fight. Just them."

Terri giggled. "Ashley and Deirdre say that they have monkey jungle love. What is that?"

Aja sighed and groaned to herself. "I'll tell you later, when you're older."

* * *

Bumblebee looked up at the green and silver Decepticon soldier before him. He took a step back and stood side by side with Cliffjumper. The Misfits, Kimber, David and Kaori hid behind some debris in the tunnel. The soldier smirked and brought one of his arm cannons up, pointing them at the two Autobots. Kimber hugged one of David's arms while Kaori grabbed the other. Roxy and Jetta grabbed each others hands.

The sound of a loud engine revving caused everyone to turn and look behind them. A red and yellow blur jumped off of a make shift ramp and transformed in mid-air while pulling two guns. The new Transformer began shooting at the Decepticon as he landed, sending sparks into the air while he skidded to a halt. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Wooohoooo!" He kept shooting until the Decepticon fell over the edge of the gap. The newcomer turned and looked at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. They both saw he bore the Autobot symbol on his chest. "C'mon, theres bound to be more on your exhausts."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful here, but who are you?" Bumblebee asked cautiously.

"Name's Hot Rod, now let's get moving. I'll explain everything on the way back to Iacon. Magnus is waiting for us there." Hot Rod transformed into what the Misfits thought was a sports car from the future. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper shrugged and transformed. The Misfits and the rest got into the cars. Hot Rod turned his lights on and led the Autobots down the dark tunnel.

"So, here's what I know. Prime contacted Ultra Magnus, the leader of the Autobot resistance here on Cybertron. He told Magnus that the humans have some kind of ancient tech that could be used as a weapon. So naturally Megs gets it into his chips that he must have this. So he sends his spies into the Ark and only gets about half of it. Now for the fun part; he sends you guys here to hide it from Megs and the Deceps. How? I have no idea. Magnus won't tell or say." Hot Rod led the small caravan through the tunnel that was gradually getting less cluttered.

"I'd say that's about right." Cliffjumper stayed close to Bumblebee and Hot Rod. "Have you heard from either Prowl or Hound? They acted as diversions so we could get to Iacon safely."

Hot Rod stopped before a large door. After a moment it slid open and he drove through. "They're fine. Kup, Springer and Blurr helped them get away. I was assigned to meet up with you guys. Personally I think they were hogging up all of the action." Hot Rod pulled onto a platform. It began descending when everyone was on board. Hot Rod transformed and stretched his arms out as the platform revealed a busy command base. "Welcome to Autobase Gamma."

The elevator stopped with a slight jerk. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee transformed after their occupants got out. Spike turned slightly to the right when he heard his name called out. He smiled wide when he saw a young blonde woman in her twenties and a boy about seven running toward him. "Carly! Daniel!" He ran up to them and took them in his arms for a long hug. "I've missed you both so much."

Spike turned and waved the Misfits, David, Kaori and Kimber over. "Hon, this is Phyllis, Roxy, Sheila and Mary; better known collectively as the Misfits. And this is David, Phyllis' twin brother, Kaori, David's girlfriend and Kimber of the Holograms."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Carly Witwicky, Spike's wife and this is our son Daniel." Carly shook each of their hands and Daniel just smiled. She waved the new arrivals to follow her. "Come on. I'll show you where your quarters are and get you a change of clothes. Trust me. You'll need them up here." She gave Spike a kiss on his cheek and gave him Daniel's hand. "Finally you and your son can have some bonding time."

Carly led the eight friends down a few large corridors to a more human sized one. "I can't tell you how happy I am to actually talk to some new people. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with the Autobots and all. But you just need to talk about things only a human would understand." She stopped at what looked to be a storage room. "Here, we developed these to bring back to Earth and for any other humans that showed up."

Pizzazz studied the little objects that Carly had given her. The pair looked to be very small hearing aides. "What are they?"

"They help dampen the sounds of battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. When the fighting gets loud enough they filter out the sounds but you can still hear each other talk and all. It's very useful around here." Carly gave a slight shrug. "I don't know how they work exactly. By the way, this uniform I'm wearing is made from a metallic cloth. It's amazingly comfortable and a great form of armor and protection. You'll each be given a uniform." She led them to the dorm area of the base. "Welcome to Cybertron and Autobase Gamma."

The seven friends found a room and split up. David and Kaori went into a room together; Kimber and Stormer shared a room while Roxy and Jetta found their own room. Pizzazz put the sound dampeners in her ears and entered her own room. She looked around and took everything in. It felt so surreal that she was on an alien world and yet it reminded her so much of Earth. A low rumbling began in her stomach. She immediately knew what it was and ran for the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit. It was the last reaction she expected to arrive on an alien world.

* * *

Inside his office Techrat searched through the inventory records of his newest acquisition, Fujiyama Industries. There were a few items listed that he couldn't find in any of the warehouses in the United States. He decided to check the warehouses and storage facilities in Japan. The one item that bothered him that he couldn't find was the project called Nightbird. The workers only spoke of it as rumor and in hushed whispers. He wanted to find out what was so terrifying about it.

Pushing away from the desk, he rubbed his eyes from the lack of sleep. He'd been spending too much time inside and out of natural light. Techrat stood and stretched. His back hurt from sitting so long looking at the computer. He walked out of his office and headed for the break room. A few of the employees were inside eating and watching television. They were watching more coverage of the Autobots arrival.

Techrat grabbed a bottle of water from the communal refrigerator. The story on the news caught his attention right away. The reporter was talking about rumors surrounding the Autobots before they had revealed themselves. One of the stories was about the Autobots dealing with a robot called Nightraven or Nightfalcon. He knew that she was talking about Nightbird.

Immediately Techrat pulled out his cell phone and immediately called Clash. The other end rang a few times before a very tired voice answered. "Hi hon," Clash tried to hide her yawn, "let me guess, you've lost track of what time it is." She paused. "Again."

"I guess I did. I'm sorry but this is important. Remember how I was searching for that Nightbird project?" He took her silence as a yes. "Anyway, the news just mentioned that the Autobots fought a robot called Nightraven or Nightfalcon. I'm guessing that they meant Nightbird. So, uh, are you up for a trip to Oregon?"

Clash groaned into her phone. "Okay, I love you and all but it's almost three thirty in the morning. Can we talk about this when I'm awake or something? I mean I just went to bed an hour ago."

Techrat nodded as Clash talked. "I didn't realize what time it was. I'm still in the bunker here. No windows, just clocks. I was searching those bloody inventory lists for hours. Give me a call when you get up. I'm going to make a few calls here and I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine, hon. Love you. Get some rest too." Clash hung up with Techrat. He went back into his office and looked at the old address book that Dr. Fujiyama had. He searched for anyone who would have knowledge of Nightbird and the Autobots. Techrat felt foolish for never making that connection before between the two.

* * *

Spike led David down a few halls and corridors until he stopped before an unmarked door. He typed in a short code causing the door to slide wide open. The lights automatically turned on when they each stepped inside. David looked around at the walls carefully. It was an armory. He saw various energy weapons that lined the walls. Spike tossed a metallic cylinder to David. It was about a foot and a half long with a button on the side. One end was capped off and the other looked to be open.

"Okay, I give. What is it?" David looked at it curiously.

"Hold the open end away from you and me, and then press the button."

David held the cylinder to side and pressed the button. A soft snap-hiss sounded as a blade of energy shot out of the open end. He looked at the shifting energy blade as electricity ran over it. "Great. It's a freakin' light saber." David turned and smirked at Spike. "Does George Lucas know about this? I'm sure he wants royalties." Spike let out a laugh.

"That's the exact same thing I thought when I saw it. It's actually a stun blade. It'll knock out humans and stun some of the smaller Transformers. Like Rumble and Frenzy. It's very useful for that. I wouldn't recommend you using it on someone like Megatron or Starscream. You'll just annoy the crap outta them." Spike shrugged casually. "I just figured you could use this since you didn't have your swords."

"It's funny. I remembered to bring them to the Ark. I forget to bring them here." David spun the energy blade around. It made a slight hum in the air. It was very light and felt natural in his hand. He found a second blade handle and pressed its button. He spun the two stun blades around. The hum of the blades together merged into one sound. He shut them both down and smiled at Spike. "I work better with two blades."

"Take 'em. That's what the armory is for." Spike began gathering weapons and placed them on a cart. "Well, help me out. The sooner we get done here. The sooner we go find what Wheeljack is looking for. He said it was deep within Cybertron but didn't say where. I guess Magnus knows or something." David started grabbing weapons and helped Spike load them on the cart. He wondered just what kind of resistance the Autobots were expecting.

* * *

Marveling at the true size of the planet they were on, Pizzazz studied the map of Cybertron that was on the wall of the briefing room. She figured the planet was the size of Jupiter. There was writing in both English and in Cybertronian on it. She spotted where Iacon was on the map after a few moments. She kept studying the map as the doors opened behind her. The sound of heavy footsteps of the Autobots didn't bother her anymore. She was getting used to it and that began to worry her in the back of her head.

"Need some help there?" a female voice sounded behind her.

Pizzazz shook her head. "Just looking, Mar—" she stopped mid-sentence when she turned around and found a pink and white female Autobot crouched down, looking helpful. "I could've sworn I heard Mary."

The female Autobot giggled. "I just got that from your friend Roxy. I'm guessing that there really only is so many vocal patterns in the universe. You're bound to find someone who sounds like you as well." She gave Pizzazz a smile. "My name is Arcee. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier. I was out with some of the other Autobots. We needed to scout ahead for the mission."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Arcee. Now that I listen to you, you don't sound that much like Mary. There is a difference in your voices." Pizzazz turned back to the map. "Your planet is huge. How are we going to get to where we need to be?"

"That's a good question. There's a bunch of ways we can go. Many unexplored tunnels do exist. In fact, all of Cybertron has not been explored. There's a theory that Cybertron is what you humans call a Dyson's Sphere around a small star. But if that was true, we'd have all the energy we'd need. I'm sure one day Cybertron will be fully explored." Arcee straightened up.

Pizzazz took a look at the map again and shook her head. She was in awe.

* * *

The idea for a concert was a last minute idea. Jerrica needed to get her mind and the Holograms' off of their recent escapades. She was starting to feel like a prisoner inside the Ark, so she came up with the concert as an excuse to get out. The Starlight Girls came with her and the Holograms to shop for instruments in town when they went. Grapple and Hoist of the Autobots helped construct the stage.

Sparkplug was observing the construction of the stage with Jerrica. He reminded her of her own father. They spent long hours talking about their respective families. Jerrica learned that Janet, Sparkplug's wife died giving birth to Buster, Spike's younger brother who was attending college on the east coast. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that he also didn't think much of the Autobots when they first arrived. But then he saw all of the good they were doing and that changed his opinion.

Jerrica was helping Aja set up the cables for Synergy to the stage. Optimus Prime thought it would be safest if they kept Synergy inside the Ark. She agreed. They didn't know what could happen during the concert. Trailbreaker was going to be near the stage with his force field around the Holograms and the stage. Jerrica felt much safer with that in place. She was beginning to see Sparkplug's point of view on things.

"So what do you think Kimber is up to on Cybertron, Jerrica?" Aja asked after checking a cable connection.

"I'm just hoping she's safe. Chip hasn't heard anything from them, but he said they could just be keeping radio silence." Jerrica gave a light shrug. "David is with her so I'm not too worried. I know he'll protect her." She checked the last connection and gave Sparkplug thumbs up in the control tower.

Flipping a switch, Synergy came to life on the stage. Aja and Jerrica smiled at each other. The holographic projectors that Wheeljack put together were working perfectly. Synergy gave the two women a very puzzled look. "Where am I? And what's been going on?"

Jerrica brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "You're at the Ark; the home of the Autobots. As for what's been going on, I think its best you ask Teletran-One. I think you're connected to him." She waited while Synergy seemed to pause in place while she communicated with the other computer.

Out of nowhere an energy blast hit the control tower that Sparkplug was in. Jerrica and Aja looked around and found the attacker immediately. It was the Decepticons. Panic welled up in Jerrica as she ran towards the slow falling tower. Aja was close behind her yelling for Jerrica to get down. She ignored her longtime friend and continued toward the tower which was now on the ground in a crumpled heap.

The sound of the firefight caused Aja and Jerrica to cover their ears. They were both scared out of their minds. Jerrica began immediately pulling the debris away from the tower's collapse. Tears streamed down her face when she found Sparkplug. He wasn't moving. Aja moved more debris out of the way so that they could each get to him. She checked his pulse and his breathing. She couldn't find either.

Wiping her tears from her face, Jerrica spat out a curse at both the Autobots and the Decepticons for letting harm come to this man. She wish they both would just destroy each other and be done with it, then get the hell off of her planet.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "HUMAN TOUCH"**_

_**PART 5 OF INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION**_


	76. Instruments of Destruction Part 5

**Instruments of Destruction **

**Part 5 **

**Human Touch **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The heavy rain pelted Techrat as he walked along the gravel pathway. He pulled his trenchcoat tighter around his body, preventing the rain water from seeping inside. He looked around. It was nearly noon but looked more like dusk thanks to the unseasonable thunderstorms. Slowly, he kept walking up the deserted pathway until the lightning overhead silhouetted two forms before him. Techrat stopped unfazed in his tracks. "I better not have flown all the way out here just to catch pneumonia."

The taller of the two figures walked forward with hand extended in greeting. "Hello to you too, Techrat," came the same but firm female voice. "Yukio and I were wondering when you'd show up. Although your delay was expected once this ungodly storm began. Come on, the Arashikage Clan's fortress isn't much further. You'll be able to get a hot meal and something to drink there. Not to mention we can show you on the map where we think the Nightbird was buried." Kyoko turned around and guided Techrat further up the path.

On the way up, Yukio gave Techrat a hug of welcome. It had been several months since he had seen either woman. The dirt path had long since turned to mud. Techrat was glad he had bought a pair of hiking boots before his trip. The walk up the path wasn't as hard as he had thought it would have been in the mud. He wished inside that Clash had agreed to come with. But she had responsibilities at their studio. She was also helping out Riot and Minx search for their missing third member, Rapture.

"So David and the Misfits are where again, Techrat?"

"Last I heard they were somewhere in Oregon. They went there with Jerrica, the Holograms and the Starlight Girls. Jerrica wanted Clash, Video and I to join them, but we're too busy. Besides if what she said is true, whoever is after her won't bother to come after us. I'm not doing that running away from threats crap. I have my own life." Techrat shrugged the rainwater off of his trenchcoat.

Yukio listened to the conversation silently. She owed David her life and swore to protect him. Now his life was in danger and she wasn't near to fulfill that oath. She felt a twinge of guilt and shame but tried to not let it show. She was shaken from her own thoughts when her companions stopped in front of the familiar wooden gate of the Arashikage Clan's stronghold. She followed Techrat inside, slightly bowing to the guard who held the door open for her. "Kyoko, I'm heading up to my room to meditate."

The young woman was gone before Kyoko could answer. "The Master will see you in his chambers. He is the one who can tell you where to find the Nightbird." She guided Techrat through the practice grounds where a few of the Arashikage warriors were practicing despite the thunderstorm. Techrat always admired their devotion and dedication to the art. It was one of the reasons why he respected David so much.

Staying close to Kyoko, he followed the stone path between the practice field and the barracks. Techrat looked inside the windows of one of the ancient buildings. Inside were children as young as three practicing martial arts. The future of the Arashikage Clan lay within these children. Techrat continued following when Kyoko gave his sleeve a light tug. She led him to a building that looked like the rest except for a two man guard unit who were standing by the entrance.

Opening the doors for Kyoko and Techrat, the guards stood to the side. Kyoko waited near the entrance to the building and let Techrat enter alone. Inside the chamber knelt an old man with long white hair and beard. Techrat couldn't help but think that the old man before him looked like an old master from any martial arts movie he'd seen on television. "Master Arashikage," Techrat said softly and bowing.

The old man looked up and smiled. "Ahhh, you must be Techrat, yes?" the old martial arts master said in perfect English and with happiness in his voice. "I have heard many stories about you and your companion Clash. I'm sorry I couldn't meet her today." The master stood to his full height. He was taller than he looked. "But we're not here to tell stories. You're here for the Nightbird that was put under our protection not too long ago." Techrat simply nodded.

* * *

The nausea that she first felt upon arriving on Cybertron was all but gone. Carly called it jump lag. It was like an interstellar version of jet lag. Pizzazz was surprised that Stormer didn't suffer from the symptoms of jump lag seeing how she was the most sensitive of the group. She was beginning to adapt to the gravity and atmosphere on the robotic planet. The oddest thing that she found was the sterile smell of the planet. Pizzazz wondered how it felt for the Autobots to be on Earth.

Pizzazz felt the fabric of her jumpsuit and was just amazed at how it felt like cloth even though it was woven metal. She slipped on the jacket that Spike had given her earlier. It was made of the same metal cloth. Hot Rod and Hound were going to take the Misfits and their friends out of the Autobase to show them a little of the planet. Ultra Magnus and Prowl were still searching for possible locations where the rest of Synergy's hologram technology could be hidden. They needed the jackets to stay warm outside of Autobase. Cybertron was not a very warm surface planet.

She was finishing her dinner when David and Kaori entered her room. Pizzazz figured that both Carly and Daniel must've been getting sick of eating soup almost all of the time. "So, you two ready to be explorers?"

"Yeah, but Kimber and Stormer aren't going to go with. Kim wants to stay behind to keep Carly company and Stormer is writing new music." David put his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm kind of torn myself. On one hand I want Kaori to stay here." Upon hearing his words, Kaori made a face at David. "But then again I don't want to deny her this chance. I mean how often do you get to explore an alien planet?"

"I did agree to stay behind when you go look for the hologram thing. It's a long English technical term that I can't remember. You know what I'm talking about." Kaori gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "I am trying to find a way to put this into my manga. Maybe I'll just create a new one."

Pizzazz groaned to herself. "Great just what the world needs; a manga about the Misfits and their wacky ass adventures. Okay, let's get going." Leaving her room, Pizzazz spotted Jetta and Roxy. She waited for them to catch up and they all headed to where the two Autobots were waiting. David and Kaori went with Hot Rod while the three Misfits rode with Hound. Pizzazz let Roxy and Jetta take the front two seats. "Y'know, now I wish I had brought my camera." She stretched out on the backseats of Hound.

"That's no problem for me, Pizzazz. I can take some optical shots for you and print them out back at Autobase or back at the Ark." Hound rolled out of the dock bay they were in and through the door. "I know that Bumblebee was supposed to go with you guys, but Magnus wanted him to go on a scouting mission. Hope you don't mind going with me."

"Think nothin' of it, luv," Jetta said cheerfully. "I don't think none of us here mind, just as long as we see the sights and all."

"Yeah, you seem like you'll make a great tour guide through the wilds of Cybertron. Besides, you get to spend time with three of Earth's hottest women." Roxy laughed and leaned back in her seat. The other two Misfits laughed as well.

Hound chuckled and took a different path than Hot Rod was following. The three Misfits all let out a gasp of awe when Hound came to the surface of the planet. It was the first time they had to truly enjoy and marvel at the planet before them. It looked so alien, yet so familiar to them.

* * *

Sitting outside of the operating room, Jerrica waited with Rio in silence. Ratchet was operating on Sparkplug Witwickey, Spike's father. He was injured in the most recent Decepticon attack on the Ark. A piece of shrapnel from the stage that the Autobots were setting up for Jem and the Holograms got lodged in his throat and side. The Autobot medic was now attempting to stabilize his friend's life. The injury in his ribs was easy to fix, it was his throat that Ratchet worried about.

The wound to Sparkplug's throat was centimeters away from his aorta. Any slip up and Sparkplug would bleed to death. He had already lost so much blood that Ratchet had sent Chip and Aja to the nearest blood bank for help. Perceptor was helping, acting as an assistant for Ratchet by magnifying the injury and displaying it on a monitor.

Jerrica sat in tense silence holding back her tears. She had just met Sparkplug not too long ago, yet she felt close to him. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this. His blood still stained her clothing and skin. She had refused to leave her seat ever since he had been brought into the operating room. Jerrica stared at the blood on her hands. It was now dried, crusting and flaking off. She let out a deep sigh and looked at the closed door.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee brought her out of her thoughts and sorrow. Rio smiled as he handed it to her. "You've been up for hours, hon. Drink this. I know it'll be pointless of me to try and talk you into going to bed. So I might as well try and help to keep you awake." He sat next to her and sipped his own mug. Jerrica leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Jerrica asked quietly. "I just have to have faith that the Autobots can and will take good care of him. I mean Ratchet is a robotic surgeon. That should mean something. I know that I haven't been fair in judging the Autobots. But from what I've seen hasn't been very positive."

"I know, Jer. I'm trying to keep an open mind as well. But I was basically kidnapped by Kaori and David. Not that I can stay angry at them. They did do it with the best intentions in mind." Rio sipped his coffee again. "Anyway, why did the Decepticons attack the stage? They didn't go after the Autobot City construction site. Nor did they attack the Ark itself. It doesn't make much sense."

Jerrica glanced up at Rio with an amused look on her face. "Giant sentient robots don't make much sense, so why should the motives of the Decepticons?" Rio opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it when he couldn't think of an answer. Jerrica smiled for what felt to be the first time in ages. "I just wish I knew how Sparkplug was doing. I hate having to sit out here in the dark. This reminds me so much of when Kimber was shot."

"Oh yeah, that's just the memory you want to dwell on right now." Rio set his drink down and hugged his fiancée with the arm that was around her. "So changing subjects, have you given any thought to my moving in?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's wait until all of this craziness is behind us and everything." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Right now the future is too weird and scary for me to think about for too long. We'll talk about it later, I swear." Jerrica cuddled against Rio's side.

An hour passed slowly as they sat in silence. The door to the room where the surgery was being performed finally opened. Jerrica and Rio quickly stood and looked up at Ratchet anxiously. The Autobot surgeon bent down so he didn't tower so much over them. He spoke in a very soft and gentle tone. It was something that Jerrica had expected him to do. "The good news is that Sparkplug is alive. However, he is in very critical condition. Perceptor and I almost lost him a few times on the table in there. Hopefully Chip and Aja will return shortly with the extra blood."

Rio and Jerrica both let out a breath of relief at the news of Sparkplug. Jerrica looked at her hands and clothing; as if finally noticing the blood on her. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up. I look like a serial killer here." She began to walk away when she turned and smiled at Ratchet. "Thank you. I know you did the best you could." She walked away, holding back her tears of joy and relief. She was beginning to show some faith in the Autobots.

* * *

Deep inside the Decepticon's underwater base, Starscream paced the command center floor. His leader Megatron had ordered the Decepticon jets to make a single strafing run attack on the Ark where the human females were making a stage. It didn't make any sense to him and it felt like a waste energy and resources. He was in the middle of letting Megatron know this. "The energon we just used to attack those fleshlings could've been used to crush our true enemies, the Autobots. Maybe this is a sign you're not fit to be leader anymore."

"I wouldn't jump to those conclusions so quickly, Starscream. It wasn't energon squandered like you would like to have everyone believe." Megatron pressed a few buttons on the control panel before the main display screen. Stills from the attack began to show. "What I was merely doing was testing the Autobots reaction time to protecting those bags of flesh they so love and cherish. They make the best weakness more than any structure flaw could. Do we understand now?"

"Yes. Yes, I do Almighty Megatron." Starscream smirked and looked at his rival. "We send two groups out. One to attack the humans and distract the Autobots while a Decepticon or a raiding party break into Teletran-One and steal the rest of the hologram code. Ingenious." Starscream began to walk away.

"Don't let your sarcasm blind you. Keep in mind that I am your leader and you will do as I command. Be thankful that I don't sacrifice you for the Decepticon cause." Megatron sneered at his ambitious second in command. "However making you a martyr is too good for you. Think about what we've discussed here today."

Starscream turned away from the fearsome Decepticon leader and stormed down the hallway. He went into the shooting gallery and began to firing at the target before him. He started mumbling to himself, gradually growing louder. "Who does he think he is? Talking down to me like that. I'm Starscream. I'm the decorated hero of Polyhex Seven. I've destroyed Autobots with my bare hands. Yet he treats me like I'm a child."

Out of the corner of his optic sensor, Starscream spotted Frenzy trying to sneak away. He quickly lunged and grabbed the smaller Decepticon by his head and started applying pressure. Frenzy struggled in Starscream's grip. "Hey! Let go! I wasn't doing anything! I didn't hear nothin' either." He continued to struggle to get free.

"If you repeat what you've heard in here, you little turborat," Starscream said quietly, squeezing the other's head slowly. "I'll tear you apart from servo to microchip. Not even the legendary planet of Junk will take you as scrap. Do you understand me?" Frenzy nodded as best as he could in Starscream's grip. "Just as long as we understand one another." Starscream let go of Frenzy who scrambled quickly out of the room.

Starscream went back to shooting at the targets feeling a bit better.

* * *

Beginning to feel the control of his skid take effect, Hound set up a force barrier around himself to protect Roxy, Jetta and Pizzazz. He lost control going down the slope of the hill. Debris from the explosion rained down around him. Finally getting control, Hound straightened him and rolled down the slope into the darkness. A second explosion ignited under him, flinging him and the Misfits forward a few yards. Hound was thankful that his field stayed in place as he rolled down the hill. He finally stopped at the bottom.

Consciousness returned to him a while later. He checked his internal clock and saw that a few Earth hours had passed. He found the three women sitting close by him each holding a flashlight. "Is everyone okay?" They each nodded they were. Hound was already transformed into robot mode. He stood and switched on the headlights on chest and a light on his forehead. "Great. I have no idea where we're at. Have you tried to get in touch with Autobase?"

"All we got was static. Either our communicators are busted or we're just too deep in the planet." Pizzazz pointed off into the darkness. "Roxy and I started scouting around to get our bearings and possibly find a way back up the hill. We were ready to give up when we spotted some light. That's when we decided to head back here and wait for you to come back online. Jetta stayed behind because she smacked her head and wasn't feeling up to the walk. I don't think it's a concussion. She looks fine now."

"For the last time I'm okay, Pizzazz." Jetta smiled at her band leader. "I've taken much worse smacks on me brain pan and still was ready to take was ever the world was goin' to throw me way. I'm chalkin' it up to the planet messin' with me head."

Hound projected a hologram of the area they were in when he rolled over the first booby trap. He studied possible routes they could've fallen down the steep slope. "As long as you're okay, Jetta. It's not my goal to bring back a broken human. I've been yelled at by Carly before. And that was just for bringing Daniel home late for dinner. Can't imagine what it would be like if I brought one of you guys back injured." He glanced away from the projection and smiled at Jetta.

"I don't want to sound whiney, but I'm getting hungry here." Roxy gave her friends a slight shrug. "Well what do you expect? I didn't pack any picnic lunch. I thought it was just going to be seeing the sights and come back. Not hit a landmine, roll down a hill and have lunch." She paced a bit and blew into hands. "Not too mention I'm cold here."

"Wow Rox, someone is extra bitchy today." Pizzazz reached in her pocket and tossed the bassist a package. "Here's some crackers. That should hold you over." She turned back to Hound and muttered under her breath. "Like taking care of a child at times. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should head to where we saw that light. It just felt like the right direction. I dunno, maybe I'm getting used to how the poles are here."

Quickly transforming in his Jeep mode, Hound answered Pizzazz's question. The three musicians climbed on and took their seats. Hound drove off into the darkness where Pizzazz and Roxy had scouted before. This time it was much faster to reach the unknown light. Roxy figured it had only taken five minutes to reach it. Hound pulled to a stop and the three Misfits hopped out. Hound transformed. He had recognized where they were. "Well, I'll be. It's a transference conduit."

"A what?"

"A transference conduit, an oxygen maker. Kinda." He gave the women a confused look. "Look, I don't know exactly what it does. All I do know is that Wheeljack had one near one of his labs." Hound walked up to a terminal and read the monitor. "Well, the good news is that we now know where we are exactly. We're close to the Autobase, just under it in the sub-tunnels. Bad news is that this isn't the conduit near Wheeljack's lab. But I think I can access the map of the location of the other conduits in the area." Hound began to check while the Misfits leaned against a pipe and waited.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sat in his command seat tapping his metal fingers on the tabletop. David found it amusing how the Autobots acted so much like humans. He saw the reflection of both annoyance and concern in the large Autobot's face. Hound, Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta were all missing. Hot Rod had taken David and Kaori to a different area of Cybertron than Hound had gone. David was worried about his twin and his friends, but he knew they would be okay.

"David, I don't want to sound rude but could you please leave me alone?" Ultra Magnus turned his chair away from David who was studying a map of Cybertron.

"Sure thing, Magnus. I'm going to try getting in touch with them on the comms again." David left the room when Ultra Magnus gave a slight grunt. He walked out of the operations room and spotted the female Autobot Arcee. "Hey Arcee! Wait up a second." The pink and white robot slowed her pace for David. "I was just wondering if you're ever gone to Earth."

Arcee shook her head. "No, but I hope to soon. I keep hearing stories from Carly and Spike about it. It sounds like a lovely planet. Did you know that Daniel has never been there? He was born here on Cybertron. The first human to be born here. I guess that makes him the first human Cybertronian." She went quiet for a moment then spoke before David could. "Listen I know that you're worried about your sister and friends, but I'm sure they're okay. I don't really know Hound, but I know his reputation."

Smiling at her kind words, David ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Thanks, but I know they're fine. But my mind is more focused on finding this data that Wheeljack said is here somewhere. We don't even know what we're really looking for or where to hide it. Meanwhile Kimber's sister is back on Earth at the Ark in possible danger. I know we're trying to help her with this whole Synergy thing but I'll be the first to admit we're in the dark." He stopped at the hallway that led to his quarters.

"Spike gave me a few copies of your sister's albums. I liked them." Arcee's communicator beeped before she could continue. "I gotta go. Next time I'll take you and Kaori out, okay?" She hurried down the corridor when David nodded. He turned down the hall to his quarters and walked inside. Kaori was with Stormer and Kimber.

David sat on the edge of his bed and picked up his communicator and pressed the talk button. "Pizzazz. Roxy. Jetta. Hound, if you're receiving this let me know. Ultra Magnus has reported some increased Decepticon activity and wants you to be extra careful. Anyway, let us know at Autobase that you're okay. We're looking for you. I love you Misfits." He sat and waited for a response. After a few minutes he got up and knocked on the door to Stormer's quarters.

"Come on in, David." Stormer said loud enough for him to hear. David entered and was about to question her. "Before you ask how I knew it was you, I know your knock." She then saw the look of concern on his face. "Still nothing, huh? I can tell you right now they're okay. My sense hasn't gone off warning of any danger. Of course I'm surprised I'm not in constant pain being on a strange planet." She let herself laugh at her private joke. Kimber rolled her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk, hon. We'll find a nice quiet spot and I'll give you that nice special massage you like." Kaori wrapped her arms around David's shoulders and let out a small giggle in his ear. "Come on, baby. Everything is fine. I'm worried too, but I'm not going to let that get me totally down. I know how resourceful your sister and friends are. Not to mention they're with an Autobot. This is his planet. It's his element. Just like how you're in your element on Earth."

"Yeah, maybe a walk will do us some good. Spike told me of a nice spot that he takes Carly to watch the stars." David looked at his half-sister and his ex-girlfriend. "I'll have my communicator with me in case anything happens. Kaori is right. They're okay." He smiled and left the room with his arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

The lift that Hound and the three Misfits were on continued it's decent into the unknown. Roxy looked at the equally confused Misfits and shrugged. Hound had taken them to the lift after accessing the conduit panel. He only mentioned something of great importance was nearby. "So just what do you expect find at that conduit?" Roxy asked.

Hound looked at the white haired woman. "It's important. But we have to hurry because the Decepticons also know about it. They're on their way now too. But we're closer and it would take too long to head back to Autobase and get back up. The conduit is connected to the planet of Cybertron. It knows everything that's going on. I may just be a scout, but I know my way around the Cybertronian network and a few shortcuts."

The lift stopped with a slight jerk. Hound left the lift first. He put his hand out behind him and did a quick scan of the area first. When he was satisfied that it was okay he signaled for the Misfits to follow him. They walked slowly toward a light coming from an open room. The Misfit unconsciously held each other's hands as they neared the opening. Hound readjusted the grip on his pistol as they got closer.

Finally reaching the room after a few tense minutes, Hound looked around. It was a small cramped room with a single monitor and access jack. He quickly walked up to the monitor and began accessing the information. He stopped when he heard the Misfits each yelp in terror. Hound turned around and brought his pistol up, pointing it at a Decepticon warrior. He glanced down at the Misfits. "Run. I'll cover you."

"If they move Autobot, they die." The Decepticon warrior pointed his arm gun at the three Misfits. "Now move out of the way. The hologram technology will belong to us. There's no use trying to hide it."

Hound smirked and moved to the side. He turned his gun to the monitor and fired. "Now it belongs to no one, Decepticon."

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "A SPACE ODDITY" _**

**_PART 6 OF INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION_**


	77. Instruments of Destruction Part 6

**Instruments of Destruction **

**Part 6 **

**A Space Oddity **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Sleep came hard for Eric Raymond in recent days. One of the Stingers, Phoebe Ashe who was known to the general public as Rapture, had been missing for over a month. The band he had managed previously, the Misfits, were now missing in the northern Oregon area with their formal rivals Jem and the Holograms. He was getting help in the search for Rapture from both Clash and Video. He was very grateful that each woman was willing to help him.

Riot and Minx were afraid that Rapture had fled the country and returned to Germany. They left a few days ago to search for her there. Eric had just fallen asleep after a night of fruitless searching underground clubs and raves. He was ready to hire a private detective and file a missing persons report if she wasn't found soon. Eric found himself constantly searching for redemption in light of the man he used to be. He just recently regained the Misfits' trust and respect. But now his search for Rapture was for his own peace of mind.

Eric was awakened two hours after falling asleep by the ringing of his doorbell. He pulled the sheets over his head and wished for whomever it was to just go away. The ringing continued until he kicked the sheets off and stormed to the door. He didn't bother putting his robe on since he was still in his clothes from the night before. The sun momentarily blinded him when he looked out the window to see who it was. A man in a high quality business suit stood at the door. He held a briefcase in one hand.

After fixing his hair in the hallway mirror, Eric unlocked the door and opened it slowly. He put on his best smile and spoke with a clear voice. "Yes. What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Eric Raymond I presume," the man asked in a professional voice. He continued when Eric nodded. "My name is Mr. Saunders and I'm representative of Packard and Von Lanstrom, Attorneys at Law. May I come in?" Eric opened the door and stepped aside for the lawyer. "You're not in any trouble." He let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh that's a relief. Come on into the kitchen. I've got some coffee in a thermos that's still good from last night." Eric poured them each a cup. "I was working late and this comes in useful. But I'm sure you know what I mean."

The representative sipped his coffee and set it down. "Mr. Raymond, are you still in contact with a Ms. Roxanne Pelligrini?" Eric nodded slightly confused. "I tried getting a hold of her at Misfits Music, but it's like a tomb there. No one has heard from anyone of her band in almost a week. I was hoping since you were once her manager that you could give her this letter." He opened his briefcase and handed Eric the sealed envelope. "I don't know what it is. I don't work for the law office that drew up this letter. I was just asked to give it to the young lady."

Eric studied the envelope and set it down. "Thank you, Mr. Saunders. Once I hear from her I'll see to it that she gets this right away. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get back to sleep. I only got in two hours ago when you rang my door bell."

Mr. Saunders finished his cup of coffee and shook Eric's hand as he left his house. Eric shut the door and locked it. He went back into the kitchen and picked up the envelope that was on the counter. He looked it over again before putting it on the desk in his study. He slipped back into his bed and hoped the Misfits were alright.

* * *

Racing down the tunnel to the elevator lift as fast as they could, the three Misfits Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta didn't look back. They heard the sounds of a battle being fought behind them. Stray shots lanced out over their heads hitting the walls. They only hazard to look when the sounds ceased. The Autobot Hound was running toward them. He transformed as he ran. The Misfits quickly climbed into his Jeep mode.

Hound sped off as fast as he could and made it back to the lift quickly. Pizzazz looked behind her and saw four deadly Decepticons coming their way. It was too narrow for them to transform into their alternate modes. The lift slowly began to rise when she felt the objects she had in her pockets. She'd for gotten that she had brought a few thermal grenades in case of an emergency. She armed the grenades and looked at the gap between ceiling of the tunnel and the lift.

The gap was growing narrower by the second. She counted to three and tossed the grenades. A few seconds later an explosion rocked the elevator lift and its occupants. "What in the name of Primus was that?"

"Thermal grenades, Hound. I forgot I had them. I don't think the Decepticons are too happy that I remembered that I did." Pizzazz climbed off of Hound and leaned against the elevator lift's wall. Roxy and Jetta joined her while Hound transformed. "So, what was so goddamned important that we almost got killed down there?"

From what the Misfits could tell Hound smirked. "I got the rest of the holographic technology from that conduit. It was stored there and hidden. It's now deleted from Vector Sigma or whichever database was housing it. I've got it all stored and ready for download in my databanks." He tapped the side of his metallic head.

"Great. Now all we have to do is find our way back to Autobase." Jetta smirked at Hound and leaned against her lover Roxy. The rest on the lift grimly nodded and rode it back up in silence.

* * *

Ultra Magnus stood before the display screens studying the map of the robotic planet Cybertron. He was watching the movements of the Autobot and Decepticon forces. The fact that the Decepticons were moving in a precise manner upset him. They were too organized. More organized than usual. They were combing the lower uncharted depths of the planet. He did notice a stray Autobot blip appear under Autobase. Ultra Magnus cursed the old monitor screens they had to use.

"Here's a list of possible locations of where that technology could be." Prowl handed the thin display pad to the Autobot's second in command. He looked at the large map of the planet and watched the slow moving Decepticon icon move across the board. He frowned at a group that looked to be close to the Autobase they were in. "Looks like Megatron put the word out about it and Shockwave is sending out all of the troops he can."

"I'm more concerned on where Hound and the three humans are. With this many Decepticons out, they could be in grave danger." The large Autobot looked at the pad Prowl had given him. "There are just too many locations to search and not enough Autobots. The Decepticons already outnumber us and they have a head start in the search." Ultra Magnus paced the room then turned to the strategist. "What's your suggestion?"

Thinking for a moment, Prowl turned back to the large map again and looked at where the possible locations were. "I think we should check out a few of the closer spots first. If they come up cold then we slowly stretch outward and hope that somehow the Decepticons didn't get to it first. We should also contact the other Autobases and have them send scouts out to the places near them. That would save time." Prowl patiently waited for Ultra Magnus' response.

"Contact Autobase Alpha and Beta, send them the list you just gave me." Ultra Magnus turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and find our missing brother Hound and David's friends. They're still missing and I'm not going to let them get killed." Ultra Magnus left the planning room and made his way down a side passage and down a stairwell that led to the lower levels under the base. He punched in the access code to the security door that led to the lower catacombs beneath the base. The door opened and Ultra Magnus went through. The seemingly random Autobot blip he saw earlier stuck out in his mind.

Ultra Magnus switched his optic sensors to thermal vision and began his search for Hound and the Misfits.

* * *

Returning from their walk, David and Kaori had a renewed sense of confidence that Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta were fine. They had spent the past hour looking at the strange sky talking about life and their future together. David felt that they were both ready to officially move in together. He was definitely in love with Kaori and their age difference didn't bother him at all. He knew his sister accepted Kaori, but she didn't know everything about his girlfriend.

Kaori kissed David lovingly before going into their room. She was going to take a nap while David talked with Kimber and Stormer. He knocked on their door and entered without getting a reply. Kimber quickly slipped on a shirt and glared at him. "I was changing. Couldn't you have waited five extra seconds?"

David chuckled to himself. "Its nothing I haven't seen before." Kimber shot him an icy look. "Okay I'm sorry. So no word from our missing wayfarers, huh?"

"No not yet, Mary is in the shower right now. Have you noticed that the planet gives off a higher than normal amount of static? Anyway, she's getting her hair under control. Although we have been having fun static shocking the hell outta each other." Kimber stretched and lay out on her bed. "I was wondering something about Kaori. Why didn't you tell me she was divorced?"

"To be honest I didn't think it was your business. I still don't think it is. But I don't have a problem with it. Her ex-husband may be her editor but they're still friends. Which I can respect." David took a seat at her desk. "I didn't come here to argue about telling you non-vital information about my girlfriend. I wanted to tell you and Mary that Kaori and I are moving in together once we get back. Before you act shocked, you have to remember she and I waited longer than you and I did."

"I, for one, think that's wonderful David." Stormer walked out of the bathroom in a towel drying her hair as she walked. "She a great woman and a talented one at that. She was telling us about her future plans for her manga series. I told her if it gets turned into anime series that I'd gladly do the opening music for free. And I think I can convince a certain redhead to help me out." She sat on her bed and stuck her tongue out at Kimber.

Kimber rolled her eyes. "I already made it clear that I don't hate her. It's just weird getting to know the woman who is dating your ex-fiancé. I like her. I really do, it's just strange." She let out a semi-frustrated sigh and flopped back on her bed. "Hey! We haven't told him about our new album, have we?"

"Hold that thought and let me get changed." Stormer grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out a few minutes later straightening her shirt. She picked up a notepad from her desk. "Okay the new album is called Naked Ambition. Kaori actually helped sketch out the concept idea behind the cover." She held up the notepad.

On the notepad was a rough sketch of Kimber and Stormer. Kimber was behind Stormer with one arm over the others shoulders. Stormer was leaning forward a bit. They were each smiling widely. David noted that it was obvious that they were both naked, but had objects blocking their nudity. He couldn't make out what was blocking the nudity but he figured that would be decided at a later date.

David smiled at the two best friends. "It looks great. I like the concept you're going for. It shows that you've both matured and have grown up since your last album." They both nodded in agreement. Happy that David understood that was it their intention all along. He stayed a little longer and talked about their new album to keep their minds off of everything.

* * *

The Autobots at the Ark were still on alert after the surprise attack by the Decepticons the day before. Optimus Prime asked that Jerrica keep the Holograms and her Starlight Girls inside until he was satisfied that everything would be safe. Construction of Autobot City went on with just the Autobots working on it. The human construction workers were told to stay home until it was safe. Optimus Prime was worried that Megatron might try to halt production.

Sparkplug Witwicky remained in stable but critical condition. Ratchet was worried that he could go at any second. He held on to life by a thread. Jerrica was still very concerned about him but spent time with her foster children. She watched them play with some of the Autobots and listened to stories from the old Autobot Ironhide. She smiled to herself that she had misjudged them. She was now happy to be under their protection.

Jerrica was watching Terri, Marianne and Joellen, some of the youngest Starlight Girls played with the fearsome Dinobots. At first she was hesitant of letting the girls play with them. But Wheeljack reassured her that they were very gentle around humans. He had given them a program that made them gentle around humans. Jerrica smiled at how childlike the Dinobots seemed themselves.

A warning klaxon went off throughout the Ark sending everyone into a confused scramble. Jerrica directed the Starlight Girls into one of the security rooms. The Holograms and Rio followed into the room. Optimus Prime ran to the monitor of Teletran-One. What seemed to be all of the Decepticons on Earth were coming to the Ark. Something deep inside him said something wasn't right. This wasn't Megatron's style.

"I don't like this Prime. Why would Megachops attack like this now? It ain't right," Ironhide said standing next to his leader, reflecting his own thoughts.

"Megatron is up to something. But we can't take the chance that isn't a last ditch effort to get the rest of the hologram technology. We also have to assume that he's willing to use it to trick us in splitting our defenses." Optimus Prime processed the situation quickly. "We're going to have to use both Cerebrix and Synergy. Wheeljack! I want holographic projectors mounted outside the Ark on the double. It looks like all of the Decepticons are on their way here." He flipped on the Autobot secure channel. "Autobots to arms. Decepticon attack! Decepticon attack!"

The Autobots ran out of the Ark to see the Decepticons on the horizon. Optimus Prime gave his commands while standing at the mouth of the Ark. The defensive cannons popped up from the ground and pointed at the sky waiting for their targets. Off in the distance Autobot City's defenses activated. They were only half finished but operational. Wheeljack, Grapple and Hoist worked as fast as they could to connect the holographic projectors.

Optimus Prime knew they were going to be in for a fight. This time it seemed like it was all or nothing. "Primus help us," he said quietly.

* * *

Autobot City and the Ark were in plain view. Megatron signaled his jet forces to transform and begin the attack on Autobot City. He then gestured for the rest of the Decepticons to attack the Autobots on the far side of the canyon. He hoped to lure the ones guarding the opening of the Ark away from it. He was certain he would get Optimus Prime to follow him, while Soundwave let Ravage loose and into the Ark to get the second half of the holographic technology.

Megatron smiled to himself and yelled a battle cry as he dived at his hated rival; Optimus Prime.

* * *

The sounds of explosions brought David and Kaori out of their room. Trying not to panic David ran to Kimber and Stormer's room and went inside. The two women looked as shocked as he was. A second, more powerful explosion went off sending Kaori crashing into David's back knocking him to the ground. It was then that the alarm went off. The monotone voice announced there was a Decepticon attack on the base.

David got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Pack your stuff. Now! This is just what Spike said to do in case we were attacked. Pack our stuff and get ready to evacuate if needed." He turned to his girlfriend. "Help Kim and Mary then go to our room and get our stuff. Stay there until I get back. I'm going to find Ultra Magnus. I need to find out what we're doing." He gave her a long kiss and hugged his two friends. They wished him luck as he ran out the door.

He ran back to his room and grabbed an energy pistol and one of the energy sabers. David then made his way down the hallway. Emerging from the human quarters, he saw that the base was in chaos. He stayed close to the wall so not to get trampled. He spotted a few Autobots he knew but didn't stop them. Yet another explosion sent him flying off of his feet. "Geez David, what happened to your incredible balance?"

Getting back to his feet David chuckled and stood straight. He turned and hugged his sister as she, Roxy and Jetta got off of Hound. He hugged the other two women as well. "Where the hell were you guys?"

Ultra Magnus pulled up behind Hound and they each transformed. Hound and Ultra Magnus exchanged grim looks. "We have to evacuate the Autobases. It seems Shockwave has found out that Hound got the holographic technology and wiped it from the planet's database. Now he's decided that if he can't have it, no one will. Right now our priority is getting Hound to safety. And that means getting him off planet." Ultra Magnus began to walk away then stopped. "The Autobots are evacuating Cybertron immediately."

* * *

The storm had lessened in strength and ferocity. Techrat wiped the rain water from his face as he watched the giant crate get loaded onto the cargo plane. Yukio and Kyoko stood next to him watching Techrat's plane crew load the Nightbird robot on the plane. Kyoko adjusted the traveling bag she held. "Well now what are you going to do with the Nightbird, Techrat?"

"I want to do some research on it. I've been trying my hand at building human like robots. But the one thing is that they all are noisy. From what I know; the Nightbird has a sophisticated stealth system that dampens the sounds of the gears moving." Techrat turned from watching the loading to the two young Japanese women. "I found the schematics of the robot, but they're not final. What's inside is final. Dr. Fujiyama feared that the final plans would fall into the wrong hands so he had them destroyed."

"You didn't go through all of this just to find it then destroy it, did you?" Yukio asked.

Techrat shook his head. "No, I'm not going to disassemble it. I'm just going to take it apart, study it, and then put it back together. I could never destroy something as ingenious as this machine. It goes against everything I stand for as an inventor. I just need to see how that dampener works. Then I can finish what is probably my greatest work ever."

Yukio and Kyoko both nodded that they understood. The crate the Nightbird robot was in finished loading into the cargo plane. Together they got on Techrat's private jet. Kyoko and Yukio were heading back to America to see their friends again.

* * *

Optimus Prime did his best to keep aware of the entire battle. Wheeljack was nearly finished with the projectors while Optimus Prime gave him cover in the battle. It was then that he had an idea. He opened a private com link with Wheeljack. "Can the projectors block any of the Decepticon's holograms?"

"I suppose so, Prime. But I'd have to know the frequency they're using." Wheeljack thought for a moment while Prime shot at Skywarp. He was getting ready to strafe the unsuspecting Autobot. "Maybe if I get Cerebrix and Synergy to send out an alternating frequency wave we'll find it eventually. Until then we'll have to hold up the best we can against the Decepticons."

"Then do it and hurry. I'm going after Megatron." Optimus Prime fired a few shots into the sky at the circling Decepticons. As he expected, a few of the shots went straight through the holograms. Optimus Prime broke into a run and then transformed without missing a beat. He raced toward Autobot City and the signature flashes of Megatron's cannon.

Blasts from blocking Decepticons bounced off of his armor. He didn't notice as he raced closer to his eternal rival.

* * *

Another of the countless explosions rocked the hanger bay as the Misfits, David, Kaori and Kimber ran to their assigned shuttle craft. There were four giant space crafts in the Autobase hanger bay. One had been destroyed by an explosion from the Decepticon attack. Spike, Carly and their son Daniel were climbing aboard the shuttle ahead of the Misfits and the rest. Ultra Magnus wanted the humans all together on the same shuttle.

Spike kissed Carly quickly and drew his two energy pistols. He hopped off of the shuttle's ramp and began shooting behind David and the Misfits. David turned around to see a group of Decepticons entering the hanger bay. He pulled out his own pistols and joined Spike in firing at the giant robots. He stopped only to push Kaori, Kimber and the Misfits toward the shuttle craft. "Go! Spike and I will cover you guys." He kissed Kaori and looked in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Finally listening to David, the Misfits, Kimber and Kaori all ran to the shuttle. None of them stopped to turn to see the oncoming Decepticons. Carly helped the six other women get onboard the space craft. Kaori stopped at the entrance and waited with Carly. They each watched their lovers run backward toward the craft shooting rapidly at the Decepticons. The sound of screeching tires made the Decepticons turn to see Hot Rod racing toward the squad. Arcee was close behind him along with the veteran Kup and the speedster Blurr.

Carly squeezed Kaori's shoulder and let out a cheer when the Autobot calvary arrived. The four Autobots quickly dispatched the Decepticon soldiers. David and Spike climbed onto Arcee when she transformed. She brought them up the ramp and into the shuttle. Kaori and Carly hugged their significant others. Kup, Blurr and Hot Rod got onboard the shuttle. Kup and Hot Rod ran to the cockpit and began to prepare for launch.

The ramp closed up quickly, sealed and pressurized for space travel. The old Autobot Kup got on the intercom. "Arcee, Blurr please have the humans strap themselves in for their safety." Padded seats appeared out of the floor. When they sat on the seat, harnesses appeared and the two Autobots helped them strap in. "Brace yourselves. This is gonna get bumpy."

Kup pushed the thrusters forward sending the shuttle flying out of the hanger bay. The inertia pushed everyone back into their seats. "Blurr, Arcee get to the cannons, we have company on our way to the orbital space bridge." Kup rolled the shuttle while Arcee and Blurr fired at the pursuing Decepticons. David held Kaori's hand while they watched the battle on the monitor. They saw the two remaining shuttles escape safely.

For the first time the Misfits, David, Kimber and Kaori got an aerial view of Cybertron. Stormer let out a gasp when she saw it. It was nothing how they pictured and yet it looked just like it did in the pictures they had seen. Then as suddenly as it had it appeared it was gone. Kup had passed through the space bridge. The sensation of unease hit everyone again.

* * *

Dodging the blast from Megatron's fusion cannon, Optimus Prime kicked the loose boulder down the slope toward him. He looked frantically for his rifle and held his side. Electricity sparked between his fingers. Optimus Prime found the rifle destroyed under another boulder. Megatron fired and destroyed the boulder instantly. He let out a scream of anger and charged up the slope toward his foe.

Optimus Prime tackled Megatron around his waist and shoved the mighty Decepticon down the cliff side. They hit the bottom together. The fusion cannon snapped free from Megatron's arm. Optimus Prime got to his feet first and stood over Megatron. He looked around the battlefield and saw the holographic Decepticons slowly begin to vanish. "It's over Megatron. Your false Decepticons are gone. Your troops are wounded. This fight is finished."

Waiting for the Autobot leader to turn away, Megatron continued to play dead. He finally stood and rammed his shoulder into the back of Optimus Prime. He quickly gained control over him and began digging his hand into the face and optics of Optimus Prime. He pulled back his head and snarled. "Not while I still function it isn't over, Prime." Megatron punched the damaged side of Optimus Prime. "Right now Ravage is inside the Ark getting the last half of the hologram program. Victory is so close I can taste it."

"You're a fool. Did you think I would leave the hologram technology inside of Teletran after you infiltrated the last time?" Optimus Prime struggled to get up. Megatron slammed his wound again. He was ready to go offline when he heard two sonic booms appear one after the other. A third was then heard. The sound of battle stopped as both Autobot and Decepticon stopped their fighting to look at the sky. Optimus Prime felt Megatron's hold slip and took the opportunity to get free. "Just in time," Optimus Prime said to himself.

Three Autobot shuttle crafts streaked across the sky firing at the Decepticons. Megatron screamed in rage, picked up his cannon and reattached it to his arm. "Decepticons! Retreat! To the space bridge!" He flew off leaving Optimus Prime behind. Slowly the attacking Decepticon forces flew off in the direction of the space bridge. They disappeared into the distance.

"Jetfire! Track them and make sure they all have left through the space bridge. Once they're gone, destroy it!" Optimus Prime slowly and painfully transformed into his semi mode. He made his way to the landing pad where the shuttles had landed in Autobot City. He went as fast as he could. The cheer of celebration could be picked up by his audio sensors even at the great distance. The sound of an explosion was heard behind him. No doubt the space bridge being destroyed.

* * *

Running into the med center of the Ark, Spike saw his father in the bed. He had a breathing tube in his mouth. Spike slowly walked up to the bed and touched his father's hand. "dad," he said softly, "dad, I'm back. The Decepticons are gone. They've been driven from the planet back to Cybertron. It's a great victory." He sat down next to him. "All of the Autobots have left Cybertron too. So Carly and Daniel are here. I-I just wanted to see you alone first, y'know, to talk.

"Everything is good and great now. Hound actually found what we needed and destroyed it from the Cybertronian database. I found out what was so deadly about it. Imagine having a weapon that could be physical yet not take any damage. A weapon that couldn't be hurt but that could destroy whole cities. That's the potential of this technology. A solid light weapon." Spike looked away and wiped a tear from his eye. "I should've been here, Dad."

"S-spike," Sparkplug said hoarsely. He had removed his breathing tube, "its okay, son. You did the right thing. You always do." He turned and looked at his son. He was deathly pale. "I love you, son. I never really told you that, but I do. I can see your mother. She has the smile I remember from when we first me—" Sparkplug stopped in mid-sentence. The air in his chest escaped and he closed his eyes. He rested peacefully on the bed.

Spike knew there was nothing he could do to bring his father back from death. He gave his father's body a tight hug and slowly stood. He briefly wondered why he couldn't cry. He then went to give the news to his family and friends of his father's passing.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Decepticons were driven from the Earth and back to Cybertron. All of the Autobots, Spike and his family and friends, old and new, laid Irving 'Sparkplug' Witwicky to rest. He was given a hero's funeral complete with a statue in his honor inside of Autobot City. It was to be unveiled when the city was completed in the next month.

Optimus Prime kept his word and helped Jerrica rebuild the mansion. He also brought Synergy back to the house as well. Jerrica had gotten word from Techrat to bring her and that he had a surprise for her. Jerrica could tell that he was excited about something big. Almost immediately of arriving back to the newly reconditioned mansion, Techrat took Synergy and went to work. No one heard from him again until a week later, when he rang the door bell.

Kimber opened the door and smiled. She yelled for her sister to come to the door. Jerrica ran up looking anxious at Techrat. He gave her a smile. It was then that she realized she had never really seen him smile. It was nice to see. "Jerrica, may I introduce you to Cyndi, also known as Synergy." He motioned and a young woman with light purple hair and eyes got out of Techrat's car. She looked just like Synergy did on the monitor but with flesh tone skin.

"Greetings Jerrica and Kimber, I'm sorry we were gone for so long, but Techrat and Wheeljack wanted me to be perfect," Synergy said in a soft voice.

"No way," Kimber whispered very softly, "no fuckin' way." She ran with her sister and hugged Synergy. "How did you do it?"

Techrat smiled obviously proud of himself. "I had help from Wheeljack in making her look human. But she's an android. Meaning she can pass for human despite being a robot. Wheeljack also helped me install her Cybertronian hologram matrix. It's the full program but with limits. It can only project holograms and very weak solid light ones. She's partially solar powered and does contain a small Cybertronian reactor in her to function. When she needs to 'eat' she can just do so from an electrical socket." He thought of anything else. "Oh, she's waterproof too."

Jerrica went up to Techrat and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. This is one of the best gifts ever." She turned to her sister and Synergy and headed inside the Starlight Mansion together. Techrat joined them after getting some papers for Jerrica. They were Synergy's blueprints and schematics. He trusted her with them.

* * *

The knocking on the door was persistent and annoying to Roxy's ears. She had finally found the time to take a long hot bath and just relax with Jetta. She tightened the belt on her robe and looked out the peep hole in her door. She saw Eric Raymond standing in the rain trying to stay dry under the small awning. She let him suffer for a few minutes then finally opened the door. She gave him an annoyed look. "This better be good, Eric. It was hot bath naked time here."

"Well hello to you too, Roxy." Eric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I got this while you were on your wild little adventure. I forgot about it until I found it under some papers I was going through. It's from some law firm in Philly. Hope its not bad news."

"I'm surprised you didn't open it yourself, luv." Jetta came up behind Roxy in her robe. She peeked over the platinum blonde's shoulder to look at the letter. Roxy opened the letter and read it. She let out a small gasp and read it again. "Bad news?"

Roxy shook her head. "No, great news. My asshole Aunt and Uncle died in a car wreck and I'm their sole heir. I'm to meet with their lawyers in Philly when I have the time."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "AN AMERICAN GIRL PART 1"_**


	78. An American Girl Part 1

**An American Girl**

**Part 1 **

**Black Angel **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Walking into the dimly lit empty bar, Roxy stopped and looked around. The stage where she first began her musical dreams was before her. A nostalgic smile slowly crept across her lips as she approached it. She set down her guitar case in front of the amp and turned it on, after hooking up her instrument. She tested a few chords before launching into a heavy guitar solo that echoed throughout the vacant barroom.

The shattered silence sent a blonde haired man running from the back into the main bar area. He picked up a bat from behind the counter before yanking the plug on the amp out of the wall socket. Roxy stopped playing and turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "What the hell did you go and do that for? I was just getting into it." The man put the bat down when he saw Roxy's face and stopped in his tracks. "How's it going, Johnny? Long time no see."

Johnny ran up to Roxy and picked her up into a tight hug. Roxy couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. He set her down and took a step back. "How the hell did you get in and how did you know I owned this bar?"

"First of all the bar is called the Red Aces," Roxy said with a laugh. "Secondly, your wife lent me the keys and told me the security code. She knew this would be a huge surprise for you. I'm glad you finally settled down. It seems most of the old gang has."

"So what are you doing here?" Johnny came out from behind the bar with two opened bottles of beer.

Roxy took the beer but didn't take a drink. She let it dangle between her fingers. "I'm here to collect on my inheritance. I'm sure you read about how my Aunt and Uncle had died in a car wreck. Anyway, I figured I might as well look up the old gang while I was at it." She finally took a long drink from the bottle and hung her head slightly. "Last time I was here I acted like a complete bitch. But I'm not that woman anymore. If Stormer was here she'd say I was looking for closure."

"Oh hell Rox, we were all idiots when we were younger. You were just showing off is all. If I had won that kind of money, I would've shown off too." Johnny plugged the amp back in and let Roxy play again. He saw the happiness on her face and had to smile himself. This really wasn't the angry young woman he had met years ago. He cleared his throat and spoke loud enough to be heard above the guitar playing. "So, you're a lesbian now, huh?"

Missing her next chord, Roxy stopped playing and looked up at her old friend. She made a face. It was mix of annoyance and understanding. "I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual. I just happen to have a lover who is female. Don't get me wrong. I still look at men when I see one who catches my eye. Anyway, I don't think there anything wrong with it. Jetta is a wonderful woman. I'm very happy with her."

Johnny nodded and took a long drink from his bottle. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just what I assumed after you announced you were involved with Jetta and all." Johnny decided that it was time to switch subjects a bit. "So, does anyone else know you're here? Aside from Rose?"

Roxy shook her head no after finishing off her beer. "Nah, I want to get this inheritance bullshit out of the way first. I have an appointment with their lawyer in a few hours. Jetta and I arrived early so we could get a hotel room and such. She's there now taking a nap. I think we made record time driving cross country. Only took us about eight days." She began unplugging her guitar and packing it in its case.

"Wow, still afraid of heights?"

"Not quite," Roxy chuckled, "I'm just not a fan of them. I gotta get going though. I have to make myself look presentable for the lawyers." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Johnny gave her a big hug again. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as she headed to the door. She paused and turned around. "Hey, don't tell anyone I'm back yet. I plan on having a Red Aces party slash reunion. I'll give you a call when the dust has settled." Johnny nodded and Roxy left the bar.

Roxy got in her car and began driving back to the hotel room that she Jetta had just rented. Her thoughts drifted as she drove to when she first met her friends in the Red Aces. It was just shortly after she had run away from her relatives. The stench of her Uncle's breath and sweat still lingered in her mind. Roxy wiped a tear from her eye and kept driving. Thinking of the relief she felt when she met Johnny.

* * *

The police car with its lights on and siren wailing raced down the street. The young white haired girl hid her face by turned toward the store window, pretending to be shopping. She looked at her reflection and fought back tears of sadness. Her cheeks were dirty from having to sleep on newspapers. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying herself to sleep each night when she could sleep. But most of the time she stayed awake to fend off attackers.

The sound of the police car had finally faded when she started walking down the street. She kept her head and face down as she walked, avoiding the eyes of the other pedestrians. She put her hands in her pockets and felt that her stash of money was starting to get thinner. The money had only lasted her a few days but she had some jewelry she could pawn that was hidden. That was her destination now.

It took her fifteen minutes to reach the spot where she had hidden the jewelry she stole from her Aunt. It wasn't much but it was all she could get in the short amount of time she had. She looked up and down the alley she was in before getting on her knees and moving a crate out of the way. She then removed the grate that was on the side of the building and reached in. A panicked look came over her face when she didn't feel anything. She reached in further. It was gone.

"No," she whined softly. "This can't be happening."

"Hey kid. Are you okay?" asked a young boy's voice from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder with rage building in her eyes. "You took what I hid in there! Give it back!" She stood and pointed at him in fury.

The boy backed up with his palms up. "Now wait a minute. I didn't do nothin'. I was just walking by when I saw you and you looked upset. I just want to help is all. You kinda look like you need it. What's wrong?"

"Quit lyin'! I want the jewelry I had in there. You took it! I know it!" The girl took a wild swing at the blonde boy. She missed and fell on her butt. She leaned against the building and smacked the back of her head against it several times. She muttered under her breath. "I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid."

"Listen," the young boy said edging closer to her, "I didn't take it. I just want to help. My name is Johnny. What's yours?"

She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw the kindness in his. Something she wasn't used to. "Roxy," she said quietly.

Johnny helped her to her feet. "Nice to meet you Roxy, I know someplace nice where you can get cleaned up and have a warm place to sleep." They walked together slowly out of the alley. "So how old are you?"

Roxy shuffled her feet slowly and kept her head down like she was used to. "I'm fourteen." Johnny smiled and told her he was the same age. She began to relax the more they talked. She was happy to have found someone she could call a friend.

* * *

Navigating through the crowd, David and Pizzazz followed his girlfriend to her booth at the comic book convention. Upon returning from their trip to Cybertron, Kaori found a last minute invitation to the Wizard World Chicago convention. She immediately replied that she would appear. The next few weeks were a blur of activity between beating her deadline for her next issue and getting ready for the trip.

Pizzazz, Stormer and Kimber each went along for their own reasons. Pizzazz had a meeting that Friday night with one of her attorneys about opening a Chicago branch of Misfits Music. She felt it was time for expansion. Stormer had joined Kimber to meet up with Suzaku. Ken wanted to go the convention to fill in gaps in one of his collections. Suzaku was also planned to play at a few clubs in the Chicago area that weekend. Stormer tagged along because Chip was stuck at the studio all weekend and to work on their new album with Kimber.

David smiled to himself as he saw the recognition that Kaori was getting on the way to the small table. Her publisher had sent a representative to meet them both. He had decorated the table with flyers and free previews of her books. The representative was a short, stocky Japanese man in about his mid-thirties. He wore a wide smile and bowed when Kaori approached him. He spoke softly in Japanese. "I hope you don't mind my setting up the table. I was worried you weren't going to show up."

"It's quite alright. The table looks wonderful, Akira." Kaori motioned to each Pizzazz and David in turn then spoke in English. "Akira, this is my boyfriend David Gabor and his twin sister Phyllis Gabor. She's better known as Pizzazz of the Misfits. She can't stay long. She has a meeting tonight." Kaori sat down and began setting up her section of the table with markers and paper. She also put out a portfolio of her unpublished work.

Akira nodded to David and Pizzazz in turn, and then left to go to his hotel room. Pizzazz took in the crowd around her. She never knew anything like this could exist. She tapped her brother's shoulder and spoke above the noise of the crowd. "You guys have fun. I'm gonna look around for a bit. I noticed its not all just comic books." She gave him a grin and quickly merged into the crowd.

"David, sit down." Kaori yanked on the bottom of his shirt and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just looking around. I've never been to one of these things. It's amazing. It really is. Ken always bugged to go with him in Osaka but I never did. Always had something else to do; like my martial arts or my martial arts." David let out a soft chuckle as he sat next to the beautiful young Japanese woman. "So now I get to watch you play celebrity. Feels kinda nice."

Laughing loudly, Kaori hugged his upper arm and kissed his cheek. "But I like watching you. It is a nice feeling." She turned around when David cleared his throat and pointed out that there was a person standing in front of the table looking at the portfolio. Kaori put on her best smile and spoke in a very cheerful voice. "Hello! I'm Kaori Umezawa. How are you enjoying the convention?"

* * *

Stretching as the door opened, Jetta yawned wide. She never realized how exhausting driving could be until she and Roxy went on this road trip. Jetta hugged Roxy as she slipped her backpack off of her shoulder and sat on the bed. She kissed the white haired woman deeply after seeing the spent emotion on her face. "So I take it how did go would be an obvious question, huh?"

Roxy smiled softly and let out a light snort. "It went fine. Better than I had expected actually. I told Johnny not to let anyone know I was in town. I want to get all the lawyer bullshit out of the way first." She glanced at her watch and stood up. Roxy opened her suit case and pulled out a dress suit. She hung it over her shoulder by the hanger and between her first two fingers. "You don't have to come with if you don't want to."

"Pfft, that's crap and you know it, luv. I want to go with." Jetta hugged her lover from behind tightly. "We're in this together. Besides, theres nothin' to do here in the room or in the hotel, I want to get out before I go stir crazy."

"You spent all of your time sleeping in the room. So how do you know what there is to do?" Roxy kept the bathroom door open as she changed. She watched Jetta in the mirror as she also began to make herself more presentable. She couldn't help but smirk to herself at the fact of how lucky she was to have Jetta. She was making this trip so much easier.

"I didn't fall asleep right away, Rox. I did the usual routine of flippin' channels on the telly and lookin' out on the balcony first. Then I just passed out until you came in. So I'm not stayin' in and waitin' for you to get back. Besides, you never stay when I tell you to." Jetta buttoned up her blouse and smirked.

Chuckling gently as she put on a fresh coat of lipstick, Roxy nodded. "Fine, you can go. But you have to be on your best behavior or no sex tonight." She let out a loud laugh when she saw and heard Jetta mock pout. "I mean it. We'll be wild bitches afterwards. Theres a few bars I want to check out tonight. After that road trip we need to cut loose." Roxy stepped out of the bathroom and gave a lopsided smile. "So how do I look?"

Jetta looked up from putting her make up on in the mirror in the main room. "You look beautiful. You look like an upstandin' young woman." She let out a chuckle. "Seriously though, you look great."

"Thanks," Roxy said slowly. "You look wonderful too." Roxy picked up a briefcase and sighed. "Well, shall we get going?" She opened the door for Jetta and followed her lover out of the hotel room. She pulled the door shut making sure it had hooked. They went to their car making small talk as they went. Within moments they were on their way to the lawyer's office.

* * *

A knot formed in Roxy's gut as she stood before the house that had caused her so much pain as a child. She glanced at the paper that she still held in her hand. It was the deed to the house. Her Aunt and Uncle had left it to her in their will. She wasn't sure if they were trying to make amends with this or it was some kind of cruel final joke on her. Roxy took a bottle of beer from Jetta when she handed it to her and shrugged. "Well, its mine now. Let's see what's inside."

Together the two women walked to the front door. Roxy slipped the old worn key into the lock. She unlocked the door and looked back at Jetta. She hesitated a moment and took a deep breath then opened the door. She let the held breath out slowly and looked inside. It was dark. Roxy felt for the light switch and flipped the lights on. The living room was almost how she remembered. The room was cleaned up and the furniture was fairly new.

Jetta peeked in over her lover's shoulder. "Looks like someone called the maid, luv. Come on; let's face your demons together." She took Roxy's hand and pushed softly past her. She gave a light tug and pulled Roxy inside. "It's your place now. You can do whatever you want." Jetta gave Roxy her private smile and winked.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxy stepped through the doorway and smiled. She closed the door and locked it. "I can't believe that the lawyer's appointment went so quick. Hell I can't believe that this old dump is mine to do with what I please. I keep expecting to wake up and find out its all a dream." She took a long drink from her bottle of beer. "I'm thinking I should sell it. Y'know, get the gang here and fix it up first. Maybe then I'll feel more vindicated."

"Sounds like a plan to me, luv." Jetta slowly walked around the small living room. "I'm thinkin' we could sell the furniture too. Just gonna sit here and collect dust."

Roxy finished her beer and nodded in thought. She started walking toward a bedroom without saying a word. She opened the door and turned on the light. The room had a full queen sized bed that was stripped bare of any sheets and the dressers were empty. Roxy opened the closet and it was empty as she had expected. She knelt down and found the hidden safe that was in the wall. It was open. She looked inside and found it empty.

In a fit of fury, Roxy punched the wall right above the safe. She made a deep hole and the glint of metal caught her eye. She felt inside and found a metal box that was unlocked. She pulled the box out and sat down with her back against the wall. She opened the box. Inside were a handful of jewels. Roxy smiled at Jetta. "These were my mothers. We were poor, but my mother had these. They've been passed down for generations on her side."

Jetta knelt down and looked at the gems, then kissed Roxy on her forehead. "They're yours now, baby." She hugged Roxy and felt her let out a happy sob.

Roxy looked up at Jetta and smiled. "I can't believe I forgot that my mother hid these here. She hid them here so my dickhead father wouldn't hock them for booze money. I remember being six and her showing me them." She looked back down at the gems. "Amazing how something like this can spark forgotten memories."

* * *

The crowds on the convention floor began to thin out. Kaori started packing up most of her pens and art supplies. David had gone wandering around the convention. He was due back any moment. She finished putting the supplies in her bag that she wouldn't need for the rest of the day and sat back in her chair. She spotted Ken and waved him over. He quickly weaved his way through the crowd, ignoring the other artists.

"So how was your first day, Kaori?" Ken set his backpack down and rotated his stiff shoulder.

Kaori smiled and blushed. "I don't know. It's my first public appearance. I guess it went well. I had to explain a few times that I just learned English so if they spoke too fast I didn't understand them. But it made me feel good to finally meet my fans." She shrugged and looked around shyly.

Ken laughed to himself and opened his backpack. He pulled out several tradepaper backs of Kaori's manga. "I wanted to ask you before, but I always forgot. This way it feels more official to have your autograph. I'm sure David has told you how huge of a fan I am. Anyway, I never got to tell you myself how much that I admire your work."

"Thank you, I personally really appreciate hearing that." She signed Ken's final book in kanji. _'To Kenshiro: Thank you for being a friend. Always, Kaori Umezawa'_. "Listen, I have a personal question I would like to ask." Ken looked up at her after reading the autograph that Kaori gave him. "I just wondering how you'd feel about being set up on a date with someone I know."

"I dunno, Kaori. My record with women isn't too great. I've had maybe three serious girlfriends in my life."

Kaori just smiled at Ken. "I want to set you up with my younger sister. She's about your age and single. She's a big fan of Pulsar. I got her hooked on your albums. What do you say?"

"Alright, but just to meet her." Ken put his books back in the backpack and gave Kaori an odd look. "Wait, I'm David's age. How old are you? I just assumed that you were our age."

"I'm twenty-eight, Ken."

"That's right Ken, I'm living with an older woman." David walked up and hugged Kaori from behind and kissed her cheek. "The con floor is closing in about fifteen minutes. Want to beat the crowds and head back to the hotel room, and then order some dinner? I saw Eiji while wandering; he's going to dinner with some model or something. Poor girl. Mary called me and said she and Kim are going out to dinner alone. They want to work on their new album. I have no idea where Hitomi is."

Kaori packed up the rest of her art supplies in her bag, David took the bag for her. Ken followed the couple back to the hotel and thought about Kaori's offer. They arrived at their hotel rooms after a slow walk following the crowds down the halls. David and Kaori waited outside of the room Ken and Hitomi were sharing with Stormer and Kimber. Almost as soon as the door closed, they heard a female shriek followed by a yell of surprise from Ken, who came out of his room blushing immediately.

"What the hell was that?"

The door to the room opened seconds later. Stormer smacked Ken with a rolled up magazine and yelled at him. "_Baka_! Hope you got a good eyeful!" She slammed the door shut and locked it.

David looked at Kaori and hid his chuckle with her. Ken just glared at the couple. "Okay, so I saw both Kimber and Stormer naked. They were changing to go to dinner. Lets just get something to eat and drink." He followed Kaori and David into their room. "They should've locked the door in the first place dammit. Hitomi and Eiji will never let me live this one down." Neither David or Kaori could hold it back any longer; they let out a loud hard laugh. Gradually Ken began laughing himself.

* * *

It had been a few days since she had made her very first real friend. Roxy walked in thought of what she and Johnny were going to do next. The shelter they were staying at was nice, but she didn't like it too much; too many older men and women who reminded her of her Aunt and Uncle. She stayed away from them every chance she got. A police car's siren brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and looked inside a few shops as she walked as she always did when she heard sirens.

The sirens faded into the distance and Roxy went back to looking at the sidewalk as she walked. She considered dying her hair black since her white hair stood out. She would ask Johnny his opinion later. Roxy turned a corner to head back to the shelter for lunch when she walked into a young man in his early teens. She looked up at him and scowled. "Watch where you're walking, asshole."

"You ran into me first. Maybe if you looked where you were walking you wouldn't walk into people." He stopped and looked at her and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just have been having a bad day is all."

"I'm sorry too," Roxy mumbled and started to walk away. The young boy started following her. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Hey! Wait up a sec. You look like you could use a friend."

Roxy stopped and gave him a confused look. "I only bumped into you. Not like I bought you lunch. Now I'm off to go get some." She started to walk away again but the boy ran in front of her and stopped her again. Roxy was beginning to get angry now. "What is your problem?"

"Sorry, it's just that you look lost and confused. Not to mention scared. You're a runaway like I am, aren't you?" The boy smiled when Roxy eventually nodded. "My name is Link. I'm the leader of a group of runaways called the Red Aces. We're not a gang, just a community of runaways who stick together. If you want I can introduce you to them now. What do you say?"

Trusting her gut instincts, Roxy nodded. "I'd like that. My name is Roxy. It's nice to meet you." She followed Link through the maze of back alleys and back streets to the Red Aces home. "I've only been on the streets a few days and the shelter I've been living at reminds me too much of home. I do have a friend at the shelter named Johnny who I'd like to bring here. He's the same age as me, fourteen. Do you think he could join us?"

Link smiled at her as they walked. "I don't see why not. It sounds like he's your only friend." Roxy slowly nodded. "After I introduce you to everyone we'll go get Johnny and bring him to see the Aces." Link smiled when Roxy did. He explained to her how they have heat, electricity and phone services all for free. While Link talked, Roxy began to feel like she was becoming accepted. It made her feel great inside.

* * *

Roxy woke up with a slight jerk and looked around. She was back in the hotel room with Jetta. She looked at the clock and saw it was just after two in the morning. She slipped out of bed and wandered slowly in the dark to the bathroom. Once finished, Roxy groped her way back to the bed and wrapped her arm around Jetta's side and sighed. Jetta gentle rubbed Roxy's arm and smiled. "Bad dreams?"

"No. Good ones fer a change." Roxy leaned over and kissed Jetta deeply then smiled at the raven-haired woman. She looked at her in the faint light from the draped window. "T'morrow I'll properly introduce you to the Red Aces. Now let's get some sleep. Love you." She pecked Jetta's lips and smiled. She drifted to sleep within moments.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "INVISIBLE TOMORROW" **_

_**PART 2 OF AN AMERICAN GIRL**_


	79. An American Girl Part 2

**An American Girl**

**Part 2 **

**Invisible Tomorrow **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The sharp crack of thunder slowly woke David. A storm raged outside around the Chicago area. He laid on his side with his girlfriend Kaori's arm wrapped around his mid-section. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light in the hotel room he and Kaori shared with his childhood friends Eiji and Ken. An arc of lightning momentarily blinded him when he realized he was facing the balcony door. The drapes were pulled in front of the windows, but he could have sworn he saw a person's silhouette.

Carefully slipping out of bed not to wake Kaori, David tip-toed his way to the drapes. The clash of thunder caused him to pause for a moment. He heard Kaori roll over in her sleep. David parted the drapes carefully and looked outside. A new flash of lightning lit up the sky overhead and David saw a woman standing on the balcony in the down pouring rain. Her hair blew in the gusts of wind. Her back was to the window. David knew right away who it was.

David unlocked the balcony door and slipped outside into the storm. He closed the door quietly and smiled to himself. "I thought you were staying in Japan for another week, Yukio."

The young ninja turned and didn't smile at David. "I felt I needed to protect Kaori. She is now a part of my protection." She turned back around and looked out at the storm that was howling all around the city.

"What's wrong? You're upset about something."

"You left on a dangerous mission and didn't tell me. I am your bodyguard. I still owe you my life for saving my clan." She turned back to look at David. He couldn't tell if she was crying or it was the rain on her face.

David sighed and ran a hand through his now soaked hair. "I'm sorry. Everything was just so chaotic at that time and you were at the Arashikage fortress." He paced slowly. Lightning flashed again overhead and thunder clapped almost immediately. "You're free of your debt. You've paid it back so many times I can't count. You're my friend. Hell, you're my clan sister and that's all I want you to be."

Yukio leaned against the balcony side and looked at him. A small smile broke across her lips. "But if I want to be your protector, I can be right?" David hesitated but nodded slowly. "It gives me a sense of purpose, David-san. I still feel I owe you, even if you don't." She took both of his hands in hers.

The symphony of light and sound overhead caused both David and Yukio to look up and watch the lightning dance. David led Yukio toward the sliding door. "Let's get inside and dried off. I don't think Eiji is back yet so you can share the bed with Ken."

"That's okay; I'll just meditate on the floor." Yukio kissed David on the cheek. "That's from the woman who loves you as her best friend, David." She giggled as she saw David blush as he opened the sliding door. Inside they found Kaori sitting on the edge of the bed awake. She was going over her scripts for her next three issues on her laptop. She seemed a bit surprised at Yukio's presence, but inside she knew it wasn't a surprise at all. David came out of the bathroom with two towels for Yukio and Kaori let lent her a spare change of clothes for the next day.

Ken remained oblivious to everything happened until he woke up to Yukio standing over him. Her hand was on the hilt of her katana. Ken tried everything not to scream until she spoke through clenched teeth. "Would you please stop that damn snoring? People are trying to sleep and meditate."

Ken slowly nodded and she went back to kneeling at the foot of David and Kaori's bed. He heard them both snicker with their backs to him. Ken kicked his sheets off and started walking to the bathroom. "You guys are such assholes." Yukio joined Kaori and David in their laughter.

* * *

Waking to the smell of freshly brewing coffee, Roxy rolled over on her back and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Jetta reading the morning paper at the desk in their hotel room. Her throat was dry and raspy. "So did I oversleep, Sheila? Or did you just want to see me walk around like a living zombie?"

Jetta sipped her coffee and giggled. "Neither, luv. But I did take the liberty of orderin' breakfast for you. So if you don't mind the guy seein' your boobies there, I'd put on a shirt or somethin'." A sly smile crossed her lips as she brought her coffee cup to her mouth. "Personally I'd love to see the reaction on his face at seein' them." She sipped her coffee while dodging a sock that Roxy threw at her.

Roxy kicked the sheets off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She held back a yawn and scratched her belly. She stood and cracked her back and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to actually take a shower. I should give Johnny a call and have him tell the rest of Red Aces to meet at his bar tonight. I can't wait for you to meet them." She walked over and took a sip from Jetta's coffee then kissed her deeply. She grabbed a fresh change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

By the time Roxy had got out of the bathroom, breakfast had arrived. She sat down on the edge of the bed again and pulled the cover off of the plate of pancakes that Jetta had ordered for them both. They were still hot. She poured the warmed syrup on her pancakes and smiled at Jetta. She couldn't believe that it wasn't that long ago that she and Jetta couldn't stand each other. Now they were in love.

"Wot's wrong?" Jetta chewed her mouthful of toast.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about us and how you make me happy when a few years back you drove me insane." Roxy began cutting her breakfast.

"Yeah, I love you too, ya silly tart." Jetta giggled when Roxy did. They finished their breakfast making small talk about what to do for the day. After breakfast Roxy gave Johnny a call on her cell phone. He told her he'd call after he talked to everyone and what time to show up at his bar. Jetta went into the shower while Roxy talked on the phone. She couldn't wait to meet her childhood friends.

* * *

Kimber and Stormer knocked on the door of David and Kaori's hotel room. A yawning Ken opened the door. His face turned bright red when he saw the two women standing before him. "Hey, I'm really really really sorry for walking in last night. I wasn't thinking and I should've knocked. I'm just so sorry for doing that." Ken felt his face heat up again.

Laughing softly, Stormer turned to Kimber. They each kissed Ken's cheek. "You were gentlemanly enough to run out like a scared little girl, Ken. Besides, we all see each other nude sooner or later when you're in a band together. I think letting Mary smack you with the magazine was enough of a punishment." Kimber giggled again.

"Yeah, it's not like you had a camera or anything. You just startled us is all." Stormer slipped her backpack off and opened it. She pulled a sketchbook out. "Anyway, we were wondering if Kaori was still here. We wanted to show her the modifications we made on the cover sketch she did for us."

"Sorry, you just missed her. David, Yukio and herself all went to get Yukio registered for the rest of the con." Ken saw the confusion on the two women's faces. "I have no idea when she arrived. Something told me it would just be one of those stories."

"I'm not even gonna ask when we see them." Stormer put the sketchbook back into her backpack. "We'll just see her in Artist's Alley."

Kimber hid her yawn behind her hand and said her farewell to Ken. Together she and Stormer began walking down the hall of the hotel. She walked along the open balcony area that went around the floor. All eleven floors of the hotel looked out to a terrace. It reminded Kimber of a hanging garden. She looked down from the floor they were on. It was seven floors straight down.

Getting a slight headache, Stormer held the sides of her head and groaned. Something was about to happen but she didn't know what. By the time she saw it happen, it was too late. A man came up next to Kimber and pushed her over the edge of the terrace. He grabbed her backpack that was loosely draped over one of her shoulders and ran off down the hallway. Stormer grabbed Kimber's arm quickly. Her other arm was grabbed by a man in glasses and short dark hair.

"Hang on there, we've got you." He turned and looked at where the man who pushed Kimber had gone. He and Stormer pulled Kimber over the edge to the floor of the hallway. The man then took after the first as fast as he could without another word. Stormer helped Kimber to her feet. After a few minutes the man who helped Kimber returned with her backpack over his shoulder. He handed it to her with a smile. "Here you go. One backpack, nothing missing or broken."

Kimber ignored the backpack and hugged her rescuer tightly. She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged Stormer. "So do you just randomly save falling women or was this just a fluke?"

"Oh you know how it is; it's a comic book convention and all. The inner superhero has to show sooner or later. By the way, my name is Nick." He gave the two women a knowing smirk. "And you're Kimber Benton and Mary Phillips."

"Told you people would know us here Kim."

Nick chuckled and pointed to their chests. "It's not that you're famous, you have your names on your badges. One of the things I try to get a look at when I meet new people at conventions. I take it it's your first time to one of these." They both nodded. "I don't want to impose, but would you mind if I showed you around?" Kimber quickly wrapped her arm around his in answer. Nick led the two friends back to his room so he could get his badge and backpack. He then showed them the shortcuts around the convention and got to know each of the musicians.

After walking around the convention floor for a few hours, Kimber suggested that they stop and get lunch. Nick led them to the cafeteria that was near the entrance that they came in. Kimber paid for their food and Stormer found an empty booth. Nick sat facing the two young ladies. He put steak sauce on his hamburger and ignored the questioning look he got from Stormer and Kimber.

Kimber shook her head and stole a fry from his plate. "So what were you going to say about our music?"

"Oh that." Nick swallowed his bite and set his food down. "I was just saying that both of your early albums were very good but it was lacking something. There are a few songs that stick out and all, but the rest is pretty much forgettable. Not forgettable bad, but rather it was missing that special something. It was almost as if the constant fighting between your two bands was in fact holding you back musically. Go back and listen to the albums again and I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

Stormer arched an eyebrow and chewed her food in thought. "So were you a music major in school?"

"Nope, English major. The comparison of your music now and when you first started speaks volumes of how you've grown." Nick took a sip of his drink. "You can tell when you dedicated yourselves to your music. I do this kind of comparison when I write. Sometimes I just forget to stop." He let out a soft chuckle. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to make room for more Coke."

Kimber and Stormer both nodded and Nick slid out of his booth seat and disappeared around the corner. "I like him, Mary. He's honest about our music. Maybe we should let him look at what we've done with our new album. Get an unbiased opinion." Stormer agreed and finished her lunch.

The two women turned when Pizzazz sat in the booth where Nick was. She slumped in the seat obviously tired. "So, why is Ken in my room?"

"Oh, we decided to kick him out last night after he saw Kim and me naked on accident. It's a funny story. Hope you don't mind sharing the room with us."

"It's fine. I was just wondering where my clothes were." Pizzazz took a few fries from Nick's tray. "So who's sitting here? Hitomi?"

"Its mine." Nick sat back down in the booth seat, Pizzazz moved over to give him room. Kimber introduced Pizzazz and Nick to each other. Nick made small talk and finished his food and collected the trays together. "Anyway, I'm sure you guys have places to be and I don't want to be a pain. So it was a pleasure meeting you." Nick slipped out of the booth and put the trays by the garbage.

Kimber ran up to him before he could vanish into the crowd. "Hey, listen I still have to pay you back for earlier. But Mary and I wanted to know if you could look over the music we've done for our new album together. What you said earlier struck home with me. It kind of hurt because I'm the writer of most of the Holograms' lyrics. But it's the truth. They were missing something and I don't want that to happen again. Also, if you're not doing anything tonight, Suzaku is playing at a club downtown. You're invited as a special guest."

Nick looked out into the convention area and then back at the young redhead. "So you really don't think I'm an asshole. I honestly thought I came across as an asshole." He smirked and nodded. "Of course I'll look at what you and Mary have done. And after the Suzaku concert I'll bring you guys to a few company parties here." He followed Kimber back to the table. Stormer then joined them and they went back to Stormer and Kimber's room.

* * *

Giving Jetta's hand a light squeeze, Roxy opened the door to the Red Aces bar. The sound of the live band mixed with the laughter of old friends greeted them. Roxy waited by the doorway and took in the scene before her. It had been a long time since she had seen her childhood friends like this. She let go of Jetta's hand and smirked at her lover. Roxy climbed up on top of the bar and yelled at the top of her voice. "Hey! What the hell is this? The prodigal daughter comes back and no one notices?"

The band stopped playing and everyone turned to look at Roxy. There was a mixed reaction to her outburst. Jetta tried to hide her smile as best as she could. Roxy turned and smirked at the crowd. "Goddamn it's great to see everyone!" She jumped down from the bar top and hugged Link tight. "Who do you think called Johnny to get this party together? I wanted him to keep my being here a surprise after I got some personal stuff outta the way. So I figured we all might as well get back together." Roxy was now getting nervous that she may have offended her old friends.

Link looked around at the crowd in the bar. "You see, I told you she'd fall for it." The Red Aces all rushed up and hugged Roxy tight. Link whispered in her ear softly, "Johnny had the great idea to make it look like we were pissed at you because he knew you would pull some fake prima donna shit." He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Roxy waved Jetta over and she made the proper introductions to her old friends. She smiled as her friends greeted Jetta as if she was an old friend.

* * *

Jerrica sat in her office at home going over Starlight Music's financial reports. She was starting to get concerned about the company's earnings. Quite frankly, it looked like the company on the verge of going broke. She studied her chart that she had made on a piece of scrap paper. Ever since she revealed that she was Jem, her investors were slowly pulling out. Jem's albums were selling steadily, but that wasn't enough to keep the company afloat.

Pulling up the stock report on her laptop, Jerrica rubbed her tired eyes. It wasn't even eight o'clock and she was exhausted. Her heart sank even though she had expected to see that her stocks were falling quickly. She picked up the phone and dialed the only person she could think of that could help her. Jerrica waited while the phone rang and tapped her nails on her desk top. The other end finally picked up. "Hello, Evelyn? Its Jerrica, I need your help."

* * *

Kimber took a final bow and left the stage in the small club. She walked over to the table where her friends sat. A waitress gave her a bottle of beer which she sipped and sat next to her new friend Nick. She looked back and noticed that Suzaku remained on stage. Ken approached the microphone, looked her way and smirked. "Right now I'd like to bring up on stage one of my best friends. We're going to cover a classic, one that the legendary Ramones covered a few years back."

David winked at the rest of the table and started toward the stage. He took the guitar that Eiji handed him. David played a few chords before counting down. The audience knew the song immediately and started singing along to the Spider-Man theme. Suzaku finished the song and Ken began playing a new song. Once again the audience knew the song and started to sing the Speed Racer theme with the band.

Suzaku finished playing the song and they all took a bow. David hugged his old friends and thanked the audience again. He made his way back to the table with a big grin on his face. "Kim, blame the whole thing on Ken. It was completely his idea. Although, I do have to say it was a very amusing one. Hope you didn't mind."

"Why would I mind? I thought it was really cool and the crowd loved it." Kimber took a sip of her beer. She turned to Pizzazz and nudged her. "I've been meaning to ask, how did it go with the meeting last night?"

"It was cancelled. It's been rescheduled to Monday afternoon. So you guys can stay or you can head back to LA. It's up to you." Pizzazz played with the label on her water bottle. "I have the jet coming back to get me on Tuesday." She gave a slight shrug.

"Kaori, Yukio and I are going to head back tomorrow night, Phyllis." David wiped the sweat from his forehead with a napkin and looked at it. "Kaori needs to finish her latest issue and I think one of us should be in the office. I mean, we are running a record company." He paused when he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate. "I'm going to get this outside. It's Roxy." David left the table and headed outside of the club.

Hitomi leaned forward and smiled at Nick. "So, what do you do, Nick? I mean, besides from helping save singers from falling to their untimely demise."

"I own a few comic book stores in the area. I bought out a chain of stores from a guy I knew and somehow I turned them around." Nick gave a slight shrug and a humble smile. "I'm actually here at the convention as a fan and not on business. But I do have a booth here with some of my overstock. At one time I did have dreams of becoming a writer, but it's nearly impossible to break in these days."

"Could I see some of your scripts?" Nick smiled at Kaori and nodded. She turned and grinned at David when he sat back down next to her. "What did Roxy have to say?"

"She was just checking in to say hello." David waved the waitress over and ordered another round of drinks. "She inherited her Aunt and Uncle's house and she wants to renovate it so she can sell it. Sheila is getting along great with the Red Aces. They both wish they could be here and they miss us."

A few hours passed and Nick looked at his watch. He reached for his wallet and pulled out some money and handed it to David. "Here, this should cover part of the bill. I gotta go and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I have to help break down the booth. It was great meeting you all. Stay in touch. I'd love to have Kaori do an in store signing sometime."

David handed Nick his money back. "I've got it covered. The least I can do for you. After all, you did help save Kimber's life and that's something I don't take lightly." He smiled when Nick eventually put the money back in his wallet. "We should head back also." He gestured to Kaori who was sleeping with her head on Stormer's shoulder. "Last thing I need is Kaori dozing off while greeting fans."

Stormer gently woke up Kaori who stretched and hid her yawn. David paid for the drinks that weren't on the house for Suzaku's playing. Kimber put her arm around Hitomi's waist and stood slowly. She was still slightly buzzed. She got her balance and caught up with Nick. "Wait up a second. Beer makes Kimber slow." She jogged up to him and grabbed for his arm. He reached around her shoulders to balance her. "Thanks. I was hoping I could go back to the hotel with you. That is if you don't mind."

"Of course not, did you want to see if anyone else wanted to come with?"

Kimber felt her face turn red and she looked up at him. "Actually, I wanted to be alone with you for a change. Don't worry. I'm not gonna molest ya." She let out a slightly drunken giggle. Nick looked down at her amused. "I was thinking that if you're not too busy on Monday, maybe I could stay and go back to LA with Phyllis on Tuesday." She leaned up against his car and looked up at him hopeful.

Using his remote, Nick unlocked his car. He thought about Kimber's suggestion and nodded. "Sure. Why not? Monday night I want to take you and Phyllis both out for dinner. No reason why she should stay in the hotel room alone all night." Nick got in the car and made sure that Kimber put on her seat belt. He pulled out of the club's parking lot and drove back to the hotel. He pulled into the hotel's parking garage. Kimber watched him as he drove up the garage looking for a parking space. He finally found a free space near the top.

Nick walked Kimber to her hotel room and said good night to her. They made plans to meet up in the morning. Kimber hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and opened her hotel room door and slipped inside. She watched him the whole time as the door shut. When it finally shut and clicked, Kimber leaned her back again the door and sighed happily. She then saw Hitomi, Pizzazz and Stormer looking at her expectantly. "I don't want to hear anything and you ain't gettin' shit from me. I'm tired and going to bed."

Kimber changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. As she drifted to sleep she heard the three other women singing Kissin' in a Tree using her name and Nick's. Kimber pulled the sheets over her head and growled, "You guys suck."

* * *

The alarm clock blared, waking Roxy up slowly. She moaned to herself and hit the snooze button. She let her head sink back into the pillow when she felt Jetta stir next to her. Jetta hugged Roxy tight from behind and kissed her neck. "C'mon Sunshine, time to get our sexy asses out of bed. Me head is killin' me and I want breakfast." She rolled Roxy over who was now half asleep and straddled her mid-section.

Roxy rubbed her head and moaned. "You order breakfast; I'll lay here and take the number of the truck that hit us." She opened her eyes and blinked hard a few times. "When was the last time we partied like that anyway?"

Jetta leaned down and kissed Roxy quickly, then groped her while getting off the bed. She picked up the phone and ordered breakfast. "I think the last time I remember gettin' that wasted with you was shortly after the Nameless One affair. We got drunk and naked. And that's all I remember from that." She put her robe on and sat on the edge of the bed next to Roxy's head.

"I think it was after coming back from Cybertron. I still can't believe we went to another planet." She looked at the clock and smirked wickedly. "So, do we have time for a quickie?" Roxy laughed when Jetta slapped her butt in an answer. "Okay, okay. I'll be good. Gotta pee anyway." She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her whole head throbbed in agony. She stood up and Jetta slapped her butt again. "Stop that. I was thinking maybe we should fly to Chicago today and to catch everyone at the convention. We can leave the car in the garage at the house."

"Sounds good to me, you pee and I'll check online for flights." Jetta sat at the desk and booted up her laptop computer. She booked a flight for herself and Roxy to Chicago that left in a few hours. After breakfast they packed their bags and checked out of the hotel.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "NIGHT RAINBOW" _**

**_PART 3 OF AN AMERICAN GIRL_**


	80. An American Girl Part 3

**_An American Girl_**

**_Part 3 _**

**_Night Rainbow _**

**_By Nick Maro_**

* * *

Gathering up their baggage, Roxy and Jetta got off the train at the station the woman at the information booth told them to. Roxy looked at her watch and adjusted in her head for the time difference. It was just after ten in the morning. People in comic book t-shirts and costumes walked past them into the convention center that was about a quarter of a mile ahead of them. The hotel where Pizzazz and the rest were staying was next to the convention center.

"Why did we bring so much damn luggage?" Roxy pulled her wheeled carry on and adjusted her backpack. "It's not like we're staying a week or anything."

Jetta chuckled and shifted her duffel bag on her shoulder. "You just need to know how to pack for short trips, luv. We're only staying a few days, so pack a few days worth of clothing. Also, you can figure that Phyllis or Mary will have deodorant and shampoo you can use. Do you know which room they're stayin' in anyway?"

Roxy cursed under her breath and glared at Jetta who just chuckled. "Not one word, Britannia. As it stands you're on my no sex list for making me sound like I can't pack for a quick trip. Now where did I put my cell?" She started checking her backpack and was unable to find it. "Hey hon, call my phone and we'll see if we can hear it." Roxy started to unzip her carry on when she realized it was in Jetta's duffel bag. "Forgot I gave it to you for safe keeping."

"Happens to the best of us, luv. At least you didn't lose it this time." Jetta turned her phone off and handed Roxy hers.

"Thanks." Roxy hit the speed dial for Pizzazz and waited a few minutes until she answered. "Hey Phyllis, what room are you guys in? No reason. Sheila and I are here and wanted a place to store our bags. Yeah, we drove up here in two hours time." Roxy chuckled and smiled at Jetta. "We just got in on a cheap quick flight. We'll talk when we get to the room. Okay, bye." Roxy flipped her phone shut and put it in her pocket. "They're in room seven twelve."

They slowly made their way to the hotel. On the way, Jetta couldn't help but notice how dedicated the comic book fans truly were. There were people dressed up in costumes of their favorite hero or villain. She really admired the detail some of the costumes had. She may not have known who the character was, but she knew that they took time to make. A few of the people in the costumes posed for pictures and Jetta wished she had her camera.

Roxy grumbled under her breath about the weight of her backpack while they waited for the elevator in the hotel. A young man with dark curly hair and glasses pressed the up button rapidly and muttered under his breath about the elevators being slow. He turned and gave a kind smile but still looked annoyed. "I swear these are the slowest elevators in the history of man. All I want to do is get my stuff out of my room and get home. I'm tired and my feet are killing me."

"Your feet are killing you? My back is killing me because I've been lugging this damn backpack around." Roxy got on the elevator car with Jetta and the young man. She hit the button for the seventh floor. "Which are you?"

"I'm on nine." Roxy hit the button for him. He took off his badge and handed it to Roxy. "Here. I got the three day pass and today is the last day. Hope you don't mind being known as Nick Maro for half a day." Roxy thanked him and exited the elevator car when it reached their floor. She and Jetta both waved to him as the doors shut.

"Room seven twelve right?" Jetta looked at the directional signs and followed them to the room Pizzazz shared with Kimber, Stormer and Hitomi. She knocked on the door and slipped her bag strap off of her shoulder. Stormer opened the door a few moments later and smiled wide. Jetta hugged her friend tight and entered. She waved to Hitomi who was packing her suitcase.

Jetta flopped on a bed next to Roxy after Hitomi moved her suitcase. "So what are you guys doing here?" Hitomi asked after cracking her back.

"We figured we might as well come because we knew that once you told us all about it, we'd wish we would've come along. Plus, I figured we'd miss something cool, it's how it always goes." Roxy sat up on the bed and propped her back against the headboard. "I thought Kimber was here too. Is she staying over also?"

Smirking at the other women, Pizzazz leaned against the wall. "She's with her new boyfriend." She giggled with Stormer and Hitomi. "I shouldn't say that. She's just really smitten with this guy she met yesterday." Pizzazz thought for a moment then glanced at Stormer. "How did they meet anyway? Kimber never said."

Stormer hesitated before answering her half-sister. "I-I think Kimber should tell you that."

Pizzazz shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her badge. She waved for Jetta and Roxy to follow her. "Come on, we'll get you your badges for the con." She opened the hotel room door and held it for her friends. Down the hallway she spotted Kimber with Nick. "There's Kimber. Now we can get some answers." The Misfits and Hitomi walked quickly to catch up to Kimber. "Kim! Wait up! Look who's here!"

Turning at her name being called, Kimber broke into a wide smile. "Roxy! Sheila!" She ran up to the two women and hugged them each. "How was your reunion, Rox?"

"It was great! So many old wounds are now healed up." Roxy chuckled and looked at Nick and paused for a moment. "I don't fucking believe it! Nick? Nick Ellis? I haven't seen you since you quit Tone Deaf. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh my God it is you, Roxy!" Nick gave Roxy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I gave up playing the guitar and moved here to Chicago." He looked at her convention badge. "Now you're Nick Maro? We do come in six packs, y'know?" He gave the rest of the women a slight smirk. "Sorry, inside joke. Roxy and I go way back as bandmates. I always told her that we were better than everyone in Tone Deaf." He hugged her again and just smiled.

Jetta elbowed Stormer. "I told you we would've missed somethin' cool." She turned to Nick. "So how did you and Kimber meet? We've been dyin' to hear about she and her new object of affection met." Kimber shot Jetta a withering glare and Nick just chuckled.

"Theres not much to tell, Mary and I were walking along the hall here. Some guy came up behind us, shoves me over the side of the walkway and grabbed my backpack. Mary grabbed my arm before I fell all the way over the side and Nick helped her pull me up. He then chased down the guy and got my backpack back." Kimber gave a slight shrug. "It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"No big deal?" David said as he joined the small the group. "Kim, you were almost killed. Again I might add. And you say it's no big deal? You're lucky that Mary and Nick were nearby to help you." He nodded his hello to Roxy and Jetta.

Kimber turned to face David and poked him in the chest. "Don't you fucking dare turn this into one of your 'I-should've-been-there-to-save-you' speeches. I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need you watching over me all the time. I'm over that type of heroic bullshit from you. I have my own life and you're just a footnote in it now." Kimber wiped the tears from her eyes and walked off without saying a word. She went into the room she shared with Pizzazz.

David looked at Nick and shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess I overreacted a bit. I just have to ask what the guy looked like though." He noticed that Stormer and Pizzazz were both giving him warning glares.

"Yeah. He was just a guy in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a purple Mohawk." Nick shook his head and looked at the carpet in thought. "That's it. He was just some punk that was easy to catch. I knocked him out and called security. I don't know what else to say."

"Thanks." David avoided looking at his sisters and his friends. "I owe Kim an apology." He walked off to the room with Kaori while Pizzazz and Roxy took Jetta to get her convention badge. Hitomi and Stormer went down to the convention floor to do some shopping. Nick slowly walked back to his room to think things through. He liked Kimber but wanted to take it slow, but things with her just seemed complicated. He waited a few minutes before going to see how she was.

* * *

Tapping her foot in time with the music, Roxy looked up at her friend and fellow guitarist; Nick of the band Tone Deaf. She enjoyed her time alone with him. There wasn't any expectation for a physical relationship with him. She thought of him as an older brother even though they were just a couple months apart. He understood her better than anyone else did. He knew that music was Roxy's way of life, her expression.

Reaching in the cooler, Roxy grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Nick when he was finished playing. He wiped the cold bottle across his forehead and smiled. He put the guitar on his stand and stretched, popping his shoulders. "So Little Sister now what? The rest of the band is out partying as usual and here we are practicing. No wonder why we suck."

"I want to go out and party myself, but getting this song down is more important. Just watch, one day people will see that we were the true talent." Roxy mindlessly played a few chords while listening to Nick talk.

"Can I ask you something, Rox?" She nodded and he lowered his voice. "I've been thinking that maybe its time we ditched these jerkwads. I'm sure there's a band out there somewhere who needs two talented musicians like us. I just hate feeling like I'm holding myself back staying with this nowhere band." Nick slumped against the amp next to Roxy and sighed. "I just wanted to make the offer of coming with me."

Roxy stopped playing and leaned her back against his arm. "I dunno. What if we don't find anyone else? What if we get a better offer by staying with the band rather than just leaving? I'd rather have the feeling of being held back than not having anyone to play for. If you want to leave, I'll understand. I can't keep you here, but I can ask you to stay just for a little while longer. Right now you're the only one who is keeping me sane with these idiots." She let out a soft giggle.

Nick sighed and took a sip of his water. "Alright, I'll stay for a few more gigs then I'm leaving. But I want you to think of coming with. I know you're much better than this." He picked up his guitar again and they began practicing the new song from the start. They played well into the night. Roxy fell asleep with her back against the amp.

When she woke up, she found a note in her guitar case. It was from Nick saying that he couldn't leave with her knowing. He wouldn't have been able to do it to her face and that he was sorry. He told her she was now the only talent in Tone Deaf and wished her luck. Roxy hid the note before the other members of Tone Deaf found her. She played dumb in knowing where he went. Inside she wished him well and understood his reasoning.

* * *

"And that was the last I saw Nick." Roxy stood in line with Jetta and Pizzazz, so Jetta could get a convention badge. "He was one of the few people in my life that I completely and totally respected. I wasn't angry that he left without saying goodbye to me face to face. I understood why he did that. We each had trouble saying no to each other." Roxy chuckled to herself. "We even told people who didn't know us that we were really brother and sister."

Jetta walked up to the ticket counter, handed the guy her information sheet and paid for her badge. She stopped at another table and grabbed a bag full of free stuff. She put her badge on and shrugged. "Well, I just wished you told us about him sooner. He seems like a very nice guy, especially if you thought of him as a brother, luv." She entered the main lobby of the convention with Pizzazz and Roxy. The two lovers looked around and grinned.

Pizzazz motioned toward the entrance with a slight jerk of her head. "Come on, you gotta see this. It's actually kinda cool in its own way. I found some rare videos and CDs in there. Kaori should be at her booth by now too. Before I left on Friday for that meeting, I stood off to the side where she couldn't see me. I just watched her talk with the fans. It just made me so happy to see for some reason. She's so easy going and friendly."

"Ken told me how these things are. But I don't think he's ever been to a convention this large." Roxy followed Pizzazz to the entrance and stood there impressed. "Whoa. Now I'm glad I have my credit card." Jetta smirked and the three friends entered the chaos before them.

* * *

The knock at his front door caused Eric to look up from the morning paper. Riot and Minx were about ready to call it quits and declare the Stingers officially broken up. Eric needed to get his mind off of everything. He looked at the door when it knocked harder a second time. He stood up and groaned slightly as his knee acted up from where Roxy had hit him. He slowly limped to the door and unlocked the deadbolt.

Eric opened the door and a scared looking blonde stood before him. He recognized her immediately. "Phoebe?" The woman smiled and nodded. She didn't look like she did when she left all those months ago. Now she looked malnourished and gaunt. Eric took her in his arms and hugged her gently. He felt her start to cry softly against his chest. Eric just stroked her hair and whispered softly to her. "Just come inside, have a cup of coffee and talk when you're ready."

Rapture followed Eric inside his home and sat down at the kitchen table. Eric brought her up to date on everything that had happened. He cooked her a big breakfast which she ate very quickly and quietly thanked him. Rapture cleared her throat and stared off at the carpet. "After I left Stinger's Sound, I just wandered around aimlessly. I was very drunk and very angry at myself and the world. I was just sick and tired of being used and manipulated like a pawn on a chess board. Riot did it. You did it. Kevin Ross did it. Tolliver did it." Rapture wiped the stray tear that was running down her cheek.

"I eventually wound up hanging out with this band that was going to Europe. I went with them and took off at the first chance I had. I was able to reflect on my life as I hiked across most of the European countries. Often times I literally sang for my supper." She looked up and smiled again. "I knew deep down that Riot, Minx and you would be searching for me. But at the time I didn't give a shit. I was finding myself. I was finding the real Phoebe Ashe. Not the selfish bitch that everyone thinks I am."

She rolled up her shirt sleeve and showed Eric some healing burn scars. "I saved three children from a burning building in Prague. None of the firemen would go in, despite being able to hear the screams. I've been reborn, Eric. I'm a new person. I'm doing the best that I can and that's all I really can do." Rapture rolled her sleeve back down, brought her legs up on the chair seat and hugged them to her chest.

Eric sat in silence not knowing what to say. "Phoebe, you've always been a good woman deep down. You've just brought it to the surface. I think Rory and Ingrid need to hear what you just told me. But first I think you need a hot shower and to freshen up. I've got some old jeans and t-shirts you can wear." Rapture hugged Eric tight and kissed his cheek. She ran off to the bathroom while Eric went to his closet and pulled out some old t-shirts and a pair of jeans that didn't fit him anymore. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders with her return.

* * *

The convention was a whole new experience for both Jetta and Roxy. Pizzazz had adjusted quickly to the atmosphere in the previous two days. She noticed that the crowds had thinned out a bit since it was the last day. People were trying to make deals and doing impulse buys. They eventually found Stormer and walked around the dealer's room floor as a group.

While watching some of the wargamers play, Pizzazz felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to find a girl in her mid-teens holding a camera. "Excuse me, but I just wanted to say that you guys really look like the Misfits. It's a shame I didn't get to see you in costume. I'm sure you looked great." She smiled and let out a nervous giggle. "Can I get a picture with you?"

The four Misfits looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, but we really are the Mis—"

Stormer put her hand over Pizzazz's mouth. "You'll have to excuse Pizzazz here. She's really in character. Is your friend going to take the picture?" The girl nodded and the Misfits all posed around her. Her friend took the picture and Stormer suggested that her friend get one taken also. After they were finished the girls took off smiling. Stormer spoke in a low voice. "I don't know if you've realized this, but we're in the middle of pop culture fandom. If word gets out that the real Misfits are here, we'll never get anywhere. So from now on we're cosplaying."

"Cos what?"

"Costume play, that's what Ken was calling it at least." Stormer shrugged and gave a small smile. "I'm not thrilled with lying to the fans either." She waved the three others on and back into the dealer's room. They made their way to the artist's alley to see David and Kaori. Along the way they were stopped several times to have their pictures taken. Inside they each were beginning to enjoy it.

Pizzazz and Stormer led Roxy and Jetta to Kaori's table. David wasn't around and Kaori was hunched over sketching on her pad. She looked up and smiled. "Hi there! David went to get me a bottle of water. I never knew how dry the air could be here. So how are you enjoying the insanity?"

Jetta chuckled with Roxy who was looking through Kaori's portfolio. "It's been different. Sheila and I have been going along with Phyllis and Mary in saying we're cosplayers of the Misfits." She paused looking through the art book. "When did you do this picture of us?"

"A couple months ago, I was just getting rid of some what's it called?" Kaori thought for a moment. "I was getting rid of some writer's block. David had a picture of you four on his dresser so I used that as a reference." She gave a slight shrug and pulled the picture out of the sleeve it was in. "It's not my best work. But I liked it because you guys looked so happy. Many of the pictures I see of you as a group one of you isn't happy."

Pizzazz took the picture from Stormer and studied it for awhile. She missed painting. She hadn't done anything since the original mansion was blown up. Pizzazz reached for her wallet and started to pull out some money. "Are you willing to sell it, Kaori? I'd wanted to buy something of yours but nothing spoke to me. This does."

Kaori pushed Pizzazz's hands away and smiled softly. "You don't have to pay for it. I didn't know you'd want something like this. Take it. It's a gift from me to you."

"Then think of this as me paying for your hotel stay." Pizzazz gave her twin's girlfriend fifty dollars. "I don't care if your comic company paid for your stay. They didn't pay for David's." She gave her a wink and handed the picture back to Kaori. "Could you hold on to this until I get back to LA? I don't want anything to happen to it." Kaori giggled and nodded. She put the drawing in her briefcase for safe keeping.

"Oh great, as if Kaori didn't make enough money selling sketches to her regular fans, she's now milking my sister?" David sat down next to Kaori and kissed her cheek. "Listen hon, the jet is ready to go anytime you're ready. So far it's everyone but Phyllis and Kimber going with us. Ken is exhausted, so I'm hoping this will make him bearable until the next convention. Roxy, Sheila, are you two staying or coming with?"

Roxy and Jetta both turned to the side and started to whisper softly. They both turned back to him and said they were staying for a few days. Stormer also agreed to stay behind too. It had been awhile since the four women had been able to be together and feel like a real group. David smiled and agreed with her. He was happy to see them all together.

* * *

It was nearly dawn, adrenaline surged through Kyoko's legs as she ran through the forest. Her muscles burned with fire as she swerved back and forth through the trees. Behind her, she heard the footfall of her pursuers. She refused to panic as they got closer to her. She jumped a fallen log that was barely visible in the dim starlight. The ancient rope bridge was just ahead. She knew her way back from there.

Kyoko was half way across the bridge when a handful of men in red uniforms appeared at the end of the bridge. She turned around to find men in the same uniforms behind her. They had her trapped. She drew her sword and spun it around a few times and stood in a defensive position. She had a back up plan in case of an emergency such as this.

The men on neither side moved toward her. Kyoko waited to see who would make their first move. She was more than ready today. She carried with her vital information for the Arashikage Clan. She would not become a prisoner today. She looked the way she just came and turned to face the man and woman that stood at the end of the bridge. The man chuckled softly. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Oh really now?" Kyoko brought her sword down on one of the supporting ropes for the bridge. "Tell me, Ryo. Did you ever see Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom?" She smirked sliced through the second supporting rope. Kyoko disappeared into the darkness of the ravine.

Ryo stood at the edge of the blackness and stared in disbelief. He turned to his soldiers. "I want her body found!"

* * *

Sitting in her office at home, Jerrica waited for Shana to arrive for the impromptu meeting. She tried her best to look strong and as if everything was okay. But her friends knew her better. They knew something deep inside wrong. Jerrica wished that Kimber could have been there to hear everything first hand. Shana finally entered the office and shut the door. She locked it just in case one of the Starlight Girls entered.

"Okay we're all here. What's going on, Jer?"

Jerrica looked up at the three women she considered sisters. "Starlight Music is almost broke. Stocks are plunging rapidly even though our music and video sales are fine. I did some checking and it looks like while the whole time we were at the Ark, someone had hacked into the company bank account. It's doubtful that we'll get that money back." Jerrica sighed and stood. She leaned against her desk taking a deep breath. "I decided last night to sell Starlight Music."

The expected gasps of shock didn't faze Jerrica. She just looked up at the three Holograms. "Evelyn Gabor is buying Starlight Music. There's no conflict of interest since Pizzazz herself owns Misfits Music. Evelyn is buying the company under her married name. I talked with her about this for four hours last night. I'll still run the company. She's also starting a separate fund for the Starlight Girls. I just now have to break the news to Kimber."

None of the Holograms around her knew how to react to this news. Shana cleared her throat and smiled as best as she could. "I have fun news myself. I've been given a major offer to head a new fashion line by the Countess. The only thing is that it would require me to quit the Holograms." She looked at the other women and unconsciously rubbed her right forearm. "I said yes. It's my dream to do something like this and how many times will I get the chance? Besides, the Holograms aren't doing anything."

Shana left the room before anyone could stop her. Aja, Raya and Jerrica all exchanged sad looks. "You know we can't stop her. It's her dream."

"Aja's right. We can't. But we can throw her the best damn going away party." Raya hoped that idea could lighten the already depressed mood. Aja and Jerrica both grinned and agreed with the Hispanic drummer. Jerrica decided to wait until Kimber was back to break the news to her about Starlight Music.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN _**

**_FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS PART 1_**


	81. For Whom the Bell Tolls Part 1

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**Part 1 **

**Knockin' On Heaven's Door **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The jet bounced several times as it's wheels touched down on the tarmac, sending thin trails of smoke into the air. The private jet taxied to an empty terminal and stopped. A black limo waited for the jet's door to open. The sun blazed down on the jet's door as it opened automatically. The five exhausted women slowly climbed out of the aircraft and stretched. The Misfits and Kimber looked around obviously happy to be back in Los Angeles again.

The chauffeur opened the limo door for the women as they grabbed their bags. He opened the trunk and put the baggage in as they handed them to him. Kimber and Stormer got into the limo first. They each looked as if they had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Roxy got in followed by Pizzazz and Jetta. The chauffeur shut the door behind them and the limo pulled out of the private terminal.

Pizzazz looked at Kimber and smirked slightly. "So, what have we learned about drinking too much on a plane?" She laughed loudly when Kimber gave her the middle finger and laid her head on Stormer's shoulder. "You do look a lot better. We're going to drop you and Mary off first so you can call Nick and lay down. I know I can use a nice long, hot bath."

"I've been thinking about what to I should do with my Aunt and Uncle's house." Roxy stretched out on the seat she shared with Jetta. "Sheila was saying I should sell it. I could definitely fix it up some and sell it easily. But I think I'll give it to Johnny and his wife. I mean, I missed their wedding and all. Plus maybe they could fill it with good memories." Roxy sat up a bit and shrugged.

"That's a great idea, Rox. You've got my help." Kimber smiled and opened the small refrigerator in the back of the limo. She grabbed some ice and put it on her forehead. She leaned back and closed her eyes for the rest of the ride to her home. The past few days seemed like a blur. She'd had gone to the comic book convention because it coincided with a few of Suzaku's tour dates in Chicago. She spent most of the weekend with a young man from the Chicago area. She couldn't wait for him to come to Los Angeles.

Stormer gently shook Kimber awake when they arrived at their house. Kimber hid her yawn and hugged the three other women in the limo. She got out and picked up her bags then joined Stormer at their front door. Stormer opened the door and brought her bags to her room while Kimber did the same. She glanced at the answering machine and pressed the play button. She listened to the messages while she unpacked.

"Hey Kim, Jerrica called. She said call her back as soon as possible."

"Yeah I know, Mary. I'm on the phone with her now." Kimber smirked to herself. "Just another case of uncanny timing, right sis? So anyway, Nick said he's gonna try to make it out here in the next few weeks. No we're not dating. Just getting to know each other and so far, I really like him." She rolled her eyes as her sister interrogated her on the phone. "I'm going to take a quick nap and then I'll stop by for dinner. Love ya too. Bye." Kimber put the phone on its cradle.

"So I guess I'll be calling Phyllis and them for dinner plans, huh?" Stormer was standing in her bedroom doorway with a small smile. "I already called and I'm going out with David and Kaori. They found a new Japanese place they wanted me to try." She gave a slight shrug.

Kimber set her alarm to wake her in two hours. She slipped under her covers and smiled at her best friend. "I know I told Nick I'd call him as soon as we got back, but I'm exhausted. So if he calls, just tell him I'll call back when I get up. Thanks." Kimber turned off the light on her nightstand and settled back on her pillow. She drifted off to a light sleep within moments.

* * *

Parking the car in her usual space, Stormer noticed that Jetta's car was in her space. She then remembered that Roxy's car was still in Philadelphia. Roxy had mentioned that on the ride home from Chicago. Stormer figured that Roxy would drive it back after she deals with her house out there. It really wasn't her concern. She entered the spacious mansion and went up the stairs looking for David and Kaori. She knocked on her half-brother's door and opened it a crack. "You guys here?"

David opened the door and hugged the blue haired woman. "Kaori is in the shower real quick. Mom wanted me to bring you down to the office when you got here. She has something to tell us all as a group; something to do with buying something major." He shrugged his shoulders and poked his head in the bathroom. "Mary is here and we're going to talk to Mom, shouldn't be too long." Kaori nodded and David followed Stormer out of his room.

Stormer walked down the stairs and slid the door to the office open. Pizzazz sat on the leather couch next to Jetta and Roxy. Evelyn sat behind the desk looking over some papers. She looked up and smiled warmly at David and Stormer as they found a place to sit. "I'm glad that you could make it, Mary. I'm going to make this quick because I know you're each eager to get to dinner or whatever you're doing tonight.

"Later this week, I'm going to be signing papers that will declare me the owner of Starlight Music." Evelyn raised her voice through the questions. "Jerrica asked me to do this. Starlight Music is on the brink of going under. Their stocks are falling fast because of the revelation of Jerrica being Jem. The record sales are still very good, but it's her stockholders who don't trust the sales. It's seen as temporary. So she asked me to buy the company out from her rather have a hostile take over.

"All that needs to be done is to get Kimber to agree to sell her half of the company. I have a feeling that she won't like that idea." Evelyn slid the legal papers forward for everyone to see. "Just do me a favor and don't mention this to Kimber. Let her bring it up to you. I'm sure you understand how it would to be in her place." Evelyn stood and stretched. She then put the papers in her briefcase. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give Yuji a call." She left the office and shut the door behind her.

Roxy looked at her each of her friends and slapped her thighs. She then broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well, that sure as hell wasn't the announcement that I was expecting."

Jetta chuckled to herself and looked at her lover. "I don't think any of us were expectin' that one, love. C'mon, let's go get a bite then see what kinda hell we can raise." She turned to Pizzazz, Stormer and David. "You're all invited along if you want to come with."

"That's okay, Sheila. David, Kaori and I were going to go out to this new Japanese place he read about." Stormer looked at David and smiled. "Screw it, lets all go. I'll give Chip a call and we all can hang out. I do want to discuss ideas for a new album anyway. So we can get band business out of the way." The other Misfits agreed to go to dinner together. David called the restaurant on his cell phone and made the reservations.

* * *

Kevin Ross sat in his office with the lights out except for the light on his desk. He went over the reports of his various businesses. He was currently going over the reports of Kross Medical and Supply when Adrian Lassiter entered the office. He walked at a brisk pace to Ross' desk. He dropped a plain folder above the reports and didn't say a word when Ross looked up at him expectantly. "Well? What is it?"

"Just look for yourself. I brought it up as soon as I got it." Lassiter sat in a chair and waited for Ross to read the message in the folder.

Reading the letter over twice, Ross crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it at the floor. His anger grew deep inside as his tired mind thought about the message. In a burst of sudden rage, Ross flipped his desk over. Adrian got out of the way just in time. Ross pointed at his associate. "This company transfer will not happen! I won't allow it! You know what to do and who to call." Ross punched his wall as Adrian Lassiter ran out of his office.

* * *

After checking her make up in the vanity mirror, Kimber got out of her car and unconsciously set her car alarm. She had dressed up for meeting with her sister at an upscale restaurant. Jerrica had wanted to discuss some business matters with her, but wanted to do so at dinner. Kimber didn't care; Jerrica was paying for the dinner.

Kimber opened the door to the restaurant and approached the hostess station. "Hi, I'm here for Jerrica Benton. She should be expecting me." The hostess nodded and waved for Kimber to follow her. She led Kimber to a private table. Kimber thanked her and hugged her sister. "It's great to see you, sis. You gotta come to one of these conventions they're so much fun." She paused and thought a moment. "Outside of almost being pushed to your death."

"I heard about that from Mary. You're lucky she and that guy were there to help you. I already ordered the drinks for us, I hope you don't mind." Kimber just smiled and shook her head. Jerrica chuckled. The waiter came along poured each of them a glass of wine. Jerrica sipped her wine and looked over the menu. "So, when do I get to meet your real life super-hero? You know he has to meet my standards before anything can happen."

"Oh yeah, look at those oh so high standards. You're the one engaged to Rio 'The Plant Punter' Pacheco." Kimber grinned when she heard Jerrica snort out a laugh. "I talked to Nick on the ride here. He said he's making plans for two weeks from now to come out. He just needs to let everything with his stores settle down from after the convention. I can work on the new album with Mary in the meantime." She went back to skimming the menu for something filling yet cheap.

The waiter returned a few minutes later. Kimber and Jerrica ordered and thanked him. Jerrica smoothed out the sides of her hair and Kimber knew that was a sign she was nervous about asking something. She smirked and stopped her sister's fidgeting. Jerrica let out a sigh and smiled softly. She spoke in a gentle tone. "Kim, Starlight Music is in serious trouble of going out of business. The stockholders are pulling out and selling their stocks. I already agreed to do something without talking to you about it." She took her younger sister's hand and gave a light squeeze. "I'm selling my half of the company—"

Kimber stood up suddenly, interrupting Jerrica. "You're doing what?! Daddy gave us Starlight Music in his will. It's a part of our memory of him! And you're selling it?!"

"I have no other option. Now if you'll sit down and listen I'll finish." Jerrica watched Kimber sit down fuming in her seat over the news. "I'm selling my half to Evelyn Gabor. She agreed to buy it from me since it would be better than a hostile take over. Could you imagine if someone like Kevin Ross bought controlling shares of the company? Evelyn told me nothing will change except who the owner was." Jerrica smiled softly when Kimber eventually nodded. "Now I also told her that I would talk to you about selling your half."

"Fuck you! No!"

"Kimber Elaine Benton! Now you listen to me!" Jerrica stood up and leaned across the table and glared at her sister. "I knew you'd react like this, so I made sure we were in public when we discussed this. You have no idea how hard this is for me to do. Starlight Music was the greatest gift Father or anyone could have given me, now I have to sell my half so it survives. The very survival of Father's memory is at stake. Do you understand that?"

Leaning forward, Kimber glared back at her older sister. "All that I know is that you're asking me to rip out my heart and sell it to make a quick buck. Fuck you. I'm not a whore like you. I'm keeping my half of the company and there's not a damn thing you can do." Kimber turned to leave and Jerrica grabbed her arm. She spun around and punched her older sister in the face, sending Jerrica flying backwards. "Don't you fucking dare touch me. You're not my sister. Not the sister I grew up with."

Jerrica stood up, fury burned in her eyes. She had enough of her sister's tantrums. She stopped Kimber from walking away by grabbing her upper arm and turned her around. Jerrica, for the first time in her life, punched Kimber in the jaw as hard as she could. "Now how do you like being punched? I've had it with your stubborn behavior."

Kimber responded with a growl and elbowed to Jerrica's stomach causing her to let go of Kimber's arm. She then swept her leg behind her sister's legs, tripping her. "Do not talk to me ever again. You're dead to me." She walked out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face. She tried to hide her embarrassment by running through the doors and out to her car.

A waiter helped Jerrica to her feet. "Do you wish for me to call the police?"

"No," Jerrica said sniffing back her own tears. "She didn't mean it. I could tell." Jerrica was now mostly speaking to herself. She paid for the dinners and wine then left. She yelled at herself in the car that she could've handled that better.

* * *

Leaning her head on the bedroom door frame, Stormer let out a long sigh. She then yelled at the door again. "Kim! Let me in dammit! I just want to be there for you like you have been for me." Stormer waited a few minutes the leaned with her back against the frame work. She looked at David who was standing with Kaori and shrugged. "She's not coming out for nothin'. All I know is that she's being stubborn about this and I'm worried."

Stormer had called David after Kimber had come home in tears. She ran past Stormer, ignoring her questions of what was wrong and went straight into her room, slamming the door shut. David and Kaori had just arrived and shared a concerned look about their friend.

Knocking lightly on the door, David spoke in a soft tone. "Hey Kim, its David. You don't have to open the door or anything, just let us know what's going on. We're concerned is all. Mary called me and I came right over like I always said I would. You're my best friend and I love you." He turned and looked at Kaori and Stormer. "We always so said no matter what we'd talk to each other when we were having troubles." He heard something shatter in her room.

"Well, at least we know she's awake and can hear us." Stormer brought Kaori and David a cup of tea. "Let's give her time to herself for now."

"May I try something?" Kaori asked setting her tea down. "If she won't let us in to see her, we'll have to find way in she didn't think about." Stormer and David both gave her a confused look. "Just trust me. I used to do this with my brothers and sisters who wouldn't let me in to talk."

David gave Kaori an even more confused look. "What are you talking about? You're an only child."

Kaori stood and thought for a moment then looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "So that's why they always acted like they didn't know who I was and called the police on me." She then broke into a big grin and let out a single laugh. "Relax. I'm kidding around. I did do this with my best friend and her sisters while growing up." Kaori pecked David on the cheek and went outside.

"She's a strange woman sometimes," Stormer said with a smirk.

David chuckled. "I said the same thing shortly after meeting her."

Kaori walked around the house until she found Kimber's room windows. She peeked inside each one and found a window that was open and didn't have anything in front of it. She saw Kimber lying on her back on her bed looking at the ceiling. Kaori slowly opened the window. It slid open without making a sound. Kaori looked at Kimber again. She didn't move. Kaori thought she might be asleep.

She pulled herself up and slid through the window quietly. She straightened up and sat on the edge of Kimber's bed, waking the young redhead up. She smiled when Kimber let out a small yelp of surprise. "Now let's talk, Kimber." Kaori gave her a warm smile.

"Remind me to lock the windows from now on." Kimber brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She hid her red, puffy eyes by resting them on her knees. "Let me guess, Mary or David sent you to talk to me since I wouldn't talk to either of them."

"You'd guess wrong. I'm here because I care." Kaori's smile widened when Kimber looked at her. "I do. You're my friend. I don't think about past you and David had together. I like talking with you." She reached over and wiped a few tears from Kimber's face. "It upsets me to see you upset. Isn't that what you'd call friendship?"

"I guess so." Kimber rubbed her wet cheeks dry with the back of her hand. "I have to say I always saw you as the enemy because of your relationship with David. I was jealous he found someone new. I felt like I wasn't loved by him." She let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm actually happy he's with you though. You two are almost perfect together. I'm not jealous anymore. I know I can find that for myself. So I do want to try and start to become your friend." Kimber leaned over into Kaori's arms and hugged her new friend tight. She then told her about what had happened while Kaori listened.

After an hour of talking, Kaori and Kimber came out of her room to the smell of fresh baked brownies. Stormer smiled at David and laughed. "Told you the brownies would bring them out, always does with Kimber." She then winked at the two women.

* * *

The sharp pain along her side brought Kyoko awake. Instinctively she felt her sides and midsection. Her ribs were bandaged tight. Her left arm was in a sling and her wrist was also bandaged up. She looked around the small room and realized she was back at the Arashikage Clan home. Sunlight shined through the windows. On the table next to her was a glass of water that she drank down immediately.

As she sat up, immense pain shot through her body. Kyoko painfully swung her legs over the side of the bed. She carefully stood on her shaky legs. She found a fresh set of clothing for her, lying on a chair next to the bed. She changed at her own pace then left the room. She found herself quickly regaining her strength and balance as she walked. She ached virtually everywhere and found bruises, small cuts and scratches along her right arm.

Kyoko found her way to a washroom. After relieving herself, she washed her hands and looked in the mirror. Once again she found small cuts and bruises on her face. Her right eye was black and still partially puffy. She left the washroom and began her search for the Arashikage Clan Master. She had important information about the Crimson Sons for him.

She rested in the courtyard and then spotted Takashi, one of the martial arts masters. She walked up to him as fast as she could in her condition. "Takashi, I must speak with Uncle. I have very important information for him about the Crimson Sons."

"Uncle is in his room resting. He has not been feeling well lately and is getting much needed rest." Takashi looked Kyoko over and frowned. "You should be in bed also. You were found not too far just outside the north wall of the stronghold. Do you remember what had happened?"

"It's vague. I know I cut the bridges support ropes and fell into the chasm. I counted to five like Techrat had told me and pulled the cord. The compact glider pack he designed had worked. The wings came out and I drifted on the wind as far I could." Kyoko sat down and thought for a moment. "That's when I hit the tree line. I think. All I know is that I crashed close to the stronghold. I don't remember much after that."

"You were found in the forest by a young apprentice scout. He said you were leaning against a tree talking to yourself in an effort to stay awake. You saw his tattoo, smiled and collapsed right there." Takashi put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder grinned wide. "You showed the will and determination of the Arashikage Clan. Come, I'll take you to Uncle. He has been waiting for you to waken so you can report."

Kyoko slowly stood and refused to show any pain or weakness as she followed the older man. He led her to a modest building where the Arashikage Clan master and mentor lived. Once there she told him the information she had learned about the Crimson Sons.

* * *

The two men stopped in front of the door and checked the address on the wall to the one on the piece of paper. The taller one turned to the shorter one. He spoke in a deep German voice. "You sure this is the place?" The second man just nodded and the first knocked on the door. A young red head opened the door and looked the two men up and down. They both were wearing what looked to be red pajamas. Their faces were covered in red hoods. "Excuse me, are you Stevie Blackwell?"

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" Stevie looked confused at the two men.

"Well for starters," the shorter man said slowly as he brought a water pistol from behind his back. He pointed the barrel at her face. "You can die." A highly pressurized stream of what looked to be water sprayed out and hit Stevie in the face. She began screaming as her face began to melt off in chunks from the acid. The shorter man shot Stevie in the center of her chest to make sure she was dead. He then quickly sprayed a signature next to her.

The first man took the glass water pistol and threw it into her apartment. The pistol shattered and splashed acid everywhere. The two men casually slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Knocking on the office door, Kimber peeked in and smiled sadly at her older sister. Jerrica set her pen down and looked sternly at her younger sister as she approached the desk. Kimber looked out of Jerrica's office window at Misfit's Music. She saw Kaori give her thumbs up in encouragement. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Kimber then turned back to her sister. "I'm sorry I acted like an idiot."

Jerrica just took her sister in her arms and hugged her tight. She started crying heavily on Kimber's shoulder. "Its okay, little sis. I could've handled this whole thing differently also. This is one of the hardest things I've ever done. Its really is something I don't want to do. But we have to for the future of Starlight Music and for the Starlight Foundation. Besides, we both know it's in good hands with Evelyn, right?"

"Yeah, I talked it over with her last night. She told me everything would be just fine." Kimber hugged her sister tighter. She turned her head to look out the window again. Kaori and Stormer had closed the blinds on David's office. Jerrica suggested that they go get something to eat since she owed Kimber dinner.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, David, Kaori and the Misfits sat waiting for Evelyn to show up. She had asked them to meet her for a surprise. It had seemed that surprises were becoming Evelyn's calling lately. While waiting, Pizzazz and Stormer tossed around new album ideas. Roxy and Jetta gave their own input while watching TV. David sat on the loveseat with Kaori. She was resting with her head in his lap and her legs draped over the arm of the chair. David was reading the Art of War; again.

Evelyn walked into the entrance to the living room and took a quick survey of the room. It was almost perfect, just how she'd want him to get his first impression of her family. She waved a middle aged man to stand next to her. She smiled at him as he looked the six friends and family over. He gave her a wide smile.

"So nice to see everyone is just so relaxed before a big event like acquiring Starlight Music." Evelyn chuckled softly as everyone looked at her in mild shock. "Sorry. I couldn't resist but to startle you guys." She smiled wide and put her arm around the shoulders of the middle aged man. "Everyone, I'd like you to finally meet Yuji Yamada."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS" _**

**_PART 2 OF FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS_**


	82. For Whom the Bell Tolls Part 2

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**Part 2 **

**I Don't Like Mondays **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

From what David and Pizzazz could tell about Yuji Yamada, was that he was about average height for a Japanese man. He looked younger than what his true age was. He looked better in person than he did in his photos. David stood and bowed to Yuji formally. Kaori stood and followed his lead. Yuji returned the bow and chuckled. "No need to be so formal, David. I'm a friend that's all, nothing more. Maybe one day we will be family."

Pizzazz stood and looked at her mother then at Yuji. She smirked and laughed softly. "Well, it's about time you made your way out to meet us, Yuji." She gave him a playful wink then hugged him tight. "We were wondering when Mom was going to introduce us to you. It seems that each time we would meet you something would come up."

Evelyn made the proper introductions and then went to the kitchen to make tea and coffee. Kaori joined her so that David could get to know Yuji with the Misfits. Kaori fidgeted with a lock of hair while Evelyn filled the tea pot with water. "Um Evelyn, could I ask you something personal about David?" Raising an eyebrow, Evelyn nodded. Kaori cleared her throat and spoke softly. "I was just wondering what he's told you about me. About my past and stuff."

"He told me that you had a few things in your past that might be seen as questionable. But it wasn't anything that would be of major concern. Why?" Evelyn handed Kaori a cookie from the platter she was bringing out to the entertainment room.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should tell you." Kaori took a bite of the cookie and smiled. "I'm twenty-eight years old and divorced. That's my big secret." She looked shyly away from Evelyn.

Letting out a small laugh, Evelyn put the platter down and hugged Kaori. "Oh that's no big deal. I thought you were going to say you were in prison or David liked to dress in women's clothing and hang around in bars." She kissed Kaori's cheek. "When the time is right I know you'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law. Hell, I already think of you as one."

Kaori's smile beamed as she helped Evelyn with the tea and coffee. She just winked when David gave her a questioning look. When she was finished helping, she sat next to him and kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him in her special way. She listened to Yuji talk and got to know the Misfits and David. She finally felt accepted by Evelyn and Kimber. For awhile now that had been bugging her. Kaori slowly drifted to sleep listening to everyone talk.

* * *

The early morning sun shined down on the Starlight Mansion. Kimber got out of her car and used her key to enter the mansion. She found some of the Starlight Girls sitting around the table eating breakfast before they went to school. She spotted Cyndi out of the corner of her eye helping with the dishes. Cyndi was in reality the holographic computer Synergy in an android body. The robot race known as the Autobots had helped them disguise Synergy from any kind of detection.

Kimber hugged the android from behind. She and all of the Holograms have been helping Synergy adapt to being known as Cyndi and to becoming more human in her actions. "So are you helping Ashley with the dishes because you were asked or because you wanted to, Cyndi?" Kimber whispered.

Cyndi waited until Ashley was called to get in the van to go to school before answering. "I wanted to. I see people helping others around here all the time and I want to do that myself." She washed and dried her hands off. Cyndi leaned against the counter top and smiled. "For so many years I watched yourself and Jerrica help others. I wanted to be able to do that myself but couldn't. Now I can."

"Well, it's gonna take some getting used to seeing the most sophisticated holographic computer helping do the dishes." Kimber giggled then looked around the kitchen. "So is my sister around? I have some papers she wanted me to bring."

"I believe she's still in bed. She had a late night and was very exhausted. If you want I can wake her."

"No, that's quite alright. I rarely get a chance to wake her up anymore. I'll talk to you later, Cyndi." Kimber left Cyndi to finish the dishes and went up the rear stairs. She went to her sister's room and knocked lightly then opened the door without waiting for a reply. Kimber held back a yelp of shock and a giggle. Standing before her was an even more shocked looking Rio putting his pants on. Kimber giggled to herself. "Partially naked Rio. Yikes. I'll be in the hall." Kimber shut the door and burst into laughter.

About five minutes later Rio came out of Jerrica's bedroom. He looked at Kimber, trying to look mad at her, but just blushed. "At least you didn't see me fully naked." He chuckled when Kimber laughed harder. Rio rolled his eyes and left down the hallway.

Kimber went into her older sister's room trying her best to hide her smirk. Jerrica tried to give her best annoyed glare but couldn't hold it for more than a few moments. "Well, I'm just glad you knocked before just opening the door. So did you bring the papers?"

"I brought everything you asked me to. I talked this over with Evelyn and she agreed that I would still be a silent CEO. That she would discuss decisions with you and I before going through with them." She handed Jerrica the folder with the legal papers in them.

"I'm going to be meeting with her on Monday afternoon to do the signing and hand over. I want you there. You more than deserve it."

"You got it. I'll be there."

* * *

The plane began its descent as Kyoko glanced over her shoulder casually again to see if the man behind her was watching her again. She told herself it could've been her paranoia or maybe it was the Crimson Sons following her. She wasn't sure. She was now on her way to tell David the news about the Crimson Sons that she had learned. The Arashikage Master had told her to find David and tell him in person.

Kyoko's injuries had healed a thousand fold over the past week. Her ribs were only bruised and not broken as originally thought. Her black eye was gone. Her arm was still in a sling but was almost healed. Most of all, she felt a hundred percent better. She still walked with a cane in case she was being followed. The cane held a thin sword blade in case of an emergency. It would easily get by customs without a problem.

The man that Kyoko was watching was gathering up his belongings and putting them in his briefcase. She was having trouble reading his actions. She turned around and started putting her belongings in her backpack when the plane bounced for the first time on the landing strip. The plane taxied up to the terminal and Kyoko finished. She undid her seat belt and waited for the man to pass her. He paused when he saw her cane. "You can go first."

"No thank you, I'm waiting to go last so I don't slow anyone up." Kyoko gave him a kind smile. He shrugged his shoulders and walked down the aisle. She put on her back pack and a stewardess helped get her carry on bag down from the overhead compartment. Kyoko exited the plane, walked down to the terminal and went through customs. She spotted the man from the plane just ahead of her.

He headed down to the baggage claim and Kyoko followed despite not having any. All of her luggage was carry on. She still had a lot of clothing in Los Angeles. Kyoko watched him from a distance. He didn't have any of the marks a Crimson Son normally did. She chastised herself for being so paranoid. It was beginning to appear that he was just a normal guy. Kyoko discretely slipped out of the airport and found an available taxi. She gave the Gabor Manor address and relaxed in her seat.

Kyoko arrived at the Gabor Manor a half hour later. She got her luggage out of the taxi's trunk and she paid the driver. The taxi drove out of the gates as Kyoko walked up to the mansion. She checked the door, it was unlocked. She entered the mansion and left her bags near the door. Walking with the cane now out of habit, Kyoko looked around the mansion for who was home. She found Kaori and David in the pool house.

The constant splashing drowned out the sound of the pool door opening and closing. David and Kaori splashed water at each other while laughing like kids. "So, this is what you guys do when no one is home? What are you? Prudes?"

David caught Kaori as she jumped back into him startled by Kyoko. He chuckled and began to blush slightly as he hugged his arms around Kaori's chest. "Actually, we're kinda naked in here. If you had been here five minutes earlier, then well—"

"We would've had our suits on is what he's trying to say." Kaori wiggled her way out of David's arms. "We were just having a nice swim when David decides that it would be funny to steal my top and it all went down hill from there." She swam to where her top was resting on the side of the pool and put it back on. She then pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "It's great to see you, Kyoko."

"What happened to you, Kyoko? Get into a fight?"

Kyoko watched David slip his trunks back on in the pool. "More like I crashed." She told the two lovers of how she evaded the Crimson Sons to get back to the Arashikage Clan home. "The reason I'm back, David, is that I have some information for you about the Crimson Sons. It seems that they've started recruiting and training members of the Yakuza. None of the members of my Uncle's family of Yakuza mind you, but smaller families in Tokyo. Master Arashikage has been told and asked me to tell you. He just wants us to be on our toes in case anything happens."

David nodded and dried himself off unconsciously. "I was starting to wonder what the hell they've been up to. We can tell Yukio when she gets back with Mary and Phyllis. They took her out for a day at the spa. I can only imagine her reaction to the body waxing and pampering." He chuckled with Kaori.

"So is it okay that I stay here?"

"No. They've run out of rooms and you can't." Kaori giggled at her own joke.

"I'll take that as a yes. I only brought a few bags with me. I'm not too sure how long I'll be staying." Kyoko stood and left the pool house with her friends.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Craig Phillips stood over the last crate the Bluebloods needed unloaded from the truck. They were wrapping up a small tour of Europe. They had just finished recording a benefit album. Craig looked up when Lord Mason Hawthorne yelled for Craig to get out of the way. He turned and saw a missile coming toward him. Craig ran and dove over a stack of speakers.

The missile exploded, destroying the crates and gear where Craig was standing. The stack of speakers fell on top of Craig, burying him beneath them. After a few moments, the pile of speakers stirred and slowly Craig's arm could be seen shoving them off of him. He stood up and looked to where the missile had been fired from. No one was there as he had expected. Sharp pain shot through his left arm. He figured it was broken. The Bluebloods gear was destroyed, however.

* * *

Jetta woke to the sound of the phone ringing constantly. She answered the phone in a tired, scratchy voice. "H'llo?"

"Yes, I'm looking to speak to a Sheila Burns," a lightly accented German female voice asked on the other end.

"Speakin'." Jetta sat up and looked at the time. It was almost a quarter to eight in the morning. Roxy was still sound asleep. Jetta slowly stood up and hid her yawn as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The woman on the other end cleared her throat and spoke again. "My name is Katja. I'm calling because we share an acquaintance in Stevie Blackwell." Her voice noticeably cracked. "Well, I'm calling to inform you that she," Katja sniffled and let out a soft sob, "that she's been murdered." She began crying openly now.

Shock hit Jetta instantly causing her to sit down without thinking. "Wot? When? H-how?" She now felt her own tears begin to well up.

"I-it was earlier th-this week. From wh-what the police know she had hydrochloric acid splashed in her face. No one knows who did it or why." Katja broke down again. "I'm just calling to tell you y-you're invited to the funeral."

Jetta absentmindedly nodded and talked with Katja for two hours with her. They consoled and got to know the other. By the end of the phone call, they were laughing at stories they shared about Stevie. Eventually they hung up and Jetta pulled out her old photo of Stevie. She rubbed Stevie's image with her thumb and started to cry all over again.

"Hey! It's almost ten thirty! I thought you said you set the alarm last night!" Roxy yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She then saw Jetta sitting in her chair hunched over staring at the photo crying. She knew immediately that something was seriously wrong. Roxy lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "Baby, what happened?"

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, Jetta hugged Roxy's waist and started crying hard. "J-just hold me. Just ho-hold me and never let me g-go." She slowly followed Roxy to the living room and sat on the couch. She then let her emotions flood out on her lover's shoulder whom comforted her with soft whispers and light kisses.

* * *

The twin red clad forms prowled along the rooftop to watch inside the office of David Gabor. The smaller of the two brought out a pair of binoculars to their eyes and focused on the window. They swore softly as glare from the rising sun momentarily blinded them. They sat back and waited with their companion until they could see into David's office. Their instructions were to be followed to the letter.

* * *

Sitting in the recording studio of Clashing VideoRat's, Stormer played out a few keys to one of the songs she and Kimber were working on. It was one of the rock ballads they had planned on putting on no matter what. They had decided that they each would have a solo song on the album. This was to be Kimber's solo while Stormer played the music. The other songs they'd switch as the lead singer while the other sang back up. Stormer personally didn't care as long as she was playing music.

Chip tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly. He let out a small chuckle. "It's just me. Your brother is on the phone. He sounds kind of worried."

Stormer rolled her eyes. "When doesn't he?" She picked up the phone and tried to sound cheerful. "Hi Craig! It's great to hear from you."

"Is everything okay there, Mary?" Craig tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yeah, I had my cell phone off. I was in the studio perfecting a song for the new album that Kim and I are doing. I didn't tell you about this yet, did I? It's called Naked Ambition. Kim and I are going to be naked on the cover but have our hands covering each other's privates. It's kinda arty, but it's tasteful and I like it. Kaori sketched out an idea that Kim and I might try also. Then there's the new Misfits album. But I'm starting on that after this." Stormer finally paused to take a breath. "So how's the tour?"

Despite himself, Craig chuckled. "You sound busy there. I just called to see if you were okay and all. I know how crazy your life can get at times. It's a relief to hear you're not getting whisked off to far off lands and worlds." He had decided not to tell his sister about the missile and cause her to worry. "A stack of amps did fall on top of me before the last concert. I broke my left arm, but I'm fine otherwise. We'll make up that last show another time. Anyway, I might come out to visit for a few days. Last time I was there we really didn't get any brother sister time."

"That would be great. Kimber met a guy in Chicago, by the way. Long story short, she has a major crush on him and he'll be coming out here in a few weeks. Or so she says." Stormer sat back in the office chair and let out a yelp of surprise as she fell backward.

"Mary! You okay?"

"I'm fine," Stormer said laughing. She threw a paper ball at Chip and gave him her best angry face. "Just someone here forgot to tell me the office chair is busted. I sat back and fell backwards. I think I bruised my ass on that. I'll talk to you soon, Craig. Love ya too." Stormer hung up the phone and turned her deadly glare to her boyfriend. "You! You coulda told me the screw was missing."

Chip backed up with his hands up defensively. "Hey! I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. But you kept waving me off. But now I think I hear Clash or Techrat calling me. Oh hey! Is that the time? I have a dentist's appointment." Chip backed up until he was sitting in the chair. Stormer kept coming toward him. She couldn't hide the laughter of the fun she was having. She finally tackled him, sending them both backwards and giggling on the studio floor.

* * *

David quietly walked into the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He watched her take her late morning nap. Her sketch book and pencil were on the night stand. He picked up the book and started flipping through the pages. He loved seeing what new ideas she was working on and her notes on what inspired them. Kaori was now a few months ahead of schedule with her current book giving her an excuse to take some time off. Somehow he figured her fans wouldn't complain if she was late.

Rolling over and giving David a sleepy smile, Kaori laid her head on his leg. He instinctively began to stroke her hair softly. She let out a low moan and nuzzled his leg. "So what do you think of my ideas? Think any of them will work when I wrap up Gaijin Samurai?" She gave David a small smile full of pride. "I just finished up the final issue. Now I'm looking for a new project. But I want to do something different. What do you think? You get to choose my next book."

"I didn't know you were going to be ending the series. You never mentioned it." David sat in mild stunned silence as he flipped through her sketchbook. "Shouldn't the decision be up to you? I mean you're the one who will be writing and drawing it. Just doesn't seem right that I should be the one to decide."

Kaori lightly shoved him and chuckled. "You should know by now I'm more stubborn than you are. So yes, I'm sure I want you to decide. Just be glad I love you so much, that I put up with your crap." She rubbed her eyes, sat up and leaned against the bed's headboard. "Do we have to go to the signing? It doesn't involve us at all. I mean, Phyllis isn't going so why should we?"

"We're going so I can learn a bit more about business. I want to see this transaction take place in case I do follow my father's footsteps in the business world." He looked over at Kaori and grinned. "It's not like being a ninja actually pays."

"No, but it is fun to say 'my boyfriend is a ninja rockstar, what does yours do for a living?' at conventions." Taking the sketchbook from David, she flipped through it slowly. She stopped at a page that David had previously missed. It was a group drawing of the Misfits that was different from the one David saw her working on in Chicago. It was a more realistic style. "I finished that other pic you saw at the convention. This one is for us."

David studied the picture quietly, taking in each detail. "When you're done with it I'll get a frame so we can have something to put up in our new house. That's something I've been meaning to discuss with you. Are you sure you want to move here?" Kaori just gave him a look that he read as she had her mind set on it. "I guess after the signing we can go look at houses again. I want to find someplace close but not too expensive." He gave his girlfriend a small smirk. "Come on. Let's go take a shower before we go to the meeting." She grinned and started stripping her clothes off as they raced for the private bathroom.

* * *

Holding on to the bar above the passenger side door, Jerrica looked nervously back at Kimber in the backseat. She was holding on an identical bar above her door. The Starlight Girl Lela had just gotten her driver's license and was driving Kimber and Jerrica to the signing for the rights and ownership of Starlight Music to Evelyn Gabor. Aja was also in the back with Kimber. The agreement for Lela to drive downtown was that she has an adult with her until she was comfortable with driving. This was a time that Jerrica was dreading. The Starlight Girls beginning to drive.

The Starlight Girls Becky and Delaree were both taking driver's education classes in high school. She knew that the two girls would be fine with driving; it was Deirdre and Ashley that she had a feeling who would be trouble. Deep down she wondered how her father would have handled a situation like this.

Jerrica pointed to a parking garage a block from where they were. "Now Lela, put on your signal and merge right. Remember to drive defensively. Someone will let you in."

"And if they don't, give them the finger and call them an asshole." Jerrica shot Kimber a glare as Lela giggled. "That's what I do."

Lela merged to the right and turned into the parking garage. The security guard let her pass when he saw Jerrica in the passenger seat. She parked the car in front of the doors leading into the Misfits Music building. She looked at Jerrica with a wide grin on her face. "I told you I could drive downtown, Jerrica. But I'm glad you came with. The more I practice, the more I'm comfortable with driving."

Leaning into the car after getting out, Jerrica returned a proud smile. "Good. Now Aja will drive back with you. She's the one who taught me how to drive, actually. So you're in excellent hands."

Kimber got out of the car and stretched. She made a face at Aja who was stretching also. Aja chuckled and shook her head. She got into the passenger side of the car and rolled down her window. "Are you sure you don't want us to stick around? It's no problem."

"Nah, that's okay. I'm going to the office afterwards anyway. I have to show Evelyn around and that kind of stuff. Kimber is heading out with David and Kaori. I want Lela to drive as much as she's comfortable with." Jerrica straightened her dress jacket in the reflection on the car.

Aja and Lela waved and Lela pulled away slowly. Kimber watched the new driver take it easy and slow as she drove. She caught up to Jerrica and entered Misfits Music with her sister. "I'm sorry for what I said in the car back there. I just forget that the Starlight Girls are your responsibility. That it's like being twenty-five and having eleven kids. I'll watch my mouth better." Kimber got in the elevator with Jerrica.

Jerrica let out a soft sigh and smiled. "It's okay. Lela is sixteen and I'm sure she's said worse. Just watch your mouth around the younger girls. The older girls are becoming adults and we should try to treat them as such. In fact, now that the older girls will be driving, that's more time that the Holograms and I can devote to the band and find replacements for you and Shana. It'll be nice to actually go on a real vacation with Rio too." The two sisters exited the elevator car when it got to their floor.

"I'm starting to feel old now. How quickly the girls have grown up on us." Kimber looked at Jerrica with a bittersweet smile as they entered the meeting room. She waved to her friends in the room. David, Kaori, Yukio and Evelyn sat on the side of the table with their backs facing the window. Yuji sat on the opposite side looking over the papers for the transfer of ownership.

"Yuji, I'd like you to meet Jerrica Benton. Jerrica, this is my husband Yuji Yamada." Evelyn stood as she made the proper introductions. Jerrica and Yuji shook hands; he then shook Kimber's. "Now before we begin can I get anyone something to eat or drink?" Everyone shook their head no. "Well then, Yuji here is going to conduct over the signing. We can begin at anytime."

"Just show me where to sign," Jerrica said a bit nervous. Yuji pointed out on the contracts where for her to sign and to initial. He showed Kimber where she needed to do the same as her sister. Yuji looked over both set of papers then showed Evelyn where to sign and initial. He then looked over her papers and gave a nod to Jerrica. "Congratulations. You're now the new owner of Starlight Music." Jerrica shook Evelyn's hand then smirked. "The money is in private account, right?"

Evelyn chuckled and smiled sweetly. "Yes, I transferred it this morning. I had faith that you wouldn't change your mind." She gathered up her papers and put them in her briefcase. "So, are you going to give the grand tour of Starlight—" Her sentence was cut off as she felt a sudden pain in her back. She looked down and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking out of her chest. She turned around to look at the window to find a small hole in it. She didn't see the second arrow as it struck her between the eyes, killing her instantly.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "END OF THE WORLD" _**

**_PART 3 OF FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS_**


	83. For Whom the Bell Tolls Part 3

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**Part 3 **

**End of the World **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Before the shock of witnessing his mother's assassination set in, David turned and looked out the window where the assassin's arrows had come from. He spotted two red clad forms running across the opposite building's roof. Carefully he tracked their path, then ran out of the meeting room. Yukio was close behind him with Kaori not too far behind. David turned to Kaori and spoke with no emotion in his voice. "Stay here with Yuji, Kim and Jerrica. Tell the police everything if they arrive before I get back. Most of all do not let Phyllis know what has happened."

Kaori just nodded then looked up at him confused. "Where are you going? Your mother was just killed before your eyes! Why aren't you upset? Where the fuck are you going?"

David pulled Kaori to the side of the hall and spoke softly. "There will be time for emotion later. Right now I just need to focus on getting the men who did this. Right now my mind is focused on two things. Revenge and who did this. I need you to be strong for the both of us and do what I said. This is a part of the life you've become a part of. This is the ugly side." He looked over his shoulder at Yukio who was motioning to hurry up. David kissed Kaori deeply. "I love you." He then took off with Yukio after Kaori went back into the meeting room.

Running up the stairwell to the rooftop of the Misfits Music building, David stopped before the door to the roof and smacked a panel. The secret panel slid open and revealed an assortment of various weapons and ninja gear. He grabbed a long bow, a quiver of arrows and a grappling hook. Yukio took a katana and a wakizashi. Once ready, David slid the panel shut and opened the roof door with his code. He ran up to the side of the building where the meeting room was. Already he could hear the sound of the ambulance and police sirens.

Scanning the rooftops he looked for the assassins. "David-san! Over here!" Yukio waved David to the northern side of the building. David notched an arrow on the bow and pulled the string taut. He tracked one of the two men Yukio had spotted on the opposite building rooftop. He let a soft breath out and released the arrow when the time felt right. The arrow flew through the neck of the man on the building.

Yukio took the grappling hook from David and shot it at the opposite roof. The tip of the hook dug its way deep into the roof and Yukio secured the other end. She quickly attached the skyhook and grabbed each handle. David ran over to her while notching a second arrow. He wrapped his legs around Yukio's waist as she slid across the wire on the skyhook. David took careful aim and shot the second man through his leg, causing him to muffle a scream in pain.

Within moments of reaching the second roof, David let go of Yukio's waist and ran up to the injured man. He ripped off the red hood and slammed him against the rooftop door. "Why did you kill her? Why did you murder my mother?"

"It wasn't us. It was the others." The Crimson Son bit down hard and smiled. He choked out a rasping breath and died in David's hands.

David threw the body to the roof of the building and looked at Yukio with a cold, burning fury. He knew what he would have to do. He would have to face Ryo, the Crimson Son leader, face to face and kill him. "Call Tommy and tell him what's happened and that we need the cleaners. I need to get back."

"Of course David-san, I won't be far behind you." Yukio took David's bow and quiver.

"You never are." David gave her a slight smile and went through the roof door. She saw him moments later running across the street and entering the Misfits Music building through a rear entrance. She then made the call to Tommy Arashikage, one of her clan brothers.

* * *

It was getting late and no one was letting Pizzazz know why she had to stay away from the radio, computer and television. She was getting worried that something might have happened to David. Kyoko was being very serious while trying to look like everything was fine. That worried her more. She knew that Kyoko didn't act that way unless there was something seriously wrong. Pizzazz continued to pace then finally turned on the television and turned on the DVD player. "Relax; I'm just watching a movie."

Kyoko nodded and sat on the couch next to Pizzazz. They were halfway through the movie when David, Kaori and Yukio came into the living room. She stopped the movie and smiled. "So, how did it go?" That's when she saw the serious looks on each of their faces. Kaori's eyes were wet, red and puffy. "Wh-where's mom?" Pizzazz stood and took a step back, almost falling over the coffee table.

"Phyllis, let's go upstairs and talk," David said in a soft, soothing tone. A tone Pizzazz knew he only used when something had happened.

"N-no. Where is she, David? What the hell happened?" When David looked away to search for the words of how to break the news gently, she knew. "she's dead. mom's dead." A crushing wave of numbness washed over her as she fell to her knees. "That's why Kyoko wouldn't let me watch TV or anything. It's all over the news."

Pizzazz reached for the TV remote but David stopped her. "No. Its only right that you hear what happened from me." He reached out and sat her back on the couch. Kyoko motioned for Yukio and Kaori to leave them alone. David cleared his throat and tried to speak several times after feeling the words get stuck in throat. "She was…she was…" David looked up at his twin and felt his eyes begin to tear up. "She was murdered by the Crimson Sons. I watched helplessly as she was killed before my eyes."

David hugged his sister tight and he let go the flood of emotions he had held inside. Pizzazz slowly began to sob on his shoulder as she returned the hug. They stayed like that for a long time until Pizzazz pushed away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What about Yuji? He has no one here to comfort him and he is our step-father." David understood what she was getting at and nodded.

Together the brother and sister went up the rear stairs. They walked up to the bedroom their mother shared with Yuji. Pizzazz peeked around the corner and found Yuji sitting on the edge of the bed staring at a picture of Evelyn Gabor. "Um, Yuji?" He gave a slight jump at the sound of his name. Pizzazz smiled softly but felt her eyes begin to tear up again. She ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're welcome to stay here. You're family."

"Thank you." Yuji returned the comforting hug.

David watched Pizzazz and Yuji for a few minutes then left them alone. He made his way downstairs to the basement gym. Once there he proceeded to unleash the rage that was burning inside him. When he was finished the punching bag, the mirrors and the padding on the walls were all destroyed. He turned around and Kaori was standing behind him looking frightened. He took a step towards her and she slightly flinched. He hung his head and stared at himself in a piece of broken mirror. "fuck. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Its okay, baby." Kaori took David by the blood covered hand. He didn't even realize he was bleeding. "The way you acted in the hallway scared me more than this. You heard the police; they said they'll catch whoever did this. Did you want to start calling friends and family? Or do you want me to do it?"

"I'm sure that Mary, Roxy and Sheila know. They're just keeping their distance for now. You can tell them along with Jerrica and the Holograms that it's okay to come by. I'm going to call Mariko and tell her the news. Then I have to find out what mom wanted as a funeral arrangement." David let out a sigh and let Kaori wash his hands off then bandage them. They went back upstairs where he was greeted by the remaining Misfits. They immediately ran up to him and hugged him in comfort. They did the same to Pizzazz and Yuji when they came down the stairs.

Deep down Pizzazz knew that her mother would have been moved by knowing how much she meant to everyone. It actually helped to lessen the pain she was feeling.

* * *

The next few days was split between arranging Evelyn's public funeral and her private funeral in Japan. Her last wishes were to have her body cremated and her ashes spread along the river where she and Yuji first met in Japan. The public funeral was only limited to the associates and people she met in the United States. The media would be there as well. That did not sit well at with the Misfits or David. They would become even more of a circus.

The official status of Starlight Music was being kept secret until Jerrica was ready to make the announcement. She felt it was only fair in the memory of Evelyn to do so. Speculation was running wild that control of the company had reverted back to Jerrica. It was also said that control of the company went to either Pizzazz or David. Others were saying that the company would be dissolved as a whole. With each rumor, the higher the stock for Starlight Music went up.

Misfits Music and the front gate of the Gabor manor were both constantly swarmed with reporters and television cameras. The first night was the worse for David and Pizzazz. The lights from the news vans and stationary lights had kept them awake even though neither knew they would sleep that night. At one point Roxy and Kaori both went to the front gate and turned on garden hoses on the reporters and their equipment. They went running back to the house before the cops could be called on them for vandalism.

It was the morning of the public funeral, Pizzazz stood in the mirror adjusting her blouse. Her eyes were red and puffy from a combination of a lack of sleep and crying. She wore her glasses since it hurt to wear her contacts. She spotted Yuji standing in her doorway with an odd look on his face. She smiled in the mirror and let out a small giggle. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just how much like your mother you are. Always making yourself look perfect in the mirror." He entered her room and handed Pizzazz a small jewelry box. "I wanted to give this to you before. It was a gift I bought for you before I left Japan." She gave him a curious look then opened the box. Inside was a small guitar pendant on a chain.

"Thank you so much." Pizzazz unclasped the chain the pendant was on and put it around her neck. She then hugged him gently. "Listen, David and I have been talking. We really don't think of you as a step-father. In all honesty you're a stranger to us, but we don't want it stay like that. We think of you as a long lost family member and we want you to stay as long as you want. Just like we said the other night."

Yuji smiled and looked Pizzazz over again. He straightened her dress jacket. "I'm just sorry I never was able to make it to meet you and David before. However, I think it would be great if we went on a trip together to get to know each other. My company has a nice cabin near Mount Fuji that we can use. What do you think?"

"I think we all could use a vacation after this." David entered his sister's room trying to tie his tie. Yuji took the tie from David and started to tie it for him. "Thanks. I never learned how to do one of those things. Just ask Phyllis about how much I hate wearing suits." Pizzazz just grinned in the mirror as she finished getting ready. "Anyway, I just came in to tell you the limo is here. Kaori is going to ride with us while the other Misfits ride in a separate limo."

"Before we go David, I have something here for you as well. It's just something I picked up for you before I came here." Yuji left the room and came back quickly. He gave David a finely wrapped box that was about a foot and a half long. David unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was an ornate tanto. Yuji just looked at David with hopeful eyes. "I found it in an antique shop not too long ago. I hope you like it."

David pulled the small sword out and gave it a quick examination. "Thank you so much. I'll take great care of it." He put the tanto back in the case. "Come on, we should get going." Together David, Pizzazz and Yuji met Kaori at the front door. Yuji put his arm around Pizzazz's and walked her to the limo door. David and Kaori held hands and David helped her climb in. The chauffer shut the door and drove to the cemetery.

* * *

The funeral ceremony went by quickly for both David and Pizzazz. Their minds were both on other things than the funeral. They purposely kept their minds distracted so they could keep their composure. They were standing with the Misfits, the Holograms, all of their family and friends around the public grave of Evelyn Gabor. The Misfits and David each hated the fact that the media was covering the funeral. They kept their backs to the cameras when they could.

Pizzazz was brought out of her thoughts by Stormer tapping her shoulder. She motioned for Pizzazz to take the podium and make a eulogy. Pizzazz shook her head no and whispered in her half-sister's ear, "I'm not saying anything sentimental in front of the cameras. I will not become a sound byte." She let her eyes scan the media around her. "Goddamn vultures."

The ceremony ended after Yuji made his eulogy. David and Pizzazz led their grandparents to their waiting limo. Pizzazz was helping her grandmother in when a microphone was stuck in her face. She snarled at the woman holding the microphone; Harriet Horne. Harriet spoke in a very condescending tone to Pizzazz, "So, what are you going to do when the police catch the killer of your mother?"

Standing up straight and getting closer to Harriet; Pizzazz just smiled and head-butted the television hostess. David, Roxy and Stormer all ran up to hold her back. They eventually got her into the limo where her grandparents smiled their thanks. She sat back and let out a self-satisfied giggle. "I can't tell you how good that felt." Pizzazz looked out the back window of the limo. Harriet was holding her nose and pointing at the car. "Oh good, I broke her nose."

"You know she'll try to sue, right?" David got in and slid next to his sister. "This is one time I won't mind paying her off if we have to. Anyway, we can go anytime you're ready. All of our friends are meeting us at the mansion. I pulled some strings and the police have blocked off our street so the media can't bother us."

"Good idea. Mom wouldn't have wanted us to be all depressed and sitting around. We should celebrate her life as best as we can. It's the least she deserves for now." Pizzazz leaned against David for comfort the rest of the ride home. Once there, she found a place to sit and be by herself as her close friends showed up.

The memorial for Evelyn went on until late that night. Pizzazz excused herself and went up to her room to go to bed. She changed into her night clothes and looked out her bedroom window at the people who loved her mother and she truly smiled for the first time in days. "And here's the funny thing. Next week most of those same people will be in Japan doing this all over again. Mom would blush."

Letting out a loud laugh, Pizzazz slipped under her covers as David sat on the edge of her bed. "Yes, but she deserves it. I just want to make her proud." David nodded and agreed. He kissed her on the forehead and shut her door as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was a week after the public ceremony. The private ceremony in Japan had just finished. Every one of Evelyn's family and close friends told a story about her. Some were just short funny stories, others were very moving. But they all came from the heart. After the ceremony the group of friends and family all met at the home of Yuji and Evelyn. David was inside the room he was sharing with his girlfriend Kaori. He was pacing back and forth.

Kyoko and Yukio watched him pace and listened to him mutter under his breath. "I made a pledge, Kyoko. A pledge that I would hunt down the assassins of my mother and I know who they are. It's the Crimson Sons. I'm going to their clan home tonight whether if you're with me or not. I will have my revenge and I will have it tonight."

"You go and commit suicide then, David. I won't have any part of it. Going into the Crimson Sons' camp alone is certain death. I barely made it out alive. So you do what you have to do. Just count me out!" Kyoko stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Yukio stood and pulled out her sword, she swiped the blade along her forearm. "It will be an honor to go and hunt the honorless killers, David-san. I stand by you no matter what."

"The Crimson Sons' camp is about two hours away from here. So we'll leave tonight around midnight. I don't feel like putting up anyone's shit about going after this scum." David set his swords and clothes in a bag outside of his window. He left the room with Yukio a few moments later.

* * *

Jetta stood outside on the back deck alone. She thought about the funeral she attended for her best friend and former lover Stevie Blackwell during the week. Roxy had joined her and felt a bit out of place despite being reassured many times by Jetta and Katja. She sighed and looked out at the koi pond. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kyoko storm out of the house and sit on a bench near the edge of the pond. Jetta went down and sat next to the Japanese woman.

"Hey. You look like you're havin' fun." Jetta gave Kyoko her best smile.

"Hm? Oh. Its—its nothing. Just stressed out." Kyoko drew random patterns in the sand at her feet with a stick. "So what's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I've been meanin' to ask David, Kaori or someone somethin'. "Jetta reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "The coppers in Germany found this etched in the walkway. What does Kyodai Fushokusei mean? The police wouldn't tell Katja or anyone." She crouched down and looked up at Kyoko.

"It means Brothers Caustic or Caustic Brothers. Sounds like a calling card. Like the name of a hitman team or something. Then again it could just be nothing." Kyoko patted Jetta's back and stood. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I just need to be alone right now." She began to walk down the gravel path that ran around the pond. She nibbled on her thumbnail as she thought about if she should tell anyone what David was planning.

* * *

Slipping in between the trees, David and Yukio slowly scouted around the perimeter of the Crimson Sons' stronghold. They searched for a way inside without being detected. Guards walked along the top of the walls, looking for any intruders. David crouched near the base of a tree deep in the woods. He pulled out a pair of nightvision goggles and began to scan the east side wall. Yukio stayed on guard next to David in case there were any Crimson Sons foot patrols.

David tapped Yukio on the upper arm and handed her the goggles. He pointed to a drainage pipe that looked to be rusted through. Yukio gave him the goggles back and nodded her approval. Silently they weaved their way through the trees to the drainage pipe. It looked worse than David had originally thought. He carefully inspected the whole opening. Yukio had her crossbow out in case they were spotted.

Carefully pulling the cover of the pipe loose, David peeked inside and nodded to Yukio. She went in first while David put the cover back in place. They crawled through the drainage pipe until they reached the dead end. David turned on his mini-flashlight and pointed it up. There was another grate a short way above them. He pulled a mirror on a short pole out of his backpack and poked the mirror through one of the grate openings. The drain opened into a locker room of sorts.

Quietly, David pushed the grate up and stood up fully. The room was empty. He set the cover down and helped Yukio out of the drain pipe. He put the cover back afterward and drew his sword. David and Yukio now began their hunt for Ryo and Maiyumi of the Crimson Sons.

* * *

Kyoko lightly knocked on the door Hitomi was staying in. She opened the door and peeked in. Hitomi was talking with Ken, Eiji, Kimber and Kaori. They were discussing Suzaku's next album while Kaori leaned her back against the wall and worked on a sketch. "Excuse me, could I just grab Hitomi for a sec? I wanted to talk to her."

Giving a light shrug, Hitomi followed Kyoko out the door. "What's wrong? You look really upset about something."

"Its David and Yukio, they've got it in their heads to get revenge on the Crimson Sons for what happened with Evelyn. We don't even have concrete proof it was them." Kyoko wiped a tear from the side of her nose. "They're leaving at midnight to go to the stronghold. I feel like I'm betraying both of their trust by telling you this, but I think what they're doing is wrong."

"Personally I've never seen David like this. Not even when Hiroshi died." Hitomi leaned against the hallway wall and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm going to tell the others what David has planned. This way you've never completely betrayed his trust. They deserve to know anyway. Especially Kaori."

Hitomi went back to the bedroom and slid the door closed. A few moments later Ken opened the door and stormed out of the bedroom. It was just about the only time Kyoko could think of when she had seen him truly furious about something. She heard him run up the stairs to where David and Yukio were planning their mission and begin to yell at David. He suddenly stopped and came running back down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "We have a problem. David's gone Anakin Skywalker on us."

"What?"

"Neither David or Yukio are in the room. They've gone to the Crimson Sons' stronghold." Ken tried to stop Kaori from running down the stairs. Kimber ran after her while the rest found the Misfits.

* * *

Stalking their way through the stronghold, David and Yukio tried to get their sense of bearing of where they were. Neither one knew where they would find Ryo or Maiyumi. So far they had silenced five guards. David held his hand out as they approached a corner. He pulled out the mirror again and looked around the corner. He saw eight guards standing around an ornately decorated double door. Obviously it was a main room and David wanted in.

David flashed Yukio a few hand signals telling her that there were eight guards around a doorway. She nodded and checked her swords after notching another crossbow bolt. David gave a silent countdown and they both rounded the corner. Yukio fired off the bolt, killing the first guard. The distraction was enough for David to attack with both of his swords, killing two more guards. Yukio and David quickly killed the remaining five without making much noise.

Kicking the door in, David blocked an attack from a guard who was ready for him. David struck with his free arm and killed the guard quickly. Yukio threw three shurikens at a second guard. One of the metal stars lodged itself in the guard's head, blinding him. David took him down with a back swipe as he pointed his katana at the man who was his goal. "Ryo! It ends tonight! You went to far when you sent your men to kill my mother! Tonight I end your life and our rivalry! Tonight you die!"

Ryo stood from his chair and stared at the blood stained man and woman before him. He waved off the guards that began to swarm around and protect him. He spoke softly and evenly. "Neither myself or the Crimson Sons had anything to do with your mother's murder. However, I do know who did kill her. All that I ask in return for this information is that I help you."

"Yukio, please let us help. These men who assassinated David's mother are dangerous. You will need the Crimson Sons' help." Maiyumi came out of the shadows and stood next to her lover Ryo.

David lowered his swords but didn't sheathe them. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I can give you the name of the man who hired these men to kill your mother. Also, the men who killed your mother I once called brother. Then they betrayed me." Rage flashed across Ryo's face at the bitter memories. "I wish vengeance upon them as well." He held out his hand to David. "For now I call a truce between us. We have a common goal. Let us work together."

After sharing a long look with Yukio, David shook Ryo's hand. "Deal, as of right now a truce between myself and you is declared. This truce extends between Yukio and Maiyumi as well." David sheathed his swords in their scabbards and Yukio put away her crossbow. He bowed in respect to Ryo, who returned the bow. "After you have told me the names of the animals that have done this, we will help you bury the warriors we have slain today."

Ryo nodded and motioned for David and Yukio to follow him to a table filled with freshly cooked food. "Please, help yourselves. A gesture of friendship." He picked up a piece of sliced meat and took a bite. "It's not poisoned, I assure you." He finished the slice of meat and took a deep breath. "The assassins are known as the Kyodo Fushokusei. They were once my most lethal and effective assassin team. They liked to use acids in their assassinations. It was disgusting, but it got the job done effectively. They started to commit assassinations on their own and I had to let them go.

"Now as for who hired the Kyodo Fushokusei." Ryo stopped his pacing while he talked and looked directly at David. "The man who hired your mother's assassins was none other than Kevin Ross. He also gave them free reign to kill and harm any loved one associated with your family." He stopped David from rushing out of the door. "Listen to me. The two men you killed in Los Angeles were men I had following them. You're going to need my help in getting them."

"My sister and my friends are very vulnerable then. They only have Kyoko protecting them. We have to get back to Yuji's home now." David and Yukio both followed Ryo and Maiyumi out of the room and to the Japanese home of David's mother.

* * *

The early morning sunlight peeked through the blinds of Clashing VideoRats Studio. Eric Raymond carried a tray of coffee to the studio room the Stingers were practicing in. He went to look at his watch and almost spilled the coffee on himself. After a moment of acrobatic balancing, Eric stabilized the tray in his hands again. "Goddamn I need sleep," he mumbled to himself. He brought the coffee into the studio and handed the cups out to each of the Stingers.

Riot sipped his cup and nodded his head. "Thanks, Eric. Next time I'll grab the wake me ups. We figure we should be finished here in about an hour or so. We're already throwing out ideas that we thought of two years ago." He joined in on the tired laughter with Minx and Rapture.

"What do you think, Eric? Think the world is ready for the Stingers to return?" Minx set her cup down and stretched in the plush office chair she was in.

"I think they are ready for a new Stingers, Minx. The ideas I've heard tonight are fantastic. Keep up the great work I'm going to give Techrat a quick call. Let him know we're still here working on ideas for the new album." Eric pulled out his cell phone and moved out of the studio so he could find a spot with better reception.

The Stingers went back to planning, when they heard the sound of a window breaking. They rushed out of the studio and ran into the front of the office. Eric motioned for them to get back. Two men in red hoods entered the studio. One of the men shot Eric in the chest. He stumbled back and finally fell backwards. The other man threw what looked to be a balloon at Riot. It hit him in the mouth and burst. He immediately began choking and gasping for air as he held his throat.

Minx covered her mouth and nose and tried to help Riot while Rapture just let out a yell of fury. It started slow at first, a flow of mystical energy crackled and wrapped around her body. She brought both arms up, palms facing up. The energy fired from her arms and struck the hooded man who had shot Eric. The second man threw another balloon at Rapture. She destroyed it almost as soon as he threw it. Rapture fired a third bolt of energy at the second man but missed.

Both men jumped through the broken window. Rapture followed with the energy jumping from her body and shorting out the lights around her. She fired a final bolt at both men but missed and hit a light pole. It exploded and fell over on top of the car parked near it. Rapture looked at her hands in amazement. She was certain she was stripped of her ability to channel the magickal forces. Finally hearing Minx's screams, she went back into the studio and called for emergency help.

* * *

Standing out on her balcony, Stormer enjoyed the night air in Japan. It relaxed her when she couldn't sleep. This was one of those nights. She was worried about her half-brother David. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen to him. She also missed Chip, her boyfriend. Since both Clash and Techrat were in Japan, someone was needed at Clashing VideoRats Studio to meet with clients.

Stormer peeked over her shoulder when she heard her room door open. Kimber walked up to her best friend and placed a cup of tea on the rail next to her. "I knew you wouldn't be asleep so I wanted to talk." Kimber leaned against the balcony rail and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm scared we won't ever see David again."

"He'll be fine as always, Kim." Stormer sipped her tea and sighed. "In all of the chaos and running around today I forgot to call Chip and let him know we landed." She checked her watch and did the time difference in her head. Almost on cue her phone rang. She gave Kimber a slight smirk. "I have to wonder if he's psychic sometimes." Stormer pulled her phone out of her suitcase. Before she could say anything she was cut off. A look of distress went over Stormer's face; she then hung up the phone. "Eric and the Stingers have been attacked at the studio."

Kimber and Stormer rushed out of her bedroom and began waking the rest of the house. They all gathered in the living room and watched Stormer pace nervously. She was muttering under her breath quietly. No one could make out what she was saying. She finally stopped and looked up as if noticing everyone for the first time. "A, uh, a few moments ago Chip just called me. He was, ah, was enroute to the Ark. The Stingers and Eric have been attacked. Chip thinks it, ah, it might have been the same people who killed Evelyn.

"He told me that Eric was shot in the chest, but is expected to be just fine. Rapture had to be subdued and contained by Earth Defense Command officers. Apparently she was radiating some kind of energy. Minx is in a catatonic state due to everything that happened. He thinks it's due to what happened next. One of the men threw a balloon filled chlorine gas mixed with another possible chemical that has done unknown damage to Riot's throat. He may also be temporarily blind. It's thought that it was nitric acid that was the other chemical.

"Chip thinks its best that we leave to Autobot City as soon as we can. I have to agree with him. Even though we've never been on the best terms with the Stingers or Eric; we need to stand by them as they have with us." Stormer began to leave the room when she turned back around. "I'm just going up to pack." She turned and left the room after hesitating a moment.

"I think we should first wait to see where my idiot twin ran off to." Pizzazz chewed the inside of her cheek and looked around the room. She sighed and went to the backdoor. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door. "I'm going for a walk around the pond. Need to clear my head." She stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp of shock then glared at her brother who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

David slapped his hand over her mouth before she could yell at him. "It wasn't the Crimson Sons who killed mom. In fact, they're helping me track down the animals that did." He removed his hand from her mouth. Ryo, Maiyumi and a few Crimson Sons warriors came out of the darkness. "We have a truce for now. The men who assassinated mom are known as the Kyodai Fushokusei or the Caustic Brothers. They betrayed Ryo and he also seeks revenge against them. So for now we treat them as allies."

Kaori came running out of the house when she heard David's voice. She stopped before him and saw the blood on his body. She didn't care; she hugged him tight then kissed him deeply. After she broke the kiss she slapped him hard. "Next time you tell me when you're doing something like this! Do you understand?" She smiled when David nodded. "Gods I love you way too much sometimes." She giggled and hugged him tight again.

"I love you too and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to follow me." David hugged her again then turned to face the people who had gathered around. Pizzazz told him what had happened with Eric and the Stingers. He and Ryo shared a look of concern. "Ryo told me that there's more than two of these Caustic Brothers. I think its best that we all get to Autobot City as Stormer suggested. I don't feel safe here."

David wrapped his arm around Kaori as they began to enter Yuji's home. Stormer yelled from her balcony for David and Kaori to run. They both looked up at Stormer then in the direction she was. What looked to be a rocket was coming at them. David pulled Kaori out of the way and tried to protect her. The rocket hit the ground and exploded where they just had been standing. He felt like his breath had been pushed from his lungs. He felt his body go numb while his family and friends gathered around him.

Ryo gently rolled David off of Kaori. They were both still alive. He began tearing his shirt into thin ribbons. David faintly heard him yelling for Pizzazz to hold a spot on David's leg to cut off the blood flow while he made a tourniquet. He turned his head to see what Ryo was talking about. Panic washed over him when he saw most of his left arm and leg was missing. He turned to look at Kaori and saw that she was missing part of her lower right arm and leg. She was thankfully passed out from shock.

Before he passed out himself, David took her left hand in his right and held on to it. He then drifted into a dreamless unconsciousness.

* * *

Pacing the halls of the medical center of Autobot City, Pizzazz thought of what she was going to do. The last twenty-four hours were a swirling blur. She had been by to visit Eric and Riot while the Autobot medics operated on David and Kaori. She tried to put the image of her twin lying on the ground missing his arm and leg. She blinked and thought of the swiftness that Yukio and Kyoko moved after the attack. Yukio had effortlessly killed the Caustic Brother who had hurt her brother.

There were now two more Caustic Brothers on the loose. Ryo, Mayumi, Kyoko and Yukio were all hunting them down. Deep inside Pizzazz knew what she had to do to deal with Kevin Ross. He had just crossed a line that should never have been crossed. She was waiting for David and Kaori to come out of their operations before she acted.

Stormer walked up to Pizzazz and gave her a tray of food. Pizzazz gave her half-sister an odd look. "Its breakfast, all you've been doing is pacing and bugging the hell out of the staff since you've gotten here. Optimus Prime said that he's allowing you to stay because of all we've done to help them in the past. But now I'm asking you, no scratch that, I'm telling you to sit down and eat. Then you're going to your room and you'll wait for Ratchet to tell you that you can see them."

Pizzazz handed the tray back to Stormer and looked into the operation room. A massive white and red robot crouched next to David. He was in the middle of amputating the rest of her brother's leg. Off to the side was a cybernetic prosthetic leg was waiting to be attached. Kaori was in the room next to David. Another, smaller red and white robot named First Aid was operating on her arm. Her lower leg was finished.

"I'm staying right here. I lost my mother last week; I'm not going to lose my brother. If any of the Autobots have a problem with me staying here, then that's their tough shit." She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes while she kept watching the operations. She watched Stormer in the reflection of the window set the food down on a table and hugged her tight from behind. Pizzazz laid her hand and cheek Stormer's hand. "Stay with me for awhile. I just don't want to be alone."

"You bet, sis," Stormer whispered in Pizzazz's ear. Together they watched the operations in silence.

* * *

Roxy set the bouquet of get well flowers next to the bed Minx was laying in a catatonic state. She decided to check on the Stingers and Riot while David and Kaori were in surgery. It was the best way she could think of to get her mind off of everything. Rapture was still in quarantine while tests were being performed on her. Jetta was visiting Eric and Riot in the room next door. Roxy took a seat next to Minx and held her hand.

She looked up when she heard the light squeaking of an IV tree. Riot stood in the doorway. He had a two inch wide band of gauze around his eyes. His mouth and throat were both still bright red. He entered the room and was followed by Kimber guiding him by his elbow. Riot smiled in the direction of where Kimber told him Roxy and Minx was. He got close to Roxy and whispered hoarsely, "At least I can still speak. Maybe I'll become a motivational speaker. I also wanted to be with Ingrid."

Despite herself, Roxy let out a soft giggle. "Yes, you do just that. How's Eric doing?"

"He's just fine. In fact, he's on his feet already and demanding to be discharged." Kimber guided Riot to a chair. "So it's same old Eric Raymond. Sheila went to check on Kaori and David." She walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and gently swiped a lock of hair from Minx's face. "Hey Ingrid, Rory's here. He's alive and for the most part okay. Just come back to us." Kimber sighed and looked up at Roxy. "Oh yeah, Sheila told me to tell you meet her in your room, Rox."

"I was about to ask where she had vanished to. I was going to ask her if she wanted to check on David and Kaori together." Roxy patted Minx's hand gently and stood. She gave Riot's shoulder a light squeeze and smiled at Kimber. "If Ingrid comes out of this while I'm gone, tell her I wish her well. I'm also going to try and see Phoebe. I'll talk to you guys soon." Roxy left the room and gently shut the door. She hurried to the quarters she and Jetta shared.

* * *

Waiting in her van, Pizzazz watched the man and woman approach in the side mirror. After David and Kaori were finished in their surgery, she had left Autobot City and went back to Los Angeles. She found out it was Kevin Ross who was behind the attacks from Yukio. Tonight she was going to finish what Kevin had started. Tonight it was purely vengeance that was all she had in mind, vengeance for everyone that the Caustic Brothers had hurt or killed.

Pizzazz got out of the van when the man and woman were close enough. She tossed them each a small box and smirked. "They're cloaking fields. We used them once before to get to Ross' office. They'll only cloak you from being seen. Nothing fancy like sound dampening or heat detection. I only trust you to come with me because of the deal you made with my brother. It was my mother who was killed also."

"I understand perfectly, Phyllis." Ryo attached the cloaking box to his belt. "When David made the truce with the Crimson Sons, it was a truce for all of his friends and family. Mai and I agreed to help you because we understood that you didn't want to get anyone close to you involved in this. There is the possibility of something illegal happening." He smiled when Pizzazz nodded.

"So how do we get in?" Maiyumi asked looking the device over curiously.

"There's a service entrance that always open around now. The Kross Medical Building is about four blocks west of here. This is my parking garage so no one will question my van being here. We have deniability in whatever happens. Plus I have some strings I can pull in just in case." Pizzazz looked up from the ground, Ryo and Maiyumi finally saw the rage and vengeance burning in her eyes. "Mother fucker murdered my mother."

* * *

Quietly making their way up the stairwell, Pizzazz, Ryo and Maiyumi paused at a closed door. Pizzazz turned her cloaking device down so just a faint image of her could be seen by the other two. "Security is this level. All of the cameras, microphones, emergency systems and what-nots are here. I need you to wreck it. I don't want to know what you did. I can handle Ross on my own."

"When we're finished, we'll meet you on the floor his office is on. Good luck, Phyllis."

Ryo opened the door and slipped through. He was followed by his lover Maiyumi. Pizzazz waited a few moments after the door closed to make her way up the stairwell. She reached the floor Ross kept his office and waited again. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked up and down the corridor; the exit was near a public bathroom. Pizzazz saw a sign on the far wall pointing the direction of Kevin Ross' reception area for his office.

Looking up at the security camera, Pizzazz saw the light go out. She smiled to herself knowing that Ryo and Maiyumi had kept their word and disabled the cameras. Carefully creeping along the wall, Pizzazz made her way to the reception area of Kevin's office. She stuck her head around the corner and saw that the secretary was gone. Pizzazz sprinted across the waiting area to Kevin's office door. She lightly knocked on it and took a few steps back, waiting for it to open.

Kevin Ross opened the door and looked out with a confused look. "Ye—?" he was cut off by a solid punch to the jaw from Pizzazz. He looked around confused again only to be kicked in the side. He felt a few ribs shatter and break. Again he was punched in the face. This time he saw his attacker. The cloaking device Pizzazz wore had fallen off. He saw her jump in the air and spin, her boot connected to the side of his head.

"Get up, you fucker!" Pizzazz kicked him in the knees. He fell down and looked up at her in pain. She yanked him to his feet by his hair. "Get up and face me like a man. It's the least you can try and do since you murdered my mother." She kicked him in the groin, but he blocked her kick. Kevin held her leg and backhanded her hard across the face. The coppery taste of blood was immediate in her mouth.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you come in here and make false accusations like that!" Kevin went to backhand her face again but Pizzazz ducked and drove her shoulder into his gut. He gasped for breath as she backed up. When he looked up, he saw that Pizzazz was pointing a gun at him. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" She brought the gun down and shot him in the leg. Kevin held back a scream of pain. "I guess you are. Alright! I had your mother killed! But you can never prove it. I'm clean. I'm spotless. I'm Teflon!"

"You're shit! You took away my mother. Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Kevin hobbled toward his window and looked out at the skyline. Pizzazz fired over his shoulder and hit the window. He stopped and glared at her. "She was in my way. Starlight Music should have been mine. But no, silly little Jerrica Benton had to go and sell it under the table." He started to move to his desk but Pizzazz fired once again, causing the window to start to spider web. "Would you please stop that? It's unbecoming of you."

Smirking and firing again, Pizzazz moved to his desk and blocked his way. "That's the whole reason? That's the reason why you took my mother from me? A woman who never harmed you?"

"She took Gabor Industries away from me! Need we forget what your father did to mine? So don't get all high and mighty on me. Besides, as it looks, you're going away for a longtime for assault with a deadly weapon, trespassing, breaking and entering. I'm sure I can think of some other charges."

Pizzazz shot the window again causing Kevin to jump. The window started to spider web even further. She smiled and giggled to herself. "I don't think so. Your surveillance systems are offline, guards taken care of and phone lines cut. It's just you, me and my guests." On cue, Ryo and Maiyumi decloaked at the office door, blocking it. "Basically I was never here."

Kevin growled and lunged for Pizzazz, taking her off guard. She began to bring the gun up again but he slapped it from her hand. "I'm gonna kill you, you stupid fucking bitch!" She brought her knee into his gut and shoved him back. He hit the window that Pizzazz had shot. The window shattered. Kevin fell out into the night sky. He held on to the ledge and began pulling himself up. "All of the Gabors will die by my hand!"

Casually walking up to where Kevin was trying pull himself up, she crouched and looked at him. "I should hate you, but I don't. I once had a crush on you. Now all I feel is pity." She stood up and glared down at him. "You're pathetic." She spat in his face, turned around and walked away. Half way to the door she heard him yell as he lost his grip and fell to his death. Pizzazz looked at Ryo with tears in her eyes.

Ryo put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll clean this up. You get out of here." He handed her the cloaking device that was on the floor. She just smiled her thanks and vanished after turning on the device.

* * *

Upon returning to Autobot City, Pizzazz was immediately assaulted by questions from each of the Misfits about where she had gone. She told them that she had to leave the city and think. It twisted in her gut that she had to lie. She sat in the hospital room that her brother and his girlfriend were sedated in. Ratchet felt that it would be good to keep them sedated a few days after the surgery. She watched her brother sleep. That's when she began to break down and cry.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "NO MORE WORDS" _**

**_EPILOGUE OF FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS_**


	84. For Whom the Bell Tolls Epilogue

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**Epilogue **

**No More Words **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Parking the Jeep near the trail that was in the directions, Pizzazz gathered up her back pack and bottle of water. She unconsciously set the alarm on the Jeep out of habit. She then flipped her sunglasses down from her forehead to the bridge of her nose. She looked around the forest. Most of the leaves had fallen and there was a chill in the air. Pizzazz zipped up her jacket and looked up the trail before her.

It was late November, well over a month after the death of her mother and the chaotic events that had shattered the lives of her friends and family. She took a sip of her water and started up the leaf covered path. Along the way she found a fallen branch that served her as a walking stick. Pizzazz was enjoying her hike through the woods. She let Roxy and Jetta sleep. She wanted to do this privately at first. Maybe later she would bring them along, even though she knew Roxy would whine about it being boring.

Pizzazz smiled to herself at the thought of Roxy. She knew how she could either be really lazy or really energetic about something. She knew that Roxy loved to race her mountain bike back home. She just wasn't sure what Roxy would think of a hike through the woods. She had a feeling that Jetta would enjoy it. But this was something she would address later. For now Pizzazz was happy to be by herself. She needed the time to think.

An hour passed before she saw a thin plume of smoke coming from around corner. Pizzazz smiled knowing she was almost near her destination. She broke into a run along the trail and rounded the corner within moments. The cabin she was told about back at the Arashikage stronghold was right where they had said. Pizzazz slowly walked up to the cabin door, she hesitated before knocking.

A few moments passed before the door opened a crack. Pizzazz saw a familiar coppery brown eye peek out. It went wide with surprise before the door swung fully open. Kaori jumped up and hugged Pizzazz tight. She kissed the green haired woman on the cheek and grinned. "Phyllis! What the devil are you doing here? How did you find us?" She pulled Pizzazz into the cabin and shut the door. "David isn't here right now."

Pizzazz nodded. "Its so great to see you, Kaori. I came to see how my brother and his girlfriend are. All I knew is that you left Autobot City and came here to Japan as soon as you had recovered. I found out where you were through the Arashikage Clan. Roxy and Sheila are there now. I wanted to see you both alone first." She took her back pack off and sat on the couch next to Kaori. She glanced at the Japanese woman's right arm.

Kaori flexed her cybernetic right hand and gave Pizzazz a small smile. "Its okay. You can look at it. I don't care." She held up her hand for her boyfriend's twin. The hand looked real. No one could tell it was artificial. She pressed a spot on her arm and a panel opened so that Pizzazz could see inside. She had never seen anything as complex in her life. Kaori smiled again. "It's a good thing that I'm ambidex—ambidix—" she stumbled over the word for a moment then thought, "that I can draw good with both hands."

"I didn't know you were ambidextrous. That's the word you were looking for by the way." Pizzazz felt Kaori's hand, it was warm. "That is just amazing. I noticed you weren't limping. Looks like you adjusted to that quickly." She hugged Kaori again. "I'm sorry you were hurt. It just seems that being a Gabor sometimes brings pain to everyone around you."

"Don't ever say that, Phyllis. You're a wonderful person that comes from a wonderful family. Just unfortunate things happen to you. I don't blame you or David for what happened." Kaori looked down at her hand and foot. "I've accepted it."

Pizzazz took a sip of water from her bottle and looked around the modest cabin. They were in the living room that doubled as a dining room. There was a small kitchen area next to the bedroom doorway. Through the bedroom doorway Pizzazz saw the doorway for what she assumed was the bathroom. Opposite of the kitchen and bedroom was a fire place. A medium sized fire burned inside, warming the cabin. Pizzazz could see why David and Kaori stayed as long as they had.

"So, where did my brother get off to anyway?"

"Oh he went down the trail a bit. There's a small lake down there and he likes to watch the water and reflect on everything. I really don't mind because it brings him inner peace. Also, I get to work on new manga ideas with him gone." Kaori smiled and handed Pizzazz an art book filled with her ideas. "I love him, but I cannot stand it when he's around and I try to create. He is a distraction at times."

A soft but deep chuckle came from the cabin door. David stood silhouetted in the doorway by the sunlight. "Well, it's good to know that I'm wanted and inspire." He batted a paper ball away that Kaori threw with his right hand. Pizzazz got up and hugged her brother tight. He returned the hug with just his right arm, then slowly with his new artificial left arm. "Its great to see you, Phyllis. I'm sorry we vanished like that. But I felt it would be better if we just weren't around for awhile. You know, learn to adjust and accept our," he paused to search for a good word, "conditions."

Kaori rolled her eyes at David and poked his side. "We don't have a condition. We have prosth—prosteti—," she looked at her boyfriend for help with the word then at Pizzazz, "prosthetic limbs. It is something we cannot change, David. We have to learn to live with them."

David grumbled softly under his breath. "I'm trying, you know that. I'm just having trouble forgiving myself for letting you get hurt, Kaori. Your safety is my responsibility."

"Your happiness is mine, my love." Kaori kissed him on the cheek and looked up at him lovingly. She stood and went to the kitchen so that David and Pizzazz could talk more privately. She'd gotten the sense that the reason for her visit was for a private chat.

Pizzazz looked her twin over for a few moments. His hair was longer and even more unkempt. He had a couple of day's worth of stubble on his face. The one thing she did notice was how he tried not to use his artificial arm and leg too much. She took his left arm in her hands. "We all miss you, David. I know you're not out here just for the fake limbs. It's about mom isn't it?"

"Yes and no. I dunno." David scratched the back of his neck. "I just needed to get away from everything. I was feeling very claustrophobic and that the walls were closing in on me. I just couldn't breathe. Kaori suggested that we just leave and take some time away from everyone together. It's been helping."

"Well, I'm just glad you're both okay. By the way, I hope you don't mind if I stay the night. I don't want to drive back to the Arashikage camp in the dark. I don't trust the gravel road in the darkness." Pizzazz picked up her back pack and pulled a padded bottle of sake' out. "I brought this along for after dinner. I figured with everything that has happened we needed to celebrate a bit about what we have and all." Kaori and David shared a small smirk. Pizzazz arched her eyebrow. "What?"

Kaori smiled at Pizzazz and started to blush a bit. "We can also add a celebration to that." She ran from the kitchen to the bedroom and returned to the living room with her hand behind her back. She knew right away from Pizzazz's reaction that she knew what Kaori was talking about. She brought her hand out and showed Pizzazz the engagement ring on her finger. "I said yes."

Pizzazz didn't say a word. She just hugged her brother and future sister-in-law tightly. She was happy that her brother had finally asked Kaori to marry him. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

* * *

Sitting in the tattoo parlor, Roxy listened to the whirr of the tattoo needle as the tattoo artist moved it along the outline on her arm. She tried to block out the pain by looking through a music magazine, but found that it was in Japanese. Jetta sat across from her lover and chuckled as Roxy looked around for something to distract herself. She looked at the outline that the artist was finishing.

The tattoo began at the back of Roxy's right hand. The design was of a classic dragon. Its tail began at the back of her hand and wrapped its way up her arm to just above her elbow. The main body of the dragon was on her upper arm, the wings spilled over to her shoulder blades, the dragon's head rested on her shoulder. Roxy knew this tattoo would take a few months to complete. She was just happy to get it started.

The artist wiped the excess ink from where he just finished and then gave her a final inspection. He bandaged up her arm and shoulder lightly to soak up the blood and ink. "You're all done here. Keep the bandage on for a couple of hours. When its healed rub baby oil on it every so often. That helps sun bleaching." He handed her credit card back and thanked her again.

"You could've gone out shopping you know, Sheila." Roxy put her jacket on carefully then slid her sunglasses down from the top of her head. She wrapped her arm around the English woman's waist as they exited the tattoo parlor into the busy Osaka street. It was cold but not freezing out.

"I know. But I wanted to see you get your tattoo. I'm thinkin' of getting' another meself." She stopped in front of a music store and tugged for Roxy to stop as well. "Check this out. They have some of our albums on display in the window. What do you say we stop in and sign a few?" Roxy smirked at the idea then nodded.

Together they entered the music store and made their introductions to the store manager. He quickly agreed to let them sign as many as they wanted. Afterwards, Roxy called Pizzazz and told her what they just did. The lead singer of the Misfits chuckled. Jetta and Roxy couldn't but help feel good about themselves.

* * *

Stormer closed her cell phone as she re-entered the recording studio. She hooked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Well, that was Roxy in Osaka. She, Sheila, Yukio and Phyllis will be home on Friday sometime. Hopefully we'll have our tracks finished by then so we can have something for them to hear." She threw a ball of crumpled paper at Kimber who was kissing her boyfriend. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yes. The Terrible Foursome will be back on Friday sometime." She leaned her back against her boyfriend Nick's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have a great feeling about this album. I think it'll be better than our first. Did Rox say if Phyllis found David and Kaori or not?"

"Yep. She found David and Kaori deep in the forest. They're doing good and adapting to their new limbs and coming to terms over them." Stormer leaned against the wall next to Rio. "So are you ready for us again?"

Rio adjusted a few dials on the console and swore under his breath. "Why don't we call it a day. I have to recalibrate everything again. I think Jerrica is still planning the farewell party for Shana. I know she could use some help in that department." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "If you don't mind."

"Oooh! That's code for Jerrica is going insane planning something and needs help before she completely loses it." Kimber giggled. She and Nick started towards the door. "Are you and Chip coming with, Mary?"

Stormer shook her head. "Nah, Chip and I are going to my mother's gravesite." She let out a soft laugh. "Its about time they got to meet."

Kimber gave a slight shrug while she searched for her keys in her purse. "Well then I guess it's just Nick and I to help Jerrica and her newest headache." She hugged her best friend and then her future brother-in-law. "I guess we'll see you at home, Mary." Kimber and Nick left the studio.

Rio smiled to himself at Stormer. "So Mary, planning Jerrica's wedding shower without Kimber? Isn't that against some kind of female rule?"

"Oh please! Not when it's a blabbermouth like Kimber is! Remember how she spoiled Phyllis and David's surprise birthday party? Aja and I decided that it would be best if we kept her distracted with Shana's going away party. We're having the shower the weekend before Shana's party. That way Shana can be here for it."

Stormer took the headphones off after listening to what they had recorded. "By the way, this is a heads up that you didn't hear it from me. Roxy and Sheila are plotting a bachelor party for you. Roxy figured they should do it since you don't have that many male friends." She gave him a knowing wink.

"Wonderful," Rio mumbled. "Wait! I do to have male friends!"

"Name five." Stormer crossed her arms across her chest.

Rio thought for a moment. "Okay. There's David, Chip, Nick, Techrat and uh," his voice trailed off as he began to think again, "Eric isn't really a friend. Nor is Riot." Rio shot Stormer an annoyed glare "Okay fine, you made your point. I think I liked you better when I didn't like you."

Pouting her lower lip out, Stormer looked up at Rio in mock hurt feelings. "You didn't like me? But I was the likable Misfit when we didn't get along." After a few moments they both started to chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rio." She gathered up her back pack and went out the front door of the studio.

"Hey! Wait!" Rio called after her. Stormer turned around but kept walking slowly to her car. "Eiji and Ken bring it up to six male friends!"

"Okay. Now think of the ones who know you well enough to throw a bachelor party." She shrugged and grinned. "Just David and he's in Japan. Have a good night, Rio." She opened her car door and got in. Stormer beeped her horn as she drove past Rio, who swore under his breath.

* * *

Getting her footing as the private plane hit turbulence, Pizzazz walked to where Yukio was sitting. Her eyes were shut in a light meditation state. She opened her eyes as she heard Pizzazz's approach. A friendly smile came to Yukio's lips. "What can I do for you, Phyllis?"

Pizzazz sat opposite of the young woman who was now her bodyguard. "I just wanted to talk. When I got back from talking with David and Kaori, you looked anxious to know what happened." She took a small breath and sighed. "Basically we just talked about why he left and about what the future holds without mom around. Obviously he and I are survivors, so we'll be okay. Its Gabor Industries that we mainly discussed. We think Yuji should take over until David returns. Which brings me to his return.

"He's just doing some soul searching right now. Trying to find his place in the universe and junk like that. I can completely understand his reasoning and thinking after a tragic accident like he and Kaori went through. I just wish he wasn't so impulsive at times. Really drives me up the damn wall." She went to the mini-fridge near their seats and pulled out two bottled waters. She handed one to Yukio.

"I'm just happy he's safe and everything. I was very worried that he could've hurt himself since he didn't know how to operate his prosthetic arm and leg very well." Yukio cracked the seal on the bottle top and smirked at Pizzazz. "You know, he isn't the only one who's impulsive in his family." She lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Pizzazz. "I know that you went to Kevin Ross' office on the night he jumped out of his office window. I also know he didn't jump."

Pizzazz tried to hide the soft gasp, but Yukio heard it and chuckled. She patted Pizzazz's leg reassuring her. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you were there." She got up and pulled the privacy screen close and locked it. She kept her voice low. So low that Pizzazz could barely hear her. "I have something I need to tell you. Kevin Ross didn't fall like you think he did. He did and he didn't. Just before he fell I grabbed his arm. I was outside of his office cloaked. I knew you would do something like that to him. Also I know you're no killer.

"Right before the pain of the glass cutting into his fingers caused him to let go, I grabbed him. I told him that this death was a merciful way to die and that he should be relieved that I didn't get to him first. When I was with my former clan, I was taught how to keep a man alive for weeks without killing them." Yukio looked up at Pizzazz with a deadly menace in her eyes. It wasn't directed at her, but was brought out from the retelling of the story. "I then let him go and watched Kevin Ross fall to his death. What I did, I did for your family. I owe you all my undying loyalty."

Unsure of how to respond, Pizzazz just turned from Yukio and looked out of the plane's window. She had never heard a person describe how they killed someone so coldly and without emotion. Deep down she wondered if that's how David described the things he had done. She let out a small yelp of surprise when she saw Yukio move in the reflection of the window. "I'm sorry, Yukio. You just startled me. Thank you for telling me that."

"I just felt like that you should know the whole truth. I could see in your eyes that it was eating you up inside with guilt knowing that he had died from your actions. You can trust me with keeping what you did secret." Yukio sat back in her seat and grinned at her friend.

"Someone unlock this damn screen before I tear it down!" Roxy screamed from the other side. "I don't know who decided to put the bathroom at the back of the plane and then have an optional barrier there, but they should be flogged! I gotta pee like a pregnant woman!"

Laughing to herself, Pizzazz unlocked the privacy screen to only be almost knocked over by the urgent platinum blonde guitarist. Roxy rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She didn't bother to lock the door. Three minutes later she came out with a relieved look on her face. "I had Sheila's sleeping head on my bladder for the past four hours. I had to go for the past two. She better be glad I love her." Roxy looked at Yukio and Pizzazz. "So what were you two talking all hush-hush about back here?"

"We were just talking." Pizzazz secured the privacy screen so that it stayed open. "I was telling Yukio about how David and Kaori are doing. He said that he'll be back before we know it. At least I know this time I won't have to wait fifteen years like I did the last time." Pizzazz looked at her watch quickly. They would be landing in about two hours. "Rox, I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love the tattoo you're getting. It looks great so far."

"I think it's great, Roxy. I've been wanting another tattoo myself." Yukio got up and studied the tattoo that ran along Roxy's right arm. The three friends sat in the back of the private jet while Jetta slept in the front. Two and a half hours later they landed in Los Angeles. Roxy was relieved to finally be on the ground.

* * *

Opening her eyes for the first time in an unknown amount of time, she looked around the room she was in. It was a medium sized room with electronic equipment all around. The walls, ceiling and floor were a pale orange in color and solid metal. She looked down at her hands as best as she could. They were encased in a dark gray metal. Her whole body was being restrained including her head. This limited her field of vision.

Panic began to rise in her chest. Her vision began to blur to a slight reddish-purple hue. The energy that was inside her body exploded outward, freeing her body. Falling to one knee, she looked around freely. She was in a cell. A wave of rage flowed over her as energy ripped through her arms. She brought them up in an arc, destroying parts of the floor, ceiling and wall. She heard vague alarms as she ran down the hallway, looking for the way out.

Men in heavy security uniforms ran toward her. She unleashed her pent up rage through her energies. The men flew back through crumbling metal walls. As she ran past them, she saw they were still breathing. Deep down she felt a wave of relief. She had a vague recognition of the red face that was on the arm of the security guards. It was so hard for her to think straight, but she knew that she needed to get out and where to go.

After running down what seemed to be endless corridors, she finally found her way out. Using the energy that was lancing out of her arms, she threw the security guards around as if they were a child's doll. She finally ripped the doors to freedom open only to find a giant metal man in her path. She brought the energy field back and pushed it at the giant robot before her. The robot remained where it stood. Instinct once again took over and she used the energy field in a way no one could have anticipated. She vanished from sight.

* * *

Astral had just sat down for another lonely dinner when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She wasn't alone in her home. Putting her fork down, Astral cautiously tried to sense who was there. She immediately grabbed her temples and groaned in pain. Whoever it was they held massive amounts of magickal power in their body. In fact, they were leaking eldritch energy everywhere.

It only took Astral a few moments to find the naked blonde woman half conscious in her living room. She recognized her right away. "Phoebe!" she yelled as she ran up to the woman. Phoebe Ashe, Rapture of the Stingers, laid naked on her floor with the reddish-purple eldritch energy flowing around her. Astral knelt next to her. "Phoebe, are you alright?"

Her mouth was dry and her throat felt like sand. "Wh-who am I? Wh-what am I? I ca-can't remember. I remember a name." Rapture turned slowly and looked up at Astral. Tears of confusion rolled down her cheeks. "Tolliver. But-but I know that name doesn't mean anything anymore. The man it belongs to is dead. What's happening to me?!"

Putting a calming hand on Rapture's forehead, Astral softly chanted. The eldritch energy around Rapture disappeared. She then helped Rapture to her feet. "I've got some clothes you can wear. We need to talk to a man named Richard Xanthos about this. Does that name ring any bells?" Rapture started to shake her head no, but then nodded. Astral smiled. "Excellent. Let's get you something to eat first."

She led the partially amnesiac Rapture to her seat and let her have her dinner after getting her some clothes. Astral did the best she could to hide the concern and worry that she had for Rapture.

* * *

Flexing his cybernetic hand quickly became David's new nervous twitch. Kaori sat at the cabin's table with her hand hiding the smile on her face. The visit from his twin really helped David put some of his issues with his false limbs to rest. She looked at her right hand and flexed her fingers. Her own robotic lower arm and leg were starting to feel very natural to her. It took her a bit of time, but she had learned how to control how much pressure she used.

David looked up at her and stood. He walked into the bedroom and came back out carrying their back packs. They were already packed. Kaori got up and David slipped her pack on her arms for her. He kissed her deeply then put on his own. His smiled at her with his eyes. "Let's go home."

* * *

**_The End of For Whom the Bell Tolls _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "FINDING MY WAY PART 1"_**


	85. Finding My Way Part 1

**Finding My Way**

**Part 1 **

**Shadows of the Night**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Anticipation rose in his gut as David watched the plane begin its descent toward Los Angeles' LAX airport. He glanced over at Kaori who was still sound asleep. She had her arms wrapped around his and her head was on his shoulder. He often wondered if he made as good of a pillow as everyone thought. He looked around the plane for a moment. The flight attendants were making their rounds in waking the sleeping people up.

David shook his shoulder lightly. Kaori hugged his arm tighter and grumbled in her sleep. Sighing to himself, he shook his shoulder harder. "Kaori, wake up. We're landing. We need to get our things together and sit up right and all." He looked down at her as she started to blink the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at him with the sleepy grin he always found cute.

"What are we going to do first when we land?" Kaori stretched in her seat before buckling her belt. She hid her yawn behind the back of her hand.

"I don't want to let anyone know we're back just yet. So I think we'll just get a hotel room and settle down there for a bit." David kissed her forehead and hugged her as best as he could. "I'm just thinking of this as a mini-vacation from everyone. We needed time to be alone just between you and me."

"Yes we did, David-kun." She chuckled after calling him that, knowing he didn't like it too much. Kaori noticed that only Hitomi was allowed to call him that. But that was because they had been close friends for years. She didn't mind though. Hitomi was a nice young woman, even if she was a little hyper from time to time. "Can we splurge on room service this time? You didn't let us in Chicago and my company was paying for the room."

Nodding and chuckling, David agreed to get extra room service. "I just didn't want you to bankrupt your publisher. I mean, we had Ken in our room and you know how he eats. I swear he wants to become a sumo wrestler sometimes." He looked out the window again. They had begun to circle the airport. In moments they would be on the ground. He personally couldn't wait to stretch his legs.

Kaori sat back in her seat and slipped her hand around David's. He knew that she didn't like take off or landing in planes. She thought she was just being silly about it, but David told her it was a common fear in flying. The plane bounced softly as it landed on the airstrip. It bounced a couple more times as it started to slow down. A low rumble began in the rear of the plane. A shrill screeching noise followed the rumble. That's when the chaos began.

The plane began to spin out of control as the landing gear in the rear of the plane buckled on their way to the terminal. Kaori gripped David's hand tighter as she shut her eyes close. David held her to his side and whispered in her ear that they would be alright. Oxygen masks fell down from overhead. They each ignored the masks and waited for the plane to stop. Neither heard the screams of the other passengers.

Once the plane had stopped, David held Kaori back from getting off of the plane right away. He didn't want her to get trampled by the passengers trying to get off. The flight attendants weren't handling the emergency like they were trained to. David saw that the attendants weren't even at the doors helping people off. He looked to the rear and saw one of the attendants trying to get to the door.

David unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Kaori a reassuring look. "I need to help." She slowly nodded her hesitation as David easily balanced on the back of his seat. He carefully made his way to the struggling attendant. "Kick your shoes off and take my hand. I'll help you get to the front of the plane." The young woman took his hand and he helped her balance on the backs of the seats. They slowly and carefully made their way to the door of the plane.

The flight attendant thanked David as he made his way back to Kaori. She began directing people on how to exit the plane down the inflatable ramp. David reached Kaori quicker than he expected. "Gather up your stuff. I'm glad all we brought was carryon luggage." David waited for the people in their aisle to clear before they were able to open the overhead compartment and grab their bags.

Kaori walked as best as she could up the incline to the exit. She hugged her bag to chest and jumped out, sliding down the yellow emergency ramp. David was right behind her with his luggage. They moved to the side where most of the other passengers were waiting while emergency crews worked on the plane. David hugged Kaori from behind and watched the workers.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, David towel dried his hair. He pecked Kaori on the lips as he walked past her. "Well, I didn't expect for the airline to spring for our hotel room for the night. But I guess that's how the old Gabor luck goes." He hopped once pulling his jeans up to his waist. "Did you want to stay in or go out for dinner?"

"I honestly don't know how you can think of dinner when we were almost killed." Kaori changed into a fresh shirt and tousled her hair lightly. "Do you believe what the airline company said?"

David gave a light shrug as he put on his own shirt. "It's entirely possible that the gear collapsed. Stuff that like happens everyday. I don't think it was an attack or anything on us. For once we're attack clear." He picked Kaori up into his arms as she let out a squeak of joy and kissed her again. "Let's just go out for once and forget everything that has happened lately. We deserve it. No mystery attackers. No deadlines. No Misfits. How's that sound?"

Kaori rested her head against David's chest and let out a soft purr. "That sounds wonderful. You pick the restaurant, I'm gonna wash up." She went into the bathroom and grinned as David went looking in the nightstand for the telephone book. It made her happy to see him in a carefree mood. She was almost certain recent events would have stripped him of that ability.

"We have eight o'clock reservations at the Red Rock. What do want to do until then?" Taking him by surprise Kaori rushed him from the bathroom and tackled him to the bed. He smiled when she ran her hands up his shirt. "But we just got dressed." They both chuckled and playfully tickled each other. Kaori popped an ice cube in her mouth and gave him a wicked smirk. David suspected that they might be missing their dinner reservations. At least there was always room service.

* * *

Keeping in the shadows of the forest, Pizzazz peeked around the trunk of the tree. She readjusted her grip on her gun while carefully scanning the tree line before her. She thought she saw movement in the bushes. It could've been a startled animal or it could've been someone from the enemy group. Pizzazz lightly stepped back and weaved her way back to the bunker. She ducked inside and set her gun down. "I think she saw me. Or maybe it was an animal."

Jetta checked the carbon dioxide cartridge on her paintball gun and smirked. "You gotta keep in mind that the girl is sneaky, `zazz luv. She knows she can't get us in here, but then again we can only stay in here for fifteen minutes at a time. So what we need is a good strategy. There's three of us and one of her." She pulled out a map of the forest they were in. "The best idea is to get her in a crossfire. I just wish Mary was here to help out."

"So do I. We could really use that little psychic power of hers right now." Roxy pulled her goggles to the top of her helmet. "So what's the plan, Sheila? How do we pin down a trained ninja in a paintball game?"

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Jetta smirked when Pizzazz and Roxy each rolled their eyes at her. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Just one of us will have to play decoy. They'll have to lead Yukio out into the open so that the other two can nail her with a paintball. Or so I hope." For the next few minutes the three Misfits plotted how they were going to pin down Yukio. Jetta's stopwatch beeped signaling their time was up for being in the bunker.

The three Misfits made their way out of the small bunker and went to the posts they agreed on. Roxy picked up some branches that had been broken off from a few bushes. She placed them around her camouflaged helmet in hopes that it helped her. Jetta chuckled softly at her lover. They each split off and hid along the main trail of the paintball grounds. Pizzazz took off in search of Yukio. She had volunteered to be the bait.

After waiting for what seemed to an eternity, both Jetta and Roxy heard running come toward them. They exchanged ready hand signals and put their fingers on their guns' triggers. Pizzazz came running around the bend pointing up into the trees. Each woman pointed their guns upward and waited to catch a glimpse of Yukio. Roxy saw movement over Jetta's shoulder and quickly fired in that direction. Jetta turned and found nothing there.

Pizzazz looked around for the ninja in the trees and on the ground. She swore under her breath. Yukio suddenly dropped down on Pizzazz, tagging her with the flat edge of her blade. Roxy and Jetta turned when Pizzazz yelped. They each fired when they saw Yukio, who gracefully dodged the balls of paint, as if they were moving in slow motion. She ran toward Jetta while Roxy fired at her and accidentally hitting Jetta instead. She gave her lover the best sorry look she could.

Yukio giggled gleefully while doing a back flip toward Roxy. She slapped Roxy on the butt with the flat edge of her sword and smiled sweetly at the Misfit. "I believe I win. Good try though." She sheathed her sword and brushed her hair out of her face. "I think three women owe me dinner now."

Roxy couldn't help but to giggle when she looked at Jetta. "I'm really sorry for hitting you. She just dodged like it was nothing. I didn't mean to eliminate you. Friendly fire." She put her gun strap over her shoulder and spread her arms wide. "Go ahead. Take your best shot. I deserve it." She shut her eyes and waited for the pain of the paintball hitting her.

"It's okay Rox. I'm not gonna shoot you. It was an accident." Jetta lowered her gun and Roxy put her arms down. She then shot Roxy in the leg. "Oops. I just shot you on accident."

"Ow! Fuck! That really hurt!" Roxy rubbed her leg and glared at Jetta as she started to run to the paintball club house. She looked at Yukio and Pizzazz who trying to hide their amused grins. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing," they each said together then started laughing out loud. Roxy rolled her eyes and limped the rest of the way back to the club house.

* * *

Sitting on the living room couch, Kimber signed an eight by ten photo of herself. She paused for a moment and flexed her hand and wrist. She and Stormer were each personally answering fan mail and signing photos. Kimber grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and put it on her wrist. "I think we still have maybe another five million letters to answer." She smiled when Stormer weakly chuckled. "I'm done for the day. I officially have a new rule. No more answering fan mail unless it's important. I'll just send a picture."

Stormer stretched and groaned when her back cracked loudly. "Oh so am I. I really should've gone paintballing with the Misfits. I know Phyllis wanted to discuss the new album. That reminds me, I was thinking we could just tour with the Misfits. Be the opening act. I don't mind playing two shows a night. I haven't played in so long I know I could do it." She signed the final picture in her pile and stretched again.

"That's a great idea. I was wondering what we were going to do about touring. This way our tour plans won't conflict with each other." Kimber poured herself a cup of tea then offered one to her best friend. Stormer quickly agreed to it. "How is that album coming anyway? I know you have the concept for the art, but what about the songs?"

"We're starting to record on Monday. Phyllis wants us to take the weekend off to relax and get ready. So while they're playing war with Yukio, I'm doing the Kimber and Stormer fan mail thing." Stormer sipped her tea then added more sugar. "Besides, what else was I gonna do? Chip went back to Autobot City to help Spike with a few things, might as well spend time with my best friend."

"Good point. Nick is in Chicago taking care of some business there. He's considering moving out here." Kimber turned her face slightly when Stormer looked up at her; a slight look of shock and amusement on her face. "See. That's why I didn't say anything. I know that look and no, I'm not moving in with him. He's just tired of racking up frequent flyer miles to see me and I to see him. We agreed to wait at least six months before we even thought about anything like moving in. We're playing it smart."

Stormer giggled and started stacking the envelopes she had filled and sealed. "Well, I for one am happy for the both of you. Chip and I have a similar deal going. Except for us it's a year." She gave a slight shrug and grinned shyly.

Turning the kitchen faucet on, Kimber began washing the dirty dishes. She paused and turned around to Stormer. "I was just thinking Mary, about the concert tours. Anyway, remember a few years back how a few singers would do mall tours? They would go to the mall and sing there."

"We are not doing a mall tour, Benton!"

Kimber rolled her eyes. "I was just reflecting is all. The more I remember, the more stupid the concept was. Sounds like something Eric would have the Holograms do if he was in charge." The two friends locked eyes at the thought and started laughing hard.

* * *

Glancing back at the blonde woman who was asleep on her couch, Astral wondered what she should do about Rapture. She knew that she needed to call Richard, but didn't know what to say. Deep down she wondered if he didn't already know that Rapture's powers have reawakened. She wanted to help Rapture rediscover herself first. It felt like the best thing she could do.

Astral looked at the time and yawned. She stretched in her office chair and stood. Gently, she woke up Rapture and walked with her to the spare room. The room was filled with Stingers posters and CDs. Rapture was desperately trying to find a trigger to her memories. Astral was doing her best to keep Rapture's spirits up by constantly reassuring her that they would do this together. Rapture said good night to her friend and went to bed in hopes that the next would bring answers to her questions.

* * *

Putting the brochures for various wedding planners aside, Jerrica rubbed the bridge of her nose. She and Rio still hadn't set a date for the wedding or how big of one they wanted. Personally she felt a small wedding with just close family and friends would do. But deep down she knew that it might be better publicity to have a big wedding. She looked out at the pool house where Rio was living until they were married. They agreed it would be a good place for him to stay until the got married. It helped the younger Starlight Girls get used to having a man around the house.

Looking at the time, she got up and started making breakfast for the Starlight Girls. They were finally on holiday break but she didn't want them sleeping in until noon. Aja came down the stairs when she smelled the food being cooked and helped her long time friend. "Well, I see someone can't sleep. Wedding jitters?"

"I wish. More like wedding anxiety attacks to the nth degree. Looking at the pamphlets from all of the halls, caterers and what have you's, I can see why a person would go insane planning a wedding." Jerrica took a sausage link and looked out at the pool house as she slowly chewed on it. "Should I just hire a wedding planner?"

Aja chuckled. "Let's just put that out of your mind. Has Shana said when she's leaving yet?"

Jerrica gave a slight nod. "She said sometime after the new year. Nothing specific, but she wants to spend the holidays with us and the girls. I get the feeling she's trying to spend every moment she can before she has to start work." She turned around and gave Aja a serious look. "What are your plans after we break up? Do you plan on moving away or staying and helping with the girls?"

"Nah, its something I really don't like to think about. But I think I'd stay near by and maybe open a fix it shop or something. I don't know. Knowing me, I'll just end up marrying Craig and tour with him and the Bluebloods." Aja sat down with a small plate of food and began picking at it slowly.

One by one, the Starlight Girls began coming down the stairs when they smelled the breakfast that was cooked. Jerrica leaned down and whispered to her old friend, "We'll discuss this further later. I personally think the Holograms are over." Aja nodded softly and went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Packing the last of his clothing into his carry on suitcase, he looked at the picture of the two young children he carried with him. It had been over twenty years since he had seen either one. He carefully put the picture frame between his clothing so it was protected. He checked his plane tickets over again to be sure he had the right boarding time. He knew he did, he was just anxious to get on his way. He zipped up his suitcase and left the small apartment.

* * *

Wincing back at the slight feedback, Pizzazz glanced at Roxy who shrugged. She began playing where she had messed up, staying away from the amplifier. Together the Misfits began practicing the instrumentals for their next single. It felt great to Pizzazz to finally start on a new album with her friends. She was slightly worried that perhaps Stormer was stretching herself with doing the duet album with Kimber.

Deep down she knew that Stormer would be able to pull it off. Pizzazz and the rest of the Misfits had agreed to the idea of Stormer and Kimber being the opening act of the concert. Jetta was afraid that Kimber and Stormer's duet album wouldn't be heavy enough to open the Misfits concert until she heard the demo tapes. She was very surprised and pleased to hear that Kimber was going with more of an edge. It wasn't anything like she heard when Kimber sang with Suzaku or the Holograms.

Stormer was pouring herself heavily into her playing despite it just being practice. She didn't notice when everyone stopped playing and just watched her play. Roxy smirked and took a sip of her water. She'd never seen the young woman play this focused. Stormer finally stopped when she realized that everyone was watching her. She panted hard and smiled softly. "What?" she squeaked in her quiet way.

The other Misfits all chuckled to themselves and grinned. Pizzazz tousled her half-sister's hair playfully. "Nothing. Just never seen you play like that. Everything okay between Chip and yourself?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I was just playing and zoning out. I was giving myself into the music and letting it guide me. Something David told me not too long ago about Zen." Stormer sat down and set her guitar down. "I asked him about his martial arts and why he thinks he's so good at it. He told me when he practices he doesn't think about what his moves are. He just moves and lets the art take him through the motions. I figured that might work with music. So I just let myself get lost in the moment." She flashed a tiny smile. "How'd it sound?"

"It sounded fantastic. Just maybe you shouldn't let the music flow so much when we're actually trying to practice. Just a suggestion." Pizzazz gave a half shrug and set her guitar down. "Anyway, it's great to see we can still play together and sound good. Mary, I know you and Kimber are almost done with your album. So I was thinking we could start laying down tracks for our album once you're done. I was also wondering when you were going to do photo shoot for your album and press."

Stormer thought for a moment. "I'd say we could start in about a month or so. Kim and I plan on working through the holidays. We want to get this finished soon. Of course, Kim suggested that both albums should be released on the same day. I kinda like that idea. Since its Misfits Music putting them both out, it's your call Phyllis."

"I'll think about it. I think it would be a good promotional tool for the tour." Pizzazz checked the time and started packing up her guitar. "I have a meeting with Eric about buying Stinger's Sound. With Riot unable to sing and Rapture in captivity in Autobot City, the company is going under. I was also thinking of bringing Eric back into the company on a provisional basis. I wanted to ask you guys for permission to let him manage the tour."

"As much as I hate to say it `zazz, I think it's a good idea." Jetta put her drumsticks in her belt and stretched her arms. "Let's face it; Eric has the experience needed to run a tour like this. This is just me personal opinion. I still think he's a right bastard."

Roxy chuckled as she locked her guitar in its case. "I have to agree with Sheila on this. He is a right bastard, but a right bastard who knows how to run a good tour." She looked over at Stormer who was leaning against an amp. "Mary yay or nay? It's your call."

Letting out a soft sigh, Stormer ran her fingers through her hair. "I want to say yes, but I have to ask Kimber about this. I mean she is a part of the tour also. I think she deserves to have a say in the final decision. But I'm going with yes."

Pizzazz nodded and picked up her guitar case. "You're right, she does Mary. I just won't mention the tour job to him at the meeting. But ask Kimber to get back to me about it as soon as she can." She looked at her watch again and rushed to the door. "I'll see you guys later." She left her friends in the studio with the odd feeling that things have come around to a strange full circle with the band.

* * *

The cool air from the open balcony softly blew over Kaori's naked body. She watched David look out over the city in the dark. He pulled the belt on his robe tight and scanned the night skyline like a hawk. Kaori slowly sat up and grabbed her own robe. She put it on and tied the robe close and hugged David tightly from behind. She pressed her head to his back and moaned quietly. She felt truly content with him.

David reached down and pressed her hands tight to his abdomen. Her hands both felt equally warm and soft. He smiled when he heard her moan in happiness again. "It's nice to be back. I kinda missed the smog and air pollution." He felt Kaori giggle against his back. "Listen, if I'm not here when you wake up, I'm just out for an hour or two. I wanted to just check up on Phyllis and everyone. But do it in my own way, okay?"

Kaori nodded against his back then grabbed his hand. "Come on, back to bed with you." She looked at him with a sexy smirk, untied her robe and let it drop. She then slowly slid onto the bed. She let out a squeal of surprise when David threw his robe off and jumped on the bed, tackling her to the other side. They both knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "NOSTALGIA" _**

**_PART 2 OF FINDING MY WAY_**


	86. Finding My Way Part 2

**Finding My Way**

**Part 2 **

**Nostalgia **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The night air smelled of the night's fresh rainfall. Oil slicked puddles rippled as David walked along the highway with his hands behind his back. He was reflecting in thought about his sister and his friends. He looked up as a car sped by him and avoided getting splashed by the spray from the puddle. He glanced up at the cloudy sky. Even though it was around three in the morning, he knew it would rain again before he reached the hotel. He didn't mind. Deep inside he enjoyed the rain.

David thought about the gift he'd just left on his sister's desk at Misfits Music. He knew she'd be thrilled to have their mother's engagement ring, but to also know that David and Kaori were back in America. A splash from a puddle brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a car slam on its brakes and begin to back up. It took him a second to recognize the car. Once he did, he ran up to the passenger side door. He didn't try to hide his smile as the window came down. "Is that how you welcome back all of your friends, Roxy?"

Roxy let out a giggle and opened the door. "Get inside will you. I swear you're gonna get picked up by the police for male prostitution walkin' around like that." She reached in her backseat and handed David a towel when he got in. After David dried his face, she leaned over and kissed him deeply. She then sat back and smiled. "That's how I welcome back my special friends. Well, you and Sheila at least."

"I'd love to see Phyllis' reaction to a greeting like that," David joked. "I think she'd give you one of her 'what the hell' looks. She's given me those before. Mostly when I first came back and I was still a bit unpredictable. I think I got that look from all of the Misfits now that I think about it. You guys had no idea what to think about me."

"We actually had a meeting about what to do about you. Me and Sheila didn't trust you at all. It took Pizzazz to convince us to let you stay and prove that you weren't a spy from Eric or anything." Roxy made a left hand turn and glanced at David out of the corner of her eye. "So where are we going? Back to where you were heading?"

Shaking his head, David opened the window a little. "Nah, I want to give Kaori some space while she's drawing. That was one of the reasons why I was out walking. The other was that I made a late night visit to Phyllis' office." He broke the few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Kaori and I are back for good. We're just staying at the hotel until we decide where we want to live." He turned and gave a half smirk to Roxy. "This time I swear we're not getting involved in Misfits business."

Roxy made a face at David. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, David put the seatback a little. "What are you doing out anyway? Shouldn't you be at home tucked safely in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep to be honest. I found that driving around aimlessly helps me think and wear me out. For some reason I sleep better." Roxy pulled her car into the parking lot of a convenience store. "C'mon, my treat." She climbed out of the car and led David inside. She noticed he was still a bit damp, but it wasn't too serious.

David grabbed himself a bottle of chilled green tea from the freezer and an energy bar from the candy rack. He waited while Roxy grabbed what she wanted. She joined him a few minutes later with a pack of gum and a bottle of water. The cashier started to ring her up, he then stopped and voided out the purchases. He gave her a kind smile. "You're Roxy of the Misfits, right?" She just nodded. "You may not remember me, but you saved my life at the gas station robbery."

Thinking for a moment Roxy flashed him a big smile. "That's right. It was just purely by accident really."

"Oh nonsense, I quit that job soon after. This is a safer neighborhood anyway." The cashier put their stuff in a bag and handed it to her. "It's on me. Anytime you come in and I'm working, I'm paying as a way to thank you." Roxy started to object. "I insist." He held the bag out until David took the bag. They said their farewells and David gave Roxy the bag after taking his energy bar and tea out.

David tried his best to hide his smile as Roxy started to blush softly. He got in the car and put on his seat belt. Roxy turned to him as he opened his mouth. "Just shut up David. I didn't expect that. I thought that was one of those fifteen minutes of fame things." She gave a shrug and took a long gulp of her water. "I didn't want to get anything that would keep me up, y'know." She started up the car and backed out of the lot.

"So, where to now? I just don't feel like going home yet."

"How about to someplace where we can sit and talk without being interrupted." David looked at Roxy in the pale light of the streetlights. "What about that beach that you showed Sheila?"

Roxy gave David a sly smirk and chuckled. "Sounds like someone wants to get me alone on a stranded beach." She lightly slapped his shoulder and chuckled harder. "Actually we can't go there. The State put up a fence around where I would sneak down. What about Clashing VideoRats? I have the keys and I can check to see if anyone is there."

Sipping his green tea, David thought about Roxy's suggestion. He gave her a smirk. "I just realized something. I don't think I've been to that studio yet. Let's go." Roxy turned her car around and drove to the studio she started calling her second home.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should address the proverbial five hundred pound gorilla that's sitting in the room here." David took his jacket and shirt off then pressed on a pressure point on his arm. A panel slid open revealing the intricate robotics inside. He turned his arm so that Roxy could see it better in the light. She let out a soft gasp of wonder. "I'd say I'm about ninety-nine percent efficient with this prosthetic arm and about ninety-five percent with my leg. I don't know if you noticed, but I had a slight limp."

Roxy nodded and reached out to the arm but stopped. "Do you mind if I touch it?" She bit the inside of her cheek when he nodded. Running her fingers along the synthetic skin, Roxy was amazed at how it felt so real and natural. "I have to admit something here, David. I've always admired your ability to overcome obstacles in life. Most people would see losing and arm or a leg as a major defeat. But you've adapted and accepted your fate. I just wish I could be more like you."

David felt himself blush as he slid the panel shut. "You're forgetting that I ran away with Kaori to Japan. I had to first accept my new limbs. I saw them as alien objects. It was Kaori who actually helped me accept them as a part of my body. She's an amazing and wonderful woman. I've shown her things that most other women would have left me for." He looked up at his longtime friend. "That's why she and I are getting married. Phyllis already knows, but I asked her not to tell anyone else." He shrugged and smiled.

Roxy covered her mouth to hide her initial shock, then leaped from her chair and hugged David tight. "Congratulations! I knew she was the one for you. You two are just perfect together." She sat back in her chair and just beamed a wide grin. "So now it's you and Kaori getting married and Jerrica and Rio. I hope that you're not gonna do the whole double wedding on stage bit, because that would just be tacky."

Nearly choking on his drink, David set his tea down. "Kaori would smack the hell outta me for even suggesting an idea like that!" He wiped his mouth while still laughing. He then pointed at Roxy's right arm. "By the way, that's a great piece of art you're getting done there. What was the inspiration?"

"I don't know. Just one day I was zoning out while watching TV and I got this idea. After a few sketches I came up with this. I plan on getting it colored soon." Roxy glanced up at the studio clock. "I should get home. I'll drop you off at the hotel, okay?" David nodded and followed the guitarist out of the studio.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator car, Pizzazz opened a bottle of aspirin and tapped two tablets out. She popped both pills into her mouth and washed them down with a gulp of her coffee. She stood in front of the elevator doors for a moment and shuddered her whole body in place. It was a Sunday but she wanted to get some work done for the tour scheduling now that Kimber and Stormer would be playing as well.

Walking to her office door, Pizzazz covered her mouth as she yawned. She unlocked her door and entered by lazily shouldering it open. Flicking on her lights, Pizzazz made her way to her desk. She began to open the blinds but closed them to half way. "Fuck its bright." Falling back to where her chair usually was, Pizzazz fell promptly on her butt. She looked around confused. Her chair was a few feet to the right.

"Oh what the hell?" Pizzazz stood and rubbed her butt. She grabbed her chair by the arm and sat back in it. She rubbed her temples and muttered under her breath that it would be one of those days. Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out a folder she'd been working on the previous night. She spent a few minutes reviewing what she'd worked on when a box on her desk caught the corner of her eye.

Pizzazz picked up the small, black velvet jewelry box. She turned it around curiously and looked at it from every angle. A little smile crossed her lips as she opened it. The golden band and the glittering diamonds of her mother's engagement ring flashed before her eyes. Pizzazz covered her mouth and let out a gasp. Inside the cover was a piece of paper. She took the folded note out and set the ring down. She unfolded the note and read it silently.

"_Phyllis, I just felt that you should have this. I just didn't feel right carrying it anymore and knew that Mom would want you to have it. By the way, your chair is to the right if you haven't figured that out yet. Kaori sends her love and we'll see you and everyone soon. Your ever loving brother, David._"

Sitting back in her chair again, Pizzazz smiled. Her day suddenly got better.

* * *

The rain came down lightly over Stormer's face and hair. She sat on the railing of her porch with her eyes closed in her backyard. She rarely got a chance to enjoy a morning like this. The rain on her face, the peaceful sound of the birds chirping, and the enjoyment of the rainfall around her. She took this time to let her mind wander and clear out. Her mind drifted from the duet album she was doing with Kimber to the new Misfits album.

Lost in her own thoughts, Stormer didn't hear the back door slide shut. She let out a small yelp when she felt the warm cup press against her arm. Stormer turned at her waist to see who pressed the cup to her flesh. That's when she let out another, but more excited yelp. She leapt from the railing and hugged her older brother Craig. She made a confused face when she felt the hard plaster on the back of her neck.

Craig backed up a step and looked at his cast self-consciously. "Some crates were stacked poorly backstage at one of our concerts and they fell on me. It's just a fracture so I didn't want to worry you when we last talked." He handed her the cup of tea and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

Stormer sipped her tea and smirked. "I'm not worried about catching a cold. It's been forever since I could do this. I'm just enjoying the rain like I used when we were kids. Remember that? You and mom would go running into the house like the rain was burning you. I'd be running around in the rain like some kind of wild girl." She whipped her head back, sending locks of damp blue hair behind her.

"You look like one now," Craig chuckled. "I decided to show up early for Jerrica's wedding and for the holidays." He slid open the backdoor and entered the house. "By the way, is that ninja girl still staying here with you guys? Because I was hoping to use your spare room while I'm here. I just don't feel right asking Aja if I can stay with her."

"Its funny, Yukio's been staying with Phyllis more and more. I think she's just moving in with her and Yuji subtly. But that's how she is. She's very subtle in her actions and intentions. Very quiet and reclusive too." Stormer went to the closet after going inside hr house and grabbed two towels. She handed one to her older brother. "But I'll ask her if you can use her room and ask Kimber if she minds having you here. I don't think she will."

"Great. I'll just put my things in your room for the time being." Craig picked up his suitcases and luggage and brought them in Stormer's room. Stormer began making breakfast for herself and her brother.

* * *

"ingrid?" Riot rasped, "ingrid, have you talked to eric raymond or pizzazz?" Riot instinctively put a hand to his throat and swallowed hard. He adjusted his darkened glasses that protected his light sensitive eyes.

The beautiful blonde formerly known as Minx came running up to the former lead singer of the Stingers. He had his eyes and throat severely burned by a group of assassins known as the Caustic Brothers. She took his hand and rubbed it slowly. "I'm here Rory. I called Eric this morning and plan on calling Phyllis this afternoon. I think its best that Misfits Music gets Stinger's Sound. Phyllis will make sure the Stingers are properly remembered as a band."

"any word on phoebe?" Riot nodded when Minx shook her head. He went back to listening to the Stingers old albums and gave her a sad smile that said he would never sing again.

* * *

With a wide smile on his face, David walked through the empty field. He turned to look at Kaori with his arms spread out. "Well, what do you think?"

Kaori looked at David obviously not understanding what he was talking about. "Congratulations, you brought me to a field. An empty field I may add." She looked around again and let out an exhausted sigh. "You know how much I hate when you play games like this, David. Just tell me."

Letting out his own sigh, David slumped his shoulders. "This lot is for sale. I figured we could buy it and build our own dream house. It's a big lot so we could build nice dojo and Zen garden in the backyard. I'm sick and tired of living with my sisters. Plus, I think they're tired of having me always around. Besides, I already called the realtor. I'm meeting with him later this afternoon. I just wanted to show you first."

"Okay, we can do this. But I want my own art studio where I can draw and be creative." Kaori looked around the large plot of land. It was a nice, mainly level field atop a hill that overlooked Los Angeles. She had to admit that David was great at choosing places with a view. "And I want a hot tub. Always wanted my own hot tub!"

David chuckled and grinned wide. "I already planned on both of those. I take it you want the studio facing east so you can draw in the morning light?" Kaori looked up at David and nodded. "I just need to find a good architect. I'm hoping Yuji or Kyoko can recommend one. I want a Japanese architect. Not going to pay good money to have this half-assed."

Kaori hugged David tight around the waist and leaned up to peck him on the lips. She was happy to be starting her new life with David in the United States. She knew he was going to make this house the home they both wanted. It was just a matter of finding out where his music studio was going to fit in the house.

She wrapped a single arm around David's waist and walked with him back to the car.

* * *

Stretching slightly before ringing the doorbell, Roxy smiled at Jetta when she felt her shoulder pop. She let out a soft sigh of relief then pressed the button. "Remind me not to sleep on the couch again, Sheila. Thing is lumpy as hell." She grabbed her right shoulder and stretched it a bit before the door opened.

Yuji hugged each of the Misfits and let them in. "Roxy, Sheila its great to see you both. It's been so long since you've visited. Phyllis is up in her room putting away her laundry, go on up. We can talk later and can catch up on what's been going on in your lives."

Roxy and Jetta climbed the stairs to the second story floor where the bedrooms were. Jetta stopped Roxy from opening Pizzazz's room door all the way. The door was open a crack and she saw movement inside. She whispered to her lover, "Look, luv. I think we're catchin' 'zazz in an 'I'm-all-alone-no-one-is-watchin' moments." She made room so Roxy could watch also.

Inside the room Pizzazz had her headphones on and was dancing along to the music on her MP3 player. She shook her butt a few times while she put a shirt on a hanger. Then she started singing loosely. "_Yer love is like bad medicine! Bad medicine is what I need!_" She shook her head to the beat and picked up another shirt. "_Bad medicine!_" It was then that she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She looked quickly over her shoulder and didn't see anything then went back to her singing and dancing.

Jett and Roxy both snuck into Pizzazz's room and they grabbed of her sides. Pizzazz shrieked and jumped in place. The two women fell backwards laughing but equally surprised by Pizzazz's reaction. Pizzazz turned off her player and took her headphones off. "You guys suck, you know that right?" She helped them both up from the floor. "And you're early, which is a surprise."

"Yeah, we figured it was time to grow up or something." Roxy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Actually, we didn't have that much to do and we missed being around you. Especially when you're putting on a show like that, I mean, wow. Do you always sing and dance while doing laundry? I mean if you do, be careful. The tabloids will have a field day with you."

Pizzazz gave Roxy a bemused look. "Oh the scandal! _Misfits' Washed Up Lead Singer Reduced to Singing Along to MP3 Player!_ I'm sure it'll be hot seller." She laughed to herself and finished folding her clothes. "Okay. Now we just wait for Mary to show and we can officially begin our unofficial meeting."

The three women made their way down the rear staircase near the entertainment room. Jetta and Roxy both flopped their bodies on a couch. Roxy grabbed the remote before Jetta could and started flipping channels. Pizzazz ducked behind the short bar that Yuji had recently had installed. "What do you guys want to drink? We have soda, juice, water, beer. The usual?"

"Water," Jetta said putting her hand up over the back of the couch.

"Fruit punch if you have it," Roxy said with her hand joining Jetta's.

Pizzazz grabbed a bottle of each and placed them in each hand. "Thank you, Phyllis!" they both said at the same time. Pizzazz gave a grunt of welcome. She joined the two women on the couch to wait for Stormer.

About an hour passed when Stormer came in through back door. "Sorry that I'm late. Craig and I were having dinner and lost track of time, while catching up on each other's lives. He's surprising Aja right now with the fact he'll be here for the holidays. It's been forever since Craig and I celebrated Christmas together." She gave a slight shrug and smiled. "Sorry, I was rambling there. I'm just happy to see Craig."

"Great. I can't wait to see him." Pizzazz got up from the couch and hugged her half-sister tightly. She walked over to a desk and pulled out a folder. "Now for what I called everyone over for; it's about our next album Role Models For a New Generation. I was able to pull a few strings and arranged for our photo shoot to take place in an actual prison. We'll be wearing the real orange jumpsuits. Have real mug shots taken. Everything we can think of. We even get to keep the jumpsuits afterwards. So I figured we could wear them on stage when we tour. What do you guys think?" She spread out the design ideas on the table for the other women to see.

Each woman looked over the pages carefully. Jetta looked up slightly over the last page. "I like it, 'zazz. It's got a fun feel to it. I say we do it." Roxy and Stormer quickly agreed. Pizzazz smiled to herself as she gathered up the pages and put them back in the folder. Now all they had to do was finish the tracks for their album.

* * *

Sitting up suddenly, Rapture's eyes went wide. "Riot! Minx! Get out of the way!" she yelled, startling Astral who was bringing her clean clothes. Rapture looked around the room wildly for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She took a hard look at the young woman with the soft blue hair. "Maeve? What's happened? How—how did I get here?"

"Phoebe? Just take it easy." She handed the blonde woman a glass of water. "Drink it slowly. I enhanced it a nudge so that you'll recuperate faster. You've been somewhat catatonic ever since you," she let her voice drift off before looking up into her old friend's eyes, "since you teleported into my living room."

"I what?"

Astral cleared her throat a little. "You teleported into my living room, after escaping the Autobot City facility that was holding you. It was for your own safety. While Rory and Ingrid were being attacked at the studio, you somehow tapped into the primal eldritch energies. You were out of control and needed to be contained. You were taken into Autobot security custody after they had seen to Rory's injuries. He had a balloon filled with some chemical, an acid of some sort, burst in his face. The doctors say he won't be able to sing again." Astral looked away sadly.

Rapture sat on the edge of her bed staring at the floor. She could feel the energies within her body. Feel them coursing through her veins, demanding to be released. Bits and pieces of the past weeks shot through the memory of her fragmented mind. She finally looked up with a serious expression on her face. "I need to see Richard and I need to see him today."

* * *

Putting her dinner plate in the sink, Roxy looked at what Stormer was doing next to her. She gave the younger woman a perplexed look. "Just what the devil are you doing, Mary?"

Stormer squeezed a little more chocolate syrup onto her ice cream then started to mix it together. She gave Roxy a playful smile. "Making ice cream soup." She chuckled when Roxy just shook her head. "Craig and I used to do this all the time as kids." She sat down at the small table in the kitchen started to eat her dessert.

"I swear you're such a kid sometimes." Roxy turned her head when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." She walked quickly to the door and opened it a crack. She smirked to herself then spoke loud enough so that the others could hear her. "Listen buddy! I don't know what you're selling, but we're not interested. Plus, you're on private property, so fuck off. I don't want to hear your excuses, dammit!"

Pizzazz made her way to the door and lightly elbowed Roxy aside. She spoke without looking who was there. "You heard her get fu—," she stopped in mid-sentence and let out a short curse then hugged her twin brother and Kaori. "About time you two showed up."

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?" _**

**_PART 3 OF FINDING MY WAY_**


	87. Finding My Way Part 3

**Finding My Way**

**Part 3 **

**Where Do We Go From Here? **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Holding back a yawn, Pizzazz turned the television off and stretched in her seat. The muffled sound of each of her vertebrae popping surprised her somewhat. She looked around to see who was still awake or in the room. Jetta went to bed shortly after midnight. Roxy was still drinking with Stormer near the bar. They each looked like were going to regret the drinking when they woke up. Kaori was upstairs in a guest bedroom and David was still in the living room. He looked like he was meditating.

Pizzazz stood and finally yawned. She peeked at the time and winced when she realized it was past four in the morning. Slowly she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to wake up. She went back into the living room and sat at the bar. "Maybe you two should call it a night. It's after four and I want to go over a few things at the studio with everyone. Like letting David and Kaori hear how we sound."

Roxy put the cap back on the bottle she and Stormer were sharing. "Right, Pizzazz. Whatever you say, Pizzazz." She gave her longtime friend a little smirk. "I was gettin' tired anyway." She covered her mouth when she yawned. "Night and don' wake me too early." Roxy slowly walked up the rear stairs to the second floor.

Stormer opened her mouth to say something when she and Pizzazz heard a soft knock at the front door. "Expecting a pizza or something?" She arched an eyebrow at her half-sister and went to stand. Her knees gave out from under and Pizzazz caught her. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll get the door." She took a second to get her balance then carefully walked to the door. Pizzazz watched her for a second then started to clean up.

Opening the front door, Stormer leaned against the frame. "Lissen, it's after four in the morning. Whatev—," Stormer paused in mid-sentence when she finally saw who was at the door. The gray-haired woman stood before her. Her eyes downcast and looking away. Drunken fury rose inside of Stormer. "Madison!" she spat out and lunged at the other woman. She shoved her off the porch, down the steps and out onto the lawn. Rain poured down on both of the women. Stormer took a wild drunken swing at Madison, who barely dodged it.

"Mary!" Pizzazz yelled as she chased after the younger woman. She watched Stormer tackle Madison to the grass. Madison brought her arms up to protect her face as Stormer landed a few solid punches. Pizzazz felt David and Roxy brush past her as they ran out together to pull their friend off of Madison.

"You fuckin' bitch! You dare come here after th' shit you put us through!?" Stormer screamed as she kept up her assault on Madison. "It's your fault that I was almost fuckin' blown up! How dare you come here! I was your friend and this is how you pay that back is by settin' me on fire and hurtin' my friends?! Fuck you!" Stormer landed a solid punch to Madison's side where she felt a rib break.

David grabbed Stormer and pulled her off the dazed woman. Roxy placed herself between Stormer and Madison. She fought off her own drunken haze and looked up at Stormer. "Get a goddamn hold of yourself, Mary!" Roxy looked down at Madison. "And you better have a good goddamn reason for being here."

Madison took in a ragged breath and moved away from Roxy and the restrained Stormer. "I think she broke a rib. Hurts to breathe. Just—just keep her away from me. I came to talk to Phyllis." She reluctantly took Roxy's hand when it was offered and stood up. "Thank you." Madison walked past Stormer and kept from making eye contact with her.

Taking a deep breath, Pizzazz met Madison halfway to the house. She put on her best smile. "Now what the hell are you doing here, Maddie?"

Looking at her longtime rival and former friend, Madison chewed on her lower lip. Rain poured down on her that mixed with her tears. "I just—I just wanted to tell you I've been thinking. Now—now this isn't a trick or a joke, but I'm sorry. That's all. I'm sorry for everything." She turned and looked at Stormer who still had a smoldering fury in her eyes. "I'm especially sorry to you, Mary. All of you." She turned and started to walk down the driveway. "I'll be going now."

"No," Pizzazz sighed and looked down at her feet, "You obviously came by with more in mind than just an apology at four in the morning. Come on inside and have a cup of coffee." She looked at Stormer for a moment, and then pointed at her. "But you, you're going home. I'm not having World War Three in my house. Give David your car keys. He'll drive you home and you can pick your car up here when you've sobered up."

David took the keys when Stormer handed them to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her slowly to the car. "Phyllis is just trying to be the peace-keeper. But she is right. You need to sleep it off. Tell you what, we'll stop off at that donut shop you like and get some coffee and donuts. My treat." He unlocked and opened the door for his half-sister. She nodded silently and got inside. David waved to his twin before he got in and drove off.

"I'll get the coffee started then I'm going to bed."

"Thanks, Rox." Pizzazz led Madison to the porch where they each sat in a chair. "I'm sorry about Mary. I guess she's been hiding that grudge for a long time now. Personally, I can't blame her after the shit you've put us through." She looked up and saw that Madison was trying to hold back her tears. "Sorry. I'm tired and a bit cranky. So what did you want to talk about?"

Madison wiped the rain and tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I meant that. But I also wanted to apologize to you. I blamed you for so much. Even when it wasn't your fault. When you turned your back on me we were young. Hell, you even apologized for that and I didn't listen." She looked up at Pizzazz and sniffed. "I want to be friends again. That is, if it's possible."

Kaori had been awakened by the screaming. When she smelled the coffee brewing, she decided to be helpful. She came out with the tray; Pizzazz leaned back in her seat after taking a cup. "I don't know. There's a lot of bad blood between our two groups, especially between Thorn and Roxy. The Gemini Twins seem to be nice, I guess." She took a sip of her coffee and added another half spoonful of sugar to it. She then looked up at Madison. "Where is the rest of your group anyway?"

"Thorn took off a few days after Kevin Ross' death. She said the band was now just doomed and she didn't want any part of it. The Gemini Twins and I still stay in touch." She sipped her own cup. "You're right, they are good people. As of right now the band is hiatus until we can get a replacement guitarist and a new label. It's funny, I started the band to spite you and be your nemesis. But I actually grew to enjoy making my own music. Strange, huh?"

"Not really. Look at the rivalry the Misfits had with Jem and the Holograms. We both started out to just make music. But we turned our jealousy into a hatred that lasted years. I'll even admit we lost our musical perspective." Pizzazz looked out across the front lawn and smiled softly. "But we overcame that with a little help." She sipped her coffee and sat in silence for a few moments.

Madison set her cup down and pulled her wet strands from her face. "That's all I'm asking for. A little help and forgiveness, I don't expect it from everyone, that's why I'm asking you first."

Pizzazz sat in the chair next to Madison. She reached out and gently cupped the other woman's chin and looked in her eyes. "Listen, I can't and won't forgive you without you showing you're sorry. Right now what you're saying are empty words. But I will forgive you eventually. You're on the right path and I'm sure the others will agree with me. So, we're not friends. Not yet." She let go of Madison's chin. "But I don't think of you as an enemy."

Looking away and forcing back fresh tears, Madison smiled to herself. "I-I know. That's all I was asking for." She sipped her cup of coffee and grinned wide to Pizzazz. Madison felt a little more at peace inside. She and Pizzazz talked on the porch until the early morning. Neither one noticed the sun rising. It felt like old times for both women.

* * *

Shutting the studio door behind him, David plugged his guitar into the amp and began flipping switches. There was a low hum of the amp system powering up. David checked a few of the knobs and dials then tested a few chords. He adjusted his guitar until he was satisfied and began playing on instinct. After a few minutes of playing, he allowed himself a small satisfied smile that his artificial arm was responding how he'd hoped.

David let the moment of playing his guitar take him over. He'd forgotten all about the recent bad luck his family and friends had been having. His thoughts drifted back to reality when the door to the studio opened and three of his closest friends entered. Friends he hadn't seen in what seemed to be ages. He started to stop playing, but Hitomi shook her head no. She pulled out a pair of drumsticks from her back pocket. Ken gave David a wide grin as he plugged his own guitar into an amp that was opposite of David's. Eiji slapped David on the back and turned on a keyboard that was in the room.

David suddenly felt like that Pulsar was back together. It felt as if the time apart had vanished into thin air. They played their improvised instrumental for what seemed to be forever until David began to slow down and ended his playing. The others took his cue and stopped as well. Unplugging and setting his guitar down, David couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "So I guess a few years apart and one arm less, we still sound great."

"So does that mean you're going to actually start playing with us again? Or was this a one time deal?" Hitomi asked as she put her drumsticks in her right sock and smirked at him.

"I don't see why we can't arrange something for a future Suzaku album. As far as I see things, Suzaku is Kimber's band. Pulsar was ours. So there could be a Pulsar reunion." David gave a shrug and began putting his guitar away in its case.

"Well, if you want you can do guest guitar work. I wouldn't mind and I think it would be fun."

"Ken is right. Other bands do it all the time. What do you say, David? Are you in or what? Come on. Peer pressure! Peer pressure!" Eiji joked while shutting down the keyboard.

"Okay fine you win. Just this once though and we have to clear it with Kimber." David sighed as he picked up his instrument. "Its bad enough that she still thinks I'm in Japan. Now she'll think I'm meeting with you guys behind her back to steal her band back." He turned around when they didn't follow him. "Are you coming with or what?"

"I think they're waiting for their lead singer to join them in the studio, David," Kimber said from the doorway. She wore a playful smile on her lips that betrayed her faked annoyance. She hugged him tight and kissed him quickly on the lips. "And just when were you going to let me know that you and Kaori were back in the country? After I saw it on V-TV?" She hugged him again.

David chuckled and smiled at his friend and ex-fiancé. "Actually I was hoping that Mary would tell you while she was hung over." They shared a small laugh together and David glanced at his watch. "If you don't mind, I'd like to listen to you guys rehearse. I'm going to give Kaori a call and see if she wants to join us. Then we'll all go out for lunch. How's that sound?" He smiled as the others agreed and David called Kaori on his cell phone. She joined them fifteen minutes later with sleep still in her eyes.

* * *

Pacing the room, Rapture wrapped and unwrapped a lock of golden blonde hair around her right index finger. She and Astral were waiting to see Richard Xanthos. Richard had just arrived home from New York a few hours earlier. He was also the mentor of both women in the craft of magick.

Rapture and Astral each looked up as Richard's office door opened. The refined older gentleman walked out with what each woman would've called a supernatural grace. He smiled pleasantly at Astral the looked at Rapture. He held her gaze for a moment, and then gave her a small smile of understanding. Rapture was still wrapping the lock of hair around her finger. Only this time she held it until it went purple.

"Please, come in both of you." Richard held his office door open for both of the women, then closed it gently behind them. He leaned against the edge of his office desk as the two women sat in the well cushioned chairs before him. He looked Rapture over more closely now. "I'm glad you decided to see me, Phoebe. I can tell just from looking at you that you're bristling with energy that you can't control."

Rapture chewed on her lower lip and looked away. She tried to hide her fear. Tears were beginning to form in the sides of her eyes. She took a deep, shuddering breath and finally spoke. "I'm scared, Richard. I see it in my mind whenever I close my eyes." She wiped at her eyes and looked up at him then at Astral. "I didn't want to say anything until I Richard was here, Maeve."

Astral leaned closer and stroked Rapture's arm slow and gently. "It's alright, Phoebe. What do you see?"

"You can tell us. We're here to help you."

"No. You don't understand! No one can help us now. It's all too late." Rapture buried her face into her hands and began crying hard.

Richard took the young woman into his arms and hugged her tight. Astral joined Richard in comforting the woman. She stroked Rapture's hair while making comforting sounds. Richard backed away slightly and tipped Rapture's head up. Her eyes were already red and puffy from the onslaught of tears. He spoke gently, like a father to a child. "What do you see, Phoebe?"

Rapture's lower lip quivered as she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper. "It's the Dweller in the Darkness. It's loose. And it's all my fault! I've doomed us all."

Astral looked up at Richard confused, only to find that the man that she thought that nothing could startle was now pale and starting to sweat. "What does that mean, Richard?"

"It means that time is short and we'll need every person practicing the craft now. Past and present magick users." Richard went behind his desk and pulled out a book. He spoke a whispered chant and opened the book to the first page. He then looked up at the two women. "We'll also need a few future magick users." After looking at a few page, he glanced up at Rapture. "Now why do you say it's your fault?"

"Because—because I called upon its power to save Rory and Ingrid. I awakened it from its slumber."

* * *

Kaori set the heavy box down at the foot of the stairs and looked up the staircase. She let out a soft moan and slumped her shoulders. She was already regretting owning so much stuff. After rubbing her shoulder, Kaori bent down to lift the box. The box seemed lighter this time. She looked up and Kimber stood with a small grin on her lips. "I figured you could use some help. I know how it is with moving. At least it's not a sleeper sofa."

"A sleeper sofa?" Kaori gave the young redhead a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a couch that can fold out into a bed. They're usually very uncomfortable to sleep on," Kimber explained while carefully walking backwards up the stairs. "They have a bar that runs down the center and the mattresses are thinner than paper. Plus they're heavy and the bed part tends to bounce out if you don't secure it correctly while carrying. I was suckered into helping Rio into moving one when he moved into the pool house at Starlight House."

Together they sat the box down at the top of the landing. "I'm just glad that Phyllis is letting David and I stay here while our house is getting built. It's better than keeping everything in storage. I'm finally going to be able to use my full sized art table. I'd been using the travel table for too long." Kaori slid the box into David's old room. She walked over to where the table was already set up by the window. "I bought this table when I moved out of my parent's house. It was my very first purchase when I got my first check." She looked proudly at Kimber.

Kimber ran her hand along the table's surface and smiled. "Your parents must be very proud of you. You're such a success."

Sitting hard on the bed, Kaori let out a heavy sigh. "Personally I don't care if they are or not."

"Bad blood between you and them?"

Kaori let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, you could say that." She looked away and wiped at her eyes.

Kimber sat next to the manga artist looked at her with concern. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. Just drop it."

"You'll feel better if you do. Trust me."

"Dammit Kimber, I said drop it." The normally soft-spoken and kind Japanese woman stood up and stormed toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Kimber. "If you must know, I was abused as a child. I was constantly told I wasn't as good as the other students in my class. I'm where I'm at by my own doing and not theirs. So fuck them!" Kaori left the doorway and stormed into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and started to cry softly to herself.

Kimber fell back on the mattress and sighed heavily. "Nice going, Benton."

"She doesn't blame you, Kimber. She had a really tough childhood." David came into the room and set his box down next to the rest. He sat on the mattress next to Kimber. "Her father was a complete competitive control freak. Her mother only cared about their social status and that included that Kaori being perfect. They treated her like she was their pet rather than their daughter." He lay back on the bed and looked at Kimber. "She's been through a lot and its one of the reasons why I love her. She's a survivor."

Kimber rolled over to her stomach and stared out the doorway and into the hall. "She's a lot stronger than I expected. And I stand by what I said. She's a success and should be proud. Hell, I admire her and I don't even know the full story."

David stood from the bed and ruffled his friend's hair. He gave her his lop-sided grin that she always loved. "I'm going to check on her. Don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything." He pecked her on the forehead, which made Kimber smile slightly. He then left the room and went into the bathroom to cheer his girlfriend up.

* * *

Getting off the bus, he flipped the hood of his old Army poncho over his head and walked down the sidewalk. He carefully readjusted his bag on his shoulder. The rain came steadily on his head. Cars splashed rain water from their puddles. He paused for a moment and looked at the piece of paper with the address on it. Not knowing exactly where he was, he walked into a gas station walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for an Ashland Drive. Is that around here?"

The clerk looked up from his magazine and studied the man before him. He didn't look like a drifter or a bum. "Yeah, it's about two miles down the road here. Make a left down Wood Street then a right down Lincoln Avenue. It's the second street down on Lincoln Avenue, can't miss it. Have a good one." He gave the man a nod and went back to reading his magazine.

The man bought himself a bottle of fruit juice and went back out into the rain to continue his quest.

* * *

The clatter of dishes and silverware echoed in the small kitchen as Craig finished washing them. He dried his hands off and turned to Kimber. "David is right, you didn't know, so stop beating yourself up. I'm sure Kaori doesn't blame you for bringing up her parents." He leaned on his elbows on the countertop. "Anyway, how's the new album coming?"

Stormer tilted her hand from side to side and made an annoyed face. "Eh, could be better right now. We just need to clean some of the music and vocals up. I'm just having a hell of a time hitting some of the notes. Rio says they sound good, but I don't think so." She gave a chuckle and grinned. "You know what they say. You're only your own worst critic. But I don't care. I'm going to make sure I make this perfect for myself."

"You just need to relax a bit. If you want I can give you a massage," Kimber offered after pouring herself a glass of ice water. "Aja has been teaching me when we have time. I kinda need a test dummy anyway. Besides, who's gonna pass down a free massage. A bad one or not?" She smiled and laughed at her joke when Craig and Stormer did.

"Speaking of Aja," Stormer started, "why aren't you out with her tonight, dear brother?"

Craig rolled his eyes then chuckled. "Poor dear has to get fitted for Jerrica's bride's maid dress. Speaking of which, why aren't you with them, Kimber?"

Kimber chewed on a chunk of ice and smirked. "I got fitted last week. Took forever and a day. Guys are lucky they can rent a tux. One quick fitting and you're done. I'm just glad that Jerrica isn't relying on Synergy to make a dress. I told her over and over that was a weak way out. Plus she'd want the dress to show her daughter if she has one." She started laughing hard as she spoke. "You should've seen her eyes when I mentioned her having kids. Oh man, I think I scared the hell outta her."

"Don't remind me about bride's maid stuff." Stormer flopped back on the couch and stretched. "Kaori wants the Misfits and Hitomi to be her bride's maids. And to top things off, she wants us to wear traditional kimonos. Now I love wearing Japanese fashions, but this is actually for a real ceremony. I'm nervous about that. I don't want to insult David or Kaori." She gave a slight shrug and rubbed her eyes on the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, you'll be fine, little sis. You have this keen way of adapting to situations." Craig turned when the doorbell rang. He held his hand out when Kimber started to stand to answer it. "I'll get it, might be Aja. She said they might finish early with Shana." He unlocked the door and opened it. A cool breeze blew across his face, sending rain drops to splatter on his skin. An older man with medium blue hair stood before him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The man smiled softly and left the bag on his shoulder slip to the ground gently. A wide smile crossed the man's lips. He finally spoke with a light chuckle. "Is that how you greet your father?"

Craig studied the man for a moment, then brought back his arm and punched him as hard he could in the jaw.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Only A Dream Away_**


	88. Only A Dream Away Part 1

**Only A Dream Away**

**Part 1 **

**Among The Living **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The darkness of the blindfold cut off all the light, sitting back in the fast moving car Rio let out a sigh. It was a mix of boredom and confusion. He was unsure of the time that had elapsed since his mysterious trip began. He was certain it had been a few hours and he was traveling roughly east. He felt the sun beat on his skin through the window. Rio knew there were three others in the car beside him. They all remained silent. They communicated through text messages on their cell phones.

Rio was allowed a chance to relieve himself at the gas station they had stopped at midway through the trip. One of the men in the car was his once future brother-in-law; David Gabor. David had led him into the bathroom and him guided his way through doorway. The smells in the public restroom made him glad he wore the blindfold. Rio felt secure that he was alright since David was there. He trusted the young man, even though his sister was once a rival to his fiancée.

Rio jumped slightly as David brought him out of his thoughts. A pair of headphones was placed over his ears. The MP3 player blasted the Misfits' soon to be released album. Role Models Of A New Generation. He'd heard the album at Christmas, when the mixing was finished. He felt it was a leap forward for the band. They'd finally found their true musical style.

The car turned and started to slow down. When the car came to a complete stop, Rio was led out of the vehicle by David. He stood in the cool, mid-January air as he waited for David to lead away. David took him by the arm after the car pulled away. The MP3 player drowned out the sound around him. David was now his eyes. He thought back quickly to how David put a hand around his mouth. And then an unseen person put a blindfold over his eyes, as he came out of the Starlight House's guest house.

David stopped for a moment, and then guided him to a floor that felt like it was on springs. He knew he was now in an elevator. The car began moving upward at a slow pace. It stopped, but David put a hand on Rio's chest. The car started to move again. This time when it stopped, David led Rio out. He led him down the hallway for a dozen steps, and then turned. They stopped again. Rio was led inside and then to a chair.

Rio sat down and waited.

* * *

Sighing to herself, Jerrica sat patiently in the back of the car. The blindfold cut off all the light from around her. Yet she could hear the others in the car with her. She knew her sister, Kimber and her best friend Stormer were in the car. In fact, it was them who lured her into the car. Rather than fight it, Jerrica played along with her sister's little game.

Jerrica was brought out of her nap by a slight shaking from Kimber. She then had a pair of headphones placed on her ears. It was Kimber and Stormer's new album, Bare Essentials. She smiled as she listened. Happy to know her sister's music was growing up. Jerrica felt the car make a turn. She then realized that whoever was driving was getting directions.

After a few moments, the car pulled to a stop. Kimber gently tugged at Jerrica's arm and led her out. Stormer stood on the other side of Jerrica. The music still played through the headphones. The cool air hit Jerrica's skin after a moment. She knew she was in a building. Jerrica guessed they were either in an office building or a hotel after the elevator ride.

Stopping once again, Jerrica let out a controlled breath. She knew this would be over shortly. She was then guided inside and to a chair. Jerrica sat down and waited while the music played.

* * *

Standing side by side, David and Kimber exchanged looks. "Should we take the blindfolds off? Or wait and see who does it first?"

"I say we start betting who does it first." Stormer smirked at Kimber. "After all, we're in Vegas."

"My money is on Rio. He's not exactly the most patient man on the planet." David winked at his half-sister, Stormer. "But, I guess we should go ahead and kill the suspense." He turned the MP3 player off for Rio; Kimber did the same to Jerrica. Next was the blindfolds for both Jerrica and Rio.

The couple blinked at the sudden light and winced. They then looked at each other and smiled wide. Jerrica and Rio sat across from each other. They were in what looked to be a hotel suite. They looked at Kimber, David and Stormer. "Okay, what's going on?"

David clapped Rio on the shoulder and chuckled, "This is the start of your bachelor party."

* * *

Sitting at the table, Roxy chewed on the end of the cocktail napkin. She studied the cards before her. The eyes of the dealer stared at the top of her head. Roxy looked up, then back down at the cards. She bit a piece of napkin off and chewed on it. She exhaled and cleared her throat. "Hit me."

The dealer slid a card to Roxy, face down. She flipped the card over. It was a two. She now held two nines and a two, equaling twenty. A satisfied smile crossed her lips. She looked up at the dealer, who flipped his own card over. Her face fell when she saw was it. A four. The dealer gave a small grin. "Twenty-one. House wins again."

"Fuck this," Roxy grumbled as she stood. She walked to the bank of elevators, and pressed the up button. She boarded the car and pressed the button for her floor. Reaching into her jacket pocket Roxy pulled out a handful of casino chips. She had about a hundred and fifty dollars in chips leftover. Sighing, she put the chips back. The car stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Roxy left the elevator and went to her room.

Jetta turned when she heard the door open. "Rough night at the tables, luv?"

Flopping on the bed, Roxy groaned to herself. "It wasn't that bad. Not my money, so I don't care." She rolled over on her stomach and looked up at her girlfriend. "Headache go away, yet?"

"No. It's just a throbbing at the back of me skull," Jetta gave an unconscious rub on the back of her head. "I probably just need a good night's rest. When we get back home, I'm going into a coma for a day. That usually helps."

Roxy smirked at her girlfriend, "Good idea. But tonight, we're supposed to be social. Let's go torment the bride and groom to be." She went to her wheeled suit case and pulled out two water guns. "I really hope they're not wearing anything they don't want wet."

Giggling softly and taking one the guns, Jetta smiled herself, "And why are we going against what was asked of us?"

"We're Misfits."

* * *

Returning from Las Vegas, David helped The Misfits get their album ready for release. They had hoped to release the album within the next few weeks. Kimber and Stormer also wanted to release their new album on the same day. Rio helped David in the production of both albums. The radio was on in the background, when Chip turned up the volume.

"…_arents watchdog group, Smut Harms Your Teens, SHYT for short, issued a statement today regarding the rock bands Fire and Ice, and The Misfits. The statement was addressing the nature of The Misfits album Role Models For A New Generation, mainly the album cover depicting the band in prison garb. They feel it sends the wrong message to the youth in America._

"_As for the duo Fire and Ice, they feel the upcoming album Bare Essentials and its cover are completely inappropriate for anyone. The group plans on boycotting and picketing all stores selling either album."_

Turning the radio off in more annoyance than disgust, Pizzazz leaned against the table. "Well, we've finally done it. We've pissed off the conservative Middle America dimwits. It's about damn time too." She smirked and winked at her friends. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about them. They're a bunch of blowhards."

"I dunno Phyllis; they do have some powerful backing. Lots of the older Hollywood stars think this generation of music, movies and television are offensive. But then again, they do come from a 'simpler' time." Rio sat back in what he called his Command Chair. "You might want to take them somewhat serious, but not too much. Anyway, I figure both albums should be finished in about two weeks. Have you decided if you want to go digital download with it also?"

Pizzazz turned and looked at David; he cleared his throat and started pacing across the recording room floor. "Well, we may as well. I'm also going to put the Misfits back catalog up for digital download. I just need to talk to Techrat about things. I should also ask Jerrica if she wants us to put the Holograms albums up for download. I don't feel right doing it without asking her first."

"She's actually been thinking of doing that for quite some time now. It's just with the wedding and everything she hasn't had a chance," Kimber offered while studying the liner notes for her album. She circled a few errors and sat back.

"Then that settles it; Misfits Music is moving into the digital age. As for me, I need to check on the construction of the new house." David said his farewells to his friends and rushed out the door.

* * *

Meditating in the darkness, sat the form of the being known as the Dweller. Looking at him directly was nearly impossible. His whole form seemed to absorb the light around him. It was almost as if he was a living black hole. Even in darkness, no light could escape his power.

The small group of worshippers sat before him. They meditated along with their leader and God. Slowly the group was growing in size. It wouldn't be long before the Dweller and his acolytes would be able to thank their savior; Phoebe Ashe. And to punish those that sought to imprison the dark God.

* * *

Getting a sense of déjà vu, Richard Xanthos and his longtime friend Christine began contacting the mages of his order. He looked at her with a weary exhaustion and an uncharacteristic uncertainty of things to come. "I'm not too sure if we can survive this time, Chrissy. Our numbers are too thin, and I don't know who will answer our call."

"It'll be fine Richard. I'm activating the Chosen. Remember that desperate times, call for desperate measures." She gave him her best smile and left the room.

Richard pressed his hands against the top of his desk and let of a long, calming breath. When he looked up, Rapture was standing before him. She looked around, trying not to show how uneasy and scared she was. "I'm so very sorry, Richard. I was scared. I just acted without thinking." She began to sob again. Hugging her arms across her chest, she turned from him. "I didn't want my friends to die."

"Its okay Phoebe. We'll help control your powers again. You've shown that you're no longer in his thrall." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Your mother would be proud at the young woman you've become."

Rapture turned around and buried her face into his chest. She started crying harder, only to look up and smile, "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

Shana opened the front doors to the Starlight Mansion feeling completely exhausted. She flipped the foyer's lights on, only to have them remain dark. "Great, power is out again. Damn these rolling black outs." She cleared her throat and yelled into the house. "Jerrica? Girls? I'm home!" After waiting a few moments, she shrugged and found the small flashlight she kept in her bag. Shana proceeded up the stairs to her room.

Opening her bedroom door, she heard a noise on the main floor. She shined her flashlight into the darkness. "Hello? Someone there? Ashley, if this is you messing with me again, I'm gonna kick your butt. You know I hate horror movies." She put her bag in her room after getting her cell phone out. She called her fiancé Anthony Julian. His phone rang and went to voice mail.

Cursing softly under her breath, Shana started going down the stairs slowly and carefully. "Whoever is here, I have a gun. Not afraid to use it." She scanned the main floor as she got to the bottom of the staircase. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw movement. Swallowing hard she turned and scanned the hallway. There was nothing.

Slowly walking into the living room, Shana made sure her flashlight passed over every inch. She stood near the center of the room and looked around. She turned quickly when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Gathering up her courage, Shana started to walk toward the hallway again. She then heard the same noise behind her.

Freezing in place, Shana licked her dry lips and began to turn around. She was now shaking with terror. The lights in the whole house went on. In front of her, appearing out of nothing, were her lifelong friends. They all yelled at the same time, "Surprise!"

Shana screamed in pure terror and jumped and stumbled over the couch. She hid behind it before she poked her head over the back. She quickly regained her composure and stood up. "Goddammit! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" She then noticed the Starlight Girls standing behind the Holograms. The older girls were giggling at her reaction. Shana let out a breath and smiled wide. "So whose bright idea was this?"

* * *

The surprise going away party continued outside of the Starlight House. Shana had forgotten how tired she really was after her initial shock. She pulled Kimber aside and spoke with her. "Thank you so much for this, Kim. But you do know I'm not leaving until after Jerrica's wedding right?"

Kimber took a sip from her beer and smirked, "Are kidding me? With everything that happens to us, you wanted us to wait? Come on! You know we attract trouble on a seemingly weekly basis. I'm just glad we were able to get this done now." She turned to watch the younger Starlight Girls run around play, while the older girls talked with the adults. Kimber let out a sigh. "We're getting old. The Holograms are pretty much finished. You're moving away. I'm in two bands. And the girls will be leaving one by one."

Shana put her arm across Kimber's shoulders and hugged the woman she loved as a sister. "It's a part of life. We all knew this would happen, just didn't know when. I'm going to miss every one of you. I'm going to miss seeing the girls every day. Seeing Jerrica, Aja, Raya, and Rio in the house. Having you and Mary come by and visit. Hell, I'm going to miss seeing David and the Misfits. But I'm just going to be in New York. You can visit or call anytime. And I will be coming to LA for shows." She paused and watched for a few moments, then finished her own beer. "Who knows, I might just have time to record with the Holograms. So I wouldn't count them as disbanded yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still gonna miss you."

"Me too, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rescue my dear Anthony from the younger girls. He's sending me the 'help me' signal." Shana hugged Kimber quickly again and ran off.

Standing alone and starting to feel the ache of nostalgia, Kimber watched the people celebrate. She went to the cooler and grabbed herself another beer and opened it as she walked into the house. Pizzazz and Roxy were in the kitchen helping Cyndi bring more snacks and drinks outside. She smiled and held her drink up in greeting, but remained silent. Kimber went into the living room, set her bottle on a coaster and flopped back on her favorite couch.

"Not enjoying yourself, Kimber?" asked an older man with graying blue hair. He sat across from her and offered a kind smile.

"Oh, I am Max, just started to feel nostalgic about everything." She took a sip of her beer and changed the subject. "So how are you adjusting to Los Angeles? The City of Angels. Tinsletown. Hollywood. Ummm, damn, I've run out of nicknames." She paused looking at her beer. "And I may be slightly tipsy."

Max let out a deep chuckle. "I'm adjusting. It's different than being in the military. I'm just happy to be talking with Craig and Mary again, even if she isn't my real daughter. Craig scared the hell outta me when he punched me. But I guess I had it coming after the last time I ran out on them. Why Ness kept taking me back, I'll never know." He looked down at his feet. "I miss her every day."

Kimber put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, you're back now and that's what matters."

"No. I should have been here to protect her. I was her husband and that's a husband's duty. Protect his family at all costs." Max started to raise his voice a bit. "But I couldn't, all because I had to run away from it all and join the fucking Army!" He stood and started to walk out of the living room. He then stopped and regained his composure. "I'm sorry for that. It's one of the issues I'm working on." He left the room and the somewhat startled Kimber.

* * *

"So is this another box marked fragile or can I just drop it anywhere?" Roxy grunted as she carried the heavy box inside David and Kaori's new home. "Because it's starting to slip and I'm worried about crushing my feet with it."

David looked over with his eyes wide. "Let me help you. This box is full of family heirlooms from Japan. Hiroshi passed them on to me after he died." He smirked when he heard Roxy let out a small gulp. "Don't worry about it. Just set it down here and I'll take care of it later." Together they set the box down in an out of the way area.

Shaking her arms, Roxy looked up at David with a somewhat serious look. "You do know this is the last time I'm helping you move. I mean ever. I don't give a shit if its ten years from now, never again will you have my help." She looked at Kaori who was setting up her art table. "Now Kaori, I'll help. She doesn't have a whole feudal Japanese armory to move. You, never again."

Chuckling as he handed Roxy a beer, David leaned against the wall. "Oh sure you will. I'll just ask nicely." Roxy rolled her eyes and walked away to help Pizzazz and Stormer unload the rental truck. He walked to his fiancé and watched her work on the table. "So did I find the right contractor or what? You have your eastern view and it's far away from my dojo."

"This is perfect! I have a great view of the mountains too." Kaori grabbed a rag that was next to her and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Are you going to help unload or are you playing supervisor?"

"Okay, okay I'll go help. Besides, we're getting to the heavy furniture; going to need everyone for this." David helped Kaori to her feet and they went to the moving truck. The Misfits were starting to pile boxes off to the side of the vehicle. David looked inside and saw the bed, dressers and other heavy furniture.

Together they unloaded the truck within a few hours by putting the furniture in the rooms they needed to go. It was helped along by a set of hover pads that allowed them to guide the furniture easily. It was one of the gadgets that Techrat had invented with the help of Stormer's boyfriend Chip. David and Kaori told their friends that they would handle the arranging of rooms on their own. The main concern was getting the boxes inside.

David and Rio quickly set up the dining table while Kimber and Jerrica cooked dinner for everyone. Jetta was in one of the guest bedrooms, setting up one of the guest beds. She reached for the socket wrench, when she thought she saw her hand flicker with bluish-white light. Ignoring it, she went back to work. She was tightening the last bolt when the light arced from her hand and hit the metal. Letting out a shriek of shock, Jetta fell back on her butt.

"What happened?" Roxy asked as ran into the room. Pizzazz and David came running up behind her, trying to look into the room.

Jetta shook her head and stood up. "Nothin', luv. Carpet gave me a static shock is all." She didn't want to tell her girlfriend what she suspected. She needed to talk to Richard or a member of his order first.

Waiting for Pizzazz and David to leave, Roxy shut the bedroom door. "A static shock my ass. I've seen that scared look on your face before. Now just what the fuck happened?"

"I'm not sure." Jetta kept her voice even lower than Roxy's. "I think, I think I'm gettin' those magickal energies back. I thought I was only being used as a conduit, but it felt like the real thing. I need to talk to Richard or one of his friends." She glanced at the door quickly. "We'll talk about this at home. Don't want everyone to think we snuck off for a quick snog."

"Doesn't that violate some kind of moving in code? Don't have sex in the house before the people who moved in have?" Roxy smirked and opened the door. They arrived just in time for dinner.

"So, that was a quickie," Kimber said with a smirk. She yelped when Roxy flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at her head.

* * *

The release day for both The Misfits' and Fire and Ice's albums had finally arrived. David sat in his office at Misfits Music. David retook his position in the company after both Yuji and Pizzazz begged him to. He insisted that he remain a silent partner. He would only advise and not make any decisions on his own. He would consult only with Pizzazz, Eric Raymond and Yuji, but no one else in the company.

He watched V-TV for any word on the release of the albums. While watching, he checked the online sales and seemed pleased with how they were doing. The Misfits' back catalog of music was selling better than he expected. He looked up when V-TV started a story about the Smut Harms Your Teens protests going on across the country. Groups of protesters were trying to bar people entering the music stores.

David turned the volume up when it cut to a reporter at one of the stores. The group of protesters was locked arm in arm, forming a chain in front of the store's door. He knew this was not legal and would have to be broken up. The reporter talked to the lead protester, who spewed the recycled list of ills both albums had caused. He continued to watch in amusement until a Misfits fan came running up and got into the face of head protester.

"Whatever you do, don't punch first," David said to the screen as the fan got more animated. "Let her punch you first, then knock the self-righteous bitch out." He stood and walked closer to the television. He ran his hand through his hair and cringed as the fan punched the lead protester without warning. "Goddammit."

The lead protester stood up as the fan was pulled away by security. She looked right into the camera and shrieked at the reporter. _"You see where listening to this music gets your children? Parents across this nation must prevent their children from listening to this filth! The Misfits create nothing but degenerates!"_

David rubbed his temples thinking of the public relations nightmare that just unfolded before his eyes.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN SOULWEEPER **_

_**PART 2 OF ONLY A DREAM AWAY**_


	89. Only A Dream Away Part 2

**Only A Dream Away**

**Part 2 **

**Soulweeper **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The dark form that hovered before the follows began to rise up. A white line started to divide the impossibly black shape. The two black halves split apart while blinding bright light poured from the darkness. Followers shielded their eyes from the light with their forearms, while some simply turned away. The light spread to every inch of the room. There were over a hundred loyal followers of the Dweller now hiding from the light.

An arm reached out of the light and made a fist. One of the followers that was turned away, exploded into a fountain of blood and sinew. A rumbling laughing came from the light as the rest of the being emerged. Standing before the screaming followers was the Dweller of the Darkness made flesh. Twin glowing red eyes opened to observe the scene before him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the Dark God bellowed his laughter. He then looked at his loyal followers. He raised a hand up and made a fist. Everyone's attention was on him. "Silence and calm my people. This is a time for rejoicing, not running to the shadows in fear!" The light shimmered behind the Dweller then dimmed slowly until it vanished. The room was plunged into a momentary darkness.

The Dweller waved his hand and two lights appeared in his palm. The lights hovered for a minute then rose to the ceiling. It lit up the room in its entirety. The Dweller nodded his approval. "Now look upon the one they sought to contain." He stood naked before the gasping members. Slowly a fine suit crawled over his skin while he turned around. He ran his hand over his slick backed, short black hair. His red eyes changed to a soft blue color. "That's better."

Clearing his throat, the Dweller began to walk around the room. People moved out of his way without being asked. "That's much better. Now who here is Obadiah?" A man in his early fifties walked forward cautiously. He was bald and didn't seem afraid. The Dweller put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "I owe you a debt of gratitude, my friend."

"Anything for you my Lord, I am your humble servant."

"Anything you say. Anything can mean a great many things," the Dweller's voice was deep with thanks and menace. He tightened his grip on Obadiah's shoulder and stared into his eyes. Slowly a white mist came from Obadiah's eyes into the Dweller's eyes. Obadiah began his piercing scream as he started to wither before the frightened group of true believers. Finally his body was a withered husk that fell before the Dweller's feet.

"Know now, that I only be known as the Soulweeper." He walked toward the door in the room then turned back to his worshippers. "Come. We have much work to do."

* * *

Parking her car in the massive drive of the Xanthos Estate, Jetta and Roxy collected their thoughts. Jetta had not shown any signs of magickal powers since the night at David and Kaori's. Jetta turned and looked at Roxy with a relieved smile. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me, luv. After last time, I don't know what I'd do if I had to this alone."

Roxy got out of the passenger side door and chuckled. "If you didn't tell me about this, I'd have to kick your ass." Looking at the mansion, she noticed there were more cars than normal. "Did Richard say he was going to be having guests? There are an awful lot of cars here. Then again, they could be his."

"No idea, luv." Jetta walked up to the mansion and rang the bell. A young woman with light blue hair answered. Jetta recognized her but her name was escaping her. "Hello, we're here to see Richard. Is he around?"

The woman nodded and let the two women enter. "We've actually been waiting for you, Sheila. I don't know if you remember, but I'm Astral. Just call me Maeve. We met after the Tolliver affair, just very briefly." She led Roxy and Jetta to a study. Richard was sitting at his desk looking over a list. On the couch across from them was Rapture. She gave a small wave of greeting as they entered.

Richard stood and hugged Jetta gently. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you called." He backed away and looked at both women. "What's happening to you is partially my fault. There's a being that's been broken out of captivity and we need all the help we can get. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Have a seat and I'll explain better."

Roxy and Jetta sat together on the couch next to Rapture. She stood to leave when Richard stopped her. "Phoebe please stay. These women are your friends and won't judge you for what's happened." She sat down and hid her face from the two women. Richard cleared his throat softly. "Now before I begin, there's something I must tell you. You know that Phyllis and I broke up recently, this has nothing to do with it."

"Just tell them already!" Rapture yelled and stood up. "I'm his fuck up of a daughter! I betrayed his guild when I was a teen and I did so again a few months ago. I fucked up and possibly doomed the human race by calling on a Dark God." She sat down again and hugged a throw pillow to her chest, sobbing softly into it.

Sighing to himself, Richard shifted in his seat. "Phyllis didn't even know about that. Anyway, it's like what Phoebe just said, she's called on the power of a captured Ancient One. Calling upon this power woke it from its slumber and its followers are working to free it. Christine and I have awakened what is known as the Chosen; its people who have the repressed ability to channel mystical powers and energies." He put his hand on Jetta's knee and smiled. "Sheila is one of the Chosen."

Jetta and Roxy exchanged surprised and confused looks. Finally Roxy got up and poured herself a glass of scotch and drank it in one gulp. She poured herself a second glass and drank that just as quickly. She drummed her fingers on the bar then looked at Richard and Rapture. "So, you're his daughter, huh?" Rapture just nodded. "That's wonderful." She turned away and took a deep breath. She screamed as she turned around, "A fucking Dark God?! How the fuck does one capture a Dark God?! What the fuck are you getting us into, Richard? I'm assuming its evil too, right? This is just fucking crazy!"

"Roxy luv, settle down. Richard and his friends have captured it before. They can do so again, right?" Jetta looked hopeful at Richard, who just looked nervous and look at away from her. "You do know how to defeat it, right?"

"Not exactly."

"Wot do ya mean not exactly? If I'm puttin' me life on th' line for ya, I betta have some fuckin' reassurances fer me safety!" Rapture smirked as she noticed that Jetta's accent got thicker the angrier she got.

Richard got up and paced the room a bit. "When we sealed the Dweller of the Darkness away, we did lose more than half of our mages. It's a regret I live with every day. But we were inexperienced back then. Our teachers were slain by the Dweller's worshippers." He stopped pacing and looked at the two Misfits. They'd never seen him look so broken or desperate. "Please help us, Sheila. Let me be your teacher in the mystical arts."

Looking at Roxy for approval, Jetta nodded. "Okay Richard, train me." Richard grinned wide and quickly began teaching the English woman the basics of magick.

* * *

The public relations department for Misfits Music was working overtime to spin the attack on the protester. They sent out a statement saying they did not condone nor endorse attacking people with opposing views. The statement went on to say that Smut Harms Your Teens had a right to voice their opinion, no matter how wrong it was.

Over the next few days the furor over the attack died down. The Misfits album sales were moving steady, along with Fire and Ice's. David was happy that they decided to release the two albums on the same day. He opened the planning program for the new tour. The stadiums that once denied them booking were now lining up to have the two bands perform.

"You better get to the Starlight House, Kaori. Shana just texted me again about your dress fitting for Jerrica's wedding." David did the mental math on the time it would take to get from one arena to another. He looked over the rims of his glasses at her. "Hey, Earth to Kaori. Everything okay?"

Kaori looked up at her fiancé and smirked. "Yeah, everything is fine. But I was thinking about when we're getting married? We haven't set a date. Is it going to be a large wedding? A small one? What's the plan?"

David took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping for a small one, just immediate family and our close friends. As for the when, I was thinking summer some time. June or July works for me. We could just have it at my sister's place. It's big enough to still be intimate. Sound good to you?"

"Yes. That was all that I ask. Hell, we could just run off to Vegas and get married and I'd be happy." Kaori gathered up her bag and headed to the door. She stopped, ran back and kissed David deeply. "I'll see you at home and don't work too hard. You're just a consultant, not their manager. That's Eric's job now."

Turning back to his task, David put his glasses back on. He chewed the inside of his cheek softly as he studied the map of arenas and stadiums. He looked up when he heard Eric enter his office. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay from planning everything. At least you're freeing my job a bit to slack off." Eric sat in the chair across from David with a smug grin.

David laughed and turned the monitor for the Misfits' manager. "I've gotten pretty good at planning and plotting these bigger tours. What do you think? Should we have them play some more event shows? I've gotten a few calls from some festival shows. I think we should work those in. It would be great to exposure to a wider audience. These fest shows cover so many genres of music." He sat back and watched Eric's face show how impressed he was.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I like the idea of the fest shows. Book em."

It was now David's turn to smirk. "Already did." He winked and laughed with Eric.

* * *

Waking up from the nightmare in a sweat, Max grabbed his phone from the nightstand and made a phone call. He took a few deep breaths as the other end rang. The call went to the voice mail. Silently Max cursed to himself and waited for the beep. "Craig, it's your father. Give me a call when you get this. Just needed someone to talk to. Talk to you shortly."

Disconnecting the call, Max sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the darkened room. He grabbed the glass of water next to him and drank it all. Getting up for more, he walked slowly in the dark to his apartment's kitchen. The apartment he found was a medium sized unit and affordable. It was also close to Stormer's house, which he was thankful for. He could walk or ride the used bicycle Roxy found for him.

Refilling his glass, Max tapped two tablets of medication into his hand. He washed them down with the water and leaned against the countertop. He glanced at the clock, it was a little after two thirty in the morning. Grumbling under his breath, he went back into his room to try and sleep again. He needed to be up early for the job interview that Jerrica had helped him get.

* * *

Knocking on the door to the study, Pizzazz opened the door slowly. She grinned at Jerrica who going over the very last minute wedding arrangements, and looking like she wasn't enjoying a second of it. "Hey Jer, thought you might want some help. Is there anything I can do?" She shut the door once she was inside.

"Actually yes, I'd love some help. Kimber is with Mary, Shana is working on my dress, Aja and Raya are taking the girls to the mall, and Rio is at the studio. So I'm here working on seating arrangements." Jerrica motioned for the seat next to her and chuckled. "So please, take a seat and a descent into my current insanity."

Pizzazz sat down and looked at the floor plan of reception area. "I wanted to thank you again for making me a bridesmaid. You didn't have to do that at all." She pointed at one of the tables near the front. "You could just combine the Misfits and Stingers together. We're not at each other's throats anymore. Well not this week, it always changes if we like each other or not."

Jerrica snorted out a laugh. "Tell me about it. And it was my pleasure to make you one. You've done a lot for me and this is just a way for me to pay you back. By putting you into the ugliest dress I could find. Revenge is mine, Gabor! Suffer!" She let out an over the top laugh. "Oh man, this really is driving me insane." She gave Pizzazz a more serious look. "Listen Phyllis, you've become one of my best friends and I just wanted to thank you. Even though we won't become it, I do think of you, David and the Misfits as family."

"I really don't know what to say. But thank you, Jerrica." Pizzazz gave Jerrica a quick hug and smiled. "I guess we really aren't that much different deep down. Now, let's cut this sappy shit and get to some seating arrangements!" She paused for a moment then looked up at Jerrica. "Oh God, tell me I just didn't get excited over something like that." She shuddered in place.

* * *

Sitting at the autograph table, Kimber and Stormer signed what seemed to be an endless line of albums. Kimber looked up after finishing and smiled to the woman. "Thank you for buying our album. Hope you enjoyed it." She flexed her hand and turned to Stormer. "Nick is coming in tonight for the wedding. When is Chip getting back from Autobot City?" She smiled again when the next fan came up to her.

"Thanks again and be sure to check out the new Misfits album. It's a different sound." Stormer turned from the fan and leaned back in her chair, popping her back. "He should be here tomorrow. The city is getting a full unveiling in a few weeks and he wants me to be there for it. You should come with us. Our tour doesn't start until spring, so why not a road trip before hand?"

Kimber thought about it and nodded. "I'll see what Nick says." She looked up at the next fan and grinned. "Hi. Thanks for coming out. Got something for me to sign?"

The woman before her lunged over the table, Kimber and Stormer both sat back quickly. "You two whores are what are wrong with society! Displaying your bodies in such a disgraceful way! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She flipped the table over and tried to throw a punch at Kimber. It was blocked by Yukio, who was watching over the two friends in the shadows.

"That will be quite enough of that," Yukio said as she subdued the woman. She held her to the ground as she waited for security to take her away. She turned to the rest of the fans in line and studied the group. "Any more incidents like this shall be dealt with by me. You have been warned." Yukio helped the store's staff set up the table again.

A small burst of applause rang out as Stormer and Kimber took their seats again. Together they signed without incident for another fifteen minutes, before a man in a suit approached them. "Hello, my name is James Thomas. I'm a representative for Skylarker Magazine. I was hoping to speak to you after the autograph session about a proposal. Here is my card." He handed both women his card and thanked them for their time.

Kimber and Stormer exchanged confused looks and put the cards away. The session lasted another hour before they finished. "So do we call him?" Stormer asked as she packed up her markers and rubbed her right wrist.

"I don't see why not. But we can do that after the wedding." Kimber picked up her bag and followed Yukio and Stormer to the back of the store. She thanked the store manager and the staff with their own signed copies of the album. Heading to the car, she wondered what the offer could be.

* * *

Standing on the observatory balcony, the Soulweeper took in the landscape and view before him. He leaned on the railing and smiled wide. "This wasn't the first time I've escaped imprisonment," he said to one of his followers that stood next to him. "I'm as ancient as the stars themselves, but I have been contained before. It's just a part of life much like death is, but enough about that. What you see before you is rightfully mine." He turned around and spread his arms wide to the massive crowd that had stood behind him.

"Follow me and you will have the so called paradise you seek. For once my brethren will not wrest control of humanity." He looked to sky, seeing things beyond what his worshippers could see. "Soon we shall thank the one who help free me." The Soulweeper walked forward, his followers opening a path as he strode toward them.

* * *

"Calm your mind and focus on my voice, Sheila. This is one of the keys to controlling the eldritch forces flowing through you. Find your center. It can be anything you want it to be." Richard walked around Jetta as she meditated in his inner chamber. Many magickal instruments were on display here, not as decorations but as tools within reach. Incense burned that helped Jetta focus her mind. Richard kept his voice low and even. "Now, I want you hold your hand out and picture a ball of energy floating in your hand."

Jetta turned her right hand over and concentrated. She didn't force the energy out of her body. She willed and let it flow naturally. Opening her eyes, she looked at her hand. At first nothing happened, then slowly and gradually a faint light began. She smiled as it grew in size to the rough size of a baseball. The ball of bluish-purple energy bounced and danced in her palm. The sensation was astounding to her. The ball vanished as quickly as it began. Jetta looked up disappointed at Richard. "Dammit, almost had it."

Richard chuckled softly. "No, you had it. That was wonderful, Sheila. You're a quick study and an eager learner. I never noticed the potential in you. You have the makings of a wonderful mage." He walked over to his vast bookshelf and grabbed a few books for her. "Now these books are perfect for you." He rearranged the order of books in the stack. "Read them in this order and follow the instructions at home. We'll see where you're at after Jerrica and Rio's wedding. So you have a week."

"Wonderful, now I'm gettin' homework." She took the tomes from Richard and placed them under one arm. "Will I need any spell components?" Richard shook his head no. "Well then, looks like I have me readin' to do. Thank you again for takin' the time out to help train me. Even if it is a crash course. I'll do me best."

"I know you will. You're not only highly intelligent, but you have a lot of potential. It takes the average neophyte six months to create that energy ball." Richard was pleased with the shocked look Jetta gave him. "Yes, you should be impressed with yourself, I sure am."

Jetta thanked him again and rushed out of the study, eager to being reading and practicing. It felt like a new world was opening to her. It felt different than the last time she used the magickal forces. This time it felt more natural and pure.

Roxy was waiting for Jetta in the aviary with Stormer. They both turned when Jetta came through the doors. Roxy hugged her girlfriend and gave her an impatient look. "Well, how did it go? Are you using the Force or what?"

"Turns out I'm a fast learner. And I have to read these books in the next week or so." Jetta held up the thick volumes. She opened one and leafed through the pages. "At least they don't read like stereo instructions or medical manuals."

"You can read that language?"

Jetta frowned and looked at the text in the book. It was clearly in English. "Of course, it's just in smaller print, Mary."

Stormer pointed at the text on one of the pages. "That's not English. That's some other language. I have no idea what it is."

"And this is why I don't mess around with magic. Starts to get a little weird for me." Roxy went back to watching the birds. She turned back around, started to speak and then changed her mind. She watched one of the birds fly back and forth building its nest. "Maybe she can read it because the book is protected. You know, with a spell where only a person who can use magick can read it. Just a thought."

"Very good, Roxy," Christine said as she came out of the shadows, startling the three women. "And here I thought you were a brash young woman, who only acted on impulse. Nice to see you have some brains up there." She offered a kind smile.

Glaring at the woman, Roxy started for the door to the aviary. "I'll be by the car. Don't want to do anything brash or impulsive here." She left the room, leaving Stormer and Jetta alone with Richard's assistant to talk.

* * *

Standing next to Rio, David waited for Jerrica to enter the ballroom on the Xanthos Estate. Richard offered to let Jerrica and Rio use the room for free for their wedding. He guaranteed that no paparazzi would bother them. The ballroom would double as a reception hall as well. He looked next to him and nodded to Chip, Nick, Riot and Eric. He was rather surprised that Rio would choose Riot and Eric Raymond to be in his wedding party. He figured it was Rio's way of saying that everything was forgiven to both men.

Across from him stood Kimber, Aja, Shana, Raya and finally his sister Pizzazz in the bridal party. David glanced into the audience and smiled at Kaori who sat with the rest of the Misfits in the front row. He was pleased to see that Minx and Rapture had shown up. David finally got a chance to meet Rio's family. The members that had showed up at any rate, he knew that Rio didn't get along with some of his family.

David watched Rio fidget in place while he waited. He kept his voice to a low whisper, "Relax, everything is going to be fine. I talked to Jerrica before coming in, she's a bit nervous also."

Rio nodded and whispered back. "I know that. I think the guy who measured my neck, made it a bit too small. This tie is choking me. It's coming right off when we get to the end of the aisle." He smirked when David chuckled softly.

Over the sound system, came of the musical overture announcing Jerrica's entrance into the room. Everyone stood and turned and watched her walk down the carpet. The photographer she hired took photos quickly as she walked. Friends and family did the same off to the side. Jerrica climbed the steps and stopped before Rio. He lifted her veil and they both turned to Richard. He was ordained to perform weddings.

The ceremony went quickly. Richard raised both of their arms; their hands clasped together, and spoke in his deep voice. "May I present to you Mister and Missus Rio Pacheco." The entire ballroom erupted into applause as they slowly made their way down the aisle. True to his word, Rio took off his tie when he reached the doorway out of the room. David chuckled to himself.

* * *

Jerrica was thankful that the wedding dress that Shana had designed was able to break down to a much more comfortable one. She made her way through the crowd of people, trying to get to the wedding party table. She was stopped by her new mother-in-law who hugged her tightly. Jerrica looked up at Rio sitting at the table, signaling with her eyes to help her. Rio rushed down and distracted his mother.

Sitting in her seat, Jerrica let out an exasperated breath. Kimber laughed next to her, "Looks like Marta had a death grip on you, Sis. I just wish Mom and Dad could have really here. It was great that Cyndi made the solid light hologram of Dad to give you away. That was just beautiful."

"That was actually Phyllis' idea. We were talking last week about it, and she just suggested it out of the blue. I kept it a secret so it would be a surprise to you." Jerrica looked away from her sister when she heard the clinking of glasses. She rolled her eyes and kissed Rio for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. When the kiss broke, she saw it was the Starlight Girls doing it. She mouthed the words 'no more' and gave a stern look as a warning.

* * *

The reception for the wedding continued into the night. Mrs. Bailey and Cyndi took the Starlight Girls home around eight o'clock. Jerrica and Rio were relieved that they had left. They could finally drink more and have fun with their friends. Rio's family left shortly after the Starlight Girls, leaving only their close friends to celebrate.

Richard brought more champagne in from his private reserves. He opened a bottle and refilled Jerrica and Rio's glasses. He poured a glass for Pizzazz who just smiled and thanked him quietly. He made the rounds acting as both host and wait staff. It got his mind off of what was happening with the Dweller.

David poured Kaori a glass of water. He'd never seen her that drunk in his life. He had to steady his hand since he was a bit wobbly himself. He looked at Yukio. She was dancing with Eric on the dance floor. Roxy and Jetta were near them. He scanned the room some more and saw that Stormer was at a table with her head on Chip's shoulder. She looked asleep. The rest of family and friends were all relaxed and having fun. He was happy to see everyone finally able to unwind.

The sudden implosion of air startled the whole room. Turning to where it came from, everyone in the room saw a tall, well groomed man standing before them. He brushed what looked to be ash from his shoulders. "Pardon the intrusion, but I just came to thank my jailer Richard Xanthos." He dodged a bolt of energy that came from Richard as he walked. "Now Richard, that is not how you welcome a guest in your home." With a wave of his hand, he sent Richard flying back against the wall. He remained there immobilized.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm not quite a man, but I do have wealth and taste. You may know me as the Dweller of the Darkness, but I prefer to be known as the Soulweeper." He scanned the crowed with his glowing blue eyes. "Ah, there she is; my liberator." He pointed at Rapture. "Come my dear, my congregation waits to meet you." He raised his hand again and lifted Rapture into the air. She began floating toward him.

Richard and Christine chanted together and the Soulweeper grunted in pain, dropping Rapture to the floor. He glared at them, his eyes turning red. "For that you shall be punished." He looked at Jetta as the glow around his eyes grew in intensity.

"No!" Eric yelled and stood in front of Jetta. The red beams hit him in the chest, causing him to collapse to a knee. Blood slowly trickled from the side of his mouth. He looked up at the Soulweeper in defiance.

The Soulweeper growled in pain again as more mages started chanting the banishment spell. He rushed over to Eric and grabbed him by the throat. "Looks like we have a hero and a martyr." He lifted Eric up by the throat and began absorbing Eric essence through his eyes. Eric began to shrivel and shrink as more of the white mist poured out. Horrified, the room watched as Eric Raymond had most of his life force drained from his body. The Soulweeper dropped Eric's body to the ground and vanished with the same implosion of air.

Pizzazz rushed to Eric and cradled his head in her lap. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. He looked like an old man around a hundred. His breath shallow and raspy, he spoke in a soft whisper. "Looks like I finally made a hero out of myself. Don't cry, Phyllis. If I could do it again, I'd save every one of you. You're my girls. I love you all." He smiled a final time, closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Eric Raymond had died a hero.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "A MOMENT FOREVER"**_

_**PART 3 OF ONLY A DREAM AWAY**_


	90. Only A Dream Away Part 3

**Only A Dream Away**

**Part 3 **

**A Moment Forever **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Pizzazz hugged Eric's body to hers as she sobbed uncontrollably. She hardly noticed the other Misfits around her. She held his body to her chest and cried as she faintly heard everyone around her. She'd been holding him for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Finally looking up, Pizzazz wiped her eyes and set Eric's body down on the ground. He didn't look like himself anymore. He looked as if he was his own great grandfather.

David put a hand on his twin's shoulder, turned her around and hugged her tightly. Pizzazz felt David's tears hit her shoulders. "In the end, he was a great and noble man." She smiled at David's words and nodded.

"I'm going to cast a glamour on Eric's body. Make him look as he was before his life force was drained." Christine quietly chanted and motioned over Eric's lifeless form. His body shimmered, and then looked how he did before he was killed by the Soulweeper. Christine glanced up and walked away, she was visibly upset.

The whole wedding reception felt the tension in the air. Pizzazz walked up to Richard and slapped him as hard she could. She looked him directly in the eye and slapped him again. Then repeated slapping him until Stormer and Roxy pulled her away. "This is on you, Richard. A good man is dead because he sacrificed himself for all of us. This is your fucking fault." Pizzazz shook Roxy and Stormer off of her. She then grabbed a full bottle of champagne and took a long drink. "He was my friend." She walked out of the room without another word.

Richard began to follow her, but Techrat and Clash stopped him. "Just let it go. We have to figure out what to do here. We need to call the police, but we can't let them do an autopsy." David paced and ran his fingers through his hair.

The shock of the attack was still thick in the ballroom. Richard had placed a tablecloth over Eric and sat at a nearby table. He looked at Christine and then Rapture. They each saw the helplessness and despair in his eyes. Neither woman had ever seen him so lost and worried. Christine crouched in front of Richard and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to call the paramedics. We have to report this. It looks as if it was a heart attack." Richard just nodded as his assistant made the phone call.

"Everyone," Richard said softly as Christine finished her call, "my house is yours to use as you see fit. There's plenty of room for you. My apologies to all for what has happened here, this was to be a joyous occasion. Phyllis was right, this is my fault and I dragged everyone in. But I will take care of it. You have my word."

Richard left the ballroom to wait for the paramedics and police in the front of his mansion. Slowly the friends of Eric Raymond stood and consoled each other. They spoke in hushed voices as they left the ballroom to find a room in Richard's mansion. Each knew they would be questioned by the authorities about what had happened. They all agreed on the same story, Eric was dancing; he clutched his arm and fell to the dance floor. The story was simple for each person to remember.

* * *

Stormer walked the grounds of the Xanthos Estate looking for her half-sister. She found her sitting in the pool house, splashing her feet in the pool. She opened the door and sat next to Pizzazz. Stormer removed her shoes and put her feet in with Pizzazz. They sat together in silence for awhile. "I never realized how much he meant to me, until I held his head in my lap. His final words were the most heartfelt and honest words I ever heard him say." Pizzazz wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks.

"He saved us. Plain and simple, Eric is a hero in my eyes. We all owe him more than we really know." Stormer rested her head on Pizzazz's shoulder. "He was the best thing to ever happen to us. He gave us a shot when no one would. In his own way, he believed in us. We owe him everything in what we do from now on."

Pizzazz nodded in agreement and the two women sat in silence, just kicking their feet in the water.

* * *

It wasn't until early morning that the police left the grounds. They interviewed everyone at the wedding as a part of formality. Richard was sitting in study drinking and thinking of what to do next. But he was mostly drinking. He was still in shock at how easily the Soulweeper had slipped past his defenses. A knock came from his door and then opened a little. He saw Pizzazz's face through the crack. "Come in Phyllis, come in."

Opening the door fully, Pizzazz entered the study. She looked at the carpet, obviously ashamed of something. "Listen Richard, I'm sorry for slapping you. You didn't deserve that at all. You're not to blame, I know that. I was just upset. Eric meant a lot more to me than I realized."

"I know and it's alright." He poured her a glass of water and put his arm around her shoulder. "You look exhausted. Take my room, I'm going to be staying up and researching how to handle things. Get some sleep and we'll talk when you wake up." He led her to his door and opened it up. Richard hugged Pizzazz in return when she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Eric Raymond had no relatives that anyone knew of. David searched Eric's address book for any family. So far he found nothing. He found Eric's will in a safe in his office that was unlocked. The will stated that everything he owned went to Misfits Music. It also named David as the executor of his estate. He sat back in the chair in mild shock.

David put the will in its envelope and went to his office. He picked up his phone and called Yuji. He would know how to handle these things better. Yuji asked him to fax a copy of the will to him, which David did right away. He confirmed to David that it was perfectly legal. David thanked Yuji and hung up. He then made several phone calls to make arrangements for Eric's funeral and memorial.

* * *

The memorial for Eric was held a week after his funeral. Like his funeral, the memorial was private and held at the Gabor Estate. A large portrait of Eric was hung over the fireplace. Candles and flowers were placed in front of the painting. David decided to make the memorial informal and casual. From his conversations with Eric, he knew that was what he'd want.

It came time for those who knew Eric to say a little about him. Roxy went first and told stories about how she tormented him, yet he always stood up for her. She thanked him through her oncoming tears. Slowly each of the people, who came, told a short story about their dealings with him. Jerrica told the story of when she first met him. It was a story that no one had ever heard. Rio looked mildly shocked that his new wife actually went on a date with Eric. Kimber just giggled at his expression. Stormer told a story of how he comforted her after Pizzazz had yelled at her after a show. Jetta just simply thanked Eric for saving her life and walked outside. Roxy followed her after a few moments. Pizzazz spoke last.

"Eric Raymond was the older brother who always got you into trouble, especially in the early days of the Misfits. It was almost as if it ran in his blood. In the back of your head, you'd think it was a bad idea, but you hear yourself agreeing with him." She took a sip of water and continued. "He and I had our disagreements later on. Hell, I absolutely thought he was the fucking Anti-Christ at one point. But he eventually came around and I valued his input on things. I'll miss him always." She turned and looked at the portrait. "I love you, Eric. I'm just sorry I couldn't say it when you were around."

Pizzazz excused herself and went upstairs to her room. The memorial continued without her until it broke up a few hours later. She came down the back staircase and found Roxy, Stormer and Jetta still there. She smiled at her best friends. They ran up and hugged her tight. Stormer pulled away and went to the bar. She poured four shots of Eric's favorite drink. "I think it's only right, we do this correctly." She handed each woman a shot and raised her glass. "To Eric, without whom we wouldn't still be a band."

"To Eric, that smooth talking son of a bitch!" Roxy raised her drink.

"To Eric, the most unexpected hero," Jetta raised shot to Roxy and Stormer's.

"To Eric, the man we owe everything to. You were family," Pizzazz said as she tapped her drink to the other women's. Together they tipped the glasses to their lips.

The Misfits spent the rest of the night and most of the early morning drinking and laughing about memories of their friend and manager.

* * *

Kimber straighten up her bedroom after weeks of neglecting it. She always figured once she hit a certain age that she'd out grow having a messy room. She was still waiting for that day. Instead of it being school books, it was sheet music and clothing, even a few magazines. She picked up her jacket and checked the pockets out of routine and habit. She found a business card that she forgot she put in a pocket. The card was for James Thomas from the Skylarker magazine.

"Hey Mary! Remember that guy we met at the signing right before Jerrica's wedding?" Kimber yelled through the house as she walked into the kitchen. She showed her best friend the card. "I completely flaked and forgot to call him. With everything that has gone on, I haven't been on the top of my game."

Stormer put the knife down she was using to cut the carrots for dinner. She wiped her hands on her apron and looked the card over. "Oh yeah, I thought it was weird at the time. He did seem interested in talking to us. Give him a call and find out what he wanted." She picked up the knife and started preparing dinner again.

Kimber searched for her phone, finding it under a few magazines on the coffee table. She dialed the number and paced as she waited. It picked up after a few rings. Kimber spoke in her best professional voice. "Hi, this is Kimber Benton calling for a Mister James Thomas. Might he be available?" She waited as the receptionist transferred her call. "Hello Mister Thomas, this is Kimber Benton. I'm so sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Things got a little crazy as you may have seen."

"Oh it's no problem, I completely understand. I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Raymond. I never met him myself, but I have colleagues who have. He was a pioneer in the music industry." James Thomas' voice echoed through the phone after Kimber put it on speaker mode.

"Mister Thomas, this is Mary Phillips. Kimber put her phone on speaker phone so we can all talk. You said you wanted to speak to us." Stormer looked up at Kimber and shrugged. "Could you please enlighten us?"

James cleared his throat quietly. "I think its best that the both of you come into the Skylarker offices. It's a proposal that I don't like making over the phone."

Kimber and Stormer exchanged confused looks. "Okay, how does tomorrow sound? We're both free."

"That's perfect, Ms. Phillips. How does three in the afternoon sound?"

"We'll see you at three, Mr. Thomas. Take care." Kimber hung up her phone and sat on the stool by the kitchen counter. "Okay, this is starting to sound a little weird. Maybe we should bring David with just in case. I'd feel safer."

Stormer went back to making dinner for the two of them. "Good idea. Call and see if he can make it. He's now pulling triple duty at the label." Stormer put the carrots she just cut into the boiling water as Kimber called him up.

* * *

Closing the travel bag, Richard looked up at Christine. He still looked scared and uncertain about what to do. It was obvious that he'd never witnessed the Soulweeper with full power. "I need you to help Phoebe to train and teach the new arrivals and the Chosen. Especially help with Sheila. I've never seen anyone learn and adapt that fast. She may be the key to all of this. I need to find answers by myself. You know how to get a hold of me in an emergency."

"Richard, you're scared and I understand that. I am too. But you can find all of the answers you need here." Christine stood in the doorway of his bedroom. "You say you're not running away, but it will look like you are. Stay here and search. It'll put everyone's minds at ease."

"What I need for answers aren't here. I have to find a nexus and search there. It's dangerous, but the Soulweeper is more so." Richard lifted his bag and put the strap over his shoulder. "I'm hoping I won't be gone too long. There's no telling what that maniac is going to do next." Richard stood in front of lifelong friend and waiting for her to move. As soon as she did he began walking down the hallway. He turned as he walked and gave a wave, and then vanished into the air.

Coming out of the shadows, Rapture stood next to Christine. "He'll be fine. You have to remember that none of us have faced anything like this before. We're facing a mad Dark God, an ancient one at that. Knowing how to defeat him won't be in any of the books here. The Nexus is the place where he has a slim hope of finding answers." She nervously played with her blonde hair.

Letting out a small amused chuckle, Christine looked at the young woman. "And when did you get so wise and find such faith in the man?"

"Easy, he's my father and the greatest mage alive today." Her smile grew when Christine's did. "Come on, Sheila is waiting in Richard's inner sanctum. I swear she's like a sponge when it comes to learning. I have Astral in there now teaching her. But I think its best she learns from you."

Christine agreed and followed Rapture into the hidden room. Once there, they found Jetta learning combat magick from Astral. Each woman was already sweating heavily. Jetta still had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting area of Skylarker Magazine, Stormer and Kimber both checked their phones for the time. Their meeting was set to begin ten minutes ago. David sat across from the two women and went over tour dates and schedule for the Misfits. He took over Eric's manager duties after his death. He agreed to do it until the Misfits and Fire and Ice could find a new manager.

The door to James Thomas' office opened and a woman came out. She smiled and waved her fingers at David as she passed. He exchanged a confused with Kimber and his half-sister. James Thomas came out of the office and greeted the two women. "Kimber and Stormer I must apologize for the wait. Time can escape from you at times." He glanced behind himself and saw David. "And I must apologize to you as well. I didn't know they were bringing anyone with."

David stood and shook James' hand. "David Gabor. I'm Kimber and Mary's manager. They each wanted me here to make sure everything on the up and up." He gave the women a quick wink.

"Oh of course, of course, please come into my office." James led them into his spacious office. Along the walls were the covers of past issues of the Skylarker. It featured scantily clad women in tasteful poses. Both Stormer and Kimber were relieved that David was with them. "Now I'm sure you all know what the Skylarker features. It's a magazine aimed at gentlemen who have refined tastes and enjoy the female form. Keep in mind that we do not have any full nudity. It's all kept hidden like on your album and the booklet.

"Now, my offer is to have you do a feature spread in an upcoming issue. No nudity, all kept tasteful and implied. We think you'd be perfect for our first musical tribute to the female form. First impressions?" James sat in his chair and leaned back a little as he waited.

Stormer and Kimber looked at each other, then at David. He just gave a slight shrug. Kimber sat forward in her chair and cleared her throat. "I think we need to talk about this first, Mr. Thomas. It's definitely an interesting offer, but one we need to think about."

"Yeah, we just want to talk this over first. We've been having problems with that moronic Smut Harms Your Teens group." Stormer ran her hand through her hair.

James nodded and sat forward. "Understandable. We start shooting for our next issue in a week. Let me know before that and we can discuss things further." He stood up and shook each of their hands.

* * *

Craig flopped back on his bed. He let out a satisfied sigh and looked around his room. The Blue Bloods had finally called a break to their non-stop world tour. Lord Mason Hawthorne decided that he needed to bring the family estate up to date. Craig bought a two bedroom house near his sister's home in Los Angeles. He wasn't sure if he was happier to be near his family or his girlfriend Aja. He suspected it was both.

Fumbling for his phone as it rang, Craig answered before it went to voice mail. "Hello? Oh hey, Dad. Yeah, I can meet you at your place. I was just finishing setting everything up here. Okay, I'm leaving now. See you in about fifteen minutes." Craig sat up from his bed and looked for his car keys. He found them under a flyer and opened his front door.

Letting out a yelp of shock together, Craig almost ran face first into Aja. She hugged her boyfriend tight and gave him a long kiss. "So, where are you heading in such a rush?"

"My dad called and invited me over. I've been playing phone tag with him for a few weeks now. You'd think with being local, we'd both have time to be there for each other. I saw him at the wedding and funeral, but each time he didn't stick around." Craig gestured at his home. "Then I moved in and didn't have time to talk with that chaos." His sentence drifted off a bit as he looked at his house. "Come with me. I know he'll love to see you again."

Aja nodded and got into Craig's car. They drove off together and arrived twenty minutes later. She got out of the car and followed Craig to his father's apartment. He knocked on the door; it opened after a few moments. Max smiled at both Craig and Aja. "Aja, it's so good to see you again. Craig didn't say anything about you joining us, but its fine."

"Thanks Max. How are you enjoying the apartment? It's probably better than Mary's couch." Aja followed her boyfriend inside.

"Oh, it's a great spot. I love the ocean view. I'm close to the market and theater. Craig and Mary didn't have to buy this for me; I do have money put aside."

"Dad it was nothing. You're my father and I wanted to help you out." Craig sat down on the couch and took the beer that Max offered him. He opened the bottle and sat forward a little. "Now, what did you want to talk about? You sounded kinda serious on the phone." He took a small sip and set the beer down on the coffee table. Max cleared his throat and pointed to a coaster, which Craig then set the bottle on.

Max wiped his hands on his pants. "I've been having some strange dreams is all. I don't know if I told you, but in the Army I was a part of Special Forces. I did black ops and things of that nature. Some top secret stuff that I can't even tell you about. But I was also a part of some experimental programs. They did stuff to me, messed with my head but nothing permanent. The scientists assured me all I'd have is headaches and weird dreams. And it looks like they were right for a change."

Taking another sip of his beer, Craig looked at Aja and then at his father. "Well, if you want to talk about it, Aja and I are here for you." Max nodded and thanked his son. He was happy that he was bonding with him.

* * *

The sweat dripped from her brow and into her eyes as she concentrated. Jetta ignored it and forced her will into the beam of eldritch energy. The beam was striking against a similar one coming from Rapture. Each woman refused to give up. In the center of the two beams erupted a starburst of clashing energies. It lit up the training room that Richard Xanthos used on his estate. Finally giving a frustrated grunt, Jetta's beam began to flicker and finally faded. She fell to her knees panting and exhausted.

Astral and Roxy watched off to the side as the two women trained. Roxy gave a concerned look for Jetta. Astral held the white haired woman back. "She's fine Roxy. Just give her a moment to catch her breath." She then turned to the two women. "I can't tell you how impressed I am with the both of you. Sheila, you're absolutely amazing. I've never seen a novice learn so quickly. Phoebe, you're almost better than you were before you were stripped of your magickal powers."

Catching her breath, Jetta wiped the sweat from her face with a towel. "Thanks, Maeve. I'm feelin' more and more powerful. Like this energy is a part of me. I know I'm just a conduit for it, but I can feel it in me cells and bones. It's an amazin' feelin'. I really can't describe it. I'm bloody exhausted, but I'm also euphoric!"

"I've missed this feeling myself. When it all came back and just exploded from my body, I think that was a buildup of the energy." Rapture went to the cooler that was close and grabbed two bottles of orange juice. She handed one to Jetta.

Roxy handed Rapture a towel and stood by her girlfriend. She looked Jetta over with a small look of concern on her face. "Are you sure you're not pushing yourself, hon? You looked like hell back there." Jetta just smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll take that as a shut up Roxy." She giggled softly. "So where is Richard? You said he's left to find something called a nexus? What's that?"

"A nexus is a place where one can travel into another plane." Astral smiled as Roxy gave her a confused face. "Okay, there's more than one plane of existence. We exist on a physical plane. This nexus is kind of a doorway for those who are sensitive to magicks. Richard is obviously one who is. But you wouldn't be able to cross through the nexus portal. Sheila would be able to. In fact, she kind of did before."

"Wait a minute, I did?"

"Yes, when you turned invisible that first time. You forced yourself to make a nexus point. But you got stuck between this plane and the one you were accessing." Astral paced before the two women as she explained.

Rapture looked up sharply after Astral explained what had happened. "Hold on a second here. Sheila forced a portal? How the fuck is that possible? When did this happen? Was it recent?"

Jetta shook her head. "No. It happened just before the whole Tolliver affair. I'd been readin' these books and just practiced what was in there."

"This was the first thing you ever did?" Rapture was beginning to look more and more visibly upset before she pointed a finger at the Englishwoman. "Did it ever occur to you that you may have weakened the barrier between the planes? You may have allowed me to call upon the Soulweeper's powers." She looked Jetta over closely and then looked at Astral. "This woman is dangerous. She fucking broke the barrier between the planes at not even a novice's level of power!"

"Well, you used the power of an ancient god to get your powers back."

Rapture punched Roxy in the jaw and stood over the stunned woman. "I did it to protect my best friends and Eric. You know, the man who died protecting Sheila! The man who accepted me at my worst. Your girlfriend shattered the fundamental laws of magick and nature from something she read in a book! She did that for fun!" Rapture pulled her arm from Astral's grip. "I'm done here. If you need me, don't bother. I'm not answering your calls, only Richard's."

Rapture stormed out of the room, leaving Jetta and Astral to help Roxy to her feet.

* * *

Standing on the desert peak, the Soulweeper scanned the valley below him. It was here he'd begin his true conquest of the planet. He allowed himself to let a smile cross his lips slowly. He looked back at the group of followers that stood behind him. This was his most loyal; he was somewhat disappointed at the true size. None the less, they would do for now. He turned around and threw his arms wide. "Today we remind the world what it truly means to fear. Today we bring paradise to this wretched little planet."

The Soulweeper motioned to one of his loyal followers. They dragged a bound and gagged form to him. "Thank you, my child." The Soulweeper took the captive and began chanting. He pointed the captive at the setting sun, pulled a knife and ran it slowly across their throat. Blood sprayed into the air, reflecting in the sunlight. The Soulweeper's chanting grew louder and quicker.

The gathered followers began chanting in unison with their dark master. They each sliced the throats of their captives on cue. The sky before them began to ripple, as if a pebble had struck a pond. The ripples turned to infinite darkness as portals to a dark plane opened. The Soulweeper's true home was about to be revealed to his loyal worshippers.

* * *

_**TO BE CONCLUDED IN "LIGHT OF DAY"**_

_**PART 4 OF ONLY A DREAM AWAY**_


	91. Only A Dream Away Part 4

**Only A Dream Away**

**Part 4 **

**Light of Day **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Exhaling sharply, Rapture looked at the closed bedroom door and knocked on it softly. "Hey Sheila, it's Phoebe; could you please open the door? I just wanted to talk." She leaned against the wall and doorframe as she waited. She knocked again, "Sheila? Are you there?" Rapture waited another few minutes before she checked the door handle. It was unlocked. Carefully, she opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty.

Rapture sighed to herself and began to close the door. She turned around and found Jetta standing to the side, looking slightly upset and annoyed. Rapture let out a small scream and jumped back, slamming the door. "Holy shit! How'd you sneak up on me like that?" Rapture leaned against the opposite wall catching her breath.

"Just what were you doin' snoopin' into me room?" Jetta crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the blonde woman. "Thought you didn't want ta talk to me."

Rapture looked down at her feet then up at the Misfits' drummer. "I came by to say I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was upset at learning what had actually happened. It came as a shock and it scared the ever loving shit outta me. No one that I know of has ever learned that quickly like you have." She held her hand out for Jetta. "So, this is me giving you my sincerest apologies."

Jetta looked at Rapture's out stretched hand, and then looked up at the blonde. She shook it firmly and smiled. "Thank you for apologizin'. It wasn't needed, but it was good to hear. I could tell from the look in your eye, that you were scared out of your bloody mind. But the one you need to apologize to is Roxy. You punched her pretty damn hard."

"I know. I'm just kinda scared shitless of her. I've seen her temper, it's downright terrifying!"

Coming up behind Rapture, Roxy grabbed both of her sides and tickled. "And she's right behind you!" She let out a loud laugh as Rapture screamed and ran past Jetta. Roxy held her stomach as she laughed hard and loud. She gave Rapture a big smile as she peeked out from behind the Jetta. "I couldn't help myself, Phoebs. It was just so perfect."

Rapture finally smiled and smirked. "Okay, I did deserve that one. You're both very sneaky, you know that?"

"With all of the shit we get into, it's the best thing we can be." Roxy walked up to Jetta and tousled Rapture's hair as she went by. "And don't worry about punching me. It was a great left hook."

"By the way, David taught us how to be quiet and sneaky. It's come in very useful. Like tonight."

"Somehow that makes sense." Rapture chewed the inside of her cheek and cleared her throat. "Listen, do you want to go practice some more? I'd love to see what you're capable of doing? I really am impressed with your abilities. I also think that Christine wants to watch you. See what needs improving."

Jetta looked at Roxy and they both shrugged. "Sure thing, I just need a shower and some food. Rox just needs food as always. We'll meet you in the training hall in about a half hour." Rapture nodded and left the two women alone. Jetta watched her leave and felt better about herself.

* * *

Shaking her arm slightly trying to get the blood flow back, Pizzazz slowly made her way to the front door. She fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with her weight on her arm. Blinking the nap from her eyes, she looked at the clock. It was only a little after four in the afternoon. The doorbell rang again and she grumbled under her breath. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Pizzazz was mildly surprised to find Madison standing on her doorstep. She gave her one time rival a smile. "Maddie what brings you by?" She leaned on the doorframe and hid her yawn behind the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Phyllis. Did I wake you up?" The gray haired woman turned to leave. "I can come back another time. I should have called."

Rolling her eyes, Pizzazz grabbed Madison by her jacket sleeve. "Just come in will you? I fell asleep watching a movie. Kinda glad you woke me up. Yuji isn't here, so I have the whole place to myself. Gets to be way too quiet here at times." She led her friend to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice water. "Want some?"

Madison took a seat at the table. "No thanks. I just wanted to see how you were. You were pretty grief stricken by Eric dying. Just wanted to see if you needed someone to talk to." She got up and started to pace.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Well, not totally fine. But I will be. Been talking with a lot with Yuji, actually." Pizzazz sat on the counter and sipped her glass of water. She watched Madison pace back and forth. "You look like the one who needs to talk. What's going on, Maddie? Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Madison stopped pacing when she realized she was doing so. "Oh yeah. No. I dunno. I have no one really to talk to. No close friends, no family since mom passed, no boyfriend, Nothing. I just needed to be around someone. I know we're not close like we once were. And that's all my fault. But can I hang out with you tonight? That is, if you don't have any plans."

Pizzazz smiled and laughed. She pushed herself off of the counter and hugged Madison tight. "No, I'm not doing anything tonight. But if you want, we can go out clubbing. I haven't done that in forever."

"I don't have any clothes for doing that."

"Now you should now that I would have a closet full of clothes you can raid. We're about the same size." Pizzazz led her friend up to her room with a smile on her face. She finally felt like she was getting out of her gloomy mood that she'd been in since Eric's death.

* * *

Jerrica and Rio both turned as they entered the airport. An older Japanese man was running up to them carrying a wrapped gift. Rio looked at Jerrica confused for a moment. "Is that Yuji?" They waited near the mouth of the terminal as Yuji stopped before the newlyweds.

Yuji held the gift out before himself and bowed slightly. "My apologies for delaying you, I wanted to give this to you both before you left." He smiled as Jerrica took the gift and opened it. She covered her mouth in shock and gasped loudly. Rio looked at the gift, then suspiciously at the Japanese business man. Yuji just smiled and winked. "It took a little longer than I wanted to finalize, but it just did this morning."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jerrica hugged Yuji tight. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." She kissed his cheek and looked over the papers she held again. She was once again the owner of Starlight Music. Kimber was named as co-owner as well.

"You didn't have to do this, Yuji. But I'm grateful that you did." Rio hugged him also. "Thank you, my friend."

"I wanted to give this to you on your wedding, but the board took forever to finalize things. And then everything happened with Eric. Better late than never." He pointed to a few lines and pulled out a pen. "You do need to sign where the red x marks are." Jerrica gleefully did so and handed the pen back. "I also need the papers back so Kimber can sign. The official papers will be on your desk when you return."

Jerrica giggled and gave Yuji the documents. "Oh, of course. Thank you again. Starlight Music was my father's gift to Kim and me after he passed." She looked at her watch. "We need to get going. The private plane we chartered will wait, but I don't want to make them wait any longer. Thank you so much. You've given us the best gift." She hugged and kissed Yuji's cheek again. Rio shook his hand as he left. Yuji waved and smiled, happy to have given her legacy back.

* * *

Rolling her eyes as she listened to her boyfriend list the reasons why she shouldn't do the photo shoot, Kimber walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink. "Nick, I love you dearly, but this really is my decision." She walked back to the living and sat in the chair opposite of him. "Besides you didn't have any objections when Mary and I did the same thing for our album." She pointed at Chip, who sat next to her roommate. "Neither one of you did."

"Well, that was different, Kimber. That was for your album, this is for a magazine. It's completely different." Chip gave a shrug and looked at his friend for support.

"What Chip is trying to say is that you won't have control over this. The album you had full creative control over. This is going to be some unknown editor behind the scenes at the magazine. And what about the unused shots? What happens to them? Those could get leaked out on to the internet or something. This is just asking for a scandal." Nick put his hand gently on Kimber's knee. "Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Stormer sat forward a bit and motioned at the copies of Skylarker Magazine she'd had picked up. "After looking through these magazines, I think Kim and I should do it. They're very tasteful and I've never heard of any of their pictures getting leaked out. I mean, it could happen. But we'd deal with it. And I want to do it. It could be fun and different."

"I looked over the contracts that James gave Kimber and Mary. It's pretty clear that if they want creative control, they'll get it. They'll also get all of the unused shots." David laid the contracts out before Chip and David. He pointed to the conditions for the concerned men. "This James Thomas is a solid business man. I had him checked out after the meeting."

"They're going to do what they want to do." Nick got up in frustration and started to leave the room. "I still think it's a bad idea, but I'll support them both."

Kimber rushed up and hugged her boyfriend tight. "That's all I ask."

* * *

The two covered forms walked through the snow storm toward the Arashikage stronghold. Once at the gates, they knelt in the fresh snow and waited to be granted entrance. The guards stood neither moving nor speaking. They were relieved of duty a few hours later. The new guards took no notice of the kneeling couple. The gates opened fully and the Arashikage master and leader approached the man and woman. He stopped before them. "You may rise Ryo and Maiyumi. The truce you bargained for still stands. What brings you to the Arashikage home?"

Ryo and Maiyumi each stood without showing pain from kneeling for so long. Ryo gave a quick bow of respect. "We've discovered something that threatens the life of David Gabor and his family. Please, may we speak inside?" The Arashikage Master and leader nodded and walked beside Ryo. "It turns out that Kyoko's uncle found a clan to train his men. The Bayushi Yakuza are being trained by the Caustic Brothers. This concerns my clan because this will bring dishonor to my family."

"You were right in doing this. Come with me, we'll discuss this in private. Tell me everything you know." The Master led the once rivals of David's to his private residence. Along the way, Ryo and Maiyumi each gave him only pieces of information. They told the whole story when they were behind locked doors.

* * *

The beams of eldritch magick lit up the training room as if were midday. Roxy shielded her eyes from the light with her hand. She cursed under her breath about leaving her sunglasses in the car. Astral and Christine stood next to her, each judging Jetta and Rapture's performance. Roxy finally turned away, the light being too much for her. When she looked behind her, she saw the other mages that Richard had summoned. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces in the crowd.

The light grew in intensity until it finally went dark. Roxy quickly turned around and saw Richard standing in the center of the room. He had a shaggy beard; his clothes were torn and ragged. He looked very gaunt and weary, but still alert. Jetta and Rapture each looked at Christine, then at Richard. The two women moved to the side as Richard raised his hands. They crackled with power and magick.

"i—i…" Richard's voice cracked softly. He cleared his throat and spoke again. His voice boomed through the room. "I bring dire news, my friends. The Soulweeper has begun to create portals throughout the nexus points across the land. His plan is to bring elements of his home dimension to our world. It is up to all of us to stop him. If we do not, our world is lost. I have seen what these Ancient Ones can do to a world. But I also know how to defeat the Soulweeper. I was in contact with others who have encountered them. I have the knowledge; we just need to have the resolve to follow through."

Roxy felt Jetta squeeze her hand at Richard's words. They looked at each other at the same time. What Richard was saying sounded a lot like a suicide mission. Richard continued speaking, but Roxy tuned him out and tried not to panic. He finally finished and collapsed to the ground when the other mages had left. She watched Rapture and Christine get him to his feet. He gave Roxy a weak smile. "I hope I sounded tougher than I look and feel now."

"You scared the shit outta me, Richard." Christine held him up as Rapture grabbed a chair to sit him in. "Sheila, could you get him some water? Roxy, just—just, I dunno, make sure that the others don't see him like this." Roxy ran out of the room and made sure no one came in. Richard took the water from Jetta and drank it down quickly. The water splashed down his shirt as he drank quickly. Jetta ran and got him some more. Christine knelt next to Richard. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Wiping his mouth with the back of her hand, Richard looked down at his longtime friend. "I've seen things I never should have seen. I'm lucky I held on to my sanity in there. We're up against something that should not be." Richard sat up on the chair and took a deep breath. "The Ancient Ones are almost as old the universe itself. I thought they were myths. Stories you told to terrify children or by the campfire. Never thought they would be real."

Rapture handed Richard a granola bar. "Eat this, Dad. It'll help you regain your strength. Now tell us about this Soulweeper. What is he exactly?"

"It's ancient. It comes from a race of beings that are from the deepest of space. They're not aliens at all. They're just not from here." Richard emphasized his words by pointing at the ground. "I can't say they're gods either, they're just powerful. I don't know if they can be killed, but I know how to contain them. What we defeated before was the Soulweeper's sleeping consciousness." He got up and poured himself more water. "But now, now this is him awake."

"Oh, how touching. It seems as if you've been reunited with your family." The Soulweeper appeared out of the shadows in front of Richard. He brought up a hand and waved a finger in warning to Richard. "Now now nothing rash or I'll consume the soul of your daughter." He held Rapture in the air by force of will. "I come to talk. That's all." He let Rapture loose with a blind wave of his hand.

Jetta and Christine pulled Rapture behind them and stood behind Richard. The three women looked at each other, gesturing with their eyes, trying to form a plan. Richard turned and looked at them with a glare. "No. He's here to talk. We'll hear him out." The women nodded slowly.

The Soulweeper clapped his hands together and smiled wide. His blue eyes glowed brighter. "Oh excellent, I get to tell a story to people who will listen! Having followers is a great thing, but I must say, it's so hard to tell a good story when one is shrieking in terror at you. But first, allow me to start by apologizing for my behavior when we first met. Killing that gentleman before you was unlike me. I was," the Soulweeper paused for moment searching for the word, "I was cranky.

"But enough about that let me start by telling you who I am and why I am." The Soulweeper waved his hand again; the four friends found themselves sitting in chairs. "Please take a seat and be comfortable. I'm not this evil being you make me out to be, you're just beneath me. You should be honored that I even acknowledge you at all. But now I'm starting to sound like I have an ego. I'm doing you each a massive favor by taking this form. If I were to appear in my true form, you'd each die from insanity." He snapped his fingers and put his head to the side in a cartoonish manner.

"I think we're missing a person or two." The Soulweeper clapped his hands twice. A confused and bewildered Astral and Roxy sat next to the others. Roxy let out a gasp, while Astral began to cast a spell. They were both silenced with a look from Richard. The Soulweeper smiled his thanks to Richard. "Now, let us begin. My true name is Nyarlathotep. It has no bearing on who I am. My brethren are ancient and in plentitude. We are what the cosmos is made from. We are what lurk in the darkness of space, in between the stars and planets; between the spaces of dimensions. Some of us are gateways to other realms of existence. We are the living chaos and order.

"Richard has seen what we are. He knows our power and has stood in our glory. My father is at the center of the cosmic chaos. We thrive on it. You truly would not believe some of the things that we are, that you see every day." The Soulweeper gestured to the ceiling and it became transparent, the stars perfectly in view. "We exist out there in the deep dark. When you look upon the stars, you are looking upon majesty. When you look at the darkness between the stars, you should fear what's there. We are infinite and we are waiting. The next time you gaze into the darkness of the cosmos, it just may blink back."

In an instant, the Soulweeper vanished. Richard remembered to breathe, while Astral and Christine left the room. Rapture and Jetta just stood while looking at the ceiling. The stars faded from view as the ceiling reformed slowly. Roxy covered her mouth to keep from vomiting; she barely noticed she was crying from terror.

* * *

Pizzazz sat in her office at Misfits Music looking over a few reports. The sales on their new album had finally leveled out. She was considering getting the group together for a video for their new single. Earlier in the day Clash and Video had stopped by with a pitch on the video for the song. She liked what she had heard from the cousins and asked them to come back with a refined proposal. They quickly agreed. Pizzazz put a few files in her file cabinet. She opened the door to leave for the night, when she almost walked into Riot.

"Rory, what can I do for you?" She smirked. "I thought your eyesight was getting better."

"Oh very funny Phyllis." Riot gave Pizzazz a light hug. "I was wondering if you were free this evening. Ingrid is away in Germany visiting friends and Phoebe isn't answering her phone. Again." His voice was still hoarse and rough from the chemical burns. Around his eyes, it was still red around the sockets. He wore colored glasses to hide this.

Pizzazz looked her watch; she would have to cancel dinner with David and Kaori. She knew they would understand. "Yeah, just let me call my brother let him know I'll see him tomorrow." She pulled out her phone and made a quick call to David. Once finished, she put the phone back in her pocket. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Sitting in the bedroom, Roxy poured herself another drink with shaky hands. It had been five hours since the Soulweeper appeared before her and she was still terrified. She wanted to leave the mansion and just hide far away. She had just finished her drink when Jetta entered the room. Roxy went running into her lover's arms. "What th' fuck are you getting' yourself into, Sheila?" Her words were slightly slurred from the alcohol.

Jetta hugged Roxy tight and stroked the platinum white hair. "I have no bloody clue. All I know is that Richard has a plan and I don't like the sound of it." She sighed and rested her head on Roxy's as they clung to each other. "But let me say this, nothin' is goin' to happen to me. I'll fuckin' leave his plan before that can happen. This isn't me fight."

"No, never run 'kay? You stay an' fight, but keep yer sexy British ass alive. I like this ass. I like snugglin' it." Roxy looked up at Jetta with slightly drunken smile. "But just rem'ber, David has never, ever, run from a fight. An' he's an hon'rablable man. Oh fuckery, I drunked too much."

"Yeah you did." Jetta led Roxy to the bed and sat her down carefully. "Get some rest, luv." She brushed the hair from Roxy's face as she started to fall asleep. Jetta went into the private bathroom and changed for bed herself. She splashed cold water on her face and stared in the mirror. She looked weary and exhausted. She sighed and vowed to take a week off from everything when this was all done; a week of nothing but sleeping and relaxing.

Jetta was brought out of her thought when she heard a light knock on the bedroom door. She answered the door by opening it a crack, she slipped into the hall when she saw Rapture standing there. "Sheila, I think it's best if Roxy left the mansion. Have her stay with one of the Misfits or with David. But I'm scared for her if she stays here."

"I thought about that also." Jetta sighed softly. "But Rox is very stubborn when it comes to that. The Soulweeper has shown that he can be anywhere he damn well pleases, so I'd rather have her close by. When we leave to go confront him, she's staying here. She's petrified of him, and so am I. But Richard needs my help, so I'll be there."

Rapture lowered her voice a bit. "I'm scared too. I don't want to believe what just happened, but my very soul says it did. This is just so fucked up! I'm a musician, for fuck's sake!"

Agreeing with Rapture, Jetta led her to the kitchen where they could sit up and talk.

* * *

Walking through the doorway, Pizzazz grabbed the doorframe as the ground shook violently. After a few a moments of waiting for an aftershock, she started to run up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Yuji walking quickly down the hallway. "Get off of the stairs, Phyllis!" He joined her on the ground floor and stood next to her. "I'm fine, just a bit startled. It didn't feel like a normal earthquake." He let his sentence trail off a bit.

Together they went into the living and turned on the television to see what had happened. Almost as soon as Yuji got to a news channel, Pizzazz's phone rang. "Yeah, David. I know, I just turned on the news. Are you and Kaori alright? Okay, good. Yeah. Yeah. Yes. I will. Bye." Pizzazz hung up her phone and shrugged at Yuji. "He worries way too much about me at times." She sat down on the couch and waited for any word on what had happened."

* * *

The mages all gathered outside after Richard alerted them to do so. They stood in the expansive backyard of the Xanthos Estate. Dawn was just starting to break when the earthquake hit. Jetta stood with her friends. Roxy stayed inside and watched from the window. Off in the distance, she could see the sun rising. But off to the south was a black shape on the mountains. Light seemed to slide off of it. She felt the pit of her stomach knot up again as she looked at it.

Roxy looked back down at the group of mages assembled below her. She kept an eye on Jetta, but looked at the group hoping they could do what Richard needed without any casualties. She finally saw Richard come out with Christine and Astral behind him. She opened her window so that she could hear him talk.

"What we just felt came from the gateway that is opening on the mountain behind us. It's the combined power off all of the portals the Soulweeper was manifesting. As many of you have heard, the Soulweeper came here tonight. He revealed to me and a handful of others his true origins. The Soulweeper is not a man or demon. He's a cosmic parasite threatening our world and dimension." Richard paced as he spoke with conviction. "But we can defeat him. I know how to lock him away so he won't be a threat to anyone.

"All I ask is that those who wish to join me in this task are to stay here. Those who want to leave may do so. I won't hold it against you if you choose to. But this fight is for everyone, the country, the planet, this dimension and universe." He stopped and pointed at the black gateway that was slowly growing behind him. "Know this; I am scared; scared out of my mind. I've never dreamed that something like would happen. Much less that I would have to face it. But I must, because that is my duty as a mage."

Richard turned to look at the gateway; slowly the mages he and Christine have gathered from around the world began to clap. The applause grew in intensity. Even Roxy was clapping from the bedroom. She looked down at Jetta and chewed the inside of her cheek. Going on instinct, Roxy ran out of the bedroom, down the halls and stairs to the outside. She ran up to Jetta and hugged her tight and kissing her deeply.

She broke the kiss and cupped Jetta's cheeks. "You get up there and you kick that fucker's ass." She kissed Jetta again. "I love you, Sheila Burns, with all of my heart and my soul."

"I love you, Roxanne Pelligrini, with all of my heart and soul. And I'll kick his arse extra hard for scaring you, luv." Jetta held tight to Roxy.

* * *

The disorientation of being teleported was something that Jetta knew she'd never get used to. She looked around to get used to her new surroundings, then ran up to Richard. He looked away from the glare she gave him. "A little fuckin' warnin' next time, yeah? I was havin' a moment with Roxy there." She shook her head in frustration and got ready for the battle to come. Focusing her energy into the palms of her hands, she waited for Richard's orders.

Richard looked at the group of mages before him; he knew this was their only chance at closing the gate and sealing the Soulweeper away. He closed his eyes and concentrated, giving the mages their orders mystically. Richard smiled to himself when each mage nodded that they understood their orders. Christine, Rapture, Richard, Jetta, and Astral would all attack the Soulweeper at once, in a hopeful plan that they would disorient him. The other mages would keep his followers at bay.

Taking a deep breath Richard ran out into the open, using force blasts to clear a path to the Ancient One. Followers flew through the air as the five friends ran through the path. The Soulweeper stood near the growing gateway. It blackness incarnate, swallowing all light that passed across it. He threw his head back and laughed before sending purple eldritch lightning from his hands. Richard and Christine both cast a spell for a shield that protected the five mages.

* * *

Roxy watched the battle rage from the Xanthos Estate through a telescope she found. She couldn't see any individuals, but she could see a lot of multicolored light and explosions. She sniffed her shirt where Jetta had put her head. She smiled when she smelled her lover's scent. "Be careful up there, baby," She said to no one.

* * *

The bodies of the Soulweeper's followers and the mages were thrown about the mountain top. Only a handful of mages had survived. Jetta wiped the blood from her mouth and helped Astral to her feet. Rapture helped Richard and Christine press their attack on the Soulweeper. He didn't even look fazed by their efforts. The pit of Jetta's stomach dropped.

The surviving mages finished off the Soulweeper's worshippers. They joined in on the attack with the others. Richard gave a pained smile at the Soulweeper. "It's over. Your worshippers are slain. The gateway is closing. Your power came from those fools. Give up."

"Give up? Just because a few humans are dead?" The Soulweeper threw his head back and laughed. "You really are amusing. Look at you, you're almost finished yourselves. What is it about the so vaunted human spirit that makes them fools in the eyes of defeat?" He closed his fist causing Frick and Frack to explode. "I'm all powerful! I'm an ancient god to you people. A few parlor tricks won't stop me!"

Astral quickly chanted, bringing up a shield around Rapture and Jetta. The Soulweeper's energy blast raged around them. She leapt to the side, barely avoiding a blast directed at her. Astral brought her hands up and threw a ten foot boulder at the Soulweeper as Richard made the ground around his feet vanish. The Soulweeper made the boulder vanish but fell into the pit. Richard filled the pit in immediately.

Christine looked at Richard and he just nodded at her. They both started running toward the gateway, while summoning a spell. Their words echoed through the mountain top. Richard looked back at Rapture. He just sadly smiled and sent her a final message. Rapture's face went white with shock and horror, she then agreed to his request. Jetta and Astral just looked confused.

Almost on cue the Soulweeper appeared before the charging Richard and Christine. They tackled him together as they finished their spell. White energy erupted from the two friends and flowed into Rapture as they dragged the Soulweeper into the gateway. They vanished in an instant. Rapture, focused the energy given to her father and Christine. She let it loose at the black gateway. Grunting loudly, she let the energy pour from her body. The gateway slowly closed.

Jetta and Astral saw the strain of closing gateway. They each took one of Rapture's hands and helped her close it. The remaining mages took Jetta and Astral's hands, forming a mystical chain. The gateway began to close almost immediately, but not before they saw the Soulweeper's form start to come emerge.

"I don't fucking think so," Rapture growled and let an energy bolt strike him in the chest. It sent the Ancient God back into the gateway as it sealed completely. Rapture pulled her hands free and gestured in a complex pattern while shouting the incantation. White energy bounced off the remaining gateway, wrapping around in it. When she finished, an eerie scream echoed and faded through the land. Rapture fell to a knee, panting and glowing in white eldritch power. She looked at her friends. "We did it."

Astral and Jetta ran up to Rapture and hugged her tight. The mages all let out a victorious cheer. They were all injured and wounded, but it didn't matter. They had defeated the Soulweeper and survived. Astral covered her mouth and started sobbing. "Oh Gods, Richard and Christine—" she choked back some tears, "they sacrificed themselves for us." She waved her arms at the mountain side. "For all of us."

"My father and Christine knew what had to be done. This was the only way." Rapture let the energy flow back into herself. "I now have their power. Both of their bloodlines have survived." She looked at the people gathered before her. She now saw they were injured. With a waved of her hand, they were healed. She gave a small smile. "Heroes should never remain injured for long." She then snapped her fingers, teleporting everyone back to the Xanthos Estate.

Roxy ran up to Jetta and tackled her to the ground. She hugged and kissed her best friend. Rapture chuckled under breath and turned to Astral. "My father wanted you to have the mansion. It's yours to turn into a training center for new mages. I'll be back. But there is something I must do first." Astral gave a confused look before Rapture vanished in a blink.

* * *

Slowly making his way to his front door, Riot fumbled with the lock. He finally got it open and looked outside the best he could. The faint outline of Rapture stood on his doorstep. He opened the door fully with a big smile. It had been too long since he'd seen her. "Phoebe," he rasped as he let her in, "I can't tell you how nice it is to see you. I thought you'd abandoned us again. Maybe return a phone call."

Wincing slightly at his words, Rapture entered the living room. "I'm sorry, Rory. I'm talking about for everything. I should have come to see you after I talked to Richard. It's just everything got crazy." He gave her a little smirk. "Well, what else is new, huh? Anyway, I've come to make it better. Have a seat." She stood in front of his favorite chair.

Riot gave her another smirk and sat down. "Okay, now what Phoebe?"

Kneeling in front of him, Rapture looked him in his eyes. She noticed they were a little milky in the center. "Close your eyes." Riot did as she asked. Rapture brought up her hand, making it glow slightly. Riot began to open his eyes; she made a shushing sound and placed her hand over his eyes. She let it sit there a moment then put her hand around his throat. The warmth of her power washed over Riot. Rapture moved her hand and stood up. "Open your eyes and speak for me."

The clarity of his vision when he opened his eyes shocked Riot. "What happened?" He covered his mouth still in shock. He spoke with his hands around his mouth, making his voice sound muffled. "You healed me?!" He moved his hands away, jumped out of the chair, wrapped his arms around Rapture's waist, and spun her around as he picked her up. "I'm healed!" Rapture just giggled and smiled at her best friend.

* * *

Video yawned as closed up her studio Clashing VideoRats. It was late and she needed to get to work on the Misfits new video. Pizzazz wanted the storyboards in the next few days. She walked to her car and yawned wide again. She shook her head to wake up. Video decided that she would stop at the gas station on the way to the home she shared with her cousin. She turned when she heard someone call her name from behind.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you were for hire. I noticed you came out of the studio." The man walked up to Video. She looked hesitant. He brought his hand out of his jacket and offered it to her.

Video shook his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just late and I'm tired. Could you come back in the morning? I'm sure we can schedule something then."

"Certainly, I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good night." She smiled as he turned around. The man reached back inside his jacket and rushed up behind her. He jammed the stun gun to the base of her neck. It crackled with electricity. She fell to the ground hard unconscious. He put a black hood over her head and then carried her to a van, which was parked in a dark alleyway. He drove off into the night.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "VIDEO VOYUER"**_

_**PART 1 OF THE HUMAN INSTRUMENT**_


	92. The Human Instrument Part 1

**The Human Instrument**

**Part 1 **

**Video Voyeur **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

It was just before dawn when Yukio and Kyoko arrived at David's door. They glanced at each before Yukio knocked sharply. She waited a few moments before knocking harder. "Okay, I heard you the first time!" David yelled from inside. The two women saw David peek out the living room window. His face went instantly from annoyance to delight. He hadn't seen his two friends in a few weeks. The door to his new home opened, David adjusted the belt on his robe and let his friends inside.

Before David could speak, Yukio put up her hand and cleared her throat. "It's great to see you, David, but Kyoko and I have some news that concerns you and your family. Ryo and Maiyumi came to the Arashikage camp and talked with Uncle. What they had to say was rather distressing."

"My idiot Uncle has the Caustic Brothers training his Yakuza men," Kyoko finished for Yukio. "Even after you warned him to not go looking for someone to train them, since you wouldn't do it. Ryo is seeking for an alliance and an audience with you. I think he wants to make amends with you."

"Maiyumi and I have made peace, David. She's my sister again."

David ran his hand through his ruffled hair, smoothing it out as he did so. He looked at both women in thought. He turned when Kaori came into the living room. He waved her in and started to pace a bit. "Why does this shit always come up at the worst times? I'm planning a tour for two bands; some weird shit just happened on the mountainside that neither Sheila nor Roxy will explain to me." He stopped and put his arm around Kaori. "Add in the fact we have a wedding to plan. What is required of me?"

Yukio opened the front door and gave him a sideways grin. "You just have to invite Ryo and Maiyumi inside. They're waiting in the car." She looked out the door and waved the couple to come inside. "We knew you'd be busy. Please, let the Arashikage Clan handle this."

Entering the house, Ryo and Maiyumi each bowed deep with respect to David and Kaori. "Ikari-san, please accept my deepest apologies for attacking yourself and your family. I acted out of rage, jealousy, and stupidity. Spending time with your sister after your mother's death showed me what kind of man you are. I wish for all animosity and hostility between to end." Ryo and Maiyumi both knelt before him with their heads still bowed. "We each seek peace."

"Stand up the both of you. You're in my house with my blessings. If I didn't want peace, I would have killed you before you entered." He looked Ryo and Maiyumi in the eyes, and then smirked. "Relax, will ya? Apologies accepted." He put his hand out for Ryo, who shook it and returned the smile. David then hugged the man who was once his rival. He hugged a startled Maiyumi also. "I never thought of you as a bad person, Ryo, just misguided. Now, welcome to my new home. Take your shoes off by the door and let's see what's for breakfast."

Maiyumi and Ryo both took their shoes off and put on a pair of house shoes that were near the door. Kaori quickly introduced herself and led everyone into the kitchen. She and Kyoko started making breakfast, while Ryo and Maiyumi told David what was going with the Bayushi Yakuza.

* * *

Pizzazz checked her watch it was a half hour since Clash and Video were supposed to meet with her. She was starting to grow concerned since she knew both women to be on time. She looked around the conference room where she agreed to have the discussion for the new video. Stormer had her notebook out and headphones on. It looked as if she was writing again. Pizzazz knew they'd have a new album to record after the tour. Jetta and Roxy were talking quietly amongst themselves. She couldn't be sure, but something was different about Jetta.

The door to the conference room opened and a frantic looking Clash entered. "Sorry I'm so late. I can't get a hold of Viv. She's not answering her phone and she hasn't been home since yesterday morning." She poured herself a big glass of water. "I went by the studio and her car isn't there. This isn't like her at all."

Getting up from her chair, Pizzazz put a hand on Clash's shoulder to stop her pacing. "Settle down, Constance. Did she say she was going out of town? Maybe she had a date after she closed the studio. Or she just went out and met someone."

"That's not like her at all. She'd leave a note or call me. She was working on the plans for the music video all night at the studio. She knew we had an early meeting with you today." Clash finished off her glass of water and poured another glass. "Chip and Techie are both searching for her now. Chip damn near had to drive me here himself." She looked at her friends with her lower lip quivering. "I'm scared for her, guys. Help me?"

"Of course we'll help you, luv. All the bleedin' times you helped us, we owe you." Jetta got up and put her arm around Clash's shoulders.

Stormer gave Clash the best comforting smile she could. "We'll find her. I'll give David a call in a few minutes."

"If that doesn't work, we can always ask Maeve and the mages. Right, Sheila?" Roxy looked up at her girlfriend from her chair. Jetta nodded in agreement.

"Thanks all. You're my family, but Vivian is my blood. I knew I could count on you." Clash sat down with the rest of Misfits at the table and discussed what to do next. She was looking more relaxed the longer they talked. Stormer called David while Jetta gave Astral a quick phone call.

* * *

Jetta hung up her phone and let her body fall back on to the couch next to Roxy. She let out a small sigh and rubbed the sides of her head. "Well, I talked to Maeve. She said that she'll do what she can, but they're busy dealin' with Richard's death. They're not even sure how to deal with his or Christine's disappearances publically. They're trying to decide to just say he's gone off to retire in peace or say they died while on a trip."

"I was thinking all through the meeting today of what to tell Phyllis about Richard. I mean, they dated for a few months and seemed kinda serious. Shouldn't we tell her the truth?" Roxy turned the stereo down a bit as they talked. "I just feel so guilty for knowing the truth. She has the right to know what happened to him; Jerrica too. She worked with him a lot." She pulled her legs on the couch and hugged them. "I'm getting tired of keeping secrets from people I consider family."

Roxy rested her head on her knees and looked at her lover. Studying Roxy's eyes, she saw how weary she was. Jetta put an arm around Roxy's shoulders and pulled her close. "I know, luv. After I talk to David, I swear we'll take the break I've been talkin' about. We need to just take a break from everythin' and everyone."

Listening to the music, Roxy started to drift to sleep. Her eyes snapped open a moment later. "Where the hell was David anyway? I thought he was supposed to help us out with the music video."

"Accordin' to Mary, he had somethin' come up at the last minute. I think she said that Yukio and Kyoko showed up. It'll be nice to see them again." Jetta gave a slight shrug while Roxy rested on her shoulder. "Who is this band anyway?"

"Craig gave me their album a few weeks back. They're a band from Finland called Turisas, a Viking metal band that has an accordion player and a violinist. They're fucking awesome too. I checked online to see when they're coming to play in the US. It looks like we might be able to see them while we're on tour. If David keeps the schedule he showed us. Craig said they're nothing short of amazing live." Roxy sat up and turned up the stereo a bit more.

"I like it. Put their albums on my MP3 player?"

Roxy smirked and tossed Jetta her player. "Way ahead of you, I knew you'd love it. I use their albums when I bike ride. Really gets that adrenaline going."

Jetta put the small music device on the coffee table in front of herself. "Rox, is everythin' all right? I saw the look in your eyes when you were talkin' about Richard. You looked terrified of somethin'."

"It—it's nothing really." Roxy began to pace and looked over her shoulder. She looked back at Jetta and sat down where she remained quiet for a long time. Jetta waited patiently for her to speak. Roxy finally looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've never been so fucking scared in my life. I mean, constantly scared. Trained assassins and shit I have no problem with. But what happened with," Roxy paused, not wanting to say the Soulweeper's name, "him has me so frightened."

"He's gone, luv. He can't hurt you anymore. Richard and Christine sealed him away in the gateway."

Roxy swallowed hard and looked up at her best friend. "I can hear him talking to me in the dark. I hear whispers saying he is the darkness. I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me." She looked down and whispered, "But what if it isn't? What if he can still influence us?"

Pulling Roxy into her arms, Jetta hugged and made comforting shushing sounds. "It is just your mind. We'll go visit Maeve and Phoebe and tell them about this. Maybe some of the other mages can help, too." She smiled when Roxy relaxed into her arms, obviously relieved to get help.

* * *

"I'm telling you Dad, it's a weird feeling to actually see my family just about every day." Craig looked into the rearview mirror at his sister. "I really should have taken a break from the band a long time ago. I'm happy you decided to come with us to Six Flags. Aja is supposed to meet up with us around noon. It's a shame that Chip couldn't make it."

Stormer checked the messages on her phone for anything about Video's disappearance, and then looked up at her brother. "Oh, he's doing some work at the studio and helping with the search for Vivian there. The police won't do anything until it's been forty-eight hours." She rolled her eyes. "Her car isn't in its spot either. So either she left and isn't answering phones. Or someone stole her car. I dunno. Just about everyone is searching. I-I just feel like I'd get in the way."

"Oh that's just bullshit, Mary." Max turned slightly in his seat and looked at his daughter. "You're very useful to all of your friends. I've heard them all praise you. Don't you have some third sense or some such thing?"

"Yeah, but it's not much help in a case like this. It only really works with people I'm close with and I'm not close at all with Vivian. We talk but don't share secrets." Stormer played with a lock of her curly blue hair. "Maybe I should have stayed behind and helped."

Craig chuckled and smiled at his sister. "And miss our big family outing? Man, I just realized this is the first time we've done something as a family in over twenty years." Craig stopped talking and continued driving as the uncomfortable silence hung in the air. "I wish mom was with us."

Leaning forward Stormer wrapped her arms around the front seat and Max, giving him the best hug she could. Max put his hands on hers. "Even though you weren't there and I'm not actually your daughter, I think of you as my dad." She giggled against the seat. "I mean, you're the one who changed my diapers."

Max and Craig both let out a big laugh. "I've always seen you as my daughter, Mary." Max squeezed one of her hands as she sat back. "And I really miss your mother. But we have each other now." He smiled as Craig did. Watching the traffic go by, Max let out a little sigh. "Craig, it happened again last night. I had one of my blackout moments. I snapped out of it while I was opening my footlocker and pulling my pistol out. I might head to the Veteran's Assistance office and see what they can offer."

"That sounds like a good idea. I have to admit this does concern me. I know it was an experimental procedure, but the military should help you out." Craig glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye. "If you want, I can go with you."

"I'd like that, thanks Craig." Max went back to looking out the window. He turned his head to hide his own worried look on his face.

* * *

Standing outside the Clashing VideoRats building, Clash studied the area of where Video's car was parked. She shook her head in frustration. "You'd think we'd have video cameras watching the entrance. But no, we said we'd get to it later." She leaned against the wall and looked up at David. "Have you had any luck with calling her?'

"No, it's just going straight to voice mail now." David slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I have Kyoko and Yukio helping with the search. Let's check on Techrat and Chip inside. Chip said he was going to ask the Autobots for some help. Maybe Teletran's Skyspy recorded something." He opened the door for Clash and turned around to take a quick look of where Video's car was.

David caught up to Clash as they entered one of the offices. Techrat was sitting before a six monitor computer set up. Each monitor displayed a computer desktop screen. David was impressed with Techrat's skill. Chip was on the other side of the room having a video conference with Daniel Witwicky. "So what have you gotten so far, Techie?"

Techrat looked up at his girlfriend and pointed to each monitor and started to explain softly. "I've hacked into the servers of the cameras in the area, including the ones near the traffic lights." He turned and looked at David and smirked when he saw the disapproving face. "I'm covering my tracks. None of this can ever be tracked back to us." He turned back to the display before him. What I'm doing now is finding the files for last night. I just hope at least half of the cameras don't refresh every six hours."

"What do you mean by refresh?"

"Surveillance systems usually have a set time for when they record over previous data." Techrat pointed to one of the monitors for David. "This one here looks like it refreshes every eight hours. The video it records takes up hard drive space, so to save on drive space the system will record over it. Many security systems do that now. It used to record on video tape, so the six hour default is more common. However, with hard drives getting larger and more inexpensive, security companies have been recording for longer periods." Clash just shook her head at Techrat's lengthy explanation.

David watched Techrat work on the servers. He reached into his pocket and checked his phone out of habit. Video still hadn't called back. He looked up when he heard Techrat swear loudly. He was pretty sure he never heard the technical genius swear. "What happened?" He pointed at a monitor. "What's going there? Why did it turn black with a biohazard symbol?"

Clash and Techrat each started working on separate keyboards. They shouted computer jargon that David didn't understand. Clash finally answered him. "We're getting counter hacked and whoever this bag of shit is is sending us a plague virus." She looked at Techrat with her eyes wide and full of fear. "You did disconnect us from the mainframe, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Clash crawled under the desk and yanked a wire from the wall. "I had to do it, Techie." She crawled out from under the desk and looked at the monitors. "Fuckery. It's Graphix again, huh?" The biohazard symbol flashed orange and green with the words 'Hacked By Graphix' scrolled under it. She pointed at the monitor. "I really hate this guy."

Chip looked over his shoulder from the video conference "Hey guys, Daniel was able pull up the Skyspy footage. It's not much, but hopefully it'll give us the break we need."

"Give me just a moment here. I'm linking the footage now." Daniel looked off to the side at another screen. "Okay, here you go."

The monitor switched from Daniel to bird's eye view of the Clashing VideoRats building. The video quality good, but it was at a distance. The footage showed Video leaving and locking up the building, then getting approached by a person in a coat and hat. No one could make out their features. Clash let out a gasp when she saw Video get attacked from behind and put into a nearby, unmarked van. They watched the van pull out of the alley and head south down the street. The van then made a right turn and up the freeway ramp. The footage ended there.

The monitor went blank then back to Daniel. "That's all I could find in such a short time frame. I'll keep looking and let you know if I find anything. Good luck."

"Thanks, Daniel. Any help is very much welcomed." Chip switched off the video link and sank in his chair. "The important thing is, we now know what happened and what direction they were heading. I'm going pull up maps of the area."

"Good thinking." David turned to Techrat who was comforting the crying Clash. "Why don't you take her home? I'll call the search parties and help Chip out here." Techrat nodded and started to lead Clash out of the room. David stopped him for a moment and talked to Clash. "Get some sleep. You need your strength. We have things under control here."

Clash pulled away from Techrat and hugged David tight. "Thank you so much. Just please find her." David hugged back and let Techrat take her home. He turned started helping Chip with the search after he called those looking for Video.

* * *

Video paced inside the cell that she first woke up in. She estimated it was about three days since she was kidnapped. She never got a clear look at her captors since they wore transparent masks that distorted their features. They also wore vocal modulators, so she couldn't tell who was speaking to her. She knew there were at least two captors; a male and a female. They wore the same dark purple sweatshirts with the hoods up. There could be more for all she knew.

Looking at the food on the tray before her, Video picked up the hamburger and started eating slowly. She was given home cooked food regularly. Whoever had her knew how to cook and was careful in treating her right. Despite the care she was given, it scared her as to what they wanted of her. She took a sip of water as the door to the room her cell was in opened. It was the taller male of the two masked captors.

"It's so nice to see you eating, Ms. Montgomery." Her kidnapper said with a pleased tone in his voice. He turned briefly to the open doorway and motioned. The short female captor walked in and set up two laptops on a table near the cell. "Now I wanted to show you what your friends are up to. It's really nice to see them running around struggling to find you. They really do care about you even if you're not as important to them as say a band member. That's a rare loyalty in friends you have found."

The laptops each featured a grid of separate video displays from various sources. From what Video could tell, they were from street cameras to webcams to security cameras in buildings. The people who kidnapped her were connected in many ways. She slowly swallowed her food and looked up at the kidnapper. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

Smiling at her questions under the mask, the female kidnapper sat back in her chair. "We want your fear. We want you to fear us. We want your friends to fear us. You will be our messenger to them." She sat forward letting the chair make a loud thunk sound. "You're our messenger to your friends and the world. They don't understand who it is who controls things. It's us, the ones who see everyone and everything."

"Now, now, we don't want to spoil everything for our guest. I mean, I still want there to be surprises for her at the end of the day." He turned to leave the room and then turned back. "That is if there is an end of the day for you." He let out a small chuckle but stopped when he saw Video look at him in fear. "Oh it was just a joke. We're not going to harm you. Well, not until we're told we can. Tell you what; I'm going to leave the laptops here for you to watch. And if you're extra good, I'll bring you some dessert."

The female captor just waved as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Video felt her hunger vanish as she watched the laptops; hoping that she'd get rescued soon.

* * *

The flashes from the softbox lights lit Stormer and Kimber up for the camera. They posed and smiled as the photographer directed them. James watched off to the side as the duo did their photoshoot for his Skylarker magazine. He glanced at the monitor as the photographer snapped each picture; it loaded on his computer's hard drive. He'd already taken over two thousand photos of the two women.

"Okay, that's it ladies." The photographer smiled and put the lens cap on his camera. "You both did great. I'll print out the proofs for you and have them sent to Misfits Music later tonight." He started packing up his equipment as his assistant handed Kimber and Stormer a robe. "Mr. Thomas, I'll have the set of proofs for you also. I think we have enough for several pictorials."

"That's great news, Bruce. I look forward to seeing the final results." James turned back to the singers, who were toweling off and were all giggles. "You two are just naturals for the camera. Gwen, get these two young ladies a drink, they look thirsty." James' redhead assistant ran out of the room and returns with two bottled waters. He motioned for the women to follow him. "Now, the issue won't be out for a few months, but we can publish selected pictures online as a teaser if you'd like."

Stormer nodded when Kimber did. "That's fine with us, James. But right now I'd like to get dressed." Stormer blushed a little as she closed the front of the robe tightly. James chuckled and agreed. Kimber got up with her best friend. Together they entered the dressing room. Stormer slid her jeans on with her robe still tied around her waist. "Well, I had more fun than I thought I would have."

Kimber slipped her shirt on and smoothed it out a little. "I know! I'm so glad we did this and I can't wait to see the final product. Too bad Chip and Nick couldn't make it." She wiped the thick make up off her face and applied her own. She glanced at Stormer in mirror. "Any progress with finding Video? I know that Chip was able to get help from the Autobots."

"No, not yet. Clash filed a missing persons report the other day. David has been helping a lot with Yukio and Kyoko. Craig and my dad have also been helping out, which is nice." Stormer finished dressing and applying her own make up. "My dad was in the military as some kind of special ops specialist. So he's using that training to try and help. Who knows, he might be the one to find her."

"Maybe I should try to get Cyndi to help out." Kimber put her sweatshirt on and headed for the dressing room door. "So, ready to go?" Tousling her hair in the mirror, Stormer turned and joined her best friend at the door. They exited together and had a brief talk with James before they left the building.

* * *

"… _a power outage in the downtown Los Angeles area occurred last night. The outage only lasted about ten minutes, but knocked out street lights in the affected area. Stay tuned to KJEM as news breaks. Now back to the mu…"_ Pizzazz turned off the radio as she pulled up the parking garage for Misfits Music. She slowed down when she saw the police and emergency crew lights. She then saw the crowd standing in the street where it was blocked off.

Feeling a knot in her stomach, Pizzazz found a parking spot and pulled in. Getting out of her car, she locked the car with her remote out of habit. She waited for the light to signal she could cross and ran across in a light jog. She reached the crowd quickly and tried to get a clear look at what was in the middle of the road. It looked like a body from what could tell, but couldn't make out who it was.

A break in the crowd allowed her to finally see the body on the ground. It was right in the middle of the street between Misfits Music and Starlight Music. Her heart jumped to her throat and turned into a lump. She knew who it was right away. Video's still body lay in the street with a DVD on its belly. There was a single bullet hole in the center of her forehead.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "A VIEW TO A KILL"**_

_**PART 2 OF THE HUMAN INSTRUMENT**_


	93. The Human Instrument Part 2

**The Human Instrument **

**Part 2 **

**A View To A Kill **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Time turned to slow motion as Clash pushed her way through the crowd. She caught glimpses of her friends in the Misfits as they tried to stop her from crossing the yellow police tape. She didn't remember yelling at an officer that she was the deceased's family. She only knew that she was now being restrained by an older officer and that she was screaming. Lying on the asphalt before her was the body of her missing cousin; Video.

A single bullet hole rested in the center of her forehead. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed over her chest. Investigators were looking over the scene. Video looked very peaceful and beautiful lying on the ground. One of the things Clash noticed that was odd right away was the fact there wasn't blood on her. No blood on her or anywhere on the ground. She stopped struggling against the officer and took a step back.

She ran both hands through her hair and looked around. Clash started to feel dizzy, but caught herself as she continued to look around. She went to a knee and caught her breath, regaining her composure she stood up. "Officer," she said loudly, "I'm Vivian Montgomery's cousin Constance Montgomery." She pulled out her driver's license and showed it to him. "I filed a missing person's report on her about a week ago. I'd like to speak to the lead investigator right now."

The officer looked at her for a second, and then called over an older man in a suit. Clash recognized him almost right away. The detective gave a sad smile as he walked over. "It's been a while, Connie. I wish you would have waited for my call. I didn't want you to see her like this." He gave her a tight and comforting hug.

Clash returned the hug and sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you got the transfer, Uncle Mike. What the hell happened? There's no blood on her or anywhere around the scene. This is weird." She looked up at him while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know I can't discuss this right now. I especially can't say that Vivian was murdered someplace else and dropped here. And it would be pure speculation to say it happened during the power outage this area suffered this morning." Her uncle gave a playful wink that made her smile despite herself. "Connie, I know you want to help with this, but I can't help you now." He looked at the two women coming towards Clash. "Let's have dinner tonight. It's been too long since I've seen you." Clash agreed and he went back to the crime scene.

Pizzazz and Stormer finally made their way through the crowd to Clash. They hugged her tight together. Pizzazz broke the embrace and looked Clash over. She was shocked to find the purple haired woman so calm when she was hysterical a few moments ago. "What did that detective say to you? It seemed like he knew you."

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Clash looked at Pizzazz. "Hmm? Oh yeah, that's my Uncle Mike from Mulberry." She looked back at him working the scene. "Well he's not my real Uncle; he's a close family friend. I'm meeting up with him after he's gets off from his shift. He'll keep me in the loop of things." Clash started to push her way from the crime scene. Stormer and Pizzazz followed her.

"How did you find out about this so quickly?"

Clash almost laughed at the question. "I've been listening to the police scanner almost day and night, Mary." She finally made it to where the crowds were much less congested. Leaning against the side of a building, she looked at her friends. "Phyllis, can we head back to your place? I need a drink and to beat the ever living shit out of your punching bag. Holding my rage in is really starting to hurt."

Stormer drove Clash to the Gabor Estate as Pizzazz followed. Clash was glad she had parked her car at the Misfits Music parking garage. Inside she was shocked at how calm she was. She dreaded her family finding out about Video's murder.

* * *

Waking up to the sensation of a cool breeze, Max opened his eyes and immediately shielded them from the sun. He looked around while feeling his panic begin to rise. He was fully clothed in all black. He felt the weight of his gun in his jacket pocket. He glanced around again; he was alone in the park near the ocean. Pulling the gun out of his jacket, he sniffed near the ejection port. The gun had been fired recently.

He quickly put the gun in the inside jacket pocket and searched for his phone. It was in his front pants pocket. He then felt for his wallet and keys. They were in the pockets he kept them in. Max pulled his phone out and checked the time. It was after eight in the morning. He then checked the phone's GPS. He was at the park near his apartment. Max put his phone back in his pocket and hurried out of the park.

Once he was at the street, he slowed his pace and kept his head down. Max avoided looking at any police officers in their cars. Deep down he knew he looked suspicious, but he kept walking. He made it to his street within fifteen minutes. A police car pulled up behind him and flashed the lights and turned on the siren. Max turned and looked briefly, the officer started to pull over. Max turned around and walked to his building. He held his breath, waiting for the officer to address him over the intercom.

Max reached his building; he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to open the door. He glanced at the car and saw the officer talking to a man on the street. The cop nodded in the car, turned his steering wheel and turned around. The car turned on its siren and sped off down the street and vanished when it turned. Max let out the breath he was holding and opened the door. He ran up the stairs to his apartment.

He stood before his apartment door and tested the handle; it was locked. Again he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He looked up and down the hallway and then slipped inside. He locked the door quickly and did a quick search of his apartment. Max checked each room to see if anything was out of order. Everything was how he remembered it from the night before. He opened his jacket and took out his pistol, ejected the clip and the bullet from the chamber.

Going into his bedroom, Max grabbed his gun cleaning kit. He sat down on his couch and cleaned his pistol to hide the fact that it had been fired. When he was finished, Max got into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. The whole time he tried to remember the last eight hours of his life. They were just a blank. He finished the shower, dried off and got dressed. He pulled his phone out of the pants pocket and called his son.

Craig's phone rang twice before he answered, Max cutoff his son quickly, "Craig I need you to come over. Something's happened and I need your help." Max listened and hung up. He paced the living while waiting for Craig to arrive. He looked on the coffee table and saw his gun and cleaning equipment was still out. He quickly put it where it belonged in his footlocker at the base of his bed. He went to the kitchen and started to make himself breakfast as he waited.

Letting himself inside the apartment with his own key, Craig found his father sitting at kitchen table. "Hey, did you hear about what happened on the news?" Max shook his head no. "Video was found murdered on the street between Starlight Music and Misfits Music. A single bullet hole in her forehead, everyone is baffled. No blood either."

Max stood up and cleared his throat. "Craig, it happened again last night. I blacked out and woke up in the park about a mile from here. I was fully clothed in all black and my gun was on me." He took a deep breath for the next part. "My gun smelled like it had been fired. I counted my rounds from the clip and I'm missing one."

Craig stumbled back a little and almost missed sitting in the chair. His mind raced as to what to do.

* * *

David hung up the phone and sat in his office chair. He'd been getting what seemed to be a never ending string of phone calls. As soon as the reports of Video's death hit the media, everyone wanted to hear his thoughts. He felt like he was just repeating the same thing over and over. Getting his cell phone out of his pocket, David called his sister who was still with Clash.

The phone rang before going to voice mail. He left a quick message for her to call him back. Closing his eyes, David leaned back in his chair and tried to relax. The sound of his office door opening made him groan in annoyance. He opened his eyes and sat up while giving a slight smile to his fiancé Kaori. "I'm so sorry; I forgot that you wanted to go out for lunch. It seems I've been giving statements to every news station."

Kaori sat on the edge of his desk and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, we can go another time. I know you have a lot on your mind." She rested her head on the top of his. "I didn't know Vivian like you did, but I liked her. She was really sweet and really loved her work."

"She was a wonderful filmmaker and videographer." David clutched Kaori's hand in his and sighed loudly. "I just wish we could have found her in time. "Clash is devastated. Phyllis and Mary are with her now keeping her company." David pushed Kaori away softly and stood up. "I'm suspending all projects relating to the Misfits that Vivian was involved in. It just seems like the thing to do. I want to wait and see if Clash wants to take over."

The sound of David's cell phone ringing interrupted Kaori before she could speak. He looked at the caller and answered right away. "Hey David, I'm returning your call." He could hear Pizzazz close the door on the phone. "Clash is pretty torn up. Could you and Kaori stop by? I think she needs to see her friends."

"Of course we can. Kaori actually just walked into my office before you called. I just need to close the office down. We'll see you soon." David hung up his phone and turned to his fiancé. "We need to stop off for some Taco Hut before we see Clash. I know what her favorite food is. I think she could use it."

"I actually had the taste for it." Kaori giggled and smirked. "I can't help it if I like junky fast food!" She waited by the door for David as he shut down his computer and shut off the lights.

* * *

Watching the monitors in darkness of his room, he cleaned his silver pistols slowly. He watched as Clash and her friends scurried about looking for any leads to Video's murder. He smirked to himself as they tried in vain to find any evidence to who it could be. In the background he listened to the various news reports on the radio, knowing that killing Video as he did, was only a test and the beginning.

* * *

Straightening her jacket for what seemed to be the seventh time, Rapture knocked on the door. She felt kind of foolish for knocking, but she didn't feel fully comfortable to just enter the house anymore. A few moments passed before she started to wonder if anyone was at home. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a set of keys. She looked for the right one and opened the door slowly.

Listening for the sound of anyone in the house, Rapture slowly walked through the empty halls. "Ingrid? Rory? You guys here?" She stopped in the hall and let out an annoyed sigh. "I thought we agreed to meet up today," she said to herself.

Turning around, Rapture jumped back and screamed when she saw Riot and Minx standing there. Her two friends started laughed as Rapture started to get her breath back. "Oh come now, Phoebe dear. You don't think Ingrid and I would abandon you?" Riot chuckled deeply, the smile on his face showing he was having more fun than he should have been.

"You two are dicks, you know that?"

Minx laughed loudly and hugged her longtime friend. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. It was all Rory's idea. Ever since you did whatever it was you did, he's been in such a good and playful mood." She took Rapture's hands and led her to the living room and sat on the couch. "Listen, Rory and I both want to get the Stingers back together. But we need you. The three of us are the Stingers. None of us can be replaced."

Riot sat on the other side of Rapture; he put his arm around her shoulder. "Phoebe, you saved me. I was so lost and alone without my sight and voice. I was ready to just end it all. But Ingrid and seeing you when I could got me through the rougher times. I really want to make a new album. One that shows what our friendship has endured." He smiled when Rapture finally looked up at him. "You and Ingrid are my two best friends. You're my sisters. We both need you."

Rapture looked at Minx and Riot; then let out a soft chuckle. "I never left the band in the first place. You two are stuck with me." She hugged her two best friends and smiled wide. "The world needs to be reminded that the Stingers have never gone away." She sat back and the smile faded from her lips. "Eric is dead, who is going to be our manager?"

"I can talk to Phyllis the next time I see her and see what she thinks."

"Oh, so it is something serious. I had a feeling," Minx teased Riot with a wink.

"Wait, I go out and fight an Elder God, regain my control over magickal forces, and Rory here, is romancing Phyllis Gabor?" Rapture stared at Riot in disbelief.

Riot rolled his eyes. "I'm not romancing her! I've just gone out and talked with her. She's a great listener and I do like her company. We've become friends."

Rapture and Minx each teased their lead singer. After having a good laugh, they started making plans for their album. Riot hadn't felt this good in years. And it was good to have his two close friends at his side again.

* * *

Pulling through the gates of the Gabor Estate, David parked his car in his usual spot. Kaori gave him a closed mouth smile as she chewed her burrito. She swallowed the mouthful before reached the mansion door. David held the door for her while carrying the tray with the drinks. "Hey Phyllis, we're here and we have food! Taco Hut!" He left the drinks in the kitchen and started searching the house.

Kaori followed him while starting to her third burrito. David shot her a look over his shoulder. She shrugged and spoke around her mouthful of food. "What? I was hungry! I ordered three for myself. I love burritos." She swallowed the mouthful of food. "I'm a growing girl."

"Yeah, growing a belly if you keep up that kind of eating." David checked in the living for his sisters and Clash.

"Ass."

David chuckled and smirked at Kaori's comment. "Yes, and you love mine." He stopped in the hallway and looked around confused. "Where in the bloody hell are they?" He put his hands on hips as he looked up and down the hallway. He went back into the living room and looked out the rear window in the backyard. A streak of green hair flashed through the window of the pool house. "Found em."

Throwing her burrito wrapper into the trash, Kaori followed David out to the pool house. Inside Pizzazz, Stormer and Clash were in the pool relaxing. David knelt down and hugged Clash from behind. She put her hands on his and smiled a little. Kaori did the same but kissed the side of Clash's cheek. Clash nodded a little. "Thank you, you two. Before you can ask, I'm still in shock but I'm fine." She pushed herself out of the water and started to towel herself dry.

"There's Taco Hut in the kitchen. David and I picked some up on the way over."

Clash looked at Kaori and David with a grateful expression. "The two of you are fucking angels, you know that right?" She rushed out of the pool house and ran to the main house. She returned a few minutes later with the bag of fast food and the drink tray. She had one of the tacos in her mouth as she entered the pool house. Setting the drinks and bag down, she took the taco out of her mouth. "Oh this is just what I needed."

Stormer helped Pizzazz out of the pool and handed her a towel. "Thanks, Mary. Now that Clash has been fed and we're all here, I wanted to discuss what we're going to do about finding Video's killer." Pizzazz finished drying off and sat on a pool chair, she took the taco that Clash offered her. "Chip and Techrat are checking the surveillance camera footage by Starlight Music and Misfits Music. So far they all of the footage they've found is blank, mainly due to the power getting knocked out."

"Chip has been talking with Daniel in Autobot City. He's getting the Skyspy footage right now." Clash took a sip of her drink and sat forward to discuss their plan of action.

David reached into the bag and pulled out a burrito. He unwrapped it, but didn't take a bite. He just stared at it for a moment, and then looked at the women sitting before him. "Kyoko and Yukio are in town with Maiyumi and Ryo. They came to tell me that the Caustic Brothers are training Kyoko's Uncle's Yakuza men in martial arts. We really can't rule them out. I'll ask Ryo and Maiyumi to head back to Japan and see what they can find out there. I should have mentioned this sooner."

Pizzazz hung her head and sighed, "I thought we were done with those assholes." She looked at the others and stood up. "Let's take this inside." The others agreed and followed the Misfits lead singer to the mansion. They discussed what they should do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sitting in the airport waiting area, Kimber checked the clock. Her sister and her new brother-in-law were arriving from their honeymoon. Stormer sat and watched her best friend with an amused smirk on her lips. The flight should have landed an hour ago. "Will you relax? Their flight is just circling, like the announcement said. LAX is just backed up. They'll land soon." Stormer stopped Kimber and led her to the nearby gift shop.

"Yeah I know, Mary. It's just with everything going on I'm a bit on edge." Kimber looked at the rows of candy and snacks, but was unfocused. She moved to the refrigerated drinks. "Vivian was an unofficial part of the Starlight Music family. All of Jem's videos were shot by her. I'm just now asking myself now what?" She opened the door and grabbed a juice drink. "This is a huge blow to me and probably an even bigger one to my sister. I'm just worried about her."

Stormer exited the gift shop and waited for Kimber to pay for her drink and snack. While waiting for her, a man with a camera came running up. Before Stormer could say anything, the man started taking rapid fire photos of her. She put up her hand to block the blinding flash. "Stormer! What is your reaction to the murder of Vivian Montgomery? Is it true that she and her cousin were having a fight over the company? Were you there to see the body? Is it true there was no blood at the scene?"

"Stop taking my fucking picture!" Stormer grabbed at the camera, but the man jumped back slightly avoiding her hand. She started to run after him when Kimber grabbed her shoulder. "God fucking damn those paparazzi! It should be legal to hunt them down." She took the bottle that Kimber handed her, when they both heard the announcement that Jerrica's flight was landing. "Come on; let's go greet your sister."

Kimber and Stormer raced to the gate and waited. An endless sea of people came out the small exit. Stormer and Kimber each waved and smiled to the fans that recognized them. A teenage girl around thirteen and her younger sister who was about eight approached them. "Excuse me, I'm a big fan and I was wondering if I could get a picture with the two of you?" the teenage girl asked very politely.

"Of course you can." Stormer crouched down next to the younger sister, while Kimber put her arm around the shoulders of the older sister. They smiled and posed for the girls' father who took a picture. Stormer smiled at the father. "One more, okay?" She and Kimber switched places. Stormer smiled as the picture was taken. Afterward she reached in her pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to the girl. "Email me the pictures. I love getting my picture taken with fans."

The girl just giggled excitedly and nodded. She ran to join her family. Kimber stood next to her best friend. "And its moments like that make everything we do worth it, isn't it?" Stormer just nodded and smiled. Kimber let out a loud squeak of surprised as she was hugged from behind and lifted a little. She turned to find Rio and Jerrica waiting behind her. She ran up to Rio and hugged him tight, then hugged her sister and stayed in her arms.

Jerrica brushed and stroked her sister's hair and spoke softly. "I know. Viv was a great friend. Rio and I came back as soon as we heard. Thanks for meeting us."

Kimber pulled back and wiped a tear from her cheek, she giggled as she did. "It's just so good to see you and the past few days have been emotional." She walked with her sister and Rio to the baggage claim. Stormer helped carry the bags for the couple. "Mary, I've been thinking, and I think I saw it on your face too, maybe we should cancel the Skylarker issue. Ask for the pictures back."

"Goddamn woman, you do know me too well." Stormer giggled. "It was after taking those pictures with the girls, wasn't it?"

"Yep. It made me realize we really are role models and we do have young fans."

"I, for one, am glad to hear you both say that. I was trying to stay out of the way and not say anything, but I thought it was a bad idea from the start." Rio took one of the heavier bags from Kimber as they exited the airport. "I'm happy to see you're growing up, Kim."

Trying her best, Kimber couldn't hide the grin. "Thanks. I'll give James a call when I get home. I just hope he can still cancel the issue and has a back up." Kimber helped Stormer load the luggage into her car. She left the parking garage when they were finished with a good feeling about herself.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room for Skylarker Magazine, Jerrica looked at the covers of past issues for the magazine. She looked over at her sister who was talking to the receptionist. Kimber was getting louder the more she talked to the woman with the fake blonde hair. She hoped that Kimber could keep her temper in check until James Thomas would see them. Jerrica hid a yawn from her jet lag.

"Could you please just tell him its Kimber Benton here to see him? I need to discuss the issue my friend and I did a photoshoot for." Kimber braced her palms on the desk and leaned in a bit. "I called him two hours ago and he told me to come in to discuss things."

"Ms. Benton, if you'll have a seat Mr. Thomas will see you as soon as he can. He's in a meeting with his investors and cannot be interrupted." The receptionist looked up at Kimber with a slight glare. "Now please, have a seat."

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Kimber sat next to her sister. She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a heavy sigh. "Coulda just told me he was going into a meeting," Kimber mumbled under her breath. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Stormer. "He's in a meeting. Hopefully it won't take forever. I'll pick up something for dinner." She put her phone in her pocket and closed her eyes. She took a few calming breaths and tried to calm down like David had taught her.

Kimber opened her eyes feeling calmer and more focused. She retrieved her phone when she felt it vibrate. It was a message from Stormer telling her what to pick for dinner. She replied with an okay and checked a few news stories on her phone. Her feed was dominated by stories of Video's murder.

The receptionist tapped Kimber on the shoulder getting her attention. "Mr. Thomas is free now. You and your sister may go in anytime you're ready." She turned on her heel and walked briskly back to her desk.

Jerrica stood and stretched, she followed her sister into James Thomas' office. She noticed that the Skylarker covers lined the office walls as well. She tried her best not to roll her eyes and shook James' hand. "It's nice to see you, James. I'm just here to support my sister." Jerrica took a seat and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

Kimber cleared her throat and stayed standing. "James, I need you to cancel our spread in our issue of Skylarker. Mary and I have had a change of heart and don't feel comfortable having it printed. The interview is fine, but the photoshoot is something we don't want published. It's just with everything that's happened with our friend Video." She had started pacing without realizing it. "It's in our contract to opt out of it."

Looking somewhat shocked, James spread his hands out a bit. "I'm sorry Kimber, but it's already heading to publication. There's nothing I can do without delaying the issue. You missed your window to change your mind. As for your contract, I suggest you read it again. It only says that you can opt out before it goes to press. It's a standard release form."

The shock of being told she couldn't stop the issue turned Kimber speechless. Her jaw worked up and down as she looked for the words. Jerrica stood up and looked down at the businessman. "Listen, I read the contract, as did our attorney. You said it was heading to publication, not that it's at publication. You also said that the issue would get delayed if this spread was removed. I don't see a problem with that. My sister wants this stopped and so do I. Now, if you don't want a lawsuit on your hands, I suggest you halt the issue where it's at. Both Mary and my sister want the photos from this shoot."

"Just who the fuck do you think you are? And how dare you come into my office and make demands of my magazine!" James stood and stared Jerrica in the eye.

"I'm Jerrica fucking Benton! I'm also Jem! But most importantly, I'm Kimber's older sister and we have a cadre of lawyers at our call waiting to tear you and your rag apart. So don't you dare fuck with me or my family!" Jerrica pointed at James as she spoke. Kimber had rarely seen her this furious.

James just pointed at the door. "Get out of my office before I call security. My lawyers will be in touch."

Kimber gave James the finger and left the room. Jerrica followed her, slamming the office door behind her. She caught up to her little sister. They boarded the elevator together. "Don't worry, I have a plan Kim. I just need to talk to David first." She shot Kimber a mischievous smirk.

* * *

Knocking in a rhythmic pattern on the door, Craig opened it and entered his father's apartment. "Hey Dad, are you ready for dinner? You still have to tell me where I'm taking you." He started searching the apartment by checking the kitchen first, and then ran into the bedroom. His father wasn't anywhere to be found.

Craig called his father on his cell phone. "Hey Dad, its Craig. I'm at your apartment. Give me a call back when you get this. I'll be here." He was about to put the phone in his pocket when he paused and then called his sister. "Hey Mary, is Dad there by any chance? I'm at his apartment now and he's not here. We were supposed to go to dinner tonight." He listened for a moment. "Okay. I'll let you know if I hear anything here. Thanks. Love you."

Sitting on the couch, Craig looked around the small apartment. He hoped his father was okay.

* * *

Stormer rubbed her eyes and yawned wide. She hoped that Kimber would get back soon, she was starving. As she was sitting down, there was a knock at the front door. "Right on time." Stormer walked to the door. She spoke as she opened it, "What's the matter, Kim? Bought so much food you couldn't open the door?"

Standing before her were two masked people. The larger man pressed a cloth over Stormer's mouth before she could scream. The smaller person caught her as she collapsed. They carried Stormer to the waiting van and sped off.

* * *

_**TO BE CONC**__**LUDED IN "MAXWELL'S SILVER HAMMER"**_

_**PART 3 OF THE HUMAN INSTRUMENT**_


	94. The Human Instrument Part 3

**The Human Instrument**

**Part 3 **

**Maxwell's Silver Hammer **

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Turning down her street, Kimber felt her stomach rumble from the smell of the fast food she bought for dinner. She spotted in front of the house she shared with Stormer, a parked van with its lights on. Her eyes glanced to the front door where she saw two people waiting. She slowed her car down a bit still watching the door, looking quickly to make sure no other cars were coming. The front door opened and Stormer appeared, the taller of the two people quickly put a hand to Stormer's mouth. The smaller one caught her and they picked her up, rushing her to the van.

Kimber sped up as the van came toward her. It turned on its high beams, blinding her for a moment. Kimber slammed on the brakes and turned her wheel hard; she then stomped on the accelerator and raced after the van. The van was about a quarter of a mile ahead of her, nearing its top speed. She pressed her foot harder, feeling her car jump slightly as it sped up. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she tried desperately to catch the van.

The van made a sharp right as she closed the gap between them. She grabbed the emergency brake and made the hard right. Tires squealed as they rubbed against the asphalt. She'd lost some distance and speed making the turn, but she kept up the chase. The van rushed through an intersection; the lights were at the yellow. By the time Kimber reached the lights, they had turned red. Kimber pressed the accelerator harder and went through the red light. Horns honked as she went through.

Feeling her palms begin to sweat, Kimber flexed her hands on the wheel without letting go. The van made a left; Kimber followed the van gaining on it. She grunted as the road turned from paved to gravel. The van spat loose gravel and stones at her while they raced. A stray stone hit her windshield causing it to start to spider web. There was a jump as the road became paved again.

Stormer's abductors turned on to the freeway ramp. Kimber followed ignoring the speed limit for the ramp. Her car began to drift dangerously toward the barrier wall as she sped at top speed up the ramp. She raced in front of a car as she reached the freeway. The van was just ahead weaving in and out of traffic at a dangerous speed. Kimber followed remembering when Aja had taught her how to drive at high speeds.

Making an unexpected turn down an exit ramp, the van almost vanished from sight. Cursing under her breath, Kimber made a sudden lane change, the car she cutoff clipped her back end, sending her swerving down the ramp. Desperately Kimber tried to regain control. She slammed into the ramp's barrier sending her car flying over it. Her car hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

Kimber was amazed that she landed on all fours wheels. Even more amazed that she was still conscious. She turned the key to the starter and it just buzzed. She tried again, hoping that her car would start. The car sputtered a few times to a start then died altogether. Kimber banged on the wheel and yelled in frustration. She tried repeatedly, until she just sighed and rested her head on the wheel in defeat. Stormer was taken before her eyes and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Sitting on the bumper of the ambulance, Kimber held an ice pack to her head. She was in the middle of giving a statement of what had happened to a police officer. A tow truck was beginning to hook up and haul away her car to a body shop. There was a small crowd gathered around the scene. Rescue vehicles were beginning to leave the area.

Jerrica made her way through the crowd and past the police officers. She hugged her sister right away. "Now what the hell happened? Is that blood?" She pointed to a red smear on Kimber's arm.

Kimber looked at her arm slightly confused. "Oh no, it's just ketchup. It's from when the car rolled." She turned to the officer. "Are we done here? Can I go home now so I can find my best friend? Fuck knows if you guys ever will." She was jerked away from the officer by Jerrica. "What? It's true! We're the ones who always have to find our friends."

"I'm sorry officer." Jerrica waited until the cop left the sisters alone. "Goddammit Kimber! What the fuck happened?"

"Whoever killed Vivian took Mary! I was chasing them down and I almost caught up to the van, but they got on the freeway. They made the turn down this ramp, I tried to follow, but I was clipped by another car. I lost control and flipped over the barrier." Kimber looked up at where her car had hit. It was five feet above the ground. There only minor damage to the barrier wall. "I'm fine, though. I only hit my head on the steering wheel. No concussion. No broken bones." She looked back her sister. "I'm very lucky."

Sighing as she walked up to her younger sister, "Yes you are. And I know that you tried your best to catch up to Mary." She wiped the ketchup off of Kimber's arm. "Let's get you something to eat, and then we'll go back to the Starlight Mansion."

Kimber shook her head no. "We have to tell Phyllis and David what happened. They need to know right away. The plates were off but I know what the van looks like. And I know there are three people working together. Two who took Mary and one driver." Jerrica agreed with her sister and drove her to the Gabor Estate right away.

* * *

Craig ended the call to his father in frustration, he lost count how many calls he had made. He went to the fridge in his father's apartment and poured himself a glass of milk. He could feel his stomach beginning to get upset. He took a sip and leaned against the countertop. Pulling his phone out again, he began to dial his sister Stormer when the phone rang. The ringing startled him for a moment, he checked the caller; it was Kimber. He answered the phone.

"Hey Craig, meet me at the Phyllis' place. Something has come up. We need you here now." Kimber hung up, leaving Craig to look around the apartment even more confused. He finished his milk, rinsed it out in the sink and locked up the apartment. He drove at top speed to the Gabor Estate. There was something Kimber's voice that told him to hurry.

* * *

"I don't fucking know where she is, Craig!" Kimber yelled in the living room. She held the ice pack to her head again. "I tried the best I could to follow her. But I fucked up, okay? Mary is the best friend I have in the world." She started to pace but the floor started to wobble in front of her. She braced herself on the back of the stool. Jerrica helped to steady her sister. She shot a glare at Craig.

Craig moved to the other side of the redhead. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that first my father isn't home for dinner and now this happens. It's my family, Kimber. The only one I have left. I'm scared out of my mind for them." He leaned against the bar and looked at Kimber, the anger in his eyes were replaced by compassion and worry. "Tell me what you saw."

Kimber sat on the bar stool and closed her eyes, trying to remember. "The van was white with no windows. There were rust holes along the bottom of the side panels. It looked like an equipment van you see driving around. There were two people who took Mary. One was taller than the other. The shorter one was much smaller in the body." She looked up at everyone in the living room. "It might have been a woman. The driver, I dunno, I didn't get a good look. He turned on the brights as he passed me." She took the glass of water that Pizzazz offered her.

"License plates?" Craig cursed silently as Kimber shook her head. "Why are they picking on my family? Who did we upset?" He took a sip of his drink and sighed.

The doorbell brought the room out of thought. Pizzazz got up and started walking to the door. "I'll get it, David sit." She pointed at her brother who was beginning to stand. She opened the door and hugged Aja as she came in. "We're all in the living room. Craig is barely holding it together," she whispered to the Holograms guitarist.

Aja jogged down the hallway to Craig, who was waiting for her. He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her light blue hair. When he let go, tears were falling from his cheeks. Aja took his hand and led him outside for some privacy.

Clearing his throat, David stood from the couch and walked up to Jerrica. "This may be the wrong time to ask, but what did you want to discuss with me?"

Jerrica looked at him confused for a moment then shook her head. "Oh! I needed your help with something. Oddly enough it involves Kimber and Mary." She waved for David to follow her and went into the kitchen and brought her voice down a little. "Kim and Mary have decided to not do that stupid magazine. However, that James Thomas asshole is refusing to stop publication and give up the photos." She looked toward the kitchen entryway. "Could you get them for me?"

"Are you seriously asking me to break into his office and steal the photos?"

Slowly nodding and looking somewhat guilty, Jerrica gave a shrug. "Yeah, I guess I am." She took his hands into hers. "Please! Especially after this! This is like a nightmare for her."

David pulled Jerrica into a tight hug and chuckled softly. "Of course I'll help you! You didn't have to make it sound so sinister." Looking out the side door window, he saw Craig and Aja walking and talking. Craig looked much more relaxed. "I met this James Thomas guy, and there was something about him that I didn't like. I just figured I was being an overprotective ex and brother." David shrugged.

"Ugh, did you see that office? I felt like I needed a bath in sanitizer after being in there." Jerrica let out a loud laugh, David joined her. She and David left the kitchen to go back to the living room to discuss what to do next. Eventually, Jetta and Roxy joined the planning. Clash showed up last with Techrat. They spent the night talking with Daniel and trying to find footage from Skyspy.

* * *

Dawn began to break as the Misfits and David continued their search for Stormer. Roxy and Aja were asleep on the couch. Jerrica took one of the guest rooms. Rio came by with Raya to bring food and coffee around three in the morning. Techrat and Clash were still talking with Daniel via video chat. Kaori was in the kitchen with Yukio and Kyoko making breakfast. David was in his old room meditating. Kimber, Pizzazz, Craig and Jetta were looking at maps of where Kimber crashed. They were looking for any possible locations where the van could have gone.

"I really fuckin' hate these bloody all nighters. The lines are startin' blur on the map for me." Jetta stretched and looked over at Roxy. "I'm gonna lay down fer a bit, Phyllis. Let Rox snooze it off on the couch."

Pizzazz nodded without looking up from the map. She traced a finger along a road to what looked to be a warehouse. "No, that doesn't work either. Dammit. They would have to turn into the industrial area." She took the cup of coffee that Craig handed her. "Shouldn't we be doing this on a computer? I know that Foogle Maps has a street view feature. That and we can do the satellite overhead view."

Kimber hid her yawn, but the shaking of her head showed how tired she was. "I was thinking that myself." She sat up and the room spun before her eyes. "And maybe I should go rest. That…that was not a good dizzy spell." Craig caught her before she fell off her stool. "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll help you to a room. I need more coffee anyway." Craig lightly held Kimber by her elbow and guided her up the stairs. "I still haven't heard from my father. He's been having blackout problems lately. He says it's from his time in the military. The black ops program he was in." Kimber nodded as she listened, slowly falling asleep as she walked. Craig opened the door to the room next to David's. He helped her lie down. "Thanks for listening somewhat Kimber. I'll wake you if we find anything." Kimber just fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Good afternoon, David," Rose said with a smile on her face. "Long night last night?"

David opened his door and didn't enter. He walked to his receptionist's desk and sat on the edge. "Listen, my sister and I haven't gone to the press over this, but our sister Mary was taken last night." He patted her hand as she reacted with shock. "It's okay. We're doing everything we can to find her. But take the rest of the day off and spend it with your family. Make sure they're safe."

Picking up her purse, Rose looked down at David. "You're a good man. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You look out for others before you do yourself." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You'll find your sister, I know you will." She waved as she left her desk and went to the elevator.

"Thanks." David stood and groaned slightly to himself. He went into his office and sat in his chair. The soft cushion felt great against his legs and back. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the chair. He let the past day escape as he relaxed. The afternoon sun shined on his face. He opened his eyes with a jolt when he realized he was starting to fall asleep. "Can't let the employees see the boss sleeping at the desk," he mumbled to himself.

David turned to his desk and booted up his computer. He let it load up, but spotted a small object out of the corner of his eye. It was a flash drive that wasn't there when he left his office. Knowing that whoever left it knew not to leave fingerprints, David picked it up. He looked it over slowly and finally plugged it into his USB port. There was a video file that simply read WATCH ME. David double clicked on the icon.

The video started out of focus. Only thing that could be seen was a blurry form sitting in a chair. The camera focused revealing Stormer sitting restrained to a chair. David sat up straighter, his complete attention on the video. Stormer looked to be unharmed and wasn't gagged. She kept looking at a person off camera with disdain. Finally a voice could be heard off camera. "Mary Phillips is unharmed as you can see. For how long she will be, we cannot say. Just know that her life is in our hands. She will be well taken care of. That is all."

David sat back as the video went to black. He swallowed hard and started the video again. This time he was examining the background and her surroundings. A hour later he called Pizzazz, he showed the video to her and Craig. By this time Chip was back from Autobot City, who sent the file to Daniel for help. David felt panic begin to swell in his chest. The people who kidnapped Stormer were unpredictable.

* * *

Slowly climbing up the side of the office building, Yukio pressed her body close to the wall. Lights in the office she was near flickered on. She carefully moved her way to the next floor. The roof was a few floors above her. David had asked her earlier that day to find the photos of Kimber and Stormer that James Thomas had taken for Skylarker magazine. She was more than eager to help. She hadn't had any action in some time.

Reaching the rooftop, Yukio was careful to avoid the cameras that were mounted. She easily found a blind spot and followed the patterns, mapping them in her head. Once she was ready, Yukio jumped and dodged the camera eyes until she was at the rooftop access door. She quickly opened the keypad door; there were smudges of where the security guard pressed the code. She got the right sequence of numbers on the second try. The door unlocked and she slipped inside.

At the top of the steps she slipped off her bodysuit, revealing a security guard uniform. Yukio stashed the suit behind a few pipes at the top of the stairs. She jogged down the steps to the floor Skylarker Magazine was on. She opened the door to the offices and pulled out her flashlight. Yukio casually made her way to James' office door. It was locked as she suspected it would be. The door opened easily as she lock picked it.

Inside the office, she spotted the security cameras right away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sticky balls that Techrat had given her. It was a polymer that would adhere quickly to the camera. Yukio threw the two polymer balls at both cameras. They spread over the lenses as promised. She knew she was on a time limit now. She locked the office door, breaking the lock off from the inside.

Yukio quickly ran over to the big desk. Her eyes ran over the whole thing; taking it all in. She found where the tower for the computer was. As suspected, it was locked. She gave the wood a hard kick, shattering it. The computer was now vulnerable. She booted it up and waited. The username and password prompt came right up. She plugged a flashcard into the USB port and tapped the device on her right ear. "Do your magic."

On cue the password prompt vanished, Yukio now had full access to the computer. She found the files she wanted right away and copied them to the flashcard. She also copied a video file that may have been the unedited video of Stormer. She looked up when she heard the guards on the other side of the door. She had a few moments before they would be through. Grabbing the whole computer Yukio threw it at the office window. It shattered easily. The computer fell and broke apart on the cement below.

Giving the office another look around, Yukio found the photo proofs she needed. She put them under her security guard shirt. The office door flew off its hinges as the guards rushed in with weapons drawn. Yukio smirked at them and ran toward the open window. She threw a rope and hook at the broken window frame. The rope wrapped around the frame and the hook caught the rope. She jumped out of the window into the darkness.

Knowing that the guards would cut the rope, Yukio ran as fast as she could down the building's side. She could see where the computer had broken apart on the ground. She felt the rope tighten as a guard started to pull on it. She pulled her own knife and cut the cord and jumped off the building's side. She dove for the light pole below her and grabbed the light support. Yukio spun herself a few times and let go. Somersaulting through the air, Yukio avoided the security guards shots from above.

Landing perfectly, Yukio reached down for the hard drive from the computer. She began to run, when she spotted a second hard drive. Quickly she grabbed for it. A bullet ricocheted off the ground and barely missed her hand. Yukio grabbed for the drive again and got it. She now ran as fast as she could down the back alleyways, the lights from the security cars flashing behind her. Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out a handful of gray balls and small spiked metal shards.

Tossing them behind her, Yukio smiled at she heard the familiar popping sound of the smoke pellets and tires. The screeching of the security cars stopping and hitting each other were music to her ears. Turning down a dark alley, Yukio ran behind a dumpster and stopped before a covered vehicle. She pulled the tarp off of the motorcycle and quickly jumped on after securing the hard drives in the saddlebags. She put her helmet on and looked behind her. There were guards on foot rushing up to her.

Sliding the visor of the helmet down, Yukio started up the motorcycle and rushed out of the alleyway at top speed. She weaved her way through the backstreets easily. She got on the freeway and raced for another few miles before exiting and parking in another alleyway. She took the helmet off and covered the motorcycle. Taking the saddlebags with her, she climbed the building next to her and jumped over the rooftops. She only paused to see if she was being followed.

When she was satisfied, Yukio climbed down and got into a waiting car. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot, turning the lights on after a few minutes. She went to the rendezvous point she and David agreed on. She parked the car behind the remote building and went inside. Setting the bags down, Yukio went straight for the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of ice water. She drank the glass quickly and allowed herself a satisfied smirk.

Yukio grabbed the hard drives from the bags and looked them over. They were surprisingly undamaged for the most part. She'll give them to Techrat or Chip to look over. She pulled the photo proofs from under her shirt and put them on the table with the saddlebags. She plugged the flashcard into the laptop and clicked on the file that had caught her eye. The file loaded up quickly. While watching the movie clip, she let out a gasp of shock and horror. She almost fell out of her chair.

* * *

The early morning dew coated David's feet as he continued his morning kata routine. He was joined by Kyoko. The martial art exercise was one that helped him keep his mind at ease. The morning was a mild one for this time of year. He stopped after an hour and grabbed the water bottle he'd brought out with him. Kyoko tossed him a towel as she waited for him. David padded the sweat from his face and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for joining me this morning. I miss not having someone to practice with. Kaori will watch me from her studio window, but that's not the same." David walked with Kyoko to the backdoor of his new home. He looked at the time and swore under his breath. "I told Yukio I'd meet up with her ten minutes ago."

David ran to his room and picked up his cell phone to call the Japanese ninja. He paused and looked out of the window to see her car pull up the driveway. He changed quickly and met her outside. Yukio was in an obvious agitated state, Kyoko was trying to get her talk with no success. David opened his mouth to talk when Yukio cut him off. "I'm glad you didn't leave to meet me. What I have to show you can't wait. I would have been here sooner, but I was making sure this was the real thing."

Taking the saddlebags that Yukio had over her shoulder, David looked in both compartments. One had the photo proofs and a flash card; the other had one of the hard drives in it. "Great you got them. But what's with the hard drives? You could have just trashed the computer and that would be that."

"It's not what you think. Call your sister and have her come here. She needs to see this too." Yukio went inside and sat at the kitchen table. She gave a tired wave to Kaori, who was finally awake and making breakfast. "I think we finally have a big break on things." She laid her head on her crossed arms that were on the table. That was when she got a sniff of how she smelled. "You call Phyllis, I'm taking a shower." Yukio ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Looking confused as Yukio ran up the stairs, David fished his phone out of his pocket and called Pizzazz. "Hey, it's me. Yukio just brought me something she said we both needed to see together." David listened for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do know what time it is! It's time for you to get your lazy ass up. No, you shut up." He began to pace and get more animated as he talked to his twin. "I don't care what time you went to bed! Yukio says it's important." David stopped pacing and looked at the ceiling in frustration. "I'll explain things when you get here!" He hung up the phone in annoyance.

"Y'know David, you really are funny as hell to watch when you're getting annoyed." Kaori leaned against the counter and held her breakfast plate in front of herself. She continued eating as he shot her a curious look. "You pace, you make faces like the person is in front of you, and you move your arms around wildly. You talk with your hands and arms. It's one of the things I've always found cute about you. You're animated."

David looked at Kyoko who just nodded in agreement with his fiancé. "You do, it's very amusing. But you do it mostly when talking to Phyllis."

Running down the stairs, Yukio took a piece of bacon from Kaori's plate. "Talking about how David talks on the phone? Someone should record that sometime. It's very funny."

Looking at the three women in disbelief, he started walking up the stairs. "I'm taking a shower, unless that's funny as hell too."

"Only when you dry off, you put the towel around your ass and start to shake it back and forth."

David rolled his eyes at Kaori and went into the bathroom to start his shower. He showered quickly and changed his clothes. Pizzazz was in the kitchen when he came down. She gave him an impatient look. "Okay, last night I sent Yukio to the Skylarker Magazine office building to retrieve the pictures of Mary and Kimber. I wanted her to get everything; the originals, the proofs, the copies on the hard drive. But now she's says that she has something else."

Yukio looked at Kyoko and Kaori; she knew that neither woman would listen to her if she told them to stay where they were. Picking up saddlebags, Yukio went into David's home office. She put the flashcard into the port and highlighted a file icon. "Okay, what you're about to see is very disturbing. If you don't want to see it, leave the room. But it's important that David and Phyllis see it." She waited a handful of heartbeats before pressing play.

The movie file opened up to Video sitting bound in a chair. She was freshly showered and cleaned up. She looked to be scared out of her mind. Tears ran down her cheeks making small rivers. A voice off camera spoke softly, "Stop fussing or I'll have to restrain your head. Everything will be over in a second and you'll be free. Just think you'll be sending a message to the world."

Video looked directly at the person behind the camera in defiance. She began to speak when a gunshot rang out making he her head jerk back. The bullet hit her directly between the eyes. The shocked look on her face remained as a woman appeared in the background. The woman wore a hooded sweatshirt. She slowly wiped up the blood and brains that had sprayed from Video's head. "I told you we should have put plastic down," she spoke to the man behind the camera.

"Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty." He laughed at his little joke as the woman looked up and scowled at him. The man finally came out from behind the camera and started helping the woman clean up. He looked directly at the camera, stopped cleaning up and stopped the recording.

Pizzazz reached for David's small garbage can and dry heaved into it. David looked as if all of the blood had drained from his face. Kaori had left the room after Yukio's warning. Kyoko looked uneasy. David looked up at Yukio, shock and disbelief on his face. "James Thomas killed Vivian? He's the one who has my sister! I recognized the room Video was in!" David stood and started for his office door then stopped. He straightened up and spoke slowly. "We need to handle this carefully." Pizzazz and his friends agreed with him as they started planning right away.

* * *

Waiting at the red light, Craig took another sip of his coffee as he drove around his father's neighborhood. Max still hadn't been seen since Stormer was taken from her home. Craig was desperate to prove that Max had nothing to do with her disappearance. The light turned green and Craig made a left hand turn. He drove past the park his father said he woke up at the last time. All he saw were joggers and people walking their dogs.

Craig made another pass before taking a longer route to his father's apartment. Halfway to the building, Craig saw a man that was his father's height in a hooded sweatshirt. He was carrying two pistols out in the open. He slowed his car and paced the man, trying to get a look at his face. The man looked at him; it was father. Craig slammed on the brakes, put the car into park and jumped out. He left the car running.

Running up to his father carefully, Craig spoke softly. "Dad, it's me Craig. Put your guns away before something happens." Max looked at Craig confused. "Dad, it happened again. You vanished without a trace. I've been looking everywhere for you." Craig slowly moved closer to his father.

Max looked at Craig even more confused. "Craig? What happened? Did the enemy take me again? Was I abducted for another secret mission?" He looked down at his pistols. "My hammers, why are my silver hammers out? Did I hurt someone again?" He set the guns down on the sidewalk and looked around in distress. "Why is this happening to me?"

Moving slowly, Craig picked up the guns and held his hand out for Max. "Dad, come with me. Everything is going to be okay. We can talk this over in the car. We're going to visit a few friends who need our help." Craig suspected that his father knew more than he realized. Max took his son's hand and got into the car. Craig drove away after he disarmed the pistols. He drove right to the Gabor Estate while calling David.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, Max sipped his cup of coffee. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He looked up and swallowed his coffee and cleared his throat quietly. "Thank you for the coffee, Phyllis. I know I must have sounded like a madman earlier." He shifted uneasily in the recliner. "The man you know as James Thomas is not his real name." Max looked up, his eyes were red from a lack of sleep. He continued slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"James Thomas is a black ops specialist who I knew as Donald Lifeson. We were in the same MK-Ultra program together. The program involved military recruits from all branches. Donald was the best Marine that our commanding officer had ever seen. The problem was that he was also the most brutal. He enjoyed killing too much in our engagements. Donald also could remember what happened afterward." Max looked at the confused faces. "Sorry, I never explained what the program was.

"The MK-Ultra program I was involved in was a form of a super soldier experiment. We were conditioned and hypnotized into perfection. It's said that humans only barely use ten percent of their brain. This program helped us tap into at least twenty-five percent, primarily our inborn survival skills. We became better hunters, in stalking our prey, and efficient killers. But like I said, Donald was different. After the mission, we were given a codeword that would make us forget. Our brains would go back to the barely ten percent.

"With Donald there was an incident, he went what the military called 'off the reservation'. He began going after unsanctioned targets on his own. His brain operates at a constant twenty-five percent. He was caught easily and brought up on charges thanks to me. He blames me for his dishonorable discharge. He wasn't imprisoned, because the targets he killed benefitted the military."

Max took another sip of his coffee and looked at Craig. He stood and started pacing; Max was beginning to look more like his old self. "Donald has a genius level IQ, but he's a horrible strategist. He doesn't plan for the long game. That was his downfall and his weakness. He found out I had moved here to Los Angeles and decided it was time to get revenge."

Leaning against the bar, Max pointed a finger at the side of his head. "He has a list of trigger commands that he used against me. He also has a list of commands that will shut me down. Last night he screwed up the shut down command. I'm myself, but I'm also in the 'kill mode'. What Craig saw this morning was my mind trying to adapt. It now has and I want revenge on that son of a bitch!"

David looked from Pizzazz to Craig to Clash then back to Max. "I have to ask, did you help abduct Mary?" Max looked at the carpet and just nodded. The next question was the hardest for him to ask, especially with Clash in the room. "Max, were you the shooter who killed Vivian?"

Max looked up at David and shrugged slowly while shaking his head. "I – I don't think I was. After coming out of the controlled state, I don't remember anything. One of my pistols was fired the night she was killed, but it could have been anything." He looked at Clash, tears in his eyes. "Constance I'm sorry that I don't know. My heart and guts say that I didn't."

"It-it's fine," Clash said quietly.

"Do you know where Donald took Vivian and Mary? The videos we've seen look like they were filmed in the same room."

Max flashed a knowing smile to Pizzazz. "Oh yes, I know where they're at. I know exactly where Mary is being kept." He finished his coffee and went to the map that was still laid out on the table. He studied the map for a moment then pointed to an intersection a few miles outside of the city limits. "She's being held in an office building here. I suggest that we move on them right away."

Stepping forward, David looked at the map. "I'm not going to ask you to not come with us. In fact, I think we could use your help." He held out his hand for Max, who shook it firmly. David sat at the computer and pulled up the intersection on the internet. He was able to get a better look at the office building. A rescue plan formed in his mind as he studied it.

* * *

Knowing that sneaking into the building with Stormer in the daytime would be foolish, David and Max made plans to do it at night. Craig and Yukio insisted on coming with. David made no arguments against them joining him and Max. He insisted that Clash stay with Pizzazz at her home. Before leaving, David called Chip and told him where there were heading. Chip was able to get the blueprints for the building.

Sitting in the car a few blocks from the building, Max checked his guns. Craig gave them back before they left. Yukio slipped the black mask over her face and vanished out of the car window before David could stop her. He looked at his friends. "Guess that's our cue. Yukio is giving us fifteen minutes to get in and get Mary. Max, you find Donald and bring him down. Craig, you're with me and you're to stay behind me."

Craig and Max nodded as David got out of the car and ran down the street. He stayed close to the walls of the surrounding buildings. He checked behind himself and saw Craig keeping up. Max ran ahead of David ducking behind a parked car. He pointed at a disabled security camera. David knew their time to get in had started. He and Craig caught up to Max at the car. He pointed at a rear window and made a few hand gestures that said he wanted to enter there. Craig and David nodded that they understood.

Quickly running to the office building, Max stopped under the window. He was joined by Yukio, who came out of the shadows. She smiled under the mask at David. He knew that she was having the time of her life despite what was at stake. Max was able to open the window without breaking it and climbed in. He helped the rest into the building.

David looked up and down the hallway they were in. There weren't any cameras here. He turned to talk to Max, but he was already gone. "Yukio, stay with Craig. I'm going to the basement. Max said that's where Mary is being held. We know that Donald has an accomplice, but don't know where she is." David drew his katana and slowly made his way to the basement. He reached the bottom of the stairs and held his hand up for Yukio to stop.

The door to the room that was in the plans was shut. David checked the handle. To his surprise it was unlocked. He looked back at Yukio with a frown. Neither one liked this turn of events. David slowly opened the door, both had their weapons ready. Craig stayed a few steps behind them. Standing before them was the woman and Mary. The woman had her arm around Mary's throat and a gun pointed at her head.

"You know I'm just going to say drop your weapons or I'll shoot this bitch, right?" The redheaded woman pulled the hammer back on the gun. "But I think I'm just going to shoot anyway. It was the whole plan. Her fuckhead brother being here just makes it even better."

The woman started to put her finger on the trigger, when Stormer jerked her head back, hitting the woman in the face. The blood poured from her broken nose. She let Stormer go free who just smiled at her. "Oh Gwen you stupid bitch, you and your idiot father have both fucked up. I was just waiting until my brothers to get here so they could see me kick your stupid ass."

Stormer ducked down and dodged to the right as Gwen brought the gun up. She gave Gwen's hand a hard kick, who dropped the pistol right away. Gwen lunged for Stormer who easily grabbed her by the hair. Stormer held Gwen with a handful of hair as the redhead screamed. "See, I was trained by my brother David there." She put Gwen in a headlock and punched her former captor in the face. "Oh I am enjoying this, Gwenny. You murdered a good friend of mine. And then you try to kill me. You should have stuck to hacking computers and posing as Graphix."

Gwen struggled to get free; she stumbled back a little when Stormer let her go. Gwen threw a wild punch at Stormer, who easily dodged it. Stormer hit Gwen in the throat with the side of her hand. Gwen started gagging and choking as she tried to get air. She looked up at Stormer with rage in her eyes. Stormer looked at Gwen and smirked. "You know what? You bore me." Stormer punched Gwen as hard as she could; knocking her out.

Yukio took her mask off and smirked as she watched Stormer shake her hand in pain. "You taught your sister well." Stormer just looked at David proud of herself.

* * *

Slowly climbing the flight of stairs, Max listened to the fight in the basement. A smile crossed his lips as he heard Stormer's victory. He came to the second floor and peeked around the corner. The hallway was dark and the door to the offices was shut. Staying below the window line, Max made his way to the door. He opened the door and looked down the dark hallway. "Donald! Enough with these games!"

Laughter echoed over the intercom system. "Oh Maxwell you know I just want to have fun. Why spoil it for me? We both know that you don't stand a chance."

Carefully Max went into the hallway. Almost immediately he was targeted by the red dot of a laser sight. Max rolled out of the way of the dot and into an open office. He reached to his belt and threw a small canister and hid behind the wall. A blinding flash lit up the hallway. Max threw another canister that spewed smoke as it rolled. He waited a moment them ran down the hallway.

Upon reaching the intersection, Max paused in the smoke and listened. He heard movement to the left of where he was crouched. Staying crouched down low, Max ran left to the end of the hall. He had his weapons ready when he entered the office. Donald stood before him, a similar silver pistol pointed at Max's head. "Drop the gu—", Donald's sentence was cut off as Max fired, shooting the other man through the forehead.

Max stood over the dead man, watching as the blood spread out from the wound. "That was for Vivian Montgomery." He turned to find Craig and Stormer watching him. Max put his guns into their holsters and put his arms out. They ran to their father, hugging him close. He had his family back. David and Yukio watched in the doorway at the reunion. Max just smiled at David in thanks.

* * *

Max sat in the kitchen at home that Stormer shared with Kimber. He was eating a bowl of cereal when Stormer came out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower. Craig was fast asleep on the couch. She sat next to Max and looked at the box of cereal. "A high fiber cereal, huh?" She ran a hand through her damp hair. "So what happens now? I mean, you killed the man who shot Video. But his daughter is still alive."

"I called in a few favors that were owed to me. I have friends who will cover this up." He looked at her with exhausted eyes. "Your half-brother David isn't the only one who has mysterious friends." He picked up his cereal bowl and put it in the sink. He rinsed it out and put on the side of the sink to dry. "As for his daughter, she's going to prison. Graphix is one of the most wanted hackers in the world and you caught her." He just gave her a proud smile. Stormer smiled back and poured herself a bowl of cereal, happy that all of the craziness was over.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN "STAND UP AND FIGHT!"**_

_**PART 1 OF NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY**_


End file.
